


Shaky målinger av livet (uten deg)

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill), Peer



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Doubt, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 535,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer/pseuds/Peer
Summary: Hva skjer egentlig når Peer og Frieda bestemmer seg for å skrive en historie sammen? Vi var litt usikre på det selv, men vi visste at vi ville skrive om følelser, og aller helst hele spekteret av dem. Også de som er vanskelig både å kjenne på og snakke om. Det er blitt en liten post-canon fremtidshistorie, satt til 2022, når Isak studerer et semester i utlandet og Even er hjemme i Oslo. Hva skjer egentlig når man er på hvert sitt sted og egentlig bare savner hverandre mer enn man holder ut?Vi forteller historien fra både Even og Isaks perspektiv - Peer skriver Even-POV og Frieda skriver Isak-POV.





	1. Det går sånn passe, ikke kjempebra

**Author's Note:**

> Hva skjer egentlig når Peer og Frieda bestemmer seg for å skrive en historie sammen? Vi var litt usikre på det selv, men vi visste at vi ville skrive om følelser, og aller helst hele spekteret av dem. Også de som er vanskelig både å kjenne på og snakke om. Det er blitt en liten post-canon fremtidshistorie, satt til 2022, når Isak studerer et semester i utlandet og Even er hjemme i Oslo. Hva skjer egentlig når man er på hvert sitt sted og egentlig bare savner hverandre mer enn man holder ut? 
> 
> Vi forteller historien fra både Even og Isaks perspektiv - Peer skriver Even-POV og Frieda skriver Isak-POV.

**Göttingen, februar 2022.**

To plussgrader og kald, tørr luft, det er egentlig varmere enn en vanlig februardag hjemme i Oslo. Likevel føles det kaldt, vinterkaldt, jeg går med anspente, høye skuldre og hendene i de små stikklommene like over magen. Høyrehånden holder om mobilen, griper egentlig ganske hardt rundt den, så vet jeg i alle fall at jeg kommer til å kjenne vibrasjonene dersom den begynner å ringe. Hvis Even får tid til å ringe før han skal på kollokvie, liksom. 

Jeg merker at jeg smiler teit for meg selv mens jeg går, klarer ikke å la være når jeg tenker på den siste meldingen fra Even, han sendte den sikkert fra fortauet utenfor, rett før han hastet avgårde til forelesning. Det er lett å se ham for seg, har jo stått der sammen med ham selv hundrevis av lignende vintermorgener, sammen med Even med den burgunderfargede luen, parkasen, sekken på ryggen, den lille, rare trippingen med beina fordi det er kaldt gjennom sålen på skoene når det ligger klink is på bakken. Som om det er en overraskelse at det er kaldt når man går med sneakers om vinteren.

**Kjæresten min 10:23**  
**Minus jævla 9 i dag! Hålkedritt utenfor**

Kragen på den mørkeblå duffelcoaten dekker akkurat munnen min når jeg går sånn, med skuldrene hevet og haken presset mot halsen. Ullforet er rutete - grønne, blå og hvite streker som kolliderer og krysser hverandre, når jeg lukker øynene og langsomt trekker luften inn gjennom nesen, så kjenner jeg Even, som om han skulle stått like ved meg, som om han skulle gått her sammen med meg, med hånden sin i min. Hårvoksen hans, den svake duften av sheasmør fra dusjsåpen, en skygge av kaffe, av kvelder med øl, noe friskt og kaldt som river lett i nesen, det er kanskje minnet om Evens iskalde nesetipp mot kinnet mitt når han lener seg inn for å kysse meg. 

Jakken var julegaven fra Even, den og den rare boken om Gauss, romanen som jeg ikke har lest ennå, som jeg ikke vet om jeg kommer til å lese. Den virker litt for pretensiøs, for langt fra det som faktisk er dokumenterbart, som om det ikke skulle være nok å ta av i virkeligheten, uten å dikte og legge til. Symboltunge gaver, veldig Even. Gjort for å glede meg, men jeg ble egentlig bare stresset av det, stresset og urolig for at han gjorde det til en så big deal. Det er bare noen måneder, det er hans eget argument, det var måten han fikk meg til å reise på, bare noen få måneder og det kommer til å gå helt fint. Evens ord. Det kommer til å gå helt fint. Even gjorde en stor greie ut av å selv bruke jakken helt frem til jeg skulle reise, det føltes som for mye, men jeg skjønner det nå. Med munnen og nesen så vidt borti stoffet som dufter som Even og maner ham frem, tett inntil meg, så skjønner jeg greia. Det kommer til å gå helt fint. Og det er meg selv jeg sier det til. Det kommer til å gå fint.

Jeg krysser hovedveien ved fotgjengerovergangen, passer på å ikke tråkke over i det oppmerkede sykkelfeltet. Det tok meg en uke å skjønne hvilken ekstrem respekt syklistene har i denne byen, en uke og en god del sinte, tyske ord fra studenter med klype rundt buksebeinet og ingen sykkelhjelm. Nå sørger jeg for å holde meg godt innenfor sebrastripene, og sender et lite imaginært blunk til den rare statuen som står på den andre siden av veien og patruljerer lyskrysset, vet at det er en komiker fra femtitallet, vet at jeg skal vise den til Even når han kommer for å besøke meg. 

Jeg lurer på om jeg skal stikke innom Tegut og kjøpe meg en flaske vann, det føles som om magen trenger det. Jeg er mett, alt for mett, det er uvant å spise middag midt på dagen. Jeg er vant til en baguett eller en bolle eller et ostehorn eller noe til lunsj, og middag laget av Even når vi kommer hjem. Bortskjemt, jeg vet jo det, men Even gjør det frivillig - han er bedre på å lage mat enn jeg er, hvis det ikke bare er det at han er lei av at det alltid blir grandis eller Toro når jeg skal lage noe. 

_Isak skal lage skikkelig, varm middag minst tre dager i uka. Ikke pizza! Ikke nudler!_

Det er en av reglene vi ble enige om før jeg dro, en av de useriøse som gjør at de viktige reglene er utholdelige å se skrevet ned på mobilskjermen. Jeg har allerede brutt den regelen, hver eneste av de tre ukene jeg har vært her, jeg er usikker på om Even har skjønt det. Men hvem gidder å lage middag hjemme når man kan spise i universitetskafeteriaen for tjuefem kroner? Eller i mensaen, da. Enda et merkelig konsept og et av de første ordene jeg lærte meg da jeg kom hit. I en av alle de litt forvirrende samtalene hvor jeg smiler og nikker og ikke skjønner en dritt. “You have Mensa card, yes? We can go there.” Vanskelig å vite at det handlet om å spise gnocchi med pesto i studentkafeen, ikke om mine målbare kognitive evner. Flaks at mumling og flakkende blikk var innafor som svar. Så langt er det faktisk ingen her som har sagt noe særlig om grunnen til at jeg er her. Det er en selvfølge at jeg kan tingene mine, ikke verdt å si noe om, om jeg ikke hadde visst hva jeg holdt på med, så hadde jeg ikke blitt tatt opp gjennom masterprogrammet. Jeg liker det, det er en behagelig kontrast til alt maset hjemme. Så har jeg kanskje et realfagshode, da, så er jeg kanskje litt god i fysikk, liksom, men jeg er ikke Stephen Hawking, akkurat. Ikke ennå, ville Even sagt, jeg bare vet det, han ville sagt det og fylt på med ord han ikke skjønner, bare for å få meg til å slappe av, for å få meg til å le og ikke føle på alle de ambisjonsgreiene som alle synes jeg burde ha mer av. Alt det med at jeg må prioritere, at jeg kan få til noe, at det ville være skikkelig waste om jeg ikke grep denne sjansen, tenk på mulighetene det vil gi. Alt det der. Det føles ikke som om det er så viktig som alle sier, føles ikke som om det egentlig er meg. Selv om det er meg akkurat nå, så lenge jeg er her er det bare dette som er meg. Noen måneders investering i fremtiden, de har sikkert rett, det er sikkert lurt.

Det er ganske tomt i gågaten, jeg ser knapt noen på min egen alder, kun den faste, treige stimen av pensjonister med trillebag og dachs. Det bor over 30 000 studenter i denne byen, av dem er det tydeligvis kun jeg som akkurat nå har dritdårlig tid for å rekke en avtale på Gauss-senteret. I alle fall den eneste som prøver å gjøre det halvjoggende. Jeg burde skaffe meg en sykkel, det virker som om transportkonseptet er bygget opp rundt det faktum at det ikke finnes et menneske under 70 uten sykkel her. Det føles lite dynamisk å være den ene fyren som går til fots, særlig når jeg beveger meg mellom hovedcampus og Gauss-senteret mange ganger i uken. Burde skaffe meg en sykkel og burde kanskje lese den boken fra Even likevel, folk peker på meg og sier tittelen hver gang jeg kommer inn på hvorfor jeg er her og hva masteren min handler om. 

_Die Vermessung der Welt._  
Det er vel den andre setningen jeg kan på tysk, da, i alle fall om den tyske tittelen betyr det samme som det som står på coveret til min engelske utgave. 

_Measuring the World_.  
Og det passer bra, for det er vel noe sånt jeg holder på med her, gjør noen shaky målinger av hvordan det er å ikke ha Even sammen med meg. Det går sånn passe, ikke kjempebra, og der har jeg forsåvidt brutt enda en regel, for jeg forteller ham hver dag at det går fint, at jeg har det fint. Men jeg savner ham og jeg gleder meg til semesteret er over og jeg er hjemme igjen. 

 

Mobilen har ligget i jakkelommen under hele veiledningsmøtet, den er det første jeg griper etter når jeg kommer ut fra det lille kontoret til biveilederen min; Carl Friedrich Gauss-eksperten, han som skal dytte meg i riktig retning på det historiske aspektet av masteren min. Vi har hatt en lang samtale på hver sitt haltende engelsk, nyttig, men det er noe kleint der som jeg ikke kommer forbi. Akkurat som om jeg ikke helt finner ut hva jeg skal si, alt småpratet blir klumpete og feil. Det stresser meg, jeg trenger Even til dette, trenger ham til å bli med på en kaffe med professoren og hjelpe meg å bryte isen, eller bare fortelle meg at det ikke er noen is der lengre, at det ikke er kleint, det er bare nerden i meg som ikke har skjønt det ennå. Kanskje det mest av alt er en klem jeg trenger, følelsen av Even tett mot meg, noen små ord mot øret mitt, en påminnelse om at jeg ikke bare er han fysikkfyren, for Even er jeg ikke ham.

Det er et varsel på mobilskjermen, en melding fra Magnus, sikkert en upassende gif eller en dritmorsom video jeg bare må se. Det er det eneste varselet, tydeligvis har ingen av de andre i gruppechatten svart noe til den ennå. Jeg trykker det vekk, later som om jeg er travel og fremdeles ikke har sett på mobilen. De trenger ikke akkurat å vite hvor lite på plass jeg er her foreløpig.

Ingenting fra Even. 

Han har vel ikke hatt tid til å ringe, egentlig burde jeg ikke håpet på det heller, vi har jo snakket om det, det er akkurat dette vi skal unngå. Unngå at jeg går rundt her og klamrer meg til mobilen, vi skal ikke ringe og melde hverandre hele dagen, Even trenger ikke å være med på alt jeg gjør. Det er ikke derfor jeg er her og det gjør oss ikke bedre, tvert imot, egentlig. Det forstyrrer bare, tar fokuset vekk fra det jeg skal fordype meg i. Jeg merker at jeg blir misfornøyd bare av å høre de ordene i hodet, det er ikke mitt resonnement, ikke Even sitt heller, det er en oppsummering av alt det vi tror er rett for hverandre. Et barnslig forsøk på å være voksne.

Jeg bestemmer meg for å gå hjem til tross for at det er litt tidlig, det er det mest fristende nå som jeg allerede er midt i sentrum. Vi snakket om et par artikler jeg ikke hadde hørt om på møtet nettopp, at jeg trenger å lese meg opp på litt bakgrunnskunnskap, og det er egentlig like greit å gjøre det hjemmefra. Med litt flaks har jeg hele leiligheten for meg selv en del timer fremover, ikke at det spiller så stor rolle, jeg er uansett mest på rommet. Jobber effektivt, for å bli ferdig, for å komme meg hjem igjen. 

Og med hjem mener jeg Even. Leiligheten vår, smilet hans, måten øynene blir til to smale streker når han ler, og hvordan det får meg til å smile selv.

Det er ikke langt å gå, universitetet har prioritert meg, og plassert meg i det alle anerkjennende kaller “die Magisterwohnung”. Det er en litt shabby leilighet i et av de skeive, smale husene sentrum av denne byen stort sett består av, forbeholdt folk som meg, som kommer til Göttingen i innspurten av en mastergrad. Jeg ser det gamle middelalderrådhuset fra inngangsdøren vår, hører at et av de tusen kirketårnene i nærheten setter i gang med buldrende klokkespill i det samme. Det er som å ha reist i tid også, jeg er inneklemt mellom ting fortiden har glemt igjen, har en sigarettautomat som bare tar cash på den ene siden, hattebutikken Hut Busch på den andre, en kjæreste som er lengre unna enn et sveip på mobilskjermen. Faen, alt jeg skulle gitt for å bli overrasket av ham nå, så digg det hadde vært om han sto her, plutselig, snek seg opp bak meg, kanskje, kastet armene rundt meg, nei, om han la hendene over øynene mine og hvisket noe til meg. Hadde absolutt vært keen på det.

Låsen i inngangsdøren er treig, jeg står lenge og lirker med nøkkelen, trykker skulderen inn i døren, drar den mot meg, kjenner hvordan det snart kommer til å renne over for meg, hvis jeg ikke snart får opp den jævla låsen. Jeg sparker sint mot døren, ser at jeg ikke er den eneste, grønnmalingen er slitt bort i et stort felt akkurat i skohøyde, men jeg merker at det ikke gjør det bedre, jeg vil fremdeles bare ha opp døren og komme meg inn. 

“Scheiss Tür, neh?” sier noen som må stå like ved meg, stemmen er høy og lattermild like i ryggen på meg. Jeg snur meg mot stemmen, ser irritert over skulderen mens jeg fortsatt river og drar i døren og nøkkelen. 

“Snakk nå for faen engelsk til meg, du vet at jeg ikke kan tysk.” Jeg mumler ordene frem uten å ville det, det er døren som gjør det, all frustrasjonen kommer frem i de utydelige og uvennlige ordene som han uansett ikke forstår. Det er Marcel, den ene romkameraten min. Den eneste tyskeren i leiligheten, virker som en grei fyr, eller jeg vet ikke egentlig, jeg har ikke snakket så mye med ham. En person jeg kanskje burde være normalt hyggelig med, i det minste.

“Sorry, I know, I forgot, English!” ler Marcel avvergende, dytter meg lett til side i det han tar over nøkkelen min og kampen med døren. “You have to press it in with your shoulder, pull the… what is it called...the Türklinke toward you, and then you turn the key!” Han smiler triumferende mot meg i det døren åpner seg, drar ut nøkkelen min og slenger nøkkelknippet mot meg. Jeg griper det med venstre hånd, nikker tilbake til ham. 

“Good trick. Guess I need to come home more. Practice makes master, right?” sier jeg, hører selv at det er galt med ordtaket, at det ble noe rart med det på engelsk. Marcel bare flirer, går foran meg inn i oppgangen og begynner på den skakke og knirkete trappen opp til andre etasje.

Jeg går rett inn på rommet mitt når vi kommer inn i leiligheten, jeg burde virkelig få lest de artiklene, og jeg har lyst til å se over det jeg gjorde på laben i går også. Jeg sjekket mobilen mens vi gikk opp trappen, men jeg trykker for sikkerhets skyld på skjermen nå også, i tilfelle Even har ringt, i tilfelle han har sendt en melding. Han har ikke det. 

Det gjør meg lettet, for da har han det vel bra, da, og det gjør meg desperat etter å høre stemmen hans, desperat etter å kjenne det lille smilet som vokser i ansiktet når han har skrevet noe til meg, noe som er bare for meg. Men han har ikke ringt, for vi skal jo ikke det, det var jo det vi bestemte sammen. En halv sannhet som vi har gjort til en hel, for å ikke forstyrre meg, sier vi, men det er også for at jeg ikke skal bekymre meg. For at jeg ikke skal ha denne gnagende, vemmelige uroen, denne følelsen av at jeg ikke burde gjort det, at jeg burde blitt, at jeg trenger å være sikker på at det går bra med ham. For at jeg skal få gjort jobben min her uten å stresse med å lure på om han ringer meg for ofte, om det er for sjelden, om alle de random morsomme meldingene egentlig fremdeles er morsomme, eller om de har begynt å bety noe annet. 

Som om det kunne funke, hva tenkte vi på, jeg hørte det jo på det lille raspet i stemmen hans da vi snakket om det sist, like før jeg dro. Han er også usikker på hvordan det blir, uten meg. Usikker på om alt det som føles vanlig når vi gjør det sammen, forvandles til rigide rammer når han skal passe på dem selv. Men det kommer han aldri til å si til meg, i alle fall ikke før jeg er hjemme igjen. Ikke før disse månedene er over og vi kan fortelle hverandre hvordan det egentlig så ut, hvordan hverdagen lot seg måle opp uten hverandre.

Det funker sånn passe for meg, ganske dårlig, egentlig. Størrelsen på dagen er for stor, alt for romslig, så lenge Even er hjemme i Oslo og vi ikke skal melde hverandre akkurat nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er så spennende å publisere en helt ny historie, det er mye usikkerhet og glede med på laget når vi nå poster for første gang. Men vi har hatt det utrolig gøy mens vi har skrevet dette, følt på alt mulig sammen med Isak og sammen med Even. Nå håper vi veldig at dere føler det også. Gi oss gjerne noen ord og fortell oss hva dere synes, og om dere liker historien vår. Vi blir veldig glad for kommentarene fra dere, det er det mest inspirerende som finnes <3
> 
> Hilsen Peer og Frieda


	2. Noe in it for meg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for den fantastiske måten dere har tatt imot historien vår på. Det varmer og det motiverer <3 
> 
> Nå er det Evens tur.

**Oslo, februar 2022.**

Idet jeg går nedover den delvis isbelagte bakken mot Blindern t-banestasjon, vibrerer det i lommen. Jeg har vært på forelesning, i det ene emnet i medievitenskap jeg tar, og etterpå faktisk hatt en leseøkt på biblioteket. Nå er jeg på vei hjemover. Jeg tar opp mobilen og kjenner nappet i magen av svak skuffelse over at det ikke er Isak, men dette er uansett ikke et tidspunkt vi pleier å tekste på, så jeg tar det med fatning, kan man si, egentlig burde jeg bli udelt glad, for det er gode nyheter jeg får: 

«Even! Finaleplassen er sikret nå, ass. Vi fikk akkurat mail.»

Meldingen er fra Sondre, Sondre som jeg har gått sammen med de tre årene på Westerdals og produsenten på prosjektet vårt, reklamefilm for Aschehougs nye app, en app som er spesielt rettet mot ungdom, der man kan søke opp, lese og dele bøker på nye, kreative og rimeligere måter. Hvis filmen jeg er regissør på faktisk også vinner, er det jo kjempekult. Det er til og med et produkt jeg kunne brukt selv og vært stolt av å si at jeg står bak promoen til. Det er bare oss og to prosjekter igjen nå som kniver om å gå seirende ut. 

Jeg har lyst til å dele nyheten med noen. Med Isak. Men det er bedre å vente til vi eventuelt har vunnet, da ville det jo virkelig være noe å fortelle. Og jeg gidder ikke at han må håndtere skuffelsen min hvis vi ryker ut nå. Dessuten vil jeg fortelle gode nyheter når vi skyper og i dag er ikke skype-dag. Vi kan ikke drive å chatte sammen hele dagen lang heller. Vi gjorde det i begynnelsen, men Isak er der tross alt for å konse, ikke for å kommentere mine spontane utlegninger om meg i Oslo, et liv og en by han allerede kjenner ut og inn. Dessuten har jeg behov for å føle jeg utretter noe, føle meg målrettet, ikke gå og sjekke telefonen min hvert femte minutt for å se om kjæresten min i Tyskland har skrevet til meg. Det blir derfor ofte en melding eller to om morgenen og så god natt-meldingene, de dagene vi ikke skyper. Den som legger seg først, tekster den andre. Jeg vil ikke at han skal misbruke tiden sin med å sende meg bilder av lesesaler, kommentere rare medstudenter eller forelesere, fjernguide meg rundt i byen, inn på puber, gjennom menyer og bortom alskens kulturmonumenter. Vi kan vente med det der til jeg kommer, til jeg endelig kommer på besøk, om det som fortsatt føles som en evighet. 

Snart en måned fra hverandre. De fleste dagene går egentlig ganske greit, som i at jeg klarer meg. I begynnelsen var det verst når jeg skulle legge meg om kveldene, bare meg i dobbeltsengen vår. Duftene av Isak som gradvis ble svakere. Jeg våknet midt på natten av at jeg strakk armene ut etter ham, men det var ingen Isak å holde rundt eller bli holdt rundt av. Det var ingenting bra med det. Jeg klarer det, selvfølgelig. Jeg bryter ikke sammen av å måtte legge meg alene, men det visste jeg fra før av, så det er ikke noen nyttig lærdom i det liksom. Det er bare kjipt. Punktum. 

Da avgjørelsen ble tatt, om at Isak skulle ta et semester i Göttingen og jeg skulle være her (eller i Lillehammer egentlig, master i audiovisuell fortelling, om ting hadde gått min vei), snakket vi også om hva det kunne være in it for meg. Det får meg til å smile ironisk for meg selv her jeg ser ut av t-bane-vinduet, ser rett inn i den sorte tunellveggen, med andre ord. Hva skulle liksom det være? Forholdet vårt trengte ikke noen test, det visste vi. Forholdet vårt ville tåle det. Selv i dårligere perioder, har vi ikke tvilt på oss. Aldri faktisk, etter vi ble sammen for over fem år siden, har vi tvilt seriøst på om det er oss. Jeg har ikke gjort det, og jeg bare vet at han er ærlig når han sier at han heller ikke har det. I perioder med mindre nærhet og labrere stemning, når vi har vært stressa, blitt sure for bagateller, hatt mindre sex og så videre, har vi alltid visst at det er forbigående, alltid visst at det vesentlige er at under alt det der, så ligger båndet vårt fast og ubrytelig, ingenting tærer på det. «Naivt og overdrevet romantisk» ville nok noen voksne, snusfornuftige mennesker sagt til meg. Men poenget er bare at vi er jævlig gode til å ta vare på hverandre. 

Apropos det, å ta vare på hverandre, noe jeg har innsett på et enda dypere plan nå enn før, bare i løpet av disse ukene, er hvor positiv innvirkning Isak har på psyken min, sånn for real og over tid. Det å være kjæreste med Isak, bo sammen med ham, ha ham der i hverdagen. Han er ikke redd for å spørre hvis han er bekymret for meg. Og han spør, han påstår ikke. Dessuten er det noe med den subtile, naturlige, sømløse… jeg vet ikke, det er nesten så jeg er redd for å skade det hvis jeg tenker for hardt på det (akkurat som reglene våre nå mens han er borte)…måten han tuner seg, og meg, inn på en litt justert hverdag når vi har behov for det, hvilket betyr at det er jeg i bunn og grunn som har behov for det. Men det er ganske slående hvor lite vi faktisk trenger å snakke om det, litt selvfølgelig, men det er mye han bare forstår. Det eneste som kan forsure hensynene og omtanken hans, gjøre dem om til «angrep på min selvstendighet», er oppgulp av min barnslige stolthet, som av og til kan gi seg til kjenne. Men i det store og hele tar jeg det for hva det er, så slipper vi nettopp å prate så mye om det, ydmykelse blir ikke noen voksende følelse. Jeg er faktisk bare uendelig takknemlig, for det hjelper meg uten tvil til å holde meg mer stabil. Og hvis det ikke skulle gå bra for meg dette, jeg vet jo aldri, jeg kan bli syk, skikkelig dårlig, da vet vi begge at Isak kommer. Det er sånn det er mellom oss, sånn det har blitt etter fem år. Det er kanskje en visshet som ligger der i meg, og gjør det mindre sannsynlig at jeg blir syk, faktisk. Men det er også noe jeg ikke må tenke for mye på, bare la få være der, ikke tillate hjernen min å problematisere det. 

Men noe annet som er minst like viktig, som kanskje også er med på å gjøre det første mulig, det er noen vaner Isak har lagt seg til. Det begynte relativt tidlig i forholdet vårt, men det har sementert seg og det er gull. Isak kommer til meg med det som plager ham. Han har tillit til at jeg kan hjelpe ham til å forstå hva som skjer inni ham eller rundt ham. Han kan komme hjem etter en kjip dag og slippe alt, finne en ventil i å prate med meg, synke inn i armkroken min. Det er akkurat slik som jeg har lært at et hjem skal være: man kan slippe ut frustrasjonene, og man får støtte og er fortsatt elsket. Det er det Isak signaliserer at han har sammen med meg: et hjem. Og jeg har lært meg å legge merke til det, jobbet med det. Det er uten tvil den største boosten til selvfølelsen min, større enn all suksess jeg kan drømme om innen filmindustrien, faktisk. En person kommer til _meg_ når han sliter, blottstiller seg overfor _meg_ , har tillit til at _jeg_ kan ha noe å fare med, føler seg beskyttet, ivaretatt og mer handlekraftig på grunn av _meg_. Det blir selvfølgelig ikke det samme nå som han er så langt borte. Jeg håper han ikke bryter regelen med å være ærlig om hvordan han har det. 

Jeg bestemmer meg for å gå fra Jernbanetorget, i stedet for å stå og vente på trikken. Fortauene i Storgata er tomme for snø og det er kun enkelte steder det er skare. Det er fortsatt noen minutter til trikken kommer når jeg passerer stoppestedet i Brugata, så jeg går like gjerne videre. Ved legevakten er det så mye sørpe at det er umulig å gå utenom, det trekker gjennom skoene mine, sneakers, jeg ser for meg Isaks oppgitte mine. Heldigvis er jeg hjemme om fem minutter nå. 

Hva skulle det så være i dette føkkings avstandsprosjektet, for min del? Jeg savner Isak hele tiden, mye og intenst, eller det bare ligger der, konstant, som et blafr i bakgrunnen men som lader all stemning, alt jeg gjør, hele tilværelsen min her i det holke- og sørpeinfiserte Oslo. Jeg savner å virkelig bety noe for noen, jeg savner at han er her og ser gjennom greiene mine, at han tuller med meg, at han er irritert og sjarmert av samme tingene, at han tror på meg, viser han er stolt av meg, jeg savner kroppen hans, jeg savner den så sykt, bare å holde hånden hans, se alle ansiktsuttrykkene hans i real life, ikke bare til bestemte tidspunkt gjennom et web-kamera, være tett inntil den nakne kroppen hans. Alt. 

Så hva er det i dette for meg? Det kunne jo vært at jeg fikk tilbrakt mer tid med vennene mine, men jeg har uansett sett dem så ofte som vi får tid til, før som nå. De får jo ikke mer tid av at Isak er borte. Så ingenting. Dette er Isaks greie og jeg unner ham det fullt ut. Antakelig er det også lurt med tanke på karrieremulighetene hans videre. Vi snakket om at jeg kanskje kunne vært med, fått meg en jobb på en kafé, jobbet med prosjektene mine for meg selv, siden jeg uansett ikke kunne begynne på master nå. Men jeg skal ta opp den eksamenen jeg ikke møtte til. Bachelor-graden fra Westerdals var ellers i boks, og det med gode karakterer, men jeg måtte selvfølgelig føkke opp en ting. Og vi leier en leilighet vi virkelig liker. Det er snart to år siden vi flyttet fra kottet på Ullevål og inn i en to-roms på nedre del av Grünerløkka. Jeg har også fått mer ansvar, bedre lønn og mer fleksibel arbeidstid på KB, selv om jeg bare jobber deltid.

Bryte opp alle røttene ved å flytte herfra var ingen god idé. 

Vel, så den eneste testen, det eneste det er in it for meg, er vel at jeg skal lære meg å ikke sutre, bite tennene sammen, ha is i magen, utvide perspektivet, tenke utover min egen navle, dette er bare noen måneder, no big deal. Ingenting å dramatisere, ingenting å være redd for. 

Det har ikke bare vært lett for Isak å dra fra meg. «Jeg tror ikke du er avhengig av meg for å holde deg frisk, men…» Ja, «men»… Jeg er nok ikke akkurat avhengig av Isak for å holde meg frisk, men det er det med at jeg har blitt vant til at Isak og jeg, sammen fungerer på en sånn måte at rammene føles ganske naturlige, helt ok å holde meg innenfor. Jeg vet det var det han mente. Kanskje jeg må prøve og feile litt før jeg klarer alene å forholde meg til dem på en god måte, og så håper vi begge at det ikke blir for mye feiling. Det er i alle fall klart for meg at det er dobbelt viktig at jeg er ansvarlig, at jeg tar vare på meg selv etter beste evne, at Isak kan bekymre seg minst mulig. Jeg vil så gjerne at dette skal bli et fint opphold for ham, vil at det skal være bra både for den faglige utviklingen til den smarte kjæresten min og sosialt. Det siste er det i grunn jeg som bekymrer meg litt for. Jeg vet hvor kleint og vanskelig han kan synes det er med nye folk rundt seg, vet han kan han en tendens til å isolere seg og at det ikke er noe bra for ham på sikt. 

Jeg låser opp døren hjemme. Det er deilig å komme hjem og inn i varmen, selv om det er tomt her. Ikke en dag kommer jeg hjem uten at jeg tenker over det, tenker tanken ut om hvor tomt det er her. Kanskje er det derfor jeg roter, et forsøk på å kompensere for Isaks fravær, et ytterst hjernedødt forsøk i tilfelle. Posene med tomflasker i gangen etter vorset på lørdag (hadde det ikke vært for Mikael, hadde de kanskje fortsatt stått på stuebordet), stabelen av oppvask på kjøkkenet og alle klærne på Isaks side i senga er på ingen måte i stand til å dempe kraften i Isaks fravær. 

Men så rister jeg det av meg, rydder faktisk, før jeg, når det ser greit nok ut her, tar opp et kritt og begynner å tegne på tavlen Isak ga meg i gave før han dro, en stor tavle på kjøkkenveggen. Noen ganger legger jeg flid i det, tegner Isak for eksempel, ofte Isak, slik jeg ser ham for meg akkurat den dagen, i duffelcoaten han fikk i gave av meg, uten lue fordi det er varmere i Göttingen enn hva det er her, lucky him, med krøller som peker i alle retninger fordi han nesten har forsovet seg og måttet slurve med morgenstellet. Han ser sur ut, morgengretten, irritert på en eller annen tysk vane han nettopp har oppdaget. Jeg tar bilder av tegningene, sender dem blant god natt-meldingene. En dag overrasket jeg ham med en tegning av ham splitter naken på sengen her. Det var en detaljert tegning og det var ikke vanskelig å se hvor deilig og kåt han var. Han tvang meg til å sende nytt bilde av tavlen, etter jeg hadde vasket den, denne gangen uten akt-tegningen altså, for han visste mamma og pappa skulle komme på middag dagen etter (det er greit å invitere dem hit en gang i blant, så får de et litt annet innblikk i hvordan det står til), og han kjenner meg, vet hvor distré jeg er og at grensene våre ikke alltid sammenfaller helt. «Det skjer ikke, Even, at jeg ligger der med ståpikk foran foreldrene dine!» 

Det får meg til å humre litt mens jeg begynner å lage meg middag, lurer på om Isak faktisk overholder regelen sin om å lage skikkelig middag minst tre ganger i uka. Jeg mistenker at han har begynt å jukse. Det å kutte opp en tysk pølse og legge den oppå frossenpizzaen, teller for eksempel ikke som skikkelig middag. Jeg føler på meg at han har gjort det, må prøve å være listig og få ham til å avsløre seg. 

Jeg setter meg ned foran tv’en med middagen min, laksefilet og pasta med pesto. 

Etterpå har jeg egentlig mest lyst til å legge meg, men klokken er ikke halv ti engang. Isak vil begynne å lure. 

Jeg kommer på at jeg ikke har svart Sondre på meldingen, sender ham en tommel opp, før jeg zapper formålsløst, har ikke tiltak til å finne fram til noe jeg faktisk har lyst til å se på. Men om ikke så lenge skal jeg chatte med Isak. Jeg lurer på hva han gjør akkurat nå, prøver å se ham for meg. Det er godt og vondt på en gang, å mane fram disse bildene. Han kommer nærmere, men samtidig hugger erkjennelsen av den faktiske avstanden seg mer brutalt inn i meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanskje det er noen som synes det er på tide at de veksler et par ord med hverandre nå, eller? 
> 
> Hvis dere har lyst til å si noe om hvordan dette var, blir vi veldig glade for det! <3


	3. Blomster til Oslo fjernvarme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi synes det er på høy tid at Isak og Even snakker sammen nå! De har i alle fall mast veldig på oss om det ;)
> 
> Dette kapittelet har det vært ekstremt spennende for oss å skrive. Vi har simultan-samskrevet en skype-samtale mellom dem og følte vi gikk dypt inn i hver vår karakter. Det gjør også at det er langt, veldig langt, for kommunikasjonen er ikke bare lett, de savner hverandre og har ikke lyst til å avslutte. Vi har valgt å la det få ha denne formen, håpet er at det da oppleves mer som en mer autentisk skype-samtale, enn om vi hadde redigert det ned til å inneholde kun "høydepunktene". 
> 
> Vi bør vel også røpe at det skjer ting og tang i dette møtet mellom dem som gjør at "Mature"-ratingen av denne ficen er på sin plass... 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Isak** til venstre
> 
> _**Even** til høyre, i kursiv_

Jeg sitter klar foran pc-en, har satt meg i senga, med hodeputen støttet opp mot veggen og laptopen i fanget. Det føles litt teit, men jeg har faktisk stylet håret og pusset tennene, shavet vekk den lille skyggen av skjeggstubber på haken og kjevene, gått nøye over overleppen. Det er ingen krise, herregud, det er bare Even, men ja, det er faktisk Even og jeg har lyst til å se bra ut for ham, selv om jeg vet det ikke er nødvendig. Han er ikke akkurat en Tinder-date, heller, han har sett meg halvdau i sengen med influensa, han kysser meg når jeg er bakfull, liksom. Men jeg er spent, full i kilende forventning, jeg gleder meg skikkelig til å bare se ham, høre ham le. To minutter igjen nå, to på halv.

 

 _Det er så meg og det er så ufattelig idiotisk, at når det eneste jeg egentlig gleder meg til i disse dager endelig skal skje,_  
_så klarer jeg å være sent ute. Jeg er ikke akkurat keen på å skype med Isak på trikken, liksom. Pulsen er høy mens jeg irriterer meg_  
_over sjåføren som jeg føler somler med vilje så det alltid akkurat blir rødt lys idet trikken har sneglet seg frem til neste trafikklys._  
_Jeg kunne faen meg løpt fortere. Og løpe er det jeg gjør når dørene endelig går opp og jeg velter ut på Schous plass. Det er tre minutter_  
_igjen til avtalen vår når jeg låser opp døren. Jeg går inn på badet, ser meg i speilet, ser svetten i ansiktet, stresset som ligger utenpå meg,_  
_den irriterende kvisen ved munnviken som valgte å dukke opp akkurat i dag. Noe hår har lurt seg ut av hårvoksens grep, nå er det totalt_  
_prisgitt tyngdekraften og deiser ned i pannen på meg. Men det får bare være sånn. Jeg vet Isak liker det litt, han pleier å smile av det_  
_noen ganger. Akkurat .30 får jeg satt meg i sofaen. Med beina strukket ut på sjeselongen og laptopen på fanget, åpner jeg Skype._

 

Jeg blir bare stum først, jeg, får liksom ikke sagt noe, Evens ansikt er plutselig der og jeg får ikke gjort noe annet enn å smile.  
Han er rød i kinnene, ser så sykt glad ut, det setter meg litt ut - men på en bra måte, jeg er sykt glad for å se ham selv.

 

_“Halla baby! Så deilig du er, da.”_

_Det er nesten ikke til å tro at der er han. Herregud. Han ser jo fornøyd ut, avslappet, så vanvittig fin! Jeg håper ikke han  
ser hvor stressa jeg akkurat har vært, da og feiltolker det. _

 

“Skjer med håret ditt, da?”

Okei, så det var det jeg kom på, fet åpningsreplikk. Jeg ser på smilet hans at han skjønner hva jeg mener, han skjønner at jeg liker  
det håret akkurat sånn. Jeg har lyst til å grave begge hendene mine inn i det og dra ham mot meg, det beste jeg kan gjøre er bare  
å fortsette å smile det latterlig store smilet jeg kjenner at jeg har, det er så utrolig fint å se hvor glad han er.

 

_“Faen, jeg visste du kom til å disse det, ass!”_

_Han ser jo helt perfekt ut. Kan vi ikke bare skype i det minste, for alltid, så lenge han er føkkings borte. Åh, men jeg vil så gjerne ta på ham.  
Der i smilet hans er alt jeg elsker, alt jeg trenger. Jeg kommer til å ta av før det har gått to minutter. _

 

“Disser det ikke akkurat, men det er liksom min plikt å lure på hvorfor du har pulesveis. Når jeg sitter her!”

Det føles som om kjevene mine holder på å gå ut av ledd, det er latterlig at det går an å smile sånn, dirrende irriterende, jeg  
prøver å krympe det litt, slikker på underleppen min, ser at Even bare rister litt på hodet, han smiler jo like mye selv.

 

_“Pulesveis, du liksom? Har du sett hvordan jeg ser ut etter du har holdt på, eller? Det ville vært et dårlig ligg i tilfelle!”_

_Jeg klarer ikke å slutte å le av det. Han tror jo liksom ikke det, da. Han ser så samlet ut, men han smiler og smiler! Er han så glad_  
_for å se meg? Jeg klarer ikke slutte å smile jeg heller, samtidig, samtidig, det er så frustrerende! Det rører på seg i skrittet når  
jeg ser tungespissen hans. __Det er jeg som burde slikke på leppene hans nå, kysse ham, smake på ham..._

 

“Gleder meg til å se hvordan du ser ut etter at jeg endelig får vist deg rommet mitt her!”

Vist ham rommet, liksom, haha, det er ikke akkurat rommet jeg har tenkt å vise ham, jeg gjør den overdrevne nikkegreia med  
hodet, sperrer øynene opp, som om det ikke er overtydelig uansett. Men han ler! Og han er så sykt fin når han ler! Han har et  
poeng med håret, det er ikke i nærheten av pulesveis, mer stresset-hjem-fra-forelesning-sveis, det er vel bare en måte for meg  
å få hektet meg på den delen av oss med det samme, lettere å le enn å se på Even og kjenne hvordan jeg aldri i livet kan klare enda  
flere uker uten å kunne ligge inntil ham, bare kjenne ham mot meg.

 

_“Vet du hvor sykt jeg gleder meg til det, eller? Jeg savner deg så… “_

_Jeg klarte ikke la være å si det, nei. Han blir sikkert lei av å høre det snart. Hakk i plata, liksom. Han må jo ikke bekymre seg heller.  
Men jeg vil så gjerne holde ham tett inntil meg. Nå. _

 

“Jeg savner deg også.”

Jeg avbryter ham, det bare faller ut, det så egentlig ut som han hadde tenkt å si noe mer, men nå bare ser han på meg, og han ser  
egentlig litt for alvorlig ut, jeg vet ikke om jeg smiler lengre heller.

 

_“Men, Isak, hvordan går det egentlig, da?”_

_Det er det jeg vil vite. Det er det jeg må vite. Jeg kan ikke bruke hele tiden vår på å rante om hvor mye jeg savner ham._

 

“Det går bra.”

Litt for kjapt, litt for kort. Ikke overbevisende, han kommer til å spørre mer. Men jeg har ikke lyst til å snakke om det.  
Ikke på grunn av meg, jeg overlever. Men jeg vil ikke at han skal bekymre seg for meg, og det går jo greit. Greit nok.

 

_“Serr, baby?”_

_Jeg kjenner den måten å svare på. Han vet at jeg gjør det også. Og jeg vet jeg ofte bare får ham til å lukke seg_  
_hvis jeg driver og maser. Men jeg blir så nervøs av å merke det her, i tonefallet, så karakteristisk kort han svarer. Jeg kan ikke feige ut._  
_Hvis jeg bare kunne klare å få ham til å forstå at jeg tåler å høre alt, selv om vi er borte fra hverandre._

 

“Det er ikke så jævla fett å være her.”

En liten innrømmelse, generell nok, håper jeg. Jeg skjønner jo at han spør, jeg skjønner at det stresser ham når jeg svarer sånn.

 

_“Nei, hvordan da?”_

_Åh, elskling. Jeg vet jo hva slags understatement det er, når du sier det sånn, men han sier noe i det minste._

 

“Nei. Jeg vet ikke selv helt. Jeg er vel ikke fysikkmasteren likevel, da. Det er sykt krevende her.”

Det er en barnslig, sutrende undertone i det jeg sier, jeg merker at jeg blir varm i kinnene, det føles pinlig å innrømme det, selv om det er til Even.

 

_“Så du mener faglig? Men hvordan går det med veilederen din, da? Du er jo kjempeflink. Får du ikke noe bra backing?”_

_Jeg føler han kanskje bare finner på noe, griper etter et eller annet for å prøve å få oss ut av å snakke om dette._

 

“Herr Professor Hoffmann, liksom? Jo, han er grei, det funker ok. Men det er annerledes. Føler ikke at jeg har nok av det rette grunnlaget,  
skjønner du hva jeg mener? Forstår aldri helt hva han vil.”

Det er jo bare en liten greie, men det er i alle fall håndfast, noe som det går an å fortelle. Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si, vet ikke selv  
hvorfor alt føles så tungt, kanskje problemet bare er at jeg ikke har lyst til å gjøre noe skikkelig uten Even?

 

_“Men det Herr professor-greiene er jo bare form. Og ‘’rette grunnlaget’’, jeg vet ikke jeg. Hvis du har noen andre perspektiver så burde  
han jo bare synes det er kult. Men hvis det er noe du ikke skjønner, så spør, Isak. Du skal være der noen måneder, liksom.” _

_Uff, jeg vet ikke hva jeg holder på med, vet ikke hva jeg skal si, sier bare noe. Jeg vil bare finne de magiske ordene som kan få ham til å føle  
seg bedre, og det er i alle fall ikke dette. _

 

“Det er ikke så lett å spørre, da. Det er ikke alle som er ekstroverte, sånn som du.”

Hallo. Hva holder jeg på med nå? Han prøver jo å hjelpe meg, skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg skyter ham ned, skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg  
plutselig er tverr i stemmen.

 

_“Nei, sorry. Jeg skjønner jo at det er mye lettere sagt enn gjort, liksom. Og jeg vet jo ingenting om hvordan ting er der. Men har du blitt litt  
kjent med noen nå, da? Noen andre som er der, som kjenner systemet, kan jo sikkert kanskje gi deg noen råd, eller?” _

_Det var jo det jeg visste, at jeg bare snakker før jeg tenker. Klarer ikke å hjelpe ham, selv om det er det eneste jeg vil.._

 

“Jeg er har ikke så mye tid til å henge med folk, egentlig. Jeg er på laben eller jobber på rommet, liksom.”

Jeg fortsetter i samme furtne og forulempede tone, ser på Evens litt rynkede bryn at han ikke helt skjønner, og det er jo urettferdig,  
han prøver jo å hjelpe meg. Men jeg driter i å bli kjent med noen, jeg er her ikke for å få nye venner, da kunne jeg jo bare blitt  
hjemme, ingen vits i å reise vekk for det.

 

_“Ja, men de du bor med da? Har du snakket noe mer med dem nå?”_

_Nå er det i alle fall ikke rart om han blir sur. Nå driver jeg jo og blander sammen to ting, min overbevisning om at alt blir bedre om han  
er litt sosial, og det å bare få noen tips fra noen andre studenter, så han kommer mer inn i sjargongen der. _

 

“Eh. Nei. Eller, ikke mye da.”

Hva faen skal jeg snakke med dem om, da? Tviler på at vi har noe til felles i det hele tatt. Jeg vet at Even ville ha hengt med dem,  
uansett hvem de var, han blir jo venner med hun i kassa på Rema og snakker med alle. Men det funker ikke for meg,  
ikke nå. Jeg vil bare jobbe og bli ferdig.

 

_“Ok, men litt, da. Vet du hva de studerer nå?”_

_Men Isak er jo ikke meg. Jeg innbiller meg at hvis han spiser med dem han bor sammen med, tar noen øl, henger litt, så kan alt det andre også gå bedre._

 

“Vet ikke, ass. Sikkert noe humanioragreier.”

Trenger ikke å si mer enn det vel, totalt motsatte mennesker fra meg, med andre ord. Mer Evens type. Jeg ser at han er oppgitt  
over meg nå, det er litt deilig også, det vrir meg ut av surmulingen. Det er greit, da kan jeg være Evens prosjekt nå, han håpløse  
realfagsduden som ikke skjønner at de andre folka er mennesker også. Er ikke helt klar for å smile ennå, likevel.

 

_“Humaniora, nei, klart, det er jo krise. Hipstere som tror de er smarte og skryter av den kulturelle kapitalen sin. Skjønner du ikke  
gidder å bli kjent med dem, ass!” _

_Det bare kommer ut av meg, en spøk så klart. Jeg ler, men innser jo ganske fort at det ikke er en god timing for å spøke._

 

“Jeg kan jo ikke spørre om det nå da, vi har bodd sammen i en måned. Litt seint å begynne å bonde da!”

Jeg skingrer litt i stemmen, hører selv at det stemmer at jeg er en elitistisk dust, jeg har ikke giddet å høre etter, har bare  
svart kort og ganske uinteressert når vi møtes på kjøkkenet eller i gangen.

_  
“Men har du fått med deg hva de heter, da?”_

_Jeg håper ikke han tror jeg gjør narr av ham nå, ass. Men vi snakket jo litt om dem i begynnelsen og jeg har aldri fått vite navnene på dem han bor med.  
Det har liksom ikke kommet opp. Jeg må klare å minne ham på at han er noe mye mer enn det han reduserer seg selv til nå. _

 

“Eh, ja. Selvfølgelig. Hallo. Hun italienske heter Julie, eller noe, og tyskeren heter Marcel. Jeg ignorerer dem jo ikke akkurat!”

Jeg blir irritert, litt mot min egen vilje, for det er jo et greit spørsmål, og jeg trenger jo uansett ikke å svare med stemmen dryppende av ironi.

 

_“Ok, nei jeg trodde ikke det, da, at du ikke visste det. Jeg bare kødda. Men har noen av dem spurt deg noen gang om du vil bli med på noe?  
Gå ut og ta en øl, et eller annet? ..’’Marcel’’, jeg trodde det var fransk navn, jeg.” _

 

“Han er definitivt tysk, han måtte ta seg av fyren fra strømfirmaet da varmtvannet ikke virka i forrige uke,  
da jeg måtte dusje i dritkaldt vann.”

Unnamanøver, håper Even ikke merker det, jeg snakker litt for raskt til at det er et helt troverdig hopp i samtalen, men  
det ser faktisk ut som om jeg kommer unna med det, Even lener seg frem mot skjermen og har det myke blikket.  
Faen som jeg savner å se inn i de øynene, på ordentlig, uten skjermen og avstanden. Jeg trenger å føle at han holder  
meg med blikket, men uten avstanden.

 

_“Det er litt sykt, når du minner meg på det, det med varmtvannet, så tenker jeg på at jeg savner å lukte deg...”_

_Og å ha den nakne kroppen din inntil meg. Herregud, jeg er bare en romantisk slask. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan jeg skal holde ut.  
Nå skjønner jeg ikke det. Jeg tar en slurk vann, håper det får meg til å se hakket mer cool and collected ut enn hva jeg føler meg. _

 

“Du vet at den jakka fremdeles lukter deg? Det er faen meg den beste idéen du noen gang har hatt, ass.”

 

_“Gjør den?!”_

_Jeg roper det ut, som et ukontrollert barn, men jeg blir så jævlig glad, så utrolig glad for at han bruker den og at den fortsatt  
har litt av lukten min i seg og at han liker det! _

 

“Det er deilig. Det skikkelig digg.”

Jeg smiler igjen, ikke bare på grunn av jakka og at det faktisk er sant, det er utrolig deilig å gå gjennom byen og ha Even,  
en skygge av ham, så nært på meg. Men også fordi det er så godt å se hvordan det virker på Even, at han blir så glad for  
noe som han egentlig vet, han vet jo at jeg trenger å ha ham her, om så bare i den jakka.

 

_“Men, baby, siden du har fått den, liksom, kan du gi meg noe i gjengjeld? To ting?”_

_Ok, jeg må prøve å være litt listig her også, smi mens jernet er varmt eller noe sånt._

 

“Selvfølgelig. Alt du vil ha, babe.”

Herregud, jeg kysser i luften mot skjermen, cheesy, veldig cheesy. Men det er sant også. Jeg gir ham uforbeholdent  
hva som helst, det gjør jeg når som helst.

 

_“Ok, handsome, vil du ha det mest eller minst krevende først?”_

_Åh.. Han aner fred og ingen fare. Jeg får nesten dårlig samvittighet på forhånd._

 

“Overrask meg! Eller, gjerne det som krever minst klær først!”

Jeg vet ikke helt hva Even vil nå, men det føles litt som om vi dreier den veien, mot noe ufarlig og et spøkefullt  
substitutt for alt vi ikke kan få nå.

 

_“Kle av deg skal du uansett, etter hvert. Det er ikke noe du gir meg i gjengjeld for noe, ass. Ok, det minst krevende først:  
fortell meg om de tre ordentlige middagene du har lagd den uka her. Husk at du har en løgndetetor montert nå.” _

 

“Poeng. For innhold og streng tone. Liker det, ass. Men, eh. Den maten.”

De middagene er en liten dårlig samvittighet, ja. Jeg lurer på om jeg skal pynte på det, finne opp noen fullverdige  
måltider, litt laks, en kyllingwok, eller noe, men når begynte jeg egentlig å lyge til Even?

“Det er middag når jeg har ekstra sopp på pizzaen, eller? Det var spinatpizza! Og tortellini med sånn hvit saus, ostesaus?  
Det er skikkelig middag!”

 

_“Jeg visste det. Du jukser. Det er ikke bra, ass, baby. Ferdig-tortellini med saus, liksom. Lidl? Håper jeg kan lage digg mat fra det  
kjøkkenet deres når jeg kommer på besøk. Men siden du klarte deg dårlig her, så har du en ny sjanse nå. Den andre tingen, er du klar? _

 

“Kjør på. Du kan forresten invitere de romkameratene mine på middag når du er her, digg hjemmelaget tortellini med  
pecorino-saus, siden du er så spent på dem. Jeg kan spise restene på rommet etterpå!”

Jeg er alt for brå, jeg aner vel hva Even har tenkt å foreslå, men jeg vet ikke om han helt skjønner hvordan det er her.  
Hvor utenfor alt jeg egentlig føler meg. Når alt rundt oppgaven føles for stort, som om de evnene jeg liksom har når  
jeg er hjemme ikke funker her, på tvers av språket og herr professor og de sosiale kodene som er så annerledes enn hjemme.

 

_“Isak...hvorfor sier du det?”_

_Hva er det som skjer nå? Får jeg virkelig Isaken min til å føle seg sånn? Eller har han det så dårlig egentlig? Nå kan jeg jo ikke si det_  
_med at han skal love meg å si ja til det neste en av dem han bor sammen med foreslår. Hvorfor blir det sånn? Isak er ikke en fyr med_  
_dårlig sosial intelligens i det hele tatt, folk digger ham jo. Hvorfor graver han seg ned sånn?_

 

_“Du, kanskje jeg bare skal komme, nå? Ta flyet i morgen?”_

_Kanskje det her føkkings avstandsprosjektet er helt galematias._

 

“Ja! Eller nei. Selvsagt ikke.”

“Jeg bare syns det er for mye. Jeg passer ikke inn. Og da er det bare enklere å konse på oppgaven og bli ferdig.  
Tenkte realfagshodet mitt. Jeg vetta faen. Hva synes du jeg bør gjøre?”

Fascinerende hvor liten jeg ble av å si det. Men faen så godt det var. Det er Even som kjenner meg best, jeg stoler  
faktisk på at han ser situasjonen, at han skjønner den.

 

 _“Jeg vet ikke helt, elskling. Det jeg skulle si var at du bare sier ja til det første en av de du bor sammen med inviterer deg på._  
_Ikke problematisere det, liksom, bare si, ja, se det an, så går det sikkert helt fint, kanskje det er hyggelig til og med._  
_Du kan ikke tape noe i alle fall, tror jeg. Og du må ikke føle deg så rar, da. Det er ikke bare du som ville synes det her er vanskelig._  
_Og hvem er jeg til å snakke om at man ikke må problematisere tanke-greier?!”_

 

“Så jeg skal si ja til å spise blodig biff klokka ni om kvelden, da? Eller til å bli med på sånn dødehavsbasseng-svømming?  
Det er sånne greier de foreslår. Men, jeg skjønner poenget ditt.”

Klassisk meg. Jeg får ikke helt sagt det jeg føler, mest av alt føler jeg meg lettet nå, men det kommer liksom ikke skikkelig ut.  
Jeg bare vet at Even skjønner meg, greia mi, og at han har rett. Jeg har ikke så mye å tape på å oppføre meg som et normalt sosialt menneske.

 

 _“Hmm, blodig biff og dødehavsbasseng-svømming, litt sært, jeg innrømmer det. Men kan ikke du foreslå noe, da, med han_  
_tyskeren med det franske navnet, eller det er jo sikkert tysk også da, men han i alle fall, Marcel, ta en øl en dag?_  
_Du trenger jo ikke si det sånn høytidelig: “Jeg lurte på om du vil ta en øl med meg en dag”, liksom. Bare si det en dag du har lyst til det selv,_  
_og det vet jeg jo at du har av og til.”_

_Uff, det er kanskje et shot in the dark, men det er noe da. Jeg prøver å gjøre det litt lettere, litt smoothere ved  
å bringe fram det at han jo ikke akkurat har noe imot å ta en øl. _

 

“Okei. Jeg skal ta en øl med tyskeren. Jeg lover.”

Jeg skal gjøre det. Jeg vil ikke lyge for Even, men no way at jeg forteller ham at jeg har takket nei til en del forslag om øl,  
nesten som en tverr impuls etterhvert, jeg vet ikke hvorfor selv engang. Men en øl kan ikke skade, det kan jo bli hyggelig,  
han virker jo egentlig som en trivelig fyr, Marcel. Er han kanskje fransk, egentlig? Even ser stresset ut, han stresser  
på mine vegne, det gir meg dårlig samvittighet. Jeg har ikke spurt ham om noe, bare vært fokusert på meg selv,  
nå prøver jeg å finne på noe som ikke er for overtydelig, noe som ikke skriker temaskifte, din tur nå.

 

_“Bra, han kan jo ikke være så ille, da ville du jo merket det etter å ha bodd med han i en måned!”_

_Ok, så nå skal vi liksom tro at alt skal blir bra, fordi han skal ta en øl med romkameraten sin._  
_Jeg tenker hele tiden at det er så jævlig vanskelig for meg dette, men jeg har nå i det minste alle vennene mine her, alt det kjente._  
_Det er bare denne leiligheten som er så tom, så veldig tom._

 

“Men du, babe? Ikke tenk på det. Det går bra. Jeg skal sende deg bilde av ølen! Jeg skal… skjerpe meg.  
Fortell hva som skjer hos deg da?”

Jeg vil virkelig vite det, trenger at han sier noe om hvordan han har det, noe utover det jeg kan se og høre når vi prater sammen.  

 

_“Det ligger en del klær på din side av senga. Jeg tror kanskje jeg ubevisst har vært så tilbakestående at  
jeg trodde det skulle veie opp litt, liksom, at det tross alt var _noe_ der, men nei, ass.” _

_Jeg har jo faktisk noe litt mindre ynkelig å fortelle enn akkurat det, så hvorfor sa jeg det?_

 

“Erstattet av en kleshaug, den var ny! Er det egentlig en unnskyldning for at du ikke fikser klesvasken uten meg, eller?”

Teit spøk, jeg skjønner så jævlig godt hva han mener, min seng er også tom. Så sinnsykt tom, selv om Even aldri har  
ligget i den engang. Jeg orker ikke å tenke på hvordan det hadde vært å være hjemme hos oss, bare aleine, uten Even.

 

_“Den erstatter deg ikke, for å si det sånn. Men jeg trenger ikke å vaske så ofte, for du tok jo ikke med deg så mye klær.  
Det er minst 40 boksere her. Digg… Men det har skjedd noe, da.” _

_Hvorfor driver jeg bare og snakker om kleshauger og stakkars meg alene i leiligheten vår, liksom?_

 

“Skjedd noe?”

Litt panisk stemme, ser egentlig på Even at det unødvendig, ingen grunn til panikk, men det er noe med uttrykksmåten  
som setter meg litt på høykant. Egentlig ville jeg fulgt opp det med sengen, at jeg griper etter ham om natten, men at  
han ikke er der. At jeg gleder meg til å ligge ved siden av ham igjen.

 

_“Ja, du husker den Aschehoug-konkurransen, den promosnutt- audition-saken med Sondre og de fra Westerdals?”_

“Ja? Har dere fått vite noe?”

 

_“Vi vant! Helt serr, vi vant!”_

_Jeg så den reaksjonen først. Jeg vet det bare er fordi han er glad i meg, men sånn ville det ikke vært hvis han var her.  
Han ville ikke mistenkt at det kanskje var noe i veien med meg, når jeg bare har en god nyhet å fortelle. _

 

“Hva? Woha! Gratulerer! Det er jo skikkelig stort! Hvorfor sa du ikke det med en gang, herregud, vi har jo bare snakket om meg,  
du må jo fortelle sånt med en gang!”

Det er jo faktisk virkelig en nyhet, det gjør meg egentlig litt trist at jeg er en så sad case at vi har hatt hele denne samtalen  
om meg, meg, meg før Even fikk fortelle om det. Dobbel avstand, på en måte.

 

 _“Vi fikk vite for noen dager siden at vi var kommet til finalen og så kom beskjeden om at vi vant sent i går._  
_Jeg så det først i dag morges, og så var den dagen her .. det var bare masse, forelesning og jeg måtte innom jobben_  
_og så ble jeg dritredd for at jeg ikke ville rekke skype-avtalen vår. Nå var det faktisk litt langt bak der._  
_Men vi skal feire det med noe sjampis på fredag, da. Er du liiitt stolt av meg, eller?”_

_Sannheten er jo at ja, jeg er glad, ja jeg er stolt, men det jævla trykket i savnet etter Isak overgår faktisk den gleden._

 

“Jeg er dritstolt av deg! Fy faen! Men jeg visste at du er skikkelig god, det er så fortjent, du vet det? Tar du meg med  
på sånn Oscar-bransje-statuett-fest når du blir verdensberømt regissør, eller? Kysser du meg på rød løper da?”

Han kan bli det, verdensberømt, det tror jeg faktisk, men han trenger ikke det for meg. Så lenge han er glad,  
men akkurat nå ser han egentlig ikke så glad ut som han burde være, for dette er jo en big deal.

 

_“Seff, babe! Jeg gleder meg til å kysse deg foran alle kameraer i verden. Og så skal jeg holde lange engasjerende takketaler,  
som ikke er klisjé i det hele tatt, der jeg forteller verden om min one and only muse, Isak Valtersen.” _

_Jeg må smile av å se det for meg. Nå hadde jeg glemt hvor mye jeg elsker å se Isak bittelitt flau, men fortsatt akkurat innenfor komfortsonen,  
når han får komplimenter, når noen, helst jeg, viser i offentligheten hvor fantastisk han er. _

 

“Muse, liksom. Det klinger ikke helt… vet ikke, ass.”

 

_“Klinger ikke? Men det er jo et faktum, jo!”_

 

“Ok, nå smigrer du, men takk for komplimentet. Jeg er gjerne filmskaperens muse.”

 

_“Men?”_

 

“Jeg er vel ikke alt det, da? Du hadde klart å lage like fantastiske og like kreative ting uten meg?”

Det krøller seg til hele tiden, det er noe i meg som hele tiden får samtalen til å handle om meg, til og med nå, når det er Even vi snakker om.

 

_“Tror du det?”_

 

“Vet ikke helt, ass. Det er på en måte et ansvar da, hvis du virkelig mener det?”

 

_“Eh, du trenger ikke å ta noe mer ansvar enn du har gjort de siste fem årene…!”_

_Ansvar?_

 

“Ikke sånn, da. Jeg føler faktisk ikke at jeg har ansvar for deg, tror du det? Jeg mente at det er en alvorlig ting,  
å være muse, ikke sant? En ære og et ansvar.”

Vet ikke hva jeg snakker meg bort i nå, men det går jo ikke an å sluke ordene igjen heller. Skulle bare sagt ja i sted.

 

_“Ok, men du, drit i det da. Tror ikke du skjønner hva jeg mener, eller jeg klarer ikke å forklare det... Kanskje jeg kan lage en film om Göttingen.  
Du kan bare være statist, hvis du vil, så du ikke føler på noe ansvar. Men det hadde vært kult, da. For da kunne vi vært sammen, mener jeg.” _

_Han må bli dritlei av at jeg, akkurat litt for ofte, finner et eller annet i det han sier som har med meg å gjøre,  
eller med bipolare Even, som man må følge litt ekstra med på, å gjøre. _

 

“Jeg skulle akkurat til å si at det andre, som du trodde jeg mente var ansvar for deg, det er fordi jeg elsker deg.”

Han stresser, misforstår meg, jeg tror det er avstanden, vi pleier ikke å snakke i kryss på denne måten.  
Eller kanskje det bare føles mer sårbart fordi vi sitter foran hver vår skjerm og snakker ut i luften.

 

_“Jeg elsker deg også.”_

_Jeg sier det for fort og jeg er på gråten, på gråten! Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor engang. Ikke ordentlig i alle fall. Og dette kan bare ikke Isak merke._

 

“Du vet det, ikke sant?”

Jeg bare vil at han skal nikke, si noe, et eller annet som viser at det resonnerer i ham, at han vet at det er sant at jeg elsker ham.  
Jeg vet at han vet det, men jeg trenger bekreftelsen på at alt er som før, selv om det er jo det, for ingenting har endret seg.

 

_“Ja…”_

_Jeg prøver og prøver og prøver å finne noe mer å si, å sy meg selv sammen igjen. Men kanskje vi er litt dårligere på dette enn vi trodde._

 

“Even, du… ikke gråt...”

Jeg tror han prøver å skjule det, at han prøver å svelge det ned, men det kan han bare glemme, han gråter og det  
må jo være på grunn av meg og alt det jeg ikke får til å vise og si.

 

_“Sorry, det går bra. Du må ikke bekymre deg, bare alt jeg sier som blir feil.”_

_Å nei, dette er så ekstremt langt fra hvordan denne samtalen skulle gå!_

 

“Det er ingenting som er feil. Eller. Det er feil at jeg er her og du er hjemme. Bare ikke tvil på det, det orker jeg ikke, at jeg elsker deg.”

 

_“Men, Isak, jeg gjør ikke det. Hvor får du det fra? Jeg bare skjønte ikke hvordan det greiene jeg sa om muse,  
som jeg mente helt uskyldig, kunne bli en så big deal.” _

 

“Det ble ikke egentlig en big deal. Før nå, liksom.”

Føkk it. Det var ikke den beste tingen å si, og det er ikke helt sant engang, denne samtalen gjør ting jeg ikke klarer  
å følge med på og det er lett å se på Even at jeg trykker på alle triggerpunkter samtidig nå.

 

_“Ok, skjønner. Jeg gjorde det til en big deal, selvfølgelig!”_

_“Stabile”, for tiden, Even, som er innom såra, lei seg og forbannet i løpet av 20 sekunder._

 

“Ok, kan vi ta noen skritt tilbake? Til det med at jeg elsker deg og du også elsker meg?”

Et famlende forsøk, det er kanskje litt mange skritt å ta, men Even er litt kjapp til å trekke konklusjoner nå,  
det bekymrer meg ikke akkurat, men det er et stresstegn, og det er ikke denne samtalen jeg har gledet meg sånn til.

 

_“Ja, vi kan det. Men husk på at jeg bare prøvde å hjelpe deg, da. Det er litt kjipt når det er denne avstanden her og du …”_

_Nei, jeg kan ikke si det, kan ikke si at han tar ut greiene sine på meg, at det virker som han nesten er ute etter meg._

 

“Og jeg hva da?”

Even for faen.

 

_“Nei, bare at det blir feil om du tror at det er meg dette er mest vanskelig for, eller noe sånt. Det går bra med meg,  
jeg gjør alt jeg skal gjøre jeg og gjør ikke det jeg ikke skal gjøre. Det er bare den kjipe avstanden.” _

_Jeg vet ikke selv hva jeg sier engang._

 

“Det er jo fint at det ikke er vanskelig for deg, det er jeg jo glad for. Jeg vil ikke at du skal ha det vanskelig.  
Det vil jeg virkelig ikke. Jeg er glad for at det går bra med deg.”

For mange vanskelig. For kort i stemmen. Men hva er det han snakker om? Hvordan ble dette plutselig til at  
jeg tror at han ikke tar vare på seg selv?

 

_“Nå høres det jo ut som jeg må gjenta at jeg savner deg. JEG SAVNER DEG. Men det går bra. Jeg sitter ikke her og griner og er redd for at  
du ikke elsker meg lenger. Men, baby, nå lager vi kanskje litt mye styr ut av … noe som ikke trenger å være det.” _

 

“Ok.”

Jeg prøver å stoppe de andre ordene som stolprer seg i halsen, det blir bare feil, på samme måte som alt det andre ble feil,  
på samme måte som sikkert halvparten av det Even har sagt også er blitt feil. Heller finne på noe annet å si.

 

“Hvor lenge er det til? Til du kommer?”

_“Vet du ikke det?”_

_Jeg ler. Skjønner ikke hvordan hjernen min klarte å fabrikere noe i nærheten av en spøk nå._

 

“Nei, må sjekke avkrysningskalenderen. Serr, Even?”

My bad, burde sett den komme. Men jeg ler, for det er vel åpenbart at jeg spurte bare for å skifte fokus.

 

_“5 uker og 3 dager. Håper det er varmmat ombord på flyet. Neida.”_

 

“916 timer! Hvis du tar det toget vi snakka om.”

Hvis han ikke skjønner det nå, at det kanskje ikke er dritvanskelig og uutholdelig, men mer enn nok likevel,  
at det er det for meg, selv om det går bra for ham, så har jeg ikke flere innfallsvinkler til det akkurat nå.  
Jeg teller jo faen meg timer.

 

_“Det høres faktisk kortere ut når du sier det sånn. Vi går for det. Det hadde vært kult om jeg klarte å illustrere  
på tavla den opplevde forskjellen mellom å snakke uker og dager eller timer.” _

_Nå er det jo nesten så jeg har lyst til at vi skal bli ferdige. Den tanken er litt for trist til å dvele ved. Jeg orker bare ikke at det  
skjærer seg igjen nå, i dag, nei. Orker ikke det. Vil ikke få muligheten til å si noe mer som blir misforstått. _

 

“Vi går for det. Timer.”

Nå gjentar jeg tydeligvis bare, for å ikke si noe som gjør det dumt mellom oss. Det er første gang, og det gjør meg urolig og lei,  
etter all den forventningen, så mye som jeg hadde gledet meg til å snakke med Even, til å se ham.

 

_“Det kommer til å gå bra, selv om vi misforsto hverandre noen ganger nå. Jeg elsker deg og du elsker meg.”_

_Alle de gangene jeg har hørt at når det blir vanskelig så kan man prøve å snakke om det, sette ord på det, se det utenfra litt,  
fugleperspektiv, meta. Håper ikke dette var veldig tvetydig dette også. _

 

“Det gjør det.”

Det går bra. Jeg vil ikke si noe mer, jeg bare smiler til ham, prøver å fange blikket hans, prøver å få et lite  
stille øyeblikk med ham, men han har reist seg fra sofaen, bøyer seg bare fort ned mot skjermen før han går ut.

 

_“Bare vent et sekund.”_

_Jeg kjenner jeg har tørre lepper. Det er ubehagelig og det er ikke noe fint. Jeg går inn på badet, finner en leppepomade, smører på et tykt lag,_  
_men tar litt av det bort igjen, så ikke han tror jeg har gått for å stæsje meg heller. Det ville vært en sykt krampeaktig måte å prøve å få til_  
_en bedre stemning på. Men, føkk it. Det er jo ofte så varmt her med den sentralfyringen. Det vet Isak. Jeg vrenger av meg t-skjorten før jeg_  
_setter meg ned igjen. Håper vel egentlig at den vinterbleke, bare overkroppen min kan få oss over på et bedre spor._  
_Jeg kremter så han skal merke at jeg er tilbake igjen._

 

Han er forsvunnet bak kameraet, gikk sikkert på badet, eller kjøkkenet. Jeg ser på den tomme sofaen, på vannglasset  
i utkanten av bildet, strekker hånden ut etter mobilen. Venter på Even.

 

“Oj. Even! Varmt hjemme, eller?”

Jeg har surfet blindt på mobilen mens Even var ute, så ikke at han var tilbake før jeg hørte det lille kremtet.  
What? Han har kledd av seg! Men det er noe annet også, det er noe i ansiktet som ser mer avslappet ut..  
Fy faen så fin han er. Digg temaskifte.

 

_“Ja, du vet hvordan det er her. Burde sikkert skru ned varmen, men da blir det jo femten minus i morgen garantert.”_

_Jeg smiler, eller det er kanskje heller munnen som sånn halvveis, nesten blir trutmunn et lite øyeblikk. Jeg har ikke helt kontroll på det._  
_Han studerer meg. Lurer på hva han tenker, lurer på hva han tenkte på akkurat. Håper ikke han tenker på at denne samtalen,_  
_dette møtet som vi hadde gledet oss så til, har gått dårlig. Han må ikke bli lei seg nå. Jeg vil så gjerne få fram det lekne, avslappede, nydelig smilet igjen._

 

“Ikke skru ned varmen.”

Fire ord sagt hultert i bultert, de høres ut som ett eneste hest og forblåst ord. Hva er det han gjør meg meg nå?  
Måten han ser på meg på, det suger i magen allerede.

 

_“Ok, da, jeg skal ikke skru den ned. Men… er det ikke varmt hos deg, da?_

_Åh, jeg tror det funket. Yes. Fine, deilige kjæresten min._

 

“Jo. Det er dritvarmt. Alt for varmt.”

Det er det ikke. Det er bare varmt akkurat foran radiatoren, og den er under vinduet, på motsatt side fra sengen.  
Som om det betyr noe. Jeg setter meg litt opp, trekker av hettegenseren og t-skjorten i ett sveip. Drar den ene  
hånden gjennom håret, driter i håret, vil bare se på Even, det smilet, ass.

 

_“Da var det lurt av deg å kle av deg, ass. Jævlig lurt.”_

_Smilet mitt tar totalt over. Herregud, jeg vil kysse meg nedover brystet hans, vått og heftig, mykt og ømt. Føler meg andpusten allerede._

 

“Even? Eh… tar du hånda di opp til munnen? Liksom, over leppene? På tvers? Sånn.. vil bare se hvordan munnen din ser ut når du gjør det.”

Vet ikke om han følger meg, om han skjønner hva jeg vil, men jeg vil føle at jeg kysser ham, selv om jeg ikke er der,  
jeg må bare se hvordan fingrene hans forskyver leppene.

 

_“Mm, alt for deg, baby…”_

_Jeg gjør som han ber meg om, sakte, mens øynene mine holder på å falle ut. Jeg mister munn og mæle, bare nyter_  
_å se den vakre munnen, leppene som har skilt seg litt. Han ser faktisk varm ut. Jeg vil ha den varme, deilige, trygge kroppen inntil meg nå._  
_Eksplosjonen av sommerfugler i hele kroppen, det kommer nye til hvert nanosekund og de samler seg der nede, ja. Totalt stiv allerede._

 

“Du har talent for å se deilig ut, fy faen.”

Han gjør det faktisk! Han ser meg rett inn i øynene og bare gjør det, det er sykt hvordan det plutselig føles som om han  
er nærmere. Det renner varmt og fort gjennom meg, fra magen, fra brystet, det er ikke særlig kjølig lengre, tvert i mot.  
Han presser fingrene skrått over munnen, det drar underleppen nedover og det er så jævlig deilig å se ham sånn. Jeg legger  
min egen hånd på samme måte, over min munn, legger tungen inntil dem, prøver å tenke at det er Evens fingre,  
eller leppene hans, at han kysser meg.

 

_“Isak...kan du stryke en finger sakte over den vakre amorbuen din…”_

_Stemmen min dirrer og er nesten bare hvisken, selv om jeg prøver å snakke vanlig. Jeg klarer ikke ta øynene bort  
fra den munnen, tror aldri jeg kommer til å klare det igjen. _

 

“Denne?”

Stemmen hans, fy faen, den er bare den lave hviskingen, kjenner den igjen, vet hva han egentlig tenker og den treffer meg  
akkurat sånn som han vet at den gjør. Jeg stryker fingeren over leppen min, en fnugglett finger over amorbuen og fy faen,  
at det er mulig å kjenne alt dette på grunn av et stryk med min egen pekefinger, jeg skjønner det ikke.

 

_“Ja, hvem ellers? Kan du ta på brystvortene dine for meg også?”_

_Herregud, jeg er beyond å klare å kontrollere meg. Men jeg trenger ikke det heller. Jeg bare følger fingeren hans med blikket.  
Det er nesten, nesten som det er jeg som gjør det. Det er helt magnetisk, helt magisk. _

 

“Stryk langs kragebeinet ditt.”

Jeg kommanderer, jeg spør jo ikke, men jeg har ikke stemme, det er bare pust. Jeg følger med på Even, på hånden hans,  
på øynene, på hvordan det ser ut som om han puster kjapt, små grunne pust. Min egen hånd glir sakte over brystkassen min,  
først med fire lette fingre som trommer lett rundt brystvorten, som om det er Evens bryst jeg tar på. Jeg sirkler brystknoppen  
med to fingre, akkurat sånn jeg vet at Even ville ha gjort det, når jeg lukker øynene en liten del av et sekund, så kan jeg nesten  
tro at det faktisk er ham, at han er her.

 

_“Ok..”_

_Han kommanderer. Jeg tror jeg dør, men adlyder ordre, stryker langsomt langs kragebeinet mitt. Men jeg kan ikke komme av dette._  
_Jeg vil at dette øyeblikket skal vare og vare. Herregud, han gjør det med så sykt sensuelle bevegelser. Det ser ut som han er i himmelen._  
_Jeg elsker det synet. Og nå lukker han øynene. Det minner meg om når han slenger hodet bakover med åpen munn, klynker,_  
_disse overjordiske nytelseslydene hans._

 

“Even? Bby? La fingrene dine gli nedover brystet ditt. Tre fingre, nei, langsomt, langsommere.”

Han er så lydhør, det ser ut som han liker at jeg sier hva han skal gjøre, han har munnen litt åpen, jeg lengter så sykt etter å kysse  
den munnen, det hjelper ikke når han skiller leppene akkurat bittelitt, sånn som nå, jeg har bare lyst til å bøye meg over ham  
og kysse ham helt til han lager den lille lyden som jeg savner så utrolig. Den lille klynkegreien.

 

_“Sånn?”_

_Det kommer ut et stønn når jeg gjør som han sier, gjør det langsommere, det er rart, så omhyggelige bevegelser på min kropp.  
Det er han som gjør det. Det er som om han gjør det på meg. _

 

“Mmm. Litt lengre ned da. Stryk over magen din...bare helt lett, helt mykt.”

Ok, han stønner, det er for mye, jeg klarer ikke å la være å stønne selv, hånden min speiler Evens bevegelse uten at  
jeg egentlig tenker over det, den bare flyter lett over brystet og magen min og det er som om det er Evens hånd på meg selv,  
som om det er den myke huden hans jeg tar på.

“Så deilig du er…”

Jeg har lyst til å ta på ham, legge meg over ham, kysse ham, dra ham over meg. Nær, bare være nær. Ikke bare.

 

_“Pleier du å tenke på meg når du …_

_Jeg klarer ikke å ikke spørre om det, ikke fordi jeg ikke tror han gjør det, men jeg dør etter å høre han si det.  
Men ordet kommer ikke ut. Det virker så fremmed plutselig. _

 

“Når jeg hva da?”

Klarer ikke å la være, jeg vil se munnen hans forme ordene, jeg vil høre hvordan stemmen hans blir mørk og lav når han sier det.

“Om jeg tenker på deg når jeg runker?”

Han ser ikke ut som han har tenkt å si det, jeg ser ham rett inn i øynene mens jeg spør, det rykker faen meg i pikken  
når jeg ser at han senker øyelokkene litt i det jeg sier det. Jeg ser ikke hånden hans lengre, det får meg til å miste pusten,  
den hopper av en sånn liten ting, at jeg bare aner hvordan han tar på seg selv. Han er så sinnsykt fin når han ligger sånn.

 

_“Ja.. gjør du det?”_

_Jeg smiler, fukter leppene min. Det eksploderer på nytt når han sier det, sier det ordet, ser på meg med de mørke øynene, direkte, uten å vike,_  
_utfordrende, full av lyst. På meg. Hvordan er det mulig? Hvordan går det an å tenne meg så sinnsykt gjennom et webkamera. Ikke tenk på at det er der._  
_Hver tomme av ham som jeg kan se, setter meg helt ut. Hånden min er allerede nedenfor hva jeg tror han kan se. Jeg åpner gylfen, åler meg ut av jeansen._

 

“Jeg tenker på hva jeg ville gjort med deg om du var her.”

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å stirre på ham, men det er jo faen ikke rart, når han er så nydelig, så vanvittig sexy.  
Jeg flytter laptopen litt bakover på sengen, jeg vil at han skal se det når jeg legger hånden flatt på magen,  
like over den lille stripen med hår som Even ellers kysser over, napper ertende i, jeg vil at han skal se hvordan  
stoffet i joggebuksen er strukket stramt i skrittet.

 

_“Hvis du var her, så  skulle jeg … faen, Isak, hva er det du gjør med meg? ...Kan du dra den ned, den joggebuksen?”_

 

“Skal jeg det? Vil du se meg?”

Retoriske spørsmål.

 

_“Jeg dør hvis du gjør det og jeg dør hvis du ikke gjør det. Gjør det da…”, stønner jeg._

_Herregud, jeg vil kysse den stripen med hår. Jeg har savnet den så, savnet alt. Jeg vil kjenne på kuken hans, gjennom stoffet, inn under stoffet.  
Jeg vil ha alle de klærne bort nå! _

 

“Vil sørge for at du dør lykkelig da, helst.”

Jeg løfter meg på den ene albuen, prøver å dra ned buksen og bokseren mens jeg snakker, må reise meg for å få  
den jævla buksen helt av. Nøler kanskje litt foran kameraet, står rett foran laptopen og bare vet at det kommer  
til å drive Even fra konseptene, fra enda et konsept, at han ikke ville spurt, men at han digger å se meg sånn.

 

_“Åh, fy faen, elskling.. Herregud, Isak…”_

_Hakeslepp. Bare se, bare ta det inn. Synet. Lydene. Det er Isak. Min Isak. Naken foran meg. Jeg klarer ikke å la være å ta på meg selv,  
men langsomt, langsomt. Jeg vil gjøre det helt samstemt med Isak. Helt samstemt. Sammen vi to. _

 

“Flytt på laptopen, da, Even. Sånn at jeg kan se deg?”

Jeg har satt meg ned igjen på sengen, halvligger, holder hånden øverst på låret, vet ikke hva jeg venter på,  
for jeg verker etter å ta på meg selv. Men jeg vil at det er Evens hender som gjør det, jeg vil at Even skal få meg til å komme.  
Og det jeg ser på skjermen nå, det hjelper faen meg, det smeller gjennom hele kroppen min, det kan umulig finnes  
noe vakrere og mer opphissende enn Even sånn som han er nå.

 

_“Ok, sorry. Du må jo få se hva du gjør med meg, før …Ta på deg selv du også, da”_

_Jeg flytter på laptopen, setter den litt langt ute på sjeselongen. Flytter på den litt igjen, så han ikke bare ser rett inn i skrittet på meg._

 

“Jeg elsker å se deg.”

Ok, så det var feil. Det finnes, Even kan bli enda deiligere enn han nettopp var, nå som jeg ser hele kroppen hans  
er det ikke mulig å la hånden ligge rolig lengre, den flytter seg omtrent av seg selv, følger Evens ord og krøller seg rundt meg,  
som om det er Even som gjør det. Jeg hvisker ut ordene, vet ikke om han hører dem engang.

 

_“Det er du som tar på meg nå...Du er den deiligste i verden, baby, vet du det?”_

_Det rykker til i hele meg, på det mest sinnsykt deilige vis, når jeg ser hva den hånden gjør, hvordan den tar tak rundt pikken hans,_  
_langsomme bevegelser først, som snart blir raskere, hånden han fører opp og ned langs pikken sin, stryker pekefingeren over precumet._  
_Jeg elsker at jeg vet så godt akkurat hvordan hånden hans kjennes på meg, elsker hvor kjent alt er, hvordan han kjenner kroppen min_  
_så fullkomment godt, vet akkurat hvordan han skal drive meg til vanvidd, elsker å gjøre det godt for meg._  
_Skjønner ikke hva slags tull vi drev med i sted. Dette er oss._

 

“Det føles sånn, det føles som om det er du som gjør dette, når jeg ser på deg nå er det som om det er deg jeg holder hånden rundt.”

Masse ord, de bare faller ut, jeg klarer ikke å la være å stirre på Even, på hvordan hånden hans beveger seg  
opp og ned langs pikken, klarer ikke å la være å gjøre det samme selv når han lar tommelen sin sirkle over hodet.  
Det føles som om han er her, som om han er tett inntil meg, dette kan vi jo, dette fikser vi, dette er oss to.

 

_“Jeg elsker deg, kjæresten min. Fy faen.”_

_Det begynner å danse foran øynene på meg. Jeg blunker, anstrenger meg, vil være i dette øyeblikket, vil se ham helt klart._

 

“Jeg elsker deg, elsker deg. Even.”

Jeg elsker ham. Jeg elsker hvordan dette fungerer, på kryss av alt som burde fungere, logisk sett. Elsker hvordan  
han får meg til å føle meg, hvordan jeg får ham til å vri seg bare av å tenke på at det er jeg som kjærtegner ham.  
Elsker hvordan jeg ser at han ikke er helt med lenger, jeg ser det på blunkingen og hvordan han strekker ut beina.

 

_“Tror jeg må kjøpe sperm-rens til sofaen i morgen, ass.”_

_Den lille kommentaren som gir meg bittelitt avstand, så jeg kan holde ut bittelitt til. At jeg spør etter sperm-rens på butikken, liksom._

 

“Drit i sofaen. Vi bare kjøper en ny.”

Jeg vet hva han gjør, kjøper seg litt mer tid ved å tenke på oppvaskkoster og gule hansker, det funker for meg også,  
jeg tenker på Ikea. Men det kommer ikke til å funke så lenge.

 

_“Du er best, baby. Jeg digger deg.”_

_Jeg digger det svaret. Og dermed er jeg helt og fullt fortapt igjen._

 

“Ikke lukk øynene da, klarer du å la være?”

Jeg er alt for langt inne i det, det er som om Even styrer hjernen min, jeg elsker å se ham lukke øynene og bare nyte,  
det er en av favorittingene mine, egentlig, men jeg vil se øynene hans nå og jeg vil se inn i dem når jeg kommer. Trenger det.

 

_“Ja, jeg vil jo bare se deg, se deg så mye som mulig.. Helt idiotisk, faktisk, å lukke øynene. Du er jo her.. Herregud, jeg kommer, Isak..”_

_Jeg ser på ham, ser og ser på dette fantastiske synet. Det blir for sterkt, som i at jeg ikke kan holde igjen lenger._

 

“Kan du holde meg? Inntil deg?”

Hva faen er det jeg sier, det er jo ikke mulig engang, men det er bare det jeg vil.

 

_“Åh, baby, ja! Jeg holder deg, helt tett inntil meg. Kjenner du det? Jeg er hos deg, holder deg.”_

_Jeg ser han merker det, at jeg når fram til ham. Og idet samme går det rykninger gjennom hele meg, blikket mitt er fast på Isak._  
_Han ser meg inn i øynene mens jeg kommer, på magen, på sofaen. Det er Isaks hånd som holder meg mens hele meg bare er ekstase,_  
_ukontrollerte rykninger, kjærlighetslyder, høyfrekvent nytelse._

 

“Ja. Kjenner det, jeg kjenner deg.”

Og det er alt jeg har i meg. Det er alt denne stunden handler om nå. Evens øyne, han har ikke lukket dem, han ser på meg,  
ser på meg mens han kommer, og det griser på sofaen, men hva faen gjør det, for det er min hånd som holder om ham,  
og jeg kan kjenne hvordan det rykker i kroppen hans, jeg kjenner jo hvordan han rykker hektisk i små spasmer mot meg.  
Det er som om det gir meg lov til å slippe alt også. Jeg hører den lille lyden til Even, den lyden som jeg elsker,  
kjenner utløsningen hans varmt mot magen og hånden min, det er hans hånd som holder rundt meg mens jeg lukker øynene  
og kommer selv. Jeg lukker faktisk øynene, for jeg klarer ikke å ta inn mer, legger hodet mitt bakover i puten og vet at Even er der uansett.

 

 _Og så kommer han også. Det er så grensesprengende vakkert å se på. Han slipper blikket mitt, legger hodet bakover,_  
_akkurat slik jeg så det for meg i sted, men det er uendelig mye sterkere nå, når han faktisk gjør det, foran meg. Det er min hånd, min hånd_  
_som setter ham ut av nytelse. Jeg ser, bare er her. Elsker ham._

 

“Fy faen. Jeg elsker deg.”

“915 timer og 10 minutter ellerno. Det er jævlig lenge.”

Jeg kan ikke snakke skikkelig lengre, snøvler bare, mumler, ser på Even og det deilige, hovne, varme uttrykket han har i ansiktet.

 

_“Nå føles det ikke noe mer overkommelig å tenke timer likevel. Faen, vi må  finne på noe smart for å holde ut det her. Dette vi gjorde nå, var smart, da.”_

 

“Føler egentlig at dette var veldig smart, ja.”

_“Og digg. Usannsynlig digg.”_

_Isak ser så fornøyd ut i kroppen. Det er akkurat nå vi bare skulle krype inntil hverandre og kose, kjærtegne hverandre dovent._

 

“Savner å kunne holde rundt deg nå. Stryke deg, kose.”

Selvfølgeligheter. Litt deilig å si det likevel, deilig å se at det får ham til å smile litt.

 

_“Ja, jeg òg! Kanskje det eneste jeg kommer til å bli kjent med i Göttingen er sengen din. ”_

 

“Er ikke noe annet interessant å se her, ass.”

 

_“Nei, vel. Men kanskje det ville blitt sånn hvis det var New York også.”_

 

“Tror ikke jeg skal på noe sightseeing hvis du ligger i sengen min og er deilig.”

 

_“Jeg tok for gitt at du skulle være i den sengen du også, da. Men du ville kanskje ditcha meg for Empire State Building,  
så det er bra du er i Göttingen,da.” _

 

“Så jeg ikke blir frista til digresjon, liksom? Det kommer ikke til å skje, se på deg selv, da! Jeg har verdens deiligste kjæreste,  
har liksom nok å finne på da. Med deg, om du skulle lure.”

 

_Åh, herregud, hvor sykt glad jeg blir._

_“Du vil jeg skal se på meg selv?”_

_Jeg ser på meg selv, nedover armene mine, på kødd._

_“Nei, jeg foretrekker å se på deg, ass.”_

 

“Merka det i sted, ja. At du liker å se på meg.”

Rødmer han litt? Tror det, det får meg til å fortsette, han er ikke ofte forlegen, egentlig, det er utrolig søtt å se.

 

“Men jeg foretrekker personlig å se på deg.”

 

_“Det er egentlig litt bra det der, at ikke vi begge foretrekker å se på den samme. Det kunne blitt litt rart, så det er skikkelig flaks.”_

_Jeg ler av min egen spøk, bare føler meg så lett og glad og bekymringsløs._

 

“Flaks at vi er rørende samstemte.”

Jeg blunker til ham, kysser ut i luften, det er jo sant, vi er samstemte. Og jævlig glade begge to akkurat nå.

 

_“Dritflaks eller gemt av Gud.”_

_Åh, han er så søt når han blunker. Og han er så flink til det. Jeg blir alltid mo i knærne av det, men nå halvveis ligger,  
halvveis sitter  jeg på sofaen, så det er ikke noe problem. _

 

“Gud finnes jo ikke, så tror vi må gå for flaks.”

 

_“Ok, sant, glemte det, flaks, da.”_

_Jeg prøver å blunke tilbake, men får som vanlig ikke helt dreisen på det._

 

“Skal jeg lære deg å blunke når du kommer hit, eller? Kurs i senga?”

Han er så klomsete søt når han blunker, jeg klarer ikke å slutte å smile av det. At det går an å ikke få det til.

 

_“Du har hatt fem år på deg. Tror ikke det er lærer du skal bli.”_

 

“Kanskje jeg kan tenke ut noen nye motivasjonsmetoder. Bruke noen timer på det, før du kommer?”

 

_“Ja! Det er det vi må gjøre. Vi må fylle noen av alle de over 900 timene med prosjekter, Isak og Even-prosjekter,  
men som vi kan gjøre hver på vår kant. Og så kanskje timene løper avgårde, helt magisk.” _

 

“Magisk, faktisk? Ok, men magi er digg. Selv om det er en illusjon.”

 

_“Nei, sorry, ass. Har snakket om både Gud og magi på under to minutter, til realisten min. Jeg skal skjerpe meg, bruke noen timer på det.”_

 

“Nei! Ikke gjør det da! Du vet jo at jeg elsker kunstnersjelen din! Gud og magi er jo kunstnerens periodiske tabell, liksom.”

 

_“Og du er veldig søt da, og sykt mye mer romantisk enn du vil at jeg skal spre rykter om at du er, men tror det er litt sent, egentlig.  
Alle vet jo det nå, at du er sykt romantisk.” _

 

“Jeg er ikke sykt romantisk, da.”

_“Jo, jeg føler det, at du er det med meg.”_

_Jeg smiler, kjenner så sterkt alle følelsene i brystet og magen._

 

“Det er noe med deg, vet du. Lokker frem skyggen av romantikeren Valtersen. Men det kan du ikke fortelle til noen.  
For da må jeg… vet ikke… gjøre bot ved å invitere deg på en crappy nerdedate med actionfilm og chips, eller noe sånt.”

 

_“Romantikeren Valtersen. Jeg skal ha en utstilling på galleri snart. Det er tittelen. Den kommer til å bli verdensberømt.”_

 

“Ingen kommer til å tro på den. Tittelen er et… oxymoron!”

 

_“Bare det at du kan det ordet og bruker det riktig, det avslører deg. Det er ikke noe typisk fysikknerdvokabular, ass.”_

 

“Jeg har vel lært det ved å se på pretensiøse filmer på romantiske dater med den kjekke kjæresten min, da.”

 

_“Du brukte det bare riktig fra ditt perspektiv, da. Men greit, du har sikkert lært det av meg, eller av de datene jeg har tvunget deg med på.  
Stiller opp på nerdedate med actionfilm og chips til gjengjeld anytime.” _

 

“Neh. Vil heller på romantisk Even-date. Så er jeg kanskje litt romantisk med deg, da.”

 

_“Jeg elsker at du innrømmer det. Og kult at vi ikke trenger å se actionfilmer de neste fem årene.”_

 

“Filmen er ikke så viktig, føles det som. Så lenge de snakker engelsk.”

 

_“Jeg har noen koreanske filmer fra 70-tallet som jeg ikke har vist deg ennå, dritbra, selv om de snakker koreansk. ...Neida.”_

 

“Fristet til å si at du kan se på dem i løpet av de 900 timene, men who am I kidding, liksom. Du vet at jeg ville sett dem med deg.”

 

_“Du ville faktisk det. Du er alt for bra … til å være sann.”_

 

“Jeg er romantisk, ikke sant, det sa du jo. Jeg gjør det for å glede typen min.”

 

_“Det får du til, for å si det sånn.”_

_Jeg har faktisk veldig lyst til at han skal fortelle meg mye mer om masteren sin også. Jeg vil så gjerne forstå litt av det,  
på et overfladisk nivå. Men det spør jeg ikke om nå. Vi har masse tid. _

 

“Du? Jeg er lei meg for at det ble sånn i sted. Tror jeg gleda meg for mye til å se deg, det ble litt ting som kom feil ut.  
Vil bare si det. Vil ikke at vi skal ha en greie som ligger der.”

Jeg tar sjansen på å si det, på at det ikke blir feil, på at tidspunktet er greit. Alt er så lett og lykkelig nå,  
det føles som om de misforståelsene i alle fall må nevnes.

 

“ _Jeg er lei meg for det jeg også, og du som er alene på et fremmed sted og alt..., men det er ikke noen greie som ligger der nå.  
Det går bra. Jeg føler nesten vi er i samme rom nå, jeg.” _

 

“Det gjør jeg også! Men siden jeg ikke er der for å vise deg det, liksom, i morgen når vi våkner, eller i natt,  
så vil jeg jo si det. At jeg ikke mente å… hakke på deg. Hvis du følte det.”

Jeg sprekker kanskje boblen vår nå, det var dumt å nevne at jeg ikke er der, teit å si det når det akkurat nå føles  
som om vi ligger i samme seng og småprater, inntil hverandre.

 

_Det går et støkk i meg når han sier ‘‘i natt’’, som om kroppen min hadde glemt det, glemt at jeg skal ligge alene i sengen vår. Igjen._

_“Nei, Isak, ikke tenk på det. Jeg sa mange ting som ble feil jeg også. Men nå har vi ordnet opp i det, sant?”_

 

“Ja, vi har ordnet opp i det. Takket være at det er så varmt hjemme hos oss.”

Jeg måtte. Hos oss. Hjemme hos oss.

 

_“Jeg sender blomster til Oslo fjernvarme i morgen.”_

 

“De fortjener det, ass.”

 

_“Tenk så glade de kommer til å bli. De får nok ikke ofte blomster og et så fint takkekort som vi kan sende dem.”_

 

“Bilde fra Skypeloggen, liksom? Dick-pics til Oslo fjernvarme?”

Å, bildene i hodet nå. Jeg må bare le.

 

_“Tror du de kommer til å legge det ut på hjemmesiden sin, eksempel på fornøyde kunder?”_

 

“Sånn “Er det noen som kjenner denne mannen, vi har fått brev fra en anonym kunde”? Føler meg ganske safe på å få bevare min anonymitet da.”

 

_“Jeg synes det er helt greit at ikke Oslo fjernvarme og alle kundene deres får se pikken din, uansett liksom.”_

 

“Er det dust av meg å like at du mener det?”

Jeg snur meg over på siden, skyver laptopen over på madrassen, ligger med hodet på min egen arm.  
Det føles som om vi ligger her sammen. Føles nesten sånn.

 

_“Hvor mange har du lyst til at skal se pikken min?”_

_Øynene hans lyser opp når han smiler av spørsmålet mitt. Det er nesten så jeg stikker hånden frem, tror jeg kan trykke på nesa hans,  
stryke ham over kinnet, følge smilet hans med fingeren min der han har lagt seg til rette. _

 

“Det vet du. Bare meg.”

Åh. De øyenbrynene, når han hever de sånn, jeg blir 17 igjen, som om jeg nettopp har møtt ham for første gang.

 

_“Og det liker jeg. Så, nei, Det er ikke dust.”_

 

“Jeg er bare din. All yours.”

_“Selv om jeg egentlig .. vet det, så elsker jeg å høre det. Jeg elsker deg.”_

 

“Og jeg elsker å høre at du vet det. Selv om jeg vet at du vet det.”

Jeg ser at han også elsker det, å høre at jeg vet at han vet det.

 

“Er vi et sånt vemmelig par som Eskild gjør narr av nå?”

_“Neida. Det er jo bare vi to som vet hvordan vi er. Ikke del skype-loggen med Eskild.”_

 

“Nei, det tror jeg er best for alle. Julaften og bursdag samtidig, liksom. Det hadde han ikke hatt godt av, ass.”

 

_“Ja, hvis vi ikke finner på noen bursdagsgave, så kan vi jo vurdere det, liksom, men helst ikke.”_

 

“Tror vi går for et gavekort på massasje, liksom.”

_“Det litt kjedelig med gavekort, da. Men ok.”_

 

“Men… om du ikke kommer på gave til meg, så… kan jo jeg få en redigert versjon av den loggen. Til bursdagen.”

Dette er deilig, jeg har savnet det. Bare ligge her og prate sammen, om ingenting.

Ingenting som er veldig viktig.

 

_“Det kan du få anytime. Sleipt å gi deg det i bursdagsgave.”_

_Jeg har lagt meg ned på samme måte som ham. Tidsperspektivet har opphørt. Det er evighet i hvert sekund._

 

“Det er flere ikke-Skype-dager enn Skype-dager. Just saying.”

Mange flere.

 

_“Ja, det der kan jeg jo bruke noen av timene på. Redigere kjempesakte, så sakte som ingen i historien har redigert før.  
Særlig når jeg kommer til de hotte delene. Eller du er hot hele tiden, da, men du skjønner hva jeg mener.” _

 

“Du kan jo legge til litt nye klipp. Bruke et par timer på det.”

 

_“Du synes det, ja?”_

_Jeg smiler, blir varm i kinnene av den ideen._

 

“Mmm. Utnytte at det er så varmt. Tenke litt på meg.”

 

_“Jeg gjør ikke så mye annet enn å tenke på deg. Men på den måten også, ja. Godt poeng. Egentlig tror jeg det er litt kaldt i den leiligheten du bor i,  
litt sånn gammel, dårlig isolert bygning, eller? Du faka det med at du også var varm?” _

 

“20 grader. Og trekk fra vinduet. Men jeg ble ganske fort varm, da.”

Den henger så vidt i ennå, den varmen, men jeg kjenner at jeg har ruglete gåsehud når jeg stryker hånden over armen min.

 

_“Det er bra, baby. Du må si fra til meg når du fryser, så stiller jeg opp, vet du.”_

 

“Ja? Stiller du opp? Jeg… liker den tanken.”

 

_“Bra. Jeg også.”_

 

“Du vet at du kan… be meg stille opp også? Hvis du er alt for varm og trenger nedkjøling?”

 

_“Det eneste du er dårlig på er det, nedkjøling.”_

 

“Sorryass.”

Jeg ler, flirer.

“Jeg kan hjelpe deg om du har lyst til å bli overopphetet, da. Om du må varme deg, eller noe.”

 

_“Ja, der er du dritgod. Spille på styrkene sine liksom.”_

“Fet superpower det, da. Få kjæresten til å se så deilig ut som du gjør nå.”

 

_“Jeg er ganske flink jeg også. Det hadde du skjønt hvis du så deg selv nå.”_

 

“Det skjønner vel de andre her i huset hvis de møter meg på vei til badet etterpå, da. Blir ekstra hyggelige når de møter deg.  
Men du er det da, tror ikke jeg trenger å se meg selv i speilet for å være sikker på det.”

 

_“Vet de om meg? Har du fortalt at du har kjæreste? Eller, du har jo ikke snakket med dem noe særlig. Sorry.”_

 

“Eh. Men akkurat det vet de, faktisk.”

Ser han faktisk overrasket ut for det? Han ser i alle fall glad ut, enda gladere.

 

_Åh, wow, hvor glad blir jeg ikke for det! At det har vært naturlig for ham å si, selv om han ikke har blitt ordentlig kjent med dem!_

_“Ok, men de trenger ikke se deg når du fortsatt er helt i post-sex bliss, heller da.”_

_Jeg sier det med nok et klomsete blunk._

 

“Wink-wink, liksom. Du er så søt når du gjør det! Nei, men jeg skal kle på meg før jeg går ut fra rommet, lover det.”

Jeg vil aldri gå ut fra rommet, vil bare ligge her og prate, se på Even, tenke på hvordan jeg ville ha tegnet uendelige,  
sammenhengende mønstre på huden hans med fingertuppene, om han bare kunne kommet ut av den jævla skjermen.

 

_“Ja, det må du og så må du være snill og ikke erte meg.”_

“Okei da. Men jeg elsker jo å erte deg. Jeg skal være snill. Lover.”

_“Du kan være streng i senga når jeg kommer, hvis du vil, likte det da du kommanderte meg. Men ellers må du være snill.”_

 

“Serr? Vil du det? Du likte det?”

Veldig stort smil på meg nå, alt for stort, alt for stort.

 

_“Ikke bare streng, da.”_

_Han smiler så stort, så nydelig. Det smitter totalt. Eller kanskje vi smitter hverandre._

 

“Det hadde jeg uansett aldri klart å gjennomføre. Du er alt for søt, vet du.”

Jeg drar i dynen, trekker den helt opp til skuldrene, det skjelver fort gjennom meg, det er kaldt her.  
Det er kaldere enn hjemme og Even ligger ikke inntil meg, ikke så tett at han kan varme meg akkurat nå. Faenass.  


_“Søt, du sa det to ganger på veldig kort tid der, ass. Du ville protestert nå, hvis det hadde vært meg som sa det til deg.”_

 

“Det er jo fordi jeg ikke er søt, men en streng og bestemt badass, ikke sant?”

Badass, yeah right. Ser ikke ut som om Even kjøper den heller, nei.

 

_“Sykt romantiske Isak. Søte Isak. Romantikeren Valtersen.”_

“Shut up, da! Du må ikke terge strenge Valtersen nå!”

_“Ok, baby, men jeg ser at du fryser. Du bør gå og ta en varm dusj, selv om jeg hater at ikke vi kan ta den sammen.  
Men gjør det, da. Du må ikke bli syk.” _

 

“Det er faktisk jævlig kaldt her. Men jeg har ikke lyst til å stå opp. Vil bare prate med deg. For alltid, liksom.”

_“Jeg også. Det er ikke noe jeg vil mer enn det, annet enn at du ikke må bli syk, ligge på det kalde rommet med feber,  
uten at jeg kan være sykepleieren din..” _

 

“Nei, men da må du komme. Hvis jeg blir syk. Tror ikke det er mulig for meg å være syk aleine etter at du har skjemt meg bort i så mange år.”

 

_“Jeg tror faktisk at du verken ville dratt på apoteket eller dratt til legen før det ville blitt full lungebetennelse, og det skal vi ikke ha noe av, ass.”_

 

“Jeg hadde sikkert bare blitt liggende i senga og dødd. Det er fakta.”

 

_“Du..”_

_Jeg vet han kødder, men jeg klarer ikke å la være å protestere med litt lav, myk, dirrende stemme._

“Mhm?”

Jeg ville ikke dødd. Men jeg er ikke keen på tanken, heller.

_“Da må du gå i dusjen da. Vi kan ikke risikere alle disse fæle tingene.”_

 

“Kan jeg sette et krav da? Hvis du tvinger meg til å stå opp nå?”

_“Du vil ha noe igjen for at jeg er ansvarlig?”_

 

“Eh, ja. Eller, det er jo fordi jeg tenker på deg og din kunstneriske utvikling, det er uselvisk.”

 

_“Skjønner! Ok, fyr løs.”_

 

“Hadde vært digg med et nytt bilde på tavla. Av deg.”

 

_“Du ber meg om å lage selvportrett? Skal jeg være naken?”_

 

“Ja. Og ja. Du skal være naken og minst like deilig som du var i sted.”

_“Woha! Det må jeg si, du kan virkelig utfordre, ass, den kunstneriske utviklingen min, som du sier, når du prøver på det.  
Men, ok, skal prøve, nå mens du er i dusjen.” _

 

“Digg. Da skal jeg passe på å bruke lang tid. Sånn at du får god tid til å konse om detaljene.”

 

_“Skal jeg liksom sende deg bilde av det når jeg er ferdig da, eller?”_

 

“Ja, hva tror du? Jeg skal printe det ut og ha det på rommet. Kunst, ikke sant?”

 

_“Men jeg må huske å vaske det bort, da. Tenk om noen kommer på besøk og tror jeg har blitt forelsket i meg selv.”_

 

“Poeng. Men den viktigste grunnen til at du må vaske tavla er at det er mitt bilde. Min kjæreste, mitt bilde.”

 

_“Åh, jeg elsker deg. Og derfor må du gå i dusjen nå.”_

_Jeg blir nesten våt i øynene igjen, men denne gangen kun av alle mulige gode følelser._

 

“Jeg elsker deg. Hadde ikke orket å være her uten deg.”

Blir litt overmannet av alt jeg plutselig føler, savner ham plutselig så intenst, selv om jeg ser ham på skjermen foran meg.  
Jeg tvinger meg selv til å sette meg opp i sengen, Even har rett, jeg bør dusje og jeg fryser, burde spise noe også.  
Men det er så jævlig vanskelig å lukke samtalen og være ferdig.

 

_“Kan vi melde hverandre senere i dag? Eller vi skal jo det da, i alle fall før vi legger oss. Og du skal få bildet ditt?”_

 

“Ja! Har du tid i ti-tiden? Eller har du masse planer uten meg? Vil du ligge i senga og prate med meg?”

 

_“Ja, jeg vil veldig gjerne ligge i senga og prate med deg, kjæresten min. Alt jeg skal gjøre i dag, skal jeg gjøre her, ti-tiden er bra. Snakkes da!”_

_Det er lettere når vi ha en ny avtale, om ikke lenge. Jeg blir litt stresset av å se på at han fryser._

_Jeg sender ham et slengkyss._

 

“Ok. Gleder meg.”

Jeg kysser ut i luften, til ham, og det føles greit igjen, når jeg vet at vi skal snakke mer sammen. Etterpå.

 

        _“Jeg også, alltid! Ha det bra, baby, snakkes om noen timer!”_

 

“Hadet! Lykke til med den flekken på sofaen, forresten!”

 

_“Takk, skal søke opp sperm-rens på nettet etter jeg har tegnet ferdig, se hvor jeg får tak i den billigste. Ha det!”_

 

Jeg har et behagelig smil som murrer i kjevene når jeg lukker laptopen og reiser meg fra sengen.  
Som om vi har funnet et eller annet som fungerer. Det fungerer. Og nå skal jeg dusje. Jobbe litt.  
Lese en artikkel jeg tror er spennende for oppgaven. Prate med Even i kveld. Det går bra.

 

 _Jeg går mot kjøkkenet, glad for at jeg har et prosjekt, selv om det er et ganske sært prosjekt, selv for meg._  
_Omtenksomme Isak. Da går det sikkert lettere å etterpå få lest litt medieteori, så jeg er forberedt til_  
_seminarundervisningen i morgen. Og belønningen er deretter at vi skal snakkes igjen i kveld. Isak og meg._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er vanvittig spente på hva dere synes!  
> *Litt nervøse også*
> 
> Vi blir veldig glade for kommentarer <3


	4. Ekkel tyggis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle den fine responsen på vårt monster-kapittel! 
> 
> Persongalleriet er nå noe utvidet som dere kan se. 
> 
> I dette kapittelet får dere en tur ut på byen i Oslo sammen med Even og Magnus.

**Oslo, mars 2022.**

 

Jeg er på vei til Qadiz, nederst på Løkka. Det var der Magnus foreslo å møte meg. 

 

Ta en øl og prate. Prate om Isak helst, tipper jeg det blir, etter å ha fått meldinger som «Hva skjer med Isak’a?» av ham. 

 

Jeg har ikke svart noe på de meldingene egentlig, snakket det bort mer enn noe annet. Noen ganger er jeg redd for at jeg overdriver også. Kanskje han er mer fornøyd med å holde seg for seg selv enn jeg klarer å ta innover meg. Eller helt fornøyd er han jo ikke, langt ifra, men hvis han ikke er keen på å henge med folk, er det kanskje heller ikke løsningen. Likevel, når kompisene hans også er bekymret, da forteller det kalde draget i magen min at jeg må ta dette alvorlig. Jeg våkner om natten, lys våken plutselig og ser helt tydelig for meg Isak, Isak som er dratt tilbake til noe i seg selv, til et sted det er vondt å være, til noe han bare har fortalt meg om, vist meg noen ganger, men som hører til en tid før jeg ble kjent med ham. Det er nært og fint når vi tekster og skyper, nesten som om vi kryper inntil hverandre og klarer å slappe helt av sammen som før, men utover det så kommer jeg ikke bort fra at jeg føler han synker ned i et hull det ikke er godt å være i. Men jeg håper jeg tar feil, at jeg overdriver og dramatiserer. 

 

Magnus og jeg får øye på hverandre med en gang jeg åpner døren. Jeg liker egentlig ikke denne baren så veldig godt, men jeg kom ikke på et annet sted jeg hadde mer lyst til å møtes på. Magnus løfter ølen sin til hilsen, smiler bredt, mens jeg tar skrittene bort til ham. 

 

Vi klemmer skikkelig, som vi alltid pleier. Magnus og jeg. 

 

Det er ikke første gangen vi møtes bare vi to, kanskje tredje eller fjerde. Det spiller ikke så stor rolle, tonen er avslappet uansett. Avslappet, som jeg også hadde det i går, da var Mikael og jeg på kino, og jeg fikk overtalt ham til å ta et par øl etterpå. Avslappet, som på tirsdag da vi hang hos Elias. Alt sammen er chill og velkjent, mens Isak ikke har noe av dette nå. 

 

Jeg får meg en øl jeg også. Vi skåler, snakker litt om løst og fast. Den blodfattige bartenderen ser irritert ut av Magnus’ latter. Jeg merker jeg sender bartenderen et surt blikk, et «kompisen min er mye kulere enn deg»-blikk. 

 

«Prater du med Isak, eller? Du gjør vel det? Det er ikke sånn typ et par uker siden sist han svarte deg på noe også?» spør Magnus, fortsatt med et smil, fortsatt lett i tonen, når vi litt etter litt har kommet inn på det vi begge vet  er hovedgrunnen til at vi møtes denne kvelden. 

 

«Nei, er du gæren», ler jeg. «Da hadde jeg vært i Göttingen nå, for å si det sånn!» Jeg setter fra meg ølen med et litt for hardt klask. 

 

«Hvor ofte snakkes dere da?» spør Magnus, med nysgjerrigheten liggende utenpå seg. Jeg liker det, liker Magnus, blir sjarmert av det, føler han virkelig bryr seg. 

 

«Vi prates hver dag, i det minste noen meldinger om morgenen og kvelden, noen dager Skype i tillegg.» Jeg flytter barkrakken min litt nærmere hans, så denne samtalen kan bli mellom bare oss.

 

«Går det bra? Eller er det jævlig kjipt, liksom?» Magnus ser mer alvorlig på meg nå, innimellom noen smil.

 

Jeg tenker meg om et øyeblikk, flytter litt på beina i håp om å finne en mer behagelig stilling. 

 

«Begge deler, hvis det gir mening?» prøver jeg meg omsider på. «Og så føler jeg meg på en måte litt negativt innstilt til ting, om du skjønner?»

 

«Ehh, du overlever, men er seksuelt frustrert?» tolker Magnus, mens han ser spørrende på meg. Han senket faktisk stemmen da han kom med sin forsøksvise dechiffrering av det jeg sa. 

 

«Hmm. Ja, det kan du godt si… », smiler jeg. Det er jo ikke akkurat usant, selv om det er langt fra dekkende. 

 

«Det ville jeg vært, jeg ville vært jævlig seksuelt frustrert. Men hva gjør dere da? Har dere cybersex?» Han ser på meg med store øyne. Er han fortsatt 18, lurer jeg med et smil inni meg. 

 

«Vi har faktisk det!» innrømmer jeg og ler. 

 

«Serr?! Så jævlig fett!» Stemmen sprekker, han ser opprømt på meg.

 

«Men du vet du ikke må si til Isak at jeg har sagt det?» smiler jeg.

 

«Even, jeg prater ikke med Isak. Han svarer jo ikke!» 

 

«Men svarer han deg aldri? Som i ignorerer deg helt, liksom?»

 

«Nei. Jeg får kanskje en tommel opp i uka. Det har ikke noe med meg å gjøre. Det er det samme for Jonas og Mahdi, så hva er greia hans?»

 

Jeg svarer ikke med en gang, merker jeg blir alvorlig, og at Magnus fanger det opp. Han setter fra seg glasset, retter seg litt opp i ryggen og ser oppmerksomt på meg. 

 

«Han har ikke bare veldig mye å gjøre med studiene? Er det ikke dritmye press på det universitetet han er på nå?»

 

Hva skal jeg si? Jo, det er vel det, men jeg vet at Isak ikke akkurat er for opptatt med studiene til å chatte litt med vennene sine. 

Det er jo derfor jeg ikke liker at han isolerer seg der han er, for da trekker han seg bare mer og mer inn i skallet sitt. 

 

Magnus bestiller mer øl til oss, gir meg den lille tenkepausen jeg trenger.

 

«Eller er han supersosial? Har han fått masse, nye, kule venner?» spør han, når de to nye halvliterne står foran oss og jeg fortsatt ikke har fått nok orden på tankene til å lage ord ut av dem. «Eller … det ville ikke være helt Isak, føler jeg», legger han ettertenksomt til. 

 

«Nei… Han har ikke fått seg noen venner ennå. Men han har på en måte lovet meg at han skal ta en øl med han fyren han bor sammen med i dag, da. Men du… det er kult om du ikke slutter å skrive til han.» 

 

Hvis han i det hele tatt tar den ølen med han tyskeren, skulle det ikke forundre meg om det blir med den ene gangen.

 

«Slutte å spame Isak med memes og videoer, det kommer aldri til å skje, ass!» Han ser gravalvorlig ut. 

 

«Ok, bra», ler jeg og finner frem mobilen min. Spontant tar jeg en selfie av Magnus og meg og sender det til Isak. Vi smiler bredt begge to og holder hver vår øl høyt som om vi skåler med ham. 

 

**Meg 18:40**

**Se hvem jeg drikker øl med. Han trengte trøst siden du aldri svarer i chatten. Neida** ❤️ **Hva gjør du?**

 

Jeg lar telefonen ligge fremme, håper Isak svarer snart. 

 

«Når jeg sender noe, tar det kanskje tre dager i snitt før jeg får noe svar, hvis jeg får noe i det hele tatt. Nå får vi se da, hva som skjer når du sender.» 

 

Idet samme plinger telefonen min og kontaktnavnet «Mannen i mitt liv», lyser mot oss. Vi får nesten latterkrampe av det begge to. Det er vanvittig deilig i hele kroppen nå å le så mye. 

 

«Tror du er mannen i hans liv også, ass. Ikke at jeg ikke har trodd det før da, men», sier Magnus og strekker hals for å lese meldingen samtidig med meg. Jeg holder den skjult først, med et litt påtatt, overdrevent kroppsspråk, men så lar jeg ham se. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:41**

**Digg overraskelse! Så fin du er ❤️ (ja du også magnus, dritfin, leser du over skulderen nå eller? Jeg svarer jo! Er bare litt dårlig dekning her, teknologisk u-land, dritgammel by!) holder på med ikkeno, hjemme og skriver litt. Fint for genseren min å få bli med ut å drikke øl, forresten, den kler deg!**

 

Jeg blir så glad, så utrolig glad, selv om jeg var langt fra frossen inni meg, kjennes det ut som jeg smelter, som det yrer og buldrer deilig i hele kroppen, Magnus smiler muntert og empatisk av meg som er så glad, før han vennskapelig og køddete disser Isaks unnskyldning for å være så dårlig på å svare. 

 

**Meg 18:42**

**Hei bby! Den genseren lukter fortsatt deg, helt sant. Det er bare derfor jeg tok den på meg, men digg at du synes jeg er fin... Genseren er glad for å bli med å drikke øl! Magnus hilser. Han sier at han hadde glemt at det var feltarbeid i indre Mongolia du er på og ikke et universitet i en europeisk by. Han er litt kjip? :) Men du, jeg er litt lei meg nå for at jeg maser så mye på deg om å være sosial og sånn. Håper du vet at jeg bare mener det godt, men jeg skal skjerpe meg (litt i alle fall. Neida.) Jeg elsker deg og savner deg og vil se deg nå ❤️**

 

Hvorfor ble jeg først så udelt glad? Det er fredag kveld og han skriver at han er hjemme og ikke gjør noe. Jeg vet jo ikke om han er lei seg, egentlig, selv om han ble glad for meldingen min. Og nå kanskje han føler jeg maser, gjør det så jævlig tydelig at jeg er her og er sosial, med hans kompis til og med, mens han er helt alene. Åh. 

 

Magnus forteller en historie fra jobben, som jeg ikke klarer å følge helt med på. Isak svarer ikke. Retro-møblene, det enorme metropol-bildet på veggen og alt det fruktstæsjet på bardisken, jeg får vondt i øynene av alt sammen.  

 

«Men helt serr, sa du at Isak har lovt deg at han skal ta en øl med noen?» Magnus avbryter seg selv.

 

Han forstår tydeligvis at jeg ikke klarer helt å engasjere meg i noe annet, utgangspunktet er jo at vi er litt bekymret for Isak og nå svarer han ikke. 

 

«Ja..» svarer jeg spakt. 

 

«Hvorfor det?» Han rynker brynene, ser ut som han synes det er veldig vanskelig å fatte logikken i dette.

 

«Fordi det er bra om han er litt sosial! Ellers blir det jo litt ensomt, liksom», svarer jeg  nesten irritert, ser intenst på ham. Han må jo skjønne dette!

 

«Even, det er jo bare noen måneder. Han har vennene sine her hjemme. Vi ditcher han ikke selv om han er døv i chatten, liksom.» Han ler litt avvæpnende. 

 

«Nei, jeg vet det, da. Men så mange måneder helt alene… jeg vet ikke, ass…» Jeg fører fingeren forsiktig langs treverket på undersiden av bardisken, eksperimenterer distré med å unngå å få flis samtidig som jeg oppsøker det, helt inntil jeg støter på en ekkel tyggis og drar hånden til meg med en brå bevegelse. 

 

« _ Jeg _ ville stressa mer hvis kjæresten min hang med masse nye folk hele tida», innrømmer Magnus og peker på seg selv. 

 

«Det er ikke det jeg mener, da. Han trenger ikke henge med masse folk hele tiden…» innvender jeg, nesten oppgitt. 

 

«Nei, nei, poenget var bare at … fy faen, nye, spennende folk, liksom, det hjemme blir fjernere og fjernere… Jeg kunne sikkert blitt noe jævlig stressa.» 

 

Han snakker ivrig, ser nesten drømmende ut et øyeblikk, før han setter blikket i meg. Nå ser det ut som han skulle ønske han kunne ta tilbake det han nettopp sa. Han biter seg i leppen, tar tak i armen min, gir den et vennskapelig trykk. Men akkurat det landskapet han var innom nå, dét er jeg ikke bekymret for. 

 

«Jeg ville ikke blitt stressa av det. Men kanskje du har et poeng i at det er teit av meg å drive å presse, be om han han lover meg å være sosial…Nå svarer han jo ikke, kanskje han er irritert og føler seg misforstått. Kanskje jeg bare gjør det verr..»

 

«Even! Da er han grumpy-Isak i tilfelle, veldig. Jeg ville helt serr følt at kjæresten min var sykt generøs hvis hun pusha meg på å henge rundt ute på byen og bli kjent med nye folk, ass.» 

 

Så kommer meldingen. Jeg mister nesten telefonen i gulvet idet jeg griper etter den. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:56**

**Sorry tok litt tid. Måtte prøve å se litt bra ut for deg også da. Sånn ser det da ut når fysikknerden jobber i stedet for å drikke øl. Si til Magnus at det er oldtidsteknologi her. 4G, liksom. Så svarene bruker litt lang tid på å nå frem, sorry, haha. Jeg skal skjerpe meg.**

 

Bekymringene som hadde tårnet seg opp, uroen som lå og brygget i magen, snek seg oppover til pusten, gjorde det vanskelig å konsentrere seg, fordufter fullstendig når Isak dukker opp på skjermen. Fysikknerden, min fysikknerd. Håret er stylet, jeg ser det, skjønner hva han har gjort i alle fall noen av de 10-15 minuttene mens nervøsiteten min bygde seg helt unødvendig opp. Håret. Det minner meg om alle de gangene han har kommet ut av badet og hendene mine nesten ikke kan styre seg, Isak som ler og dukker unna, “ikke føkk opp sveisen min med en gang heller, da!” Det er noe med det at det er helt nystylet, at hendene hans akkurat har vært oppi det.

 

«Ikke grumpy-Isak?» ler Magnus. 

 

«Nei», smiler jeg bare, idet samme som det kommer en ny melding, og en til rett etterpå:

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:57**

**Men du, babe? Jeg sa til han Marcel-fyren at jeg kan bli med å ta en øl liksom. Det var det jeg gjorde i sted. Han skal bare lese ferdig noen greier så skal vi gå. Fornøyd?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:57**

**Jeg er litt glad for at du maser ass. Blir digg med øl. Elsker deg og elsker at du er så sykt søt at du går rundt med genseren min ❤️**

 

Åh, dette er bra. Han synes ikke det er kjipt at jeg maser, han skal ikke være alene i kveld og han gjør meg så sykt glad igjen. 

 

**Meg 19:00**

**Du er den fineste fysikknerden ❤️**

 

**Meg 19:00**

**Jeg er fornøyd! Håper du blir det også, da! Håper han Marcel er en hyggelig fyr og ikke for mye humaniora-hipster. Ha det gøy, kjæresten min [kysse-emoji]**

 

**Meg 19:01**

**Forresten, ikke si at Gud og magi er kunstnerens periodiske tabell, for da er du rett og slett for søt.**

 

Magnus er keen på å gå et annet sted, jeg også. Vi bestemmer oss for å flytte oss til Grünerløkka Brygghus. 

 

«Men du, det er noe jeg helt serr lurer jævlig mye på.. », begynner Magnus når vi har kommet oss ut på fortauet, dradd jakkene godt igjen, det er fremdeles kaldt, fremdeles vinter, både sørpe og fortsatt litt hålke på veiene. Fremdeles lenge til jeg skal besøke Isak.

 

«Hva da?» spør jeg og prøver å redde ham fra å tråkke rett ut i en vanndam, men det er for sent. Han plumper uti, men fortsetter på det han skulle si likevel. 

 

«Jo, det med cybersex… » 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir veldig glade om dere har lyst til å si noe ❤️
> 
> \- si noe om hvordan dette var, om hva dere tror vil skje videre osv... Kommentarene deres motiverer oss!


	5. Jeg tror jeg kjenner ham, kjæresten min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er så glade for alle dere som er med Isak og Even og oss i denne historien. Vi har også sett at det er noen kommentarer om at forholdet deres kan være litt vanskelig å få tak på, og noen synes det er underlig med reglene deres. Så altfor mye mer enn vi allerede har sagt, vil vi ikke si :) en del vil nok bli tydeligere etter hvert som historien trer frem, men noe kan vi informere om: 
> 
> Isak og Even har et solid og stabilt forhold. De har nok vokst sammen på noen måter. De kjenner nesten ikke til noe voksenliv de ikke deler som samboere. Da er det ikke enkelt å vite hvordan å forholde seg til det å bo fra hverandre. Det er ikke lett å vite hvordan de best skal takle det og leve best mulig med det på hver sin kant. Noe som er verdifullt i forholdet deres, er at Isak har et fokus, en selvdisiplin og en intuitiv forståelse av Even, som hjelper Even til å holde seg stabil psykisk. Det eneste mulige drawbacket der er at han har fått mindre trening de siste årene i å leve godt med nødvendige rutiner på egenhånd, de kan lett føles for rigide når ikke Isak er der sammen med ham. Hovedgrunnen til at Isak og Even har laget seg regler, er fordi de tror det er lurt med tanke på Evens psykiske helse. Han skal være ærlig om hvordan han føler seg. Isak skal kunne spørre hvis han blir bekymret og også kunne kontakte noen, om nødvendig. Men det kan være smertefullt å se på slike regler. De blir kanskje litt lettere å leve med om de bare er noen blant flere, selv om de andre reglene, som dette med Isaks middager, ikke egentlig er viktige. Even var nok litt redd for at hvis han skulle kommunisere med Isak, akkurat når impulsene hans sier han vil det hele tiden, så ville kanskje Isak fått mer å bekymre seg over også, enn hva det egentlig er grunn for. Det er ikke så lett alltid å oppklare alt når man ikke er fysisk til stede sammen. Man kan ha en skikkelig kjip morgen, men så skjønner man utover dagen at det var mer dårlig søvn og lavt blodsukker enn at man er i ferd med å bli ordentlig uvenn med omgivelsene, for eksempel. I dette kapittelet blir det kanskje tydeligere at mye teksting og kontakt lett kan bli vanskelig, misforståelser kan oppstå, den andre har ikke tid og mulighet til å oppklare akkurat da, og så videre.

**Göttingen, mars 2022**

“So, is that a Norwegian thing I didn’t know about? Taking photos of beer?”

Jeg har bøyd meg nedover mot bordplaten, prøver å holde mobilen i samme høyde som de to ølglassene, vil ha med begge seidlene og helst de runde pappbrikkene de står på også, vil ha glassene i fokus og få med barområdet med vindeltrappen og de store palmene i bakgrunnen. Ikke for min del, men jeg vet at Even kommer til å legge merke til detaljene, tipper at han kommer til å nikke anerkjennende til de gigantiske glassene og at han, som meg, ikke kommer til å skjønne vitsen med at det er tre centimeter med ølskum på toppen av pilsen min.

“Yeah, we don’t go out to drink beers in Norway, you know. Too expensive.” Jeg svarer Marcel mens jeg legger et filter på bildet og sender det. Hører selv at jeg sa “bears” og begynner å stusse på om det er sånn det skal uttales. Bears. Beer. Bier. Det er for mange nesten like ord.

“So you are sending your friend a picture. That’s generous!” ler Marcel, og strekker seg frem for å gripe etter glasset sitt. Jeg har lyst til å skrive en melding også, si noe om stedet vi er på, fortelle at de spiller chill, rar musikk som jeg ikke skjønner en dritt av, sikkert kubansk, vi sitter tross alt på Villa Cuba, si noe om hvor lite ølen koster, men det føles litt feil å sitte med mobilen i hånden og ikke gripe etter min egen øl også. Jeg legger mobilen fra meg på bordet og løfter halvliteren min, vi skåler. 

“It’s not my friend, my… my boyfriend. He likes beer”, sier jeg, og tar en stor slurk, for stor, skummet ligger på overleppen og undersiden av nesen min når jeg setter glasset fra meg.  _ Boyfriend _ , det føles fremmed i munnen, virker barnsligere enn  _ kjæresten min _ , som jeg pleier å si.

“Do you want me to take a picture of you? To send him?” Marcel nikker mot skumbarten min, ler av meg når jeg tørker den vekk med hånden. Tror kanskje Even klarer seg fint uten det synet, herregud. Jeg bare rister på hodet, tar enda en slurk av ølet. Beck’s, tysk øl fra Bremen. Smaker digg. Mobilen lyser opp på bordet foran oss,  _ Kjæresten min: _ står det, like under det blå messengertegnet, meldingen er ikke lengre enn at hele kommer opp i pushvarselet.

Jeg tar fort etter mobilen, ser at Marcel uvilkårlig kikket bort på skjermen da meldingen kom. 

“Kjæresten min”, sier han, litt omstendelig, eller det er mer  _ shæshtenmin _ , før han fort hever glasset sitt til munnen og mumler noe om at han ikke skulle ha sett på skjermen min, sorry. 

“Eh. Yeah. Sorry, I just need to answer him.” Jeg merker at jeg skyter et litt irritert blikk bort på ham, hva er vitsen med å se på mobilen min, liksom. Så klikker jeg meg inn på meldingen og leser den skikkelig.  
  


**Kjæresten min 19:53**

**Wow, her snakker vi virkelig øl! Men litt sløs med plassen, da. Mye skum liksom! Men palme? Er det varmt der også? Hva har du på deg? Neida. Håper ølen er digg og at det er chill å henge med Marcel! Jeg vil bli med på den puben når jeg kommer på besøk** **❤️  
**   


Hva jeg har på meg, Even, ass, det kribler forsiktig i magen ved tanken på at vi heller kunne vært hjemme nå, at vi kunne hatt den samtalen i stedet. Jeg er fristet til å følge det opp, til å ha en liten sidegreie med Even på mobilen, kanskje spørre ham om hva han gjerne skulle sett meg i akkurat nå, men det føles jo feil. Vi skal jo drikke øl, og jeg bør i det minste prøve å være normalt hyggelig med min nye best bud Marcel. Bør legge vekk mobilen og være litt tilstede.  
  


**Meg 19:55**

**Det sykeste er at de kaller det skummet for blomst? Tyskere ass. Når du kommer skal vi sitte oppe på den balkongen, inni kroken, under palmen liksom. og du skal få så mye øl du vil. Og så skal du bli med meg hjem etterpå. [kysseemoji]  
**   


**Meg 19:55**

**Marcel er ok. Har på meg speedo.**

Ok. Så falt jeg halvveis for fristelsen, i alle fall for å kødde med den. Jeg forsvinner inn i tanken noen øyeblikk, vissheten om at jeg skal sitte her en annen gang, sammen med Even, kjøpe øl til ham,  _ my boyfriend _ , snike hånden under bordet og stryke oppover låret hans, la ham kysse meg langsommere enn det som er ok for voksne på bar, drikke mer øl, hviske til ham at jeg har lyst til å gå hjem nå, med ham, med den kjekke kjæresten min, jeg liker hvordan den tanken gjør meg så avslappet varm. Jeg putter mobilen i bukselomma, smiler litt unnskyldende til Marcel, som flirer vennlig tilbake. Jeg har på meg den svarte skinny jeansen, og det er ikke mulig å få telefonen helt nedi lomma, det er for trangt, men jeg vil ikke reise meg, det føles som om mobilen allerede har tatt nok oppmerksomhet.

“Sorry, he was curious about…” Jeg får bare mumlet frem noen ord før Marcel avbryter meg, han nikker ned mot mobilen mens han spør. 

“Liker din kjæreste bildet?”

Jeg kvepper til, overrasket, ikke på grunn av innholdet, men det er det ordet fra i sted,  _ shæshte _ , hva faen, spør han meg faktisk på norsk? 

“Hæh?” Jeg drar ølen til meg og drikker en slurk, prøver å drukne det måpende ansiktsuttrykket mitt i seidelen. “Skjønner du faen norsk? Sier du det nå, etter en måned, liksom?” Jeg spør mens jeg kjapt tenker gjennom om det betyr noe, om jeg har sagt noe frekt om ham som han kan ha overhørt, om jeg har mumlet noe passivt-aggressivt på kjøkkenet eller nevnt ham da jeg skypet med Kåre, da hadde jeg døren til rommet halvåpen og jeg vet at han gikk forbi på gangen.

“Du har alltid så liten tid, fikk aldri tid til å si det!” sier Marcel, og det er jo touché, ouch, han har helt rett og jeg kjenner at jeg rødmer litt. Jeg har ikke vært særlig vennlig.

Mobilen vibrerer mot låret mitt, det er helt sikkert Even, men jeg bestemmer meg for å ikke ta den frem, ikke når Marcel nettopp har påpekt at jeg ikke er høflighetsmasteren, akkurat.

“Kan jeg liksom snakke norsk med deg da? Fett!” Jeg synes helt seriøst at det er fett, digg å slippe å stolpre i engelsk forvirring.

“Fett?” Marcel ser litt forvirret ut.

“Ja, kult, ikke sant? Bra, betyr det!”

“Ah, ok, geil. Det heter geil på tysk!”

“Jeg kan helt serr ikke noe tysk i det hele tatt! Jeg er ikke her for språket, liksom!”

 

Vi flåser videre om språk en stund, om hvordan det hadde vært kult for meg om jeg hadde fått en veileder som var under 60, en som kunne litt mer engelsk enn vanlige tyske bobilturister, liksom. Glasset mitt er tomt før Marcels, men før jeg rekker å tenke på å skaffe mer, har han gitt tegn til servitøren og bestilt to nye øl til oss. 

“Hefeweizen! Du må prøve det! Hefe…hva heter det, sånn som du baker brød med!” sier han, men han ser sikkert at jeg ikke skjønner hva han mener og tar frem mobilen for å google seg frem til det rette ordet.

Jeg drar frem mobilen selv, klikker på meldingen fra i sted. Kjæresten min, jeg smiler mens jeg leser, klarer ikke å la være.

 

**Kjæresten min 19:57**

**Speedo haha! Fy faen, jeg som ikke skulle plage deg. Nå sitter jeg her med boner og gleder meg til vi to skal sitte i speedo under en palme om 744 timer. Og da skal jeg få så mye øl jeg vil, før vi drar hjem til deg? Du er så snill, alltid så snill, baby. Kos deg med øl og blomster [kysseemoji]  
**   


Jeg trenger ikke å tenke før jeg kjapt svarer ham, det bare detter ut av fingrene mine, det er alt jeg tenker på uansett, hvor mye jeg gleder meg til å se Even igjen og hvor sinnsykt gjerne jeg bare vil hekte meg rett på livet vårt akkurat der jeg dro fra det. Det knitrer svakt i magen, en gnistrende begynnelse av et eller annet, noe godt, og det bare fordi jeg ser for meg Even gripe etter mobilen og lese meldingen min. Fordi jeg håper det kommer til å føles sånn for ham også.

 

**Meg 20:24**

**Baby håper ikke du har sittet med boner i en halvtime sammen med Mags nå! Men ja, seff, du skal få øl, du skal få boner og vi skal så jævlig dra hjem til meg! Og så kommer det an på hvordan du har oppført deg da. Om jeg er snill eller streng. 743 snart!**

 

Jeg legger mobilen på bordet, men med skjermen ned, kjenner at jeg ikke har klart å svelge det lille smilet jeg sikkert har hatt fra jeg begynte å lese meldingen fra Even.

“Hveteøl, heter det!” Marcel ser ikke ut til å reagere på ansiktsuttrykket mitt, han bare slenger sin egen mobil fra seg på bordet og skyver det høye slanke glasset som servitøren nettopp kom med, bort til meg. “Skål! Prost!”

Ølet er søtlig og rundt i smaken, jeg har smakt det før, men dette er første gang fra fat. Jeg nikker bekreftende til Marcel, men det er femti prosent løgn, jeg foretrekker pils langt over dette. Jeg tar en ekstra slurk og prøver å huske om Marcel egentlig har fortalt meg hva han studerer. Helt sikkert noen språkgreier, eller kanskje han er sånn litteraturtype, i så fall gruer jeg meg allerede til denne samtalen. 

“Eh. Er du på Skandinavisches Seminar, da eller? I det gamle bygget der oppe ved parken? Käthe-Hamburger Weg?” Jeg er fornøyd med at jeg klarer å uttale de tyske ordene, det er litt flaks, for jeg var på lunsj hos skandinavistene den første uka jeg var her, tydeligvis et fast opplegg de har for masterstudenter de kan snakke norsk eller svensk med. Mobilen min vibrerer svakt mot bordplaten i det samme, jeg ser kanten av skjermen lyse opp selv om den vender ned mot det brune treverket. Jeg må tvinge meg selv til å ignorere den, prøver å late som om jeg ikke har lagt merke til at jeg tydeligvis fikk en melding. Et svar. Fra Even. 

“Nei! Se på meg, da! Er jeg høy og tynn? Har jeg langt, blondt hår og svarte klær?” ler Marcel, og slår ut med armene så jeg faktisk kan gjøre det, se på ham. Jeg skjønner ikke helt hva han mener, men jeg humrer litt og fastslår at han ikke har det, ikke langt hår, ikke svarte klær. Tvert i mot, nesten, han er kortklipt, håret er mørkt og faller litt ned i pannen hans når han beveger på hodet. Han har på seg en mørk genser, men jeg ser jo at han er ganske muskuløs, trente overarmer og definerte muskler på brystet. Det vet jeg jo uansett, så ofte som han daffer rundt i singlet hjemme i leiligheten, helt uberørt av at det er så jævlig kaldt der. Han ser at jeg ikke skjønner noe, det begynner å føles som en gjenganger i denne samtalen, men det er egentlig ganske morsomt når han leende prøver å forklare.

“Alle skandistudentene er jo frustrerte death metalfans som vil lære norsk for å forstå kulturen bedre!” utbryter han, med store armbevegelser. Han fortsetter med en historie om en kamerat som studerte svensk et semester, men må slå over til engelsk for å klare å forklare alt. Jeg får med meg essensen tror jeg, det er lættis, jeg flirer, men jeg ser likevel hele tiden mobilen i øyekroken. Har lyst til å se hva Even har svart. 

“Eh, skal vi ta en øl til eller? Jeg må bare på do først.” Jeg spør ikke før han er ferdig å fortelle, men jeg venter ikke på at han skal komme på noe nytt heller. Jeg har reist meg og dunker mobilen lett mot låret, regner vel med at vi blir og tar en til, det er jo hyggelig, jeg har lyst.

“Ja, selvfølgelig! En til her, og så er det en annen bar du nesten må se, ok? Eller kjenner du den allerede? Har du vært der? Nautibar?” Marcel ser forventningsfullt på meg, Nautibar er tydeligvis noe jeg bare må se, og jeg har selvsagt ikke vært der, det tror jeg egentlig han vet. Jeg nikker før jeg går mot trappen opp til galleriet, bekrefter, alt er bra, jeg blir med, vi tar en til her først. 

Jeg er glad for at jeg er aleine når jeg åpner meldingene fra Even, for jeg får det panget i brystet som jeg noen ganger får. Som om det smeller til utenfra, sånn at jeg må trekke pusten fort og etter det er alt jeg kjenner et sug i magen, og det er ikke et godt sug. Det ligger der som en søkkvåt klump og føles ikke bra. Ikke fordi noe er galt, men bare fordi det likevel føles som om det kunne vært bedre.

 

**Kjæresten min 20:32**

**Hadde det vært i dag ville jeg trengt at du var mest snill**

 

Å Even. Er det en sånn dag hvor alt egentlig er litt skjørt, lett å knuse og brekke i biter? Og så får jeg ikke svart ham før det er gått så lang tid - jeg bare vet at han har kikket stresset på mobilen tusen ganger.

Øynene glir raskt videre til den neste meldingen, og den føles på samme måte, selv om den ser helt annerledes ut.

 

**Kjæresten min 20:32**

**Sorry den ble sendt før jeg var ferdig. Snill, slem whatever, jeg blir lykkelig uansett så lenge det er deg❤️ Boneren døde litt av at det føkkings timeantallet fortsatt er så høyt. Men det er fett at du har kommet deg ut i kveld! Bra ølen er digg [øl-emoji]**

 

Jeg kjøper ikke den. Sendt før han rakk å tenke gjennom det, føles mer riktig. Før han tenkte på at jeg skal drikke øl og at han ikke vil at jeg skal begynne å lure på om det går greit med ham. Jeg blir sittende litt på dolokket, vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal skrive det som jeg tenker nå. Til slutt skriver jeg det bare ord for ord, rett frem, ferdig snakka. 

 

**Meg 21:19**

**Hadde det vært i dag ville jeg ha vært den snilleste, mykeste, varsomste. Det du trenger bby ❤️** ****  
  


**Meg 21:19** ****  
**Og så ville jeg holdt deg til du sovna, nei til du våkna igjen.**   
  
  
For det er det jeg trenger, bby.  
Skriveboblen dukker opp med en gang, Even har lest meldingene mine i det de kom, nå ser jeg de tre små prikkene danse i en ujevn bue, mens Even sitter i Oslo og prøver å finne på et svar. Jeg sender fort en melding til, fordi jeg tror jeg kjenner ham, kjæresten min. Det er ikke kult for ham å føle at han føkka opp min kveld på byen nå.   
  


**Meg 21:20** ****  
**Men hold den tanken til senere da, til vi kommer hjem? Vi skal tydeligvis drikke mer øl. Ny bar.  
[øl-emoji] [tysk-flaggemoji]**

 

Skriveboblen prikker fremdeles frem og tilbake, men det kommer ingen melding. Enten skriver han noe sykt langt, det finnes kanskje en sang for dette, hva vet jeg, ellers så klarer han ikke å finne de rette, lette setningene. Jeg blir ikke noe stresset av det, Even er ute med Magnus, jeg er egentlig sikker på at de har det fint. Jeg gir opp etter et par minutter, han er jo der, han har lest meldingen min, det er det viktigste. Det føles ikke bra å sitte her på dass mens Marcel venter nede, ikke så lenge som jeg har sittet her nå, i alle fall ikke når han garantert skjønner at jeg sitter her og melder med kjæresten min. Jeg slår av vibrasjonen på mobilen og stapper den i baklomma på jeansen. Bestemmer meg for å skjerpe meg, være litt mer sosial.

Nede i baren har Marcel tydeligvis ombestemt seg, han har gjort opp regningen og venter på meg ved inngangsdøren, med jakken på. Han holder min blå duffelcoat over armen, rekker den frem mot meg når jeg krysser gulvet. 

“Sorryass, jeg… det tok litt tid. Vil du ikke ta en øl til?” sier jeg, litt frenetisk, for det føles dumt om han tror at jeg ikke gidder å bli kjent med ham. Føles dumt, selv om det strengt tatt er sant.

“Jo! Men vi stikker herfra. Keen på shots?” Marcel veiver med et lite rabatthefte, 2 for 1 står det skrevet med store gule bokstaver på forsiden. Tror jeg skjønner hvor dette bærer.

“Eh. Altså, hvem sier nei til shots?” svarer jeg, trekker på meg jakka mens vi går ut i den kjølige kveldsluften. 

 

Det er ikke så langt å gå, mye kortere enn mine hastige gåturer mellom instituttene. Jeg forteller Marcel om oppgaven min mens vi går, bare de grove trekkene, så mye som jeg tenker er interessant for ham, om han ellers leser romaner og gradbøyer verb, liksom. Han nikker og det virker som om han følger med, men det han henger seg mest opp i er sykkelen. Den som jeg ikke har.

“Vi må skaffe deg sykkel, Isak!” Han dulter borti meg når han sier navnet mitt, det er noe galt med s-lyden i uttalen, det høres ut som en z. Izak. Jeg trekker bare på skuldrene, hadde ikke egentlig tenkt å kjøpe meg sykkel, ikke for den korte tiden. 

Det er halvfullt i shotbaren, de fleste som sitter ved de små bordene ser ut til å være noen år yngre enn oss. Marcel og jeg ender opp med å sette oss ved bardisken. Jeg drar mobilen ut av baklomma før jeg setter meg, sjekker kjapt for å se om Even har svart. To nye meldinger lyser fra displayet. Fra Even. 

 

**Kjæresten min 21:23**

**Du er den beste ❤️ Du skjønner alt.**

**Nå kommer Magnus med mer øl! Tror han tror at hvis han bare skjenker meg godt nok så vil han få ut av meg alt det han lurer på om cybersex. Han maser dritmye :D Men jeg holder kjeft, no worries.**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:34**

**Så fett at du får se flere puber da! Og drikke mer øl, endelig liksom!**

 

Det er det samme lille blaffet med ting å kjenne på igjen, men det er den aller første følelsen som setter seg, den som lar smilet vokse seg frem fra midt i magen et sted. Even har det jo fint, det går bra, han har en fin kveld. Jeg rister litt på hodet, ser for meg Magnus, herregud, alle spørsmålene hans. Jeg har vel kjent på en liten urolig ulming, da, på grunn av den eviggvarende skriveboblen og svaret som aldri kom. Ikke mye, bare akkurat nok til at jeg har måttet bevisst holde meg fra å hente frem mobilen for å sjekke mens vi gikk gjennom gågata i sted. Nå løser det seg så rolig og deilig opp, bare med noen glade ord fra Even. Han har det fint, det går bra, han har det fint med Magnus. De flåser om sex og drikker øl, alt er chill.

Jeg skal til å taste et svar, noe om Magnus, noe om at han helt serr må fortsette å holde kjeft, noe om at det ikke er vanskelig å være den beste, ikke når typen min er så fantastisk, at det er han som er best, for meg, at ja jeg gleder meg faktisk til shots nå, ny plan, vi ditcha øl - men jeg rekker det ikke før Marcel klasker en meny på barddisken foran meg.

“Skal vi ta to av hver?” spør han, og peker på radene av små bilder av shotglass med vulgære navn, ser spørrende på meg.

Jeg legger mobilen i jakkelomma, jeg kan svare etterpå, kan svare når jeg går på do, skal stikke dit om litt. To av hver høres ut som en katastrofalt dårlig idé, jeg hadde tenkt å meg på datalaben en tur i morgen, bør ikke være alt for sein i kveld, men jeg trekker på skuldrene likevel. Hvorfor ikke, egentlig.

“To av hver. Nu kör vi!” 

 

*

Jeg aner faktisk ikke hva klokken er, men det ringer voldsomt fra kirkeklokkene i Jacobikirken når vi rusler oppover gågaten. Vi rusler, for jeg prøver å forklare Marcel forskjellen på å rusle og å gå, men det er faen helt umulig, jeg vet ikke engang om det er en forskjell. Det er også vanskelig å rusle overbevisende med latterkrampe, det blir mer en slags krokbøyd sjangling.

“Ah! Du mener  _ flanieren _ ! Nei,  _ schlendern _ ? Er det  _ bummeln _ ? Ishak, vis det en gang til!” Marcel ler også, mest av meg akkurat nå, og det er komisk, jeg er så enig. Han peker på jakken min, fortsetter leende, “Eller  _ Wanderlust _ , du har jo sånn skogvokterjakke!”

“Herregud, språk er jo dritkomplisert, det er jo sykt fascinerende da, at mennesker lærer språk bare av å høre det. Ikke sant, man trenger bare å høre folk snakke normalt sammen og så lærer man det! Om man er et barn, selvfølgelig. Det er sykt spennende! Har du ikke tenkt på det?” sier jeg innimellom latteren, jeg snakker ganske høyt for å overdøve den irriterende kirkeklokken som bare fortsetter å slå.

Jeg syns faktisk det virker sykt spennende når jeg snakker om det nå, jeg har lest noen artikler om kognitiv nevropsykologi, tror det er der jeg har dette fra, er i alle fall ganske sikker på at det stemmer. At vi bare lærer det, uten å måtte gjøre noe for det.

“Føkk, tenk så fett det hadde vært om man kunne laget et program som kunne lære seg alt mulig på samme måte som en ettåring lærer språk, liksom! Da hadde vi blitt millionærer, det hadde vært genialt!” Jeg stopper midt i veien, peker på Marcel for å understreke hvor genialt det ville vært. Han står bare og ler, det ser egentlig sykt lættis ut, jeg må le mer selv, dulter borti skulderen hans for liksom å jekke ham ned, hold kjeft, liksom, det er en sykt genial idé!

“Isak, oppgaven min! You know, my thesis? Der lærer jeg en datamaskin språk på samme måte som en baby!” Marcel roper også nå, han ser minst like engasjert ut som meg, det gir oss begge en ny latterkrampe som varer helt til vi kommer opp på hjørnet til gata vår. 

“Da har vi jo fundamentet, da lager vi resten, og så blir vi føkkings millardærer!” Jeg sparker borti foten hans, bare for å understreke at vi er geniale akkurat nå, skikkelig bra forskerteam og vi skal selge dette til Apple, det kommer til å bli så fett.

Vi stolprer opp trappen, etter at Marcel tilsynelatende uten problemer fikk tvunget den treige dørlåsen opp. Han mumler flere ganger hva trikset er, men jeg kjenner plutselig at jeg er drittrøtt, klarer ikke å følge helt med lengre. Har bare skikkelig lyst til å legge meg. 

Faen! Even! Jeg fomler frem mobilen fra jakkelommen og sjekker meldingene mine mens jeg sparker av meg skoene og går mot badet. Pisse, pusse tenner, jeg må seriøst legge meg nå. Tre meldinger. Oj, nesten to timer siden den siste.

 

**Kjæresten min 00.54**

**Nå er jeg hjemme. Er dødstrøtt. Vet du hva? Jeg ligger på din side i sengen…**

 

**Kjæresten min 00:54**

**Er du fortsatt ute? Har du det gøy?**

 

**Kjæresten min 01:19**

**Isak? Send en melding uansett når, ok? Så jeg vet at alt er bra**

  
  


Jeg pisser i den utrolig upraktiske tyske toalettskålen, banner for at det spruter opp på doringen. Drikker litt vann rett fra springen, gidder bare ikke å pusse tennene likevel. Even har sikkert lagt seg nå, han sover vel, på min side i sengen, det er søtt da, jeg orker egentlig ikke å tenke så mye mer på det, jeg må bare få lagt meg. Jeg skal skrive en sykt fin nattamelding til ham, må bare legge meg litt i sengen og tenke ut noe bra. Noe skikkelig bra, noe han blir glad for. Må bare ligge litt her først, varme meg litt i dyna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi setter så stor pris på de fine kommentarene dere gir oss. Det føles så godt å vite at det er noen her som leser og liker historien vår - tusen takk til alle dere fine lesere <3 Fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes, eller spekuler litt sammen med oss <3


	6. Invitere ham helt inn til meg, så det blir mindre ensomt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er noen begrensninger ved rammen vi har valgt for denne historien - den mest åpenbare er jo at Isak og Even befinner seg på to forskjellige steder, og selv om de tenker på hverandre og snakker om hverandre, så blir det jo ikke det samme som å være sammen, hverken for Isak og Even, eller for dere som leser. Så, hva gjør man, når den ene er i utlandet og den andre er hjemme, og man savner hverandre? Man ringer, prater sammen, føler et fellesskap via hver sin dataskjerm. Inviterer hverandre inn i hverdagen der man er.
> 
> Vi har igjen valgt å la Isak og Evens skype-samtale ta den tiden en samtale mellom to som liker å snakke med hverandre tar. Komplett med digresjoner, misforståelser, irritasjon og alt som kan skje underveis. Vi håper det føles ekte og at det er gøy å lese. Det er utrolig givende og spennende å skrive disse samtalene sammen - både Isak og Even overrasker og vrir samtalen avgårde på måter vi ikke kunne forutsett.

**Kjæresten min 00.54**

**Nå er jeg hjemme. Er dødstrøtt. Vet du hva? Jeg ligger på din side i sengen…**

 

**Kjæresten min 00:54**

**Er du fortsatt ute? Har du det gøy?**

 

**Kjæresten min 01:19**

**Isak? Send en melding uansett når, ok? Så jeg vet at alt er bra**

 

**[1 tapt anrop. Even 01:21]**

 

**[1 tapt anrop. Even 01:24]**

 

**[1 tapt anrop. Even 08:45]**

 

**[1 tapt anrop. Even 09:27 ]**

 

**Isak 09:57**

**alt er bra ❤️**

 

**Isak 09:57**

**jeg er den verste kjæresten. Sovna i går. Lå i senga og skulle skrive noe fint til deg.**

 

**Isak 09:58**

**Unnskyld baby. Ble du bekymra? Alt er fint men jeg er en idiot.**

 

**Isak 09:58**

**En bakfull idiot som elsker deg. Burde ikke sovna :-( Hjelper det litt om jeg kysser deg tusen ganger med verdens kjipeste fylleånde?**

 

**Isak 09:59**

**Nei drit i det. Jeg kan heller være den store skjeen resten av livet.**

 

**Even 09:59**

**Isak! Selvfølgelig ble jeg bekymra! Hva tror du liksom? Du må ikke gjøre sånn**

 

**Even 09:59**

**Men jeg er jo veldig letta da. Jeg må jobbe nå, begynner typ nå! Vi skyper 1600 da?**

 

**Isak 09:59**

**Unnskyld Even ❤️ Burde svart tidligere på kvelden. Snakkes fire, skynd deg på jobb**

 

**Even 10:00**

**Jeg er på jobb. Mikael sa du helt sikkert bare hadde blitt full og sovna, prøvde å tro på det. Og det stemte jo. Det går bra. Drikk fanta så snakkes vi etterpå ❤️**

 

**Isak 10:00**

**Ok. jeg lover at det ikke kommer til å skje igjen. Bra at du har mikael når jeg er en full dust**

 

**Even 10:00**

**Ja, det er bra [tunge-emoji] Og ikke lov noe du ikke kan holde. Dust ❤️**

 

**Isak 10:01**

**Din dust da ❤️**

 

**Even 10:01**

**Ja, det er jo noe, da. Bare min dust. Men nå må jeg serr jobbe her**

 

**Isak 10:01**

**[glidelåsmunn-emoji]**

 

_Ferdig på jobb. Jeg leser gjennom meldingene igjen på trikken. Det er jo ingen big deal. Det skjer, jeg vet jo at det kan skje med Isak. Likevel har jeg vært en blanding av sur og lettet, når jeg innimellom har hatt tid til å tenke på det. Det var ingen god natt. Jeg har sovet dårlig, ikke krisedårlig, men våknet en del ganger, sjekket mobilen. Jeg var splittet i to, en katastrofetenkende meg, og en liten, fornuftig Even jeg prøvde å klamre meg til. Bilder dukket opp i hodet av Isak som ble slått ned, lå på sykehus, samtidig som jeg sa til meg selv at det var 99, 9 prosent sannsynlig at han bare var blitt full og ikke hørte mobilen. Men jeg kan ikke pese ham for mye med det, da drar han kanskje ikke ut mer. Det er jo det jeg vil han skal, være sosial, ha det gøy, ikke bare studere og isolere seg. Jeg løp innom polet i pausen, synes det var en glimrende idé i dag å kjøpe en dunk rødvin. Utrolig forutseende av meg å si kl.16, ikke 15.30, liksom. Jeg rekker å dusje, puste ut. Og, føkk it, det er litt tidlig å begynne å drikke vin, men Isak er i alle fall ikke i posisjon til å moralisere i dag. 15.58. Jeg har fikset håret, kledd på meg sånn halvveis. Og nå er jeg klar, med Macen på fanget og et glass rødvin ved siden av meg. Jeg gleder meg til å se ham, veldig. Skal ikke bruke tid på å være sur. 16.00. Hvis han ikke dukker opp nå, begynner jeg å lure. Han pleier jo å være presis, det er jeg som stresser for å rekke alt mulig. I dag må det jo være ekstra viktig for ham. 16.01... Der er han!_

  
  


Ti på fire, endelig. Even, jeg gleder meg til å se ham, høre stemmen hans, har ikke tenkt på noe annet i dag. Jeg sviktet, den kjipe følelsen har hengt på meg hele dagen. Jeg burde jo ha svart. Tatt en selfie, sendt en føkkings emoji i det minste. Burde skjønt at jeg var for trøtt til å få til noe mer. Burde svart da jeg var på do, burde ikke hatt mobilen på lydløs. Jeg har gått gjennom endeløse rekker av hva jeg burde, hele dagen, med alt for mye hodepine, alt for mye kjip fyllesvette som presser seg ut i håndflatene og i nakken. Ikke akkurat fylleangst, men den lille kvalme følelsen av at jeg ikke vet om det jeg snakket om var like genialt og morsomt som jeg sikkert trodde i går. Herregud. Skjønner virkelig ikke hvordan Marcel har klart å karre seg på universitetet i dag, eller kanskje han bare klarte å stoppe i tide i går? Det er uklart. Og Even. Han har ringt meg i natt, jeg har ikke fått med meg en dritt, det er liksom alt det vi ville unngå. Og det er min skyld, jeg burde bare svart med en gang. Jeg har bladd gjennom meldingene hundre ganger i dag, jeg skjønner jo at han er sur, at han var redd, at han ble skuffa. Håper bare at vi kan snakke sammen. Jeg har prøvd å ordne meg litt, stylet håret, nettopp, for jeg vet at han kan se det, han liker det når det er helt nyfikset. Håret er i det minste ok. Jeg burde ha hentet en flaske vann fra kjøleskapet, men det er ikke aktuelt å ikke sitte her presis klokken fire, så det rekker jeg bare ikke nå. Det får vente. Sengen, puta i ryggen, laptopen på fanget. Sånn. Faen, er jeg litt sein likevel?

  


“Hei…”

Å, Even... Han ser sliten ut, ser ut som han har sovet dårlig, for lite. Han ventet på at jeg skulle svare ham. Han har vært redd for meg.

  


_“Halla, hvordan er formen da, baby?”_

_Jeg håper det bare høres ut som jeg kødder, at smilet mitt er lunt og ertete, ikke syrlig._

 

“Eh. Bedre. Kan man vel si.”

Eller er han sur? Jeg skjønner det om han er sur også.

 

_“Jeg er ikke sur.”_

_Jeg ser jo at han tror jeg er det._

  


“Jeg skjønner om du er sur ass, det er helt greit. Det var ikke akkurat hensynsfullt av meg.”

Hensynsfullt? Er det egentlig det mest dekkende ordet?

  


_“Men hadde du det gøy da? Håper det var verdt i det minste, at ikke du hadde en kjip kveld i tillegg til at du stressa meg, liksom.”_

_Herregud, nå må jeg passe på. Jeg vet jo hvor jævlig hårsår man kan være når man er fyllesyk._

  


“Ja! Det var faktisk gøy. Litt uventet.”

Verdt det i det minste, ja. Skjønner, Even. Du er jo sur. Selv om du smiler.

 

_“Hvordan da?”_

_Uventet? Hva betyr det tro?_

 

“Nei, han var kul. Kul type. Ikke sånn litteraturdude, heldigvis. Hadde peiling på øl, eller det visste jeg kanskje egentlig fra før.”

 

_“Men det er jo kult, da, at dere kunne bonde over øl.”_

_Dette er jo bra. Jeg må ikke kødde med ham nå. Typisk at det bare blir misforståelser._

 

“Bonda ikke akkurat da. Men det var...hyggelig, liksom.”

Vet ikke om vi bonda, egentlig, eller, vi skulle jo liksom bli rike og selge en fet idé til Apple. Jaja. Ikke akkurat noe interessant å fortelle.

 

_“Møtte dere flere folk også, eller?”_

_Han må jo egentlig være helt utsultet på både andre folk og på å gå ut og drikke øl._

 

“Nei.. vi var på den baren jeg sendte bilde av en stund. Og så gikk vi videre til et annet sted. To shots til prisen av en. Skjønner du hvorfor det ble sånn, eller?”

Jeg prøver å flire, men jeg vet ikke, Even er liksom ikke helt der. Han ler i alle fall ikke.

 

_“Åh, faen, Isak. Eh, ja, tror jeg skjønner det, ass.”_

_Herregud, for et opplegg. Jeg må jo bare smile, ikke rart han ble dritings._

 

“Klassisk jævlig dårlig Isak-idé! Du vet.”

Ok, nå smiler han, så sykt lettet jeg ble nå, nå er det plutselig umulig å ikke smile selv.

 

_“Det var din idé! Endelig skulle du drikke for alle de kveldene du bare har sittet inne og gjort lekser?”_

_Jeg må bare le. Det ville jo være slemt å holde på å være sur for det._

 

“Vet du hva, han hadde sånn rabatthefte! Sånn kuponggreier, så det var faktisk ikke min idé. Jeg syns den var god, da. Idéen.”

Jeg ler selv, hvem går rundt med sånne hefter, egentlig?

 

_“Ja, selvfølgelig syntes du det. Rabatthefte på shots? Hva faen er det, liksom? Du er søt da. Jeg tilgir deg.”_

_Jeg sier det med et bredt smil, før jeg løfter vinglasset til munnen og tar en god slurk._

 

“Rødvin? Serr?”

Jeg hever øyenbrynene og smiler mens jeg spør, det er sikkert digg med rødvin, ser ut som han koser seg.

 

_“Det er lørdag, Isak. Og jeg har jobbet, i motsetning til visse andre, tipper jeg.”_

 

“Mente det ikke sånn, da. Er du sliten?”

Han ser sliten ut, smal i ansiktet, på en måte, små øyner. Ser ut som han har sovet for lite.

 

_“Nei, jeg er ikke sliten. Vi tok det ganske rolig i går, eller jeg gjorde i alle fall det..”_

_Jeg sier nei, avkrefter det momentant. Gidder ikke at han skal begynne å spørre hvordan jeg sov og få skyldfølelse og greier_

 

“Ok…”

Jada, jeg tok det ikke rolig i går.

 

_“Jeg drakk fire øl. To av dem var små. Magnus drakk syv. Det er jo litt mye. Ganske mye. Han mener han drakk seks, tre isteden for fire på det siste stedet vi var på. Han begynte å krangle med bartenderen, men det var jo sånn søt Magnus-krangling, da. Han smilte og ga seg, men var like sikker da vi gikk ut. “_

_Jeg ler, egentlig har jeg det jo ikke så dårlig heller, etter forholdene, så nå må han ikke bli bekymret for noe annet._

  


“Typisk Magnus! Var det hyggelig, da? Ikke så ofte at dere henger sammen aleine? Og hallo, det med cybersex, burde han egentlig vite noe om det?”

Hvorfor svarer han ikke på det jeg spør om? Vil han at jeg skal spørre mer om hvordan det går, hvordan han har det, eller vil han det ikke?

 

_“Han vet ingenting om det. Det var det som var greia.” Jeg ler. “Han spurte meg om hvordan det gikk å bo borte fra hverandre.”_

_En håpløs begynnelse på forklaringen av hvorfor vi snakket om cybersex._

 

“Even! Du trengte jo ikke akkurat å forklare ham detaljene da!”

What? Jo, Magnus, nå skal du høre, liksom.

 

_“Nei, men jeg gjorde ikke det! Han la ordene i munnen på meg. Først spurte han om hvordan det gikk, om det gikk bra eller om det var jævlig kjipt. Jeg sa begge deler, på en måte. Da spurte han om jeg overlevde, men samtidig var seksuelt frustrert. Og det var jo ikke feil å si at, ja, det er en del av det. Det var da spurte han om vi hadde cybersex. Jeg måtte jo si ja.. Men ingenting mer, selv om han maste.”_

_En del av det._

 

“Fet samtale over en øl, liksom. Ikke akkurat det vi snakket om i går, men ok.”

Jeg har smilt og rullet litt med øynene med han fortalte, men det føles litt ugreit. Det er kanskje den generelle følelsen av fyllesyke, alt føles litt ugreit.

 

_“Men det er vel ikke så teit, egentlig, at han spør om hvordan det går med meg? Det var jo det han gjorde, men så vet du hvordan han er.”_

_Kanskje jeg bare skal slippe alt. Ikke overtenke._

 

“Neida. Jeg er jo glad for det da, at han passer på deg for meg. Cringe samtale, da.”

 

_“Det gikk bra. Han er skikkelig bra fyr, da. Du er heldig som har en sånn kompis.”_

_Skal jeg si at vi egentlig møttes for å snakke om Isak. Vi gjorde jo egentlig det, men det kan høres så kleint ut._

 

“Eh, Even, du er heldig som har en sånn kompis! Magnus elsker deg jo. Han klemmer deg mer enn han klemmer på meg i alle fall.”

 

_Jeg smiler._

_“Det er bare blitt vår greie. Greit, han er min kompis også. Men han er jævlig glad i deg. Håper du vet det.”_

 

“Klaget han på at jeg ikke deltar i chatten, eller?”

Det har han garantert gjort.

 

_“Han klaget ikke. Det var bekymra han var, helt serr.”_

 

“Jeg er bare travel. Opptatt, liksom.”

Jada. Den er lett å gjennomskue. Jeg vet hva det blikket til Even betyr.

 

_“Mm!” Jeg sier det ironisk. “Du, du trenger ikke å si det til meg, da.”_

  


“Nei, men jeg vet ikke selv. Det er bare blitt sånn.”

 

_“Jeg vet, baby. Jeg vil ikke drive å pese deg hele tiden, men …”_

 

“Jeg hører jo på deg, da. Gikk jo ut og drakk øl i går, du hadde jo rett, det var digg.”

 

_“Det er bra. Jeg er veldig glad for det.”_

_Åh, så letta jeg er over at han ikke tar det opp som kjipt mas. Jeg fisker ut snusboksen av lommen på genseren._

 

“Ikke så digg akkurat nå da. Så jævlig hodepine før i dag, tror ikke jeg hadde overlevd om ikke Marcel hadde hatt ibux, ass.”

 

_“Bra han hadde det, da. Har ikke blitt noen studiedag på han heller i dag?”_

 

“Han er sånn dedikert professortype, du vet. Skjønner ikke hvordan han kom seg avgårde.”

Jeg må flire litt, han så virkelig ikke ut som om han hadde vært på samme sted som meg i går, tåler tydeligvis å drikke bedre enn jeg gjør.

 

_“Hva er det han studerer? Ikke litteratur, har jeg skjønt?”_

_Jeg skjenker meg litt mer vin. Den var sykt god._

 

“Det er faktisk sykt spennende! Han driver med språkteknologi, det er sykt mye mer interessant enn jeg hadde trodd. Visste du at en datamaskin kan lære seg språk på samme måte som mennesker gjør?”

Jeg stopper litt, det ser ikke ut som om Even hører helt etter, han heller oppi mer vin, snuser på glasset sitt, tar en slurk.

 

“Eller, det er det han forsker på da.”

  


_“Språkteknologi? Men en maskin kan jo aldri skjønne mening. Den vet ikke noe mer enn den er programmert til, liksom. Den følger jo bare regler.” Jeg høres litt bastant ut. Jeg vet jo ikke en dritt om dette. “Eller?”_

 

“Det er kanskje ikke helt så enkelt da. Du har sikkert ikke hørt om paradigmer for strukturell oppdaging?”

Er jeg kanskje litt kjip nå? Det bare føles som om han avviser noe som faktisk er mer interessant enn jeg trodde før jeg lærte litt mer om det i går.

 

_“Strukturell oppdaging? Nei. Kan du få en datamaskin til å skrive en sangtekst du blir rørt av, for eksempel? Kan den gjøre det med strukturell … oppdaging?”_

 

“Nei… men den kan analysere store mengder med språkdata og kanskje finne en sånn sangtekst til deg.”

 

_“Ok…”_

 

_Det er jo sikkert interessant, men jeg er sikker på at jeg ville mistet konsentrasjonen hvis noen hadde prøvd å forklare meg det der i dybden._

 

“Men vi trenger ikke å snakke om det, det var bare veldig spennende å høre Marcel fortelle om det i går. Skjønner at det ikke interesserer deg.”

 

_“Jo.. eller det kan sikkert være interessant. Men det er bra du hadde det gøy, da. At dere kunne nerde litt sammen.”_

 

“Ja, han er faktisk skikkelig fagnerd. Digg å kunne snakke litt med en som skjønner hvorfor jeg bruker så mye tid på oppgaven nå.”

 

_“Jeg skjønner også det, da. Selv om ikke jeg vet helt ordentlig hva du holder på med.”_

_Uff, det hørtes jo patetisk ut, men jeg mener jo bare at jeg er hundre prosent med på at han er der og tar studiene på alvor._

 

“Du skjønner alt ved meg du. Det er din superpower. Jeg hadde ikke vært her nå om du ikke hadde skjønt greia mi.”

Jeg prøver å fange blikket hans, vil at han skal være helt sikker på at jeg ikke kødder, at jeg mener det.

  


_“Det var fint sagt.”_

_Jeg blir unormalt rørt av at han sier det nå._

 

“Det er sant, da. Jeg trenger at du backer meg, og det gjør du.”

 

_“Jeg er glad du fortsatt vet at jeg støtter deg, selv om det er aldri så kjipt noen ganger, så gjør jeg det. Jeg tenker aldri sånn, fy faen, han dro, han prioriterte studiene over meg, eller noe sånt. Det gjør jeg ikke.”_

_Det er helt sant. Men jeg er trist likevel. Og jeg håper han skjønner at det ikke betyr at jeg ikke er ærlig. Savnet, det har festet seg som en klump i brystet, som en tristhet. Kanskje det holder på å bli grunnstemningen min for tiden. Da må jeg si det til ham, da er det på tide å si noe, ikke holde igjen og se det an lenger._

 

“Jeg gjør jo ikke det, heller da. Jeg prioriterer jo bare å kunne få en ok jobb etterpå. Men du vet at jeg ikke liker det? Å være borte fra deg?”

 

_“Ja. Jeg vet det.. Herregud, alt er så vanskelig noen ganger. Jeg vil jo ikke at du ikke skal like situasjonen heller, da. Jeg vil jo at du skal ha det bra.”_

 

“Nå har jeg jo fått en “venn”. Så da går det bra.”

Jeg lager store anførselstegn i luften foran meg, uttaler venn med overtydelige grimaser, quick fix for at alt skal være bra her.

 

_“Det er veldig bra. Jeg har jo alle her. Og man blir jo ikke ordentlig venn med noen på en kveld, da. Men kult at dere fikk kontakt.”_

 

“Nei, han vet jo nesten ingenting om meg, så venn er å ta i, ass. Men vi fikk grei kontakt, føler han er litt lik meg. Eller, vet ikke. Han var ok, da.”

 

_“Du fikk ibux i dag. Det er godt tegn, da. En snill dude, da eller?”_

 

“Ibux og sånn svart tysk brød med leverpostei på. Så vet ikke… det smakte for jævlig, klarte bare å spise en bit, liksom. Øst-tysk kur mot fyllesyke, visstnok.”

 

_“Frokost også? Jeez. Men du likte det ikke, typisk!”_

_Jeg må le._

 

“Hæ? Det er vel ikke typisk meg? Jeg er serr veldig åpen for nye ting!”

Jeg ler selv, det er selvfølgelig typisk, det er deilig å kjenne tosomheten i at vi kan le sammen, og det er helt greit at det er av meg.

 

_“Ja, dritåpen!”_

_Jeg savner ham sånn. Jeg må bare si det snart, bare si det uten at det blir sånn at jeg drar alt over på meg, så lenge han fortsatt forteller om det han har gjort._

_Det er jo bra at han har vært ute på byen. Jeg er glad på hans vegne._

 

 

“Du hadde kanskje heller ikke vært kjempeåpen for nye ting hvis det kom en liten tysk wannabeprofessorgnom inn til deg med frokost fra 1800-tallet, liksom.”

Føler for å disse Marcel litt, har lyst til å le av ham også, sammen med Even, gjøre opp for hvor sinnsykt interessant jeg malte ut alt det med fagfeltet hans, jeg så jo at Even ble litt utenfor da vi snakket om det.

 

 _“Liten? Du får han til å høres ut som en miniatyrperson, en bitteliten krympet professor.Er han 1.30 meter h_ øy?”

 

“Nei. 1.60 kanskje. Nei, vet ikke. Lesesaltype, liksom.”

 

_“Ja, de lesesaltypene  er jo aldri mer enn 1.60. Sant. Får ikke plass ellers på de gamle lesesalene.”_

_Jeg ler, det er jo morsomt. Men samtidig som vi ler og tuller deilig og ubekymret, vokser et annet sted i meg dette behovet for å snakke om meg snart._

 

“Og sånn krumbøyd av all lesingen.”

 

_“Men husk at jeg viste deg de “Kilden i Provence”-filmene. Du kan ikke begynne å disse pukkelrygger, ass. Det ville blitt for drøyt.”_

 

“Pukkelryggaversjon. Alt for drøyt, du har rett.”

Jeg ler, elsker hvordan samtalen plutselig er så lett og uten noe alvor, som om vi ligger flatt på ryggen i sengen hjemme og bare flåser om ingenting.

 

_“Er du ikke litt redd for at du skal bli kynisk uten meg?”_

_Jeg kødder og jeg vet han skjønner det. Jeg ler av min egen spøk_.

 

“Tror det er for seint allerede! Jeg må sikkert avvennes når jeg kommer hjem. Du må lære meg å tro på det gode i mennesket, liksom. Tror du du klarer det?”

Som om det er reversibelt, når han tross alt allerede har vist meg det. Men fake-kynisk er fint å gjemme seg bak i stedet for å være så sårbar hele tiden. Jeg vet at han vet det.

 

_Jeg ler bare først av det, kommer ikke på noe å si._

_“En skikkelig hard torturrunde så du lærer deg å tro på det gode i mennesket igjen..”_

 

“Høres … interessant ut!”

Jeg blunker til ham, sender et lite kyss i luften. Kjenner hvor tørr jeg er i munnen, burde kanskje få tak i litt vann.

 

_“Du er så jævlig god til å blunke. Ikke bruk de ferdighetene for mye i Göttingen, da. Og du sa vel ikke det om Gud og magi og periodiske tabeller?”_

 

“Etter den advarselen? Tror du jeg helt serr ville at lesesalgnomen skulle syns jeg var søt, liksom? Selv om det var en bra sammenligning, skjønner ikke at du disser den.”

Enda et blunk, til Even.

 

_“Nei, sorry. Jeg stoler på deg. Det er bra du er lydig, alltid lydig.”_

 

“Dødslydig. Er det nå jeg skal fortelle deg at jeg faktisk ikke gidder å lage middag? Du må bare stryke det fra listen, ass. Det er alt for praktisk å bare spise på instituttet!”

 

_“Men det er jo tysk mat, Isak? Liker du det da?”_

_Hva skal jeg si liksom? Hvor lenge kan vi leke at den regelen er så jævla viktig?_

 

“Erter du meg eller? Var vi ikke enige om at jeg er villig til å prøve nye ting?”

  


_“Jo. Men vet du hva? Det er noe helt annet da, men egentlig så er det litt kjipt nå, eller det går jo bra da. Jeg holder ikke på å bli syk, eller noe.”_

_Jeg skal jo være ærlig. Jeg kan ikke holde igjen gjennom hele samtalen vår heller. Jeg merker pulsen blir høyere, bare fordi jeg er så redd han skal tro det er verre enn det er._

 

“Fortell meg?”

Hva? Har han holdt på det hele tiden nå, ventet på en mulighet til å si det? Vet han ikke at han kan si alt til meg? Uten å vente? Jeg har sittet tilbakelent i sengen under hele samtalen, med laptopen på brystet og Even tittende ned på meg fra skjermen. Nå setter jeg meg opp, i refleks, bøyer meg frem over pc-en, som om jeg er nærmere da. Hva skjer?

  


_“Nei, det går jo bra, liksom. Vi vant den konkurransen og jobber med å fullføre prosjektet. Alt går jo egentlig bra. Jeg .. bare savner deg så.”_

_Herregud. Jeg finner ingen ord for dette trykket i brystet. Jeg håper visst at bare å si det, vil hjelpe litt på det, invitere ham helt inn til meg, så det blir mindre ensomt._   

  


“Even? Jeg savner deg. Jeg savner deg hele tiden.”

Når han sier at alt egentlig er bra, men det er ikke bra likevel, det føles som noe tungt som setter seg på brystkassen min og trykker den flat, stopper selve evnen min til å puste. Bare et øyeblikk, men lenge nok til at jeg kjenner det rive i brystet mens Even fortsetter å snakke.

  


_“Jeg lå på din side av sengen i går.” Jeg ler litt avvæpnende, det hørtes så melodramatisk ut, som om jeg var en skuespiller i radioteateret. “Men jeg fikk ikke helt testet ut effekten. Skal gjøre det i natt også.”_

_Jeg vet ikke hva jeg sier med det jeg sier, men jeg sier nå i alle fall det. Og det er sant._

  


“Du vet den greien som du gjør, når du ligger bak meg og vi nesten har sovnet?”

Jeg ser på ham, det føles som om jeg stirrer litt for intenst.

  


_“Jeg gleder meg så til det igjen. Jeg gleder meg så sykt til det._ ”

_Jeg kjenner et kraftig lykkestøt i magen av det han sier, av bildet det umiddelbart vekker i meg og av følelsen av å ligge tett inntil hverandre._

 

“Ja, men skjønner du hva jeg mener? Når det er akkurat rett før vi sovner, og du gjør den lille rykkegreien, liksom rykkvis beveger deg enda litt nærmere og legger armen helt over meg, sånn at albuen min ligger i albuekroken. din? Og nesen din er helt inntil øret mitt, sånn at jeg hører pusten din?”

  


_“Liker du det?” spør jeg lavt og dumt._

_Jeg føler jeg smelter her jeg sitter_

 

“Ja.”

Jeg sier det på innpust. Jah.

 

“Jeg legger meg liksom sånn, hver kveld. Drar dynen rundt meg og later som om du ligger tett bak meg, og rett før jeg sovner, så er det akkurat som om jeg kjenner de små bevegelsene, akkurat som om du gjør den greia og kommer enda litt nærmere.”

Og da kan jeg sove.

  


_“Hjelper det deg til å sove godt for tida?_

_Jeg er så glad hvis jeg kan ha en viss positiv effekt på søvnen hans selv om jeg er langt borte._

 

“Det hjelper meg til å sovne godt.”

  


_“Og så da? Våkner du masse?_ ”

_Og jeg skjønner jo at han faktisk mener det, at det å late som jeg er der hos ham, hjelper ham med søvnen._

_Paradoksalt nok skjønner at han er helt ærlig om det, fordi han innrømmer at den positive effekten er begrenset. Han sovner godt, men sover ikke nødvendigvis godt gjennom nettene._

  


“Skulle ikke vi snakke om hvordan du har det?”

Jeg vil bare at han skal fortelle hva han føler på, jeg vil ikke snakke om meg nå.

  


_“Det er bare litt vanskelig å finne ro.”_

_Jeg sukker, åpner visst bare helt opp nå, legger ikke noe imellom lenger._

  


“Er du bekymra? For meg?”

Er det meg? Er det jeg som er bekymringen, er det alt han føler for meg, på mine vegne som gjør ham urolig?

 

_“Helt ærlig?”_

 

“Alltid helt ærlig.”

Håper han vet at han aldri må tvile på det. Det er ingenting som er for mye, eller feil.

  


_“Jeg var det. Og så fikk jeg en god følelse i går, tenkte det var kjempebra at du fikk en icebreaker med han du bor sammen med._

_Og så ble jeg dritbekymra da du ikke svarte og nå føler jeg meg ikke så bekymra lenger igjen.”_

 

“Jeg skjønner at du ble bekymra da jeg ikke svarte. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg ville gjort om det var du som ikke svarte. Det var utrolig dumt av meg.”

 

_“Vi snakker ikke sammen hele dagen heller, liksom, men den greia med nattamelding har vi, den har vi aldri brutt, så, ja, jeg ble stressa, særlig da jeg våknet i fire-tiden og så du fortsatt ikke hadde svart. Men det er greit. Vi er ferdige med det nå.”_

 

“Men… er det et men?”

Det føles som om det ligger et men her.

  


_“Ok, ja, bare det at jeg synes det er … ikke bra for tiden å være her hjemme om kveldene._

_Jeg finner ikke helt roen, liksom, men det er ikke bare fordi jeg har vært bekymra for deg.. Men hva var det? Den høye lyden?“_

_En høy, ubestemmelig lyd rett ved Isak. Jeg skvetter nesten. Det har vært så dørgende stille der frem til nå._

 

“Men har du snakket med…”

Jeg snur meg mot døren, klipper setningen midt i, vil det ikke egentlig, men skranglelyden er så uvant og høy.

 

“Hva faen…”

 

_“Hva er det som skjer?”_

 

“Jeg vetta faen.... Det er sikkert Marcel som er kommet hjem, men hva faen er det han gjør med døren?”

  


_“Skal du gå og se?”_

_Hadde lyden vært hakket høyere, hadde jeg bedt ham om å gjemme seg isteden, men det hørtes jo ikke farlig ut heller, da._

 

“Sorry, jeg må nesten det, bare vent litt, ok?”

Jeg reiser meg fra sengen og går fort bort til døren, åpner den. Det er faktisk Marcel. Marcel og den italienske jenta med det sykt krøllete håret. De står utenfor døren til rommet mitt, Marcel med en en grønn bruskasse i hendene, han smiler som om han bærer på en jævla kiste med gull. “Special delivery!” roper han, de dulter borti hverandre og fniser, jeg skjønner jo at det er den åpenbare bakrusen min som er greia her. Det er massevis av små glassflasker i kassen, de står løst på bunnen, og slår og klirrer høylydt mot hverandre når han rister på den. “Cool? This is how we used to wake up hungover people at the university at home! After parties.” Han holder kassen med begge hender og slår den flere ganger mot døren, lyden er helt jævlig irriterende, flaskene skraper mot hverandre og veggene i kassen. Jeg rekker ikke å si noe før han går inn på rommet, hele tiden mens han rister i kassen.

 

 _Ok, så er dette Marcel? Hva slags føkkings “special delivery” til Isak er dette? Jeg skjenker meg mer rødvin._ _Det føles liksom som det beste jeg kan ta meg til akkurat nå. Kanskje jeg må prøve å hilse på ham da, presentere meg som Isaks kjæreste gjennom Skype. Jeg føler jeg ser passe dekadent ut egentlig, rødvinsglasset så tidlig. Vil ikke at han skal tro Isak er sammen med en pretensiøs alkoholiker heller. Der er han ja. Marcel. Ikke en gnom akkurat. Hvorfor i all verden sa Isak de greiene der? Og jeg trodde liksom det var kaldt i den jævla kåken, jeg. Men denne Marcel spankulerer rundt i singlet._

 

Marcel setter kassen fra seg på gulvet ved siden av sengen min, slipper den fra noen centimeters høyde. “This is the best cure! For hungover scientists! Am I right?” sier han, og nikker mot døren og samboeren vår som står småleende i gangen. Marcel setter seg på sengen og drar frem en av flaskene. Alt jeg egentlig ser er Even, det skeptiske og overraskede ansiktsuttrykket, vinglasset i hånden. Han ser vel rett inn i siden av Marcels overkropp nå, rett på den hvite singleten hans. “Eh… so..” jeg kommer liksom ikke lenger, klarer ikke å hoppe til den nye situasjonen.

 

_Eh, Isak! Jeg er her! Skal jeg liksom påkalle mitt nærvær gjennom en høyttaler på en datamaskin?_

_Det hadde kanskje passet bra for den Marcel-fyren som tror at en menneskehjerne og en datamaskin er det samme._

 

“Marcel… takkass.” Jeg tar i mot flasken, blir bare stående med den i hånden, flirer litt, det er jo utrolig kult da, å komme med bakruskur til meg, trenger det i dag. “Bitte, bitte, gern geschehen! For my business partner!” sier han, lener seg bakover på underarmene og ser opp på meg.

 

_“Isak?”_

_Jeg klarer ikke holde meg lenger. Det kommer ut høyt._

 

Lyden får oss begge til å rykke til og snu oss mot laptopen. “Even! Sorry!” Herregud, det er akkurat som om jeg glemte at han var her, Marcel tok så mye plass med de klirrende flaskene og all lyden. “Eh, Marcel, Even, Even, Marcel.” Jeg nikker mot hver av dem etter tur, samtidig som jeg sier navnene deres. “My boyfriend,” legger jeg til, blunker raskt til skjermen mens jeg sier det.

 

_“Nice to meet you”, sier jeg, og jeg kan høre selv at det ikke høres ut som jeg synes det er særlig “nice”, ikke akkurat nå._

 

“So you are Even! _Shærshtenmin_ \- I kept seeing that last night, on Isak’s mobile!”

 

_“Oh, really? So, how was the study session?”_

_Jeg smiler. Det er jo litt koselig at Isak ikke skjulte det. Men jeg har ikke lyst til å snakke mer om meldingene i går nå._    

 

“Is that what he called it?” Marcel ser skrått opp på meg, jeg skjønner ikke helt hva han vil, han sparker løst borti foten min med sin egen. “Oh, you mean today?” sier han plutselig, henvendt til Even. “It was ok.”

 

_“Good. So what is it you’re giving him?”_

_Mitt første smalltalk-forsøk gikk ikke så bra. Jeg får heller spørre om noe jeg faktisk lurer på._

 

“Oh, just something for his hangover. I’ll show Isak later.” Marcel strekker ut hånden, vipper den avventende noen ganger i luften, helt til jeg gir ham flasken jeg holder tilbake. Han setter den tilbake i kassen, skyver den klirrende og skrapende et stykke bortover gulvet. Jeg prøver å fange Evens blikk, men det ser ut som han er opptatt av å betrakte Marcel, han ser ikke mot meg i det hele tatt.

 

_“Well, yeah, I got that, but don’t poison him, ok?”_

_Jeg håper jeg smilte nok, at han skjønte at jeg ikke seriøst mistenkte det, liksom...Men kan han ikke snart gå ut … kanskje?_

_Jeg får liksom ikke mulighet til å bli ordentlig med på hva som skjer når jeg er den eneste via føkkings Skype og denne Marcel-duden bare virker opptatt av Isak._

 

“No worries, he’s worth much more to me alive!” Marcel ser opp på meg igjen, blunker med det ene øyet, jeg må le selv også, når jeg tenker på den megalomane samtalen fra i natt, med de store planene om hva vi skulle utvikle og hvor rike vi skulle bli.

_“Well I’m relieved then.”_

_Er det ikke litt frekt kanskje å brase inn på rommet til Isak og så kjøre på med deres greier fra i går som jeg ikke er innviet i?_

 

“So, will Even be part of our partnership, Isak? What will his role be?” Marcel flirer, ser fra Even til meg, og egentlig begynner jeg å føle at samtalen ikke er så hyggelig lengre. Jeg ser på Even at han har skallet på, alle piggene er fremme, og jeg skjønner det. Vår samtale var ikke helt her, vi var i et annet landskap i sted. “Eh, yeah, he can… make the coffee,” klarer jeg å lire av meg, og det er feil på tusen forskjellige plan, det hører jeg selv også.

 

_Eh. “Make the coffee”? Skal jeg si til Isak at jeg legger på? Han kan ringe meg opp igjen etterpå._

_Dette må jo Isak også skjønne at ikke er noe gøy for meg. Jeg vet da faen hva slags “partnership” han snakker om._

  


“So… Marcel… we were kind of in the middle of something.” Marcel bare ser på meg, før han rister lett på hodet, av seg selv, tror jeg faktisk. “Sorry, I’m not good with hints! Speak to you later, Isak, see you in the kitchen, maybe? Nice to meet you Even. The coffee man.” Han reiser seg, løfter hånden i en hilsen til Even, går ubekymret mot døren. Jeg blir stående på gulvet et øyeblikk, det føles rart å legge seg på sengen igjen før Marcel er gått ut.

 

_The coffee man. Jævla idiot._

_“Baby, seriøst, er du sikker på at han er student liksom? At han ikke bare driver og pumper muskler hver gang han er ute av huset?”_

_Jeg klarer ikke å dy meg. Han skjønner jo ikke hva jeg sier uansett._

 

“Kun Isak kan se så fit ut uten å trene!” Marcel slenger det leende over skulderen i det han går ut av rommet, og skyver døren igjen med foten. Han sier trene så rart, som om det er en a et sted inne i ordet. Hodet mitt er opptatt av uttalen, av hva som er rart med den, men jeg ser på Evens ansiktsuttrykk at den uttalen egentlig var det minste problemet her.

 

_“Fy faen, Isak!” Det kommer ut av meg som hvisken. Det er kanskje ikke så jævlig rart. “Hvorfor sa du ikke at fyren kan norsk? Hva faen? Vil du at jeg skal drite meg ut, eller?”_

_Hva var det han sa egentlig? “Bare Isak kan se så fit ut uten å trene”? Så han fikk for sikkerhets skyld også liret av seg at han har studert kroppen til Isak og beundrer den. Ikke at jeg kan bli sint på ham for det akkurat, hvordan ikke beundre Isaks kropp, liksom? Umulig! Men han trenger jo ikke å si det til meg som er kjæresten hans heller, da!_

 

Hva skjedde egentlig nå?

“Nei! Selvfølgelig ikke! Jeg vet ikke, tenkte ikke på det i sted, vi snakket ikke akkurat om det…jeg tenkte bare ikke på det!”

Jeg roper litt, men det føles så urettferdig at Even kan tro at jeg med vilje ikke har sagt det, hvorfor skulle jeg gjøre det?

 

_“Ja, men så fett da. Vil du gå og drikke de drinkene du har fått med han, eller? Bare gå og gjør det du. Ikke la meg stoppe deg!”_

_Jeg har faen meg aldri følt meg så dum. Hva er det som skjer?_

 

“Even. Baby? Dette gjør vi ikke. Jeg vil vel ikke drikke noen drinker med ham!”

Jeg har satt meg på sengen igjen, tatt laptopen i fanget, ser rett på Even og de harde øynene han har akkurat nå.

 

“Jeg driter i han Marcel! Han var jævlig frekk mot deg nå, jeg skjønner at du blir sint. Tror det var weird tysk humor, men jeg gidder ikke å unnskylde ham.”

 

_“Coffee man, Isak? Partnership? Du var jo faen meg med på den greia du også!”_

_Åh, fy faen så kjipt. Isaks første venn, og så måtte det bli så jævlig feil._

 

“Det var en sånn greie som vi kødda med i går, det er vanskelig å forklare det, det var litt sånn hvor man måtte være der for å skjønne det. Det var liksom en plan hvor vi skulle utvikle et skikkelig bra dataprogram, og så skulle vi selge det til Apple, skjønner du? Så det var liksom partnership.”

 

_“Og jeg skulle servere dere kaffe?”_

 

“Det var en køddegreie. Du kan ikke ta det seriøst. Du kan gjøre noe annet, du kan...lage en film om det. Selge den til Hollywood.”

Ok, det blir kanskje ikke bedre hvis jeg fortsetter i samme sporet. Men han må jo skjønne at dette bare var kødd!

 

_“Please! Kan du slutte å snakke bullshit. Jeg skal ikke lage noen film om det.”_

  


“Det var på kødd. Men kan vi bare droppe dette?”

 

_“Ok. Kanskje han er dårlig til å ta hint, som han sa. Kanskje det er en humorgreie. Det var teit å kommentere musklene hans uansett.”_

_Det slår meg plutselig hvor patetisk det uansett var. Problemet var at jeg følte meg dum og ekskludert._

 

“Kan vi ikke bare drite i ham?”

 

_“Jeg mener ikke å disse han, da. Det ble bare så feil nå, veldig, veldig feil.”_

_Det var som om han tok plass altfor fort og jeg ikke aner hvor jeg har ham._

 

“Jeg skulle ha inkludert deg i samtalen med en gang, det var dårlig gjort å bare la deg høre på. Jeg skjønner at det ble helt feil, jeg synes også det.”

 

_“Hva har du fortalt han om meg?”_

_Jeg klarer ikke å slippe den følelsen. Såra._

 

“Hva mener du?”

Tror han seriøst at jeg ikke har fortalt noe om ham?

 

“At du er kjæresten min. At du er i Oslo. At vi bor sammen. At du liker øl.”

 

_“Ok.”_

_Hva tror jeg liksom? Jeg vet jo at han ikke har sagt noe ikke bra om meg. Det ville han aldri gjort. Det var bare den følelsen av å være ubetydelig for noen. Tenk om Isak hadde åpnet seg og fortalt at han var bekymra for meg. Jeg kan liksom høre det for meg… “You know my boyfriend, he is … bipolar? Do you know what that is?” Eller de snakker kanskje norsk. Uansett, hvis Marcel er så cocky som han virket nå, hadde jeg da kanskje allerede sunket helt til bunns i hans anseelse, selv om han aldri hadde møtt meg._

  


“Hva tenker du på egentlig? Vi hadde ikke akkurat en personlig samtale. Vi snakket om øl og fag og hvor man får den beste kebaben her, liksom.”

Tror han at jeg har fortalt noe som er for personlig? Tror han faktisk at jeg ikke respekterer grensene hans?

 

_“Ok. Det går bra, baby. Hele settingen var bare rar. Jeg skjønner at du også ble overrumplet.”_

_Han ville aldri gjort det, ikke med mindre det var full krise i alle fall. Han vet hvor var jeg er for det. Han vet selv at det er mange folk som har fordommer._

 

“Det føles helt ærlig ikke som om det går helt bra.”

 

_“Jo, det gjør det. Jeg kommer meg over det, ok? Det er du som vet om Marcel er en kul fyr, jeg vil ikke prøve å ødelegge det. Ok?”_

 

“Ting ble bare veldig feil nå nettopp. Vet ikke hva jeg skal si, han virker som en ok type, jeg vet ikke hvorfor det ble så rart i sted.”

 

_“Han ble sikkert stressa, skjønte litt for sent at jeg liksom var der og ventet på deg.”_

 

“Er du skuffa over meg?”

Er det det dette handler om? Skulle jeg ha sagt eller gjort noe annet i sted?

 

_“Skuffa over deg? Hva mener du?”_

_Det er ikke hans skyld. Han ble forfjamset. Det er jo han som fikk rommet sitt invadert._

  


“Burde jeg ha kastet han ut? Sagt til ham at ingen kaller kjæresten min for the coffee man?”

Jeg prøver å spøke, sier coffee man med overdrevne fakter, prøver å gjøre luften mellom oss litt lettere.

 

_“Du, slutt, da. Vi driter i det.”_

_Det var jo Isak som la opp til det med “the coffee man”, men orker ikke å snakke videre om det nå. Jeg orker ikke å være han som aldri kommer seg over det._

 

“Ok. Vi driter i det. Enig.”

Jeg er glad for at han slipper det, for at han ser at det var en haug med småting som ble feil, men at det bare var det, småting. Ikke viktig. Jeg trekker pusten, prøver å smile, nullstiller meg.

 

_“Fett. Hva skal du gjøre etterpå, da?”_

_Noen ganger skulle jeg ønske vi kunne ta en pause når alt blir vanskelig, sånn som når vi er hjemme. Vi kan gjøre våre egne ting litt, og så, senere, er liksom ting i orden igjen._

 

“Prøve å jobbe litt. Har kasta bort hele dagen på å føle meg sjaber. Du da?”

Vi later vel litt som nå, leker at alt er i orden, men vi kommer ikke ut av det ellers.

 

_“Bare se en film, tror jeg. Elias hoster noe greier, men tror kanskje jeg skal prøve å ikke dra på det.”_

 

“Chille hjemme? Høres digg ut det, da.”

 

_“Tenke på deg. Tenke på det du sa i sted om hvordan jeg legger armen over deg, så albuen din er inni albuekroken min. Tror kanskje jeg skal gjøre det. Se film og så legge meg og tenke på det. Kjenne kroppen din inntil min. Nesten. Få en liten nysefornemmelse når krøllene dine så vidt kommer inn i neseborene mine.”_

 

“Babe? Kan vi prøve noe nytt da?”

Desp. Det er desp. Vil bare føle noe bra sammen med Even nå, må prøve dette.

_“Hva da?_

 

“Kan du melde meg når du legger deg? Når du skal tenke på hvordan du legger deg helt inntil ryggen min? Og holder meg?”

 

 _“Ja. Jeg skal melde deg. Jeg kan nesten kjenne følelsen av ryggen din nå. Og at jeg kysser deg lett, rundt på ryggen din, og du kommer med de søte, fornøyde gryntene dine. Jeg elsker de gryntene, litt som en søt gris, min gris._ ”

_Egentlig vil jeg ikke dra oss ut av det vi var i nå. Jeg har bare lyst til å se smilet hans akkurat nå, se han lyse opp, se han bli tullefornærmet et lite øyeblikk._

 

«En gris, Even? Faen du er frekk!»

Å det er så deilig å se hvordan han ser på meg og smiler nå, det rister frem alle de fine små følelsene som gjør at jeg vet hvor mye han elsker meg! Får meg til å kjenne det samme, tusen små følelser mens jeg bare smiler, forteller ham hvor frekk han er, gris liksom!

 

«Ok, din gris da.»

Even sin.

 

_“Den deiligste, beste. Men jeg skal tenke på deg når jeg legger meg. Det gjør jeg alltid, da. Men jeg skal tenke på akkurat hvordan jeg legger meg inntil deg, inntil ryggen din, hvordan jeg akkurat har kysset deg og at jeg holder deg og blir varm i hele meg av å merke hvor fornøyd og avslappet du er”._

 

“Da legger jeg meg også. Jeg vil ligge sånn og tenke på at vi ligger sammen på akkurat den måten.”

Samtidig. Samtidig er helt annet sted. Jeg blir varm, sånn langsomt, seigt varm i magen av å høre på ham, det drypper gjennom kroppen. Det føles så beroligende, som om det ikke er et substitutt, men ekte.

 

_“Men kommer du til å få sove i natt, da, tror du?”_

_Jeg vil så gjerne at vi fortsatt er her, i det vi er i nå, i en hel evighet._

 

“Vet ikke. Hvis jeg vet at du er der, så kanskje. Hvis du vil holde meg til jeg sovner, liksom.”

Der er jeg. Romantikeren som ikke er romantisk. Som tigger kjæresten min om å love å ligge i sengen vår i Oslo og holde rundt meg som ikke er der.

 

_“Du er så fin. Så fin, selv om du er fyllesyk.” Jeg ler. “Jeg skal holde deg til du sovner, kjæresten min.”_

 

“Men du da, bby? Hjemme i leiligheten? Kommer du til å føle på det du sa sted? Om å finne ro?”

Vil tilbake til det et øyeblikk, der vi ble avbrutt. Det var jo noe der som han trengte at jeg hører på.

 

“ _Ja, sikkert litt. Jeg skal jo være ærlig, så ja, sikkert litt. Det er så sykt tomt her uten deg, baby. Skjønner du det?_

 

“Jeg skjønner det. Det er ganske vondt at du føler det sånn, eller at det gjør deg urolig.”

Det gjør meg urolig også.

 

_“Ja..”_

_Det er Isak. Jeg vil ikke, kan ikke late som. Jeg bare løfter armene i en slags hjelpeløs gest, sånn er det. Det blir bare teit å prøve å pynte på det._

 

“Men jeg er glad for at du bare forteller meg det.”

Kjæresten min. Føler han seg så alene? Jeg vil si at han aldri skal slutte å fortelle meg om det som gjør at han føler uro eller blir redd, men jeg vil ikke sitte her og formane ham heller.

 

_“Ja, eller vi må jo fortelle hverandre ting.”_

 

“Lover du meg det? At du ikke blir redd for å fortelle for mye? Ikke nøler, liksom?”

Jeg bare sier det. Jeg vil si det. Vil at han hører det igjen, at han kan fortelle meg hva som helst.

 

_“Ja.. jeg lover. Jeg vet jeg har sagt det tusen ganger før… men nå når du er borte… livet mitt er så sinnsykt mye bedre med deg, på så mange måter, jeg merker det annerledes nå som du ikke er her. Men du må alltid vite det, ok?”_

 

“Jeg vet det, og likevel er det både deilig og helt jævlig å høre at du sier det nå. Vet du at det er sånn for meg også? At jeg trenger deg for å komme gjennom… alt sammen?”

Det føles som en sånn ting som vi trenger at han sier høyt, jeg trenger det i hvert fall, selv om han vet det og jeg vet at han vet.

 

_“Ja. Jeg vet det, elskling.”_

_Det er akkurat som det er dette det hele handler om. Dette er kjærligheten vår. Kanskje jeg trenger at vi sier det høyt oftere enn han gjør det. Men det er greit. Det er helt greit. Det viktige er jo at det er sant._

 

“Jeg vet egentlig at du vet det.”

Jeg kjenner at det vokser litt i halsen, vet ikke om jeg skal si det som jeg tenker på, eller om jeg burde vente, se det litt an.

 

_“Og det er ikke så lenge heller, da, til vi skal se hverandre igjen.”_

_Hvorfor sier jeg det? Jeg føler jo det er en evighet til fortsatt. Jeg prøver vel bare krampaktig å trøste ham, meg, begge._

  


“Kan jeg si noe… som du kanskje ikke vil høre akkurat nå?”

 

_“Si noe eller spørre om noe?”_

_Kroppen min stålsetter seg. Jeg kjenner det igjen, har lært meg å kjenne det igjen Jeg skulle ønske den ikke gjorde det._

 

“Si noe.”

Jeg svelger, skjønner ikke hvorfor det føles som om jeg må ta sats.

 

_“Ja, jeg kommer ikke til å si, nei, det kan du ikke, liksom.”_

_Jeg forter meg å smile, for å ikke virke amper. Jeg er ikke det, bare nervøs._

 

“Even? Jeg blir litt bekymra. Jeg føler meg ikke sikker på at du har det så bra nå?”

Han ser nesten litt lettet ut, han avviser det ikke.

 

“Ikke sånn. Men jeg liker ikke at du ikke finner roen hjemme hos oss. At du føler det er tomt?”

Hjemme hos oss. Når jeg er her.

 

_“Nei, jeg liker det ikke jeg heller. Jeg føler jeg gjør litt for mye hver dag og noen ganger er jeg dødssliten og bare venter litt med å legge meg så du ikke skal synes det er bekymringsverdig tidlig, liksom”_

_Så rart det kom ut. Nå virker det som jeg har holdt tilbake masse, det jeg ikke skulle gjøre. Er det det jeg har gjort?_

 

“Men du. Da må vi forandre på avtalen vår. Da ringer du meg. Du skal legge deg når du er sliten, du skal ikke miste søvn som du trenger fordi du ikke vil at jeg skal være bekymret. Skjønner du hva jeg mener, Even?”

Ok, nå er jeg bekymret, ikke litt.

 

_“Åh, Gud, Isak, det høres jo så fjernt ut, det jeg sa.”_

_Jeg kaster hodet oppgitt bakover, oppgitt over meg selv._

_“Jeg har ikke gjort akkurat det mange ganger, altså, men …”_

 

“Bare… ikke gjør det?”

 

_“Nei, jeg skal ikke gjøre det. Men skjønner du at balansen er litt vanskelig noen ganger? Jeg bare trenger at du skjønner at jeg ikke er helt bak mål heller.”_

 

“Du tror ikke egentlig at jeg tenker det om deg?”

Jeg smiler mens jeg spør, legger hodet litt på skakke og bare ser på ham. Reality check, liksom.

 

_“Nei. Jeg synes bare selv det hørtes så ekstremt ut det jeg sa. Men, nei, jeg skal legge meg når jeg føler for det.”_

 

“Jeg tror kanskje vi er forbi det at vi ikke kan si også det som høres ekstremt eller rart ut for andre? Jeg synes ikke det hørtes ekstremt ut, jeg vil at du skal si hvordan du har det. Jeg trenger å vite det.”

 

_“Takk, baby. Du sier i alle fall akkurat det jeg trenger å høre.”_

_Det er en sterk stemme der i meg som skriker akkurat nå, han er der for meg, det er han som må trøste meg. Er jeg der virkelig like mye for ham?_

_Jeg skal i alle fall ikke mase om det, for vi har snakket om det tusen ganger. Han sa det jo rett i sted også. Han trenger meg også._

 

“Du må ta vare på deg selv. Jeg trenger deg.”

Jeg føler ordene litt ubehagelig i munnen, det er ikke først og fremst på grunn av meg, han skal ikke ta vare på seg selv mest på grunn av meg, men jeg er vel en del av det også. Det er jo sant at jeg trenger ham.

 

_“Jeg gjør det. Jeg har de beste grunner til å ville ta vare på meg selv.”_

_Jeg ser intenst på ham, smiler til ham._

_“Jeg gikk jo på ski med pappa i forgårs. Det er sunt, da!”_

_Jeg prøver vel å lette litt på stemningen. Han vet det allerede._  

 

“Jeg skulle akkurat til å spørre deg… om du kanskje skal snakke litt med dem? Si at det er litt tungt nå?”

Litt. Litt. Litt.

 

 _“Pappa spurte hvordan det gikk_.”

_Jeg ser ham for meg. Vi holdt på å spenne på oss skiene. Han så oppmerksomt opp på meg._

 

“Ja? Hva sa du da?”

 

_“Det vanlige. At jeg savner deg, men at det går bra etter forholdene.”_

_Og så kom det noen folk og uppfordret informerte oss om noe med løypene._

 

“Even….”

Jeg bare ser på ham. Bra etter forholdene. Verdens mest intetsigende utsagn.

 

_“Jeg vet ikke om han trodde helt på meg, men det var ikke så lett å snakke på skitur, liksom.”_

 

“Kan du ikke ringe, da? Jeg tror det kunne vært bra for deg. Prøve å sette ord på den tomheten?”

 

_“Jeg føler liksom at det bare er du som kan skjønne hva jeg mener. Det er bra å si det til deg, bare ikke det ødelegger dagen din og uken som kommer og alt.”_

_Jeg svelger, må prøve å ta brodden av den fortvilelsen som lurer seg innpå meg._

 

“Det ødelegger ikke dagen min, Even. Vi kan snakke om det, jeg vil gjerne snakke med deg om dette. Men … jeg er på en måte del av problemet, ikke sant?”

Bare jeg som kan skjønne hva han mener… det er så jævlig vondt og så jævlig godt. Men jeg kan ikke si det til ham.

 

_“Hæ? Det er du som er løsningen.”_

_Jeg smiler så tappert og spøkefullt jeg klarer._

_”Det er du som kjenner meg best, det er du som kan forstå det her. Det er deg det er best å snakke med.”_

 

“Jeg blir så glad for at du føler det sånn, virkelig, jeg er utrolig glad for at du vil snakke med meg helst. Men…”

Men-et henger et par sekunder i luften, det er akkurat som om jeg nøler for å finne rett måte å fortsette på.

 

_“Men…? Synes du jeg burde prøve å snakke med mamma om det?”_

_Ordene sitter langt inne. Ikke egentlig fordi det er mamma. Ringe mamma, liksom, det følte jeg mer var et nederlag før. Nå er det egentlig bare det at jeg ikke skjønner hva hun skulle kunne bidra med. Og det er en skummel tanke._

 

“Jeg hadde følt meg tryggere om du ville prøve å snakke med henne. Jeg er så jævlig langt vekke. Men du har ikke lyst?”

 

_“Vet du hva? Helt ærlig så har jeg ikke så veldig lyst, eller jeg mener, jeg klarer ikke å finne så mye motivasjon til å skulle gjøre det. Jeg ser ikke hva hun kan bidra med i det her.”_

 

“Du vet den greia med at noen ganger hjelper det å bare si ordene høyt til noen? Erkjenne at det er noe der? Det kan hun jo i alle fall bidra med, ikke sant? Høre på deg?”

 

_“Ja, men Isak. Jeg kan gjøre det uansett, ok? Det koster meg ikke så mye heller. Det er mamma, liksom. Og hvis du føler deg tryggere da, så… “_

_Jeg føler det er derfor Isak fikser dette over tid, at jeg klarer å ikke være så jævla stolt og sta. Det var dette vi snakket om før han dro, jeg skulle ta kontakt med noen her hjemme hvis det blir for tungt._

 

“Ja, jeg tror jeg ville det, ass. Ikke at jeg er utrygg for hvordan du har det nå, men jeg ser at du trenger å gripe fatt i dette, eller jeg tror at det kan hjelpe deg til å føle deg bedre.”

Jeg må nesten bare si det som det er, jeg vet at Even trenger å høre det akkurat sånn som jeg føler det også. At min mening er viktig for ham, den betyr noe.

 

 _“Ok. Du pleier å ha rett. Jeg skal gjøre det, ok?_ ”

  


“Vi kan snakke om det etterpå? Du kan fortelle meg hvordan det gikk, hvordan du følte det? Hvis du vil?”

Jeg er lettet, litt mer enn situasjonen tilsier, avstanden gjør alt litt større.

 

_“Jeg elsker deg.”_

_Det er det som alltid skjer. Når jeg klarer å gi meg når jeg egentlig vet han har rett, så skjer det noe bra._

 

“Jeg elsker deg. Det vet du. Alltid.”

 

 _“Alltid._ ”

 

“Må jeg pushe deg litt til å faktisk ringe? Vil du ringe nå, liksom?”

  


_“Ikke mens du hører på, da? Ikke at det hadde gjort så mye i seg selv, men det ville vært litt akward om du var på Skype mens jeg ringte mamma nå.”_

 

“Nei, herregud. Litt privatliv skal du få lov til å ha, ass! Krise om jeg overhører at du forteller hvor fabulous jeg er, liksom! Men hva om du ringer nå, før du finner ut at det ikke er vits i, eller ombestemmer deg?”

  


_“Tenk om du hadde mistet så mye tillit til meg at du forlangte å være på Skype mens jeg snakket med mamma. Det hadde vært trist, ass.”_

_Jeg smiler, kravler meg gjennom dette._

 

“Der har vi ikke vært, ass. Vet du, jeg tror ikke jeg kommer til å miste tilliten til at du gjør ting du sier du skal gjøre. Så jeg kommer ikke til å kjøpe spy-software med det første, liksom.”

  


_“Det er bra. Du hadde nok blitt stressa av det. Det hadde ikke vært bra for deg. Du vet hvor direkte mamma kan være. Du hadde blitt flau. Og i tillegg av å høre meg fortelle om hvor fabulous du er. Men jeg skal ringe, typ nå, eller med en gang vi legger på.”_

 

“Flau, altså. Jeg skal ikke spørre. Du får kutte cringe-delene hvis du vil fortelle meg om det etterpå, da!”

 

_“Skal gjøre det. Det blir sikkert ikke så mye av det nå. Men du husker den gangen vi var på hytta med dem? Mamma hadde funnet den tomme kondompakken, vi vet jo at da må hun ha sett den brukte som lå der også, og så spurte hun meg om hun skulle kjøpe nye til oss. Men anyway, det blir jo ikke noe sånt nå.”_

 

“Grenseløse Bech-Næsheims. Skjønner ikke hvordan jeg egentlig overlever i denne familien!”

 

 _“Jeg tror mamma tror at du digger henne. Jeg skal la henne forbli i den troen._ ”

 

“Jeg digger henne. Det kan du hilse og si at jeg har sagt!”

 

_“Det skal jeg gjøre. Da blir hun ekstra motivert til å hjelpe til. Skal jeg ringe henne nå, eller? Så snakkes vi senere?”_

 

“Jeg tror egentlig at du skal det. Mens du fremdeles har lyst til å gjøre det. Så snakkes vi etterpå. Jeg skal uansett bare være her, så du kan bare ringe når du vil. Ok?”

 

“Og du? Baby?”

 

 _“Ja?_ ”

 

“Jeg er så glad for at vi kan snakke sånn. At jeg kunne si det, og at du lytter til det.”

Jeg har bare lyst til å si det. Det er liksom nøkkelen, dette. Til at det skal gå bra.

 

_“Du har jo… faktisk vært der og hjulpet meg til å holde meg mer stabil i 5 år nå, du vet det, sant? Og du vet at jeg vet det?”_

 

“Jeg ser kanskje ikke helt sånn på det, da. Men jeg skjønner hva du mener.”

 

 _“Hvordan ser du på det_?”

 

“Det er på en måte bare livet vårt. Jeg er der bare, sammen med deg. Jeg tenker ikke på det som at jeg hjelper deg til noe. Alt det gjør du jo selv. Jeg bare er der. Ikke bare, da. Jeg er der fordi jeg elsker deg.”

Det er faktisk sånn jeg ser det, det er sånn det er for meg.

 

_“Nå blir jeg litt stum, Isak. ...Jeg tror jeg trenger betenkningstid før jeg kan si noe. Jeg har ikke noen ord som er fine nok nå.”_

_Jeg må vise det på en annen måte._

 

“Du trenger ikke å si noe, bby.”

Å… Even… at du blir så satt ut av noe som du egentlig vet. Som du bare må tro på at er sant.

 

_“Kjæresten min”_

_Jeg håper det når frem gjennom nettet hvor mye ømhet som ligger i stemmen min nå._

 

“Kjæresten min.”

Det er vondt og godt å se hvor rørt han er, litt rart også. At det treffer ham sånn, det som jeg prøver å vise ham hele tiden. Jeg er kanskje ikke så god til det, da. Skulle så gjerne bare ha trukket ham inntil meg, bare holdt ham mot meg.

 

“Ring mamman din nå da. Ok? Så snakker vi mer etterpå?”

Jeg tror det er bra, bra at noen som er hjemme vet.

 

_“Ok, ok. Snakkes snart. Ha det, baby.”_

 

“Jada, jeg maser litt. Jeg har lov.”

 

_“Det var ikke sånn ment. Bare at jeg må stramme meg opp litt, hvis ikke så begynner jeg å sippe nå.”_

 

“Du trenger ikke det. Det er gode ting du føler nå, vel?”

 

_“Ja… det er gode ting. Men jeg vil bare få ringt henne, ok? Ikke grine en halvtime først.”_

_Jeg ler, overdriver så klart._

 

“Kanskje du må gjøre noe praktisk? Brette sammen en klesvask, eller noe?”

Jeg blunker til ham, regner med det er nok av hauger å ta av hjemme, prøver å holde det lett.

  


_“Nei! Det er litt vel kjedelig da, baby.”_

 

“Kjedelig, men nødvendig, da.”

 

_“Vet du hva jeg har gjort med alle klærne våre? Eller med dem jeg har tatt ut av skapet og brukt og vasket, mener jeg?”_

 

“Nei? Du har husket å hente dem fra vaskekjelleren?”

 

_“Ja. To dager for seint eller noe, men ja.”_

  


“To dager! Da stinker de jo! Men hva har du gjort, da?”

Lett, vi holder det lett. Hva faen har han gjort da?

 

_“Nei, de stinket ikke, for jeg hadde lagt dem i tørketrommelen. De var tørre.”_

_Det er litt morsomt, han blir snart dritfrustrert hvis han aldri får svar på hva jeg har gjort._

 

“Ja, du vet hva jeg synes, det er jo sykt ekkelt å tenke på at alle i huset kan ta på klærne våre og prøve dem på og alt mulig mens de ligger der. Men hva har du gjort da? Du må jo svare!”

 

_“Det er en så sykt rar tanke at naboene går ned i vaskekjelleren og prøver klærne våre! Det er så morsomt at du innbiller deg det. Men ok, du vet at jeg har bestemt meg for å prøve å ligge på din side i sengen, se om du på en eller annen måte føles litt nærmere da. Men så lå jo alle klærne der. Så i går kveld la jeg et pledd på stuegulvet og la alle klærne utover. Se!”_

_Jeg løfter Macen, justerer den så Isak kan se hvordan en stor del av stuegulvet er fullt av klær._

 

“Even! Nå er jo stuen blitt et sånn hoarderrom! Ikke venn deg til den måten å ha klærne på, ass! Dessuten er det ikke en så sykt rar tanke det med naboene! Jeg innbiller meg det ikke akkurat!”

 

_“Jeg tror du er den eneste i verden som tenker på det. At naboene prøver klærne våre! Som om vaskekjelleren er et jævla prøverom! Men jeg tror kanskje jeg skal ha klærne på gulvet der til du kommer tilbake. Det virker dritpraktisk i grunn.”_

 

“Vet ikke. Praktisk?”

 

_“Oversiktlig. De slipper å ligge oppå hverandre.”_

 

“Ok. Du er søt da. Litt upraktisk, men veldig søt.”

Klærne på stuegulvet, hva faen. Praktisk?

  


_“Du er søt med den nabo-angsten din også. Kanskje jeg skal tegne alle naboene våre i vaskekjelleren som prøver ynglingsklærne dine.”_

 

“Du kan helt serr sikkert bare gå ned og filme det!”

Jeg mener det, det er ikke noe rart ved å tro at det skjer!

 

_“Ok! Jeg skal montere et kamera der, så snakkes vi når jeg har det på film.”_

 

“Da snakkes vi til neste vasketid, da. Det skjer garantert, skjønner ikke hvorfor du tror at folk ikke faller for fristelsen til å sjekke ut hvordan de ser ut i den stripete bokseren din, for eksempel. Han Thorvald som bor i fjerde, for eksempel.”

  


_“Isak! Det er ikke speil der. Thorvald bruker sikkert sånne gammeldagse, hvite underbukser. Og dessuten kan det jo komme ned noen når som helst. Ingen prøver boksere der!”_

 

“Vi får se da. Når du får det på film.”

Jeg nikker påståelig, prøver å holde ansiktet alvorlig, men det er umulig. Latteren bølger fra magen, kommer frem i små eksplosjoner, nesten samtidig hos oss begge.

 

_“Men kan vi please snakkes før det?”_

 

“Du tror det går for lang tid? Før du får filma noen?”

  


_“Ja, jeg kommer til å betale Thorvald for å gjøre det, hvis du nekter å snakke med meg før du ser de opptakene.”_

_Jeg ler og ler, så det gjør vondt i magen._

 

“Flaks at det aldri kommer til å skje. Altså, at jeg nekter å snakke med deg. Det kommer uansett aldri til å skje. Så du slipper å betale Thorvald for å prøve underbuksa di.”

 

_“Ja, dritflaks. Også fordi jeg har mer spennende filmprosjekter på gang enn det. Faktisk.”_

 

“Har du mer på gang? Som du ikke har fortalt?”

 

_“Nei, jeg tror jeg har fortalt alt. Og du er vel enig i at de er mer spennende enn ideen om at Thorvald prøver underbuksa mi? Bortsett fra ansiktet hans da jeg hadde spurt da, det kunne blitt priceless.”_

_Jeg ler så mye at jeg klarer nesten ikke artikulere ordene._

 

“Tror kanskje du skal holde deg til de skikkelige prosjektene, ja!”

Jeg klarer ikke å slutte å le, jeg må presse håndbaken under øynene for å tørke vekk lattertårer. Jeg ser for meg naboen, ansiktet hans, Even med den stripete bokseren i hånden, kameraet, det er så absurd og befriende tomt for alt som er alvorlig.

 

_“Det er kanskje best, ja! Håper ikke jeg kjeder meg så mye en dag at jeg gjør det, og får Mikael til å filme at jeg gjør det.”_

 

“Helt serr, jeg håper nesten at du kjeder deg så mye en dag!”

 

_“Hvis jeg klarer å gjennomføre det burde jeg fått direkte opptak ved teaterhøyskolen. Hvis jeg hadde klart å holde meg alvorlig.”_

 

“Når jeg ser på deg nå, så tviler jeg dessverre litt på det. Men du kan jo øve da. Stå utenfor døra, uten å ringe på og bare hviske det? Kanskje Mikael bør filme det også, forresten!”

 

_“Kanskje jeg rett og slett ansetter han på dette prosjektet. Det kan jo bli tidkrevende. Først så knekker jeg sammen av latter, bare ligger og rister på dørmatten hans, kanskje de første 50 gangene.”_

 

“Jeg lander liksom på at det safeste er å bare filme vaskekjelleren. Det kommer til å skje, du må bare stole på at jeg er en bra menneskekjenner!”

 

_“Du er misantropisk når det kommer til hva du tror mennesker kan gjøre med andre menneskers klær, Isak. Du forveksler mistenksomheten din med menneskekunnskap. Hvis vi er heldige får vi det klippet på gamlehjemmet.”_

 

“Wow. Jeg har hele tiden tenkt på meg selv som realist. Men misantropi passer. Vet du hva, nå ser jeg for meg oss når vi bor på gamlehjem, herregud. Du er kjekk med rynker og hvitt hår, da!”

 

_“Ser du det for deg nå?”_

 

“Ja! Gjør ikke du?”

 

_“Jeg prøver… Jo, jeg ser for meg at jeg drar hånden gjennom de grå krøllene dine. Har vi sex?”_

 

“Nei! Even! Nå ser jeg for meg det også. Eh, ja, vi har sex! Og du har fått mage og er litt sånn krokrygget. Ikke pukkel, da. Det ville vært for drøyt.”

 

_“Ja, faen, det ville vært for drøyt. Jeg tror du fortsatt ser nerdete ute, sånn sinnsykt tiltrekkende nerdete ut, med store briller.”_

 

“Tiltrekkende? Syns du briller er hot, altså? Det har du aldri fortalt meg.”

 

_“Det ville vært hot på deg. Det er jeg helt sikker på, helt fullstendig sikker på det.”_

 

“Kanskje du får møte hot professor Valtersen en gang. En dag du trenger å lære noe nytt.”

 

_“Kanskje? Er det ikke sikkert?”_

 

“Jo, det er vel ganske sannsynlig. At det er en date med professor Valtersen i fremtiden din.”

 

_“Jeg ser frem til den.”_

 

“Er du klar over hvor digg dette er? Å ende opp med latterkrampe sammen med deg nå?”

Jeg er mør i kinnene, vi har ledd så mye, slengt ut små setninger om så mye herlig ingenting. Latteren bobler frem nå også, jeg smiler, vi ler begge to. Det er digg, befriende digg.

 

_“Det hadde jeg ikke trodd, ass. Du skulle bare hjelpe meg å komme forbi nesten-sippingen ved å snakke om klesvask, liksom.”_

 

“Hva, hva skjedde, liksom. Det digg da. Litt magisk. Syns du ser ut som du er ganske langt fra å ville grine nå?”

 

_“Ja, den største faren nå er egentlig at mamma tror jeg er happy for tiden, at alt er lett og muntert. Jeg kommer til å komme på Thorvald og den stripete bokseren min igjen og igjen. Det vet jeg.”_

 

“Spør henne da! Hun vet sikkert også at folk faktisk er sånn!”

 

_“Nei, jeg skal beskytte deg og ikke si noe til henne. Du risikerer realist-renommeet ditt.”_

 

“Jeg skal så jævlig spørre henne selv en gang! Men veldig snilt av deg å tenke på ryktet mitt. Betryggende at kjæresten min gjør det.”

 

_“Ja, ikke sant? Jeg er en god kjæreste sånn.”_

 

“Den beste. Ikke bare sånn.”

 

_“Åh.. Baby… Men du, jeg tror jeg skal ringe nå, jeg.”_

 

“Ok. Jeg er glad for at du gjør det, baby. Selv om jeg kunne snakket med deg for alltid nå.”

Jeg er glad for det. Vi har funnet en felles boble med ro akkurat nå, gjennom latteren og den absurde samtalen.

 

_“Vi snakkes etterpå.”_

 

“Ring meg, ok. Senere, når du er ferdig?”

Ikke fordi han må, men jeg vil ikke gi helt slipp på ham. Vil snakke mer, etterpå.

 

_“Det gjør jeg. … Takk. “_

_Jeg sender et slengkyss mot skjermen, kjenner meg passet på, men bare på en god måte, ivaretatt kanskje._

 

“Elsker deg.”

Takk? Det trenger han ikke å si. Ikke til meg. Jeg kysser fingrene mine, blåser kysset mot skjermen. Det er et lite lykke til, hvis han gruer seg litt likevel.

 

_“Elsker deg også, beste kjæresten, beste Isak.”_

_Jeg må bare legge på før jeg smelter av den omsorgen han viser, før jeg bare vil krype inn i armkroken hans og bli der for alltid, ikke ta fatt på noen vanskelig oppgaver, bare være trygg hos Isak. Men det han egentlig gjør er jo å demonstrere at han tror på meg, han har tillit til at jeg kan fikse dette og han er der sammen med meg i det._

  


« _ikke hiv innpå helt ukritisk, da, med det brygget til Marcel!» rekker jeg å skyte inn._

 

“Kommer faen ikke til å røre det!”

Og jeg mener det, den kassen med småflasker føles som om den hører til en helt annen verden akkurat nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi har fått så mange fine kommentarer så langt - de er uvurderlig viktige for oss, de gir oss inspirasjon og skrivelyst og er med på å drive historien fremover. Så fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes, vi setter veldig stor pris på det ❤️


	7. "5 år med Isak"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er veldig glade for alle dere som følger historien vår! Ikke minst er det fint for oss å se at Skype-kapitlene faller i smak hos en del. Vi er takknemlige for alle de fine tilbakemeldingene vi har fått. 
> 
> Dere husker kanskje at Even, etter Isaks anbefaling, skulle ringe moren sin rett etter skypingen deres. Det er dit vi nå har kommet.

**Oslo, mars 2022.**

 

Før lyden har stilnet hen, det lille signalet om at Skype-samtalen er avsluttet, trykker jeg “ring”, til mamma.

 

Jeg reiser meg fra sofaen, går bort til stuevinduet og ser ned på Markveien. Isak. Han er selvfølgelig ikke der, men jeg ser ham for meg, minnes den gangen han kom hjem mens jeg sto her. Han fikk øye på meg, smilte, vinket med den vottekledde hånden, før han et øyeblikk senere var sammen med meg, i armene mine hvor han hører hjemme.  

 

«Nei men hei!» svarer mamma på tredje ring. Hun høres glad ut. 

 

«Hei.» Jeg prøver å høres glad ut jeg også, glad som jeg er for at hun tydeligvis synes det er hyggelig at jeg ringer, men hun må ikke få falske forhåpninger om at livet mitt for tiden er godt i ett og alt.

 

«Så hyggelig at du ringer, da. Det passer spesielt bra også», sprudler nesten mamma. 

 

Jeg får plutselig lyst til å være i samme rom som henne, snakke under fire øyne istedenfor på telefonen. 

 

«Passer spesielt bra?»

 

«Nei, bare fordi jeg skal henge opp en klesvask og det er jo så kjedelig, så da er det perfekt å få selskap av deg.»

 

Jeg begynner å le før hun er ferdig med setningen, av flere grunner enn hun kan ane. 

 

«Men, så du har tid til å snakke litt, da?» spør jeg for ikke å spore oss for langt av den strekningen vi skal ut på.

 

«Ja, selvfølgelig vennen min. Jeg skulle ringe deg i løpet av helgen. Hvordan går det med deg?»

 

Før jeg får sagt noe, sukker jeg.

 

«Et sukk..» kommenterer jeg unødvendig. 

 

"Et sukk», gjentar mamma. «Det er lov til å sukke iblant.»

 

«Det går ikke helt bra.» 

 

Det blir stille mens jeg leter etter ordene for å fortsette. Mamma blir den som sier noe først:

 

«Pappa sa noe om det han også.»

 

«Hva sa pappa?» spør jeg. 

 

Så han merket seg noe likevel der på skituren, mens vi langet bortover de godt opptråkkede løypene, kjente vinden suse friskt i nedoverbakkene, fikk høyere puls der vi effektivt tok oss oppover motbakkene, eller kanskje det var mens vi satt i bilen på vei tilbake til byen. Han gløttet bort på meg mens jeg, etter hvert som han spurte, fortalte siste nytt fra jobben, om studiene på Blindern, prosjektene mine. 

 

«Han sa han syntes det kanskje virket som du var litt trist», sier mamma likefrem. 

 

«Ja, det er vel det jeg er», sier jeg lavt. Så stille det er her. 

 

«Vil du fortelle?» spør mamma forsiktig.

 

Og jeg forteller om at jeg savner Isak, om leiligheten som føles så tom, mer om at jeg savner Isak, at det er en uro i kroppen min, at jeg noen dager er helt utslitt, mens jeg de fleste dagene gjør en hel masse, kanskje for mye, antakeligvis altfor mye. 

 

«Jeg er i det minste fornøyd med at jeg prøver å fylle tomrommet med ordentlige ting. Det hadde ikke vært bra for selvfølelsen akkurat, hvis jeg satt passiv i leiligheten og gamet for å få tiden til å gå. Nå er jeg ajour med pensumet i medievitenskap. Jeg har til og med lært meg de utdaterte teoriene fra 60-tallet», skryter jeg og ler litt av meg selv. 

 

Mamma ler litt hun også, før jeg fortsetter med rapporten min om hvor mye jeg får utrettet. 

 

Det uuttalte men’et vokser mens jeg snakker. Det skyter fart når jeg også nevner at bare denne uken på kveldene, har jeg møtt Mikael, pappa, Magnus og flere fra Westerdals, i tillegg til at jeg satt på Glød alene en kveld og drakk øl og skrev på manuset til et prosjekt som manusforfatteren vår akkurat hadde måttet trekke seg fra. Opplegg fra morgen til sent på kvelden hver dag. Det er vel noe foruroligende med at jeg i det hele tatt orker det. Det er som jeg er energisk og trist på samme tid, aktiv og tung, travel og nedfor. Jeg skjønner ikke noe av det. Men jeg sover stort sett tålelig greit, har ikke slurvet noe som helst med medisinene, beina mine er plantet på jorda, det vet jeg i det minste. 

 

«Men,» begynner mamma. Der er det, men’et. «Det er jo veldig bra at du får til så godt alt det du driver med av jobb, studier og prosjekter, men …du overdriver kanskje litt?» 

 

Hun lar det skli ut i et spørsmål, et spørsmål som lager et søkk i meg, som om jeg faller.  

 

«Alltid må det være noe feil med det jeg gjør!» slipper det ut av meg. Med ett kaver jeg i en seig masse av selvforakt og forulempethet på samme tid. 

 

«Åh, Even, gutten min, jeg mente det ikke sånn, da.»

 

«Jeg prøver bare å holde ut, mamma! Enten gjør jeg for lite, og det er feil, eller så gjør jeg for mye, og det blir like feil. Tenk hvor langt Isak har kommet, da….»

 

«Det er vel ingen konkurranse mellom deg og Isak?» avbryter mamma.

 

«Nei, det er ikke det jeg mener. Men hvis vi skal kjøpe leilighet og sånn senere, så vil jeg ikke at han skal være den eneste som ordentlig kan ta det ansvaret, mens jeg suller rundt med forskjellige ting jeg verken blir rik av eller klarer å gjennomføre. Som om ikke han tar nok ansvar allerede, liksom.»

 

«Even, jeg tror Isak hadde blitt lei seg hvis han hadde hørt deg nå. Du bidrar jo masse du også. Og det var én eksamen som gjorde at du ikke fikk graden din, men den får du jo til sommeren. Du har gode karakterer og du har fått deg masse erfaring også, det er jo kjempeviktig i den bransjen. Du må ikke snakke deg ned på den måten.»

 

«Men tenk hvis jeg ikke takler at han er borte disse månedene, da. Hvor nederlag er ikke det? At jeg er så avhengig av kjæresten min…»

 

«Men du takler det jo. For enhver utenfra virker det jo som du takler det veldig bra.»

 

«Men det betyr jo ikke så mye, hva person x som ikke kjenner meg måtte tro, så lenge Isak og jeg og deg og andre nære, ser hvor ræva jeg faktisk takler det.»

 

«Even…» begynner hun igjen. Jeg hører hun er oppgitt. Og jeg skjønner det godt, for jeg oppfører meg som om jeg er 17 og ikke 25. Jeg spyr ut ugjennomtenkte og anklagende påstander om meg. Hun fortsetter: «…Du er trist. Synes du ikke det holder? Må du i tillegg være så sint på deg selv for at du er trist?»

 

Ordene hennes planter seg fast i meg og begynner å arbeide.

 

«Isak ville ikke likt å høre meg nå. Han hater det når jeg holder på sånn», tenker jeg høyt. 

 

«Det gjør jeg også», innrømmer hun. 

 

«Ok, jeg er trist, sikkert så trist at jeg nesten ikke holder det ut, derfor gjør jeg så mye hele tiden, fordi jeg ikke orker å kjenne på det...», reflekterer jeg. Det er kanskje det klokeste jeg har sagt i dag, men jeg ødelegger det ved å legge til et krast «Fornøyd?» 

 

Hun svarer ikke umiddelbart, så jeg fortsetter: 

 

«Men hvorfor må det være sånn? Hvorfor må jeg føle alt så …jævlig sterkt bestandig?» 

 

«Du, vennen min, jeg skjønner at det er intenst vondt, men det at du har sterke følelser, er noe veldig fint med deg også.»

 

Jeg må holde igjen for ikke å rope ut hvor dumt det var, det hun nettopp sa. 

 

«Fint? Jeg må klare å holde ut med det. Det verste ville jo være om jeg blir syk og alt går til helvete.»

 

«Kan du ikke fortelle meg litt om den tristheten? Så lenge du ikke …»

 

«Nei, det er ikke noe å si om den tristheten, bare at jeg savner Isak skremmende mye. Det er vanskelig ... å være meg uten Isak her sammen med meg. Det føles som om alt bare er et langt gjerde av regler jeg burde prøve å overholde for ikke å risikere å bli syk, som jeg krampaktig balanserer på.»

  
  


«Har du fortalt Isak dette?» spør mamma. Hun som hørtes så glad ut, høres trist ut nå hun også.

 

«Ja, på en måte.»

 

«Hva sier han?»

 

«Han skjønner meg. Han ser meg. Jeg er så jævlig heldig. Vi skypet rett før jeg ringte deg nå. Det var han som ville at jeg skulle det, ringe deg.»

  
  


Og i det samme får jeg en idé: Jeg må fokusere på at vi er sammen, istedenfor å fokusere på at vi er på hvert vårt sted alene. Vi er jo sammen! Vi har vært sammen i 5 år. 

 

Jeg avslutter samtalen med mamma, sier jeg skal tenke litt, at det hjalp å snakke med henne (jeg vil at hun skal være glad igjen, sånn som hun var da jeg ringte, hun som alltid er der når jeg trenger henne), at jeg snart skal ringe tilbake, men at jeg nå må gjøre meg klar for å dra til Elias. 

 

Isak sa noen ting til meg, da vi skypet, som gjorde meg stum: “D _ et er på en måte bare livet vårt. Jeg er der bare, sammen med deg. Jeg tenker ikke på det som at jeg hjelper deg til noe. Alt det gjør du jo selv. Jeg bare er der. Ikke bare, da. Jeg er der fordi jeg elsker deg. _ ” 

 

Jeg går inn i app store på mobilen og laster ned Instagram. Til og med Isak har spurt meg om jeg ikke skal komme meg på insta. 

 

Jeg kaller den «5 år med Isak». 

 

Profilbildet ser jeg allerede for meg, jeg scroller raskt tilbake til september i bildene, der er det: Selfie av oss to på fergen til København, kinnene inntil hverandre, begge smiler, begge ser jævlig lykkelige ut, og det var vi også. Isak er så pen at jeg nesten mister pusten, smilehullene hans er tydelige, øynene fulle av liv, håret ligger merkelig sivilisert på plass, nystylet og stilig, i sterk kontrast til mitt, som ser helt sinnsykt ut. Det hadde blitt for langt til at hårvoksen hadde noe å stille opp med mot den sterke vinden. 

 

Isak lurer sikkert på hvorfor jeg ikke ringer. Jeg sender ham en melding: 

 

**Meg 19:50**

**Bby <3 Det gikk fint å snakke med mamma. Jeg fortalte alt. Nå holder jeg på med en liten overraskelse så kan ikke ringe deg akkurat nå, men du får snart se. **

 

Jeg skjenker meg mer vin, lar følelsen Isak ga meg da han snakket om hvordan vi ligger inntil hverandre før vi sovner, fylle meg på nytt. Han ligger med ryggen inntil meg, jeg legger armen min ordentlig over ham, så albuen hans er inni albuehulen min, krøllene hans er deilig i ansiktet mitt. Dette har vi ikke noe fotografi av, naturlig nok. Hadde vi hatt det, ville jeg uansett ikke lagt det ut på insta, det kjennes for privat. Vi kunne kanskje hengt det opp på soverommet. 

 

Telefonen min plinger, drar meg fra det ene behagelige stedet til det andre: 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 19:52**

**Glad for at du gjorde det bby <3 Det er bra at hun vet hvordan du har det. Overraskelse? Livestream fra vaskekjelleren?**

 

Han får meg til å le, men fikk jeg egentlig noe ut av å snakke med mamma? Jeg sa til henne at det hjalp meg, nå ser det ut som Isak også tror det, men har det egentlig forandret på noe? Det er skummelt å kjenne etter, skummelt å spørre meg om det. Nå vil jeg bare fortsette å være inne i den gode følelsen av at vi er sammen. 

 

Jeg smiler mens jeg svarer ham:

 

**Meg 19:53**

**Nei det er noe annet, noe jeg tror du vil like bedre [blunke-emoji]**

 

Om ikke jeg har noe fotografi av Isak og meg der vi ligger inntil hverandre i denne stillingen vår, og uansett ikke ville lagt det ut om jeg hadde hatt det, kan jeg jo tegne det! Det blir heller ikke for privat til at jeg kan legge det ut. 

 

Jeg tar med meg vinglasset ut på kjøkkenet og begynner å tegne på tavlen, Isak først. Fortsatt er det litt frustrerende å tegne på tavle. Streken blir ikke like presis, detaljene kommer ikke så godt frem som jeg ser dem for meg, og vet jeg ville klart å tegne dem på papir. Men jeg har blitt flinkere, nå tar jeg meg god tid, tegner Isak så nøye og omhyggelig jeg klarer, håret, den brede skulderen over dynekanten, musklene i overarmen, hårene på underarmen, kjenner hvordan det faktisk kommer en aura av ømhet over tegningen, hvordan i alle fall jeg kan se den gode stillheten og kjærligheten som ligger der i stillingen vår. Meg selv tegner jeg ikke like nøye, bruker bare litt tid på noen karakteristika så jeg er gjenkjennelig. 

 

Jeg tar noen skritt tilbake, snuser på vinen, tar en slurk mens jeg nikker mot tavlen. Jeg er fornøyd, så jeg går ut i stuen for å hente mobilen. Jeg vil ta bilde av det og laste det opp på på min nye insta. 

 

Men først finner jeg to nye meldinger fra Isak: 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 19:53**

**Noe jeg vil like bedre enn å se naboene prøve klærne våre? Serr spent på å se hva det er! Hva liker jeg bedre enn å få rett, liksom [rulleøyne-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 19:55**

**Men hva er det? Hva er overraskelsen? Du må si det!**

 

Typisk Isak at han er så jævlig utålmodig. Jeg kjenner latteren krible i meg, åh jeg elsker denne nye ideen min. Jeg laster opp to bilder av Isak, mens jeg tenker ut et passende svar til ham, ett der han ligger konsentrert på sengen og leser, med den ene leggen opp i været, og ett der han har fått øye på meg, ser opp og smiler.

 

Men jeg vil ha flere bilder av Isak og meg sammen, og jeg har faktisk ikke så mange, hundre tusen bilder av bare Isak, men få der jeg også er med. Kanskje jeg kan få tak i noen flere i kveld, på festen til Elias. Isak får vente noen timer til. 

 

**Meg 20:30**

**Vent og se. Du får vite det i dag, men jo mer du maser, jo lenger tid vil det ta, for da må jeg jo svare deg i steden for å jobbe med overraskelsen [engel-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 20:33** **  
** **Greit. Ingen masing, lover [kysseemoji]**

 

Men jeg sa jo til Isak at jeg skulle chille hjemme, og nå skal jeg til Elias likevel. Jeg føler det er riktig at jeg sier fra om det til Isak. 

 

**Meg 20:33**

**Nå drar jeg en liten tur til Elias likevel, men skal ta det rolig. Faktisk er det bra for overraskelsen at jeg drar dit. Du skjønner hva jeg mener når du ser den [kysseemoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 20:36**

**Ok sykt spent på den overraskelsen nå, den er kanskje litt annerledes enn jeg trodde hvis den blir bedre av at du drar på fest, da [blunkeemoji] Kos deg da, si hei fra meg!**

 

**Meg 20:37**

**Det skal jeg gjøre. Kos deg du også bby, jeg liker at du er spent** **❤️**

 

Jeg fortsetter å se etter passende bilder mens jeg sitter på trikken, på vei til Elias.  

 

Hos Elias er det kommet en del folk, stort sett kjente. Men insta-prosjektet er det eneste som står i hodet på meg nå. 

 

Jeg får øye på Sana, albuer meg fremover mot henne uten å se meg til sidene, for ikke å måtte stoppe opp ved noen på veien. Etter vi har småpratet noen øyeblikk, spør jeg henne om hun har noen fine bilder av Isak og meg. Hun ser litt rart på meg først, før hun sier jeg har flaks. Hun har nylig gått gjennom en haug av bilder, fordi skyen hennes var full og hun skulle kjøpe seg ny Mac. 

 

Hun sitter og stirrer konsentrert på mobilen, og så begynner hun å sende bilder over til meg. 

 

Åh. Id-festen tilbake i 2017. Isak sitter der i den mørkeblå skjorten sin, med et utrolig komisk uttrykk, jeg har akkurat matet ham med noe han synes smaker rart. Jeg holder på å le meg ihjel, ser det ut til. Det er fint, og det er lenge siden, vi ser tydelig yngre ut, dette er supert. 

 

Så kommer det et fra i fjor sommer. Med det samme jeg tar inn hva jeg egentlig ser på, kjenner jeg et trykk i brystet, en god, varm følelse - og et minne om en tilbakelagt, krevende vår. 

 

Vi var på en hytte i Vestfold, sammen med mange av vennene våre. Det er varmt. Isak og jeg skal bade. Vi står på bryggen i shorts, noen meter fra der vi skal hoppe ut. Sana har tydeligvis ropt på oss. Vi har snudd oss, står hånd i hånd og ser mot kameraet. Det er et fint bilde. Vi smiler, ser glade ut. Isak er blendende vakker der han står. Jeg ser litt tynn ut, men jeg kan se at det er et ganske fint bilde av meg også, eller jeg tror i alle fall at Isak vil synes det. (Kanskje jeg bare har de musklene til Marcel for langt fremme i bevisstheten). Det er uansett et bra bilde. Jeg laster det opp, gleder meg til Isak får se det. Men før jeg kommer så langt som til å tagge ham og dermed åpenbare overraskelsen min, veller minnene frem. 

 

Det var en etterlengtet sommerferie, etter en vår der det nesten hadde gått galt. Jeg hadde hatt bacheloroppgaven å skrive, som jeg endte opp med å få A på. Men veien dit var så nervepirrende at man kan spørre seg om det var verdt det. Det var også noe som gjorde meg trist. Det var hypomane Even som fikk den A’en. Og det er bare takket være Isak, uansett hva han sier, at det ikke gikk virkelig til helvete. Jeg gikk så opp i det, ble mer og mer giret. Vendepunktet kom en natt i begynnelsen av mai. Jeg hadde sittet og skrevet til ca. klokken ett på natten. Jeg visste jeg egentlig burde legge meg, men så hørte jeg svak musikk utenfor. Jeg visste hvor det kom fra, det nye, kule utestedet der man kunne danse til klokken tre. Da jeg sto på badet for å gjøre meg klar, kom en søvndrukken Isak inn til meg. Han så forundret på meg. Da jeg fortalte hvordan jeg gledet meg til å ta den helt ut og danse alene et par timer, så jeg hvor betenkt han ble. «Men, baby, du må jo egentlig være kjempesliten og du skal jo opp om under seks timer.  Kan du ikke legge deg med meg’a? Jeg skal prøve å hjelpe deg til å få sove.» Og etter massasje, etter sex, etter myke kjærtegn, etter å bli holdt, fikk jeg tak på følelsen av å være gjennomsliten og søvnig. Jeg sovnet, sov gjennom natten, forsov meg til og med, uten at det var så veldig farlig. 

 

Deretter, takket være Isak denne natten, begynte jobben med å roe meg ned og å ikke gi etter for alle impulsene om å være aktiv. Jeg ser på bildet igjen, bildet Sana sendte meg, blunker bort et par tårer, bildet av Isak og meg der på bryggen, klare til å hoppe i havet. Jeg zoomer inn på ansiktet mitt, faktisk kan man ikke se der at jeg var sliten, for det vet jeg at jeg fortsatt var. Da jeg hadde levert den semesteroppgaven en uke senere, sov jeg en hel masse, tolv timer i døgnet kanskje. Heldigvis hadde jeg fri de dagene. Heldigvis klarte jeg å lage middag i det minste, så jeg kunne gjøre noe for Isak også i hans eksamensperiode. (Dessverre kom jeg meg ikke ut av sengen til eksamenen i det andre emnet, men det har jeg plaget meg selv mer enn nok med.)

 

Og der står vi på bryggen, endelig er det ferie, vennene våre er rundt oss, men det aller viktigste er at vi kom oss gjennom alt sammen, og der i det øyeblikket var vi lykkelige, ikke bare akkurat der, det var gode dager. Det er i grunn flest gode dager, sammen med Isak. 

 

Jeg ser opp, ser rett på Sana. Hun betrakter meg med en rynke mellom brynene. Det er kanskje på tide å begynne å sosialisere litt, og så klare å komme meg hjem ikke altfor sent, jeg som bare skulle chille hjemme i dag. Jeg søker opp isakyaki, klikker meg inn på det siste bildet han har lagt ut. Det er fra i går, med kommentaren: “jævla biomüll, papirpose til søppel wtf #tyskland”. Bildet er av en søppelpose Isak tydeligvis skal gå ut med. Posen lekker matavfallsuppe på kjøkkengulvet. Jeg sjekker hvem som har likt det, blant andre Marcel Albrecht. Jeg trykker nesten «følg», men tar meg heldigvis i det i siste øyeblikk. Hvor pinlig ville ikke det vært, om den første jeg følger er en fyr i Tyskland som jeg aldri har møtt, som Isak akkurat har blitt kjent med? Jeg begynner derimot å følge Isak, tagger ham i alle bildene jeg har lagt ut, så legger jeg telefonen fra meg, men vil se det når Isak har fått dette med seg og reagerer. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ord eller to om kapittelet, spekulasjoner eller fornemmelser, det er hjertelig velkomment - vi elsker å høre fra dere.  
> ❤️


	8. 5 år med Isak folgt dir jetzt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isakyaki har en ny følger på Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er så fint å se hvor engasjerte dere er i historien vår - takk for alle de fine kommentarene med tanker om det som skjer i historien - og det som kanskje kommer til å skje videre. Det gjør oss så glade ❤️
> 
> Vi er fremdeles på samme dag i historien her - Even har tagget Isak i noen instabilder, men hva synes Isak egentlig om det?

_ SIM-Karte gesperrt _

Faen! Jeg slenger mobilen irritert fra meg på skrivepulten, ser oppgitt hvordan den sklir bortover bordplaten og velter den tomme fantaflasken som står ved siden av laptopen. Selv jeg forstår at  _ gesperrt _ betyr sperret, stengt, låst - da har jeg tydeligvis klart å taste pinkoden feil tre jævla ganger, selv om jeg kan den, 1202, selvfølgelig kan jeg den. Jeg har lyst til å skylde det på den nye mobilen, at det er noe ved den alt for glatte skjermen som gir meg pølsefingre og får meg til å taste feil, men det stemmer ikke, det er vel jeg som fremdeles er litt preget av den sykt gode dealen på shotfylla i går. Det er likevel den drittmobilens feil, den slo seg bare av, skjermen ble bare svart og hele greia låste seg, det gjør meg så irritert at jeg har lyst til å kaste den i gulvet. 

Jeg roter fort gjennom papirhaugen i skrivebordsskuffen, det er overraskende mye, de har tydeligvis ikke helt tatt steget til sky og digitale løsninger her. Brev og skjema med tyske ord og mye  _ Sehr geehrter Herr Valtersen. _ Det lille plastkortet som jeg brakk sim-kortet fri fra, det er vel der puk-en står, men jeg finner det ikke, jeg må ha kastet det, eller lagt det et annet sted, selv om det ikke er så mange alternativ, jeg har jo nesten ingenting her. Jeg smeller skuffen igjen, men den er skeiv og skraper mot innsiden av skapet, jeg bruker foten til å sparke den det siste stykket inn. Det er vel da jeg skjønner det også, jeg er urimelig stresset over at mobilen ikke virker, det føltes merkelig godt å slippe sinnet ut på skrivebordet. Det går bra, jeg prøver å si det til meg selv. Det er jo ikke egentlig noen krise, jeg har laptopen, jeg kan melde eller ringe Even om jeg vil, han får tak i meg med en gang, om han trenger meg. Jeg kan melde ham og gi beskjed, det går bra, og i morgen kan jeg stikke ned på butikken hvor jeg kjøpte telefonen, det ordner seg.

Jeg bare lurer så sinnsykt på hva det instavarselet var. 

**_5 år med Isak_ ** _ folgt dir jetzt. _

Jeg fikk bare sett varselet, eller, hele listen med varsel egentlig. Dritirriterende varsel på tysk, fullt av z-er og store bokstaver, jeg blir nødt til å finne ut hvordan jeg endrer språket til noe som det går an å forstå, engelsk i det minste, alle de tyske lydene tårner seg uforståelig sammen og irriterer.

**_5 år med Isak_ ** __ hat dich in einem Beitrag markiert.  
**_5 år med Isak_ ** __ hat dich in einem Beitrag markiert.  
**_5 år med Isak_ ** __ hat dich in einem Beitrag markiert.  
**_5 år med Isak_ ** __ hat dich in einem Beitrag markiert.  
**_5 år med Isak_ ** _ hat dich in einem Beitrag markiert.  
_ **_5 år med Isak_ ** __ folgt dir jetzt.

Jeg vet ikke hvem sin profil det er, fikk bare så vidt sett på det lille, runde bildet på profilen før mobilen klikket og slo seg av. Det så ut som Even og meg, det så ut som oss, kinn mot kinn, med mye hår og store smil. Jeg husker egentlig ikke helt det bildet, vet ikke når det i så fall ble tatt. I sommer en gang, kanskje? En selfie på stranden, eller noe? Jeg er usikker.

Er det Even? Betyr det at Even har laget seg en profil på Instagram? Det er i så fall kult, jeg har foreslått det mange ganger, sagt at han burde skaffe seg en instakonto, det hadde passet så bra til ham. Han som elsker å ta bilder, fryse stemningen i et sekund, dele det med andre, eller gå langt inn i en detalj på et eller annet. Han ville fått sett hvordan andre også skjønner greia hans. Han hadde likt det, det er jeg sikker på, om han bare hadde kommet forbi det selvpålagte hinderet sitt om å ikke være på sosiale medier som seg selv.  _ 5 år med Isak _ \- det må jo nesten være Even, hvis det ikke er Magnus? En eller annen morsom Magnus-greie, er det det? Jeg sender en kjapp melding til Even, må bare spørre, hvis det er ham, så venter han helt sikkert på at jeg skal si noe.

 

**Meg 22:01  
5 år med Isak er det deg?**

Even svarer nesten med en gang, jeg ser skriveboblen begynne å hoppe med det samme.

**Kjæresten min 22:01  
Kanskje. Du får se på bildene og sammenligne med alle kjærestene du har hatt over 5 år**

 

Jeg må le, det er en sykt absurd tanke, en instakonto med en bildesekvens av alle mennene i mitt liv, liksom, det blir i så fall en en ensformig bildeserie. Ensformig som i ensrettet, ikke som i kjedelig, det er ingenting som er kjedelig med den uendeligheten med øyeblikk jeg har hatt sammen med Even de siste fem årene. Bare én mann i mitt liv. Jeg taster et svar til Even, må nesten fortelle ham at jeg ikke får sett på bildene.

 

**Meg 22:03  
Haha. Men serr. Det er deg? Mobilen min har faen klikka, kommer ikke inn på insta mer.**

Skriveboblen er der med det samme igjen, han må ha sittet med mobilen i hånden og ventet på svaret mitt. Det kommer to meldinger rett etter hverandre, før jeg rekker å skrive noe.

**Kjæresten min 22:04  
Så du har fått notifications om at en mystisk “5 år med Isak” driver og tagger deg, men du får ikke sett bildene? **

**Kjæresten min 22:04  
Serr Isak, du må se dem, overraskelsen din!**

 

Så det er dette som er overraskelsen min? Jeg har ikke sett et eneste bilde på kontoen ennå, men jeg er allerede glad, kanskje ikke overrasket, men veldig glad. Det insta-greiene har vært en bøyg for Even, han har egentlig ikke vært på sosiale medier så lenge jeg har kjent ham. I begynnelsen var han vel redd for å drite seg ut, miste dømmekraften og gjøre noe overdrevet, dumt, kaste seg utpå med det andre kom til å se på som grenseløst, ikke friskt, for mye. Nå virker det mer som en vanesak. Han har hatt facebook- og instaprofiler til prosjekter han har jobbet med, men liksom aldri tatt det med seg inn til seg selv, heller ikke når jeg har mast litt og ment at det hadde vært en god idé. For det syns jeg, definitivt en god idé, jeg tror insta passer til ham. Jeg klikker rundt på vodaphone.de, men finner ingenting på engelsk, kun en chattefunksjon som ser alt for tysk ut til at jeg gidder å prøve. Tror bare det må vente til i morgen, da kan jeg stikke innom mobilsjappen, det er jo rett rundt hjørnet. Jeg sender en melding til Even, for å forklare.

 

**Meg 22:05  
Jeg finner ikke den PIK-kodegreien. Er det veldig dumt om jeg ikke får sett før i morgen?**

Herregud, pikk, hva skjer med det? Jeg sender fort enda en melding, smiler til skjermen, for det er jo alltid digg når underbevisstheten minner meg på hva jeg egentlig trenger.

**Meg 22:05  
PUK, ikke PIKK [blunke-emoji]**

 

Evens svar får meg til å le høyt, jeg ser ham for meg, som om han skulle sagt det til meg, fort opp og ned med øyenbrynene, spørrende og avventende uttrykk i ansiktet, det fantastiske smilet hans etterpå, med latter og smilerynker som små myke, striper i huden ved øynene. 

**Kjæresten min 22:06  
Pikk-koden du trenger tar jeg med meg til Göttingen [blunke-emoji]**

Det kommer en melding til like etterpå, samtidig som jeg holder på å skrive et svar, pikk-kode, liksom, helt serr.

**Kjæresten min 22:06  
Men ja, det er dumt :( jeg gleder meg bare til du skal se de bildene. Men ok jeg overlever. Kjipt for deg med den koden som er borte **

 

Jeg ser ham for meg nå også, vet at luften gikk litt ut av ham nå, at det er viktig for ham at jeg får sett bildene han har postet, men at han såklart skjønner at det ikke går, ikke hvis jeg ikke får liv i mobilen. Det suger latteren litt ut av meg, jeg hater å tenke på at han er skuffa nå, men jeg sender svaret jeg har skrevet likevel, og følger raskt opp med en melding til. Jeg får prøve den chatten, det kan jo være det går. PUK er PUK på tysk også, regner jeg med.

**Meg 22:07  
Haha den pikk-koden bør du def ta med, gleder meg sykt til å se hva den kan låse opp, for å si det sånn [aubergine-emoji kysse-emoji] Forresten elsker jeg brukernavnet ditt  <3 Du må skifte navn hvert år da**

**Meg 22:08  
Skal prøve å få tak i PUK (ikke pikk!) De har support chat på nettsiden. På føkkings tysk.**

 

Det ser ut som det hjalp litt da, Even svarer med det jeg tror er et av de søte blunkene hans, det er sånn jeg ser ham for meg i alle fall. Jeg ser ham smile og blunke med øyet, et blunk som egentlig kun er vellykket hvis man ser med ganske mye velvilje på det. Og det gjør jeg jo, alltid, for han føles helt spesielt som min når han gjør det.

**Kjæresten min 22:09  
Pikk-koden er svaret på alle drømmene dine [vulkan-emoji] [palme på øde øy-emoji] **

**Kjæresten min 22:10  
Men kan du ikke spørre han Marcel om hjelp da? Til å få tak i PUK, bare PUK vel å merke **

 

Jeg svarer fort, blir faktisk litt varm i kinnene, kjenner en liten ulming nederst i magen. Det er nok faktisk helt sant, det jeg skriver, ikke kødd - deilig, og litt trist samtidig, at jeg bare kan drømme om ham.

**Meg 22:10  
Den er i hvertfall svaret på hva jeg skal drømme om i natt ass [solbrille-emoji]**

**Meg 22:11  
Ja... men kan kanskje spørre. Han skjønner jo hva de sier. Det er en fordel. Definitivt bare PUK! **

 

Det er en god idé da, Marcel kan vel chatte med kundesupport for meg, jeg kan i alle fall spørre om han gidder. Jeg går ut på gangen i sokkelesten, med mobilen i hånden, gjesper i det jeg stopper utenfor døren til Marcels rom. Jeg hører lav musikk inne fra rommet, overdøver den med tre korte, kontante bank på døren.

Jeg åpner ikke døren før jeg hører at han mumler noe bekreftende, men han ser likevel overrasket ut over at jeg står i døråpningen. Eller, kanskje over at det er meg, og ikke hun italienske som jeg ennå ikke egentlig har snakket med.

“Oh. Izak”, sier han, legger boken sin oppbrettet ned på gulvet, med omslaget opp.  _ The Language Instinct _ står det, navnet til forfatteren er skrevet inni en gigantisk rød snakkeboble, som et rop i en chat. Marcel setter seg omstendelig opp, det ser ut som om han har halvsovet på sengen.  
“Ferdig med skype? Vi ventet på deg på kjøkkenet.” Han gnir seg i ansiktet, ser spørrende på meg.

Det ja. Kjøkkenet og den kassen med de små flaskene. Jeg kjenner faktisk et rykk av dårlig samvittighet for at jeg bare ble på rommet etter at Even og jeg var ferdige å snakke. Jeg ville bare beholde den boblen vår litt lenger, være tilstede i alt det samtalen fikk meg til å føle. Den utrolig befriende latteren, selvfølgelig, men ikke mest den, egentlig. Aller mest den intense kjærestefølelsen, at vi er sammen, det er oss to, at det båndet er så sterkt og intuitivt for oss at det kan brekkes opp i datasignaler og sendes gjennom 1200 kilometer, og likevel treffe oss midt i brystet og være så intenst og ekte at det er som om vi virkelig er sammen akkurat nå, sammen i samme rom, på det samme stedet. Eller kanskje aller mest følelsen av at Even har det på samme måte, at jeg når frem til ham på samme måte som jeg kjenner at han er her, eller er det det at jeg vet at han har meg i seg hele tiden? Det er vanskelig å gripe fatt i akkurat hva det er som gjør at det brer seg så mye mykt og varmt i meg nå, men følelsen gjør meg brått kortpustet, den er så voldsom. Jeg må kremte, hardt, renske halsen, før jeg klarer å svare Marcel.

“Ja, sorry, jeg sovna. Hangover. Heh.” Jeg smiler litt, trekker på skuldrene, vet at alt som hører til den fine, myke boblen kommer til å briste i meg når jeg nå stiger over i det som er her, det praktiske, pratingen, den manglende PUK-en og det at jeg ikke kan chatte med kundesupport hvis kundesupport insisterer på å bare snakke tysk.

“Men nå er du her.” Marcel trekker litt i genseren sin, strekker armene ut foran seg og gjesper, lurer sikkert på hva jeg vil. 

“Jeg lurte på om du kunne hjelpe meg? Mobilen min virker ikke.” Jeg hører selv hvor tafatt det høres ut, men Marcel ser ikke ut til å reagere.

“Have you tried switching it off and on again?” sier han, og flirer bredt, jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor det er morsomt, blir bare stående og le litt nervøst før jeg svarer.

“Den slo seg av, og jeg får den ikke på uten den PUK-koden. Men jeg finner den ikke, har sikkert kasta kortet, eller noe”, sier jeg, vifter med den døde mobilen min i luften foran meg.

“Okei. Så du trenger PUK”, sier han, og ser rart på meg når jeg trekker inn et abrupt flir på innpust. Jeg bare rister avvergende på hodet, og bekrefter det han sier. Jeg trenger PUK.

 

Jeg prøver å forklare det så enkelt som mulig, uten alle detaljene som han ikke trenger. At mobilen min døde, at jeg akkurat hadde sett noe viktig, at jeg tastet feil tre ganger og nå får jeg ikke gjort annet enn å ringe til ambulanse, eller brannvesenet, om det skulle begynne å brenne, liksom. At jeg ikke skjønner en dritt av den tyske nettsiden, men det står chat der, at kortet med PUK-koden ikke ligger der jeg trodde og at jeg er litt stressa for jeg vil veldig gjerne få sjekket hva det varselet egentlig var. Altså, ikke sånn stressa-stressa, men likevel. Om han hadde giddet å chatte med support? Hvis det ikke tar for lang tid?

“Hva var det du så på da? Da mobilen døde?” Marcel har allerede startet en chat-forespørsel, han har satt seg ned ved skrivebordet. Han nikker mot sengen, ser på meg, “Sett deg da, det tar sikkert litt tid. Er sikkert ikke mange på support nå.”

Jeg setter meg litt usikkert på sengekanten, det er ubekvemt, jeg føler ikke for å lene meg tilbake. 

“Eh. Instagram. Det var noen som hadde tagga meg masse på Instagram. Men fikk ikke sett det, da, for mobilen bare kubbet”, sier jeg, og følger med på skjermen. Det er fremdeles bare det generiske velkomstsvaret, jeg forstår det ikke, men tipper det betyr at vi må vente, at vi snart skal få hjelp.

“Kubbet?” Marcel ser blankt på meg.

“Ja, slo seg av. Sluttet å virke.”

“Å. Okei. Kubbet. Hat den Abgang gemacht. Skjønner. Kubbet.” Marcel snur seg mot laptopen igjen, klikker litt formålsløst på det tomme chattevinduet. 

“Du kan låne mobilen min? Logge på Instagram? Hvis du vil?” foreslår han plutselig, drar mobilen sin ut av bukselommen, aktiverer skjermen med fingeravtrykket på pekefingeren sin, og slenger den bort til meg før jeg får summet meg til å svare. Jeg griper den på refleks, fanger den med begge hender i en klønete bevegelse. 

“Takk. Okei. Det var snilt, da”, sier jeg, selv om det egentlig føles mest rart. Chattevinduet på laptopen er fremdeles tomt når jeg åpner Marcels Instagram og velger  _ Legg til konto _ fra menyen. 

“Heh. Har du norsk språk på mobilen?” Jeg ser overrasket opp fra skjermen. 

“Ja, det er en bra måte å huske språket på!” Marcel smiler, litt giret. 

“Du trenger ikke det da, du er jo dritgod på norsk!” svarer jeg, jeg må smile litt av hvor stolt han blir av å høre det. “Det er sant, da!” legger jeg til. “Du har skikkelig språktalent, ass, jeg er imponert.”

Jeg setter meg lengre inn på madrassen og lener ryggen mot veggen. Logger på Marcels insta som meg selv.  _ Isakyaki.  _ Det nye passordet, det som jeg har nesten overalt.  _ h0ldepUstenundervann _

 

Jeg trykker på hjertet og finner varselet om den nye følgeren,  _ 5 år med Isak _ , trykker meg rett inn på profilen. 

5 år med Isak. Innlegg 5. Følgere 0. Følger 1.

Det er et bilde av oss, det profilbildet jeg ikke helt klarte å se. Vi står kinn mot kinn, det er en typisk selfie, egentlig, kinn mot kinn og vi smiler og ser vanvittig glade ut. Utsnittet er så tett at jeg ikke kan plassere oss med det samme, men håret til Even røper det. Det er på båten på vei til Køben, eller kanskje på vei hjem igjen. Det blåser tydeligvis, håret står rett opp, rotet skrått sammen til flere kanter samtidig, det ser ut som det er litt for langt. Even er rosa i kinnene, sånn friskt, deilig, og jeg husker plutselig at vi sto ute på dekket og klinte etter at det bildet ble tatt, husker at det var på veien nedover, og at vi var så avslappet og glade for å bare ha noen dager fri til å bare være sammen, ikke tenke på studier og jobb. Kjekk, han er så uutholdelig kjekk, det er det eneste jeg klarer å tenke nå.

Jeg kjenner at jeg har et pinlig smil i ansiktet nå, synes også at jeg kan se hvordan Marcel ser på meg fra øyekroken. Men jeg driter i det. Jeg trykker  _ følg _ og klikker så raskt på det øverste av de fem kvadratiske bildene i listen. 

 

Jeg har ikke sett dette bildet heller før, men jeg ser med en gang når det er fra. Det er fra hytteturen, i fjor sommer, da det var så varmt, vi er tydeligvis på vei i bad da bildet ble tatt. Vi står hånd i hånd på trebryggen nedenfor hytten, Even er nærmest kameraet, vi har snudd oss mot den som tar bildet. Vi smiler begge to, begge ser glade ut, men det er Evens smil som drar meg inn. Han ser så bekymringsløs ut der, den nydelige kjæresten min, solbrun og sterk i kroppen, han står støtt på de solvarme treplankene og er så ekstremt tilstedeværende i seg selv. Det rører meg, jeg kjenner det fysisk i kroppen, at dette bildet gjør meg lett i hodet og dovent varm i kroppen, det får meg til å lengte tilbake til den dagen, eller kanskje det er neste gang jeg lengter etter. 

 

“Isak? Fødselsdatoen din? Når er du født?” Marcel har snudd seg fra skrivebordet, venter på et svar fra meg. Jeg kikker opp på ham, merker at det er motvillig, egentlig vil jeg se mer på bildet av Even og meg, kjenne på alt det får meg til å føle. Jeg svarer ham mens jeg ser bort på laptopen, følger med mens han taster inn etterhvert som jeg sier tallene. Jeg har lyst til å kommentere noe på bildet, men føler meg ikke samlet nok til det akkurat nå, så jeg hjerter det bare. Så vet Even at jeg har sett det.

Jeg klikker meg inn på profilen igjen, og velger det nest siste bildet. Det får meg til å smile, herregud, det er så lenge siden. Vi er yngre, smalere, likevel føles det nesten som om det ikke har gått tid siden den gangen i hagen til Sana, da vi var på Id-fest og var med å bryte fasten. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg smaker på når dette bildet ble tatt, men det ser ut som om jeg synes det er dårlig. Even synes tydeligvis det er morsomt, han ler, lener seg mot meg, og peker på meg mens han ler. Han er så fin, har på seg en tettsittende svart genser, underarmene hans er bare, jeg kan se senene i armen spenne seg når han peker mot meg. Det er nesten så jeg kan fornemme hvordan huden hans og muskelspillet i armen kjennes ut når hånden min stryker over ham, eller holder ham fast. Even, ass. Han må ha visst akkurat hva disse bildene gjør for meg, og for ham også, det vet jeg. For oss.

“De satte meg i …. Warteschleife, hva heter det? Ventesløyfe?” sier Marcel, snurrer skrivebordsstolen mot meg og ruller litt nærmere sengen. Brister det skjøre skallet rundt alt det jeg holder på å tenke meg inn i, det merker jeg tydelig på hvordan alt ved ansiktsuttrykket mitt plutselig føles feil, smilet mitt er for mykt, jeg er for blank i øynene, kanskje også den kjappe bankingen som flammer opp inn i meg går an å se i kinnene mine, jeg føler meg egentlig litt varm.

“Eh. På vent, er det det? Går det an å sette en chat på vent?” Jeg svarer litt fraværende, innser at jeg ikke får sett på resten av bildene i fred, det ser tvert imot ut til at Marcel er nysgjerrig nå. 

“Så hvem var det som hadde tagget deg? Har du en sånn… hva heter det, en som følger etter deg?” spør Marcel, så jeg hadde rett da, han er faktisk nysgjerrig, han vil vite hva jeg ser på. Jeg flirer og rister på hodet, svarer ham fort, “Nei! Det er ikke en stalker, herregud! Hvem gidder å stalke meg, liksom! Nei, men det er Even”, sier jeg, klikker meg tilbake til startsiden min. Bildet av oss på bryggen er det øverste i feeden, det lille hjertet under er rødt.

“Trodde du sa det var noen du ikke visste hvem var? Som hadde tagget deg?” Marcel ser undrende på meg, men så har han ikke akkurat all informasjonen heller. Jeg holder håndflaten avvergende opp mot ham, signaliserer at han må vente et øyeblikk, jeg har lyst til å skrive en en kjapp DM til Even, og forklare hvorfor jeg ikke sier noe, hvorfor han bare har fått det ene hjertet av meg. Jeg velger  _ 5 år med Isak _ fra listen over kontakter og skriver en kort beskjed, kort fordi det er vanskelig formulere seg mens Marcel følger med fra kontorstolen, men den blir ganske lang likevel. 

**kl. 22:44  
Du er fantastisk baby ❤️ Og fy faen så deilig du er på det siste bildet! Er på insta på marcel sin mobil nå. Melder deg etterpå når vi har fått tak i den koden.han hjelper meg med supportgreiene.**

 

Marcel har snudd seg tilbake til laptopen når jeg ser opp igjen, han ser på skjermen og følger med på om det skjer noe i supportchatten. Det gjør ikke det. Jeg føler jeg burde si noe, forklare litt, men ordene føles litt flaue i munnen, som om jeg forventer at Marcel ikke kommer til å skjønne denne greia. 

“Fremdeles på vent?” spør jeg i stedet, dumt ut i luften.

“Mhm”, svarer han, og trommer lett med neglene mot tastaturet på laptopen.

“Neiass, jeg ville sjekke insta fordi han har liksom ikke vært der før, det er en helt ny profil,” sier jeg til ryggen hans, prøver å forklare.

“Å?” Marcel snur seg mot meg igjen, han ser skeptisk ut. “Trodde alle var på insta?”

“Ikke Even. Han… sosiale medier er ikke greia hans.” Jeg lar det bli med det.

“Kult at han bestemte seg for insta likevel, da. Er det et bestemt tema? Kaffe? Coffee man?” Han ler, blunker overdrevet når han sier  _ coffee man _ og henter inn igjen den interne spøken fra i sted. Jeg ler også, det er jo på en måte litt morsomt, men latteren er ganske slapp, for jeg vet hvordan den spøken fikk Even til å føle seg.

“Nei, ikke kall ham coffee man, da! Selv om han faktisk er sykt god på kaffe!” Jeg kikker ned på mobilen igjen, ser at Even har lest DM’en min.  _ Sett _ står det med bleke bokstaver under meldingen.

 

“Får jeg se?” Marcel reiser seg fra stolen og dumper ned på sengen ved siden av meg før jeg rekker å svare. Jeg klikker meg fort ut av innboksen, og tilbake til feeden min. Det øverste bildet er fremdeles det av Even og meg, hånd i hånd, på vei i bad. 

“Oh, wow, hot!” sier Marcel, det får meg til å rykke til og se overrasket på ham, selv om jeg jo er enig i at Even er virkelig hot på det bildet.

“Det har nesten bare vært regn når vi har vært i Norge!” fortsetter han, og bøyer seg ned mot mobilen for å se nærmere på bildet. Sånn hot ja, jeg kjenner jeg rødmer litt av misforståelsen.

“Bra definert deltoid her, Isak, du ser sterk ut! Even trener ikke så mye sammen med deg?” Marcel ser smilende på meg, dulter meg i overarmen med en knyttet neve. 

“Kanskje du vil være med på trening? I morgen?”

“Eh, ja. Kanskje.” svarer jeg, lurer på hva faen han mente med det han sa om Even.

 

“Så temaet er Isak her, altså”, kommenterer han, han har strukket hånden frem og sveiper nedover med pekefingeren. Det skjer ikke mye i feeden min i kveld, tydeligvis, bildene fra Even er blant de ti øverste. Marcel har stoppet ved et bilde av bare meg, jeg ligger på sengen vår hjemme, leser på et eller annet. Jeg ligger på magen, har vinklet det ene beinet slik at leggen står rett opp, jeg tipper jeg ligger og roterer i ankelleddet mens jeg leser. Jeg har på jeans og grå ankelsokker, det er en blek stripe med hud synlig like over sokken. Hverdagslig, men det føles så intenst privat, som om det er feil å se på dette bildet sammen med noen andre enn Even.

Jeg drar mobilen mot meg, vekk fra Marcels finger, og logger meg ut av Instagram. 

“Takk for lånet”, sier jeg, og legger mobilen hans fra meg på sengen.

“Romantisk kjæreste-insta?” spør han, han gir seg tydeligvis ikke, prøver heller ikke å skjule at han synes det er litt latterlig, barnslig kanskje.

“Ja.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene, bare smiler til ham. Jeg driter vel i hva han tenker om det.

Det plinger svakt fra laptopen, vi ser begge at det skjer noe i chattevinduet, at samtalen fylles opp av flere grå snakkebobler fulle av lange tyske ord. Endelig.

 

Klokken er nesten halv tolv før jeg er tilbake på rommet mitt igjen. Marcel har skrevet PUK-koden min med svart tusj på en post it-lapp, tallene ser fremmede ut, formet med den typisk tyske håndskriften jeg har sett på notatene til de andre på instituttet. “Klokken ett i morgen da”, var det siste han sa til meg, jeg bare løftet hånden til svar. Klokken ett i morgen, en treningsøkt på studentsenteret, jeg er med. Jeg klistrer den gule lappen til skrivebordsplaten, og logger utålmodig på mobilen min. Jeg har allerede vært på badet, nå tråkker jeg ut av joggebuksen, lar den ligge i en haug på gulvet og kryper opp i sengen i bokser og hettejakke. 

Jeg sjekker messenger. Ingen melding fra Even, men fet skrift i gruppechatten med gutta. Jeg klikker meg inn i den, legger til tommel opp et par steder, og et leende fjes på en meme fra Magnus. Jeg savner rantingen der inne, jeg merker det nå, vet egentlig at det er derfor jeg ikke deltar, det gjør det så tydelig at det kanskje er ensom jeg først og fremst føler meg. Jeg setter på varsel på chatten igjen, før jeg åpner Instagram.

Det er fremdeles bildet av Even og meg på bryggen som er øverst i feeden. Vi smiler - holder hender og smiler som om alt er ukomplisert og det ikke finnes flere hinder foran oss. Det er bare vi som vet hvor mye annet som ligger i de smilene, og i hendene våre som holder hverandre fast. Det kunne fort blitt en veldig dårlig vår. Det var så mye som egentlig føltes innafor, at Even var så engasjert i oppgaven, at han jobbet utover kveldene, at han hadde alle de idéene og innfallsvinklene som til slutt gjorde at oppgaven ble dritbra og han fikk A. Innafor, og samtidig et hint om at noe var i ferd med å komme ut av kontroll, selv om jeg ikke så det først, eller kanskje ikke ville se det. Den kvelden jeg tvang meg selv til å ta et skritt frem og konfrontere ham med det, ville Even ut og danse. Han hadde jobbet hele dagen, jeg hadde lagt meg allerede, men han ville skrive litt til, var midt inni noe bra som han ikke ville risikere å sove bort om han la seg samtidig med meg. Jeg ville ikke våknet om han ikke hadde skramlet så jævlig på badet, men selv ikke da var jeg helt sikker på om det var rett av meg å bremse ham. Han smådanset på badet, hadde skiftet klær, stylet håret, sang til musikken fra det nye utestedet, den hørtes lavt gjennom det åpne vinduet i stuen. Da jeg kom inn strakk han armene ut mot meg, tok meg i hendene, prøvde å få meg til å danse med ham. “Den sangen? Hør da, Isak!”, små dansebevegelser og det nydelige, store smilet som jeg elsker, men jeg elsket det ikke akkurat da, for det føltes som om det kunne ligge noe annet bak det enn bare at Even var glad. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg sa, tror jeg ba ham legge seg sammen med meg, kanskje jeg lokket med at jeg skulle prøve å få ham til å slappe av, jeg vet i alle fall at han ga seg til slutt, og ble med meg inn i sengen. Jeg vet at jeg masserte ham, og at han vred seg ukomfortabelt og ikke klarte å komme til ro, jeg tror ikke at han følte det som en god opplevelse, selv om han vanligvis nyter å bli strøket og tatt på. Jeg vet at vi hadde sex, hektisk og deilig, og han var der jo selvfølgelig, men ikke helt tilstede. Først etterpå, lenge etterpå, mens vi lå i sengen og jeg strøk ham og holdt ham, først da var det som om han falt på plass i seg selv og endelig lot seg holde. Han sovnet til slutt, og da var det jeg som var våken, skuffet over meg selv og sint for at jeg ikke hadde skjønt det før, at det ikke var innafor likevel. Da lå han tungt og varmt inntil meg, krøpet sammen mot brystet mitt, huden hans var svett mot min, for det var alt for klamt å ligge sånn. Og jeg tror ikke han kan ha merket at jeg lå med ansiktet inntil håret hans, og at jeg gråt.

Og likevel, så er det ikke det øyeblikket på badet den gangen som er det viktigste, heller ikke etterpå i sengen, eller for den saks skyld øyeblikket på bildet jeg ser på nå. Det finnes ikke ett øyeblikk som definerer oss. Eller, hvis det finnes, så er det et av de øyeblikkene som vi ikke husker og som ingen tenkte på å ta et bilde av. Kanskje det sekundet noen øyeblikk etter vi sto der og smilte, det sekundet hvor vi nettopp hadde hoppet og ennå ikke hadde brutt vannoverflaten, oss to i fritt svev i ingenting, men sammen.

Jeg blar nedover skjermen og ser på de andre bildene, hjerter dem etterhvert. Tenker på festen hos Sana igjen, på hvordan alt sammen begynte, på Sana som hooket oss opp uten at vi visste det. Ser meg selv ligge på sengen hjemme, langt inne i boken min, avslappet og myk i kroppen. På det neste bildet har Even sagt noe, eller laget en lyd, jeg ser i alle fall opp på ham og smiler, og det føles litt merkelig, som om jeg er en kikker som får en sniktitt på hvordan kjæresten min ser meg. Jeg husker når de bildene ble tatt, det var i fjor høst, jeg jobbet mye hjemmefra, deltok egentlig bare i det obligatoriske på universitetet. Drittlei av tvungne gruppeoppgaver og å forholde meg til alle andres arbeidsmetoder hele tiden, jeg lurte faktisk på å hoppe av masteren og heller søke på jobber. Uten Even vet jeg ikke helt, da tror jeg kanskje at jeg hadde gjort det, bare gitt meg, jeg hadde i alle fall ikke klart å motivere meg til å få levert den obligatoriske gruppeinnleveringen. Han skjønte vel da, at jeg ikke kom til å ta til meg lange begrunnelser for hvorfor dette er en arbeidsmetode jeg bare må venne meg til og avfinne meg med, men snudde på det for meg i stedet. Minnet meg på at jeg faktisk kan det, jeg også, at det noen ganger er en styrke jeg har, som da jeg endte opp med å selv velge å hoste kollokvium for noobsene på innføringskurset. Han gjør noe med meg, bare ved måten han ser meg på, jeg trenger ikke å løpe vekk fra det jeg ikke orker å forholde meg til - jeg vet at det ikke definerer meg, vi kan jobbe oss gjennom det.

Det siste bildet er nesten for mye, det drar meg tilbake til samtalen vår tidligere i dag, til alle de tusen kveldene og nettene vi har ligget sånn, eller omvendt, i hovedsak nært. Tegningen er forbausende detaljert, og det er noe med streken hans som får gråten til å vokse i halsen og øynene mine. Det er så mye kjærlighet i den, til meg, eller til oss, og jeg skjønner med ett greia hans med å gjøre det på denne måten, som noe stort og offentlig som alle kan se. 

Even har fremdeles ikke svart på DM’en, heller ikke skrevet noen melding. Jeg skal til å åpne messenger, for å si takk og natta og fortelle ham at jeg skal se på tegningen og legge meg akkurat sånn og tenke på ham, for jeg savner ham så jævlig intenst akkurat nå og det må han bare vite. Men jeg ombestemmer meg, legger inn en kommentar på det første bildet i feeden min i stedet, på bildet av oss to, hånd i hånd, smilende. Siden det tross alt finnes en sang for dette.

**Isakyaki** vi to, vi to trenger ingenting, du e det beste ingenting, noensinne

Det går ikke mer enn et minutt, kanskje mindre, før jeg får et instavarsel på uforståelig tysk.

**_5 år med Isak_ ** _ hat auf deinem Kommentar zu seinem Beitrag geantwortet _

 

Jeg klikker meg inn på det og blir bare liggende og smile. Det er Even, han har svart på kommentaren min - han har grepet hånden min og han holder meg fast.

**5 år med Isak** vi to bare lever i et no, å du e det lengste no som finnes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes, føler og tenker om historien - kommentarene fra dere betyr så uendelig mye ❤️  
> Vi har det det veldig gøy mens vi skriver denne historien, men det er tilbakemeldingene fra dere som gir oss det ekstra lille puffet med skriveinspirasjon og masse deilig glede.


	9. Alt er relativt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even skyper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for engasjementet og de fine spekulasjonene og mistankene rundt Isaks nye venn Marcel. Vi blir så glade for å se at dere er med oss ❤️
> 
> Det har gått et par dager siden sist vi var sammen med Isak i Göttingen - i dag er det skypedag, Isak fryser og Even har kanskje noen triks for å få kjæresten sin varm igjen.
> 
> Som vanlig når det skypes,   
> Isak til venstre i vanlig skrift (og til dels Marcel denne gangen),   
> _Even til høyre i kursiv._

Jeg har tatt på meg den grå genseren under hettejakken, men det hjelper ikke, det er blitt iskaldt i leiligheten nå. Marcel har vært på telefonen med gassleverandøren flere ganger i dag, men de har tydeligvis ikke tid til å komme for å sjekke radiatorene våre før tidligst i morgen. For å sjekke om det er en brukerfeil, hadde de sagt, Marcel var egentlig litt hissig da han fortalte det. Brukerfeil, liksom, det er åpenbart at det er noe som er føkka med radiatorene våre. Så sjekk hjelper liksom ikke. Den ene elektriske ovnen som huseieren var innom med før i dag, står på kjøkkenet, rommet mitt og stuen føles som store kjøleskap. Jeg har satt meg ved kjøkkenbordet, tok stolen som står inneklemt mellom bordet og den høye hyllen som radioen står på. Da kan jeg se ut av vinduet mens jeg venter, selv om det er verdens minst spennende utsikt, rett inn i husveggen på den andre siden av bakgården, liksom. Rare røde mursteiner og brune bjelker som står på skrå i veggene, tysk logikk før den ble vinkelrett. Det står et lavt bord med hjul på under vinduet, det er fullt av oppvask som ingen av oss har tatt ennå. Ikke min oppvask, fatet og glasset mitt står på skrivebordet inne på rommet. Koppen min står ved siden av laptopen, jeg har laget føkkings te, så kaldt er det. Roibusch mit Vanille, står det på den lille lappen som henger på utsiden av kruset. Den smaker helt jævlig. Jeg er egentlig for sur og for kald til å Skype nå, har bare lyst til å ta en dusj, men det går jo heller ikke så lenge vi ikke har gass. Burde kanskje gått ut en tur, det er sikkert varmere utenfor, synes jeg ser litt sol akkurat utenfor bakgårdens begrensninger. Men jeg har lyst til å snakke med Even, eller se ham, høre stemmen hans. Jeg sitter egentlig bare og venter, han kan bare plinge på meg nå, fortelle meg noe som får meg til å le, håper jeg. Jass, der er han!

 

_Det har vært en ganske deilig dag. Forelesning tidlig passer meg egentlig ganske bra. Det er digg med en følelse allerede tidlig på dagen av at jeg har gjort noe. Jeg dro rett hjem etterpå, har gjort noen ting jeg skulle gjøre i langsomt tempo, skrevet litt på en innlevering, gitt tilbakemelding på utkast til neste måneds vaktliste, der det står ferie på meg med store bokstaver de dagene jeg endelig skal være i Göttingen, jeg screen shot’et det og postet det på insta, spist god lunsj, laget eggerøre, nytt at det er blitt bedre å være hjemme nå. Det er liksom flere spor av at Isak og meg er sammen, nå etter jeg opprettet “5 år med Isak”. Det er deilig å gå gjennom gamle bilder, få inspirasjon til å tegne Isak, eller bare chille, høre på musikk, et eller annet, stemningen er bedre. Det eneste som mangler nå, er at Isak ganske snart kommer inn døren, at vi skal ha resten av ettermiddagen og kvelden sammen, spise middag sammen, gjøre hver våre ting, men likevel være sammen, eller kanskje sitte omslynget i sofaen og se en eller annen serie. Sammen. Men nå skal vi i det minste skype hvert øyeblikk. Jeg trenger det, lengter etter det, å bare være i boblen vår litt, merke at Isak ser meg, smelte i smilet hans, prøve å få det frem litt ekstra kanskje. Åh, jeg gleder meg. Jeg går inn på kjøkkenet, åpner kjøleskapet, lurer på om jeg har lyst på noe å spise eller drikke. Jeg blander meg et glass saft, finner frem snusboksen. Jeg sjekket at jeg så sånn ok ut da jeg var på do i sted. Håret er fikset og jeg har på meg en hvit t-skjorte. Det kjipe med å ha håret stylet er at det minner meg på at ikke Isak kommer til å føkke opp sveisen min, langsomt gjennom kvelden, jeg elsker å kjenne fingrene hans bevege seg fraværende rundt mot bakhodet mitt, og så kanskje litt hastigere og mer brutalt etter hvert. Men nå er faktisk klokken slagen. Jeg setter meg i sofaen, vekker Macen til live, og der er han logget på!_

 

“Halla. Kjekken!”

Jeg blunker, han ser sinnsykt kjekk ut. Øynene hans blir så fantastisk blå når han har på seg hvitt.

 

_“Halla, baby! Så digg å se deg! Men er det kaldt eller? Jeg ser mindre av deg enn vanlig, liksom?”_

_Han ser ut som han trenger kos, herregud så søt han er, helt innpakket i klær._

 

“Det er helt sykt kaldt her. Radiatorene er føkka. Det går bare an å være på kjøkkenet, det er helt serr helt jævlig kaldt.”

Det er kanskje ikke så kaldt, da. Men det er kaldt. Trenger kanskje bare litt sympati.

 

_“Å nei! Er det iskaldt på rommet ditt? Er du på kjøkkenet nå?”_

_Stakkars, så kjipt. Det høres så ikke koselig ut._

 

“Orket ikke å være der inne mer, ass. Ble så kald da jeg jobbet der inne i sted.”

 

_“Men hva skjer? Du kan jo ikke ha det sånn! Da må du komme hjem til meg, ass!”_

_Jeg sier det med et smil, selv jeg skjønner jo at det ikke er så enkelt._

 

“Ja? Varmer du meg da, eller? Hadde ikke sagt nei til det, ass!”

Måten Even engasjert lener seg litt fremover på nå, det er så herlig. Selv om vi begge vet at det ikke kommer til å skje, dessverre.

 

_“Jeg har sykt lyst til å varme deg. Du har rød nese til og med. Det ser dritkaldt ut.”_

_Jeg vil varme ham opp nå, med min egen kroppsvarme. Jævla kjipe avstand._

 

“Det er det. Det er sånn ti grader her inne. Nei, mindre. Vet ikke. Gassen funker ikke. Men Marcel skal fikse det,  
han er på telefonen med huseieren og gassfirmaet og sånn.”

Jeg trekker ned ermene på hettejakken, får dem over hendene, hutrer litt.

 

_“Ok. Bra du bor med en som er derfra, da. Ti grader! Det er jo helt jævlig. Håper Marcel er tøff og får de folka til å komme å fikse det snart.  
Veldig snart.” _

 

“De kommer i morgen, de tror det er vi som har skrudd av varmen selv, virker det som. Men huseieren kom med en ovn, da. Vi overlever sikkert.”

 

_“Det er det minste han kunne gjøre. Drittfolk, da, som da det var deres skyld. Du burde få betalt hotell.”_

 

“Kommer du til å savne meg hvis jeg fryser ihjel i sengen min i natt, liksom? Du gjør det?”

Jeg trekker opp skuldrene, forsvinner litt ned i hettejakken, gjør meg med vilje mindre, vil bare høre Even si noe som bekrefter at  
boblen vår finnes, selv om jeg vet at den gjør det.

 

_“Nei, Isak. Da bare finner jeg meg en ny fyr.”_

_Åh, verdens søteste Isak som vil ha trøst._

 

“What? Du finner uansett ikke noen ny fyr som er like dårlig på å overleve kulde som meg, da. Så du slipper reprise på type som  
fryser ihjel i sengen i ti varmegrader da, i det minste. Det er jo positivt. Kanskje.”

Jeg later som om jeg er indignert, men dette er så fint, dette er også en digg bekreftelse på noe jeg liker ved oss. Savner tullingen,  
alt det useriøse.

 

_“Nei, nå minnet du meg på at du er unik. Faen. Det hadde jeg glemt. Jo, jeg kommer til å savne deg, ass.  
Du må ikke fryse i hjel i sengen i natt, ok?” _

_Jeg klarer ikke la være å smile._

 

“Kanskje jeg må ringe deg midt på natten for sånn varmeøvelser, ellerno?”

Jeg smiler selv, kjenner meg nesten litt varmere allerede.

 

_“Alltid. Vil du ha noen varmeøvelser nå med en gang eller?”_

_Jeg krøller meg sammen i en mer behagelig stilling, kjenner jeg blir varm selv av å tenke på det._

 

“Usikker på om de varmeøvelsene jeg tenker mest på er kjøkken-safe, egentlig.”

Jeg lager en liten grimase, nikker i retning kjøkkendøren. Kjenner på en liten kiling i magen ved tanken på å sitte her likevel,  
og høre på hva Even har tenkt å foreslå.

 

_“Men du har vel lukket døren?”_

_Jeg blir alvorlig et øyeblikk._

_“Jeg har ikke lyst på en ny greie med at Marcel plutselig har hørt hva jeg sier og blander seg inn”, sier jeg knapt hørbart._

 

“Eh. Nei, men jeg kan lukke den nå, herregud, men vi er jo aleine da. Det er ikke noen som hører på oss nå. Og uansett,  
han kan ikke så mye norsk da.”

Jeg hører selv at jeg blir litt hektisk, kommer med litt mange forklaringer på en gang. Jeg reiser meg fort og trekker døren  
til kjøkkenet igjen, trenger bare å strekke ut armen, den er rett bak meg. Og for en teit løgn. Marcel snakker jo omtrent flytende norsk.

 

_“Du kringkaster ikke dette på tysk radio, håper jeg. Da blir varmeøvelsene litt stive, tror jeg.”_

_Hvorfor hadde han ikke lukket den døren i utgangspunktet?_

 

“Var ikke det liksom litt av poenget med de varmeøvelsene, da baby?”

Jeg prøver å se avslappet ertende ut, smiler til ham, har lyst til å dra ham tilbake til før vi begynte å snakke om kjøkkendøren.

 

_“Jo. Det var jo det, en kombinasjon av trim for eldre og skype med kjæresten min. Det var det jeg var innstilt på, så helt fint det altså.”_

_Jeg ler. Skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg blir litt stresset. Han må få lov til å sitte på det enest_ e _rommet det er litt varme på, og kjøkkenet er jo felles._

 

“Men du? Vil du at jeg skal gå inn på rommet heller, eller? Jeg kan det.”

Jeg tror egentlig at han kanskje vil det.

 

_“Nei, herregud. Sorry, baby. Jeg vil jo ikke det, når det er føkkings iskaldt der.”_

_Jeg hadde bare sett for meg at vi skulle ha det helt privat, bare oss. Nå føler jeg at noen kan komme og blande seg inn når som helst.  
Men det må jo bli sånn, når det er sånne forhold der i dag. _

 

“Har du hatt en bra dag da, kjæresten min?”

Jeg bare føler for et temaskifte. Vil heller høre hvordan Even har det enn å snakke mer om meg selv akkurat nå.  
Og det lille kilet er uansett forsvunnet nå.

 

_“Ja, bra. Ikke noe stress i dag i det hele tatt. Har jobbet og chillet hjemme siden klokken ett eller no’. “_

_Jeg vil si noe mer…_

_“Jeg … det går bedre nå, de siste par dagene å være hjemme, liksom. Føler meg ikke så rastløs, så det er bra, da.”_

 

“Ja? Føler du at du finner roen bedre hjemme nå?”

Å, Even, jeg blir så glad.

 

_“Ja. Hvordan synes du det ser ut som jeg har det?”_

_Jeg holder armene litt ut fra kroppen. Plutselig vil jeg så gjerne føle at Isak ser meg, sånn som han alltid gjør, og så ramler visst ordene bare ut av meg._

 

Jeg klarer ikke å gjøre noe annet enn å se på ham å smile først, det er et bra spørsmål. Halve svaret ligger i at han faktisk spør, tror jeg.

 

_Jeg blir så lykkelig av det smilet. Det nydelige smilet mot meg._

 

“Jeg synes det ser ut som om du har det bedre. Eller, det ser ut som om du ikke har den tomgangs-greien, hvor du fyller  
tiden med alt mulig fordi den er for lang? Du ser gladere ut. Hva tenker du, treffer noe av det?”

Fineste Even, så avslappet glad han ser ut nå.

 

_“Mm. Jeg elsker deg. Ja, det treffer. Jeg føler meg sånn bra kreativ, ikke sånn hektisk kreativ, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?”_

_Det stemmer jo._

  


“Du vet at jeg skjønner hva du mener. Jeg blir veldig glad for det, vet du det?”

 

_“Ja, jeg vet jo at du skjønner hva jeg mener, egentlig. Det er bare så uvant, fortsatt, at ikke du er her og at jeg skjønner litt mer av  
hvordan det går med meg av … hvordan du ser på meg også, på en måte. Nå må jeg bare vite det helt selv, nesten da.” _

_Det er faktisk et godt tegn, for en gang skyld klarer jeg å si det jeg trenger å si._

 

“Men, Even? Du må ikke det. Du må ikke gjøre det helt selv, det blir jeg egentlig utrolig lei meg av, hvis du tror det?”

Det kommer bare ut av seg selv, det er kanskje all den dårlige samvittigheten jeg egentlig har som snakker, jeg angrer  
med det samme. Det var teit å si, for han mestrer noe bra her, og herregud, selvsagt vet han at jeg er der for ham, han  
vet at han ikke må klare det selv.

 

_“Nei, men jeg mener det ikke sånn, da. Det er jo bare det at det er annerledes så klart, når ikke vi ser hverandre hver dag, mye, sånn som vi pleier.”_

_Jeg føler meg litt barnslig. Det er som om jeg må bli voksen igjen på nytt. Men det er jo ikke helt sånn heller._

 

“Ja. Jeg skjønner jo det. Unnskyld, det ble feil, det handler ikke om meg, ikke på den måten.”

Det er rart, jeg vil det ikke, men jeg føler meg litt forulempet, som om jeg bare har stukket av fra ham. Selv om jeg vet  
at det ikke er det han sier eller mener.

 

_“Nå var jo hovedpoenget at det går bedre, da.”_

_Jeg ler litt, føler at jeg sa et eller annet som gjorde at dette ble mer alvorlig enn hva det skulle._

 

“Ja, det er det viktigste. Sorry for at jeg ble selvopptatt dust et øyeblikk der.”

Jeg ser alvorlig på ham, vil at han skal forstå at jeg mener det, det var dumt.

 

_“Hæ? Nei, nei. Men det er sikkert bra på en måte at jeg må prøve å stole enda litt mer på meg selv, liksom. Uansett, det går bra.  
Det var poenget.” _

_Nå skjønner jeg ikke helt hva som skjer. Det er bedre om vi bare let it be. Det er ikke en greie å lage noe problem ut av dette.  
Jeg burde finne på noe nytt å si, ikke bare se spørrende på ham. _

 

“Vi bare snakker litt forbi hverandre. Jeg blir sånn needy kjæreste av å være så kald. Sånn type som trenger sykt mye bekreftelse.”

Jeg ler, ekstra mye, for å understreke at jeg ikke er sur, liksom, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg er egentlig heller.

 

_“Åh, herregud. Du trodde ikke det var en sånn skjult kritikk av deg for at du er i Göttingen?”_

_Han ler. Det får meg til å smile også, men sikkert bittelitt nervøst. Vi snakker forbi hverandre. Uansett er det vanvittig sjarmerende  
at han sier han blir needy kjæreste av å være kald. _

“Helt ærlig?”

Jeg venter på et nikk, eller noe.

 

_“Alltid helt ærlig. Ikke glem at det gjelder begge veier!”_

_Jeg smiler og prøver meg på et lite blunk._

 

“Jeg tror jo ikke at det er skjult kritikk, jeg vet at vi ikke gjør det, du ville aldri sagt det på den måten hvis det var kritikk.  
Og jeg er dritglad for at du har det bedre, selvfølgelig. Men noen ganger føler jeg jo likevel at jeg heller skulle vært der  
sammen med deg. Selv om det går bra, liksom. Skjønner du?”

Det lille blunket, han skjønner ikke hvor nydelig han er når han gjør sånn, hvordan det treffer meg så veldig.

 

_“Ja, men på en måte så tenker jeg også litt at det kommer noe bra ut av det hvis vi får det til. For meg i alle fall, så er det_  
_fint hvis jeg fikser det, at jeg må stole litt mer på mine egne … jeg vet ikke.. vurderinger av meg selv, at ikke jeg alltid kan lene meg på deg._  
_Du tenker kanskje ikke at jeg gjør det, men jeg gjør det litt, ass.”_

_Herregud, det må høres lang vei akkurat nå at jeg grublet over sånne ting._

“Jeg stoler faktisk på at du fikser det, jeg gjør det. Men samtidig er det viktig for meg at du vet at du kan lene deg på meg.  
Det kan du alltid. Men jeg tror du har rett i at du kanskje lærer noe nytt om deg selv nå også, og at det er bra for deg. Eller for oss, da.”

Jeg trekker pusten, kjenner at jeg er lettet over at det faktisk kom ut på rett måte, at det ikke stokket seg om på veien ut av munnen min.

 

_“Men du da? Føler du at du kan lene deg på meg? Hvis du trenger det, da…”_

_Det er en sånn rar blandet følelse av at det er rart at _jeg_ innbiller meg at noen kan lene seg på meg, men på den andre siden, v  
et jeg på et vis at det er sånn også, at Isak på noen måter gjør det. _

 

“Det er mange ting jeg aldri hadde greid om jeg ikke hadde kunnet lene meg på deg.”

Jeg må stoppe, skulle egentlig sagt noe mer, men jeg må svelge, jeg blir plutselig så rørt og rar.

 

_“Er det?” spør jeg dumt på innpust._

_Jeg ser jo at han føler noe sterkt nå. Jeg trenger ikke pushe det heller. Og et sted i meg vet jeg noe om det, jeg gjør jo det._

 

“Det er det.”

Jeg nikker dumt, mange ganger, prøver å samle meg litt, avstanden er plutselig så stor igjen.

 

_“Ok.. kjæresten min.. Men fortell noe da, om deg, hvordan det går.”_

_Det går ikke mer å være på dette sporet, ikke når ikke vi ligger ved siden av hverandre, ikke når ikke jeg kan stryke ham forsiktig over ansiktet,  
gripe hånden hans, holde den godt fast, føre den opp til kinnet mitt, eller han kan kysse meg ømt, forsikre meg om alt i verden jeg trenger å bli forsikret om. _

 

“Nei… det går jo greit…”

Jeg fyller kinnene med luft, slipper den fort ut gjennom munnen, trykker håndbaken et par ganger under det ene øyet,  
selv om det er en give-away på hvor nær jeg var til å gråte nettopp, i tilfelle Even ikke allerede hadde sett det, liksom.

 

_“Åh, baby! Jeg vil så gjerne ta deg i armene mine.”_

_Kanskje det er akkurat nå han trenger det, å lene seg på meg, å kjenne at jeg holder ham. Og så er jeg hundrevis av mil unna._

 

“Gjør det da? Bare… fortell meg hvordan du gjør det…?”

Jeg hvisker jo omtrent, det føles litt ynkelig, men jeg trenger å føle at han gjør det.

 

_“Jeg går helt inntil deg, legger armene rundt deg, klemmer hardt først, og så stryker jeg den ene hånden over ryggen din, hele veien,_  
_kjenner etter overalt om alt er i orden, eller om det er muskelknute jeg skal prøve å løse opp i, og med den andre koser jeg håret ditt,_  
_drar fingrene gjennom de herlige krøllene dine, hvisker det aller sanneste, at jeg elsker deg, stryker kinnet ditt med nesetippen min._  
_Står bare sånn, stryker deg, holder deg og hvisker alt det jeg mener om deg. Om oss.”_

_Jeg må svelge. Det sprenger på bak øynene mine, mens jeg ser på ham, ser hvordan han tar det inn. Han er så vakker._

 

“Jeg trengte det. Trenger det.”

Bare det å høre ham si det, beskrive noe helt dagligdags, egentlig, si det til meg mens han ser på meg og jeg kan se  
hvordan øynene hans blir helt blanke av å tenke på hvordan han holder meg og at jeg har bedt om det. Det er overveldende,  
nesten for mye, jeg merker at jeg blir varm i ansiktet og at det svulmer så voldsomt i brystet. Jeg føler ham.  
Og det er deilig, men det gjør vondt.

 

_“Mhm. Vi klarer dette, Isak.”_

_Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg sier det. Kanskje fordi nå kjenner jeg at jeg tror på det. Og det er sikkert så lenge siden jeg har sagt det._  
_Han har vært så mye bekymret for meg. Jeg smiler, men jeg merker at en enslig tåre har trengt seg frem likevel, renner nedover kinnet mitt._  
_Jeg vet ikke om den synes gjennom alle signalene._

 

“Jeg elsker deg.”

Jeg blir bare sittende stille, bare ser på ham, blunker vekk tårene, jeg ser jo at han også gråter, det er tårer som gjør litt godt også.  
Jeg skal til å si noe annet, noe om hvordan vi alltid ender opp med å føle på alt det som gjør det vanskeligere å være fra  
hverandre, men at det ikke er negativt, tvert imot, jeg er glad for det. Men døren til kjøkkenet blir plutselig åpnet og  
jeg ender med å snu meg stresset mot døråpningen i stedet.

 

_Jeg har lyst til å finne de perfekte ordene, de som tar vare på dette øyeblikket, men som ikke gjør oss triste for at vi er så langt borte fra hverandre.  
Men før de kommer til meg, ser jeg Isak snu seg, av lyden jeg også hørte. Må noen komme og forstyrre oss nå? _

  


“Izak! Jeg har tatt med teppe til deg! Så slipper du å fryse mer!” Marcel bretter et føkkings ullpledd rundt skuldrene mine  
før jeg rekker å reagere. Han griper etter tekruset mitt og snuser inn vaniljeduften, før han tar en slurk, setter koppen hardt  
ned igjen på bordplaten. “Hva gjør du på?” han ser fra meg til laptopen, smiler stort når han oppdager Even på skjermen.  
“Even! The coffee man! Neida, det får jeg ikke lov til å si, unnskyld! Det var en dårlig spøk forrige gang.”

 

_Så snillt da. Han er jo snill. Det er veldig ego å tenke at jeg skulle ønske det var jeg som gjorde det. Det viktigste er jo_  
_tross alt at han ikke fryser, ikke hvem som gir ham pledd. Marcel går ikke rundt i singlet heller, nei, da er det nok skikkelig kaldt_  
_(jeg kjenner det er et snev av sarkasme i den tanken min)._

 

_“Halla! Hvordan går kommunikasjonen med gasselskapet?”_

_Jeg håper den beste måten å komme over den dårlige første kontakten vår, er å bare overse de greiene han faktisk drar opp igjen.  
Orker ikke begynne å forklare at det ikke er noe i veien med å være en kaffemann, men at det konseptet der jeg er kaffemannen til Isak og Marcel når de revolusjonerer verden, det var jeg ikke særlig keen på. _

 

“De skylder på nordmannen og italieneren, men jeg har prøvd å forklare at det er en feil hos dem, ikke her.  
De skal komme i morgen.” sier Marcel, og ser bort på meg igjen. “Og det er bra, for Isak blir sur når det er kaldt.  
Men det kjenner du vel til, Even?” Jeg bare ser på Even og himler med øynene, helt serr, så sur blir jeg jo ikke da.

 

_“Har du fått gleden av å møte grumpy-Isak?”_

_spør jeg Marcel, mens jeg ser på Isak og former leppene til et kyss._

 

“Grumpy-Isak! Så bra navn! Ja, han har vært her i hele dag. Særlig da han ikke skjønte at det ikke blir varmt vann i dusjen  
uten gass!” Marcel svarer leende, dulter litt borti meg når han sier det med dusjen.

 

_Han Marcel er veldig glad i å ta på folk._

 

“Helt serr, det er jo ikke normalt at man ikke har oppvarmet vann i en varmtvannstank, da! Hvordan skulle jeg vite det,  
liksom, at vannet kom til å være iskaldt? Du er med meg her, eller, Even?”

Jeg svarer høyt og hektisk, det er jo seriøst ikke logisk i det hele tatt.

 

_Jeg ler og tar sjansen på at Isak tåler litt mer moro på hans bekostning. Det ville jo være fint om stemningen ble chill denne gangen med han Marcel-fyren._

_“Har Isak bannet, sagt noe med jævla tysk .. et eller annet?” spør jeg Marcel. Jeg bare løfter øyebrynene lekent mot Isak, når han setter øynene i meg._

 

“Ja! Jævla tysk drittsystem med flammer som blusser opp mens man dusjer, hvordan skal man føkkings vite at det er da vannet blir varmt.  
Var det ikke omtrent sånn? Høres det ut som grumpy-Isak, eller, Even?” Marcel svarer rett til Even, men han dulter vennlig i meg med  
skulderen igjen. Jeg skyver litt på laptopen, sånn at han slipper å lene seg over meg for å se skjermen.

 

_“Ja, det er grumpy-Isak på en prikk, ass. Gratulerer, mann!”_

 

“Det er sannsynlig at han dukker opp ofte, altså?”

 

_“Det kommer vel an på hvor dyktig du er på å få de gassfolka til å gjøre jobben sin.”_

_Jeg ler og sender ham et utfordrende blikk._

 

“Ikke fristende å utsette det. Foretrekker funny-Isak! Men bra jobb av deg å holde ut med grumpy-Isak. Eller er det derfor  
du har sendt ham til Tyskland?” Marcel går bort til det lille kjøleskapet mens han spør, kommer tilbake til bordet med to Becks,  
åpner dem på bordkanten og setter den ene flasken foran meg. “Bedre enn te, eller, grumpy-Isak?”

 

_“Ja, det var derfor jeg sendte Isak langt bort. Jeg tenkte at hvis han fikk oppleve de kjipe, bakstreverske forholdene i Tyskland, så ville han komme  
tilbake igjen og alltid være lykkelig og glad for å være med meg, i Norge.” _

_Jeg pleier ikke å si sånne ting, så i steden for å la den åpenbare spøken stå, må jeg liksom forklare, livredd for at noen skal tro jeg er rasist._

_“Neida, jeg bare kødder, det er nok av føkkings ting å irritere seg over her også.”_

_Men jeg angrer på at jeg har lagt så mye energi inn i å få til en ok greie med Marcel, for nå har han tydeligvis tenkt å slå seg ned her. Øl og greier._

  


“Kanskje jeg må vise Isak noen av de moderne og bra tingene i Göttingen? Sånn at han slipper å være sur helt til han skal  
hjem til Norge og være lykkelig igjen?” Marcel løfter den grønne ølflasken og skåler med meg, jeg bare rister oppgitt på hodet,  
tar en slurk, himler med øynene igjen. Jeg er jo ikke sur, men jeg kan gjerne gå inn i denne rollen hvis det hjelper på den litt  
spente stemningen jeg senser at Even føler på etter forrige gang, da Marcel kom inn på rommet mitt.

 

_“Hva sier du, baby? Vil du se moderne og bra ting i Göttingen?” spør jeg Isak._

_Nå har han ikke sagt noe på lenge._

 

“Jeg digger moderne og bra ting, hallo, hvem gjør ikke det, liksom?”

Jeg tar enda en slurk øl, trekker på skuldrene. Baby, han kalte meg for baby, fine Even.

 

_“Alle” sier jeg til Isak, og blunker._

_Han er så søt, herregud. Det er jo fint at han har fått en venn som fikser gassen og puk-koden._

 

“Du kan bli med på midnattssvømming på torsdag? Det er moderne, termalbad og saltbad med salt fra gruven i Göttingen,  
saunalandskap, utendørsbasseng. De har studentkvelder om torsdagen. Hvis du kan svømme da?” Marcel ser på meg og blunker,  
skarp og definert med høyre øye.

 

_“Har du noen armringer til Isak, eller? Han er ikke så veldig god til å svømme.”_

_Jeg ler._

 

“Ikke vær frekk! Jeg er jo svømmemasteren!”

Jeg setter øynene i Even, men det har jo ingen effekt, jeg smiler alt for mye samtidig, det er digg at stemningen mellom  
ham og Marcel er så lett nå, etter det utrolig pinlige greiene forrige gang.

 

_“Svømmemasteren? Sure.. Eller hvis armringer ikke er en greie som har kommet til Tyskland ennå, går det sikkert bra med en redningsvest.”_

 

“Jeg så at du tok ham med deg på svømmetur uten armringer på det bildet Isak viste meg - det går kanskje greit hvis jeg  
passer godt på ham, da?” Marcel trekker på skuldrene, smiler til Even. Even ser egentlig litt forvirret ut.

 

_Jeg skvetter til, uten at jeg egentlig skjønner helt av hva. Passe godt på ham, du liksom._

 

“Jeg viste Marcel det instabildet, på bryggen, vet du? Eller, han var der, han så det liksom.”

Jeg føler for å forklare, vil ikke at Even skal misforstå noe.

 

_“Jada. Du hjalp jo til da mobilen hans kubbet, det var kult av deg, da”, sier jeg og føler jeg fortjener en medalje for raushet eller noe sånt.  
Alt for ikke å lage dårlig stemning nå. _

 

“Du skulle sett ham, han var så stresset for at han ikke fikk sjekket instavarslene sine, jeg måtte jo hjelpe ham.  
Det var fine bilder, da. Bra idé.” Marcel drar frem mobilen sin, mumler noe på tysk til skjermen. “Izak, jeg må  
ringe Herr Reschke igjen. Huseieren. Men har vi en avtale på torsdag da?” Han ser på meg, før han henvender seg til Even  
og trekker på skuldrene. “Ser du, han er ikke så lett å få meg seg på ting.”

 

_“Det høres kult ut da, Isak. Synes du ikke?”_

_Jeg føler litt at jeg sier det jeg må si. Det rart, pleier ikke så ofte å føle sånn, men samtidig er det sant at det høres spesielt ut.  
Jeg kan ikke være den kjæresten som får Isak til ikke å gjøre morsomme ting der han er, bare fordi det er et eller annet som stikker et sted i magen min. _

 

Jeg bare ser på Even, prøver å få blikket mitt til å si helt serr, midnattsbading, nei takk, men han ser ut som om  
han forventer at jeg skal ha lyst, eller kanskje han har lyst til at jeg skal ha lyst.

 

“Joda. Høres fett ut. Jeg blir med.”

Det er jo gøy å bade, hva har jeg å tape, liksom. Marcel legger hånden på skulderen min, klemmer om den.  
“Geil! Eh, fett! Trening på onsdag da?” sier han, og smiler raskt til Even. “Isak er sterk, jeg var imponert!”

 

_Jeg merker jeg får lyst til å avklare noe, men det er teit av meg og jeg kommer ikke til å klare det heller._

_“Ja, han er sterk. Han er veldig god på å løfte meg.”_

_Jeg har lyst til å legge hodet i hendene, hva slags ting var det å si, liksom?_

 

“Løfter du ham, altså? Han er kanskje ikke så tung?” Marcel ser granskende på meg, ser tilbake på Even, han virker tvilende.

 

_“Løfter ikke du kjæresten din?” avbryter jeg Marcel. “Ja, hvis du har kjæreste, da?”_

_Jeg håper det kommer ut fullstendig nonchalant._

 

“Følt tyngde er relativt, vet du, Marcel”, bryter jeg inn. “Even har ikke akkurat problemer med å løfte meg heller. Hvis situasjonen tilsier det, liksom.”

Jeg må bare kutte inn, vi trenger ikke å komme inn på trening og vektmengder, jeg tror ikke Marcel mener noe negativt med det,  
men jeg vet at Even ikke kommer best ut av den sammenligningen.

 

_Faen. Jeg skjønner hva Isak gjør, og det er jo fint av ham det, men jeg hadde lyst til at Marcel skulle svare._

 

“Ok, wow, det er selvfølgelig sant. Alt er relativt.” Marcel griper ølflasken sin, tar en slurk til, tar et skritt til siden og blir stående ved døren.  
Han ser fremdeles mot skjermen.

 

_Ok. Så det er liksom et svar til meg? Alt er relativt._

_“Ikke alt. Det finnes noen ting som ikke er det”, sier jeg og løfter hånden til et vink, for det ser da vitterlig ut som han er på vei ut av kjøkkenet._

 

“Gjør det? Ikke i min erfaring, men det er kanskje en sånn irriterende tysk ting? Du må fortelle meg om du finner noe som  
beviselig ikke er relativt! Neste gang!” Marcel hever ølen mot Even, legger hånden fort på skulderen min igjen, før han går ut på gangen.

Jeg ler litt tafatt, ikke til Even, bare ut i rommet, det ble litt rart med en tredjemann i samtalen, særlig når det ble jeg som  
følte meg som han som var til overs.

 

_Jeg liksom bare sitter der og venter på at Isak skal si noe. Er vel redd for at jeg skal si et eller annet hektisk, sånn typisk for å dekke over a  
t det ble litt kleint etter hvert likevel, nå som det begynte så bra. _

 

“Jeg tror han syns du er hyggelig, ass. Han har litt weird humor. Han digga idéen med instakontoen.”

Kanskje ikke helt sant det siste, men han sa jo den var søt. Jeg har bare et behov for å glatte over litt,  
dekke Marcels manglende sosiale kompetanse litt. Han er liksom den eneste jeg kjenner her, veldig lite kult om Even hater ham.

 

_“Ja, sikkert. Han virker jo… hyggelig han også. Jævlig merkelig hvor god han er i norsk. Det er litt weird det også, faktisk.  
Han gjør nesten ingen feil. Jeg ble litt satt ut av at han skjønner humor og sånn på norsk.” _

_Jeg er faktisk litt satt ut av det. Og et eller annet annet._

 

“Moren hans er norsk. De så på nrk på satelitt og sånn, før webtv fantes. Er i Norge på ferie om sommeren, eller var når han var liten, da.”

 

“Du liker ham ikke, eller?”

Jeg må bare spørre, selv om jeg ikke vil at han skal si nei. Men det er jo tydeligvis noe ved Marcel som ikke funker for Even.

 

_“Hæ? Jo. Eller, hva slags grunnlag skulle jeg liksom ha for å ikke like Marcel? Jeg har jo bare så vidt møtt fyren!”_

_Til og med jeg hører at det ikke lyder helt troverdig. Jeg forventer meg at Isak himler med øynene._

 

“Even. Serr? For jeg kjenner ikke deg litt bedre enn det?”

Jeg bare rister svakt på hodet, himler med øynene.

 

_“Ok. Sorry. Helt ærlig: greia er ikke at jeg ikke liker ham. Ok? Men, helt ærlig..” Herregud, for andre gang. Jeg ler litt av meg selv._

_“...Jeg får bare følelsen av at han … flørter litt med deg… og at han ikke prøver å skjule det i det hele tatt overfor meg, liksom.."_

 

“Hæh? Nei! Han flørter jo ikke med meg! Herregud!”

Jeg blir bare sittende å flire, skikkelig bredt, akkurat som om det kunne vært en smigrende tanke, men det er overhodet ikke det som skjer.  
Hvis Even hadde vært her, så hadde han også sett det, det har ingenting med flørting å gjøre.

 

_“Ok? Og det er du helt sikker på?”_

_spør jeg og tvinger frem et smil._

 

“Tror du ikke at jeg hadde merket det, liksom?”

Jeg rister på hodet, det er bare for far fetched, hvorfor skulle han flørte meg meg?

 

_“Det vet jeg ikke, baby, om du hadde merket. Vi har ikke noe erfaringsgrunnlag”, sier jeg, med et merkelig trykk på “erfaring”._

 

“Altså, jeg skjønte det jo da du flørtet med meg, så litt erfaringsgrunnlag har jeg jo. Og det føltes annerledes, ass.”

 

_“Når skjønte du at jeg flørtet med deg, da?”_

_Jeg håper liksom at VI glir over i flørt og at jeg slipper å føle meg som en utrygg, kontrollerende kjæreste veldig mye lenger._

 

“Even, det skjønte jeg jo med en gang. Helt serr. På den festen, da du ble igjen for å “hjelpe med ryddingen”  
og begynte å snakke om landminer på ...hvor var det? Hvaler, liksom. Da flørtet du.”

Jeg lager anførselstegn i luften, store bevegelser.

 

_“Tjøme, Isak.”_

_Jeg har mye mer å si, mye mer, men jeg må bare erte ham med det først_.

 

“Sorry, Tjøme, selvsagt. Uansett. Da flørtet du.”

 

_“Eh, ja, det gjorde jeg. Men nå beviser du bare at det jeg sa er sant, at du ikke alltid skjønner når noen flørter med deg.  
Jeg begynte så jævlig å flørte med deg før det!” _

 

“Okei? Når da? Siden du tydeligvis er flørtemasteren her.”

 

_“Jeg flørtet med deg på dassen på Nissen! Prøvde i alle fall.”_

 

“Eh. Da du ville gi meg papir, mener du?”

Jeg har en følelse av at Even ikke helt tror jeg er for real nå, han ser litt oppgitt ut, bak all latteren.

 

_“Ja, men du vet vel det? Eller i alle fall da jeg pekte på jointen og smilte så fint jeg klarte og spurte om du ville være med ut.. Men, ok.. Jeg vet da faen jeg, om Marcel flørter med deg. Jeg skulle sikkert bare ønske at jeg merket at han … liksom respekterer at vi er sammen.”_

 

“Føler du ikke at han gjør det?”

Er det meg, er det noe jeg ikke ser? Jeg blir usikker av at Even føler det sånn, at han tror Marcel flørter, for det er ikke sånn jeg opplever det.

 

_“Men, kjæresten min, ikke misforstå nå. Jeg er helt serr kjempeglad for at du har fått kontakt med noen og at du finner på ting og sånn.  
Og jeg stoler jo på deg, så samma hva han gjør eller ikke gjør. Ok?” _

_Jeg må jo bare si det. Det er det eneste jeg kan si. Og jeg mener det også. Mye av meg i alle fall._

 

“Du kan jo tydeligvis stole på meg, hvis jeg ikke skjønner om noen jeg er sykt betatt av flørter med meg en gang!”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene, men har lyst til å moderere det jeg sa med det samme.

 

“Du kan uansett stole på meg. Jeg kan aldri finne noen bedre kjæreste enn deg, aldri.”

  


_“Ja, men, hallo? Vi er ikke der, liksom. Det er sikkert bare humoren hans som ga meg den følelsen.”_

_Den er bare rar den følelsen av at det blir en bisarr duell._

 

“Han har sykt rar humor, jeg skjønner ikke halvparten. Og helt serr, han blander seg liksom rett inn i samtalen. Det er litt drøyt, da.”

Jeg mener det jeg sier, men samtidig er det noe av det jeg liker ved ham, den drøyheten.

 

_“Men hvis han virkelig flørtet med deg og mente noe med det, ville prøve å sjekke deg opp, liksom, ta deg fra meg, så ville han jo sikkert  
skjult den greia helt for meg, skjønner du hva jeg mener? Jeg skal ikke stresse mer med det, baby.” _

_Jeg tror liksom litt på mitt eget resonnement. Det minner meg om typen resonnementer alle psykologer har prøvd å få meg til å innse må stemme,  
ikke akkurat temaet, da, men noe i logikken. _

 

“Jeg trodde egentlig han var sammen med hun italienske jenta, jeg. Men jeg vet ikke? Men… drit i ham da. Jeg flørter i hvertfall ikke med ham!”

 

_“Tror du det, at han er sammen med henne?” spør jeg, klarer ikke å skjule hvor håpefull jeg er._

_Det hadde vært veldig avslappende å få vite at Marcel er den mest hetero personen som noen gang har levd på denne planeten. Selv om det skulle mye til for å overbevise meg om det, “alt er relativt”-Marcel, “jeg må ta på fyren jeg snakker med hele tiden”-Marcel._

 

“Sikkert? De er jo sammen mye, da. Hører at de prater på kjøkkenet ofte.”

Jeg rister litt på skuldrene, får teppet til å falle ned på stolen bak meg. Vil bare fjerne Marcel fra resten av samtalen.  
Even er usikker, og selv om jeg ikke ser at han har noen grunn til det, så liker jeg ikke å se hvordan det påvirker ham.

 

_“Ok. Er det fortsatt kaldt? Pleddet falt av deg.”_

_Jeg vil bare være hos Isak nå._

 

“Nei… det… tror det er blitt litt varmere her, ass. Tror kanskje jeg går inn på rommet?”

 

_“Vil du snakke mer?”_

_Det hørtes plutselig ut som han ville bryte opp._

 

“Jeg mente at jeg tror jeg går inn på rommet og tar deg med meg, selvsagt. Hvis du ikke har andre planer og ikke har tid?”

 

_“Nei! Sorry. Selvfølgelig vil jeg bli med deg inn på rommet ditt. Og passe på at du ikke fryser i hjel.”_

 

“Flørter du med meg nå?”

Jeg ser ertende på ham, reiser meg fra bordet og løfter laptopen, åpner døren til gangen med albuen.

 

_“Nei. Nå flørter jeg ikke, ass. Jeg vil bare være sammen med kjæresten min.”_

_Han ser så ertete på meg, smiler så deilig._

_“Ok, jeg flørter jo alltid med deg, da, på vår måte.”_

 

“Flaks at jeg skjønner den, da.”

Jeg holder laptopen i brysthøyde mens vi går, holder øyekontakt de par metrene bort til soveromsdøren min.

 

_“Ja, jeg føler vi har mye flaks, tross alt.”_

_Jeg ser armen hans,  .. åh, jeg vil så gjerne ta på den, men i steden ser jeg vegg og ingenting spennende, men så ser jeg øynene til Isak igjen,  
på reise der inn mot rommet hans. Da blir vi i alle fall helt sikkert ikke forstyrret mer. _

 

Marcel må ha hørt kjøkkendøren, han roper på meg før han får åpnet døren til rommet sitt og kommet seg ut i gangen.  
“Izak?” Jeg stopper litt oppgitt, ser fort på Even.

 

_Igjen? Er det mulig? Jeg sukker oppgitt, håper det ikke lar seg høre for godt._

 

“Å, snakker du fremdeles med Even? Lurte på om vi skulle se en film, eller noe. Etterpå da, når du er ferdig?”  
Marcel lener seg mot dørkarmen, løfter hånden i et vink til Even også. Jeg føler meg egentlig litt rådvill.

 

_Det er jo et greit forslag det, akkurat sånn jeg håper Isak kan ha det. Det er bare det at jeg har lyst til å ha ham for meg selv leeeenge til,  
helt til vi sovner, egentlig. Men det ville jo være litt spess å si. _

 

“Eh, Marcel? Kan vi ta det i morgen eller noe? Det er liksom skype-kveld, det er kjærestetid, om du skjønner?  
Så nå er egentlig planen min å gå og legge meg sammen med Even. Så.. film utgår, egentlig.”

Jeg ser rett på Marcel, ikke unnskyldende, bare forklarende, sånn er det. Jeg ser i øyekroken at Even snur seg vekk,  
at han har løftet en hånd til ansiktet.

 

_Jeg må nesten snu meg bort, de ordene treffer så hardt og så uendelig godt, at jeg ikke har noen kontroll over noe, ansiktsuttrykk, tårer._

 

“Ah. Okei. Gotcha. Vi kan selvfølgelig gjøre det en annen dag.” Marcel er allerede på vei tilbake på rommet, sier bare “Sees i morgen, da”,  
over skulderen før han lukker døren.

 

_“Åh.. Gå og legge deg sammen med meg, ah?”_

_Jeg vil egentlig bare komme ut med all den .. kjærligheten jeg følte lå der i det han sa, rett foran Marcel. Men så kommer det ut helt annerledes,  
som om jeg er ovenpå, liksom. Det er jo det siste jeg er nå.   _

 

“Mhm. Var det greit å røpe, eller?”

Jeg går inn på rommet, slenger meg ned på sengen, med laptopen i fanget.

 

_“Jeg skal tenke på det.”_

_Jeg bryter ut i en eller annen abrupt latter._

 

“Vet du hva, jeg hadde bare lyst til å si det. I tilfelle han flørter, da. Vil at han skal vite at jeg har med meg deg i sengen -  
og hvor som helst ellers også. Og så syns jeg egentlig det var fint at du hørte det også.”

Lang tale, for noe som vi egentlig vet, men som jeg bare må si akkurat nå.

 

_“Vet du hva?”_

 

“Hva?”

 

_“Jeg klarer ikke å forklare deg det engang, men det er kanskje .. det er en helt utrolig kjærlighetserklæring, at du sa det sånn, til Marcel nå,  
eller bare at du sa det til noen, liksom.” _

_Jeg kommer aldri til å klare vise ham akkurat det jeg mener uansett, men kanskje han skjønner litt av det. Forhåpentligvis._

 

“Det var sånn jeg mente det også.”

 

_“... Var det?..”_

_Uansett hvor mange runder hjernen min løper på jakt etter noe mer substansielt å si, så bare sier det stopp akkurat nå.  
Jeg bare ser på ham, smiler, trekker pusten igjen og igjen, former leppene til et kyss. _

 

“Mhm. Litt sånn som instakontoen din, kanskje? Jeg hadde lyst til å si så jævlig høyt at jeg prioriterer deg, fordi jeg elsker deg.  
Og så ble det bare til Marcel da, ikke potensielt hele verden, sånn som når du velger et bilde eller tegner meg, eller noe.”

 

_Ordene hans får det til å danse inni meg._

_“Jeg ble så glad for at du ble så glad for den. En annen person som ikke er deg, ville kanskje ikke skjønt greia mi. Men du gjorde det,  
selvfølgelig gjorde du det.” _

 

“Jeg liker å tenke at jeg stort sett skjønner greia di, føler at jeg gjør det.”

 

_“Du gjør det, alltid. Det var skikkelig rart å få det bildet av Sana, av deg og meg på bryggen der på Hvaler”._

 

“Jeg hadde aldri sett det før. Sana, altså? Du er så fin på det bildet, du ser så glad ut, eller det gjør vi begge to. Men du ser så sterk ut.”

 

_“Sterk?”_

_Pulsen min blir litt høyere, av forventning, forvirring, hva mener han?_

 

“Ja, ikke sånn løfte-meg-sterk, men du ser så trygg ut der. Som om bildet har klart å fange den utrolig imponerende egenskapen som du har.  
Det at du vokser på alt det som er vanskelig å gå gjennom. Det går an å se det i måten du står på og måten du holder meg på,  
smilet ditt, alt, egentlig, i det bildet.”

Jeg må ta en pause, for Even ser bare blankt på meg, akkurat som om jeg har misforstått noe.

 

“Det går kanskje ikke an å forstå hva jeg mener? Jeg klarer sikkert ikke å forklare det.”

 

_“Du vet at det er takket være deg at jeg ikke lå på et mørkt rom den sommeren og at jeg ikke strøk på bachelor-oppgaven?”_

_Det kommer ut, men jeg vet med det samme at det var feil å si, det var feil å si nå. Jeg trekker pusten, forter meg, før han blir oppgitt:_

_“Men, okei, det er veldig fint sagt, og det er jo sikkert sant. Ellers ville du ikke sagt det.”_

 

“Det er mest takket være deg selv. Det kommer jeg til å fortsette å fortelle deg helt til du tror på det. Jeg skjønte at du var syk  
før du gjorde det, men det aller viktigste av alt som skjedde etterpå er det du som har gjort. Sånn føler jeg det.”

 

_“Ok, baby..”_

_Jeg er rørt og jeg er målløs og jeg vil bare se på ham litt._

 

“Er det greit om jeg legger meg under dyna? Det er kanskje litt kaldt her fremdeles.”

Even bare ser på meg og det er et blikk det er så godt å være i. Jeg vil bare ha ham enda nærere nå, så nært som det går. Etter forholdene.

 

_“Er det så kaldt at du må være fullt påkledd under dyna?”_

_Jeg vil så gjerne være med under den._

 

“Det er en fordel med genser, ass. Det trekker sykt fra vinduet.”

Høres ut som han catcher opp på det.

 

_“Skjønner. Nei, da må du jo ha på deg genseren. Men hvorfor spør du om lov til å legge deg under dyna, da?”_

_Jeg smiler, kjenner det kribler. Og kanskje ikke Isak er en så åpenbar flørter._

 

“Nei... tenkte kanskje du ville bli med under dyna, da?”

 

_“Jeg vil det. Kanskje jeg skal kjøre på med varmeøvelser?”_

 

“Kanskje du skal prøve det, ja?”

Små, bittesmå kriblende, kilende blaff nederst i magen.

 

_“Ok. Ligger du ordentlig under dyna nå? Jeg ser liksom bare ansiktet ditt, veldig fornøyd med det, da, men jeg ser ikke om  
du ligger ordentlig under dyna. Gjør du det?” _

  


“Jeg gjør det.”

Jeg strekker ut hånden og drar til meg kontorstolen, setter laptopen på den, den er fremdeles så nær at Even ser ansiktet mitt  
og litt av overkroppen. Jeg skyver den litt unna. For å la Even ha muligheten til å se meg best mulig.

 

_“Hva har du på deg? Fortell meg.”_

 

“Hettejakke, men den ser du jo. Genser under den. Den svarte buksen. Boksershorts, selvsagt.”

Hvorfor føles det så vrimlende godt, å bare fortelle hva jeg har på meg under dyna?

 

_“Selvsagt! Det er bra du er anstendig. Sokker?”_

 

“Ja. De stygge. Nike.”

 

_“Fryser du på beina nå? På føttene?”_

 

“Nei, ikke under dyna. Jeg er egentlig litt varm på føttene.”

 

_“Perfekt. Kan du ta av deg buksen og sokkene?”_

_Jeg blir varm, varmere enn jeg var, bare av å tenke på at han gjør det. Og enda mer av dels se, dels forestille meg  
de buktende bevegelsene hans mens han gjør det. _

 

Pusten hopper litt, det er noe uvant og spennende ved å ligge her og gjøre som Even ber meg om. Jeg knepper opp buksen min,  
drar den ned over hoftene, løfter beina og bøyer knærne mens jeg prøver å få den av meg. Jeg må le litt også, det er klomsete og  
omstendelig. Jeg sparker av meg sokkene i det jeg vrir buksen over føttene, strekker meg ut i sengen og ser på Even igjen.

 

“Sånn. Ingen bukse, ingen sokker.”

 

_“Åh, baby. Kan du gjøre en ting for meg nå? Kan du stryke deg, først forsiktig, ømt, langs hoftene dine og mot innsiden av lårene?”_

 

Jeg nikker, ser Even inn i øynene mens jeg gjør som han sier. Stryker hånden mykt og lett over mine egne hofter, lar fingrene  
varsomt følge kurven innover mot innsiden av lårene mine. Jeg trekker pusten fort når jeg kjenner hvor pirrende og overraskende  
sensuell bevegelsen av min egen hånd på min egen kropp er. Det føles ikke som meg.

 

_“Selv om jeg ikke ser det, baby, så føler jeg det. Det er jeg som gjør det på en måte. Det er jeg som stryker deg, som tar på deg  
så varsomt jeg kan akkurat nå, kan du merke det?” _

_Det er nesten for mye for meg å se på det nydelige ansiktet hans, den halvåpne munnen, øynene som glir igjen, før han åpner dem igjen,  
ser sensuelt på meg. _

 

“Ja. Det føles som dine hender.”

Det det føles mest som, er at alt bare samler seg ved det punktet i magen nå, varmt og tungt og seigt og deilig.

 

_“Det er mine hender, baby. Du er så fin. Jeg elsker å ta på deg. Er du fortsatt kald på overkroppen?”_

 

“Ikke så kald.”

Stemmen min er så hastig, den hører ikke sammen med den dvelende, bytunge, pirrende følelsen som renner nedover og  
får det til å rykke til mellom beina mine.

 

_“Jeg har så sykt lyst til å se deg, se brystkassen din, halsen din, armene dine. Tror du det er mulig?”_

 

Jeg nikker igjen, setter meg opp i sengen, vrenger av meg hettejakken og genseren i samme bevegelse. Jeg skyver dynen nedover,  
til midjen, når jeg legger meg ned igjen, stryker meg selv med flat hånd over brystkassen, liksom fraværende, men jeg vet at Even kan se det.

“Jeg vil at du skal se meg.”

 

_“Åh, herregud, jeg ser deg. Jeg dør nesten, Isak…. Hvorfor er ikke jeg også i sengen?”_

_Jeg reiser meg opp med laptopen, uten å ta øynene fra skjermen, fra kjæresten min som vil at jeg skal se ham, beveger meg inn på soverommet,  
legger med ned på Isaks side i sengen og plasserer laptopen på min. _

 

“Det er varmt hos oss, eller?”

Han ligger på min side, i sengen vår, det snurrer så svimmelt i hodet av å se ham der, i sengetøyet vårt, akkurat sånn jeg har sett  
og følt ham tusenvis av ganger.

 

_Det er så deilig å høre han si “hos oss”. Det er her han hører til, sammen med meg._

_“Jo, det er varmt. Trenger ikke genser engang.”_

 

“Kan du kle av deg alle klærne? Mens jeg ser på?”

Jeg vil se ham, jeg vil se hvor påvirket han er av meg, av oss. Jeg vil se hvor kåt jeg gjør ham.

 

_“Alle? Vil du ha meg helt naken?”_

_Stemmen min er full av lett latter._

 

“Ja. Jeg vil ha deg helt naken.”

Jeg fortsetter å stryke meg selv, som om jeg ikke tenker over at Even ser på meg, stryker over brystet, nedover magen,  
over den harde bulen i bokseren. Jeg har lyst til å ta hånden nedi, gripe rundt pikken, ta på meg selv mens jeg ser på Even  
som kler av seg, gjør seg naken for meg, men jeg har ennå ikke fått beskjed om å ta den av. Jeg venter på Even.  
Det føles som om det er en regel her.

 

_“Ok, da så.”_

_Jeg nøler et halv sekund med hvordan plassere meg, så han kan se så mye som mulig. Men det burde jeg jo klare, jeg tror jeg finner ut av det. Jeg begynner med sokkene, bruker litt tid, husker alle de gangen vi fotkoser, så knepper jeg opp buksen, løfter rumpa, drar den sakte nedover hoftene. Jeg ser på Isak et øyeblikk, fukter leppene. Han ser intenst på meg, der han ligger og er deilig for meg. Jeg er så hard, jeg vil så inderlig gjerne ha Isak inntil meg nå, kjenne hele kroppen hans helt inntil min, kjenne hans pikk, som nok også er hard, inntil min, jeg elsker det når vi ligger sånn, det pulserer i oss begge, vi kjenner hva vi gjør med hverandre. Men jeg trekker pusten, drar av meg den hvite t-skjorten, kaster den på gulvet. Da er det bare bokseren igjen. Jeg tar på meg selv en gang, før jeg tar tak i den, løfter hoftene nok en gang og drar den av meg. Sånn, nå er jeg splitter naken.._

 

“Even, baby, du er… du er så sykt deilig når du er naken for meg sånn.”

Jeg klarer jo nesten ikke å snakke, jeg trekker pusten inn i ordene.

 

_“Kan du dra dyna litt lenger ned, please, baby. Jeg vil se hele deg.”_

 

“Hele meg?”

 

_“Hele deg! Du vet jeg elsker hele deg? Alt.”_

 

Jeg løfter dynen til side, trykker den inn mot veggen, snur meg over på siden, sånn at jeg er vendt mot laptopen.

“Ser du meg nå? Alt av meg?”

 

_“Nei! Du må ta av deg bokseren! Kan du det?”_

_Jeg vil ikke at han ikke skal være helt naken et sekund lenger._

 

“Vil du se pikken min også, altså? Vil du se hvor hard jeg er for deg?”

 

_“Åh, jeg klarer ikke snakke lenger når du sier sånn. Ja!”_

_Det må skyldes vellvilje fra hans side, om han i det hele tatt klarer å oppfatte noe annet enn “Ja!”._

 

Jeg ser Even inn i øynene igjen, prøver å holde blikket hans mens jeg smyger hånden min ned i bokseren, prøver å få ham til å se  
på ansiktet mitt når jeg krummer hånden rundt pikken og drar den langsomt opp og ned. Men jeg ser at jeg mister ham. Jeg bruker  
den andre hånden til å dra bokseren ned, må bukte litt med hoftene for å få den over rumpa og kunne dra den nedover lårene.

 

_Jeg tror først han skal holde meg på pinebenken, ikke la meg få se, ikke før om lenge. Men så kommer den harde pikken hans til syne._  
_Det forårsaker en eksplosjon i meg, det får meg til å vri meg, det føles så lenge siden, det er et dypt sug i meg plutselig av så mye,_  
_av så mye jeg ikke har mulighet til å fange, jeg må bare være i det, vil bare være i det, flyte i det. Jeg tar på meg selv, da er det som om det er_  
_min hånd som jeg drar opp og ned langs pikken til Isak._

 

“Baby?”

 

_“Mhm?”_

 

“Ta frem glidemiddelet, kan du det?”

 

_“Ja. Jeg kan det. Vil du fortelle meg hva du har lyst til. Hva ville du at vi skulle gjort nå hvis vi lå i samme seng?”_

_Jeg strekker meg, vrir meg rundt, får tak i tuben med glidemiddel.”_

 

“Hvis vi lå i samme seng… Jeg ville lent meg over deg nå, med det ene låret mitt mellom beina dine, jeg ville lagt armene på hver  
side av hodet ditt, ligget med brystet mitt helt inntil ditt, magen min mot magen din, pikken min tett mot pikken din, og  
jeg ville kysset deg, kysset deg med tungen min langsomt virvlende mot din tunge, med hendene mine i håret ditt.  
Ville du ha løftet det ene beinet ditt, kanskje, lagt det rundt meg?”

 

_“Ja, jeg ville gjort det, lagt beinet mitt rundt deg. Og så litt .. etter hvert, ville jeg jeg viklet meg løs et bittelite øyeblikk, og så ville jeg fått deg til å legge deg mellom beina mine. Og så ville jeg omslynget deg med begge, foldet dem bak på ryggen din._

  


Fy faen. Det skjer noe, i skjæringspunktet mellom det jeg sier, og ønsker å kjenne at vi gjør akkurat nå, og det jeg hører  
at Even også trenger. Når jeg ser ham ligge i sengen vår nå, naken, med hånden rundt seg selv, så oppmerksom på meg,  
på hva jeg sier, på hvordan jeg stryker meg selv, på hvordan det lekker våte dråper fra meg, samtidig som han drar fingrene  
gjennom sine egne dråper og fordeler dem, viser meg hvor lyst han har på meg - det spiser opp avstanden mellom oss, fjerner den.

 

“Nå må du hjelpe meg, baby, nå må hjelpe meg å være hos deg. For nå måtte jeg ha strukket meg til siden for å få tak i luben vår,  
jeg måtte åpnet tuben og tatt glidemiddelet på fingrene mine, så ville jeg kysset deg igjen lenge, mens jeg lot armen min gli ned  
mellom oss og forsiktig lot fingrene mine stryke over åpningen din. Gjør du det?”

 

_“Nå?”_

_Jeg vil høre på ham i uendelig tid. Og se på ham mens han snakker, stemmen hans som jeg kan gjenkjenne blant alle stemmer.  
Det er som om jeg hører den enda bedre, nå som jeg ikke faktisk kan ta på ham. _

 

“Mhm. Du må gjøre det nå.”

 

_“Åh, baby, jeg elsker når du gjør det. Jeg gjør det nå. Kan du se det?”_

 

Jeg ser det. Han gjør akkurat som jeg sier, stryker seg selv, lager de små lydene som går rett til pikken min, som får meg til å stønne mykt selv.

“Du ser så fantastisk deilig ut nå, Even, du er så vanvittig hot nå. Bruk den andre hånden din også, ta på deg selv. Kan du det?”

 

_“Men baby, jeg vil gjøre det godt for deg også. Jeg vil kysse deg. Jeg blir helt gal av å se på leppene dine, og på alt.”_

_Jeg gjør som han sier, mens jeg stønnesnakker._

 

“Kyss meg da.”

Jeg tar hånden min opp til munnen, kysser og småbiter i håndbaken, ved roten av tommelen, lar overleppen dyttes og forskyve seg mot tommelbeinet,

 

_“Du er så deilig, den deiligste, baby. Nå kysser jeg deg nedover langs halsen din, på kragebeinet, og nedover langs brystkassen din og s_  
_å opp til munnen din igjen. Jeg vil kysse deg lenge, lenge. Kan du ta på deg selv? Jeg vil kysse deg mer, kysse magen din, og pikken din,_  
_da går det alltid en deilig rykning gjennom deg, første gang jeg kysser pikken din, vet du det? Jeg elsker det.”_

 

Jeg bukter meg svakt frem og tilbake mens jeg hører på ordene hans, beveger meg mot ham i kyssene. Jeg legger hånden rundt meg selv,  
beveger den sakte, prøver å følge rytmen i det Even sier, roterer i hoftene og lar kroppens bevegelser runke pikken min langsomt mot  
den kurvede håndflaten min.

 

_“Baby? Alt det du gjør for meg.."_

 

“For deg?”

 

_“For deg. For begge. Alltid. Kan du spre beina dine litt mer? Og tenke at det er jeg som gjør det, at jeg sprer dem og legger håndflatene mine inn under rumpeballene dine?”_

 

Jeg nikker, selvfølgelig kan jeg det, jeg legger hodet tungt bakover i puten, vinkler det ene kneet, og flytter beina mine fra hverandre.  
Jeg skjønner akkurat hvilken bevegelse han mener, jeg kjenner hendene hans på meg mens jeg flytter meg sånn som han vil ha meg.

 

_“Har du lyst til at jeg skal dra deg litt lenger frem mot meg, så jeg kommer ordentlig til .. og så kysse åpningen din?” Ordene kommer ut staccato._

_Jeg har så lyst til det. Jeg lengter så etter følelsen, lengter så etter nytelseslydene, de nydeligste nytelsesstønnene hans._

 

Jeg flytter meg nærmere som i en instinktiv bevegelse, det føles som om det er Evens hender som drar meg nærmere ham, med et  
lett press på hver side av rumpa. Jeg smiler mot skjermen, øynene mine er halvåpne, som om jeg ligger sammen med Even og det  
er han som driver meg fra alle konsepter. Jeg skulle ønske vi kunne gjøre akkurat det nå, sammen, ikke som dette. Skulle så gjerne  
kjent Evens varme pust mot meg, de myke leppene hans, tungen hans myk og flat over meg, spiss og hard såvidt inn i meg.  
Ikke bare ordene. Ikke bare mine egne fingre, fuktet med min egen tunge.

 

_“Er det godt? Har du det godt, elskling?”_

_Hvor er han? I hvilken fold av alt dette er han?_

 

“Det er godt sammen med deg, fy faen som jeg savner deg, savner å virkelig kjenne deg!”

 

_“Jeg deg også. Tenk om livet er kort. Da vil jeg ha deg inntil meg resten av det.”_

 

“Jeg vil også ha deg inntil meg, men ikke kort.”

 

_“Nei, hvis livet er langt, vil jeg også ha deg inntil meg resten av det.”_

 

“Even? Elskede Even? Jeg lengter etter å virkelig kjenne deg, jeg vil komme inn i deg.”

 

_“Jeg vil at du skal det også. Veldig. Veldig.”_

 

“Vil du prøve, å bruke fingrene, og la det være meg som gjør det?”

 

_“Jeg kan prøve.”_

_Jeg leter etter glidemiddelet igjen, klemmer ut noe på mine skjelvende fingre, før jeg beveger hånden min ned mot min egen åpning._

 

“Stoler du på meg, at jeg tar meg av deg, at jeg gjør det godt for deg?”

 

_“Alltid, jeg vet du gjør det.”_

 

“Vær varsom, ta på deg selv som jeg tar på deg, mykt, ømt, små sirkelbevegelser med fingrene. På samme måte som du tar på meg.”

 

_“Ok, jeg gjør det forsiktig. Du gjør det alltid så ømt. Du er alltid så oppmerksom på hver minste ting, værer alt som skjer med meg, det er alltid bare godt.”_

 

Det er sterkt å se på ham, han er aleine, men han er likevel hos meg, han stryker seg selv etter mine ord, følger mine anvisninger  
og vil gjøre det godt for oss, lar meg se hver minste detalj av hva han gjør. Han er vakker. Jeg holder rundt meg selv, beveger hånden  
min fortere, mens jeg ser hvordan Even lar to fingre gli inn i seg, hvordan han trekker dem langsomt til seg igjen, nesten helt ut,  
før han hurtig gjentar bevegelsen.

 

“Ta på deg selv, med den andre hånden, ta på deg selv mens du bruker fingrene.”

 

_“Ok, men jeg kommer. Da kommer jeg med en gang. Og du, baby?”_

 

“Jeg kommer til å komme av å se på deg, du ser fantastisk ut, du er så nydelig når du ligger sånn.”

Han må kunne høre på pusten min at det stemmer.

 

_“Du er nydelig, du er faen meg det vakreste vesenet som finnes. Jeg elsker deg. Åh, fy faen, Isak!”_

_Det bølger seg gjennom hele meg. Jeg stønner høyt, helt ukontrollert, for det kan jeg. Jeg klarer å holde øynene åpne, se på ham hele tiden,  
holder meg fast i ham, mens alt i meg bare er høyfrekvent, ordløs nytelse, sammen med Isak, i hvert mikroøyeblikk. _

 

Jeg rekker å ta det inn, rekker å se hvordan kroppen hans spenner seg i en bølgende, spasmende bevegelse, ser hånden hans  
bevege seg hektisk langs lengden av pikken, ser ham knulle seg selv med fingrene, som en forlengelse av meg selv, av hvordan  
jeg lengter etter å elske ham. Han ser på meg, lar det riste og skylle gjennom ham, og bare ser på meg med mørke øyne som  
jeg vet at elsker meg. Jeg klarer ikke å holde dem åpne, det er sjelden jeg klarer det, jeg lukker øynene i det jeg kommer,  
lar det rive meg med seg, kaste meg gjennom det, alt mens jeg føler Even i hvert lille fnugg av vidunderlig nytelse.

 

_Og så ser jeg ham lukke øynene, jeg vil så gjerne være der, holde ham fast, kjenne pulseringen av nytelsen hans helt inn i min egen kropp.  
Det er som jeg ser noe i ham som jeg ikke har sett før, kanskje jeg ser mer, fordi jeg ikke kan kjenne på ham, ikke virkelig berøre ham. _

 

Og når jeg åpner øynene mine, så er han der, her, og så føler jeg et kort, intenst og lykkelig øyeblikk at vi er sammen akkurat nå,  
tett inntil hverandre og sammen og vi trenger ikke å lengte etter hverandre.

 

_“Elskling, du er jo her”, sier jeg lavt._

_Jeg strekker armen mot skjermen, som for å ta på ham, kjærtegne ham langs tinningen, kjenne på svetten som er der, dra alle væskene,  
de fysiske avtegningene av oss, inn i meg. _

 

“Jeg er det. Så intenst, Even, jeg føler det som om du ligger tett inntil meg, akkurat nå.”

Jeg krøller meg sammen, ligger på siden, drar stolen med laptopen helt inntil ansiktet mitt. Even er varm, jeg ser han er rød på halsen,  
øynene hans er mørke når han ser på meg. Det er nesten som om jeg kan se forbi skjermen, han er så nær, jeg kan fremdeles kjenne  
ham mot håndflatene mine.

 

_“Jeg elsker det når du krøller deg sammen sånn som du gjør nå. Du ser så utrolig fornøyd ut, avslappet, du er så fin. Jeg kunne bare ligget  
sånn her sammen med deg for alltid.” _

 

“Jeg vil ikke ligge akkurat sånn som dette for alltid, selv om dette er det beste, det fineste jeg har kjent siden jeg dro.”

Jeg snakker langsomt, tar ham inn mens jeg dovent uttaler hvert ord, nyter hvor avslappet han ligger der, elsker måten han ser på meg på.

 

_“Jeg tror kanskje jeg liker cybersex bedre enn vanlig sex jeg nå”, sier jeg og ler lavt, før jeg på en måte mhm’er meg tilbake til der vi var,  
den helt nære stemningen. Vi er bare. Er sammen. _

 

“Mhm. Akkurat nå er cybersex det beste vi har. Jeg skjønner ikke helt hvordan det kan bli så deilig? Eller, det er jo deg, det er på grunn av deg.”

 

_“Det er ingen som har fortalt meg at cybersex kunne være som det her. Men det var ingen som hadde fortalt meg at det fantes en som deg heller,  
at det fantes en kjæreste som deg der ute for meg. Så verden har stort sett liten peiling.” _

 

“Verden vet ikke en dritt om dette. Det føles som om dette er noe som er bare for oss? For meg, sammen med deg?”

 

_“Dette er noe som bare er for oss. Jeg elsker deg. Du gjør meg så jævlig lykkelig.”_

_Jeg prøver liksom å ta på ham igjen, der han ligger rolig, avslappet og ser på meg det blikket som får meg til å føle meg trygg, ikke alene,  
for han vet hvor jeg er, han finner meg, eller er egentlig alltid hos meg allerede, jeg strekker hånden mot ansiktet hans. _

 

“Du gjør meg lykkelig. Ikke bare på grunn av alt du gjør, og måten du får meg til å føle meg på, men jeg er så sykt lykkelig for  
at jeg får være sammen med deg. At du er min.”

Jeg strekker meg litt, legger hodet bedre til rette på underarmene mine, flytter ikke blikket fra ham. Han ser lykkelig ut, jeg bare  
vet at han kjenner meg også, at han føler at jeg er der sammen med ham, at det er sant når han sier det.

 

_“Mhm, alltid din, elskling.”_

_Jeg smiler til ham, mens jeg nyter å se på hvordan han flytter på seg, muskelspillet i armene hans når han strekker seg, kjenner etter i kroppen,  
finner en enda mer behagelig stilling. _

 

“Tror du det blir sånn awkward sjokk, når vi er sammen igjen, når du er her? Er vi blitt avhengig av kamera for å ha sex, liksom?”

Jeg smiler til ham, løfter spørrende på øyenbrynene, biter meg i underleppen mens jeg venter på svaret hans.

 

_“Kanskje. Kanskje du må kjøpe et forheng som kan henge ned fra taket og dele senga i to, så må vi ligge på hver vår side av det  
og skype mens vi har sex, den første gangen i alle fall.” _

_Det er så deilig å ligge her sammen og le._

 

Jeg ler, prøver å se det for meg, det høres ut som en Magnushistorie.

“Nei, det går ikke, ass. Da må vi bare kjøre full eksponering. Tvinge oss gjennom det.”

Jeg ler fremdeles, det er så absurd, som om det noensinne kan finnes et scenario hvor vi ikke funker sammen.

 

_“Tvinge oss gjennom det, ja. Det høres ut som oss. Men eksponering funker det da, så vi får nok rask fremgang.”_

_Jeg klarer ikke å slutte å le. Det er bare så utrolig digg å ligge her å le sammen med Isak._

 

“Gleder meg til å øve, sammen med deg.”

 

_“Jeg gleder meg veldig jeg også, og vi trenger ikke noen observatør? For å sjekke at vi eksponerer oss riktig, liksom?”_

 

“Jeg kan henge opp en lapp på campus, det er sikkert noen despe folk som tar den jobben. For forskning.”

 

_“Hvis du henger den opp på psykologisk institutt, kommer sikkert folk til å slåss om de strimlene med telefonnummeret ditt på.  
Du må stå i smug og filme det, Isak, hvor gærne de blir.” _

 

“Det er egentlig en genial idé til din gjennombruddsfilm, det, observasjoner av folks sanne natur, liksom. Thorvald i vaskekjelleren i trusa di,  
og en tysk pensjonist med dachs som står i et hjørne av soverommet og tar notater mens vi banger. Det blir en suksess, det er jeg sikker på!”

 

_Jeg får så latterkrampe av å høre på Isak at det gjør seriøst vondt i magen!_

_“Ja, faen! Det er den nye Salmer fra kjøkkenet. Jeg kommer til å bli dødsberømt nå.”_

 

“Vi må komme på en bra tittel, da. Tittelen er dritviktig!”

Jeg klarer nesten ikke å snakke mer, latteren bryter frem og avbryter hele tiden, jeg må tørke lattertårer vekk med håndbaken.  
Even ler også, like mye, det er fremdeles så rart, men det er som om han er her, hos meg.

 

_“Vi må finne tittel! Jeg skal lage en liten promo-poster og legge den ut på instaen. Dette er jo vårt felles verk på en måte.”_

 

“Hva med…nei, jeg kommer faen ikke på noen tittel! Da blir det ingen film da, det er jo litt kritisk!”

 

_“Jo, så klart det blir film! Den tittelen finner vi veldig snart. Du må være litt tålmodig, da, baby. Herregud!”_

 

“Serr? Du burde vite at jeg ikke er tålmodig, ass!”

 

_“Du er jo litt baby fortsatt, men nå som du bor alene i utlandet, så blir du nok snart mer moden og da blir du mer tålmodig.”_

 

“Vet du hva, du vil helt serr ikke at jeg skal bli mer moden! Tenk alt jeg ikke kommer til å gjøre mer, når jeg liksom er moden og tålmodig!  
Tror liksom ikke at veldig tålmodige folk hadde gjort det greiene i dusjen, som du digger. Så…”

 

_“Hæ? Du tror at når du er mer moden og tålmodig, så vil du alltid sørge for at jeg kommer raskest mulig?”_

_Jeg setter meg litt opp i sengen, legger Isaks pute bak ryggen._

 

“Ja, da blir jeg kjedelig og effektiv og bare… venter til helgen, liksom.”

 

_“Aldri sex i ukedagene?”_

 

“Nei, men da må du velge, ikke sant? Hvis klokka er over ni, så er det enten serie, eller sex. Ikke begge deler, det ville vært umodent og uansvarlig.”

 

_“Men jeg vil ha begge deler!” sier jeg liksom-indignert og sjokkert._

 

“Da må du sørge for at jeg forblir umoden, ass. Du må skjemme meg bort og sånn.”

Jeg trekker på skulderen, hva kan jeg gjøre, liksom, sånn er det.

 

_“Ok, det var det dritbra at du sa. Da vet jeg hva jeg skal gjøre og ikke gjøre, liksom. Takkass, Isak.”_

 

“Føler det var bra vi fikk snakket ut om den prioriteringen!”

Jeg kysser i luften mot ham, klarer ikke å slutte å flire.

 

_“Veldig bra. Og i dag blir det begge deler, hurra! Vi har hatt sex og vi kan se på film også, eller serie. Vil du det?”_

_Jeg digger å ta imot kysset han sender meg. Han er så nydelig der han former leppene til et kyss og sender det avgårde, mens øynene smiler til meg._

 

“Nå? Sammen, mener du?”

 

_“Ja, sammen. Hvis du vil.”_

_Jeg smiler til ham og kysser ham tilbake._

 

“Jeg vil det. Jeg vil bare ligge her sammen med deg, film høres perfekt ut.”

 

_“Ikke sant? Så kan vi chatte underveis.”_

 

“Ikke kle på deg, da.”

Har så lyst til å holde på den følelsen i kroppen, at Even ligger sammen med meg, under dynen min, slapp og myk i kroppen,  
kosete inntil meg, at vi er nakne og kan føle hverandre mot huden. Ingen hinder, ingenting mellom oss.

 

_“Nei, jeg lover. Men du må gjøre det. Du må ta på deg genser og skjerf. Du skulle helst hatt sånn nattlue også.”_

_Jeg må le av det, selv om jeg egentlig bare har lyst til å kjenne på den vanvittige deilige følelsen av at vi ligger nakne og ser film, og bare det at han sa det._

 

“Nattlue! Ikke si at du tenner på 1800-talls menn i nattlue, med lystestake i hånden!”

 

_“Neida. Du trenger ikke nattlue for at jeg skal bli kåt. Men dilemmaet er bare det at jeg vil veldig gjerne ha deg naken,  
men jeg vil ikke at du skal fryse. Ok, baby?” _

 

“Greit… jeg skal kle på meg.”

 

_“Du kan kle av deg igjen, vet du.”_

_Jeg blunker._

 

“Ja? Har du planer for meg etter filmen, eller?”

Det ser faktisk sånn ut, det er noe i øynene hans som får meg til å tro at han vil ha mer av meg, allerede. Det kribler litt ved tanken, allerede.

 

_“Ja, hvis du ikke har blitt for moden.”_

 

“Det går ikke så fort, ass.”

 

_“Nei, det er bra. Vi kan velge en litt barnslig film også.”_

 

“Skal jeg få velge, eller? Første ledd i å skjemme meg bort?”

 

_“Ok, da!” sier jeg med et køddeuttrykk av at jeg krysser fingrene._

 

“Nei, men vi må nesten velge noe du ikke sovner av. Litt digg å ha deg våken etterpå, hvis du hadde tenkt å ...finne på noe med meg.”

Jeg fukter underleppen med tungen, litt langsommere enn nødvendig, smiler.

 

_“Jeg sovner ikke uansett, fordi jeg vet jeg skal ...finne på noe med deg. Så du kan velge.”_

_Jeg legger ekstra trykk på “finne på noe med deg”._

 

“Ok. Artsy sci-fi? Noen år gammel? Litt deg, litt meg?”

Jeg vet akkurat hvilken film, jeg velger den nesten mer for Even enn for meg, tror han kommer til å like den.

 

_“Høres bra ut, baby.”_

 

“Om 10? Må en tur på do og hente litt vann? Siden jeg uansett på kle på meg.”

Jeg sukker litt, har ikke lyst til å stå opp, ikke i det hele tatt.

 

_“Da går jeg og henter noe å drikke jeg også. Vi sees om 10.”_

_Jeg former leppene nok en gang til et kyss jeg sender over til ham._

 

“Ikke kle på deg du da. Send meg et bilde i stedet. Av at du er lydig, liksom!”

Jeg setter meg opp i sengen, legger dynen til side, strekker meg. Ser at Even ser på meg.

 

_“Ok, jeg er alltid lydig, da. Skal sende deg bilde av min siste tegning av deg også. … Og du må bare regne med at du kommer til å være naken mer i kveld.”_

 

“Ja, det har du jo lovet, så… det regner jeg med. Derfor har jeg ikke akkurat tenkt å stresse med å finne bokseren min igjen nå heller.”

Jeg blunker til Even, før jeg reiser meg fra sengen, og plukker opp hettegenseren og buksen min fra gulvet.

 

_Jeg følger Isak med blikket så lenge jeg kan se ham, men ganske fort forsvinner han fra skjermen, men han er jo tilbake hos meg om 10._

 

Jeg drar på meg klærne, driter i at håret sikkert ser helt jævlig ut, satser på at jeg kommer meg på badet og innom kjøkkenet uten å treffe på noen.  
Det gjør ingenting om jeg gjør det heller. Jeg har uansett ikke tid til småprat, jeg har en date med kjæresten min om 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi har fått mange nydelige og engasjerte kommentarer, de betyr så utrolig mye for oss ❤️ Fortell oss gjerne hva dere tenker og føler, det gjør både Peer og Frieda veldig glade!


	10. Må holdes under strengt oppsyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak sjekker Instagram og blir veldig irritert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så rørende og engasjerte kommentarer dere ga oss på skypingen! Tusen takk, fine dere ❤️ 
> 
> I dag er vi sammen med Isak i Göttingen, han har tatt seg lunsjpause og skal sjekke de siste bildene Even har lagt ut på Instagram. Blir det bare hyggelig?

Jeg setter meg ved en av plassene langs de kurvede vinduene som går rundt hele den runde fasaden av kantinen. Jeg valgte tårnet i dag, det blir stort sett denne mensaen, det er kun noen få minutter å gå fra arbeidsplassen min på instituttet. I det siste har jeg flere ganger spist sammen med noen av de andre som sitter på samme rom som meg, i går kom Marcel innom og hentet meg på datalaben, han hadde vært på forelesning på hovedcampus. I dag har jeg bare tid til en kjapp lunsj, jeg skal tilbake til instituttet og prøve å få en avtale med veilederen min. Det dukket opp noe spennende i går, noe som jeg tror er relevant å se nærmere på, men jeg kjenner jeg har behov for å diskutere det med noen som har greie på problemstillingen. Jeg har satt meg ved vinduet for å få fred, her sitter man med ryggen til resten av lokalet og kan fint ignorere sidemannen uten å bli oppfattet som uhøflig. Jeg har skjønt den tyske greia nå, med at de andre stolene rundt et bord ikke er off-limits for fremmede, selv ikke om jeg sitter der med mobilen og et brett med mat og ser avvisende ut. Jeg drar mobilen frem fra lommen, sjekker varslene på skjermen mens jeg tar et par biter av maten. _Hänchen Cordon Bleu_ , jeg vet ikke helt hva det er, noe frityrstekt, kjøtt eller kanskje fisk, fylt med skinke og en gul masse som minner om ost. Jeg tygger mens jeg blar, helt grei smak, og en lang liste med varsler fra gruppechatten med gutta, et par mailer, pappa har ringt, to nye varsler fra Instagram.

Jeg går innom gruppechatten først, gir tommelopp på et par poster som handler om en dame Mahdi traff i helgen. Jeg spiser litt mer, noen munnfuller med det frityrstekte, litt ris, et par biter med tomatsalat. Utsetter vel kanskje instabildene litt, prøver å gjette på hva Even kan ha postet, men kommer ikke på noe. De forrige bildene han postet ga meg egentlig litt latterkick, det ene var fra en eller annen kveld ute, akkurat hvor det kan ha vært var jo ikke jeg i stand til å huske, og det ser man tydelig på bildet. Jeg sitter glad og fornøyd og klamrer meg til et ølglass, og jeg tipper jeg følte meg skikkelig ovenpå, i kontroll og ikke påvirket liksom, men sannheten er jo at jeg var drita, bildet lyver ikke.   


**5 år med Isak: Vanskelig å få med meg Isak hjem fra byen, ass**

Det morsomste var kanskje Evens tekst til bildet, for jeg pleier sjelden å være vanskelig der, ikke når jeg får for meg hva Even kan gjøre med meg når vi kommer oss hjem, ja, eller på veien hjem, da, om jeg er full nok. Burde egentlig legge igjen en kommentar på det bildet, _ikke hvis du lokker med de rette tingene baby_ \- noe sånt, det er ikke som om det er en hemmelighet at jeg stort sett er ekstra gira på Even på vei hjem fra fest.

Jeg spiser de siste par bitene med den frityrstekte fisken eller kyllingen, jeg kan fremdeles ikke bestemme meg for hva det faktisk er, drikker noen slurker med vann. Desserten i dag er yoghurt, jeg har fått et beger med sitronsmak, jeg åpner det skeptisk og lukter på innholdet, skyver det innover på brettet og åpner instagram i stedet.

 ** _5 år med Isak_** hat dich in einem Beitrag markiert.

Jeg begynner å bli vant til de tyske instavarslene nå, liker dem egentlig litt, de hører på en måte til Evens nye konto og det faktum at han endelig bare kom seg på insta, no self-doubt.

 

Men, å. Det nye bildet. Det fyller meg med med et spekter av små, prikkende begynnelser på alt det jeg aldri klarer å snakke skikkelig om. Takknemlighet, vemodighet, så mye kjærlighet, betydningsfullhet, brysomheten som det bare er Even som tror jeg føler. Alminneligheten i det, selvsagtheten. Herregud, det er Even, kjæresten min, jeg er der såklart, hvis han trenger det.

Bildet er fra i forfjor vår, for to år siden, det kan ikke mangle mange dager på to fulle år. Vi sitter i sofaen hjemme, Even og jeg, jeg sitter i hjørnet, ved sjeselongen, jeg har trukket Even inntil meg. Han sitter med ryggen mot meg, mellom de åpne beina mine, hviler hodet mot brystet mitt, og ser ikke inn i kameraet. Han er sliten, det er én i en rekke av ganske dårlige dager for ham, ikke svarte og håpløse, men tunge, for tunge til at det fristet å drikke pils med gutta og la ham være hjemme aleine. Det er sol ute, blå himmel og strålende sol, jeg vet at det hadde vært digg med øl, men helt ærlig, det var faktisk ikke noe offer. Det var bare en av de dagene, og den ble finere enn vi trodde først. Jeg smiler når jeg leser Evens tekst, selvsagtheten og alminneligheten er der også, da vet han det jo egentlig, og jeg vet jo at han vet det, at det ikke er noe jeg føler at jeg må, det er noe jeg vil.

**5 år med Isak: Isak <3  som velger å være hjemme med meg, selv om det er vær for årets første utepils. #ikkeenavminebestedager #endagsomblefinlikevel**

Jeg hjerter bildet og trykker på snakkeboblen, jeg vil skrive noe, jeg vet akkurat hva. Det ligger fire kommentarer under bildet, de ruller frem på skjermen over det lille skrivefeltet med ikonet mitt. Hjerter fra Mikael og Vilde, et ølglass og _men i år mann!_ fra Magnus, og en siste kommentar som får meg til å stivne totalt.

**Marcel: Helt fritt valg? Husk alt er relativt ;)**

 

Alt er ikke relativt, for faen, jeg kjenner irritasjonen stige i meg når jeg tenker tilbake på skypingen og de tvetydige kommentarene om relativitet. Jeg blar fort nedover for å se om Marcel har kommentert på de andre bildene. Han har hjertet de to hvor jeg leser på sengen, ser jeg, wtf, og bildet av Even og meg på bryggen. Bildet fra i går har fått en kommentar, _20 s_ står det med blek skrift under, han sitter tydeligvis og ser på instabilder akkurat nå, han også.

Det er et bilde fra en eller annen fest, i kollektivet, jeg husker ikke når det er tatt. Jeg forteller noe, en morsom historie, er midt inne i oppbyggingen til poenget sikkert, jeg veiver i alle fall engasjert med armene og ser ut som om jeg hermer etter noen. Tydeligvis har jeg publikum, Eskild, of course, men ikke bare ham, det står flere rundt meg og følger med, smiler. Evens kommentar er morsom, oppsyn, liksom.

**5 år med Isak: Isak i total oblivion overfor sin uimotståelige sjarm. Må holdes under strengt oppsyn ;)**

Marcels kommentar er bare utrolig merkelig.

**Marcel: Isaks sjarm is a gift to the world, not only to you ;)**

 

**Marcel hat dich in einem Kommentar erwähnt**

Varselet ruller ned øverst på skjermen, samtidig som jeg ser Marcel svare på sin egen kommentar.

**Marcel: wow @isakyaki you are completely impressive. Nicht einschüchtern lassen! You are worth more ;)**

_Einschüchtern_ ? Jeg googler det med sinte fingre, _skremme_ for faen, _do not be intimidated, don’t yield -_ hva mener han?

Jeg blar nedover og sjekker de andre bildene, lurer på om han har kommentert mer. Jeg finner en kommentar på fyllebildet, der hvor jeg sitter med ølglasset mitt og ser drita ut.

**Marcel: Why don’t you let him enjoy life?**

 

Raseriet bygger seg så fort opp i meg, det skremmer meg, jeg griper tak i matbrettet mitt, drar det litt mot meg før jeg kyler det hardt inn mot vinduet og blir sittende med knyttede, forulempede never. Sitronyoghurten min har veltet og renner i små striper nedover vindusglasset, men jeg driter i det, driter også i at jenta ved siden av meg ser rart på seg før hun flytter seg noen plasser lengre bort. Hva faen er det Marcel holder på med? Med hvilken jævla rett er det han skriver disse kommentarene, hvorfor antar han ting om Even og om meg?

Skjermen på mobilen lyser opp igjen, det er et messengervarsel. Melding fra Magnus. Jeg sveiper med tommelen over varselet, åpner meldingen uten å tenke meg om, jeg alt for sint akkurat nå og må bare avreagere med noe.

 **  
** **Magnus 13:29**  
 **Hvem faen er Marcel?**

  
Så Magnus har sett det, han også. Jeg svarer fort, jeg er glad for at det er noen som lurer, veldig glad for at Magnus meldte meg nå.

 **  
** **Meg 13:29**  
 **Føkkings idioten jeg bor med. Så du de kommentarene?**

**Magnus 13:30  
Ja, hva faen var det? Tror han Even er en kontrollerende psykopat eller?**

 

Jeg fnyser høyt til mobilen, det gir meg et langt, stirrende blikk fra jenta som flyttet seg lengre vekk fra meg i sted. Jeg gidder ikke stirre stygt tilbake engang, bare taster fort og hektisk tilbake.

 

**Meg 13:31  
Vetta faen hva han tror. Han kommer med skikkelig drøye kommentarer rett til Even også. Dissing uten å gjøre det direkte liksom.**

**Magnus 13:31  
Men hva har du sagt om Even og deg til Marcel?**

 

Ja, hva har jeg sagt om oss, egentlig? Nesten ingenting, i alle fall absolutt ingenting som kunne få Marcel til å tro at vi ikke har det bra sammen.

 

**Meg 13:32  
Har ikke akkurat snakket om Even med han da. **

**Meg 13:32  
Even tror han flørter. Med meg liksom.**

 

Ja, det var det, da. Har Even faktisk sett noe som jeg ikke har skjønt, har Marcel flørtet med meg? Har jeg liksom gitt ham grunn til å fortsette? Jeg blir usikker, i alle fall siden Even faktisk leser mennesker bedre enn meg. Men hvorfor skulle han være frekk mot Even uansett, det er ikke helt logisk.

 

**Magnus 13.33  
Er han gay?**

**Meg 13:33  
** **Vet ikke.**   


Helt serr, jeg aner ikke. Og det i seg selv er et argument for at han faktisk ikke har flørtet med meg heller, litt av poenget der burde vel vært å få klargjort akkurat den delen av historien.

 

**Magnus 13:33  
Typisk deg at du ikke vet. Kan du ikke bare spørre om han liker å suge pikk?**

 

Jeg ler høyt, ser opp i taket og bare ler, Magnus kan ikke vite det, men akkurat i dag trengte jeg akkurat den ufarliggjøringen av alt. Kanskje jeg bare skal gjøre det? Spørre ham om han vil suge pikken min, om det er det som er det føkkings problemet hans! Jeg tror bare ikke at det er helt der det ligger.

 

**Magnus 13:33  
Neida. Sorry. Men helt serr jeg hadde blitt jævlig stressa hvis det var Vilde som var i utlandet og noen kommenterte sånn der på bilder jeg la ut**

 

Og det er jo akkurat det jeg er så redd for nå. At Even skal bli jævlig stressa. At han skal tro at jeg har sagt noe til Marcel som har fått ham til å mene noe om Even, og til å skrive de kommentarene. At han skal tro at det er noe med ham som er grunnen til at Marcel har tråkket komplett over streken.

 

 **Meg 13:34  
** **Even kommer til å bli stressa. Du vet hvordan det kommer til å være for ham å lese det. Jeg vet faen ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Og jeg skal IKKE spørre om han er gay liksom.**   
****

**Magnus 13:35  
Skal jeg gi deg et råd? Selv om du aldri gidder å svare i chatten. Et bedre råd enn å spørre om han liker å suge pikk?**

 

Den chatten, faen heller. Jeg burde svare i chatten, jeg skal gjøre det, jeg tar så jævlig imot et råd akkurat nå, hva som helst egentlig, hva som helst som gir meg en følelse av at det går an å gjøre et eller annet!

 

**Meg 13:36  
Sorry for det med chatten. Jeg er helt serr ikke en bra venn. Men jeg trenger et råd. Eller, ikke hvis rådet er å slå ham midt i trynet. For det har jeg kommet på selv.**

**Magnus 13:37  
Vold løser ingenting. Sitat Gandhi (ish). Du må bare prate med duden, helst med en gang. Spørre hva faen han driver med. Har Even sagt noe?**

 

Jeg vet jo ikke om han har sett det! Det blir plutselig veldig klart for meg at det beste ville vært om Even aldri så de kommentarene, men da må jeg jo nesten få tak i Marcel. Be ham slette. Be ham faen aldri skrive noe der igjen.

 

**Meg 13:38  
Vet ikke om han har sett det. De ble nettopp posta. Kanskje jeg skal få ham til å slette det? Før Even ser dem?**

**Magnus 13:39  
Ring han Marcel duden med en gang. Kjipt for Even da hvis han allerede tror han flørter med deg liksom**

**Meg 13:39  
Ja jeg tror jeg ringer ham. Jævla idiotfyr. Ikke dra til Tyskland og studer. Sitat Isak Valtersen.**

**Meg 13:40  
Takka Magnus. **

**Magnus 13.40  
Du kommer til å bli berømt for det sitatet der. Si fra hvis det går til helvete og jeg skal overbevise Even om det alle vet da**

 

Det hugger brått til likevel, i tilfelle det alle vet, er noe jeg ikke skjønner, det er noe ubehagelig penetrant ved de stikkende kommentarene fra Marcel. De gnager, grunnløst, men grådig i hodet mitt, og jeg bare vet at Even ikke må se dem. De kommer til å sitte enda dårligere hos ham.

 

**Meg 13:41  
Hva vet alle?**

**Magnus 13:41  
Eh? At evak er endgame. At Even ikke føkkings kontrollerer deg**

 

Magnus. Akkurat nå vil jeg bare klemme ham, dra ham inn i en sånn vill Magnus-klem, svare på et av de upassende spørsmålene som han aldri slutter å stille. Jeg smiler til skjermen, som om han kan se meg, men det er jo bare den gjennomsiktige refleksjonen av meg selv som skimrer bak teksten. Alle vet det, og jeg trenger å få tak i Marcel.

 

**Meg 13:41  
Nei han gjør ikke føkkings det. Jeg ringer Marcel. **

**Magnus 13:41  
[Tommel opp]**

 

Tommel opp. Tommel opp til det. Jeg ringer Marcel. Det er det eneste jeg kan gjøre nå. Ringe Marcel og spørre ham hva faen han tenkte på.

 

Marcel svarer på andre ring, stemmen hans er ivrig, han virker glad for at jeg ringer.

“Hallo! Izak!”

“Hvor er du?” sier jeg, min stemme er hard og kontant.

“Izak? Er alt okei?” Han er litt spakere nå, spørrende.

“Hvor er du? Kan du bare svare på det? Er du hjemme?” Jeg snakker høyt, går raskt nedover trappene mot utgangen.

“Nei, jeg er…” Jeg avbryter ham, jeg driter egentlig i hvor han er, poenget er at jeg må snakke med ham.

“Marcel, det instagreiene, jeg må snakke med deg!”

“Jeg er på vei til Kassel. Venter på toget nå. Vi kan snakke om det i kveld?» svarer han, han høres avventende ut, som om han vet hva som kommer nå.

“Du må slette kommentarene dine. Du har misforstått noe, det er ikke så nøye, drit i det, men du må bare slette det du skrev!” Jeg går med lange skritt mellom alle de syklende studentene på den store åpne plassen utenfor sentralbygget, slår ordene mine inn i luften med harde, små armbevegelser.

“Jeg ville ikke lage problemer for deg, Isak. Har han bedt deg ringe meg? Han kunne vel ha meldt meg selv?” Marcel snakker rolig, nesten litt langsomt, jeg kan nesten føle den tunge hånden på skulderen, det som skal være et beroligende tak, gjøre meg åpen for det han mener. Men det funker ikke, ikke faen.

“Even har ikke bedt meg ringe deg! Jeg vil at du skal ta dem vekk!” roper jeg sint inn i mobilen.

“Isak? Vi kan snakke sammen i kveld. Det finnes alltid flere løsninger” Fremdeles den rolige, langsomme stemmen, jeg når ikke frem til ham med den høye stemmen min, det er helt tydelig. Jeg trekker pusten dypt før jeg fortsetter, tvinger meg selv til å etterape den liksom beroligende stemmen til Marcel.

“Kan du bare stole på at den beste løsningen akkurat nå er at du sletter det du skrev?”

“Er det den beste løsningen for deg?” Nå høres han usikker ut, det hever pusten min litt, jeg vil bare så gjerne bli ferdig med dette, bare fjerne Marcel fra Evens insta og være ferdig med ham.

“Ja. Vær så snill. Bare fiks det.” sier jeg bare, alt det andre jeg har lyst til å si føles plutselig ikke verdt det. Så lenge han bare fjerner kommentarene, med en gang, før Even ser dem, så kan jeg drite i ham. Jeg føler ikke for å forklare noe, eller spørre ham om hva faen han egentlig driver med, jeg vil bare være ferdig med dette.

“Okei. Jeg skal slette dem”, mumler Marcel.

“Fint.” Jeg har ikke tenkt å si takk.

“Du kan snakke med meg, Isak. Senere. Når som helst.” Den rolige, langsomme stemmen, som om jeg har tungt for det, eller ikke forstår. Jeg legger på.

 

Jeg setter meg på en benk, jeg er helt i utkanten av campus nå, i motsatt retning av der hvor jeg egentlig burde være, om jeg vil ordne meg et møte og ha en effektiv jobbedag. Jeg føler meg tom, utladet, samtalen med Marcel tok den siste lille resten av positiv energi fra meg. Det føles ikke mulig å skulle gjenoppta denne dagen nå, jeg vet ikke helt hvor den glapp for meg, bare at alt nå handler om andre mennesker, hva de gjør og hvordan de reagerer. Jeg sjekker insta mens jeg sitter her, og han har faktisk gjort det. Han har faktisk slettet kommentarene sine. Hjertene står fremdeles, på de to bildene av meg i senga, på Even og meg på vei til å hoppe fra bryggen, men alle kommentarene fra Marcel er forsvunnet. Da holdt han i det minste ordet sitt. I alle fall det.

Jeg blar gjennom alle bildene en gang til, sjekker det igjen, vil være helt sikker på at Marcel ikke har skrevet noe annet i stedet. Jeg stopper opp ved bildet av Even og meg på sofaen, ser på solen utenfor vinduet, på Evens hode som ligger mot brystkassen min, på mitt eget ansikt, som er avslappet, på hånden min som dovent koser i Evens hår. Jeg trykker på snakkeboblen og skriver kommentaren min, den er ikke episk eller noe, men den inneholder alt likevel.

**Isakyaki: #nårmannenimittlivtrengermegdriterjegveliutepils**

**Isakyaki:** **❤️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi to, Peer og Frieda, er som alle andre fic-forfattere - veldig glade for tilbakemeldinger, oppmuntring og fine kommentarer fra dere. Hvis dere vil gjøre oss fnisete glade, så legg gjerne igjen noen ord eller et hjerte, det betyr mye å vite at det er noen her som leser og liker ❤️ Vi gleder oss stort over hver kommentar, både umiddelbart i chatten på bakrommet, og når vi svarer dere her i kommentarfeltet. Dialogen med dere er veldig inspirerende!


	11. Hvem er forresten Marcel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even i Oslo samme dag som Marcels insta-ugjerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ble helt overveldet av så mye engasjement dere viser for historien vår og ikke minst det siste kapittelet! ❤️Lese og svare på alle kommentarene deres har vært både fint og spennende for oss, alle reaksjonene på Marcels oppførsel, spørsmål og teorier..

Dette var intenst. Innspillingen av den siste scenen til promoen tok jammen lang tid. Det ble liksom aldri bra nok, før det til slutt ble det. Det er mulig jeg er veldig kravstor, krevende å jobbe med. Jeg så akkurat for meg hvordan lyset skulle falle på skuespilleren idet vi nærmer oss klimaks. Det førte til en masse prøving og feiling med posisjonering av kamera og plassering av lyskilden. Når jeg endelig var fornøyd, hadde hun mistet futtet, klarte ikke å hente opp det sterke nærværet hun er i stand til å ha foran kameraet. Da måtte jeg jobbe møysommelig med henne, bekrefte henne, sette ord på hva jeg vet hun kan, dra henne inn i stemningen igjen. Jeg låser opp skapet hvor resten av tingene mine ligger. 

 

De andre har allerede dratt, mens jeg somlet et par minutter, tok inn stemningen i rommet der vi filmet, sa, som sant er, at jeg uansett hadde planer. Jeg hadde trodd jeg skulle rekke flere ting før avtalen med Yousef, men nå er det bare 20 minutter til. 

 

Det første jeg tar ut av skapet er mobilen. Selv om jeg har slått av alt av push-varsler, har jeg en tendens til å bli forstyrret av den. Men hadde jeg visst hvor lenge dette skulle vare, hadde jeg nok lagt den i baklommen likevel. 

 

Bildene jeg la ut i morges på Instagram, hvordan har Isak reagert? Hjertet mitt hopper en gang mens jeg åpner appen. 

 

**Isakyaki: #nårmannenimittlivtrengermegdriterjegveliutepils**

**Isakyaki:** ❤️

 

Snilleste, nydeligste kjæresten min. Luften trekkes inn og ut av meg som om det blåser mildt i lungene mine. Det var bra jeg lot de andre dra uten meg. Mannen i mitt liv. Som driter i utepils når jeg trenger ham. Den samme vinden lyder fortsatt. En lun stråle sprer seg gjennom hele meg. Det gjør ikke noe at Isak tar pusten fra meg eller gir meg klump i halsen. Jeg er her alene, kan bli så rørt jeg bare vil. 

 

Kjapt ser jeg gjennom de andre hjertene og kommentarene, fra Vilde, Mikael, Magnus, Linn, Yousef, Eskild og Sondre nå nettopp. Marcel har hjertet noen bilder, de av Isak som ligger på sengen og det av oss på bryggen. Det er vel helt greit at han har gjort det. Jeg går raskt til kommentaren Sana akkurat har skrevet på pub-bildet: 

 

therealsanabakkoush : Du må være den eneste som ikke har skjønt hva du må lokke med.

 

Jeg ler høyt, kommer på en gang vi var på fest og jeg prøvde å få med meg Isak hjem. Han satt der med et sløvt, fornøyd smil, spurte meg hva han ville få i premie. Ostesmørbrød, foreslo jeg, til et oppgitt sukk fra Isak, deretter så han på meg, smilte og blunket. Jeg skjønte tegninga og nikket, formet leppene til et kyss. Sana satt rett i nærheten med et flir om leppene.

  
  


Det er vår i luften, smart av Yousef å foreslå å møtes ute. Jeg har akkurat kommet meg ut av bygningen, det lukter jord og jeg hører fuglekvitter, ombestemmer meg og legger bort headset’et, vil høre på fuglene isteden. 

 

**Meg 16:20**

**Vår i Oslo ass, i dag kunne det blitt utepils på oss. Det er ikke som for to år siden. Kommentaren din bby ❤️Jeg elsker deg**

 

**Meg 16:20**

**Vi kan jo drikke øl ute i Göttingen og helt serr, nå vet jeg hvordan jeg skal få deg med meg hjem [kysseemoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 16:20**

**Lover deg at du ikke kommer til å trenge å stresse for å få med deg meg hjem da [blunkeemoji] Det er liksom noen greier jeg savner sykt mye som ikke passer med utepils ass!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 16:21**

**Bra dag baby? Nettopp online eller?**

 

**Meg 16:21**

**Ja. Ellers hadde jeg sagt noe om kommentaren din før ❤️ Har jobbet med den promoen fram til nå, hadde ikke med meg mobilen inn i rommet.**

 

**Meg 16:22**

**Skal møte Yousef nå, finne på noe ute som ikke er å drikke øl liksom, være i fysisk aktivitet, Yousef ass. Og du, hatt en bra dag?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 16:24**

**Typisk sånn dag som ble mindre effektiv enn jeg trodde. Men det går bra. Har tenkt å jobbe utover nå.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 16:25**

**Glad for at Yousef aktiviserer deg litt [blunkeemoji] Du? Jeg elsker deg ❤️**

 

**Meg 16:25**

**Du får meg til å høres ut som en pensjonist, men jeg elsker deg likevel ❤️ God jobbing, bby!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 16:26**

**Likevel, altså. Dust ❤️**

  
  


Yousef sitter allerede på benken og venter på meg. Han drikker vann og ser ut i luften inntil han får øye på meg. Det virker som han fanger opp et eller annet i atmosfæren som ikke jeg klarer å oppfatte, når jeg ser i samme retning som ham. 

 

Det ligger to tennisracketer ved siden av ham på benken. 

 

«Tennis, serr?» ler jeg. 

 

«Du har spilt tennis før?»

 

«Ja, det har jeg jo, men det er lenge siden, da.»

 

Etter noen dårlige forsøk helt i begynnelsen, der ingen av oss får til noe annet enn å serve, fyker nå tennisballen over nettet, igjen og igjen. Vi ler litt, kommenterer andpustent, tror vi er bedre enn vi er, gjør det stadig vanskeligere for hverandre. Spiller et høyt spill. Jeg prøver å få ut av Yousef svar på et par andre ting jeg lurer på også, men han er for opptatt av spillet til at han kommer meg i møte. 

 

En halvtime senere sitter vi og puster ut på den samme benken. En fotball har dukket opp fra ingen steds hen. Praten går fra den ene siden til den andre, sveiper etter hvert inn på min nye Instagramkonto. 

 

«Hvem er forresten Marcel?» spør Yousef. Han har tatt tak i ballen, spretter forsiktig med den. 

 

Det napper ubehagelig til i mellomgulvet, deretter napper det igjen, nå av frustrasjon over min egen reaksjon. Jeg liker ikke Isaks eneste venn i Göttingen. Det er ikke lenger noen grunn til å late som jeg gjør det, ikke overfor meg selv i alle fall. 

 

«Marcel? Hvorfor lurer du på det?»

 

«Bare fordi han var den eneste jeg ikke kjenner av de som har kommentert på bildene du la ut i dag … og de kommentarene var jo ganske spesielle.»

 

_ Hva snakker han om?  _

 

«Marcel? Kommentert på mine bilder?» spør jeg forvirret. 

 

Jeg tar frem mobilen, mister den ut av hånden et øyeblikk. Jeg er visst fortsatt svett. 

 

«Men hvem er det?» Spør Yousef igjen mens jeg åpner Instagram igjen. 

 

«Han deler leilighet med Isak», svarer jeg fraværende. 

 

Nå har Elias likt bildene også, men det er ingen andre nye hjerter eller kommentarer. 

 

«Men det er jo ikke noen kommentarer fra Marcel her?» Jeg ser uforstående på ham. 

 

Han tar frem mobilen sin han også, som om han ikke tror meg. Med en rynke mellom øynene sjekker han Instagram. 

 

«Det var rart. Han har vel slettet dem, da», mumler han. Han tar ballen opp på fanget, ser raskt bort på meg.

 

_ Spesielle kommentarer.  _

 

Jeg setter øynene i ham. «Hva hadde han skrevet?» 

 

«Jeg husker ikke helt…», begynner han. 

 

«Yousef?!» sier jeg strengt, vantro. 

 

_ Hva er dette? _ « _ Husker ikke helt» _ .  _ Hva faen har han skrevet? _

 

_ « _ De var spesielle, men jeg husker dem ikke ordrett.» Han slipper ballen ned på bakken, dribler med den ene foten. 

 

«Hallo? Prøver du å liksom holde det skjult for meg, eller?» Jeg har hevet stemmen. Noen nervøse prikkinger har dukket opp i meg, de hopper liksom opp og ned i fingrene og magen. Jeg har ingen tålmodighet med noen snakking rundt grøten nå.  

 

Han møter blikket mitt, biter seg i leppa og han kunne like gjerne sagt at, ja, det gjorde han, han prøvde å holde det skjult for meg.

 

Jeg prøver å ta ballen fra ham med foten, men klarer det ikke. Yousef bare dribler den lenger ut mot siden.

 

«Jeg … fikk litt inntrykk av at han har en helt sær oppfatning av deg og Isak», innrømmer Yousef omsider, alvorlig. 

 

Det går et kaldt grøss gjennom meg. 

 

«Fryser du? Skal vi gå?» 

 

«Nei. Hva slags oppfatning av meg og Isak?»

 

«At du … begrenser han, eller noe sånt.» Yousef ser inngående på meg, ser bare bort i det han tenker ut hvilket ord han skal bruke.  _ Begrense _ . 

 

«Hæ?» utbryter jeg høyt. Hva inni helvete er dette for noe? Jeg fryser til igjen.

 

«Even, vær så snill. Alle vet jo at det er helt totalt feil. Han har jo slettet det, fordi han sikkert skjønte selv at det var helt på trynet å skrive det.» Yousef snakker febrilsk, men skjønner på meg at det ikke er noen annen mulighet enn å komme til bunns i dette, der jeg ber ham om å prøve å huske. 

 

Vi reiser oss fra benken, beveger oss på måfå rundt i gatene, mens Yousef gjenkaller så godt han kan fra minnet hva Marcel har skrevet og så slettet på instaen min, samtidig som han skanner hvert eneste ansiktsuttrykk hos meg, prøver fortsatt febrilsk å få meg til ikke å bli satt helt ut av dette. 

 

Men det er ikke så lett, å ikke bli satt ut.  _ Begrenser  _ ham. Det ordet trenger seg inn i meg. «Valg» Jeg brukte ordet «valg», at Isak  _ valgte  _ å være sammen med meg den dagen. Hvor lang tid har jeg ikke brukt på å klare å tro på at det er sånn? At jeg ikke er en byrde, at jeg ikke er altfor mye å holde ut med? 

 

«Du må ikke la Marcel få makt til å definere hva du og Isak har sammen!» insisterer Yousef.  

 

«Nei, men jeg gjør jo ikke det, da!… De første ukene Isak var i Göttingen  så snakket han nesten ikke med noen, bare med meg», sier jeg litt tomt ut i luften. 

 

«Men det er vel ikke din skyld?» 

 

«Nei… Det er ikke det. Vi hadde noen regler, én var at vi ikke skulle snakke sammen hele dagen, begrense oss. Det var noe jeg tenkte var lurt også fordi jeg vet at Isak kan ha vanskelig for å bli kjent med nye folk, liksom. Nå har han blitt kjent med Marcel, bare Marcel. Og for hver dag som går, misliker jeg nå Marcel mer og mer. Hva skal jeg gjøre da?» Jeg hører selv fortvilelsen i stemmen min. 

 

«Hva tror du er greia hans?» spør Yousef. 

 

«Jeg vet ikke… Det virker jo ikke som han liker meg akkurat, men det virker som han liker Isak dritgodt.» Jeg slipper ut et slags lite ironisk snøft. All grusen på veiene etter det ble strødd i vinter, skaper en støy som akkompagnerer hvert eneste skritt vi tar, hvert eneste ord vi utsier.

 

«Hva er det som har gitt deg det inntrykket?» Yousef ser på meg med det blikket som viser at han har hjernen helt skrudd på. Jeg er glad jeg har ham her nå. 

 

«Det er mange ting… Han legger hånden på Isaks skulder veldig ofte. Han klarer ikke si noen ting til Isak uten å ta og grafse.. Eller jeg skal ikke overdrive, da, men han tar helt serr veldig mye på Isak og så ser han ofte utfordrende på meg. Det her er når vi skyper. Marcel kommer og bryter inn i samtalen...» Jeg ser rett fremfor meg, merker ansiktet mitt legger seg i sinte folder. «Og så foreslo han at han skulle ta med Isak på midnattssvømming, rett foran meg liksom. Da også klådde han … Og det var en sånn følelse av at jeg ble utfordret. Han er en sånn person som virker så jævlig sikker i sin sak, selvsikker og overbevist hele tiden om at han har rett … på en eller annen måte. Jeg måtte liksom bare vise at jeg syntes det var en skikkelig fet idé, det med midnattssvømmingen. Hvis ikke ville jeg virket kjip. Men jeg visste jo ikke engang om Isak egentlig ville bli med på det. Og det er ikke det at ikke Isak kan dra på midnattssvømming, herregud...» 

 

«Even! Jeg tror ikke at du kontrollerer Isak. Du trenger ikke å forklare deg. Jeg skjønner jo at det er noe med hele pakka her.»

 

Jeg ser takknemlig på ham, inn i det varme, stødige blikket, forbi den grå hetta og mørke luggen jeg ser mest av, nå som vi går ved siden av hverandre. 

 

«Hele pakka, ja… », mumler jeg bekreftende.

 

«Men det er en ting jeg ikke skjønner. Hvordan i helvete kan Isak tillate at Marcel klår, samtidig som han ser utfordrende på deg?» undrer Yousef med en stemme sprekkeklar av spørsmålstegn.

 

Det er jo unektelig et nærliggende spørsmål, som jeg vet svaret på også, men hvordan jeg skal få det frem, er en annen ting. 

 

«Isak kan ikke se hvordan Marcel ser på meg, det er bare noe med hvordan han setter blikket i meg. Og han  _ klår  _ ikke. Det er jeg som overdriver. Det kan jo liksom være vennskapelig, og bare sånn han er, en type som tar jævlig mye på folk. Kanskje Isak har sett han gjøre det med andre også. Det er liksom det sammen med hvordan han ser på meg og noen ting han sier innimellom. Det føles litt som om han prøver... å provosere meg på en måte», tenker jeg høyt. 

 

«Men, hva ... føler du han vil oppnå med det da?» lurer Yousef. Han plukker opp en pinne i grøftekanten. 

 

«Enten er han vel keen på Isak eller så tror han at det er min skyld at Isak har isolert seg, eller begge deler. Litt rart er det uansett at han liksom gjør det så tydelig foran meg, det at han tydeligvis har lyst til å splitte oss.»

 

«Han kommer ikke til å klare å splitte dere. Det vet du vel?»

 

«Ja», sukker jeg. «Men det er ikke noe gøy likevel.»

 

«Men Isak da? Jeg skjønner fortsatt ikke. Han må vel merke noe av dette her og synes det er kjipt at Marcel holder på sånn han også?»

 

«Isak føler ikke at Marcel flørter. Jeg vet ikke om det er fordi Isak er jævlig dårlig til å merke det eller om han har rett. Kanskje det bare er jeg som er paranoid på akkurat det. Men at Marcel ikke liker meg, det føler jeg meg helt sikker på. Det tror heller ikke Isak. Isak tror Marcel liker meg, og jeg gidder jo ikke å kjøre på med masse greier om at jeg ikke synes Marcel er kul mot meg. Han er jo Isaks eneste venn. Det er det som gjør det så vanskelig!»

 

«Ja, jeg skjønner at det er jævlig ubehagelig, ass.»

 

«En fyr i Tyskland som jeg aldri har møtt, sender signaler om at Isak ville hatt det fetere uten meg, en muskuløs fyr med mørkt hår...» Jeg ser påtatt anklagende på Yousef, klarer så vidt å ironisere bitte litt.

 

Han smiler forsiktig. «Er du litt sjalu?»

 

«Jeg er jo liksom ikke en sjalu fyr, kan ikke være det også.»

 

«Even!» sier han strengt, skjønner vel hvor dette var i ferd med å bære. 

 

«Ja, jeg er vel litt sjalu sikkert, ja», forter jeg meg å si før han fortsetter på en lekse. 

 

«Tror du Isak synes han er ...kjekk?» Han spør langsomt, forsiktig. 

 

Det strammer til i magen av det spørsmålet.

 

«Jeg har ikke fått noen grunn til å tro det, nei… Men uansett, jeg kan jo ikke forvente at Isak går gjennom hele livet uten noen gang å synes en annen mann er kjekk, sant? Men jeg vet at ikke Isak er interessert i Marcel, altså. Isak bekrefter hva han føler for meg hver jævla dag. Og jeg vet han aldri ville skjule noe for meg. Jeg vet at han alltid er ærlig med meg.»

 

«Men du kan ikke si til Isak at du blir litt sjalu av sånn som Marcel holder på?»

 

«Nei, det kan jeg virkelig ikke. Jeg har jo ikke noen grunn til å være det, i den forstand at jeg stoler helt på Isak. Og han tar alltid så jævlig hensyn til meg. Han kunne sikkert droppet helt å henge med Marcel han, bare fordi han tenkte at det var så vondt for meg å gå rundt her og være sjalu, selv om det er aldri så irrasjonelt. … Kanskje jeg kontrollerer kjæresten min likevel, indirekte, fordi jeg er som jeg er, liksom. Psykisk ustabil, en som tåler belastninger dårlig…»

 

Jeg kjenner jeg blir så vanvittig mismodig av tankene jeg vikler meg selv inn i nå. 

 

Vi har rotet oss inn i en blindgate. Enten må vi gå rett inn i den røde eneboligen her, eller så må vi snu og traske samme veien tilbake. 

 

«Even! Du vet egentlig at du snakker piss nå? Du er jo faen meg veldig ikke kontrollerende. Bestemmer at dere ikke skal snakke så mye sammen, så han skal få mer anledning til å bli kjent med folk der han er liksom!»

 

Jeg smiler litt trist. 

 

«Du er tapper, Even. Jeg ser det på smilet ditt nå også ass, du vet at det var helt usaklig det du nettopp sa.»

 

Vi har begynt på veien tilbake. Det er fortsatt solskinn, selv om solen nå står så lavt på himmelen at det er ganske få steder som ikke er skyggelagte. 

 

«Men uansett kan jeg bare ikke på noen som helst måte presse Isak til å droppe kontakten med Marcel», sier jeg bestemt, selv om det stritter imot et sted i meg. 

 

En katt kommer gående over veien. En hannkatt, tror jeg. Han stryker seg inntil meg, men løper sin vei når jeg bøyer meg ned for å klappe den fine, glinsende, sorte pelsen på ryggen hans. 

 

«Men de kommentarene på bildene må jo Isak også synes det er jævlig kjipt at han har skrevet?»

 

På impuls tar jeg opp mobilen. 

 

**Meg 18:30**

**Har du sett Marcels kommentarer på bildene jeg la ut i dag? De kommentarene som nå er slettet?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:30**

**Hva tenker du på?**

 

Har han ikke sett dem han heller?

 

**Meg 18:31**

**Han hadde visst kommentert tidligere i dag**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:31**

**Vet ikke helt ass. Tror bare han hjertet noen bilder liksom. Var sikkert ikke viktig hvis han slettet det da.**

 

Sikkert ikke viktig? Har han sett dem eller har han ikke? 

 

Jeg legger mobilen ned i lommen min igjen, snur meg mot Yousef.

 

«Jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å snakke med Isak om det, men jeg vil ikke..» begynner jeg, mens jeg kjenner hendene bli klamme. Jeg skjønner ikke hva dette er. 

 

Yousef avbryter meg, i dette som har blitt begynnelsen på et krampaktig resonnement jeg ikke ser utgangen på.

 

«Men gjør det da! Det må jo enten være en gedigen misforståelse her, da er det uansett en rar ting å gjøre, å skrive de kommentarene, mener jeg, eller så vil han være kjip, og en sånn venn trenger vel ikke Isak?»

 

«Nei. Du har rett. Jeg må bare snakke med Isak om hele greia.» 

 

Jeg tar frem mobilen igjen. Han sa han skulle jobbe utover, men jeg må bare prøve å forstå meg på dette her. 

 

**Meg 18:31**

**Kan vi skype i dag? Litt senere, trenger ikke bli så lenge. Jeg vet du skal jobbe. Hvis du har en deadline eller noe, så holder vi oss til avtalen i morgen**

 

Jeg orker bare ikke å ødelegge kvelden hans, hvis han har masse å gjøre, hvis han ikke aner noen ting om dette. Da kan vi ta det i morgen. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:33**

**Selvfølgelig. Er alt ok? Bare ring, når som helst**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så da var vi i mål og denne ballen er lagt død? Eller ikke... 
> 
> Vi håper ikke dere ble altfor skuffede nå over at denne saken fortsatt ikke er over. 
> 
> Vi blir voldsomt glade for kommentarer fra dere! ❤️


	12. Han er ikke kompisen min, for faen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak skyper. De har noen slettede kommentarer de må snakke litt om.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er litt vanskelig å sette skikkelig ord på hvordan alt engasjementet på de siste kapitlene treffer oss - vi får bare gripe til litt store ord og si at det føles fantastisk godt å se at det er så mange som lever seg inn i historien. Tusen takk, dere ❤️
> 
> Det har bare gått et par timer fra sist vi var hos Even, nå skal vi være flue på veggen når han skyper med Isak for å spørre hva som var greia med de kommentarene.
> 
> Som vanlig når det skypes,  
> Isak til venstre i vanlig skrift,  
>  _Even til høyre i kursiv._

_Det ble en kort kveld med Yousef. Jeg klarte ikke å henge med ordentlig, da vi prøvde å snakke om andre ting før vi brøt opp. “Bare dra hjem og ring, du”, sa han og ga meg et klapp på skulderen. “Det kommer til å ordne seg, det er jeg sikker på”, la han til. Jeg må bare snakke med Isak, hva tenker han, hva vet han, hva skal vi gjøre? Nå har jeg akkurat kommet hjem. Hendene er klamme for n’te gang. Tenk om Isak sitter og ler og prater med Marcel på kjøkkenet. Marcel som jeg ikke aner hva holder på med. Det er ikke noe vits i å planlegge hvordan jeg skal ta opp dette med Isak engang. Jeg må bare hoppe i det. Han er pålogget. Jeg ringer._

 

Jeg fikk egentlig ikke noe skikkelig svar fra Even, på om alt er i orden, eller om det er noe galt. Bare håper at det ikke er noe med de kommentarene, at noen har sagt noe, eller at han har sett noe likevel, jeg vil virkelig ikke at han skal måtte høre det om seg selv. Det stresser meg, dette er allerede en drittdag. Det kan fort komme mer, liksom. Jeg hørte Marcel komme hjem i sted, men jeg gikk ikke ut i gangen, orker ikke face ham nå, han slettet kommentarene, og jeg har litt lyst til å være ferdig med det. La det gå noen dager og ikke plukke opp den tråden igjen. Det føles som en bra plan. Jeg har ikke akkurat fått jobbet noe særlig i kveld heller, jeg er irritabel og klarer ikke å fokusere, sitter og melder med Magnus i stedet. Venter på at Even endelig skal ringe, lurer på hva det dreier seg om med ham. Der ringer han, endelig. Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret, svarer.

 

“Hei! Er alt bra, eller?”

Han ser skikkelig stresset ut, alt er ikke bra.

 

_“Hei! Du, jeg må bare spørre deg med en gang, jeg skjønte ikke helt på det du skrev i meldingene i sted, så du de kommentarene til Marcel i dag før han slettet dem?”_

_Jeg skanner ham. Dette er så jævlig ubehagelig._

 

“Eh. Jeg så at han hadde hjertet noen bilder? Men… hva mener du? Altså, hvilke kommentarer?”

Herregud. Hvem har fortalt ham om de føkkings kommentarene?

Burde jeg fortelle ham om dem nå?

 

_“Kommentarer på bildene jeg la ut i dag. På det av deg på pub, på festen i kollektivet og det av oss hjemme, det du kommenterte så fint på.”_

_Jeg sender ham et kort smil, før jeg kjenner stresset drar ansiktet tilbake i anstrengt mine._

 

“Men jeg trodde ikke at du hadde vært online før i dag, liksom? Drit i de kommentarene, det var sikkert ikke noe viktig. Fikk du notifications på at han hadde kommentert, eller?”

Hva er det jeg gjør nå?

 

_“Nei, jeg fikk ikke det og jeg så aldri de kommentarene. Jeg sa jo at jeg ikke hadde vært online. Men Yousef hadde sett dem. Han spurte meg hvem Marcel er, liksom. Han visste ikke at de var slettet.”_

 

“Men ikke tenk på dem da. De er jo slettet. Hva gjorde du og Yousef på i kveld da?”

Faens jævla Yousef. Jeg burde jo ha tenkt på at flere enn Magnus kanskje hadde sett de kommentarene.

 

_“Vi snakket en del om Marcel, kan du si. Men… lurer ikke du på hva han skrev i det hele tatt, eller?”_

_Dette gir jo ingen mening._

 

“Hvorfor snakket dere om Marcel?”

Jada, jeg unngår spørsmålet hans. Jeg burde ikke gjøre det, det stresser meg og jeg ser på Even at han lurer på hva jeg holder på med.

 

_“Fordi han postet noen … spesielle kommentarer. Jeg skjønner ikke hva greia hans er. Jeg vil ikke gjøre det vanskelig for deg, baby. Jeg vet han har blitt litt en venn. Men jeg bare skjønner ikke hva han tror om oss, eller om meg.”_

_Og jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor ikke Isak lurer på hva han skrev, når han merker at det stresser meg, for det må han jo gjøre._

 

“Du… jeg tror han skjønte at han dreit seg ut, og så slettet han kommentarene. Det var ikke meningen at du skulle se dem, eller jeg ville at du skulle slippe å lese dem. Det er jo bare piss, han vet ingenting om oss.”

Jeg svetter, i armhulene, på ryggen. Det er ubehagelig, ekstremt uvant å prøve å ikke si alt.

 

_“Så du visste om de kommentarene!”_

_Stresset vrenger seg om til sinne. Han prøvde å lure meg._

 

“Ja, eller, jeg fikk ham jo til å slette dem med en gang, jeg ble så jævlig sint da jeg så dem. Vet ikke hva som feiler ham.”

Jeg er i forsvarsposisjon, jeg hører det på stemmen min, prøver å ro meg ut av noe. Even er blitt hard i ansiktet, stemmen er høyere.

 

_“Men du lot som du ikke visste om dem, Isak!”_

_Pulsen min bare slår raskere og raskere. Jeg klarer ikke å tenke noe som helst._

 

“Jeg lot jo ikke akkurat som, da.”

 

_“Du gjorde jo faen meg det! “Hvilke kommentarer?”, liksom! “Jeg tror han hjertet noen bilder”!"_

 

“Jeg håpet jo at du ikke hadde sett dem! Og at kanskje andre skjønte at det var lurt å holde kjeft når de forsvant, liksom!”

Jeg klarer ikke å forklare det, eller han skjønner i alle fall ikke.

 

_“Okay? Du tenkte bare at alle skulle fatte umiddelbart at de må skjerme Even fra å få vite hva en … har skrevet på min egen insta?!”_

 

“Se det fra min side da! Tror du jeg syns det var veldig kult å lese de kommentarene, og se for meg deg lese dem etterpå? Jeg syns det var best at de kanskje bare ble sletta, det var jo bare dritt det som sto der!”

Faen, jeg prøvde jo bare å fikse det!

 

_“Men du synes ikke det er litt alvorlig da, at kompisen din tror jeg er en psykopat, liksom!”_

 

“Jeg driter i hva han tror! Han er ikke kompisen min, heller, jeg vet ikke hva som er problemet hans!”

Psykopat, for faen, det var vel ikke akkurat der vi var, og uansett, kompis?

 

_“Men planen din var ikke å finne det ut heller? Bare skjule det for meg og fortsette å henge med fyren?”_

 

“Jeg synes ikke at jeg har skjult noe for deg akkurat. Men jeg trenger ikke å henge med ham, hvis det er et problem for deg.”

Har jeg det? Skjult noe?

 

_“Å fy faen, Isak! Det er så jævlig typisk. Skal du bare skyve det under teppet?”_

_Slutte å henge med ham hvis det er et problem for meg!_

 

“Ja? Det er så jævlig typisk? Er det det, Even? Jeg prøvde å gjøre noe bra for deg. Jævlig typisk Isak mistake, det altså?”

 

_“Jeg bare fatter ikke at det ikke interesserer deg at kompisen din, han du bor med, whatever, tror jeg er en psykopat.”_

_Tror han at han risikerer vennskapet hvis han konfronterer? Vil han derfor heller skyve det under teppet og la Marcel få fortsette å tro det her om meg?_

 

“Kan du for faen slutte å kalle ham kompisen min? Det høres jo ut som om du tror vi er best buds og konspirerer mot deg. Jeg vet vel at du ikke er en psykopat, og da driter jeg vel i hva han tror?”

Kompisen min, for faen!

 

_“Men hvorfor tror han det, Isak? Hva har du sagt? Du må jo ha sagt noe. Og ikke si at dere ikke skal henge mer hvis det er et problem for meg! Det er ikke det det handler om!”_

 

“Seriøst, Even? Hva har jeg sagt? Tror du jeg har sagt noe som gjør at han tror du er en psykopat? Jeg får jo omtrent ikke lov til å si noe om deg.”

Jeg har ikke sagt en dritt, og det burde Even vite at jeg ikke ville gjort!

 

_“Du får ikke lov til å si noe om meg?”_

_Det kjølner til enda mer i meg._

_Jeg kaster på meg en hettejakke som ligger på sofaen, som om det skal hjelpe._

 

“Du trenger ikke akkurat å late som om det ikke er litt sant, da. De tingene som “kompisen min” kunne komme til å lure på, liksom, de kan jeg jo ikke forklare.”

Nå roter jeg meg inn i noe som ikke stemmer helt, det er sinte ord, jeg burde ikke sagt det.

 

_“Så han har lurt på noe om meg og du har sagt at du ikke får lov til å forklare?”_

 

“Nei! Han har ikke lurt på noe om deg. Og jeg har ikke sagt noe heller.”

  


_“Nei, jeg skjønner jo at du ikke får lov til å si noe om meg, at det er sånn du føler det når ikke du kan spre legejournalen min, liksom. Den sier jo alt om meg!”_

_Jeg vet ikke hva som skjer. Jeg skulle bare så inderlig ønske at jeg ikke hadde sagt det siste der._

 

“Nå er du jævlig urettferdig.”

Nå er vi liksom der, at jeg tror at Even kun er diagnosen sin, at det er alt han er for meg. Fy faen. Even, tenker du det om meg?

 

_“Isak. Det siste jeg vil er at du skal slutte å henge med Marcel fordi det skulle være et problem for meg. Det bare stresser meg at han har fått det for seg at du ikke burde være sammen med meg. Kan du skjønne det? Eller er det…”_

_Jeg klarer å klappe igjen kjeften før det kommer ut en usaklig fornærmelse som bare gjør alt enda verre._

 

“Eller er det hva? For følsomt til at jeg kan skjønne det, eller? Siden jeg tydeligvis har sagt ting som gjør at Marcel tror du kontrollerer meg?”

Jeg klarer ikke å stoppe, frustrasjonen river ordene frem.

 

_“Nei, ikke for følsomt til at du kan skjønne det! Det gir faen ingen mening for meg at du ikke skjønner det.”_

 

“Kanskje jeg bare ikke føler for å problematisere det mer enn det allerede er! Kan du ikke bare drite i hva han mener da?”

 

_“Det er ikke så lett når dere bor sammen og han tydeligvis ønsker å splitte oss.”_

 

“Du føler ikke at du overdramatiserer litt nå? Splitte oss, liksom? Er ikke det litt voldsomt?”

Hvor kommer det fra? Flørting, splitting.

 

_“Jeg vet ikke. Og det er problemet. Men hvis du ikke vil ta det opp, så. Da gjør du ikke det da.”_

_Det blir jo helt umulig det her. Han kan jo for faen ikke bli instruert av meg til å fortelle en person som tror at jeg er kontrollerende, at jeg ikke er det!_

 

“Og så er du skuffa over meg. For jeg burde jo prate med ham, hvis du vil det. Skjønner.”

Alt blir feil. Alt sammen.

 

_“Isak. Jeg har prøvd å gi deg rom til å bli kjent med folk der du er, ok? Jeg prøver ikke å kontrollere deg!”_

 

“Helt serr, Even! Har jeg sagt at du prøver å kontrollere meg? Du har et problem med Marcel, jeg skjønner det, jeg tilbyr meg å ikke henge med ham, det vil du ikke, jeg tilbyr meg å bare ikke lage et problem ut av dette, og det vil du heller ikke. Hva faen vil du, egentlig?”

Jeg lener meg lengre frem, stirrer utfordrende på ham, vil at han skal svare, så skal jeg gjøre det da, og så håper jeg det føles bedre.

 

_“Hva er det du vil da?” spør jeg isteden._

_Jeg får helt noia av at han spør meg igjen og igjen om hva han skal gjøre._

 

“Jeg ville at du aldri skulle se de latterlige kommentarene! Og siden det gikk til helvete, takk Yousef, tusen takk, så vil jeg at du skal høre på meg når jeg sier at jeg ikke skjønner hva som er problemet hans og at jeg egentlig ikke trenger å finne ut av det heller.”

 

_“Ok. Da sier vi det sånn da. Men ikke faen om du får lov til å bli forbanna på Yousef._   
_Det var ikke så lett for Yousef å skjønne at de meldingene senere kom til å bli sletta, fordi du ville skjerme meg, og at alle skulle_   
_bare av seg selv skulle skjønne at jeg, som har den jævla kontoen de ble skrevet på, ikke måtte få vite om dem.”_

 

“Nei, greit. Han trengte ikke å ta dem opp med deg, liksom. Men greit.”

Det er jo ikke Yousef sin feil, jeg vet jo det.

 

_“Han visste ikke de var sletta, sier jeg jo! Han bryr seg, ok? Han synes de var spesielle, lurte kanskje på om de plaget meg eller noe sånt, da.”_

 

“Ja, jeg skjønner. Flaks at han forstår deg så godt. Siden jeg gjør alt feil i dag.”

 

_“Å, herregud! Nå er du jævlig barnslig! Det her handlet ikke om deg, bare om at Yousef ikke er den du må være sint på her.”_

 

“Det er du som er sint her, da. Jeg prøvde faktisk å gjøre noe i beste mening, jeg prøvde å unngå at du skulle bli stressa og usikker.”

 

_“Men jeg blir jo mer stressa og usikker når jeg merker at du ikke sier sannheten.”_

 

“Du får det til å høres ut som om jeg har gjort noe galt, eller har gått bak ryggen din, jeg har jo ikke det!”

 

_“Jeg tror ikke du har gått bak ryggen min. Men jeg skulle bare ønske du hadde innrømt med en gang at du visste om de kommentarene  
når du skjønte at jeg hadde fått vite noe om det, i alle fall.” _

_Hva mer er det han kanskje skjermer meg fra? Hva mer med virkeligheten er det han skjuler for meg, fordi jeg ikke skulle tåle å se det?_

 

“Det skulle jeg også ønske nå.”

 

_“Ok. Men da er det ikke noe mer å si da.”_

_Alt jeg ville si har jeg enten sagt til ingen nytte, eller jeg vet at det bare ville gjøre alt verre om jeg sier det nå._

  


“Mhm. For det betyr det motsatte, jeg skjønner jo det. Men jeg vet ikke helt hva du vil jeg skal gjøre! Skal jeg lage en stor plakat med “Kjæresten min er ikke psykopat” og gi til Marcel, eller? Føler du det er til hjelp?”

Det er en slags spøk, men ingen av oss ler, jeg ser hvordan musklene i Evens hals strammer seg i stedet.

 

_“Nei, jeg føler ikke det er til hjelp! Det er ikke noe mer å si. Bare gå ut på kjøkkenet og ta en øl med ham eller noe, du. Så prates vi senere.”_

_Det er faen ikke noe morsomt at noen tror det om meg. Hvordan kan han ta så lett på det?_

  


“Nå er du helt sinnsykt barnslig.”

 

_“Jeg spurte deg hva du vil. Du sa du ikke vil problematisere og du vil at jeg skal høre på deg. Nå har jeg hørt på deg.”_

_Det som liksom en logikk her får meg til å spytte ut, den eneste logiske konklusjonen på samtalen, gjør meg helt nummen._

 

“Fint. Da gjør jeg det da. Går på kjøkkenet og drikker en øl med Marcel. Siden du ikke har noen problemer med det. Glad?”

Noe i meg vil bare gjøre det, storme ut fra rommet og smelle to øl i kjøkkenbordet, fy faen.

 

_“Veldig glad, ja, hvis du ikke slutter å gjøre noe du har lyst til å gjøre, på grunn av meg, for da ville jeg jo vært kontrollerende.”_

 

“Nå gjør du meg bare forbanna, alvorlig talt, Even.”

Hvor henger han seg så sykt opp i det med å være kontrollerende? Det er jo ingen som tror det, han vet jo det.

 

_“Ok. Da får du være forbanna på meg da.”_

_Jeg vet ikke hva mer jeg skal si. Det eneste er at han ikke er interessert i å finne ut av hvorfor Marcel tror det han tror. Hvorfor er han ikke forbannet på Marcel? Men jeg når jo faen ikke frem._

 

“Hva vil du egentlig at jeg skal gjøre? Skal jeg gå inn på rommet hans og spørre ham hvorfor han disser kjæresten min? Er det det du vil?”

 

_“Så du også mener at han disser meg, altså? Men det er meg du er forbanna på.”_

_Hvordan kan Isak synes det er en bagatell at noen disser meg? Og når det i tillegg er en så jævla karakterdrepende dissing!_

 

“Hva tror du egentlig? Tror du jeg skjelte ham ut på telefonen og fikk ham til å slette kommentarene fordi jeg likte dem?”

Jeg har lyst til å skrike, sparke til noe. Alt jeg gjør og sier blir jo bare misforstått.

 

_“Nei. Men.. eller glem det. Men nei, jeg tror ikke at du likte de kommentarene. Det tror jeg ikke.”_

_Og det er akkurat det jeg faen ikke skjønner! Når meldingene er borte, er liksom problemet borte også?_

 

“Da er vi på en måte enige. Selv om du legger til et men, liksom.”

 

_“Men glem det, sa jeg.”_

_Hvorfor lurer han ikke på hvorfor Marcel skrev det? Hvorfor bryr han seg ikke mer om at Marcel disser meg? Hvorfor synes han det er helt greit nå som han har slettet kommentarene? Jeg kommer snart til å spy hvis jeg skal stille meg selv de samme spørsmålene enda flere ganger._

 

“Det funker jo ikke egentlig sånn da. Når du allerede har sagt det. Hva skal jeg glemme?”

 

_“Jeg vil bare at du gjør det du synes er riktig, ok? Jeg gidder ikke å prøve å presse deg til å gjøre noe du selv ikke vil. Jeg er ikke sånn.”_

_Er bare så jævlig såra over at han ikke_ _vil_ _det selv._

 

“Men nå gjør du det jo igjen! Jeg vet vel at du ikke er sånn! Hvorfor sier du det som om jeg mener det samme som føkkings Marcel?”

Jeg skjønner ikke. Jeg burde ikke løyet, det er greit, det var dumt, jeg angrer på det. Men jeg skjønner ikke hva han vil at jeg skal gjøre nå.

 

_“Du bare har spurt meg tusen ganger nå om hva jeg vil at du skal gjøre.”_

 

“Er det galt da? At jeg bryr meg om hva du vil og helst vil gjøre det som føles bra for deg? Siden det handler om deg også?  
Hvis jeg får velge, så kommer jeg aldri til å snakke med Marcel igjen.”

 

_“Du får jo velge! Det er jo du som bestemmer om du skal snakke med Marcel igjen eller ikke. Men du bor jo sammen med ham da.  
Det høres jo litt vanskelig ut å aldri skulle snakke sammen igjen.” _

_Hva slags løsning er det?_

 

“Du vil ikke forstå hva jeg mener, du! Det virker som det er viktigere for deg å være såra over… noe, jeg vet ikke akkurat hva som er den største dealbreakeren for deg her.”

 

_“Jeg prøver faktisk å forstå hva du mener.”_

_Eller å forstå hvorfor du ikke skjønner det åpenbare her._

 

“Tydeligvis noe som ikke når helt frem da.”

Jeg har bare lyst til å gi opp, vi sitter bare og halvveis roper sint til hverandre.

 

_“Jeg … eller nei, det når vel ikke helt frem da.”_

_Tenk worst case scenario, da. Tenk hvis Marcel virkelig ikke har noen bra hensikter i det hele tatt. Tenk hvis han egentlig er skikkelig kjip og kommer til å være det mot Isak også. Han kan jo ikke bare ignorere det her. Det er jo uansett skikkelig creepy oppførsel. Hvem blander seg inn i andres liv på den måten der?_

 

“Men jeg skal snakke med ham. Hvis du vil det. Jeg skal fortelle ham at du ikke er kontrollerende. Herregud. Jeg skal si at det var  
et fritt valg å være hjemme med deg, at du ikke liksom begrenser livsgleden min eller noe. Helt grei samtale over en kaffe. Jeg fikser det.”

Det er kanskje det siste jeg har lyst til, men jeg skal gjøre det, hvis det er det Even vil.

 

_“Jeg bare skjønner ikke hvorfor han tror det. Er det en gedigen misforståelse her .. eller hva er det liksom? Er han keen på deg?_   
_Og så prøver han å få deg til å bli skeptisk til meg? Jeg vet at ikke det ville skjedd, altså. Men det er bare litt creepy, hvis det er sånn._   
_Jeg aner ikke hva det er, men han disser meg jo. Det sa jo du også.”_

_Er det for mye å be om at vi skjønner hverandre et føkkings sekund?_

 

“Han disset deg i de kommentarene, eller, på en måte. Det er ikke sikkert han mente det sånn, da. Hvorfor skulle han gjøre det?  
Og han er ikke keen på meg, ikke bli sånn da, Even.”

Det høres jo ut som jeg unnskylder ham, jeg gjør det kanskje litt også. I tilfelle det kan heve stemningen litt, eller få Even til  
å ikke ta det så jævla tungt at Marcel skrev det pisset.

 

_“Det er jo det jeg lurer på da. Hvorfor. Det er ikke noe å unnskylde, synes jeg. Har han bedt om unnskyldning liksom?”_

_Disset meg “på en måte”. Han drar på det, nøler. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal tro._

 

“Har ikke snakket med ham. Ikke siden i dag tidlig. Han har vel ikke akkurat bedt om unnskyldning.”

 

_“Men synes du det er vanskelig å spørre.. hva han tenkte på, liksom, eller, ja, hva som lå bak det?”_

 

“Synes kanskje ikke det er så jævlig lett å gå opp til ham og spørre hva han tenker på. Eller å skulle fortelle ham noe om oss, hvis han maser videre på hva han tror. Skjønner du ikke det?”

Ja. Det er ikke en samtale jeg har lyst til å ha. Skjønner ikke Even det, burde ikke han vite det?

 

_“Jo...Men det er jo mest han som har noe å forklare, da. Hvorfor han har det inntrykket, liksom.”_

 

“Bare vet ikke om han ser det sånn, da. Det er ikke noe vanskelig for meg å fortelle ham at vi har det sykt bra sammen, altså. Om du tenker det.”

 

_“Nei.. Takk for at du sier det..”_

_Så godt å få en pause fra den skumle stemningen._

 

“Even…”

Seriøst, er det noe han tror? At jeg ikke vil rette på Marcel, at han bare skal få fortsette å tro at det stemmer, at Even bestemmer over meg?

 

_“Jeg bare blir så stressa når vi krangler. Det var deilig at du sa det.”_

 

“Jeg bare synes det er utrolig ille at noen kommentarer fra en idiot som ikke kjenner oss engang, får deg til å ikke vite det.  
Det var jo det jeg prøvde å unngå. Så ble bare alt feil.”

 

_“Det var ikke det at jeg ikke visste det lenger. Det var bare fint å høre det nå. Jeg er ikke så lett påvirkelig, tror du virkelig det?  
Men hvis det er et eller annet Marcel har misforstått, så ville det jo vært bra å få oppklart det, sant? Dere bor sammen. Jeg skal besøke deg der..” _

 

“Jeg skal snakke med ham. Fortelle hvor utrolig feil det er, det han tror. Fortelle at du er så langt fra å være kontrollerende som det er mulig omtrent.”

 

_“Hva mener du?”_

 

“Tror kanskje ikke du hadde oppmuntret meg til å drive å henge med en sånn boybandtype i singlet, om du var kontrollerende liksom? Om det var viktig for deg å sørge for at jeg aldri hadde det hyggelig med andre enn deg?”

 

_“Håper det er en eller annen misforståelse da. Kanskje han trodde du måtte krangle deg til “å få lov” av meg til å ta en øl den kvelden. Jeg vet da faen. Men jeg håper det er en misforståelse, at jeg ikke har oppmuntret deg til å henge med en fyr som det skulle vise seg at er skikkelig kjip.”_

 

“Det kunne du i så fall ikke visst, da. Jeg vet ikke hva som er problemet hans. Men jeg skal spørre. Jeg vil ikke at han skal tro det om deg.”

Det er som om det ikke er luft i meg lengre, jeg er bare tom, så sykt sliten plutselig. Det ser ut som om jeg endelig har skjønt hva Even trenger her,  
han ser lettet ut, det virker ikke som han ser at jeg er langt fra lettet. Kanskje det motsatte.

 

_“Takk, baby. Jeg mener det.”_

 

“Takk for en helt jævlig krangel og for at jeg løy til deg om kommentarene? Alt ble bare feil i dag. Unnskyld.”

Jeg mumler det frem, spakt, ser på et punkt ved siden av Evens ansikt, noe på veggen.

 

_“Takk for at du vil spørre, for at det betyr noe for deg at ikke han skal tenke det om meg.”_

 

“Men helt serr, Even, hvis han viser seg å faktisk være en idiot, så gjør det ingenting. Det er ikke akkurat et offer for meg om  
jeg aldri snakker med ham igjen. Hva han mener betyr ingenting for meg.”

Det er sant. Marcel betyr ingenting for meg, ikke hva han mener om Even heller. Skjønner ikke hvorfor det får en sånn viktighet for Even.

 

_“Men hvis han har lyst til å ødelegge, da…”_

 

“Tror du at det han mener eller sier til meg kan ødelegge noe for oss? Det...  jeg synes det er ganske sårende, egentlig.”

 

_“Men Isak.. Jeg mener ikke at jeg tror han kan manipulere deg til å ...slutte å elske meg eller noe sånt.”_

_Men hvordan kan han mene at vi bare skal glemme alt sammen og late som ingenting, når han driver og blander seg langt inn i vårt liv?  
Hva kan han finne på neste gang? _

 

“Nei. Han kan ikke det.”

Han kan ikke manipulere meg til noe. Da måtte jeg jo brydd meg om hva han mener. Men jeg orker ikke å prøve å forklare det,  
det føles som om Even ikke vil skjønne det.

 

_“Det er bare ikke kult å ha folk rundt seg som ikke vil deg vel, liksom. Jeg sier ikke at han er sånn, men hvis han er det, så er jo … eller jeg ville i alle fall blitt stressa av det, selv om jeg visste at ikke personen kunne manipulere meg.”_

 

“Jeg får ikke følelsen av at han vil manipulere meg. Det virker som det er i beste mening, på en weird måte. At han skal hjelpe meg, eller noe.”

Det er noe med følelsen rundt Marcel, at det ikke er for hans egen skyld, eller noe, jeg vil visst bare prøve å forklare noe av det likevel.

 

_“Hæ? Og det sier du nå? Hvor kommer det fra?”_

 

“Nei, men han drev og sa at han ikke ville lage problemer for meg. Jeg vet ikke hva han mener.”

Åh. Dette føltes så logisk før jeg sa det, men jeg ser at Even forstår det annerledes, helt feil, ikke sånn som jeg mente det, i alle fall.  
Alt ved denne samtalen er så jævlig frustrerende, alt blir feil.

 

_“Å fy faen. Jeg skulle bare ønske du var her hos meg.”_

_Tårene presser seg på. Jeg skjønner bare mindre og mindre._

 

“Men Even, enten vil du at jeg skal snakke med ham, og da gjør jeg det, ellers så driter jeg i ham og ignorerer ham, liksom. Du kan ikke drive med sånn frem og tilbake-greier, jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg skal gjøre for at det skal bli rett for deg, liksom.”

Jeg må bare si det, prøve å fortelle hvor frustrerende jeg føler dette.

 

_“Unnskyld. Spør hva han mente.”_

 

“Jeg skal prøve. Men ikke gi meg manus, liksom. Jeg må bare se hvordan det blir.”

 

_“Jeg gir deg jo ikke manus!”_

 

“Nei… men du vil at jeg skal spørre om bestemte ting, da. Det var det jeg mente.”

Oppgitt og tom og sliten, ser du ikke det, Even? Lei meg for at alt ble sånn, når det skulle spare oss for dette, det var meningen, ikke dette.

 

_“Ok. Jeg misforsto da. Sorry. Det er jeg som gjør alt feil. Jeg bare trodde du synes det var vanskelig og at det var bra å prate litt om  
hvordan du kan gripe det an, liksom.” _

 

“Ja… vet ikke. Har egentlig ikke lyst til å snakke mer om det. Ville helst ikke ha snakket om det i det hele tatt, egentlig.”

 

_“Ok…”_

_Unnskyld Isak._

_Men vi måtte jo snakke om det._

_Hva er det som gjør det her så jævlig vanskelig?_

 

“Jeg ser at du ikke mener det. Men det er sånn jeg føler det da. Jeg er egentlig litt tom, av hele denne dagen, kranglingen vår, alt sammen.”

Ironisk nok er det jeg som trenger noe nå, at han ser meg, ser hvor tom jeg er, ser hvordan det ikke er så lett å liksom skulle snakke med Marcel,  
selv om jeg har sagt at jeg skal. En klem, at han er nær meg, inntil meg, eller bare kan si noe som gjør at det ikke føles så feil, alt sammen.

 

_“Ok. Jeg skal sove jeg også. Vi prates i morgen eller noe.”_

_Jeg skal ta en innsovningspille og sovne._

 

“Ja… håper du får en bra natt da. Jeg kan melde deg i morgen?”

Flate, kjipe ord, det føles ikke som oss. Men jeg vil at Even skal strekke ut hånden, bare gi et tegn på at dette ikke er blitt til noe som er min feil,  
selv om det kanskje er det.

 

_“Håper du også får sove. Vi meldes i morgen. .. Jeg elsker deg.”_

_Jeg kan ikke huske det har føltes så skummelt å si de siste tre ordene. Men det er enda mer skummelt å ikke gjøre det.  
Nå er det ekstra viktig å gjøre det, men jeg orker ikke å se det hvis Isak nøler. _

_Jeg tar hånden bort til tastaturet, gjør meg klar til å bryte._

 

“Jeg elsker deg. Kjæresten min. Jeg er bare sliten, men jeg elsker deg.”

Det vil jeg i alle fall si, selv om Even nølte, selv om han allerede er klar til å lukke samtalen.

 

_“Håper du får hvilt ut da, baby. Ha det.”_

_Vi kommer til å ordne opp i det. Vi elsker hverandre. Men jeg må legge på, før det skjer noe mer, før vi roter noe til igjen. Nå vil jeg bare slippe alt og sove._

 

“Hadet. Vi snakkes i morgen eller noe, da.”

Samtalen er over før jeg får snakket ferdig, de siste ordene sier jeg bare til meg selv, stille til luften i rommet mitt, til vinduet bak   
skrivebordet mitt. Jeg blir sittende i kontorstolen, lenge, stirrer på huset på den andre siden av bakgården, lurer på hva som skjedde,  
på akkurat når jeg heller skulle sagt noe annet og unngått dette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, men det gikk jo bra, eller? 
> 
> Vi mistenker vel at dere vet det veldig godt allerede, men vi må si det hver gang likevel: vi setter så utrolig stor pris på kommetarene deres, både det dere har å si til historien, karakterene og fine småting som dere finner i teksten. Takk for at dere leser og henger med, selv om det er litt vondt akkurat nå ❤️


	13. Jeg får følelsen av at du ikke forteller meg alt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak bestemmer seg for at han må snakke med Marcel, og det må skje med det samme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de engasjerte og litt sinte kommentarene etter forrige kapittel og Isak og Evens skyping. Det var et vondt kapittel, med mye følelser og mye misforståelser. Det var slitsomt å lese, var det en del som kommenterte - vi kan jo fortelle at det var utrolig tungt og slitsomt for oss å skrive også. Krangling er utmattende. 
> 
> Nå har de sovet på det en natt, og Isak kjenner vel sterkt på at ingenting ble som det skulle i går. Og han har jo tross alt lovet å snakke med Marcel. Så får vi se da, om det blir tydeligere hva som egentlig feiler ham.

Faen. 

Ordene veller over meg i det samme jeg våkner. 

_ Du lot som du ikke visste om dem, Isak! Planen din var å skjule det for meg og fortsette å henge med fyren? Jeg gidder ikke å prøve å presse deg til å gjøre noe du selv ikke vil. Jeg er ikke sånn! _

  


Tett etter ordene kommer bildene. 

Det stressede ansiktsuttrykket hans, hvordan musklene på siden av halsen strammet seg, buktet seg under huden, tårene som han prøvde å holde igjen, og det skjønner jeg, for jeg var ikke en kjæreste som var der for ham i går, jeg var ikke noen å gråte hos. Ingen av oss var det.

Jeg famler på gulvet etter mobilen, vil sjekke hvor mye klokken er, eller egentlig håper jeg Even har svart på meldingen min fra i går. Noe mer enn bare _ God natt _ . Noe som passer til svaret mitt, bare noe som viser at han bryr seg om det lette anstrøket av desperasjon som lå i mine ord.

Klokken er sytten minutter på seks. Ingen varsler. Ingen melding fra Even. Jeg går inn på messenger, ser det lille runde ikonet ved siden av meldingen min. Så han har lest den. Bare ikke hatt lyst til å svare meg. Jeg blir liggende flat på ryggen, bare stirrer på skjermen, på det lille ikonet som beviser at Even har sett meldingen min, men ikke har svart.

_ Vi prates i morgen eller noe. _

  


Det er noe med det lille, runde, synlige beviset på at ting ikke er i orden mellom oss nå. Uroen og rastløsheten vokser frem fra det, får musklene i beina mine til å dirre, gir meg skarpe rykninger i skuldrene. Faen heller, jeg må bare finne på en måte å fikse dette på, med en gang, det kan ikke vente til jeg tilfeldigvis treffer på Marcel. Jeg må bare finne ham.

Jeg står opp av sengen før stresset endrer seg til noe annet, eller før jeg rekker å tenke gjennom det og prøve å legge en plan. Klærne fra i går ligger på gulvet, jeg drar på meg buksen og den grå hettegenseren, tråkker barbeint inn i joggeskoene. Jeg banker hardt på Marcels dør på vei til badet, åpner den før han svarer. Han ser forvirret på meg fra sengen, gnir hånden over øynene. Jeg venter ikke på at han skal si noe, bare lener meg inn fra dørkarmen og spør ikke, bare sier det.

“Kle på deg. Vi går ut en tur. Jeg må snakke med deg.”

“Wie spät ist es? Eh. Hva er klokka?” mumler han søvnig, forskrekket.

“Snart seks”, svarer jeg, jeg er allerede på vei mot badet for å pisse og pusse tennene, han får sjekke klokken selv om han ikke hører meg.

  


Jeg ser på mobilen i det vi går inn på det lille bakeriet på hjørnet av gaten vår. Fire på seks. Marcel peiler seg inn på et rundt bord i hjørnet av lokalet, tror tydeligvis at vi skal sette oss. 

“Vi går en tur”, sier jeg bare, før jeg henvender meg til den voksne damen bak disken, ønsker henne en god morgen, som en ekte og veloppdragen tysker. Jeg bestiller svart kaffe og peker på en flat kake med sjokoladekanter, jeg synes den ligner på et hjerte, det føles bare passende, som en påminnelse om hva som står på spill. 

“Ein Schweineöhrchen, jawohl, das ist aber kein richtiges Frühstuck, junger Mann!” stråler bakerdama, hun virker som typen som ville kløpet meg i kinnet om ikke det var en glassdisk mellom oss. Jeg legger fra meg tre 2-euromynter på disken, blunker til henne og tar med meg papirposen og kaffebegeret ut. Jeg begynner å gå oppover mot Albanikirken, Marcel kommer vel, så langt har han ikke stilt et eneste spørsmål. Han tar meg igjen et stykke oppe i gaten, holder kaffebegeret klønete ut fra kroppen, det er vel for å ikke få glovarm kaffe over seg, om det skulle skvulpe over. Jeg trenger ikke å sjekke mobilen for å vite hva klokken er nå, det begynner med det samme å kime noe sinnsykt i kirkeklokker, både fra kirken vi akkurat går forbi og alle de andre som er i synk, og det er vel de fleste. 

“Vi går en tur på vollene”, jeg nikker mot parken like foran oss, er egentlig allerede på vei inn. Klokkene har gitt seg, det eneste jeg hører akkurat nå er fuglekvitter, mengder av pipende og trillende fuglesang, men det aner meg at Marcel er like bak meg på grusveien likevel.

Vi går ved siden av hverandre på den hardtrampede jordveien, det er kjølig vårluft og jeg er glad jeg har duffelcoaten på, Even som vil at jeg skal fikse noe som jeg ikke skjønner hvorfor ble feil, han henger rundt skuldrene mine mens Marcel og jeg sirkler oss rundt gamle Göttingen. Ingen av oss sier noe, jeg leter ikke engang etter ord ennå, men det føles i alle fall som om jeg står i det, tar tak i noe nå. 

Jeg sjekker mobilen igjen når vi når porten til botanisk hage, tolv over seks, vi har tydeligvis gått jævlig fort, men jeg merker det ikke på pusten. 

“Vi setter oss litt, eller?” spør jeg, det er vel det første Marcel får svare på i dag. Han bare nikker, er enig i at benken ved det lille tjernet er okei. Jeg tar en slurk av kaffen, den er fremdeles varm, men jeg brenner meg ikke. Den lille baksten som så ut som et hjerte i sted, da den lå i disken på bakeriet, ser annerledes ut nå, den er bare en snirklete, intrikat krøll, udefinerbar, ikke så tiltalende lenger heller. Jeg legger den tilbake i posen, holder den frem til Marcel, om han vil ha.

“Takk. Schweineöhrchen. Eh.. griseøre. Søt frokost.” Han tar en bit, drikker litt kaffe, ser på tjernet og på skoene sine. 

“Hvorfor gjorde du det? Hvorfor skrev du de kommentarene?” Jeg ser ikke på ham, snakker mot tjernet med de grønne plantene som dupper i vannoverflaten. De vokser i klaser, det er jeg ganske sikker på, det er lange stengler som forbinder bladene med en rot på bunnen, de flyter ikke fritt, selv om det ser sånn ut. Det er noe rart med stemmen min, den har ikke kontakt med alt det urolige, buldrende sinte som fikk meg til å røske med meg Marcel ut så tidlig. Det irriterer meg.

“Forstår du hvordan de kommentarene fikk Even til å føle seg? Det hjalp ikke å slette dem, andre hadde jo lest dem.”

“Jeg trodde det kunne hjelpe deg.”

“Skjønner bare ikke hva du tror jeg trenger hjelp til!”

“Hvordan har du det egentlig? Isak? Gjorde jeg det vanskeligere for deg?” sier han, det er den beroligende stemmen som liksom skal gjøre meg sterk, men som bare får meg til å føle meg som gjenstand for en practical joke. Det knapper meg fast i sinnet igjen, om ikke annet, så skjer det.

“Vanskeligere? Hva snakker du egentlig om? Hva er det du tror?” spør jeg aggressivt.

“Jeg ville hjelpe deg, men jeg burde heller snakket med deg. Jeg ville ikke gjøre situasjonen din verre.”

“Situasjonen min? Hva faen mener du? Jeg har ingen situasjon som du skal blande deg inn i!” Stemmen min er hardere, jeg snakker fortere også.

“Hvorfor ville du at jeg skulle slette kommentarene, da?” Marcel ser på meg med milde, store, brune øyne. “Jeg hørte hvordan Even ropte til deg i går, ja og alt det andre også, det er litt for sent å si at alt er i orden.” Han gir seg ikke, ser på meg med forståelsesfulle øyne og snakker bullshit.

“Du har ingenting med det, du kjenner meg ikke. Du kjenner ikke meg selv om vi har hengt sammen et par ganger. Even og jeg kranglet, herregud, det er helt normalt å krangle noen ganger! Det var min feil, dårlig vurdering av meg.” Jeg roper ikke akkurat, men jeg er hektisk, jeg har ikke helt kontroll over hva jeg sier, og driter i hvordan det når frem til Marcel.

  


“Isak… du vet, det er ikke din skyld…” 

Jeg kutter ham av før han begynner på noe mer.

“Dette var min skyld. Jeg løy til Even om de kommentarene, lot som om jeg ikke visste om dem. Du burde aldri ha skrevet dem, hva faen tenkte du på?”

“Det er ikke din skyld at han reagerer nå. Du ba meg slette dem fordi du var redd for at han skulle bli sint, eller? Det er greit å beskytte seg selv, Isak.” Marcel strekker hånden ut, tar på underarmen min, i lys av alt Even sa i går, veier hånden hans hundre kilo gjennom det mørkeblå ullstoffet i jakken min. Jeg trekker armen til meg, selv om jeg vet at dette ikke er flørting, helt sikkert ikke flørting.

“Sint? Even pleier ikke å bli sint, ass. Er det det du tror?” Jeg ser uforstående på Marcel, venter ikke på at han skal svare. “Jeg var jævla redd for at han skulle bli usikker, stressa, for at han skulle begynne å tvile på seg selv, tvile på om han er bra for meg, jeg var redd for at han skulle lure på om jeg faktisk ikke valgte fritt… vet du, jeg gidder ikke å sitte her og forklare deg dette!”

“Usikker? Er han 12 år? Det er veldig dramatisk, da, tvile på om han er bra nok, høres ut som en hersketeknikk.” Det forståelsesfulle i stemmen har sklidd over i noe med et sterkt lag av sarkasme nå som han snakker om Even, det stikker, Marcel skal ikke snakke sånn om ham.

“Helt serr, det er mer til det enn jeg har lyst til å fortelle deg. Skjønner ikke hvor du fikk det kontroll-greiene fra, det er så jævlig langt fra sannheten”, sier jeg sint, igjen, sint på grunn av alt han bare har bestemt at er sant.

  


Marcel trekker pusten dypt, graver rundt i lommen, finner en krøllete pakke tyggis. Jeg avslår.

“Jeg burde bare snakket med deg. Unnskyld, det var en dårlig måte å gjøre det på. Det er noen røde flagg der, jeg er bekymret for deg.” Han slår ut med armene, ikke unnskyldende, men på en sånn-er-det-bare-måte. 

“Hva mener du egentlig? Bare si hva du mener nå, for jeg skjønner ingenting.” Nå bare ser jeg på ham, stirrer ham ned, men vennlig, så vennlig som jeg får til når jeg egentlig har lyst til å gripe fatt i stoffet i jakken hans og riste ham til han holder kjeft.  
  


“Det var ganske likt med min mamma. Med min mor. Hele tiden, så lenge jeg kan huske. Å ikke kunne gå ut når man vil, å måtte ringe noen til faste tider, å alltid være tilgjengelig. Ikke kunne gjøre som man vil fordi noen andre bestemmer hvem du skal snakke med og når du skal gå hjem, eller guilter deg til å bli værende, når du egentlig skal noe som er for deg selv.” Marcel stirrer utover vannliljene mens han prater, stemmen hans er monoton, som om han forteller om noe som ligger så nært at han må skyve det unna for å klare å se det skikkelig. 

Jeg legger hendene mine over ansiktet, hører hvordan stemmen hans fortsetter, forteller om en gang moren hans hentet ham fra en barnebursdag, etter bare et kvarter, hvordan hun dro ham grinende med seg på trikken hjem, småløpende langs gatene, med to tunge handleposer i hendene, for klokkeslettet var feil, for sent, det kom til å bli en sånn kveld igjen, det måtte Marcel forstå, de måtte ta hensyn, ellers kom det til å bli vanskelig igjen, og det hadde det blitt, igjen. Håndflatene mine er kalde og tørre mot huden i ansiktet mitt, en skygge av skjeggstubber rasper mot innsiden av hendene når jeg gynger svakt med hodet. Det er ikke Marcels historie jeg tar inn, ikke først og fremst, men den store avmakten i at han kunne tro at det er sånn det er for meg. Den ekstreme mislykketheten i at det er sånn jeg har fremstilt Even, kjæresten min, som om han ikke er bra for meg, som om han ikke er den som fyller meg med det som gjør det verdt å være meg selv, uten filter og forbehold.

  


“Hvordan går det med moren din nå?” spør jeg til slutt, dumt, føles det som. 

“Nei...det… trenger vi ikke å snakke om. Det er tøft å ha det sånn som hun hadde det. Hun klarte det ikke, eller hun forsto ikke at det var andre løsninger enn å legge all skylden på seg selv.” Marcel ser overrasket på meg, smiler svakt. “Jeg ble så sikker på at jeg kunne hjelpe deg til å se det, ved å få vennene dine til å skjønne det.”

“Marcel, det er ingenting sånt å skjønne. Even prøver ikke å kontrollere meg, det må du bare tro meg på. Jeg skjønner litt hvordan du har sett det i noen ting som jeg gjør, at jeg gikk rett hjem etter badingen, for eksempel, jeg skjønner at du kunne tenke det da.” Jeg har vridd meg litt mot ham, prøver meg på øyenkontakt, selv om jeg ikke ser noe rolig i øynene hans nå, de gjør ikke meg rolig i alle fall.

“Du gikk hjem fordi du glemte mobilen, ikke sant? Du måtte ringe?” 

“Ja, eller jeg måtte ikke, men jeg ville det. Dette er litt komplisert. Det er mange ting samtidig. Jeg må ingenting, Even krever ingenting av meg, ikke sånn som du tenker. Men han trenger meg.” I det samme jeg sier det blir jeg usikker på om det er helt sant. Han krever vel noe av meg, Even, kjæresten min, på samme måte som jeg krever noe tilbake. Marcel bare ser på meg, brune, vennlige øyne som ser ut som om de gjerne vil forstå hva jeg mener.

“Det blir faktisk helt feil, det jeg sa. Det er ikke først og fremst at han trenger meg, det er en greie som går begge veier. Det er ikke alltid han som trenger meg mest.” Jeg ser så vidt forbi ham, det er så personlig, det er sant, alt sammen, men jeg har ikke lyst til å sitte her og fortelle om det.

  


“Trenger deg? Så du er på mobilen og skype og alt det hele tiden, fordi han trenger det? Eller er det bare et annet ord for at han ber deg om det? Sånn at du er mest hos ham, selv om du er her?” spør han til slutt, det er noe utfordrende i stemmen, selv om har svelget det litt spydige fra i sted. Jeg kjenner irritasjonen blusse opp igjen, et kraftig brøl i magen, en sår og sviende følelse som brer seg i kroppen.

“Det er faktisk ikke sånn det er. Even har virkelig oppfordret meg til å bli kjent med folk her, han prøver å unngå at vi sitter og chatter hele dagen. Du kan ikke vite det, men det føles faen meg urettferdig at du sier at han ikke vil at jeg skal være sosial. For det er så utrolig feil.” Jeg ser rett på Marcel, kom igjen, svar på det da, si noe, roper det gjennom meg, det er nesten så jeg vil at han skal fortsette, gi meg en grunn til å dytte ham bakover på benken og dra fra dette føkkings stedet. I stedet sier han ingenting.

“Jeg ville ikke vært her engang om det ikke var for Even. Det er han som pusha meg, som fikk meg til å tro på at det var en bra idé, uten Even ville jeg aldri vurdert å dra.” Jeg hører at det er selvmotsigende, uten Even, altså, helt uten Even kunne jeg jo bare reist, da ville det ikke vært noen hensyn å ta. Resonnementet setter meg litt ut, det gjør meg egentlig litt tom, lei av denne samtalen.

  


“Og det med den badingen? Jeg ville jo aldri dratt på noen føkkings midnattssvømming med deg, om ikke Even hadde pusha, jeg ville sagt nei, jeg, om ikke det hadde blitt en sånn jævlig morsom haha Isak kan ikke svømme-greie da vi skypet. Jeg skjønner faktisk ikke hvordan du kan si at han holder meg tilbake, når han oppfordrer meg til å bli med deg på svømming, liksom, selv om du omtrent disser ham når du snakker med oss.” Okei, nå roper jeg litt, men det sprenger på med selvrettferdig harme i meg, eller det er kanskje mest på Evens vegne, sinne for at Marcel ser ham så skeivt og feil.

“Disser?” Marcel ser uforstående på meg.

“Disrespect? Disser? Sier negative ting, liksom. “Klarer du å løfte Isak, really,” sånne ting”, sier jeg, løfter øyenbrynene utfordrende. Marcel bare ser på meg.

“Det er kanskje ikke så jævlig rart at jeg hadde lyst til å få tak i mobilen min og chatte litt med ham etterpå, eller? Det burde vel være et valg jeg kan ta, uten at det betyr at jeg ikke er tilstede her, eller at han bestemmer over meg? Hvis det er noe jeg føler for, eller noe vi trenger. Han er kjæresten min.” Jeg puster ut, utslitt av å ha kastet frem alt dette, så mange ting jeg aldri hadde tenkt å si, i alle fall ikke til Marcel. Det var jo dette Even snakket om i går, som jeg ikke ville høre på, det gnager nå, at jeg ikke hørte på det han prøvde å si. Vi sitter stille, et minutt, kanskje, hører på fuglene som romsterer og synger i trærne bak oss, jeg merker at jeg venter på mer, det føles som om det kommer til å komme mer.

  


“Er han avhengig av deg?” Marcels stemme prikker mot trommehinnen.

“Nei. Men det er komplisert. Vi er vant til å være sammen. Det er så bra når vi er sammen, det gjør dette her enda verre. Når vi har avstand, ikke kan være nær hverandre.” Jeg stopper litt opp, det er bare så håpløst å forklare det. For hvordan skal jeg forklare den nærheten og tryggheten som jeg føler er hele greia vår, det at det skjer noe når vi er inntil hverandre, og det er ikke bare mentalt, det er noe fysisk også. Tusen usynlige trykknapper som klikker på plass og sikrer at vi klarer å være der for hverandre, være der for den av oss som trenger det mest akkurat da. 

  


“Jeg får følelsen av at du ikke forteller meg alt.” Insisterende, små blaff mot trommehinnen igjen, han gir seg ikke, og på en måte er det greit, han kan ikke skjønne det som jeg ikke forteller ham.

“Det er ikke alt som er min historie å fortelle. Skjønner du?” sier jeg bare, kanskje det er nok likevel.

“Vet ikke. Ikke egentlig. Hvis det er noe mellom dere som er for ille til å fortelle… så er det ikke en ting som det er godt for deg å holde på alene”, svarer Marcel. Han legger hånden på skulderen min igjen, bare en kort berøring, men den brenner seg gjennom stoffet, minner meg på at det er her jeg er, her i denne byen, ikke hjemme.

“Det er ikke helt sånn det er. Det er bare vanskelig å fortelle fordi det er så lett å anta ting om oss etterpå. Eller, om Even, da. Han foretrekker å fortelle det selv, og jeg støtter det.” Jeg puster ut, langsomt, tenker på det umulige i å prøve å forklare noe som Even ikke vil at jeg skal si. Er det han eller jeg som bestemmer hvem som eier retten til hva som skal bli fortalt? Når vi tross alt hører sammen og det også handler om meg?

  


“Det er litt komplisert. Kjæresten min… Even… han er bipolar. Vet du hva det er?” Jeg hører stemmen min som gjennom et filter, forvrengt, uventet. Marcel ser på meg, det ser ikke umiddelbart ut som om han ser hva det jeg har sagt innebærer.

“For å si det enkelt, da, så betyr det at han kan ha perioder hvor han er deprimert og perioder hvor han er manisk”, fortsetter jeg. “Det betyr at han trenger en del stabilitet, og for meg, nå som jeg er her, så betyr det at det er ekstremt viktig at han føler at han kan fortelle meg hvordan han har det. At han kan være ærlig, også hvis han har det tungt. Mest fordi jeg vil være der, om han trenger meg, men herregud, jeg er ikke uunværlig. Han klarer seg fint uten meg, selv om han helt sikkert også helst vil ha meg der, om han blir dårlig.” I det samme det er sagt føles det greit, det føles greit at jeg også kan være ærlig, selv om det ikke er til Even og selv om det er noe Even ville vært uenig i. “Det er ikke noe som preger oss, liksom, ikke sånn som du kanskje tror.”

  


Marcel ser overrasket på meg, sjokkert, kanskje. Han drar hånden nervøst gjennom den mørke luggen, strammer pannen, det ser komisk ut, som en fysisk markering av at han faktisk tenker gjennom det jeg nettopp sa.

“Are you for real?” sier han til slutt.

Jeg klarer ikke å gjøre noe annet enn å le, snøftende, men det er en slags latter, den føles befriende. Som om det snøftet og de teite ordene slapp oss fri fra noe som føltes for trangt, ikke for trangt for Even og meg aleine, men noe som ble det av det forskende blikket til Marcel. 

“Real as you and me”, svarer jeg, og må le mer, for det er en helt jævlig dårlig sang, det er sånn møkk som Vilde insisterer på å spille og krever at vi skal lytte til teksten på. Jeg er lettet, så utrolig lettet, og jeg kan ikke si akkurat hva det er som har tynget meg heller, det bare føles bedre nå. Marcel ser litt rart på meg, skjønner kanskje ikke at jeg kan sitte her og le, ikke når kjæresten min er bipolar og skal være ærlig med meg om han har jævlig tunge dager, for det trenger jeg å vite. Han kan ikke vite at det er akkurat det vurderende og spørrende blikket som er problemet mitt, for jeg ser jo at det ikke rommer muligheten for at det tross alt er aller mest gode dager vi har sammen. Dager hvor vi mister ting, andre dager hvor vi finner dem igjen, som for de fleste, det er det jeg ser at han ikke helt kan forstå. 

  


“Hvordan går det nå da? Jeg hørte… ja, jeg hørte at dere kranglet”, sier han etter en stund, ser fremdeles på meg med de rolige øynene.

“Hæ? Hørte du det?” Rødmen stiger i kinnene mine, om han har hørt oss krangle, da har han også hørt oss andre ganger, før.

“Det er ikke så veldig massive vegger… dere ropte ganske høyt.” Marcel trekker på skuldrene.

“Okei. Men da vet du jo det, da. Det går ikke sånn kjempebra.” Jeg gnir hånden over ansiktet, det stemmer jo, det går ikke kjempebra, det er ting vi burde prøve å finne igjen mellom oss nå.

“Var det på grunn av… de tingene jeg skrev?” mumler Marcel, han klarer ikke å holde blikket mitt, det viker, søker utover mot det grønne tjernet igjen.

Jeg vet først ikke hva jeg skal si, svaret er jo både ja og nei, det var på grunn av det han skrev, men det var også på grunn av alt jeg ikke sa.

“Ach du Kacke….” Marcels stemme er liten, det ser ut som han tvinger seg til å se på meg når han fortsetter. “Var Even syk da… bipolar… på det bildet, når du ikke var ute for å drikke øl?”

“Han hadde noen tunge dager, det er jo det som var så drit med kommentaren din, Marcel, du burde ikke skrive sånne ting når du ikke kjenner oss, eller når du ikke vet hva som er bakgrunnen.” Jeg ser på ham, kanskje litt for hardt, eller ikke forståelsesfullt, i alle fall.

“Jeg vil si unnskyld til deg, Isak, jeg burde bare spurt deg i stedet for. Jeg håper at jeg ikke har laget store problemer. Eller at Even tror at det er du som mener det jeg skrev.” Marcel er stresset, han er svett i pannen til tross for at det fremdeles er kjølig, med morgenluften og det lille gufset fra vannet foran oss. Jeg synes litt synd på ham, motvillig, men jeg gjør det, han har rotet seg inn i noe han ikke så komme, jeg tror at han angrer. Det får meg til å svare ham ærlig, nakent og alt for brutalt ærlig, hvis jeg mener noe med det jeg sa om at jeg driter i ham og ikke kunne brydd meg mindre om hva han tror eller sier.

“Det har ikke vært lett for Even å klare å tro på at jeg er der fordi jeg vil det, at det ikke er plikt, eller det at jeg tror jeg må ta hensyn til at han er syk, eller kan bli det, eller whatever. Det er vanskelig for ham å virkelig forstå at han ikke er en byrde for meg, at han aldri kommer til å bli det. Da skjønner du kanskje at jeg ikke ville at han skulle se den kommentaren din?”

“Ja.”

“Jeg var redd den skulle ødelegge noe, få ham til å tvile. Og det vil jeg faen ikke at han skal gjøre, ikke mens jeg er her.”

“Hva ville du helst gjort akkurat nå? Hvis du var hjemme, og dere hadde kranglet?” han smiler litt, vennlig, faktisk uten medlidenhet, det overrasker meg.

“Vet ikke. Bare… gitt ham en lang klem. Lagt meg ved siden av ham på senga og så kunne vi pratet. Bare skaffet oss et øyeblikk med tid til å snakke om det, til å reconnecte.” Jeg ser utover tjernet igjen, en liten grønn frosk sitter urørlig i overlappet mellom to liljeblad, jeg ser hvordan stengelen på bladet dras i en doven, skeiv linje nedover mot roten, langt der nede, under vann. Marcels hånd på overarmen min sender et gys gjennom meg, får meg til å se overrasket bort på ham, han smiler svakt mens han snakker. “Så gjør det da. Izak. Bare gjør det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keen på Isak, psykopat, manipulerende idiot, eller bare en velmenende fyr uten grenser og med talent for å tråkke i salaten, trampe i klaveret og handle før han tenker? Marcel, ass.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarene, og at dere lever dere sånn inn i historien! Det betyr så mye for oss ❤️ Håper dere vil fortelle oss hva dere synes om Isaks samtale med Marcel også!


	14. Litt for mye å fortelle på melding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak er overraskende spontan og det viser seg at Marcel heldigvis har bil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for den nydelige responsen på forrige kapittel, dere har et fantastisk engasjement for historien og bryr dere virkelig om Isak og Even, det merkes så godt i kommentarene dere skriver - og det er veldig inspirerende for oss!
> 
> Nå har det bare gått kort tid fra Marcel og Isak avsluttet den litt vanskelige samtalen sin, men Marcel har satt en liten idé i Isaks hode...

Det vibrerer i mobilen i det jeg setter føttene på rulletrappen og forlater den folketette, støyende bygningen. Jeg fisker den frem fra lommen i duffelcoaten, drar sekken litt lengre opp på den ene skulderen, før jeg sjekker skjermen. Det er Magnus.

 

**Magnus 15:37  
Tror det går greit ass. Han chiller hjemme i kveld, sa ingenting om at dere hadde krangla**

 

Jeg går av rulletrappen, rusler noen meter fremover mens jeg taster et svar.

 

**Meg 15:37  
Takk [tommel opp]**

**Magnus 15:38  
Trodde vi var ferdig med tommel opp mann!**

**Meg 15:38  
[kyssemunn-emoji]**

**Magnus 15:38  
[Tommel opp]**

 

Jeg stapper mobilen tilbake i lommen, ler litt for meg selv, Magnus ass, han har liksom vært med hele veien på dette, helt fra Marcels kommentarer dukket opp på morgenen i går.

15:51 står det på skiltet, det er 12 minutter, innafor som ventetid, men det rister rastløst i kroppen likevel. Alt ved denne dagen har vært ventetid.

Marcel og jeg ble sittende lenge på benken i dag tidlig. Glodde på tjernet, stirret rett frem og snakket  sammen, men uten den klamme begrensningen blikkontakt gir. Uten medlidenhet, som vi kom frem til at det heter, via  _ Mitleid  _ og  _ pity  _ kom vi omsider frem til det. Ikke en favoritt for noen av oss, viste det seg, det hadde et anstrøk av déjà vu, en famlende samtale om denne uønskede medlidenheten som ingen av oss vil ha, ikke jeg, ikke Even, ikke Marcel heller.

 

Jeg meldte Even da vi kom tilbake til leiligheten, så snart jeg var aleine på rommet, bare en kjapp melding for å fortelle at jeg hadde gjort det, snakket med Marcel, som jeg sa jeg skulle, og som han gjerne ville at jeg skulle.

**Meg 08:58  
Vil bare si at jeg har snakket med Marcel. Du og jeg kan snakke om alt sammen i kveld ok? **

  
Jeg så skriveboblen hoppe i flere minutter, på og av, til slutt forsvant den helt. Ingen svar. Det føltes ikke som et bra tegn, ikke etter måten vi avsluttet på i går, dårlig tegn, men veldig logisk. Alt for mye greier vi burde snakke om, for mye som ligger i veien. 

Jeg lurte på om jeg skulle skrive en melding til, et hjerte, fortelle ham at jeg elsker ham, at jeg ville holde ham inntil meg og kjenne ham mot meg. Men jeg klikket meg ut av messenger og begynte å google i stedet, med en del desperasjon i den lydløse tastingen på skjermen, nok desperasjon til å føle at det var lurt å være akkurat så impulsiv nå, hvis det i det hele tatt var mulig å få det til så spontant. 6000 kroner, men allerede klokken 14, fem timer på å komme seg dit, og milevis av lange tyske ord som jeg ikke forsto en dritt av på bahn.de.

“Klokken to!” hadde Marcel sagt, ledd litt, men funnet frem mobilen og skrevet noen kjappe meldinger med det samme. “Book it! Jeg kjører deg! Jeg henter bilen, vi må kjøre om et kvarter om du skal rekke det!”

“Hæ? Har du bil?” var liksom det eneste jeg kom på å svare, men Marcel var allerede i gangen, sparket av seg Birkenstock-ene og tredde på seg jakken i samme bevegelse. 

“Skynd deg da! Du skal vel ha med deg noe? Jeg er utenfor om ti minutter. Zack-zack!”

 

Vi snakket ikke egentlig så mye på turen, kun om fartsgrenser, at det faktisk er lov å kjøre så fort man føler for, og at den mosegrønne Golfen faktisk fint tålte å kjøre i 140, at jeg kunne slappe av, alle kjører sånn. Marcel satt på bilspillelisten sin, jeg syns ikke jeg kunne si så mye på det, selv om ingen av sangene helt var mine. “Det er klassikere, Isak, Neue Deutsche Welle, har du aldri hørt om det? Det er tysk rock, mann, Die Toten Hosen, Die Ärzte, har du aldri hørt om dem? Å, eller hør på denne, dette er Sportfreunde Stiller, denne sangen må du høre på!”

Først da vi passerte det store skiltet med  _ A113 Richtung Berlin Zentrum/Flughafen _ , første varsel om at vi nærmet oss, og det med god nok tid, over en time til avgangstid, kjente jeg galskapen i det hele blaffe opp i meg. Følelsen av at det kanskje ville skremme Even om jeg sa jeg var på vei til ham nå, kanskje det ville få ham til å tro at noe er veldig galt, og ikke på vei til å bli bra og i orden. Jeg meldte Magnus i stedet.

 

**Meg 12:44  
Jeg trenger en tjeneste**

**Meg 12:44  
Kan du melde Even? Bare høre hva han skal i kveld? Eller om han er hjemme?**

**Meg 12:45  
Overraskelse, så vil ikke spørre selv.**

 

“Even?” hadde Marcel spurt, og nikket mot mobilen.

“Jeg har lyst til å ringe ham. Si unnskyld. Er det greit?” hadde han også spurt, og det satte meg så jævlig ut. 

“Eh, send en melding, kanskje”, svarte jeg, tanken på Even uforvarende i en samtale med Marcel, om hva han skrev og hvorfor det ikke var en bra idé, det sendte små kvalmestøt gjennom meg.

 

Og nå venter jeg på toget. Det er friskt i luften, kaldere enn i Göttingen, men jeg er likevel den eneste som går i vinterjakke. Jeg klikker på messengersamtalen vår, korte meldinger med timer mellom hvert svar, sendt fra to usynkrone tilværelser.

 

**Meg 08:58  
Vil bare si at jeg har snakket med Marcel. Du og jeg kan snakke om alt sammen i kveld ok? **

**Kjæresten min 09:10  
Gikk det greit eller var det veldig kjipt? Håper det gikk greit. Når kan du skype?**

**Meg 10:23  
Det gikk egentlig greit. Det er litt for mye å fortelle på melding. Jeg er ikke så mye online i dag, men vi kan snakke i kveld? Lenge ❤️**

**Kjæresten min 11:46  
** Ok ❤️  
  


Avstanden mellom oss er mindre enn på ukesvis akkurat nå, men det komiske er at det foreløpig bare er jeg som vet det. Jeg ser opp på klokken som henger under taket. Ti på fire. En times tid, så er vi endelig sammen igjen, vi to, en times tid, så kan jeg legge armene rundt ham og holde ham inntil meg. Tett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva tenker dere om dette? Tror dere Even blir glad for besøk? Finner de på noe hyggelig? Eller er kanskje Even ikke hjemme i det hele tatt?
> 
> Vi kan vel si det med det samme, det kommer et kjempekapittel senere i dag, som i 15k ord med Oslohelg. Smart å sette av litt tid, med andre ord ;)


	15. Flaks at du har et sterkt hjerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even i Oslo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To kapittel på én dag? Ja! Nå er det tid for gjensyn, hvordan blir det? Blir Even glad for å se Isak igjen så plutselig? Har han kanskje andre planer? Og hva synes han om at det er Marcels idé?

**FREDAG 16:25**

**EVEN**

Drittdag. Jeg gruer meg til det samme som jeg trenger at skal skje nå, nå med en gang. Skype med Isak, snakke ut med Isak.

Hjernen min har konsekvent nektet å spinne videre på noe av det vi sa til hverandre i går, men flere ting jeg sa, flere ting han sa, har likevel bombardert meg innimellom jobbens krav, som harde, spisse skilt med fiendtlige bokstaver som holdes opp, altfor nært meg, drar meg ut av distraksjonen, som en nådeløs påminnelse om hvor kjipt alt er nå.

*

Hodet føltes først som bomull da jeg våknet av alarmen i dag. Det fremsto helt uvirkelig å skulle stå opp, som en absurd drøm. Jeg hadde sovet som en stein, blytungt og drømmeløst.

_Hva har vi gjort? Hva har skjedd med oss?_

Det slo meg hvor sint jeg hadde vært. Mens jeg tvang meg ut av sengen og inn i dusjen, slo det ned i meg at jeg hadde vært så sint at det var mye av samtalen jeg ikke husket klart.

Men følelsen, den vellet frem i hele meg, det var som om den fylte hele dusjkabinettet, gjorde det vanskelig å puste:

Isak har en vanvittig vanskelig situasjon å håndtere. Og jeg var bare giftig forbanna for at han hadde løyet til meg, kom meg aldri over det. Jeg _så_ ikke kjæresten min i det hele tatt. _Snakke med Marce_ l. Marcel som vi ikke skjønner en dritt av.

 

Jeg drakk en espresso stående foran tavlen på kjøkkenet og så på tegningen min fra i forgårs. Isak og jeg holder rundt hverandre, klemmer, holder hverandre tett. I bakgrunnen er det noen silhuetter av nakne trær, ingen skudd på dem ennå. Det er noe med hvordan ansiktet hans er helt inntil mitt, lukkede øyne. Man kan så vidt se Isaks mørke øyevipper. Vi har sorte jeans begge to, Isak burgunderrød og jeg grå hettejakke.

Idet jeg låste døren til leiligheten, etter å ha løpt stresset rundt på jakt etter tingene mine, plinget mobilen.

 

Jeg leste mens jeg løp til trikken: 

**Mannen i mitt liv 08:58  
Vil bare si at jeg har snakket med Marcel. Du og jeg kan snakke om alt sammen i kveld ok? **

_Han har gjort det. Hvordan i helvete har det gått?_

På trikken flyttet jeg rastløst på meg på setet. Jeg ville bare få vite alt, vite hva som hadde skjedd, vite at det gikk bra med Isak, at ikke Marcel hadde vært fæl. Men jeg tenkte jeg måtte begrense meg, ta inn at han tydeligvis var stressa, jeg også egentlig, at vi måtte vente til kvelden.

 

**Meg 09:10  
Gikk det greit eller var det veldig kjipt? Håper det gikk greit. Når kan du skype?**

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:23  
Det gikk egentlig greit. Det er litt for mye å fortelle på melding. Jeg er ikke så mye online i dag, men vi kan snakke i kveld? Lenge ❤️**

**Meg 11:46  
Ok ❤️**

  
Hjertene. Jeg levde litt på dem mens vakten gikk mot sin ende. Hjertet fra Mannen i mitt liv.

 

Det var rett før jeg kunne dra fra jobb: Jeg sjekket mobilen da jeg var kjapt på do, og jeg skvatt, var nær ved å miste telefonen ned i do. _Marcel. Han_ _har funnet veien fram til min mobil._

 

**Marcel Albrecht: 1 felles venn: Isak Valtersen**

**Marcel Albrecht ønsker å komme i kontakt med deg.**

 

 **14:24  
Hei Even. I’m really sorry about the comments I wrote. It was a misunderstanding but anyway I had no right to think you were holding Isak back. Isak and I have cleared things up. But I also want to apologize to you. That is some difficult stuff you are going through**.

 

Det føltes godt. Umiddelbart føltes det godt, som om det ga næring til selvrettferdigheten i meg. Men hvorfor, Marcel? Hvorfor trodde du det om meg? “Ok, but why did you even think so in the first place?” Nei, ikke sende den meldingen, vente til jeg har snakket med Isak. Og akkurat hva slags “difficult stuff” er det jeg går gjennom? At Isak er borte og har fått seg en spess romkamerat som tror, eller har trodd, de verste ting om meg? Eller har Isak fortalt noe, følt seg presset til å fortelle at jeg er bipolar, til Marcel som i utgangspunktet ikke liker meg?

*

Hjemme etter jobb, og her ligger jeg tiltaksløs på sofaen. Jeg må ta meg sammen, gjøre den siste finnish’en på promoen, så Sondre kan få den i morgen som avtalt. Det rekker jeg før jeg skal snakke med Isak. Jeg aner jo ikke hvor lenge vi kommer til å snakke, forhåpentligvis lenge, hvis ikke vil det være et veldig dårlig tegn. Hjertene. Det gikk greit, sa Isak. Jeg er ikke sint lenger. Det må gå bra. Det må bare gå bra.

Det hjørnet i sofaen der kameraet mitt, tegninger og ølkorker ligger, t-poser i en liten skål, puter, nå byr det meg bare i mot. Instahjørnet, liksom. Kanskje det var en dårlig idé likevel, da. En Even-idé, som først virker kul, men så ender det dårlig. Det som skulle få oss til å fokusere på at vi er sammen, ikke alene, har i stedet skapt en awkward stemning som skremmer meg. Angstknuten i magen strammer til når jeg tenker på det.

Hvordan skal vi kunne fikse dette over skype? For bare noen dager siden var vi så happy, vi følte at vi nesten var fysisk til stede sammen. Alt var så fint. Det boblet deilig i hele meg under filmen etter vi hadde skypet, gjennom natten også, dagen etter var jeg glad, følte meg sterk og uovervinnelig, ikke så lenge til vi sees nå, liksom. Dette kommer til å gå lettere enn jeg noengang har tenkt før, det var jeg overbevist om.

Så jævlig feil kan jeg ta. Den nærheten jeg trodde var så solid nå, at vi hadde løst en kode med hvordan takle dette avstandsprosjektet, og så faller det bare sammen. Så skjørt var det da, med andre ord. Kanskje det bare var en illusjon, noe jeg innbilte meg, så stor grad av nærhet er kanskje ikke mulig over skype likevel. Og nå skal jeg gå her i fortsatt flere uker og kjenne usikkerheten vokse? Jeg tør ikke ha noen store forventninger til kveldens samtale. Hvis jeg sier alt det her, ender det kanskje bare med misforståelser. Og Isak? Hvordan har han det? Jeg vet faen ikke hvordan han har det lenger.

Disse tankene kan jeg bare ikke gi mer næring til. Faen! Jeg er så jævlig forvirret. Tving deg til å tenke på noe annet, Even. Det var hyggelig av Magnus å melde meg i sted, da. Han ville høre hvordan det går. Det var ikke for å møtes, han hadde planer, som han sa. Han lurte bare på hva jeg skulle finne på. Jobbe litt med promoen og skype med Isak. Bare være hjemme altså? spurte han. Og når jeg bekreftet det, svarte han: «Chille hjemme bare, høres digg ut det, da.» Men «chille» var ikke akkurat riktig ord, uten at jeg sa det

Nå må jeg hvile hjernen, må bare roe ned dette tankekjøret, bare hvile tjue minutter, før jeg begynner å gjøre noe.

Jeg legger meg ned i sofaen så lang jeg er, lukker øynene, tvinger meg til å bruke de teknikkene jeg kan for å roe ned hjernen.

..

Dingdong.

Føkkings ringeklokken! På døren her oppe, ikke utenfor bygningen, lyden skjærer gjennom meg. Hvem står i gangen og ringer på her nå? Det er jo bare å ignorere. «Jeg er ikke hjemme, uansett hvem du er.»

Det ringer på igjen. «Nei, jeg skal ikke støtte Røde kors i dag og jeg skal i alle fall ikke bytte strømleverandør.»

Selv om jeg tenker disse tankene hardt i retning ytterdøren, ringer det på en tredje gang.

Møysommelig reiser jeg meg opp. Det er plutselig litt kaldt her. Jeg tar på meg den grønne genseren jeg akkurat har kjøpt. Den ligger på toppen av haugen med klær på stuegulvet. Mesteparten av klærne våre har jeg plassert i skapet igjen, det ble for dumt å ha dem her, men det er fortsatt noen rene boksere, t-skjorter, et par jeans og noen gensere som ligger her som et nødlager. Så har jeg et alternativt sted jeg kan kle på meg.

 

Jeg gidder ikke å se etter hvem det er i kikkhullet. Og jeg driter i at jeg sikkert nesten har fått sovesveis. Hvem nå enn det er, skal vedkommende bare få vite at det har vært forgjeves å stå her og mase.

Med en hard bevegelse tar jeg tak i dørhåndtaket og skyver døren utover.

…

 

Isak.

 

….

 

Isak. Isak.

 

 _Det er ikke sant._  

  
*************************************************************  


**FREDAG 16:56**

**ISAK OG EVEN**

Jeg ser at han ventet seg en dørselger, Unicef eller en strømleverandør, han har det irriterte og avvisende uttrykket i ansiktet, det jeg skal faen ikke kjøpe noe-blikket. Det tok lang tid før han åpnet døren, jeg har ringt på flere ganger, begynte nesten å lure. Men jeg skjønner det jo nå, han prøvde å vente en eller annen insisterende fremmed ut, han forventet ikke at det skulle være meg. Selvsagt ikke. Det er jo en overraskelse.

Jeg blir bare stående å smile, klarer ikke annet, det eneste jeg kjenner nå er glede, varm og prikkende glede som stråler ut fra noe midt i meg og gjør meg smilende varm og myk i kroppen.

Men jeg ser jo at det føles annerledes for Even akkurat nå, ansiktet hans er stivnet i noe ubehagelig, uforståelig, han ser nesten ut som om han nettopp har våknet, som om han har drømt noe og ikke får virkeligheten til å passe med det som fremdeles henger igjen i hodet. Jeg tar et skritt frem, vil kaste armene rundt ham, trekke ham inntil meg, men jeg stopper meg selv, legger istedet hånden på kinnet hans, prøver å fange blikket hans.

 

“Hei, Even, baby”, sier jeg stille, smilende.

 

_Uansett om dette er drøm eller virkelighet, noe hjernen min produserer helt på egen hånd eller om faktisk den ekte Isak står her, så skal jeg ta av ham den sekken. Jeg skal varsomt ta av ham den sekken og jeg skal flytte meg så han kan komme inn til meg, lukke døren bak ham, så han ikke forsvinner igjen. Han ser glad ut, men er det virkelig sant?_

 

_«Hva skjer? Har det .. skjedd noe?»_

 

_Jeg spør mens jeg tar tak i reimen på den ene skulderen hans og gransker ham: Er han like hel? Har noen tatt fra ham noe? Har noe gjort ham annerledes? Kan jeg stole på det jeg ser? Er han virkelig her?_

  


“Overraskelse”, hvisker jeg stille mot ansiktet hans, det ser ut som om han ikke tror på at jeg er her, han smiler ikke, ser nesten sjokkert ut.

“Det har ikke skjedd noe. Jeg ble bare plutselig sykt spontan, jeg måtte bare være hos deg.”

 

_“Kan du klype meg i armen, veldig hardt, når jeg har fått av deg alt det du har på deg?”_

_spør jeg mens jeg prøver febrilsk å ta av ham sekken og denne duffelcoaten. Er det ikke for varmt å ha på seg den nå? Er han virkelig her? Det er alltid en fare for at jeg har blitt gal._

 

“Jeg er her på ekte, altså, jeg vil ikke klype deg. Jeg kan klemme deg, kom her. Jeg har jo bare tenkt på å klemme deg hele dagen, kom da.”

Jeg hjelper til, vrir meg ut av sekken og jakken, lar det lande i en haug mellom oss, tråkker over den med det samme, og legger endelig armene rundt Even. Tror han faktisk ikke helt på det?

 

_“Ok, ok”, hvisker jeg, samtidig som det skjer et skybrudd inni meg, eller på utsiden. Jeg kjenner armene hans rundt meg, legger mine rundt ham også, kjenner håret hans inntil huden min, kjenner det blir vått._

_Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge vi står sånn._

 

“Jeg er her nå, vi er sammen nå”, jeg hvisker fremdeles, rolig, bare gjentar det alt for mange ganger, mens jeg kjenner at han gråter, med kroppen sin tungt mot min. Han holder armene fast rundt meg, vi klamrer litt, begge to.

 

_“Det har ikke skjedd noe fælt? Du lover at du ikke kommer fordi det har skjedd noe, baby? Er alt bra?”_

_Jeg prater inn i håret hans, så drar jeg inn duften av det. Og jeg vet det er sant._  

 

“Det har ikke skjedd noe, jeg bare måtte være hos deg, det føltes bare umulig å ikke dra. Kjente bare at dette var det viktigste stedet å være akkurat nå.”

Jeg snakker med leppene helt inn mot kinnet hans, kjenner huden hans mot munnen, et par strie skjeggstubber som skraper mot haken min, kjenner hvordan han lukter som Even, hjemme.

 

_“Å fy faen, Isak. Jeg elsker deg. Det her er helt perfekt. Helt perfekt…”_

_Leppene hans, de berører så vidt kinnet mitt, det pulserer gjennom hele meg. Mykt, som om det er en evighet siden, og ikke, som om det alltid på en måte har vært sånn likevel._

 

“Det er det, det er perfekt. Jeg elsker deg. Du så ikke så glad ut, da. Er du glad?”

Jeg erter litt, mykt og stille, jeg vet at han er like glad som jeg er, jeg kjenner det på måten han holder meg på, og uansett visste jeg det på forhånd. At vi føler det samme.

 

_“Selvfølgelig er jeg glad. Jeg er helt … lykkelig, Isak. Jeg bare… det her hadde jeg aldri, aldri sett for meg at kunne skje. Og jeg lå og halvsov og var helt fjern.” Jeg ler litt. “Helt serr, så ble jeg forvirra, lurte på om det for alvor hadde klikka for meg, liksom.”_

_Det begynner å boble i meg, gleden, pur glede._

 

“Det har ikke det, ass”, smiler jeg mot munnen hans, kysser ham varsomt, mykt, helt lett, bare så vidt, trekker hodet litt tilbake sånn at vi kan se på hverandre.

“Men tross alt en digg måte å klikke på da. Om det først skulle skje, mener jeg.”

Jeg ser på ham, ser hvordan det funkler i de blå øynene hans, ser at han har tatt det inn, at jeg er her, han ser glad ut, bare glad nå.

 

_“Jeg tror du skjønner at det utgjør all forskjell i verden om du er her på ekte, eller ikke?”_

_Jeg blunker, før jeg lar leppene mine møte hans igjen, åpner den deilige munnen hans så vidt med tungen min. Herregud. Tungen hans virvler seg velvillig rundt min en gang, før vi må se på hverandre igjen. Så ufattelig vakker han er. Han er annerledes, på en måte som jeg ikke har ord for. Kanskje det er besluttsomheten, det vanvittige han har gjort. Han har gjort det! Han har kommet spontant!_

_“Men når bestemte du det? Herregud! Når liksom kjøpte du billett?”_

  


Han kysser meg, bare kort, såvidt egentlig, men det får meg til å sveve inn mot ham, som om det ene lille kysset er nok til å få all uroen og alt stresset til å fordampe i løpet av det korte øyeblikket det varer. Vi blir stående å se på hverandre igjen, dumt smilende, som for tusen år siden, da vi nettopp hadde truffet hverandre.

 

“Rett etter at jeg meldte deg, i dag tidlig. Helt serr, jeg meldte deg, og så bare googla jeg etter billett, og nå er jeg her.” Jeg må le, både av hvor utypisk meg det er, og av det fantastiske ansiktsuttrykket Even har nå.

 

_“Herregud, Isak! Er det rart jeg er sjokka eller? Sjokka og helt ...så vanvittig lykkelig!”_

 

“Jeg også, så sykt lykkelig… så utrolig glad for at det gikk an å komme seg hit så fort. Jeg hadde bare ikke orka å vente lenger, ikke når jeg først hadde bestemt meg for å kjøpe billett og bare komme meg hit!”

“Men unnskyld for at jeg skremte deg, for at du ikke turde å tro på det helt. Jeg burde ha ringt deg på forhånd, eller noe.”

 

_“Nei! Det er perfekt sånn som det her. Kanskje jeg hadde blitt stressa hvis du hadde ringt fra flyplassen eller noe sånt.”_

_Det slår meg idet samme jeg sier det at, ja, det ville jeg blitt. Men jeg vil ikke tenke på det. Han er her og allerede vet jeg at alt er bra._

 

“Men vi trenger i alle fall ikke å stresse nå. Jeg vil bare være med deg hele helgen, jeg vil egentlig bare at vi skal legge oss i senga nå, og ikke stå opp igjen før jeg må dra. Kan vi det?”

Jeg flirer litt, prøver meg på et skjelmsk smil, sparker av meg skoene mens vi står sånn, tett sammen, men det er ikke en spøk, det er faktisk alt jeg vil.

 

_“Vi kan det!” sier jeg lavt mens jeg koser nesa mi mot hans._

_“Du blir til søndag?” spør jeg. Jeg vil ikke tenke på at han skal dra igjen, men jeg må bare vite det. Og så kan jeg slutte å tenke på det._

 

“Ja. Søndag.” svarer jeg stille, det synker litt i meg av å si det, for jeg har ikke lyst til å dra igjen, aldri, ikke noensinne.

 

_“Vet du hva? Jeg vil ikke spørre deg engang hvor mye billetten kosta. Hvis det gir oss store økonomiske problemer, skal jeg hjelpe deg, prostituere meg, hva som helst, .. kanskje ikke det da. Men jeg bryr meg bare om at du er her!”_

_Jeg løfter ham fra gulvet et lite sekund. Må bare._

 

“Det skal du i alle fall helt serr ikke! Kanskje jobbe i kassa på Rema, eller noe, men prostituere deg dropper vi glatt! Den var ikke så dyr da. Det går greit, liksom.”

 

_“Det er bra”, ler jeg. Du har kanskje aldri overraska meg så mye. Herregud, Isak. Jeg elsker deg!”_

_Jeg legger armene rundt livet hans, vet nesten ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Vil se på ham, se, men fortære ham samtidig. Fortelle ham hvor høyt jeg elsker ham, at han er den mest geniale i verden, at jeg må lage en film om dette, alt!_

 

“Flaks at du har sterkt hjerte, du så rimelig overraska ut, jeg har jo tenkt gjennom det øyeblikket i hele dag, sett for meg deg se meg stå der, i hundre forskjellige versjoner, men jeg naila ikke den rette versjonen, for å si det sånn.”

 

_“Hva så du for deg da?”_

 

“Tenker du worst case, eller best case nå?”

Jeg blunker, sniker hendene inn under t-skjorten hans, kjenner hvordan det rykker i meg når jeg kjenner den myke huden på ryggen hans mot hendene mine.

 

_“Vet ikke om jeg tør høre worst case, ass. Jeg håper ikke du frykta at jeg ikke ville slippe deg inn eller begynne å mase om Marcel eller noe?”_

_Det betyr ingen verdens ting nå. Han er her! Det er alt som betyr noe._

 

“Worst case tror jeg var at du åpnet døren i underbuksa, med sånn ostepop-smuler på brystet og skikkelig glasert har-sett-film-i-tolv-timer-blikk, mens Thorvald sto fire steg bak deg i den stripete bokseren din og en ostepop-pose, selvfølgelig. Høres det kjent ut?”

 

_Jeg ler så mye at jeg ikke klarer å snakke!_

_“Du har ikke vært redd for at jeg har noe på gang med Thorvald vel? Han har vel passert 80, men likevel, man vet aldri liksom?”_

 

“Stille vann...eller noe? Er det ikke et sånt uttrykk?”

 

_“Joo.. men jeg kan garantere deg det altså, at det Thorvald-prosjektet, det har ikke kommet så langt, ikke så langt i det hele tatt.”_

 

“Er litt glad for det, altså. Føler du fortjener litt bedre enn det han kan by på, liksom.”

 

_“Hva har du å by på da, baby?” hvisker jeg og gir øreflippen hans et lite slikk._

_Vi har bare stått her og tatt på hverandre, tatt hverandre inn, følt hverandre og nå skjønner jeg ikke hvorfor vi står her lenger, når soverommet er et par meter unna._

 

Jeg lar hendene gli langs overkroppen hans, over magen, opp på brystkassen, kysser ham på kjeven, flere små kyss langs kjevebeinet.

 

_“Tør du å bli med inn på soverommet? Eller er du redd for hva jeg har gjort med kåken mens du har vært borte? Du ga meg ikke sjansen til å forberede meg.”_

_Jeg hvisker fortsatt, mens jeg lar armene stryke over ham igjen, holder ham inntil meg. De deilige kyssene han drysser over meg, gjør meg elektrisk, ekstatisk, alt, alt bra!_

 

“Du spurte ikke hva best case var.”

Jeg svarer mot kinnet hans, mot den myke huden akkurat rett før øret begynner, lar tungespissen tegne en smal fuktig strek over den lille tappen på øret.

 

_“Jeg tenkte kanskje det var meg med sånt bestemor-forkle og en ordentlig kjøttkake-middag klar eller noe? Var det ikke det?”_

 

“Det var second best. Det var vanskelig å rangere de to beste, det var det.”

Jeg har armene rundt ham igjen, på huden like over bukselinningen, lar fingertuppene skli under strikken på boksershortsen, trekker ham inn mot meg.

 

_Jeg ler og så legger jeg hendene rundt rumpeballene hans, presser ham forsiktig enda nærmere meg._

 

_“Mhm, det er mulig det ligger noen klær og noe stæsj i senga, men jeg foreslår at vi bare skyver det rett ned på gulvet. Baby?”_

_Jeg søker etter den ene hånden hans. Det også får det til å sitre i meg, når hånden hans finner min, når vi fletter fingrene sammen._

 

“Mhm. Jeg foreslår at du bare tar meg med deg nå, til senga, får av meg disse klærne. Føler det haster litt.”

 

_“Nå, baby. Nå.”_

_Jeg tar et skritt, holder hånden hans._

  
“Nå nærmer vi oss best case, baby.”

 

_“Hvis jeg hadde vært tankeleser, så hadde du ikke trengt å ringe på en gang. Jeg hadde åpnet døren før du var kommet opp trappene. Og der hadde jeg stått, splitter naken, dratt deg inn... Vi må få av oss alle disse klærne.”_

 

“Kom da!”

Jeg strammer grepet mitt om hånden hans, det føles faktisk som om han gjør det samme, nesten samtidig som meg, men jeg lar ham gå et halvt skritt foran meg, nyter følelsen av han drar svakt i armen min, at han leder meg. Jeg driter vel i om det ligger greier på sengen, eller om han har funnet på noe nytt og Even-praktisk på soverommet, jeg bare trenger så intenst å ligge på den sengen sammen med Even nå, tett inntil ham, omslynget, så nære som vi ikke har vært på lenge.

 

_Jeg åpner døren. Det kommer litt dagslys inn. På min plass i senga ligger det selvfølgelig både klær, headset, to tallerkener med smuler og en DVD, faktisk. Jeg skyver og setter det raskt ned på gulvet. Og så snur jeg meg mot ham. Kjæresten min. Han ser på meg med et slags smil, blikket sitt i mitt. Hvordan har jeg klart meg uten det? Uten det blikket som ser meg? Jeg tar tak i genseren hans, drar armene hans ut av den, kysser ham, drar hånden gjennom håret hans._

 

Han blir stående foran meg noen sekunder, vi ser på hverandre, men det er ikke bare blikk, det er mer, det er måten vi ser hverandre på. Når jeg ser inn i øynene hans, og kjenner blikket hans i mitt, så fjerner det noe, alt som er vanskelig. Eller fjerner det kanskje ikke, men gjør det mulig å gjøre noe med det. Han drar av meg genseren, stryker meg flatt over brystet, har hendene i håret mitt, jeg river i knappen i buksen hans, kjenner pusten snuble i halsen av å kjenne ham hard mot håndflaten når jeg drar glidelåsen nedover, kysser ham litt hardere, litt våtere når jeg legger hendene på hoftene hans og drar og trekker buksen nedover.

 

_Vi får liksom ikke gjort det fort nok. Pusten hans og pusten min, de jobber sammen, jeg kler av ham, han kler av meg, for hvert nytt plagg jeg får av ham, eksploderer det i magen igjen. Her er han, jeg ser på den vakre brystkassen, skuldrene, de sterke armene, hendene, som er utålmodig opptatt med å kle av meg. Jeg begynner å dra av ham bokseren, før buksen er ordentlig av. Han må hjelpe til selv, smiler til meg. Jeg kysser ham igjen, og igjen, nedover halsen, nedover mot magen og videre nedover. Jeg synker sammen, ned på knærne, av synet av den harde pikken hans. Igjen, et sekund, er det som om jeg ikke vet det er sant. Men jeg vet jo egentlig at det er det. Jeg vet det når jeg åpner munnen, lener meg inn mot ham, inn mot pikken hans, kysser den først forsiktig og tar den inn i munnen. Da vet jeg at det er helt virkelig._

 

Det er et hastverk her, en intenst og overveldende følelse av at vi ikke har tid til å gjøre noe roligere enn dette, akkurat så fort må det gå nå. Det ligger i begges bevegelser, i måten vi drar i hverandres klær, i våre egne også, noen ganger. Even har det hektiske, glitrende blikket, han ser opp på meg, gjennom de lange, kurvede øyenvippene, plasserer myke kyss nedover brystet og magen min. Han har armene rundt meg, jeg kjenner fingertuppene i korsryggen, hendene hans legger seg varsomt om baken min, han drar meg mot seg. Jeg legger mine egne hender rundt hodet hans, fletter fingrene gjennom håret, lar den ene pekefingeren stryke i den lille gropen helt øverst i nakken. Han er vakker, berørt, av meg kanskje, jeg trekker pusten forventningsfullt når jeg ser hvordan han ubevisst fukter leppene med tungespissen, før han lener seg frem og kysser meg. Kysser pikken min, mykt, lett, før han legger tungespissen mot undersiden av hodet og tar meg i munnen. Hånden min flytter seg mykt i håret hans, forsiktig, med ørsmå, lette bevegelser, jeg kjenner huden i hodebunnen gli svakt mot fingertuppene og det slår meg hvor ekte dette er, dette øyeblikket akkurat nå.

  
*************************************************************

 

**FREDAG 17:52**

**ISAK**

Vi ligger inntil hverandre på sengen, nakne, dynen er en krøll innerst mot veggen. Klærne våre ligger på gulvet, sluppet ned i myke hauger, med vrengte ermer og sammenkveilede buksebein. Evens hånd er om bakhodet mitt, fingrene er vevd inn i håret mitt, han støtter hodet mitt mens vi kysser, holder meg mens han mykt og langsomt møter tungen min med sin. Den andre hånden stryker nedover ryggen min, en lang, rolig bevegelse, han følger ryggraden min, fingrene kiler varsomt over hver virvel, før han gjør hånden flat og stryker meg over rumpa med håndflaten. Jeg flytter litt på meg, legger beinet over Evens hofte, kysset mitt blir tyngre mot Evens munn når han lar fingrene forme seg etter krumningen av rumpeballen min og lett stryker nedover den tynne huden. Jeg har hånden min i Evens hår, har rotet fingrene inn mot hodet hans, kjenner hvordan håret er litt klissete mot håndflaten av voksen han har stylet det med. Han legger hodet litt bakover i hånden min, lager den lille stønnelyden, den hvor han trekker pusten så fort at det høres ut som et bløtt, lite gisp, nå lager han den lyden rett inn i kysset vårt, mens han lener seg ørlite vekk, som om han inviterer meg til å komme etter. Jeg lar hånden gli over nakken hans, gjør kontaktflaten så stor som mulig og nyter hvordan musklene i ryggen hans ruller mot hånden min når jeg stryker over den myke huden. Jeg har savnet ham. Det er den sterkeste følelsen i meg akkurat nå, hvor mye jeg har savnet akkurat dette, hvor mye jeg har savnet å være kjæresten hans.

 

Jeg trekker hodet litt bakover, kysser ham med et dryss av små, lette berøringer av leppene, venter til han dovent åpner øynene og ser på meg. Smilet mitt vokser frem av seg selv, det brer seg over ansiktet mitt når jeg ser de store svarte pupillene hans, det gnistrende blå i øynene er bare en smal ring ytterst. Jeg faller alltid tilbake til dette, hver gang jeg ser ham sånn, til den enkle og basale biologien. Pupillen er et hull i regnbuehinnen, noe som slipper lyset inn, eller meg, i dette tilfellet. Enorme, mørke pupiller som slipper meg inn i Evens tanker og lagrer et bilde av meg der inne et sted. Opp-ned, speilvendt, sånn som jeg egentlig er, ikke sånn som alle andre ser meg, men på den måten som bare Even forstår. Kjæresten min. Han ser på meg med de øynene og så smiler han, det er ikke et bevis på noe, men det støtter teorien min, at han tar meg inn og beholder noe av meg i seg akkurat nå.

 

Jeg strekker ut armen min, så han kan legge seg på den, eller sånn at jeg kan folde den rundt skuldrene hans og kjenne brystet hans tett mot mitt bryst, eller kanskje det er for at han skal få kjenne meg helt inntil seg, det er ingenting av det vi gjør som bare er én ting, ingenting som bare er for en av oss. Den andre armen ligger om livet hans, jeg følger med på ham mens jeg bruker den til å trekke ham lengre inn mot meg. Jeg vet hvor mye han elsker akkurat dette, det smeller forventningsfullt og kriblende gjennom meg når jeg ser at han reagerer akkurat som jeg trodde. Han ruller ørlite med øynene, trekker pusten hektisk, lener seg inn og kysser meg, akkurat i de små sekundene etter at jeg dro ham tett inntil og vi begge kan kjenne hvor harde vi er mot hverandre. Som om vi ikke visste det, at det er dette vi gjør med hverandre, det er dette vi får hverandre til å føle.

 

Jeg merker plutselig at jeg trenger tyngden også, jeg må kjenne alt ved Even, også hvordan han trykker meg ned i madrassen og tør å stole på at jeg kan holde ham. Jeg bryter kysset vårt, mykt, fjærlett, Evens lepper henger så vidt fast i mine når jeg trekker hodet tilbake. Hånden min er rundt overarmen hans når jeg setter meg opp, den glir løst nedover lengden av armen hans når jeg flytter meg oppover til hodeenden av sengen. Jeg kjenner hvordan han spenner musklene, som for å holde meg igjen, før han skjønner hva jeg vil, hva jeg håper at han også har lyst til. Det hopper forventningsfullt i magen når Evens hånd griper min, han fletter fingrene våre sammen og smiler det nydelige, åpne smilet som jeg bare har sett ham gi til meg. Han reiser seg på knærne, holder meg i hånden og bare står sånn foran meg, med det åpne, trygge smilet som er mitt. Han er blek, vinterblek, slank og lang i kroppen, musklene i skuldrene og overarmene er avrundede, glatte kurver under huden. Leppene er hovne etter kyssene våre, håret har falt ut av stylingen og ser deilig føkket ut. Jeg stopper meg selv fra å spørre ham om han har lyst på meg, det er åpenbart, han står på kne foran meg og viser meg hvor mye han vil ha meg, vi trenger ikke alle de ordene i dag. Smilet hans erstattes av et overrasket utrop, et lite abrupt pust, når jeg griper ham om håndleddene og drar ham opp på fanget mitt, litt fortere, litt hardere enn jeg hadde tenkt. Men jeg lengter sånn etter å kjenne vekten av ham på kroppen min.

 

Det føles annerledes enn jeg husket, så snart han sitter overskrevs på fanget mitt, er det som om han snur på alt. Han sitter på knærne, legger begge hendene rundt ansiktet mitt, kysser meg med små, lette kyss over kinnene, pannen, munnen. Han fjærer i knærne mens han kysser meg, tar av for sin egen vekt noen øyeblikk, før han setter seg øverst på lårene mine, strammer musklene og letter så vidt fra fanget mitt igjen. Jeg legger armene rundt ham, kjenner brystet hans flatt mot mitt, dunkene fra hjertet hans trommer fortrolig mot min egen brystkasse. Denne følelsen av å høre til, akkurat her, den fyller meg meg som et ras av tilfredshet, eller er det lykke? Det får meg til å legge hodet bakover, i ingenting, får meg til å kurve halsen bakover og bare gi meg selv til forutsigbarheten og det uberegnelige i dette, for det føles som samme ting akkurat nå. Og jeg vet jeg har rett når jeg kjenner Evens hånd i nakken, fingrene hans støtter meg mens han kysser meg, og kysset er krevende på en måte som får meg til å trykke meg selv mot ham i en uendelighet av små, faste bevegelser.

 

Even setter seg litt tilbake, hviler på beina mine. Han bryter ikke øyekontakten, tar bare hånden min og legger fingrene mine over leppene sine. Hånden hans holder meg i et fast grep, tommelen trykker mot håndflaten min når han bruker mine fingre til å skyve underleppen sin ned. Jeg føler den fuktige innsiden av leppen mot huden min, kjenner hvordan han slikker over fingertuppene, og legger tungen mot undersiden av fingrene mine og suger dem inn i munnen. Jeg prøver å dra ham nærmere, kjenner pusten som en hard ball øverst i brystet, Evens tunge omslutter fingrene mine, varmt og glatt og det gjør det vanskelig å føle noe annet enn den pulserende kilingen som sprer seg gjennom kroppen. Det føles som et tap når han plutselig åpner munnen og slipper fingrene mine ut, luften er kjølig mot den våte huden. Han ser fremdeles på meg, med de store svarte øynene og den lille ringen av glitrende, vakkert blått, et intenst og hudløst ærlig blikk, når han fører armen min rundt seg og legger hånden min øverst på rumpa.

 

Det rykker gjennom meg når jeg lar fingertuppene stryke over den varme huden, de fuktige fingrene glir mykt over den ujevne kanten. Even beveger seg i ørsmå, roterende bevegelser, stønner mykt når jeg legger mer vekt bak fingrene mine og så vidt bryter inn i ham. Lydene hans og de små bevegelsene, de synger i meg, alle disse små tegnene jeg har savnet så sterkt. Han er skuffet når jeg trekker hånden til meg, jeg kjenner det i måten kroppen hans stivner på, ser det på det overraskede blikket. Jeg holder ham om livet, holder ham fast, strekker meg mot nattbordet og får tak i tuben med glidemiddel. Jeg vil ikke gjøre ham vondt, jeg vil ikke haste gjennom noe, jeg vil elske ham mykt og deilig og med alt det langsomme hastverket som river i kroppen min.

 

Jeg tar Evens hånd i min, holder dem sammen mens jeg klemmer ut den blanke geléen på fingrene våre, bøyer ansiktet opp mot ham og venter til han kysser meg, før jeg legger hånden hans ned i fanget, rundt oss begge. Tungen hans i munnen min, den glatte og kalde hånden hans rundt pikken min, han selv hard og varm langs hele lengden min - det sprenger gjennom meg, alt det uforløste. Savnet, redselen, begjæret, aller mest kjærligheten. Jeg elsker ham, jeg vet at han elsker meg.

 

Jeg legger armen rundt Even igjen, lar fingrene gli over åpningen hans, mens han sakte stryker oss begge samtidig, holder oss i et fast grep, lar tommelen gni over hodene og runker oss mot håndflaten sin og hverandre. Vi beveger oss begge i små, bølgende bevegelser, jeg følger tempoet i Evens egen kropp når jeg legger mer press i de sirklende, små kjærtegnene og lar fingrene mine gli inn i ham. Han bøyer ansiktet sitt ned mot meg, dytter mykt borti kinnet mitt med nesen, kysser meg, lenge. Jeg blir plutselig bevisst at vi har sluttet å snakke, for lenge siden. Alt jeg hører er myke, vakre lyder, noen av dem er mine, men selv de har en en skjønnhet i seg når de treffer meg. De lydene rommer så mye av det vi har lengtet etter. Kyssingen, hendene, den myke huden og hjertedunkene våre som ikke lenger lar seg skille fra hverandre.

 

Når han legger hendene på skuldrene mine, og løfter seg opp på knærne, ser jeg på blikket hans at han vil ha meg i seg. Det gjør meg så uvant skjelven, det er måten han kysser meg på som gjør det, all tilliten og all lysten som ligger i kjærtegnene hans, måten han smelter inn mot meg og gjør meg så sikker på at det er oss to. Jeg griper om pikken min, gnir den mot ham, kjenner den spente og forventningsfulle gleden som føles så vant og så ny, hver gang. Jeg holder ham om hoftene, ser på de halvlukkede øynene og de røde kinnene hans, tar inn hvor vakker han er, lar ham rolig senke seg over meg og ta imot meg i sitt eget tempo. Jeg kjemper mot lysten til å lukke øynene, jeg vil se ham også, ikke bare føle hvordan han omslutter meg med denne varme, myke trangheten som er helt på kanten av hva jeg kan klare. Jeg har savnet ham, det er så ekstremt tydelig nå, som jeg kjenner ham i hvert fnugg av det som er meg, nå som han er rundt meg, tung i fanget mitt, med hendene i om skuldrene mine og blikket sitt i mitt. Jeg legger armene om ham, flytter på hoftene, støter mot ham, hører på stønnet hans at han trenger meg, kjenner det på hvordan han beveger seg opp og ned og tar meg inn i seg gang på gang.

 

Jeg stopper oss etter en stund, bremser oss med en hånd på overarmen hans, med et mykt kyss som jager bort noe av det hektiske. Jeg trenger å være nærere, enda nærere ham. Even lar seg rulle ned på ryggen, han drar meg ned over seg, løfter beina og slynger dem rundt meg i det jeg trenger inn i ham igjen. Denne ekstreme nærheten av kroppene våre nakne mot hverandre, jeg vet at det er noe Even ofte velger, tror at han kanskje også trenger å føle tyngden av meg, han tar meg i alle fall imot, trykker meg mot seg med armene og beina rundt meg. Vi følger den samme rytmen, han løsner på beina og slipper meg bakover, trekker meg inn mot seg igjen med et fast press over ryggen min. Hvisker og mumler alle de lydene som treffer meg i brystet og i hodet og får meg til å kjenne tårer, både gode og jævlig triste, og store blaff av alle spettene og gnistene som er alt jeg føler for ham og alt jeg vet at jeg betyr.

 

Jeg trekker meg fra ham, skyver meg mot ham og fyller ham helt, gjør det uten noen annen bevisst tanke enn at jeg elsker ham. Det er den eneste tanken det er plass til, alt annet er fylt av den vidunderlige, altoppslukende følelsen, alle grunnene til at det ikke haster egentlig, eller at det ikke gjør noe om det går for fort. Alt det Even får meg til å føle, bare fordi han elsker meg, fordi han er min og vil ha meg som sin. Jeg har lagt hånden min rundt pikken hans, beveger  den mellom oss, hver gang jeg drar meg bakover, nesten ut av ham. Even er så vakker, så inne i nytelsen, han strammer beina rundt meg, trekker meg mot seg, ser på meg under halvveis lukkede øyelokk. Jeg vil hviske noe, at jeg elsker ham, at jeg kommer nå, at han er fantastisk, den beste, at jeg er så heldig, men jeg rekker det ikke. Det rykker gjennom Evens kropp, han strammer seg rundt meg, strammer og løsner i et vell av små spasmer, han kommer i varme skudd mot brystet mitt og armen min, og jeg rekker ikke å ta det helt inn over meg, for det skjelver gjennom min egen kropp, det eksploderer i meg med alle lydene våre, alle ordene, tårene, smilene, redselen og gleden. Det brer seg gjennom meg, begynner midt i meg og rykker gjennom brystet og hodet mitt, får meg til å klamre meg til Even og komme dypt i ham, som om vi er bare én, den samme. Han holder meg, holder meg tett mot seg med hele kroppen sin, og når vi kysser hverandre vet jeg at det stemmer at vi ikke trenger ord for å være sikker på kjærligheten vår.

  
*************************************************************

 

**FREDAG 19:38**

**EVEN** **  
**  


Jeg løper nedover trappene, latterlig fort i grunn, for maten blir ikke raskere ferdig av den grunn.

  
Og selvfølgelig, jeg får beskjed om at maten vår “snart” er klar. Jeg stiller meg foran vinduet, ser ut mot Markveien, tripper utålmodig med føttene.  


Jeg bestilte hver vår yndlingsrett fra den thailandske, mens vi fortsatt lå i sengen. Isaks mage begynte å brøle. Han har jo nesten ikke rukket å spise hele dagen.  


Nå kan jeg tro det, eller nå vet jeg det. Nå har det gått opp for meg: Han har kommet hjem. Det yrer og sitrer i kroppen min.  


Det er greit at vi den siste tiden har hatt mindblowing skype-sex, der vi har kommet helt nær, vi har jo det, men likevel, dette, det jeg kommer fra akkurat nå, det er i en helt annen liga. Jeg har aldri følt meg så elska. Eller det har jeg tenkt mange ganger, utallige ganger, men det føles helt sant denne gangen.  


“Kan jeg gå ut og kjøpe mat uten å dusje eller stinker jeg for mye sex?” spurte jeg lattermildt. Isak snuste grundig på meg, veldig grundig, smilte og svarte at jeg ikke stinket, duftet kanskje litt, men at det nok gikk bra.  


Et sted i meg er det en stemme som har lurt på om jeg fortjener dette, denne kjempegesten, at han spontant har kommet hjem, etter jeg nærmest har kastet ham til ulvene, uten å forstå og backe ham i det hele tatt. Men jeg vet han gjør det for oss begge. Vi trengte det, trenger det. Avstanden, misforståelsene, utryggheten, alt forsvant fysisk i løpet av noen minutter, sekunder kanskje.  


Til søndag. Vi har tid frem til søndag. Ingenting må gå til spille. Jeg kaster et utålmodig blikk bort mot disken.  


Jeg kunne ikke spontanbesøkt Isak. Selv om jeg kanskje er den mest spontane av oss, kunne jeg ikke gjort det, ikke når han bor sammen med den fyren som har sneket seg inn mellom oss på denne måten. Akkurat nå føles det uendelig lite viktig å snakke om Marcel, han føles helt fjern.

  
Isak har gjort det. Herregud. Han har kommet. Kjæresten min.  


Jeg får med meg maten, smiler utålmodigheten bort fra ansiktet, før jeg løper tilbake, opp trappene, til leiligheten der det endelig ikke er tomt lenger.  


*************************************************************

 

**FREDAG 19:29**

**ISAK**

 

Jeg ligger i sengen, ligger under dyna vår og lar blikket følge Even, der han går naken over gulvet. Musklene i lårene hans glir og strammer seg under huden når han lener seg frem mot skapet for å finne noe han kan ta på seg, jeg kan fremdeles nesten kjenne de lange, sterke beina mot håndflatene mine, alle de små, glidende bevegelsene hans i det han vred seg nærmere meg. Han mumler et eller annet inn i skapet, jeg hører det ikke helt, jeg er for opptatt med å kjenne på det numne velbehaget i meg, det som gjør meg til en smilende skapning helt uten tonus og kraft, bare myk og varm og så utrolig hjemme i meg selv akkurat nå, eller hjemme i skjæringspunktet som er oss to. Jeg ligger egentlig bare her og nyter det, følelsen i meg, og blaffene av lykke fordi jeg måtte vært blind om jeg ikke hadde sett hvordan Even fremdeles er myk og deilig i kroppen, så avslappet og tilfreds i måten han beveger seg på.

 

“Du er så snill som orker å gå ut nå, baby”, mumler jeg, med sovestemme, og strekker hånden min ut mot ham. “Men kan du ikke bare legge deg her med meg i stedet da? Jeg trenger ikke mat, ass, trenger bare deg.” Even setter seg smilende på huk foran sengen, i bokser og t-skjorte, med føkkings sokker på, og kysser meg, et av disse late, langsomme, våte kyssene som bare betyr etterpå, etterpå, ikke nå, etterpå, og det får det faktisk til å svimle for meg. Og det er ikke fordi jeg er sulten på take-away, ass. Jeg snuser på ham igjen, han lukter sex, definitivt, men det stinker ikke for meg.

“Ta på caps da, babe”, får jeg i alle fall sagt før han drar på seg buksen og går ut av soverommet. “Du har big time pulesveis, du ser så sykt deilig ut nå!”

 

Jeg blir ikke liggende så lenge etter at jeg hører døren slå igjen etter Even. Det er flere ting, jeg må pisse, jeg lurer på om jeg burde ta en dusj, jeg kunne tenkt meg å drikke noe, men mest av alt kjenner jeg at jeg holder på å sovne, og det merker jeg en uvilje mot. Å skulle sove her aleine, det skjer ikke, ikke når jeg er hos Even og jeg kan sove med hodet mot brystkassen hans og armene hans rundt meg i stedet.

 

Jeg går ut i stuen, naken, som Even i sted, sikkert like myk og lykkelig i kroppen, jeg også. Jeg har ikke villet innrømme det for meg selv, men jeg har vel lurt litt da, på hvordan leiligheten kom til å se ut, om det var kleshauger på gulvet i stuen etter Evens geniale innfall om å ha klærne lett tilgjengelig. Men det er ingenting sånt, han har tydeligvis selv funnet ut at det systemet ikke var optimalt, det er jeg egentlig glad for. Det eneste som ligger på gulvet i stuen er det vanlige smårotet, det som samler seg av seg selv, uansett hvor mye man rydder. Litt klær, noen bøker, et par tallerkner som ikke har kommet seg videre inn på kjøkkenet. Jeg merker at det gjør meg glad, glad for at Even ikke er blitt helt eksentrisk av å bo her uten meg.

 

Jeg plukker opp fatene og en kaffekopp, tar dem med meg ut på kjøkkenet. Tapper et glass vann fra springen, lar det renne lenge sånn at det blir skikkelig kaldt. Jeg har sett tegningen på tavlen før, Even sendte meg bilde av den for et par dager siden, i forgårs kanskje, i alle fall før den jævlig store krangelen. Det gjør noe med meg, noe stikker spisst, men trygt, i meg - bare fordi han ikke visket den ut etter alt som ble sagt i går. Når jeg går nærmere, ser jeg alle detaljene som ikke var synlig på bildet han tok, øyenvippene mine, kinnet og pannen hans som hviler mot mitt ansikt. Han er god, teknikken er tydelig bedre enn da jeg ga ham tavlen, men jeg vet jo også at han har øvd. Bildet har et drag av evighet over seg, noe som vanligvis skremmer meg litt, men aldri når det er oss det gjelder. For vi har stått sånn før, og vi kommer til å stå sammen på akkurat den måten igjen, det virker logisk.

 

Jeg tar vannglasset med meg inn igjen i stuen, setter meg i sofaen, naken, tar inn følelsen av å være hjemme. Det ligger bunker med tegninger i sofaen, det lille skrinet med blyanter i ulik hardhetsgrad er oppslått, to av blyantene ligger på gulvet, ved siden av en halvferdig tegning. Det er meg, jeg sover, han har tegnet meg fra hukommelsen, sånn som jeg ser ut når jeg sover. Det spraker i meg, all godheten og kjærligheten, det er det beste jeg har gjort, å bare komme, å bare dra hit så spontant. Det ser ut som om Even har laget seg en kreativ boble her i sofaen, kameraet ligger også her, det er flere puter enn vanlig, regnbuekruset står på bordet, med en kald slant av te i bunnen. _Organic Sleepy Decaf Green Tea_ står det med artsy og ujevn font på lappen som henger over kanten, det rører opp alt mulig i meg, godt og vemodig samtidig, mest av den følelsen som ville fått meg til å trekke ham inntil meg om han satt ved siden av meg nå. Og det gjør han jo snart, tanken farer gjennom meg, får meg til å drikke vannet i forte, lange slurker. Det smaker annerledes, uvant, jeg er usikker på om det mangler noe eller om det har mer av en smak som det tyske vannet er uten.

 

Jeg skynder meg inn på badet, har allerede bestemt meg for å vente med dusjen, jeg vil heller dusje sammen med Even etterpå. Spare litt vann, noe sånt. Jeg legger merke til det nye systemet med en gang jeg kommer inn på badet. Det ligger flere esker på benken ved siden av vasken, firkantede esker med påklistrede lapper, med strekkoder og nøktern font. _Even Bech Næsheim. Som avtalt med lege._ Halvfulle blisterbrett med tabletter, noen innpakkede kanyler, et hvitt plastglass med skrukork. Jeg blir stående litt usikkert, løfter på et par av pakkene, leser på dem, selv om det er unødvendig, det er alt det vanlige, ingenting jeg ikke har sett før. Kanskje innsovningstablettene, de bruker han sjelden, de pleier å ligge underst i skapet. Nå ser jeg at det kun er to stykker igjen i brettet. Akkurat det vil jeg spørre om, kjenner jeg, om han sover dårlig nå, selv om jeg er ganske sikker på at det bare er Even som er føre var, at han bare sørger for at han klarer å holde seg i et sunt mønster.

 

Jeg lurer på om det er for min skyld at han har medisinene sine i skapet til vanlig, jeg vil si det til ham senere, at han ikke trenger det. Det er uvant å se dem fremme sånn, en motsetning til det koselige redet i sofaen, men jeg vet at det er to sider av det samme. Bare en måte å ordne hverdagen på, sånn at den funker.

 

Jeg pisser, vasker hendene, ser på meg selv i speilet. Lurer et øyeblikk på hva han egentlig ser i meg, på hvordan jeg kan være så jævlig heldig at Even finner det han vil ha i meg. Lurer på hvor jævlig lang tid det kan ta å få hentet den maten, og ikke fordi jeg er sulten.

  


*************************************************************

 

**LØRDAG 03:23**

**EVEN**

 

Jeg vet det med en gang jeg åpner øynene, at jeg ikke er alene.

 

Armene mine har sluttet å strekke seg etter ham i søvne, det vet jeg, til det har han vært borte for lenge. I det siste har det har bare skjedd unntaksvis. Det er ikke det jeg har gjort nå heller, men jeg visste, i samme millisekund som jeg våknet, at Isak er her.

 

Det er mørkt rundt meg, men jeg ser konturene av ham. Jeg venter på at han skal bli tydeligere, at synet skal vende seg til mørket. Pusten hans kan jeg så vidt høre, den jevne pusten hans, den som forteller meg at alt er bra, jeg elsker når jeg kjenner varmen av den mot meg, den forsiktige Isak-brisen i den. Jeg flytter meg litt nærmere, ligger nesten inntil ham, tar så vidt på skulderen hans. Huden er kjølig. Jeg brer dyna bedre over ham. Åh, hvordan jeg har savnet bare det, gjøre små ting for ham.

 

Ikke så veldig lenge etter vi hadde spist, sovnet Isak med hodet på brystkassen min. Jeg holdt rundt ham med den ene armen, holdt ham fast, kanskje så vi begge skulle ta med oss inn i søvnen at vi er sammen igjen, at han skulle kjenne håndflaten min mot den myke, varme huden på ryggen sin, at han skulle kjenne i grepet mitt at jeg tar vare på ham, som han tar vare på meg. Med den andre hånden strøk jeg ham helt forsiktig langs tinningen, kinnet, øret, håret, krøllene jeg har savnet så grusomt å følge med fingrene, snurre dem, kose med dem, som med alt annet ved denne mannen jeg elsker. Jeg spurte om det forstyrret, om det forhindret ham i å få sove, de uopphørlige små bevegelsene mine på ham, men han benektet det, kom med sine deilige, avslappede, små lyder av velvære, som etter hvert gikk over i denne rolige, jevne pusten.

 

Vi hadde sittet med beina i kors på sofaen og spist, fôret hverandre med de diggeste ingrediensene, tatt på hverandre, funnet alle mulige slags anledninger til å ta på hverandre under måltidet, skravlet, bare skravlet og ledd en hel masse. Og så var det smilene og blikkene vi sendte hverandre over alt det igjen, uten at jeg tenkte over det. Det var faktisk ingen tanker som stoppet opp i meg gjennom kvelden, innser jeg nå, ingen, utenom dem jeg tenkte høyt sammen med Isak. Vi var bare sammen, helt nært, lykkelig.

 

Lykkelig og rolig er det jeg var. Og jeg er det fortsatt. Det er en kombinasjon jeg vet å elske.

 

Jeg ser bort på ham. På håret som som ser mørkere ut, like mørkt som øyevippene, som ligger der som rolige vifter. Han ser ut til å sove dypt og godt. Isak-min. Det er som han ikke har vært borte i det hele tatt nå. Det ser ut som han er helt vant med å sove i denne sengen.

 

Han flytter litt på seg, men ligger fortsatt vendt mot meg. Nå har han lagt hånden ved siden av hodet, håndflaten opp. Jeg har lyst til å legge min hånd i hans. Men jeg vil ikke vekke ham, i stedet stryker jeg fingrene og håndflaten hans med pekefingeren min, ørsmå bevegelser. Han våkner ikke, jeg tror ikke han våkner av det. Jeg ser på munnen hans, samme avslappede uttrykk. De nydelige leppene, hvor lyst har jeg ikke til å følge konturene av dem også med fingeren, men det vil han våkne av, det vet jeg. Han må få sove. Han har sovet så lite, for å komme hit, hjem til meg.

 

Jeg lister meg ut av sengen, går inn på kjøkkenet og fyller to flasker med vann, tar et par slurker på vei tilbake. Jeg var tørst etter den sterke maten. Det må Isak også være. Vi drakk bare hver vår øl.

 

Han ligger i samme stilling. Jeg bøyer meg forsiktig over ham, setter en vannflaske på bordet inntil siden han ligger på.

 

Og nå åpner han øynene. Åh, han ser på meg, det virker som han også umiddelbart visste hvor han er, det er gjenkjennelse og varme i de vakre øynene, ikke forvirring. Han smiler, jeg smiler, og nå legger jeg hånden min oppå hans fortsatt åpne hånd på puta. Han lukker hånden sin rundt min.

 

«Vekte jeg deg, baby?» hvisker jeg. 

Smilet hans blir bredere.

«Mhm. Jeg vet ikke, men det gjør ikke noe i tilfelle”. 

Han stryker meg over kinnet med den andre hånden.

“Er det vanskelig å sove kjæresten min?» spør han. Et snev av alvor i blikket hans.

«Nei. Det er ikke lenge siden jeg våkna. Men det var ikke meningen å vekke deg.» 

«Kyss meg», befaler Isak stille. Det utløser en mengde varme, deilige støt i magen, som om det er noe jeg heller vil akkurat nå.

Jeg flytter meg enda litt nærmere. Leppene mine finner hans. Kroppen min finner vei under dyna hans.

  
*************************************************************  


**LØRDAG 10:32**

**ISAK**

 

Jeg merker at Even er våken allerede før jeg har åpnet øynene, det er noen av de små lydene han lager som bare er så hjemmevante og kjente at jeg vet det med en gang. Alt er som vanlig, føles det som, jeg blir bare liggende urørlig og kjenne på det. Alt er som vanlig, jeg er hjemme, i sengen vår og vi har fremdeles to dager sammen, bare vi to. Jeg føler meg merkelig nok uthvilt, selv om jeg umulig kan være det, kjenner svakt i kroppen hva vi gjorde i natt, hvordan vi våknet mer enn en gang og ikke ville gjøre noe annet enn å gi etter for lysten til å være nær.

 

Jeg åpner øynene langsomt, jeg trenger ikke å flytte på hodet for å se ham, jeg har snudd meg mot ham i søvne. Even ligger på magen i sengen, han har headset på, nikker svakt med hodet, jeg vet ikke om det er til musikken eller til det han holder på med på macen. Han ser konsentrert ut, smiler mot det han ser på skjermen, flytter fingeren så vidt på touchpaden noen ganger, nikker igjen, fornøyd denne gangen. Håret hans er mykt og ustylet etter dusjen i går kveld, luggen henger ned i pannen og får ham til å se yngre ut. Jeg strekker ut armen, stryker fingertuppene lett langs underarmen hans, så lett at jeg knapt er borti huden, jeg ser hvordan hårene på armen hans reiser seg i kjølvannet av berøringen min, føler hvordan det nupper seg mot fingrene mine.

“Halla! Vekket jeg deg? Prøvde å være stille, men måtte bare være her inne, med deg.” Even lener seg på albuen, prøver å gjøre alt samtidig - skyver macen lengre ut på madrassen, trekker headsettet av hodet, ruller seg halvt over meg før han endelig kysser meg. Det er et mykt god morgen-kyss, jeg trekker ham ned mot meg mens tungene våre dovent og bedagelig spinner små spiraler mot hverandre. Even smaker kaffe, kaffe og den deilige smaken som får spiralene til å sno seg videre nedover i meg, og sette i gang en velklang av alle de følelsene jeg har lengtet etter å kjenne mens jeg fremdeles er nyvåknet og døsig og tung i kroppen.

 

“God morgen”, hvisker jeg mot ansiktet hans så snart han trekker seg ut av kysset vårt. “Sorry for morgenånden, ass.” Jeg smiler, jeg tror ikke han bryr seg, jeg vet det egentlig.

“Sovet godt, baby?” spør han, og setter i gang et ras av flagrende vinger i brystet mitt, bare av at han lar fingrene følge hårfestet mitt, i små, flytende bevegelser som kiler over huden og gjennom meg. Jeg nikker, bøyer meg opp mot ansiktet hans, forventer et kyss til og får det også, selvfølgelig. Det glitrer i øynene hans igjen, glitrende spetter i alle nyanser som finnes av blått, og jeg vet at jeg aldri vil kunne forklare ham akkurat hvor nydelig han er for meg.

 

Even kysser meg lett på nesen, før han setter seg opp i sengen, og strekker seg etter et termokrus på nattbordet. Jeg gjesper, setter meg også opp og tar imot kaffekoppen han rekker meg, skrur av lokket for å virkelig kunne trekke inn duften av nylaget og varm kaffe.

“Mmmm, digg”, sier jeg, og får et av de store smilene som jeg elsker tilbake. “Har savna kaffen din, babe.” smiler jeg mot ham.

“Mer enn meg?” erter han tilbake, men han ser sykt fornøyd ut når jeg bare rister på hodet og sender et kyss gjennom det som tross alt bare er centimeter med luft mellom oss.

 

“Sorry, jeg måtte jobbe litt. Men er ferdig nå. Må bare skrive en mail.” Even drar macen opp på fanget, det ser ut som han skynder seg med noe.

 

“Hva jobber du med?” Jeg tar en slurk kaffe til, aker meg nærmere Even, sånn at han kan legge armen rundt meg og dra meg inn mot seg.

“Det er den promoen jeg fortalte om. Var bare en liten greie jeg skulle gjøre, skulle egentlig gjøre det i går. Men da fikk jeg jo en overraskelse på døren.” Han ser på meg og blunker, og de blunkene hans, de stopper alt i meg akkurat lenge nok til at jeg kjenner det når det begynner å hamre igjen.

 

“Visste ikke at du var kommet i gang med det, jeg.” Jeg ser litt overrasket opp på ham. “Trodde kanskje ikke at du hadde hatt overskudd til det ennå.” Even smiler litt brydd, trekker på skuldrene, bøyer hodet ned og kysser i håret mitt. Alt er så vanlig, så hverdagslig, det fyller meg med en sterk følelse av takknemlighet, for det er egentlig bare dette jeg ønsker. At at det vanlige skal rusle og gå av seg selv, rolig og uspektakulært, frem til jeg kommer hjem igjen og ikke skal reise tilbake. Alt jeg har sett så langt bekrefter det så betryggende og stille, det går bra, dette her, det går bra med Even også, han er sterk og han fikser det.

 

“Vil du se?” Han spør mot hodet mitt, snuser meg inn i seg mens han helt sikkert kjenner bevegelsen min når jeg nikker med hodet. Jeg ligger med hodet på brystet hans og hører de jevne dunkene mot øret, ser de lange, slanke fingrene hans på tastaturet mens han skriver ferdig mailen sin. “Mmm, jeg vil gjerne se”, svarer jeg, og legger armen over magen hans, trekker meg tettere inntil.

  
*************************************************************

**LØRDAG 14:00**

**EVEN**

 

Vi kommer oss ut av senga, omsider liksom, etter å ha kost og hatt sex igjen, etter å ha drukket kaffe sammen. Jeg har fått skryt av Isak for promoen, det gjorde så godt. Hvor mye betyr ikke det, at han synes jeg har gjort noe imponerende? Veldig mye, og det blir så annerledes når han er borte. Herregud, hvor god støtte han er, hvor glad og stolt jeg blir når jeg merker at han, som er så smart og som virkelig stiller krav, på ekte synes det er bra.  


Jeg kommer på den hvite dressen i skapet, åpner skapdøren og gestikulerer, “voilà!”  


Isak ser på meg med store, spørrende øyne.  


“Det er party i dag, hos Vilde og Magnus. Det er Vilde som har organisert det, da. Kan du høre henne for deg: _Jeg vil at alle skal kle seg ut på festen vår, men hva slags konsept? Hva synes du Even, du er jo kreativ?”_ , sier jeg og prøver å etterligne Vildes stemme, uten at det går så veldig bra. “Og så foreslo jeg at vi kan kle oss ut som en karakter fra en filmklassiker. Jeg hadde tenkt å være Rick Blaine i Casablanca, som spilles av Humphrey Bogart.”  


Isak ler og ser på de andre kostymene jeg finner frem, en flosshatt, sort tversoversløyfe og en lang frakk.  


Vi vurderer om vi skal droppe hele festen, bare være sammen vi to.  


Men så ser vi litt av Casablanca sammen likevel, mens vi spiser frokost. Og etter at jeg har kødda og ledd lenge nok av ideen om at Isak må være Ilsa Lund, som spilles av Ingrid Bergmann, har vi fått lyst begge to. Vi kan jo bare dra kjapt innom, overraske alle. Det kan bli gøy. Og jeg digger at Isak faktisk får lyst han også, til å kle seg ut, og det som en dame.  


**Meg 14:05** **  
****Har du en hvit bluse med rysjer og sånn som Isak kan låne i kveld** ?  


“Sånn nå sendte jeg melding til mamma og spurte om hun har en bluse med rysjer du kan låne”, sier jeg og løfter et øyebryn smilende mot Isak.  


“Even! Jeg skal ikke låne noen bluse av moren din! Tror du hennes bluser passer til meg, eller? Jeg kan jo bare ha en hvit skjorte, liksom!” Han ser påtatt sint ut, smiler samtidig. Øynene lyner og det sender kriblinger gjennom hele meg.  


“Ok da, baby... Oi, mamma svarte bare med et spørsmålstegn”, konstaterer jeg høyt, med det samme meldingen dukker opp.

“Ja, det er kanskje ikke så jævlig rart, Even. Hun vet vel ikke at jeg er her engang?”

“Nei, sant. Faen. Jeg ringer og forklarer etterpå.”

“Egentlig trenger jeg bare en parykk og en hatt”, sier Isak som sitter og ser på forskjellige bilder av Ilsa.

“Du har egentlig ganske likt hår. Hvis det bare hadde vært lenger tid til festen, hadde du ikke trengt parykk, du kunne bare latt det gro.”

“Ja, for det hadde jeg gjort, spart til langt jævla hår i månedsvis og sett ut som en hipster, på grunn av en fest en gang langt fram i tid”, ler Isak.

“Ok, da. Jeg liker det veldig godt sånn som det er nå, elsker det faktisk.” Jeg kysser ham på munnen, drar hånden min gjennom håret hans, før jeg kysser ham i håret også. “Men sminke, det trenger du. Mascara og leppestift, ok?”  
  
Vi drar ut på en liten handletur, får tak i alt vi trenger i nærheten av oss, kostymene, noen øl og en flaske musserende, sminke på body shop. Det er helt herlig å gå gjennom gatene hånd i hånd. Jeg føler alle må se hvor lykkelig jeg er og skjønne med en gang hvorfor.  


Hjemme igjen bytter vi på, i rettferdighetens navn, hva slags musikk vi hører på mens vi sakte begynner å fikse oss, jeg vil høre på musikkent til Casablanca, mens Isak vil høre på den musikken vi faktisk liker sånn på ordentlig, begge to.  


Jeg tar oppgaven med å sminke Isak på det største alvor. Mascara, mye mascara. Han ser med en gang androgyn ut. Det er helt rart å se.  


Rett før vi skal gå, legger jeg et nytt lag med leppestift på leppene hans. Det første har nesten gått bort, for vi har jo drukket litt, musserende og øl.

“Du kan nesten ikke drikke på festen, baby. Det går utover leppestiften, vet du”, ler jeg.

“Du kan ikke få noen kyss heller. Det må du faen meg huske på, ass. No kissing!” Isak holder opp en advarende pekefinger.

“Faen, vi tar den med”, svarer jeg og stapper den oppi en av lommene i Isaks vide bukse.  


Vi ser på hverandre i speilet, får latterkrampe begge to. Vi ligner faktisk litt, bare litt da.

  
  
*************************************************************

 

**LØRDAG 21:59**

**ISAK**

 

Vi går bare rett inn, det er ingen vits i å ringe på, musikken og skrålingen innefra er for høy til at de ville hørt ringeklokken uansett. Vi går tett omslynget gjennom gangen og rett inn i stua, Even har armen om skuldrene mine, jeg holder ham om livet, vi slentrer dekadent rett inn i den utkledde forsamlingen. Øynene mine scanner raskt over rommet, tar dem inn i kjappe glimt. En løve, Marilyn Monroe i den hvite kjolen, han skinnjakkeduden fra Grease, The Bride, Hannibal Lecter, hun dama med solbriller og alle perlene rundt halsen, et par zombier, Lara Croft, sammensunket i et hjørne av sofaen. De snur seg alle mot oss, stirrer, noen av dem ser usikkert fra Even til meg, og tilbake igjen.

 

Jeg strammer grepet mitt om Evens midje, synker inn mot ham med overdrevent feminin svai i ryggen, mens jeg løfter ansiktet mot ham og prøver å huske sitatet jeg pugget før i dag, da vi lå sammen i senga og så på film. Jeg løfter den ene hånden manert til håret og rister teatralsk i parykken, svikter i knærne for max effekt.

“Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time!” klynker jeg mot ham, legger stemmen noen hakk opp.

 

Han holder på å le seg ihjel av det lille stuntet mitt, øynene er to små streker under den fancy hatten, men han griper om meg, bøyer seg ned og kysser meg. Ikke helt som om det er den siste gangen, men nok til at det ulmer spent under linningen på den vide, lyse buksen min.

“Trodde du sa no kissing!” hvisker han leende, før han trekker meg opp i stående stilling igjen.

“We said no questions!” svarer jeg, og jeg kan se at Even er dritimponert, kanskje rett og slett overrasket over at jeg har klart å huske to replikker fra  filmen.

 

Vi rekker ikke å si noe mer før de plutselig er rundt oss, alle sammen.

“Isak, faen! Var det det du mente! Herregud, hvorfor sa du ikke at du skulle hjem!” roper Magnus, han blir faktisk stående foran meg et øyeblikk, betrakter meg interessert, før han kaster armene rundt meg i en kjempeklem! “Fy faen, er dette den tyske looken din, eller? Du er jo dritsexy, mann!”

“Helt serr, var dette planlagt, eller?”

“Hvor lenge har du vært her?”

“Når drar du, blir du lenge?”

“Fy faen, Even, hvorfor sa du ingenting? Visste du det?”

“Lipstick, baby gay, det har jeg sagt lenge, de leppene dine er made for lipstick!”

 

Vi klemmer og ler og prater helt syke mengder med bare tull, ingenting alvorlig, og det går ikke mange minutt av kvelden uten at jeg har hånden min på Even, eller kjenner hvordan hans hånd er et eller annet sted på meg. Jeg stikker ikke engang på dass når Eskild setter på Circle of Love og forlanger gruppedans i sirkel, jeg bare flyter med det, ler av hvordan Magnus’ Danny-kostyme plutselig ser mer ut som han fyren fra Rocky Horror Picture Show, det er definitivt på grunn av leppestiften min, som han har lånt generøse mengder av. Jeg blir ikke engang irritert når Vilde ser på meg med store øyne og meddeler at hun synes det er skikkelig kult at jeg har begynt med sminke, at hun syns det er modig, jeg bare drar henne inn i en klem og danser med henne mens vi synger sammen med Elton John til de siste grusomme strofene fra Løvenes Konge.

 

Jeg står i den åpne altandøren, i limbo mellom de som røyker der ute og Even, som står ved kjøkkendøren og snakker med Linn, beundrer pistolhylsene hun har spent fast rundt beina, ser det ut som. Jonas kommer bort til meg, rekker meg en Tuborg, han har åpnet den for meg, smiler skeivt og løfter på øyenbrynene.

“Jada, ekstraservice til dama, I get it”, ler jeg til ham, tar en stor slurk av den kalde ølen.

“Det var ikke planlagt, eller?” spør han, følger blikket mitt og ser på Even han også. Han ser så sykt bra ut i den hvite dressen, med den sorte sløyfen på tvers i halsen, jeg må svelge, selv om jeg liksom står her og prater med Jonas.

“Neiass. Jeg måtte bare. Måtte bare hjem og ha påfyll.” Jeg nikker i Evens retning, smiler. “Av ham”, tilføyer jeg, helt unødvendig. Hva ellers, liksom.

“Går det bra? Med dere? Med Even?” Jonas er ikke spesielt alvorlig, han bare spør, det er et vanlig spørsmål mellom oss og jeg vet at jeg kan svare ærlig.

“Ja”, smiler jeg. “Det går bra. Det går bra med oss.”

 

Even står og prater med Magnus og Mahdi når jeg kommer tilbake fra en tur på do. Han har tatt av seg hatten, håret hans er fremdeles stylet i en mye flatere sleik enn han pleier å ha, i kombinasjon med den stilige dressen og de blanke, formelle skoene ser han så voksen ut. Det drysser forventningsfullt gjennom meg, tanken på at han er den sterke i dag, at han skal geleide meg hjem og være oppvartende og oppmerksom til alt jeg mumler at jeg vil, og alt det jeg ennå ikke bevisst vet at jeg ønsker meg. Jeg lurer på om han vil det også, formulerer spørsmålet inni meg, mens de lystige, små dryssene brenner i meg, og sprer seg. Jeg stiller meg bak ham, legger ansiktet på skulderen hans, smyger armene frem og holder rundt ham.

“Kan jeg få mobilen din litt”, hvisker jeg, og kysser ham på kinnet, ganske hardt, hardt nok til at leppestiften jeg nettopp frisket opp lager kyssemunn på huden hans. Han rekker den til meg, og vi tar en selfie, begge med store, mørke øyne og smil som ser akkurat sånn ut fordi jeg er hard og utålmodig og presser meg selv insisterende mot Evens rumpe.

“Sorry, jeg tror vi må gå nå, jeg”, hører jeg Even forklare, jeg hører ikke resten, for jeg har åpnet insta-appen og er opptatt med å få bildeteksten helt rett før jeg poster. Jeg legger mobilen tilbake i Evens bukselomme når jeg er ferdig, lar hånden følge med og dytter så vidt borti Evens begynnende harde kuk med fingertuppene.

“Kommer du eller, Mr. Blaine?” sier jeg og blunker til ham.

“Mmm”, svarer Even, han høres hes ut. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

  
*************************************************************

**SØNDAG 11:44**

**ISAK OG EVEN  
**

 

_Vi ligger på sengen, vil ikke ut av den. Vi har våknet langsomt, kost, hatt sex, spist frokost her til og med. Nå kjenner jeg det: Vi er nødt til å snakke litt også, snakke ordentlig, vi må det, før han må dra igjen…_

 

_“Hva tenker du om å dra tilbake nå da, baby?” spør jeg og stryker ham over kinnet._

  


Jeg trekker bare pusten dypt og slipper den oppgitt og høylytt ut igjen, gjemmer ansiktet mot Evens hals. Jeg vil jo ikke dra noe sted, jeg vil jo aldri mer dra noe sted.

 

“Hva tror du…” mumler jeg mot halsen hans.

 

_“Jeg vet…”, sukker jeg. “Men.. hvordan blir det, tror du, å komme tilbake…. etter alt som har skjedd?”_

 

“Marcel, mener du?”

Jeg legger meg litt tilbake, sånn at jeg kan se Even, legger hånden på brystet hans og tegner små mønstre med fingrene, de går liksom av seg selv. Vi har ikke snakket om Marcel, om den samtalen, vi burde kanskje det.

 

_Jeg vil på en måte bare glemme ham, men jeg kan jo ikke det. Nå må jeg prøve å være _litt_ mer forståelsesfull._

_“..Ja. Jeg vet jo ikke egentlig hvordan den praten gikk en gang. Jeg vet bare at du ..ikke synes det var noe lett å skulle gjøre det.”_

 

“Nei, jeg gruet meg, jeg visste ikke hvordan jeg skulle få det til egentlig, men… egentlig er det litt sykt, det var akkurat som om jeg bare slo av tankene og bare gjorde noe, har du hatt det sånn?”

 

_“Ja.. Jeg har det.”_

_Jeg ser på ham, vil ikke bryte inn med masse egne greier. Han må få snakke om det på sin måte nå._

 

“Unnskyld, det var… jeg mente det annerledes.”

 

_“Mente det annerledes, hva da?”_

 

“Poenget var da, at jeg bare sto opp før jeg rakk å tenke gjennom det, jeg bare kjente at det du sa var jo rett, jeg var nødt til å snakke med Marcel og jeg hadde lyst til å vite hvorfor han kunne tenke sånn om oss, selv om jeg syns det var jævlig ubehagelig.”

Even ser ikke ut som om han følger meg helt, jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal forklare det heller.

 

_“Men...var du glad for at du gjorde det? Gikk det bra?”_

_På fredag ville jeg bare lurt på hvorfor Marcel trodde det greiene om meg, om oss. Nå vil jeg bare at Isak føler at jeg forstår ham. Han har jo gjort det, selv om det var vanskelig, og han har kommet hit!_

 

“Ja. Jeg er jævlig glad for at jeg gjorde det. Det var jo en slags misforståelse, eller… mer at han har sine egne greier som gjorde at han misforsto helt normale ting hos oss. Han skjønte det til slutt da, at jeg ikke melder med deg fordi jeg må det, men fordi jeg selvfølgelig vil det.”

 

_“Ok? Han har sine egne greier..?”_

_Det er på en måte godt å høre det._

 

“Det var moren hans, eller stefaren, da. Han drev og kontrollerte moren, bestemte når hun måtte komme hjem, hvem hun kunne snakke med, alt mulig sånt. Det var helt jævlig å høre på noen av de tingene han fortalte. Og han så liksom bare de tingene, at jeg meldte masse med deg da vi var ute og drakk øl, at jeg prioriterte å dra hjem for å ringe da jeg glemte mobilen, han var paranoid på mine vegne, omtrent.”

 

_Det gjør vondt å høre på. Tanken om at Isak skulle ha det sånn. Det føles så jævlig urettferdig!_

 

_“Ok…”_

 

“Men han skjønte det til slutt da, han skjønte at han hadde gått alt for langt, at det er helt feil.”

 

_“Han skrev en melding til meg også”, begynner jeg._

 

“Ja… han spurte meg om det var greit, i bilen, jeg sa ja. Han ville si unnskyld, jeg tror faktisk at det gikk inn på ham, når han skjønte hvor feil det ble.”

 

_“I bilen?”_

 

“Ja, det har jeg jo selvfølgelig ikke sagt! Han kjørte meg, til Berlin, sånn at jeg kunne rekke flyet. Jeg hadde aldri nådd det ellers, egentlig spurte jeg ham om å hjelpe meg med å bestille tog, men han bare “føkk it, jeg henter bilen, bestill flyet””

Det føles litt rart at vi ikke har snakket om dette før, at ikke Even vet detaljene rundt hvordan jeg kom meg til Oslo, vi snakker jo om alt, og dette er det bare rart at jeg forklarer først nå. Men Marcel har vært ekstremt langt bak i tankene mine, i alle fall, jeg ville ikke kommet på ham nå heller, om ikke Even hadde spurt.

 

_“Ok.. Han trodde ikke det var jeg som tvang deg til å komme, håper jeg?” sier jeg litt trist, litt forulempet, ikke av Isak, men Marcel_

 

Jeg lener meg frem og kysser ham, bare et lite og mykt kyss, på munnen.

“Det var faktisk han som foreslo at jeg burde dra. At jeg burde sjekke om jeg fikk en billett med en gang og bare reise hjem til deg.”

 

_“Serr? Så han har skikkelig dårlig samvittighet nå?”_

 

“Ja, tror det. Eller ja, det har han. Og det burde han ha også.”

 

_“Jeg har ikke svart på meldingen hans. Jeg ville snakke med deg først.”_

_Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen, åpner meldingen og viser Isak._

 

Å nei. Er det virkelig sånn jeg skal si dette, når jeg burde ha fortalt det av meg selv, på mitt initiativ, tidligere, ikke nå, som en forklaring, eller en ynkelig bortforklaring. Jeg skal uansett ikke skjule noe mer for Even, jeg skal si alt som det er, men jeg vet at han ikke kommer til å like dette. Og jeg har ikke lyst til å si det nå, når vi bare skal være sammen noen timer til.

  


_“Jeg bare visste fortsatt ikke ordentlig hva han hadde trodd, hva som hadde fått han til å skifte mening eller hva han mente med “difficult stuff”.”_

_Jeg ser spørrende på Isak._

 

Jeg griper hånden hans, fletter fingrene våre sammen, tenker på hvordan jeg skal si det.

“Vi snakket veldig lenge, det ble ganske personlig. Jeg fortalte ham om hvordan vi har det, hvor bra det er. At det er vanskelig å ikke være sammen, fordi vi trenger hverandre.”

 

Jeg tar en liten pustepause, ser på ansiktet til Even at han venter på at jeg skal si mer, kanskje han allerede vet hva jeg skal si.

 

“Jeg fortalte at du er bipolar. Men ikke som at det er “difficult stuff”. Men jeg tror kanskje det er det han mente.”

Jeg får det bekreftet med det samme, at det var feil å si det, feil for Even. Det gjør vondt, for jeg visste det jo hele tiden, også da jeg satt der og fortalte det, men jeg gjorde det likevel, fordi det føltes rett for meg.

 

_Jeg skvetter egentlig ikke, men det kjennes bare ut som jeg dør litt, som om luften går ut av meg._

_“Men jeg vil jo ikke at du skal det, Isak..”, sier jeg lavt._

_Jeg drar dyna mer over meg._

 

“Jeg vet det. Og du vet at jeg respekterer det, jeg skjønner det. Men det var utrolig vanskelig å forklare ham hva som er greia vår, hvorfor noen ting er mye viktigere for oss enn de ville vært for andre, uten å fortelle det.”

Jeg er litt overrasket over at jeg ikke bortforklarer det med at det bare glapp frem, og at jeg er lei for det, men det føles ikke riktig å si det.

 

_“Ok… “_

_Jeg klemmer hardere rundt hånden hans. Det siste jeg orker nå er å støte ham fra meg. Jeg klarer ikke å la være å gråte, vet ikke hva slags tårer det er, men jeg vil bare ikke føle meg alene nå._

  


“Even? Får jeg holde deg, vil du det?”

Jeg er usikker, han har noe avvisende over seg, jeg vil ikke invadere ham om han trenger plass til å føle på skuffelse og sorg for det jeg har gjort.

 

_“Ja.. Jeg vil det. ..”_

_Jeg prøver å vise med kroppsspråket at jeg faktisk vil det. Det er ikke noe jeg trenger mer nå. Og jeg vet at han ikke vil synes jeg er ynkelig._

_“Jeg stoler på deg. Hvis du gjorde det, så var det vel det du måtte gjøre da.”_

  


Jeg strekker ut armen min, sånn at han kan legge seg på den, trekker ham tett inntil brystet mitt. Jeg folder armene mine rundt skuldrene og ryggen hans, bare holder ham, prøver å vise med kroppen min at han er trygg og at det går bra. Det går bra, selv om jeg kanskje er en idiot og kanskje han har rett i at jeg ikke burde sagt det.

 

“Jeg vet ikke, kanskje det var feil. Men det føltes for meg som om det var den eneste måten han virkelig kunne forstå meg på. Forstå hvor vi kommer fra. Det føltes som om han trengte å vite det for å kaste det mistenksomme tvilegreiene og tro på alt det bra jeg fortalte ham om oss.”

 

_“Tror du han syntes det var merkelig å forstå at du gidder å være sammen med meg da han fikk vite det?”_

_Jeg føler meg needy. Jeg har bare lyst til å si det som farer gjennom hodet mitt, orker ikke å begynne å gruble for meg selv._

 

“Nei. Det tror jeg ikke. Jeg tror at han skjønte at det er et jævlig enkelt valg å prioritere annerledes når det er tungt, når det er en grunn til det.”

Og uansett, hva faen betyr det egentlig hva Marcel synes om det?

 

“Og så tror jeg at han skjønte at vi har et føkkings awesomt forhold. Det var liksom ikke det eneste jeg fortalte ham. Det er ikke bare det han vet om deg, liksom.”

Jeg tar sjansen på å spøke litt, forsiktig, med munnen mot pannen og håret hans.

 

_“Elsker du meg?”_

_Jeg bare trenger å høre det, selv om jeg egentlig vet det, selv om han har sagt det allerede i dag. Jeg trenger å høre det nå._

 

“Jeg elsker deg.”

Jeg søker nedover ansiktet hans med små bevegelser med leppene, leter etter munnen hans, kysser ham forsiktig, ømt, selv om han fremdeles har ansiktet vendt nedover, mot halsen min.

 

_“Jeg vil kysse mer”, sier jeg og løfter hodet._

_Jeg vil bare ikke gruble, bare ikke føle meg alene, bare være helt nær Isak._

 

Jeg kysser ham igjen, kjenner hvordan han svarer på de små kjærtegnene, trekker ham enda nærmere meg, de få millimetrene som fremdeles er mulig.

 

“Unnskyld for at jeg gikk over grensene dine.”

Jeg må si det likevel, det er en stor del av meg som føler at jeg har trampet over, selv om det var logisk for meg å fortelle det, og selv om det føles som om jeg kanskje har rett til det også.

 

_“Det er bra du forteller meg det .. når du har sagt det. At du ikke skjuler noe.”_

_Jeg klarer ikke noen “rasjonell” samtale nå. Klarer ikke engang å lure på om det var nødvendig, nødvendig å fortelle det til en fyr han ikke kjenner særlig godt, som har oppført seg skikkelig merkelig. Han ble satt i en vanskelig situasjon. Jeg vet han ikke ville gjort det hvis han ikke følte han måtte. Og hvorfor han følte han måtte, får vi eventuelt snakke om en annen gang. Det interesserer meg ikke nå. Jeg vil bare være helt nær._

 

“Jeg vil ikke skjule noe for deg… skulle bare ønske at jeg ikke fikk deg til å føle at dette ble vanskelig nå. Men uansett, Even… så handler jo dette egentlig bare om oss. Og at vi har det så sykt bra sammen.”

 

_“Jeg er ikke sint på deg. Det er ikke det. Jeg lover. Det er bare en slags reaksjon, ok? Jeg vil bare at vi skal ha det fint.”_

_Jeg vil ikke ødelegge de siste timene, vil ikke at han skal misforstå.  
_

 

“Vi har det fint, baby… jeg kan egentlig ikke tenke meg noe som kunne gjort det bedre, ingenting egentlig.”

 

_“Jeg mente nå. At du ikke må tro at jeg  … skyver deg unna, fordi jeg fikk en reaksjon. Skjønner du?”_

_Jeg stryker ham langs halsen, kjenner pulsen hans._

 

“Jeg skjønner det. Du skyver meg ikke unna, du er jo akkurat der hvor du hører til nå, inntil meg, i armene mine. Det går bra, det går bra at du reagerer på at jeg sa noe som du vil ha for deg selv. Men jeg er glad for at du ikke er sint…selv om det også ville vært noe jeg hadde skjønt.”

 

_“Det var jo jeg som presset deg til å ta den samtalen også, da. Det var det eneste som sto i hodet på meg.. på torsdag.”_

 

“Jeg forsto deg ikke da vi krangla… jeg skjønte helt serr ikke hvorfor jeg absolutt skulle snakke med ham. Jeg var bare helt fastlåst i det jeg følte selv, jeg så deg liksom ikke.”

 

_“Samme med meg. Han Marcel har satt i stand mye, ass!” Jeg må le litt._

 

“For en dust, ass. Skal vi søke ham inn på skole i Sibir, eller? Drukne ham i elva i Göttingen?”

  


_“Kanskje skole i Sibir, kurs i grunnleggende kommunikasjon, sosial intelligens og etikette. Han må få minst B før han får flytte tilbake.”_

 

“Tror jeg er ferdig med masteren før det, ass. Han er ganske drøy på manglende høflighet.”

 

_“Han er det. Han har faktisk vært drøy mot meg før de meldingene også. Det er helt sant. Det er det som liksom er så rart. Han har forstyrret oss når vi har skypa og greier, vært intern med deg … og likevel trodde han det, at det var som mora hans.”_

 

“Vi snakket faktisk litt om det. Jeg har liksom sett det, men ikke tatt det helt inn. Jeg ble så utrolig sur da vi snakket sammen og han ikke ga seg med å mene at jeg liksom ikke kunne bestemme selv, at jeg var kontrollert fordi jeg ville hjem og chatte med deg etter det badegreiene som jeg ikke ville dra på engang. Jeg bare spurte ham om det var så jævlig rart at jeg ville prate med deg etter å ha vært på midnattssvømming med en idiot som driver og disser deg og kommer med frekke kommentarer.”

 

_“Men du tror ikke han er keen på deg? Det er ikke der det ligger?”_

 

“Har ikke akkurat merket noe til det… så nei? Er ikke det ganske frekt egentlig, burde ikke alle være keen på meg, liksom?”

Jeg poker Even i siden, kiler ham litt.

 

_“Alle i hele verden? Jo, altså, du har et poeng. Det er heldigvis ikke alle som har like god smak som meg, ikke hele verden, liksom.”_

 

“Kanskje du bare har sykt dårlig smak og alle andre bare… værsågod Even, han kan du ha.”

 

_“Du er så søt når du fisker etter komplimenter! Du vet det? Da merker jeg ekstra godt hvor eksepsjonelt god smak jeg har, ass.”_

_Jeg lar nesa mi streife borti hans._

 

“Ja, men nå forventer jeg litt mer fine greier om meg, ass. Ikke bare at jeg er søt. Valper er søte, jeg er mer… “

 

_“Ja, du er mer, for valper fisker ikke etter komplimenter.”_

_Jeg kiler ham tilbake._

 

“Valper suger, ass.”

 

_“Du vet hva jeg kan si nå? Skal jeg gjøre det?”_

_Jeg kysser ut i lufta._

 

“Da virker det jo bare som om jeg fisket etter det!”

  
  


_“I know. Du er jævlig god til å underbygge poengene mine. Det er også en bra ting med deg, ass.”_

 

“Vi er en digg duo. Det var forresten et sykt rart ord. Et digg par? Team?”

 

_“Digg duo, er bra da, Kanskje jeg skal forandre instanavnet til det. DD.”_

 

“Nå som jeg har posta der, så hadde jo det vært veldig passende, egentlig!”

 

_“Har du instarapa meg?”_

_Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen._

 

“Følger du ikke med? SoMe sover aldri.”

Jeg ser spent på ham mens han sjekker instaen sin, lurer på hva han synes om selfien.

 

_“Åh, det var fint bilde, da. Du er utrolig fin._

  


“Liker du meg med sminke, eller? Er det en hemmelig lyst som jeg ikke vet om?”

Jeg smiler, det føles bra med det bildet.

 

_“Du likte det du også, da. Jeg merket det, akkurat som Vilde sa. Det er skikkelig modig av deg.”_

_Jeg ler mens jeg sjekker hvem som har hjertet og kommentert bildet._

 

“Gjør det gjerne igjen, hvis du synes det er digg også. Og det virket sånn, syns jeg.”

 

_“Jeg synes alltid du er digg, baby.”_

_Jeg kysser ham, før jeg gir ham mobilen så han også kan se responsen. Marcel også selvfølgelig. Han har liksom kommet for å bli, føler jeg._

 

“Shit, det var mye hjerter! Og litt drøye kommentarer! Serr, Even, leste du dem?”

 

_“Nei, jeg bare så raskt nedover”, innrømmer jeg._

 

“Marcel har utrolig nok den eneste normale kommentaren her, hva er galt, liksom. Er han bortført av aliens?”

Jeg gir mobilen tilbake til Even, sånn at han kan lese selv.

 

**5 år med Isak: @isakyaki says: Ain't you planning on going to bed in the near future?**

**Marcel: Wow! Looks like you’re having fun! You guys are a good looking couple!**

 

_“Ja, den var jo fin. Kanskje han klarer å skjerpe seg. Han må jo få en sjanse, liksom. Men hvis han gjør noe dritt igjen, da er det Sibir neste.”_

 

“Enig, da er det Sibir. Men altså, han virker egentlig grei, hvis man ser forbi at han er veldig rett frem, liksom. Jeg er ikke noe stressa for at han skal blande seg mer, jeg tror helt serr at han har skjønt hvor feil det ble.”

 

_“Ok, men det er bra da… Men, du, jeg tror vi snart burde dra, hvis vi skal være sikre på at det ikke blir noe stress for deg å rekke flyet.”_

_Jeg klarer ikke å ikke legge merke til hvor mye klokken er blitt._

 

“Hvor snart da?”

 

_“Begynne å gjøre oss klare nå og så dra egentlig.”_

_Jeg utsetter avskjeden mentalt. Men stresse, det må vi ikke. Jeg stryker oppover langs armen hans._

 

Jeg ruller meg over ham, ligger flat på ham, støtter meg på armene så jeg ikke skal bli for tung. Vi gnir nesene mot hverandre, kysser, dovne små kyss, før de blir langsomme og dvelende.

 

“Det er synd”, sier jeg mellom kyssene.

 

_“Noen minutter til, da, baby”, får jeg så vidt frem mellom kyssene. Kan vi ikke bare blir her, sånn, for alltid?_

 

Jeg svarer ikke på det, kysser ham bare igjen, prøver å suge alt dette inn i meg, for å beholde det til neste gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skal vi fortelle dere en hemmelighet? Vi blir faktisk ekstra glade for kommentarer fra dere i dag. En av grunnene er at vi er kjempespente på hva dere synes om at Isak dro til Oslo for å overraske Even - og hva dere synes om helgen deres. 
> 
> Den andre grunnen er at akkurat i kveld, så sitter vi to forfatterne, Peer og Frieda, sammen, på helt samme sted i verden, samtidig, og for aller første gang. Og vi har store planer om å virkelig sette pris på hver tilbakemelding fra dere. Så om dere ser to personer, som fniser og skåler, sitter aaaawwwende over en mobilskjerm eller kollektivt en gang eller to får det fårete, rørte, blanke nå-fikk-vi-en-sykt-vakker-kommentar-uttrykket i ansiktet, eller som kanskje begge vrir seg nervøst over at det tar så sykt lang tid før noen har lest - så er det faktisk kanskje oss. Spente på hva dere synes og veldig glade for at vi kan dele gleden og latteren over det uten hele internett mellom oss. Skål, da. Et glass vin for hver kommentar, var det en god idé? En flaske? En slurk?
> 
> Det har vært veldig hyppige oppdateringer her i oppløpet frem mot Isaks Oslotur, det blir nok litt roligere fremover, når historien skal videre inn i del to. Vi må jo nesten rekke å komme oss litt etter all skålingen ;)


	16. Jeg er liksom ingen steder akkurat nå

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak er tilbake i Göttingen ... men det er ikke Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for den store responsen på Oslohelgen til Isak og Even  
> Det var fantastisk for oss å få sitte sammen og få så mye kjærlighet og interesse fra dere, det ga en ekstra god følelse til alt det vi allerede kjente på for dette store kapittelet som vi hadde gledet oss sånn til å poste (og som en av oss tvilte så sterkt på at skulle bli ferdig, mens den andre av oss optimistisk sa at jo, det klarer vi!)
> 
> Det ble et kommentarfelt med mye følelser og meninger, og der føler vi vel for å si veldig tydelig at det setter vi pris på! Vi er glade for at historien får dere til å kjenne på et spekter av følelser, og vi er også glade for at noen kjenner sinne, skuffelse, sorg og irritasjon. Ikke fordi vi vil at dere skal ha det vondt, men det er en bra ting for oss at historien vi skriver kan vekke også de følelsene som er vanskelige. Vi føler vel at det er en tillitserklæring til oss at dere våger å fortelle oss også om de følelsene og meningene som dere kanskje mistenker at går imot det som vi selv tenker. Alle meninger er velkomne, ikke tvil på det.
> 
> Men, når det er sagt, så har jeg (Frieda) også lyst til å innrømme at jeg synes det var vanskelig med de kommentarene som handlet om at Isak var egoistisk og lite hensynsfull, at han sviktet Even og at han ikke var ydmyk i etterkant og anerkjente at han hadde gjort noe galt. Jeg måtte rømme kommentarfeltet og overlate forklaringen av alt som lå bak til Peer, og heldigvis er vi et så tett og trygt team at det er en ting som det går veldig fint å gjøre. Derfor fikk dere også Peers svært gode forklaring som gikk i dybden og virkelig fikk frem hva som lå til grunn for både Isaks og Evens handlinger. Det er en personlig sak, dette med skriving, kanskje spesielt i denne historien, hvor vi bruker en spesiell metode og dermed identifiserer oss sterkt med karakteren vi skriver. Men selv om vi skriver hver vår karakter, så utvikler vi historien sammen, helt ned i små detaljer noen ganger, og med lange diskusjoner og funderinger rundt enkelte ting karakterene står overfor. Og likevel kan vi overraske hverandre med måten karakterene handler på andre ganger, for det er en stor del av personlig frihet og ikke minst karakterenes egenhet involvert også. Hvor ville jeg med dette? Egentlig bare forklare at følelser er kompliserte, for Isak, for Even, og for Frieda og Peer også. Noe kan være sårt og oppleves som overveldende, men likevel være svært velkomment - så aldri slutt å fortell oss nøyaktig hva dere føler og mener når dere leser, dere, fine og reflekterte leserne våre ❤️

Jeg er dritsliten i det jeg låser meg inn i leiligheten, så reisesliten at jeg raskt og effektivt fikk låst opp den grønne døren nede uten nøling, det gikk på en slags automatikk som ellers sjelden fungerer, jeg hamret skulderen inn i døren, dro klinken mot meg og fikk vridd nøkkelen rundt uten den vanlige mumlende banningen.

Mobilen min er tom for strøm, jeg fikk ikke med meg laderen da jeg pakket på fredag, og i dag tidlig var lading av mobilen kanskje det siste jeg ville tenkt på, så den kubbet som forventet kort tid etter landing i Berlin. Tror ikke jeg kunne samlet tankene om noe annet enn å gjenspille scener fra helgen i hodet uansett, Even, alle sammen med Even, stemmen hans, de myke små lydene, pusten hans mot ansiktet mitt og hendene hans med tyngde og vilje mot kroppen min, latteren hans, blikket når han ser på meg og jeg vet at han elsker meg, for det ligger rundt ham som en gnistrende og varm tåke, det blikket er jeg ganske sikker på at han kan se i mine øyne også. Akkurat nå savner jeg ham så jævlig mye, mye mer enn før jeg dro, men det er på en annen måte. Jeg vet at han har det bra, det ligger som en trygghet i magen, en varm og tung følelse av ro, for vi klarer oss gjennom dette uten at det blir for vondt, det vet jeg nå. 

 

Jeg vil egentlig bare inn på rommet mitt og legge meg i sengen og chatte litt med Even, og ellers bare slappe av og la helgen resonnere i meg. Jeg sparker av meg skoene i gangen, slipper fra meg jakken på stolen som står der, tar den ene skulderstroppen på sekken i hånden og lar den dingle mot gulvet mens jeg peiler meg inn på rommet mitt. På sengen min, på laptopen, på å snakke litt med Even, kanskje skype litt, bare være litt mer sammen, nå som det var så nært. 

 

Det romler ubehagelig i magen, og jeg bestemmer meg for å smøre noen brødskiver, kanskje se om det er noe i fryseren som jeg kan spise, i alle fall hente meg noe å drikke før jeg går inn på rommet. Marcel sitter ved kjøkkenbordet, med ryggen mot døren, han har headset på og har tydeligvis ikke hørt at jeg kom, det kan han ikke ha gjort, så voldsomt som han skvetter nå. 

 

“Izak!” Han slenger headsettet fra seg og reiser seg fra kjøkkenstolen, det ser ut som han har tenkt å klemme meg.Jeg avverger det ikke, vi klemmer hverandre litt stivt, mens jeg prøver å ta inn alle kommentarene han smilende kaster mot meg.

“Oh wow, I didn’t hear you! Bra helg med Even?” “Hvorfor sa du ikke at han lager film!” “Tissue paper, by the way, scheisse! Tørkerull! That was so funny!” “Pizza, eller? Kan du kjøre og hente? I bilen min?”

 

Jeg blir forvirret av den springende ordflommen, tar et skritt tilbake og bare ser på ham, klarer ikke å la være å flire av det oppspilte ansiktsuttrykket hans.

“Hva faen maser du om, herregud man, hva snakker du om? Jeg kan ikke kjøre bil engang!” ler jeg mot ham. Laptopen hans står på kjøkkenbordet, og det ikke egentlig av nysgjerrighet, men blikket mitt vandrer likevel til skjermen. Det jeg ser gjør meg øyeblikkelig varm og irritabel, det lette fliret fra for to sekunder siden sprekker umiddelbart. Det er Even, et bilde av Even og noen av folka fra skolen hans, han smiler, en av de andre peker på ham, jeg vet ikke helt hva situasjonen er, vet bare at dette ikke burde vært på Marcels skjerm nå.

“Hva faen driver du med? Googler du Even?” spør jeg, og stemmen min er både sint og anklagende, ikke spørrende. Alt det jeg ikke skjønte at var nødvendig på torsdag, da Even og jeg kranglet, jeg skjønner det jo nå, det betyr faktisk noe hva Marcel mener om Even, ikke fordi meningen hans er så viktig, men fordi Even er den viktigste for meg.

 

“Ja?” Marcel ser spørrende på meg. “Jeg har funnet masse filmer han har laget, han er jo dritgod!”

“Skjønner du ikke at det er weird? Jeg vil ikke at du skal drive og google ham!”

“Weird?” Marcel bare ser på  meg, som om det er jeg som er den som ikke skjønner.

“Ja. Ble du så jævla nysgjerrig av det vi snakket om? At du måtte sette deg ned og prøve å finne ut ting om Even på nettet?” Kroppen min føles plutselig så tung, mer sliten enn jeg trodde at jeg var. Det er noe uformelig og ubestemmelig som virvler rundt i mellomgulvet, noe som synker og stiger, som kvalme, bare at det føles tomt, mest av alt som et fravær av alt som jeg ellers burde føle akkurat nå. Det lander tydeligvis alltid her likevel, på at det ikke går an å forstå for andre, at det som var tillit fra meg, det vrir seg og vrenger seg og gnistrer til liv som sensasjonslyst og vemmelig nysgjerrighet hos andre.

“Nei nei. Jeg skulle jo bare finne ut om det var et sitat!”

“Hæ? Sitat?” svarer jeg forvirret, kjenner at jeg burde sette meg, legge meg på sengen, et eller annet.

“I meldingen! Da jeg chattet med Even!” Marcel klikker på facebookfanen og slår hånden ut mot høyresiden av skjermen. Det er to åpne messengersamtaler der, de skjuler halve feeden hans.  _ Even Bech Næsheim  _ står det øverst i boblen lengst til høyre, jeg ser sirkelen med Evens ansikt i, ordene hans er svarte mot en blekgrå bakgrunn: 

**He would never crash it, he’s the safest driver ever!**

 

Marcels svar er hvitt mot blått, uten bilde, som mine egne svar til Even når vi chatter:

**So would you risk that, Isak on the German Autobahn? Or should we drive around the neighborhood?**

 

Jeg ser to svar til, scrolle-baren står midt i scrollefeltet, det ser ut som om det er mer både før og etter dette.

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:22  
**

**Let him decide, but I think he will subtly try to convince you to do the driving.**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:23**

**Better not force him, don’t want to risk the appearance of Grumpy-Isak!**

 

“Ok. Har dere chattet?” sier jeg tafatt, det er en del forvirring i spørsmålet mitt. Da har vel Even svart Marcel da, det ville han jo, men hvordan de gikk fra det til å prate om meg og bilkjøring, det ser jeg ikke helt. 

Marcel ser bare på meg, og trekker på skuldrene, og han har jo rett, det er åpenbart at de har chattet, og med en bra tone også, fra det jeg kan se. 

“Er du sulten? Jeg bestiller pizza!” sier han i stedet, og jeg kjenner at det kunne vært digg med pizza.

“Nei, tror jeg bare går på rommet, ass. Jeg hadde tenkt å ringe Even, og det tar sikkert litt tid”, sier jeg likevel, for det er egentlig det jeg har mest lyst til nå.

“Han er hos foreldrene. Middagsbesøk.” Marcel ser på klokken, trekker på skuldrene. “Han er sikkert der fremdeles, altså.”

“Ok….” det er så absurd at jeg ikke klarer å holde latteren tilbake, at Marcel står foran meg og forteller meg hvor kjæresten min er og hvor lenge han har tenkt å være der.

“Jeg går bare inn og skifter da. Pizza er digg”, mumler jeg, nummenheten fra i sted henger fremdeles i meg, en slags forvirring fordi jeg ikke helt ser det store bildet ennå, eller ikke vet om jeg trenger å se mer av det heller. 

“Diabolo? Extra chilli?” spør Marcel, han blar allerede på mobilen sin, sikkert på leiting etter nummeret til pizzasjappen. 

“Mhm”, nikker jeg. “Chilli er digg. Men du, jeg melder litt med Even først, du kan kanskje vente litt med å bestille? Ti minutter eller noe?” 

 

Marcel setter seg ved laptopen igjen, løfter hånden bekreftende i min retning i det jeg forlater kjøkkenet. Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg forventer, men jeg har lyst til å prate litt med Even nå, spørre om Marcel, om han syns det var greit. Kanskje Even kan parkere den forvirringen jeg føler nå. Jeg setter mobilen min til lading mens jeg venter på at laptopen skal slå seg på, synker bakover i kontorstolen. Jeg åpner messenger og skriver en melding til Even.

 

**Meg 21:32**

**Serr baby? Du melder med Marcel nå? Om at jeg ikke digger å kjøre bil, liksom? Overrasket… [kysse-emoji]**

 

Skriveboblen er der umiddelbart, det får meg til å smile, jeg kjenner det dunke forventningsfullt i halsen. 

 

**Kjæresten min 21:33**

**Åh herregud da! Marcel ass. Men du er jo veldig flink til å kjøre bil da. Du fikk med deg at jeg skrev det vel? Og har du fått pizza med chili?**

 

Åh. Alt er bra, alt er bra, alt er bra. Det farer gjennom meg, lettelse for at det var en grei samtale, at ikke Marcel har sagt noe idiotisk igjen. 

 

**Kjæresten min 21:34**

**Gikk turen bra?** **❤️**

 

**Meg 21:34**

**Fikk med meg at dere bånder over å få meg til å kjøre bil ja. Han sitter på kjøkkenet og ser på greier du har laget, jeg trodde han hadde stalket deg, så jeg kjeftet jo. Kunne ikke vite at dere er best buds nå liksom.**

 

**Meg 21:35**

**Turen gikk greit. Tenkte på deg ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:36**

**Han stalket meg litt da. Jeg bare svarte på meldingen hans og plutselig hadde han sett Gutten som ikke kunne holde pusten under vann liksom. Men det er greit. Jeg er ikke sur for det. Men serr, jeg har ikke laget såå mye heller da. Han må ha sett gjennom alt?**

 

Ok, da skjønner jeg det med tissue paper, det er en liten del av Mags i Marcel, det er jo åpenbart. Jeg smiler for meg selv, det er noe fint med det, at Marcel har funnet Evens greier og liker dem. At han endelig kan se Even som noe annet enn den dritkjekke fyren som prater fra laptopen min, liksom.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:36**

**Bra turen gikk fint bby ❤️ Og ikke glem at jeg reddet deg fra ananas på pizzaen.**

 

**Meg 21:36**

**Han hadde et par kommentarer som jeg ikke skjønte helt, men skjønner det hvis han har sett den filmen. Tror du har fått en ny fan, ass!**

 

**Meg 21:37**

**Har ikke fått pizza. Men han bestiller nå. Med ekstra chilli. Hvem liker jævla ananas egentlig?**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:37**

**Marcel (og meg).**

 

Ananasbånding, også greit, ufarlig og veldig greit. Det overrasker meg ikke at Marcel er typen som liker ananas på pizzaen, men jeg kjenner at jeg er nysgjerrig på hvorfor Even og han har snakket om dette. Jeg rister litt på hodet, rekker ikke å svare ferdig før Even skriver mer.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:38**

**Jeg trodde du hadde sett hele chatten vår, men ok, hva sa han da, som du skjønner nå når du vet han har sett den gamle bursdagsfilmen din?**

 

**Meg 21:38**

**Han viste meg at han spurte om jeg kom til å krasje bilen hans liksom, fikk ikke se begynnelsen. Hvor lenge chatta dere egentlig?**

 

**Meg 21:39**

**Han var veldig opptatt av å snakke om tørkerull for å si det sånn.**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:39**

**Eh? Har han kink på sexlivet vårt eller?**

 

**Meg 21:40**

**Jeg driter litt i hva han har kink på, ass**

 

Og det befriende i akkurat det er at det er sant, det driter jeg virkelig i, både hva han tenker om det og om tørkerull eventuelt er greia hans.

 

**Kjæresten min 21.40**

**Ok. Det var kult å chatte sammen. Vi chattet i 3 timer.**

 

**Meg 21:40**

**Du kødder?**

 

Et lite sekund lurer jeg på om det kan være sant, ikke at det ville gjort noe, men what, liksom, 3 timer, Even og Marcel, hvorfor det?

 

**Kjæresten min 21:41**

**Ja**

 

**Meg 21:41**

**Det ville vært alt for drøyt. Da måtte jeg blitt sjalu.**

 

Jeg smiler til de små bokstavene på skjermen, sjalu, ikke for dette, mer lettet og glad for at det ser ut til å ordnet seg, dette rare og anspente som var begynt å bli vanskelig.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:41**

**Ja dritsjalu. Du og Marcel skal spise pizza sammen liksom. Jeg har spist elgstek med mamma og pappa.**

 

**Meg 21:42**

**De to tingene ligger på ca samme underholdningsnivå**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:42**

**Alt ville vært bedre om Marcel heller spiste den elgsteken og du og jeg pizza sammen. Det ville vært ideelt underholdningsnivå det bby.**

 

**Meg 21:43**

**Det er jeg enig i. Særlig etter å ha sittet i to timer på toget og tenkt på helgen hjemme. Boner i togsete er ikke ideelt.**

Det verste er jo at det ikke er kødd. Selv etter å ha hatt sex, å ha elsket med Even hele helgen, satt jeg med jakken i fanget og en bankende, ubeleilig boner halve togturen fra Berlin, alt på grunn av Even og alle lydene og bildene som rullet gjennom hodet mitt og la seg som en transparent film over det flate landskapet utenfor togvinduet.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:44**

**Ikke fortell om det engang. Jeg sitter i stua med mamma og pappa, har ikke kommet meg hjem ennå, og det er ingenting jeg kan skjule meg bak. Ikke ideelt.**

 

**Meg 21:45**

**Du vet den greia på lørdag, rett etter at vi kom hjem fra festen? I stua?**

 

Jeg klarer ikke å la være, det kiler forsiktig gjennom meg mens jeg skriver det.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:45**

**Isak!!!!!!!!!**

 

**Meg 21:46**

**Hva? Du husker det ikke? Jeg tenker på da du gikk helt Rick Blaine på meg, bare bøyde meg over stuebordet og var… litt bestemt, liksom. Du har glemt det, altså?**

 

Bare tanken på lørdag kveld får det til å tykne varmt og kriblende mellom beina mine, fy faen, det var hot, måten Even så på meg, hvordan hendene hans føltes så uvant store når han tok på meg, og hvor tung han var da han la seg over meg og jeg kunne kjenne ham mot baksiden av låret mitt.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:47**

**Jeg logger av!**

 

Jaaa! Han tenker på det samme som meg, han husker akkurat det samme som meg! I stua hos foreldrene, åh, Even, det er serr ikke optimalt. Jeg fortsetter likevel, må bare forlenge øyeblikkene av oss to, sammen, nå som de er så faste og deilige i meg.

 

**Meg 21:47**

**If she can stand it so can I. Var det ikke det han sa da? Rødmer du eller? Skjønner moren din hva du leser?**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:47**

**Nå er jeg på det gamle rommet mitt! Jeg holdt helt serr på å lette fra stolen!**

 

**Meg 21:48**

**Hva tenker du på nå da?**

 

Retorisk spørsmål, jeg vet at han tenker på det samme som meg.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:49**

**At jeg vil ha deg nå. Hva tror du? Hva tenker du på? Chilli? Ananas?**

 

**Meg 21:49**

**Jævlig lite ananas.**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:49**

**Bra. Jeg hadde blitt deppa hvis pikken min fikk deg til å tenke på ananas.**

 

**Meg 21:50**

**Ikke få meg til å le nå! Det er litt stemningsdreper. Vil du vite hva jeg tenker på eller?**

 

Latteren bobler i meg, men den overskygges av det andre, at vi faen meg får dette til, selv om jeg venter på en pizza og Even har foreldrene sine i rommet ved siden av, det er jo på grunn av alt dette at dette kommer til å gå lettere nå.

 

**Meg 21:50**

**Jeg tenker på deg, at du sitter i vinduskarmen på rommet ditt, du må kanskje snu deg litt da, vekk fra vinduet, ok?**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:51**

**Jeg står rett innenfor døren**

 

**Meg 21:51**

**Sett deg i vinduet da, lås døren**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:52**

**Nå sitter jeg i vinduet**

 

**Meg 21:52**

**Kan du åpne knappen i jeansen din? Og glidelåsen?**

 

Jeg åpner smekken i min egen bukse, drar den ned til knærne, uten å reise meg fra stolen. 

 

**Kjæresten min 21:52**

**Ok bby. Done!**

 

**Meg 21:53**

**Stryk deg selv med helt lette fingre, bare fingertupper, helt nederst på magen, rett under strikken på bokseren din, ok?**

 

Jeg gjør det selv, akkurat det samme, slikker underleppen min i det jeg kjenner fingertuppene mine mot de grove hårene. Ser for meg Even, i klærne fra i dag tidlig, med håret som han stylet mens jeg sto ved siden av ham på badet og pusset tenner. Ser ham for meg akkurat som jeg vet at han ser ut akkurat nå, litt varm i kinnene, i vinduskarmen, med hånden under stoffet på bokseren sin. 

 

**Kjæresten min 21:53**

**Wæ jeg gjør det. Hva gjør du? Gir du bare meg ordre?**

 

**Meg 21:53**

**Jeg gjør det samme som deg bby**

 

**Meg 21:54**

**La fingrene følge kurven nedover, akkurat der låret ditt slutter, og stryk videre mot innsiden av lårene, helt øverst**

 

Jeg speiler mine egne angivelser, ser på skriveboblen som danser på skjermen og vet at bak den er Even, med hånden i buksa og meg på mobilskjermen. Og jeg vet at han savner å ha meg der, like mye som jeg lengter etter å være med ham, jeg bare vet at han kjenner det i kroppen på samme måte som jeg gjør.

 

**Meg 21:55**

**Klarer du det med buksa på?**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:56**

**Det vanskelige er å melde deg samtidig bby, men jeg vil jo det**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:56**

**Fortell hva du gjør**

 

Det er lettere for meg, jeg har laptopen foran meg, men akkurat nå skriver jeg med en hånd, den andre bruker jeg til å skyve boksershortsen ned, og til å stryke med et fast press over pikken, det kan jeg ikke vente med lenger, det går ikke.

 

**Meg 21:57**

**Jeg sitter i kontorstolen min, jeg har egentlig tenkt å skifte bukse, så jeg har åpnet den og har dradd den ned til under knærne. Men når jeg bøyer meg frem for å dra den helt av liksom, så kommer jeg borti pikken min med underarmen.**

 

**Meg 21:58**

**Og jeg har big time boner fordi jeg tenker på deg. Og på helgen. På i dag tidlig. Hva syns du jeg skal gjøre med det?**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:58**

**Jeg synes du skal få lov til å komme snart. Jeg vil så gjerne se deg når du kommer, hele tida egentlig. Tenker på hvordan du så ut i dag tidlig**

 

Fy faen, i dag tidlig, alt det som var i dag tidlig, det er ikke tolv timer siden engang.

 

**Meg 21:59**

**Da jeg gikk ned på deg, tenker du på det?**

 

I det samme jeg skriver det, kan jeg ikke tenke på noe annet mer, smaken og følelsen av Even mot tungen og ganen min eksploderer i meg, får meg faktisk til å åpne munnen og lage plass til ham, som om han var her og sto foran meg nå, verkende etter at jeg skulle slikke og kysse over ham, og ta ham i munnen.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:59**

**Jeg har ingenting imot å tenke på det bby. Men nå tenkte jeg på da du kom i dag da jeg var inni deg**

 

**Meg 22:00**

**Faen Even det er bare noen timer siden.**

 

Jeg lukker øynene noen sekunder og lar det velle over meg, den følelsen av å høre til Even, av å være hans og bare gi meg selv til ham, fordi jeg vet at han tar vare på meg og elsker meg på alle de måtene som jeg aldri har lyst til å slutte å føle. Å kunne slippe alt, alle tanker og bare nyte ham og den jeg er når jeg er sammen med ham, kjenne hvordan han er alt det som jeg elsker, at han er i meg, og på meg, mens han gjør alle de tingene med meg som han vet at får meg til å blanke ut alt annet enn oss to fra bevisstheten, det er en gave å få føle alt dette og vite at det gjør det samme med ham å se meg sånn. Jeg er heldig. Så jævlig heldig.

 

**Kjæresten min 22:00**

**Jeg skulle ønske det aldri begynte å føles som lenge siden**

 

**Meg 22:01**

**Det gjør ikke det, ikke nå. Trekk ned buksa da, holder du rundt pikken, er du hard for meg?**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:01**

**Jeg har dratt ned buksa da, for lenge siden. Unnskyld at jeg gjør ting uten tillatelse men jeg er så hard for deg**

 

Åh, det jeg ser bak øyelokkene nå, Even, så klar for meg, hard og fuktig og desperat etter å kjenne mine kjærtegn, mine hender, leppene mine. Jeg må se ham!

 

**Meg 22:02**

**Send et bilde da. Vil se deg**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:03**

**Nærbilde av kuken min til deg bby vær så god**

 

Herregud, Even, bby, det prikker gjennom meg, helt ut i beina, i armene, jeg beveger hånden min raskere, jeg er beinhard i min egen håndflate, det er så vidt jeg klarer å taste et fort svar.

 

**Meg 22:03**

**Du er så deilig, herregud**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:04**

**Jeg vil ha av deg også**

 

Jeg famler etter mobilen, tar et bilde mens jeg lar pekefingeren gli gjennom dråpene som perler frem fra meg.

 

**Meg 22:04**

**Ser du hvor lyst jeg har på deg eller? Sorry for hånda.**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:05**

**Ikke sorry jeg elsker alt bby jeg kommer veldig snart herregud!**

 

**Meg 22:05**

**Jeg klarer ikke å holde igjen. Ingen vits i heller. så fantastisk du så ut på fredag da du satt over meg du er så jævlig nydelig**

 

Jeg skyver meg litt vekk fra skrivebordet, jeg klarer ikke å taste mer, alt jeg klarer er å la hånden runke hardt og fort over meg, mens bildene og lydene fra helgen glir gjennom meg, som et mykt kjærtegn fra Even, som om han er her og holder meg inntil seg. Even i fanget mitt, under meg, Even på kne foran meg, mine bein rundt kroppen hans, hodet mitt mot brystet hans og hjertet hans som dunker mot øret mitt. Jeg må ta den frie hånden til munnen for å hindre meg selv fra å skrike frem alt som trenger gjennom meg, jeg legger roten av tommelen mellom tennene og biter meg selv i det jeg lukker øynene og kommer. 

 

**Meg 22:07**

**Føkk, jeg har bitemerke i hånda for at ingen skulle høre noe, se da**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:07**

**Men bby! Herregud er det så lytt? At du må drive og skade deg? (jeg sitter sammensunket i en bylt på gulvet, ingen bitemerker)**

 

På gulvet, sammensunket, alt jeg skulle gitt for å kunne holde ham nå, fineste, deiligste Even. Jeg må se ham. 

 

**Meg 22:07**

**Jeg vet ikke. Få se deg nå da, jeg vil se det smilet ditt**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:07**

**Det vokste enda mer da du sa det :) Her [kysseemoji]**

 

Jeg tar en selfie selv, rykker til av at det banker på døren. Marcel. Pizza. Jeg grumler noe uforståelig tilbake og sender bildet til Even. 

 

**Meg 22:08**

**Sorry, mitt bilde er litt prega av at Marcel nettopp banket på døren og maser om at pizzaen er klar. Bra timing**

 

Bildet hans. Han er nydelig, akkurat som jeg så ham for meg, med ulmende kinn og glitter i de vakre øynene, men det beste er smilet hans, som er det fineste jeg vet om.

 

**Meg 22:08**

**Du er så fin, vakre kjæresten min.**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:09**

**Jeg er litt stressa av at du har bitemerker da. Vil så gjerne se deg helt deilig avslappa og fornøyd og salig**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:09**

**Verdens deiligste fineste Isak❤️min**

 

Jeg må smile, lykkelig, jeg er faktisk lykkelig, lykkelig over at Even føler dette for meg, at det er så likt for oss.

 

**Meg 22:10**

**Helt deilig avslappa og salig er jeg bare når jeg kan ligge med deg. Og se på hvor deilig og rolig du er.**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:10**

**Jeg elsker deg. Trodde det faenmeg skulle gå lettere nå etter denne helgen bby**

 

**Meg 22:11**

**Jeg elsker deg. Alltid.**

 

**Meg 22:11**

**Tror aldri at det skjer at vi ikke lengter etter hverandre ass. Vil ikke at det skal skje.**

 

Og det mener jeg, det kan aldri skje. Ikke med oss to.

 

**Kjæresten min 22:12**

**Nei. Men jeg lengter så jævlig og nå må du gå og spise pizza og jeg må gå ut til mamma og pappa**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:12**

**Skal hilse forresten. De blir så pissed når jeg glemmer det**

 

**Meg 22:12**

**Moren din vet så jævlig godt hvorfor du gikk på rommet ditt. Prøv å ikke rødme når du går inn igjen da. Og så må du klemme dem fra meg. [blunkeemoji]**

 

Alt utenfor boblen vår, hvorfor må det være der? Livet utenfor oss to, det er bare forstyrrende akkurat nå, samtidig som det langsomt trekker oss tilbake til der vi må være, jeg skjønner det, skjønner at det må være sånn. Jeg bare vil det ikke.

 

**Kjæresten min 22:13**

**Hun er jævlig gira etter jeg viste alle bildene av oss fra festen**

 

**Meg 22:13**

**Du var jo usannsynlig digg i hatt og med den dressen, så det skjønner jeg godt**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:14**

**Hun synes vi var bakstreverske som kledde oss ut som et heterofilt par. Tror hun googler veldig ivrig etter et ikonisk M/M-filmpar vi kan kle oss ut som neste gang. Nå er hun nok dritutålmodig etter å vise meg alt hun har funnet**

 

**Meg 22:15**

**Hun har litt rett og litt feil da. Håper hun finner et ikonisk filmpar som digger drag da. Sånn at jeg får brukt leppestiften igjen. Siden kjæresten min digga den.**

 

Jeg strekker meg etter rullen med dopapir som står ved sengen, det er cum på t-skjorten min og på armlenet av kontorstolen. Jeg sukker, vissent og litt resignert, det er noe stusselig ved det nå, kontrasten til alt vi hadde for bare noen timer blir så stor av den sammenknøvlede krøllen i papirkurven.

 

Det banker på døren min igjen. Marcel. Denne gangen høres han litt mer insisterende ut. Pizzaen blir kald, alt er klart. Vi har øl. Kommer jeg? Har jeg sovna? Jeg må hilse til Even, da. Jeg mumler halvhøyt tilbake at ja, jeg kommer straks. Det blir digg med pizza. Jeg kommer om to minutter.

 

**Meg 22:15**

**Djees. Marcel er på døren igjen. Jeg skulle liksom bare skifte i sted.**

 

**Kjæresten 22:16**

**Gå, så prates vi etterpå. Si jeg sto fast i en fysikkligning eller noe sånt**

 

**Meg 22:16**

**Nei. Jeg har bare tenkt å si at du trengte min mening til et par bilder du hadde tatt. Og det er jo sant.**

 

Jeg scroller oppover i samtalen og ser på bildene igjen, først nærbildet av kuken hans, nesten blå av den samme frustrasjonen som jeg kjente på kroppen selv i sted, av savn, etter meg. Så av smilet og øynene, de vakre og avslappede trekkene i ansiktet, fordi vi likevel klarer å finne disse uventede mulighetene til å overraske hverandre. Jeg elsker ham så mye, det er bare tull at kjærlighet ikke kan kvantifiseres, for det som sprenger bak brystbeinet mitt er mer enn noe annet, mer enn noen annen har følt før. På empirisk grunnlag, det må være sånn.

 

**Kjæresten min 22:17**

**Du må ikke si det til Marcel! Da forlanger han å se dem. Du vil vel ikke vise pikken min mens dere spiser pizza?! Ikke ellers heller håper jeg**

 

**Meg 22:17**

**Det er mer dessertbilder. Men bare til meg da.**

 

Absolutt bare til meg, og det vet jeg at han vet.

 

**Kjæresten min 22:18**

**Gå! Bare gå før Marcel får noen nye mistanker om meg ;) [kysseemoji]**

 

**Meg 22:18**

**Tror ikke det skjer, faktisk ikke. Men jeg er dritsulten, så pizza er en bra ide. Hils tilbake da, husk klem.**

 

Jeg har ikke lyst til å gi slipp, det er ingenting i meg som vil reise seg og gå ut på kjøkkenet, men jeg vet at jeg bør og Evens foreldre må jo også begynne å lure snart.

 

**Meg 22:19**

**Takk for den deiligste helgen ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:19**

**Det samme ❤️ Pling på meg senere når det passer**

 

**Meg 22:19**

**Det skal jeg**

 

Jeg går en kjapp tur på badet, vasker meg på hendene og tar litt vann i ansiktet, føler ikke at jeg trenger å flagge akkurat hva vi holdt på med, selv om Marcel vel sikkert skjønner det uansett. Speilbildet mitt overrasker meg litt, jeg ser så avslappet ut, trekkene mine er mykere enn de pleier, eller kanskje det bare er uvant for meg å tenke over det. Og uansett hvor gjerne jeg skulle vært i Even-boblen min akkurat nå, så er jeg jævlig sulten, det gnager i magen. 

 

Marcel har dekket på i stuen, selv om “dekke på” kanskje er å ta det litt langt. Han har satt de to pizzaeskene på det lave bordet foran sofaen, funnet frem to flasker pils. Det er Flensburger, de små brune flaskene med hvit porselenskork på hengsler som vippes av toppen. Det spiller lav musikk fra mobilen hans, den ligger i hyllen ved siden av sofaen. Den metalliske, svake lyden minner meg på alt det midlertidige her, vi er midlertidige studenter, i en midlertidig leilighet, i en midlertidig by - ingenting av dette skal vare lengre enn til sommeren, før sommeren en gang. Når det blir varmt, hjemme, skikkelig sommer og varmt, da skal jeg stå på en brygge, hjemme et sted, med Evens hånd i min og vi skal sammen hoppe uti, det er noe jeg ikke ser for meg at kan endre seg, uansett.

 

“Pizzaen er kanskje litt kald”, sier Marcel, han åpner den øverste esken, uten smil og øyekontakt som ellers. Den ser ganske kald ut, osten er stiv og gummiaktig, de små gule ananasbitene ligger sunket ned i små fordypninger. 

“Sorry, det tok litt lenger tid”, sier jeg spakt, men herregud, han kunne jo bare ha spist selv da, han burde jo ha spist mens pizzaen fremdeles så innbydende ut.

“Ja”, svarer han, griper etter den ene ølflasken og vipper korken av med en liten svuppende lyd. “Es flenst”, sier han og rekker meg flasken, og jeg skjønner at det er en vits jeg ikke forstår, eller et vittig tysk uttrykk eller noe, men han smiler ikke noe særlig nå heller.

“Jeg ville bare melde litt…” begynner jeg, men han avbryter meg midt i setningen.

“Melde litt med Even, jeg skjønner det. Det går fint”, sier han, og åpner den andre esken. “Denne er din, jeg hater chili, alt for sterkt.” Han slår ut med hånden og liksom presenterer pizzaen, og jeg må bare le litt, for den er også et ganske sorry syn. Det ligger flate, skrukkete grønne chiliskudd fordelt over hele overflaten, halvt fanget i det myke og klissete ostedekket.

“Jeg kan gå og varme dem? I stekeovnen? Chill her så lenge du, så fikser jeg det. Sorryass, jeg burde skjønt at det kom til å ta mer enn ti minutter.” Jeg griper etter pizzaeskene, men Marcel dulter borti armen min, som for å stoppe meg. 

“It’s fine. Det går bra. Kald pizza er jo godt også. Sett deg, da.” Han lager plass til meg i sofaen, strekker seg frem og åpner sin egen øl, vi klinker flaskene sammen, det er tydeligvis en tysk greie, all denne skålingen. “Jeg burde også skjønt at det kom til å ta lengre tid enn du sa!” sier han smilende og tar en slurk av ølen.

 

Vi spiser uten småprat en stund, jeg spiser alt for fort, men Marcel hadde rett i at den var god, selv om den er kald. 

“Geil sind sie, die Filme von deinem Freund”, sier Marcel etter noen minutter, med munnen full av pizza, men han tar seg i det umiddelbart, han ser vel på ansiktet mitt at jeg ikke skjønner noe. “Ach Gott, sorry, I’m tired, jeg er sliten, det ble litt mange språk i hodet nå”, ler han, drikker litt mer øl før han fortsetter. “Even er flink, det var gøy å se filmene hans. Du har ikke fortalt så mye om ham, jeg ble litt overrasket.”

“Overrasket? Hva mener du?” sier jeg bare, tørker meg om munnen med håndbaken, av en eller annen grunn har jeg ikke lyst til å strekke meg frem etter rullen med kjøkkenpapir akkurat nå.

“Han var så… locker, hva heter det? Relaxed! Han var relaxed, morsom da vi chattet.”

“Okei. Ble du overrasket av det? Han er morsom! Han er ikke uptight eller noe. Han er egentlig mye mer avslappet enn meg på en del ting.” Smilet brer seg i ansiktet mitt bare av å snakke om Even, jeg blir varm i kinnene av å innse det. Jeg tror det må ha kostet ham noe å klare å være avslappet da han chattet med Marcel, jeg blir egentlig bare nysgjerrig på den samtalen, som tydeligvis litt uventet ble ok, og morsom faktisk.

“Fuck, da jeg så den første setningen bare tenkte jeg at dette ikke gikk så bra, well done fucking things up, Marcel, ikke sant! Men det var jo et sitat! Fra en film. Tok litt tid før jeg forsto det”, ler Marcel, han bøyer seg over armlenet på sofaen for å få tak i mobilen sin, taster på skjermen.

“Å? Hvilket sitat da?” Jeg ser nysgjerrig på ham, prøver å tenke ut hva Even har sendt som først satte Marcel ut og som siden bare var morsomt, men jeg kommer kun på sitatene fra Casablanca og lørdag, og de passer liksom ikke noe særlig. 

“Her! Se da!” Marcel rekker meg mobilen sin. Han har åpnet messengersamtalen med Even, scrollet helt opp til den første meldingen, den han selv sendte til Even på fredag, etter at han hadde satt meg av på flyplassen og forsikret meg om at dette var den beste idéen min ever.

 

**FRE. 14:24**

**Hei Even. I’m really sorry about the comments I wrote. It was a misunderstanding but anyway I had no right to think you were holding Isak back. Isak and I have cleared things up. But I also want to apologize to you. That is some difficult stuff you are going through** . 

 

Evens svar fra i dag står like under, venstrejustert, en grå boble med svart skrift. Jeg ser på tidspunktet at han også har gjort det, meldt Marcel fra flyplassen like etter at jeg gikk gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen, like etter at vi sto med armene rundt hverandre og hvisket små ting mot ansiktene til hverandre, små ord mellom små kyss, men det var ganske store sannheter vi hvisket frem.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 16:24**

**Hi Marcel. I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore! Kidding. It’s difficult to be mad at you if you truly want the best for Isak.**

 

Jeg skjønner egentlig Marcels forvirring, men jeg skjønner også hvordan Even har tenkt og lett etter det rette nivået å legge svaret sitt på. Vennlig, ikke sint, ikke såret, litt distansert, med den lille nyansen som sier at det ikke er en selvfølge at han velger å se det på denne måten, uten å være sint. Og  _ the best for Isak _ . Det treffer noe i meg, noe som kjennes ut som det sprekker litt, for er det egentlig best for meg at jeg er her, når hodet mitt og alt jeg tenker på er hjemme?

 

Jeg ser opp fra mobilskjermen, jeg ser sikkert spørrende ut, for Marcel bare nikker, han er midt i et pizzastykke og mumler utydelig frem at jeg bare må lese, jeg må lese samtalen, den er hilarious, de snakket om meg. Jeg griper etter flasken min, setter meg tilbake i sofaen og scroller langsomt nedover med tommelen, leser en samtale som handler litt om meg og litt om kjæresten min og kanskje også litt om den rare roomien min, som har lyst til å være vennlig, tross alt.

 

**Marcel Albrecht 17:59**

**I’m really happy that you’re not mad. I’m sorry that I fucked things up. Didn’t know you were into film. The quote made me curious. Store planer om å bli et uimotståelig friskt pust? I’m impressed!**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:07**

**Wow, you know Gabrielle! I’m the one who’s impressed man!** **Vi e de mange, vi e de få**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:10**

**Gabrielle is the artist? Never heard of her, but will check her out, if you recommend her!**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:15**

**Did you for real find Isak’s movie??**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:17**

**I found a lot of stuff you’ve made, you have talent, for real! That movie with the boy, that was really moving. Oh and Isak looks so young in that birthday movie!**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:19**

**Thanks! Well yeah, that’s almost 5 years ago. Isak thinks he looks like a baby in that film:) btw, if you asked him to drive your car, he would pretend that he’s all cool, but in fact he’s still the same;)**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:20**

**Like, would he crash it? Should I try?**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:20**

**He would never crash it, he’s the safest driver ever!**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:21**

**So would you risk that, Isak on the German Autobahn? Or should we drive around the neighborhood?**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:22**

**Let him decide, but I think he will subtly try to convince you to do the driving.**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:23**

**Better not force him, don’t want to risk the appearance of Grumpy-Isak!**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:23**

**Do you know when he’s supposed to be here? Was thinking of ordering pizza. Pizza Hawaii, does he eat that? With...Ananas, what’s that in English?**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:24**

**Risk the appearance of Grumpy-Isak? I would take anything I could get, I miss him so much already :(**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim: 18:24**

**He doesn’t like pineapple on his pizza, sorry, he doesn’t like any sweet stuff on his pizza really, but he loves chili.**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:25**

**Guess I need to order two then. I hate chili.**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 18:26**

**You know, he misses you a lot too. That was what I didn’t get before, but I understand it now. It was all because he really misses you, I guess.**

 

**Even Bech Næsheim 18:43**

**I have to go to my parents’ for dinner now. They like couldn’t believe Isak was here without us visiting them, so as a compensation I have to go and see them, you know. Enjoy your pizzas!**

  
  


“Grumpy Isak, really?” er alt jeg kommer på å si. Ikke fordi jeg ble satt ut, ikke egentlig, men jeg er litt overrasket likevel. Over småpratingen, digresjonene, over hvordan de begge chatter så entusiastisk og lett. Over at Even bare sa det, rett ut, til Marcel, at han savner meg, og over at Marcel har sett at jeg savner Even noe så jævlig, og at han sa det rett ut, til Even.

_ I miss him so much already.  _ _ You know, he misses you a lot too.  _

 

“You have a…” Marcel ser undrende på meg, tar seg i ansiktet, tørker liksom vekk noe imaginært under sitt eget øye. Når jeg automatisk speiler bevegelsen hans, kjenner jeg et par tjukke, fuktige tårer mot siden av hånden min. 

“Vi må få deg i godt humør!” Marcel spretter opp fra sofaen, rusker i skulderen min før han går mot døren. “En til? En pils?” 

 

Jeg nikker, svelger og nikker og føler meg dum. Jeg er liksom ingen steder akkurat nå. Ikke hjemme, hos Even, det er det alle nervetrådene i kroppen min frenetisk og uopphørlig prøver å fortelle hjernen min, at jeg ikke er hjemme hos Even. Men jeg er ikke her heller, ikke helt, og det er jo det Even har prøvd å si til meg i mange uker. At det bekymrer ham, og når jeg tenker på det, så vet jeg at det hadde bekymret meg også, om det var Even som ikke klarte å lande og befinne seg i hverdagen, der han var. 

“Eh, Marcel?” sier jeg ut gjennom den åpne stuedøren, jeg hører at han slamrer kjøleskapet igjen og svarer noe bekreftende. “Han kameraten din som skulle selge sykkelen sin? Har han den fremdeles?”

“Tror det? Du ville jo ikke kjøpe sykkel bare for den korte tiden du skal være her?” Marcel rekker meg en åpnet Beck’s, skåler i luften mot meg med sin egen flaske, før han tar en slurk. Han ser egentlig ganske overrasket ut over svaret mitt, jeg er litt overrasket selv, men jeg tror det er bra, jeg tror Even vil bli glad for det også.

“Det er ikke så kort tid da. Jeg må jo ha en sykkel”, sier jeg bare, og det føles som en forpliktelse jeg burde tatt tidligere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes, vi trenger de fine og innsiktsfulle kommentarene fra dere, de gir oss motivasjonen til å fortsette!


	17. I går var vi Casablanca-paret, i morgen kan vi være noe annet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even må ta en beslutning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva er det egentlig som skal skje, eller som allerede skjer, i del 2 da, tror dere? 
> 
> Kapittelet har latt litt vente på seg fordi Peer måtte til New York for å få inspirasjon. Neida. Men kapittelet er skrevet delvis fra New York! :) 
> 
> Uansett, Even han er i Oslo og han får noen ting å tenke på. Og da kjenner han selvfølgelig på hvor bra det er at han har Isak.

 

Jeg hører fortsatt latteren hennes idet jeg går ut døren, ikke fordi mamma ler fremdeles, men fordi hun gjorde det lenge, lo sammen med meg av alle de mulige filmparene Isak og jeg kunne ha kledd oss ut som, alle rekvisittene, hvordan det hadde passet eller ikke passet med hvordan vi er.

 

Nå når jeg legger meg under dyna, er det litt mindre fælt enn jeg var redd for. Det er som om det bare er en bitteliten flik i historien vår, det at vi ikke er sammen fysisk. I går var vi Casablanca-paret, i morgen kan vi være noe annet, hvis vi vil. Det er sånn det føles. 

 

På badet for bare noen minutter siden, mens jeg pusset tennene og kommuniserte så vidt med speilbildet mitt, tenkte jeg på det igjen: Så annerledes leiligheten så ut da han kom, som om jeg, med alt det jeg er, var spredd utover i mer intense avstøpninger enn vi er vant med. Jeg lurte på om han kom til å si noe, lurte på om jeg kom til å si noe, unnskylde meg kanskje. Det kunne vært typisk, i alle fall før, i alle fall i begynnelsen, eller helt frem til jeg har blitt såpass sikker som jeg nå er (ikke helt fullstendig sikker, ikke hele tiden, men ganske sikker) på at jeg gjør det beste ut av ting, og da er det i alle fall greit, kanskje noe mer enn greit også. Jeg pustet bort impulsen om å rydde medisinene inn i skapet, der de har pleid å ligge, hvorfor skulle jeg gjøre det nå, når de har ligget fremme hele helgen, liksom? Nå er det jo bare jeg her igjen uansett. “Du baby, medisinene dine, de må gjerne stå framme til vanlig, du vet det?” sa Isak plutselig på lørdag etter festen, da vi nettopp hadde kommet ut av dusjen.”Jeg vet”, hvisket jeg, mens jeg så ned på dem. “Du vet det, sant?” spurte han igjen. Han la armene på hoftene mine, dro meg forsiktig litt nærmere seg. Jeg bare kysset ham på munnen. Det var fint, også i grunn et fint øyeblikk. 

  
  


Jeg strekker meg ut i senga, prøver å ta opp så mye plass som mulig, snuser i sengetøyet. Han er så til stede fortsatt. Det går nesten rundt for meg, det er bra jeg ligger. Han er her, vi er her sammen. Det er lukten av oss, lukten av ham og lukten av oss. Jeg griper telefonen min, strekker armen helt ut, for å få med så mye som mulig av senga rundt meg på bildet, med det samme jeg har tatt det, sender jeg det til ham. 

  
  


**Meg 23:25**

**Ser du hvor feil dette er? Feil, feil, feil, feil! Jeg savner deg bby, jeg vil snuse på deg, få deg til å smile, kile deg, få deg til å le, holde deg, aldri slutte å se på deg, hvor sinnsykt fin du er ❤️men det går bra, du kom hjem, tenk at du gjorde det. Jeg kommer ikke over det. Og snart sees vi igjen, det føles sånn nå.**

 

**Meg 23:25**

**Var pizzaen god? Marcel snill?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:25**

**Så vakker du er bby. Vet du hva du gjør med meg nå egentlig? Jeg savner deg så sinnsykt, har bare lyst til å kose deg og kysse deg og sovne med deg inntil meg. Akkurat der hvor du ligger nå, i senga vår, hjemme hos oss. ❤️**

 

**Meg 23.26**

**❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:27**

**Sitter fremdeles i stua. Men skal legge meg nå. Er du våken i ti minutt til? Vil du ha bilde av meg også? ❤️**

 

**Meg 23:27**

**Du vet at det ikke er noe jeg heller vil elskling [hjerteøyne-emoji]! Bare ta den tida du trenger. Sovner ikke helt ennå vet du**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:28**

**Syns på en måte at jeg må henge litt lengre med Marcel. Han satt liksom og venta til pizzaen ble kald i sted [blunkeemoji] Men jeg tenker helt serr bare på deg… går på rommet om en liten halvtime ok baby?**

 

Det er faktisk ganske deilig å ligge her nå, han kjennes så nær ut fortsatt, etter hele helgen, i dag morges, tekstingen, at jeg vet jeg bare kan ta frem telefonen og så er han der. Jeg kryper litt bedre sammen under dyna, borer nesa ned i Isaks pute på nytt. Jeg kan få sove nå, i denne stemningen her hvor jeg merker det er et uopphørllig smil om leppene mine. Tomheten, at han faktisk er borte igjen etter å ha vært her så vanvittig intenst, den overmanner meg ikke nå, fortsatt er han så nær, så nær. Og jeg vil at han skal kunne slappe av der han er nå.

 

**Meg 23:29**

**Du kjæresten min, ikke stress med det i kveld, ok? Hvis jeg sovner før du kommer inn på rommet ditt, så finner jeg bildet i morgen tidlig ❤️Vil at du skal ha det bra der du er også**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:31**

**Du er den beste kjæresten, vet du det? ❤️ Jeg elsker deg, selv om det betyr at jeg må høre mer på Marcel sin snåle småprat akkurat nå.**

 

**Meg 23:31**

**Marcel kan være litt funny da :)**

 

**Meg 23:31**

**Jeg elsker deg. Det er det du som er den beste kjæresten. Natta ❤️**

 

Jeg lukker øynene, forestiller meg at vi ligger inntil hverandre, at min egen arm, inntil ansiktet mitt, er Isaks arm.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:35**

**Han er mest weird da**

 

Jeg smiler, før jeg legger meg til rette i den samme stillingen igjen.

 

*****

 

Med det samme jeg slår av alarmen, ser jeg at jeg har fått meldinger.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 00:48**

**Nå sover vel du fine gutten min ❤️ Jeg skal bare ligge og tenke på hvert minutt i helgen, helt til jeg sovner. Savner deg noe sykt men det var så deilig med påfyll av deg. Eller av oss. Prøver å tenke på det.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 00:50**

**Tett inntil meg akkurat her skulle du vært ❤️**

**[selfie av Isak i sengen, med bar overkropp, ansiktet og den ene skulderen/overarmen er synlig. Han smiler og ser søvnig ut.]**

 

Jeg kjenner en rykning i skrittet, varme som sprer seg gjennom hele kroppen, hvor vakker og deilig går det an å være? 

 

**Meg 07:01**

**Åh herregud, hva er det jeg våkner til liksom? ❤️Heldige meg. Du er den nydeligste og deiligste som finnes. Og så ser du sånn søvnig ut at jeg vet at du hadde kommet med sånne herlige små koselyder hvis du hadde ligget inntil meg, det ville vært rett før vi sovna, hvis jeg hadde klart å la deg få sove da, når du er så deilig. Det lukter deg her fortsatt også, det hjelper bittelitt på savnet. Egentlig har jeg bare lyst til å ligge her og tenke på deg nå, på oss, ikke stå opp.**

 

**Meg 07:01**

**God morgen forresten bby [kysse-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 07:48**

**Jeg har forsovet meg. Avtale kvart over åtte. Men må bare si at jeg håper du aldri slutter med å ikke la meg få sove [kysse-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 07:50**

**Og god morgen kjæresten min ❤️**

 

Jeg sjekker telefonen idet jeg har kommet inn i leiligheten igjen og satt fra meg posene med mat. Det var helt tomt her, og allerede da jeg våknet følte jeg meg sulten. 

 

**Meg 07:59**

**Selv om det kanskje får deg til å forsove deg? Håper du rekker avtalen din eller at det ikke er krise om du kommer litt sent [kysse-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 08:14**

**Rakk det! Uansett, så ja, alltid, selv om det gjør at jeg forsover meg og kommer for seint!**

 

**Meg 08:14**

**Den du har avtale med er dritheldig som får se deg nå. Jeg elsker håret ditt når du har forsovet deg [hjerteøyne-emoji], elsker det alltid da, elsker deg alltid ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 08:15**

**Håper litt hun professordama ikke tenker som deg ass [kysse-emoji]**

*****

 

Jeg sitter på legekontoret og trommer litt utålmodig med fingrene på mobilen, for jeg trenger ikke denne timen. Den bestilte jeg da jeg var rastløs, for å være flink, men nå i det siste er jeg ikke urolig lenger. Jeg er det bare akkurat nå, fordi jeg egentlig har andre ting å gjøre. Telefonen vibrerer, så jeg skvetter litt. Jeg rekker akkurat å tenke at jeg håper det er Isak, før jeg ser at det ikke er det.

 

**Sondre 9:23**

**Du sjekker jo fortsatt faen aldri mailen din jo kompis**

 

«Kompis». Det er noe nytt han har begynt med, det får meg til å smile. Ikke at ikke vi er som kompiser å regne etter de tre årene sammen på skolen, der vi har samarbeidet i alle prosjektene, men likevel ler jeg. Sondre som nå holder på med master i Lillehammer. Det er jævlig kult av ham at han vil holde på med prosjekter med meg likevel. «Jeg digger det vi gjør sammen, kompis» (det var kanskje der det begynte), «jeg driter vel i om vi offisielt studerer sammen nå, eller ikke.» 

 

**Meg 9:24**

**Så jeg burde sjekke mailen min altså? Det er der du insisterer på å snakke med meg?**

 

**Sondre 9:24**

**Jeg har blitt vant til det! Før hadde du jo ikke Messenger**

 

**Meg 9:25**

**Jeg sitter på et legekontor der alt er forsinka og venter på en legetime jeg ikke trenger lenger. Skal sjekke etterpå**

 

**Sondre 9:25**

**Even! Hvis du har tid til å chatte med meg, har du tid til å åpne føkkings mailen din. Vi får den sponsa turen til Barcelona!**

 

**Meg 9:26**

**What?! Er ikke det nå da?**

 

**Sondre 9:26**

**På torsdag. Vi må fly på torsdag. Jeg har sjekka tidene**

 

**Meg 9:27**

**Men det går ikke. Jeg jobber. Hva er det de tenker på? Vi kan jo ikke få vite det så rett før**

 

**Sondre 9: 27**

**Det ordner seg, du fikser det. Han sjefen din er jo dritkul og jobben din er jo mer fleksibel nå har du sagt**

 

**Meg 9:28**

**Men hvis jeg skal fikse varebestillinger så må jeg jo være der! Jeg kanke gjøre opptelling ved hjelp av tankens kraft fra Barcelona heller**

 

**Sondre 9:28**

**Det kan hende du faktisk kan, det er magisk der i barrio gotico eller hva det heter, vi får bo gratis i en stor kåk der Even**

 

M **eg 9:29**

**Jeg skal ringe og høre, ok? Men det er de obligatoriske seminarene på Blindern også da**

 

**Sondre 9:29**

**Men har du vært borte før da?**

 

**Meg 9:30**

**Nei. Men du vet meg, eller du vet at man aldri vet med meg**

 

**Sondre 9:30**

**Søk om permisjon da. Jeg vet da faen. Har du ikke lyst eller?**

 

**Meg 9:31**

**Vet du hva? Isak var her på overraskelsesbesøk i helgen**

 

**Sondre 9:31**

**Wow! Men da er du vel happy?**

 

**Meg 9:32**

**Ja veldig. Det blir bare litt mye på en måte, 2 uventede store ting på under en uke og om tre uker skal jeg til Göttingen**

 

**Sondre 9:33**

**Men det er jo bra ting?**

  
  
  


Hva er det som skjer med meg? Jeg kjenner meg nesten ikke igjen. Er jeg blitt så jævlig redd for å være spontan, at jeg bare prøver å finne feil ved det som egentlig er en skikkelig bra ting? Vanligvis ville jeg jo danset en gledesdans sporenstreks, sagt ja, selvfølgelig, før jeg i det hele tatt hadde tenkt på det praktiske og fornuftige.

  
  


**Meg 9:33**

**Det er det. Jeg skal prøve å fikse. Ringer deg snart, typ om en time eller noe. Nå blir jeg ropt opp her**

  
  


Legen min. Denne mannen som har vært det så lenge jeg kan huske, er jeg egentlig ikke redd for, men jeg må liksom bare unnskylde meg nå likevel, for å ta opp tid. 

 

«Den her timen skulle noen andre hatt. Sorry. Jeg var så rastløs for en liten stund siden, sov dårlig, savna kjæresten min som er utenlands dette semesteret (jeg vet ikke om han husker jeg har sagt det, det er teit å ta det for gitt) og så ble jeg redd for at jeg skulle bli dårlig. Men nå går det mye bedre. Egentlig var det psykologen min jeg skulle snakket med da, men det ville jeg ikke, for jeg har tatt mer innsovningspiller enn jeg pleier og det vet jeg at hun hadde begynt å problematisere, og det orket jeg ikke, så jeg bestilte time hos deg isteden.»

 

Han trekker på smilebåndet. Jeg har aldri sett ham gjøre noe mer enn det, men likevel er det nok på en måte. Han liker meg, eller i alle fall vil han meg vel, og han er aldri nedlatende. 

  
  


«Så du kommer ikke egentlig for å få resept på mer innsovningstabletter?» spør han, fortsatt så vidt smilende. 

 

«Nei! Herregud, tror du jeg er så slu? Det er jeg ikke ass. Hvis det var det, så ville jeg sagt det med en gang.» Jeg ler litt, eller sier det litt lattermildt. 

  
  


«Men det er fint, Even, du har funnet roen nå, sånn at du ikke er bekymret lenger?»

 

«Ja, jeg har skjønt at jeg takler det, takler å være i leiligheten alene, blir ikke gal av det, så da trenger jeg ikke rømme ut hele tiden.»

 

«Og du har fått sove flere netter nå, uten innsovningstabletter?»

 

Jeg nikker, for jeg har det, det gikk bra flere dager før den fæle dagen, den sykt vonde krangelen. 

 

«Men nå burde jeg jo liksom teste det ut litt videre da, ikke dra to uker til Barcelona som jeg akkurat har fått tilbud om. Akkurat, faktisk, som i nå da jeg satt der ute og ventet», sier jeg og peker unødvendig, før jeg ser litt spørrende på ham, håper kanskje at jeg kan skyve ansvaret over på legen min. 

 

«Barcelona er en fin by. Dra og se La Pedrera, ikke minst taket der, « sier han, samtidig som jeg reiser meg opp, for jeg skal virkelig ikke oppholde ham mer. 

 

Men jeg skjønte det. Han sa egentlig at det ikke er noen grunn, ingen medisinsk grunn, til at jeg ikke skal dra. 

 

Utenfor, mens jeg går bortover mot KB, kjenner jeg solen så vidt varme, sammen med en ørliten kribling: de synes ideen vår er lovende, de vil sponse oss to uker i Barcelona, alle de flinke folka vi kommer til å møte. Det blir dritskummelt, men det er jo sånne ting jeg må og vil gjøre.

 

Og, til min ikke helt store overraskelse, sier sjefen min at «ja, men det må vi jo prøve å få til at du kan», når jeg ringer ham, selv om jeg kommer til å se ham om bare noen minutter. 

 

Med en gang jeg har lagt på, gjør jeg det jeg har hatt lyst til lenge nå: 

 

**Meg 10:20**

**Isak ❤️ bby?**

 

Jeg er i grunn forberedt på at han ikke svarer, ikke akkurat nå. Han er sikkert busy på universitetet. 

 

Det kommer en trikk. Jeg følger de lyseblå vognene til den åpner dørene ved stoppestedet rett ved meg. Skal jeg hoppe på? Eller skal jeg gå hele veien? Hoppe på eller gå? Det er jo fint vær, deilig å gå. 

Hva synes Isak om dette, tro? Synes han at jeg burde dra til Barcelona? 

 

Det plinger i lomma når jeg har kommet meg vel fram på jobb, mens jeg står og lager meg en kaffe. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:04**

**Alt i orden baby?**

 

**Meg 11:07**

**Alt i orden! Men vi har fått et sponsa opphold i Barcelona, tror jeg fortalte deg om at vi håpet på det. Men så hørte vi aldri noe. Sondre meldte meg i dag da jeg satt på legekontoret. Vi må i tilfelle dra på torsdag. Men vi kan snakke om det senere altså hvis du er opptatt nå**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:08**

**Men det høres jo dritbra ut! Hva tenker du om det?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:08**

**Legen? Er jeg helt ute av rutinene dine nå, trodde ikke du hadde noen avtale nå?**

 

**Meg 11:09**

**Du er aldri ute av rutinene mine. Jeg bestilte den timen da jeg var så rastløs du vet, og så glemte jeg å avbestille den og da måtte jeg liksom møte opp**

 

**Meg 11:10**

**Jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor, men jeg ble litt skeptisk til om jeg burde dra, nå som jeg har skjønt at jeg takler å være hjemme, uten at jeg må stikke ut hver kveld liksom. Jeg tenkte at det kanskje ble litt mye. Men både Sondre og legen også faktisk, føler jeg sa at jeg burde gjøre det hvis jeg vil og kan. Og det ser ut til å gå bra med KB også.. Hva syns du?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:11**

**Jeg tror egentlig at du er på et veldig bra sted for å ta en sånn tur nå. Bare det at du har funnet roen i en ny rutine hjemme nå sier meg det. Men det må føles bra for deg. Blir du usikker på om du takler det?**

 

Herregud som jeg elsker deg, Isak! Jeg vet jo faktisk at han alltid, enten han tenker på det eller ikke, er aktivt opptatt av å ikke skulle begrense meg. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:12**

**Må du bestemme deg i dag?**

 

**Meg 11:12**

**Det hjelper alltid så å høre hva du tenker kjæresten min.**

 

Alltid. 

 

**Meg 11:13**

**Egentlig så tror jeg at jeg føler at det er en bra ting. Da Sondre sa det, tenkte jeg først at det hørtes litt mye ut, først kom du, verdens beste overraskelse, og så kom denne overraskelsen. Og hvis jeg drar så kommer jeg hjem bare 3 dager før jeg skal til deg. Det er jo bra ting. Men det ville ikke vært bra hvis du ble bekymra for meg**

 

**Meg 11:14**

**Nå som jeg takler ting bra liksom, det ville vært så helvete om jeg føkka opp nå**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:14**

**Du vet at jeg aldri ville pynta på det jeg mener om dette, ikke sant? Alt jeg så i helgen var egentlig at du mestrer ting veldig bra og det føkker du ikke opp ved å dra på den turen. Ikke når du er så bevisst på å gjøre bra valg som du er nå ❤️**

 

Tenk så mye lettere det hadde vært å stort sett fraråde meg fra å gjøre ting der det er en viss risiko for at det blir overload for meg. Men han tyr ikke til det enkleste. Han elsker meg, det er ingen annen forklaring. Jeg vet jo at han gjør det da, men alt det her som jeg har begynt å ta for gitt for lenge siden, herregud hva det egentlig forteller!

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:15**

**Men kanskje du ikke skal se på de 3 tingene i sammenheng, bare se på dem som uavhengige ting. Ta en ting av gangen liksom? Føles det ikke mer oversiktlig da? Og det at jeg var hjemme er jo bak oss, så jævla kjipt som det er å si det, men det har du allerede fikset, liksom.**

 

**Meg 11:17**

**Du sier alltid så kloke ting**

 

**Meg 11:18**

**Sorry at kjæresten din har blitt en uspontan gæmlings, litt usexy det.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:18**

**Helt serr så er det ingenting som er mer sexy enn at du legger så mye energi i å gjøre det som er bra for oss.**

 

Bra for oss. Bra  _ for oss. _

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:19**

**Innser at jeg er blitt gæmlings også [sjokk-emoji] Vi må gjøre noe helt sykt spontant og ufornuftig sammen i sommer!**

 

Fy faen som det høres digg ut, men hva skal vi gjøre?

 

**Meg 11:19**

**Og det kan vi jo ikke begynne å tenke ut nå, da blir det jo ikke spontant [tenke-emoji] Vi får komme på det plutselig da liksom. Men serr baby takk ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:20**

**Planlegge spontantur tre måneder på forhånd blir kanskje litt voksent [geipe-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:20**

**Hvis du egentlig føler deg trygg, så synes jeg du skal dra, ass. Jeg støtter deg 100% i at det høres ut som en bra ting for deg. Og Barcelona høres digg ut!**

 

Det gjør jo det, det høres jo digg ut. Det blir digg. Og det er chill å henge med Sondre. Sondre som sier, med et glimt i øyet, at det er provoserende å høre at jeg føler meg usikker når vi møter viktige bransjefolk, at jeg liksom framstår så selvsikker. Jeg lurer på om han skjønner at det er jævlig kult sagt. Isak støtter meg fullt ut. Det er chill å henge med Sondre. Barcelona er digg. 

 

**Meg 11:21**

**Hvis det ordner seg med jobb og sånn, så tror jeg at jeg drar ass.**

 

Og i det samme jeg har skrevet det, roper sjefen min at det ordner seg, at det bare er å booke billetter. 

 

**Meg 11:21**

**Men du kom jo akkurat på spontantur, så du er jo ikke noen gæmlings da. Du er faktisk jævlig ung, det har jeg jo alltid sagt, og så er du så jævlig klok samtidig. All in one for me liksom [blunke-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:22**

**Ja du har vært dritheldig med meg [kysse-emoji] Hva har jeg fått liksom? Verdens kjekkeste, mest sexy fyr, med det sykt vakre smilet og den digge kroppen. Jeg gikk for utseende, du gikk for det indre. Bra kombo [blunke-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:23**

**Det er ikke helt sant da. Jeg elsker jo det som er inni hodet ditt også. Det finnes ingen som kommer på bedre ideer enn deg bby ❤️**

 

Ingen som kommer på bedre  ideer enn meg? Jeg må fiske litt etter hva han mener en gang.

 

**Meg 11:23**

**Sier du at jeg ikke gikk for utseende? [indignert-sjokkert-emoji] Du må se deg mer i speilet ass [blunkee-emoji]. Glad du liker noe inni meg også :)❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:24**

**Liker alt inni deg. Bortsett fra din manglende evne til å kjenne at klesvasken blir sur når den ligger. Men noen mangler må du liksom ha.**

 

**Meg 11:25**

**Ja, jeg la inn den feilen der, perfeksjon ville blitt litt drøyt [blunke-emoji]**

 

Her sitter jeg på jobb og smiler så jævlig bredt til skjermen, til at vi har det sånn sammen at jeg kan si noe sånt. 

 

Men nå er det nok om meg. 

 

**Meg 11:25**

**Gikk avtalen din bra?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:25**

**Ja, veldig bra! Hun var enig i at det jeg fant i forrige uke var interessant og vits i å gå dypere i, men det betyr jo at det blir ganske travelt nå. Det er en annen retning enn det som var helt planlagt**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:26**

**Det passer bra da, så går tiden fortere også :)**

 

**Meg 11:27**

**Men det er jo kjempekult at du har funnet noe skikkelig interessant! Og litt bra at du har nok å gjøre når du først er så langt borte. Smarte kjæresten min [kysse-emoji].**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:27**

**Forteller du meg litt mer om Barcelona og opplegget der senere? Jeg er opptatt en stund nå, og etterpå skal jeg treffe en kompis av Marcel. Skal kjøpe sykkelen hans. Orker ikke traske rundt her mer. Men i kveld?**

 

**Meg 11:28**

**Åh, vet du hva? Jeg synes det er dritbra at du skal kjøpe sykkel! Jeg er så glad for det hvis du kan føle deg litt på lag med byen**

 

**Meg 11:28**

**Vi snakkes i kveld ja❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:28**

**Gleder meg til i kveld ❤️**

 

Nå må jeg faktisk begynne å gjøre noe, ikke bare sitte passivt her på jobb og være forelska. Og heller ikke begynne å problematisere igjen. 

 

Jeg klikker meg inn på chatten med Sondre. 

 

**Meg 11:29**

**Ok. Jeg er med. Kan du fikse? Er nødt til å jobbe her nå.**

 

**Sondre 11:29**

**Fett! Jeg fikser. Henge i kveld?**

 

**Meg 11:30**

**[Tommel opp]**

 

Isak. Legen min. Sondre. Og meg. Og så meg da. Be independent, liksom. Litt absurd kommando det der, men det funker kanskje når det er seg selv man gir den til. 

 

Jeg dreier meg 360 grader rundt en gang med kontorstolen, før jeg lar hendene gli over det røde stoffet, det kjennes først litt stritt mot håndflatene. 

 

Kanskje det var feil å sitte og vente på at den egentlige meg skal si meg hva som er det rette å gjøre. Det er bare å bestemme seg, definere for seg selv hva greiene handler om. Litt som det med meg og Isak, at i går var vi Casablanca-paret, i morgen kan vi være noe annet. Jeg googler “independence”, en liten unyttig ting å gjøre før jeg skal ta meg sammen og være flink. I blinde scroller jeg nedover, fram til jeg stopper opp ved et tilfeldig treff: “The independence you gain today may be all you need for tomorrow’s challenges”. Jeg ler så vidt, av det litt teite amerikanske greiene, før jeg lukker fanen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid blir vi utrolig glade om du tar deg tid til å komme med en kommentar! ❤️


	18. Hva var verst da, da du var liten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak kjøper seg sykkel og tar en tur på landet med Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hos Peer og Frieda er det sånn at når vi skal unne oss en tur, så drar en til New York og flanerer i storbyen, mens den andre gjeter på egne og andres barn langs Mjøsas bredder, med våte sko og kaffetørst humør. Det fine er jo at begge deler ga masse inspirasjon, dette og forrige kapittel er blitt til på reise, med meldinger, pepp og samkjøring på tvers av verdenshav og tidssoner. Og faktisk en felles kaffekopp på Gardermoen til slutt, for så snill var universet og tilfeldighetene!
> 
> Men Isak da, han er i Göttingen, dagen etter at han kom tilbake fra den fantastiske helgen med Even. Og nå skal han gjøre det han bestemte seg for kvelden før, han skal få kjøpt seg en sykkel. Det er på tide.

Jeg blar gjennom meldingene fra Even mens jeg venter. Den deilige, fine morgenmeldingen får det til å bre seg varmt gjennom meg, ordene treffer nesten mer presist når jeg leser dem på mobilskjermen, enn om de hadde vært små, søvnige hvisk mot øret mitt. Jeg rakk jo knapt å lese den i dag tidlig, fokuset mitt var på klokken og hvor sykt dårlig tid jeg hadde om jeg skulle nå veiledningssamtalen min. Den avtalen var jo hele grunnen til at jeg måtte dra tilbake på søndag allerede, ellers kunne jeg vel strukket helgen litt ut, kunne snodd meg inntil Even i halvsøvne, og kjent hvordan han foldet armene rundt meg, eller omvendt, kanskje våknet av ham, morgenmyk i kroppen og med ansiktet gjemt i halsgropen min. Jeg kjenner et flyktig blaff av den varme sovelukten hans i nesen, absurd nå som jeg har lyserosa kirsebærblomster strødd foran føttene og på benken jeg sitter på, det lukter egentlig aller mest intenst vår her og mye mer sol enn jeg hadde forventet.

 

“Hei!” Marcel dumper ned ved siden av meg på benken.”

“Barcelona?” sier han, og jeg ser at han angrer på impulsen med det samme. “Sorry, jeg så på skjermen din, det var automatisk, skulle ikke gjort det, unnskyld.”

Jeg ser bare på ham, stirrer megetsigende med hevede øyenbryn, hva skal jeg si til det. Han vet det jo tydeligvis selv.

“Ja. Even skal kanskje til Barcelona”, svarer jeg til slutt.

“Kult! Ferie i Barcelona!” Jeg tror jeg hører litt lettelse i stemmen hans.

“Nei, det er jobb, da. På en måte. Han får sponsa en slags studietur. Sammen med en annen. En venn.”

Jeg pauser et øyeblikk før jeg sier  _ venn _ , vet ikke egentlig hvorfor, for Sondre er jo i aller høyeste grad en kompis for Even. De to har en slags kjemigreie som tydeligvis funker for begge, jeg tror at Even lurte på om det kom til å forsvinne nå som de ikke studerer sammen lengre, eller, jeg tror at det bekymret ham, en liten frykt for at det skulle vise seg at samarbeidet bare var en praktisk greie, i verste fall noe ensidig som ikke var balansert. Ubegrunnet, heldigvis, men ikke uventet for meg i alle fall, den kjemien har alltid vært lett å se.

“Trodde han skulle komme hit?” spør Marcel.

“Ja, om tre uker. Barcelona er før det. Det er en spontangreie. Han fikk vite om det i dag. Jeg vet ikke helt om det blir noe av, men jeg tror han har lyst.” Det overrasker meg litt at jeg la til det siste, i det jeg sier det føles det som en invitasjon til å spørre mer om det, og det forstår jeg ikke helt hvorfor jeg gir. Til føkkings Marcel, liksom.

“Echt? Vet ikke om han vil? Han må jo være gal om han ikke vil på gratis tur til Barcelona!”

Jeg ser hvordan Marcel angrer med det samme, han krymper litt, øynene flakker på samme måte som jeg har sett før, hos Vilde, hos Chris, hos søstra mi, hos en lang rekke halvbrisne folk på fest. Sjeldnere nå enn før, men det skjer og det er en helt spesiell kvalitet i den flakkingen, det er hjernen som fortvilet prøver å komme opp med noe formildende som ikke bare forsterker inntrykket av at man er en ufølsom idiot. Jeg ser skrått bort på ham, smiler bare svakt. Det er jo greit, sånt skjer, det stikker ikke når det er på denne måten. 

“Ja, det ville være ganske sprøtt å ikke vurdere det”, sier jeg, og jeg tror det er lettelse som får Marcel til å begynne å puste igjen.

“Han må sjekke om han får fri fra jobben.” Mer forklaring enn det det trenger ikke Marcel, og det er jo også en del av sannheten, selv om den er mer komplisert. Jeg skjønner det ikke helt selv, normalt ville Even blitt kjempeglad for en sånn beskjed, og det at det bare er noen dager til han skal reise hadde gjort ham ekstra oppglødd. I stedet virket han mest usikker, som om han ikke hadde lyst, eller trodde at turen i seg selv kunne trigge noe. Men han mestrer det jo, hverdagen, seg selv, og viktigere enn det, alle overgangene mellom det som er vanlig og bra, og det som er et lite hint om at livet ikke vipper helt på balansepunktet lenger.

 

Jeg sitter bakpå Marcels sykkel på vei ut til kameraten hans, han bor i et av studenthusene et stykke nord for  jernbanestasjonen. “Flaks du har bagasjebrett”, mumlet jeg i sted, da han tilbød seg å tråkke oss tvers gjennom byen, men det virket ikke som Marcel forsto hva jeg mente, og jeg ser det jo selv nå som jeg legger merke til alle syklene vi passerer, susende forbi oss og låst fast i store klynger foran alle offentlige bygninger. De ser ikke ut som hjemme, de har smalere hjul her, færre gir, bagasjebrett og føkkings kurver festet på styret. Sykkelen jeg kjøper er heldigvis ikke den mest outrerte, ingen kurv, ingen hippiegul amatørmaling på rammen. Bare en traust og enkel mørkegrønn sykkel, forhåpentligvis praktisk og verdt 150 euro for meg også, ikke bare for Marcels kompis, som jeg ikke engang husker navnet på lengre.

Marcel er gira, det er tydeligvis en begivenhet at jeg har skaffet meg denne sykkelen som ikke direkte får det til å gnistre i glede hos meg ennå. Han foreslår en sykkeltur, den er kort, til noe han etterhvert kommer til at må hete en gravemaskinsjø på norsk, og jeg nikker på en måte som ikke skjuler at det er noe som ingen noensinne har hørt om. Jeg skjønner ikke en dritt av hva han snakker om, det er en så vanlig følelse etterhvert at det får meg til å le, det er som forventet, liksom, Marcel prater med innlevelse, og jeg skjønner ikke en dritt.

“Okei”, sier jeg, jeg kan bli med på en sykkeltur, hvorfor ikke. Jeg tar mobilen frem fra lommen, vil bare sjekke om Even har meldt meg, selv om vi avtalte at vi skulle prates i kveld.

“Meld Even da, så kjører vi!” sier Marcel, og da føles det rart å skulle stappe mobilen tilbake i lommen uten å skrive noe, som om det bryter med en forventning og bare kommer til å bli et spørsmål jeg kanskje må svare på. Jeg skriver en melding til Even.

 

**Meg 17:39  
**

**Hei handsome. Nå skal jeg teste den skrale low-tech sykkelen jeg har kjøpt, tar en tur med Marcel. Glir skikkelig inn i miljøet her nå, må bare kjøpe klype til buksebeinet mitt! Har du tenkt mer på Barcelona, bby?**

 

Vi sykler et godt stykke lenger enn jeg hadde regnet med, følger elven ut fra byen og sykler langs brede, flate stier gjennom lange jorder med spirende grønne og gule vekster som jeg ikke aner hva heter. Vi kjører gjennom et bittelite tettsted rett før vi kommer frem til innsjøen hvor Marcel tydeligvis har planer om at vi skal stoppe og chille litt. Jeg har ikke noe imot det, jeg er svett i vårsolen, og jævlig glad for at jeg tok den tynne vårjakka og lot duffelcoaten henge igjen hjemme i Oslo. 

 

“Rosdorfer Baggersee, heter det. Skjønte du det med gravemaskin? Vanskelig å forklare… innsjøen er kunstig, den er her fordi de har gravd ut grus i dette området. Kies. Kiessee kaller vi det også.” Marcel roter i sekken sin mens han forklarer, trekker frem en slank termos og en sylinderformet pakke med bilde av en bredbent figur med sverd. 

“Eh, har du med niste?” Jeg spør selv om det virker ganske åpenbart at han har med niste til oss.

“Ja, kaffe og Prinzenrolle! Sånne kjeks kjøpte alltid min mamma når vi skulle på tur, fikk nostalgiflashback da jeg handlet i sted.” Marcel ler, peker på en gressflekk hvor det fremdeles er solvarmt og ser spørrende på meg. Vi setter oss i solen, og jeg tar i mot termoskoppen og en kjeks med sjokoladefyll, sier ingenting om at den smaker litt som papp med nugatti og at jeg ikke er kjempeimponert. 

“Skal ikke du ha kaffe?”

“Har bare den ene koppen.”

“Å, men drikk først du, da!”

“Nei, du kan drikke først, jeg kan få den etterpå.”

 

Vi flåser litt av hvor sinnsykt høflige vi plutselig er, men jeg drikker kaffen litt fortere enn jeg ellers ville gjort og gir Marcel koppen tilbake sånn at han også kan ta seg litt kaffe.

“Det var fint her, da.” Jeg mener det, det er rolig, som om vi er langt ute på landet, og det er vi vel kanskje også, med alle de jordene og åkrene vi har syklet gjennom.

“Ja, det er ikke så imponerende for deg sikkert, da.” Marcel smiler unnskyldende ned i koppen. 

“Hæh, hva mener du? Er jeg liksom vanskelig å imponere?” Jeg ler, tar en til av de store kjeksene.

“Nei, men du er jo vant til søndagstur i norsk natur, skog, og ski og … hva heter det, svaberg, alt mulig sånt. Tur med bål og skikkelig mat og sånn. Ikke en halvtime med sykkel og en pakke med kjeks som dere kjøpte på veien. Mener jeg.”

 

Det slår meg hvor rart det er at jeg ikke blir glad for at det er sånn han oppfatter meg, men jeg blir ikke det, blir ikke glad for at Marcel ser meg som levendegjørelsen av en norsk klisjé jeg tidligere desperat ønsket skulle gjelde for meg også. Jeg er fristet til å bare nikke og eie den misoppfatningen, bare være frilufts-Isak som har vært på søndagstur i Marka og vet hvordan man tenner et bål. Men det bare føles for dumt, det er jo ingenting der jeg er flau for lengre, det er lenge siden jeg har følt det sånn.

“Har egentlig aldri vært på søndagstur, jeg. Ikke sånn med bål og … kongledyr og bading i et tjern, liksom.” Jeg blir kjapp i stemmen likevel, ser ikke på Marcel mens jeg sier det, lurer på hvor mye jeg har tenkt å si. Jeg snakker sjelden om mamma, de som har kjent meg lenge nok vet litt, men det er egentlig bare Jonas som har sett alt sånn som det var før. Og Even, da, som faktisk mamma funker greit nok sammen med og som vet alt om hvordan det var og alt om hvor ambivalent jeg føler meg til både henne og pappa nå.

“Really? Trodde det var sånn for alle norske barn! Fikk ikke foreldrene dine til å dra deg med seg ut i naturen?” Marcel dulter borti meg med albuen, det er vennlig ment. 

“Nei… men moren min er psykisk syk. Schizofren. Og faren min var mest opptatt av å ikke være hjemme. Så. Det ble ikke så mye natur.” Jeg sparker litt i gresset, ser bort på Marcel med et skuldertrekk, sånn er det, jeg er litt lei for å legge det på ham, hvis det gjør at han synes synd på meg, eller noe.

“Shit, det visste jeg ikke, sorry. Altså, sorry for at jeg bare maste om… tur og greier.”

“Du vet det jo selv. Det er ikke noe å beklage, liksom.” 

“Nei. Det er sånn det er. Jeg vet det.”

Jeg må smile, jeg kjenner faktisk hvordan det overraskende vokser og legger seg i hele ansiktet, det kommer frem fra øynene også. Det er sånn det er. Det er faktisk det viktigste av alt jeg har jobbet meg frem til, sånn var det da jeg var liten, det er sånn det er, ingen kan forandre på det, det er sånn det er.

 

“Moren din nå da?” Marcel ser rett på meg, bare spør det som ellers er langt ute i rekken av spørsmål, etter alt om hvordan det  _ var _ , hva hun  _ gjorde _ , hva hun  _ sa _ , å herregud,  _ stakkars  _ deg.

“Det varierer en del. Hun har hatt en bra periode nå, men erfaringsmessig så kommer det ikke til å vare. Hun har en greie for Gud, hun er sykt opptatt av religion, og synd, hun digger å fordype seg i det konseptet, hvis Gud ber henne om det. Og da slutter hun som regel med medisinene sine, og ofte ender hun med et opphold på psykiatrisk.” Jeg blåser opp kinnene, slipper luften ut, tillater henne å komme inn i tankene noen øyeblikk, men bare noen gode bilder fra jula, den var faktisk bra i år, noe annet orker jeg ikke akkurat nå.

«Og med Even, da? Jeg mener...»

Jeg avbryter Marcel før han får sagt hva han mener, jeg vet det er fordi jeg er redd for at han skal si noe som jeg ikke kan tilgi, eller leve med, eller bare orke at han mener, når han liksom er en slags kamerat.

«Tror ikke jeg hadde hatt kontakt med henne nå hvis det ikke var for Even.»

«Ja, fordi du skjønner hvordan...»

Jeg avbryter ham igjen, jeg vil ikke vite hva han tror Even har fått meg til å skjønne, det er så mange skjøre lag her, i hva jeg føler om dette og hva som er sant, de tåler ikke vekten av de feile spørsmålene.

«Even gjorde meg i stand til å face henne, eller situasjonen, den føkka barndommen min.»

«Ja, er det fordi du...»

Jeg vet ikke om det er muligheten av Marcels fordommer jeg er redd for, eller om det er mine egne fordommer som får meg til å anta at han skal spørre om noe som ødelegger.

«Det er vanskelig å forklare det. Det var vel det at jeg skjønte at jeg kan velge henne litt vekk. Alt det som var hjemme før, da jeg var liten, det er ikke det som er livet mitt lenger.»

«Du er heldig, Izak. Det er ikke lett å finne noen som forstår.»

«Vet faktisk ikke om han helt forstår akkurat det, det går ikke an å forstå de små tingene som nesten er de verste, tror jeg. Men han forstår meg.»

 

«Hva var verst da, da du var liten?» 

Jeg vrir meg overrasket mot ham, litt sjokkert, det spørsmålet har jeg aldri fått før, ikke på denne måten. Det setter i gang noe jeg ikke helt kontrollerer, raske, rullende støt av noe som ikke smaker godt og gjør meg svimmel. De forvirrer meg, alle de små bildene som slår gjennom meg, avbrutt av skarpe knips, som lyden av mamma når hun teller, bibelvers, ord, pugget dem inn i en rytme inni seg, kun med de harde knipsene med fingrene, rytmiske, skremmende klikk som aldri sluttet, ikke før fingertuppene hennes sprakk og blødde nedover i håndflaten. 

Jeg sitter på bakken, hodet mitt forteller meg det, og jeg kjenner gress og noe fuktig mot hånden som jeg presser ned ved siden av meg. Men det når ikke frem til den delen av hjernen min som bestemmer hvordan jeg skal oppleve dette, det er i det minste en biologisk fundert trøst som skyter gjennom forvirringen min. At det ikke bare er jeg som feiler nå, det er et totalbilde som jeg ikke kan endre, jeg må flyte med det og vente til det går over, for det går over til slutt, dette også. Det dreier og snurrer i meg, selv om alt jeg ser står i ro, underlaget jeg sitter på duver, selv om det er fast under hånden min og jeg vet at det står stille. Det kunne vært alt rundt meg som snurret, men da skulle Marcel ha gynget også, ikke bare sittet stille og sett på meg med brune øyne som sier noe om bekymring og muligens omtanke. Så da er det kroppen min som dreier seg, da er det vel jeg som ikke klarer å innordne meg og finne en plass i alt det som tross alt bare er som det er, ikke optimalt eller ønskelig, men likevel, det er sånn det er. 

De handler liksom ikke om henne, de bildene, alt det som er det verste handler ikke om mamma likevel, og det forvirrer meg så jævlig. Det er bare meg selv jeg ser, da jeg var liten, de gangene som var bra, de gangene jeg var glad og det var fint hjemme hos oss, tross alt. Flere små glimt av meg selv, smilende, leende, lekende, det er mange bilder, svimlende mange, flere enn jeg ville trodd dersom noen hadde spurt, mange nok til at jeg kunne passert som et lykkelig barn, om de ble stablet over hverandre så tror jeg de hadde vært mange nok. Og likevel lammer de meg, de suger likevekten fra meg og får alt til å spinne og duve, Marcel også, han sitter heller ikke stille i synsfeltet mitt mer, jeg må lukke øynene, men det er ingenting som står stille likevel. For jeg er ikke bekymringsløs i de bildene, ikke da jeg var som lykkeligst heller, aldri egentlig. Og det gjør meg redd, det er faktisk redd jeg er, selv om det er små blikk fra ti og tjue år tilbake som føles i meg, og jeg vet at det ligger bak meg, det er ikke dette som er livet mitt lenger. Jeg merker at jeg rister lett på hodet, holder håndflaten avvergende opp mot Marcel, men jeg ser rett gjennom ham, konsentrerer meg om å falle på plass på denne gressflekken som jeg faktisk sitter på nå. Være her, ikke hjemme, alle de gangene som presser seg frem i meg nå og sperrer for alt annet. Marcel legger en hånd på ryggen min, det må jo være Marcel, det er bare oss her, men den føles ikke som en berøring fra ham, mer som et tyngdepunkt som drar meg ned og på plass i meg selv akkurat her. Hånden er tung og varm mot ryggtavlen min, den beveger seg rolig og svakt, og det kjennes ut som jeg trengte den, for det blir langsomt litt lettere, og snart kjenner jeg den ujevne bakken jeg sitter på og hører fugler som skriker borte ved vannet et sted. Even. Jeg har lyst til å fortelle Even om dette, at jeg fikk denne absurde reaksjonen, at det var et helt vanlig spørsmål som trigget det, og at jeg ikke engang vet hva det var med svaret som gjorde meg så redd. Jeg drar frem mobilen, det er nesten en refleks, jeg skal melde ham og fortelle hvor uttafor jeg ble.

 

Jeg har to uleste meldinger fra Even. Lette, uanstrengte, glade meldinger. Jeg blir sittende med messenger åpen noen minutter, men jeg får ikke til å formulere noe som ikke høres mer alvorlig ut enn det var. Jeg kan heller fortelle ham det senere, det går bedre nå, det var uansett bare noen minutter, nå er jeg voksen igjen og meg selv.

 

**Kjæresten min 17:45**

**Så bra bby, at du glir inn i miljøet! Grattis med sykkel! Send meg et bilde etterpå da, av deg på den nye fete Göttingen-sykkelen din.**

 

**Kjæresten min 17:45**

**Jeg har bestemt meg for å dra til Barcelona :) Sondre har allerede fiksa billetter. Det føles helt riktig nå, var bra å snakke med deg om det  ❤️**

 

Jeg legger mobilen i lomma igjen.

«Han drar til Barcelona», sier jeg, og lurer på om Marcel tror jeg synes det er dumt siden jeg ikke smiler.

“Det var i forbindelse med studiet hans?” 

“Ja. Eller på en måte. Han… det er litt komplisert. Han mangler en eksamen. Men ja, det er jo for å treffe filmfolk og lære noe.”

“Jeg så den filmen han laget, med den gutten. Jeg tenker på deg nå da, etter at du fortalte at moren din er syk.»

«Even tenkte nok på det han også, men den er jo mer generell, da. Eller, den handler mer om vold. Hva syns du om han gutten, forresten? Han spiller sykt bra, syns du ikke?»

«Ja. Even må ha instruert ham utrolig bra, han ser virkelig redd ut, redd på den måten hvor han vet hva som kommer, når han sitter under bordet, det var virkelig sterkt å se.»

«Han er fetteren til Even. Jeg er enig da, den er sterk. Og vond å se. Selv om jeg aldri har opplevd vold i familien, men redd… jeg har vært redd.»

«Izak, du vet at vold ikke bare er fysisk?»

«Det er jo mest det, da? Jeg ble ikke slått eller noe. Mamma klarte bare ikke helt å ta vare på oss. Om det gir noen mening?»

«Det gir mening at du ikke tenker på det som vold, men det er faktisk det. Hvis du ble redd, Isak, hvis du ble skremt, eller kanskje måtte gjøre ting som du ikke ville, da er det også vold. Psykisk vold.»

«Eller om du sluttet å gjøre ting for å prøve å unngå å trigge noe», legger han til, og jeg ser at han vet at jeg vet hva han snakker om.

 

«Det er de store tingene som virker verst. At det ikke ble pynta til jul før på andre juledag det ene året, eller at hun ofte lå i senga og ikke snakket med meg, ikke svarte da jeg kom inn, heller ikke da jeg var dritstolt fordi jeg hadde mistet en fortann.» Jeg drar opp noen gresstuster, river hvert strå opp i små, grønne smuler, fortsetter mens jeg fremdeles har fart, mens det fremdeles er stemme i ordene.

«Men de tingene skjønte jeg jo på en måte. Jeg skjønte at de tingene måtte jeg regne med. At livet mitt var sånn, med ting som vi ikke kunne fortelle til andre, for de ville ikke forstått at det var greit hos oss likevel. Andre ville ikke forstått at det var vanlig og normalt hos oss likevel.»

«Å men Isak. Isak. Det var ikke vanlig, du vet det nå, ikke sant?» Marcel ser på meg mens han spør, innstendig øyenkontakt som pussig nok ikke invaderer meg, men oppmuntrer meg til å gå ned der og ta tak i noe av det.

 

«En av de dagene da jeg trodde alt var greit, en helt normal dag, så kom mamma inn på rommet mitt om kvelden. Det var ikke sent eller noe, men jeg lot som jeg sov. Pustet rolig og bevegde meg ikke, eller sukket kanskje litt, sånn som man gjør i søvne. Vet ikke om jeg skjønte det likevel, om jeg ubevisst hadde forstått at det ikke fantes normale dager?» Jeg ser på Marcel, lurer på om det bryr ham at jeg ikke klarer å la være å gråte, eller om han merker at jeg helst ikke vil det. Han strekker ut hånden og stryker armen min, ikke de vanlige dultene, men mykt. Jeg fortsetter.

«Hun satte seg på sengekanten og så strøk hun meg på kinnet, og jeg kjenner hånden på ansiktet mitt når jeg tenker på det. Hun brukte håndryggen, klossete og uvant, for meg også, kan ellers ikke huske klemmer eller hendene hennes på kinnet mitt.» Jeg svelger.

«Og så snakka hun. Sa at hun var lei seg. At om hun forsvant, så måtte jeg vite at hun alltid ville være glad i meg. Det måtte jeg huske. Om hun ble borte og måtte begynne på nytt et annet sted. Jeg måtte vite det. Det sa hun til meg, og trodde at jeg sov. Det var etter det jeg visste at jeg aldri var trygg, heller ikke på en normal dag, heller ikke når alt var bra.»

Jeg bøyer meg frem, legger ansiktet i hendene, kjenner håndflatene bli våte, lurer på om jeg må kaste opp. Marcels arm er rundt skuldrene mine, igjen vet jeg det ikke sikkert, men det må nesten være ham, og det føles trygt, som en bra ting.

«Tenker du at alt kunne sprekke når som helst, er det det du mener?» spør han stille.

«Ja», svarer jeg, litt overrasket. «En dårlig dag var lett å se. Men at en god dag når som helst kunne bli jævlig, bare ved noen ord, mens jeg egentlig kanskje sov. Det var det verste. Eller nei. Det verste var jo at jeg aldri kunne sagt det, eller noe av det andre heller, til noen. Hva ville de trodd om mamma da, liksom.»

 

Vi sitter stille, lenge tror jeg. Det er en god stillhet, for jeg kjenner tyngden i armen på skuldrene mine og alt i det stille mellom oss sier meg at vi deler noe. At han skjønner denne greia mi, som jeg vegrer meg mot å snakke om.

Jeg retter meg opp i ryggen til slutt, fomler med mobilen, gir den til Marcel.

«Gidder du å ta et bilde for meg, eller?»

«Ja, okei. Skal vi sykle tilbake?»

«Ja. Ta en øl et sted?»

«Det gjør vi. Eller to shots, jeg har det heftet med?»

«To shots er bra», svarer jeg, og jeg føler det virkelig, at to shots hadde vært bra nå.

 

**Meg 19:59**

**Jeg ble lurt med på tur på landet ass! Dette er en gravemaskinsjø sier Marcel. Weird jeg sa jo det.**

 

**Meg 19:59**

**[bilde av Isak overskrevs over sykkelen, det er en mørkegrønn sykkel med tre gir, store, tynne dekk, og bagasjebrett. Isak har på seg lyse skinny jeans og sommerjakken sin. Han ser rett inn i kamera og blunker.]**

  
  


Jeg tenker på mamma mens vi sykler tilbake til byen, mest på de gode tingene, på de gangene hun er entusiastisk eller bare svarer normalt når jeg ringer. Helst ville jeg ringt til Even nå, fortalt ham om samtalen og hvordan alt ble så nært at det ikke var mulig å unngå å føle det. Kanskje spurt ham hva han tror, om noe er brukket inni meg av alt med mamma, om det er noe galt med måten jeg føler på, om jeg holder ham på avstand på samme måte som mamma holdt meg fra seg. Men jeg vil ikke gjøre det akkurat nå, jeg vet at jeg kan, alltid, men jeg vil ikke ødelegge gleden over Barcelona og beslutningen om å dra. Jeg skriver en kort melding etter at vi har låst fast syklene, noen lette ord før vi skal gå inn og tømme to shots på det som gnager ubønnhørlig i meg nå.

 

**Meg 20:44**

**Barcelona forresten! Så bra at du drar!**

 

*

Det ble flere enn to, jeg mistet tellingen et sted underveis, men mange nok til at jeg kjenner dem i hendene og smilet mitt når jeg lener meg mot sykkelstativet og drar frem mobilen. To meldinger fra Even. Faen, vi skal jo skype, ti over elleve, jeg håper han ikke skal dødstidlig opp, at han ikke synes det for seint nå.

 

**Kjæresten min 20:50**

**Wow! Den er dritkul!  ikke like sexy som deg, men det er jo en jævlig urettferdig sammenligning for sykkelen da, for alt og alle egentlig [Kysse-emoji]**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:45**

**Hei bby, gikk sykkelturen bra eller? Skal vi skype snart?**

 

«Eh, Marcel, bare vent litt da, jeg skal bare...»

«Melde Even! Weiss schon!» avbryter han, fisker nøkkelknippet mitt fra hånden min og bøyer seg ned over sykkellåsen min.

 

**Meg 23:11**

**sexy som deg og brisen som meg [kysseemoji] Sorry bby vi skulle jo skype og så drakk jeg shots med rabattkupong igjen. Sorry sorry :(**

 

Jeg har ikke tenkt å si noe mer, ikke om at jeg ble så urolig og redd, jeg klarer ikke helt å holde fast i tanken uansett. Eller kanskje jeg bare skal si det, herregud, jeg trenger jo at han vet det.

 

**Meg 23:12**

**Jeg hadde en kjip sånn reaksjonsgreie på noe Marcel og jeg snakket om. Om mamma. Jeg ble redd på en måte. Men ikke nå da. Nå er jeg bare litt full. Ish.**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:13**

**Å nei, gjorde du?  Bare ring meg når som helst hvis du vil prate, ok? Jeg elsker deg.**

 

Faen, nå blir han jo redd for at jeg ikke har det bra og jeg har det jo dritbra akkurat nå.

 

**Meg 23:14**

**Sorryass ville ikke si det sånn dramatisk. Jeg er på vei hjem nå da. Marcel har passet på at jeg følger trafikkreglene. Ikke vær bekymret.**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:14**

**Trafikkreglene?**

 

**Meg 23:15**

**Visste du at man får bot hvis man ikke har lys på sykkelen lissm. Sykt strengt.**

 

Det er det. Sykt strenge regler.

 

**Kjæresten min 23:15**

**Men Isak, vil du snakke om det med moren din? Skal jeg ringe deg?**

 

**Meg 23:16**

**Skjønner ikke helt det greiene.det var bare et spørsmål og det var ikke stress å svare på det. Men jeg ble sykt redd akkurat som før. Men drit i mamma. Gidder ikke å tenke mer på hun.**

 

Marcel dulter borti meg mens jeg ennå står og tenker på om Even skal ringe meg nå, eller om vi skal snakkes når jeg kommer hjem, om vi skal skype litt i senga kanskje, fake litt hudkontakt, tett sammen og bare drite i mamma og det som skjedde i sted.

«Izak? Kan du melde videre hjemme? Skal vi sykle?» 

«Okei! Lys! Jeg må huske lyset!» Jeg slenger meg på sykkelen og tjuvstarter, men det virker ikke som det var et kappløp likevel, for Marcel står leende igjen utenfor baren. Det tar bare noen få minutter hjem, jeg sjekker mobilen igjen på vei opp trappen til leiligheten.

 

**Kjæresten min 23:17**

**Men når du fikk en reaksjon så er det jo kanskje viktig å snakke om det kjæresten min. Vil du si hva det var han spurte deg om?**

 

Først og fremst må Even få vite at jeg er kommet meg hjem. 

 

**Meg 23:22**

**Hjemme! Digg med sykkel ass. Fort.**

 

**Meg 23:24**

**Jeg ville egentlig melde deg med en gang men du var så glad. Marcel merket det da. Vi snakket om det. Det går bra nå.**

 

Det går jo bra. Det var jo ikke noe nytt, det har jo vært sånn så lenge jeg kan huske, mamma, faenass.

 

**Kjæresten min 23:25**

**Du vet vel at du kan melde meg eller ringe meg, hva du vil, selv om jeg er glad? Kanskje vi kan snakke om det i morgen hvis du vil.**

 

**Meg 23:26**

**Ja men jeg ville jo bare at du skulle være glad og smile og være dritkjekk og nydelig ❤️❤️❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:26**

**Så jeg er ikke kjekk når jeg er alvorlig altså? [Tunge-emoji]**

 

**Meg 23:27**

**Faen jo! Du er jo kjekk når du er dritalvorlig også. Logisk brist sorry.**

 

Nå har jeg mistet resonnementet mitt, jeg ser bare for meg Even, ansiktsuttrykket hans når han er alvorlig, ikke trist, bare seriøs, og kjekk, han er jo alltid kjekk. Vet ikke lenger hva jeg tenkte på.

 

**Meg 23:27**

**Men jeg vet ikke om det er noe å snakke om ass. Han bare spurte om hva som var verst. Da jeg var liten. Verst med mamma liksom.**

 

**Meg 23:27**

**Alt. Duh.**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:28**

**Og det var alt? Alt var det verste?**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:28**

**Baby, hvis du er trøtt og full så trenger vi ikke prate om det nå altså. Vil ikke presse deg heller.**

 

**Meg 23:28**

**Neida. Ikke alt. Brent barn-humor eller noe. Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg får deg til å skjønne det helt? Det er liksom ikke de store tingene akkurat.**

 

**Meg 23:30**

**Vil snakke med deg om det. Men kanskje ikke akkurat nå? Er det greit? Det er ikke fordi jeg ikke vil eller noe.**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:31**

**Du bestemmer så klart. Men håper du vet at du kan prate med meg om det da, og at jeg skal prøve å skjønne så godt jeg kan. Ok?**

 

Jeg vet jo det, for Even kommer jo aldri til å slutte å prøve å skjønne meg. Aldri.

 

**Meg 23:31**

**Jeg vet at jeg kan snakke med deg om alt for du forstår meg faen bedre enn noen noengang har gjort**

 

**Meg 23:32**

**Og så elsker jeg deg ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:32**

**Det var fint sagt ❤️Elsker deg også.**

 

**Meg 23:33**

**Snakkes vi i morgen? Tror jeg må sove. Shots ass. Fy faen.**

 

**Kjæretsen min 23:34**

**Shotfylla på en mandag. Du er gæren ass.**

 

Gæren, det er ikke kødd, sånn føles det.

 

**Kjæresten min 23:24**

**Vi snakkes i morgen. Sov godt. Håper du føler deg ok i morgen, fyllesyk er du vel kanskje, men hvis du er trist eller noe, så ring meg, ok? Jeg lover å holde meg kjekk likevel**

 

**Meg 23:35**

**Du er uansett alltid kjekk, baby. Kjæresten min. Jeg jobber hjemmefra i morgen, du kan ringe meg når du har tid? Vil snakke med deg ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:36**

**Vi snakkes i morgen!**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:36**

**Natta ❤️Forestiller meg at du ligger i armene mine nå.**

 

Jeg har hatt med meg mobilen i hånden siden jeg satte fra meg sykkelen, meldt med Even mens jeg var på badet, pusset tenner, pisset, hentet vann på kjøkkenet. Hatt skriveboblen hans i hånden da jeg klemte Marcel og sa god natt, og takk for liksom … ja, praten, og for en digg tur. Holdt setningene hans i hånden og kledd av meg, slengt meg på sengen i t-skjorte og bokser. Og nå treffer han meg så sinnsykt mykt og trygt midt i brystet, de siste ordene treffer så hardt og godt at huden nupper seg på armene mine.

 

**Meg 23:37**

**Even?**

 

**Meg 23:37**

**Akkurat i kveld trenger jeg veldig å ligge med armene dine tett rundt meg**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:37**

**Du gjør det Isak.**

 

**Meg 23:37**

**Ja ❤️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes, vi blir veldig glade for kommentarer og livstegn fra dere som leser - det betyr noe for historien og veien videre, og det er kjempeviktig for inspirasjon og skrivelyst. Masse ❤️ til dere trofaste, fine lesere!


	19. Det var normalt. For meg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even snakker sammen om Isaks vonde reaksjon, over Skype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så inspirerende og herlig med alle de fine tilbakemeldingene fra dere på forrige kapittel, hvor ting ble vanskelige for Isak da han skulle fortelle Marcel litt om hva som egentlig var det verste, da han var liten. Det gjør så mye for pågangsmotet vårt med alle de fine ordene ❤️ 
> 
> Nå er vi på formiddagen, dagen etter Isaks reaksjon og påfølgende shotfylla. Isak og Even skal skype, og da er det som alltid  
> Isak til venstre  
> og _Even til høyre, i kursiv._

**Even 8:30**

**Kan jeg ringe deg sånn ca 11.30? Da er jeg hjemme igjen. Håper det går ok med deg, sender deg tusen morgenkyss [4 kysse-emoji]**

 

_Han kommer sikkert til å sove lenge._

_Hva var det egentlig som skjedde i går?_

_Som om ikke jeg har tenkt gjennom det mange ganger allerede?!_

_Det virket jo som det gikk ok etter hvert, men kanskje det bare var fordi han var full. Det kan være sånn noen ganger, kan det ikke? At alkoholen bedøver isteden for å forsterke. Hvordan kommer denne dagen hans til å bli? Så frustrerende det er at jeg ikke er der! Så vidt jeg vet har han ikke hatt en sånn reaksjon så lenge jeg har kjent ham, ikke som jeg har sett, ikke som han har beskrevet. Hva var det som skjedde, tro?_

 

_Hva var det Marcel gjorde? Jeg synes jeg ser for meg ansiktet hans i refleksjonene fra trikkevinduet. Han virker jo snill, selv om han trodde alt det der om meg. Håper han var snill mot Isak i går, forståelsesfull, ikke stressende, ikke innpåsliten._

_Isak. Kjæresten min. Han sover sikkert. Ja, selvfølgelig gjør han det. Jeg har så lyst til å være under dyna sammen med ham, holde rundt ham, ikke sitte her på trikken langt borte, med en altfor varm kaffe. Jeg håper så at han klarer å fortelle meg alt om hva som skjedde. Alle de gangene jeg har sett, synes jeg har sett, at han ikke klarer å åpne seg helt, det er ikke det at han ikke vil, men det virker som noe sperrer._

 

**Isak 09:47**

**Digg med tusen kyss ass! Ble nettopp vekket. Ble kanskje litt mye i går. Ring når du vil jeg er hjemme og det passer hele tiden.**

 

_Jeg ser meldingen i det samme mobilen min lyser opp her jeg sitter, men siden jeg prøver å spille kortene mine godt overfor seminarlæreren, så jeg kanskje kan få Barcelona-turen godkjent som gyldig fravær, vil jeg ikke tekste nå. Må vente til pause._

_Men “ble vekket”? Ikke “våknet”._

 

**Even 10:01**

**Vekket av hva/hvem? Av mine kyss?**

 

_Tusen ting å fikse i pausen. Jeg vil jo bare chatte med Isak._

 

**Isak 10:02**

**Nei, dine kyss var jo så stille, har ikke lyd på messengervarsel ass. Marcel vekket meg. Han er en sånn ansvarlig type du vet. Dritirriterende.**

 

**Even 10:14**

**OK, mine kyss var stille, men mange :) Snakkes snart ❤️**

 

**Isak 10:14**

**Og de eneste jeg har fått i dag ;) Gleder meg til etterpå [kysseemoji]**

  


Jeg sjekker klokken på kjøkkenveggen, det er fremdeles noen minutter til klokken er halv. Jeg burde handle senere, det er ikke noe særlig å spise her, og jeg orker i alle fall ikke flere skiver av det svarte, kompakte kornbrødet jeg fikk til frokost, det smaker som høvelspon og noe surt. Marcel ass. Jeg finner en flaske cola i kjøleskapet, tror ikke det er min, men jeg fyller i et glass likevel. Tar med meg en tre-kvart full flaske vann fra sodastreameren og bestemmer meg for en yoghurt, selv om tanken på meieriprodukter byr meg litt imot akkurat nå. Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret mens jeg går mot rommet mitt, det er fremdeles ganske vått etter dusjen, men det ser vel greit ut, jeg tror jeg ser freshere ut enn jeg føler meg. Jeg tar laptopen med meg til sengen og setter meg lent mot veggen, med laptopen på fanget. Han mente sikkert ikke akkurat halv, han ville ringe når han kom hjem, og det passer greit, jeg kan lese gjennom det jeg har skrevet på oppgaven så lenge, kanskje se litt på en artikkel. Nei, eller etterpå, for nå ringer han.

 

_Jeg har laget meg noen brødskiver. Kunne selvfølgelig spist først, før jeg ringer, men, nei, føkk it. Jeg vil se og snakke med ham nå! Orging til og med på trikken hjem igjen._

 

_Jeg trykker på videoanrop-ikonet, ser at han er online._

 

“Hei! Eller god morgen!”

Det er deilig å se ham, jeg kjenner smilet vokse i ansiktet når jeg ser at han er glad for å se meg også. Det smilet hans.

 

_Hvordan går det an å alltid bli overrasket over hvor fin han er?_

_“Halla baby! Du ser mistenkelig fresh ut. Var det kødd det med shotfylla eller?”_

 

“Ser ikke jeg alltid fresh ut liksom?”

 

_“Jo. Selvfølgelig gjør du det. My bad. Men det er jo liksom grader av alt, selv om du alltid ser fresh ut, så ser du noen ganger enda mer fresh ut enn andre, liksom.”_

 

“Hvor er jeg nå da, på Bech-Næsheim freshhetsskalaen? En åtter?”

Jeg ser liksom-utfordrende på ham, vrir meg litt foran kameraet, så han kan vurdere meg, smiler når jeg ser at han smalner øynene litt og ser nøye på meg.

 

_“Du har aldri vært lavere ned på skalaen enn 8, ass. Nå er du på 9. Og det er jævlig bra gjort etter gårsdagen.”_

_Så digg at han er så leken. Da kan det vel ikke gå skikkelig dårlig?_

 

“Leste gjennom meldingene i dag da jeg våkna,  herregud, det var ganske springende! Sorry for det!”

Jeg må le litt, og riste på hodet, det var en sykt springende samtale, stakkars Even.

 

_“Det var det. Springende. Trafikkregler liksom. Det var litt frustrerende der og da, men det går bra. Men hvordan har du det da? Tell me.”_

 

“Du… det går egentlig helt bra nå. Det gikk bra etterhvert i går kveld også.”

Jeg ser ned på buksen min, pirker på en løs tråd, ser at Even fremdeles ser på meg når jeg vender blikket opp igjen.

 

_“Ok.. Det er jeg glad for. Men … den reaksjonen? Vil du fortelle meg om hva som skjedde?”_

_Det der se-ned-uttrykket der, det drar jeg kjensel på. Her er det noe som vi skal snakke om._

 

“Det var egentlig bare Marcel som kom skikkelig uventet innunder huden på meg med et spørsmål. Han spurte meg hva som var verst da jeg var liten. Med mamma, tror jeg han mente.”

Det føles som jeg går i store sirkler rundt det Even egentlig spør meg om.

 

_“Men reaksjon, hva slags reaksjon? ...Angst ...eller?”_

_Han skrev jo at han hadde blitt redd. Det skal en del til for at han sier noe sånt._

 

“Ja…? Eller, jeg vet ikke. Det var litt sånn at jeg bare ble overmannet av … bilder, på en måte, eller klipp fra ting som skjedde da jeg var liten. Og alt det tok over … inni meg? Går det an å forstå?”

Jeg snakker langsomt, tar for store pauser mellom ordene.

 

_“Tok over sånn at virkeligheten, eller omgivelsene rundt deg, ble fjerne på en måte?”_

_“Overmannet”. Det høres jo ut som angst, en angstreaksjon som er annerledes enn noe han har hatt før._

 

“Nei, ikke sånn at jeg trodde jeg var fem år gammel igjen. Men… det var liksom bare de minnene, eller hva faen det er, det var det eneste jeg hørte og så. Og det fikk meg til å føle det som om ingenting sto stille. Alt bare snurret og gynget.”

Jeg bare ser på ham, på Even. Håper at han kan si noe som bare fikser det.

 

_“Åh, kjæresten min. Det høres jævlig ekkelt ut. Ble du på en måte redd for at du ikke skulle komme deg ut av det?”_

_Det er jo det som er så kjipt. Hvordan jeg, jeg i alle fall, så mange ganger har blitt redd for at jeg holder på å bli gal._

 

“Det var jævlig ekkelt. Jeg visste at jeg satt på gresset, men hodet mitt aksepterte det liksom ikke, det føltes som om jeg satt i en spiral som hadde tenkt å få meg til å forsvinne i den.”

Det verste er at jeg kjenner litt av den følelsen nå, bare av å snakke om det. Ikke spiralen akkurat, men noe av gyngingen og den rå, skarpe følelsen inni meg.

 

_“Men du minnet deg på at du faktisk satt på gresset? Det høres veldig lurt ut. Det er sånne ting jeg brukte veldig lang tid og psykologtimer og greier på å lære meg å gjøre.”_

 

“Jeg har jo sett hva du gjør, og kanskje det var noe i hjernen min som husket det? Eller … det var jo også litt sånn som det noen ganger var da jeg var liten, da jeg bodde hjemme. Jeg vet egentlig ikke, det var ikke bevisst, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg gjorde.”

Jeg gjorde jo ingenting, tror jeg, det bare skjedde med meg. Even ser så alvorlig ut, det setter meg litt ut.

 

“Og uansett så funket det jo ikke, for jeg brukte jo sykt lang tid på å skjønne at jeg satt på bakken og at ingenting bevegde seg, ikke egentlig.”

 

_“Hvor lang tid tror du det tok da? Du kom deg jo ut av det. Det kan hende det kanskje føltes mye lengre enn det var?”_

_Det høres jo ut som han gjorde noe veldig riktig. Han må ikke undervurdere det, da!_

 

“Ti minutter eller noe? Er det lenge? Det føltes jo som ti år akkurat da.”

Jeg har ikke noe tidsperspektiv på det, men rundt ti minutter, sa Marcel. Før jeg var rolig og lente meg mot ham.

 

_“Ti minutter er jævlig lenge hvis det er panikkangst. Men det høres kanskje ikke ut som det heller. Jeg skal ikke prøve tolke deg helt ut fra meg heller.”_

 

“Jeg var i alle fall redd. Akkurat da var jeg helt jævlig redd.”

Jeg smiler litt sorry og tafatt. Skulle ønske jeg bare kunne krype inntil Even, bare ha resten av denne samtalen, og kjenne ham stryke meg og kysse meg og bare holde meg.

 

_“Åh. Isak. Jeg skulle så ønske jeg hadde vært der… Men var Marcel ok? Han begynte ikke å stresse veldig? Det er det verste når folk begynner å stresse når man har angst.”_

 

“Vet ikke helt hva han gjorde egentlig. Han satt ved siden av meg. Jeg vet at han bare holdt hånda si på ryggen min. Det føltes litt som om han trakk meg tilbake på gresset, ut av det gyngegreiene som ikke ville stoppe.”

 

_“Ok. Det høres bra ut da. Du får hilse han fra meg. Hvis han hadde stressa deg, så lover jeg deg at du ville husket det, sånn typ stilt deg tusen spørsmål om hva som skjer med deg og greier.”_

 

“Nei men det gjorde han ikke. Tror han skjønte greia. Bedre enn jeg gjorde selv kanskje. Han sa ikke så mye, han var liksom bare der. Eller fikk meg til å skjønne at jeg ikke var aleine der.”

Han var egentlig fin da, Marcel, men det føles litt rart og skulle si så mye mer om det. Men det hadde vært kjipt om han ikke hadde vært der i går.

 

_“Jeg er glad det var noen der som skjønte greia. Men de bildene? Vil du fortelle meg om dem?”_

_Det høres jo virkelig ut som en reaksjon man må ta på alvor. Nå må du ikke feige unna, Even. Han må få noe igjen for å ha en kjæreste med en psykisk sykdom, hvis jeg faktisk kan skjønne noe av hva som skjedde med ham, ut fra hva jeg selv har vært gjennom._

 

“Jeg skulle ønske du hadde vært der.”

Det skulle jeg. Skulle ønske Even hadde vært der.

 

_“Jeg også. Veldig. Du har hjulpet meg tusen ganger, og så er ikke jeg der når det skjer noe med deg. Men jeg er glad du kom deg gjennom det, eller at ikke noen gjorde det enda verre, liksom.”_

 

“Vet du hva? Det første jeg tenkte når jeg begynte å føle at det gikk over, det var at jeg ville melde deg og fortelle deg om det. Så du var jo der.”

Og så gjorde jeg det ikke. Egentlig var det et slags hensyn, men jeg tror det ble feil, at det hadde vært bedre å bare ringe.

 

_“Hvis det skulle bli noen neste gang, nå håper vi jo selvfølgelig ikke det, men da må du melde meg, ringe meg! Drit i om jeg er glad eller ikke!”_

_Jeg kjenner den der. Den stikker. Dette burde jo ikke handle om meg, men jeg ble såra av det, såra av det liksom hensynet der._

 

“Ja. Det var en weird logikk, jeg skjønner ikke helt hvordan jeg tenkte. Jeg vet at jeg kan ringe deg uansett, når jeg trenger deg.”

 

_“Ja. Du må love meg at du ikke tror at jeg ikke tåler det, eller noe.”_

 

“Nei, men det var ikke det jeg tenkte. Det var ikke det at jeg trodde du ikke tålte det. Jeg skulle bare ikke ødelegge det at du var glad for turen… det høres jo ganske dumt ut nå.”

 

_“Bare neste gang det skulle være noe, og hvis du føler for å prate med meg, prøver ikke å tvinge deg altså, men hvis du har lyst til det, så ringer du, selv om jeg skal til Barcelona eller Sibir eller hva som helst.”_

 

“Jeg lover det. Jeg skal ringe når jeg trenger å snakke med deg, det lover jeg.”

Jeg mener det, jeg skal det. Fy faen så lei meg jeg ville blitt om Even liksom skulle skåna meg og ventet til det passet bedre, om han hadde trengt meg.

 

_“Det er bra.”_

_Jeg smiler._

 

“Men… jeg satser på at akkurat dette ikke skjer igjen, da. Jeg har ikke tenkt å snakke mer om det temaet, burde ikke ha gjort det i går heller.”

Jeg smiler også, trekker litt på skuldrene.

 

_“Jeg er ikke helt enig ass… Det kan hende at det at du reagerte sånn betyr at du nettopp burde snakke om det..”_

_Jeg ser litt prøvende på ham. Jeg vet så jævlig godt hvor kjipt det kan være å høre akkurat den typen ting. Men jeg kan ikke bare snakke ham etter munnen heller, ikke når det er noe jeg føler så sterkt som det her._

 

“Nei, men hvor lenge skal jeg være prega av at moren min ikke akkurat var en glimrende mor da? Jeg synes helt serr at det er best å prøve å glemme det, ass.”

 

_“Men psyken er litt teit sånn da. Ikke så flink til å glemme ting som har gjort inntrykk liksom.”_

_For å si det mildt._

 

“Vet ikke ass. Det har jo ikke skjedd noe sånt på lenge. Det går jo bra til vanlig. Uten folk som poker og spør.”

Jeg ser på Even at han ikke er enig.

 

_“Men kan jeg si hva jeg har tenkt noen ganger?”_

_Jeg skyver tallerkenen med de uspiste brødskivene litt bort. Spise litt etterpå._

 

“At jeg er drithot og at du elsker meg? Det kan du seff si!”

Jeg blunker til ham, det er en ubehjelpelig avledningsmanøver, men jeg er begynt å svette på ryggen av denne samtalen, eller mer av tanken på å gå inn i alt med mamma.

 

_Jeg smiler til ham. Åh, skal jeg følge opp det greiene her, når det virker som det stresser ham sånn, eller skal jeg følge med på manøveren hans?_

_“Jeg elsker deg, Isak. .. Men… eller ikke “jeg elsker deg, men”._

_Men … det jeg skulle si, var at jeg noen ganger har tenkt at du kanskje var mye mer redd, da du var liten, enn du har tillatt deg å erkjenne, på en måte. For du ville kanskje få så dårlig samvittighet av å gjøre det, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener? Siden moren din ikke er slem heller, liksom, det er jo ikke der det ligger. Men likevel.. kanskje det var noe sånt som ville fram?”_

 

“Det som er så jævlig rart, er jo at hvis jeg tenker tilbake nå, liksom akkurat nå, mens jeg sitter her, så husker jeg alt som greit nok, liksom. Mamma gjorde jo mye som kanskje ikke var så bra. Men det var på en måte greit. Men det føltes ikke sånn i går, når jeg skulle prøve å svare på det jævla spørsmålet og det eneste jeg klarte å kjenne på var at jeg var redd.”

 

“Hvilken versjon er riktig, liksom?”

 

_“Det er kanskje en tanke-versjon og en følelses-versjon. Det høres skikkelig ut som det var et eller annet i går som gjorde at du fikk kontakt med noen følelser som du ikke har kjent på på veldig lenge.. Hva var det? Det må ha vært noe mer enn selve det spørsmålet, eller?”_

 

“Vet ikke… vi snakket litt om mamma før det. Eller, jeg fortalte at hun er psykisk syk. Marcel trodde jeg var sånn friluftsfyr, som hadde vært på tur på fjellet hver søndag, så jeg måtte forklare at… familien Valtersen ikke var helt der. Jeg tror bare at jeg følte at han forsto. Eller at han skjønte hva jeg snakket om uten at jeg måtte forklare så mye? Han var ikke keen på de sensasjonsspørsmålene, ikke noe sånn “å, herregud, hva er det sykeste moren din har gjort”, liksom.”

 

_“Han har hatt en kjip barndom, med vold, sa du ikke det?”_

 

“Jo. Stefaren hans var ikke helt god.”

 

_“Så kanskje dere har noen … felles erfaringer da, som gjør at dere skjønner hverandre? Selv om det ikke det var det samme.”_

 

“Kanskje. Vet ikke. Syns fremdeles han er litt weird.”

Egentlig vet jeg at Even er inne på noe, men jeg får ikke helt til å anerkjenne det.

 

_“Definitivt litt weird. Men det trenger jo ikke ha noe med saken å gjøre.”_

 

“Du ass Even, du skal alltid se det beste i folk. Selv i weirde folk.”

Jeg kysser mot skjermen, og strekker meg etter colaglasset, drikker en slurk.

 

_“Det er sikkert fordi jeg er litt weird selv, da. Jeg prøver liksom å tenke at det er noe bra i alle weirde folk.”_

_Jeg ler._

 

“Du er ikke weird da, du er bare deilig!”

Jeg smiler når jeg sier deilig, jeg kjenner det brer seg varmt gjennom meg bare av å si det, at han er deilig.

 

_“Bare deilig?”_

_Jeg ser på ham med smale, mistenksomme øyne._

 

“Og smart. Tror du er den klokeste og beste jeg vet om. Og kjekk, da. Det er ikke en ulempe med deg at du er så kjekk.”

Noe i meg vil bare fortsette med dette og være ferdig med den andre delen av samtalen, den som handler om meg.

 

_“Jeg skal bare si to ting til, og så skal jeg heller konsentrere meg om hvor deilig du er, ok? Men jeg må si de tingene, ellers kommer jeg ikke til å få ro i sjela. Jeg vil ikke gå rundt i Barcelona med en føkkings bulldoser i sjela heller.”_

_Jeg blunker, prøver å ufarliggjøre det litt, prøver å ikke bare være “alvorlige Even” akkurat nå._

 

“Sorry, jeg er ikke dritgod på å snakke om dette. Jeg bare føler for å løpe vekk. Men… da venter jeg på bulldoseren da.”

Jeg strekker litt på meg, prøver å fri meg fra den ubehagelige anspentheten - jeg vil jo høre hva Even tror om dette.

 

_“Eller det er ikke noen bulldoser mot deg, da. Jeg ville bare følt etterpå at jeg .. hva skal jeg si?.. var litt feig da. Når jeg elsker deg, kan jeg ikke bare være opptatt av at alt skal være behagelig hele tiden heller, liksom.”_

_Jeg biter meg lett i leppa, mens jeg ser på ham._

 

“Baby… hvis jeg snur på det, og tenker at det var deg som hadde fortalt meg om en sånn reaksjon… så hadde jeg også villet snakke om det, eller hadde villet at du ville snakke om det. Så jeg skjønner på en måte hva du tenker. Jeg er bare ikke så bra på dette.”

 

_“Det er ikke noe rart at du synes det er kjipt å snakke om, baby. Det skjønner jeg jævlig godt. Men, uansett, det jeg skulle si, det er at ..jeg kan ikke forstå ordentlig hvordan du hadde det da du var liten. Kanskje Marcel kan det bedre. Men det er en del ting jeg tror jeg kan skjønne om akkurat det du forteller nå, for jeg har på en måte vært der en del ganger selv. At det er noen følelser som jeg har skjøvet bort, men som etter hvert bare melder seg på, på en måte. De dukker opp, på litt rare, uforståelige måter, og da må man ofte deale med det... Så jeg vil at du skal vite at hvis, hvis det skjer igjen, så er det ikke farlig, du kommer til å komme deg gjennom det, sånn som du gjorde i går. Men skulle det skje, så kanskje det er lurt å ta tak i det. Du vet at du kan snakke med en psykolog, selv om du ikke har noen psykisk lidelse? Jeg sier ikke at du må det, eller noe. Men bare vit at uansett så er det ikke farlig, selv om det er jævlig ubehagelig. Ok?”_

_Jeg puster ut, og tar en stor bit av den ene brødskiven, nesten en halv skive i ett jafs._

 

“Ja. Men… jeg orker ikke at det skjer igjen. Jeg vil bare gjøre det jeg kan for at det ikke skjer flere ganger. Jeg kan ikke gå til en tysk føkkings psykolog, liksom.”

 

_“Psykoanalyse med tysk psykolog, tre timer hver dag i to år.”_

_Jeg ser for meg et sånt opptak vi så på i psykologi programfag-timen, fra 70-tallet eller noe, og må le for meg selv._

 

“Da får du i hvert fall en ny kjæreste etterpå. Meg, versjon 2. Uten alle traumer. Som ikke egentlig er traumer engang.”

Tadaa, liksom. Jeg slår ut med den ene hånden, ruller med øynene.

 

_Ikke egentlig traumer engang?_

_“Eller kanskje den reaksjonen forteller deg at det var det. Traumer. Men det er jo ikke noen bråhast da. Du kommer jo tilbake til Oslo igjen om noen måneder, liksom. Og jeg vil ikke ha en ny kjæreste ass. Jeg vil ha deg, den deg som jeg kjenner og elsker.”_

 

_“Men det er ikke sikkert du kan gjøre så mye, eller noe, for at det ikke skal skje igjen, baby. Sorry, men det kan være sånn den typen ting er noen ganger. Det er derfor jeg sier at det ikke er farlig.”_

_Gjøre det han kan for at det ikke skjer igjen. Jeg vet jo litt for godt at ting ikke funker sånn._

 

“Må jeg skaffe meg eget rabatthefte da, kanskje. Ha det i lomma, i tilfelle.”

Jeg klarer ikke å slutte med de teite spøkene, selv om det egentlig er noe jeg har lyst til å spørre Even om.

 

_“Ja, du må nok det. Og for en hundrings ekstra får du en gratis shot hver time.”_

_Tenk hvis psykologene hadde sånn whiskey-dispenser som han samlivsterapeuten har i “Dag”. Jeg smiler så vidt, men vi skulle jo ikke snakkes oss bort._

 

“Vet ikke ass. Det høres egentlig litt anstrengende ut.”

 

“Men du?”

Jeg tar sats, det er ingen annen måte å se det på.

 

_“Ja?”_

 

“Er det normalt da, tror du, at… jeg mener, jeg hørte jo lyder og så for meg ting som har skjedd før, det var jo akkurat som om jeg var midt i en slags forvrengt versjon av høydepunkt fra fortiden. Det var jævlig skremmende. Som om jeg ikke helt hadde grepet om ting akkurat da.”

Som moren min, ikke noe grep om ting, akkurat som mamma.

 

_“Isak.. kjæresten min. Det er normalt. Det er kanskje fordi du ikke har kjent på det her på så lenge, så da kommer det opp med så mye kraft, liksom. Du holder ikke på å bli gal, eller noe. Det er ting som har skjedd, som det kanskje ville være bra om du fikk bearbeidet litt mer.”_

 

“Jeg vet ikke om jeg vil det, ass. Rote i det. Men… om jeg gjør det, da. Blir du med meg?”

 

_“Selvfølgelig, hvis du vil det, så blir jeg med deg.”_

_Så fælt å være borte fra hverandre nå. Han virker så redd, og jeg skjønner ham så jævlig godt. Hvis han er redd for at det her skal komme tilbake og tilbake, og at han er helt hjelpeløs, så hjelper det sikkert ikke at jeg sier at det ikke er farlig, at jeg sier det er reaksjoner på noe han har opplevd._

 

_“Men du, en ting som skjedde med meg. Det er ikke det samme i det hele tatt, da, men det er for å prøve å forklare poenget mitt. På Bakka etter den første episoden som … ble litt synlig der på skolen, kan du si, så begynte jeg etter hvert å få angst når jeg gikk forbi doene. Jeg skjønte ikke hva som skjedde, bare mange skumle ting, hjertebank og svimmel og klam i hendene og sånn. Og så ble jeg så forbannet på meg selv, og sa strengt til meg selv at jeg skulle komme meg over det.. eller først begynte jeg å unngå å gå der, men det var jo litt vanskelig, noen ganger må man pisse, liksom, men i alle fall, det ble bare verre av at jeg prøvde å unngå det. Det ble først bedre da jeg måtte rote rundt i det og kjenne på og sette ord på alt det jeg så for meg at folk mente og sa om meg. Det var jo selvfølgelig en kjip prosess, men det ble bedre etterpå, mye bedre.”_

_Skjønner han hva jeg vil si med alt det her, om meg?_

 

“Jeg skulle ønske at du ikke måtte gå gjennom alt det. Men jeg vet jo hvordan du har det nå, at du har det bra. Du har sikkert et poeng, det er bare litt vanskelig å overføre det helt til meg. For jeg føler ikke at det jeg har er så farlig, på en måte, eller det er ikke så viktig, det føles mer som om jeg bare burde skjerpe meg.”

 

_“Isak. Det kan godt hende at det ikke kommer tilbake igjen, eller at det ikke er så farlig, som du sier.  Jeg mener ikke å gjøre det større enn det er, eller definere dine ting for deg, liksom. Men vil bare ikke at du skal gå rundt å være skikkelig redd for at det skal skje igjen, og begynne å gjøre en masse ting, eller å la være å gjøre en masse ting, for å prøve å unngå at det skjer igjen. For det er uansett ikke farlige reaksjoner...”_

 

“Jeg føler det ikke sånn, føler ikke at du prøver å definere noe.”

 

_“Ok, det er bra. Bare du kan føle det du føler. Det vet vi jo. Men skjerpe deg, det er ingenting å skjerpe seg med ass!”_

 

“Du vet den knipsinga til mamma? Når det begynner å ikke gå så bra?”

Jeg må bare prøve å fortelle ham noe av det. Jeg trenger at han er med meg ned i det.

 

_“Knipsing? Nei.. Fortell.”_

 

“Har du aldri lagt merke til det? Hun knipser når hun skal konsentrere seg. Sånne jævlig harde knips, de høres ut som skarpe klikk? Uansett da. Før, så knipset hun når hun holdt på med bibelversa sine, når hun skulle memorisere noe, eller telle stavelser eller vers eller hva faen det var hun talte. Da knipset hun, sånn en gang i sekundet, og hun kunne holde på hele dagen, og hun brydde seg ikke om at huden på fingrene sprakk og ble gnisset av, noen ganger rant det blod nedover hendene, men hun satt bare og knipset og mumlet bibelgreier som bare faen.”

Jeg stopper litt, svelger.

  


_“Var det en av de lydene, og de bildene som dukket opp i deg i går?”_

 

“Ja… Det begynte med knipsene, jeg hørte dem hele tiden, eller jeg kjente dem, akkurat som om de ristet i kroppen. Og jeg så mamma nedenfra, i den gule stolen som hun elsker, ikke sant, men jeg så henne som om jeg satt på gulvet og holdt på med… biler, eller lego, eller noe.”

  


_Det bildet. Det river så i meg. Lille Isak som satt på gulvet og lekte, i sånne omgivelser. Ikke begynne å grine, Even, ikke nå. Da sier han ikke noe mer._

_“Har du .. tenkt på den knipsinga etter du ble stor også.. eller var det veldig lenge siden du har tenkt på det, før det kom over deg i går?”_

 

“Nei jeg har ikke tenkt på det dødslenge. I hvert fall ikke på hvor mye og lenge hun kunne holde på med det.”

Jeg gnir meg i ansiktet med den ene hånden, trykker siden av hånden under det ene øyet, kjenner at jeg ikke har lyst til å grine, eller være enda mer ynkelig enn jeg føler meg nå.

 

_“Det er faen ikke rart du kunne få en reaksjon på det. Det høres jo skikkelig nifst ut, den høye lyden og blodet, og .. at hun ikke var der for deg i det hele tatt, men helt i sin egen verden som bare må ha virket dødsskremmende.”_

 

“Det som egentlig skremmer meg, i alle fall nå, er at det var jo bare normalt. Hun var bare sånn noen ganger. Du spurte meg i sted hva jeg liksom så, som gjorde at jeg følte meg så redd. Men det er utrolig vanskelig å forklare det, for det virker jo ikke som noe å bli redd for, hvis jeg forteller deg det nå.”

 

_“Jo. Faen jo. Det synes jeg virker som noe å bli redd for. Jeg synes det høres sånn dommedagsaktig ut.. eller jeg vet ikke, det høres ut som hun liksom innså et eller annet faretruende hver gang hun knipset. Og det er jo jævlig skummelt når man er barn og ikke får kontakt med de voksne. I en sånn gruppe jeg gikk i en gang, så var det en jente som hadde en pappa som hadde vært masse dritings da hun var liten. Han hadde ikke slått henne eller vært sint eller noe, men bare vært helt fjern og hun hadde traumer. Det høres absolutt veldig logisk ut at du ble redd.”_

 

Fjern. Det har faen meg mamma vært. Ofte.

“Men det var ikke egentlig det som gjorde meg aller mest redd, akkurat det med knipsinga var jo nesten normalt og vanlig da jeg var liten, tror aldri jeg tenkte at det var kjempeskremmende da. Blodet var kanskje skummelt, eller, det var var ganske ekkelt, jeg liker ikke blod, ass. Hvis jeg har traumer, liksom, hvis det viser seg at jeg er traumatisert, så er traumene mine alle de gode minnene. Minnene fra når jeg var glad. Hvor føkka er ikke det?”

 

_“Du.. du må ikke si sånne ting om deg, ok? At reaksjonene dine er føkka eller at du skal skjerpe deg.”_

_Jeg orker ikke høre på det, at han er så urettferdig og jævlig ufølsom mot seg selv. Hvordan går det an? Når han er det totalt motsatte overfor meg, og mine greier, min symptomer, mine reaksjoner? Men glad. Hva da med minnene fra han var glad?_

_“ Men hva tror du det er med de minnene fra når du var glad? Har du et eksempel?”_

 

“Sorry, jeg burde ikke si det sånn… jeg vil ikke at du skal tro at jeg tenker sånn om deg… eller om andre. At noe er føkka eller at de må ta seg sammen eller noe. Det gjør jeg ikke.”

 

_“Jeg tenkte ikke på meg nå. Det bare gjorde vondt at du sa det om deg selv, skjønner du hva jeg mener? Det er kanskje det du har følt noen ganger når du har sagt til meg at jeg ikke må si sånne ting om meg selv?”_

 

“Ja… jeg skjønner hva du mener. Jeg skjønner kanskje litt bedre hvordan det kan skje også.”

 

_“Hva da?”_

 

“Nei, men det er kanskje litt lettere da, å mene noe om andres reaksjoner når man ser at personen ikke er snill med seg selv, eller hensynsfull, eller whatever. Lettere enn å se at man gjør det selv.”

  


_“Ja, sånn ja. Jeg skjønner hva du mener. I sted så så jeg for meg lille Isak som satt og lekte med lego, og kjente så sterkt at jeg ville at noen skulle ta han på fanget, eller bare se han, liksom. Og det var så jævlig vondt at det ikke skjedde. Da føltes det skikkelig hardt det du sa der om deg selv og reaksjonene dine.”_

 

“Jeg tror kanskje at jeg hele tiden håpet at jeg bare fikk være i fred. For da skjedde det jo ikke noe. Da var det nøytralt, liksom. Ikke bra og ikke dårlig. Ingen risiko. Greia med å være glad var mer komplisert.”

 

_“Hvordan da? At du alltid gikk på nåler samtidig?”_

 

“Jeg visste jo etterhvert at alt som var bra kunne bli dårlig skikkelig fort. Hvis det allerede var kjipt, så kunne jeg jo forholde meg til det. Men hvis alt virket bra, så var det bare noen feile ord som skulle til.”

 

Jeg prøver å tenke på et eksempel, noe som kan vise hva jeg egentlig mener. Noe som ikke gjør Even trist når jeg forteller det, for jeg ser jo at det jeg har sagt hittil har gjort noe med ham. Jeg burde aldri ha begynt å si noe om det her.

“Har jeg fortalt deg om den gangen med frukten?”

 

_“Nei, det tror jeg ikke. Egentlig har du ikke fortalt meg om så mange konkrete hendelser, litt mer om helhetsbildet, liksom. Fortell.”_

 

“Nei, men det er jo ikke akkurat sånn godt-humør-historier, ville ikke plage deg med dem, heller.”

 

_“Baby...Det er meg.”_

 

“Jeg vet det. Det bare føles litt som om jeg ikke kommer til å klare å slutte å fortelle deg om alt sammen hvis jeg først begynner.”

Det er jo det som er hele greia, det er deg, og jeg vil ikke at du skal få vondt på grunn av ting som har skjedd med meg.

 

_“Men du vet jo at det siste du gjør er å plage meg. Du er kjæresten min, du er den jeg bryr meg aller mest om å kjenne. Du plager meg aldri med å fortelle om livet ditt.”_

_Han ser så alene ut nå. Hva kan jeg gjøre? Hva kan jeg si? Hvordan kan vi utslette den avstanden? Jeg vil bare ta ham i armene mine._

 

“Det er meg, altså, det er ikke på grunn av noe ved deg. Jeg vet at jeg kan fortelle deg alt og at du vil høre på meg, jeg vet at du er der.”

 

_“Men du skulle fortelle det med frukten?”_

 

“Ja. Frukten.”

Jeg ser opp i taket, prøver å finne frem akkurat det minnet, prøver å huske akkurat hvordan det var.

 

“Jeg var sånn seks, eller noe, og mamma og jeg hadde vært i byen, jeg vet ikke helt hvor, det var sånn marked, med boder og sånn. I alle fall. Mamma kjøpte masse frukt og bær og alt mulig, dødsmye. Og så gikk vi på konditori, det sier hun. Kafé, da. Og det begynte vel der. Altså vi hadde det veldig koselig og det var en kjempefin dag, men så kjøpte hun napoleonskake til meg. Du vet? Sånn med krem? Hvit klissete greie på toppen og masse krem?”

 

_“Ja. Jeg vet napoleonskake, ja.”_

 

“Ja. Og jeg elsker jo ikke krem.”

Jeg stopper litt igjen, må bare sjekke, se på Even, se om jeg skal fortelle mer. Han hører på meg.

“Så jeg ville jo ikke spise kaken, for jeg likte den ikke, men jeg så på mamma at det kom til å ødelegge dagen, liksom den fine dagen vår. Så jeg spiste kaken, prøvde å smøre kremen utover og spise minst mulig av den, men mamma fulgte så jævlig godt med og spurte sånn “Isak, det var vel en deilig kake?”. Så jeg spiste all kremen, selv om den ble dobbelt så stor i munnen og smakte helt jævlig. Og så tror jeg at jeg trodde at det ikke kunne skje noe mer.”

 

_“Men bare det, da. Det er moren din, og hun har glemt, eller ikke fått med seg at du ikke liker krem engang, og presser deg til å spise, selv om alle ville sett at det vokste i munnen på deg. Men hva skjedde videre?”_

 

“Ja. Hun hadde ikke helt fått med seg det. Eller glemt det, jeg vet ikke. Men etterpå så var vi på vei hjem, og jeg holdt henne i hånda, og så merka jeg at hun ble litt stille, litt sånn rar.”

Jeg ser på Even igjen, og jeg kan jo se det, han skjønner at det ikke ender bra, eller han synes det var ille nok allerede, med kaka. Men han holder meg i blikket, han nikker svakt, og jeg vet at han vil at jeg skal fortelle resten også.

 

_“Ok?”_

_Det er så ufattelig viktig at han forteller, og bare han ikke stopper selv om det går inn på meg, for det går faen så inn på meg._

 

“Jeg tenkte at det var noe jeg hadde gjort, at det kanskje var den kaka, for jeg ville ikke ha et stykke til, etterpå, og det likte hun ikke, det så jeg. I alle fall, så ville jeg si noe som kunne gjøre henne glad, og jeg prøvde å komme på noe morsomt. Og så sa jeg til henne at…. ja, det var jo sykt dårlig dømmekraft av meg, men jeg var seks år, liksom.”

Jeg drikker den siste slanten fra colaglasset, puster rolig, rolig og langsomt. Håper at Even skal begynne å snakke om noe annet, eller foreslå at vi skal ta det senere, men bare på en måte. Resten av meg er så vidt kommet i gang, det føles som om det er mer som skal frem, nå som jeg har begynt.

 

_“Isak, bare en ting før du fortsetter. Ikke for å si noe stygt om moren din, jeg skjønner at hun ikke var slem, men det du nå sa, det at du som 6-åring gikk rundt og analyserte hva du hadde gjort, prøvde å finne en ting du hadde gjort feil som kunne forklare hvorfor moren din plutselig var annerledes. Det .. det er skikkelig ..ikke bra.”_

 

“Men… det var bare sånn. Det var sånn det var. Det er derfor det er så vanskelig å forklare det. Det er en del av meg akkurat nå som sier at herregud, var det så farlig da, det gikk jo bra, sånn var det hos meg, liksom.”

Men det var skikkelig ikke bra. Det er lett å se nå.

 

_“Men det er helt menneskelig da, å få reaksjoner hvis man har måttet være på vakt hele tiden, i full beredskap, liksom. Selv om man blir vant til det. Men fortsett, hva var det du sa til henne, hva var det du sa for å prøve å få henne til å chille?”_

 

“Det er derfor vi funker så dritbra sammen, Even. Jeg har aldri hatt det før, å bare kunne slappe av og stole på at ting er bra, bare vite at du ikke mener noe annet enn det du sier og viser meg.”

Og så tror jeg at han ville sagt det om noe var på vei til å bli galt også. Ikke overrumplet meg når alt føltes fint.

 

_De ordene sprer seg som den deiligste varmen inni meg._

 

“Men ja. Jeg prøvde å finne på noe morsomt, og det jeg kom på var å fortelle noe om Simen, det var en gutt som bodde i gata. Så da sa jeg at “mamma, du vet Simen, vet du hvorfor han ikke er så mye hjemme hos oss? Jo, det er fordi han synes at du er så rar.” Bra valg, ikke sant?”

 

_“Åh Isak. Jeg har ikke tenkt å joine deg i å disse den 6-åringen som febrilsk prøver å komme på noe å si for å få bort den dårlige stemningen. Men hva skjedde da? Hvordan reagerte hun?”_

 

“Hun… først ble hun bare stille. Holdt meg skikkelig hardt i hånda og begynte å gå mye fortere, sånn at jeg måtte løpe. Og så begynte hun å snakke sånn stille og hardt og sa at jeg alltid måtte ødelegge alt, nå hadde vi hatt en så fin dag, men så måtte jeg ødelegge den. At hun gjorde så godt hun kunne, hun hadde gjort alt mulig for meg i dag, hun hadde kjøpt masse bær og frukt og nå skulle vi kose oss, men ingenting var jo bra nok for meg, ingenting som hun gjorde var bra nok, hun skulle alltid være den som falt gjennom. Og ja, at hun ble skuffet over at jeg aldri kunne vise takknemlighet, for det var ikke sånn hun hadde oppdratt meg, at jeg burde begynne å tenke på andre enn meg selv… sånne ting.”

 

_“Det her ..Isak. Det er vold. Hun forteller deg at det er din skyld. Hun sa at du ødela alt, at du alltid måtte ødelegge alt. Det her er jo helt jævlig. Tenk å få høre det. Og.. bare det at du begynte å si at du hadde dårlig dømmekraft, at du tok et dårlig valg, liksom. Det var ikke du som ødela den dagen.”_

 

“Jeg er litt enig og litt uenig. For det ville jo ikke skjedd om jeg hadde sagt noe annet, noe som var mer passende.”

Jeg hører at det skurrer, men samtidig så er det jo sant, for det var jo sånn det var.

 

_“Men, hallo? Du kan ikke kreve av en 6-åring at han overveier alle sine ord og liksom analyserer konsekvensene, sier noe passende, liksom. Barn sier jo “upassende” ting hele jævla tida. Og uansett, det var hun som var for dårlig til å ta deg med ut den dagen i det hele tatt, det var dømt til å gå galt, og så får du skylden for det. Fy faen.”_

 

“Pappa var jo.. et eller annet sted, han kom hjem noen dager etter dette. Da var jo mamma ganske dårlig, eller hun sto ikke opp, da. Hun lå bare i senga. Tror ikke hun snakket med meg. Da hadde jeg all den jævla frukten på rommet mitt, og den var begynt å mygle, det var kommet sånne saftflekker, sånne brune flekker, på kommoden min. Pappa ble dritsur fordi det lukta råtten frukt på rommet mitt.”

 

_“Som om det ikke allerede var nok, så må faren din bare vise absolutt null forståelse og føkkings bli sint på deg! Hadde moren din sagt det, da, at du måtte ha all den frukten på rommet ditt?”_

 

“Nei… det var… jeg prøvde liksom å spise den opp, da. For å vise at jeg ble glad for at hun hadde kjøpt den. Eller, for å vise at vi hadde hatt en fin dag.”

Nå lukker jeg bare øynene og bryr meg ikke om at jeg gråter, det er for mye å være midt i det minnet, det er verre å beskrive det enn å se på det, uten å bruke ord. Og det er Even som er her, det er kjæresten min, han elsker meg, akkurat her kan jeg grine, nå som jeg har dradd han inn i alt det som jeg ellers bare nevner kort og såvidt.

 

_“Det er faktisk ganske utrolig at det har gått så bra med deg. Du er .. helt utrolig rå, kjæresten min. Nå skulle vi vært sammen ass, nå skulle vi vært helt inntil hverandre.”_

_Det brenner bak øyelokkene mine også._

 

“Det har gått dritbra med meg, jeg har funnet deg. Kjæresten min.”

Jeg prøver å smile litt, det går egentlig lett, så snart tungen bukter seg i det fine ordet kjæresten min, så er det umulig å ikke smile.

 

_“Åh… det er det beste i hele verden at vi er sammen. Og det du sa i sted, at du kan slappe av med meg, noen ganger har jeg merket det, eller tenkt over det, kanskje på grunn av noe du har sagt også, og da blir jeg så lykkelig, sånn typ smiler opp til taket i mørket når vi har lagt oss til å sove-lykkelig.”_

 

“Det er jo alle de familiegreiene som jeg aldri har skjønt før, eller i alle fall aldri har følt før. Det føler jeg at vi har. Et… trygt sted, da, for å bli litt svulstig. Et sted hvor jeg bare kan være meg selv. Og du også, tror jeg.”

 

_“Det vet du. At det gjelder for meg også. At det jeg har med deg, er noe jeg aldri ville trodd var mulig å få oppleve med noen. Selv om jeg ikke skjuler noe for deg, så begynner du aldri å begrense meg... Men du, før vi snakker oss helt bort: Det gikk bra med deg før vi ble sammen også, bra etter forholdene. Det er din styrke og bragd ass.”_

 

“Poenget er vel at det går mye bedre med meg nå, nå som vi er sammen. Før var det mer som at jeg klarte meg, men det var faen så mange ting der som jeg aldri hadde følt. Så ikke undervurder din betydning for hvordan jeg er nå.”

 

_“Jeg blir veldig glad da, når du sier sånne ting.”_

 

“Du vet jo at det er sant, da? Herregud, du fikk meg til å få lyst til å fortelle deg noe som jeg aldri har sagt til noen før, den frukthistorien er det ingen som har hørt før.”

 

_“Da er jeg så sinnsykt glad for at du fortalte meg om den. Men hvordan var det da, å hente den fram på en måte, og fortelle den?”_

 

“Nå vet jeg at du ikke kommer til å like svaret, da. Men jeg skal svare ærlig likevel.”

Alltid ærlig, det er det viktigste, alltid ærlig og uten å gjemme seg.

 

“Jeg ventet egentlig hele tiden på at du skulle avbryte meg og le, si sånn “herregud, skjerp deg Isak, det er jo en bagatell, det er jo bare et normalt barndomsminne”. Altså, ikke fordi du er ufølsom, ikke noe sånt, men jeg forventet bare en reality check på at jeg overdriver når jeg blir stresset av å tenke på hvordan det var.”

Jeg føler meg litt flau over å si det, for det er ikke den riktige tingen å føle, tror jeg. Enda et eksempel på at jeg ikke helt får dette til, ikke uten noen som kan vise meg.

 

_Jeg tar meg i å puste høyt mens han forteller, gispe nesten. Sjokkert. Jeg er sjokkert. Men jeg skjønner at det ikke sier noe om meg, men det sier noe om ham._

 

_“Jeg vet nesten ikke hva jeg skal si til det, jeg, annet enn at reality checken den forteller deg én ting, håper jeg, nå når du snakker om det, at det du gjør er jo det motsatte, du undervurderer. Du ser på ekstremt drøye ting, omsorgssvikt, det er jo det, det er ingen tvil liksom, som bagateller, som noe normalt.”_

 

“Det er jo det som er vanskelig. Det var normalt. For meg. Men jeg merker at det er jævlig ubehagelig å snakke om det, det var … vondt å si hvordan det var, å si ordene høyt. Og så ble det på en eller annen rar måte utrolig godt likevel, når det kom frem til deg.”

Sliten, jeg føler meg sliten, utmattet.

 

_“Takk, for at du fortalte det til meg. Jeg mener det.”_

 

_“Og nå kom jeg til å tenke på noe: Det er ikke rart egentlig kanskje at du opplevde det som normalt. Det var kanskje en måte å holde ut på, en overlevelsesstrategi. Tenk hvis du skulle målt det opp mot andres “normale” hjem hele tiden? Eller at du skulle erkjent at hjemme hos deg var det skummelt, du ble ikke tatt vare på, du fikk plutselig skylden for en masse ting…”_

 

“Hun hadde jo ok perioder også. Det hjalp jo. Men jeg kunne aldri helt vite hvor hun var, og det jeg tror jeg kanskje reagerte sånn på i går, det var noe jeg ikke har tenkt over før. Det greia med at de dårlige periodene var jo dårlige, det måtte jeg jo bare forholde meg til, men de gode kunne jo når som helst snu og bli dårlige, kanskje uten at jeg så det komme. Tror kanskje det var vanskeligere enn jeg husker det som.”

Sliten, eller kanskje mer tom, utladet, vissen, sånn føler jeg meg.

 

“Men helt serr, skjønner du hvorfor jeg aldri vil ha barn, eller? Eller hund, eller katt, eller noe.”

Jeg flirer, prøver å gjøre det lett igjen ved å trekke frem noe urealistisk, eller i hvert fall noe som er for senere, når vi er voksne.

 

_“Både ja og nei, egentlig.”_

_Utdyp, baby._

 

“Tror kanskje at jeg ikke bør ta meg av noen andre.”

Latteren henger litt i halsen, for det både stemmer og stemmer ikke. Og hun er jo en slags del av meg, mora mi, med alt det hun gjorde på alle de feile måtene og de tingene hun gjorde som var bra.

 

_“Nei, Isak. Det klarer jeg ikke å følge deg på. Du er skikkelig omsorgsfull. Er du klar over hvordan du har tatt deg av meg, når jeg har vært dårlig? Jeg skjønner at ikke det er det samme som å ta seg av et barn, da. Men du er virkelig ikke som foreldrene dine. Hvis vi hadde fått oss barn, så ville jeg ikke vært noe bekymra i det hele tatt for at ikke du skulle vært en bra pappa. Men jeg kan skjønne det om du ville være redd for å gjenoppleve en del ting, komme på hvordan ting var da du var like gammel som ungen vår, liksom.”_

 

“Ungen vår, liksom!”

Jeg må le, det er absurd.

 

“Det er helt annerledes med deg da, du er ikke hjelpeløs, eller noe, du kan jo si fra, om jeg går over grenser eller… serverer kremkake, liksom.”

 

_“Du er jævlig langt fra å servere kremkake ass. Du vet akkurat hvilken pizza jeg klarer å få i meg, den eneste frossenpizzaen, liksom, som jeg vanligvis synes er jævlig døll. Det er så motsatt av å servere kremkake på alle tenkelige måter.”_

_Jeg må le._

 

“Takk. For at du sier det. Jeg er redd for det noen ganger, eller bekymret, når jeg begynner å tenke mye på det. At jeg skal ha noe av mammas personlighet, og at jeg ikke klarer å vise deg hvor viktig du er for meg. At jeg ikke klarer å vise deg det på de måtene som er betydningsfulle for deg.”

Det svimler litt for meg, for at jeg sa det, jeg prøver å puste rolig noen ganger. Det er forvirrende, alt sammen.

 

_“Men .. du gjør det. Jeg føler meg elska.”_

_Jeg vet ikke om jeg skjønner helt hva han mener nå, eller hva jeg skal si for at han ikke skal bekymre seg for det._

 

“Du er jo det. Veldig elsket. Av meg.”

Jeg peker på mitt eget bryst, meg, understreker det.

Han er det, og å høre ham si at han føler seg elska, det er godt på den måten som jeg har lengtet etter å føle helt siden mamma dukket opp og fikk alt til å gynge i meg.

 

_“Det er jo det beste som kunne skjedd meg, ass. Og så er det en pågående ting. Eller det er ikke en ting. Det er noe mye bedre enn en ting.”_

_Jeg blir litt flau plutselig, tror jeg, smilet mitt vokser, uten at jeg har kontroll over det. Det bare vokser og vokser._

 

“Det er en tilstand, baby. En stabilt, pågående tilstand. Jeg ville sagt evigvarig, men uendelighet er litt komplisert for en realfagsnerd som meg. Kanskje du kan bygge uendeligheten inn i resonnementet? Vil gjerne ha den der, ass.”

Smilet hans er så vakkert, det brer seg i hele ansiktet hans, han smiler fordi han er elsket av meg, og fordi han elsker meg også, det trenger han ikke å si, det vet jeg, jeg kjenner det. Jeg smiler også, det er deilig og lettende.

 

_Jeg tar sats, håper hjernen min vil finne på noe, gripe utfordringen elegant og oppriktig._

_“Vel. Mine følelser for deg, de kommer jeg aldri til å ende, den kjærligheten er for meg uendelig, jeg kommer aldri til å endeliggjøre den, hvis det er noe som heter det. Tenk på alt det vi definerer ved forholdet vårt, uendelig mange ting.”_

 

Åh, det er et digg resonnement!

 

_“Men jeg vet ikke om realfasnerden min blir tilfredsstilt av det der.”_

_Jeg ser på ham med hodet på skakke._

 

“Du vet ikke om jeg blir tilfredsstilt av at du uttrykker din uendelige kjærlighet for meg? Serr? Jeg trodde du var den romantiske av oss! Jeg blir lykkelig, så lykkelig at jeg ukritisk trykker ned han realfagsduden og forteller deg at jeg aldri noensinne kommer til å slutte å elske deg.”

 

_“Åh, kjæresten min. Jeg digger både når realfagsduden er trykket ned og når han er der til stede i aller høyeste grad og avslører alle de logiske bristene i resonnementene mine. Men det jeg nettopp sa, det var et gyldig resonnement uansett hva slags system du tolker det ut fra, ass.”_

_Jeg kysser mot skjermen._

 

“Jeg håper det, jeg liker resonnementet, det virker som det har et solid fundament også. Selv om innholdet var kjent fra før, da.”

 

_“Det har et solid fundament! Det mest solide fundamentet.”_

_Jeg er så ivrig, roper det nesten. Det er så utrolig fint å se det lyse i de vakre øynene hans nå._

 

“Før du ringte i dag? Jeg følte meg sånn tverr og uvillig, hadde ikke lyst til å snakke om mamma. Og nå føler jeg meg så lettet? Jeg er så glad for at du spurte og at du ikke lot meg bare avspore og kødde det vekk.”

Jeg håper det går an å se hvor mye jeg mener det, hvor lettet og glad jeg er.

 

_“Det er bra at du sier det. Jeg var jo litt redd for å presse deg også. Og så var jeg litt redd for at du skulle tro at jeg var sjalu på Marcel, at nå måtte du liksom åpne deg enda mer for meg, at det var det som gjorde at jeg spurte så. Men det var ikke det.”_

 

“Jeg følte vel at du pressa litt. Men det fikk meg samtidig til å føle hvordan du bryr deg om hvordan jeg har det. Eller elsker meg, da.”

Jeg kysser i luften, mot Even.

 

“Men. Sjalu på Marcel? Det håper jeg ikke du er? Synes du det er vanskelig at vi snakket om ting som vi to ikke har snakket så ofte om?”

 

_“Jeg er ikke sjalu. Helt ærlig så er jeg glad for at han viste seg å være forståelsesfull og allright liksom, når du fikk den reaksjonen i går. Og jeg skjønner at dere kanskje kan forstå hverandre på en måte som ikke jeg kan forstå deg, jeg med mine foreldre og min barndom, liksom. … Men herregud, jeg ville nok blitt litt sjalu hvis du begynte å bli dødsfortrolig med han, og liksom bare fortalte meg at dere snakket om så mange viktige ting, uten at du ville snakke med meg om dem.”_

_Det var da veldig så ærlig jeg skulle være, helt ærlig, og si mer enn jeg behøver._

 

“Okei. Vi snakket ikke så fortrolig da. Eller, vi snakket om en del ting fra da jeg var liten. Alle de tingene kan vi snakke om en annen gang også, det er bare småting, flere historier. Han gjorde det i alle fall lettere for meg i går, tror det hjalp at han trengte fysisk gjennom alt kaoset jeg følte, bare det at han holdt en arm rundt meg, jeg tror at det hjalp.”

Det er litt rart å snakke om Marcel, etter alt som har vært med ham, det føles feil å fortelle hvor mye jeg faktisk følte at det hjalp meg, bare det at han var der og ikke var redd for å være i det med meg.

 

“Men han var weird igjen i dag tidlig da, med den tyske frokosten sin, herregud. Skikkelig dårlig, du skal få smake når du er her!”

Det er en liten kompensasjon, noe på Marcels bekostning, et eller annet å disse ham for.

 

_“Du er ikke så god til å reklamere for den, ass. Det kan hende jeg klarer meg uten. Det er jo masse digg tysk mat, og øl! Hvorfor spise det vonde, liksom?”_

 

“Litt uhøflig å avslå, eller be ham om å komme med noe annet og bedre, når han kommer inn på rommet med det i hånda, ikke sant? Men jeg aner ikke hvorfor han orker å spise det!”

 

_“Apropos uhøflighet, det kan hende jeg skal plinge på Marcel i chatten og si at det også kan diskuteres hvor høflig det er overfor meg at han valser rett inn på rommet til min sovende kjæreste, enten han kommer med god eller vond frokost.''_

_Jeg blunker, for å markere at jeg ikke faktisk synes det er så veldig problematisk._

 

“Gjør det! Interessant å følge den diskusjonen, han tar ting ganske bokstavelig ofte! Han valser ikke rett inn da. Jeg tror han banker på døren.”

Han mener det jo ikke, men jeg må bare spørre likevel.

 

“Men, mener du det litt, eller? Skal jeg begynne å sove i pysj?”

 

_“Nei. Baby. Slutt da. Jeg har sagt at jeg føler meg elska. Vi har det superbra sammen. Jeg er ikke plutselig sjalu på Marcel. Det jeg prøvde å si, var at jeg var redd for at du skulle tro at jeg var sjalu på bondingen deres, at det var derfor jeg la litt press på deg om å åpne deg for meg, at det var mer det, enn fordi jeg elsker deg og bryr meg om deg.”_

 

“Det ville jeg aldri trodd om deg. Men jeg skjønner jo at du håpet at jeg ville snakke om det. Det ville jo vært veldig rart om jeg ikke klarte å dele det med deg. Særlig når det er så vanskelig å tenke på.”

 

_“Ja.. eller jeg synes det er … betryggende på en måte at du gjorde det.”_

 

_“Men, du, det du sa … om at du var redd noen ganger for at du ikke klarer å vise meg hva jeg betyr for deg... eller at du serverer meg kremkake, liksom?”_

_Det har ligget der i bakhodet mitt. Jeg må faen si noe mer, noe mer substansielt enn at han vet hvilken frossenpizza jeg klarer å spise på dårlige dager._

 

“Ja… jeg tenker på det noen ganger. At jeg kanskje bare… tror selv at jeg gjør de tingene du trenger, eller vil at jeg skal gjøre. Eller at jeg ikke har fått med meg hva som blir helt feil for deg. Ikke fordi jeg ikke bryr meg, men fordi jeg ikke skjønner det.”

Jeg blir litt svimmel av å si det, tenk om han er enig likevel, hva om han har tenkt på det samme?

 

_“Baby, vet du hva? De dagene … det er heldigvis ikke så veldig mange av dem, men når jeg nesten ikke orker å gå ut av senga… Du er der, i rommet, eller i leiligheten og gjør dine ting på en måte, og det virker ikke som om stemningen er tjukk av at jeg er dårlig. Du vet ikke hvor mye det betyr for meg. Vet ikke om jeg klarer å forklare det. Men, i alle fall, når jeg våkner og du merker at jeg er våken, som du alltid gjør, og legger deg ned i senga, på siden og ser på meg, smiler så vidt til meg, men særlig hvordan du ser på meg. Det er som du skjønner alt. Det blikket ditt, det er så intelligent, oppmerksomt og omtenksomt. Jeg føler meg helt sett, og det er liksom som jeg kan slappe av på en måte da. Jeg vet at du ikke sykeliggjør meg, du gjør meg ikke dårligere enn jeg er, stresser ikke, men skjønner bare akkurat hvordan det er. Det er akkurat som du tar tempen på meg med det blikket. Og da føler jeg meg ikke alene.”_

_Hvordan kan han se så usikker ut nå?_

 

“Even… jeg skjønner det jo på en måte ikke… men jeg bare vet at jeg vil være der, at jeg vil være der sammen med deg uansett. Eller ikke uansett, jeg vil være der fordi det føles som om det er det eneste jeg kan gjøre, egentlig.”

Jeg prøver å puste rolig, men det er så sårt og fint, alt det han sier, det er vanskelig å ta helt inn at det er meg han snakker om, selv om alt han beskriver er kjent for meg, selvfølgelig, det er jo oss.

 

_“Men, Isak, det er jo ikke “det eneste”, det er alt. Skjønner du ikke at poenget er at du skjønner intuitivt? Hvis du ikke hadde skjønt meg, hvis du hadde servert meg kremkake, så ville jeg spydd. Hvis du hadde sagt ting som fikk meg til å føle meg som en byrde, ville jeg lukket meg, dratt hjem til foreldrene mine kanskje. Hvis jeg hadde vært redd for at du kom til å bruke den dagen mot meg senere, argumentere for at jeg ikke ville tåle å gjøre ditt eller datt, da ville jeg ikke klart å ha deg nær meg de dagene. Og jeg lover deg, jeg er ikke flink til å “ta meg sammen” da.”_

 

“Jeg blir så glad for at du sier dette, jeg vet ikke, jeg har tenkt på at jeg kanskje overkjører deg litt, med å gjøre det som jeg føler fungerer, eller det som jeg synes det ser ut som føles godt for deg. Men jeg har aldri tenkt at du skal ta deg sammen, eller noe sånt, men det er det jeg kanskje noen ganger er redd for at du kunne komme til å tro. Hvis jeg er som moren min, da, og bare gjør ting som jeg mener er rett, uten å skjønne at de blir feil. Forstår du hva jeg mener?”

 

_“Jeg har aldri følt at du overkjører meg. Det er jo nettopp det at du er så tunet inn på meg, det motsatte av å være fjern, det motsatte av å bare kjøre på med ting, uten å ta inn hvordan det virker på meg.”_

 

“Du vet at du aldri kommer til å føles som en byrde for meg? Jeg har bare lyst til å passe på at du har det bra, til å gjøre det jeg kan for at du skal ha det bra. Og når du sier det sånn som du gjør nå, at du føler at jeg er der og at du kan slappe av… det er nesten litt vanskelig å høre det. Eller… det føles veldig godt.”

Så godt at det sitter som en knute i brystet, en god tyngde, noe som er riktig.

 

_“Det er veldig viktig for meg at du vet det, særlig nå, når du ble redd for at du har noe av moren din sin personlighet når det gjelder det der. Vær så snill og tro på meg, kjæresten min. Du er virkelig helt rå på å være tunet inn på hvordan jeg har det. Og greia er jo at jeg får det bedre av det også, både når jeg er dårlig, men også fordi det motiverer meg så til å liksom ta forholdsregler, ta vare på meg selv etter beste evne jeg også.”_

 

“Det du gjør hjemme nå, nå som jeg er her, det imponerer meg noe sykt. Jeg la merke til det i så mange små ting da jeg var hjemme, og alt det er jo deg, det er det du som gjør, det har ikke noe med meg å gjøre, egentlig. Selv om jeg er så utrolig glad for at du føler at jeg hjelper. Ville du sagt det da… om jeg begynte å ikke se deg lengre. Kremkake… liksom?”

Han ville vel det?

 

_“Men det du må få inn i hjernen din er at du ville jo merket det selv. Jeg får jo ikke til å si så mye da, men du ville merket det. Og ja, etterpå så ville jeg sagt det … eller hvis det skulle skje en dag, så skal jeg si det. Men jeg vet jo at det ikke skjer, ikke sånn. Du blir jo liksom ikke bare plutselig en annen person.”_

_Kan jeg ikke bare finne de rette tingene å si, så ikke han plages av denne absurde tvilen mer?_

 

“Jeg vet ikke ass. Vet ikke hvorfor jeg tviler så sykt på akkurat det nå. Eller, det er jo det at jeg tenker på mamma og på andre ting enn sånn som hun er nå, for det er det jo helt greit å bare distansere seg fra. Men det er liksom det at hun var sånn med vilje, jeg klarer ikke å slutte å tenke på det.”

Jeg rister på hodet, jeg går i sirkler her.

 

_“At hun var sånn med vilje, hva mener du?”_

 

“Hun trodde jo at hun var en god mor, at hun gjorde bra ting for meg. Hun bestemte seg jo for å gjøre ting som hun trodde jeg ville like, men klarte ikke å se når det ble feil. Jeg orker faen ikke å tenke på det mer, ass. Det burde bare bli liggende der det var, det føkker jo bare med hodet mitt nå.”

 

_“Hvis du kommer inn til meg med en skive med ost på, en dag jeg er deppa, og jeg ikke klarer å spise den, kanskje det eneste jeg ville klart å spise akkurat den dagen, var syltetøy, men det kunne ikke du vite. Det at du kommer med en skive med ost da, betyr ikke at du overkjører meg. Men hvis du hadde sagt at jeg liker jo så godt ost, nå har du prøvd å gjøre meg glad, at jeg er utakknemlig hvis ikke jeg spiser den opp, at alt du gjør blir feil, da ville jeg ikke følt meg sett. Men det ville du aldri gjort. Skjønner du forskjellen?”_

 

“Ja… jeg gjør jo det. Herregud. Nei, det ville jeg aldri ha gjort. Det kommer jeg aldri til å gjøre. Sorry for at jeg er sånn nå… jeg skal prøve å huske at mamma ikke er meg… eller noe.”

 

_“Hun er ikke deg, og du er ikke henne. Ikke vær redd, kjæresten min. Det kommer til å gå bra. Hodet ditt blir ikke føkka av det. Ok?”_

 

“Ja… vet ikke. Det føles litt sånn. Jeg… er litt redd på en måte, eller ikke akkurat redd, men jeg tenker på hvordan det vil være hvis det blir sånn igjen. Bare av et enkelt spørsmål, liksom. Det som du sa i sted, med Bakka og doen, at du var redd for å gå forbi doene? Hva tenkte du egentlig da? Hva trodde du kom til å skje?”

Jeg ser hvordan Even trekker pusten, tenker et par sekunder før han svarer meg.

 

_“Egentlig så tenkte jeg ikke så mye, ikke først. Det begynte, tror jeg, fordi jeg hørte noen hviske en gang jeg var på do, inne på en av båsene. Og så synes jeg at jeg hørte navnet mitt, vet fortsatt ikke om jeg bare innbilte meg det. Men i alle fall så var det som jeg hørte, senere, når jeg bare gikk forbi der, hvisking, stemmer som hvisket, og så visste jeg at det bare var i hodet mitt. Det var jævlig ekkelt. Jeg hørte ikke hva de sa, bare sånn hviskelyder, og så ble jeg redd jeg skulle miste kontrollen helt, begynne å hyperventilere, eller snappe, eller .. et eller annet.”_

_Denne historien hadde jeg visst pakket langt bort._

  


“Herregud. Even. Hvor lenge hadde du det sånn, da? Skjønner jævlig godt at du ville unngå å gå forbi der, hvis du hørte den hviskinga hver gang du gikk forbi. Du skjønte at du måtte gjøre noe annet da, få hjelp, ikke bare passe på at du ikke var i situasjonen?”

Jeg strekker frem hånden min, har lyst til å ta på han, stryke hånden hans, flette fingrene mine sammen med hans. Være nær ham mens han forteller videre.

 

_“Greia var jo at det ble verre. Det begynte å skje der hvor det var båser generelt, på doer eller kafeer eller hva som helst. Og jeg turde ikke si det til psykologen min, for jeg var redd for at hun skulle få meg tvangsinnlagt. Jeg følte jeg var i ferd med å bli totalt paranoid.”_

_Tenk hvis han bare hadde skjønt at nå, akkurat nå, så viser han meg med hele seg at han forstår meg, og vil være der for meg._

 

“Å. Even, baby, det måtte du jo gjøre, du kunne jo ikke gå rundt og ha alt det aleine. Sa du det til noen da? Du trodde ikke at det kom til å gå over av seg selv?”

 

_“Nei. Jeg trodde ikke det. Jeg begynte å skulke skolen selvfølgelig. Alt gikk jo ganske bra når jeg var hjemme. Men mamma og pappa lot meg jo liksom ikke bare skulke skolen i fred. Og så begynte psykologen min å spørre meg ut om hvorfor jeg ikke ville gå på skolen, og så fortalte jeg det.”_

 

“Hva sa hun da?”

 

_“Hun var mild og rolig, ikke sånn “herregud, du holder på å bli psykotisk, rett inn på psykiatrisk!”, liksom. Og så fikk hun meg til å skjønne at det hadde med noe konkret å gjøre, at jeg var pissredd for at folk snakket dritt om meg på skolen, at jeg var helt sosial død, liksom, etter det som hadde skjedd. Men vet du hvordan jeg kom over det?”_

 

“Nei? Hva gjorde du, bby?”

 

_“Eksponering. Det er skikkelig fælt når det står på, men det funker som faen da, gjorde det for meg i alle fall. Jeg måtte gradvis oppholde meg rundt sånne båser, etter hvert sitte to minutter på en av doene på Nissen, konsentrere meg om å puste, og merke at det gikk over, at ingenting faktisk skjedde. Jeg sluttet å høre hvisking, begynte ikke å hyperventilere eller noe annet.”_

 

“Jeg skulle så jævlig gjerne ønsket at jeg kjente deg da. Du skulle ikke ha gått gjennom alt det uten meg. Hvor lang tid tok det, før du ikke kjente den redselen, og hørte hviskinga?”

Å… Even… det gjør vondt å høre på.

 

_“Jeg husker ikke helt, men vi måtte begynne litt forsiktig. Jeg ville aldri klart å gå inn der med en gang, da ville jeg fått totalt panikk, så det tok vel et par måneder kanskje, eller kanskje litt mindre. Herregud, for en tid. Egentlig er det bra vi ikke ble kjent da, for jeg var så destruktiv. Kanskje det aldri hadde blitt oss hvis vi hadde blitt kjent da. Det tør jeg nesten ikke å tenke på.”_

 

“Det hadde alltid blitt oss, uansett hvordan vi ville møtt hverandre, tror du ikke det?”

Tanken får meg til å smile, jeg tror ikke på skjebnen, men jeg vil tro på dette.

 

_“Jo.. Men da ville jeg på en måte ikke unne meg noe jeg trodde kunne være bra for meg, men kanskje du hadde fått meg til å se annerledes på det, allerede da.”_

_Det fine smilet hans, det får meg til å smile også, nå, og det ville gjort det da også, helt sikkert egentlig._

 

“Jeg ville prøvd, håper jeg… eller jeg vet ikke, jeg ville kanskje ikke skjønt at jeg kunne være med deg, jeg var ikke helt der at jeg trodde noe så bra kunne skje meg, ikke da.”

 

_“Nei, ikke jeg heller. Men det er litt kult at jeg fulgte etter deg inn på dassene på Nissen da. Det startet jo litt der på en måte. Det er litt ironisk, egentlig.”_

 

“Shit, tenk om du ikke hadde sagt det til psykologen din, og måtte holde deg langt vekke fra den dassen, tenk om du aldri kunne gått inn der. Det er ikke ironisk, det er jo tragisk egentlig. Men… da måtte vi møtt hverandre på KB da. Eller.. på trikken eller noe. Du kunne kanskje ikke tatt trikken heller?”

 

_“Jeg vet ikke hvor langt det greiene der ville utviklet seg, hvis ikke jeg hadde gjort noe. Tenk hvis jeg var en sånn fyr som tok taxi til og fra skolen, og tisset på en flaske i korridoren under en stor, lang frakk.”_

 

“Okei, jeg tar det tilbake, det med at vi ville blitt sammen, uansett! Den flaska ville vært en dealbreaker, litt usexy.”

Å fy faen, jeg ler høyt, bildet er helt levende for meg, Even i den frakken, i gangen på skolen.

 

_“Men du ville ikke sett den. Du ville bare sett at jeg gikk rundt i Armani-frakk eller noe sånt, og stadig kom ut og inn av taxier.”_

 

“Føkk, så jeg ville trodd at du var rik og dritkjekk, og så en dag, så ville jeg lurt på hva du fomla med under frakken din…. og da ville jeg oppdaget flaska. Men da ville det vært for sent, for da hadde jeg allerede falt for deg. Og så viste det seg at du ikke var rik da, bare en sexy fyr med kommunale taxipenger.”

 

_“Og heavy angstproblemer. Men, ja, kanskje jeg uansett hadde slått opp det vrange bokskapet ditt. Jeg følte meg ganske kul da, for å være ærlig.”_

 

“Du var mer enn det, ass. Du var ekstremt fascinerende. Hvordan gjorde du det, egentlig. Whack, og så var låsen fikset, liksom. Hadde du noe på gang med vaktmesteren og fikk hun til å fikse låsen, eller?”

 

_“Nei! Jeg drømte jo bare om å ha noe på gang med deg, selv om hun vaktmesteren er ganske sexy. Neida. Men, nei, det var et skap som var sånn på Bakka, så jeg hadde tilfeldigvis bare erfaring. Det var kult at du synes det var fascinerende, da.”_

 

“Helt ærlig, så kunne du gjort hva som helst, og det ville vært fascinerende. Mystisk og kjekk og langt utenfor rekkevidde, liksom.”

I det jeg sier det, vet jeg at dette vi har nå er noe jeg aldri ville trodd jeg skulle få oppleve, ikke da, da vi nettopp hadde truffet hverandre.

 

_“Jeg tenkte jo at du var det, utenfor rekkevidde, visste ikke om du var skeiv engang, selv om jo Sanas hinting fikk meg til å tro at det ikke var helt umulig.”_

 

“Jeg gikk i det minste ikke rundt med ei dame. Hva skulle jeg tro, liksom. Men helt serr, det var vel ikke akkurat veldig vanskelig å forstå at jeg likte deg.”

 

_“Noe i meg sa at du kanskje gjorde det, men så var det Emma, og så tenkte jeg litt at du kanskje var høflig, visste at jeg var ny på skolen og tenkte at når jeg først “valgte” meg ut deg som buddy, så måtte du jo chatte litt med meg i alle fall.”_

 

“Det var før du visste at jeg ikke er særlig høflig med nye folk, ass. Jeg ville jo at vi skulle sitte på den benken resten av livet. Eller kvelden, i alle fall. Og hjemme hos deg den gangen, på rommet ditt, hjernen min satt og skiftet mellom “jaaa, han ser på meg” og “det er bare et normalt blikk”. Det hadde jo forresten heller aldri skjedd om du ikke kunne tatt trikken!”

 

_“Det var litt sånn for meg også. På en måte skjønte jeg at du likte meg. Hvis ikke ville jeg jo aldri sagt på den benken at jeg trodde vi to skulle være samme i den derre kosegruppeduoen. Vi hadde jo ikke snakket om det. Og hvis jeg virkelig hadde trodd du var keen på Emma, så ville jeg jo aldri sagt det. Men så ble jeg litt i tvil også, ass. Og dessuten så følte jeg kanskje at du var langt inne i skapet. Og jeg hadde jo Sonja og den mørke hemmeligheten min, liksom. Det var litt komplisert.”_

_Jeg løfter øyebrynene og setter opp et litt tilgjort anstrengt smil._

 

Litt komplisert. Tidenes underdrivelse. Og likevel er vi her nå.

“Keen på Emma var jeg i alle fall ikke. Men jeg var vel i skapet på en måte, ikke helt da, jeg tvilte ikke på at jeg hadde jævlig lyst til å bli kjent med deg. Ikke bli kjent, jeg hadde lyst til å ta sjansen på at du var interessert i meg, at jeg kunne vise deg at jeg også var det. Men mørk hemmelighet, liksom… det var jo mindre farlig enn du trodde. Du kunne sagt det til meg, jeg tror ikke det hadde forandret på noe.”

 

_“Der og da så føltes det ikke mindre farlig enn jeg trodde. Du fikk jo vite om det på den verste måten. Og likevel, her er vi. Så ja, i etterpåklokskapens lys, så vet jeg at det ikke ville forandret på noe om jeg sa det.”_

 

“Kanskje det faktisk var bra? For begge to? At du ikke fortalte det, men at jeg bare fikk se det? Ellers hadde du kanskje ikke trodd på at jeg skjønte hva det handlet om? Og kanskje jeg ikke hadde vært sikker heller, på at jeg var klar for det, hvis jeg ikke helt skjønte hva det ville si?”

 

_“Nei, det tror jeg ikke egentlig, ass. Når du taklet meg etter det, eller jeg mener ikke var blitt avskrekket etter det, så tror jeg du hadde spurt om det du hadde trengt å spørre om.. eller jeg vet da faen, men jeg føler du undervurderer deg selv nå, hvor mye du egentlig skjønner meg. Og helt ærlig så kommer jeg alltid til å ønske at jeg ikke hadde utsatt deg for det der. Men jeg plager meg ikke med det lenger.”_

_Det må være første gang jeg sier. Men det er sant. Det har vært sant lenge, merker jeg. Vi har vært sammen lenge. Jeg elsker å merke det, merke hele den veien vi har gått._

 

“Jeg var så forelsket, jeg hadde ikke blitt avskrekket, som du sier. Vi hadde endt opp akkurat her uansett. Og da spiller det ingen rolle om ikke alt ble optimalt, eller om vi valgte å si de rette tingene. Det gjelder jo meg også.”

Vi blir sittende og se på hverandre. Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret, det er tørt nå, jeg kjenner at det er litt fluffy, ustylet. Jeg himler skrått opp mot det, smiler.

 

_Åh, jeg vil at det der skal være min hånd! Fine, deilige, beste kjæresten min. Jeg smiler til ham, bøyer meg litt lenger fram. Men hvordan har vi kommet inn på alt det her? Hvor var vi?_

_“Men baby, skjønte du hva jeg ville si med hele den Bakka-historien?”_

 

“Vet ikke…. mener du at den… ikke bare relaterer til deg, da, eller?”

Jeg drikker litt vann rett fra sodastream-flasken, tørker litt vann fra munnviken med siden av hånden.

 

_“Ja.. eller det som ikke er unikt for meg i den, det er at hvis man er traumatisert, eller hvis noe har skjedd og man får noen sterke reaksjoner, så er det noen ganger man må rote i det, utsette seg for de tinga som utløser det på en måte, snakke om det, eller oppsøke det, whatever, alt ettersom, for at det skal bli bedre, for at man ikke skal få de sterke reaksjonene mer.”_

 

“Ja… jeg skjønner det, og jeg er glad for at du gjorde det, for det var jo helt jævlig å ha det sånn som du fortalte, sånn kunne du jo ikke ha det. Men… jeg vet ikke om det er nødvendig for meg, ass. Eller, det har jo bare vært en gang. Det går sikkert over.”

 

_“Vi håper jo det. Jeg ville bare at du skulle vite at det er ting man kan gjøre, liksom, hvis det skjer igjen. Bare det.”_

 

“Det gjør ikke det, jeg skal i hverfall ikke ta opp det temaet igjen, skjønner ikke hvorfor det kom opp i det hele tatt. Men… jeg forstår hva du mener. Jeg skal høre på det, hvis du mener det er på tide at jeg tar tak i det, høres det ut som en… plan, eller noe?”

Det roter seg sammen i hodet, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg mener. Det er vanskelig å se at det er meg, som kan gjøre noe, liksom, hvis det skjer igjen.

 

_“Du kjenner etter hva du føler for, og så vet du jeg er her.”_

_Ikke ta opp temaet igjen? Eller ta tak i det? ...Kanskje vi trenger å fordøye den her samtalen litt. Det ble jo så mye._

 

“Snart er du jo her. Da kan vi snakke om det, kanskje. Ligge på senga og snakke sammen.”

 

_“Ja. Det blir så bra å være sammen igjen. Herregud. Da kan vi snakke om det, ja. .. Du, Sondre driver og melder og ringer og jeg må snart på jobb også. Det er så masse greier å fikse før Barcelona.”_

 

“Herregud, vi har jo bare snakket om meg. Du skulle jo fortelle meg om turen! Må jeg be Sondre sende meg et resymé eller noe?”

 

_“Ja, han er jo produsent!” ler jeg._

_“Men det var det som har skjedd med deg som var viktig nå da, baby. Og jeg klarte selvfølgelig å skyte inn en god del av mine egne ting også.”_

 

“Jeg er glad for at vi snakket sammen, akkurat sånn. Det jeg fortalte deg om mamma, det… føles som noe du burde vite. Når du er kjæresten min. Jeg skulle egentlig ønske jeg hadde gjort det før, fortalt deg mer om hvordan det var da jeg var liten.”

 

_”Men det er jo ikke for sent. Og jeg er veldig letta for at du gjorde det nå, etter det som skjedde i går.”_

 

“Bare ikke la det ødelegge for turen din og alt du skal gjøre nå? Du må ikke være bekymra eller lure på om det går bra med meg, ok? Jeg skal fortelle deg det hvis det skjer noe, eller hvis jeg trenger å snakke med deg. Ok?”

Jeg venter til jeg får et lite nikk, jeg ser at han skjønner hva jeg mener, at han skjønner at det går greit.

 

_“Ja, men da kan jeg jo slappe av, når jeg vet du gjør det. Jeg elsker deg.”_

 

“Du kan det, du må slappe av og konse på å få masse ut av den turen. Ring Sondre, du!”

 

“Og takk for at du bare… forstår meg. Jeg elsker deg, kjæresten min.”

 

_“Vi snakkes senere i dag, baby, senest i kveld?”_

 

“Ja, vi snakkes i kveld, bby.”

Jeg kysser fingrene mine, blåser mot skjermen, det ser teit ut, kanskje, men Even smiler. Han skal få bryte samtalen, jeg vil bare se på ham til han forsvinner fra skjermen. Så skal jeg legge meg på sengen og tenke på alt vi har sagt nå, sove litt, tror jeg. Even kysser mot meg, han er nydelig, jeg blir bare sittende og smile.

 

_“Hadet!”_

_Jeg beveger hånden bort mot tastaturet for snart å avbryte samtalen, mens jeg kysser mot Isak, og liksom fanger opp hans kyss med munnen._

_Egentlig vil jeg tenke over alt han har fortalt, men jeg er allerede på etterskudd med ting, så jeg tar opp telefonen og ringer Sondre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble mye følelser her - fortell oss gjerne hva dere følte også, eller bare hva dere synes. Vi har sagt det mange ganger, det betyr utrolig mye å få vite at dere er her, at dere følger med og leser og at dere liker (eller ikke liker) det vi skriver. Så gi oss gjerne noen ord eller et lite hjerte, dere fine og reflekterte leserne våre ❤️


	20. Matisos infinits del mateix - o quelcom diferent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even utretter ting. De første dagene i Barcelona.

Vi er over skyene.

 

Jeg ser ut av vinduet.

 

_Tenk hvis noen viktige oppdager meg._

 

Ikke at jeg tror jeg blir en kjent filmskaper nå. Jeg tror ikke denne reisen er startpunktet for det. Ingenting jeg har laget så langt, er begynnelsen på det.

 

_Men likevel._

 

 _Tenk hvis noen vil se noe mer jeg har laget._  

 

Noe mer enn denne promoen som er grunnen til at vi er på vei dit, fordi den skal vises fram, sammen med mange andre lignende prosjekter, fra mange andre land.

 

_Hva skal jeg vise dem da?_

 

_Kanskje «Kan jeg være min egen engel?»_

  


Jeg snur meg mot Sondre, der han sitter i skinnjakka si. Det lysebrune håret er helt kortklippet, en centimeter langt, i alle fall ikke mer. Han hører på musikk og leser på et eller annet på mobilen.

 

Vi sitter her, ved siden av hverandre i flysetene, med hver vår øl.

 

Det er god stemning. Vi har allerede skålt, til og med spist flyets tapastallerken og drukket musserende.

 

Og vi har tullefantasert om alle måtene vi kan tråkke i salaten på. Bli dritings på Cava, som alle de andre drikker ett glass av. At vi skal overforbruke de par setningene på spansk vi kan. «Vamos a la playa.» «Dos cervezas, por favor». At jeg skal plinge på glasset mitt, påkalle alles oppmerksomhet og fortelle om de sprøeste ikke-seriøse filmideene mine, bare dem, men det er jo mange nok, avbrutt av «vamos a la playa», innimellom at jeg raser i vei på engelsk om den tyske pensjonisten som skal ta notater i hjørnet av soverommet mens Isak og jeg banger, om Thorvald i den stripete boxeren min, som jeg selvfølgelig har på meg, så jeg bare kan åpne gylfen, la buksa falle og den vil tale for seg selv i all sin liksom-prakt. Om nattattokkupasjonen av verdens største fornøyelsespark, og så ståa tjue år etter, når hver dag har gått med til å spise sukkerspinn og kjøre vannsklier og karuseller.

 

Jeg er rolig, så i vater, at vi kan kødde om hvor mange crazy ting jeg kunne gjort for å fremme oss som et up-and-coming-filmsskapende team, uten at jeg kjenner den minste dårlige bismak. Det er befriende. Det er betryggende.

 

Nå tar Sondre ut ørepluggene.

 

«Pleier du alltid å bare sitte og filosofere og se ut av vinduet når du flyr, eller?» spør han, ler så vidt og dulter lett i meg med albuen.

 

«Er det noe jeg burde lese meg opp på, noe jeg burde vite, som jeg ikke vet?» spør jeg og nikker mot mobilen hans.

 

«Ikke som jeg kommer på», svarer han.

 

«Ok, da bare chiller jeg.»

 

Vi skåler en gang til, før han setter ørepluggene inn igjen og jeg vender snuten mot vinduet igjen.

 

_Kanskje «Kan jeg være min egen engel?»_

 

Marcel ble rørt av den.

 

Jeg lurer på hva han har sagt om den til Isak.

 

  

_Isak. Hvordan det går med kjæresten min nå, akkurat nå?_

 

_Det er bra at han har Marcel der, da. Hvis noen flere minner skulle dukke opp, hvis det skulle begynne å gynge igjen, mens nye serier med skumle, rare, uforståelige, eller tilsynelatende helt normale bilder aggressivt overmanner ham, som han sa. Åh Isak. Men det kommer til å ordne seg. Det er ikke farlig. Han overlever alt og blir bare sterkere av det. Kjæresten min. Den mest motstandsdyktige i verden. Men faen så skremmende det kan være, underveis. Det er jo bra da, at Marcel er der, når jeg er så langt unna._

 

_Hvor dypt vet egentlig Isak at det er han som har inspirert hele den filmen? Lille Fredrik som sitter alene under bordet og leker, mens alt fra hans synsvinkel egentlig ser nesten normalt ut, voksne mennesker, en mamma og en pappa som med overdrevne bevegelser gjør helt normale ting, vasker opp, rydder, snakker til hverandre om hva som er til middag. Og de redde øynene til den lille gutten, alltid redde, men de vante hendene som leker. Først mot slutten kommer de voksnes perspektiv. Pappaen som er unnvikende, anspent. Mammaen som gjør det samme igjen og igjen, tar ut en ting av kjøleskapet og setter den inn igjen. Gutten er ikke med i utsnittet i det hele tatt._

 

_Skjønner Marcel at jeg kanskje forstår Isak litt jeg også?_

  


**«Yes, vi er her!» sier Sondre lavt, men energisk, idet vi lander, rett etter den høye lyden av at flyet treffer asfalten, idet vi suges tilbake i setene mens flyet raser bortover rullebanen.**

 

Når endelig mobilen min kobler seg opp til et telenett, Moviestar, åpner jeg Messenger og skriver til Isak:

 

**Meg 13:29**

**Landet! Ingen styrt! Du har meg fortsatt like hel, bby**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 13:29**

**Ikke kødd med styrt.**

 

**Meg 13:29**

**Hvordan går det med deg, kjæresten min?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 13:30**

**Kom akkurat tilbake fra lunsjen. Det går bra. Digg å være i Barcelona? På flyplassen liksom ;)**

 

**Meg 14:05**

**Jævlig fet flyplass. Trenger ikke dra inn til byen. Digg å bare være ved gaten, drikke Estrella og spise chorizo. DIgge benker å sove på også. Og det er doer så vi slipper tisseflaske, men kan jo kjøpe en frakk for sikkerhets skyld. Lager en film om det ;)**

 

**Meg 14:05**

**Vi er på bussen mot byen nå. Håper du får en bra dag videre. Tenker på deg. Alltid ❤️[kysseemoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 14:17**

**Babe? Den filmen finnes allerede. Så den på tv da jeg var ti eller noe. Kanskje den er bedre med en digg type i frakk [gruble-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 14:18**

**Skal jobbe lenge i dag og se film eller noe etterpå tror jeg. det blir bra. Ikke tenk for mye på meg [kysseemoji] sånn at du glemmer å ha det digg i barcelona da kjæresten min ❤️**

 

Mens jeg ser ut på alle industribygningene, eller hva det er, og den blå himmelen, bussen vår er på vei mot endestasjonen, Plaça de Catalunya, ser jeg for meg Isak, uttrykket hans, halvsmilet hans, når han skriver at jeg ikke skal tenke for mye på ham, ikke så mye at jeg glemmer å ha det gøy her, i Barcelona. _Barcelona_ , som mange uttaler med en slags bevegelse i stemmen, med et slags rart pust, som om det er noe her, noe som det er vanskelig å finne ord for, noe jeg lurer på hva er og om jeg kan finne. Jeg har jo faktisk vært her før, men ikke som voksen.

 

Jeg leser den første meldingen hans igjen, smiler og svarer:

 

**Meg 14:20**

**What?! Har _du_ sett en film som ikke jeg har sett?;) Alt står og faller på min kule frakk med andre ord.**

 

Og den andre meldingen, «jobbe lenge og se film». Alltid er det sånn, at når jeg ser det for meg, så vil jeg krølle meg sammen inntil ham. Det er sykt det der, det er akkurat som jeg føler meg litt sliten langt der inne, og at den eneste måten å hvile helt ut på, er å bare chille med Isak, ligge sløvt inntil ham og se en film.

Men det beste av alt i verden er jo at det faktisk er sånn, at det er sånn vi har det sammen, at det er usannsynlig digg bare å tenke på det, og det kan jeg gjøre når jeg vil.

 

**Meg 14:21**

**Og du, tenke på deg er jo definisjonen på digg ❤️**

 

Noen timer senere, når vi har kommet i orden, sitter vi på Plaça del Pi og tar en øl, sammen med Audun fra Aschehoug. Det er på en måte takket være ham at vi er her.

 

Det vibrerer i lomma mi. Jeg sjekker diskret telefonen.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:02**

**Flaks at det ikke går an å ha det for digg da ❤️**

 

Jeg elsker at han skriver det, at han ikke tenker at det går an for meg å ha det for digg.

Du får få svar senere, kjæresten min. Jeg stapper mobilen lenger ned i lomma, smyger meg inn igjen i samtalen.

 

*****

Dag 2 i Barcelona . 

 

Vi ser skaterne først, så ser vi den store kolossen av en hvit bygning.

 

Vi er i el Raval, bydelen, og Google Maps forteller oss at vi er kommet fram til destinasjonen, til MACBA, Muesu d’Art contemporani de Barcelona. Samtidskunstmuseet.

 

Tamara, jenta vi bor sammen med, i den store leiligheten i området hun prentet inn at heter barri gòtic, hun sa vi like gjerne lære oss det på katalansk, når vi uansett ikke kan spansk, både navnet på området vårt og på dette museet. «It’s pretty cool the exhibition, especially if you have girlfriends or boyfriends, or whatever», sa hun nøkternt, men desto med mer overbevisningskraft, på en måte, mens hun tente seg en Fortuna-sigarett på balkongen, uten å tilby Sondre eller meg. Hun er fra Premià de Mar, utenfor Barcelona, men er her også på grunn av samme greiene som oss. Det er visst ikke tilfeldig at vi bor sammen. Det er tre til som også bor i samme leilighet, men som ikke vi har snakket med ennå, alle er her visst av samme grunn.

 

Jeg tar noen bilder utenfor museet, ikke av skaterne, eller av en av dem, men han har stoppet opp, avbrutt farten sin, står og smiler mot en gammel mann med en liten hund. Den lille hunden, en puddel tror jeg, snuser på skateboardet hans. Sondre har gitt meg tingene sine, det vil si den slitte skinnveska hans. Han skater, mens jeg ser meg rundt etter flere motiver.

 

«Du vet hvorfor jeg digger å jobbe med deg, sant? Bare de rare motivene du ser, som ingen andre ville sett, som jeg ser bare fordi jeg blir nysgjerrig på hva inni svingene det er du fokuserer på.»

 

 _Inni svingene_.

 

Sondre kommer i snakk med en skate-dude. «Bare gå inn du, så kommer jeg snart», sier han.

 

Når jeg har betalt og står og leser på oversikten over alle utstillingene, bestemmer jeg meg for å gå rett til den som Tamara anbefalte:

 

**_«Matísos infinits del mateix - o quelcom diferent»_ **

**_«Matices infinitos de lo mismo - o algo diferente»_ **

**_«infinite nuances of the same - or something different»_ **

 

En jente, med det sorte håret i en stram hestehale, tilbyr meg et ark og en konvolutt idet jeg kommer inn i salen. Jeg smiler og takker henne, men hun har allerede henvendt seg til neste besøkende bak meg.

 

Jeg ser en enorm vegg med mange, mange lapper på, men det er fortsatt plass til mange, mange flere.

 

Det er ingenting annet her inne, ellers er det hvite, tomme vegger, hvitt tak, hvitt gulv og et enormt vindu der sollyset kommer inn.

 

Jeg stopper opp, midt inne i rommet, og leser på lappen jeg fikk utdelt. Det er et slags gjennomslagspapir. Teksten øverst på arket står på både katalansk, spansk og engelsk. Jeg skummer gjennom de to første, før jeg konsentrer meg om den engelske.

 

**_Quina és la part la més forta de la relació amb la teva parella? Què sou capaços de fer a la vida, junts o individualment, gràcies a la vostra relació?_ **

 

**_¿Cuál es el punto más fuerte de tu relación con tu pareja? ¿Qué sois capaces de hacer en la vida, juntos o individualmente, gracias a vuestra relación?_ **

 

**_What is the most powerful aspect in your relationship with your partner? What are you capable of doing in life, together, or each one of you, thanks to your relationship?_ **

 

Og så er det alle instruksjonene, fem, først på katalansk, så spansk og så engelsk, de også tydeligvis.

 

Hvis jeg får til å skrive noe, vil det altså komme fram til Isak mens jeg er der, sammen med ham i Göttingen!

 

  1. **_Escriu la teva resposta en el paper que has rebut a l'accedir a aquesta instal·lació._**



 

  1. **_Veuràs que el que vas escriure és copiat al full de sota. Penja la còpia en el mur de la instal·lació._**



 

  1. **_Posa l'original en el sobre que has rebut amb el paper._**



 

  1. **_Escriu el nom i la direcció de la teva parella en el sobre._**



 

  1. **_Posa el sobre en la caixa de la sortida, amb el senyal de la data d'avui. Les cartes són enviades al cap de 15 dies._**



 

**_= Tots els visitants de tot el món poden ara veure la qualitat única de la relaciò que tens amb la teva parella, y treure inspiraciò per la seva propia vida - i dins de un parell de setmanes la teva parella rebrá la teva declaraciò per correu!_ **

  


**_1\.  Escribe tu respuesta en el papel que has recibido al acceder a esta instalación._ **

 

  1. **_Verás que lo que has escrito está copiado en la hoja de abajo. Cuelga la copia en la pared de la instalación._**



 

  1. **_Pon el original en el sobre que has recibido con el papel._**



 

  1. **_Escribe el nombre y la dirección de tu pareja en el sobre._**



 

  1. **_Mete el sobre en la caja de la salida, con el señal de la fecha de hoy. Las cartas serán enviadas dentro de 15 días._**



 

**_= Todos los visitantes de todo el mundo pueden ahora ver el poder único de la relación que tienes con tu pareja, y sacarse inspiración en su propia vida - ¡y dentro de un par de semanas tu pareja recibirá tu declaración por los correos!_ **

  


  1. **Write your answer on the piece of paper you received when you entered the installation.**



 

  1. **You will see that what you have written has been copied to the page underneath. Stick the copy to the installation wall.**



 

  1. **Put the original in the envelope you received with the piece of paper.**



 

  1. **Write your partner’s name and address on the envelope.**



 

  1. **Put the envelope in the box with the sign with today’s date on it, next to the exit. The letters will be mailed within 15 days.**



 

**= All visitors from all parts of the world can now see what is the unique power of the relation you have with your partner, and get inspiration in their own life - within two weeks your partner will receive your declaration in the mail.**

  


_Skypingen vår i forgårs. Alt det vi faktisk kan bestemme, om vi skal stole på at vi tåler hverandres sannheter, ikke minst når de ikke er fine. Hva vi vil vise fram utad, bildet av oss som Casablanca-paret, dukker opp i hodet mitt igjen. Og hva vi vil prioritere innad, vi to. Det Sondre nettopp sa om meg og fokus_.

 

Det bobler løs i meg når jeg begynner å skrive. Jeg som nesten aldri skriver sånn, jeg som må bruke andres ord, eller lage noe. Nå skriver jeg intenst, vil ikke gi plass til tvilen. Tvilen på om ordene mine er riktige, om de er for store, for klisjéfylte, ikke sterke nok, ikke riktige. Isak og jeg er i dette, vi finner ord, både på meldinger og skype. Det ligger i meg nå.

 

Jeg skriver med tydelige blokkbokstaver. To ganger må jeg gå bort til jenta ved inngangen og be om nytt ark, fordi jeg ikke fikk plass, og må skrive mindre, eller fordi det ble for mange overstrykninger. Noe må jeg også la være å ta med.

 

Kommer hun til å bli sur nå, den strenge jenta, nå som jeg ber om nok et ark? tenker jeg andre gangen. Men hun smiler.

 

«You take the task very seriously, that’s cool!» sier hun.

 

Jeg skriver den endelige versjonen:

 

**WE KNOW HOW TO SWIM UNDER WATER TOGETHER. MY BOYFRIEND TAKES CARE OF ME, BY BEING THE MOST ATTENTIVE LISTENER EVER. HE NEVER PREJUDGES ME, I THEREFORE DARE TO BE HAPPY, OR SAD, I DON’T NEED TO HIDE. AND THEREFORE I CAN PROVIDE HIM WITH A SAFE HOME. IT DOESN’T MEAN WE ALWAYS TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT. CAUSE WE DON’T AVOID THE WAVES ANYMORE, AND WE’RE NOT HIT IN THE HEAD AND WEAKENED BY THEM, WE DEAL WITH THEM NOW. IT TRANSFORMS US A LITTLE EACH TIME, FOR THE BETTER. I DON’T NEED TO DROWN MYSELF IN MY SHORTCOMINGS, OR HATE MYSELF EACH TIME I MAKE A MISTAKE. IF I GIVE HIM A SLOPPY KISS NOW I CAN KISS HIM THE NEXT MOMENT WITH ALL MY LOVE FOR HIM.**

 

Før jeg gir meg muligheten til å angre, finner jeg fram på mobilen Isaks Göttingen-adresse, skriver den ned på konvolutten og stapper brevet mitt oppi boksen med dagens dato på.

 

Hjertet mitt banker når jeg går til den store veggen og henger opp lappen. Jeg begynner å lese på noen av de andre lappene på engelsk som henger der, mange leser jeg etter hvert, fort, skanner meg gjennom dem.

 

Beina mine beveger seg bort mot utgangen idet samme som denne erkjennelsen går gjennom meg: Det er han som skrev min lapp som jeg helst vil være, det er i det forholdet jeg helst vil være, av alle.

 

Ute i korridoren, med utsikt ned mot plassen og skaterne, veller den neste tanken opp i meg med sterk kraft:

 

_Hva slags tilstand kommer denne lappen til å finne Isak i?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva med dere? Er dere også litt spente på hvordan dette brevet treffer Isak? Vi kan i alle fall love dere at det kommer til å skje en del ting før det kommer fram. Vi blir kjempeglade om du vil si noen ord om kapittelet ❤️


	21. Kjenner en nummen bevissthet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er fredag og Isak kjeder seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I verden utenfor er det slik at noen av oss to er på ferie og kjøper sko og drikker vin og snakker spansk, mens andre av oss svetter i 30 norske varmegrader og drikker vin og lurer på om det ikke skal regne snart. 
> 
> I historien vår er det fredag, samme dag som vi hørte om Evens museumstur i forrige kapittel. Even er altså i Barcelona og har det gøy, mens Isak er i Göttingen og lurer på hvordan fredagskvelden blir.

**Isak Valtersen 16:11  
Becks eller Oettinger? Eller vil du heller ha en sånn? [rulleøyne-emoji]**

 

 **Isak Valtersen 16:11  
[selfie av Isak, han står foran vinhyllen på matbutikken, holder opp en grønn vinflaske med blå etikett, ser utfordrende i kamera. Flasken er merket med oransje tilbudspris €1,99. ** **_Himmlisches Tröpfchen_ ** **står det på etiketten]**

 

**Isak Valtersen 16:13  
Sorry skal ikke disse tysk vin.**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 16:14  
Ok. Vi må ha kveld med vin! Du trenger undervisning! Men ikke med 2euro-vin. **

 

**Isak Valtersen 16:14  
I’m in**

 

**Isak Valtersen 16:14  
Sjekka kalenderen min og det ser ut som jeg kan presse det inn i kveld. Mellom henge på rommet, henge på nettet og henge på amazon prime**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 16:15  
Am checking mine**

 

**Marcel Albrecht 16:15  
Ikke kjøpe vin!**

 

**Isak Valtersen 16:16  
Ok. confused. **

 

**Isak Valtersen 16:16  
Skal jeg fikse noe mat? Plass i kalenderen i kveld?**

 

**Isak Valtersen 16:17  
Hjemme allerede eller møtes og handle?**

 

**Isak Valtersen 16:58  
Men vi ses i leiligheten da I guess. **

 

*

 

Det er stille i leiligheten, det virker som jeg er den første som kommer hjem. Jeg merker at jeg må ha smilt mens jeg låste opp døren, for det er noe som visner i ansiktet mitt nå som det eneste jeg hører er mine egne hule lyder. Vi snakket jo om det i går, at vi kunne henge litt, at vi ikke hadde planer.

 

 _Jeg er hjemme cirka fem, jeg da,_ hadde jeg sagt.

 _Jeg er her,_ hadde han sagt. _Jeg skal jobbe hjemmefra, skal uansett bare skrive i dag._

 

Det er en egen tomhet i leiligheten, lydene mine skraper mot veggene og stiger som sprø bobler mot det høye taket. Det lyse laminatgulvet i gangen forsterker lyden av skrittene mine, får meg til å høres subbende og skyflende ut. Jeg lar de to bomullsnettene med matvarer stå på kjøkkengulvet, gidder ikke å pakke dem ut. Måltidet jeg egentlig har gledet meg til å lage er bare en flau, tung haug i magen. En overraskelse, jeg skjønner det det mer bevisst nå, det er derfor jeg har kjøpt alt dette, for å vise at jeg kan gjøre noe annet enn å varme en ferdigrett i mikroen. For å overraske, lage noe digg, bidra til det jeg trodde var en avtale om en chill kveld.

 

Jeg finner meg i stedet en pils i kjøleskapet og går inn på rommet, slenger meg på sengen og drar mobilen frem fra lommen i jeansen.

 

Ingen meldinger.

 

Jeg holder mobilen over meg, tar et par selfier hvor jeg ser inn i kamera, løfter det ene øyenbrynet, skåler mot skjermen med ølflasken. Drit i vinkveld, liksom, jeg bryr meg ikke, jeg har planer med denne flasken og det er digg. Det er noe desp og sorry over bildene, jeg ser det godt når jeg blar gjennom dem, de er for arrangerte, for liksom-spontane til at de sitter helt bra. Jeg åpner chatten i messenger, vurderer noen sekunder om jeg likevel skal sende dem, men jeg stopper meg selv.

 

Jeg sender i stedet det ene bildet til Even.

 

**Meg 17:43  
[bilde av Isak. Han halvveis ligger på sengen, ser rett i kamera og løfter det ene øyenbrynet, smiler skjevt. Han holder en grønn ølflaske, løfter den i en skål mot kameraet]**

 

**Meg 17:43  
Boring her ass. Venter på å sette den weirde tyske grandisen i ovnen, digg fredagskveld. Not. **

 

Jeg venter en stund, håper at det lille runde profilbildet skal ramle ned ved siden av meldingen og vise meg at Even har sett den. Jeg fikler fraværende med mobilen mens jeg venter, trommer utålmodig mot baksiden av dekselet med fingrene. Jeg underselger fredagskvelden min, det er like sorry som den patetiske selfien, jeg har jo to handleposer med mat stående på kjøkkengulvet og ingen umiddelbare planer om grandis, weird tysk eller ei. Jeg bare trenger å få en respons, noe som viser at jeg ikke er så usynlig som jeg føler meg nå, med det overdrevne innkjøpet og tydeligvis en avtale som bare jeg har forstått som middag og henging.

 

Jeg skriver et par meldinger til, noe som kanskje får Even til å svare likevel, om han ser teksten i pushvarslene.

 

**Meg 17:44  
Altså forrige fredag på denne tida. Sjekka ikke klokka men er ganske sikker på at jeg var naken og at du nettopp hadde gjort noe jævlig digg med meg.**

 

**Meg 17:44  
Du var forresten også naken. Det er jeg helt sikker på. Fotografisk minne.**

 

Fremdeles faller ikke profilbildet på plass ved siden av den siste meldingen, heller ikke når knokene mine hult prøver å banke frem en respons mot baksiden av mobilen. Jeg flytter rastløst på meg, hopper over i chatten med Marcel for å se om han har skrevet noe, om han kanskje er på vei likevel. Ingenting, selv om jeg ser på den lille grønne prikken i profilbildet hans at han er aktiv akkurat nå, at han i alle fall har sjekket Facebook. Jeg lurer på om jeg skal spørre hvor han er, eller om han har andre planer plutselig, men herregud, det er jo needy og masete.

 

Even har heller ikke svart, det ser ikke ut som om han er på nett. Han har vel bedre ting å gjøre på nå enn å svare på mine despe meldinger, jeg skjønner det jo, men jeg sender det likevel i klartekst. At jeg kjeder meg, at jeg har lyst til å prate. Ikke at rastløsheten rykker i meg og at det er noe rart der som jeg ikke helt klarer å gripe fatt i, et hint av ydmykelse, kanskje, eller skuffelse. Noe som jeg vil flåse og snakke vekk, hvis han bare kunne kommet seg på nett og gitt meg noen minutter.

 

**Meg 17:45  
Vet at du er i Barcelona og har det fett men plis bare ha litt tid til å chatte nå da. Kjeder meg.**

 

Jeg åpner Instagram, sjekker om Even har lagt ut noe nytt. Den siste posten er fra tidligere i dag. _El Raval Bcn, Barcelona_ står det under profilbildet, det får meg til å nikke svakt mot skjermen. Han er på tur, han har det gøy, jeg burde ikke mase om chat. Det er et bilde av en gamling som går på tur med hunden sin, rett gjennom en flokk skatere ser det ut som. Hunden står og snuser på brettet til den nærmeste skatefyren, de heldige i bakgrunnen skater uforstyrret videre. Et typisk Evenbilde, det er ingenting som passer sammen, men jeg ser at det er noe fint ved det. Jeg slider videre til det neste bildet, det er tatt inne på en bar, gulvet er grafisk mønstret i svart og hvitt, det henger svarte lampeskjermer fra taket og kunst på veggene, på bordene står små blomstervaser. Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg for om det er et hipstersted. Jeg ser Sondre i utkanten av bildet, motlyset fra vinduene treffer skulderen hans i en myk lysstjerne, han ser kul ut, som om han har tenkt å si noe som han og Even kommer til å lene seg frem over bordet av og intenst proklamere at faen meg er genialt. Han har ikke skrevet noe, kun to hashtager som ikke sier meg noe, _#electricrelaxation #loveexpo Barcelona_ ❤️ _._ Han har det digg, tar weirde bilder, føler seg tydeligvis avslappet til elektrisk nivå, har bra samtaler med Sondre. Jeg hjerter bildene, prøver å finne på en catchy kommentar. _Rekrutterer du spanske pensjonister til forskningen vår?_ skriver jeg til slutt, legger til et blunkefjes og grubleemojien. Jeg er egentlig ganske fornøyd, håper det kommer til å få Even til å smile når han leser kommentaren.

  


Det er en rød ring rundt Marcels profilbilde i raden av ofte besøkte profiler over feeden min. En ny Instastory, tydeligvis. 20 min står det øverst, det er en serie med tre bilder som han nettopp har postet, en time etter at han sluttet å svare i chatten vår. Han er i en park, jeg kjenner den ikke helt igjen, men tipper på Schillerwiesen, det er stort og åpent, med høye trær i bakgrunnen. Det første bildet er en selfie sammen med en blond jente, de har hodene tett sammen, skåler med ølflasker og ser ut som de ler av noe morsomt. Det neste bildet er av et stripete pledd, det ligger to store, runde, flate brød der, Fladenbrot, grilltilbehør nummer én, har jeg skjønt, i tillegg til den syrlige coleslawen som de kaller Krautsalat og en plastboks med små tomater og runde mozarellakuler, spiddet på tannpirkere sammen med små grønne blader. Det siste bildet er av fire sett nakne føtter, to av dem med neglelakk, de andre to med små, bustete hår nedover fotryggene. Marcel har lagt på en etikett. 23 grader, Schillerwiesen Gö, en smilende sol. “Beste Freunde, perfekter Nachmittag” har han skrevet på skrå over bildet.

 

Jeg puster tungt ut, oppgitt og lenge, blåser ut alt det rastløse. Jeg får lage meg noe mat, finne på noe å gjøre. Skrive litt, kanskje, eller lese gjennom noe. Drite i at det er fredag og at jeg hadde tenkt å ta fri og chille. Jeg kan kanskje bruke den ferske pastaen, spise den med smeltet smør eller noe, resten av matvarene får jeg stue inn i det lille kjøleskapet, kanskje spørre om hun italienske roommaten min vi ha noe av det. Avocado liksom. Når kommer jeg til å bruke det?

 

Jeg skriver en melding til Even igjen, noe som skal bety slapp’a, jeg skjønner at jeg maser, det går bra, kos deg bby, jeg vil at du skal ha det fint og ikke tenke på at jeg kjeder meg ihjel, eller hva det er som egentlig feiler meg. Jeg klarer ikke å begrense det til bare en melding, jeg håper vel på en måte at hvert enkelt varsel som popper opp på skjermen hans skal gjøre det mer sannsynlig at han endelig plukker opp mobilen og svarer meg.

 

**Meg 17:47  
Neia, sorryass. Jeg skal slutte å mase. Ha det digg i Barcelona du. Jeg skal spise grandisen min nå.**

 

**Meg 17:47  
Eller ikke helt ennå da. Må sette på ovnen først. **

 

**Meg 17:47  
Men hva gjør dere på? **

 

**Meg 17:48  
Noe som mobilen ikke er med på ihvertfall. **

 

**Meg 17:48  
Tenk om jeg liksom hadde brukket foten eller noe og måtte få tak i deg og så er du liksom utilgjengelig i… fem minutter. Det er krise ass. **

 

**Meg 17:48  
Mvh needy boyfriend**

 

Jeg legger meg flatt på sengen etter den siste meldingen. Stirrer bare opp i taket, hører på lydene fra leiligheten over oss. Hva er det jeg driver med? Hvorfor maser jeg så jævlig at Even må begynne å lure på om det har rablet for meg? Hvorfor er jeg så sykt skuffa over at fredagskvelden kanskje blir annerledes enn jeg hadde tenkt meg? Hvorfor ble ikke jeg bedt med i parken, egentlig? Jeg skriver et par meldinger til, lukker casen Isak Valtersen, sånn at Even kan humre når han har lest gjennom hele harangen. Sånn at han kan fortsette med det han er i Barcelona for og ikke trenger å tenke på at jeg er oppmerksomhetssyk og krevende som en tolvåring.

 

**Meg 17:51  
Nei men serr. Sorry. Nå skal jeg bare shut up and drink beer.**

 

**Meg 17:51  
Håper du gjør det også. Drink beer. Ikke shut up.**

 

**Meg 17:51  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

 

Jeg bestemmer meg for å ta en kjapp dusj, nullstille fredagskvelden og heller orientere meg mot business as usual - rommet mitt, oppgaven min, chatte litt, se på noe mindless og drikke et par øl. Det er kjølig på badet, som i hele leiligheten, egentlig, men lyden av flammen som blusser opp i den store varmtvannsberederen er creepy, som alltid, så jeg dusjer fort og effektivt og kjenner at jeg er lettet når jeg kan skru av vannet. Jeg ser svaret fra Even med det samme, trykker på varselet og leser mens jeg tørker meg.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:02  
Jeg har akkurat kommet til en pub nå heldigvis sitter jeg bak et bord, for herregud bby. Du er så jævlig sexy på det bildet og eh...naken ❤️ Bør ikke tenke på det ass**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:02  
Er på en fet pub. la Confiteria heter den. Tror du ville synes den er pretensiøs da**

**[bilde av Even som sitter ved et bord med en ølflaske ved siden seg og blunker (så godt han klarer). Bak ham er det en vegg med antikke hyller og skap med glassdører, inni skapene er det mange flasker fra en annen tid, bak der igjen er det speil, så man kan se refleksene av lysekroner, av ryggen og bakhodet til Even, samt mobilen han holder opp og tar bildet med (med mer)]**

 

Faen så fin han er. Det er noe med smilet hans og hvor avslappet han ser ut, det sprer seg til meg, men ikke som noe rolig. Det er motsatt, det dunker allerede insisterende i skrittet mitt, krever at jeg gjør noe som griper fatt i skuffelsen jeg fremdeles kjenner under alt det andre som uventet fort prikker både i huden og dypere i meg. Jeg smiler mens jeg svarer, forventningsfullt, i et håp om at denne overraskelsen i alle fall treffer, og det regner jeg nesten med at den gjør.

 

**Meg 18:04  
Fet pub, jeg liker speil selv ass. Digg at jeg nesten kan se mini-deg i speilbildet av mobilen din!**

 

**Meg 18:04  
[bilde av Isak på badet, han står foran speilet ved vasken, naken, tydeligvis nydusjet. Han drar venstre hånd gjennom det våte håret, balanserer mobilen på kanten av vasken med den andre hånden. Overkroppen hans er synlig helt ned til linjen som skrår innover i lysken, men vasken og bildeutsnittet kutter resten av underkroppen. Han smiler ikke, men slikker seg på underleppen.]**

 

**Meg 18:04  
Å sorry. Glemte at du ikke burde tenke på meg naken. My bad.**

 

Jeg ser på mitt eget speilbilde mens jeg venter på at Evens skriveboble skal danse ferdig, ser hvordan jeg ubevisst åpner munnen og trekker et skarpt pust av luft inn i det jeg legger hånden rundt den halvstive pikken min.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:05  
Hei det er Sondre. Evens kuk sprengte nettopp. Han er på vei til å bli sydd nå**

 

Jeg må le, det føles stort og lett, jeg ser for meg Even akkurat nå, lurer på om han rødmer, eller om han bare sitter med glitrende øyne og ser på bildet av meg. Lurer på om han også kjenner meg rykke mellom beina sine. Jeg taster et fort svar, klønete mot porselenservanten, mens jeg drar venstre hånden dovent pumpende over meg selv og kjenner hvordan jeg hardner mot den kjølige håndflaten.

 

**Meg 18:05  
Føkk. Det er jo krise. Nå som jeg lurte på om Even kunne hjelpe meg med et problem. En delikat sak, er ikke det rett uttrykk liksom?**

 

**Meg 18:06  
[bilde av Isak, han står mot den hvite veggen på badet, utsnittet er nå fra brystet til midt på lårene.]**

 

**Meg 18:06  
Hei forresten Sondre **

 

Jeg griper etter en lotionflaske fra hyllen over vasken, det er en hvit flaske med bilde av en vannmelon, _Nivea Sommer Liebe._ Ikke min, men jeg spruter ut bodylotion i hånden, lukter på den. Søtlig, som frukt. Kremen er kald mot kuken min, som om hånden ikke er min når jeg beveger den glatt og friksjonsløst oppover og nedover, gjentagende og langsomt. Jeg leser de nye meldingene i det de kommer, lukker øynene noen sekunder og føler det.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:07  
You evil gorgeous boy. Du vet jeg kommer bak deg nå, presser deg hardt inntil meg, kysser og suger på halsen din **

 

**Kjæresten min 18:07  
Og runker deg **

 

**Kjæresten min 18:07  
Vil du det?**

 

Det lett å svare, alt i meg føles lettere nå, samtidig som jeg selv også ser hvor mørkt blikket mitt er når jeg poserer i speilet. Alt sammen mens jeg tar på meg selv, med den kalde kremen som lukter alt for søtt og fremmed, men likevel føles som hjemme når jeg lukker øynene og ser for meg Evens slanke hånd rundt meg.

 

**Meg 18:07  
Føkk. Digg baby og litt uventa! Trenger du å spørre?**

 

**Meg 18:08  
[bilde av Isak, foran speilet igjen. Han holder mobilen i den ene hånden, ser rett i speilet mens han biter seg i underleppen. Utsnittet viser at han holder den venstre hånden på pikken]**

 

**Meg 18:08  
Eller er det fremdeles Sondre?**

 

**Kjæresten min 18.08  
Neiass bare meg!**

 

**Meg 18:09  
Du er ikke bare. Alt**

 

**Meg 18:09  
Aldri mente jeg.**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:09  
Jeg kan godt være alt for deg bby ;) **

 

**Kjæresten min 18:10  
Tar du på deg for meg nå? Gjør det, sånn som jeg gjør det. **

 

**Meg 18:10  
Jeg gjør det prøver å gjøre det. Tenker på deg. Send et bilde til da. Øynene dine smilet ditt.**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:11  
Jeg tror du bare ser pupiller ass**

**[nærbilde av Evens ansikt, opprømt smil og oppsperrede øyne]**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:11  
Du er så jævlig deilig**

 

Jeg ser ikke bare pupiller, det er mye mer i smilet og blikket, han er nok til å få meg til å stramme lårmusklene og presse meg selv mot den krummede hånden min, jeg støtter meg mot vasken med den andre hånden, bøyd med ansiktet over mobilskjermen, med det oppspilte ansiktet hans rett i blikket mitt. Hånden min er glatt og fort over meg, i en gjentagende, rytmisk og trang bevegelse som ikke er Even, men det ligner, til slutt er det i alle fall nært nok, når det strammer seg i ballene og jeg retter ut ryggen og står fjellstøtt på det fuktige badegulvet og kommer i seige og kraftig støt utover vasken, hånden min, og det strålende, deilige smilet til kjæresten min.

 

**Meg 18:14  
Takk bby ❤️ Så sykt fin du er. Jeg har serr cum på mobilen min nå**

 

**Meg 18:14  
[bilde av Isaks ansikt, han er rød i kinnene, øynene er halvvlukket, han har den venstre hånden foran munnen og suger noe fra roten av håndbaken]**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:15  
Jeg holder på å dø her nå**

 

Jeg sitter noen minutter på kanten av badekaret, henter inn pusten min, føler på den utilfredsstillende følelsen av at dette var alt, mer er det ikke, det var bare meg selv, alt sammen. Utenfor illusjonen og alt jeg så gjerne vil, hovedsaklig var det bare meg. Jeg samler klærne i hånden, åpner baderomsdøren og går ut i gangen. Jeg har lyst til å ligge litt på senga, føler meg plutselig sliten og tom, ikke tilfreds i alle fall.

 

Jeg trekker bare på skuldrene når jeg hører fnising fra enden av gangen, det er Juliette eller hva hun heter, sammen med hun ginger venninna, de er tydeligvis nettopp kommet hjem. Jeg smiler til dem, går fort inn på rommet, whatever liksom. Who cares.

 

**Meg 18:22  
Fy faen jeg døde nesten nå. Jeg trodde jeg var aleine i kåken. Skulle bare gå rett inn på rommet. Snakke mer med deg der liksom. Litt cringe. Gadd liksom ikke å kle på meg. [cringe-emoji]**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:26  
Hvem har sett deg naken?**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:26  
Whatever. Skulle så sykt gjerne vært hos deg nå**

 

**Meg 18:26  
Hun italienske jenta og venninna. De glodde helt serr. Skulle liksom ikke trodd at de bodde sammen med Marcel. Han driver jo med nudistgreier. **

 

Jeg vet ikke engang hvorfor jeg oppholder meg på siden av det som er sant, hvorfor jeg beskriver det lille møtet nettopp som noe mer enn det skuldertrekket det var. Jeg har bare lyst til å chatte litt, om hva som helst, om ingenting fortrinnsvis. Jeg sjekker chatten med Marcel igjen, men det er fremdeles min melding som er den siste. Grilling i parken, selvsagt har han andre folk å henge med, herregud, hva tror jeg liksom.

 

**Meg 18:27  
Men du bby? Jeg vet at du er ute… men har du tid til å chatte litt til? Komme ned liksom? Prate litt i senga? En liten stund?**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:28  
Bare gi meg 5 min ok?**

 

**Meg 18:28  
Ok! Du er best ❤️**

 

Jeg setter meg ved skrivebordet, bestemmer meg for å starte laptopen, få et lite overblikk over hva jeg bør se nærmere på i kveld. Jeg er fremdeles behagelig rolig i kroppen, kjenner en nummen bevissthet av orgasmen som tross alt føltes som om den ikke bare var min egen fortjeneste, ikke der og da i alle fall. Det føles avslappet å sitte sånn, naken foran messenger, vente på at Even skal gjøre hva det nå er han gjør før han har tid til å chatte litt. Jeg snapper til meg mobilen, tar enda en selfie, passer på at smilet mitt kommer med, sammen med den søvnige og utslitte tilstanden til pikken min. Wasted, liksom.

 

Jeg rykker til når det banker på døren, snurrer i refleks stolen i retning døråpningen og skal til å si noe, _vent litt, to sekunder bare, just a moment_ , et eller annet sånt har jeg tenkt å si, men det er ikke vits i, for Marcel står allerede i rommet.

 

“Hei! Jeg ser du har handlet! Freut mich!” sier han, før han nikker mot skjermen bak meg. “Du fikk en melding! Fra Even. Du kan bare svare, altså.”

Jeg drar til meg t-skjorten min fra sengen, legger den i fanget mitt, akutt bevisst på at jeg er varm i kinnene og på halsen.

“Eh. Jeg trodde du var i parken.” Jeg angrer før jeg er ferdig med setningen, jeg virker jo som en stalker. “Instastory,” legger jeg til.

“Ach, ja. Scheisse, det var litt spontant. Vi grillet, auf den Schillerwiesen!” Marcel smiler.

“Det var fort ferdig, da.” Faen, jeg høres sur ut, fornærma.

“Neida. De er der fremdeles.” Marcel kaster et blikk på skjermen bak meg igjen, men sier ikke noe. Har Even skrevet flere meldinger. Å nei. Har han sendt et bilde? Liksom. Inspirert av meg eller noe? Jeg svinger stolen litt til siden, kikker på skjermen selv, men det er heldigvis bare tekst, tekst og et hjerte. Ingenting Marcel ikke kan se.

“Ok. Men du gikk liksom?”

“Ja. Har ikke vi en avtale da? Jeg har kjøpt vin.” Marcel nikker bakover i retning gangen. “Ordentlig vin! Klar for vinsmaking, Izak?”

Jeg ler og nikker, Marcel kan ikke vite at hvitvinssmaking ikke er greia mi, og egentlig er det vel ingen grunn til at det ikke kan være greia mi i kveld, selv om det begynte som en spøk for min del.

“Jeg har handla mat!” sier jeg, og kjenner at jeg er alt for stolt over akkurat det, som om det er en bragd at jeg har handlet og at jeg har tenkt å prøve å lage noe som er bedre enn en grandis.

“Ok, jeg dusjer! Så er det game on, Izak!” Marcel trekker av seg t-skjorten på vei ut av rommet, snur seg humrende før han lukker døren. “Du trenger ikke kle på deg for min del, men … die Mädels, jentene, de kommer til å se på når du lager mat! The naked chef! Møtes på kjøkkenet om 15? Er du ferdig med Even da?” Han venter ikke på svar, bare lukker døren og etterlater seg meg humrende, rødmende og litt forvirret av alt sammen. Maten, vinen, jentene, og hvordan kvelden føles annerledes, selv om den blir akkurat som jeg trodde.

 

Jeg drar på meg en bukse og den hauggamle og utvaskede Jesus-t-skjorten min, før jeg setter meg foran laptopen og leser meldingen fra Even. Jeg merker det allerede i det jeg begynner å skrive, humøret mitt er annerledes, lettere enn i sted.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:36  
Sånn. Nå er jeg tilbake fra do og Sondre har kjøpt vermuth til oss. Hvordan går det baby❤️? Er ikke fredagen din så kjedelig lenger? **

 

**Meg 18:49  
Fredagen min blir bedre ass! Men… det var en jævlig lang dotur eller [blunke-emoji]**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:50  
Frustrerende luksusproblem det der med kjæreste som sender digge bilder av seg selv i utide**

 

Jeg ser ham for meg i et glimt, på en fremmed do, stille, med hånden fast og trangt om seg selv, frenetisk og effektivt på jakt etter en måte å slippe fri spenningen som har knytt seg sammen og bygget seg opp. Men jeg er ikke helt der akkurat nå, jeg er for rolig og bekvem, for mye tilstede her til å spørre noe mer om det.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:50  
Ville du chatte eller? Noe spess bby ❤️?**

 

**Meg 18:50  
Det er tydeligvis det jeg må gjøre for å få oppmerksomhet fra deg bby. Skaffe meg flere digge bilder mener jeg.**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:51  
Haha! Du sier jeg har blitt lunken? **

 

**Kjæresten min 18:51  
Du skulle visst hvor lite du vet hva du prater om nå. Dust ❤️**

 

**Meg 18:51  
TB til da han digge typen min kalte meg smart [tunge-emoji] Dust sjæl ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:52  
Det var tider det [drømme-emoji] jeg fikk boner bare du åpna munnen og sa noe. Nå … er det nakenbilder som må til ;)**

 

**Meg 18:52  
Jeg er enkel jeg da. Får boner bare du åpner munnen. Du trenger ikke å si noe ass ;)**

 

**Meg 18:52  
Det er egentlig bare en fordel om du ikke snakker, babe **

 

**Kjæresten min 18:53  
Faen jeg visste det! Jeg visste du kom til å si det **

 

**Kjæresten min 18:53  
Jeg begynte å le da jeg skrev åpna munnen. Greit, skal alltid åpne munnen og være taus, som en breiflabb. Jeg er breiflabben din**

 

Breiflabb, hva faen? Jeg googler fort og blir sittende å le.

 

**Meg 18:54  
Faen Even har du googla breiflabb eller?? Boner gone. **

 

**Kjæresten min 18:54  
Synes du ikke det ligner? **

 

Det må jo finnes en mer passende fisk. Jeg googler igjen, og svarer fnisende.

 

**Meg 18:55  
Echeneidae. Føler det har mer likhet ass. Fra mitt perspektiv.**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:55  
Ja? Tør ikke google det ass **

 

**Meg 18:55  
Du kommer jo til å google det. Du holder jo ikke ut at den smarte kjæresten din sa noe som du ikke forsto ;)**

 

**Meg 18:56  
Men jeg skal gjøre det lett for deg ass. Blonde sugefisken min [fiske-emoji]**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:56  
Det er nå jeg skal svømme en runde i akvariet mitt så jeg glemmer hva du akkurat kalte meg! :D**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:56  
Å nei. Husker det fortsatt! Jeg er den blonde sugefisken din [fiske-emoji, gape-emoji]**

 

Jeg ler høyt, av alt sammen, av den ufarlige, gode stemningen.

 

**Meg 18:57  
Det er et kompliment for bra skills!**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:57  
Takk. Begynner å like det bedre og bedre nå når jeg smaker på det ass. Med sugemunnen min. **

 

Et kvarter sa han i sted, Marcel. Møtes på kjøkkenet om et kvarter. Even er jo uansett egentlig ute, det må jo være bedre for ham også å slippe å føle at han må chatte med meg, underholde meg liksom.

 

**Meg 19:01  
Men du baby? Jeg trenger liksom ikke å plage deg mer nå hvis du er ute med Sondre og sånn. **

 

**Kjæresten min 19:02  
Du plager meg jo ikke, det vet du vel? Sondre holder på med noe greier, chatter han også tror jeg. Vi er jo sammen hele tiden, så no worries bby. Går det bra? Sånn egentlig?**

 

Jeg skotter på klokken i hjørnet av skjermen, vet at jeg ikke kommer til å gå der, det har jeg ikke tid til og ikke lyst heller.

 

**Meg 19:02  
Jada det går fint. **

 

**Meg 19:02  
Skal bare slappe av her nå liksom. **

 

**Kjæresten min 19:03  
Ok, se film? **

 

**Kjæresten min 19:04  
Vi skal henge her litt til og så skal vi ut og spise med noen flere etterpå**

 

**Meg 19:05  
Jobbe litt sikkert. Eller vet ikke. Marcel kom hjem. Han prøver å overtale meg til å henge med han. **

 

Jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor jeg skrev det på den måten, kanskje for at det skal passe bedre med sinnstemningen min i sted, for at det skal være mulig å forstå at jeg plutselig kanskje kommer til å være sosial i kveld, likevel.

 

**Kjæresten min 19:05  
Du virker på en måte litt rastløs. Har du lyst til det eller? **

 

**Meg 19:06  
Jeg er jo ikke rastløs bare fordi jeg vil jobbe da? Det er jo liksom meningen? Det er sykt mye igjen som jeg ikke er kommet i gang med.**

 

Det ble feil, helt feil, veldig feil. Jeg drar hånden over kjaken, prøver å tenke ut en måte å si unnskyld på, en måte å fortelle at jeg har tenkt å henge med Marcel og at jeg tror det blir gøy.

 

**Kjæresten min 19:08  
Det var ikke det jeg mente da. Fikk inntrykk av at du er keen på å henge med noen, ikke være alene på rommet **

 

**Meg 19:08  
Sorry baby ❤️**

 

**Meg 19:08  
Det er sikkert ok da. Spise litt, henge litt, være litt sosial. **

 

**Meg 19:09  
Mente ikke å være kjip :( ❤️❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:09  
No prob. Høres ut som en god plan det da**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:09  
❤️**

 

Jeg tar en selfie, vil tilbake til der vi var i sted, med alle bildene fra dagen min. Men det føles ikke likt.

 

**Meg 19:10  
[bilde av Isak, håret hans er halvtørt og ustylet, han har på seg en hvit t-skjorte. Han sitter i sengen, kysser med trutmunn mot kamera]**

 

**Meg 19:10  
Du spurte ikke, men jeg er seff sugefisken din ❤️**

 

**Meg 19:11  
Ha en digg kveld da kjæresten min**

  


Jeg går ut på kjøkkenet, highfiver Marcel, som allerede venter, tilsynelatende ikke overrasket over at det tok mer enn et kvarter.

“Sorry, jeg ble litt sein.”

“Mhm. Innkalkulerte 30 ekstra Even-minutter - du er tidlig, Izak!”

 

Jeg pakker ut av handleposene, setter vann til koking i den største kjelen jeg finner i gryteskapet, fnyser av Marcel når han tviler på at jeg kan dele opp en avocado. Den marinerte kyllingfileten ligger i sekken min, kommer jeg på, den står på gulvet ved siden av sengen.

“Må bare hente noe på rommet,” sier jeg, skyller ruccolaen og lar den dryppe av seg i den blå plastsilen som ellers henger på veggen over vasken.

 

Det er kommet to nye meldinger fra Even, de lyser blått mot meg fra den åpne laptopen.

 

**Kjæresten min 19:11  
Den nydeligste og flinkeste sugefisken i universet **

 

**Kjæresten min 19:11  
Ha det bra du også, snakkes senere i kveld bby ❤️**

 

Jeg kjenner på noe, at jeg ikke helt avsluttet samtalen, at jeg bare sendte bildet mitt og gikk. Marcel skramler med noe fra kjøkkenet, roper til meg at vi får ta en venteøl, vinen er for varm. Jeg skriver en melding til Even, stående ved skrivebordet, lukker messenger før jeg tar med meg kyllingpakken og går.

 

**Meg 19:19  
Elsker deg Blondie ❤️❤️**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble en del spekulasjoner i kommentarfeltet i forrige kapittel, det synes vi er veldig gøy! Vi synes også det er stas om dere forteller oss hvordan dere synes at dette kapittelet var! Kommentarene deres er kjempeviktige for oss ❤️


	22. Nå, her jeg står nå, er jeg ganske opplyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even i Barcelona. Han sitter igjen med en følelse etter chattingen med Isak i går, men er den til å forstå og godta? 
> 
> Dessuten er det den store kvelden i Barcelona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk kjære, beste leserne våre for alle de fine kommentarene og engasjementet deres.

Sondre har prøvd minst 40 par sko, det er jeg sikker på. Selv etter min pause, på det visstnok legendariske stedet der Picasso pleide å henge, er han fortsatt ikke ferdig med å kjøpe seg ett føkkings par. Jeg som ikke hadde tenkt å kjøpe sko i det hele tatt, fant noen kule med en gang. Det er den gode versjonen av å være spontan, bare vite hva som er riktig, som om noe klikker på plass. Det er bare et par sko, men likevel. Jeg vurderte å sende Isak et bilde, høre om han syntes de var fete, men jeg gadd ikke. Gadd ikke eventuelt å få et svar av typen "serr Even, trenger du min mening for å kjøpe deg sko? Sikkert fine de". Så er jeg vel litt sur da, etter i går. Selv om jeg ikke skjønte det der og da. Jeg skjønner det egentlig ikke helt nå heller. Kanskje fordi han virket litt uinteressert i hva jeg holdt på med, stilte ikke et eneste spørsmål. Og det var et eller annet rart med hvor viktig det liksom skulle være at jeg var tilgjengelig, og da jeg hadde forklart Sondre at jeg måtte chatte en stund, gjort meg tilgjengelig, virket det egentlig som han hadde hodet på alle andre steder. Eller det er jo ikke helt sant da. Men likevel, plutselig var han lenge borte, plutselig var han sur, selv om han unnskyldte seg etterpå. Kanskje det var en følelse av å bli tatt for gitt. Men det er jo greit det også, mellom oss. Det er greit å være needy og uoppmerksom på den andre, noen ganger. Og det går jo bra med meg, det var ikke noe spesielt jeg trengte da. Men han sendte noen vibber:  "Jeg kjeder meg, fix it, Even, så lenge ikke det er noe fett som skjer her, som heller kan underholde meg". Kanskje det irriterte meg fordi det var så sterk kontrast til det jeg gjorde på museet tidligere i går. 

 

Apropos. Hvorfor er jeg litt nervøs for hvordan Isak kommer til å reagere på brevet fra museet, på lappen min? Eller er jeg usikker på hvordan han egentlig har det nå? Og dermed bekymra for hvordan han kommer til å reagere på alt som måtte skje for tiden? Som om noe uforutsett er satt i gang i psyken hans. Isak-baby. I tilfelle er det jævlig dritt av meg å være sur nå. Men, Even, er ikke det den typiske greia di som du skal komme over? Alltid få dårlig samvittighet hvis jeg blir sur. Noen ganger har jeg jo rett til å bli sur. Jeg tar en liten slurk av espressoen, nikker anerkjennende til den, ser opp på skiltet med navnet på plassen her jeg sitter, Plaça de Sant Just, kanskje det betyr hellig rettferdighet eller noe sånt. 

Er det ikke det Isak sier, "herregud, baby, hvorfor ble du ikke sur da? Du hadde jo all grunn til å bli sur!" 

 

Sola kommer fram igjen, etter å ha vært dekket et øyeblikk av en liten sky. Det er utrolig fint å se på hvordan sollyset treffer de gamle, gotiske bygningene. Jeg ville trodd det ble en merkelig kontrast mellom det gotiske, mørke, mystiske og det varme lyset, men nei. Murveggene blir til mosaikk, der en hel masse mønster vil vise seg, om man bare ser lenge nok etter og er fantasifull nok. Det ser ut som jeg sitter midt inni et filmsett. I tilfelle er det et filmøyeblikk der jeg ser på alt dette og sier til meg selv at “ja vel, så var jeg litt sur da”, mens jeg tar en slurk av espressoen.

 

Jeg har lyst til å prate med Isak. Nå føler jeg meg ikke sur lenger, som om noen, eller meg selv kanskje, har tatt en omgang med en liten vannspreder inni meg og fått skylt grumset vekk. Rart. Kanskje det ikke akkurat var  _ grums _ heller. Og det er ikke jeg som er hyper-ustabil. Det vet jeg. Kanskje det er noe i det da, det jeg liksom har lært, at ofte så er tingen bare å vedkjenne seg en følelse, ikke problematisere den så jævlig. 

 

Servitøren ser min vei. Jeg gjør tegn til at jeg gjerne vil ha en espresso til, før jeg åpner Messenger og skriver til Isak:

 

**Meg 15:01**

**Skobutikker overalt her jeg brukte fem minutter på å finne noen. Sondre har brukt to timer nå [rulleøyne-emoji]**

**[bilde fra en plass i den gotiske bydelen i Barcelona. På en stol står det en skoeske i en plastpose og på bordet er det en espresso]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:03**

**Har du rømt fra han nå? Ser digg ut med kaffe :) Kule sko?**

 

**Meg 15:03**

**Han må klare seg uten mitt eminente selskap når han er så jævlig treig, ja.**

**[Bilde av skoene, gule Nike air Vortex]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:04**

**Kul farge! Synd de ikke passer til meg ;)**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:04**

**Har du det fint baby?**

 

Det spørsmålet. Det varmer deilig nå. 

 

**Meg 15:05**

**Det er litt bra at vi ikke har samme skostørrelse bby :)**

 

**Meg 15:05**

**Det er fett å være her. Spent på i kveld, det er i kveld det skjer**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:06**

**Big night? Tenk om du blir oppdaget da!**

 

**Meg 15:06**

**Kanskje jeg bor i Hollywood neste uke? ;)**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:06**

**Må du ha trophy man da? Eller funker jeg?**

 

Jeg må le,  _ trophy man _ . Jeg ser for meg Isak helt sykt solbrun og i en tacky hawaiiskjorte. 

 

**Meg 15:07**

**Jeg håper du funker ass. Det er jo så greit å være sammen med deg, stress å bytte kjæreste også**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:07**

**Isak og Even. Et fornuftsekteskap.**

 

**Meg 15:07**

**Den boka kan vi skrive når som helst hvis vi trenger litt ekstra penger. Veldig fornuftig.**

 

**Meg 15:08**

**Hvordan går det med deg da, fornuftsektemannen min?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:08**

**Marcel og hun Jenny maser så jævlig om sykkeltur imorgen. Søndagstur eller vetta faen hva de tenker.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:09**

**Ellers bra liksom [rulleøyneemoji]**

 

**Meg 15:09**

**Sykkeltur i morgen blir sikkert fint da. Det er en sånn typisk ting som du synes høres kjip ut, men som blir bra**

 

**Meg 15:09**

**Mvh fornuftsektemannen din som kjenner deg**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:10**

**Serr bby hvis du kjenner meg så vet du at det blir dritt med den turen**

 

**Meg 15:10**

**Tror du virkelig det? Sånn når du tenker etter mener jeg**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:11**

**Trenger ikke tenke etter for å vite at det ikke er greia mi**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:11**

**Har jeg noengang vært på søndagstur liksom**

 

**Meg 15:11**

**På løkka med meg ja**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:12**

**Det er ikke helt det samme da**

 

**Meg 15:12**

**Ikke? [Grubleemoji]**

 

**Meg 15:12**

**Men hvis du vet det ikke er greia di kan du ikke bare si nei da?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:13**

**Marcel har så sykt lyst til at vi skal gjøre det. Dumt å bare si nei. Eller han blir skuffa da.**

 

**Meg 15:13**

**Vil du si Marcel har blitt en venn nå?**

 

Han må jo ha blitt det, men hvorfor tviler jeg på at Isak vil se på det helt sånn?

 

**Meg 15:14**

**Hvis ja så må du jo se på det sånn da. Du gjør det for å glede han.**

 

**Meg 15:14**

**Er jeg veldig annoying nå? [Speak-no-evil monkey-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:15**

**Vet ikke ass. Venn liksom. Fornuftsvennskap**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:15**

**Men sykkeltur og picnic for å glede han. Vet ikke ass.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:16**

**Du er kanskje litt annoying da. Litt sånn det er bra for deg, gjør det. [kysseemoji]**

 

**Meg 15:16**

**Sorry bby. Jeg har ikke noe flere råd heller, så det passer bra da slipper jeg å bli enda mer annoying**

 

**Meg 15:16**

**Men annoying eller ikke, du vet jeg elsker deg?** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:17**

**Bare litt annoying. Bittebittelitt. Innafor definitivt [blunkefjes] Jeg vet at du vet at jeg elsker deg like mye som du elsker meg** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:17**

**Minst**

 

Varme, digge kilebølger er plutselig under intens produksjon i magen min.

**Meg 15:18**

**Du gjør meg faen så lykkelig** ❤️ **hver dag fortsatt.**

 

Det er deilig hvor sant det er, og at det ikke blir noe mindre sant av at  jeg var litt sur i sted.

 

**Meg 15:18**

**Nå skal vi snart hjem til leiligheten, vorse litt med de andre og stæshe oss litt. Dress og greier. Tror du du vil ha bilde av meg?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:19**

**Ja! Det vil jeg. Elsker å se deg all dressed up** ❤️

 

**Meg 15:19**

**[Kysseemoji]**

 

Det er kaldt når sola forsvinner. Jeg tømmer i meg den siste slurken av espressoen. Sondre kommer jo faen ikke, så jeg emigrerer inn på kafeen, bestiller vann, er tørst igjen, og en te, litt tilfeldig, ut av det store teutvalget. Det er lurt å vente med alkohol, det kommer nok til å bli nok av det i kveld. 

 

Jeg sjekker insta, scroller gjennom noen hjerter og småkommentarer på mine siste bilder: "digg, kos dere!" "Hvor er Isak? Ah, han er jo i Tyskland", og så videre. 

 

Og Isaks kommentar, skrevet i går: "Rekrutterer du spanske pensjonister til forskningen vår?" [Blunkefjes][Grubleemoji]. Jeg kjenner jeg sprekker opp i et smil, før  _ au!  _ Teen er fortsatt altfor varm. Jeg tar meg til leppa. Den kjennes nummen ut allerede, håper ikke jeg får en stor blemme der nå. 

 

Isak, kjæresten min, han er jo med meg her, han. 

 

Isak er også tagget i mange bilder. Marcels bilder. Alle er fra fredagskvelden, i går. Jeg kjenner jeg blir overrasket, og at noe annet, mer uoversiktlig skjer inni meg mens jeg ser på dem og leser det Marcel har skrevet.  

  
  


  1. Bilde av Isak som holder en halv avocado i hånden, han bruker en stor kokkekniv og har kakket den ned i avocadosteinen, mens han holder avocadoen i håndflaten. Marcel skriver: @isakyaki decided to not cook naked after all, smart, look at that knife!



  
  


  1. Bilde av maten: fersk fettucini, blandet med avocado, opprevne strimler av kyllingfilet, halve cherrytomater, tynne strimler rødløk, ruccola og små oppsmuldrede biter av fetaost, fersk kvernet pepper på toppen. Marcel skriver: wow @isakyaki always has to cook for me, this looks too good!



  
  


  1. Bilde av desserten: et porsjonsglass med lagvis skivede jordbær, vaniljesaus og knuste marengstopper, mynteblader på toppen. Marcel skriver: Baiser heisst pikekyss auf norwegisch! Wie süss! Obwohl diese küsschen von meinem kumpel Isak sind <3



  
  


  1. Bilde av kjøkkenbordet med fem hvitvinsflasker, alt sammen tyske merker. Det står flere tomme glass på bordet, Isak og Marcel lener seg inn fra hver sin kant, halve ansiktene deres er synlige. De ser relativt brisne ut. Marcel skriver: we don’t need no education. Trinken, was gut schmeckt! Mit meinem freund @isakyaki



 

Hva skjedde med grandisen? Og det var tydeligvis flere som så han komme naken ut av badet i går. Men hva får Isak til å bestemme seg for å lage den retten? Isak, som ser på meg som om jeg er på kanten til å kreve for mye av ham når jeg bare ber ham om å kutte rødløken. Isak som ser på avokadoer med et uttrykk som om det er noen fremmedlegemer han knapt tør ta på. Isak som mente jeg kom til å ende opp på legevakten, og han til å bli mistenkt for partnervold, hvis jeg fjernet avokadosteinene på den måten han tydeligvis har gjort her. Jeg syntes jo det var ganske søtt med den rare avokadostein-fjerningsskjea han ga meg i gave. Ikke at jeg har fått til å bruke den, men det var jo søtt da, intensjonen, passe på at jeg ikke kutter meg. Men nå altså, til tross for hvor intenst overbevist han la ut om hvor nærmest dødelig det var, det jeg holdt på med, har han gjort det samme, for Marcel. Fornuftsvennskap liksom. Tror ikke det. 

 

Er det nå jeg skal spekulere i om Isak har begynt å fortelle meg halvsannheter? Skal jeg skrive noen kommentar? Nei, det kommer enten til å virke falskt eller som om jeg er sjalu. Jeg hjerter bildene. Kanskje for å fortelle meg selv at det ikke er noe som skurrer her. Men det er jo ikke det. Jeg har jo akkurat chatta med ham. Kjæresten min. 

 

Men likevel. Jeg gidder ikke late som. 

_ Er det ikke nettopp det jeg ikke trenger overfor ham? _

 

**Meg 15:31**

**Fine bilder Marcel har lagt ut fra i går da. Synes kanskje du skylder meg en kveld der du fikser middagen, samme standard. Du som liksom ikke kan lage mat (sitat deg sjæl). Du kan godt være naken (eh) veldig gjerne i grunn, men kanskje bruke den avocadostein-fjerningsskjea du ga meg i julegave da eller? Jeez.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:36**

**Så ikke de instabildene før nå. Han overdriver litt da. Typisk Marcel. Naken liksom [rulleøyneemoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:37**

**Men du baby? Det er avtale det. Jeg skal bruke mine mad kjøkkenskills og fikse en digg kveld til deg. Alltid naken. Når du er her?**

 

_ Alltid naken _ . Det får meg til å smile. Han er så søt. Og deilig. Men jeg kan kjenne det helt hit: Isak følte seg akkurat like tatt på senga nå, som jeg følte meg… lurt. Ikke sånn alvorlig lurt, men litt lurt. 

 

**Meg 15:38**

**Vet ikke ass. Kanskje vi sparer det til du er tilbake i Oslo igjen. Hvis ikke du er hjemme alene en kveld da.**

 

**Meg 15:38**

**Usikker på om ryktet mitt raser sammen igjen hvis jeg liksom forlanger at du er naken mens du lager avansert middag til meg. Og så sitter jeg der fullt påkledd, med de andre du bor med og drikker drinker og beundrer kroppen din.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:39**

**Du tror ikke helt serr at det var et scenario liksom. Det er bare du som beundrer kroppen min ;) Men jeg kan lage mat med klær på da, så kan du sikle over meg mens jeg serverer deg på rommet. Da trenger ingen av oss å være påkledd!**

 

**Meg 15:40**

**Du kan få meg helt naken på rommet men på en betingelse. Vil du vite hva det er?**

 

Jeg føler meg litt slem, men ikke mer enn han kan tåle (og fortjener). Jeg kjenner smilet mitt krølle seg litt rampete.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:40**

**Betingelse? [gruble-emoji] Men … ja. Det må jeg jo vite hva er!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:41**

**Prestasjonsangst…**

 

**Meg 15:41**

**Bare at du dropper fetaosten [Smilefjes med tenner]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:41**

**Hæ? Det var jo dritgodt! Du er ikke fan av at chef Isak prøver noe nytt altså. Ok!**

 

**Meg 15:42**

**Joda. Jeg bare sliter litt med å ikke være skeptisk til akkurat det. Men ikke til digge chef Isaks påfunn generelt altså!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:42**

**Du er en vanskeligere gjest å lage mat til ass. Marcel klaget ikke!**

 

Han sammenligner meg med Marcel. Fuck you, baby, tenker jeg, men det går an å smile, merker jeg. 

 

**Meg 15:43**

**Men jeg klager ikke mye da. Jeg er mest søt?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:45**

**Sorry, lite avbrudd. Måtte bare faktisk spørre - og marcel sier at fetaosten passet ass!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:45**

**Men han var kanskje bare høflig da. Det kan jeg ikke være sikker på.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:46**

**Klarer ikke å bestemme meg for om du er mest søt. Litt dilemma. Står mellom søt og litt kravstor ;) Men jeg lander på søt. Du er veldig søt** ❤️

 

**Meg 15:46**

**Puh!! Nå er jeg letta bby** ❤️ **For du er den søteste i universet (selv med den fetaosten) så det er bra med litt symmetri**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:46**

**Så… da er vi i boks med naken på rommet? [fat/kniv/gaffel-emoji]**

 

**Meg 15:47**

**Vi er i boks [bilde av pikkene deres ved siden av hverandre. Hentet fra Evens fotogalleri på mobilen]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:47**

**Føkk Even!!!! Jeg sitter på kjøkkenet [latteremoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:48**

**Symmetri! Jeg gleder meg til den boksen [hjerteøyneemoji]**

 

**Meg 15:48**

**Jeg også  [hjerteøyneemoji]**

 

**Meg 15:48**

**“Hevn” for i går btw**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 15:49**

**Digg hevn. Klager ikke [kysseemoji]**

 

**Meg 15:49**

❤️

 

*****

Tilbake i leiligheten får Tamara oss raskt med opp på takterrassen. Vi drikker Aperol spritz. Det er egentlig ikke så veldig godt, må jeg medgi, men Tamara sa nøkternt at det var en bra drink å starte med. 

 

Det er et slags lyserosa lys som er sykt spesielt. Jeg føler vi ser hele Barcelona og halve middelhavet. Det gjør vi selvsagt ikke. Men vi ser spir, bydeler som ser helt forskjellige ut herfra, med årer mellom dem, der jeg på en av dem kan skimte mange av de karakteristiske gule og svarte taxiene. 

 

Tamara sier hun bare aksepterer å sitte ute, i begynnelsen av april liksom, fordi vi ikke kan røyke inne. Det er noe med henne, noe jeg føler jeg kan ta med meg. 

 

Vi ser litt på noen av de forskjellige promoene. I kveld skal de vises. På storskjerm. 

 

«Have you made anything else that I can see?» spør Tamara meg. 

 

Uten overveielser bestemmer jeg meg for å vise henne "Kan jeg være min egen engel?" Der er det ikke noe særlig med dialog man trenger å forstå heller. 

 

Hun lager seg en ny drink, tenner seg en røyk og begynner å se. 

  
  


«That must be based on some real experiences», konstaterer hun når hun gir meg mobilen tilbake. Hun ser på meg, det ser ut som hun ser på meg på en ny måte. 

 

«Well yeah … it is», svarer jeg, litt nølende. 

 

«I hope that boy is doing well», sier hun. Hun spør ikke, legger jeg merke til. Det er liksom ikke forventet at jeg skal svare noe. 

 

_ Det er kjæresten min.  _

_ Ja, det går bra.  _

_ Jeg tror det går bra.  _

_ Generelt går det bra i alle fall.  _

 

Vi begynner heller å snakke om regi, før jeg skjønner at det er på tide at jeg går ned og skifter og gjør meg klar jeg også. 

 

Jeg ser meg i speilet. Det store, antikke speilet på det kalde badet. Noen har tent stearinlys her inne. Jeg liksom kjenner etter i kroppen, det er ingen følelse av buzz, ikke at jeg er redd for det, men det er bare noe så ekstraordinært med alt rundt meg. Ja, det er det det er, så jeg må kjenne etter, mistenker alltid at det er jeg, og ikke omgivelsene som er rare. Men igjen vet jeg at jeg er i vater. Jeg ser på det styla håret mitt. Det har tatt meg lenger tid enn det pleier, her i det svake lyset. Resultatet er at det ser enda mer stylet ut enn det pleier. Og i tillegg har jeg på meg sort dress og hvit skjorte, ikke slips da, ikke sløyfe. Det ville være for drøyt. Skyggeeffektene gjør at øynene mine bare ser ut som noen sorte hull. Jeg flytter litt på et av stearinlysene, går noen skritt unna speilet. Nå, her jeg står nå, er jeg ganske opplyst. Jeg tar fram mobilen og glasset mitt, som jeg har glemt å drikke av, knipser flere bilder før jeg sender ett av dem til Isak.  

 

**Meg 18:45**

**[Bilde av Even i sort dress og hvit skjorte, ikke slips eller sløyfe. Håret er litt mer stylet enn normalt (når det er stylet) Han står på et svakt opplyst bad, kun stearinlys, ser inn i et stort, antikt speil. Han har et glass med Aperol Spritz i den hånden han ikke tar bilde med.]**

 

Vi forsyner oss med hvert vårt glass cava med det samme vi har kommet innenfor dørene. 

 

Det er noe med at vi er noen få som er så mye yngre enn alle de andre, sånn ser det ut i alle fall. Vi blir stående der sammen, i nærheten av store brett med tett i tett med glass med cava på, som vi bare kan forsyne oss av. 

 

Noen tar et bilde av Sondre og meg med mobilen min, det skjer helt spontant. Og når jeg kaster et blikk på det, skjønner jeg hvor i bobla jeg er, hvor oppspilt og forventningsfull. Først ble jeg stressa da Tamara sa, med stoisk ro, at vi skulle ta metroen, ikke taxi. Men hun hadde rett, selvfølgelig. Hva er det egentlig med henne? Det var strak linje, kun noen stopp, og den kom nesten med en gang vi kom fram til plattformen. Det var som jeg følte at dette skulle fortelle meg noe. Jeg ser ut en gang, gjennom de enorme vinduene. Det er en masse høyhus her, visstnok er vi rett ved strandpromenaden, selv om jeg ikke kan se noe hav herfra. 

 

Jeg kjenner det vibrerer i lomma idet vi går innover mot den største salen i lokalet. Det skal starte om noen få minutter. Vi er nummer fem ut. Det vibrerer igjen. Det stresser meg. Jeg burde skru av den vibrasjonen også akkurat nå. Jeg fisker mobilen diskret ut av den litt uvante lomma. 

 

Det er noen meldinger fra Isak og fra mamma, tapte anrop også. 

 

Jeg skanner dem, ser “søndagstur”. Men herregud da, har vi ikke snakket nok om det? Jeg smiler så vidt, jeez, du får vente litt nå, baby. Kjapt finner jeg funksjonen for å slå av vibreringen.  

 

*

Klokken er over 22, hvordan skjedde det? Jeg hører klikkingen fra skoene til noen damer, ellers blir lydene fjernere og fjernere, her jeg går gjennom korridoren, følger skiltanvisningene mot toalettene. 

 

Noen var sikkert bare høflige, når de ga oss komplimenter, men noen spurte masse også, mye mer enn man trenger for å bare være høflige, de var faktisk interesserte. 

 

Etter jeg har pisset, drikker jeg masse vann, rett fra springen, har akkurat lært meg å ignorere klorsmaken. Det prikker deilig i kroppen, som om noe av meg har blitt absorbert av cavaen. Jeg er absorbert. Det får meg til å le lett, mot speilbildet. 

 

Mobilen min. Jeg har faktisk glemt den i flere timer nå. Isak hadde jo sendt meldinger. Og ringt. 

 

Jeg tar den fram mens jeg er på vei tilbake igjen til de andre, mens lydene kommer nærmere igjen.  

 

2 ubesvarte anrop fra Isak, 19:17 og 19:21

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 19:21**

**Even?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 19:23**

**Passer det veldig dårlig? Prøver å ringe.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 19:26**

**Jeg har faktisk vært på søndagstur før. Huska ikke det. Noe som minte meg på det her.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 19:31**

**Ville bare høre stemmen din. hvis du har litt tid.**

 

Jeg kjenner jeg får lyst til å lene meg over rekkverket her, eller jeg føler et behov for å bøye meg, det bukter seg oppover brystet, kvalme, som om det drar og trekker i panikktråder i halsen, dette betyr jo bare én ting. “ _ Ring meg hvis det skjer igjen, ring meg! Lover du?” “Ja, jeg lover.” _

 

Jeg trykker “ring”.  

 

Men jeg visste det, visste det, at det bare kom til å ringe og ringe og ringe. Likevel gjør jeg det samme igjen, definisjonen på manglende intelligens, prøver på det samme igjen og igjen og forventer at responsen den n’te gangen skal være en annen. Han tar ikke telefonen. Han tar faen ikke telefonen.  _ Ville bare høre stemmen din _ . Og så har du en kjæreste som sviktet når det gjaldt som mest. Du ville høre stemmen min. Det er det eneste du ba om. For å føle deg mindre alene, kanskje med verre bilder enn sist gang, kanskje overmannet enda lengre denne gangen, i det som føles som en uendelighet, en uutholdelig uendelighet, som om man sitter fastspent i en kinosal, mens den jævligste filmen prosjekteres til evig tid. Det bukter seg opp i meg igjen, sammentrekninger i brystet fordi jeg stritter i mot, men til ingen nytte, det trenger seg fram, varmt, salt, vått, de sorte hullene som bare var øynene mine i sted, i speilet på badet, det var det de skjulte, hvis det var en film. I tilfelle er du verdens mest elendige regissør, som burde kastes ut av hele denne idiotiske eventen. Men det er ikke en film, Even. Det er virkeligheten din, den delen av den som betyr alt. 

Skriv, skriv en melding for faen, men ikke om hvor mye du hater deg selv nå.

  
  


**Meg 22:11**

**Isak. Unnskyld. Jeg skjønte ikke, feilvurderte, var stressa, så bare ett ord og feilslutta. Jeg burde aldri ikke lest meldingene dine ordentlig. Unnskyld.**

 

**Meg 22:12**

**Håper det går ok med deg kjæresten min. Ring meg når som helst.**

 

Lysene som møter meg, tilbake igjen i den store salen, spotlightene, lysekronene, alt det som skal få oss til å føle oss spesielle, utpekte, talentfulle, på vei mot berømmelse, nå blender de meg.  _ Jeg overså alt som betyr noe.  _ De glinsende toppene som vandrer rundt, men ikke altfor glinsende, det lyse, delikate, men ikke overdådige interiøret, alt det som hvisker at vi har skjønt det, vi med vår sofistikerte smak, nå håner det meg. Det hvisker at det er bare er min egen feil at jeg lot meg forføre. Ingen kan fikse dette for meg, alle ville bare trekke på skuldrene, snu seg bort.

 

Hva skal jeg gjøre? Hvor skal jeg gå? 

 

Jeg griper et glass med cava. Den prikkete følelsen fra i sted er på vei bort, og jeg orker ikke å kjenne på vakuumet. 

 

«Hva skjer’a?» spør Sondre meg diskret, etter at jeg visstnok har vist minst tre ganger, i løpet av en liten samtale med noen, at jeg overhodet ikke er med. Det er som om jeg vandrer rundt på en helt egen planet, uten noen broer i sikte over til den de andre her befinner seg på. 

 

«Jeg har driti meg ut. Overfor Isak», svarer jeg, og prøver å utligne, som om jeg er oppe i lufta ombord på et fly, det er som jeg har dotter i ørene, hører nesten ikke min egen stemme. 

 

Sondre skjønner ikke. Jeg har jo bare vært her. Ja, nettopp, bare her, ikke hos Isak når han trengte meg. Hvor ofte er det han virkelig trenger meg liksom?

 

«Det var viktig at jeg svarte, jævlig viktig. Orker ikke å forklare.»

 

Før noen av oss får sagt noe mer, er vi igjen omringet av folk. Jeg lar meg tulle med, tar imot noen lovord, skåler, blir lært noen setninger på spansk, eller katalansk, jeg vet da faen.  _ Tens foc. Foc. Foc. Fuck _ . 

 

Vi er på metroen tilbake. Eller vi har akkurat kommet ut av den, på jeg vet ikke hvor. Jeg ser noen av de gule og svarte taxiene rase forbi, de ser ut som sinte vepser.

 

Det plinger i lomma mi. Det eneste jeg har gått og hørt etter. Hjertet mitt hopper, hopper som om jeg venter på et svar jeg er livredd for hva er, angstfnugg som tetter igjen hørselen min igjen, gjør fingrene mine skjelvne.  

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 00:36**

**Vet du hva? Even. Hvorfor faen sier du til meg at du elsker meg og at jeg skal ringe til deg uansett og med en gang og at det ikke spiller noen rolle hvor du er eller noe for du er der hvis jeg trenger deg? Og så gidder du ikke å svare på meldibgene når jeg sender deg melding og trenger deg? Jeg skjønner at du er på noe og at det er viktig. Jeg ringte bare fordi jeg ikke klarte å være aleine med det jævlig dårlige minnet.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 00:36**

**Jeg skal sove nå. Du trenger uansett ikke ringe nå. Håper du hadde en digg kveld.**

 

Jeg sniker meg bort fra de andre, rekker akkurat å krysse den trafikkerte gata. Det er en liten trappeavsats der. Jeg vet ikke om jeg skal sette meg ned eller om jeg skal løpe, løpe, løpe. Jeg synker sammen på trappeavsatsen, lukker øynene. Det verste svaret. Han føler seg like svikta som han faktisk ble. Av meg. En serie med iskalde merker kleber seg fast inni meg.  _ Hvorfor faen sier du til meg at du elsker meg _ . Jeg svelger og svelger.  _ Og så gidder du ikke svare på melding når jeg trenger det _ . 

Skriv noe, skriv noe for faen. 

 

**Meg 00:38**

**Isak**

 

**Meg 00:38**

**Unnskyld at jeg svikta deg totalt**

 

Ikke noe svar. Han er ikke aktiv lenger. Jeg reiser meg. Jeg orker ikke sitte her. Orker ikke gå noe sted. Men jeg reiser meg og begynner å gå, nedover den smaleste og mørkeste av de to gatene jeg kan velge mellom her.

 

_ Du fortjener så jævlig mye bedre enn det her.  _

_ Du fortjener så jævlig mye noen bedre enn meg. _

 

Jeg bommer røyk av noen, spanjoler, engelskmenn, jeg vet da faen, noen som går forbi. Det er visst helt feil å spørre om. Jeg får én, aller nådigst. 

 

Ellers er det mørkt her. Jeg står rett opp og ned og røyker intenst, drar hardt ned, det er uvant, har ikke gjort det på lenge. Jeg har øynene festet på flammen, den ser ujevn ut, vibrerer på en måte, kanskje det er meg. 

 

En søppelbil passerer. Vi har sett dem flere ganger. De som spyler Barcelona ren om natten. Jeg følger med på strålen, lurer på hvorfor de unngikk meg. De kunne spylt meg også ned. Det føles så passende.  _ Du vet det der er et idiotisk resonnement, Even. _ Det føles så passende. 

 

Jeg åpner døren til et utested. Det viser seg å ikke være en brun bule, dessverre, for det er det eneste som passer nå. Det som ikke passer, i alle fall, er dette fancy stedet, Dux Gin & Coctails. Tykke, røde plysjgardiner, jazzmusikk, svart-hvitt-fotografier. Jeg skal til å gå ut igjen, men en fyr står foran meg og smiler, sier på engelsk at det er ledig plass i baren. Jeg tar ham i øyesyn. En spanjol som er like høy som meg, tynn, mørkt hår og sort forkle. Han synes tydeligvis jeg passer inn her. Hvor fjernt er det ikke at jeg sprader rundt her i dress, blir tatt godt imot, når jeg heller burde sittet på bakken utenfor, før de spylte her. 

 

Plassert i baren med et drinkekart foran meg, etter noe info om gin-spesialitetene, som jeg ikke fikk særlig mye med meg av, ser jeg opp på ham: «yen-yibre, por favor», sier jeg og peker på ordet, «jengibre». Bartenderen uttaler det annerledes, før han sier: «Ginger, yeah?» Jeg nikker. 

 

Snart sitter jeg her med et stort, rundt glass med stett, med spesiell gin tonic og en stor ingefær-bit i. Jeg lurer på om blikket mitt i det minste er vilt nok til at jeg burde bli kastet ut, om det avslører at jeg holder på å revne innvendig. 

 

Det er faktisk ikke til å holde ut.  _ Han var helt sårbar _ . Jeg vet hvordan det er.  _ Han trengte meg. Han klarte å få dét fram. Og han må ha sett at meldingene var sett. Jeg åpnet dem jo. Sett, men ikke noe svar. Når han trengte meg som mest. Helt alene.   _

 

Jeg slurper i meg resten av drinken. Den har glidd fort ned. 

 

Kanskje jeg skal spørre om det er et sted i nærheten, et mørkt sted der man bare kan drikke masse, bortgjemt og anonymt. Og så finne noen folk som aldri kommer til å slutte å feste, bli med dem videre, ta imot hva som helst av dop jeg måtte bli tilbudt. Slokne bevisstløs i et hjørne. Våkne i morgen ettermiddag på et sted jeg ikke aner hvor er. Ha hoppet over to doser meds, med andre ord, og, ikke minst, ha skremt Sondre, og mamma og pappa, garantert. Og Isak. Få alt til å handle om meg isteden. 

 

Jeg reiser meg fra baren. Mens jeg venter på å betale, ser bartenderen rolig på meg, han som er like høy som det jeg er. 

 

G _ år det an å håndtere denne situasjonen annerledes enn i retning det hullet jeg kjenner dragning mot, den mørke kraften som jeg vet at jeg har tenkt er det eneste jeg virkelig kjenner, intimt, ut og inn? _

 

Jeg ser rundt meg, men det er poengløst. Det er vel nå det teller, da. Det er nå, når alt føles uutholdelig, at jeg må gjøre det riktige. Det er sikkert nå det er enormt mye viktigere, enn å ikke gå ut to kvelder på rad i Oslo, for eksempel, når alt er normalt. Hva var det jeg skrev?  **I DON’T NEED TO HATE MYSELF EACH TIME I MAKE A MISTAKE.** Mener jeg det?

 

Sondre lurer på hvor jeg er, så klart. Jeg har sett meldingsvarslene. Jeg svarer at det går bra, at jeg er på vei til leiligheten. 

 

Skal jeg ta en innsovningspille? Nei, jeg kan jo ikke det. Tenk hvis han ringer. Jeg svelger de vanlige medisinene, drikker masse vann. Inne på kjøkkenet finner jeg en mørkeblå pakke te med måne på. Jeg varmer vann, slipper nedi en pose i koppen. 

 

Heldigvis har jeg eget rom. Jeg kler av meg, får av meg dressen, hele denne dagen, legger meg under teppene.

 

**Meg 01:45**

**Nå legger jeg meg, har ikke drukket veldig mye og har lyden på full styrke. Ring når som helst**

 

**Meg 01:45**

**Jeg elsker deg. Jeg skal bevise at det ikke bare er ord.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi setter så pris på det om du vil legge igjen en kommentar ❤️
> 
> Det er kanskje mange som tenker på Isak også nå, på hva som egentlig skjedde med ham og hvordan det går med ham nå. Noe av det får vi vite om noen dager, når vi får se hvordan denne kvelden ser ut fra Isaks perspektiv.


	23. For dette er sånt som ingen vil ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hva var det som skjedde med Isak, i Göttingen, da han meldte Even og ville snakke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de nydelige ordene til forrige kapittel, det gjør så godt å se hvordan dere føler med både Even og Isak ❤️ 
> 
> Det er fremdeles lørdag kveld, samme kveld som Even er på fest i Barcelona og ikke tar telefonen.  
> Her er Isaks lørdag.

Jeg trør målrettet og hardt på pedalene, sykkelen glir fort bortover den lørdagsstille veien. Kveldsmat, liksom,  _ Abendbrot _ , jeg aner ikke helt hva jeg skal forvente. Dette er enda en av disse tyske snodighetene som jeg ikke helt får tak på, kveldsmat hjemme hos veilederen min, hva skjer med det, egentlig? Jeg burde spurt Even i sted, om hvor weird det egentlig er, på en skala fra 1 til 10 eller noe, bare fått en bekreftelse på at det ikke bare er jeg som er negativ her. Men det var liksom ikke helt stemning for det, ikke etter det med sykkelturen i morgen, og i alle fall ikke etter den ikke akkurat kjempepositive kommentaren til Marcels instabilder. Det ble litt dumt, det der, jeg burde tenkt på det, at han kom til å legge ut bilder, at han kom til å skrive noe Marcelrart, at Even kanskje ikke uten videre ville være med på overgangen fra kjedelig fredagskveld med grandis til den sykt hyggelige kvelden det faktisk ble. Eller, jeg hadde jo tenkt på det, det var noe der som jeg burde fortalt annerledes.

 

Jeg ser fremover mens jeg sykler, selv om jeg ikke trenger overblikket her, det er bare meg på veien, meg og en haug med kvitrende fugler i luften over meg, fugler som tydeligvis ikke har lagt seg ennå. Og en gutt, det sitter en gutt på fortauskanten litt lengre fremme i veien, en ganske liten kid, en førsteklassing kanskje.

 

Det er noe med den ungen. Noe med måten han sitter på, eller kanskje med det stjålne blikket over skulderen, fort skottende oppover veien, før han synker sammen i skuldrene og puster langsomt og oppgitt ut. Et langt og demonstrativt utpust, mens han blikker meg igjen, knepper de små ungeøynene sine fast i meg, og selv om jeg ikke kan et føkkings ord tysk egentlig, så hører jeg jo hva han sier. Hører det sykt godt, til tross for at han ikke sier noe, han ser bare på meg med noen øyne som ligner for mye på mine egne, i speilet, før.

 

Jeg kjenner kriblingen i kroppen allerede før jeg skjønner at den harde, bankende lyden som vokser opp fra halsen er hjertet mitt som hamrer noe jævlig. Jeg har stoppet, midt i veien, jeg setter en fot i bakken mens jeg lurer på når det skjedde, når jeg gjorde det. Når mistet jeg balansen og sluttet å sykle, når ble det nødvendig å sette et støttebein for å holde seg oppreist? Var det nettopp nå, skjedde det akkurat?

 

Gutten fortsetter å glo, han ser på meg med stirrende, krevende øynene, men det er egentlig bare svarte flekker nå, jeg ser ingenting av gutteøynene lengre, men det verste er at jeg også kjenner disse flekkene igjen. Jeg har sett dem før, da det var meg selv i speilet, da jeg prøvde å kreve noe som uansett er for seint nå, det kommer jeg aldri til å kunne få lengre. 

 

Det hjelper jo faen ikke å si noe, det har jeg lyst til å fortelle ham, engelske og norske ord raser gjennom hodet mitt. Men jeg er ikke tilstede lengre, jeg er et sted utenfor det som ellers er meg, kanskje den gutten egentlig mest er meg selv, hvis han finnes da. Det raser i meg, fort, hardt, hamrende, i brystet mitt, i hodet, fyller meg med dumpe, voldsomme lyder som ikke slipper ut, men suges inn igjen i meg og blir høyere for hver runde de tar gjennom det som jeg antar må være meg.

 

Jeg ligger på siden, asfalten er myk mot kinnet mitt, som en pute, den gynger og svinger, og det demper kanskje det harde og hamrende inni meg litt, gir meg rom til alle tankene som plutselig er der, i små knips, harde små knips med avklippede tanker som skjærer i meg, deler meg opp. Det er sånn det skal bli. Jeg styrer ikke dette. Det slutter ikke. Jeg kommer kanskje aldri til å reise meg opp fra denne veien, ikke hvis det er her jeg skal dø. Det er sånn det skal skje og det siste jeg skal føle er denne redselen, som er det eneste jeg kjenner, den ligger over meg og presser meg ned i den flate, grå asfalten, trykker meg ned i den og det er ikke greit for meg, jeg er redd for det også, redd for at det er nå det skal skje.

 

Noen tar i meg, jeg kjenner et grep rundt armen og en stemme som roper hektisk over hodet mitt. Tyske ord som jeg ikke forstår. 

 

_ Krankenwagen. Herzanfall. Schlaganfall. Einfach umgefallen. Oh Gott. Hallo? Hallo? Höhren Sie mich? Wie heissen Sie? Schmerzen? Haben Sie Schmerzen? Hat er den was gesagt, Daniel? Was ist denn passiert? Hallo? Was ist denn los mit Ihnen, hallo, wie heissen Sie denn? Notarzt, wir sollten den Notarzt anrufen. Do you speak Englisch? What is happening with you? Can you breathe? Pusten? Haben Sie Drogen genommen? Narkotika? _

 

Tusen tyske ord som jeg knapt forstår, men som borrer seg inn gjennom den trange huden min, den som vrir og skrur seg rundt meg og gjør plassen inni meg alt for liten til det kaoset som jeg ikke klarer å ta tak i, ikke i det hele tatt.

 

Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge det er sånn, eller hvordan det gir seg, vet ikke hva som gjør at jeg nå kjenner hvordan jeg sitter på fortauskanten, som den gutten i sted, men han er ikke her nå, jeg ser ham i alle fall ikke.  “Angst,” sier jeg, så snart jeg har pust til stemmen, og nok herredømme i kroppen til å få ordet ut. “Angst. I think it is angst, only angst, it’s just angst. Anxiety. Afraid. I’m fucking afraid. Ich habe Angst.” Jeg bøyer nakken, holder hodet mellom knærne, sitter fremoverbøyd og hører Evens stemme, kjenner hvordan han stryker meg gjennom håret, kjenner leppene hans mykt mot pannen min mens han snakker til meg. 

_...men reaksjon, hva slags reaksjon? ...Angst ...eller? ...det er ikke farlig, du kommer til å komme deg gjennom det… det er ikke sikkert du kan gjøre så mye … Du holder ikke på å bli gal, eller noe … og så vet du jeg er her... _

 

Jeg ser ikke opp på kvinnen som har hjulpet meg, jeg antar i alle fall at det er det hun har gjort, sitter bare med lukkede øyne og hører stemmen hennes, ikke bekymret lengre, kanskje heller litt irritert. “Ach so. Eine Angstattacke. Und dann noch so viel Umstand.” Hun kremter litt, fortsetter mens hun plukker opp vesken sin og bilnøkkelen som ligger på bakken. “You are sure? Only Angst… how do you say? Angstattack? Not your heart?” Jeg skjønner at jeg er avskrevet med det, og jeg er glad for det, glad for at hun forsvinner nå, selv om hun har vært der for meg, da hun trodde det var hjertet mitt som var i ferd med å ryke, eller hjernen, kanskje. Jeg flirer faktisk svakt ved tanken, for det er jo sånn det er, likevel, selv om det ikke kan scannes og finnes og fikses. Det er hjertet mitt og hjernen min som føkker meg over, og det er ikke farlig, påstås det. Det bare føles sånn.

 

Fingrene mine er tunge og treige når jeg sveiper over skjermen. Marcel har meldt. Jeg orker ikke se på det. 

 

Even har sendt et bilde. Han har pyntet seg, står i en annen verden, ser det ut som, i fortiden, med stearinlys og en snirklete gullramme som holder ham fast i speilbildet, med håret hans, drinken hans, den kritthvite skjorten og det sorte jakkeslaget. En annen verden, ikke her, ikke her i veikanten, på fortauet, med følelsen av at den kanskje fremdeles er myk, den asfalten, om jeg legger meg ned igjen så er den kanskje fremdeles myk for meg.

 

Jeg skal ikke forstyrre ham, jeg trenger ikke å fortelle om det engang, alle de små bildene som jeg må ha prøvd å unngå å ta inn, de går langsomt rundt i meg nå, ubønnhørlig, viser meg noe som har skjedd, som jeg husker nå som jeg ser dem. Men jeg må høre stemmen hans. Bare høre at han sier til meg at han er der, at han vil være der, at han er her med meg, selv om han står der i Barcelona nå og skal på fest. 

 

Han tar ikke telefonen. 

 

Jeg venter, sitter på fortauet i en tomhet som føles uendelig, den er så tung, veier meg ned og lar pusten min gå omstendelig og tregt gjennom meg. Han har ikke sett at jeg har ringt. Da ville han ringt meg tilbake. Som meg. Som jeg ville ringt ham tilbake, med det samme, i refleks. I tilfelle han trengte meg, i tilfelle det var noe. Jeg ringer på nytt, lar det ringe lenge, ti ganger, minst. Han tar den ikke. Det passer ikke med dette nå, eller med meg. 

 

Jeg skriver en melding, omstendelig, fingrene beveger seg knapt.

**Meg 19:21  
Even?**

 

Det er blitt stille fra fuglene som skrålte sånn i sted, jeg hører bare lydene fra pusten min og de svake knipsene fra mora mi, hun sitter midt i det og minner meg på at det skjedde noe her, både det for lenge siden og det som skjer nå. Jeg sender et par meldinger til, prøver å forklare, men ikke skremme. Prøver å fortelle ham at jeg ikke skal forstyrre kvelden hans, men jeg lovte jo, og det var bra, for jeg trenger det så veldig nå. Bare at han er der noen minutter og forteller meg at det er greit, dette som skjer med meg, at jeg ikke trenger å gjøre det aleine, at vi er sammen i det.

**Meg 19:23  
Passer det veldig dårlig? Prøver å ringe.**

**Meg 19:26  
Jeg har faktisk vært på søndagstur før. Huska ikke det. Noe som minte meg på det her.**

**Meg 19:31  
Ville bare høre stemmen din. hvis du har litt tid.**

 

*

 

Klokken er over ni før jeg står i gaten utenfor døren vår. Jeg orker ikke å prøve engang, jeg ringer bare på, håper at det er noen hjemme som kan låse opp og slippe meg inn. Det er som å sove, halvveis, mens jeg går, mens alle lydene fra det som skjer rundt meg kommer langt borte fra, gjennom et lag av vatt som ligger rundt meg. Som om jeg er skjør, som om jeg kunne komme til å knuses. 

 

“What the…” Hun italienske, Gemma, eller hva hun heter, høres overrasket ut, litt skremt.

Jeg ser henne ikke skikkelig engang, det er noe disig foran øynene også, eller kanskje bare viljen min som har slått seg av, det er for mye nå. Jeg går fra sykkelen på gaten utenfor, ulåst, helt sikkert, jeg aner ikke om jeg har med låsen engang, eller om jeg pleier det. Jeg setter meg på gulvet i gangen, med ryggen mot veggen, helt tom, nå kommer jeg ikke lengre. Jeg er full av noe som må ut, men det er bare meg her, meg med en knute i meg som slår så hardt mot ryggen og brystet og halsen, men den kommer ingen vei, ikke så lenge det bare er meg her.

 

Han har ikke tid, jeg må forstå det, det er ikke sånn med meg at han trenger å rydde fri tid og være der med det samme. Jeg kan vente. Det må jeg bare forstå. Han har lest meldingene, han har sett det, og han tenker at det er greit at jeg venter til etterpå. Det må jeg forstå. Det forstår jeg.

 

“Hey, you.” Hun sitter på huk ved siden av meg, roomien min, holder frem et glass vann, stryker meg på overarmen. “What happened?” spør hun stille, hun prøver å holde blikket mitt, men jeg klarer det ikke, øyelokkene glir bare halvt igjen og låser meg inne sammen med mamma og knipsingen hennes. “I called Marcel,” fortsetter hun. “He’s coming home. He’ll be here soon.”

 

Jeg lukker øynene, lener hodet mot veggen og tenker at det er bra, det er jeg faktisk glad for, det er fint at han kommer hjem.

 

*

“Fuck,” sier han, når jeg er ferdig. Han strammer grepet om skulderen min, rugger meg litt frem og tilbake, før han går tilbake til å fraværende la fingrene gli opp og ned langs overarmen min. Jeg ligger på sofaen, med knærne krøllet opp mot magen, på siden. Jeg spurte så vidt om det var greit, prøvde å spørre med øynene og en unnskyldende mine, før jeg la sofaputen mot låret hans og la meg ned. “Natürlich, komm mal her, Isak,” svarte han, bare myke små ord, eller i alle fall var det sånn de nådde frem til meg, gjennom det dempende laget som gjør meg så sliten og så nummen og så tom. 

“Husket du ikke dette før?” spør han, og jeg rister bare på hodet, han kjenner helt sikkert bevegelsen mot beinet sitt. 

“Det verste, vet du hva det er?” sier jeg, orker ikke å bevege setningslyden til et spørsmål engang. “Så jævlig dårlig samvittighet. Det var det jeg følte. Før jeg mistet kontroll. Så sykt dårlig samvittighet.”

“Det... det er ikke så rart. Det er sånn vi er. Vår skyld. Det er sånn du tenker? At du gjorde noe galt?” Marcel stryker hånden over armen min, små bevegelser, små beroligende sirkler som minner meg på at det er her jeg er, at jeg er tilstede, at det er trygt her og ingenting å være redd for. Jeg nikker igjen, jeg griner og jeg klarer faen ikke å slutte heller. Det rister gjennom meg, ikke stille og forknytt, ikke bare noen sakte tårer som renner, men det er alt dette som må ut, det sprenger seg frem og jeg har ikke kontroll over det heller.

 

Marcel vrir litt på seg, får meg til å sette meg opp, og det skjønner jeg godt, for dette er too much, eller jeg er det. Alt for mye for bare meg. Og alt for mye å dele, for dette er sånt som ingen vil ha. 

“Det er greit ass, jeg går og legger meg,” får jeg frem, men jeg rekker ikke å reise meg før Marcel har lagt armene rundt meg. Han trekker meg inn mot brystet sitt og holder meg bare stille inntil seg, lar meg legge ansiktet mot siden av halsen hans og er der, uten ord, bare lar meg gråte rykkete og med snott, uten å flytte seg eller mene noe om det. Han stryker meg over ryggen, rolige bevegelser i takt med den jevne pusten jeg kjenner i den regelmessige hevingen og senkingen av brystkassen hans mot min. Det er noe som når frem gjennom alt det støtdempende rundt meg, noe som hjelper meg å sakte slippe taket på alt det som jeg uansett ikke rår over. Jeg legger hodet mot skulderen hans og bare er her, akkurat her, ikke aleine med alt sammen likevel. Ikke helt aleine.

 

*

 

Etterpå sitter vi ved kjøkkenbordet. Jeg har drukket noen pils, spist et speilegg, kjenner en annen nummenhet nå, en behagelig, snurrende nummenhet, og jeg vet at jeg burde sove nå.

“Har han svart deg nå, da?” spør Marcel, og nikker mot mobilen min, selv om han vet at jeg ikke vet, jeg har ikke sett på den på lenge. Jeg trekker på skuldrene, kjenner overrasket at jeg er sint. 

“Han svarer deg jo, Isak. Kanskje han ikke kan sjekke mobilen når han er på den festen?” Marcel ser litt rart på meg, jeg ser kanskje like irritert ut som jeg føler meg.

“Han har jo lest dem. Han har lest dem.” Jeg tar en stor slurk pils, det smeller i bordplaten når jeg setter flasken fra meg. “Men han har ikke tid til å svare, da. Ikke tid til å gå på dass og bare svare noe.” Det veller noe nytt frem i meg, en slags selvrettferdig harme, propellen er skuffelse og den jævla redselen, den ydmykende følelsen av at det ikke er så viktig likevel, ikke hvis det ikke passer. Ikke viktig nok til at noe må avbrytes, noe som er gøy, så viktig var det ikke likevel, ikke det, jeg, herregud, han sa det jo også, egentlig. 

_...det er ikke farlig, du kommer til å komme deg gjennom det… _

 

“Han har svart. Isak. Han har svart deg nå.” Marcel har aktivert skjermen min, han holder mobilen mot meg så jeg kan se de to messengervarslene fra Even. Jeg rister bare på hodet, drikker pils. 

“Isak, det er to timer siden. Skal du ikke svare? Han er sikkert kjempebekymret for deg!” Marcel stirrer på meg, forvirret, ser på mobilen igjen. “Han skriver at han ikke skjønte, feilvurderte, ikke lest ordentlig. Han sier du kan ringe.” Marcels stemme er alt for høy plutselig, irriterende og høylydt i rommet.

“Jeg vil ikke ringe.” Jeg henter den siste ølflasken i kjøleskapet, åpner korken mot kanten av kjøkkenbordet. Jeg drikker halve flasken i ett før jeg setter den fra meg, det er deilig, som om det surrer langsommere, og på den rette måten, endelig. Han burde ha svart meg, et eller annet, han leste meldingene, skjønte han ikke hva jeg prøvde å si? 

“Men… jeg trodde… jeg trodde dere gjorde det. Lyttet til hverandre?” Marcel ser litt lost ut, jeg vet ikke om det er meg, eller ølflasken, eller de jævla meldingene som jeg ikke har lest, med at han feilvurderte og alt det der.

“Det trodde jeg også,” får jeg så vidt frem. Er det noe her? Er det ikke gjensidig på den måten som det alltid har vært? Er jeg ikke viktig på den måten at jeg skal sees når det ikke passer så bra? Burde jeg forstå det, forstå det mer enn jeg gjør nå, nå som harmen legger seg i lag gjennom meg?

 

Jeg drar til meg mobilen og leser meldingene fra Even.

 

**Kjæresten min 22:11  
Isak. Unnskyld. Jeg skjønte ikke, feilvurderte, var stressa, så bare ett ord og feilslutta. Jeg burde aldri ikke lest meldingene dine ordentlig. Unnskyld.**

**Kjæresten min 22:12  
Håper det går ok med deg kjæresten min. Ring meg når som helst.**

 

Og det er ikke det at jeg ikke tror på det. Det var ikke med vilje, eller fordi han ikke gadd, det var noe der han ikke forsto eller noe han ikke så. Det tror jeg på. Men det føles ikke bra likevel. Han leste dem jo. Han burde ha forstått dem. Han kunne brukt et par minutter, uansett.

 

“Nei. Men han var jo bissi. Det var jo fest. Kan ikke akkurat forvente at han har tid til mine greier da,” sier jeg, og drikker resten av ølen i forte, sinte slurker. 

“Mhm. Det var ikke det du sa i sted. Kanskje du skal bare si det? At du er skuffet? Ikke nå da. Men når dere snakker sammen?” Marcel trekker på skuldrene, han ser kanskje hvor lite bruk jeg har for forslag nå. “Si at det går bra nå da? Han er jo bekymret for deg.”

Jeg nikker bare, han har sikkert rett, Even er bekymret, selvsagt er han det, jeg burde bare si til ham at det går bra, baby, det går bra, jeg skjønner det, jeg elsker deg, det var ikke så farlig, jeg har det fint, burde ikke ringt og mast, liksom, var kvelden din bra, sov godt da baby. Noe sånt.

 

Men han vil jo ikke det, skyter det gjennom meg, han vil jo at jeg skal være ærlig, det er det vi begge vil, at vi skal kunne komme med alt til hverandre, som det er. Uten å skjerme, uten å tenke at det er noe som er for stygt til at vi tåler det. 

_...du må love meg at du ikke tror at jeg ikke tåler det, eller noe... _

 

Og jeg har jo lovet det. Fingrene mine går fort og effektivt over skjermen, jeg taster uten å tenke, bare akkurat det jeg kjenner, akkurat det som river i meg og gjør meg kvalm og ute av stand til å virkelig føle noe, og trykker på send uten å lese gjennom. God natt, da, baby, både til deg og til meg. Hvis vi får sove i natt.

 

**Meg 00:36  
Vet du hva? Even. Hvorfor faen sier du til meg at du elsker meg og at jeg skal ringe til deg uansett og med en gang og at det ikke spiller noen rolle hvor du er eller noe for du er der hvis jeg trenger deg? Og så gidder du ikke å svare på meldibgene når jeg sender deg melding og trenger deg? Jeg skjønner at du er på noe og at det er viktig. Jeg ringte bare fordi jeg ikke klarte å være aleine med det jævlig dårlige minnet.**

 

**Meg 00:36  
Jeg skal sove nå. Du trenger uansett ikke ringe nå. Håper du hadde en digg kveld.**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For en emosjonell prøvelse dette er, for Even i gatene og på bar i Barcelona, for Isak på fortauet og ved kjøkkenbordet i Göttingen, for Peer og Frieda foran laptopen og på chatten i bakrommet. Helt sikkert også for dere fantastiske lesere som lever dere så deilig inn i historien og gir oss så mye tilbake med de innsiktsfulle og fine kommentarene deres. Skriv gjerne flere ord til oss, om kapittelet, eller om historien, eller bare om Isak eller Even. Vi setter så stor pris på interaksjonen med dere, beste leserne våre ❤️


	24. Vet ikke om jeg burde si dette… Men det føltes sånn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even prøver å få tak i Isak... og de skyper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har vært en stor glede å lese kommentarene deres på de siste to kapitlene (og alle kommentarene før det også, selvsagt). Det er jo ingen som har helt rett eller helt feil her, Even begikk en liten unnlatelsessynd, og Isak opplevde noe smertefullt og reagerte følelsesmessig på det, det er i kombinasjonen av disse faktorene det blir så uendelig komplisert og vondt - og da er det vanskelig å si at noen overdriver, eller kunne forstått, eller burde gjort et eller annet som de ikke gjorde. Det at dere ser og forstår og føler med både Isak og Even, det er veldig fint for oss to som skriver. Da har vi kanskje klart å la dem tre tydelig frem.
> 
> I historien er det nå blitt søndag morgen, og nå er det Even som prøver å få tak i Isak. 
> 
> Som alltid når det skypes, så er det Isak (og litt Marcel) til venstre, mens _Even er til høyre i kursiv (med en gjest etterhvert hos ham også)_

**Mannen i mitt liv 01:47**

**Ok, so this is Marcel, not Isak. He’s sleeping, I don’t want to wake him up. He’s just really exhausted. I don’t think he will call you during the night. He’s ok now. You don’t need to be worried about him.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 01:48**

**Yeah and sorry that I’m answering your message, it’s just that Isak left his phone in the kitchen, and I just thought that you would really worry if he didn’t answer. I just thought you needed to know that he’s ok.**

 

**Meg 01:48**

**Thank you**

 

_05:48. Ellers viser mobilen ingenting interessant. Ingen flere meldinger. Jeg ser på det lille svaret mitt til Marcel igjen. Håper han skjønner. Jeg er ikke sur. Det var bare ikke noe å si. Jeg var tom, er helt tom. Sover Isak fortsatt? Det er for tidlig å sende en ny melding. Jeg orker ikke kjenne etter hvordan jeg har det. Det viktigste svaret på det spørsmålet vet jeg allerede uansett. Jeg skyver teppene av meg, setter den ene foten, litt prøvende, ned på det litt kjølige gulvet, et slags flisgulv._

_Det er ingen på kjøkkenet. Heldigvis. Ingen var hjemme da jeg kom hit i natt heller. De festet vel lenge, og kommer til å sove lenge. Jeg lager meg kaffe, en stor, gammeldags espressokanne med kaffe til bare meg, tar den med meg på rommet._

 

**Even 06:06**

**Isak. Når du våkner:**

 

_Jeg vil ikke ha med Marcel i dette nå. Håper han skjønner at han ikke skal lese videre, om han kommer innom kjøkkenet._

 

**Even 06:07**

**Jeg håper du har fått sove og at det går bra med deg. Unnskyld igjen, herfra og til evigheten.**

 

**Even 06:07**

**Vil du skype med meg i dag? Jeg kan når som helst. Du bestemmer.**

  


09:22. Jeg har vært våken lenge, et par timer, minst. Orker ikke stå opp, jeg vil bare ligge her, kanskje dagen forsvinner når jeg har snudd meg mange nok ganger, stirret lenge nok på taket, på den flekken i veggen. Det slipper jo ikke, den jævla synkende, rullende følelsen fra i går forsvinner ikke. Det burde føles bedre nå, alt er bra, det var jo ingenting, egentlig. Marcel maser, han sitter på sengekanten min og snakker med meg, om at han håper det var greit, han syns synd på Even, Even måtte få vite at det gikk bra. Poenget er jo at Even visste at det gikk bra. Jeg svarte ham jo. Jeg har flere meldinger, sier Marcel. Even sier unnskyld, sier han, han er lei seg, han spør om jeg vil skype. Det angår meg liksom ikke, det når ikke helt inn, men jeg tar i alle fall imot mobilen. Ikke kaffen. Jeg orker ikke kaffe nå. “Har vi Fanta?” spør jeg, og Marcel sier han skal fikse. Jeg tenker ikke på det før han går ut av rommet, at han kanskje må på kiosken for å kjøpe. Jeg burde svare Even.

 

_Det eneste jeg har gjort siden kl.seks er å drikke kaffe, tegnet utsikten fra vinduet, små balkonger med klær til tørk, tegnet med penn, det eneste jeg har her. Jeg har ikke hatt lyst til å snakke med noen, så har ikke gått ned på kjøkkenet igjen, bare vært innom badet, tatt medisiner og fylt vannflaska._

_Hjertet dundrer når jeg ser skriveboblen, akkurat i det jeg for n’te gang ser på meldingen. Det er en liten stund siden det lille runde ikonet med profilbildet hans landet ved siden av meldingen min._

  


**Isak 09:37**

**Even det går bra. Vi trenger ikke å skype nå. Vi kan snakke når du kommer hjem igjen. Du trenger ikke å stresse med å bruke tid på det nå.**

  


**Even 09:37**

**Det er ikke noe jeg heller vil nå. Jeg vil så sykt gjerne snakke med deg**

 

**Isak 09:41**

**Jeg er egentlig bare sliten. Det er vel du også etter fest i går.**

 

**Even 09:41**

**Jeg tenker bare på deg**

 

_Han vil ikke snakke med meg! Hva skal jeg gjøre? Angsten kommer prikkende igjen. Jeg kommer ikke på noe å skrive. Alt bare stokker seg i hodet mitt, virker feil. “Jeg trenger å se deg nå.” Men det handler jo ikke om meg. Jeg må skrive noe som viser at jeg vet at det handler om ham._

 

**Isak 09:41**

**Ok.**

 

**Even 09:42**

**Hvis du vil vente, så er det greit. Du bestemmer selvfølgelig**

 

**Isak 09:44**

**Det er liksom ikke så mye å snakke om**

 

**Even 09:44**

**Unnskyld at jeg svikta deg. Jeg skjønner at du er sint. Du har all grunn til det.**

 

**Isak 09:47**

**Jeg er ikke sint. Jeg er ikke sint på deg.**

 

Det tar lang tid å skrive de få ordene, at jeg ikke er sint, og jeg vet ikke om de stemmer heller. Jeg føler egentlig ingenting. Bare nummenhet, det er tomt, jeg bryr meg ikke.

  


_De ordene. Bare si du er sint, Isak! Jeg legger meg ned i senga, tårene presser på. Jeg klarer jo ikke å stokke tankene mine. Helt lammet. Jeg klarer ikke å være der for ham. Klarer ikke å nå gjennom. Er bare en udugelig bylt som ligger her og griner._

_Det plinger igjen._

 

**Isak 09:47**

**Du kan ringe meg, om et kvarter eller noe? Hvis det passer for deg da.**

 

_Tror han virkelig det da? At jeg ikke prioriterte ham, at jeg skjønte, men ikke prioriterte ham? Kanskje det bare er jeg som vet at det ikke var sånn, fordi jeg til vanlig ikke klarer å vise ham hvor mye han betyr, at jeg bare føler det, men ikke klarer å vise en dritt._

 

**Even 09:48**

**Det passer når som helst har jeg sagt jeg ringer om et kvarter**

 

Han ringer om et kvarter. Jeg kunne dusjet, men det er for mye, jeg vil ikke stå opp av senga. Jeg blir bare liggende, tenker på at jeg ikke vil snakke, for jeg har ikke noe å si. Det kommer til å bli feil, alt er allerede feil, og det føles bare som om jeg trenger noe som ingen kan gi meg. Jeg vet ikke engang hva det er selv. 10:01. Det er jo snart et jævla kvarter. Jeg strekker meg etter laptopen, blir sittende med dynen halvt over lårene. Orker ikke å kle på meg, det er vel greit da, at jeg er naken, at ansiktet mitt sikkert ser forjævlig ut, jeg ser refleksjonen i skjermen før laptopen slår seg på, jeg ser jævlig ut, sliten. Jeg vet at jeg burde tenke på Even også, hva jeg legger på ham nå, hva jeg påfører ham fordi jeg er sånn. Men det føles så langt vekke, langt under alt det andre.

 

_Jeg bare sitter der i senga, ser på at klokka går, for fort og for langsomt på samme tid. Det er lenge siden jeg har følt at jeg ikke aner hva han trenger, han trenger noe som jeg ikke har i meg. Den gamle avgrunnen. Den har lyst til å ta tak i meg igjen, “hva faen er det du har innbilt deg, Even? Tror du virkelig du, du, kan være en god kjæreste for Isak?” Jeg prøver å se det utenfra, sånn som jeg har lært, sånn som jeg har gjort før. Det er en tanke. Den trenger ikke være sann, selv om det føles sånn nå. Og uansett så er det bare dritt å la den få makt over meg. Jeg vet det. Bare vær helt ærlig. Bare kjenn etter. Ikke tenk at du skal prestere noe. Du skal ikke det. Du skal bare være der. Du er kjæresten hans. Den nærmeste han har. Jeg går bort til vinduet, tømmer resten av innholdet i vannflaska i hendene, før jeg gnir dem i ansiktet, opp i håret, prøver å fjerne restene av det dårlige stedet jeg akkurat var på. Han skal i alle fall ikke måtte deale med det._

_10:02. Jeg ringer._

 

Han ringer, lyden er så sykt irriterende, hul. Jeg hører på den, hvordan den gjentar seg, insisterende. Gnir hånden over det ene øyet, over siden av ansiktet, puster. Jeg må jo svare.

 

“Hei.”

 

_“Hei” sier jeg på innpust._

_Åh. Jeg vil bare ta ham i armene mine. Hvorfor denne jævlige avstanden. Det er den jævlige avstanden sin skyld._

 

_“Det er bra å se deg.”_

_Det er sant. Jeg må prøve å holde meg til det jeg merker, det som er sant. Ikke fyre panisk løs med en hel masse. Han ser sliten ut. Det ser ut som han har hatt det så ille som jeg frykter. Kanskje verre. Herregud._

 

Jeg lager bare en lyd, et fnys, eller et flir, jeg vet ikke, jeg tror ikke at jeg smiler. Han ser ok ut da, han ser i alle fall ut som det går greit.  
Det er bra, alt er bra.

“Fett? I Barcelona. Liksom.”

 

_“Drit i Barcelona. Jeg har bare lyst til å ta deg i armene mine. Det har jeg faen så lyst til.”_

 

Jeg svarer ikke på det heller, vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Men jeg lukker øynene, hører på stemmen hans. Han er stresset, han høres egentlig redd ut.  
Kanskje det er meg.

 

_Han lukker øynene. Jeg lurer på hva det betyr. Ser han for seg at jeg gjør det, tar ham i armene mine? Vil han egentlig det, hvis det hadde vært mulig da? Eller lukker han øynene fordi det er uutholdelig å høre på, at jeg liksom skal være der, jeg? Er dette bare for meg, for at ikke udugelige Even skal stresse så mye at han blir syk? DET HANDLER IKKE OM DEG. Ikke få det til å gjøre det!_

 

_Jeg må ikke være så jævlig feig._

 

_“Vil du.. Vil du fortelle meg hva som skjedde?”_

  


“Det skjedde jo ingenting. Det er ikke noe å fortelle.”

Jeg ser forbi skjermen, på veggen ved siden av vinduet, prøver å trykke ned de restene fra i går som fremdeles gynger i gulvet under meg.

 

_Skal jeg presse ham? Det er jo noe å fortelle. Det er jo helt åpenbart noe å fortelle._

 

_“Men .. kjæresten min.. Jeg skjønner jo at noe skjedde. Det skjedde jo virkelig noe. Og så skulle jeg vært der. Og det er skikkelig dritt at jeg ikke var det. Men … jeg skal ikke presse deg.”_

 

“Herregud, det der var jo bare jeg som var… dramaqueen. Liksom måtte ha deg der, måtte høre stemmen din, måtte… vet ikke, bare vite at du var der. Ikke tenk på det… det var jo bare… jeg tenkte ikke. Tenkte ikke på at du var midt i noe.”

 

_“Ok..”_

_Det prikker så at jeg ikke klarer å fokusere. Hva er det han sier? Jeg må prøve å … dramaqueen.. Hva faen?_

_“Du .. jeg trodde … da jeg så meldingene, da jeg faktisk så dem, at du … hadde fått angst .. eller en ny sånn reaksjon. .. Var det det?”_

 

Jeg må lukke øynene igjen, jeg klarer ikke å se på ham, da har han forstått noe av det jeg prøvde å si likevel, da, det er en erkjennelse som skjærer svimlende gjennom meg, og det gjør vondt. Jeg begynner for faen å grine igjen, det veller frem tårer og jeg klarer ikke å holde dem tilbake heller. Jeg legger hånden i ansiktet, bare for å ha noe mellom meg og alt det andre.

 

_“Åh baby … elskling.. Unnskyld. Jeg elsker deg.. Det er sant. Åh, herregud så jævlig at jeg ikke svarte.”_

_Det flommer løs, uten at jeg prøver å kontrollere det. Helt nytteløst uansett. Han gråter. Han trengte meg så jævlig mye._

 

“Ja.”

Jeg får liksom ikke sagt mer. Det var jævlig, det føltes sånn.

 

_“Da ble det jo akkurat det samme som før da. Fy faen.”_

_Jeg bare ser på ham, Isaken min, som gråter. Og gråter jeg også._

 

Jeg svelger, tenker på hva som er rett å si.

“Det går bra. Det gikk bra,” det er det jeg kommer på til slutt.

 

_“Du fortjener så jævlig mye bedre.”_

_Å nei. Nå tror han jeg begynner på den._

_“Du vet du ikke fortjener at det ikke er noen for deg, baby? Jeg vil, vil så veldig. Og så gikk det til helvete. Sorry.”_

 

“Fortjener. Det er jo.. Når får man det man fortjener, egentlig? Jeg skjønner at jeg ikke alltid er viktigst, altså.”

 

_“Men du er det. Selv om det bare er jævlig provoserende at jeg sier det nå”._

 

“Jeg skjønte bare ikke… nei, men bare glem det. Fortell litt fra i går i stedet, da.”

  


_“Hva var det du ikke skjønte? … At meldingene var sett, men at jeg ikke føkkings svarte eller ringte på timer?”_

_Hjertet dunker så hardt at jeg liksom ikke hører ordentlig. Det er så fælt å si det, fælt å si hvordan det faktisk var._

 

“Mhm.”

Jeg må svelge igjen, det lager så mye lyd, men jeg må, for tanken på de leste meldingene gjør at jeg sitter på fortauskanten igjen, med mobilen i hånden og bare venter på at han skal svare meg, eller ringe meg, eller sende et jævla hjerte. Gjøre bare noe, et eller annet.

 

_Jeg angrer med det samme jeg har sagt det. Fordi sannheten høres ut som en løgn, at jeg åpnet meldingene, men ikke så hva som sto i dem, ikke klarte å lese dem ordentlig. Det er som jeg skulle si “Jeg har visst dysleksi, har glemt å fortelle deg det, disse fem årene.” Det er nesten uforståelig hvordan sannheten, allerede før jeg har sagt den, høres så veldig ut som en løgn. Og uansett, det holder ikke. Det ligger en jævla nedvurdering av ham i den sannheten. Han ville jo aldri begynt å ringe og melde om den sykkelturen igjen, som skulle skje i dag, når han visste hva jeg skulle den kvelden._

_Jeg merker jeg drar hånden nervøst gjennom håret, flere ganger, bare sånn at sannheten skal virke enda mer som en løgn._

 

Det går i døren bak meg, jeg snur meg mot lyden. Det er Marcel. Han har kjøpt Fanta.

“Fanta-delivery for you, my dear!”

 

Jeg snur meg til Even igjen, nikker bakover mot Marcel, men han ser ham jo selv.

 

_Jeg sender et slags smil til Marcel, med en håndhilsen. Men alle gestene mine er helt styltete. Det ser sikkert ut som en “Heil Hitler”._

 

“Eh.. Marcel har kjøpt brus til meg.”

 

_“Ja, jeg ser det. Hei, Marcel.”_

 

“Så bra at dere fikk ringt! Isak ventet veldig i går!” Marcel vinker kort til Even, rekker meg brusen.

 

_“Ja. Jeg vet. Jeg er en levende katastrofe.”_

_Det er rart. Det kjennes ut som jeg vil bekjenne all gørra, den gamle gørra, den som presser på. “De gamle mønstrene” som har så lyst til å få tak på meg, men som jeg skal, skal, har klart noen år nå, og ikke utsette Isak for. Dette er ikke dagen, Even. Du vet det. Du vet det._

 

“Til slutt var han jo bare forbanna, så da var det sikkert bra at du ikke ringte!” Marcel ler, jeg vet ikke om han genuint ikke skjønner hvor jævlig han tramper rundt i tingene våre nå.

 

_De ordene får tårene mine til å strømme igjen. Jeg klarer ikke si noe mer, klarer ikke ha noen samtale med Marcel._

 

“Marcel…” sier jeg, prøver å se på ham for at han skal skjønne at han må holde kjeft nå.

 

“Ja, ja. Det ble litt feil. Unnskyld. Tenkte ikke på at det er vanskelig for deg, Even, når du nettopp har hørt alt det om at Isak lå i veien, og hun damen som kjeftet… da passet det ikke med min spøk. Unnskyld.” Han skjønner det ikke, fortsetter, mens han ser fra Even til meg.

 

_“Marcel! Jeg har ikke hørt en dritt! Og jeg vil høre det fra Isak!”_

_Jeg roper, vet ikke hva som går av meg, mister kontrollen. Det føles bare feil, feil, feil. Eller er det jeg som ikke orker å ta det inn? Ligget i veien? Ligget i veien?_

_Jeg må bare konse for å ikke begynne å hyperventilere. Det handler ikke om deg, Even._

  


Føkk ass, Marcel kan ikke være her nå!

 

“Marcel, kan ikke du gå ut, da? Jeg vil snakke aleine med Even.” Jeg strekker ut armen, griper Marcel om håndleddet, rister et par ganger i armen hans. Han nikker, stryker meg over skulderen i det han snur seg. “Unnskyld, jeg tramper alltid i klaveret! Sier man det egentlig på norsk?” mumler han på vei ut av rommet.

 

_“Ble du nesten påkjørt?” spør jeg, vet ikke om han hører det, for jeg klarer nesten ikke å snakke nå._

_Jeg bare ser for meg at han kunne vært død._

 

“Neida. Ingenting sånt. Marcel overdriver.”

 

_“Isak.. kan du fortelle meg hva som skjedde? ..”_

 

“Det var ikke så ille altså, det høres jo bare tullete ut når jeg … jeg ble dårlig, eller noe, jeg skulle sykle hjem til veilederen min, og så ble jeg liggende litt i veien, da. Men det er sånn boligområde, det var bare meg der.”

Jeg prøver meg på det min mormor kaller en eplekjekk tone, prøver å holde det lett, ufarlig.

 

_“Ingenting høres tullete ut, ok? Ok, baby?”_

_Isak, snakk til meg, vær så snill og snakk til meg._

 

Jeg bare ser på ham. Håper kanskje at han kan se alt sammen, lese det fra øynene mine, eller noe sånt. Så slipper jeg å fortelle det flere ganger.

 

_“Du lå i veien.”_

_Jeg spør ikke engang. Han ser på meg. Prøver han å si noe med det?_

 

“Jeg… har på en måte ikke så lyst til å snakke om det. Jeg syklet, så var det en unge der, og jeg vet ikke hva som var greia med han, men jeg endte i alle fall opp med å ligge i veien … jeg følte at jeg kanskje kom til å dø. Ikke som kødd. Men jeg trodde det, at det kunne skjedd.”

Jeg puster, lenge, ser på Even igjen, men uten å se ham, jeg stirrer bare på fargene av ham på skjermen min.

 

“Og så meldte jeg deg, og så gikk jeg hjem, og så gikk det over, og nå er alt bra.”

 

_“Kan du ikke bare drite i den masteren og komme hjem til meg?”_

_Det bare slipper ut. Og jeg angrer. Igjen. Jeg som har sagt det ikke er farlig. Det er det bildet av Isak på asfalten, i veien._

 

“Eh. Joda. Det løser jo alt. Det gjør jeg. Fett tips.”

 

_Det kjennes som et slag. Jeg fikset ikke dette._

_Hva ville det være å komme hjem til, liksom?_

 

_“Nei. Det ville jo bare gjøre alt verre.”_

 

“Verre?”

Jeg hører at jeg er litt skarp i stemmen, det bare aner meg at dette handler om noe annet.

 

_“Ja.. flykte fra ting, liksom”, ror jeg._

 

“Vet ikke ass. Vi snakket masse om det i går… og jeg føler meg litt ferdig med det akkurat nå.”

 

_“Ok.. jeg skjønner. Du fikk snakket med Marcel?”_

 

“Ja. Han… han kom hjem, han var på en eller annen greie, men han kom hjem og … bare hørte på meg.”

 

_“Jeg må bare på do. To sekunder, ok?”_

 

_Jeg går fra maskinen før jeg får noe svar. Jeg må ikke på do, jeg må samle meg. Jeg går ut på gangen. Lener meg på den rare slags kommoden som står der._

_Det var sikkert ikke ment sånn, for å gi meg et stikk. Det bare traff sånn, som den siste spikeren i kista, så mye svikta jeg, i kontrast til Marcel, som “var på en greie”, men kom hjem._

 

Jeg åpner fantaflasken mens jeg venter på at Even skal komme tilbake, tvinger meg selv til å erkjenne hva jeg nettopp gjorde. Jeg guilter og shamer ham, jeg er fremdeles sint for faen. Jeg sammenligner ham med Marcel, og lar Marcel være helten.

 

“Unnskyld.”

Jeg sier det med det samme han kommer tilbake, før han får satt seg ned.

 

_“Men det er jo sant.”_

_Jeg svelger og svelger. Skal til å si noe mer, det jeg kom fram til på gangen._

 

“Du kunne ikke akkurat bare komme, da. Ville du ikke gjort det? Hvis du kunne det?”

Stemmen min krymper mens jeg spør.

 

_Jeg nikker bare, klarer ikke å si noe. Bare griner og griner._

 

“Jeg… ble usikker. Da du ikke svarte. For jeg så at du hadde lest dem, og jeg trodde at du kom til å forstå hva jeg prøvde å si. Ble bare jævlig usikker.”

Han gråter, kjæresten min, jeg orker det knapt, alt dette presset, innenfra og utenfra, skulle så gjerne bare åpnet armene og holdt ham, eller latt ham holde meg, i stedet for å kjenne på denne bevringen som hele tiden truer med å renne over og bli for mye.

  


_“Ok.. skal jeg fortelle deg akkurat hvordan det var? … Men jeg lover deg at jeg ikke prøver å unnskylde meg…”_

 

_“Jeg svikta totalt. Prøver aldri å si noe annet.”_

 

“Vet ikke om jeg burde si dette…. Men det føltes sånn. Og så var jeg ikke sikker på om jeg burde det. Føle det. Men.. hvorfor svarte du ikke?”

 

_“Jo. Jo. Du må si det. Eller det er bra at du sa det.. Og sier det. .. Jeg vet.. Et eller annet idiotisk sted i meg håpet jeg vel at du ikke følte det sånn. Men det VAR sånn. Jeg svikta deg..”_

_Jeg kremter. Vet jeg bare må fortsette nå, før jeg blir all akward igjen._

 

_“Jo.. vi hadde kommet inn på det stedet … der den greia var i går. Og så da vi var på vei til å gå inn i salen der filmene skulle vises, så vibrerte det i lomma mi. Og så merket jeg at det gjorde det flere ganger. Da tenkte jeg ikke på deg. Vi hadde jo snakket sammen ikke så lenge før. Det eneste jeg tenkte var at jeg burde slå av den vibreringen, fordi det stresset meg. Og så tok jeg opp telefonen… og da så jeg at det var flere meldinger .. fra deg og mamma og at du hadde ringt. Og så så jeg fort på meldingene dine .. og det jeg så, var ordet “søndagstur”, da tenkte jeg at det, den sykkelturen, den kunne vi snakke om senere og så slo jeg av vibreringen og gikk bare helt inn i min egen boble… Men jeg vet jo, Isak.. jeg vet jo egentlig, at du aldri ville ringt flere ganger og sendt flere meldinger om det… når du visste hva jeg skulle. .. Så det var helt idiotisk å tro. Unnskyld.”_

_Jeg har stotret og holdt på lenge nok. Faen. Hva tror han jeg tror om ham?_

 

“Føkkings sykkeltur…”

Det er alt jeg får frem først. Sykkeltur. Han mutet meg fordi han trodde at jeg skulle klage om en sykkeltur, det var det han forventet og derfor leste han ikke skikkelig hva jeg skrev.

 

_“Jeg vet at ikke du er sånn. Det var meg, ok? Bare meg som var jævlig selvsentrert.”_

 

“Ja. Ja. Det er ok.”

Det er ok og det er ikke ok, kjenner jeg, den spisse harmen fra i går kveld ulmer i meg igjen, selvrettferdig, kanskje, selvmedlidende. Stemmen min er mykere enn jeg hadde trodd når jeg fortsetter, langsom, jeg snakker veldig langsomt.

 

“Det er klart at du kunne tro det. Det kunne jo ikke du egentlig vite, at det ikke dreide seg om den sykkelturen. Det var jo noe annet. Skal jeg fortelle deg om det, kanskje? Akkurat hva det var som gjorde at jeg satt på en føkkings fortauskant og ringte deg og bare tenkte at “å nei, da har han ikke sett at jeg ringte da, for hvis han hadde sett det, så ville han ha ringt meg opp igjen med en gang”? Eller….er det kanskje litt ubeleilig eller noe?”

Jeg hater meg selv for det, men jeg sammenligner med andre ganger, ganger når han har trengt meg, og jeg har vært der, så jævlig gjerne, men det har ikke alltid vært uten at jeg har måttet avbryte noe, eller forsake noe. Det har bare ikke vært et offer.

 

_“Ja.. Hvis du vil, hvis du har noe tillit ...nå.”_

_Jeg skal til å si “igjen”, “noe tillit igjen”, men jeg tar meg i det._

_Det der med “ubeleilig” hører jeg svakt. En velfortjent ting. Men jeg vet at hvis jeg trekker meg nå, slutter å pushe, begynner å backe ham på at han ikke trenger fortelle det en gang til, da kan han tro at jeg egentlig sier at det_ _er_ _ubeleilig, at det er_ _meg_ _som ikke orker._

 

“Det er vel konseptet, er det ikke? Tillit?”

 

_“Jo. Og jeg håper du tror meg, selv om sannheten er kjip.”_

_Han tror sikkert ikke på meg, og det skjønner jeg._

 

“Jeg tror deg. Det er ikke det at jeg ikke tror deg. Men helt ærlig, så skjønner jeg ikke hvordan du kunne tro at det var det det handlet om, bare noe tull, liksom… det skjønner jeg ikke.”

 

_“Ikke jeg heller. Og hvis ikke jeg har føkket opp alt mellom oss nå..”_

_Dette turte jeg ikke å si, men så sa jeg det._

_“.. så kan du banne på at jeg aldri, aldri kommer til å ikke lese meldingene dine ordentlig igjen.”_

 

“Føkket opp mellom oss…”

 

“Du har vel for faen ikke tenkt å begynne å si det bare fordi jeg er sint på deg? Du må jo takle det, Even, du må tåle at jeg er sint!”

Jeg merker for alvor hvor jævlig sint jeg er når jeg sier det, og det overrasker meg at jeg har ord for det.

 

_“Jeg tåler det. Jeg visste du var det. Og jeg pushet på .. eller jeg ville absolutt snakke med deg, så ja, jeg tåler det. Det ville vært jævlig creepy om du ikke var det, liksom.”_

_Det gjør bare så … vondt … at jeg nesten ikke holder det ut, nesten ikke._

 

“Så da slutter du å snakke om at du har føkket opp. Ok?”

 

_“Ok, sir!” smiler jeg gjennom tårene._

 

Han får meg til å le, det er så uventet, det klipper inn i alt det sinte som har bygget seg opp i meg, punkterer det.

“Jeg skjønner at du ikke gjorde det som jeg trodde i går… jeg skjønner at du ikke forsto hva jeg skrev. At det ikke var sånn at du skjønte det og valgte meg vekk.”

 

“Men… jeg skjønner ikke hvordan du kunne tro det med sykkeltur og masing… men det er greit. Var du stressa i går?”

For første gang ser jeg skikkelig på ham, tar ham inn. Even, bby, det ble dumt alt dette, for et jævla rot.

 

_Var jeg stressa i går? Ja, sikkert, eller, ja, selvfølgelig var jeg det, men mest på en bra måte da. Det burde ikke handle om det, ikke egentlig. Det er ikke noen formildende omstendighet._

 

_“Stressa? Vet ikke, forventningsfull, men .. nei.. men jeg skjønner ikke jeg heller hvordan jeg kunne tro det. Kanskje bare fordi vi hadde chatta så .. helt vanlig og chill like før, kanskje fordi jeg så et ord i de meldingene til mamma, som var “konfirmasjon”, kusina mi sin konfirmasjon, liksom. Vet ikke.. Var bare i min egen greie. Ville ikke se noe som tilsa at jeg burde koble ut fra den, kanskje. Det ville sikkert en sånn tysk psykoanalytiker sagt.”_

_Jeg ranter._

 

“Skal passe på å unngå triggerord som konfirmasjon og sykkeltur og sånn… hvis jeg må … eller det skjer jo ikke igjen, så det går vel bra.”

Det slipper meg ikke, skuffelsen over at han trodde det om meg, at jeg maste og forstyrret, at han forventet at det var noe sånt, han leste jo faen ikke engang. Jeg må prøve å spøke, finne en vei å gjøre det ufarlig på.

 

_“Senil på gamlehjemmet, så kommer jeg til å lese hvert ord og huske dem i meldingene dine. Aldri mer sånn “bare se ett ord”-lesning fra meg igjen, ikke når det kommer fra deg. Det vet jeg.”_

 

“Kanskje jeg faktisk skal begynne å bare sende meldinger på kun ett ord til deg. Hjelpe deg litt.”

Jeg fanger blikket hans, smiler til ham, ser hvordan han svarer på smilet mitt, så forsiktig. Det krøller seg frem, knitrende og langsomt, noe godt, liksom, en godhet for ham, kjæresten min, han mente det ikke, det var ikke meningen at alt skulle bli så fortvilet, det skulle ikke gjøre vondt.

 

_“Pikk? Bare sånn, så skjønner jeg at du har lyst på sex?”_

 

“Det er praktisk da?”

Tårene veller frem i øynene igjen, de kan jeg ikke kontrollere i dag, det er så sykt mange av dem, men nå kan jeg smile også, le litt til og med, og jeg kan se på ham, det klarer jeg.

 

_“Men åh, kjæresten min. Du skal ikke måtte si “angst” for at jeg skal forstå, ass.”_

_Åh, herregud, kjæresten min. Dette er så fælt. Jeg elsker deg så mye og så klarte jeg å virkelig totalt svikte når det gjelder._

_Det er som vi gråter om kapp, eller sammen, det er noe som er godt med det, lindrende på en eller annen måte, i alt det som fortsatt er uutholdelig, nesten uutholdelig, vondt. Men vi må takle det._

 

“Føkk, jeg sa det hundre ganger til hun dama som kom forbi, hun trodde helt serr at jeg hadde fått slag eller noe. Og jeg bare angst, angst, angst. Det var… man måtte være der, ass. Episk… episk kjipt.”

Angst, for faen, jeg bruker det ordet og det føles mer hjemme i munnen for hver gang jeg sier det, det ordet. Smaker mindre av frykt, faktisk, heller mer av erkjennelse. Dette er kanskje meg. Meg. Angst. Angst. Føkkings jævla angst. Det har jeg kanskje, eller jeg har nettopp hatt det.

 

_Det virvler så underlig i meg, når han sier det. Sier han virkelig det? Ikke gjør det til en big deal nå da, Even. Han sier det, forteller om det._

_“Og hun begynte med sånn førstehjelp på deg, eller?”_

 

_“Nei.. klarer ikke kødde med det. Sorry, baby. Klarer ikke. Men … bra at noen kom… “_

 

“Hun var nesten skuffa, tror jeg, da hun skjønte at jeg ikke hadde hjerteinfarkt. Da ble hun ganske irritert. Lurte på om jeg var sikker på at hjertet mitt var ok.”

Jeg ler litt, det er jo komisk, akkurat dette er komisk.

 

_“Åh, baby. Men det var jo på en måte ikke det. Herregud. Men ringte hun noen da?”_

 

“Nei, hun… hun gikk hun. Eller kjørte, da.”

 

_“Jævla drittkjerring. Bitch. Hva heter det på tysk? Jeg får lyst til å komme og faen si til henne at hun er helt hjernedød.”_

_Ta ut sinnet ditt på henne du, Even. Det er du som var hjernedød._

 

“Marcel hadde et ord han brukte i går, men jeg husker det ikke ass. Nei, men jeg ba henne jo gå da. Hun stressa meg bare uansett.”

Jeg ser ned på dynen, plukker litt på den. Husker ikke helt hvordan det var i går, kanskje hun ville ringe noen, jeg aner ikke. Det er liksom noe der, at det ikke var bra det at jeg ble sittende sånn, at jeg måtte finne ut av det aleine. Men jeg kom meg jo hjem, det gikk jo bra.

 

_Det er vanskelig å si noe. Jeg er så letta at jeg nesten svever for at vi snakker sammen, og det siste jeg vil er å bryte den … et eller annet, den flyten han er i nå, men jeg klarer ikke å la være å grine, Isak der alene i veikanten, det er som jeg aldri, aldri kan slippe det bildet, som om jeg svikter ham igjen hvis jeg gjør det._

 

_“...Så hva skjedde da?”_

 

“Etterpå, mener du? Jeg satt der, en stund. Og så begynte jeg å gå hjem, og det tok helt jævlig lang tid, tror jeg. Jeg vet ikke. Jeg var liksom ikke helt med. Ja, resten er liksom bare at jeg var hjemme, vi pratet. Jeg drakk øl. Og så ble jeg sint og sendte den meldingen til deg. Og så sov jeg.”

 

_Det er så mye å tenke på. Og det er så mange spørsmål, så mange spørsmål, men jeg må ikke bombardere ham nå, da. Det er jo helt jævlig. Hvem vet det bedre enn meg, liksom?_

 

_“Jeg skal … ikke spørre deg så sykt masse, baby, men … den ungen, du sa noe om det. Hva var det med han? Det virka som alt begynte der, eller?”_

 

“Jeg vet jo ikke om det var den ungen… men det var jo noe med mamma som bare… plutselig var der. Og dette var noe som jeg ikke husket fra før, eller jeg vet jo ikke om det bare er noe jeg finner på, heller…”

 

_“Men samme det, på en måte, om det var der det starta, eller hva, men hva så du.. Eller hva...?”_

 

“Har du holdt mora mi i hånden noen gang, eller, Even?”

Jeg ser opp i taket, prøver å huske om jeg har sett det noen gang, at Even har holdt moren min i hånden. Jeg vet ikke.

 

_“Nei. Det har jeg ikke.”_

 

“Ok. Ikke gjør det heller, hun har sånne… klamme, varme hender. De er liksom våte. Når hun holder deg i hånda.”

 

_“Ok? Som om hun er skikkelig stressa da? … som om hun er på et helt annet sted?”_

 

“I alle fall ikke på samme sted som meg. Jeg kjente den hånden hennes…. Er det rart?”

 

_“Nei, ikke rart. Jeg bare tenker over hvorfor det skjer nå, nå når du er i Göttingen, liksom, eller jeg mener, jeg synes ikke det er rart at du får noen reaksjoner på det du har … opplevd.. med…”_

 

“Dette var egentlig ikke noe som jeg har… opplevd, eller noe. Det er liksom ingenting. Ingen grunn til å bli redd og få … angst eller noe. Det var bare en helt vanlig situasjon. Det føles helt teit å fortelle om den. Hva sier det om meg, at jeg ligger på bakken og er redd for at jeg aldri skal reise meg igjen, bare på grunn av en helt vanlig…”

 

_“Isak! Stopp!”_

_“Hele poenget er at det IKKE var en vanlig situasjon. Du reagerer sånn fordi det ikke var det. Helt ærlig, så har jeg noen ganger lurt på hvorfor du ikke har fått noen reaksjoner. Det ville være normalt å få det, med alle de … bruddstykkene du har fortalt meg..”_

 

“Ok…. men.. Dette er bare ikkeno, liksom.”

Jeg ser på veggen, på husveggen utenfor vinduet mitt, forbi Even igjen. Jeg vil at han skal vite det, eller, han kan gjerne vite det. Men jeg har ikke lyst til å fortelle det, ikke egentlig, ikke nå, ikke nå lenger. I går. I går hadde jeg lyst til å fortelle ham det.

 

“Det var bare en dag mamma ville at vi skulle gå på tur.”

Jeg sjekker skjermen, Even, om han er med meg, og det er han. Jeg må se vekk igjen, ellers kommer jeg ikke til å kunne snakke om dette. Det er han som må se på meg, han må være med meg.

 

_“Ja, og hva skjedde?”_

 

“Hun… var litt stressa. Hun måtte gå, for hun skulle pugge noen bibelgreier, så hun måtte liksom knipse dem inn, skjønner du? Et knips, for hvert vers, og så måtte hun telle, for det var et hellig tall, vetta faen hva det var.”

Knips. Knips. Knips. De er skarpe i ørene mine mens jeg forteller.

 

_“Ok.. de knipsa, de kjenner jeg nå også at er jævlig ekle. Men fortell videre.”_

 

“Egentlig var de knipsa bra, for da var hun opptatt, skikkelig inne i knipsinga, ikke sant? Uansett da, så gikk vi, i skogen, tror jeg, det var sånn brune, lange, sånne myke greier på bakken. Og mamma holdt meg i hånda, hardt, for vi måtte gå fort. Og så knipsa hun og prøvde å lære seg … ja, whatever. Crazy mammagreier med Jesus og Gud... I alle fall. Jeg så et ekorn.”

Det jeg ikke vet om Even kan skjønne, er at det allerede var sånn at det var best når hun var opptatt med seg selv, ikke med meg, det var best når hun ikke brydde seg så mye om meg.

 

_“Et ekorn?” sier jeg med myk stemme, selv om det er så mye allerede jeg vil si noe om._

 

Å. Stemmen hans. Han hører på meg. Nå gjør han det.

 

“Ja? Lang hale, sånn små hender foran munnen, den var søt, da. Så jeg stoppet og ….det var jo helt idiotisk, jeg burde jo bare fortsatt å gå, men… jeg stoppet og pekte og bare “mamma! Se et føkkings ekorn”... sa det kanskje ikke akkurat sånn, men du skjønner.”

 

_“Jeg skjønner, baby. Hvordan reagerte hun da?”_

 

“Hun ble jo jævlig sur. For det avbrøt jo tellinga, hun skulle jo nå et tall, og det var noen hellige greier, blabla.”

 

_“Du .. må bare tro meg, ass, når jeg sier at det er skikkelig ikke-normalt.”_

 

“Hun gjorde jo ingenting, da. Hun gikk bare. Hun måtte begynne på nytt, og da kunne ikke jeg være med, for jeg føkka jo opp bare jeg så et jævla ekorn, liksom.”

Jeg må stoppe, jeg vet ikke om jeg skal fortelle resten, eller om det er nok. Jeg svelger, igjen, det føles som tungen er for stor, igjen, jeg tør ikke å se på Even. Jeg vet liksom ikke om dette er noe, eller om det er jeg som overdriver, finner noe og gjør det vondt, selv om det er normalt, vanlig.

 

_“Du mener ikke at du da måtte sitte alene i veikanten og vente?”_

 

“Ikke i veikanten. Det var en spesiell stein… uansett. Det spiller ingen rolle.”

 

_“Jo, faen! Alt spiller en rolle, alt du forteller gjør det. .. “_

 

“Hun henta meg igjen når hun var ferdig. Men….og det var også utrolig teit av meg… men jeg hadde jo tissa på meg da. Og det ble liksom greia etterpå, at Isak ikke skjønte at han kunne pisse på et tre i skogen, men pissa i buksa i stedet for.”

 

_“Hæ? Teit av deg? Du vet til og med hvis du går tur med noen nå, og den personen bare er i sin egen greie, så føler du deg jo avvist, det er kjipt, men det her var mora di! Det er faktisk ganske jævlig. Hvor gammel var du, egentlig? Uansett er det jævlig, men hvor gammel var du?”_

 

“Vet ikke. Fire? Kanskje? Jeg hadde blå joggesko. Fikk grønne da jeg ble fem, det husker jeg.”

Han ser på meg, fremdeles. Det gir meg tårer, igjen, faen meg igjen, bare det å snakke om dette mens Even ser på meg på den måten. Som om han vil høre det, faktisk. Fortjener jeg det, liksom, når jeg nesten ikke får ordene frem?

 

_“Isak.. joggeskoene. Jeg ser det for meg. Skulle så sykt ønske at jeg var der da, at vi kunne sitte der sammen, med hvert vårt par joggesko, i hver vår farge, liksom.”_

 

“Det hadde vært digg. Du hadde likt ekornet. Og så hadde du vært praktisk og fortalt meg at jeg burde pisse bak en busk i stedet.”

Jeg smiler, kjenner hvordan de renner nedover kinnene mine, tårene, selv om jeg smiler. Den slutter ikke, griningen.

 

_“Ja, det hadde jeg gjort. Jeg har pisset bak mange busker.”_

_Jeg smiler, av tanken, av faktumet, tisse bak busker, av hvor fint det er å tenke på at vi kunne vært der sammen. Og trist at vi ikke var det._

 

“Jeg er glad for at du ikke kjente meg da. Sånn likevel.”

For hvis jeg er skada, prega av at mora mi måtte knipse og tenke for mye på Jesus, mer enn på meg i alle fall, så er det bra at han ikke visste det på forhånd. Det er bra om han kunne få lyst til å satse på meg, på meg liksom, at han kunne tro at jeg er i orden.

 

_For hundrede gang strømmer tårene mine._

_“Jeg skulle ønske jeg gjorde det.. Men du har klart deg så bra, kjæresten min.”_

 

“Ja? Se på meg nå da. Det går ikke så bra. Føles det som.”

 

_“Men du, det er ikke noe rart. Jeg mener det. Og det kommer ikke til å være sånn bestandig”._

 

Nei? Kan vi vite det?

“Men… orker du det, liksom? Holder du ut med det? At jeg blir sånn…”

Viljeløs, kunne jeg lagt til, uten kontroll, bare tom.

 

_“Hva tror du om meg?” smiler jeg._

_“Ok, jeg skjønner etter i går. Du tenkte at jeg flykta unna, men Isak.. nei. Aldri.”_

 

“Ikke si det da… aldri… det er vanskelig å love.”

Hvorfor sier jeg det, egentlig, jeg ville jo lovet det samme for ham, alltid, aldri, jeg ville jo det?

 

_“Nei! Hva faen? Du er der for meg, hele føkkings tida, et vandrende case av potensiell ulykke liksom, kronisk. Hva tror du? Tror du jeg kommer til å ditche deg fordi du har angst?”_

 

“Du er ikke det da. Ikke et vandrende case. Ikke si sånn.”

 

_“Ok. Men i alle fall, jeg ble ikke forelska i deg fordi du virka så jævlig enkel og uproblematisk, ass.”_

_Jeg fnyser mens jeg sier det. Det er så sant. Har jeg sagt det før, tro?_

 

“What? Gjorde du ikke? Ville du ha en skikkelig problematisk badguy? Med angstproblematikk, liksom. Viser det seg.”

Jeg blunker, liksom kjekt, men herregud, det faller jo gjennom. Som alt annet i dag.

 

_“Jeg ville ha deg, baby. Punktum.”_

 

“Så deilig at det sammenfaller med at jeg vil ha deg, da. Utropstegn, liksom.”

Stemmen min har tyknet, sånn godt, sånn at jeg kjenner fysisk i halsen at jeg mener det. At kanskje det andre, fra i sted, med meldingene og det at han ikke svarte, kanskje det ligger bak oss allerede.

 

_“Mhm. Kan du tilgi meg det her?”_

_Det var det spørsmålet jeg fant ut at jeg måtte føkkings stille, da jeg var på gangen i sted, liksom på do._

 

“Ja. Du mente det ikke, du skjønte det ikke. Jeg elsker deg, selvfølgelig forstår jeg det.”

Kjæresten min, du er kjæresten min, jeg må tilgi det, jeg vil det.

 

_“Men det var veldig bra at du .. var ærlig, om hvor svikta du følte deg, for det ble du jo også.”_

 

“Egentlig, først, så hadde jeg tenkt å bare skrive sånn sorry, jeg overreagerte, det går bra, har du det fint… skjønner du? Bare noe sånt piss. Men… så bare tenkte jeg at det ble feil. Det hadde ikke du villet heller? Jeg vil heller ikke det - at ikke du forteller meg det om jeg sårer deg, eller ikke er der for deg sånn som du trenger meg.”

 

_“Jeg hadde så lite villet det, baby, at du skulle si noe sånt piss.”_

_Og jeg taklet det da. Jeg gikk hjem, klarte å håndtere de følelsene etter hvert. Det er bra. Det er bra. Det hadde jeg ikke tenkt på ennå i dag._

 

“Det er en ting da, som jeg ikke vet om er positiv? Eller jeg vet ikke om det betyr at jeg er en jævla drittsekk, sånn egentlig. Føles som noe jeg burde ta opp, vet ikke om du har tenkt på det selv? Men…. jeg var jo egentlig ganske ego? Jeg skrev den meldingen og la det på deg… og jeg … brydde meg ikke sånn veldig mye om hvordan det ville være for deg å lese det. Jeg bare stolte på at det tåler du.”

 

_“Hvilken melding? Den siste... eller de to siste du skrev i går?”_

 

“Nei… den jeg skrev rett før jeg la meg. Med hvor jævla sint jeg var på deg.”

 

_“Ja, de ja. Nei, det var jo ikke ego, det var jo det vi snakka om, at det var bra at du var ærlig!”_

 

“Men… hva gjorde du? Gikk du på fylla i Barcelona? Gikk du hjem?”

Eller var det kanskje ikke noe stress for ham å få den meldingen, var det kanskje greit, fortsatte han festen? Med ett er jeg usikker igjen.

 

_Hvor mye skal jeg si? Hva skal jeg si, av alt jeg kan si, kunne sagt? Det verste er jo hvis jeg sier for mye, sånn at han ikke tør være ærlig en neste gang. Men så skal jeg også være ærlig da. Fuck. Så vanskelig._

_“Eh.. da jeg så meldingene dine, leste dem liksom, litt over klokka 22, så skjønte jeg at jeg hadde svikta deg.. Og da var jeg på en måte ikke så veldig i festmodus lenger.. Men du må ikke … eller allerede da så var jeg …”_

 

“Jeg ødela jo kvelden for deg, det er dumt, det var jo den store kvelden deres. Jeg er lei meg for det, bby.”

 

_“Nei! Det var ikke det jeg prøvde å si!”_

 

“Jeg vet det. Jeg synes likevel at det er dumt. Vet at det ikke var det du sa.”

 

_“Det er noen ting som betyr noe i en helt annen skala, på en måte. Skjønner du hva jeg mener? Hvis jeg kunne fått den kvelden der tilbake, så er det ikke det å drikke på flere barer i Barcelona jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne gjort, liksom.”_

 

Jeg nikker, mange ganger, ser på veggen bak skjermen igjen og på Even, og jeg griner faen meg igjen også. Jeg skjønner hva han sier.

 

_“Jeg ville vært der for deg, det er det jeg ville.”_

_Isaken min. Jeg vil bare legge armene rundt ham, holde ham hardt inntil meg. Det vakre ansiktet, med blikket rettet mot et eller annet. Skulle ønske de tårene kunne komme på min skulder. Han ser på meg, jeg ser i øynene hans at han vet, han vet. Det ser ut som han har vært gjennom en vanvittig prøvelse, utslitt, kanskje sånn geléfølelse i kroppen, noe lettelse også, kanskje. Det verste føles over._

_Men hvorfor skulle ikke dette komme igjen nå?_

_Hva kan vi gjøre? Herregud, så langt borte fra hverandre._

_Den uvissheten._

 

“Det var jo bare det jeg ville også. Først så trodde jeg at det ikke kom til å gå over. Eller at det ikke kom til å føles bedre hvis jeg ikke klarte å få tak i deg.”

 

_“Du var redd det aldri skulle gå over?”_

_Ikke hør så bekymra ut, Even._

 

“Eh. Ja. Det føltes jo sånn. Etterpå også, egentlig.”

 

_“Var det.. Var det sånn som sist gang? Med .. de bildene og knipsinga?”_

 

“Ja… på en måte.”

Bare verre, kanskje, men det kan jeg ikke si. Det var verre enn sist, alt det ytre var verre enn sist, og mamma også.

 

“Vi trenger egentlig ikke å snakke noe mer om det.”

 

_“Jeg tror vi burde det, baby.”_

 

_Det banker på døra._

 

_“Even?” Det er Sondres stemme._

 

_“Ja?” sier jeg høyt, litt utålmodig._

 

_Han åpner døra, står der, ser temmelig sliten ut, og ser rett på me,g her jeg sitter i senga med laptopen på fanget._

 

_“Herregud, måtte bare sjekke at du virkelig er her, liksom. Hva skjedde med at du bare forsvant i går?”_

 

_Jeg prøver å skjule hvor stressa jeg blir av de spørsmålene. Sondre ser ikke Isak._

_“Jeg bare mista dere der i det lyskrysset. Jeg skreiv jo at jeg bare gikk hjem”, sier jeg fort._

 

_“Ok..”_

 

_“Men du, jeg skyper med Isak. Vi snakkes etterpå. Ok?”_

 

_“Hils Isak”, sier han, snur på hælen, løfter hånden til et slags vink, før han lukker døra bak seg._

 

At han virkelig er der?

Forsvant i går? Hva mener han med det?

 

“Hva var det? Forsvant, liksom?”

 

_“Det var ikke helt sånn, da. Men jeg ville ikke bli med ut og feste.”_

 

“Nei. Du mista dem i et lyskryss? Veldig overbevisende forklaring, det.”

 

_Jeg sukker, ser opp i taket og sukker. Den reaksjonen Isak har sett tusen ganger før._

_“Ok, da. Jeg bare trengte å være litt alene, ok? Og så orket jeg ikke å forklare det og liksom gjøre det til en greie, at de andre skulle begynne å spørre og sånn.”_

 

“Var det etter at du svarte på meldingene mine? Hva gjorde du da? Du gikk på fylla aleine i Barcelona på grunn av det jeg skrev?”

Jeg er kanskje litt spiss, litt skarp i stemmen, det føles som om det kanskje ble en større greie enn Even fortalte i sted, hans greie, først og fremst, jeg kjenner at det irriterer meg litt.

Og bekymrer meg.

 

_“Nei. Nei, jeg gjorde ikke det. Jeg svarte på meldingene dine og så tok jeg en drink, helt sant. Du kan logge inn i nettbanken og se, hvis du vil.”_

_Det siste der kunne jeg godt spart meg._

 

“Ja, for jeg er jo en kontrollerende idiot som ville gjort det.”

 

_“Sorry. Det var en dårlig spøk. Og jeg kunne jo hatt cash, euro i lomma. Men helt ærlig, Isak. Jeg gikk ikke på fylla, ble ikke selvdestruktiv og gikk på fylla alene. De siste meldingene jeg sendte, før kl.2, da var jeg faktisk hjemme. Så ikke tro det, at jeg ble sånn…”_

 

“Sondre hørtes jo ikke akkurat helt chill ut.”

Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal tro, men jeg ser jo at han sitter der og at han er ok. Det er likevel noe der, at jeg kunne startet noe som ikke var bra for ham, fordi jeg trengte ham og fordi jeg viste ham at det ikke føltes bra at han ikke var der.

  


_“Men Sondre. Han var jo ikke virkelig bekymra, da ville han jo ikke fortsatt å feste. Jeg meldte han om at jeg gikk hjem. Men det er ikke så lett da. Han vet ikke så mye om det at jeg er bipolar, men han vet det og han har hørt meg snakke et par ganger, sånn halvveis på kødd, men om hvor ute jeg har vært. Han er jo den minst fordomsfulle som finnes, så .. jeg har sagt sånne ting. Og nå visste han at jeg var litt nervøs før turen og alt sånn.. Så. Han bare bryr seg.”_

 

“Ja, jeg skjønner jo det, at han bare bryr seg. Det gjør jeg også.”

Det er i alle fall en erkjennelse i dette, for meg selv, for uansett hvor bra han håndterte dette, eller seg selv i dette - for det har han jo åpenbart gjort, det ser jeg jo, men uansett hvor bra det gikk, så kommer jeg faen ikke til å si noe sånt igjen, bli sint på den måten igjen, ikke så lenge jeg er her og han er et annet sted. Det er ikke verdt risikoen, eller hva det egentlig er. Risiko føles rett.

 

_“Ok, baby, selvfølgelig så var det .. sykt hardt å innse hvor mye jeg hadde svikta deg. Og jeg måtte .. kjempe litt med meg selv, men det gikk bra. Jeg lover. Jeg skjønte jo at det ville vært det verste jeg kunne gjort mot deg, og meg, hvis jeg ble … du vet, helt full av hat mot meg selv og destruktiv.”_

 

_“Men det er bare bra at du var ærlig, ok?”_

 

“Ja. Ok.”

Det gikk bra at jeg var ærlig, men det føles ikke helt bra nå.

 

_“Du virker ikke helt overbevist?”_

_Jeg ser det i den alvorlige krusningen mellom øyebrynene hans._

 

“Jeg… jeg ser jo at det gikk bra. Men jeg vet ikke … eller poenget er vel at vi ikke trenger å snakke om det. Du er her nå.”

 

_“Og det er ikke flaks, Isak. Det er fordi at jeg faktisk klarer å takle … følelsene mine bedre, mye på grunn av deg og meg. “_

_Nå risikerer dette å begynne å handle for mye om meg. Nå går det liksom stolthet i det, at han skjønner at jeg faktisk har blitt bedre, at jeg ikke skal holde på med dette “jeg er mye å holde ut med, jeg er en byrde, jeg gjør ham til syvende og sist ulykkeligt” til evig tid. Jeg er over det. Faens Sondre som måtte komme inn akkurat nå._

 

“Jeg vet at det ikke er flaks, Even, du klarer å ta et steg tilbake og se hva som er feil for deg, eller hva som kommer til å eskalere feil vei. Men det er jo ikke det jeg vil, at du skal måtte teste ut hvor mye du tåler og holder ut der… det får jo meg til å føle meg ego, for at jeg satte deg i den situasjonen i det hele tatt.”

Det føltes så nødvendig å si det i går, men nå skulle jeg ønske jeg bare hadde holdt kjeft, bare ventet til det gikk over.

 

_“...Det er noe veldig feil med det du sier nå. Det var ikke en test for meg, det er ikke det det her handler om. Det handler om at du opplevde noe skikkelig skremmende. Det er det handler om. Og så trengte du meg, som jeg ville trengt deg. Og så var jeg dessverre faen ikke der. Men det er det det handler om.”_

 

“Ja. Og så kunne jeg tatt litt hensyn, og tenkt på hvor du var… det handler liksom ikke bare om en ting. For å si det litt … bare uten følelser, da. Så er jo poenget at noe skjedde, jeg følte jeg trengte å snakke med deg, det gikk ikke, og… det gikk bra likevel. Så jeg kunne jo bare heller fokusert på det, så hadde du sluppet å ha en jævlig natt. Og resultatet ville vært det samme. Det går bra, liksom. Går bra med meg nå.”

 

_“Vet ikke, ass, om resultatet ville vært det samme. Hvis ikke du kan si det til meg sånn som du føler det når du er blitt svikta.”_

_Det gjør meg trist, at han tror han må sette meg foran seg selv, når jeg har føkka opp._

 

“Marcel pressa meg til å svare deg i går. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt å skrive noe i det hele tatt. Jeg hadde tenkt å vente til i dag. Se om det føltes annerledes i dag.”

 

_“Jeg tror Marcel shipper oss. Jeg tolker det sånn. Ok, jeg vet at vi er sammen og at vi ikke er fiksjon, liksom, men du skjønner hva jeg mener.”_

 

“Marcel er bare jævlig snill og vil at alle skal være venner, hele tiden, liksom. Han ville jo skrevet en ny melding til deg selv, om han hadde lest hva jeg skrev.”

 

_“Whatever. Hvis han fikk deg til å være ærlig, så er det fett.”_

_Det er ikke dette vi burde snakke om._

 

_“Men du… Hva tenker du nå da? Om..”_

 

“Om hva? Sykkelturen i dag?”

Jeg smiler, litt for stort, jeg er ikke spydig, det er en spøk, eller, det er kanskje litt spydig også, på en vennlig måte, hvis det finnes.

 

_“Ja, faen den sykkelturen. Det er den jeg har tenkt på ass, i hele natt.”_

_Jeg rekker forsiktig tunge til ham._

 

“Høres fett ut med sykkeltur. Gleder meg til den, ass. Kanskje jeg lager… en pai og tar med, eller noe.”

 

_“En pai, ja. Et par minutter tar jo det bare, og så har du bakt den diggeste pai. Og cupcakes. Skal sende deg Vildes oppskrift.”_

  


“Med håndpiska marengs på toppen, er det ikke det du alltid snakker om, hvor digg det er når luften slås inn for hånd, eller hva det er du pleier å si…?”

Jeg flirer, pisker med hånden i luften foran meg.

 

_“Du følger jo faktisk med. Nå blir jeg litt rørt, ass. Men tror nesten jeg må legge på, baby, og gå ut å finne meg en sånn kake.”_

_Kanskje jeg gruer meg litt til det jeg skal si, så jeg våser bare rundt i steden._

 

“Jeg kan spare en til deg… holder seg et par uker i kjøleskapet, eller?”

 

_“Så klart. Det er veldig omtenksomt. Du er så snill.”_

_Jeg ler._

 

“Du kan få spise den naken på rommet mitt, vet du hva, jeg skal spare et stykke pai også.”

 

_“Hva faen har jeg gjort for å fortjene denne generøsiteten, Valtersen?”_

 

“Ja…. det er egentlig et godt spørsmål. Mulig du faktisk må tjene opp generøsiteten når du kommer hit.”

 

_Jeg hører på ham, men tar mest sats. Vet han egentlig ikke vil snakke mer om det, alt ved ham viser det._

_“Men før jeg begynner på den opptjeningen, skal jeg bare snike inn en liten ting.”_

_Jeg gjør en slags håndbevegelse, som om det er et lite blaff, liksom, som skal inn å avløse våset vårt, et sekund bare, før vi er tilbake på det gode sporet igjen._

 

“Okei, det høres … spennende ut?”

Jeg smiler skeivt, tviholder på den flåsete samtalen, det føles tusen ganger bedre enn alt det alvorlige vi nettopp snakket om, der er jeg ikke interessert i å være lengre.

 

_“Det er det at nå.. har du fått angst to ganger, fortsatt så håper vi så klart at det ikke skjer igjen. Men jeg bare tenker på en ting…”_

 

“Even… ikke… jeg synes ikke at vi trenger å snakke mer om det nå. Jeg er bare… ferdig med angst og de greiene der for akkurat nå. Så… det skjer sikkert ikke igjen. Ok?”

 

_“Det er ikke noe du trenger å svare på nå. Men det er bare noe jeg vet, som kanskje ikke du vet, og da synes jeg at jeg skal si det. Du kan .. eller det er ofte ventetid for å få psykolog. Og uansett så må man først snakke med fastlegen og få en henvisning. Det kunne du … vurdere å gjøre nå…”_

 

“Nå… bare organiserer du litt for mye. Jeg skal ikke til noen fastlege eller noe akkurat nå, så… kanskje du ikke skal planlegge akkurat dette?”

 

_“Jeg planlegger ikke noe. Jeg bare sier at hvis du hadde ringt fastlegen din på UiO og fortalt det kort, vi kunne snakket om åssen du kunne sagt det kort, så kanskje du hadde fått plass når du kommer tilbake. Og hvis ikke du trenger det, så kan du jo bare takke nei. Bare det.”_

_Jeg sier det fort, raser i vei._

 

“Supert da. Takk for tipset.”

Hva faen er det han maser om, med lege, herregud. Det går bra.

 

_Jeg fnyser bare, med et slags smil._

_Egentlig vet jeg jo hvor jævlig langt inn noe sånt sitter, det er bare som om jeg har glemt det, på en måte._

_“Ingen flere tips nå.”_

 

“Nei, men bare kom med tips, liksom, det er kjempefint. Kjempefint, det. Takk.”

Jeg gidder ikke å late som, hvorfor skal jeg det.

 

_“Ok. Aldri mer, ass. Lover”, slipper det ut av meg._

_Og jeg høres dritbitter ut._

 

“Herregud, du trenger jo ikke å bli sur bare fordi jeg ikke ringer fastlegen med en gang, heller.”

 

_“Neida. Du er bare så jævlig sarkastisk. Men glem det. Bare glem det.”_

 

“Ja? Er jeg sarkastisk? Og du er bare hjelpsom og vet hva som er bra for meg?”

 

_“Jeg vet ikke en dritt jeg. Men jeg sa det ikke for å irritere deg heller da.”_

 

“Nei. Sorry, Even. Jeg bare… er ikke helt klar for det. Eller, det er ikke nødvendig.”

Jeg slipper luften langsomt ut av munnen, prøver å senke skuldrene, vil ikke at vi skal krangle.

 

_“Du trenger ikke å forklare! Ville bare ha sagt det, ok?”_

_Jeg beveger håndflatene fram og tilbake i en slags, “nå legger vi lokk på dette”-gest._

 

“Ok.”

 

“Er det noe annet også…. Noe mer du vil si?”

Jeg smiler, litt utfordrende, men det er en spøk, det ser han, tror jeg.

 

_“Så formell du er da. Nei, ikke noe mer. Du da?”_

_Det føles litt kronglete og uoversiktlig alt sammen._

 

“Nei… alt er vel på en måte sagt nå. Jeg burde kanskje stå opp.”

Jeg ser nedover meg selv.

“Kle på meg. Sykkeltur naken… det er ikke optimalt, ass.”

 

_“Så det blir faktisk noe av den sykkelturen?”_

_spør jeg, i steden for å følge opp så mange andre ting han la ut, eller sånn kunne jeg i alle fall tolka det. Men luften har på en måte gått ut av meg._

 

“Nei… tror ikke det. Rekker ikke å få laga pai og marengs og sånn nå….”

Jeg blunker, trekker på skuldrene, trekker en tråd til tullet i sted.

 

“Marcel snakka om å bade, kanskje.” Jeg fnyser litt.

“Da er det jo forsåvidt optimalt uten klær. Kanskje ikke på gata.”

 

_“Erfaringene er litt delte der, ass, naken på gata. Men sikkert digg å bade da. Er det varmt?”_

 

“Ikke varmt nok til å komme veldig bra fra det naken på gata, tror jeg. Det er sånn saltbasseng? 32 grader, tror jeg han sa. Flyte på ryggen og snakke om livet, det var noe sånt piss han prøvde å få meg keen på det med.”

 

_“Ok. Vet ikke helt hva vi skal ennå. Kanskje bade, kanskje henge med de andre i den leiligheten her. Tror det er noe konsertgreier i en park.”_

 

“Kule folk?”

Jeg er faktisk litt nysgjerrig, og lei av å snakke om meg selv.

 

_“Ja, egentlig. En spansk jente, Tamara, er kul i alle fall. Er hun jeg har snakka mest med. Hun likte den filmen min, den om.. “Kan jeg være min egen engel?”_

 

“Trodde ikke det var den filmen dere skulle vise frem?”

 

_“Nei, det var ikke det. Men hun så den mens vi vorsa.”_

_Kanskje akkurat da det skjedde med Isak. Det gir meg hjertebank._

 

“Du vet jeg syns den er dritbra, men på vors, liksom?”

Jeg rister på hodet, tror jeg ser litt rart på ham også.

 

_“Det var litt nerdevors. Hun så den på mobilen min i et hjørne.”_

 

“Digg nerdevors, med filmer om… nei, men kult at hun likte den, da.”

Traumatiserte barn, skulle jeg til å si, men det åpner kanskje mer av en samtale jeg ikke har lyst på, for det er vel sånn han ser meg nå, begynner jeg å skjønne. Han ser meg som et barn med traumer, en person med mer bagasje enn han visste om.

 

_“Ja, det var det, for hun er dritflink og litt kresen, eller kvalitetsbevisst, virker det som, i alle fall.”_

_Jeg tenkte mer på det, faktisk, på at jeg håper hun skulle synes den holder høy kvalitet. Jeg kjenner et nytt stikk, av skyldfølelse, så jævlig ego jeg var._

 

“Det overrasker ikke da, at hun liker tingene dine hvis hun er kresen. Du er flink, du lager bra ting. Jeg er skikkelig upartisk, jeg vet at du er dritflink.”

 

_“Jeg bryr meg veldig mye om hva du syns, baby. Mest”, ler jeg._

_Men nå kommer den kvelden tilbake, kvelden i går, før alt skjedde. Jeg begynte faktisk å problematisere om det går bra med ham. Kanskje Gudene en eneste gang bestemte seg for å la telepatisk kontakt eksistere, og så var jeg føkkings for full av meg selv til å være oppmerksom._

 

“Og jeg syns at du er best. Selv om jeg ikke kan noe om alle de fancy filmgreiene du holdt på med i går.”

 

_“Du er søt da, som sier det. Men nok om de filmgreiene nå.”_

_Jeg føler meg dehydrert og er bare så misfornøyd, så misfornøyd med den avstanden._

 

“Ja? Er jeg det, egentlig? Søt, liksom…”

Jeg himler litt med øynene, strekker på meg.

 

_“Der er det ingen tvil, ass! Heldigvis noe man ikke trenger å problematisere. Du er søt. Det står skrevet i alle stjernene. Helt sant.”_

 

“Hallo, jeg er kjekk og .. handsome! Du må begynne å huske det. Det er du som er den søte i forholdet her.”

 

_“Nei. nei. Jeg er eldre, høyere og mer moden. Men kjekk OG handsome. Jeg skal gruble over forskjellen mellom de to i dag. Synes du ikke det er en bra plan?”_

 

“At du skal gruble over hvor kjekk og handsome jeg er? Jo. Det er en jævlig bra plan. Du kan melde meg svaret. Eller kanskje jeg skal sende deg tips. Hvis du står fast, liksom. Hvis du blir avspora mens du grubler, mener jeg.”

 

_“Ja, altså, nå vet jeg jo hvor kjekk du er. Men det er litt som med havet, liksom. Du vet at det er vanvittig mektig og vakkert og alt det der, men likevel kan du gruble over hvor vakkert og mektig og mystisk det er, til evig tid. Skjønner du? Med vennlig hilsen poteten din, poteten din, poet-potet-kjæresten din.”_

 

“Hvordan var det igjen, potet kan jo brukes til alt… jeg føler vi er inne på et interessant spor her.”

 

_“Ja. Jeg er alt for deg, ass. Skammelen din, hårbørsten din, kjøleskapet, hva du trenger.”_

_Herregud. Lavt blodsukker gjør meg visst surrealistisk i dag._

 

“Var noen andre ting jeg tenkte mest på da. Ting å bruke deg til mens du grubler over det med vakkert og mektig og sånn. Men… det kan jeg jo vise deg når du kommer hit, baby.”

 

_“Ja, kan du ikke det?”_

_Jeg blunker._

_“Eller i kveld.”_

 

“I kveld? Har du tid til det da, på tur, liksom?”

  


_“Serr? Selvfølgelig har jeg det! Jeg må bare spise noe nå, ass. Men for meg kan vi ringes igjen når som helst.”_

_Det er sant det. Jeg må spise noe. Jeg har bare drukket mengder med kaffe. Men det er noe jeg må skjønne med det som har skjedd._

 

“Jeg… jeg tror at jeg kanskje drar på den badinga. Det bare… det høres ok ut. Men… i kveld, med deg...det har jeg lyst til. Hvis det passer med det du skal, ikke stress med det. Jeg skjønner at du ikke er hjemme.”

Faen så forsiktig jeg er, det føles som mengder med små forbehold, i tilfelle det ikke passer, eller jeg forventer mer enn jeg kan.

 

_Men herregud, da. Jeg vil! Det var jeg som foreslo det.”_

_Han kan ikke begynne sånn._

 

“Har du lås på døren din, eller?”

 

_“Nei, men det er ingen som kommer inn, så det er ikke noe stress.”_

 

“Ikke kjempekeen på Sondre, liksom,” smiler jeg.

 

_“Er ikke noe stress det. Han kommer ikke. Kan vi ikke meldes da, om når?”_

 

“Jo. “Pikk?” Var det ikke det som var den nye måten vår?”

 

_“Jo. helst ikke noe mer enn det, for da kan det jo hende at jeg misforstår, liksom.”_

_Jeg setter opp en tilgjort hjelpeløs gest._

 

“Ja… du er litt treig for tiden. Skjønner at ting må være tydelige.”

Vi spøker med det, vi har gått hele runden nå, vi kan spøke med det fordi vi vet at det er et alvor der. Akkurat dette får det til å summe lavt gjennom meg, en liten lavfrekvent lyd som bare minner meg på at det er greit med dette alvoret.

 

 _Jeg ler. Det er ikke noe å si til det. Jeg kommer ikke på noe mer å si. Det er som om vi har vært gjennom alt, ikke ordentlig da, men_ _rundt_ _alt. Hodet mitt skriker etter å få lov til å lande alt dette._

_“Så da sender en av oss “pikk”, da? Den som først har kommet seg inn på rommet sitt?”_

 

“Blir du nervøs av enkelheten i systemet, eller? Det må ikke være pikk… liksom… det bare føltes mest aktuelt?”

 

_“Nervøs? Nei. Kanskje jeg skriver “Keen på å chatte, baby?” Det er også mulig.”_

 

“Vet ikke ass. Da kan jo jeg så vidt se på varselet og bare… tro at du mener...for eksempel...nei, jeg kommer ikke på noen måte å misforstå det på. Den er safe.”

En liten helomvending midt i, greit nok, kanskje lurt, vi må jo helst videre fra dette nå.

 

_“Fett. Da prates vi. Kos deg med bading da!”_

_Tror ikke vi kommer noe lenger nå. Jeg trenger ikke ta det som et stikk. Jeg vet hvordan det er, følelsen sitter i lenger noen ganger, selv om man har tilgitt._

 

“Du også, hvis det blir bading på deg, da. Eller konsert i parken, eller hva du skal, baby.”

Det høres ut som noe annet, som om det ligger noe under, uansett hva jeg sier.

 

_“Vet ikke ennå. Skal snakke med Sondre etter hvert. Vi finner nok på noe.”_

 

“Ta det litt rolig da… hvis det var litt mye i går. Med alt sammen.”

 

_“Ja, det skal jeg. Trenger å spise og drikke vann og hvile hjernen litt. Men ta det rolig du også da, det er sikkert lurt, kjæresten min.”_

 

“Tror det blir en langsom dag her. Det går bra. Ikke vær bekymra for meg, ok?”

 

_“Ikke du for meg heller, ok?”_

 

“Nei? Ok. Jeg skal ikke det. Meld meg etterpå da. Når du er hjemme.”

 

_“Jepp. Eller du. Ha det da baby, så lenge.”_

_Jeg kysser mot skjermen._

 

Jeg fanger luftkysset hans med høyrehånden, og legger fingrene mot brystet mitt, smiler, det er litt blekt, kanskje, men det er så mye energi jeg har til det.

“Eller jeg. Gleder meg.”

 

_“Jeg også gleder meg. Ha det!”_

_Jeg smiler tilbake til ham, klarer ikke helt å ta ham inn. Det betyr at jeg trenger å lade batteriene litt nå. Jeg fører hånden mot knappen for å avslutte samtalen._

_Dette var mye. Jeg skal drikke en liter vann, spise frokost og avtale noe med Sondre, noe som først innebærer litt alenetid der jeg bare kan koble helt ut. Det trenger hodet mitt nå._

 

Jeg synker ned i sengen, lar laptopen stå på brystet, ser Even strekke seg frem for å slå av. Jeg smiler igjen, selv om jeg ikke tror han ser på meg mer, og drar skjermen ned over tastaturet, smekker laptopen igjen med den lille dumpe plastlyden. Det føles som om jeg burde sove, bare ligge her og eksistere for meg selv, bare som meg, desillusjonert og sliten, litt sprukket i kantene. Ikke bade og alt det. Jeg kommer likevel til å gjøre det, tror jeg. Så slipper jeg å tenke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blir langt når Even og Isak skyper, som alltid, kanskje særlig i en sånn samtale som dette, hvor begge er desperate etter å slutte av på et nøytralt sted. 
> 
> Og vi to, Peer og Frieda, vi blir kjempeglade for å høre hva dere synes, som alltid, og kanskje særlig i denne delen av historien hvor det er så mange kompliserte og motstridende følelser. Tusen takk for at dere er med oss i kommentarfeltet!


	25. Akkurat nå får du ikke gjort noe mer. Kan du ikke prøve å ha det fint, da?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even snakker med Sondre og prøver ellers å få til resten av søndagen sin i Barcelona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir så rørt og oppmuntrede av de herlige engasjerte kommentarene deres. Hvis vi har sagt det før, så skyldes det bare at vi tenker og føler ofte på det ❤️
> 
> Noen lurer kanskje litt på hvor vi er på tidslinjen nå. Even og Sondre har bare vært i Barcelona siden torsdag, og "i dag" er det søndag. Det betyr at det er 10 dager igjen av Barcelona-oppholdet og akkurat to uker til Even har billett til Göttingen!

“Kl.13 åpner restaurantene, varm lunsj, 3—retters. Hadde ikke det vært digg?” 

 

Sondre legger hodet på skakke og ser overtalende på meg, der han sitter henslengt ved kjøkkenbordet, i en grå t-skjorte som nok en gang har vært svart, med både kjeks, kaffe og cola foran seg. 

 

Jeg har akkurat lagt på med Isak, ikke gitt meg noen tenkepause, bare gått ned trappene, entret kjøkkenet og meddelt forsamlingen det av problemene mine som akkurat nå både føles mest akutt, og er det enkleste å gjøre noe med: Jeg er sulten. 

 

Bare t-skjorte og boxer er kanskje ikke helt passende, tenker jeg og ser nedover meg selv.  

 

“The indian, the vegetarian down the street is really good, a little expensive, but good, worth it if you have the money”, sier Tamara, som om det at vi snakker norsk ikke er noe problem for kommunikasjonen i det hele tatt. 

 

“But it’s only eleven thirty and i’m seriously starving”, protesterer jeg. 

 

“Have some biscuits!” Sondre dytter kjekspakken i min retning. 

 

Jeg klemmer tre kjeks ut av den gule og grønne plastembalasjen, mumler “takk”, idet jeg allerede har tatt en bit av en av de grovkornete kjeksene med sjokoladetrekk. 

 

“But why don’t you sit down with us, man?” spør Sondre, for ja, jeg er allerede på vei ut av kjøkkenet. 

 

“I need to shower”, svarer jeg og ser rundt meg på alle de trøtte trynene her på kjøkkenet.

 

“Yeah, but you don’t want your biscuits all wet". 

 

Jeg fnyser smilende av det. 

 

“Møtes her fem på ett? Jeg trenger bare litt tid, ok?”

 

Han smiler forståelsesfullt og nikker. Takk Sondre. Jeg fisker ut to kjeks til av pakken han nok en gang har skjøvet i min retning. 

  
  


*

 

“Fikk dere ordna opp eller? Du og Isak?” Sondre har akkurat samlet en liten porsjon med ris på tallerkenen, men istedenfor å føre den opp til munnen, ser han på meg, har stilt meg dette spørsmålet og tydeligvis bestemt seg for å vente litt med å spise videre. 

 

Jeg nikker, tar en slurk av colaen.

 

“Men du er stille?” spør han forsiktig, smiler kjapt, før han bestemmer seg for å spise videre likevel. 

 

_ Ingen tanker mens jeg dusjet. Jeg bare konset på at det var digg med det varme vannet som rant og rant nedover meg, såpen, luktene som jeg kunne leke at fjernet alt jeg ikke vil ha med meg videre.  _

 

Jeg løfter blikket og ser rundt meg i det lyse lokalet. Det henger enkelte malerier på veggene, indiske motiver skal det vel være. 

 

“Ja, jeg er kanskje det”, nøler jeg, ser ned i curryen min. Den er god og sterk, akkurat passe krevende, litt som en film som treffer balansepunktet i hvor mye effort den vil ha fra meg, fascinerende, men ikke utilgjengelig. Jeg vil gjerne klare å spise den opp. Maten. 

 

“Blir du med å gå en tur etterpå? Er et sted jeg vil vise deg.”  

 

Jeg nikker. Sondre har vel skjønt det før meg: Jeg trenger å snakke litt om det her. 

 

Etter dusjen la jeg meg på senga, lukket øynene og gled inn i en døs, men noen ting brøt gjennom: 

 

_ Ble Isak retraumatisert av at jeg ikke svarte? … Vil han komme til meg neste gang? …Endrer dette noe mellom oss?… Er han redd det vil skje igjen? … Hva gjør han med den redselen? … Ville han egentlig ha sex i dag på en god måte, eller ville han kun slippe å føle, og er det alltid feil i tilfelle? … Blir jeg mer usikker nå, på hvordan jeg skal være der for ham? Jeg må ikke det, må huske på hele den lange veien jeg og vi har gått.  _

 

Snart har vi betalt og er på vei gjennom de trange, gotiske gatene. Så langt har jeg likt meg godt i disse snirklete årene - det er som om de skjerper meg, jeg får ideer, som om de blir kulisser for tankene mine, på en god måte - men nå vil jeg bare at vi skal komme ut på et mer åpent sted. 

 

Jeg ser på Sondre, hvor fresh han nå ser ut. Han har tatt på seg Rayban-solbrillene sine. Det slår meg at han ligner på han fyren i den ene reklamen, det samme korte håret, de samme fargene, lignende jakke, men Sondre smiler, da. Han er vennen min, og har en beroligende virkning på meg.

Når jeg kommenterer med litt latter i stemmen hvor fresh han ser ut, ler han selv, sier det sikkert skyldes at det gikk så bra i går. Han ser alvorlig på meg et kjapt øyeblikk, men jeg signaliserer bare at han skal fortsette, fortelle om i går, om hva som var så bra. 

 

Han forteller om diverse kommentarer vi fikk, jeg husker dem jeg også når han sier det, komplimenter, diverse morsomme ting, som små misforståelser på grunn av språk, hvor gøy det bare var å snakke med noen av de folka. Jeg er så glad Sondre begynte på dette sporet, for det var som om hjernen min, nå, i ettertid, hadde gått tilbake og skrudd seg av allerede før jeg leste meldingene fra Isak. Jeg vet at det ikke er sånn at jeg bør føle meg skyldig om jeg lagrer noe fra den kvelden som bra. Sånne ting har Isak og jeg snakket om før. Herregud, så mye vi har vært gjennom. 

 

Vi har gått over plassen der den store katedralen ligger, jeg tok noen bilder av Sondre foran den, halvveis på kødd, egentlig. Han førte an veien videre, bak katedralen, gjennom noen nye ålete veier, før vi nå har kommet ut på nok en plass, en mindre plass, Plaça del Rei. Kongens plass, betyr visst det, da er det litt søtt at den ikke er større. 

 

Sondre kaprer et bord på uteserveringen. Vi er omringet av festninger, eller er det et lite palass? 

 

Han setter seg så jeg skal få sola i ryggen, jeg som har glemt solbriller. 

 

“Du synes ikke det er litt over the top-turistifisert her, altså?” spør jeg med et smil. 

 

“Skal du klage nå da?” smiler han oppgitt, rynker panna. 

 

“Neida. Det er fint. Fine bygninger”, sier jeg, og lar blikket speide rundt plassen, det dveler litt ved veggen høyt oppe, over to av tre små balkonger, der det er duse rosa- og beigefargede mursteiner og to små bueformede vinduer som vi kan se himmelen gjennom. “Sikkert fint når det er mørkt. Kanskje vi kan sitte her til det blir mørkt.” Jeg løfter øyebrynene mot ham. 

 

“Det er vel en fem timer til eller noe, så vet ikke helt, ass”, ler han. 

 

Vi bestiller hver vår americano og hver vår agua con gas, vann med gass, eller kullsyre, heter det vel. 

 

Jeg kan bare starte med en gang, tenker jeg, etter å ha sagt “gracias” til servitøren som har satt kaffen og vannet på bordet vårt. 

 

Vi har hatt våre runder før med diverse ting, Sondre og jeg, krevende samtaler om prosjekter som har tilspisset seg, om meg som har måtte skjerme meg og prioritere strengt, om Sondres krangler med eksen, krangler som har satt ham ut, som vi har måttet snakke om før vi kunne begynne å gjøre noe annet. “Du og Isak, ass. Det virker så bra”, sa han en gang. Og jeg svarte: “Det er det. Det er veldig bra”.  

 

“Jeg svikta Isak i går”, sier jeg, og kaster et blikk opp mot et av de små bueformede vinduene. 

 

“Du sa det, men hvordan svikta da?” Sondre rører en ekstra gang i americanoen sin med den lille teskjeen. 

 

“Han ringte og meldte meg… fordi han trengte å snakke med meg, men jeg … catcha det ikke fordi jeg var så i min egen greie, eller i vår greie.” Stemmen min er blitt hes. Jeg kremter, hører fortvilelsen har satt seg inn i både pusten og stemmebåndene. 

 

“Men snakka du ikke med han etterpå da?” spør Sondre forvirret. Og lavt, som om vi var i Norge og han delte en hemmelighet med meg.

 

“Da var det for sent… på en måte”, sier jeg og tømmer resten av americanoen i meg. Det var den fortsatt akkurat litt for varm til. 

 

“Hæ? For sent?” Han tar av seg solbrillene, selv om det fortsatt kommer sol rett på ham. 

 

“Han trengte meg sånn skikkelig. Jeg hadde fått han til å love å ringe i sånne …situasjoner. Det var ekstremt viktig! Og da var det så jævlig idiotisk av meg å overse det.” Jeg tar ut en isbit fra glasset mitt og legger den i munnen. 

 

“Men for sent, sa du, hva skjer? …Dere skypa jo… Går det bra med han?”

 

_ Går det bra med Isak?  _ Det minner meg om Tamara i går. 

Jeg tygger i stykker isbiten og svelger den. 

 

“Jeg vet ikke, eller nei… ikke så veldig.”

 

“Men du kan jo ikke være tilgjengelig i hvert eneste øyeblikk heller!” sier han intenst, ser fortsatt på meg med det uforstående blikket. “Hva er det som er så krise? Du ditcha han jo ikke akkurat. Vi hadde vært der noen få timer og så, da du var helt satt ut plutselig og sa du hadde svikta han, da hadde du vel ringt allerede?” 

 

Det er visst umulig å skjønne. Jeg orker ikke at han tror at Isak er sær og kjip og krever urimelige ting av meg. 

 

“Du vet jo at ikke Isak er kjip og liksom krever urimelige ting av meg?”

 

“Jada… Jeg bare skjønner ikke åssen det kan være så big deal. Det var jo ikke det at du ikke gadd.”

 

Han ser utforskende på meg. 

Faen. 

 

Jeg svelger hardt før jeg sier det. “Han hadde angst.”

 

Nå er det jeg som ser forsiktig spørrende på ham,  _ vet du hva det er, Sondre? Skjønner du hva jeg sier? _

 

“Åh.”

 

Han flytter litt på seg på stolen, før han tar av seg skinnjakka og så lener seg litt nærmere meg over bordet, ber meg taust om å fortsette, eller utdype. 

 

“Ja. Han har opplevd masse drit i barndommen, og nå, av en eller annen grunn, så får han … reaksjoner på det.”

 

“Og så… fikk han en sånn reaksjon i går, da eller?”

 

Jeg nikker. 

 

_ Kan alt dette bare skje akkurat nå, innelukket av gamle romerske festninger? _

 

“Greia er at han ble oversett da han var liten. Foreldrene hadde nok med seg selv, hvis du skjønner…. “Kan jeg være min egen engel?”, for meg er det Isak den handler om.”

 

Det føles som om alt vil falle på plass når jeg sier det. Eller jeg håper det, at jeg ikke trenger si mer. 

 

“Oi, det visste jeg ikke.” Sondre ser med ett veldig tenksom ut, det er nesten som jeg kan se at filmen han kjenner så godt, som han har vært ett hundre prosent involvert i, spilles inni ham på nytt. 

 

“Nei, jeg vet faktisk ikke om Isak vet det ordentlig heller. Men i alle fall, han ble skikkelig ikke sett som barn, og så fikk han en angstreaksjon i går på noe fra barndommen som har med akkurat det å gjøre, og nå er det jo jeg… som er hans nærmeste…”

 

“Og så var du ikke der da det stod på, så han ikke”, fullfører Sondre.

 

“Nei, nettopp, du skjønner. Takk. Og det er ikke det at Isak fortsatt er sur eller at jeg ikke klarer å slutte å hate meg for at det ble sånn, men det er jo jævlig kjipt hvis det har gjort det enda verre.”

 

“Men nå skal du jo snart besøke han da”, sier Sondre, i en svakt oppmuntrende tone. 

 

Det varmer meg, får fram smilet mitt, noen slags gode tårer prøver å presse seg fram, men jeg klarer å stoppe dem. 

 

“Sant. Selv om det føles som en evighet til fortsatt.”

 

“Men, har han ingen i Göttingen?” Sondre skuer opp på de to små bueformede vinduene. Kanskje han lurer på hva jeg egentlig har sett der oppe hele tiden. 

 

“Jo… men jeg er bekymra likevel. Jeg har jo hatt en del angst selv. Det er ikke farlig, men det tar tid å innse det, og før man kommer dit, kan man liksom finne på å gjøre en del ting som ikke er bra, for å prøve å unngå den jævla kjipe følelsen.” 

 

Jeg ser litt spørrende på ham, mens jeg kjenner jeg grøsser, det går en fysisk skjelving gjennom meg. Han møter blikket mitt, ser tankefullt på meg. 

 

“Men du, vil du bli med meg å se om jeg finner en powerbank til mobilen min?” lurer jeg. “Hvis jeg bruker den mye på dagen og vi ikke drar hjemom, så risikerer jeg at jeg går tom for strøm ut på kvelden.”

 

“Det er jo søndag da, men vi kan prøve.”

 

*

 

Klokka er 21.35 når jeg låser meg inn i leiligheten. 

 

Det var bra at middagen var på en restaurant rett i nærheten, det har bare tatt ti minutter å tasse hjemover, gjennom gatene jeg nå begynner å kjenne. Gatene som aldri blir ordentlig opplyste, til det er de for smale og bygningene for høye, sola kommer ikke til, men nå begynner de likevel å bli mer gjenkjennelige og forskjellige fra hverandre. Hvordan har Isaks dag vært, tro, sånn egentlig? Hvis han hadde klart det, ville han da latt meg få komme helt inn? Jeg kan jo ikke engang være sikker på om det ville vært det beste for ham. Kanskje noe helst vil få ligge der i fred, eller at han vil holde det for seg selv. Jeg kjenner et lite stikk i siden av magen, av tanken på alt jeg fortalte Sondre tidligere i dag, om Isak. Men nå er jeg i alle fall hjemme, nå skal jeg være der for ham, hva han nå enn måtte trenge. 

 

Coctailbaren derimot, den ligger visst et godt stykke unna.  _ It’s an experience _ , sa noen om den. Det ble bestilt taxier for å ta oss dit. Heldigvis gikk det lett å få Sondre til å forstå at jeg ikke ville være med, ikke dra langt avgårde når jeg har en avtale med Isak, ikke i kveld. Jeg trenger Isak også nå. Nærheten vår, jeg trenger å merke at den fortsatt er der, at alt er, eller i alle fall blir, som det var før, etter den forjævlige gårsdagen. 

 

Jeg finner en flaske vann i kjøleskapet og går trappene opp mot rommet mitt, holder mobilen i hånden, men hva skal jeg skrive? 

 

**Meg 21:46**

**Pikk**

 

**Meg 21:46**

**Eller**

 

**Meg 21:46**

**Hei bby, tenker på deg. Har savna deg. Keen på å henge?**

 

Henge litt. Jeg setter meg på senga, prøver å kjenne for meg hånda hans, hans hånd i min hånd. Men jeg klarer det ikke ordentlig. Jeg kan se den helt tydelig for meg, men jeg klarer ikke å føle den klart. Det stikker i brystet mitt av en slags smerte. Jeg ser for meg at jeg stryker ham varsomt over kinnet, flytter forsiktig på en hårlokk, smiler til ham, idet samme som det går et lykkestøt gjennom meg. Hvordan han smiler tilbake, subtilt, ikke bredt, men det rommer alt:  _ Det er godt å merke hvor mye du elsker meg _ . Hvordan Isak legger armen rundt livet mitt og begynner å kysse den nakne brystkassa mi, og skuldrene og halsgropa, hvordan han trekker lukten av meg hardt inn, borer nesa inn i meg:  _ Jeg vil ha alt av deg. Jeg vil ha deg med alt du er.  _ Å merke det for meg, at han vil det, det er magisk, kommer alltid til å være magisk. Pikken min blander seg også inn nå, det får meg til å smile. Jeg lar hånden gli over bulen en gang. 

 

Det blåser litt i gardinene, blafrer i det hvite, fine stoffet. Jeg går bort til vinduet, lukker det nesten, men lar det komme inn en liten strime med luft. 

 

Skal jeg kle av meg, legge meg naken under teppet i senga mens jeg venter på ham? Det plinger. 

  
  
  


**Mannen i mitt liv 21:49**

**Klem?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 21:49**

**Trenger.**

 

Den gangen i skolegården på bursdagen hans for hundre år siden, den gangen han kom hjem fra moren sin da hun virkelig var dårlig, de gangene medstudenter eller andre folk har krevd mer av ham enn han klarer å gi, og noen andre ganger, når Isak har trengt klem av meg, jeg lukker øynene og lar dem spille seg ut for meg et lite minutt. 

 

**Meg 21:50**

**Kjæresten min. Selvfølgelig.**

 

**Meg 21:50**

**Skal jeg ringe nå?**

 

Vi trenger det samme. Jeg trenger også en klem av deg, kjæresten min. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 21:51**

**Er ikke hjemme. Marcel har akkurat kjøpt noen greier, vi blir her en stund til tror jeg.**

 

**Meg 21:51**

**Ok. Vil du plinge på meg når du kommer hjem da eller?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 21:52**

**Ja** ❤️

 

**Meg 21:53**

❤️

 

En stund til. Jeg lurer på ca. hvor lenge det betyr. Sitte her alene og kjenne på at jeg trenger Isak nær meg. Det er noe som stritter imot. Jeg vil ikke det nå. Vil ikke begynne å tenke noen slitsomme tanker. 

 

Jeg tar med meg mobilen ned på kjøkkenet, svarer litt halvdedikert på noen meldinger fra Mikael, Elias og på dem fra mamma i går.  

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 22:19**

**Baby? Er det veldig dumt om vi snakker en annen kveld? Orker liksom ikke å komme meg hjem aleine nå og de andre vil bli her.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 22:19**

**Unnskyld. Vi har jo en avtale :(**

 

Jeg har lyst til å smadre telefonen i veggen av frustrasjon. Det har jeg faktisk gjort en gang for lenge, lenge siden. Det var ikke så veldig smart. Ikke gjør deg passiv, ikke tenk “å nei, stakkars meg, nå ble kvelden min ødelagt”. Men det høres ikke noe bra ut at han ikke orker å komme seg hjem aleine. Og jeg vil så vanvittig gjerne føle at vi er nære. 

Men da blir det ikke sånn da. 

 

Sondre sa: “jeg melder deg adressen, i tilfelle et eller annet, og du vil komme likevel.” Det har han gjort også. 

 

Jeg kikker meg fort i det rare, gullkantede speilet på badet. Det eneste jeg har gjort er å ta av meg skoene. Jeg går ut i gangen, tar dem på igjen og forlater leiligheten. På veien mot gata der det er lett å få tak i taxi, melder jeg Isak:

 

**Meg 22:21**

**Da tror jeg jeg henger meg på Sondre og de litt. Men ring da, hvis du vil prate med meg senere.elsker deg** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 22:47**

**Er dere ute? Bra at du får en digg kveld. Jeg tror egentlig bare at jeg legger meg jeg nå. Og tenke litt på deg** ❤️

 

Hæ? Men hvordan kan han bare plutselig være hjemme? Og hva tror han nå da? At jeg egentlig prioriterte overfladisk henging ute i Barcelona, istedenfor å være med kjæresten min, nå når ting ikke er enkelt? Fuck. Jeg ser litt surt på drinken min som jeg ikke lenger husker hva heter, som om det er drinkens skyld alt dette.

 

**Meg 22:50**

**Jeg var hjemme, men trodde ikke du kom til å komme hjem på lenge, så jeg dro ut igjen. Vi er på sånn classy coctailbar som ser ut som stua til en greve eller noe sånt. Arrangørene betaler, så fett det. Men jeg ville heller pratet med deg :(**

 

Jeg misliker meldingen min med en gang jeg har sendt den. Vi driter jo begge i hva slags sted jeg er på akkurat nå. Eller gjør jeg ikke det? Prøver jeg å fortelle meg selv at alt går fint, at jeg inni meg kan være like calm, cool og collected som jeg vel framstår som nå, for dem som ikke kjenner meg? Men det er jeg ikke. Jeg er usikker. Det er det jeg er, vondt usikker. 

 

Folk ser på meg. Nå må jeg snart slutte å melde, jeg som akkurat har kommet. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 22:51**

**Du er sikkert jævlig hot i stua til en greve ;) Jeg gikk hjem litt spontant du kunne jo ikke vite det. Jeg mener det når jeg sier at det er bra at du får en bra kveld. Jeg er litt dårlig selskap i dag. Kanskje vi får det til i morgen?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 22:52**

**Savner deg** ❤️

 

_ Gikk hjem spontant _ . Det kjennes ut som han vil, og samtidig ikke vil, snakke med meg. Men jeg ville i alle fall snakke med ham. Det skal det ikke være noen tvil om. Jeg trengte det. Trenger det. Egentlig. Og hvorfor sier du “dårlig selskap”, Isaken min? Din føkkings oppgave er ikke å underholde meg. 

 

Jeg ser opp, får øye på en tryllekunstner. Han er i aksjon ved bordet ved siden av vårt. 

 

**Meg 22:54**

**Nei, det kunne jeg faktisk ikke vite. Hadde jeg skjønt det ville jeg garantert blitt hjemme. Savner deg og trenger en klem jeg også** ❤️ **Og du vet at jeg ikke vil noe mindre være der når du er “litt dårlig selskap”?**

 

**Meg 22:54**

**I morgen** ❤️

 

Jeg småsnakker litt med to menn som sitter overfor oss, husker ikke hva de heter. 

 

“What will your next movie be about, Eeven?” Han legger så godt han kan litt trykk på den første e’en, så det skal bli riktig uttalt, etter at han fikk både meg og Sondre til å si navnet mitt tydelig et par ganger. 

 

“Bad conscience”, svarer munnen min av seg selv. Jeg smiler misvisende, hemmelighetsfullt på en måte, det kjennes i munnvikene. 

 

Sondre snur seg raskt mot meg, sender meg et megetsigende blikk.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 22:57**

**Jeg vet at du ville det. Men jeg er bare så tom, det er bra å sove nå tror jeg. Jeg vil klemme deg masse først da. Trenger deg.**

 

_ Trenger meg.  _ Jeg vet ikke om det er med vilje, men jeg tror jeg holder mobilen sånn at Sondre skal se de to siste ordene. Det går visst bare ikke. Jeg klarer ikke å være alene med alt dette.

 

“Må du dra igjen?” spør han lavt?

 

“Nei. Han skal sove.” Hele meg oser av hjelpeløshet. Kan ikke bare Sondre si noe og med det fikse alt dette, liksom? 

 

Han ser litt medlidende på meg, men det er på en sånn måte at jeg takler det, at det faktisk kjennes godt. 

 

“Hør her, vi skal være her kanskje en time til, ikke mye lenger i alle fall, alle må jo opp ganske tidlig i morgen. Akkurat nå får du ikke gjort noe mer. Kan du ikke prøve å ha det fint, da?”

 

Jeg sukker, ser ned på meldingen igjen, kjenner på trykket, hvordan det på samme tid er skummelt og fint, at han sier at han trenger meg, men det gjør meg usikker at han virket så ambivalent, at  _ noe _ i ham ikke ville snakke med meg. 

 

“Ja, vil du at jeg skal … lese chatten deres?” spør Sondre, overraskende. 

 

Jeg ler litt. 

 

“Nei. Er det ikke bare jenter som driver med sånt?”

 

Nå er det hans tur til å le. 

 

“Men Even, du vet at det er absurd det der å føle at man må gå rundt og plage seg selv med dårlig samvittighet leeeenge? Det er ingen det blir noe bedre for om du gjør det.” 

 

“Jeg vet”, sukker jeg igjen. 

 

“Det er det du skal lage film om da, når du skal lage film om “bad conscience”, eller”? spør han lettere liksom-fornærmet. 

 

“ _ Vi  _ skal lage film om bad conscience”, retter jeg. “Jeg kan ikke lage film uten deg, det vet du vel?” Jeg smiler med hele ansiktet mot ham. 

 

“Ok, da vet jeg i alle fall bakgrunnen da, denne gangen, det er jo greit, liksom.”

 

“Åh, men du skjønner vel at det er veldig privat det med Isak? Jeg har jo litt dårlig samvittighet for det også, for alt jeg sa.”

 

“Ja, du har vel det”, sier han oppgitt. “Men, herregud. Jeg bare kødda da. Selvfølgelig skjønner jeg at det er privat.”

 

“Kan du … ikke si noe?” spør jeg lavt og ser ham ettertrykkelig inn i øynene. Jeg vet jeg kan stole på ham, men jeg må forsikre meg om at han skjønner alvoret. 

 

“Jeg skal ikke si noe”, lover han. 

 

Tryllekunstneren stiller seg opp foran bordet vårt. Og servitøren spør om jeg vil ha en til. Jeg takker ja, har verken fått med meg at jeg har drukket opp eller hva den smakte. 

 

Jeg taster fort: 

 

**Meg 23:03**

**Vi trenger hverandre**

 

Før jeg legger bort mobilen. Men lyden er på. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke bare enkelt nå, så vi håper dere føler med dem.
> 
> Det er kanskje ikke alltid så lett å tolke hverandre? 
> 
> Har du lyst til å dele noen tanker, eller et hjerte, et eller annet, setter vi kjempestor pris på det! ❤️


	26. Er det sånn det føles når man slutter å være seg selv, sånn som man trodde at man var?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tar en tur i svømmehallen og prater litt med Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at dere er med og for at dere føler alt sammen med Isak og Even ❤️ (og med oss, for herregud, vi føler definitivt veldig mye mens vi skriver dette, for en følelsesprøvelse dette til tider er!)
> 
> Vi er fremdeles på søndag, samme dag som forrige kapittel - men nå er det Isak som får fortelle om sin dag. Det vil altså si at det stadig er to uker til Isak skal få besøk av kjæresten sin.

“Hæ? Salionarium? Hva faen er det?” 

Jeg smaker lydløst på det latterlige ordet, venter på at Marcel skal slutte å himle med øynene og heller bare svare meg. “Merkelig ord, da… salionarium, sanatorium… eh… solarium...føkkings delirium... sammensurium,” fortsetter jeg, og roterer armene langsomt i vannet, lar meg flyte bakover uten noen tanke for hva jeg kan støte på der, det føles ikke viktig. Jeg ser Marcel gjennom halvlukkede øyelokk, tærne hans stikker opp av vannet, tærne og ansiktet, resten av ham dupper like under vannoverflaten, bedagelig, som meg. 

 

“Det er du som er fysikeren!” sier han, det er bare doven erting, han gidder ikke heve stemmen engang. Det gjør ikke jeg heller når jeg svarer, jeg bare sludrer det frem, konstaterende.

“Og du er lingvist, eller hva faen! Du må kunne forklare hva ordet betyr!”

“Ikke akkurat lingvist, da, Isak. Pass på semantikken.”

“Mhm. Kun språknerder som snakker sånn!”

“Vi kan gå inn i det sammen etterpå? Jeg tar deg med i salionariumet! Det er en...” Marcel avbryter seg selv, mumler prøvende videre “das Salionarium, i salionariumen… salionariumet? Saloniariet?”

 

Jeg flyter rolig mot ham og sparker gjennom vannet mot foten hans så snart jeg er nær nok, sier noe om hvor nerd han er, akkurat høyt nok til at han vet at det er meningen at han skulle høre det, snur meg fort over på magen og tar et par oppkavede svømmetak vekk fra ham, akkurat fort nok til at han ikke får tak i meg med hånden når han slenger seg rundt og prøver å gripe etter meg, jeg kjenner bare fingrene hans såvidt krafsende mot leggen min. Den lille, flyktige berøringen svir gjennom meg, det er deilig, det må jeg overrasket innse. Det må være det første jeg har kjent på timesvis, som om det er den første gangen på lenge at jeg er tilstede under huden min. Det korte sekundet hvor jeg innser det gjør meg desperat etter å bli akkurat her, desperat etter å kjenne Marcels fingre svi seg gjennom leggen min. Det girer meg opp, jeg plasker, skvetter vann mot ham, vi bakser litt rundt i bassenget, flirende, og vi roper sikkert litt for mye, for vi får noen rynkete panner og et par stikkende blikk fra gruppen med eldre damer som dupper i vannoverflaten lengst borte fra oss.

 

“Ruhig hier!” kakler den ene, og ser indignert fra venninnene sine til oss. “Es ist Ruhestunde! Es wird nicht im Solebecken getobt, das gehöhrt sich nicht!” “Also ehrlich, zwei erwachsene Männer!” De rister på hodene, nikker strengt mot oss, den ene legger pekefingeren på tvers over leppene, for å virkelig understreke at det som er viktig her, er at vi er stille. Jeg er bare glad for at jeg hører noe annet enn summingen fra tankekjøret som går på tomgang lengst nede i meg, så dypt under at jeg akkurat ikke får tak i det, og heller ikke vet akkurat hva det er som gjør meg så jævlig fortvilet.

 

“Hæh?” hvisker jeg, full av undertrykt latter, og det er så deilig å kjenne at det er latter som renner gjennom meg, ikke bare de dumpe, tunge følelsene av at det er ting som ikke stemmer helt. 

“Det er stilletime her inne. Ikke lov å tulle! Es wird nicht getobt!” hvisker Marcel tilbake, men han knuffer mot meg under vann samtidig, kiler uventet mot siden av overkroppen min og får meg til å slippe ut et skarpt, lite hvin.

“Gi faen da, Marcel!” hisser jeg tilbake, men jeg ler jo, snakker helt sikkert for høyt igjen, jeg hører hvordan stemmen min tar opp plass i rommet, for mye.

 

Bassenget er avrundet, en organisk form med myke linjer, det er plassert høye, grønne planter med ujevne mellomrom langs kanten. Vi svømmer bort til den ytterste kurven, en liten tapp for oss selv, med mest mulig vann mellom oss og den tydelig irriterte venninneflokken.

 

“Har du badet i Dødehavet noen gang?” Marcel strekker ut hånden og skvetter noen dråper vann over ansiktet mitt mens han spør. Det treffer meg over munnen og haken, og smaker salt når jeg slikker over leppene mine. 

“Eh.. nei? Jeg har liksom ikke akkurat vært dritmye på ferie i … Israel.” Jeg må faktisk le, det ville jo vært drømmen til mamma, det ville vært den optimale ferien, det er faktisk ikke et dumt spørsmål, akkurat Dødehavet, av alle steder, det ville vært nærliggende, egentlig.

“Lurer på hvordan det er, i forhold til dette? Mer salt, sikkert? Flyter sikkert enda bedre?” Marcel ser spørrende på meg.

“Sikkert. Hallo, Dødehavet, det er jo tretti prosent salt! Sjøvann, liksom, hva er det da? Tre prosent? Tre og en halv, kanskje? Og det er jo faen salt, Dødehavet er sikkert helt innforjævlig å bade i.” Jeg svarer for engasjert, med mer energi enn jeg egentlig har for temaet, jeg vet at det er fake, men det trykker ned den jævla summingen av alt det andre.

“Dette vannet er tre. Tre prosent. Det står på nettsiden. Trodde Dødehavet var sånn bucket list-greie? Ting å gjøre før man dør?” Marcel løfter hendene fra vannet og lager anførselstegn i luften. “Bucket list”, s-en hans er den vanlige skarpe z-en som jeg har begynt å tenke på som noe av essensen ved Marcel. Han strekker armene ut fra kroppen og roterer dem i langsomme sirkelbevegelser, mens han ser opp i taket, på de hvite, kvadratiske takplatene jeg ser på selv.

“Hvis du skal ha en bucket list over oppskrytte greier du trodde du kom til å like, men som viste seg å bare være dritt, så ja… da ville jeg kanskje tatt med det,” sier jeg, langsomt og sarkastisk, ikke særlig slagferdig, jeg er for treig for det i dag.

“Du… bist schwer zu begeistern, Isak,” kommenterer Marcel tørt, og jeg vet jo ikke akkurat hva det betyr, men det er nært nok til at jeg kan gjette.

“Hæ? Jeg er ikke begeistret!”

“Nei. Det er du ikke, Isak, aldri!”

 

“Men...hva ville du hatt med på en sånn liste da?” spør Marcel etter en stund, stemmen hans svever over vannflaten og smyger seg mellom takplatene og meg. Jeg blir liggende og tenke, kjenner etter, for hva ville jeg hatt på listen min, listen over ting som jeg gjerne ville gjøre, men som jeg trodde skulle bli bedre enn de var? Ting å bli skuffet over før jeg dør-listen min, hva skulle vært med der, egentlig? Det er jo alt egentlig, akkurat nå, alt ved meg. Hvordan jeg flyter her, vektløs, fordi jeg er tom, det finnes ingenting i meg, ikke engang de dårlige tankene klarer å samle sammen nok vekt og substans til at jeg kjenner dem i kroppen min. Alt som kjennes er denne rare, urolige ristingen, den som får meg til å tenke at dette er det verste, verre enn å føle at det er noe der som risser seg skrapt gjennom hud og muskler og faktisk gjør vondt. For nå vet jeg jo at det er noe der, og jeg vet at det burde kjennes som en smerte et eller annet sted i meg. Jeg vet jo at det er der og at det er faen så skarpt, jeg bare føler det ikke. Jeg bare flyter her og venter på at jeg uforvarende skal snu meg feil og skjære meg på det igjen. 

 

Innkapslet, med meg selv, jeg er innkapslet sammen med alt det som jeg ikke får til å føle, og det som overrasker meg mest er at det gjør meg så fortvilet. Jeg rommer noe som ligger og gnager, det spiser på meg med harde tenner, men jeg når det ikke og kan ikke bli kvitt det. Er det sånn det føles når man slutter å være seg selv, sånn som man trodde at man var? Jeg har ingen svar på det, og jeg tør ikke å spørre noen heller. Even, kanskje, han kunne ha hørt på meg, han kunne ha tatt i mot det spørsmålet uten å flakke med blikket, det tror jeg. Jeg kunne spurt ham hva han trodde, om dette er meg nå, om jeg er forandret, om det er det som skjer med meg nå, at jeg er prega, eller ødelagt. Om jeg alltid har vært sånn, uunngåelig formet av ting jeg har sett og sagt, men uten å vite det selv. Men mitt blikk ville flakket, det er jeg som ikke kan gå ned der.

 

_ The dream has gone I have become comfortably numb _ , det er fra en sang, noe pappa hørte på, eller mormor, det er en langsom, dvelende stemme som gjentar strofen i hodet mitt, drar den ut i lange toner mens jeg ser på de stramme og gjentagende firkantene i taket. Det stemmer ikke, nummenheten bedøver ikke en dritt, det er ikke komfortabelt, tvert imot, det får det til å skrike hult gjennom meg.

 

«Har du virkelig ingenting som ikke ble så bra som du forventet?» Marcels stemme bryter inn i tankene mine, og jeg hekter meg på spørsmålet hans med en god del lettelse, selv om jeg må lete etter et svar. 

“Vet ikke ass. Få en blowjob… av en dame. Det var sinnsykt oppskrytt,” svarer jeg til slutt, og ser skrått bort på ham, litt overrasket selv over hvordan ordene mine er så annerledes enn alt som ligger bak og rundt dem inni meg. Det er kanskje mulig likevel, da, at nummenheten bedøver nok til at ingenting som betyr noe trenger å slippe ut.

“Nei, damer er ikke din ting?” 

“Eh, nei.” I det jeg hører stemmen min bare si det, helt rolig, som den lille bagatellen jeg har kommet til å skjønne at det er, slår det meg at det burde finnes en omvendt liste også, en for alt det som man trodde skulle være jævlig, og så viste det seg å være noe av det beste. Be gay, hell yeah, liksom, hva er problemet. Det burde jeg ha visst, Isak for ti år siden burde visst det, at det er noe av det minst vanskelige med det å være meg. Jeg ante det kanskje, Isak tretten år ante det sikkert, det var kanskje derfor han sugde all energien inn i det, homo, liksom, å nei - for da gikk det an å glemme alt det andre, det som ikke var feil med meg, men med det som lå utenfor. 

 

Vi ler begge to, damer liksom, og blåsejobber, hva faen. Og jeg må tenke på Magnus, om det å suge kuk faktisk står på hans liste, og om han ville blitt skuffa om han gjennomførte det noen gang. Det er noe som ikke stemmer helt med meg i dag, noe som ikke passer med meg sånn som jeg oppfatter meg selv, eller tror at jeg er. Alt tar mer plass i meg, hver eneste tankebane er dypere, men kun de trivielle, de som ikke betyr en dritt.

 

“Du da? Marcel? Har du noe du trodde skulle være way bedre enn det viste seg å være?”

Han ligger lenge og bare flyter ved siden av meg før han svarer, jeg ligger med lukkede øyne og venter, forventer noe drøyt, noe mer enn en blowjob, i alle fall. Det tar flere minutter før svaret kommer, jeg rykker til når stemmen hans endelig duver gjennom det klare vannet og treffer meg i øret, dempet og skvulpende. 

“Å få hjelp, eller å hjelpe min mor å flytte ut, vekk fra min stefar. Det trodde jeg skulle være det beste som kunne skje.”

“Men det var ikke det?” Jeg venter litt før jeg spør, lurer på om det var meningen at jeg skulle følge opp med noe, eller om han egentlig har sagt det han vil si allerede.

“Nei. Det løste bare en ting for min mor, en liten ting, virket det som. Problemet var større enn bare han. I alle fall etter alle de årene han bodde med oss.”

“Hva skjedde da? Flytta dere bare, mora di og du?”

“Det var ikke bare. Vi fikk hjelp, av politiet, min mor hadde ringt den… krisetelefonen mange ganger, og så fikk vi flytte inn dit til slutt. På kvinnehuset.”

“Kvinnehuset? Hva er det?”

“Det er et trygt sted. Hemmelig. For kvinner som ikke kan være hjemme på grunn av vold. Heter det noe annet på norsk?”

“Jeg vet ikke, ass. Jeg har aldri… eller jeg kjenner ingen som har…”

“Det var bra å komme vekk da, men mamma ble jo syk av det. Av all behandlingen. Hun måtte snakke så mye om det, og være i det så mye at hun ble jo verre av det.”

“Hun ble vel ikke syk av behandlingen?” spør jeg vantro, det harmonerer ikke helt, men hva vet jeg om hvordan de behandler folk i Tyskland, det er kanskje annerledes enn hjemme, det også. “Hva slags behandling var det, da?” Jeg ser plutselig for meg gammeldagse reimer og store stålsprøyter, som om Marcels mor levde i fortiden, i et torturkammer, hos en gal vitenskapsmann.

“Samtaleterapi… kognitiv terapi. Psykologer. Det var jo ikke nødvendig, hun var jo kommet seg vekk fra ham.”

“Åja.” Jeg er usikker, jeg tror det høres i stemmen min også, for det virker jo rart, det som Marcel sier. “Even…” jeg avbryter meg selv før jeg sier det som lå på tungen, at Even har sykt god erfaring, at samtaleterapi har vært dritviktig for ham, eller det er det fremdeles, det er det som er riktig å si - men jeg vet ikke om vi skal gjøre det, gå mer inn i Evens greier enn vi allerede gjorde da jeg fortalte Marcel at han er bipolar. “Han foreslo faktisk at jeg skal sette meg på venteliste. Til psykolog,” sier jeg i stedet.

“Trenger du det da?” Marcels stemme er skarp.

“Vet ikke,” mumler jeg, for jeg vet det virkelig ikke. Det kommer i bølger, den urolige, svakt sitrende følelsen som får alt til å føles på gråten inne i meg, den lille sitringen som får det til å kjennes som om hver bestanddel i meg vil synke på kne og slippe fri tårer, bare i et håp om at det vil føles bedre da, når noe har fått slippe ut og jeg ikke holder på alt bare for meg lengre.

 

“Hvorfor ble hun… eller hva mener du med at hun ble syk av det da? Moren din?” Det er noe med måten vi flyter rundt her på, det går an å spørre om sånt, det er som om vannet absorberer det som måtte ligge der av sensasjonslyst eller feile grunner for å ville vite mer. Det er liksom bare oss to her, ikke i samme båt, direkte, men vi er i den samme store dråpen av salt og vann, den deler vi, som en skygge av hav. Bare at her kommer vi ingen vei, det er ingen steder å flyte vekk herfra.

“Hun kommer seg ikke videre, hun kommer alltid til å være et offer for han, for stefaren min. Selv om han ikke er der, så er det identiteten hennes, hun er fremdeles kontrollert av ham. Men… det er… meningsløst å snakke om min mor. Temaveksel!”

“Men er ikke det litt av poenget da? Å snakke om det?” 

“Ikke når det blir det eneste du kan snakke om. Det er faktisk best å bare innse at livet må gå videre.”

“Ja…” Det har han jo rett i. Det må gå videre.

“Izak, din mamma. Du får ikke forandret på det som har skjedd. Det sier ikke noe om hvem du er.”

“Jeg… klarer jo uansett ikke å snakke om det.”

“Du må jo ikke snakke om det. Gjør det som føles bra.”

“Ok.”

 

Men hva gjør jeg når ingenting føles?

 

*

 

**Marcel 21:14**

**Alt ok?**

 

**Meg 21:16**

**Ja. Kommer snart**

 

**Marcel 21:29**

**Isak, skal jeg komme inn? Vi kan gå hjem?**

 

**Meg 21:30**

**Jeg sa det går bra. Kommer snart.**

 

**Marcel 21:30**

**Ok. Vi går kl ti. Avtale?**

 

**Meg 21:34**

**Ja. Please slutt og mas.**

 

Det er ikke et avlukke, det er et eget lite rom, kun med denne dassen. Weird, som alt er her, med gullmønstret tapet på veggene, en grønn do og mengder av innrammede avisutklipp på veggene. Det er hardt å sitte på lokket, ubehagelig, det presser musklene i baken min flate og trykker knoklene oppover i ryggen min, sånn føles det. Jeg legger kroppstyngden min i det, puster vekten min nedover i rumpa og lårene, kjenner hvordan det harde porselenet jeg sitter på jager små spir av smerte inn i kroppen min. Det er godt, faen så godt, tusen ganger bedre enn ingenting, den numne, kvernende følelsen av ingenting, som akkurat er nok til å være noe, men for lite til å gripe og gjøre noe med.

 

Det prikker gjennom meg igjen, i hendene og armene, små nålestikk som nesten ikke er noe, men de får meg til å puste fortere, de får hjertet mitt til å rase og dunke høylydt og trommende i halsen og ørene, men jeg hører det nesten ikke over den hektiske, blåsende pusten min, inn og ut, inn og ut, inn og ut, alt for fort, det får det til å svimle og suse i hodet mitt. Redd. Jeg er redd for at det skal bli mer, for at jeg skal miste kontrollen, jeg er redd for at det ikke slutter og at jeg skal ligge på gulvet og høre mora mi knipse igjen.

 

Mobilen vibrerer igjen, faen at Marcel ikke kan la meg være i fred, jeg kommer snart, han trenger ikke å blande seg inn i dette, jeg trenger ikke hjelp.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:46**

**Pikk**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:46**

**Eller**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:46**

**Hei bby, tenker på deg. Har savna deg. Keen på å henge?**

  
  


Even. Even. Even.

Jeg prøver å taste et svar til ham, noe, noe som kan la ham forstå hvordan det går, eller at dette ikke går. Men det stokker seg for meg, det roter seg til på vei ut av fingrene.

_ Even bby… jeg føler meg så aleine akkurat nå _

_ Even ... _

_ Even... det er ikke noe galt, men jeg har så… _

_... _

_ Jeg er så jævlig urolig. Klarer faen ikke å puste skikkelig, det er fullt inni meg på en måte? _

… 

_ Det er akkurat som et rart trykk inni meg, jeg bare klarer ikke å gjøre noe. _

_ D _

_ Du må hjelpe meg, jeg er redd _

 

Setningene avløser hverandre på skjermen min, jeg sletter dem, erstatter dem med nye forsøk, når jeg lukker øynene er det som om jeg strekker hånden min frem og nesten kan nå ham, men han er jo ikke her, det spiller ingen rolle hvor mye jeg trenger å ha ham her, for det trenger jeg. Ett ord, bare ett ord om gangen, det snakket vi jo om, det holder med bare det ene ordet, hvis det finnes ett som sammenfatter det jeg trenger nå. Jeg finner et som ligner, et ord som er i nærheten av den følelsen jeg lengter etter, bare en form for ro, tryggheten i at vi er to, vi to, og sender det før jeg får tid til å angre.

 

**Meg 21:49**

**Klem?**

 

**Meg 21:49**

**Trenger.**

 

Men jeg angrer likevel, i den evigheten det tar før han svarer. For han er ikke her, og jeg vet at han vil det, men det som skjer med avstanden mellom oss akkurat nå, er at den ødelegger. Da er det bedre om jeg klarer meg frem til vi er sammen og det ikke ligger misforståelser og tidsavbrudd mellom oss. Det er best, det er best for ham også. Det vibrerer i hånden min, det hamrer taktfast øverst i brystet mens jeg leser.

 

**Kjæresten min 21:50**

**Kjæresten min. Selvfølgelig.**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:50**

**Skal jeg ringe nå?**

 

Nei, du kan jo ikke ringe nå, ikke her inne på denne jævla dassen, ikke sånn som jeg ser ut nå, jeg vil jo ikke skremme deg heller, Even, kjæresten min. Det er bedre for deg også om du ikke vet alt om dette, i alle fall ikke akkurat nå.

 

**Meg 21:51**

**Er ikke hjemme. Marcel har akkurat kjøpt noen greier, vi blir her en stund til tror jeg.**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:51**

**Ok. Vil du plinge på meg når du kommer hjem da eller?**

 

Jeg vil i alle fall prøve, hvis det går bedre, så prøver jeg på det.

 

**Meg 21:52**

**Ja ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 21:53**

**❤️**

 

Marcel ser etter meg i det jeg går ut fra baren, jeg kjenner blikket hans i ryggen. Jeg vet ikke hvor mange ganger det skal være nødvendig å si det, jeg kommer meg vel for faen hjem aleine, det går bra. “Du har ikke noe jævla ansvar for meg, la meg være i fred,” greide jeg å si surt til ham, han svarte ikke på det, bare rynket pannen litt og så bekymret ut på en måte som føltes som om han ikke var enig, ikke enig i at han burde la meg være i fred. Han har kanskje rett også, for jeg kommer meg ikke særlig langt, jeg triller sykkelen ved siden av meg og setter meg til slutt, på fortauskanten, som sist, men det er tross alt annerledes denne gangen. Jeg leser gjennom chatten med Even, flere ganger, han bør finne på noe annet og ikke vente på meg. Det kan ta litt tid for meg i kveld, kjenner jeg.

  
  


**Meg 22:19**

**Baby? Er det veldig dumt om vi snakker en annen kveld? Orker liksom ikke å komme meg hjem aleine nå og de andre vil bli her.**

 

**Meg 22:19**

**Unnskyld. Vi har jo en avtale :(**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:21**

**Da tror jeg jeg henger meg på Sondre og de litt. Men ring da, hvis du vil prate med meg senere.elsker deg ❤️**

 

Han elsker meg. Men det er uten å vite hva det er han elsker nå, han sier det jo blindt og tillitsfullt, uten å vite hvem jeg er akkurat nå, akkurat dette gjør i det minste jævlig vondt. Det river i noe som kjennes som om det går tvers gjennom meg, det strekker i nakken min, og får meg til å legge hodet bakover og se opp i himmelen, jeg vet ikke om jeg ser etter stjerner eller hva jeg gjør, men det er for lyst, det er ingenting der oppe.

 

“Hei du.” Marcel er plutselig ved siden av meg, han setter seg på huk og legger hendene på skuldrene mine. 

Jeg gråter. Det kan jeg ikke skjule for ham, han er tett ved meg, og han ser det. 

“Kom. Nå går vi hjem. Det har ingenting med ansvar for deg å gjøre. Bli med meg hjem nå.” Marcel triller syklene våre, loser meg gjennom Göttingen, lar meg gå i fred ved siden av ham, mens jeg griner og ser på føttene mine som beveger seg på rutine, fremover på den grå veien, som om alt er i orden. 

 

“Hva gjør Even på i kveld da?” spør han når vi er kommet opp i leiligheten, etter at han har funnet vann til oss og plassert meg på sofaen i stua. “Hadde det vært bra å snakke litt med han, kanskje? Spør om han har tid i kveld da?” fortsetter han når jeg ikke svarer. Han ser på meg, med de store, brune øynene, han ser bekymret ut, det stresser meg. 

“Ja… jeg kan melde han,” svarer jeg, jeg vil ikke forklare alt sammen for Marcel. Even er nettopp gått ut, han kan ikke gå hjem bare fordi jeg vil snakke med ham nå, eller han kan kanskje det, men jeg vil ikke be om det.

 

**Meg 22:47**

**Er dere ute? Bra at du får en digg kveld. Jeg tror egentlig bare at jeg legger meg jeg nå. Og tenke litt på deg ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:50**

**Jeg var hjemme, men trodde ikke du kom til å komme hjem på lenge, så jeg dro ut igjen. Vi er på sånn classy coctailbar som ser ut som stua til en greve eller noe sånt. Arrangørene betaler, så fett det. Men jeg ville heller pratet med deg :(**

 

**Meg 22:51**

**Du er sikkert jævlig hot i stua til en greve ;) Jeg gikk hjem litt spontant du kunne jo ikke vite det. Jeg mener det når jeg sier at det er bra at du får en bra kveld. Jeg er litt dårlig selskap i dag. Kanskje vi får det til i morgen?**

 

**Meg 22:52**

**Savner deg ❤️**

 

Noe så sinnsykt mye, mer enn noengang, og jeg vet at det ville vært bedre om jeg kunne krøllet meg inntil deg, du ville holdt meg, det vet jeg. Jeg ville kjent hjertet ditt banke mot brystet mitt, og du ville grått du også, for dette er så føkka alt sammen, og av oss to er det du som er den som har tårene, oftest, du ville heller ikke holdt det ut, at dette er meg nå, det ville gjort deg fortvilet, selv om jeg elsker deg, fine kjæresten min. Selv om du elsker meg, sånn som jeg har vært til nå i alle fall.

Men det kan jeg ikke skrive.

Mobilen vibrerer igjen.

 

**Kjæresten min 22:54**

**Nei, det kunne jeg faktisk ikke vite. Hadde jeg skjønt det ville jeg garantert blitt hjemme. Savner deg og trenger en klem jeg også ❤️Og du vet at jeg ikke vil noe mindre være der når du er “litt dårlig selskap”?**

 

**Kjæresten min 22:54**

**I morgen ❤️**

 

**Meg 22:57**

**Jeg vet at du ville det. Men jeg er bare så tom, det er bra å sove nå tror jeg. Jeg vil klemme deg masse først da. Trenger deg.**

 

Marcel har satt seg i motsatt ende av sofaen, han har slått på en eller annen film, jeg nikket sløvt til valget, men jeg aner ikke hva vi ser på. Han har lagt føttene mine i fanget sitt, og stryker og gnir fraværende over dem og oppover leggen min, det svir ikke som før i dag, i bassenget. Det er mer som en forankring, en forsikring om at jeg er her og det er han også, selv om jeg sier at jeg ikke forventer noe av ham. Han ler mot skjermen, ser innimellom på meg, det ser jeg i sidesynet. Jeg holder mobilen i hånden, det er den siste meldingen til Even, den klarer jeg ikke å slutte å se på, den er god og så vond, for jeg vet ikke om det er sant lengre, jeg vet ikke om det stemmer, om han kan trenge meg fremdeles sånn som det er nå.

 

**Kjæresten min 23:03**

**Vi trenger hverandre**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære fine leserne våre!   
> Dette kapittelet har det vært smertefullt å jobbe med. Vi håper og regner med at dere føler med Isak ❤️ Det gjør vi veldig. 
> 
> Nå går denne historien inn i en fase med hyppige oppdateringer, nesten daglige (vi sier "nesten", for ikke å love oss bort) de neste 10 kapitlene. I morgen kommer det altså en lyd fra dette universet igjen. Hvis dere vil si noen ord om det dere har lest nå, så gjør det, veldig gjerne! 
> 
> Og en ting til, nå skiller Frieda og Peer lag på den måten at vi ikke viser hverandre teksten vi skriver. Dette er for at Isak på sin kant og Even på sin, ikke skal blir fristet til å forholde seg til noe annet enn det den andre faktisk formidler - over den nå så store avstanden mellom Göttingen og Barcelona.   
> PS. Så helst ikke gi noe Even-info i kommentarfeltet på Isak-kapitelene, eller omvendt. Takk ❤️


	27. Falle ned mellom sprinklene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandag i Barcelona. Even vil gjerne være i kontakt med Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei dere, det er Peer her. Da er vi i gang med en fase i historien der Frieda ikke leser mine kapitler og jeg heller ikke hennes. Hun kommer ikke til å titte inn i kommentarfeltet her heller. 
> 
> Men meldingene fra Isak er selvsagt skrevet av Frieda. Hun har bare ikke sett sammenhengen, vet ikke hva Even tenker eller føler.

Mandag morgen. Det er uvant å våkne så tidlig. 

 

Av alarmen. Alarmen ringer høyt. 

 

Isak.

 

Isak. 

 

_Det føles som du er så langt borte. Jeg trenger å bare kunne snu meg og så er du der, ved siden av meg, den varme, trygge, deilige kroppen din, det søvnige smilet ditt som etter hvert krøller seg forsiktig fram. Jeg trenger det. Og jeg tror du trenger det._

 

Det siste jeg skrev i går var at vi trenger hverandre. Jeg gnir søvnen ut av øynene og åpner messenger. 

 

**Meg 07.32**

**Isak baby** ❤️

 

**Meg 07.32**

**Det var jævlig dumt at det ble så dårlig timing i går. Ville så gjerne snakke med deg!**

 

**Meg 07.33**

**Håper du fikk sove godt. Lengter etter å være med deg** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 07:37**

**Ikke sovet så veldig bra akkurat [rulleøyneemoji] men det går bra ass.**

 

Gjør det egentlig det, Isak?

 

**Meg 07:38**

**Det gjør det? [detektiv med lupe-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 07:39**

**Jeg savner deg kjærsten min.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 07:39**

**Har du det fint? i Barcelona**

 

Hva er det jeg reagerer på med at han sier “Barcelona” igjen og igjen. Han gir det at jeg er her en betydning som jeg ikke skjønner helt. 

 

**Meg 07:39**

**Jeg vil ta med meg deg hit en gang.**

 

**Meg 07:39**

**Savner deg også. Veldig.**

 

Der ble dusjen ledig. Jeg løper inn på badet, legger Isak igjen på baderomskrakken. Det ser nesten ut som mobilen skal falle ned mellom sprinklene. 

 

Det tar for lang tid å dusje. Strålen er tynn. Den er det perfekte bilde på tida, tida som renner sakte, provoserende sakte mot at jeg skal til Isak. 

 

Jeg griper mobilen igjen mens jeg tørker meg, kommer meg ut av badet for at det skal bli ledig for neste person ut. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 07:44**

**Vi har kanskje en sånn tur i fremtiden. det hadde vært fett**

 

**Meg 07:56**

**Tror ikke det er altfor mye å ønske seg ass. Men dusjen her er kjip, jeg må stå bøyd og strålen er tynn. Glad jeg ikke har langt hår**

 

 _Kanskje_ en sånn tur? Hva mente du egentlig nå, baby?

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 08:01**

**i-landsproblemer, bby. Ikke dusj da.**

 

Latteren tar tak i meg, små gasskuler som sprer seg, de gjør meg lettere. 

 

**Meg 08:10**

**Du er så smart. Ser du hvor perspektivløs jeg blir uten deg. Jeez**

 

Jeg har speedet opp tempoet. Nå sitter Sondre og jeg på metroen.

 

“Det er utrolig digg kaffe her, overalt. Jeg skjønner ikke åssen jeg holder ut med den dårlige kaffen jeg drikker til vanlig ass, bortsett fra når jeg besøker deg på KB, da.” Sondre ser beundrende ned på pappkruset sitt med den brunsvarte væsken.”

 

“I-landsproblem, ass!” ler jeg og ser mot metrodøren som åpner seg og lukker seg igjen.

 

“Lager du alltid digg kaffe hjemme også?” spør han meg. 

 

“Ja, faktisk.”

 

“Til deg og Isak?”

 

Jeg nikker. 

 

“Da ville jeg aldri vært morgengretten, hvis jeg var Isak.”

 

“Han er faktisk det!” Jeg snur meg mot Sondre og smiler. 

 

Men egentlig tenker jeg på Isak. På min egen grumpy- Isak. Uansett hva slags bilde jeg maner fram av ham, uansett hvor morsomt, uskyldig, så må smilet mitt snart vike for noe ubestemmelig, urolig, trist? Jeg trenger å se øynene hans, det blikket hans kommuniserer til meg.

 

Vi kommer fram på seminaret. Jeg bare finner meg en plass, ved siden av Sondre. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 08:59**

**du hadde klart deg helt fint uten meg det er jeg sikker på**

 

Grumpy-Isak? På vei til universitetet, litt stressa?

 

Eller? Det strammer seg nervøst i magen en gang. 

 

**Meg 09:20**

**Nå er vi på seminar (men bare ring, alltid) men vet du hva?**

 

**Meg 09:20**

**Det er sant da. Jeg har hørt om folk som har klart seg helt fint uten å møte den store kjærligheten**

 

**Meg 09:21**

**Meg jeg er ikke misunnelig på dem ass ;)** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:52**

**Jeg elsker deg. Det kommer i hvertfall aldri til å forandre på seg**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 11:52**

❤️

Jeg ser meldingen hans, den farer gjennom meg som tryllestøv, sprer varme gjennom meg, lun, trygg varme. Og så kan jeg ikke svare med en gang, jeg må snakke videre med den personen ved siden av meg, løse denne slags oppgaven, men jeg åpner opp, kjenner, smaker på, nyter følelsen, kjæresten min som nå plutselig var her, helt inntil meg. 

 

**Meg 12:03**

**Herregud, det gikk skikkelig lykkestøt gjennom meg av den meldingen. Same, same** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:04**

**Gjorde det? Så deilig at du sa det nå. Takk**

 

Baby… Ikke noe “herregud, bby, du vet vel det”?

 

**Meg 12:05**

**Du trenger ikke takke :) Du har blitt så høflig. takk sjæl kjæresten min.**  

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:05**

**jeg er helt serr takknemlig for at du vil ha meg**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:06**

**Det må være all den jævla tyske høfligheten som har smitta meg. Sorryass [tunge-emoji]**

 

Hvordan har du det egentlig, kjæresten min? Jeg skjønner ikke.

 

**Meg 12:30**

**Vi skyper i kveld? Plis** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:32**

**Ikke misforstå da, men jeg må nesten se om jeg er hjemme, skal på noen greier egentlig**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:33**

**Men hvis ikke i dag så skyper vi snart. ok?**

 

Nei, jeg skal ikke misforstå. Det er ikke det at du synes det er kjedelig å snakke med meg. Men du er annerledes.

 

**Meg 12:54**

**Ok bby**

 

 

**Meg 18:02**

**Ferdig på seminar for dagen! Vet du hva som skjer i kveld nå?**

 

**Meg 18:02**

❤️

 

Vær så snill og ikke trekk deg unna meg. Vi må prate. Jeg holder telefonen i hånden mens vi kommer oss ned på metroen, lar kortet åpne den lille porten, går trappene ned mot sporet. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:09**

**Jeg sitter på rommet mitt og har sykt lyst til å snakke med kjæresten min, håper at han har tid veldig snart og ikke skal alt mulig annet først. Det skjer akkurat nå ihvertfall.**

 

 _Sykt lyst til å snakke!_ Åh, elskling. Vi skal snakke **.**

 

**Meg 18:09**

❤️❤️❤️

 

**Meg 18:10**

**T-banen må bare komme fram! Ca 10 min [kysse-emoji]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:11**

**Ikke bli påkjørt eller noe da. jeg er bare hjemme. du kan ringe når det passer** ❤️

 

**Meg 18:12**

**Det er bilfritt faktisk fra metrostoppet til leiligheten. Dødspraktisk for meg som er utålmodig etter å snakke med deg** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:12**

**jeg er litt utålmodig selv. Gleder meg til å se deg**

 

Jeg vil så gjerne bare holde en lett tone. Er jeg redd et sted i meg for at han skal få kalde føtter?

 

**Meg 18:13**

**Gleder meg jeg også. Den eneste faren nå er at jeg kan bli sparket av en politihest, men jeg skal passe meg :)**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:13**

**Hester er jævlig skumle, vær forsiktig! er du klar over hvor svære hester er?**

 

Det er så Isak det han nettopp skrev, det beroliger meg. 

Sondre ser på meg, smiler av at jeg visstnok nå smiler til mobilen.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:14**

**du må forresten kjøpe øl, du må holde meg med selskap mens vi snakker. eller har du?**

 

**Meg 18:15**

**Au! Jeg ble faenmeg sparka! Jeg må til tannlegen bby, begge fortennene er borte**

 

**Meg 18:15**

**Kødda.**

 

Det er noe med at han drikker øl nå, at jeg skal holde ham med selskap mens vi snakker, hvor vondt har han det? Har ting blitt verre etter lørdagen?

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:16**

**Serr den ville ha sparka inn kinnbeinet ditt, hvor stor presisjon tror du en hest har når den sparker, liksom?**

 

**Meg 18:16**

**Den ser ikke ond ut egentlig. Jeg tror ikke den ville prøvd å skade meg mest mulig**

 

**Meg 18:17**

**Det er en hingst forresten. Jeg ser ballene, her jeg står i kø for å kjøpe øl og kjeks. Politihingsten står rett utenfor**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:17**

**Politihingsten? Det høres ikke ut som du snakker om en hest bby.**

 

Jeg smiler visst av hver kommentar som føles som vanlig. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:18**

**Kjeks forresten?**

 

**Meg 18:18**

**Det er en hest altså. De patruljerer med hest.**

 

**Meg 18:19**

**Ja, er bare litt sulten, bittelitt, så vil ha kjeks og oliven og øl**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:21**

**men du? du må jo spise og sånn, vi trenger ikke å snakke med en gang. Jeg ble bare litt gira. Vi tar det seinere?**

 

Isak! Nei! 

 

**Meg 18:22**

**Hva snakker du om? Det er jo jeg som er gira! Er på vei til leiligheten nå, den er to min unna**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:22**

**Ok. pass på lårhalsen da bby. Trodde kjeksen var nødproviant, men du er blitt pensjonist og digger kjeks nå, skjønner ;)**

 

**Meg 18:23**

**Jeg var med i et sånn tidsmaskineksperiment på seminaret og så funka den til alles overraskelse så jeg har blitt 69 år**

 

**Meg 18:23**

**Men det er bare en bagatell, sant?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:25**

**Det er faktisk helt serr bare en bagatell.**

 

Det er rart at du sier det, sånn. 

 

Men jeg skal ikke si det, ikke spørre om det går bra, underforstått “du sier så rare ting”, for hvis, hvis, han har angst for at han er rar, fjern, ikke på nett med verden, så er det der verste å høre, for meg i alle fall, som om verden setter den etiketten på meg “rar, ubrukelig, brysom”. 

 

Åh, baby. Jeg elsker deg.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:25**

**Har du smuler på brystet, forresten?**

 

**Meg 18:26**

**Smuler? :D**

 

**Meg 18:26**

**Kjekssmuler? Jeg er framme forresten!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:26**

**Duene i parken har vel kanskje spist alle kjekssmulene**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:27**

**Ring da!**

 

**Meg 18:27**

**Jepp. Måtte bare finne laderen. Ringer nå!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er nervepirrende for Even, for Isak og for Frieda og meg.
> 
> Kanskje er dette et frustrerende kapittel, men det ser ut til at det blir skype denne mandagskvelden i alle fall. Men før det skal dere til Göttingen og få vite hvordan denne dagen har vært så langt for Isak.
> 
> Hvis du har et ord på tunga om hvordan du synes dette her er, så vær så snill og kom med det! ❤️


	28. Det har gått over, og det går bra med meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaks side av saken den mandagen hvor de planlegger å skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da er vi kommet til den delen av historien som er litt skummel, for nå er det bare meg, Frieda som poster aleine, helt uten Peer. Det høres kanskje ikke ut som all verden, men tro meg, det føles virkelig ganske spennende. Det er jo selvsagt en grunn til at vi gjør det sånn, i denne delen av historien hvor Isak og Even opplever at det er avstand mellom dem og at de ikke når frem til hverandre. Kanskje det at jeg ikke vet alt Peer skriver om Even nå, og det at Peer ikke vet mer om det Isak tenker enn det han forteller til Even, kan bidra til å gi historien noe ekstra. Det som i alle fall er sikkert, er at begge vi forfatterne trenger dere lesere ekstra mye nå, for dette er litt ensomme greier ;)
> 
> I historien er vi stadig på mandagen, samme dag som forrige kapittel, og den andre siden av meldingene jeg regner med dere allerede har sett i Evens kapittel. Skjønt, det vet jeg ikke, for det har jeg jo ikke lest.

Jeg har egentlig ikke tenkt å åpne meldingene, jeg vil ikke at Even skal se at jeg har lest dem, for han kommer til å lure på hvorfor jeg ikke svarer. Det er bedre at han tror at jeg sover fremdeles. Føkkings messenger som viser at jeg har åpnet, og til og med om jeg er aktiv der inne akkurat nå. Jeg trykker på mobilen, ser på varslene igjen, jeg kan jo uansett lese alt der, meldingene er så korte.

 

**Kjæresten min 07.32**

**Isak baby** **❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 07.32**

**Det var jævlig dumt at det ble så dårlig timing i går. Ville så gjerne snakke med deg!**

 

**Kjæresten min 07.33**

**Håper du fikk sove godt. Lengter etter å være med deg** **❤️**

 

Dårlig timing, ja. Det er heldigvis sånn han forsto det, det er jeg glad for. Jeg vil ikke at han skal være redd for hvordan det går med meg. Det går bra. 

 

Men jeg har ikke sovet godt. Jeg vet ikke om jeg har sovet i det hele tatt, men jeg har sikkert det, jeg overdriver sikkert når det føles som om jeg har stirret dødt på den husveggen utenfor vinduet mitt i hele natt. Selv da det var mørkt, jeg regner med at den var der, på den andre siden, også da det var mørkt. Det går et lite trykk av noe forhåpningsfullt gjennom meg av den tanken, det at husveggen på den andre siden av gårdsplassen er der, alltid, også i mørket, når jeg stirrer på den og ikke kan se den. Noe som ikke forsvinner.

 

Jeg åpner dem likevel, meldingene. Jeg må fortelle ham at jeg også er her, til en viss grad i alle fall. Ikke hvordan det eneste jeg har hatt lyst til å tenke på, hele natten, har vært den taktfaste bankingen jeg kan høre når jeg ligger med hodet mitt på det bare brystet hans, susingen som kommer fra langt inne i ham og som får meg til å føle meg rolig, og søvnig til slutt. Det skal jeg ikke fortelle, for det er noe jævlig skremmende ved det, at den bankingen og susingen og den myke huden mot kinnet mitt er det eneste jeg har klart å jage vekk alt det andre med i natt. Det ansvaret trenger han ikke nå, kjæresten min, han er den viktigste jeg har, men det trenger han ikke å måtte tenke på i dag.

 

**Meg 07:37**

**Ikke sovet så veldig bra akkurat [rulleøyneemoji] men det går bra ass.**

 

**Kjæresten min 07:38**

**Det gjør det? [detektiv med lupe-emoji]**

 

Jeg må bare holde det lett. Lett. Lett. Ingen grunn til bekymring, det går bra her hos meg, eller med meg. Jeg skjuler jo ingenting, det er ikke sånn at jeg ikke sier det som det er. Det går jo greit, jeg ligger her nå og det ser ut som om det går greit. 

 

**Meg 07:39**

**Jeg savner deg kjærsten min.**

 

Jeg skriver det uten å tenke meg om, og angrer med det samme. Det vet han jo, jeg skrev det vel i går også, han må ikke begynne å lure på om det går greit, om jeg har det bra. Jeg har det bra, det har jeg sagt, jeg vil ikke at han skal stusse på det. Det går bra.

 

**Meg 07:39**

**Har du det fint? i Barcelona**

 

**Kjæresten min 07:39**

**Jeg vil ta med meg deg hit en gang.**

 

**Kjæresten min 07:39**

**Savner deg også. Veldig.**

 

Jeg blir liggende å se på ordene, lenge, til de degenereres til en sammenhengende, tåkete strek, og renner utover skjermen min. Er det ordene eller er det bare jeg som flyter sammen og blir udefinerbar? Jeg skjønner at det er sant, at han savner meg, men når jeg tenker på meg, som jeg var i går, og som jeg føler i kroppen at jeg fremdeles kunne blitt, når som helst kjennes det ut som, så vet jeg ikke om det er forsvarlig at han faktisk savner meg. Om det er bra for ham.

 

Men jeg vil det jo, jeg vil at det skal være sånn at han kan stole på at jeg er her. At jeg kan stole på det selv.

 

**Meg 07:44**

**Vi har kanskje en sånn tur i fremtiden. det hadde vært fett**

 

**Kjæresten min 07:56**

**Tror ikke det er altfor mye å ønske seg ass. Men dusjen her er kjip, jeg må stå bøyd og strålen er tynn. Glad jeg ikke har langt hår**

 

**Meg 08:01**

**i-landsproblemer, bby. Ikke dusj da.**

 

**Kjæresten min 08:10**

**Du er så smart. Ser du hvor perspektivløs jeg blir uten deg. Jeez**

 

Jeg vil svare noe morsomt, noe lett, jeg ler jo litt nå, ser for meg Even i dusjen, jeg ser akkurat den bøyen i knærne og ryggen, irritasjonen i ansiktet hans over at det er stress å få skylt shampoen fra håret. Even baby. Helt lett blir det ikke, det fikser jeg ikke, i det samme jeg har trykket på send ser jeg det jo selv også, at det ikke er morsomt, i alle fall. 

 

**Meg 08:59**

**du hadde klart deg helt fint uten meg det er jeg sikker på**

 

Det banker på døren til rommet mitt, to korte rapp, før Marcel åpner døren og kommer inn. 

“Hei,” sier han, og setter seg på sengekanten. Jeg trykker av skjermen på mobilen, legger den på dynen. “Skal du stå opp, Isak?” Han ser på meg med de øynene igjen, han kan selvsagt ingenting for det, men de store, brune øynene har noe i seg som stresser meg. De stryker over meg og veier meg, sjekker meg og ser om jeg klarer meg.

“Ja sikkert. Senere. Om en stund.” Stemmen min er grumsete, det er det første jeg sier i dag og jeg har ikke kremtet og klarnet halsen før jeg snakket. 

“Blir du hjemme i dag?” 

“Ja.”

“Da fikser jeg litt mat til deg, og så… eh… jeg kommer litt tidlig hjem i dag. Har noen greier som det er bedre å sitte her og jobbe med.” Marcel stryker fingertuppene fort frem og tilbake helt øverst i pannen min, det er nesten i hårfestet, og jeg ser at han ikke egentlig later som om han heller vil jobbe hjemmefra. Han vil ikke at jeg skal sitte her aleine hele dagen, kanskje han tror at jeg er der at jeg ikke vet hva som er bra for meg. Det er overdrevet, selvsagt, men jeg aner ikke hvordan jeg kan få til å forklare ham det.

“Det går bra,” sier jeg bare, og hører hvordan han ikke lukker døren etter seg når han går ut på kjøkkenet.

 

Mobilen lyser opp i fanget mitt, jeg kjenner vibrasjonen svakt gjennom dynen.

 

**Kjæresten min 09:20**

**Nå er vi på seminar (men bare ring, alltid) men vet du hva?**

 

**Kjæresten min 09:20**

**Det er sant da. Jeg har hørt om folk som har klart seg helt fint uten å møte den store kjærligheten**

 

**Kjæresten min 09:21**

**Meg jeg er ikke misunnelig på dem ass ;)** **❤️**

 

Den store kjærligheten, det er meg det da, for ham er det jeg som er den store kjærligheten. Det er vakkert, det er sikkert vakkert, men akkurat nå skremmer det meg, som om det er et ansvar jeg ikke kan innfri for øyeblikket. Det trykker meg inn i madrassen, slår meg flat mot sengen med en sånn jævlig ekkel og lav lyd som renner gjennom meg. Som om jeg er et tomt rom. De ordene -  _ den store kjærligheten _ \- de er et lavt skrik, en vedvarende lyd som kastes mellom veggene og venter på at noe i meg skal fange dem, og holde dem. Og veggene, det er jo meg, meg uten armer, som ikke klarer å gripe noe annet enn den bleke tanken om at det jo stemmer for meg, at han er det for meg, all kjærligheten min, det er det Even er for meg. Det er bare for overveldende at jeg også er det, for ham, jeg, som er ynkelig og vissen.

 

“Isak?” 

Marcel sitter på huk ved siden av sengen, jeg kan kjenne hvordan hånden hans er varm mot skulderen min. Jeg har visst krøket meg sammen på siden, trukket knærne opp mot magen, jeg vet ikke om det er den slitsomme lyden i meg jeg prøver å trykke sammen, eller om jeg bare holder meg selv fast. Det spiller like liten rolle som alt annet.

 

“... du, kom her.” Han nøler ikke egentlig, han har bare en pause før han snakker, når jeg fokuserer blikket ser jeg hvordan han iakttar meg, vurderer hvordan jeg har det, jeg tror at jeg har hatt det blikket noen ganger selv. Han bøyer seg frem mot meg, brystet hans er tett inntil mitt ansikt, armene hans faller på plass rundt kroppen min, og han trekker meg noen centimeter mot seg. Han holder meg. De passer ikke, armene, de ligger feil og føles harde mot ryggen min, men han holder meg fast og det føles merkelig nok som om det setter meg i bevegelse igjen. Bort fra alt dette.

 

“Herregud. Unnskyld. Unnskyld for det,” sier jeg etterpå, når jeg forvirret har satt meg opp i sengen og sjekker mobilen min. Ingen melding fra Even. Marcel står ved siden av sengen min, og det er såvidt jeg klarer å se på ham.

“No bother, seriøst, Isak, du er vennen min.”

“Nei, men jeg… det var bare noen meldinger, som… det er vanskelig å forklare,” mumler jeg. Og jeg vet at det kommer til å være umulig å forklare det, at kjæresten min elsker meg og det sender meg rett inn i en uro som jeg må holde fast med armene rundt knærne mine. Det er ingenting som virker som det skal i meg lengre, og det er ikke noe som jeg forventer at Marcel skal forstå.

 

Han ser ut som om han lurer på om det er greit at han går, etter en stund, etter at mobilen hans har ringt flere ganger og det er tydelig at han er ventet et eller annet sted. Jeg tror det er det at jeg reiser meg og sier at jeg vil ta en dusj som vender det for ham, da går det vel bedre med meg, tror jeg han tenker, og sånn føles det for meg også. Det går bedre. Ingenting som virvler og duver i meg, eller ingenting er feil. Så lite at jeg fint håndterer det, det stemmer bedre. Jeg dusjer fort, som alltid, blir ikke vant til den skumle flammen som drønner støyende i det jeg skrur opp varmtvannet. Etterpå blir jeg sittende på rommet, spiser maten Marcel smurte til meg, leser gjennom et par kapitler av oppgaven min, svarer på mailer som har ligget for lenge, til veilederen min, blant annet, han som ble sittende med kveldsmaten sin da jeg aldri kom. Jeg åpner messenger, ser på hjertet i den siste meldingen, det er ikke vanskelig å se for seg smilet til Even, jeg vet akkurat hvordan han så ut da han skrev det, helt sikkert. Det fester seg på et vis i meg, smilet hans, ansiktet hans sånn som jeg ser ham for meg, fyller meg med en tyngde som jeg har lengtet etter. Det er et rom i meg bare med ham, kjæresten min, Even min, og med smilet hans dirrende foran øynene nå, så er det som om han veier meg så vidunderlig ned og minner meg på at det har vært sånn som dette også. Jeg skynder meg å skrive noe, mens jeg kjenner det, eller mens jeg kjenner ham, det er vel det jeg gjør. Kjenner Even, akkurat nå.

  
  


**Meg 11:52**

**Jeg elsker deg. Det kommer i hvertfall aldri til å forandre på seg**

 

**Meg 11:52**

**❤️**

 

Jeg legger meg på sengen igjen, ligger med mobilen mot brystet, jeg vet ikke hva jeg tror, at jeg på magisk vis skal kjenne Evens hjertebank, eller noe? Jeg skvetter i alle fall til når mobilen vibrerer, lyden skjelver gjennom meg.

  
  


**Kjæresten min 12:03**

**Herregud, det gikk skikkelig lykkestøt gjennom meg av den meldingen. Same, same** **❤️**

 

**Meg 12:04**

**Gjorde det? Så deilig at du sa det nå. Takk**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:05**

**Du trenger ikke takke :) Du har blitt så høflig. takk sjæl kjæresten min.**

 

**Meg 12:05**

**jeg er helt serr takknemlig for at du vil ha meg**

 

Føkk, baby, du skulle vært her, du skulle sett det selv, hvordan jeg er. Jeg er så glad for at det er noe som kan gjøre deg glad, det at jeg elsker deg. Det føles ikke som noe jeg skal ta som en selvfølge. Men jeg skal holde det lett. Lett. Jeg skal prøve på det.

 

**Meg 12:06**

**Det må være all den jævla tyske høfligheten som har smitta meg. Sorryass [tunge-emoji]**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:30**

**Vi skyper i kveld? Plis** **❤️**

 

Det ja. Jeg tør ikke stole på at det kommer til å funke. Jeg kan ikke skype med Even hvis jeg har denne jævla uroen, angsten, eller hva det er.  _ Plis _ … jeg må nesten le, herregud, ja, plis. Noen, den som er ansvarlig for dette, plis. Plis bare finn på noe som funker.

 

**Meg 12:32**

**Ikke misforstå da, men jeg må nesten se om jeg er hjemme, skal på noen greier egentlig**

 

Herregud Isak. “Noen greier”.

 

**Meg 12:33**

**Men hvis ikke i dag så skyper vi snart. ok?**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:54**

**Ok bby**

 

*****

 

“Har du lyst?”

“Vet ikke ass.” Jeg tar en stor slurk fra ølflasken, ser skeptisk på Marcel. 

"Men se hvor glad du er nå, når du tenker på noe annet, det blir jo gøy!" Han dulter i meg, vi er der igjen nå, på dultingen. Han jekker opp en ny pils til hver av oss, og jeg skynder meg å ta imot, det bedøver så lettende innenfra, prikker i huden på armene mine, men på den måten som jeg kjenner fra før og liker. Det ligger kanskje bak meg allerede, det verste er sikkert over allerede. Jeg må bare slutte å tenke på det som drar meg under, eller kanskje jeg skal sitte her og drikke denne jævlig digge ølen, flere av den, helt til den deilige, svevende prikkingen sprer seg fra innsiden og trenger gjennom huden min, helt til den får meg til å le av alt sammen.

 

“Bli med da! Jeg trenger å ha med noen, det er meningen at man skal ha med seg noen! Plis!” Han setter opp patetisk bedende hundeøyne, og det er bare komisk, spesielt siden han holder på å le seg ihjel samtidig, og det gjør jeg også. Det nytter ikke å holde igjen.

“Skal jeg liksom være daten din? I dress?” spør jeg, og blunker til ham, men selv da må jeg le, alt er bare lettis akkurat nå. 

“Ja? Hva da? Er du en skikkelig crappy date?”

“Hæ? Nei! Jeg er faen den beste daten!”

“Da er det en avtale? Du blir med? Det er bedre enn at du er her hele kvelden, jeg må nesten gå dit.” Han ser litt unnskyldende på meg, og jeg skjønner greia, han vil muntre meg opp og kanskje passe litt på meg, det er greit. Jeg er uansett ikke kjempegira på mitt eget selskap.

“Jeg skal tenke på det,” svarer jeg.

 

Mobilen min vibrerer mot det lille runde bordet, men jeg blir sittende i sofakroken med pilsen min, jeg ser jo at Marcel allerede strekker seg etter den. 

“Even,” sier han, og rekker meg mobilen. “Har du snakket med han i dag?”

Jeg leser meldingene mens jeg rister på hodet, nei, vi har ikke snakket sammen.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:02**

**Ferdig på seminar for dagen! Vet du hva som skjer i kveld nå?**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:02**

**❤️**

 

“Du smiler!” Marcel knipser løst mot siden av kneet mitt, jeg ler og slår hånden hans vekk, men jeg ser fremdeles på skjermen. De “greiene” jeg liksom skulle i kveld, den unnskyldningen føles så fjern nå. Jeg har lyst, og det føles som om det er det rette tidspunktet akkurat nå som alt ligger ufarlig og usynlig et eller annet sted og jeg ikke trenger å tenke på det.

“Ja. Du, jeg går på rommet. Er det greit om jeg tar noe øl fra kjøleskapet?” Jeg klarer ikke å slutte å smile heller, herregud, vi skal jo bare snakke litt sammen, det er ikke nødvendig å smile som en idiot heller. Men jeg er lettet. Jeg skal klare det uten å bli han skjelvende, gråtende fyren som Even ikke ville kjent igjen. Marcel bare nikker, han smiler han også, han er nok lettet han også. Det har gått over, og det går bra med meg. Jeg trengte bare å tenke på noe annet, ta en øl, ja, eller noen, da.

 

Jeg drikker opp den åpne ølen på vei til kjøkkenet, og tar med meg to av de kalde flaskene som står i grønnsaksskuffen i kjøleskapet. 

 

**Meg 18:09**

**Jeg sitter på rommet mitt og har sykt lyst til å snakke med kjæresten min, håper at han har tid veldig snart og ikke skal alt mulig annet først. Det skjer akkurat nå ihvertfall.**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:09**

**❤️❤️❤️**

 

Jeg melder Even på vei inn på rommet, slenger meg ned på sengen i det de tre hjertene hans dukker opp på skjermen. Kjæresten min. 

 

**Kjæresten min 18:10**

**T-banen må bare komme fram! Ca 10 min [kysse-emoji]**

 

**Meg 18:11**

**Ikke bli påkjørt eller noe da. jeg er bare hjemme. du kan ringe når det passer** **❤️**

 

Ååååååååå. 

 

Nå som jeg vet at jeg kan klare å prate med ham, kan få til å se ham foran meg og høre stemmen hans uten å bryte sammen og være den jeg var i går, så kan jeg faen ikke vente. Jeg vil at han skal ringe nå.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:12**

**Det er bilfritt faktisk fra metrostoppet til leiligheten. Dødspraktisk for meg som er utålmodig etter å snakke med deg** **❤️**

 

**Meg 18:12**

**jeg er litt utålmodig selv. Gleder meg til å se deg**

 

Utålmodig. Eller er jeg redd for at det bare er akkurat nå jeg kan få det til, som meg selv, som Isak, som kjæresten hans?

 

**Kjæresten min 18:13**

**Gleder meg jeg også. Den eneste faren nå er at jeg kan bli sparket av en politihest, men jeg skal passe meg :)**

 

**Meg 18:13**

**Hester er jævlig skumle, vær forsiktig! er du klar over hvor svære hester er?**

 

Jeg drikker noen slurker øl, og flirer, for hva er greia med å plutselig snakke om hester? De er jævlig svære og stinker, og de øynene deres er jo sykt skumle, det er ikke noe hvitt i dem. Nei, fy faen, hester ass. Even trenger også pils, kommer jeg på.

 

**Meg 18:14**

**du må forresten kjøpe øl, du må holde meg med selskap mens vi snakker. eller har du?**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:15**

**Au! Jeg ble faenmeg sparka! Jeg må til tannlegen bby, begge fortennene er borte**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:15**

**Kødda.**

 

**Meg 18:16**

**Serr den ville ha sparka inn kinnbeinet ditt, hvor stor presisjon tror du en hest har når den sparker, liksom?**

 

Jeg ser det faktisk for meg, i en morbid saktefilm, en stor svart hest som i et aggressivt rykk sparker mot Even, jeg rister ufrivillig på meg, skaker bildet ut av hodet. 

 

**Kjæresten min 18:16**

**Den ser ikke ond ut egentlig. Jeg tror ikke den ville prøvd å skade meg mest mulig**

 

Jeg stopper meg selv fra å skrive noe om akkurat det jeg tenker på nå. Dette med at noe som ikke egentlig ser sånn ut, likevel kan ødelegge. Det ekornet, det skulle jeg aldri lagt merke til en gang, det ødela mer enn man kunne trodd, et lite ekorn, liksom. Og jeg, jeg kan sikkert ødelegge for oss også nå, selv om jeg på utsiden er den samme som før. Men jeg skal ikke gå der, jeg vil ikke det. 

 

Jeg drikker litt mer øl i stedet, jakter på den gode prikkingen som jeg liker, kjenner at jeg burde pisset. Hester, han fortsetter om den hesten, herregud. 

 

**Kjæresten min 18:17**

**Det er en hingst forresten. Jeg ser ballene, her jeg står i kø for å kjøpe øl og kjeks. Politihingsten står rett utenfor**

 

**Meg 18:17**

**Politihingsten? Det høres ikke ut som du snakker om en hest bby.**

 

**Meg 18:18**

**Kjeks forresten?**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:18**

**Det er en hest altså. De patruljerer med hest.**

 

Jeg åpner laptopen før jeg skynder meg på do for å pisse, latteren perler gjennom meg, den jævla hesten i Barcelona, hingsten, den finnes sikkert, men alt jeg ser for meg er en spansk og fit politidude i en liten lakkshorts og våpen stroppet fast rundt lårene. Og Even som står i kioskkø, og ser på ballene hans, hva faen, det får meg til le høyt, litt ukontrollert. Bør kanskje ta det litt roligere med pilsen, men jeg vil ikke. Jeg lette etter noe som funket, og dette funker som faen.

 

“Blir du med? Har du bestemt deg?” skråler Marcel når jeg går forbi stuedøren, han maser ikke, det er bare kødd, det ser jeg på måten han blunker til meg på.

“Whatever!” slenger jeg tilbake, og kysser tomt ut i luften mellom stua og meg.

 

Even har skrevet en melding mens jeg var på do, det er ingen god grunn til det, men den synker blytungt i meg. 

 

**Kjæresten min 18:19**

**Ja, er bare litt sulten, bittelitt, så vil ha kjeks og oliven og øl**

 

Han skulle vel sikkert spise, eller gjøre noe annet, og nå skynder han seg hjem på grunn av meg og alt som ble feil i går. Det vrir seg i meg, vrangt og motvillig, og jeg kan ikke sette fingeren på hvordan jeg heller ville hatt det.

 

**Meg 18:21**

**men du? du må jo spise og sånn, vi trenger ikke å snakke med en gang. Jeg ble bare litt gira. Vi tar det seinere?**

 

Ikke si ja til det, ikke ta det seinere. Plis. 

 

**Kjæresten min 18:22**

**Hva snakker du om? Det er jo jeg som er gira! Er på vei til leiligheten nå, den er to min unna**

 

**Meg 18:22**

**Ok. pass på lårhalsen da bby. Trodde kjeksen var nødproviant, men du er blitt pensjonist og digger kjeks nå, skjønner ;)**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:23**

**Jeg var med i et sånn tidsmaskineksperiment på seminaret og så funka den til alles overraskelse så jeg har blitt 69 år**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:23**

**Men det er bare en bagatell, sant?**

 

Det presser på med tårer, av en eller annen syk grunn. De brenner like bak øyelokkene, gulpes langsomt og omstendelig frem fra nederst i halsen. Jeg driter i det. Uansett hva som hadde skjedd med deg, Even, om du ble annerledes, eller gammel, eller føkkings skallet. Jeg bryr meg ikke. Vi er vel mer enn det, vi to.

 

**Meg 18:25**

**Det er faktisk helt serr bare en bagatell.**

 

Jeg trykker håndbakene under øynene, jeg vil faen ikke grine nå, for dette er ikke på en god måte, det åpner for mer, jeg kjenner allerede hvordan det virvler i brystet. Det er den følelsen igjen, som brer seg i sirkler gjennom meg og jeg vet at det kan slå meg ut. Få meg til å legge meg i en krøll igjen, mens jeg lurer på om det blir bra eller verre denne gangen. Jeg må prøve å holde det lett. Gjøre det som funker akkurat nå, bare det.

 

**Meg 18:25**

**Har du smuler på brystet, forresten?**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:26**

**Smuler? :D**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:26**

**Kjekssmuler? Jeg er framme forresten!**

 

**Meg 18:26**

**Duene i parken har vel kanskje spist alle kjekssmulene**

 

Jeg drar hånden over ansiktet igjen, tørker meg med den nederste kanten av t-skjorten, gnir den over kinnene og øynene. Det er bare et par slurker igjen i flasken. Jeg tømmer den kjapt, lener meg frem og åpner den siste mot kanten av skrivebordet. Easy does it. Litt roligere kanskje, bør ta det litt langsommere. Men det funker, dette. Heldigvis. Det skal gå greit. Jeg har kontroll. Det er ikke farlig, jeg er meg selv nå.

  
  


**Meg 18:27**

**Ring da!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så dette var Isaks mandag. Vi blir som alltid veldig glad for kommentarer, og jeg tror nok at jeg trenger dem ekstra mye nå som jeg er on my own, så gi oss gjerne et par ord, om dere har tid. Tilbakemeldingene fra dere er så verdifulle ❤️


	29. Jeg elsker deg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak skyper. Får de til å snakke sammen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere, altså ❤️ Takk for at dere har omfavnet den nye delen av historien og tusen takk for at dere skjønner at når Peer og Frieda går solo, så trenger vi dere ekstra mye, dere som leser og heier og føler på alt sammen med oss.
> 
> Flere har lurt på om Even og Isak kom til å få til en skyping i det hele tatt - det gjør de, heldigvis.
> 
> Selve formatet er litt annerledes enn ved tidligere skypinger - det er mindre av Isaks og Evens tanker denne gangen, og hovedsaklig kun ganske nøytrale beskrivelser av hvordan de fører seg og hva de eventuelt helt konkret ser hos den andre. Dere skjønner hvorfor - ellers får Peer og Frieda alt for mye innsikt i Isak og Evens tankeverden akkurat nå. Dere som har lest de to foregående kapitlene skjønner hvordan de tenker og føler, de to - og det kommer mer om reaksjonene deres på skypingen i de neste kapitlene også.
> 
> Som vanlig når det skypes, er Isak til venstre, _og Even til høyre, i kursiv._

_ Jeg trykker “ring” _

 

“Hei! Og skål!”

Skål, liksom, herregud.

Jeg har laptopen på magen, Even kan lett se ølflasken jeg hever mot ham. Smilet mitt brer seg i ansiktet, det skjer av seg selv. 

_ “Halla!” _

_ Jeg smiler og løfter ølboksen min inn mot skjermen.  _

_ Blikket mitt går over alt jeg kan se der i bildet.  _

 

“Det er så deilig å se deg. Men du… hoppet du over middag for å ringe til meg nå? Svar ærlig…”

Jeg rynker brynene litt, skal liksom se streng ut, men jeg tror det faller gjennom. Han ser glad ut, men stresset også, jeg ser blikket hans og hvordan det farer urolig over meg.

  
  


_ “For det første, hva så om jeg hadde gjort det?” _

_ Jeg høres mer alvorlig ut enn jeg hadde tenkt jeg ville være så umiddelbart i samtalen. Han smiler, men det er noe hektisk over bevegelsene hans. _

 

“Vi kunne jo bare snakket seinere. Du trenger jo ikke å la være å gjøre ting for å snakke med meg akkurat nå, liksom.”

Jeg trekker litt på skuldrene, gjør stemmen lett.

  
  


_ “Men, Isak? Jeg hadde jo dritlyst til det. Og uansett, så nei. Det er ingen restauranter som åpner for middagsservering i Barcelona før tidligst kl.20. Men, herregud, jeg ville så gjerne snakke med deg. Og jeg har kjeks!” _

_ Jeg tar en stor bit, gaper høyt.  _

 

“Når begynte du egentlig med kjeks? Er ikke det bare tørt og kjipt?”

 

_ “Begynte med kjeks?” _

_ Jeg ler.  _

 

“Må jeg hamstre, før du kommer? For at du skal trives hos meg?”

Jeg ler, det er selvsagt bare kødd, jeg tar en slurk til av pilsen min.

Kjeks. Enkelt og lett.

 

_ “Kjeks har ikke passert deg på ting Even digger-lista, så nei, baby. Og jeg vet jo ikke om Tyskland er bra på kjeks. Spania er jævlig bra på kjeks.” _

 

“Tyskland er jo fullt av gamlinger med hunder, regner med de spiser en god del kjeks, ja. Tyskland har sikkert de beste kjeksene i verden, baby. Og de skal jeg kjøpe til deg!”

 

_ “Fullt av gamlinger, ja. Hvordan synes du jeg tar meg ut som pensjonist egentlig?” _

_ Jeg prøver å rynke til ansiktet.  _

 

Jeg svelger, må vente litt før jeg svarer, må drikke noen små slurker. Flasken min er knapt halvfull nå.

 

“Jeg bryr meg ikke, ass. Du … det er bare deg uansett. Selv om du har vært i det jævla tidsreiseeksperimentet. Det gjør ingenting.”

Det er akkurat som om stemmen svelges på veien. Jeg kremter, klarner halsen.

 

_ Jeg strekker hånden fram mot skjermen, pekefingeren og langfingeren.  _

_ “Elskling?” _

 

“Ja?”

Jeg hvisker visst, vet ikke om han kan høre meg.

 

_ “...Fortell meg noe, om deg”, hvisker jeg. _

 

“Jeg trenger deg alt for mye.”

Mumlende. Det er så vidt stemmen bærer, det tar alt for lang tid før jeg svarer.

 

_ “Aldri for mye. Det vet du.”  _

_ Stemmen min er lav, men ettertrykkelig.  _

 

“Det kan ikke du vite. Du er ikke her.”

Jeg ser ned i fanget mitt, på hånden min og hvordan den holder stramt rundt den grønne glassflasken. Ordene faller fort ut av meg, det høres ut som bare ett langt sammenhengende ord.

 

_ “Hvis jeg var hos deg, jeg skulle så jævlig mye ønske jeg var hos deg. Da skulle jeg holdt deg, holdt deg lenge, lenge og strøket hånden min gjennom håret ditt og fingrene forsiktig over kinnet ditt, sånn som du vet? Du vet hva jeg mener, sant?” _

 

Jeg lukker øynene og bare hører på stemmen hans.

“Ja.”

 

_ Jeg svelger. Og svelger.  _

_ “Jeg savner det sånn. Savner deg så veldig.” _

 

“Jeg også. Jeg savner alt det som vi hadde før. Savner deg.”

Jeg klarer ikke å åpne øynene, bare snakker tomt ut i rommet, i Evens retning.

 

_ “Alt det vi hadde før? Hvorfor sier du det, Isak?” _

_ Stemmen min går opp og ned noen buer.  _

 

Jeg puster, rolig, puster flere ganger før jeg svarer, fremdeles i blinde.

“Jeg er ikke noe … jeg er ikke en person som du kan stole på nå… skjønner du? Jeg er ikke meg selv, føles det som.”

 

_ Jeg trekker pusten inn og ut noen ganger.  _

_ “Kjæresten min… Kanskje, kanskje jeg vet hvordan du har det. Og jeg stoler på deg, ok? Når du ikke klarer det, så kan du vite at jeg gjør det likevel. Det kan du vite helt sikkert.” _

_ Jeg snur meg et sekund, før jeg ser tilbake på ham. Men han ser meg ikke. _

 

“Men du kan ikke si det, du vet ikke hvorfor… men vet du hva? Jeg vil ikke snakke mer om det.”

Jeg åpner øynene, setter meg litt opp i sengen, drikker den siste slanten fra ølflasken. 

 

_ “Men du, jeg kan faktisk si det. Jeg vet det. Og da kan jeg si det. Og så håper jeg du vil prøve å tro på det.” _

_ Jeg drikker en stor slurk og en til.  _

 

“Jada, jeg tror på det, ok. Jeg gjør det. Takk for at du sier det.”

Blikket mitt flakker gjennom rommet, jeg ender opp med å se ut vinduet igjen, på husveggen utenfor.

 

_ Jeg smiler på kanskje en annen måte enn jeg pleier.  _

_ “Hva har du gjort i dag, da?” _

 

“Lest litt. Bare… jeg har bare vært her. Hengt med Marcel, etter at han kom hjem. Han prøver å få meg med på noen formelle festgreier i morgen, maser.”

Jeg ruller med øynene, tror jeg smiler skikkelig for første gang siden vi sa hei.

 

_ “Hva slags festgreier? Vil du det? Du må jo ikke si ja hvis du ikke orker.” _

_ Jeg konser med blikket, prøver å se klarere enn pixlene tillater. _

 

“Orker? Jeg er jo ikke åtti år, jeg orker vel det?”

Jeg flirer litt, legger fingeren liksom-grublende på haken.

 

_ “Nei, sant. Det er bare jeg som har blitt pensjonist.” _

_ Jeg ler mens jeg puster fort.  _

 

“Kanskje de har digge kjeks der, kan be Marcel ta med til deg.”

 

_ “Men jeg bare mente at det er jo tirsdag i morgen, liksom. Og du har ikke hatt noen bra helg og du drikker i dag. Du trenger ikke være åtti år for å ikke orke fest i morgen, liksom.” _

_ Jeg strekker litt ubekvemt på meg. _

 

“Jeg drikker ikke akkurat i dag, drikker liksom, hallo? Det er vel greit å ta en øl, hva mener du egentlig?”

Jeg hever stemmen irritert, snakker skarpere enn vanlig.

 

_ “Du, jeg prøver ikke å moralisere da. Men jeg ser jo at du ikke bare har tatt en øl. Det er selvfølgelig greit. Du bestemmer det. Jeg bare mente at du ikke måtte la deg presse.” _

  
  


“Presse, liksom? Han har vært… nei, men jeg vil jo ikke snakke mer om dette. Marcel presser meg ikke.”

Jeg lener meg mot veggen, inn i puten min, biter jekslene sammen, hodet rykker svakt bakover av det.

 

_ “Ok!” _

_ Jeg holder hendene opp i været.  _

_ “Du sa bare at han maste, men ok. Hvis du vil så. Har det vært bra å være med Marcel de dagene her?” _

 

“Er du sjalu på Marcel nå? Er det derfor du spør om det har vært bra å være med ham?”

Jeg løfter hendene og lager anførselstegn i luften mellom oss.

 

_ “Nei, jeg er ikke det. Marcel virker som en bra fyr after all. Det er ikke det. Men.. jeg er bare bekymra for deg nå. Kan du skjønne det?” _

_ Jeg ser bort et tiendels sekund, før jeg ser på ham igjen. _

 

“Han er det, han er en bra fyr. Du kommer til å like han. Han har ikke vært redd for å være der… eller hva jeg skal si.”

 

_ “Men så bra, det er veldig bra. Jeg blir helt serr bare letta for at du sier det.” _

 

“Det greiene i morgen, han trenger en date, ikke sant. Det er sånn instituttsmiddag, det er meningen at han skal ha med noen. Helt serr, jeg lurer egentlig på om han ikke vil gå hvis jeg skal henge her i leiligheten aleine. Så… derfor. Tenker jeg at jeg kanskje skal gå.”

 

_ “Marcel synes ikke at du skal være alene nå?” _

_ Det strammer seg og drar seg i ansiktet mitt.  _

 

“Eller… det vet jeg jo ikke. Men… kanskje litt? Han er ikke her hele tiden, han driver ikke og passer på meg! Han var på universitetet noen timer i dag. Så ikke… stress med at jeg sa det på den måten.”

Nå ser jeg rett på Even, noen sekunder til slutt der, holder øyekontakten frem til han begynner å snakke igjen.

 

_ “Baby.. Husk avtalen vår, da, at vi skal være ærlige med hverandre. Føles det ikke bra å være alene nå?” _

 

“Jo… det går greit. Jeg er ikke redd for å være aleine.”

Jeg slår ut med hendene, ser opp i taket, og på veggen skrått foran meg.

 

_ “Men holder du avtalen vår?” _

_ Jeg ser mot der øynene hans er. _

 

“Jeg sier jo at det går bra? Du ser jo det vel, at det går bra?”

Jeg prøver meg på et smil, blunker til ham, tar en slurk fra flasken før jeg husker på at den er tom.

 

_ “Jeg synes kanskje ikke det virker helt sånn, for å være ærlig.” _

_ Jeg ser på ham, ser til siden, før jeg ser på ham igjen.  _

_ “Er du redd, baby?” _

 

Jeg plukker på etiketten på den tomme flasken min, river av noen små strimler papir. Venter litt før jeg svarer.

 

“Jeg...  er vel det. Men det går bra. Jeg vil ikke at du skal være bekymret for om det går bra med meg. Det går bra.”

Jeg trykker håndroten inn mot øyet, prøver å kontrollere tårene, men det lykkes vel ikke helt.

 

_ “Jeg vil være hos deg. Jeg elsker deg. Isak, kjæresten min.” _

_ Jeg bøyer meg nærmere.   _

 

“Du vil ikke egentlig det nå, eller du kan ikke vite at du vil det, selv om jeg vet at det sikkert føles sånn, at du tror at du vil være hos meg nå. Jeg er… det er vanskelig å forklare det. Du kommer bare til å prøve å si at jeg tar feil.”

Jeg ser forbi skjermen igjen, jeg vil ikke se på ham, vil ikke møte blikket hans. Jeg snakker alt for fort.

 

_ “Isak..? Tror du virkelig .. etter alt … at jeg bare elsker deg på.. solskinnsdagene, eller hva jeg føkkings skal si?” _

_ Jeg snakker høyere. Stemmen dirrer. _

 

Jeg rister på hodet, mange ganger.

“Jeg er jo ingenting nå. Ingenting av det som du elsker.”

Stemmen min brister på det siste ordet, det viktigste.

 

_ “Jeg kommer. Jeg kommer .. kjæresten min. Jeg kan ikke høre på at du sier sånt og ikke være hos deg.” _

_ Tårene strømmer. Kanskje de har gjort det lenge.  _

 

“Nei! Jeg vil ikke det! Jeg sier jo at det går bra. Du må bare stole på meg. Det går bra.”

Blikket mitt skyter opp på skjermen, jeg støtter hånden på madrassen og bøyer meg litt frem mens jeg snakker.

 

_ “Det går faen ikke bra! Når du ikke tror at jeg vil være der hos deg og holde deg når du har det jævlig og trenger meg, da går det ikke bra i det hele tatt. Du har sagt at du trenger meg. Isak.. herregud. Du må ikke tvile på at jeg elsker deg nå… “ _

 

“Jeg tviler ikke på det. Aldri. Jeg vet at du elsker meg. At du, subjektivt, gjør det. Men jeg er ikke så … bra for deg, nå.”

 

_ “Hører du hvem du høres ut som nå?” _

 

“Jesus på korset. Sikkert. Eller… en person fra en film som ingen andre enn du har sett. I svart-hvitt. På DVD.”

Jeg tørker ansiktet mitt med t-skjorten igjen, prøver å bare smile, men det blir en patetisk skygge av det.

 

_ “En filmreferanse, ja. Det var det jeg liksom tenkte å komme med nå, fra en Almodóvar-film da kanskje, Herregud! ...Nei? Du vet ikke hvem du høres ut som?” _

 

“Bare ikke si at jeg høres ut som… ja, som deg, eller noe. Ikke si det. Det er helt annerledes.”

 

_ “Nei, det er prikk likt. Det er sånn jeg sa hele tida, eller av og til da, de første par årene vi var sammen, fram til  _ _ du _ _ fikk meg til å skjønne at det var feil.” _

_ Jeg peker på ham. _

 

“Da skjønner jeg det sikkert snart da, hvis det er feil.”

Nikkende, smilende, jeg trekker på skuldrene også.

 

_ “Ja, baby. Det skal jeg sørge for at du gjør. Jeg elsker deg og du er så jævlig bra for meg, alltid, du, uansett.” _

_ Jeg beveger hånden mot skjermen igjen. _

 

“Jeg skjønner at det føles sånn. Men du hadde klart alt sammen jævlig bra ellers også.”

 

_ “Jeg blir så sykt lei meg av at du sier det.” _

 

“Nei... jeg vil jo ikke det, jeg vil ikke skade deg. Unnskyld, Even.”

 

_ “Men du, jeg skjønner jo at det er noe du er redd for, eller at du er redd, og at det ikke … er noe du kan snakke om.. , men tenk at jeg holder deg i hånda, ok? Fram til jeg er hos deg.” _

_ Jeg sier det lavt, slutten blir nesten en hvisken. _

 

Jeg ser ned på hånden min, strekker ut fingrene og ser på håndflaten. Det renner tårer nedover kinnene mine igjen, men jeg smiler.

“Ja. Vil du det?”

 

_ “Det er jo ingenting jeg heller vil!” _

_ Tårene strømmer som de vil.  _

 

“Jeg trenger deg. Så jævlig mye. Alt for mye, føles det som.”

Den åpne håndflaten min, jeg fokuserer på den.

 

_ “Jeg trenger å være hos deg også. Jeg kommer.” _

 

“Du kommer om to uker, det er mindre enn to uker, jeg gleder meg noe så sykt til det. Og helt ærlig så tror jeg at det går bedre da. Whatever det er som feiler meg, det må jo bli bedre.”

Jeg svelger, puster, bruker lang tid på å si det, prøver å smile igjen.

 

_ “Det kommer til å bli bedre, elskling. Det kommer til det. Men uansett hvordan det er når jeg kommer, så vil jeg bare være med deg. Nå. Jeg vil det så sykt mye.” _

_ Ordene mine fylles opp av lengsel, blir stappfulle av lengsel. _

 

“Vi er jo sammen nå. Jeg gledet meg sånn til å snakke med deg, jeg gikk rundt her og smilte som en idiot. Marcel trodde det hadde klikka for meg.”

Det vokser frem i ansiktet, et lite og ekte smil, jeg legger hånden øverst på brystet mitt mens jeg ser på Even.

 

_ “Åh, jeg blir så jævlig glad når du sier det. Fy faen.”  _

_ Jeg lukker øynene et sekund, før jeg sperrer dem opp og ser på ham. _

 

“Du visste vel det, vel? Du ser jo overrasket ut nesten.”

Stemmen min er liten og myk nå.

 

_ “Nei. Men synes ikke du det er deilig å høre det noen ganger, da? At jeg sier hvor sinnsykt glad jeg blir for å se deg eller hvor mye jeg har gleda meg til å snakke med deg eller at jeg elsker deg .. alt?” _

_ Jeg ler litt igjen.  _

 

“Si det igjen, da.”

Jeg ser på ansiktet hans, hvordan han beveger seg, smilet mitt skjelver litt i kantene.

 

_ “Jeg elsker deg.” _

_ Jeg smiler med hele ansiktet og ser på ham. _

 

“Det er deilig å høre det…”

 

_ “Så bra! Selv om jeg har sagt 1343 ganger.” _

 

“Det er bare … akkurat som om ikke alt når helt frem til meg. For tiden.” 

  
  


_ “Er ikke Marcel en sånn språkfyr? Da kan du spørre han. Det er jo noe mer, eller noe annet, enn å gi noe informasjon, liksom. Det er jo ikke som å si at det regner i dag. “Jeg elsker deg.” “Å? Gjør du det? Ja vel, da vet jeg det.” Det er noe annet, sant baby?” _

 

“Si det en gang til, da.”

Jeg ser ham i øynene nå, og jeg kan kjenne smilet mitt i brystet, ikke bare som en krampe i kjeven. 

 

_ “Jeg elsker deg. Jeg elsker deg, Isak Valtersen. Elsker. Deg.” _

_ Jeg ser ham inn i øynene, smilene våre danser sammen.  _

 

“Hadde lyst til å si sånn “åja, sier du det, du, nyttig informasjon det”, men… det funker ikke, ass. Prøv igjen, si det en gang til, plis?”

 

_ “Ok. En gang til. Isak? Se på meg.” _

_ Jeg ser på ham, smiler. _

 

“Ok.”

Vi ser på hverandre, jeg ser rett inn i de blå øynene hans, de holder meg fast.

 

_ “Jeg elsker deg.” _

_ Denne gangen sier jeg det alvorlig, mens jeg holder blikket hans fast. _

 

“Jeg elsker deg.”

Jeg hvisker igjen, uten pust, men jeg håper han hører dette også.

 

_ Jeg lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk, før jeg ser på ham igjen.  _

_ “Da kommer alt til å gå bra. Jeg lover. Vi elsker hverandre. Alt kommer til å gå bra”, hvisker jeg, mens jeg ser stødig på ham.  _

 

“Ja? Du lover det? … meg… orker du meg, når jeg trenger … deg så sinnsykt mye?”

Jeg mumler, plukker på kanten av t-skjorten min, ser ned.

 

_ “Ja. Helt sikkert. Jeg lover, Isak.” _

_ Jeg strekker armene ut, prøver på en eller annen måte å holde ham her i cyberspace. _

 

“I natt, du lurte på om jeg hadde sovet bra, og så sa jeg “ikke så veldig”, eller noe sånt?”

 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt, slipper den helt ut før jeg fortsetter. Jeg ser Even så vidt i kanten av synsfeltet mitt.

 

“Jeg lå egentlig mest og hørte hjerteslagene dine, inni hodet mitt, sånn dunk-dunk-dunk, rolig, beroligende. Jeg vet ikke om den natten hadde gått så bra uten deg. Og lydene dine, liksom. Selv om du ikke var der, jeg bare kan alle de lydene så godt.”

 

_ Jeg klarer ikke å si noe til det. Det finnes ingen ord, ingen jeg kan komme på.  _

_ Jeg trekker pusten .. igjen, trekker pusten.  _

 

“Så du er her, det må du bare vite. Det går bra.”

Jeg sier det ut i rommet, før jeg fester blikket på skjermen igjen. På Even.

 

_ “Få se på hånden din, baby.” _

 

“Denne?”

Jeg løfter hånden, spriker med fingrene, vinker slapt i håndleddet, en bitteliten horisontal rotasjon.

 

_ “Takk.” _

_ Jeg smiler. _

 

“Eh.. værsågod?”

Jeg smiler også, avventende, og merkelig nok avslappet.

 

_ “Elsker den hånden også.” _

_ Jeg ser ned, smiler litt flaut kanskje.  _

 

“Den også… ok?”

 

_ “Jepp. Heldige hånd. Heldige meg, liksom.” _

 

“Hva er det i den boksen du drikker på, bby?”

Jeg blunker til ham, helt annerledes enn i sted, lettere.

 

_ “Nei, si det. Man vet aldri med de spanjolene. Sondre prøvde å forklare en taxisjåfør det uttrykket “ta en spansk en”, det gikk ikke så bra.” _

_ Jeg ler, ler ganske mye av å se for meg den settingen igjen. _

 

“Det er jo helt serr et ganske nedsettende uttrykk, flaks at taxisjåføren ikke skjønte det. Eller ble Sondre banka opp?”

 

_ “Nei, men kanskje han taxisjåføren hevna seg med å putte et eller annet rart inn i de store ølfatene på bryggeriet.” _

 

“Ja, sånn konspirasjons-delirumsgreier, helt klart. Det gjorde han. Ingen tvil om det. Men du… den hånden, hva er greia?”

Jeg ler også, det smitter, det er lett.

 

_ “Jeg er bare opptatt av hender. Skal lage film om hender. Eller om dine hender, da.” _

_ Jeg senderet slengkyss i retning hendene hans. _

 

“En romantisk film om hender? Eller mer actionpreget?”

 

_ “Vet ikke. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg er så sinnsykt glad for at vi prater sammen.” _

 

“Jeg også. Men jeg synes ikke det er så enkelt... egentlig.”

 

_ “Men det er så utrolig mye bedre at du sier det. Skjønner du? Eller jeg mener, når jeg kommer til deg, så trenger vi jo ikke prate, hvis vi ikke vil. Det er bare den fordømte avstanden. Det blir ikke det samme å liksom bare være sammen noen timer på skype uten å si noe… Men jeg skjønner at det er vanskelig. Det er helt greit, ok?”  _

 

“Jeg vil jo bare at det skal gå bra… eller føles greit. Jeg kan ikke snakke om alt hele tiden, da føles det bare verre. Tusen ganger verre.”

 

Jeg stopper litt opp, øynene finner taket igjen.

 

“Du må kanskje bare la meg være annerledes.. enn deg… eller jeg må finne ut av det selv.”

Stemmen min er kanskje litt irritert, ikke helt nøytral og rolig.

 

_ “Men det er litt stor jobb å skulle finne ut av alt selv, da.” _

 

“Vet ikke. Det får jeg bare se, da. Se hvordan det går.”

 

_ “Du får se og jeg er der, og … jeg er med deg, ok?” _

 

“Jeg bare trenger litt rom.. eller plass, eller hva som beskriver det best. Du må tro på at det kommer til å gå over.”

 

_ “Isak,  _ _ du _ _ må ikke være redd for.. eller det er lett å si…   _ _ jeg _ _ vet at du ikke kommer til å ha det sånn som du har det nå for alltid. Vi skal komme gjennom det, sammen, det var de hendene, sant?” _

_ Jeg smiler.  _

 

“Ja. Du holder meg i hånden.”

Jeg løfter hånden igjen, viser ham, smiler tilbake, men det er et ganske vissent smil.

 

_ “Og så kommer jeg snart”, gjentar jeg, som for å spikre det fast for oss. _

 

“Du, baby, når du kommer hit? Kan vi bare legge oss i senga og bare ligge der hele dagen? Eller, i to dager? For alltid, vi sier heller for alltid? Bare holde hverandre og ikke si noe?”

 

_ “Vi kan det.” _

 

“Jeg kan kjøpe seks kasser med øl og sette under senga. Så trenger vi ikke å gå ut på… noen dager, da.”

 

_ “Jeg tar med spansk kjeks.” _

 

“Det høres ut som den diggeste daten noensinne.”

Jeg ser ned på sengen, og så på Even, smiler av tanken.

 

_ “Vi har den, baby. Den kommer snart.” _

 

“Ja. Jeg skal komme meg gjennom de dagene, det skal gå helt fint.” 

Jeg nikker.

 

_ “Du lover å si fra til meg, ok?”  _

 

“Hvis det skjer noe, så...selvfølgelig. Da gir sikkert Marcel beskjed til deg også, han blander seg jo inn i alt.”

Jeg slår ut med den ene hånden, haha, liksom.

 

_ “Vet du hva? Akkurat nå er ikke det noe morsomt.” Stemmen min er blitt streng. “Og det trenger ikke skje noe stort, ytre, liksom. Hvis du føler at … nei, nå.. vil jeg ikke være alene, nå går det ikke noe bra, så ringer du meg.” _

_ Stemmen min er hard fortsatt. _

 

Jeg bare ser på ham, lenge, før jeg svarer.

 

“Ikke… bli sånn da. Jeg prøver egentlig så godt jeg kan her. Det er ikke akkurat veldig fett. Jeg prøver bare å gjøre det jeg føler er best.”

Jeg svelger, mange tunge svelg, skifter stilling på sengen, tørker håndflatene mot buksestoffet på lårene mine.

 

_ “Ok. Sorry. Men jeg klarer ikke å le av at det skulle skje noe med deg. Du skjønner vel det?” _

 

_ “Isak?” spør jeg mildere i stemmen. “Jeg mente ikke å kjefte på deg.” _

 

“Jeg skjønner det. Unnskyld.” 

Jeg ser meg om etter vannflasken min, eller et glass, men det er bare de tomme ølflaskene som står her.

 

“Jeg… du, ikke bli lei deg, det er ikke på grunn av deg dette nå… men jeg føler meg ikke så bra nå. Jeg har egentlig lyst til å legge på. Er det greit? Går det bra?”

Jeg klarer ikke å sitte stille, det er tusen små bevegelser i meg, men jeg prøver å få til å se på ham i det minste.

 

_ “Det går bra, kjæresten min. Men jeg ringer deg i morgen.” _

_ Jeg ser på ham etter en bekreftelse. _

 

“Ja. Gjør det. Ring meg.”

Jeg holder opp hånden min igjen, den som han skal holde.

 

_ “Jeg holder hånden din hele tida så lenge. Er det bra?” _

_ Jeg spør mildt, kanskje det kan være et kjærtegn istedenfor et spørsmål. _

 

Jeg nikker, hundre små nikk, jeg tror kanskje at jeg griner igjen også.

 

_ “Og før vi legger på, så er det en siste ting jeg skal si, ok? Som skal være det siste før vi legger på. Er det noe mer du vil si før det?” _

_ Jeg smiler, så tappert jeg klarer. _

 

“Ja.”

 

_ “Hva da?” _

 

“Takk. For at du forstår.”

 

_ “Mer?” _

 

Jeg rister på hodet, med et ørlite, usynlig smil. Men jeg ser på ham.

 

_ “Ok, det her er ikke noe info eller noe sånt. Det er ikke noe som du ikke vet. Men.” _

_ Jeg kysser mot skjermen.  _

_ “Jeg elsker deg.” _

 

Jeg lukker øynene et øyeblikk. De siste tre ordene ringer svakt i ørene, kryper innover i meg.

 

_ Jeg legger på.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble en del feelz her, det er skjørt og vanskelig i Göttingen og Barcelona for tiden. Vi håper dere henger med og at dere vil holde oss i hånden videre, både Isak og Even og Peer og Frieda trenger det. Fortell oss veldig gjerne hva dere mener og synes og føler, vi blir så glad for det ❤️
> 
> Bare vær litt forsiktig med å si for mye om hva dere tror Isak eller Even _egentlig_ mente da de kanskje sa enkelte ting i denne samtalen, for kommentarfeltet til dette kapittelet kommer vi til å lese begge to. Om det er noe som stikker seg ut, så hopp veldig gjerne tilbake og skriv det i kommentarene til forrige Isak- eller Even-kapittel ❤️


	30. Da er han jo alene likevel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even mandag kveld etter skypingen og natt til tirsdag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pst.. hei fra Peer igjen. Jeg håper dere er klare for å få siste nytt fra Evens kant!

“Du vet, dét en del av meg har lyst til å gjøre nå, det er å bestille shots til oss.” 

 

Jeg ser rundt meg på den travle plassen. Mørket har senket seg mens vi har sittet og spist. Lampene og gatelyktene får alt rundt oss igjen til å se ut som kulisser.

 

Rett etter Isak og jeg skypet så jeg meldingen fra Sondre: “Spise sammen bare vi to? Tapas og øl på den plassen?” 

 

Det passet bra. Jeg måtte jo spise, og det føltes riktig å ikke være ute med mange. 

 

“Gå ut på byen sammen, mener du?” spør Sondre meg.

 

“Drikke drinker, vodka redbull kanskje, men jeg kan ikke.” Jeg ser på ham, før jeg igjen lar blikket vandre over plassen en gang.

 

Disse kulissene. Jeg som gikk rundt i gamle dager og snakket om at jeg kunne være regissør i eget liv. Det får meg til å smile av min egen naivitet. Men hvis det er nå jeg trenger å ta akkurat det så mye på alvor som mulig, er det i alle fall ikke å gå på fylla som står i manuset. Ikke for meg. 

 

“Vi må jo opp tidlig i morgen. Det ville uansett ikke være veldig lurt å gå på fylla.” Sondre tar en slurk av den nye ølen han har fått foran seg. 

 

“Ja, men du kunne gjort det. Du kunne kommet hjem klokken fire og stått opp åtte i morgen. Du ville vært sliten, men det ville gått”, konstaterer jeg og skyver de tomme matfatene litt til side. 

 

“Ville det ikke for deg?” Sondre plukker fram en snus, stapper den inn under overleppa. 

 

“Jo, kanskje. Men for meg er det risikabelt.” Jeg tar en stor slurk av den nye ølen jeg også har fått. Servitøren fjerner de tomme tallerknene fra bordet vårt. 

 

“Fordi Isak kanskje ringer, fordi Isak… ikke har det bra for tida?” 

 

“Ja… det også…. Eller det har jo med det å gjøre.” Jeg drar meg litt i underleppa. 

 

“Hvordan går det med han? Hvordan var skypen?”

 

_Jeg vet ikke. Ikke bra. Men det er som det spriker i alle retninger i meg, jeg ser det ikke klart. Hvordan skal jeg gripe det an? Jeg bare visste at jeg ikke kunne sitte på rommet mitt og gruble over det nå. Det ville bare viklet meg inn i floker, fått det til å handle om min angst for å ikke klare å stille opp med det han trenger._

 

“Jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å snakke om det akkurat nå.. men uansett, jeg kjenner det suget etter å gå ut og drikke, men jeg kan ikke… for jeg har en sånn slags liten buzz i kroppen.”

 

“Buzz? Var det ikke det du fortalte meg om den gangen jeg spurte deg om… det å være manisk?”

 

Jeg nikker. 

 

“Jo, og jeg har ikke sånn buzz, altså. Jeg er ikke i ferd med å bli manisk. Det vet jeg, men jeg bare kjenner en sånn slags mini-buzz, fordi jeg er stressa. Så jeg trenger å roe helt ned, selv om jeg på en måte ikke vil det. Vanskelig å forklare. Høres det helt merkelig ut?” spør jeg og ler litt. 

 

“Nei.. det høres ut som du har viljestyrke”, sier Sondre alvorlig. 

 

“Jeg bare … kjenner meg selv litt nå etter hvert, da. Og det ville bare vært helt krise hvis jeg ble syk nå, så jeg må passe på.”

 

“Jeg har aldri sett deg… manisk.”

 

“Nei! Det kan du være glad for.” Jeg ler. “Jeg har ikke vært ordentlig dårlig på mange år, og det er ganske mye på grunn av Isak. Nå.. nå har ikke han det noe bra. Jeg må være der for han nå. Men så stresser det meg så jævlig … at han ikke har det bra. Og så vet jeg at stress er en utløser for meg.. og da blir jeg jo..”

 

Vi er tidlig ferdig på seminaret i morgen. Jeg må gå en tur etterpå og tenke ordentlig, ikke bare handle på impuls. Hva fortalte han meg egentlig? Hvordan kan jeg best være der for ham? Tenke ordentlig mens jeg går langs vannet kanskje, eller et sted med utsikt. På dagtid, ikke nå etterpå, da kommer jeg ikke til å få sove. Og det er uansvarlig av meg om jeg ikke sover ordentlig nå. Da vet jeg jo hvor fort festet begynner å glippe. 

 

“Mer stressa?”, fullfører Sondre.

 

“Ja. Sorry, Sondre. Sorry, for at jeg … tar deg inn i det her. Jeg bare trenger å snakke med noen om det, eller det er bra …å ha deg her…”

 

“Even, ikke si “sorry”, da. Det går veldig bra. Jeg skulle bare ønske at jeg visste noe mer enn jeg gjør, liksom, at jeg kunne gi deg noe råd…”

 

“Du, jeg hadde ikke prata med deg hvis du ikke var kul… jeg har drithøy terskel for å snakke med folk om de greiene her. Men jeg vil ikke ødelegge kvelden din.”

 

“Du ødelegger ingenting.” Han gir meg et klapp på skulderen. 

 

“Si at vi har hatt en bra middag, da”, smiler jeg. 

 

Han ler en trillende latter. “Vi har hatt en dritfet tapas-middag på denne digre plassen. Og vi har faen meg snakka om alle filmene til Almodóvar, tror jeg. Åssen ble det sånn, liksom?”

 

“Vet ikke, men det var gøy”, istemmer jeg.

 

“Og så den ideen.. inspirert av både “Dårlig oppdragelse” og “Alt om min mor”, vi må skrive den ned.” Sondre ser engasjert på meg. 

 

Jeg nikker, så glad for å se at han er oppglødd. Automatisk tar jeg fram kameraet og tar noen flere bilder av ham og plassen. 

 

“Har du sett chatten?” spør jeg, som sjekker mobilen, mest for å se om Isak har skrevet noe, selv om jeg vet jeg allerede ville fått det med meg om han hadde gjort det. 

 

“Ja, de andre er ute. Jeg vet. Men vi kan gå hjem, se en film hvis du vil, eller noe”, foreslår Sondre. 

 

“Nei, du må ikke dra hjem klokka 22 når vi er i Barcelona, bare fordi jeg skal hjem, ok? .. Jeg tror jeg må sove.”

 

“Men.. får du sove da?”

 

“Ja, jeg kommer til å få sove.” 

 

Jeg må sove. Nå har jeg sovet lite flere netter og jeg er stressa. Jeg må bare sørge for at jeg sover. 

 

*

 

En innsovningstablett må jeg ta. Det sitrer i kroppen min, her jeg sitter i senga. Jeg vet det ikke er farlig, men det gjør det mildt sagt ikke lett å få sove av meg selv. 

 

Jeg sjekker at lydvolumet er skrudd opp til maksimum styrke, med den gjallende, skingrende ringetonen jeg har valgt meg ut for disse dagene. 

 

Ikke tenke nå, Even. Bare føle de monotone tingene, det samme instrumentale refrenget, havet, bølgene som slår inn mot land igjen og igjen, vindpustene - og hjerteslagene våre, sånn som Isak. 

 

 

* 

 

_Ikke løp så fort…_

 

_Vent på meg…_

 

_Bena mine funker ikke!_

 

_Vent. Ikke løp!_

 

_Ikke vær redd_

 

_Ikke vær redd_

 

_Ikke vær redd_

 

_Vent!_

 

_Ikke løp så fort_

 

_Du forsvinner…. Nei!_

 

_Nei! Nei! Nei!_

 

 

“Even!” 

 

Det rykker i meg. 

 

Jeg åpner øynene.

 

Det røskes langt inni innvollene mine når et skrik jeg ikke visste jeg hadde i meg, runger gjennom og ut av meg. 

 

“Even! Herregud! Det er meg, Sondre. Hva skjer?”

 

“Kan du sette på lyset?” hyperventilerer jeg.

 

“Skremte jeg deg? Unnskyld!” sier Sondre, mens en arm, under det hvite enorme lakenet han har over seg, tenner lyset. 

 

“Øynene dine, de var bare noen svarte hulrom og så hadde du det jævla hvite, store greiene over deg. Hva skjer?”

 

_Isak._

 

“Isak! Jeg drømte om Isak…å nei!” Jeg hører jeg skriker, jamrer, gjennom kaoset i meg, spredte bilder som får meg til å revne. 

 

“Even, det var bare en drøm.” Sondre strekker hånden mot skulderen min. 

 

“Åh, herregud. Du er jo klissvåt av svette. Teppene er gjennomvåte. Jeg skal stikke og se om jeg finner noe nytt sengetøy til deg.”

 

“Nei! Ikke gå. Vær så snill og ikke gå… Jeg har panikk fortsatt … fra drømmen.” Jeg klarer ikke å puste rolig.

 

“Hva drømte du?” Sondre spør samtidig ordløst om han kan sette seg på senga. Jeg gjør plass til at han kan krype oppi og sette seg inntil veggen. 

 

Jeg setter blikket i ham.

 

“Jeg var ute, i en slags skog… eller det var et veldig merkelig sted, et jævla nifst sted. Det var som ….faen! Det var som i den skikkelig akwarde filmen vi så med klassen, den russiske. Hva het den igjen?”

 

“Jeg husker ikke, men jeg vet hvilken du mener. Herregud, drømte du om den filmen?”

 

“Omgivelsene. Men Isak var der.. å herregud! Han var langt foran meg. Han løp og løp. Og jeg prøvde å ta han igjen, men beina mine gikk så langsomt, de var dødstunge og stemmen min bar ikke. Jeg klarte nesten ikke å få ut ordene. Han hørte meg ikke. Han bare løp…. Plutselig hadde jeg tatt han igjen litt … og så snudde han seg. Han snudde seg mot meg… fy faen, jeg har aldri sett mer panikk i noe ansikt.” 

 

Kroppen min vrir seg, det er som det hales og dras i inni meg, det skvulpes opp i harde, knepne pust og strømmer av tårer. 

 

“Even, det var en drøm. Det går bra.” Sondre ser på meg med store øyne, beroligende stemme. 

 

“Men, det går ikke bra med han! Han er redd. Han sa det til meg. Han føler seg ikke som seg selv lenger… Det er akkurat som han på en måte forsvinner for seg selv. Og han kan ikke være alene nå. Han sa det, faktisk. … Men når jeg prøver å pirke borti det.. det vonde, så vil han ikke. Da ville han legge på. Da er han jo alene likevel, selv om han ikke må være alene nå! Det er derfor jeg drømte det her! Jeg er så jævlig, jævlig, jævlig redd for han.”

 

“Ring han. Jeg tror du trenger å høre at det er ok med han.” Sondre ser på meg med bekymrede øyne. Jeg har begynt å skjelve. Han slenger bort et teppe bort til meg, et teppe jeg ikke har lagt merke til at lå på sengekanten. 

 

“Jeg må dra til han. Serr, han trenger meg. Han er syk. Han kan ikke være alene. Jeg vet vi er her og … alt, men det er alvorlig. Hvis det hadde vært hjerteinfarkt eller noe sånt, så ville jo alle bare dratt, men det er ikke noe mindre viktig eller alvorlig fordi at det er psykisk.”

 

“Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Hvis du vet at det riktige er å dra, så drar du.”

 

“Å… det ansiktet hans! Jeg er så jævlig redd nå.”

 

“Even, ring. Jeg mener det”, sier Sondre, mens han skal til å reise seg opp for å gå ut av rommet. 

 

“Ikke gå, kan du please bli her? Han svarer jo sikkert ikke, og da kommer jeg til å få panikk.”

 

“Ok. Jeg venter.”

 

“Bare bli her litt om han svarer også, hvis du gidder.”

 

“Ok. Hva gjør du hvis han ikke svarer? Kan du få noen av de han bor med til å sjekke at alt er bra? Ikke at jeg ikke tror det, men jeg merker jo at du er stressa.”

 

“Ja.. Jeg kan sende en melding til Marcel. Men nå prøver jeg å ringe, da?”

 

“Ring. Hvis jeg får låne Macen din, kan jeg se etter billett til deg så lenge.” Han peker mot Macen min på gulvet. 

 

Jeg rekker ham den. 

 

“Takk. Jeg er jævlig takknemlig for at du kom. Hørte du meg virkelig helt ned til deg?”

 

“Nei, det var han fyren på rommet ved siden av deg som vekte meg. Han tenkte det var best at jeg, som kjenner deg, sjekket om det gikk bra med deg, for du skrek visst veldig.”

 

“Uff! Ok, jeg ringer.”

 

 

 

**04:53 Utgående anrop til Mannen i mitt liv.**

 

Det ringer og ringer. Jeg kjenner den høye pulsen min. Hjerteslagene i ørene. Han kommer ikke til å ta den.

 

**Isak: Hei? Er noe galt?**

 

Han høres ganske vanlig ut.

 

**Even: Hei! Nei, det er ikke noe galt. Jeg måtte bare høre stemmen din. Sorry. Jeg måtte bare. Jeg elsker deg. Du skal få sove videre.**

 

Det er som jeg blir virvelløs, bare glir ned i en mer liggende stilling, puster ut. 

 

**Isak: Jeg sov ikke. Hei. Fint å høre stemmen din. Det er veldig fint.**

 

**Even: Åh. Nå er jeg letta. Sorry. Hva gjorde du?**

 

**Isak: Ligger i senga. Ser på film. Men du da? Har du vært ute?**

 

**Even: Nei. Jeg har sovet siden 22.30 eller noe sånt.**

 

Det er som det er blankt i hodet mitt nå. Jeg _er_ kort og godt lettelse. Den følelsen er hele meg nå.

 

I **sak: Og nå får du ikke sove mer?**

 

**Even: Jeg vet ikke. Måtte bare høre stemmen din.**

 

 **Isak: Jeg er her.**  

 

Jeg lukker øynene. _Du er her._  

 

**Even: Hvilken film ser du på?**

 

**Isak: En jævlig weird film. Om en helt syk familie. Den er spansk, faktisk.**

 

**Even: Er det sant? Sondre og jeg har snakke om spanske filmer i hele dag. Han er på rommet mitt nå, bare så du vet det… J…”**

 

**Isak: Men… er du… går det bra?**

 

Spørsmålet er bare om det går bra med deg. Du høres ganske vanlig ut, men for våken, for våken for klokken fem om morgenen. 

 

**Even: Ja, jeg bare hadde mareritt .. om noe weirde filmgreier. Men jeg skrek og drev på, så noen vekket Sondre, så han kunne se om det gikk bra med meg, liksom. Men du vet… jeg ville bare høre stemmen din.**

 

Er det én ting som er sikkert og visst, så er det at jeg ikke skal fortelle hva jeg drømte. Han får heller tro at jeg kun ringer fordi jeg trenger at han er der for meg, sånn som han alltid er når jeg har dårlige netter.

 

**Isak: Baby, hvorfor sa du ikke det med en gang da?**

 

Snille, snille kjæresten min, selv nå, så er han så jævlig omsorgsfull.

 

**Even: Nei, men det går jo bra nå. Du vet bare hvordan det er med meg, den stemningen sitter i litt, liksom. Men nå er jeg ikke alene. Det går bra.**

 

**Isak: Ja, jeg vet hva du mener. Skulle holdt rundt deg nå, strøket vekk det drittmarerittet ditt. Er Sondre snill med deg?**

 

**Even: Ja, han er snill, men ikke like snill som deg (jeg ler).**

 

Sondre smiler mot meg og viser meg fingeren, før han ser ned i skjermen igjen.

 

**Isak: Nei… det håper jeg egentlig at han kanskje ikke er.**

 

**Even: Men nå skal jeg få han til å gå ut litt, så vi kan snakke litt _private_. Han sitter inntullet i et jævla hvitt laken han tok med seg.**

 

Jeg gjør et tegn til Sondre om at jeg melder ham snart. Han nikker.

 

**Isak: Si takk til ham fra meg da. For at han passer på kjæresten min.**

 

**Even: Jeg skal si takk til deg fra Isak for at du passer på meg. Nå må du gå ut litt.**

 

**Sondre (i bakgrunnen): Hei Isak!**

 

**Isak: Hei Sondre…**

 

**Even: Sånn nå har han gått ut. Hvordan går det, baby? … Har du sovet noe i natt du eller?**

 

**Isak: Jada. Det går bra.**

 

Nei. Knappheten i stemmen din plutselig. Det gjør ikke det, det går ikke bra.

 

**Even: Hvilken spansk film ser du på?**

 

**Isak: Hva har jeg gjort for å fortjene dette. Det er faen ingenting som er normalt i den filmen.**

 

**Even: Nei. Det er Almodóvar da. Så sykt, Isak. Sondre og jeg snakka helt serr oss gjennom alle filmene hans i sted, også den der. Hva fikk deg til å se på den?**

 

**Isak: Om den? Er det sant? Det er sammentreff da. Det er et slags … prosjekt, eller noe. Marcel som fant på det. Filmer med føkka familier.**

 

Oppdag hvor mange føkka familier som finnes, så slutter du å være plaget av din egen, liksom? Er det det som er logikken?

 

**Even: Ok.. Da er det jo ganske mange å ta av, kan man si.**

 

 **Isak: Tror jeg blir lei før jeg er gjennom.**  

 

Det føles ikke riktig, at vi nå klokken fem skal diskutere filmer med mørke elementer i seg, filmer som utforsker galskapen. Jeg må prøve å få ham inn på sovesporet. 

 

**Even: Skal vi ringes igjen litt senere, når du har sett ferdig filmen og kanskje begge har sovet litt mer?**

 

**Isak: Du må sove, Even. Får du sove nå? Er du rolig?**

 

**Even: Du må også sove, baby. Har du planer om å sove mer i natt? Tror du at du får det?**

 

 **Isak: Vet ikke. Det er vanskelig å sovne. Men jeg er trøtt, jeg er egentlig trøtt**.

 

Åh, kjæresten min. Vet du hvor mye du forteller meg med det du sier nå?

 

**Even: Tenk at du ligger i armene mine, og at jeg legger beinet mitt over deg og vi kjenner hjerteslagene til hverandre, sånn stille, rytmisk, trygt.**

 

**Isak: Det savner jeg. Savner å sove med deg.**

 

**Even: Snart, baby. Snart.**

 

**Isak: Ja. Snart. Men… legg deg igjen du, da.**

 

Det er helt hjerteskjærende hvor mye han tenker på meg, foran seg, selv nå. 

 

**Even: Men ikke du? Kan vi ikke legge oss begge to og forestille oss samtidig at vi sovner inntil hverandre?**

 

**Isak: Jo… jo, skal vi gjøre det?**

 

**Even: Ja, kan vi ikke det? Jeg vil ikke sove mens du ser på film (jeg ler) da vil jo jeg også se den filmen sammen med deg.**

 

**Isak: Vi kan se den sammen når du er her. Jeg overlever å vente noen uker med å se den ferdig, for å si det sånn. Jeg legger meg, det er greit. Eller… det er fint, å tenke at du er her.**

 

Det presser varmt på bak kinnene og øynene mine. 

 

**Even: Det er det diggeste. Legge meg sammen med deg, forestille meg at du og jeg er sammen og bare kan hvile og sove.**

 

**Isak: Får du sove godt da, tror du? Uten mareritt?**

 

**Even: Ja, jeg kommer til å få det. Du?**

 

**Isak: Jeg vet ikke. Men det frister mer å prøve når jeg ikke er aleine.**

 

**Even: Du er ikke alene, kjæresten min. I alt som skjer så er vi sammen.**

 

**Isak: Ja… vi er sammen.**

 

**Even: Og du må bare ringe, ok? Husk at jeg har sovet mange timer. Ikke tenk at du forstyrrer meg. Kanskje ikke jeg hører en melding, men jeg hører det garantert hvis du ringer.**

 

**Isak: Ringte du meg fordi du trengte meg? Når du ringte nå?**

 

**Even: Ja.. ja, jeg trengte deg.**

 

Jeg tar ned telefonen fra øret et sekund. Jeg trengte å høre at du … lever. At du ikke har det uutholdelig.

 

Isak: (svelgelyd)

 

**Even: Baby? Er du der?**

 

**Isak: Ja...selvfølgelig. Jeg er her.**

 

**Even: Det var så bra at du tok telefonen nå. Jeg tenkte du kanskje ikke ville høre den. Takk.**

 

**Isak: Herregud, ikke si takk for det. Jeg tar på lyden før jeg legger meg, du kan alltid ringe. Det var bare den ene gangen, da jeg slo av lyden og var full.**

 

Å, det var jo ikke sånn ment. Men jeg orker ikke at vi går inn i noen utmattende diskusjon nå.

 

**Even: Det var bare så bra å snakke med deg. Skal vi sove sammen nå?**

 

 **Isak: Ja, jeg har lyst til det. Skal bare kle av meg**.

 

**Even: Ok. Jeg venter.**

 

Jeg ser det for meg. Så uutholdelig mye jeg lengter etter å være med ham. Jeg presser en innsovningstablett ut av brettet, knekker den i to og svelger den. Kjapt taster jeg en melding på messenger til Sondre:  “Vi snakker om det med billett i morgen, ok? Vi skal prøve å sove litt, både Isak og meg.” 

 

**Isak: Da… ligger jeg i senga nå. Og jeg har lukket laptopen.**

 

**Even: Har du slått av lyset?**

 

Sondre: [tommel opp]

 

Meg til Sondre: Takk for at du er en jævlig god venn. 

 

**Isak: Ja, nå har jeg det.**

 

**Even: Har du på deg t-skjorte eller har du bar overkropp?**

 

**Isak: Ingenting, jeg har ikke på meg noe.**

 

Åh, baby, helt naken, helt sårbar sammen med meg. Det gjør godt at du vil det.

 

**Even: Ok. Da tar jeg av meg bokseren, så jeg også er naken. Og så legger jeg meg helt inntil deg.**

 

**Isak: Kan jeg krølle meg inntil deg? Inntil brystet ditt?**

 

**Even: Ja, jeg vil ha deg helt inntil meg. Krøll deg helt inntil brystet mitt. Og nå legger jeg beinet mitt over dine, ok? Er det bra?**

 

**Isak: Ja…**

 

**Even: Og så kysser jeg deg i nakken og hvisker i øret ditt hvor mye jeg elsker deg.**

 

**Isak: Jeg elsker deg. Jeg trengte at du gjorde dette, at du gjør dette.**

 

**Even: Så bra. Vi trenger det samme, det er jo derfor vi passer så bra sammen. Eller det er noe av grunnen, da. Nå legger jeg armen rundt livet ditt, eller jeg finner hånda di og så fletter vi fingrene sammen.**

 

**Isak: Ikke slipp den da, heller ikke når vi sovner.**

 

**Even: Ikke du heller.**

 

**Isak: Nei, det klarer jeg ikke uansett.**

 

**Even: Du vil ikke? Du vil holde meg i hånda?**

 

**Isak: Jeg vil det. Vil holde hånda di.**

 

**Even: Når vi legger på, så fortsetter jeg å hviske litt mer i øret ditt og kysse deg lett i nakken, helt til du sovner.**

 

**Isak: Passer du på meg?**

 

**Even: Så mye som jeg får lov til av deg.**

 

**Isak: Even… jeg vet at jeg… eller jeg vet at du vil at jeg skal snakke mer om… det. Men… akkurat nå hadde det vært fint om du ville det. Om du bare ville passe på meg.**

 

**Even: Åh, du, jeg vil det. Jeg vil det så godt jeg klarer det.**

 

**Isak: Det er bare du som klarer det.**

 

_Det må være det fineste Isak, det fineste noen, noen gang, har sagt til meg._

 

**Even: (svelgelyd)**

 

**Isak: Du… gråter du?**

 

**Even: Jeg ble så rørt, av det du sa, ok?**

 

**Isak: ok, det er selvfølgelig ok… kjæresten min.**

 

**Even: Natta elskling. Vi snakkes om noen timer.**

 

**Isak: Natta. Jeg er glad for at du ringte.**

 

**Even: Jeg også. Veldig glad for det.**

 

Sove to timer med Isaks hånd i min. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så Even ringte altså. Det er selvsagt Frieda som har ført Isaks del av samtalen i pennen. Jeg visste ikke om han kom til å svare engang. Plinget bare på Frieda med et innkommende anrop, men han svarte, heldigvis. 
> 
> Noen synes kanskje Even er litt vel åpen. Jeg tenker at han gjennom tida med Isak, der han har lært seg å sette ord på det Isak trenger å vite for å være der for ham, med psykologen sin og andre, har erfart det gode det kan være i det å åpne seg. Han og Sondre har også holdt på med viktige prosjekter sammen som har formet begge to, så de har et fellesskap, derfor tenker jeg meg at dette er mulig. 
> 
> Jeg blir så utrolig glad om du vil si noe om hva du synes om kapittelet - eller om noen har tanker de vil dele om Evens samtale med Sondre, natten hans eller ideen om å framskynde turen til Göttingen! 
> 
> Takk for at dere er med ❤️


	31. He wants the real deal with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natt til tirsdag i Göttingen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei fra meg, Frieda. Fremdeles like skummelt å poste helt aleine, og fremdeles så spennende å ikke ha den fulle oversikten over historien vår. Tusen takk for at dere er med oss, også når vi er bare Peer og meg ❤️
> 
> I historien er vi kommet til natt til tirsdag, ganske umiddelbart etter at Even ringte Isak (som jeg antar dere har lest om i forrige kapittel, men helt sikker er jeg jo ikke på hva Peer finner på :)

 

_...og så kysser jeg deg i nakken og hvisker i øret ditt hvor mye jeg elsker deg... eller jeg finner hånda di og så fletter vi fingrene sammen…._

 

Evens stemme beveger seg som et flytende bånd rundt meg, jeg får liksom ikke fatt i ham, han er der i luften, svever rundt meg, i små pust mot trommehinnene mine. Men ikke håndgripelig, ikke tilstede, ikke egentlig. Jeg ligger med lukkede øyne og det er ikke det at jeg ikke kjenner ham tett inntil meg, for det gjør jeg. Jeg kan kjenne den varme huden hans, hvordan han holder meg, hvordan han også trykker seg mot meg, det er ikke bare jeg som trenger ham, det har jeg så lyst til å klare å holde fast i. Men det glir unna, akkurat det glir unna hele tiden.

 

Jeg vil ikke dette nå. Jeg vil kjenne Even, armene hans rundt meg, og de små ordene mot øret mitt _...passer du på meg? … ...så mye som jeg får lov til av deg…_ Jeg vil sovne, tett inntil, sammen med ham, jeg vil kjenne hjertet hans banke mot ryggen min, føle tyngden av beinet hans over meg, kjenne hvordan hånden hans stryker meg over magen, over brystkassen, før den finner min hånd og vi kan flette fingrene våre sammen.

 

Men det funker ikke.

 

Jeg snur meg over på ryggen. Sint, eller oppgitt, eller kanskje jeg bare ikke føler noe, jeg vet ikke. Jeg sa for mye, da vi skypet, jeg klarte ikke å holde det lett, ikke i det hele tatt. Heller ikke det klarer jeg å gripe fatt i, hva jeg egentlig sa, hvordan Even svarte på det, det glir bare sammen og ender i det samme bildet hver gang jeg tenker på det. Even, smilet hans fordi vi sa det til hverandre, _jeg elsker deg,_ og han må ha sett hvor mye jeg mener det, de glitrende øynene hans som så på meg og holdt meg, og bare skjønte et eller annet om meg som noen er nødt til å forstå hvis jeg skal holde det ut.

 

Jeg er sliten, jævlig trøtt, men jeg føler meg ikke søvnig. Det er rart at han ringte, om natten, uvanlig, og det burde bekymre meg på en annen måte enn det gjør, den tanken ligger helt ytterst i bevisstheten og eter seg sakte innover. Det burde handle mindre om meg og hva jeg trengte, ikke når han ringte fordi han var urolig. Ville bare høre stemmen min. Hva handlet det om, egentlig? Meg, er det meg som er for tung å dra nå? Jeg vet at han vil, han er der, det vet jeg. _...så mye som jeg får lov til av deg…_ Men det må vente til han er her, når vi er sammen. Frem til da må jeg for faen klare å holde det lett, vesentlig lettere enn det som slipper ut selv når jeg helst ikke vil si noe. For han må ikke ha det like fortvilende som meg.

 

Det er bare det at det kjennes helt jævlig umulig. Det surrer i magen, begynnende, nummende og så skremmende, tårene presser seg frem sammen med den langsomme spiralen som kverner rundt og rundt i meg.

 

... _tenk at jeg holder deg i hånda, ok? Fram til jeg er hos deg...jeg finner hånda di og så fletter vi fingrene sammen…._

  


Jeg løfter laptopen opp fra gulvet, legger den på magen, som i sted. Jeg googler. Hender, holde hender, hold hand, holding hands, hands. Klikker meg inn på en artikkel, det er overfladisk, pseudovitenskapelig.

 

**What holding hands reveals about your relationship.**

 

Det er bilder av ulike måter å holde hender på, eller, som artikkelen vinkler det, forskjellige måter _han_ velger å holde hånden din på, og hva det sier om hva han føler for deg.

 **When he clasps your hand with fully interlaced fingers**.

 

Jeg stopper der, ser ned på min egen hånd, som om jeg forventer å se Evens hånd sammen med min, fingrene våre sammenflettet.

 

 

> **Holding hands releases oxytocin in your brains, boosting you and your partner's bond. The more of your hand your partner is trying to hold, the deeper the bond he's seeking with you. In this grip, his hand is really grasping your entire hand, from palm to fingertips. According to Van Edwards, this suggests he is literally trying to get more oxytocin and develop a deeper bond with you. This guy isn't messing around. He wants the real deal with you.**

  


The real deal. Med meg. That guy. Kjæresten min. Han vil jo det, det vet jeg, det er jo det vi har, vi to. The real deal. Og likevel så vet jeg ingenting helt sikkert lengre. Jeg googler videre. Oxytocin. Oksytocin. Jeg vet hva som kommer til å stå der. Velværehormon. Angstdempende. Lykkefølelse. Kjærlighet. Jeg velger den første artikkelen som gnister et blaff av interesse hos meg.

 

**Kjærlighetshormon skaper også frykt.**

 

Det er en gammel artikkel, overfladisk beskrevet, men den får noe til å dirre i meg.

 

 

> **Da viste det seg at det var stor forskjell i reaksjonen hos de tre gruppene med ulik evne til å reagere på oksytocin. Musene uten oxytocinreseptorer viste ingen frykt og så ikke ut til å huske de ubehagelige opplevelsene. Dyra med spesielt mange reseptorer reagerte imidlertid med sterk frykt, og unngikk de aggressive musene. Dette peker mot at oxytocin er med på å forsterke vonde minner, mener forskerne.**

 

Er det det som skjer? Tåler jeg ikke å ha det bra, klarer ikke hjernen min å takle at jeg er lykkelig, at jeg har trodd at jeg kunne være lykkelig sammen med Even? Er det min egen kropp som sender meg rett tilbake til mamma, om igjen og om igjen, fordi jeg ellers ville hatt det alt for fint, alt for bra for meg?

 

Fy faen, det bygger seg så voldsomt opp i meg, den sirklende, trykkende følelsen er der igjen, rundt og rundt i brystet mitt, den vokser opp i halsen min og jeg vet at jeg kommer til å grine hvis den bare får lov til å snurre flere runder og ese mer. Og jeg vil det ikke, jeg vil beholde det jeg følte i sted, da vi snakket sammen, da Even sa at han vil passe på meg, og at han også trenger en som meg, til og med sånn som jeg er nå, så trengte han å høre stemmen min og jeg hadde noe jeg kunne gi ham.

 

Jeg prøver å kjenne ham mot meg igjen, kjæresten min, jeg vil så jævlig gjerne kjenne kroppen hans inntil meg og føle hvordan han er en motvekt til alt som er alt for lett inni meg. Men han er der ikke på den samme måten nå, jeg kjenner kroppen hans mot meg, men det er røffere, hardere, fortere, og jeg kan ikke se blikket hans eller høre noe annet enn pusten, og den går mye fortere enn i sted. Men han er der jo, og det betyr jo det samme. Og kanskje er det bare min egen pust jeg hører nå.

 

Det samler seg mellom beina mine, hele den svimlende følelsen, jeg er overrasket over hvor hard jeg er, bare av alle de glimtene av Even, av oss.

 

Jeg legger hånden over pikken, kjenner meg selv uforbeholdent og krevende mot håndflaten min. Jeg spytter i hånden min, mens jeg ser forbi alt sammen, Even også, jeg ser på husveggen på den andre siden av gårdsplassen i stedet, eller jeg tror jeg gjør det. Det er mørkt, jeg må bare anta at den fremdeles står der, som før.

 

Hånden min er fast rundt meg, den glir med mitt eget spytt, jager meg frem til utløsning på ganske få og harde tak, et par minutter kanskje, max. Jeg skyver laptopen ned fra magen like før jeg kommer, gir meg plass til å bevege hånden effektivt og hektisk, jeg glemmer faktisk Even noen øyeblikk, vet ikke om jeg føler noe annet enn den gjentagende sveipingen av hånden min. Min hånd, eller er det hans hånd, Even sin, er jeg fremdeles det?

 

Det ironiske er at det er bildene fra hjemme, nå sist, det er dem jeg ser for meg, den myke, inderlige, ømme sexen, Evens blikk som var så fylt av alt det samme jeg føler for ham. Men følelsene som rasper gjennom meg er fra andre ganger, kjappe, harde, med bestemte tak, jeg ser ikke ansiktet hans, kjenner ham bare taktfast og insisterende mot meg.

 

Jeg gnir hånden på dynetrekket, bruker dynen til å tørke meg. Jeg ler, lyden er hes i det mørke rommet. Det funket bare sånn passe, det er like kaotisk fremdeles, men i det minste er det noe å le av. I det minste er trykket litt mindre akkurat nå. Sorry, baby, elskede, jeg skal skifte sengetøy før du kommer, i det minste det skal jeg få til.

 

Jeg griper etter mobilen, den ligger halvveis under puten min. Jeg har lyst til å ringe, behovet for å ha Even her hos meg verker i meg, jeg trenger ham nærere enn bare som en tanke, som mer enn en usynlig skygge ved siden av meg. Men han sover, han sover sikkert nå, kjæresten min. Han skal få sove. Jeg må bare fortelle ham at jeg klarer det, jeg tar den føkkings smerten, hvis den henger sammen med det andre, hvis jeg må kjenne den også for å få lov til å elske ham.

 

**Meg 06:02**

**Visste du at oxytocin kan få mus til å bli reddere? Eller kun de som har mange oxytocinreseptorer eller føler mye når de føler det som er bra. De som ikke føler en dritt slipper å få angst også.**

 

**Meg 06:05**

**Sorry jeg bare leste noen artikler.**

 

**Meg 06:06**

**Skal sove. Hånda di… jeg holder den eller det er du som holder meg.**

 

**Meg 06:06**

**❤️**

 

Men heller ikke det klarer jeg, ikke skikkelig, alt jeg egentlig vil er å fortelle ham at jeg elsker ham og at det er det som gjør at dette går sånn noenlunde nå, men det surrer seg sammen, det blir for store ord. Kjæresten min. Som holder hånden min. Jeg klarer ikke å tenke ham frem ved siden av meg lengre, det får jeg ikke til nå. Men hånden hans rundt min hånd, det er the real deal. Og jeg skal prøve å sove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har ikke lest kommentarene på forrige kapittel, men jeg har sett på tallet at det var mange. Det betyr utrolig mye at dere leser og støtter opp om historien og de to gutta våre. Tusen takk ❤️ Tar gjerne i mot noen ord om hva dere synes om Isaks natt i Göttingen også, alltid!


	32. Samme et eller annet som i natt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da må Even prøve å bestemme seg her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even på tirsdag, etter den turbulente natten.

Alarmen vekker meg klokken åtte. 

 

Hodet føles fullt av tung tåke. 

 

Meldinger fra Isak. Å nei. Fikk han ikke sove likevel?

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 06:02**

**Visste du at oxytocin kan få mus til å bli reddere? Eller kun de som har mange oxytocinreseptorer eller føler mye når de føler det som er bra. De som ikke føler en dritt slipper å få angst også.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 06:05**

**Sorry jeg bare leste noen artikler.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 06:06**

**Skal sove. Hånda di… jeg holder den eller det er du som holder meg.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 06:06**

❤️

 

Isak som ønsker han kunne slippe å føle. Det får det til å synke i magen min, som om det tunge i hodet sprer seg og tar en dypere, spissere form. 

 

Jeg leser den første meldingen et par ganger til, hjernen min fungerer så jævlig tregt nå. 

 

**Meg 08:02**

**Jeg er veldig glad kjæresten min har oxytocinreseptorer. Ellers ville han vel vært totalt likegyldig til hånda mi**

 

**Meg 08:02**

**Jeg er også glad han ikke er en mus ;)**

 

Hva er det han egentlig tenker om de artiklene? Hva er det egentlig som får ham til å lese og fortelle meg om dette? 

 

**Meg 08:03**

**Hva tenker du?** ❤️

 

 

*

 

“Takk ass, for at du stilte opp i natt”, sier jeg til Sondre, etter det var vært stille mellom oss noen øyeblikk. Vi er inne i nok en Barcelona-morgen på metroen, med hvert vårt pappkrus med kaffe. 

 

Sondre bare rister på hodet, som i “ikke noe å takke for”, mens han ser tankefullt framfor seg. 

 

“Jeg håper du fikk sove igjen”, prøver jeg meg, for å få kontakt. 

 

Han snur seg og ser på meg, smiler: “Nei… jeg gjorde ikke det, men det går fint det.”

 

“Å nei, gjorde du ikke?”

 

“Det gjorde inntrykk å … se deg sånn, ass.” Han sperrer opp øynene litt, som om han ser etter spor av det samme hos meg, _det samme et eller annet som i natt._

 

Det var ufattelig skummelt.

Jeg håper Isak snart svarer. 

 

“Hva gjorde du da, når du ikke fikk sove?” avleder jeg.

 

“Jeg bare så en film”, mumler han og kveler et gjesp. “Men du, billett til Berlin, hva tenker du?”

 

“Uff, jeg vet ikke. Det er vanskelig å vite hva som er riktig, ass.” 

 

Jeg tar en slurk av kaffen, lar smaken nå meg, istedenfor å bare svelge automatisk, som om det søte, eller bitre, eller syrlige kan fortelle meg noe, eller kanskje jeg venter på at koffeinen skal løse opp tåken i hjernen og styrke dømmekraften. Det hadde vært noe.

 

“Hva som er riktig?”

 

“Ja, om jeg skal dra eller ikke.”

 

“Hæ? Men … du skal vel dra?” Han ser uforstående på meg.

 

“Mener du det? Du synes jeg burde dra?” 

 

Sondre, du overrasker meg. Hva er det som får deg til å si det?

 

“Etter så jækla panikk som du hadde i natt, ja.”

 

Så han ble virkelig satt ut av meg. Det er ikke ofte jeg har så heftige mareritt. 

Isak, hvordan Isak pleier å legge seg helt inntil meg, selv om jeg er svett, stryke på meg. I begynnelsen syntes han også det var skummelt, den intense kraften i det, skrikene mine. Men nå vet han at det ikke er farlig, at det ganske fort går ut av systemet mitt, at ikke det er noe mer enn det det viser seg som. 

 

“Men det var jo en drøm, det var jo det du også sa?”

 

“Ja, men så sykt overbevist du var om at han ikke kan være alene, og så redd du var for han. Det virka som dere hadde … telepatisk kontakt eller et eller annet.” 

 

“Men tror du på det? Er du overtroisk, Sondre?” Jeg ler lett mot ham, før jeg gir ham et lite dunk i siden, etterfulgt av at jeg klemmer litt til i overarmen hans, t-skjortestoffet er mykt.  _Takk for at du tar meg på alvor_. 

 

“Nei. Men når du er skikkelig på bølgelengde med en person, så merker du noen signaler. Du begrunna det jo med hva han så og gjorde under skypinga deres i går… En gang jeg hadde krangla så jævlig med pappa, en kveld jeg skulle ut, jeg var 17, tror jeg, så fikk pappa en ekkel følelse. Noen timer senere kjørte han rundt i Oslo liksom og lette etter meg. Han fant meg dritings på en trappeavsats, i snøen, hvor jeg holdt på å sovne. Greia var jo bare at han merka at jeg var skikkelig fandenivoldsk før jeg dro, at jeg kom til å gi f i alt.”

 

“Bra pappa, da” sier jeg, og smiler til ham. “Det er det som er så jævlig trist, at Isaks foreldre aldri har fanget opp hans signaler. Det er ikke det at de ikke er glad i han, men … det var bare føkka tilstander.”

 

“Men da må _du_ fange opp signalene da, eller handle på signalene du fanger opp.” Han setter blikket i meg. 

 

“Ja… det er sant. Og de signalene, den drømmen og alt sammen, jeg tror det bare ville vært kaos i meg, og skikkelig, skikkelig skummelt hvis ikke du var der og jeg kunne fortelle deg om det. Men jeg må bare tenke litt, for noen ganger kan jeg liksom overdrive litt, skru alt opp noen hakk og kanskje legge inn litt for mye av meg selv, hvis du skjønner?”

 

“Kanskje du kan ringe Isak og spørre, virkelig spørre ordentlig om han vil du skal komme?”

 

“Det kommer ikke til å funke. Han kommer garantert til å si nei, uansett. For at han skulle sagt ja, måtte han vært døden nær omtrent… Jeg har ikke tenkt på det før, men jeg er ganske sikker på at det er sånn.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Men jeg kan ringe og prate litt med han, og så skal jeg gå en tur og tenke meg ordentlig om, etter seminaret.”

 

Isak har fortsatt ikke svart. Sover han nå kanskje?

 

Sondre forteller meg om billettmulighetene til Berlin. En del avganger er dyre, mellom fire og fem tusen i dag og i morgen. På torsdag er det et par rimeligere, fredag grytidlig morgen også. 

 

*

Jeg sitter på en slags taubane opp mot høyden, mot Tibidabo, som de anbefalte: _That’s a nice place for taking a walk, quiet, if you’re lucky, and nice view, gives you an overview_. 

 

Endelig svarer Isak. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:34**

**Våkna nå. Drømte om deg nettopp fy faen det var helt virkelig!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:36**

**Vet ikke hva jeg tenker lengre. Alt for mye. Men jeg er så sykt glad for at jeg føler deg**

 

_Tenker alt for mye. Hva tenker du? Hva gjør du med alle de tankene som du synes er for mye? Får du en sterk lyst til å slippe unna? Åh, kjæresten min. Jeg tåler å se det vonde, jeg lover deg._

 

_Jeg må svare, jeg må vise at jeg er her, ikke tenke meg bort, men svare ham._

 

**Meg 12:38**

**Jeg er så sykt glad for at vi føler hverandre** ❤️ **jeg ville ikke bytta det bort mot noe. Ikke selg oxytocinen din på svartebørsen babe!**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:39**

**Da måtte jeg jo solgt deg i så fall. Det skjønner du vel** ❤️

 

Jeg ler, og herregud!, hvor mye savner jeg nå at vi ler sammen! Og at jeg, bare ved å se bort på ham, kan vite om lettheten vår er alt som er i det øyeblikket. 

Han har drømt om meg. Vi har drømt om hverandre samme natt, eller natt og påfølgende morgen, da. 

 

**Meg 12:39**

**Ikke selg meg. Hva skulle du liksom gjort med alle pengene?**

 

**Meg 12:39**

**Men du, hva drømte du? Fortell kjæresten din.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:40**

**Jeg kunne blitt verdens rikeste og bitreste mann? Starta kjeksfabrikk?**

 

 _Isak som har skjøvet meg bort. Isak som har valgt å være ensom._ Et jævlig framtidsbilde som plutselig risser seg inn i meg. 

Nå er det noe galt med meg. Katastrofetanker. Nå må jeg skjerpe meg. Dette er jo bare kødd.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:41**

**Er du alene nå?**

 

**Meg 12:41**

**Ja. Jeg er på vei til en høyde, fin utsikt visstnok.**

 

Vær så snill og si at du spør om jeg er alene fordi du vil snakke!

 

**Meg 12:42**

**Vil du snakke? Skal jeg ringe?** ❤️

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:42**

**Da kan du få vite hva jeg drømte om ;)**

 

Han vil ikke snakke likevel, ikke virkelig. Jeg merker det på tonen. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:43**

**[bilde fra Isaks icloud: bildet er tatt fra Isaks ansiktshøyde, det viser Even som sitter på kne på kjøkkengulvet i leiligheten i Oslo, han har åpnet Isaks jeans og er i ferd med å trekke den nedover lårene hans. Han ser opp mot kamera og smiler]**

 

Jeg vet bare at jeg ikke kan ha sex med ham før vi er sammen igjen. Det går bare ikke nå som jeg ikke aner hvordan han har det. 

De gangene han har vært for full til at han ville husket det om vi hadde sex, de dukker opp i hodet mitt, selv om dette er annerledes. 

 

Men han er nydelig da. Han prøver. Han prøver sikkert så godt han kan. Jeg fører pekefingrene raskt under øynene, tårer føkkings renner igjen. 

 

**Meg 12:43**

**Du er så fin så vanvittig fin** ❤️

 

**Meg 12:43**

**Drømte du at jeg ga deg bj?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:44**

**Ja. Jeg er en enkel sjel, ass**

 

Nei, du er ikke det. Du er veldig lite det. Men nå tror du at det er det du vil være. 

 

**Meg 12:44**

**Hadde du kommet da du våkna?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:44**

**Heh det var vel litt sånn jeg våkna da. Var helt forvirra først, var helt sikker på at du var der.**

 

Det er det vi må snakke om. At han er forvirra. Om jeg skal være der. Nå. På en eller annen måte må vi snakke om det. 

 

**Meg 12:45**

**[Hjerteøyneemoji] Jeg ringer nå**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 12:45**

**Vent litt da, jeg må bare inn på kjøkkenet, finne noe å drikke. To minutt, ok?**

 

**Meg 12:45**

**Jeg er bare ute og går, ring du når du er klar** ❤️

 

Det går mye mer enn to minutter. Jeg spaserer bortover høyden, prøver å la havet, spirene, gatene, de som også herfra ser ut som snirklete årer, eller som pinlig rette renner, alt ettersom, jeg prøver å se etter svaret der. 

 

Han ringer ikke. Kanskje han ombestemte seg, orker ikke gi meg noe innblikk likevel. Da ringer jeg. Hvis ikke han har ringt innen 13.15, ringer jeg. 

 

_Ok. Nå vet jeg det. Denne telefonsamtalen skal bli grunnlaget mitt. Ut fra den skal jeg bestemme meg om jeg skal framskynde turen, dra fra Barcelona til Göttingen en av de aller nærmeste dagene, eller om jeg skal holde meg til den opprinnelige planen. Jeg skal høre etter på hva han sier, og ikke sier, mer oppmerksomt enn noen gang. Og jeg skal spørre, så veloverveid jeg klarer, om det jeg må spørre om. Deretter, når vi har lagt på, da skal jeg oppsummere alt i hodet mitt. Innen jeg er tilbake ved taubanen, skal jeg ha bestemt meg. Da skal jeg melde Sondre om avgjørelsen min._

 

Jeg trenger å ta en avgjørelse. Det er som om den lille mini-buzzen inni meg responderer: “ja det er det du trenger for at jeg skal gå bort”. 

 

Hvis han ringer snart da. Kjæresten min.  

 

**Innkommende anrop fra Mannen i mitt liv 13:07**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagene snegler seg avgårde. 
> 
> Isak (Frieda) har bestemt seg for å ringe, klokkeslettet er 13.07, som dere så. Hva som vil komme ut av samtalen er uvisst, men dere vet hva Even har bestemt seg for å få ut av den. 
> 
> Konklusjonen hans kommer om to kapitler, før det skal vi til Göttingen igjen, da vil jeg tro dere får denne telefonsamtalen fra Isaks perspektiv. (Vi skal skrive den i kveld). 
> 
> Det er fortsatt noen kapitler igjen fra de to forfatterisolatene. Henger dere med? Det vet jeg vi begge håper dere gjør ❤️


	33. Ta et skritt ut i luften, i ingenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak drømmer noe fint og får lyst til å ringe til Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frieda on her own igjen - men ikke helt fullstendig denne gangen, for her er det nemlig med en telefonsamtale med Even. Peer har selvsagt skrevet Evens dialog, men uten støtte fra bakgrunnen i kapittelet ellers, Peer vet kun det Isak forteller, med ord og mellom linjene. Nå er det sånn at vi er veldig villige til å la historien leve litt selv her, så denne samtalen tok egentlig en litt uventet vending for oss. Spent på hva dere tenker.
> 
> Vi er fremdeles på tirsdag morgen og formiddag, denne gangen fra Isaks perspektiv i Göttingen.

Jeg motstår impulsen til å ta den siste ølflasken i kjøleskapet, setter på kaffetrakteren i stedet, selv om hverken lukten eller smaken egentlig frister. Morgenlyset er grått og blekt mot den store vindusruten, jeg snur meg instinktivt vekk fra det. Marcel rasler med en pose ute i gangen, snakker halvhøyt med meg mens han tar på seg sko og jakke. 

“Jeg er tilbake sånn klokken to omtrent, jeg må nesten være med på det seminaret, men… vil du være med, forresten? Du kan være med nå?”

“Nei. Det går bra,” svarer jeg. Igjen. Han trenger ikke å passe på meg, det er beklemmende at han tror det.

“Men… skal du prøve å legge deg igjen? Det ser litt ut som...” Lyden av glidelåsen i skalljakken hans kapsler inn de siste ordene, men jeg skjønner jo meningen. Jeg ser jævlig ut, jeg er trøtt, jeg burde sove. 

“Jada. Jeg skal drikke litt kaffe.”

“Kaffe er jo ikke bra for soving! Du burde heller prøve å … hva heter det på norsk? Eh… wichsen, manno wie heisst es denn?” Marcel er kommet bort til kjøkkendøren, han er fullt påkledd, i den gule Jack Wolfskin-jakka. Da regner det vel ute, da, jeg har ikke egentlig registrert det, men jeg ser det nå, det renner fete vanndråper nedover på utsiden av vinduet. Jeg trekker på skuldrene, jeg vet ikke hva han snakker om. 

“Ja, onanere! Da får du sove bra!” Han smiler, fornøyd med rådet tydeligvis, og med å ha funnet ordet han lette etter. Jeg bryter ut i en overrasket liten latter, jeg ventet en annen type råd, kamillete, eller noe sånt. 

“Eh, ja, ok. Det er notert!” svarer jeg, herregud, det er jo utprøvd, alle vet jo det, at man blir trøtt av å runke.

“Prøv det, Isak. Det fungerer. Eller ring til Even, whatever works.”

 

Jeg bare nikker, tar en kopp fra kjøkkenbenken. Den er ikke helt ren, men jeg gidder ikke vaske opp, den er bra nok.  _ I know how the bunny is running _ står det med svart skrift på siden, det er et eller annet morsomt med det, Marcel har forklart det, men jeg husker det ikke. 

“Gotcha. Jeg skal… du må gå!” Jeg vifter ham vekk, smiler, heller kaffe i det halvskitne kruset. “Det går helt serr bra. Jeg skal stryke skjorta mi, pusse skoene, det går fint. Du må gå.” Jeg tar en slurk av den varme kaffen, den svir akkurat på rett side av behagelig, på vei ned halsen min.

“Jeg kan vekke deg etterpå, ok? Ja, god idé, jeg kan jo kjøpe med noe mat til oss. Ok?” Marcel tar kruset fra meg, drikker et par store slurker, før han setter det fra seg på kjøkkenbenken og drar meg inn i en klem. Han holder armene fast rundt meg, det virker ikke som han bryr seg om at mine henger rett ned, tiltaksløst. 

“Es wird schon, Isak, es wird ok,” sier han stille mot håret mitt, og jeg tror jeg forstår at dette skal gå bra, det skal gå greit. Jeg trengte den klemmen, det kjenner jeg på hvordan jeg smelter inn mot brystkassen hans, som om vi passer sammen etterhvert, på et vis, men det blir ikke rolig inni meg likevel. 

“Pass auf dich auf, du. Prøv å sove litt, ok?” sier han, i stedet for hadet, og venter til jeg har nikket matt før han skynder seg ut av leiligheten. Jeg ser på klokken. To på åtte. Han er seint ute.

 

Jeg tar med meg kaffen inn i stua, jeg orker ikke rommet mitt mer, jeg har stirret inn i det stadig lysere mørket i hele natt. Før filmen, da jeg fremdeles trodde jeg skulle få sove. Etter at jeg snakket med Even, da jeg trodde det skulle være nok å ligge der og tenke meg at han var der sammen med meg. 

 

Listen Marcel og jeg laget i går kveld ligger på sofaen, gamle og weirde filmer om folk som tross alt stort sett har det verre enn meg. Jeg ser så vidt over de første linjene av arket, før jeg setter meg på sofaen og sparker listen ned mot armlenet. 

 

_ Dogtooth.  _

_ Gilbert Grape.  _

_ Festen.  _

_ C.R.A.Z.Y.  _

_ Das weiße Band – Eine deutsche Kindergeschichte.  _

_ Lars and the real girl.  _

_ For min brors skyld.  _

_ El laberinto del fauno.  _

_ Happiness.  _

_ The end of the f***ing world. _

 

Det går jo bra, med meg, det må jeg bare holde fast ved.

 

Det vibrerer i lommen min, det er Even.

 

**Kjæresten min 08:02**

**Jeg er veldig glad kjæresten min har oxytocinreseptorer. Ellers ville han vel vært totalt likegyldig til hånda mi**

 

**Kjæresten min 08:02**

**Jeg er også glad han ikke er en mus ;)**

 

**Kjæresten min 08:03**

**Hva tenker du? ❤️**

 

Ja, hva tenker jeg?

 

At jeg ikke klarer å si det som jeg trenger å si til deg. Bare alt det andre. 

 

Jeg smiler litt oppgitt, av mitt ubehjelpelige forsøk på å si noe fint til ham i natt, og så rotet jeg meg inn i mus og hormoner og litt mer alvor enn jeg ville.. Jeg må bare klare å holde det lett, ikke for skrikende ærlig akkurat nå, alt det må vente til det passer litt bedre. Når Even ikke er på tur, kanskje når han er her hos meg. Men ikke nå. 

 

_ Jeg ville ringe deg i går. Jeg kunne ikke sove. Jeg trengte deg, stemmen din, jeg var redd igjen. _

 

Det er jo det jeg har lyst til å si til ham, men jeg skal holde det lett. Lettere enn alt det. Jeg skal det.

 

Det bølger en svak kvalmebevegelse gjennom meg, det er vel fordi jeg er trøtt, jeg burde få litt søvn. Jeg strekker meg ut på sofaen, prøver å se for meg Even, helst kjenne tyngden av vekten hans oppå meg, men det eneste jeg kjenner er den kjølige trekken fra vinduet. Jeg lar hånden min gli under linningen på joggebuksa, stryker lett over stoffet i bokseren min, over konturene av pikken min, prøver å kjenne Evens hånd, la det være han som prøvende og pirrende tar på meg. Men alt jeg kjenner er min egen berøring, praktisk og mekanisk, uten å vekke til live noe hverken i hodet eller mellom beina mine. Faen.

 

*

 

Jeg må ha sovnet, for jeg rykker plutselig til, midt i en svevende, flytende følelse, den følelsen akkurat i det alt i kroppen stopper opp, i det sekundet hvor musklene trekker seg sammen en siste gang, hvor strupelokket lukker seg og sperrer pusten av, og bare holder den, fordi kroppen min vet at jeg kommer til å trenge å slippe den fri, sammen med nytelsen som renner gjennom meg i det jeg kommer. Det er forvirrende, Even, han var nettopp her, jeg kjente munnen og tungen hans rundt meg, hendene hans på rumpa, på hoftene mine, jeg hørte de små mumlende, summende lydene hans, de som betyr at han har det deilig, som meg, jeg vet at jeg hadde hendene vevd inn i håret hans og at jeg krummet fingrene løst om bakhodet hans. Men nå er jeg på sofaen i stuen, jeg er i Göttingen, aleine, det er bare jeg som ligger her. Det er min egen hånd som som tørkes og gnis mot bukselåret mitt, det er bare jeg som kjenner at det er klissete lunkent i buksa. Men det gjør ingenting, han var her nettopp, Even, det kjenner jeg på den intense galoppen i brystet mitt.

 

Jeg melder Even, ignorerer alt det ytre, jeg bare må utnytte det store smilet jeg har i ansiktet nå, denne uventede og etterlengtede følelsen av at akkurat nå er alt bra.

 

**Meg 12:34**

**Våkna nå. Drømte om deg nettopp fy faen det var helt virkelig!**

 

Fingrene mine sitrer mens jeg taster, jeg er så gira, så sinnsykt gira for at det er noe bra å fortelle, for en gangs skyld, føles det som. Men ja, hva tenker jeg, det spørsmålet ligger fremdeles der fra i sted, det bare er ikke relevant akkurat nå. 

 

**Meg 12:36**

**Vet ikke hva jeg tenker lengre. Alt for mye. Men jeg er så sykt glad for at jeg føler deg**

 

Jeg tenker ikke, jeg bare føler i kroppen hvordan Even nettopp var her. Faen, jeg håper han svarer, at han ikke er opptatt med noe annet nå.

 

**Kjæresten min 12:38**

**Jeg er så sykt glad for at vi føler hverandre ❤️jeg ville ikke bytta det bort mot noe. Ikke selg oxytocinen din på svartebørsen babe!**

 

Og der kommer de, de faens tårene, de velter frem og gjør skjermen min tåkete. Ville du ikke byttet det bort, ikke mot noe? Er du sikker? Ikke jeg heller, aldri, aldri, aldri. Det vet du?

 

Men jeg skal holde det lett.

 

**Meg 12:39**

**Da måtte jeg jo solgt deg i så fall. Det skjønner du vel ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:39**

**Ikke selg meg. Hva skulle du liksom gjort med alle pengene?**

 

**Kjæresten min: 12:39**

**Men du, hva drømte du? Fortell kjæresten din.**

 

**Meg 12:40**

**Jeg kunne blitt verdens rikeste og bitreste mann? Starta kjeksfabrikk?**

 

Jeg smiler til tross for trykket som langsomt begynner å vende seg gjennom meg, det er så velkjent nå, så uvelkomment. Men jeg klarer det, sammen med Even skal jeg klare det. Det er bare så mye å prøve å trykke ned.

 

**Meg 12:41**

**Er du alene nå?**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:41**

**Ja. Jeg er på vei til en høyde, fin utsikt visstnok.**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:42**

**Vil du snakke? Skal jeg ringe? ❤️**

 

Ja, det vil jeg. Så veldig. Men så jævla vanskelig det er å si det rett ut. Og så enkelt å vike unna.

 

**Meg 12:42**

**Da kan du få vite hva jeg drømte om ;)**

 

Jeg blar fort gjennom albumet på mobilen, jeg vet hvilke bilder jeg ser etter, det var i høst en gang, på kjøkkenet, oktober, kanskje? Jeg smiler av bildeserien, lurer på hvilket av dem jeg skal sende, lander på det første, det jeg tok før vi var kommet skikkelig i gang.

 

**Meg 12:43**

**[bilde fra Isaks icloud: bildet er tatt fra over Isaks ansiktshøyde, det viser Even som sitter på kne på kjøkkengulvet i leiligheten i Oslo, han har åpnet Isaks jeans og er i ferd med å trekke den nedover lårene hans. De ser opp mot kamera og smiler]**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:43**

**Du er så fin så vanvittig fin ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:43**

**Drømte du at jeg ga deg bj?**

 

**Meg 12:44**

**Ja. Jeg er en enkel sjel, ass**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:44**

**Hadde du kommet da du våkna?**

 

**Meg 12:44**

**Heh det var vel litt sånn jeg våkna da. Var helt forvirra først, var helt sikker på at du var der.**

 

Den følelsen fra i sted, den ligger der fremdeles, knapt i bevegelse, rett under huden min. Det er kanskje et tegn, da, på at jeg holder på å miste grepet om virkeligheten, at jeg strekker meg etter det som ikke finnes.

 

**Kjæresten min 12:45**

**[Hjerteøyneemoji] Jeg ringer nå**

 

Det hugger tak i meg, noe, det visker all normal tanke vekk, det er bare de små gryende kornene av det jeg tror er galskap igjen. Han kan ikke ringe, han kan ikke ringe, ikke nå, jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer å holde det sammen. Jeg kommer ikke til å klare å fortsette på det jeg har begynt på her, det morsomme, lette, eller jeg vet bare ikke om jeg klarer det.

 

**Meg 12:45**

**Vent litt da, jeg må bare inn på kjøkkenet, finne noe å drikke. To minutt, ok?**

 

**Kjæresten min 12:45**

**Jeg er bare ute og går, ring du når du er klar  ❤️**

 

To minutter, jeg later ikke for meg selv, jeg har ikke tenkt å hente vann, jeg vil ha den ølflasken, må holde meg fast i den. Jeg vil snakke om bj’s og utsikten hans, om hvilket skjorte jeg skal gå med i kveld, ingenting tyngre enn det, bare holde det lett. Den bevrende klumpen inni meg er der fremdeles, den dirrer under alle mine gode intensjoner, rister fortvilende under det som sikkert er naivitet. For hva tror jeg egentlig? At det er over nå, fordi jeg vil det? Fordi jeg gjentar for meg selv at jeg skal holde ting lett, som om det er noe jeg skal få lov til å bestemme?  

 

_ “Kan du ikke for faen holde det lett, du gjør det verre med den jævla gråtingen og masingen. Du er stor nok nå til å ta litt ansvar!” _

 

Det er faren min denne gangen. Pappa. Men akkurat nå er han bare ord, jeg føler dem ikke, ikke altoverskyggende, jeg klarer å skyve dem vekk, selv om jeg er nødt til å sette meg ned for å få det til. Jeg blir sittende på gulvet på kjøkkenet en stund, lener meg mot kjøleskapet, tenker på å puste rolig, langsomt, holde fast i det dirrende, ikke la det svelge meg. Det går bra dette, det går bra, det går bra, dette går bra. Jeg setter den tomme flasken fra meg på gulvet, jeg vet at Marcel hadde en Jäger, den står i hyllen ved siden av radioen. Jeg tar den firkantede flasken med meg inn i stua, jeg skal ha en slant i den tomme kaffekoppen, så kommer det til å gå bra, dette går bra.

 

Bare ikke si noe som gjør det verre, Isak, ikke verre for deg, men for Even. 

 

Eller er det nå jeg skal springe ut i luften, i løs luft? 

 

**Utgående anrop til Kjæresten min 13:07**

 

**Even: Hallo, baby!**

 

**Isak: Hei.**

 

Det vrir seg nervøst i magen.

 

**Even: Er det sant at du drømte det, eller?**

 

**Isak: Eh, hvorfor skulle jeg si det hvis det ikke var sant?**

 

Jeg flirer litt, det føles tørt i munnen. For alt er ikke alltid helt sant, ikke alt jeg sier er helt sant.

 

**Even: For å smigre meg kanskje, for å glede kjæresten din med at du har så heite drømmer om han.**

 

**Isak: (ler) Gledet det deg, da?**

 

**Even: Helt ærlig … så akkurat nå, så er det sånn at det føles som det eneste som ordentlig kan glede meg er at vi er sammen. Jeg er skikkelig fed up av de avstandsgreiene nå.**

 

**Isak: Ja. Men det er sånn.**

 

Den siste lille resten av stemningen fra i sted krymper sammen mens jeg snakker, den siste lille skyggen av lykken jeg følte var ekte, og håndfast, bare for noen minutter siden.

 

**Even: Fikk du sove i morges, etter du hadde lest om oxytocin.. Hva faen var det? (Jeg ler så vidt).**

 

Er det nå jeg skal gjøre det? Ta et skritt ut i luften, i ingenting, og se om han er der, sånn som jeg tror at han er, og som han sier at han er?

 

**Isak: … du?**

 

**Even: ja, baby?**

 

Så stille han er, merker han det, at jeg famler med foten i ingenting, at det ikke er noe fotfeste her?

 

**Isak: da jeg skrev den meldingen? Eller, de meldingene?**

 

Oxytocin. Eller det som jeg egentlig ville si, at jeg elsker deg og at det er det som gjør at jeg klarer meg, sånn noenlunde.

 

**Even: ja?**

 

**Isak: Jeg sover ikke. Jeg får ikke sove.**

 

Eller det som jeg egentlig vil si, at jeg elsker deg, og at du må ordne meg, du må hjelpe meg.

 

**Even: Jeg hadde tenkt å spørre deg om det. Ok, men det er bra at du sier det til meg. Da må vi finne ut av hva vi skal gjøre, ok? Du kan ikke ha det sånn og du trenger ikke å ha det sånn. Har du nesten ikke sovet noe siden lørdag?**

 

**Isak: Vet ikke. Litt. Jeg sov litt i sted, på stua. Da jeg drømte om deg, det var sant, jeg drømte om deg.**

 

**Even: Vil du... fortelle meg litt, hvordan det er når du prøve å sove? Hva du tenker på? Eller følelsen din?**

 

**Isak: I natt… nei, men jeg hadde egentlig ikke tenkt at vi skulle snakke noe om dette nå. Det var jo derfor jeg sendte meldingene i stedet.**

 

Det går jo dette, så lenge Even har denne rolige stemmen, så lenge han spør om alle de små tingene, om jeg har sovet. Men hvordan det føles, eller hva jeg tenker på? Det er for stort til å svare på, det bukter seg i den dirrende klumpen i brystet.

 

**Even: Du.. du spurte meg om jeg ville passe på deg. Jeg vil det! Men jeg er jo så langt borte, så da må du nesten prøve å fortelle meg litt, baby. Klarer du det?**

 

**Isak: Hva faen skal jeg si da? Jeg vet det ikke selv! Skal jeg liksom fortelle deg at jeg… ligger i senga og det eneste jeg tror jeg kunne fått til er å ringe til deg? Men ikke en gang det får jeg til, for jeg er for… nei, vi kan ikke snakke om det.**

 

Bli sint, det er det eneste jeg helt sikkert klarer.

 

**Even: Kjæresten min, du forteller meg jo noe nå. Og det trenger vi at du gjør, så det er bra, selv om det ikke er bra, veldig ikke bra, at du har det vondt. Men du? Det blir ikke noe bedre av å ikke sove, du vet det? Så vi må prøve å fikse det..**

 

**Isak: Jeg er redd. Det var bare det jeg skulle si i natt.**

 

Det er noe avvisende i stemmen min, en liten disclaimer, som om jeg både håper og frykter at Even skal si at det ikke er noen grunn til å være redd, at jeg skal slutte med det.

 

**Even: Vet du noe om hva du er redd for, baby?**

 

**Isak: Jeg ville bare høre deg, bare stemmen din.**

 

**Even: Mener du da du sendte meldingene, de om oxytocin?**

 

**Isak: Ja.**

 

Da jeg skulle fortalt deg alt mulig annet, det viktigste jeg kjenner i meg.

 

**Even: Kan du ringe meg neste gang? Vær så snill. For … jeg våkner rett og slett ikke alltid av meldingssignalet, men den ringelyden den lover jeg deg at jeg våkner av… eller jeg kan finne et annet meldingssignal, kanskje. Men ring, ring med en gang du vil snakke med meg. Vær så snill.**

 

Jeg hører jo at han er fortvilet, over meg. Jeg krøller meg sammen i sofaen, trekker beina inn mot magen, gjør meg selv til en ball, prøver å holde alt sammen inne. Jeg skal ikke skrike eller skremme ham.

 

**Isak: Jeg ville jo ikke at du skulle våkne. Du hadde jo akkurat sovna, jeg lot jo være å ringe for at i alle fall du skulle få sove.**

 

Jeg hvisker.

 

**Even: … Hva gjorde du da…? Da du ikke fikk tak i meg?**

 

**Isak: Jeg… så på hånda mi og bare… tenkte på at du holder meg i hånda. Og så sto jeg opp, til slutt.**

 

**Even: Isak.. er det litt som om angsten fra lørdag sitter igjen fortsatt i kroppen din?**

 

Jeg trekker pusten, dypt og fort, håper at Even ikke kan høre det. Den sitter ikke igjen i kroppen min, den fyller meg, den ligger midt i meg og rister, skjelver, bevrer. Jeg venter bare på at den skal ese ut, vokse seg større enn huden min og begynne å skake i meg igjen, helt til jeg ikke kjenner at jeg står på bakken lengre.

 

Men jeg kan ikke si det, jeg klarer det ikke.

 

**Isak: Jeg har bare skjønt at jeg må gjøre noe, ikke tenke så mye, ikke være her inne hele tiden. Det… jeg vil ikke være aleine her.**

 

**Even: Jeg har lyst til å komme til deg, kjæresten min. Nå så fort det går. Hva … tenker du om det?**

 

**Isak: Men ikke overdriv da! Det er ikke nødvendig, det går fint. Du skal jo uansett komme snart.**

 

Men ja. Vær så snill. Kom.

 

**Even: Men du.. Jeg føler også at det ikke er bra at du bare er hjemme og tenker, eller at du er alene. Men du kan jo ikke være ute i verden, på universitetet eller noe sånt, når du ikke sover… så vi må fikse det.**

 

Hvordan i helvete skal vi kunne fikse meg, sånn som jeg er nå? Det kommer ikke til å gå, du har ikke sett meg, du er ikke her.

 

**Isak: Du høres litt ut som Marcel. Du må sove, prøv å sove, blabla.**

 

**Even: Nei, jeg har ikke sagt at du må prøve å sove, for det funker jo ikke sånn. Jeg sa at vi må fikse det… og da tenker jeg én ting. Hva tror du du ville sagt til meg?**

 

**Isak: Du… ikke. Jeg klarer ikke å handle meg selv engang, jeg hadde garantert ikke sagt noe til deg som du kunne bruke til noe. Jeg hadde kanskje kommet med et crappy råd.**

 

**Even: Du hadde sagt at jeg måtte dra til legen, baby.**

 

**Isak: Jeg skal dra til legen når jeg kommer hjem, ok.**

 

**Even: Men det er jo måneder til.**

 

Måneder til. Kvalmen bølger frem i halsen, jeg vet ikke om jeg orker flere måneder til. Jeg må bare prøve å tenke på noe annet. Noe bedre.

 

**Isak: Jeg skal ut i kveld da. Da har jeg noe annet å tenke på, får sikkert sove etter det.**

 

**Even: … Skjønner du at jeg blir bekymra nå, kjæresten min?**

 

**Isak: Det er jo derfor jeg ikke ville at vi skulle snakke om dette… jeg vil ikke at du skal være bekymra for meg.**

 

**Even: Så klart skal jeg være det når det er grunn til å være det. Hva .. om jeg sjekker med UiO? De har helt sikkert en ordning med lege og sånn, når Göttingen er et utvekslingssted.**

 

Han høres så rolig ut, så samlet, når jeg lukker øynene er det som om stemmen hans stryker over meg. 

 

**Isak: Blir du mindre bekymra av det? Om du sjekker det?**

 

**Even: Jeg tenker at det er viktig at du kommer til legen. Det er det det handler om. Kan jeg sjekke det?**

 

**Isak: Men du… jeg kan sjekke det selv. Det er lettere å gjøre det når jeg er her. Jeg sjekker det, ok?**

 

**Even: Men jeg vet at sånne ting kan sitte så langt inne og liksom virke så massive… Kanskje det bare er lettere at jeg gjør det?**

 

**Isak: Ok.**

 

**Even: Ok! Da gjør jeg det etterpå, når vi har lagt på.**

 

Det er de rolige strøkene av alt det Even sier, at han skal ordne det, at jeg ikke har ansvar for det, selv om det gjelder meg, det er akkurat som om ordene vugger meg frem og tilbake. Jeg bare snakker, uten å tenke, bare sier det som faller ut av munnen min.

 

**Isak: Du vet… du vet at jeg elsker deg, ikke sant? Du føler det? Selv om… alt dette?**

 

**Even (svelgelyd): Isak… ingenting av dette forandrer på noe .. mellom deg og meg, ok? Det rokker ikke ved en dritt. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne banke det fast for deg. Ja, jeg merker at du elsker meg. Og merker du at jeg elsker deg?**

 

**Isak: Du elsker meg kanskje for mye. Og det oppdager du først når du ser meg igjen.**

 

Det er ikke jeg som snakker, det er den lille ristingen som ikke gir seg, den sier det som jeg ikke klarer å slutte å tenke på.

 

**Even: … Du… det kommer aldri til å skje. Ikke si at det er noe feil med kjærligheten min for deg, for det er det faen meg ikke. Det er det jeg liker aller best i hele meg, følelsene mine for deg, helt serr.**

 

**Isak: (gråter)**

 

Jeg gråter, stille, men det ikke lydløst, pusten min rykker og skjelver, jeg vet han han kan høre det. Selv om jeg så gjerne ville latt ham få slippe.

 

**Even: Vi er sammen, baby, alltid, gjennom alt, det her også. Tenk da, på alt vi har vært gjennom. Ikke vær redd for det, bare prøv akkurat nå…  å stole på at det er sant.**

 

**Isak: Jeg vil jo det. Men...unnskyld...for at jeg får deg til å bli redd for hvordan det går med meg.**

 

**Even: Ikke noe unnskyld! Skjønner du ikke at det verste er om jeg merker at det er noe i veien og du ikke forteller meg det? Og jeg merker jo det, kjæresten min. Og da er det eneste riktige at du forteller det, sant?**

 

Men det verste er jo dette. At ingenting blir rett.

 

**Isak: Jeg fikser ikke å gjøre dette riktig… tydeligvis. Men jeg skjønner det. Jeg forteller deg det jo.**

 

**Even: Du .. har jo sagt at du trenger å vite … helt ærlig hvordan det går med meg, og jeg har fortalt deg hele tiden mens du har vært i Göttingen. Jeg trenger det samme, at du gjør det samme, for real. Skjønner du det?**

 

**Isak: Ja… jeg skjønner det. Det er … jeg skjønner at du trenger å vite det. Du bør få vite det.**

 

**Even: Og det er jo ikke bare for at jeg skal vite det for å vite det, liksom. Men for at jeg kan … passe på deg, sånn som du spurte meg om, sant?**

 

_...så mye som jeg får lov til av deg…  _

Jeg hører stemmen hans fra i natt som et lite hvisk i rommet.

 

**Isak: Jeg er bare jævlig dårlig til å … lene meg tilbake og stole på at det er noen der. Selv om jeg vet jo at du er det. Tror jeg bare håpet at du skulle slippe å se hvordan jeg er… jeg trenger at du passer på meg, det trenger jeg faen så mye.**

 

**Even: Ikke si at du er jævlig dårlig til alt mulig.. For det er ikke det … Du er så jævlig hensynsfull. … Men det er bra at du lar meg få passe på deg.**

 

**Isak: Du passer på meg… og jeg prøver å passe på deg…**

 

Jeg fnyser svakt, jeg prøver, men akkurat nå feiler jeg.

 

**Even: det har du gjort bedre enn noen andre alle de årene vi har vært sammen. Det er sånn du er .. med meg.**

 

**Isak: (svelgelyd) Jeg elsker deg. Jeg vil ikke være uten deg.**

 

**Even: Jeg kommer til deg.**

 

**Isak: Du gjør det… snart. Ikke … det går greit, det går sikkert bedre enn det virker som for deg. Det går helt fint.**

 

Det går bra, det skal nok gå bra, dette går bra. Og snart er han her, og da kan jeg slippe fasaden og la ham se hvordan det virkelig er. Når han kommer til meg. 

 

**Even: Men du...unnskyld på forhånd (jeg ler litt forsiktig), men siden du er sammen med en fyr som er oppsosialisert eller hva jeg skal kalle det, med psykologtimer, en sånn skikkelig irriterende type, liksom, så lurer jeg på om du kan prøve å være litt snill med deg selv? Om du kan lete litt etter den Isaken som jeg elsker og være snill med han?**

 

**Isak: Irriterende type, heh… du er ikke det. Ikke irriterende. Jeg… vet ikke hvordan jeg skal gjøre det? Det er ikke … liksom … omsorg jeg føler mest. For meg. Nå. Men jeg kan prøve å chille, tenke lite, liksom.**

 

**Even: Og … hvis tankene kommer, eller hvis du blir redd, så skulle jeg så jævlig ønske at du ikke blir sint på deg selv.**

 

Oppgitt, eller tom. Uten innhold. Det er det jeg er. Ikke sint.

 

**Isak: Det er verst, eller det skjer oftere når jeg er her hjemme, for meg selv…**

 

**Even: at de tankene kommer eller at du blir sint på deg selv, eller begge deler?**

 

**Isak: … tankene… og det trykket inni meg, og den følelsen av jeg ikke bestemmer noe over meg selv lengre. Men Even? Akkurat nå… jeg tror ikke jeg vil snakke mer om dette.**

 

Det vokser i meg, det rister ikke, men velter seg rundt, litt større for hver gang den bevrende klumpen snur på seg, snart er det ikke nok plass i meg, selv ikke om jeg prøver å trykke det flatt med knærne hardt mot magen. Vi må ikke snakke mer om det.

 

**Even: Ok, verdens beste Isak. Det er ok. Du har fortalt meg ganske mye nå, da. .. Da er det litt lettere, vet du, … å passe på deg.**

 

**Isak: Hadde liksom tenkt å snakke om bj og … pikk, liksom.**

 

Lett. Lett. Lett. Jeg skulle holde dette lett.

 

**Even: … du...tenk på de gangene jeg har hatt sånne heftige mareritt… det var litt skremmende i begynnelsen, for deg, det må det ha vært, men .. du har alltid lagt deg inntil meg… det tenkte jeg på i dag.. selv om jeg er svett og ekkel.. Og det er bare én av tusen ting. Men til og med i natt… nå.. når du ikke har det bra, så var du så jævlig omsorgsfull… Og, Isak… helt serr, i dag hadde jeg ikke klart å snakke om bj og pikk, ikke nå…**

 

**Isak: Men … det ville jo vært helt jævlig om jeg ikke hadde brydd meg om hva som skjedde med deg, da du ringte midt på natten, og du ville høre stemmen min, sa du jo … hva ville det sagt om meg, liksom, om jeg ikke hadde klart å bry meg om deg?**

 

At jeg er tom? Ingenting.

 

**Even: Det ville betydd at du var et vanlig dødelig menneske. De fleste ville hatt nok med seg selv sånn som du har det nå. Helt serr.**

 

**Isak: Hjalp det da? Å høre stemmen min?**

 

Jeg svelger igjen, tungt og omstendelig.

 

**Even: Selvfølgelig.**

 

**Isak: Jeg skal være forsiktig. Ikke miste stemmen eller no. Hvis du trenger å høre den igjen.**

 

Jeg ler litt.

 

**Even: Isak!**

 

**Isak: Hva?**

 

**Even: Du… det jeg prøvde å si, var at hvordan du har det, det er det som betyr noe. Da funker det ikke å liksom late som alt er greit og ha cybersex eller noe sånt, selv om du er aldri så deilig. Og da funker det ikke at du sier sånne ting: “Hvis jeg trenger å høre stemmen din igjen”.**

 

**Isak: Neivel…**

 

**Even: Åh, kjæresten min. Blir du stressa når jeg er sånn streng?**

 

**Isak: Ja… det føles som om jeg gjør noe feil, føler det feil. Det var egentlig… jeg trengte å høre det i går. Altså ikke at jeg ville at du skulle ha det sånn at du måtte ringe meg fordi du hadde hatt mareritt. Men det var litt godt også. At du ringte til meg.**

 

Men dette er det uansett umulig å forklare.

 

**Even: Noen ganger nå.. når du sier ting.. så… hvordan skal jeg forklare det? Det er liksom som det siver gjennom at du ikke synes det er så farlig, at det ikke er så viktig, hvordan det går med deg.. Og jeg kan kjenne meg igjen, da. Jeg tror jeg skjønner på en måte.. Men jeg kan ikke høre på det. Jeg kan jo ikke jatte med. .. Men jeg vil ikke stresse deg, da, vil ikke at du skal føle at du gjør noe feil. Jeg vil bare at du skal føle deg elska og sykt viktig.**

 

_...elska og sykt viktig… _

Herregud. Ikke si sånn. Ikke si det. Ikke om meg, nå. Det er ikke sikkert at jeg kan leve opp til det, det ville du sett om du var her.

 

**Isak: Jeg vet at du elsker meg. Men jeg føler jo bare… faen, men du? Nå kommer Marcel inn her..**

 

Jeg prøver ikke engang å reise meg fra sofaen, bare løfter hånden mot Marcel, stopper ham midt i setningen han begynte på allerede i gangen,  _ Honey, I’m home! Fikk du testet ut om det hjelper for deg med.. _ .

 

**(til Marcel): IKKE spør om det nå! Jeg snakker med Even.**

 

Jeg peker på mobilen, ser distrahert vekk fra Marcel når Even snakker videre.

 

**Even: spør om hva?**

 

**Isak: Nei, ingenting. Det er ikkeno.**

 

Marcel ser på meg, der jeg ligger, ignorerer at stillingen min er vesentlig mer nevrotisk enn avslappet. Jeg snur litt på meg, karrer meg opp i sittende stilling, må smile av hvordan Marcel strekker hånden frem og stryker meg med tommelen over kinnbeinet. 

“Har du sovet?” spør han stille, mens han ser meg i øynene.

 

**(til Marcel): Ja, et par timer. Her inne.**

 

Jeg nikker ut i rommet, snakker fremdeles inn i mobilen.

 

**Even: Marcel! Hallo.**

 

**Isak: Skal jeg liksom sette deg på høyttaler? Du trenger ikke å snakke med Marcel?**

 

Jeg kjenner meg plutselig irritabel.

 

**Even: Nei. Jeg trenger ikke å snakke med Marcel, men du forteller meg jo ikke alt. Det går dårligere med deg enn hva du forteller meg. Jeg skjønner jo det. Hva var det Marcel ikke skulle spørre om?**

 

**Isak: Herregud, det var ingenting. Djeez, spør ham selv, hvis du vil. Eller, det trenger du ikke, jeg kan jo si det. Tipper han skulle spørre meg om jeg hadde fulgt det dritgode rådet hans og runka for å få sove.**

 

**Even: ...ok**

 

Det blir plutselig for mye, Even som er bekymra, Marcel som maser om soving, jeg som bare prøver å komme meg gjennom denne dagen, uten å vite hvordan jeg skal få det til. Jeg rekker mobilen til Marcel med en irritert bevegelse, jeg driter i det, de får snakke sammen da, om runking eller hva faen de vil. 

 

Jeg går fort og sint inn på badet og kjenner at jeg må pisse. Jeg setter meg på doen, lener albuene på lårene og lar hendene dekke ansiktet mitt. Hva er alt dette? Hvem faen er jeg nå?

 

Marcel er fremdeles på mobilen med Even når jeg kommer inn igjen i stua, han ler, men den fyren ler jo faen meg alltid. Han gir en tommel opp, til Even muligens, snakker høyt inn i mobilen: _ ja! Eh… men… jeg fikser det som vi snakket om, ok.  _

 

Fikser det som vi snakket om, er det meg, det da? Skal de fikse meg? Jeg tar i mot mobilen, Marcel stryker hånden nedover ryggen min, nikker ut i gangen. “Jeg ordner litt mat,” sier han, og mumler “Hadet, Even,” ut rommet før han går.

 

**Isak: Koselig prat?**

 

Jeg skjuler ikke at jeg er irritert, hvorfor skal jeg det?

 

**Even: Hvor har du vært? På do?**

 

**Isak: Ja. Pisset. Øl.**

 

Jeg mumler.

 

**Even: Ok. Du trenger virkelig at jeg passer på deg nå.**

 

**Isak: Hva mener du? Hva har Marcel sagt?**

 

Hva faen har Marcel sagt?

 

**Even: Du sover ikke og du drikker øl. Jeg skjønner … det føles sikkert litt bedre, men … det kan jo ikke fortsette sånn...**

 

**Isak: Det var bare én da. Og noe… annet. Uansett. Det er greit. Jeg skal slutte med det.**

 

**Even: Du skal på fest?**

 

**Isak: Det er noe Marcel-greier. Jeg fortalte om det. Han må dra dit og maser så jævlig om at jeg må være med. Ta med han som ellers ligger i fosterstilling i sofaen hjemme, liksom. Jeg skjønner jo det. Og det har han sikkert sagt til deg også.**

 

Luften er i ferd med å gå ut av meg, jeg setter meg på gulvet, med ryggen mot en av de store, gulnede radiatorene. Den er varm, men det går ikke an å brenne seg på den, den er ikke varm nok til det. Jeg puster rolig inn og ut noen ganger, prøver å samle meg, igjen.

 

**Even: Har du spist, baby?**

 

**Isak: Jeg… jeg tror Marcel skulle kjøpe med noe mat. Han har vært… ute.**

 

**Even: Kan du please love meg at du ikke går på fest uten å spise først?**

 

Even, kjæresten min. Herregud, det kan jeg i det minste love.

 

**Isak: Ja. Det kan jeg. Lover å spise. Passer du på meg nå, baby?**

 

**Even: En liten brøkdel av hvor mye jeg vil passe på deg, kjæresten min. (Hvisker) Fy faen. Men du kan ikke Marcel droppe den festen? Kan dere ikke se film og drikke te eller noe?**

 

**Isak: Even, han kan ikke det. Han skal holde noe tale-greier, det er med instituttet hans. Men… jeg kan bli hjemme. Hvis det er så viktig. Drikke te. Du trenger ikke å være negativ til Marcel, liksom.**

 

Jeg vet ikke om han skjønner det. Det er ikke Marcel. Det er meg. Jeg vil ikke være her, hele kvelden, uten noen distraksjon fra meg selv. Jeg tør ikke.

 

**Even: Jeg er ikke negativ til Marcel. Det er ikke det. Men, dra på festen, ikke vær alene hjemme nå. Hvis Marcel må dra, så bli med. Men kan du ringe meg, når du kommer hjem? Uansett når? Ringe, ikke sende melding?**

 

**Isak: Det blir kanskje seint, jeg vet ikke? Vil du det? At jeg vekker deg?**

 

**Even: Ja. Please.**

 

**Isak: Jeg skal ringe deg, jeg ringer deg fra senga, ok?**

 

**Even: Ja. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg må fikse noe nå, men vi snakkes etterpå. Ok?**

 

**Isak: Men… ikke bli så alvorlig. Det går bra. Det går mye bedre enn du tror nå.**

 

Hører du det, Isak? Det går mye bedre enn du tror nå.

 

**Even: Du… Det er meg, liksom. Husk at du lovte å spise.**

 

**Isak: Jeg vet det. Du er den beste kjæresten. Jeg elsker deg.**

 

Han er det. Ikke jeg. Jeg er sikkert den verste, akkurat nå. 

 

**Even: Jeg elsker deg. Vi snakkes senere i dag, veldig snart.**

 

**Isak: Jeg… gleder meg. Til å snakke mer.**

 

**Even: Jeg også, alltid. Nå sender jeg deg en kjempeklem og så kysser jeg deg og holder deg inntil meg.**

 

Jeg lukker øynene, kjenner på varmen i ryggen, hører på Evens stemme.

 

**Isak: Det er digg. Jeg holder deg også inntil meg, kjæresten min.**

 

**Even: Det er det beste stedet å være hele verden. Ha det så lenge, baby.**

 

**Isak: Hadet! Ikke vær så bekymra for meg, ok? Jeg finner ikke på noe dumt, jeg lover.**

 

**Even: Det er utrolig bra å høre. Ha det!**

 

Jeg blir sittende der, Marcel henter meg vel, eller kommer inn med maten. Jeg vet ikke. Det ordner seg, alt dette kommer til å ordne seg. Det går bedre nå, sikkert mye bedre enn jeg synes det føles som.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva tenker dere nå? Ordner det seg? Og blir det bra for Isak å dra på fest?
> 
> Engasjementet deres er så fantastisk, det er en skikkelig boost at så mange av dere setter pris på de daglige oppdateringene og alt det kompliserte i historien akkurat nå. Tusen takk for at dere tar dere tid til å lese og kommentere også når det går så fort i svingene som det gjør her for tiden!


	34. Avgjørelsen min

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even bestemmer seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere har i forrige kapittel fått lese en telefonsamtale mellom Isak og Even, vet jeg. 
> 
> Den samtalen skulle Even bruke til å bestemme seg. Jeg vil tippe dere har en idé om hva han landet på...

Avgjørelsen min er krystallklar. 

 

Der ble den det:

 

_Isak: Jeg skal dra til legen når jeg kommer hjem, ok._

 

_Even: Men det er jo måneder til._

 

_Isak: Jeg skal ut i kveld da. Da har jeg noe annet å tenke på, får sikkert sove etter det._

 

Han ligger i senga, klarer ikke å ringe meg når han trenger det. Han unngår å dra til legen. Isteden drikker han, ser på filmer som kan gjøre at alt føles mørkere, klamrer seg til et slags urealistisk håp om at det plutselig skal bli lettere. Og Marcel er der, det er fint det, at han har noen, men det virker ikke som om han har det i seg å få Isak ut av dette mønsteret. Hvis han fortsetter sånn, kjæresten min, uten søvn, men med alkohol, kanskje grønt, for alt jeg vet, kanskje nesten ikke mat, han kommer til å kollapse. Fy faen. Kanskje han blir innlagt, ligger der forvirret blant mennesker han ikke forstår hva sier. Og så kunne det kanskje vært unngått. Hvis det gjøres noe ordentlig nå..nå.

 

_Isak: (svelgelyd) Jeg elsker deg. Jeg vil ikke være uten deg._

 

_Even: Jeg kommer til deg._

 

Isaken min som gråter og sier at han ikke vil være uten meg. Og jeg som sier at jeg kommer. 

 

Jeg kommer. Nå.  

 

_Isak: … tankene… og det trykket inni meg, og den følelsen av at jeg ikke bestemmer noe over meg selv lengre. Men Even? Akkurat nå… jeg tror ikke jeg vil snakke mer om dette._

 

_Even: Ok, verdens beste Isak. Det er ok. Du har fortalt meg ganske mye nå, da. .. Da er det litt lettere, vet du, … å passe på deg._

 

Du har sagt meg så mye at jeg vet hva jeg skal gjøre. Jeg må komme til deg for å passe på deg så godt som jeg klarer, så fort som mulig. 

 

Og så får jeg Marcel i røret:

 

**Marcel: Hei! Even! Du, Isak… han har det ikke så bra med sovingen. Har han sagt det?**

 

Jeg føler jeg har dårlig tid.

 

**Even: Marcel, kan jeg spørre deg om noe?**

 

**Marcel: Ja? Naturligvis.**

 

**Even: Kan… du passe litt på Isak til jeg kommer? Og så sender du meg melding hvis det er noe, ok?**

 

**Marcel: Selvfølgelig. Det gjør jeg allerede.**

 

Dette er et unntak. Jeg trenger å snakke med Marcel littebitt uten at Isak hører på. 

 

**Even: Takk. Har du tatt telefonen fra Isak, eller?**

 

**Marcel: Han ga den til meg og gikk. På do, tror jeg, eller han var litt sur.**

 

**Even: Har … du snakket med han om å gå til lege eller noe sånt?**

 

**Marcel: Nei. Isak… han vil vel klare det selv? Har han lege her? Hausartzt?**

 

_“Vil vel klare det selv?”!_

 

**Even: Haus..? Hva? Jeg skal sjekke. Men bare ikke si at jeg spurte deg om det nå, da. Jeg forklarer det når jeg kommer, ok?**

 

**Marcel: Han… du vet at han har hatt mange … jeg burde vel ikke snakke om dette uten at han vet det.**

 

Bare si det! Bare si det!

 

**Even: Mange? Mange hva?**

 

**Marcel: Jeg vet ikke hva det heter. Angstanfälle.**

 

Åh herregud!

 

**Even: Han har hatt mange? Etter lørdag?**

 

**Marcel: Det virker som han står under stress hele tiden, eller er redd for at han skal miste kontrollen. Men han er ok også.**

 

_Åh Isak!_

 

**Even: Du mener at han ikke skal være alene, ikke sant?**

 

**Marcel: Han… jeg prøver å være her så mye som jeg kan.**

 

Marcel! Han gjør det som er min oppgave. Det er jeg som er Isaks pårørende. Åh fy faen. 

 

**Even (gråter): du er den beste i verden, serr! Takk, men jeg kommer, ok? Bare ikke fortell Isak det her, for han blir bare mer stressa… bare vent, jeg forklarer alt. Ok?**

 

**Marcel: Jeg skal passe på ham. Jeg passer på Isak.**

 

En klo fester seg rundt brystet mitt. Det strømmer på med bilder som er for uutholdelige. 

 

**Even (gråter): Jeg elsker Isak. Det kan ikke skje noe med han, ok?**

 

**Marcel: Det kommer ikke til å skje noe med han. Jeg har sagt til han at han må snakke mer med deg… han trenger det. Han snakker ikke så mye.**

 

**Even: Å faen, Marcel. Takk for at du forteller meg det her, ok. Jeg må jo vite det.**

 

**Marcel: Tror han kommer tilbake nå. Eh.. ja, vi skal på en fest i kveld. Det er kanskje bra for ham?**

 

**Even: Er han ved siden av deg nå? Kan jeg få snakke med han?**

 

**Marcel: ja! Eh… men… jeg fikser det som vi snakket om, ok.**

 

Og så får jeg Isak tilbake igjen på tråden. Og det er akkurat som jeg nå hører det bedre enn jeg har gjort så langt: 

 

Stemmen hans, den sinnsykt vakre stemmen hans, det er som det er et nytt hulrom rundt den. På en måte så hører jeg den enda bedre, eller alt er liksom skrellet bort, den er der helt naken, helt ubeskyttet. 

 

_Isak: Ja. Det kan jeg. Lover å spise. Passer du på meg nå, baby?_

 

_Isak: Jeg… gleder meg. Til å snakke mer._

 

 

Jeg må bare avslutte. Jo mer jeg hører, desto mer merker jeg hvor _urgen_ t det er. 

 

Det er ikke mer tid nå å la gå til spille. Nå må jeg faen meg bare dra. Ikke høre mer, ikke famle mer på avstand. 

 

Jeg svelger og svelger, før jeg tar opp mobilen igjen. Den er nesten utladet. Det er det jeg visste, det var bra jeg kjøpte den powerbanken. 

 

Det ringer tre ganger før Sondre svarer: 

 

**Sondre: Hallo!**

 

**Meg: Jeg drar. Du hadde helt rett. Jeg drar. Nå.**

**Sondre: Nå?**

**Meg: Husker du hvordan det var med flybilletter i dag? Jeg driter i prisen.**

**Sondre: Det var noen i kveld. Jeg kan sjekke om et lite øyeblikk.**

**Meg: Nei, jeg skal fikse det, jeg. Du er ikke sekretæren min heller.**

**Sondre (ler): Nei, jeg vet det. Men det er ikke noe stress. Jeg er på nett igjen om tre minutter uansett. Jeg er på det apoteket ved siden av leiligheten for å kjøpe noe solkrem. Det er så jækla masse sol på den takterrassen. Er det noe du trenger på apoteket?**

 

Åh faen. 

 

**Meg: Kan du gjøre meg enda en tjeneste, når du er tilbake i leiligheten? Kan du gå inn på rommet mitt? Der er det en svart sånn toalettmappe. Nedi den er det noe meds. Kan du sjekke hvor mye lithionit og cipralex jeg har igjen?**

 

 

Det går ikke mange minutter før han ringer meg opp igjen. Det viser seg at jeg har medisiner for henholdsvis 13 og 16 dager, mens returen min fra Tyskland ikke er før om tre uker. 

 

Jeg kommer jo i alle fall ikke til å dra hjem før. 

 

**Sondre: Du får fiksa det i Göttingen, gjør du ikke det, da?**

 

**Meg: Nei. Det kan jeg ikke. Jeg aner ikke hvordan det blir, ikke sant? Kanskje vi kommer til å snakke med flere leger, fordi Isak trenger det. Og da kan ikke jeg begynne å snakke om at jeg trenger lithionit. Det er altfor stor risiko for at jeg mister all kred, at de ikke tror jeg kan passe på Isak i det hele tatt, da, hvis de får vite at jeg er bipolar. Det er jo ikke sikkert, men hvis det skjer… Nei, det går ikke. Det kommer til å stresse meg noe jævlig også, å vite at jeg har det jeg må fikse etter hvert.**

**Sondre: Men kan du ikke bare få en e-resept?**

**Meg: Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje, men jeg tør ikke ta sjansen!**

Jeg trekker pusten inn, slipper den sakte ut igjen med en slags lyd jeg merker Sondre fanger opp. 

 

**Sondre: Da må du få fiksa det her, da, før du drar.**

**Meg: Ja… Jeg må ringe legen min.**

**Sondre: Hvis du må snakke med en lege her, så kan vi spørre Tamara. Hun er jo så chill. Hun kommer ikke til å spørre deg om hva slags medisiner engang. Hvis hun kjenner noen som hun tror kan hjelpe deg, så fikser hun den kontakten, og det er det. Det er jeg sikker på.**

**Meg: Ja, jeg skal gjøre det … og ringe legen min. Og jeg må sjekke noe for Isak også, best å gjøre det også før jeg drar egentlig… Og jeg må prøve å roe meg ned bittelitt.**

Jeg kjenner stresset fysisk, selv om jeg har tatt avgjørelsen. 

 

**Sondre: Du.. jeg ser på flyavganger nå. I morgen kveld da, eller? Det er lurt å bare bestille nå, tror jeg, ikke vente.**

 

Alle de tingene jeg må fikse i morgen, jeg vet jo at slitenheten kommer til å ligge der som et dirrende lag, svakt betennelsesaktig, hjernen kommer til å be om å få koble ut, eller lade seg opp.

 

Og det er bra at Isak og jeg har dag sammen først, for oss begge. Dag, dagslys, hvor vi kan begynne å ta fatt på dette. Sammen, hvordan skårene nå enn skal plukkes opp. 

 

Kanskje han kan få en legetime torsdag ettermiddag. Kanskje jeg kan fikse det. Kanskje han kan få noe å sove på, og så faktisk sove en hel natt, i armene mine. 

 

**Meg: …Jeg tror kanskje det er bedre at jeg kommer tidlig på dagen, jeg. Tidlig torsdag er det noe da?**

 

**Sondre: Første avgang er 6.35.**

**Meg: Kan du booke den for meg?**

Jeg setter meg inn i taubanen igjen. Turen her oppe er ferdig.

 

Nå er det bare å forberede meg best mulig. Jeg ser så vidt profilen min i refleksjonene fra vinduet, i det samme som det rykker i tauet og banen begynner på turen nedover.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riktig avgjørelse?


	35. Når det eneste eg kan e fucke. alt. o. p. p.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak blir med på instituttfesten til Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var det tid for nok et Frieda-alene kapittel til dere. Det er litt vanskelig å forklare det, det virker kanskje ganske sprøtt på dere - men det er tungt å skrive denne delen av historien. Jeg prøver så godt jeg kan å skrive Isak med alle følelsene utenpå huden, og det er en krevende sak for mine følelser også, for jeg må liksom ned i knestående og kjenne på noe av dette sammen med Isak. Kanskje er jeg et persilleblad som går for mye inn i det. Denne gangen må jeg bare si evige tusen ganger takk til Pagni, som sent torsdags kveld bare skjønte at det var nødvendig med en støttekontakt og tilbød seg å være det selv om jeg sa nei. Det var nødvendig ❤️
> 
> I historien er vi stadig på samme dag, Isak og Marcel skal på en tilstelning på Marcels institutt.

“Nei, men ta et til da, jeg må nesten smile, det ser jo ut som jeg skal i begravelse.” Jeg sletter bildet og rekker Marcel mobilen, trekker pusten og rister løs i skuldrene. Smiler til kameraet, prøver å se strammere og tøffere ut enn jeg er.

 

**Meg 18:47**

**[bilde av Isak, han står i gangen i leiligheten, har på seg mørk blå dress, hvit skjorte og et lilla slips med motiv av små fugler. Han smiler, håret er stylet og han ser glad ut, men han er blek og dradd i ansiktet]**

 

**Meg 18:47**

**Sjekk det slipset da. Marcel sitt. Man må ha slips, sier han. Hva syns du, kjekk han typen din? [kysse-emoji]**

 

Marcel bestemmer at vi skal gå til fots, i følge ham er det kjapt, ti minutter, og det regner ikke særlig mye heller. Det er det samme for meg, jeg er med på det som skjer i kveld, viljeløst enig, og ikke kun på grunn av de tre ølene jeg har strukket ut i løpet av de siste par timene. Det er ingenting som spiller noen rolle, det er det jeg har begynt å forstå. 

 

Marcel slår opp en gigantisk svart paraply og vinkler armen sin mot meg, innbyr til at jeg skal hake min egen arm inn under hans. Han er varm mot siden av kroppen min når vi går sånn, det er behagelig, som om vi alltid går sånn.

“Du? Det med date, som vi snakka om? Hvem er jeg, liksom, hvem tror de andre at jeg er når jeg kommer med deg?” Jeg må bare spørre. 

“Mein Mann. Hvorfor skulle jeg ellers ta deg med på instituttmiddag?” Marcel ler, trekker meg nærmere mens vi går bortover de regnsvarte gatene. “Who cares, Isak?” sier han, det er ikke et spørsmål, bare en konstatering, og jeg tror jeg forstår. Hvem føkkings bryr seg om noe lengre, ikke jeg, ikke jeg, ikke jeg, ikke jeg. Ordene gynger gjentagende i hodet, i takt med skrittene våre.

 

Det vibrerer i lomma, det er sikkert Even.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:54**

**Wow! Han typen min han er den kjekkeste som fins ❤️**

 

Og så brer det seg langsomt og varmt fra et lite punkt langt inne i meg likevel. Bare et svakt blaff, uten kraft, men jeg slapper av i ansiktet og jeg smiler.

 

**Kjæresten min 18:54**

**Dritfett slips også. Det har jeg lyst på, det er jo skikkelig min stil. Kanskje vi må stjele det fra Marcel ;)**

 

“Har du ikke fortalt Even at jeg er verdens beste deler?” Marcel dulter i meg, trekker mykt på skulderen når jeg hever øyenbrynet i en lydløs irettesettelse for at han leste meldingene mine.

 

**Meg 18:59**

**Skal hilse fra Marcel og si at han er en god deler. Du kan låne det for alltid.**

 

**Kjæresten min 18:59**

**Det er veldig snilt, hils tilbake!**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:00**

**Og så må jeg spørre da bby: har du spist?**

 

**Meg 19:01**

**Jeg har det. Jeg lovet jo det.**

 

Take-away fra Nudelhaus, rett over gaten. Det første som sto på menyen,  _ Hausgemachte Spaghetti mit Hähnchenbrustfilet, Champignons, luftgetrocknete Tomaten, Scharfe Peperoni und Rucola in Olivenöl zubereitet _ . Jeg hentet til og med maten vår, mens Marcel dusjet, tok en kjapp avstikker til Speckstrasse for å ordne noe. Men alle de detaljene trenger ikke Even. Jeg slipper Marcels arm, stikker hånden i lommen på dressjakken, kjenner etter om alt er der. Bare forsikrer meg om at jeg er forberedt. Jeg er rolig, det overrasker meg, den myke plasten i håndflaten holder pusten min der jeg må ha den, lett og jevn.

**Kjæresten min 19:01**

**Det er bra, veldig bra. Håper det blir en kul kveld. ❤️**

 

Det er fullt i lokalet, Marcel køddet ikke da han sa at det var en gammel festhall bygget for små gnomer som Gauss og hans samtidige, både rommet og møblene virker som de mangler en kvart på å være i normal størrelse. Det er dekket til et langbord midt i salen, med hvitt porselen og vinglass. Med det samme vi kommer inn, er det flere som avbryter samtalene sine og kommer bort for å håndhilse på Marcel, eller  _ Herr Albrecht _ , som han tydeligvis går under her. Jeg kjenner en sterk lyst til å falle noen skritt tilbake, kanskje snu og gå hjem likevel, men Marcel merker det, han stryker hånden over ryggen min og lar den hvile på den ene skulderen min, helt naturlig, virker det som, som om det er ingenting. Jeg må si det til ham etterpå, at akkurat nå er det alt, den armen på skrå over ryggen min er alt.

“Ist das der andere Herr Albrecht?” er det en som spør, en lav og skallet professortype i svart, blank kappe, jeg skjønner ikke helt spørsmålet, men Marcel ler i alle fall og trekker meg inntil seg i en sidelengs klem før han presenterer meg som “Herr Valtersen, Izak Valtersen, mein Freund.”

 

Vi setter oss, Marcel styrer oss mot plassene nærmest trappen ned til garderoben og doen, jeg vet ikke om han tenker det samme som meg. At det kan bli nødvendig å rømme, at det kan bli for mye, jeg vet det ikke. “Hvordan går det?” spør han, låser blikket sitt i mitt. Jeg smiler, nikker, trekker på skuldrene, det går jo bra, herregud. Jeg drar frem mobilen og svarer på meldingen fra Even, mens Marcel svarer på en tirade av spørsmål fra en kvinne tvers over bordet.

 

**Meg 19:18**

**Jeg vet ikke ass. Masse gamle folk i dress her og alle kaller meg Herr Valterzen. Det kan bare bli bra vel? Jeg ringer deg etterpå**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:18**

**Ring meg etterpå ja. Elsker deg herr Valterzen ❤️**

 

“Riesling, darf ich anbieten?” den godt voksne servitøren smiler til meg når jeg ser opp, og hun nikker vennlig når jeg stolprer frem en av de få setningene jeg kan. “Ich hätte gerne ein Bier, bitte.” “Kommt sofort.”

 

*

“Skal du ut igjen?” Marcel legger hånden på underarmen min, holder den der helt til jeg møter blikket hans. Det er kanskje den tredje eller fjerde turen min ut, men det er ikke som han tror. Det går jævlig bra med meg, det må Marcel bare skjønne. Jeg smiler til ham, klarer ikke å holde tilbake et fnis, det spruter frem og får meg til å le også. 

“Bli med’a!” sier jeg, og tar ham i hånda, leier ham de få skrittene mot trappeoppgangen. “Det er en jævlig digg takterrasse her! Visste du det, Herr Albrecht? Herr Albrecht!” Jeg ler, drar med meg Marcel opp og ut på terrassen.

 

Vi setter oss ved et av de runde bordene, det er mulig det er kaldt, men jeg merker det ikke. Det har sluttet og regne, og noen, kanskje hun eldre serveringsdama, hva vet jeg, har tørket av setene på stolene, det er meningen at vi skal sitte her nå, ingen kan si noe annet.

“Isak? Har du…”

Jeg avbryter ham før han får sagt noe som i alle fall ikke stemmer, jeg aner ikke hva han har tenkt å si, men det føles uviktig. “Har jeg røyka? Hell yeah! Føkk det er digg, alt for lenge siden!” Jeg finner frem en av jointene fra lomma på dressjakken, tenner den med den lille lighteren jeg kjøpte på kiosken i dag. “Hva?” spør jeg, Marcel glor på meg, han ser komisk ut. Jeg tenker på den sangen, Gabrielle, Even digger den,  _ store planer om å bli et uimotståelig friskt pust, _ jeg må le, den sangen, det er jo faen essensen av hva som skjer inni meg nå, røyken er som et friskt pust som blåser alt drittet ut av meg, det burde jeg jo skjønt før, at det kunne være så enkelt.

“Hva er klokka?” spør jeg, men jeg sjekker mobilen før Marcel svarer, han er blitt så treig nå, jeg skjønner ikke hva problemet hans er. Klokka er føkkings 2120! Jeg skynder meg å skrive en melding til Even, Even, Even, Even, føkk for en dårlig kjæreste jeg er for ham nå, det er bly under alt det lette, under det friske pustet. 

  
  


**Meg 21:21**

  1. **Jeg elsker deg ❤️**



 

**Kjæresten min 21:21**

**Isak min. Jeg elsker deg ❤️ Håper du har det bra!**

 

“Men du, Isak?” Jeg ser blankt opp, på Marcel, han ser grunnende på meg, tror han at jeg har svar på noe som helst? “Jeg… sier ifra til de andre at vi er her ute, jeg. Det er kanskje noen som lurer på hvor jeg ble av. Men… jeg kommer ut til deg. Vi kan være her sammen.”

“Ta med øl, da!” roper jeg til ryggen hans, det hadde vært digg nå, med en pils til.

 

Han kommer ut igjen etter bare noen minutter, han har med seg et lite brett med to ølglass, en skål med chips, og to breddfulle vannglass. “Vann først, Herr Valtersen!” sier han, og ser påtatt strengt på meg. Påtatt, sånn at jeg ikke kan nekte, som jeg kunne gjort om han bare var streng, jeg gjennomskuer det lett. 

 

“Jeg har tenkt på noe!” sier jeg, men det er ikke sant, jeg har ikke tenkt det ut på forhånd, det er noe som bare ramler inn i hodet mitt nå. “Isak, liksom, han duden, han som ikke funker. Drit i han! Jeg er… versjon 2. Betaen!”

“Isak… hva snakker du om?” Marcel setter vannglasset foran meg, hever begge øyenbrynene, kanskje litt oppgitt.

“Isak v2! Nei, hva heter det når man stokker om på bokstavene? Agronom? Nei?”

“Akronym?”

“Ja! Kasi! Saki. Ksai. Føkk, det blir bare jævla dårlige nye navn!” Jeg ler, klarer ikke å la være, selv om Marcel bare rister på hodet av meg.

“Skal du være pothead v2 du nå da? Kiffer-Isak? Funker det, Isak? Er det lurt? Hva tror du Even synes om det?” Marcel lener seg frem, dunker pannen sin mykt mot min, og det får tårer til å renne fra øynene mine når jeg ler. 

Det vet jeg ikke. Jeg vet ikke hva Even synes om det.

 

*

 

Jeg går ned fra takterrassen, prøver å finne et stille sted. Det er fremdeles folk igjen i salen, kjerringer og feite menn over 50 som danser til tysk musikk jeg aldri har hørt før. Jeg går ned på doen, skyller munnen under springen, og drikker noen slurker, unngår å se på meg selv i speilet. Jeg skal ikke le nå, nå skal jeg bare være dritseriøs og jeg skal ikke le. Ikke nå.

 

Jeg trekker pusten før jeg ringer, min egen pust, bare den, så dypt som det går. 

 

**Utgående anrop til Kjæresten min 23:11**

 

**Even: Hallo!**

 

**Isak: Hei!**

 

Stemmen min henger fast langt bak i munnen et sted.

 

**Even: Hjemme igjen?**

 

**Isak: Mhm. Er du hjemme?**

 

La oss bare please snakke om noe annet enn meg. 

 

**Even: Ja, jeg er hjemme, i den leiligheten vår her, ja. Men du?**

 

**Isak: Ja?**

 

**Even: Har du og Marcel kommet hjem, etter den greia?**

 

**Isak: Sa jo at jeg skulle ringe når jeg kom hjem, var ikke det det vi sa da?**

 

Hvorfor spør han om det? Jeg er jo hjemme, det har jeg jo sagt. Jeg ser fort rundt meg, som om det kunne vært mulig, at Even på en eller annen måte kunne se meg nå.

 

**Even: Jo, men du kunne jo funnet på å ringe meg før, da. (ler) Det var ikke sånn ment. Jeg bare lurte på om det var ferdig og dere var hjemme nå. Innbilte meg vel at det kom til å bli senere.**

 

Jeg får lyst til å le høyt, for det er jo latterlig da, at han gjennomskuer meg, men ikke skjønner at jeg står her på dassen og lyver for ham likevel. Det er for hans egen skyld da, for at han skal få sove, og ikke bli vekket av meg, når vi kommer hjem.

 

**Isak: Det er vel sikkert ikke ferdig da, vet ikke. Dans og sånn. Men du?**

 

Jævlig weird musikk, jeg hører den sive langsomt inn til meg gjennom luftespalten nederst i døren, tykk og kompakt, som tåke, ord som jeg ikke forstår.  _...was uns groß und wichtig erscheint plötzlich nichtig und klein... _

 

**Even: Ja?**

 

**Isak: Hva skal du gjøre nå? Skal du sove?**

 

Det er liksom der hjernen min vil, snakke om soving, for å glatte over at det ikke er sant at jeg er hjemme, at jeg ikke ringer fra senga, som vi sa før i dag. Jeg må puste dypt for å trykke ned den boblende latteren som vokser i meg, til tross for at jeg ikke vet hva som er morsomt nå.

 

**Even: Jeg skal bare det etter hvert, ja. Hva tenkte du på, baby?**

 

**Isak: Nei, ingenting. Tenkte ikke på noe (ler). Jeg har slutta å tenke.**

 

I wish. I wish. I wish.

 

**Even: Det kommer du ikke til å klare. Og det er bra, for jeg digger deg sånn som du er, med den tenkende hjernen din også, helt serr! Var det gøy da? Det du var på? Du var jækla kjekk.**

 

Hm. Kjekk. Jeg ser på meg selv i speilet, smiler til han fyren med det krøllete håret, han i den blå dressen, det er digg da, at Even synes jeg er kjekk.

 

**Isak: Hjernen min er dritmorsom i dag, jeg har det helt serr bra, ikke tenk på det (lite latterutbrudd). Eh.. ja det greiene, gøy, faktisk. Herr Valterzen (fake tysk aksent) liksom!**

 

Jeg fniser til mitt eget speilbilde, det er morsomt da. Det er det som er så befriende godt, at akkurat nå er alt bare morsomt, ingenting annet kjennes lengre, eller, ikke før jeg kjenner på det, eller det stikker seg frem igjen.

 

**Even: Du.. en ting.. Kan du svare meg ærlig på en ting?**

 

Den stemmen kjenner jeg igjen, jeg har hørt den før. Jeg har brukt den selv også.

 

**Isak: Jeg er jo alltid ærlig med deg? Hallo?**

 

Alt er ikke alltid helt sant, ikke alt jeg sier er helt sant. Det farer gjennom meg, og ikke for første gang i dag.

 

**Even: Har du … tatt noe dop.. røyka eller noe? Eller bare drukket?**

 

Faen.

 

**Isak: (fniser) Helt serr Even, har DU røyka?**

 

**Even: Men du skulle jo svare, jo. Svar da.**

 

**Isak: Ja okei da.**

 

**Even: ...Hva slags dop?**

 

**Isak: Hva er du nå, sånn forhørsleder? Jeg var i jævlig bra humør nå. Takkass.**

 

Jeg snakker fort, for fort.

 

**Even: Jeg ville jo bare at du skulle svare meg på det. Ikke noe mer.**

 

**Isak: Jaja. Greit. Røyka litt.**

 

Jeg puster ut, langsomt, og tungt. Hører på Evens rolige stemme. Rolig. Det er ikke så farlig.

 

**Even: Ok, baby. Det går fint, men ikke røyk noe mer eller ta noe annet, ok? La meg få passe på deg bittelitt.**

 

**Isak: Ikke tenk på det, ok, ikke vær bekymra for det. Jeg har jo… jeg er jo hjemme. Da går det bra, ikke sant?**

 

Jeg er jo ikke det. Hjemme. Kanskje jeg skal gå hjem nå.

 

**Even: Det går helt sikkert bra, helt sikkert kjæresten min. Jeg er nesten hos deg. Jeg elsker deg.**

 

**Isak: Nesten er et jævlig relativt begrep, det er sinnsykt subjektivt.**

 

Og helt sikkert er enda verre. Helt sikkert er jo for faen ingenting.

 

**Even: Det er et jævlig relativt begrep, det suger egentlig det begrepet. Unnskyld. Men jeg elsker deg, da. Uten noen jævlig kjipe relative begreper blandet inn der, ass.**

 

**Isak: Får du sove i natt? Jeg vil at du skal sove bra. Ikke la alt mitt shit gå inn på deg.**

 

Even. Jeg må bare holde fokus på Even. Jeg trenger ikke ramme ham mer enn jeg har gjort allerede.

 

**Even: Det er ikke shit. Vi fikser det sammen… Og, ja.. Jeg vet at jeg må passe på meg selv og sove og sånn. Jeg gjør det, baby.**

 

**Isak: Og da er det bra at jeg ikke ringer og vekker deg og … det skal jeg ikke!**

 

Jeg rister på hodet til speilbildet mitt, han duden i speilet vrir frenetisk på hodet mange flere ganger enn meg, det er komisk, men jeg klarer å la være å le.

 

**Even: Nei! Herregud, nei! Jeg har sovet og jeg kommer til å få sove, men ikke hvis jeg ikke vet at du ringer meg hvis du trenger meg.**

 

**Isak: (svelgelyd) Ja… men jeg gjør det. Ok, jeg gjør det, det lover jeg.**

 

Definer å trenge, da, Even. Jeg lover å ringe hvis jeg må.

 

**Even: Ikke noe ljugekors?**

 

**Isak: ingen ljugekors på ringing om natten! Sverger.**

 

Jeg gjør honnør til speilet, strammer rumpa og retter meg opp i ryggen. Jeg sverger, på noe, jeg vet ikke hva. På at dette skal gå over, tror jeg.

 

**Even: Ok, da. Jeg skulle akkurat til å si “sverg”, men så gjorde du det.**

 

**Isak: det er fordi jeg er blitt synsk nå. Jeg visste at du skulle si sverg.**

 

**Even: Er det sant at du visste det? Sverg! (jeg ler)**

 

**Isak: Sverger med en fot i graven.. Nei? Det er feil uttrykk? Jeg sverger i alle fall!**

 

Jeg sverger på at han i speilet, som er meg, gir meg et nikk nå, et blunk, det får meg til å le, et hult flir fullt av luft.

 

**Even: Sondre tror på telepati. Nesten da.**

 

**Isak: Sondre er en romantiker.**

 

**Even: Ja. Han er vel det. Tror han har lyst på kjæreste nå, ass.**

 

**Isak: Ja? Har du ikke fortalt han om din?**

 

Din, som er meg, for faen, meg. Jeg ler igjen, men uten å føle meg glad.

 

**Even: Jeg tror at vi, liksom, gir han enda mer lyst.**

 

Hæh, liksom, jeg rister på hodet.

 

**Isak: Litt betryggende egentlig. At du har holdt kjeft om alt dette, mener jeg. Veldig.**

 

**Even: Feilslutning professor Valtersen.**

 

**Isak: Hva mener du?**

 

**Even: Jeg har ...fortalt han litt, Isak. Jeg har måttet det.**

 

**Isak: Faen Even. Det… du har måttet det? Fordi du blir dårlig av meg, liksom?**

 

Jeg er ikke sint, bare… tom. Det er ikke morsomt, det er bare enda en ting som bare skjer med meg. 

 

**Even: Nei, Isak! Jeg er ikke dårlig. Jeg er faktisk ikke dårlig. Men ...jeg trengte å snakke med noen. Han er jo en god venn, liksom, og han digger deg og … jeg har ikke fortalt så mye.**

 

**Isak: Ok. Jeg driter egentlig litt i det. Jeg har det jævlig bra akkurat nå, jeg gidder ikke å tenke på det nå. (skramlelyder)**

 

Jeg mener det jeg sier, jeg driter i det, men jeg ser hvordan han som er meg i speilet slår knytteneven inn i papirdispenseren som henger på veggen.

 

**Even: Nei, det er ikke noe du trenger å tenke og gruble over det der, altså. Hva skal du nå da?**

 

**Isak: Eh. Jeg skulle ringe når jeg var hjemme? Jeg er hjemme og nå skal jeg sove? (ler) Eller, jeg sover jo ikke! Jeg skal… se på film?**

 

**Even: Er Marcel hjemme, da? Eller ble han igjen på den greia si?**

 

**Isak: Han er rett her ute. Han … han er litt sånn hotshot på den greia? Alle hilser på han og sånn? Men… han driver og gjeter på meg da.**

 

Jeg er bare tom tom tom tom tom. Det er ingenting igjen i meg. Jeg burde dra hjem, la det bli sant, at jeg ligger i senga og at jeg ringte da jeg kom hjem.

 

**Even: Men .. nå skjønner jeg ikke. Du sier til meg at du er hjemme, men så er du ikke det?**

 

**Isak: Joda. Jeg er hjemme. Han er hjemme. Alle er hjemme.**

 

Hjemme. Det er jo uansett ikke her, dette er uansett ikke hjemme, ikke der senga mi står heller er hjemme. Hjemme er jo der du er.

 

**Even: … Ok, alle har fortsatt festen hos dere?**

 

**Isak: Nei, nå roter du baby. Festen er der og jeg er her, ikke sant? Men du? Even?**

 

**Even: (trekker pusten, men sier ikke noe)**

 

**Isak: Jeg… jeg skal prøve å sove… og så kan vi snakke sammen i morgen?**

 

Jeg skal ikke det. Jeg kan ikke sove.

 

**Even: Kan du .. ikke røyke noe mer, eller drikke noe mer i dag? Det er ikke så lurt det nå..**

 

**Isak: Det er jævlig digg da! (latterutbrudd) Men jeg hører på deg!**

 

**Even: Please! Hør på meg. Det slutter jo å være digg hvis man overdriver, sant?**

 

**Isak: Jeg sa jo at jeg har lagt meg! Jeg røyker vel for faen ikke på senga. Jeg hører jo på deg!**

 

Jeg har lagt meg og jeg er hjemme og jeg har ikke røyka. Et sted, i et parallellt univers, så er det sånn. Akkurat sånn.

 

**Even: Bra, kjæresten min. Ring hvis du blir redd, eller hvis et eller annet og du vil prate med meg. Ok, det sverget du jo på, så det .. vet jeg at du gjør.**

 

**Isak: Ja, det gjør jeg, det lover jeg.**

 

**Even: Ok, baby.**

 

**Isak: Jeg elsker deg. Jeg gjør det, jeg elsker deg.**

 

Det er det plutselig så viktig å få sagt, det må han vite.

 

**Even: Jeg vet du gjør det. Og jeg elsker deg. Nå sender jeg deg det ømmeste kysset som går an, i hele universet, ok?**

 

**Isak: Mmm. Holder du hånda mi i natt?**

 

**Even: I hele natt. Jeg slipper deg ikke.**

 

Jeg ser ned på hånda mi.  _ Jeg slipper deg ikke. _

 

**Isak: Sov godt da, etterpå, bby.**

 

**Even: Ta vare på deg selv. Kanskje du får sove litt nå.**

 

**Isak: (ler) Ja. Kanskje det. Håper det.**

 

**Even: Vi snakkes i morgen, hvis ikke vi snakkes i natt, ok?**

 

**Isak: Ok… hvis ikke vi snakkes i natt.**

 

**Even: Nesten var relativt, men jeg er i alle fall 2 tastetrykk unna deg, og du unna meg. Det er jo på en måte ganske kort.**

 

**Isak: Føkk, Even, ikke vær så optimist! Jeg får litt noia av den tanken, ass. At dritlang avstand egentlig er kort.**

 

Jeg i speilet rister på hodet, oppgitt over meg her på gulvet. Jeg lurer på om jeg må kaste opp. Jeg snur ryggen til speilet, lener meg mot vasken, prøver å puste rolig, lydløst, langsomt.

 

**Even: Ok, sorry.. Det var bare ment som en liten spøk.**

 

**Isak: hashtag spøk, liksom. (ler) Jeg må helt serr pisse, jeg må ut herfra nå… men vi snakker mer i morgen.**

 

Vi bør legge på, det føles som det haster.

 

**Even: Eller i natt. Ha det, kjæresten min. Elsker deg.**

 

**Isak: (hvisker) kjæresten min. Elsker deg.**

 

Og hvorfor er det mer som meg, mer som min egen stemme, når den nesten ikke kan høres?

 

*

 

Jeg kommer på det på veien hjem, mens vi går bortover Goethe Allé. Marcel går og kødder med den sammenslåtte paraplyen, later som om den er en spaserstokk, forteller meg ganske detaljert om alle spaserstokkene man faktisk kan kjøpe i hatte- og paraplybutikken som er nærmeste nabo til leiligheten vår. “Hut Busch!” sier han, “Den burde hete Hut, Regenschirm und Spazierstock Busch!” og vi ler noe helt jævlig, Marcel bare fordi han alltid ler, han ler alltid, jeg fordi jeg fremdeles kjenner buzzen av alt for mye grønt. Alt for mange uimotståelige friske pust.  _ Har store planer men eg feilar og eg faller når det eneste eg kan e: F G, A og C.  _

 

Når det eneste jeg kan er å fucke alt opp. Når det eneste eg kan e fucke. alt. o. p. p. 

 

Jeg er ikke Isak v2, ingen av de nye navnene heller, ikke Kasi, Sika, Saki, Ksai, Iksa, Aiks. Jeg er ingenting. Et tomt skall, fullt av meningsløsheter, det vil si ingenting. 

 

S-k-a-I 

 

Og hvem trenger det?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for det herlige engasjementet deres, det er så rørende at dere er med Isak og Even og at dere synes det er vanskelig å vente på nytt kapittel. Hva tenker dere nå da? Var det lurt av Isak å dra på fest?


	36. Det eneste som gjelder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evens formiddag dagen før avreise.

Jeg våkner av alarmen 8.30. 

 

Ingen nye meldinger. Det får meg til å si til skuldrene mine at de kan chille litt, at det er en madrass her, at det liksom er meningen at man skal synke ned i den, ikke befinne seg fem centimeter over. 

 

Om et døgn er jeg allerede fremme i Berlin. 

 

Barcelona - Berlin. Jeg ser for meg en fugl, av en eller annen grunn, jeg ser for meg et sammensurium av statuer. Her, i Barcelona, og der, i Berlin. Det er en line som går over, gjennom lufta, men den er ikke mulig å se alt under ett. 

 

Og så er det ikke Berlin som er endestasjonen min heller engang. Det føles fortsatt uoversiktlig lenge, på en måte, til jeg er hos Isak. 

 

Kloen i brystet fester seg når telefonsamtalen med ham i går kveld kryper fram i meg igjen, når bruddstykkene går gjennom hodet på meg, inntil det samme inntrykket som i går kveld gjennomborer meg helt og får alt annet jeg måtte ha vært innom, i løpet av den tunge søvnen, til å vike. 

 

 _Det holder på å rakne._  

 

Jeg leser gjennom chatten med Marcel fra i går kveld. Sporenstreks etter Isak og jeg la på, skrev jeg til ham:

 

**Meg  23:45**

**Marcel. Jeg vet det her er en viktig kveld for deg. Men jeg prata akkurat med Isak på telefonen.ble veldig bekymra. Vet du sa at du passer på han og det er jeg veldig takknemlig for. Hvis han vil røyke eller drikke noe mer, kan du prøve å overbevise han om at det ikke er lurt? Jeg vil ikke overvåke, men han har jo ikke sovet noe nesten og det står ikke noe bra til, så da kan det gå skeis. Men ikke si det, at jeg sa det kan gå skeis, for da blir han kanskje bare skremt.**

 

**Meg 23:45**

**Hvis han blir skikkelig dårlig i natt så kanskje du kan prøve å ta han til legevakt eller noe sånt. Det ordner seg med betaling selv om det er privat. Jeg kommer snart. Unnskyld hvis det her ødelegger kvelden din**

 

Så typisk stressa meg-meldinger. Jeg hadde kanskje nådd bedre fram hvis jeg hadde fått til å chille litt først.  

 

**Marcel 23:48**

**Han kommer akkurat ut igjen til oss nå. Jeg visste ikke at han skulle røyke. Han har gått ut mange ganger i kveld. Beklager Even, jeg sa jeg skulle passe på ham.**

 

Jeg hadde jo allerede skjønt det, at han ikke var hjemme. Hvorfor ringte han meg og sa han var det? Var han så forvirra? Eller prøvde han å dempe min bekymring? Men han måtte jo vite at jeg ikke akkurat forventet at festen skulle være over, og Isak hjemme, allerede klokken 23. 

 

**Marcel 23:49**

**Jeg skal prøve å få ham til å ta det rolig. Hvordan dårlig mener du?**

 

Jeg ville ikke svare så utdypende på det spørsmålet. Det blir helt feil hvis jeg begynner å utlevere Isak, helt feil hvis jeg begynner å utlevere oss, Isak og meg. Jeg kjenner ham tross alt heller ikke. 

 

**Meg 23:49**

**Det er ikke din skyld. Takk for at du prøver å få han til å ta det rolig**

 

**Meg 23:50**

**Hvis han knekker sammen eller noe, vær så snill og ring meg, hvis han ikke gjør det selv eller prøv å få han til legen. Men vi håper jo ikke at det skjer. Og helst ikke si at jeg er bekymra for det. Jeg skal fortelle alt til han når jeg kommer**

 

**Marcel 23:50**

**Det virker som han har det bra nå? Men skal jeg sjekke ham i natt? Kan han bli alvorlig dårlig?**

 

**Meg 23:50**

**Jeg vet ikke. Men ta gjerne en titt inn i natt hvis du gidder**

 

**Marcel 23:51**

**Naturligvis gidder jeg. Jeg skal gi deg beskjed hvis han ikke har det bra**

 

**Meg 23:51**

**Takk du er veldig snill**

 

**Marcel 23:51**

**Jeg liker Isak. Han er en bra venn**

 

**Meg 23:52**

**Bra dere er blitt venner. Han ville garantert hjulpet deg også. Ha det fint på festen din videre da**

 

**Marcel 23:52**

**Jeg skal ta jointen fra Isak. Wish me luck ;)**

 

Det der drepte meg nesten. Han må ikke røyke! Ikke nå. Han vet ikke hva som sendes rundt til enhver tid engang. Det kan plutselig være noe heftig som trigger alt av angst som ligger der og ulmer. 

 

Og så tok det luften ut av meg, eller pusten fra meg, jeg vet da faen, men det er ikke noe poeng å prøve å “snakke ham til fornuft” lenger, vi er forbi det stadiet. Ti minutter før hadde han lovt meg å ikke røyke mer. Han må bare komme seg til legen, det er det eneste som gjelder. 

 

**Meg 23:53**

**Jeg vet du fikser det.**

 

**Meg 23:54**

**Men jeg skal ikke fortsette å snakke til deg bak ryggen hans. Du ringer meg hvis det er krise**

 

**Marcel 00:22**

**[bilde av Isak som sitter på takterassen. Han spiser pølse fra et beger med oppkuttede pølsebiter i curryketsjupsaus, smiler og viser finger til kamera]**

**Alles ok! Han får ikke røyke mer, vi har gitt vekk alt til de andre.**

 

 

**Even 00:31**

**Takk. Ringer du? Ikke sender melding, hvis det er noe, så jeg er sikker på at jeg får det med meg?**

 

**Marcel 00:34**

**Jeg skal ringe deg. Du kan stole på meg, jeg skal sjekke at det går fint med ham i natt.**

 

**Even 00:34**

**Evig takknemlig**

 

Og deretter svelget jeg en innsovningstablett og forsvant, frem til alarmen ringte nå. 

 

8.40 er klokken. Jeg tenker over alt jeg må gjøre, rabler ned punkter på en lapp. 

 

  * Henge opp klærne mine som ligger i vaskemaskinen. 
  * Ringe UiO, eller et eller annet kontor som har med utveksling derfra å gjøre. Få fikset en legetime til Isak i morgen, som jeg kan følge ham til, som han faktisk går til. 
  * Ringe legen min, begynne på hele den kampen for i løpet av denne dagen å få den forsyningen med medisiner jeg trenger for å ikke stresse med det mens jeg er i Göttingen. Innsovningstabletter også, for de har det gått hardt utover nå. 
  * Dra til den spanske legen kl.11.45, forhåpentligvis med de dokumentene jeg sikkert trenger fra legen min, som ikke har svart på mailen jeg sendte i går kveld. 
  * Forklare for de som har sponset turen vår at jeg må avbryte, at jeg må reise bort. 



 

Jeg kjenner stresset grave seg vei gjennom meg, av bare å titte på denne listen, så jeg legger til et punkt til, med skjelvende bokstaver: 

 

  * CHILLE 



 

Jeg vet hva jeg må gjøre. 

Noen må hjelpe meg. 

Jeg må ringe til mamma. Hun kan tysk også, litt i alle fall. Hun må prøve å fikse alt dette med legetime for Isak. 

 

Men før jeg rekker å ringe henne, plinger telefonen min. Jeg rykker til.  

 

 

**Marcel 08:49**

**Det har gått helt fint med Isak. Han forsto at jeg passet på ham ;) Jeg tror alt er i orden, men han er ikke hjemme. Vet du om han hadde en avtale?**

 

Jeg blir instant klam i hendene. 

 

**Even: 08:51**

**Vet du at han har vært hjemme?**

 

**Marcel 08:51**

**Ja, vi har vært her i hele natt. Snakket med ham litt før sju sist.**

 

**Even 08:51**

**Sov han i natt? Vet du det? Ble han edru?**

 

**Marcel 08:52**

**Han har ikke sovet. Vi har sett litt film, slappet av, han var helt rolig. Kan du sende ham melding?**

 

Kjæresten min, natt etter natt uten søvn. Jeg som trodde han i det minste kanskje sloknet når han var full og stein. Dette går jo ikke lenger, det går faen ikke lenger!

 

**Even 08:52**

**Jeg ringer nå**

 

**Utgående anrop til Mannen i mitt liv 08:52**

 

**Isak: Hei?**

 

Ikke stress ham nå tenk hvis han allerede har noia, at det var derfor han måtte ut. 

 

**Even: Hei, god morgen...hvordan går det?**

 

**Isak: Bra. Eller greit.**

 

**Even: Marcel.. så etter deg. Han lurte på om jeg visste hvor du var.**

 

**Isak: ...ok. Han har meldt meg tusen ganger. Jeg skal svare han. Ble bare så jævlig lei av at han sjekka meg hele tiden.**

 

**Even: .. La han få gjøre det da. Han bryr seg jo bare. Hva gjør du nå da?**

 

**Isak: Ringte han til deg eller? Djeez.**

 

Nå må det for guds skyld ikke bli kjipt mellom de to! 

 

**Even: Nei, nei. Han sendte melding. Bare lurte på om du hadde en avtale eller noe.**

 

**Isak: Jeg er bare ute… jeg måtte ha litt luft. Jeg bare.. går litt.**

 

Det får bare stå til. Nå må du være modig, Even. 

 

Akkurat nå er det bedre om han er sur på meg enn på Marcel. Og det er jo jeg som har dratt inn Marcel, ikke han som har dratt inn meg.

 

**Even: Ok, baby. Men du, ikke bli sur på Marcel da, for at han sendte meg melding. Jeg har... spurt om han kan passe litt på deg, siden jeg er så langt borte.**

 

**Isak: …...har du?**

 

**Even: Ja, men det er ikke noe stress, det er ikke noe dramatisk eller noe sånt, ok?**

 

**Isak: Du… det er greit. Det er litt… fint, på en måte. Det er helt greit.**

 

Åh, herregud, så bra. Chille Even, chille. 

 

Selvsagt forteller det også på et vis at han ikke har det bra i det hele tatt, det at han synes dette er greit, men det vet jeg jo allerede **.**

 

**Even: Åh, så bra, kjæresten min, at du sier det. Jeg vil jo ikke snakke om deg .. bak ryggen din, sant? Jeg bare spurte han om å følge litt med, til jeg kommer. Nå ble jeg letta.**

 

**Isak: Marcel har uansett sett alt.**

 

 _Og_ _alt_ _er så mye mer enn jeg vet, dét bare vet jeg._

 

**Even: (svelger) Men du…?**

 

**Isak: Mhm?**

 

**Even: Nå.. har du sovet veldig lite, nesten ingenting over flere netter.. har du tenkt på å få med deg Marcel til legen? Legevakt, privatlege, hva som helst… egentlig nå tenker jeg bare så du kan få noe sovemedisin. Du trenger virkelig seriøst å få sove.**

 

**Isak: Jeg kan spørre han, om han vet hvor jeg kan gå.**

 

**Even: Jeg skal begynne å sjekke for deg nå, hvordan du kan få legetime, sånn som jeg sa i går. Men egentlig så tenkte jeg nå på bare noe med en gang, sånn nå med en gang, liksom, så du får sove i dag.**

 

**Isak: Jeg kan spørre Marcel når jeg kommer hjem igjen. Jeg har bare lyst til å gå litt mer først.**

 

_Hvorfor skal du være ut og gå nå?_

 

**Even: Drikk vann da, ok?**

 

**Isak: Ok. Vann. Got it.**

 

_Han er jo helt fjern, som om han har null følelse, bortsett fra å gå, gå når han må være helt totalt energiløs. Han kommer jo til å kollapse!_

 

**Even: Ikke… åh, faen.. Isak, jeg er bekymra. Du har ikke sovet og du drakk i går og røyka… Kan du si fra til Marcel hvor du er?**

 

**Isak: Ja… men Even?**

 

**Even: Kan du ikke bare ringe Marcel nå og be han bli med deg til legen? Jeg skal sjekke så lenge.**

 

**Isak: Jo, joda. Jeg kan det. Vær så snill, ikke vær redd for at det skal skje noe med meg. Jeg går bare litt rundt, jeg skal gå hjem igjen etterpå. Jeg skal ringe Marcel, ok?**

 

**Even: Ok. Jeg ringer deg etterpå, skal sjekke ting nå.**

 

**Isak: Men… jeg har litt lite batteri, ikke bli stressa om du ikke når meg, da er jeg bare tom for strøm.**

 

Nei, nei, nei.

 

**Even: Du kan ikke gå tom for strøm, da må du gå hjem, baby.**

 

**Isak: Greit. Det er greit.**

 

**Even: Du går hjem og snakker med Marcel og lader telefonen din?**

 

**Isak: Ja. Og du må ikke være så jævla bekymra nå. Jeg går liksom bare en tur.**

 

**Even: Ikke bruk opp batteriet ditt. Jeg ringer etterpå.**

 

**Isak: Vi snakker sammen etterpå. Takk… det er fint at du passer på meg.**

 

**Even: Jeg elsker deg, Isak.**

 

**Isak: Jeg vet det.**

 

**Even: Snakkes snart.**

 

Han legger på. 

 

Jeg skriver til Marcel med en gang, en håpløs illusjon om ha litt kontroll, er det vel: 

 

**Even (til Marcel) 09:13**

**Han er forhåpentligvis på vei hjem nå. Han skulle ringe deg.**

 

**Marcel 09:13**

**Bra. Hvor er han?**

 

**Even 09:13**

**Han går tur, trengte litt luft sa han**

 

**Marcel 09:14**

**Jeg kan gi deg beskjed når han er kommet hjem, vil du det?**

 

**Even 09:14**

**Ja, det er supert**

 

Jeg går ut av rommet mitt, håper akkurat nå at jeg ikke treffer på noen. Det gjør jeg ikke heller. Jeg smyger meg inn på kjøkkenet, tar ut en Monster av kjøleskapet, fordi jeg ikke har tid til å lage kaffe. Egentlig er jeg lys våken, men jeg trenger liksom koffein og energitilførsel likevel. 

 

Dusjen gjennomfører jeg i rekordfart. Etter jeg har fått på meg noen klær, finner jeg fram headsetet mitt. Jeg får ringe mamma mens jeg henger opp den klesvasken. Klesvasken. Det føltes godt å sette den på i går, godt å ha den å henge opp nå. Forberede meg til det jeg skal legge ut på. 

 

**Mamma: Hallo!**

 

**Meg: Hei.**

**Mamma: Hvordan går det i Barcelona?**

Stemmen hennes, alle de nære, velkjente tonene i den, de får meg til å klare å gå rett på sak. 

 

**Meg: Mamma, jeg trenger at du hjelper meg med noe.**

 

**Mamma: Hva da, vennen min?**

**Meg: Jeg drar til Isak i morgen tidlig…**

**Mamma: Hva? Hva skjer?**

**Meg: Det går .. etter forholdene bra med meg, det er ikke det, men … Isak trenger meg.**

**Mamma: Men, Even! Har det skjedd noe med Isak?**

**Meg: Jeg vil på en måte ikke si så mye, for jeg vil at han skal velge det selv, hva han vil si… Men han er .. hva skal jeg si? i en slags krise. Og da… han får ikke sove. Han har noia. Og jeg har sagt jeg skal fikse legetime til han, i Göttingen. Og så lurte jeg på om du kunne gjøre det for meg. Jeg kan prøve å finne ut noe nummer og sånn, jeg kan ringe eller chatte med universitetet. Men så tenkte jeg at du kan jo tysk. Og så er det tusen andre ting jeg må gjøre også. Jeg må snakke med legen min og fikse medisiner til meg selv og jeg …**

**Mamma: Du, hør på meg! Jeg skal finne ut av det. Han tar en mastergrad i fysikk, i Göttingen, utveksling gjennom Universitetet i Oslo. Jeg vet når han er født. Det skal jeg ordne, Even. Men du må nesten si litt mer..**

**Meg: Han sover ikke. Han har ikke sovet på mange dager. Angst. Han må få time i morgen. I morgen sent på dagen. Da er jeg der. Jeg tar han med. Bare si at det er sønnen din eller noe. Han trenger noe å sove på nå, nå med en gang.**

**Mamma: Ok, ok, jeg skal prøve så godt jeg kan. Men jeg lyver ikke, Even. Jeg sier det er svigersønnen min, som det jo på en måte er.**

**Meg: Si at jeg er dattera di, da, i tilfelle de er fordomsfulle.**

**Mamma: Du, det er Tyskland, det er ikke Saudia-Arabia. Men, medisiner, sier du? Har du gått tom for medisiner?**

**Meg: Nei! Jeg bare prøver å planlegge litt her! Jeg visste jo ikke at jeg skulle dra til Göttingen nå, og bli … jeg vet ikke hvor lenge, til returen jeg uansett har om tre uker i alle fall. Jeg tok ikke med meg medisiner hit til så lenge, ok?**

**Mamma: Ok, vennen min. Ok, du er flink. Men, Isak, hva er det som har skjedd?**

**Meg: Må jeg si noe mer nå, mamma? Han har fått noe reaksjon på noe .. fra tidligere. Men du trenger vel ikke si det for å få legetime? Han har helt serr ikke sovet, kanskje et par timer eller noe de siste .. fire nettene!**

**Mamma: Ok. Ok. Jeg skal gjøre så godt jeg kan. Trenger du hjelp med noe mer?**

**Meg: Takk, mamma. Bare hold meg oppdatert, ok? En legetime i morgen sånn klokken 14 eller 15 eller noe, hvis du kan fikse det, så er det dritbra.**

**Mamma: Ok, jeg holder deg oppdatert.**

 

 

*

Tamara lovet meg at denne legen kunne engelsk, denne legen vi nå er på vei til.

 

Det føltes som å leve et annet liv, ute i suburben, et sted der jeg plutselig skiller meg ut noe voldsomt. Folk tror vel at vi er kjærester, Tamara og jeg, at vi er på vei hjem til den lille leiligheten vår, at jeg er en useriøs Don Juan som har forført henne for å få bo her i denne fete byen med digg klima og billigere alkohol. De skulle visst, hvor feil de tar. 

 

Jeg er på vei til en lege for å få medisiner så jeg vet at jeg holder meg stabil når jeg nå skal til Tyskland og ta meg av min guttekjæreste som jeg er mer bekymret for for hvert minutt som går. 

 

Og Tamara. Hun oppførte seg i går kveld akkurat som Sondre hadde spådd. Jeg kunne like gjerne bedt henne om å sende meg sukkeret, som å spørre henne om hun kjente noen lege, eller til hvordan helsevesenet funket på dette området, si at jeg trengte å ordne meg en resept dagen etter. Tanta hennes er lege og hun kjente til en annen lege, viste deg seg, da Tamara ringte, som kunne ta meg inn dagen etter, klokken 11:45.  

 

Tamara merket vel at jeg var stressa. Det er vel derfor hun er her. 

 

Hun så på meg som om hun skjønte noe nytt om meg i dag tidlig, etter jeg hadde lagt på med mamma, og fjernet den hvite osteskiven fra den halve baguetten min, osteskiven jeg akkurat hadde lagt på, i stedet stappet jeg hele osteskiven i munnen, og påførte syltetøy på baguetten. 

 

“There is a shop in that zone that I should go to anyway, so I’ll go with you”, løy hun, eller jeg tror i alle fall hun løy. Jeg tror hun ble med fordi hun vurderte at jeg kunne ha bruk for henne som guide, eller som et menneske som var halvveis innviet i skjebnen min. 

 

“You’re not going to die, before we get there, are you? That would be too much responsibility”, sa hun med et lite slags smil mens vi satt på metroen, og jeg nok en gang sukket, grep etter pusten, dro meg i håret, sjekket mobilen for n’te gang, eller hva nå enn jeg gjorde. Uansett, jeg tok hintet, jeg må roe ned. Chille, det siste punktet på listen min. 

 

Og nå sitter jeg på venteværelset, i god tid. 

 

Det vibrerer og plinger.   

 

**Marcel 11:22**

**Isak er hjemme. Han måtte lade mobilen. Alt er ok.**

 

Jeg puster ut. Det føles som om jeg står på en liten avsats i et maraton, der jeg kan slappe av en stakket stund. 

Legen kommer jo ikke til å ta meg inn før tida. Fingrene mine trommer mot skjermen på mobilen. Det sitter noen mennesker her, men jeg orker ikke å ta dem inn, har bare lyst til å få dette overstått. Jeg åpner Instagram, for å ha noe å gjøre. 

 

Isak har postet, det hadde jeg ikke forventet, det hadde overhodet ikke slått meg: 

 

**Instapost @isakyaki 20:02**

**Bilde av Marcel, i dress, han står på en scene, gestikulerer ut i rommet, snakker. Han er kledd i dress og slips, foran ham sitter det festkledde mennesker ved et langbord, alle ser på ham.**

**@isakyaki Denne mannen, ass [hjerteøyneemoji] Stolt av deg, selv om jeg ikke skjønner en dritt av hva du sier!**

 

Det er så jævlig rart, at han kan sitte der, skrive det, virke helt normal. Ville jeg blitt sjalu under andre omstendigheter? Vet ikke. 

 

Marcel har også lagt ut noe:

 

**Instapost @marcelalbrecht 22:46**

**Video av Isak som trekker skuldrene opp og fniser, før han bryter ut i latter. Videoen går i loop.**

**Er lacht, finde ich gut so** ❤️ **Freunde wie diese @isakyaki**

 

Hjertet mitt begynner å slo fortere. Det ser så riktig og fint ut, det føles så jævlig feil. 

 

**Instapost 20:07**

**Bilde av Marcel som snakker fra scenen. Han hopper, bildet er tatt mens han er i luften.**

**Awesome research from @marcelalbrecht again! And so funny - you make neurolinguistics sexy!**

 

**Instapost 21:36**

**Bilde av Isak og Marcel. Marcel har armen rundt Isaks skuldre, Isak holder ham rundt livet. De lener kinnene mot hverandre, Isak har halvlukkede øyne og smiler.**

**@marcelalbrecht and @isakyaki supercouple. #sexylinguistics**

 

Supercouple? Hva faen er det her? “Jeg skal passe på han”? Hvordan da, Marcel? Isak er skikkelig skjør nå? Ikke fortell meg at du utnytter det!

 

Isak meldte meg 21:21, skrev at han elsket meg. 

 

En dame ser på meg, jeg kjenner blikket. Når jeg løfter hodet, seg jeg rett inn i to nysgjerrige brune øyne bak noen stålinnfattede briller. 

 

Ja, jeg stresser. Ja, jeg er beyond å chille. Det er bare å glemme. 

 

**Instapost 22:32**

**Bilde av Isak og Marcel. De sitter i en liten gruppe av folk, stolene deres er tett sammen. Isak lener seg mot Marcel, ansiktet hans er tett mot Marcels kinn. Han ser opp mot Marcel, de ser hverandre i øynene. @marcelalbrecht hat immer schwein! [grisefjesemoji, firkløveremoji]**

**#goettingerlingofest**

 

**Instapost 23:57**

**Video tatt ute, sveiper over en terrasse med mange bord og stoler, det er mye snakk og latter i bakgrunnen. Isak og Marcel sitter i en gruppe med mange andre på samme alder, Isak ler og forteller noe, noen dulter vennskapelig borti Marcel. Det ser ut som Marcel ber Isak om å få noe, han strekker ut håndflaten og sier noe. Isak bare smiler, lener seg frem mot ansiktet hans og rister på hodet.**

**#recreational #norwegianstar #goettingerlingofest**

 

Jeg sjekker når jeg meldte med Marcel i går. Klokken 23:52 skulle han ta fra Isak jointen. Kanskje han prøvde på det, da. Kanskje _det_ i det minste var sant. 

 

Når noe ropes ut, som jeg skjønner skal være navnet mitt, er jeg akkurat i ferd med å klappe sammen, synke ned på gulvet som en benløs bylt, sånn føles det. 

 

Men isteden følger bena mine etter bena foran meg. Snart sitter jeg inne på et legekontor. 

 

Og før jeg klarer å si noe, begynner tårene mine å strømme som en foss. 

 

Omsider, stotrende og sikkert usammenhengende kommer jeg ut med budskapet: 

 

“My boyfriend for many years studies in Germany. Something has happened. He is in the middle of a crisis and we need to be together. I’m bipolar, but I have been stable for years and I have medication for several days, but not for as much time as I think I will stay there. I just want to have what I need with me, when I go there tomorrow, one thing less to worry about, you know? I have documentation in English from my doctor in Norway…”

 

Heldigvis, heldigvis, heldigvis, var hun snill. Hun sa noe om _previsor, aware,_ lette etter ordet, smilte forståelsesfullt og skrev ut de reseptene jeg trengte. 

 

Jeg hentet dem med en gang, på apoteket rett ved siden av. 

 

Og her sitter Tamara, på kafeen hun pekte ut. Hun sitter på utsiden, inntil veggen, med en bok som ser ut som den er mange tiår gammel, røyker en sigarett og har en liten kaffekopp foran seg. 

 

Det minner meg nok en gang om at jeg må chille, i dette litt over halve døgnet som gjenstår. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De instaoppdateringene ass, de var ikke gode. Men jeg håper dere har troen på Even, har dere det?


	37. Det er ingen som vil holde deg i hånden nå

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak forsvinner ut en tur og prøver å skaffe seg et overblikk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei fra Frieda igjen - og tusen takk for de fine kommentarene på forrige Isak-kapittel. Han trenger omtanken deres, det er helt sikkert, det er vanskelig å være Isak nå.
> 
> Vi er kommet til onsdag morgen, dagen etter festen til Marcel.

**Utgående anrop til Pappa 05:44**

**Utgående anrop til Pappa 05:59**

**Utgående anrop til Pappa 06:21**

 

Han svarer ikke. 

 

Jeg ligger på senga, har laptopen på magen. Det er ingen buzz mer, ingenting av det lettvinte fra festen. Bare restene, det som er ingenting inni meg. Eller alt, om jeg snur på det, så er det alt. Og uansett tomt, og hult, et resonansrom for en klang som ingen vil høre, heller ikke jeg.

 

Han sover sikkert da, hører ikke mobilen, kanskje han avspaserer eller begynner sent på jobb eller noe. Jeg sender en melding i stedet for, jeg må bare spørre, jeg vil vite hva han svarer.

 

**Meg 06:39**

**Hvordan merka du at mamma var syk?**

 

**Pappa 06:40**

**Isak, er det derfor du har ringt og vekket oss? Ærlig talt. Kunne ikke det vente?**

 

**Meg 06:40**

**Bare svar da. Hvordan merka du at mamma var syk?**

 

**Pappa 06:43**

**Jeg har dårlig tid nå. London i dag.**

 

**Pappa 06:44**

**Ikke vanskelig å merke. Hun mistet jo kontakten med virkeligheten. Vi snakker om dette en annen gang ok?**

 

Nei. Det er ikke ok.

 

**Meg 06:47**

**Når skjønte du at du ikke orka å være gift med mamma mer?**

 

**Pappa 07:01**

**På flytoget nå. Hvorfor spør du om alt dette?**

 

**Meg 07:02**

**Vet ikke. Bare lurer på når det er for mye.**

 

**Pappa 07:02**

**Vennen min, er det Even? Er han forverret?**

 

Faen! Jeg knytter nevene, kjenner neglene mine presse seg inn i håndflaten. Det er for faen ikke Even! Det er ikke Even som er for mye.

 

**Meg 07:03**

**Nei! Det er ikke Even! Bare ikke snakk om Even, ok.**

 

**Pappa 07:06**

**Jeg skal ikke blande meg opp i det. Men du må tenke på at du er veldig ung. Det er veldig tidlig å binde seg til en person som ikke er frisk. Du har ikke sett så mye av verden ennå Isak, det er ikke unormalt om du tenker litt på deg selv også.**

 

Jeg kan høre Marcel tasse forbi i gangen, han går med myke, søvnige skritt, og stopper halvveis inn i den åpne dørspalten til rommet mitt.

“Hei”, gjesper han. “Jeg skulle bare…”

“Hente litt vann. Jeg vet”, fullfører jeg for ham. Jeg vet og han vet at han ikke trenger vann, han sjekker hvordan det går med meg, ser etter om jeg har sovnet. 

“Du burde legge deg igjen”, sier jeg. “Du virker drittrøtt.”

“Ja… jeg prøver å sove et par timer til. Har du…”

“Nei.” Men jeg kjenner at kroppen så gjerne vil. Jeg bør finne ut av de legegreiene, få en resept på et eller annet som lar meg sove, det er det eneste ansvarlige, jeg skal fikse det etterpå. 

“Når skal du gå? Har du forelesning?” Det merkelige med stemmen min nå, er at det klinger som om den kommer fra et annet sted enn meg, jeg ser overrasket rundt meg. 

“Nei. Jeg er her. Vi kan henge sammen.” Å Marcel, han svarer så fort, alt for fort, han velger å være tilstede for meg, uansett hva han egentlig skulle i dag. Det er fint og det er helt jævlig.

 

Pappa har skrevet flere meldinger, jeg leser dem mens jeg hører Marcel gå tilbake til rommet sitt, det knirker lavt i sengen når han legger seg ned igjen.

 

**Pappa 07:09**

**Er du der? Jeg er snart på Gardermoen.**

 

**Pappa 07:09**

**Hun klarte ikke å face det hun var redd for hun, mamma, vet du.**

 

**Pappa 07:11**

**Da snakkes vi Isak. Du må skaffe deg oversikt, finne ut av hva du vil. Det går nok bra. Du får ta litt ansvar.**

  
  


Jeg lukker laptopen, blir bare liggende og se, ut av vinduet mitt. Det bor noen der, på den andre siden av bakgården, jeg har ikke tenkt skikkelig på det før. Men noen har åpnet vinduet nå, det forstyrrer den vante flaten som jeg har stirret på i timesvis, sikkert dagesvis til sammen, det flytter veggen bakover, inn i noens rom. Forbi det jeg kan nå med blikket mitt.

 

_ Du får ta litt ansvar. _

 

Han skulle vel hjelpe da, pappa, komme med et råd. Men jeg har hørt det før. Mange ganger. Jeg kan det rådet. Kan det godt nok til at jeg ruller meg over på siden og krøller meg sammen til en ball allerede før alle ordene velter over meg, allerede før hjertet mitt banker så hardt at jeg er sikker på at det ikke kan klare å fortsette.

 

_ “Du er stor nok nå til å ta litt ansvar!” Pappa. Jeg bare gråter, selv om han sier at jeg er for stor til det, selv om han til slutt sier at jeg faen må holde kjeft nå, og spør om jeg ikke for helvete kan forstå at jeg trigger alt sammen nå. De går foran meg, alt for fort, jeg må skynde meg for å holde tempoet, og jeg klarer ikke å slutte å gjenta at jeg ville gå rundt, jeg ville jo gå rundt skolen, jeg ville jo bare gå den andre veien. “Isak, nå har pappa så enormt mange røde tanker, faen de er så røde nå at jeg vil at du skal holde opp med den griningen, ellers vet jeg ikke hva jeg kommer til å gjøre!” Jeg svelger den, gråten, prøver å svelge den, men jeg klarer ikke å slutte, hverken med gråten eller med å strekke ut hånden og prøve å gripe etter pappa sin. “Gi deg med det, Isak. Det er ingen som vil holde deg i hånden nå!”  _

 

_ Jeg hører ham tydelig, den harde, sinte stemmen, selv om det er lenge siden, jeg var liten da, han sier til meg at det er min feil nå, hvis mamma ikke klarer å holde seg bra i dag, så er det på grunn av den jævla griningen og at jeg bare tenker på meg selv. På en måte er det som om han snakker med mammas ord, men det er hans egne rasende stemme, og det er min gråt, det er definitivt jeg som griner så høyt, og som kanskje kan komme til å ødelegge alt. “Gi deg med det, Isak. Kutt ut å komme grinende med den hånden nå!” _

 

Det går over, til slutt går det over. I den grad det kommer til å gå over, det begynner jeg å forstå. Det dirrer urovekkende i meg, men jeg kan tenke, jeg kan høre noe annet en bruset fra mitt eget blod som pumpes alt for fort gjennom årene mine, noe annet enn faren min og min egen jævla gråting.

 

Det som er mitt ansvar nå, er å skjønne hvor fucked dette er. Hvor fucked jeg er nå.

S-k-a-I

Jeg er ingenting som noen trenger. Det er det mitt ansvar å forstå. Even trenger ikke meg.

 

Jeg kler på meg, fort, jeg må ut, jeg må ha luft.

  
  


Det er morgenstille i byen, men på den travle, tyske måten. Bakeriene er åpne, mange av kaffebarene også, hos blomsterhandleren midt i gågata holder en jente på å sette ut stativer med flettede kurver fulle av blomsterbuketter. Jeg skal faen meg overraske Even en gang, jeg skal kjøpe blomster til ham, jeg skal finne noen som lukter godt og så skal jeg se på hvordan han smiler når han snuser på dem og med et blaff knytter lukten mot et ord eller en følelse. Jeg, eller noen, skal gjøre det en gang, smile og se overraskelsen, og sikkert gleden hans over å få blomster, som er klippet fri fra det som holder dem til bakken og ikke kommer til å klare seg, ikke særlig lenge.

 

Jeg går på måfå, det tar lang tid før jeg skjønner at jeg er på vei ut av byen, mot den store innsjøen jeg ikke husker navnet på. Det vibrerer i lomma, flere ganger med lange mellomrom. Marcel. Det bekymrer han tydeligvis at jeg ikke ligger i sengen og stirrer i taket mitt.

 

**Marcel 08:34**

**Isak, hvor er du? Trodde du skulle være hjemme i dag?**

 

**Marcel 08:38**

**Jeg kan møte deg? Eller hadde du tenkt å komme hjem snart?**

 

**Marcel 08:44**

**Jeg har fri, jeg kan møte deg?**

 

Jeg går videre med mobilen i hånden, finner ikke på noe å svare.

 

Det vibrerer igjen, summer insisterende mot huden min. Det er Even. 

 

**Innkommende anrop fra Kjæresten min 08:52**

 

_ Kjæresten min,  _ det lyser stort mot meg fra midt på skjermen, jeg tror det bare er derfor jeg svarer, fordi jeg er kjæresten hans og han kommer til å bli så jævlig bekymra og redd hvis jeg ikke svarer. Hvis kjæresten hans ikke svarer.

 

**Isak: Hei?**

 

**Even: Hei, god morgen...hvordan går det?**

 

Stemmen hans er myk, det høres ikke ut som om han regner med at det går noe bra.

 

**Isak: Bra. Eller greit.**

 

**Even: Marcel.. så etter deg. Han lurte på om jeg visste hvor du var.**

 

Fremdeles denne forsiktige stemmen. Teamwork. De er på lag nå, Marcel og Even. De teamer seg opp mot meg, fordi jeg ikke vet mitt eget beste.

 

**Isak: ...ok. Han har meldt meg tusen ganger. Jeg skal svare han. Ble bare så jævlig lei av at han sjekka meg hele tiden.**

 

Jeg puster oppgitt ut.

 

**Even: .. La han få gjøre det da. Han bryr seg jo bare. Hva gjør du nå da?**

 

Du sjekker meg, Even. Du stoler ikke på at jeg vet hva som er bra for meg.

 

**Isak: Ringte han til deg eller? Djeez.**

 

Jeg er kort i stemmen, det er irritasjon, eller det er mer at jeg er sliten. Dødssliten av dette.

 

**Even: Nei, nei. Han sendte melding. Bare lurte på om du hadde en avtale eller noe.**

 

Heh. En avtale. As if. 

 

**Isak: Jeg er bare ute… jeg måtte ha litt luft. Jeg bare.. går litt.**

 

Jeg har ikke energi til å bli sur engang, jeg går i en merkelig døs, ingenting betyr noe. Ingen av de store linjene, bare en mengde av små detaljer jeg aldri har tenkt på før, de er med ett det viktigste jeg kan komme på.

 

**Even: Ok, baby. Men du, ikke bli sur på Marcel da, for at han sendte meg melding. Jeg har... spurt om han kan passe litt på deg, siden jeg er så langt borte.**

 

**Isak: …...har du?**

 

Jeg kan være Even, det føles mer overkommelig enn å være meg, Isak, han er jeg uansett ikke lengre. Jeg kan være Even, og da kan jeg forstå det, det med å passe på.

 

**Even: Ja, men det er ikke noe stress, det er ikke noe dramatisk eller noe sånt, ok?**

 

**Isak: Du… det er greit. Det er litt… fint, på en måte. Det er helt greit.**

 

**Even: Åh, så bra, kjæresten min, at du sier det. Jeg vil jo ikke snakke om deg .. bak ryggen din, sant? Jeg bare spurte han om å følge litt med, til jeg kommer. Nå ble jeg letta.**

 

**Isak: Marcel har uansett sett alt.**

 

Jeg må le så vidt, relativiteten treffer meg, den er som en svak, ringende lyd. Marcel har sett alt, ja, kanskje, men han kan faen ikke vite hvor sant det er at jeg ikke er Isak nå, han kjenner ikke Isak på samme måte som Even gjør.

 

**Even: (svelger) Men du…?**

 

**Isak: Mhm?**

 

**Even: Nå.. har du sovet veldig lite, nesten ingenting over flere netter.. har du tenkt på å få med deg Marcel til legen? Legevakt, privatlege, hva som helst… egentlig nå tenker jeg bare så du kan få noe sovemedisin. Du trenger virkelig seriøst å få sove.**

 

**Isak: Jeg kan spørre han, om han vet hvor jeg kan gå.**

 

Gå gå gå gå gå gå gå gå gå. Jeg skal gå her, denne grusen knaser og jeg kjenner den i tennene når jeg beveger meg.

 

**Even: Jeg skal begynne å sjekke for deg nå, hvordan du kan få legetime, sånn som jeg sa i går. Men egentlig så tenkte jeg nå på bare noe med en gang, sånn nå med en gang, liksom, så du får sove i dag.**

 

**Isak: Jeg kan spørre Marcel når jeg kommer hjem igjen. Jeg har bare lyst til å gå litt mer først.**

 

Jeg har det, jeg vil gå her, bare gå her, det har jeg lyst til.

 

**Even: Drikk vann da, ok?**

 

**Isak: Ok. Vann. Got it.**

 

Jeg nikker til meg selv.

 

**Even: Ikke… åh, faen.. Isak, jeg er bekymra. Du har ikke sovet og du drakk i går og røyka… Kan du si fra til Marcel hvor du er?**

 

Stemmen hans, den sårheten, jeg kan høre at han er redd. Hvis jeg er Even, hvis jeg er kjæresten min, så skjønner jeg det, bekymra, jeg kan skjønne det.

 

**Isak: Ja… men Even?**

 

**Even: Kan du ikke bare ringe Marcel nå og be han bli med deg til legen? Jeg skal sjekke så lenge.**

 

**Isak: Jo, joda. Jeg kan det. Vær så snill, ikke vær redd for at det skal skje noe med meg. Jeg går bare litt rundt, jeg skal gå hjem igjen etterpå. Jeg skal ringe Marcel, ok?**

 

**Even: Ok. Jeg ringer deg etterpå, skal sjekke ting nå.**

 

**Isak: Men… jeg har litt lite batteri, ikke bli stressa om du ikke når meg, da er jeg bare tom for strøm.**

 

Det er ikke sant. Jeg er fullada.

 

**Even: Du kan ikke gå tom for strøm, da må du gå hjem, baby.**

 

Evens stemme er litt mørkere, tyngre, han mener det, jeg må gå hjem.

 

**Isak: Greit. Det er greit.**

 

**Even: Du går hjem og snakker med Marcel og lader telefonen din?**

 

**Isak: Ja. Og du må ikke være så jævla bekymra nå. Jeg går liksom bare en tur.**

 

**Even: Ikke bruk opp batteriet ditt. Jeg ringer etterpå.**

 

**Isak: Vi snakker sammen etterpå. Takk… det er fint at du passer på meg.**

 

**Even: Jeg elsker deg, Isak.**

 

Ikke gråt ikke gråt ikke gråt Even ikke gråt værsåsnill.

 

**Isak: Jeg vet det.**

 

Jeg sier det fort, flatt, på innpust, jeg synes jeg hører Even svelge, i Barcelona.

 

**Even: Snakkes snart.**

 

Jeg vet det, det er jo det jeg tenker på, at jeg vet det, det er lett å merke, at du elsker meg. Men jeg må skaffe meg et overblikk. Ta ansvar for at jeg ikke kan gi deg noe nå, bare ta. Fy faen som jeg har lyst til å bare legge meg ned og ta, bare få fra deg.

 

Jeg melder Marcel, han mener det jo bra, men jeg føler ikke takknemlighet, som jeg burde. Det irriterer meg bare.

 

**Meg 09:27**

**Jeg går en tur. Kommer om en stund. Du trenger ikke å vente på meg.**

 

Jeg kjenner at han svarer i lomma mi, men jeg ignorerer den lille vibrasjonen og bare fortsetter å gå. Rundt vannet, tilbake til byen. Singelen, asfalten, de grå gatesteinene, alle knaser fra knoklene i foten min, gjennom ryggraden og treffer meg i kjeven, steinhardt og uten fjæring. Midt i gågata blir jeg stående, det er den kirka igjen, den som ringer og kimer og vekker meg om natten. Jeg sjekker mobilen.

 

**Marcel 09:28**

**Kan jeg være med? Hvor er du da?**

 

**Meg 09:59**

**Kommer snart hjem. Lite batteri.**

 

Jeg kjøper to kalde pils i kebabsjappa, Krombacher, flaskene er brune. Jeg merker ikke at det allerede sitter en gammel mann på benken på den lille plassen foran kirka, men han nikker til meg når jeg setter meg. “Guten Morgen”, sier jeg, og jeg må faktisk le når han rynker litt med brynene og svarer “Guten Tag, junger Mann.” Han ser opp mot kirketårnet, det virker ikke som han bryr seg om at jeg drikker øl og at jeg gjør det alt for fort.

“Falco peregrinus”, sier han, og nikker mot tårnet. “Wanderfalken. Sie pilgern. Reisen. Wandern.”

Jeg ser to små fugler når jeg følger blikket hans, fra denne avstanden kunne det vært spurver for alt jeg vet, men jeg tror ham hvis han sier det er falker, han er så sikker i stemmen. 

“Stellen Sie sich mal vor, was für einen Überblick die Falken da oben haben. 360 Grad, alles, alles sehen. Der Überblick. Wundervoll.” Han ser på meg, nikker til ølflasken min, fortsetter å snakke, mens han tar imot den og tømmer den i noen store, glidende slurker. Überblick, wundervoll, wonderful, du må skaffe deg oversikt, overblikk, überblick. Ordene glir sammen, mine og hans og ord som kommer fra inni meg, fra det tomme rommet inni meg. Alt han forteller om de falkene, det er interessant, de må være noen jævlig ensomme fugler, helt der oppe, det er mine ord da, ikke hans, selv om jeg skjønner hva han sier, forunderlig nok, jeg forstår alt sammen. 

 

Jeg betaler med en ti-euroseddel ved det lille billettkontoret i våpenhuset, rister på hodet og tar ikke imot de åtte euroene i vekslepenger. Jeg tenker plutselig på mamma, og på mormor, på onkel Kåre som ikke kunne skjønne at en kjekk gutt som jeg ikke visste at det heter våpenhus, og ikke “det rommet før man går inn i kirken”. Det er nesten som han synger, nynner i ørene mine, en av de sangene bare onkel Kåre synger på, men stemmen er så ekte nå. 

 

_...I'm stepping through the door and I'm floating in a most peculiar way and the stars look very different today… _

 

Kirkerommet er stort og svalt, med en uendelig høy bue under taket. Det er stille der inne, kun en svak syngende evighetslyd, en engel som lar stemmen renne nedover de kurvede veggene. Jeg snur meg usikkert mot den gamle damen i våpenhuset, lurer på om hun ser det samme som meg, vet ikke om jeg blir roligere av måten hun smiler så vennlig og tilforlatelig tilbake på. For alt ved denne kirken gjør meg uvel. Fra her jeg står ser jeg rett mot alteret langt der fremme, og veien dit er ledet av takhøye, slanke søyler med geometriske mønstre i rødt, grått og hvitt - mønsteret får søylene til å se skeive ut, myke, som om de bøyer seg under vekten av de mange buene de holder oppe. Stripene i taket danner et spindelvev, sånn ser det ut for meg, men jeg er på vei, jeg skal gjennom det og over det, jeg skal opp til falkene, jeg skal ha overblikk, oversyn, oversikt.

 

“The last part of the stairs is closed. Please do not disturb the falcons!” Billettdama står hviskende ved siden av meg, og peker meg i retning av en dør til høyre i rommet. Zum Turm, står det, jeg lar de ordene kverne gjennom meg mens jeg kjapt forserer trappetrinn på trappetrinn. Sumturmsumturmsumturmsumturmsumturmsumturm. Isak ville ikke gjort det, han ville ikke gått videre når den moderne trappen gikk over til knirkete, smale trinn i tre, han ville stoppet lenge før tretrappen gikk over til smale stiger med rekkverk. Han ville gitt faen i dette tårnet, det er for høyt for ham, men ikke for meg, ikke nå. 

 

Hun overdrev ikke, billettdama, den øverste stigen er sperret av med en provisorisk lem av mørkebrune planker, det er ikke mulig å komme forbi den. Det henger en plakat på lemmen, med bilder av et reir med små hvite, dunete falkeunger oppi. **Please do not disturb our peregrine falcons!** står det skrevet med klossete gammelmannsskrift i svart tusj. Var det pilgrimsfalk han sa, mannen på benken? Jeg tror det. På vei til noe hellig, til en større forståelse, til innsikt. Men ikke tilgjengelig for meg, ikke med mindre jeg er villig til å stole på at det stemmer, at frykten min og alt det jeg er redd for er noe som er inni meg selv, det er noe som ikke er farlig, ikke egentlig, det kan komme til å gå bra.

 

Jeg ser ned på hånda mi, ... _ jeg slipper deg ikke... _ det har han lovet. Det er jeg som må ta det ansvaret, for han holder den, han kommer aldri til å slippe den, det vet jeg. Men dette er meg, aleine, Isak v2, meg som Even ikke kommer til å kjenne igjen, meg som han ikke kan vite om han elsker fremdeles, helt sikkert kan vi ikke vite det. Jeg strekker ut fingrene, flekser hånden, kjenner grepet hans løsne. Jeg slipper ham. Det er ingen som skal holde meg i hånden nå, ingen som burde ville det.

 

Det er kjølig utenfor vinduskanten, mye kaldere enn nede på benken. Gesimsen sirkler hele tårnet, den er så vidt bredere enn føttene mine, det er easy, jeg kan fint gå her. Når jeg strekker meg og står på tærne, rekker jeg akkurat kanten av den grønne kobberhvelvingen øverst på tårnet, et øyeblikk er jeg fristet til å prøve å dra meg selv opp, men jeg motstår trangen. Det er falken jeg vil se, den og om det stemmer at jeg er friere her oppe, selv om jeg fremdeles er under skyene. Jeg har gått rundt halve tårnet, med ryggen mot det dype fallet mot asfalten der nede, og hendene lett famlende mot den rue, huggede steinen. Overflaten er ujevn, imperfekt, jeg kjenner porene og furene i steinen mot huden i hånden min. 

 

Utsikten er overveldende, jeg ser forbi byen i alle retninger, ut på jorder og store puter av grønne løv, de er i ferd med å springe ut, jeg må forestille meg at de finnes. At det er et potensiale der, for noe mer enn brune og golde armer som strekker seg mot luften og meg. Når det har gått litt tid, når solen har skint en stund.

 

Jeg rykker til når den plutselig kaster seg målrettet og lynsnart ut i luften foran meg, den føkkings falken, jeg tar et tidels skritt bakover og trekker den ene armen til meg i en liten spasme. Det er ingenting bak meg, kun et fritt fall, og nå, mens noe i kroppen min spenner seg i en bue og trykker meg inn mot steintårnet igjen, klarer jeg ikke å regne ut hvor lang tid det ville tatt. 72 meter. 5 sekunder? Mer? Jeg tror ikke jeg puster mens jeg ser på falken, ser hvordan den stuper i en rett linje nedover i luften, før den brått og elegant vipper oppover igjen, og svever vektløst tilbake mot den grønne kuppelen over meg. Den holder en spurv i klørne, den lever fremdeles, skjelvende, den tror fremdeles den kan klare seg, den har i alle fall vilje til det. I det den store fuglen lander på skrått over meg, dukker den andre falken opp. Maken. Partneren. Den ser på meg, det er en gul ring rundt det lille fugleøyet, og den stirrer utfordrende på meg, som om den tror jeg er her for å redde spurven. Den vet ikke at jeg kan se det tydelig, det er alt for sent for det. 

 

Jeg presser meg mot steinveggen, den bekymringsløse lettheten er forsvunnet, hjertet slår fort mot innsiden av brystbeinet mitt, pusten min er rykkvis. Tre og et halvt sekund ville det tatt. Betydelig mer enn den brøkdelen av et sekund da spurven ble rykket fra luften. Jeg drar mobilen frem fra lommen, det undrer meg at hånden min er helt rolig, det er bare inni meg jeg skjelver. Falkeparet ser på meg, de gule ringene rundt øynene er som smil, hånlige smil. Spurven rykker til mellom de gule klørne som klomholder den fast mot den irrede kobberflaten. Jeg tar et bilde av dem, og et par av meg selv, jeg forventer at frykten skal ligge svett i ansiktet mitt, men det er en krøll av et smil der istedet. 

 

Jeg er ikke redd når jeg langsomt beveger meg mot vinduet igjen, heller ikke når rasende og bestemte hender drar meg inn gjennom vindusåpningen. De bombaderer meg med tyske spørsmål jeg ikke forstår, bleke ansikter med store øyne og formanende stemmer. Jeg rister bare på hodet, sorry, entschuldigung, unnskyld, lar dem geleide meg ned stigene og trappene og ut av det forvirrende, geometriske helvetet i kirkerommet. Først når jeg er ute på gaten kjenner jeg at jeansen min er våt, våte lange flekker langs innsiden av beina. Jeg har føkkings pissa på meg. Da er jeg et sted der inne likevel, jeg er der fremdeles, Isak, jeg. Det får meg til å le, befriende, boblende og fortvilende latter, den bryter frem i små kramper og sprut, og jeg klarer ikke å slutte før jeg står i gangen hjemme.

 

“Hei! Hvor var du?” Marcel kommer ut fra rommet sitt mens jeg fremdeles prøver å få av meg skoene. 

“Chill da. Jeg gikk en tur. Sjekka ut den kirka i gågata.” Marcels blikk har etset seg fast i de våte flekkene på buksa mi, han løfter blikket langsomt og ser bekymret på meg.

«Hva har skjedd?»

“Jeg … jeg skifter”, sier jeg fort. Det er den flammen i dusjen, den orker jeg ikke nå, ikke kjapt engang.

“Du var lenge borte. Jeg kunne blitt med deg. Du?”

“Jeg traff en fyr, en gamling. Han fortalte meg om de falkene som bor i tårnet. Hva heter den kirka? Den med tårnet?”

“St. Jacobi? Men, du traff en gammel mann som snakket engelsk? Det er jo… flaks.” Marcel smiler litt påtatt, han tror ikke på meg, jeg aner ikke hvor han tror jeg har vært. Han legger hånden på ryggen min, og jeg merker hvordan den rykker, jeg kan kjenne at han tvinger seg selv til å holde den i ro. “Du er helt svett på ryggen, Isak? Du er helt våt? Har du løpt?”

“Han snakket tysk! Det var sykt lett å forstå han, da!”

“Ok…” Marcel har en liten rynke mellom brynene nå, en liten hinne over øynene, de er skrudd et ekstra hakk rundt, skjerper seg inn på meg.

“Aber du verstehst ja kaum deutsch? Du guckst doch immer nur doof wenn jemand was auf deutsch sagt. Du kannst kaum ein Bier bestellen, du hast ja echt keine Ahnung. Du hättest spätestens jetzt was gesagt, wenn du mich verstehen konntest. Was ist denn los mit dir, Isak, Schatz?” sier Marcel, rolig, med en sykt rolig stemme, mens han ser meg inn i øynene med det påskrudde, grunnende blikket. Jeg vet ikke hva han maser om, jeg skjønner ikke en dritt, eller Bier, det skjønte jeg, det har jeg også lyst på nå.

 

Jeg går et skritt nærmere ham, lener meg inn mot ansiktet hans, det er den greia fra i går, jeg gjorde det vel tusen ganger i går, greia mi,  _ in Norway we don’t give a fuck about intimsfære, how do you say that, we’re just intimate, we just show that we care in Norway, right Marcel, right? Right?  _ I går var det sykt lættis, litt av den latteren bryter frem i et fnis når jeg legger hodet litt til siden og snakker stille mot leppene hans, det er jo helt ulogisk, det slår meg også i det jeg sier det, det er jo ikke leppene han hører med, de kysser han med, men ikke meg, herregud, selvsagt ikke meg.

 

“Jeg må sove. Sove. Kan du hjelpe meg å få sove. Sovne. Kan du hjelpe meg?” spør jeg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er tungt stoff dette, vi trenger nok ekstra mye at dere er med nå, kjære lesere <3
> 
> Sender en ekstra kjempestor takk til Pagni for armkroken <3


	38. Hvitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evens onsdag ettermiddag og kveld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi starter på kjøkkenet i leiligheten i Barcelona.  
> Even trenger en pust i bakken og prat med Sondre. 
> 
> Hold dere fast. Men dere vet heldigvis mer enn Even gjør, det har jeg forsikret meg om.

Sondre, min venn, du må bare få vite alt, for jeg trenger å høre hva du mener om det. 

 

“What the fuck!” er Sondres kommentar til de instaoppdateringene til Marcel og de lingvistvennene hans, eller nå hvem det nå er. 

 

“Jeg skjønner jo ikke hvor jeg har han lenger. Hva mener han, liksom, passe på Isak?” Jeg legger håndflatene over ansiktet mitt. 

 

“Du skal dit i morgen. Det er faen meg bra. Noen timer, Even. Det ordner seg.”

 

Vi tar en slurk samtidig av hver vår øl, her vi sitter på kjøkkenbenken i denne leiligheten, i denne byen, der alt har tatt en vending jeg aldri, aldri kunne forutsett. 

 

Telefonen min lyser opp mellom oss.

 

**Marcel 15:08**

**Trenger hele navnet ditt og telefonnummeret. Kan du sende.**

 

Marcel som jeg ikke vet hvem er, Marcel som jeg ikke vet hva driver med, men det haster, jeg føler på meg at alt haster. 

 

**Meg 15:09**

**Det er det som står på messenger, hele navnet mitt Even Beck Næsheim. 0047 xxx xx xxx**

 

Men Marcel har jo telefonnummeret mitt. Hva er det som skjer nå? 

 

**Meg 15:09**

**Hva trenger du det til?**

 

**Marcel 15:17**

**Fyller ut skjema for Isak.**

 

**Meg 15:17**

**Hva slags skjema?**

 

Jeg tripper med fingrene, som om det kunne få ham til å svare meg, nå med en gang. 

 

Han svarer for faen ikke!

 

Hva slags skjema? Hva slags skjema, for helvete, Marcel! 

 

Telefonen min ringer. Eskild. Jeg har ikke tid til å slå an en prat med Eskild. Hvorfor i all verden ringer han? Han ringer jo aldri meg. Jeg avviser det. 

 

Marcel, svar! 

 

 

**Marcel 15:21**

**Sorry, på telefonen med legevakten. Det går bra med Isak. Han spurte om jeg kunne ordne med lege**

 

**Marcel 15:21**

**Next of kin. Trengte nummeret ditt til det**

 

Et stramt rep løsner en smule i meg, samtidig som det gnager et sted. Jeg ser for meg en line, for urolig til at noen klarer å balansere på den. 

 

Isak, hvordan har han kommet til at han vil til legen? 

 

Kan jeg stole på Marcel nå? Jeg har ikke noe valg.

 

**Meg 15:22**

**Takk. Takk vi snakkes etterpå**

 

Det lyser opp på nytt mellom Sondre og meg, akkurat i det han skulle til å si noe. 

 

**Jonas 15:22**

**Even! Hva skjer med Isak? Er du hos han nå?**

 

**Jonas 15.22**

**Bare si at det er en spøk, plis. Blir stressa her**

 

Hva er det som skjer nå? 

 

**15:23 Inngående anrop fra Eskild**

 

Eskild faen ringer igjen!

 

**Meg: Ja! Hallo!**

 

**Eskild: Even… hvor …er du?**

 

**Meg: I Barcelona. Hvordan det?**

 

Jeg hører jeg roper, merker jeg reiser meg.

 

Sondre ser spørrende på meg. 

 

**Eskild: Isak… Even, hva skjer?**

 

Stemmen hans er så vanvittig forsiktig, som den mest vanvittige kontrast til min. 

 

**Meg: Hva .. mener du akkurat nå?**

 

**Eskild: Istaen..**

 

**Meg: Instaen til Isak?**

 

Jeg roper igjen. 

 

Sondre drar opp mobilen sin. 

 

Gulvet bølger seg. Jeg klarer ikke å gå bort til ham, for å se sammen med ham. 

 

Isteden ser jeg ansiktet hans hvitne.

 

“Hva er det?” roper jeg.   

 

Sondre åpner munnen og lukker den igjen. 

 

Plutselig har jeg dratt telefonen ut av hånden på ham. 

 

Sveiper gjennom de tre bildene: 

 

**Instapost @isakyaki 15:11**

**Post med tre bilder, man må sveipe for å se alle**

**1: En grønn kobberhvelving med et spir på toppen, himmelen er blå bak den. Det står to små falkefugler på hvelvingen, de ser rett i kamera, øynene er brune med en gul ring rundt. Den ene fuglen holder en halvdød spurv mellom klørne på den ene foten.**

 

**2: Selfie, Isaks ansikt er i forgrunnen av bildet, han smiler svakt, øynene hans har store, svarte pupiller. Himmelen er blå bak ham, han står med kroppen og ansiktet presset mot en grå steinvegg, den grønne kuppelen er synlig over steinveggen.**

 

**3: En grå, smal steinavsats som går ut fra en grå steinvegg. En fot med mørkeblå adidas-sneaker står på avsatsen, den vender innover mot veggen. Bildet fokuserer på foten, bak og langt under den ser man en plass med bittesmå mennesker og bittesmå trær.**

 

**@isakyaki: camera mode vs selfie mode vs 72 meters downfall mode. I’m alive I can feel it. I pissed my pants. [ørne-emoji]**

 

Høye skritt som kommer mot meg, armer som fanger meg. Det gjør vondt i ørene av et skrik, et skrik jeg ikke vet hvor kommer fra, hvem kommer fra. 

 

Isak sto der, på den avsatsen, ville at det skulle komme lege. 

 

“Han er død!” Det er meg som roper. Men jeg hører det fjernt. 

 

Langt der borte hører jeg Sondre: “No you can’t be here now”, en dør som smekkes igjen. 

 

“Even, Even, vi må ringe han romkompisen hans!” Sondres stemme. 

 

“Even, pust, pust, da! .. Jeg ringer, jeg!”

 

“Han .. ligger der på asfalten!” Alt er er hvitt, bortsett fra den skingrende stemmen, min stemme som runger gjennom alt.

 

“Nei, nei! Nei, Even!” Et hardt grep i armen min.

 

Han åpner telefonen min med pekefingeren min.

 

“Nå ringer jeg han Marcel! Setter på høyttaler!” 

 

**15:25 Utgående anrop fra Even til Marcel**

 

**Marcel: Hei Even.**

 

**Sondre: (fort) Det er ikke Even, det er Sondre, kompisen hans. Hvor er Isak?**

 

**Marcel: Eh.. ok. Isak ligger på sofaen?**

 

**Sondre: Du skulle ringe lege? Hva mener du Isak ligger på sofaen? Har han blitt hentet ned?**

 

 

“Nei, nei, nei, nei, Isak!“  

 

_Han er død. Jeg rakk det ikke._

 

Hysj, hysh”, hånden til Sondre som holder meg. 

 

**Marcel: Kan jeg heller snakke med Even?**

 

**Sondre: Nei, du kan ikke snakke med Even nå! Har Isak blitt tatt ned fra… det stedet? Svar meg!**

 

**Marcel: Men… jeg forstår ikke hva du mener? Isak er her. Hjemme.**

 

**Sondre: Hvordan faen kan vi vite at du snakker sant?!**

 

Sondres stemme buldrer, _rasende_. Hånden hans holder fast i meg. 

 

**Marcel: Snakker sant?**

 

**Sondre: Vi har sett hvor Isak er! Vi har sett hva han har lagt ut! Vi trenger for faen å vite at han lever!**

 

**Marcel: Lever? Han er… det går dårligere enn… i går, men, herregud, han… hva har han lagt ut?**

 

Halsen min skriker ut noe. 

 

“Hysj, hysj..” Sondres hånd holder fast i meg, som vrir meg. 

 

Han roper rasende:

 

**Sondre: Skjønner du ingenting? Kan du få oss til å skjønne at du snakker sant?**

 

**Marcel: Han sover… halvsover. Skal jeg vekke han? Han har ikke sovet på...lenge. Men hva snakker du om egentlig? Jeg forstår ikke hva som … hva dere tror nå?**

 

**Sondre: (puster høyt) Det vi har sett er at Isak står på en ….avsats...Har han ringt deg derfra og bedt deg om å ringe lege?**

 

**Marcel: (roper) Isak ligger i sofaen i stuen! Hvor har dere sett…. Er det et tårn?**

 

“Han er død!” ropes det gjennom meg. 

 

**Sondre: (oppjaget, rasende) Han har postet på insta for … noen få minutter siden.. Fra et tårn? Høyt oppe. Hvordan kan han ligge og sove hjemme nå?**

 

**Marcel: Vent litt. (raslelyder, Marcel som puster, skrittene hans på gulvet)**

 

**Sondre: Du legger faen ikke på nå!**

 

**Marcel: (myk stemme) Isak? Du… Hei?**

 

**(Isak i bakgrunnen: Hva…? Kommer de nå? Allerede?)**

 

**Marcel: Vil du snakke med han? Men… jeg har kanskje ikke noe med det, men… jeg tror du skal … endre tonen din litt? Hvis du skal snakke med Isak nå?**

 

**Sondre: Hvis Isak faktisk er der, så skal jeg gi telefonen til Even!**

 

**Marcel: Han er her. (bakgrunnsstøy, mumling)**

 

**Isak: Hei?**

 

**Meg: Isak?**

 

Stemmen min er gråtkvalt, knapt hørbar. 

 

**Isak: Du.. hva er.. Har det skjedd noe?**

 

**Meg: Isak? Er du skada?**

 

**Isak: Nei? Nei.**

 

Jeg klarer ikke annet enn å hviske, gråter og gråter, stille nå. 

 

**Meg: Jeg trodde du var død.**

 

**Isak: ...død? Jeg… nei! Hva er det?**

 

 **Meg: Jeg trodde du hadde falt ned.** Jeg hikster. **Hva skjedde?**

 

**Isak: (fort) Nei. Nei nei. Jeg… det var ikke farlig. Jeg skulle bare… det var de fuglene. Jeg skulle opp dit og … ja. Overblikk. Det var ikke farlig.**

 

 **Meg:** stemmen min er gråtkvalt, jeg klarer bare, skal bare hviske: **Kommer det lege til deg nå? Er Marcel snill?**

 

**Isak: (hvisker) Ja. Jeg tror jeg sov litt, han … han passer på meg. Han sa at du ville det.**

 

 **Meg: … det må ikke skje noe med deg. Du betyr faen alt for meg.** Uhørlig legger jeg til: **Jeg kommer i morgen.**

 

**Isak: Jeg… var ikke redd.**

 

Det vibrerer for tusende gang! Varsler, varsler, varsler, alle vil ha tak meg nå!

 

 **Meg: Ahh! Folk slutter ikke å mase**! 

 

Åh, Isak, faen, nå stresser jeg han. 

Jeg senker stemmen, Isaken min. 

 

**Meg: Jeg kommenterer på posten din at du er ok, ok?**

 

 **Isak: Skremte jeg deg? Det skulle ikke skremme deg.**  

 

Du aner ikke på hvilket nivå, ingen ord for det. 

Tennene mine begynner å hakke. 

 

**Meg: Jeg la på med Eskild. Herregud, han tror du er død. Jeg må sende han melding.**

 

**Isak: Unnskyld.**

 

**Meg: Nei, elskling, ikke sånn. .. Jeg har ikke vært der for deg … jeg kommer.**

 

**Isak: Til meg?**

 

Selv nå, så stresser tanken hans. Det senker alt i meg enda mer. 

 

**Meg: Kommer legen snart, baby?**

 

**Isak: Vet ikke… det er Marcel som.. Jeg vet ikke.**

 

Tenk om han ikke gjør det. Vi aner jo faen ikke hvem han er. 

 

**Meg: Kan jeg få snakke to sekunder med han?**

 

Men jeg må holde meg inne med ham. Jeg må si noe, bare ikke han er helt motvillig til alt nå, etter Sondres sinne.

 

Jeg går ut av kjøkkenet, lukker døren bak meg.

 

**Isak: eh.. Ja. Marcel?**

 

**(Isak hvisker: det er Even.)**

 

**(romstering, noe som blir lagt hardt på en bordplate)**

 

**Marcel: Even?**

 

Det fosser løs i meg igjen. 

 

**Meg:… Unnskyld, Marcel.. for at Sondre .. var sint på deg.. Han bare så hvor … hvor redd jeg var … og så vet han ingenting om hvem du er.**

 

**Marcel: (lavt) Even… jeg visste ingenting om… jeg hadde ikke sett bildene. Isak sa ikke… han sa bare noe om gammel mann og fugler… jeg trodde ikke at han hadde…**

 

Stemmen min er lav, gråtkvalt: 

 

**Meg: ...jeg trodde han hadde bedt deg om å ringe til lege mens han .. sto der .. på den avsatsen..**

 

Marcel, jeg hører han gråter. 

 

**Marcel: Har han … tror du han … nei. Han kom bare hjem. Men han er dårlig. Han var enig i at jeg ringer til lege. Jeg burde sikker skjønt at det var noe… Han hadde tissa i buksa. Da han kom hjem.**

 

**Meg: Du kunne jo ikke vite at han hadde gått opp dit...Jeg er svimmel … jeg må finne noe vann og sette meg ned.**

 

**Marcel: jeg skal prøve å … passe på han. Når kommer du?**

 

Ok, jeg må jo si det. Jeg må bare satse på at det går bra, at ikke han sier noe som blåser opp noen proporsjoner hos Isak nå. 

 

Stemmen min forsvinner nesten:

 

**Meg: I morgen. Jeg kommer i morgen. Tidlig. Tusen millioner takk for at du passer på han så lenge. . Unnskyld, jeg burde kommet før. Men jeg har ikke sagt det til Isak. Vil ikke stresse han eller at … later som det går bedre enn det gjør..**

 

**Marcel: I morgen. Det trenger Isak. Han trenger deg, jeg er så … jeg er jævlig glad for at du kommer.**

 

Jeg hører hvor lettet han er. Det betrygger meg så jævlig, at det er akkurat det jeg hører, men jeg burde jo vært der lenge før. Jeg har svikta, svikta så til de grader.

 

**Meg: Jeg burde kommet før og jeg burde sagt til deg før at jeg kommer …. Alt er bare så...Men jeg kommer altså! Jeg lander halv ni i Berlin og så kommer jeg så fort jeg kan.**

 

**Marcel: Skal jeg ikke si det?**

 

**Meg: … Jeg vet ikke. Han… har bare vært så opptatt av det med Barcelona, at han ikke vil at jeg skal avbryte det. Jeg orker ikke at han begynner å stresse og får skyldfølelse oppå alt det andre..**

 

**Marcel: Da skal jeg ikke si noe, han er så sliten. Trøtt. Det er sikkert bedre om han ikke begynner å tenke mer.**

 

Åh, ja, Marcel, bare skjønn dette!

 

**Meg: Ja.. Hvis han bare kan sove. Han trenger så å sove. … Og mamma har fiksa legetime til han i morgen, på ettermiddagen. Jeg tar han med.**

 

**Marcel: Bra. Det er bra. Vi får… nødlege..heter det det? Vi får lege hjem. Ganske snart.**

 

**Meg: Ja, sånn ambulerende legevakt. Det er veldig bra, Marcel, takk. Og de sier sikkert at han må kontakte fastlegen sin eller hva systemet er i Tyskland, men han har i alle fall fått time hos den helsetjenesten til universitetet.**

 

**Marcel: Må jeg.. Du kjenner han jo best… er det noe jeg må passe på nå… stikker han ut igjen? Tror du det?**

 

Jeg vet jo ikke. Jeg aner ikke. Det hvite tar tak i meg igjen, det bølger seg rundt meg. Gråten røsker i meg. 

 

**Meg: Jeg vet ikke… Han har aldri vært … syk sånn før. Han har søvnproblemer gjerne når han er stressa, men nå… jeg vet ikke. Hvis jeg var der...**

 

**Marcel: Hva ville du gjort? Hvis du var her?**

 

**Meg: ...Jeg ville jo holdt rundt han .. og liksom sagt til meg selv tusen ganger at jeg skulle våkne hvis han gikk ut av senga. Men jeg sover jo med han...**

 

**Marcel: Ja… men det… jeg skal prøve å være våken. Jeg skal holde meg våken. Det skal gå bra.**

 

**Meg: Det er så vanskelig! Kanskje legen må få vite hva han har gjort i dag, kanskje han må sove på en obs-post eller noe sånt, men han kommer til å være så..ensom.**

 

**Marcel: Even… vi lar legen bestemme hva som er best for Isak, ok? Og så kommer du i morgen.**

 

**Meg: Jeg kommer i morgen!**

 

**Marcel: Vil du snakke med Isak igjen?**

 

**Meg: Kan du bare se inn til han? Hvis han sover, så ikke vekk han nå.**

 

**(Gålyder fra Marcel)**

 

**Marcel: (hvisker) Vet ikke. Han… halvsover. Du kan sikkert si noe til han, jeg tror han er våken egentlig.**

 

**Meg: ok.**

 

**(pustelyder fra Isak)**

 

Åh, Isak, Isak. Jeg vil bare snakke helt ømt til han nå, ikke stresse opp noe. 

 

**Meg: Sover du nesten, baby?**

 

**Isak: Litt...**

 

**Meg: Sov du, kjæresten min, så snakkes vi etterpå igjen, når du er våken.**

 

**Isak: Ok… Jeg skremte deg. Det var ikke … det var bare de falkene.**

 

Jeg må huske på hvordan det er for meg: Jeg trenger at noen tør å være med meg inn, inn der jeg er. 

 

 **Meg: Hva var det med falkene**? prøver jeg meg fram. 

 

**Isak: De har så sykt god oversikt. Der oppe.**

 

Han trenger overblikk. Så inni helvetes fælt det er å være så forvirra, som han jo må føle seg. 

 

**Meg: Er du forvirra? Er ting skremmende nå, Isak?**

 

**Isak: Ja. Men… vi kan ikke snakke om det nå.**

 

**Meg: Nei, men vi .. skal få oversikt sammen. Jeg holder deg i hånda.**

 

**Isak: Jeg slapp den.**

 

Det strammer seg vondt i meg. 

Men nå kan jeg ikke legge meg ned igjen. 

 

**Meg: Jeg har tatt tak i den igjen. Og jeg slipper ikke.**

 

**Isak: Du slapp ikke der oppe heller. Jeg måtte slippe. Du bare holdt.**

 

**Meg: Hvorfor måtte du slippe?**

 

**Isak (ler mykt): Serr? Du hadde aldri latt meg klatre ut av det vinduet.**

 

**Meg: Nei, aldri, aldri.**

 

 **Isak: Jeg vet at du ikke var der, altså. Hvis du lurer på det nå**. 

 

Jeg tenker etter, trekker pusten, leter i det hvite, det svevende, etter det sanneste om oss. 

 

**Meg: Du er ikke alene...Husker du det?**

 

 **Isak: Vet ikke**. 

 

Nei, ikke det, Isak, ikke “Vet ikke”. Det er faen uutholdelig. 

 

**Meg: Åh… husker du ikke at du sa det til meg?**

 

**Isak: Jo.**

 

**Meg: Det gjelder jo for begge, baby, sant?**

 

**Isak: ja… hvis jeg ikke lar deg være alene…. Så kan ikke jeg være alene. Det er… det er jo logisk.**

 

**Meg: Ja, det er det jeg mener. Det er det eneste logiske.**

 

**Isak: Ikke vær redd, ok, for meg? Det går bra. Ganske bra. Uansett hva Marcel sier. Han kjenner ikke meg.**

 

**Meg: Men jeg håper du sier hvordan det er til legen, at du ikke later som det går bedre enn det gjør. Det er ikke noe lurt. Det .. vet jeg.**

 

**Isak: Ok.**

 

 **Meg: Vil du prøve å sove litt til legen kommer?** spør jeg så rolig jeg kan. Du må sove, elskling.

 

**Isak: Ja… eller bare ligge her litt… ikke jinxe det med å tenke på soving. Even? Kan du ringe eller noe… senere?**

 

**Meg: Ja. Etter legen har dratt. Du eller Marcel kan sende meg en melding da? Og så ringer jeg.**

 

**Isak: Ja… Marcel fikser det.**

 

**Meg: Da melder jeg han om det. Snakkes snart, baby.**

 

**Isak: Hadet. Kjæresten min.**

 

**Meg: Elsker deg. Hadet.**

 

*

Sondre har akkurat gått ut av rommet mitt. Han har også satt på alarm til i morgen tidlig. Han skal følge meg de fem minuttene det tar å gå opp til Plaça Catalunya, der jeg kan ta flybussen fra. Medisiner er fikset, mamma har fikset legetime til Isak i morgen. Marcel passer på ham så lenge, jeg må bare tro på det. 

 

Jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men jeg sjekker Isak på insta igjen, orker ikke se gjennom de siste bildene på nytt, men finner noe han la ut rett før:

 

 

**@isakyaki 15:01**

**Post med to bilder, man må sveipe for å se begge**

**1: Bilde av et sandfarget kirkebygg med et høyt kirketårn i mørk grå stein, med en lys grønn kuppel øverst.**

 

**2: Selfie av Isak. Han sitter på en benk, holder en brun ølflaske i hånden. Ved siden av ham på benken står enda en åpnet flaske av samme merke. Han smiler og ser avslappet og glad ut.**

 

**@isakyaki: St Jacobi i Göttingen. Det bor vandrefalker på taket. Lærer mye av å snakke med pensjonister man treffer på benker, ass. #meandmynewfriend**

 

Det renner fortsatt varmt fra øynene mine mens jeg venter på at innsovningstabletten skal lukke denne dagen for meg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et vondt kapittel å skrive. 
> 
> Men det neste kapittelet fra Evens kant tar oss helt inn i leiligheten i Göttingen! 
> 
> Gi gjerne en lyd ❤️


	39. Det er vel dette som er overblikket, det var vel her jeg skulle, da.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak onsdag kveld i Göttingen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frieda igjen, med litt nytt fra Isaks onsdagskveld.   
> Takk for all kjærligheten så langt, til tross for angst og mye vonde følelser.

“Men du… skal vi… eller ikke vi… du… vil du ringe til Even? Snakke litt med ham igjen?”

 

Jeg svarer ikke, puster bare, ser mutt i veggen, på det store bildet fra Brüder Grimm-museet i Kassel, det vet jeg bare fordi det står med gul skrift nederst på det detaljerte, intrikate bildet. Klippet i papir, en stor sammenhengende, svart silhuett som er en hel eventyrverden i kantene og overgangen mot den lysere bakgrunnen. Heksen, ulven, voksne figurer med krokete fingre, skarpe og spisse tenner, runde snirkler som flyter utover i spiraler, med lange fangarmer, med krøllete kroker som kan hekte seg fast i en. Det kan være noe annet enn det som vender seg og rister inne i meg. 

 

“Skal jeg ringe for deg? Du kan snakke med ham mens jeg går på apoteket? Du kan jo bare sitte her, prate med Even, det går fort, jeg er fort tilbake?”

“Jeg tror jeg tar en dusj.”

“Ok… skal...nei, men ok, du kan gjøre det. Da er jeg tilbake til du er ferdig.” Han ser usikkert på meg, tar sats før han mumler resten frem. “Men, Isak, vær så snill, ikke gå ut, vent her, vær så snill, bli her, ok?”

Jeg nikker, ja, jeg skal ikke gå ut. Jeg skal bli her. Jeg lover.

“Kan du bare… melde Even? Si at jeg sover. Si det. Si at det gikk bra med legen og nå sover jeg.”

Jeg reiser meg fra sofaen, vil ikke egentlig høre svaret hans, men stemmen hans er rett bak meg likevel. 

“Nei. Men jeg kan si at du er sliten, at du ikke vil snakke nå. Han skjønner det, Isak. Han forstår det.”

 

Jeg lener meg mot badekaret, tråkker over den høye kanten. Det hvite porselenet føles for glatt under føttene mine, selv før jeg skrur vannet på, selv mens det er tørt og matt under fotsålene mine. Gassblusset tennes med det samme jeg skrur på varmtvannet, et øredøvende blaff, den brøler og gisper til seg luft, som noe som lever uten at jeg kan påvirke det. Jeg setter meg ned i badekaret, klemmer knærne mot brystet, må ha luft mellom meg og den levende flammen. 

 

Vannet renner fra det vesle dusjhodet, sildrer over meg og vasker vekk svetten min og pisset mitt og alle tårene som likevel kom i sted, etter at jeg snakket med Even. Da jeg lå på sofaen og Marcel strøk og strøk og strøk og strøk meg over håret, over armen, over skulderen, da jeg faktisk slumret og sovnet en liten stund, mens hendene hans aldri sluttet å bevege seg lett over meg.

 

Men nå, som jeg sitter her, nå skyller det varme vannet bort alt det som viser at jeg fremdeles er der inne, vasker bort alle tegn på at jeg har meg selv innenfor rekkevidde noen ganger også.

 

Flammen lokker fremdeles, mørkmælt, en vedvarende stille pustende lyd over hodet mitt, det føles som det er jeg selv som langsomt slipper pusten ut, men ikke som en befrielse. Aktivt, musklene i bukhulen presser mellomgulvet mitt oppover og jager pusten min ut gjennom trange stemmebånd. Det føles ikke egentlig så viktig lengre, det var i sted at jeg trodde at alt ville bli bedre om jeg bare fikk sove litt. Jeg slår av vannet, blir sittende i det tomme badekaret noen minutter. Det er tomt som meg. Det når liksom ikke inn, ingenting, Marcel i sted, som spurte om Even, om etternavnet hans. Han sto med mobilen klemt mot øret og spurte så mange ganger at det ikke lengre var mulig å svare. “Nevermind”, sa han til slutt. “Glem det, jeg finner ut av det”, samtidig som han ga korte svar på tysk inn i telefonen og strammet ansiktet konsentrert for å få med seg det som ble sagt i den andre enden. Først nå klikker det sammen, spørsmålet og svaret, bechnæsheimevenbechnæsheimevenbechnæsheimbechnæsheim.

 

Jeg vet ikke engang hva Marcel skal hente på apoteket,  _ something to make you sleep _ , var det vel hun sa, legen.  _ Something to help you sleep, that’s our first priority now. _ Hun var så rolig, ingenting av det oppjagede Marcel har fått i blikket nå, heller ikke medlidenhet, den fake typen medlidenhet fra en som ikke kjenner meg og dermed heller ikke kan vite en dritt om meg, kanskje er det dette som er meg, som jeg pleier å være, en random tysk lege kan ikke si meg det. Hun stilte spørsmål som jeg ikke husker, og jeg svarte sikkert, siden Marcel er ute med resepten min nå, men jeg tror ikke jeg skjønte dem.  _ Rufen Sie bitte wieder an, wenn er sich verschlechtert, dann schau ich wieder vorbei heute Abend. Ich glaube aber, erstmal sollte er schlafen. _ Stemmen hennes fortrolig til Marcel, med et sideblikk til meg, i sofaen.  _ House doctor _ , sa hun, henvendt til meg, men det var også mest til Marcel, hun gjennomskuet kanskje hvordan jeg ikke fikk med meg noe, jeg er kanskje en klisjé allerede.  _ I don’t know, since he’s Norwegian, he needs to speak to the Krankenkasse, find out who is his Hausarzt. He should go there, tomorrow, or one of the next days, you should probably take him. Tomorrow, make an appointment for tomorrow. _

 

_ I think it is best for you to stay here, yes? With your boyfriend, in this environment that you know, yes? I think you are showing symptoms of sleep deprivation. Things you are not sure are real? Schwindel. Confusion. Your boyfriend will call if you need me to see you again tonight, ok? I think this is the best solution for you. _

 

Solution for me, jeg vet jeg burde spurt noe om det, om hva hun mente, jeg burde spurt da hun satt på huk foran meg og vi snakket sammen, men hun var allerede gått da jeg tenkte på det.

 

Jeg går naken inn på rommet mitt, finner en ren bokser, den gule, ironien i det gir meg i alle fall fremdeles et flir.  _ Sol og regn og latter og sang.  _ Mobilen ligger i stuen, jeg gidder ikke hente den, jeg er ikke spent på hvem som skjønner hvor awesome de falkene var, man måtte være der, se dem selv, man måtte stå der og føle kraften i det.  _ An appointment for tomorrow, you should probably take him. _ Jeg vet ikke hva den legen kommer til å si til meg, jeg trenger at Even er her, at han hører det med meg, at han er spørsmålene, bekymringen og redselen min, hvis jeg ikke klarer det. Ikke Marcel. Even. Even.

 

Jeg vil ringe. Si det. Du må komme, jeg trenger at du kommer, jeg vet at du er midt i noe men jeg trenger deg du må komme jeg trenger at du er her med meg jeg er så jævla redd og jeg vil ha deg her.

Men skulle ikke jeg la ham få slippe dette som ikke engang er meg? 

 

Jeg legger meg i sengen, oppå dynen, stirrer i det hvite taket, men jeg ser Even likevel.

Han ligger ved siden av meg, inntil meg, han kysser ansiktet mitt, fjærlett, så mykt, leppene hans berører meg så vidt, lydløst, gang på gang, kysser tinningen min, pannen, kinnbeinet mitt, nesen, munnviken, haken. Fingertuppene hans stryker over huden min, i små sirkler og mønstre, intrikate, dovne bevegelser, berøringer jeg har kjent i en evighet. Og så ser han det, når jeg bøyer hodet opp og ser ham inn i øynene, så skjønner han det umiddelbart, jeg trenger ikke å si noe, det holder bare at jeg er her. Han legger armene rundt meg og holder meg tett mot seg, lar meg trykke meg inn mot ham, helt til pusten min er hans og jeg ikke vet om det er min egen puls som drønner i ørene, eller om det er hjertet hans jeg kjenner vibrere i meg.

 

Stemmen hans i sted, han gråt,  _ “Isak? Isak? Er du skada? Jeg trodde du var død. Jeg trodde du hadde falt ned. … det må ikke skje noe med deg. Du betyr faen alt for meg.” _

 

Mine tafatte ord, betydningsløse, bare tomme rop fra ekkoet inni meg,  _ “Jeg… var ikke redd. Skremte jeg deg? Det skulle ikke skremme deg. Unnskyld.” _

 

_ “Nei, elskling, ikke sånn. .. Jeg har ikke vært der for deg … jeg kommer.” _

_ “Til meg?” _

_ “Kommer legen snart, baby? Kommer det lege til deg nå? Er Marcel snill?” _

_ “Vet ikke… det er Marcel som.. Jeg vet ikke.” _

 

Jeg skulle så gjerne forklart det, det med pilgrimene, og at jeg kanskje kan forstå det til slutt, at det ikke er farlig, at den sinnsyke redselen som dirrer i meg ikke er farlig for meg. Men det gled unna, det glir fremdeles unna.

 

_ “Det var bare de falkene. De har så sykt god oversikt. Der oppe.” _

_ “Er ting skremmende nå, Isak? vi .. skal få oversikt sammen. Jeg holder deg i hånda.” _

 

Den hånda som jeg slapp. Jeg slapp den med vilje. Jeg slapp hånda di og nå ville jeg gripe den igjen men jeg finner den ikke eller kjenner den ikke lengre og da har jeg vel føkka alt opp nå.

 

_ “… hvis jeg ikke lar deg være alene…. Så kan ikke jeg være alene. Det er… det er jo logisk.” _

_ “Ja, det er det jeg mener. Det er det eneste logiske.” _

 

Det er logisk, det er en implikasjon. Det er det eneste logiske. 

 

Jeg ruller ham over meg, så han ligger tungt på kroppen min, vil trykke ham ned mot meg og kjenne hvordan vi passer sammen, kanskje vi fremdeles passer sammen. Men han unnviker meg når jeg legger beina rundt kroppen hans og vil ha ham helt nær meg, han støtter seg på armene og tar ikke sjansen på at jeg holder vekten hans fremdeles, det er bare de lette, myke, kjærtegnene, som om jeg er skjør, eller kan knuse mellom armene hans.

 

_ “Jeg vet at du ikke var der, altså. Hvis du lurer på det nå.” _

_ “Du er ikke alene...Husker du det?” _

_ “Vet ikke.” _

  
  


“Hei….er du…? Du er våken?” Marcel står ved sengen min, han holder en flaske Fanta i hånden. Han ser på meg, jeg merker det, han lar blikket sveipe meg og sjekker hvordan det går. Han har de store brune øynene, alltid, snille øyne, fordi han er en venn, han holder på å bli en venn, og nå ser jeg hvordan pupillene hans rykker til, selv om han ikke beveger på seg. Jeg legger hånden løst i skrittet mitt, stryker over meg selv, jeg vet hva han ser, jeg er hard under det glatte, gule stoffet i boksershortsen.

“Vil du… eh. Jeg kan gå ut litt, jeg kan komme inn igjen om en liten stund? Vil du… jeg har hentet tablettene, legen sa du skulle ta en nå. Jeg kan være her inne sammen med deg? Til du sovner?”

“Bare legg de her. Legg de på bordet. Du kan bare gå ut. Gå ut.”

 

Jeg hører ham romstere på kjøkkenet, han vasker opp noe, det klirrer i flasker, han går frem og tilbake fra stua, rydder kanskje.

Jeg drikker fra brusflasken, de små kullsyreboblene perler i halsen, sprekker og popper på vei nedover til ingenting, til flatt. Jeg drar bokseren nedover, bare nok til at jeg kjenner den kjølige soveromsluften mot pikken. Even fra i sted, fra nettopp, jeg prøver å kjenne ham her igjen, de myke, lette kyssene, fingrene hans med flytende berøringer over lysken min, på den bløte huden langs skaftet, kysset hans mot munnen min, tungen som møter min og hvordan de ørlett og ertende danser mot hverandre. Jeg prøver igjen, å trekke ham ned til meg, jeg prøver å skyve hånden hans bakover, jeg trenger så jævlig at han vil ha meg, som før, men han unnviker, stryker meg så lett og forsiktig at jeg vet han tror jeg kommer til å gå i knas, for jeg er ikke som før. Ikke nå lenger.

 

Jeg reiser meg fra sengen, rykker irritert ut den ene kommodeskuffen. Lube, jeg har en føkkings tube med lube, jeg smører den over meg selv med forte, harde tak, sparker bokseren ned til knærne så jeg kommer bedre til og kan bruke fingrene mens jeg runker med stramme og ufølsomme bevegelser. Jeg ser for meg de sterke og store overarmene, de veldefinerte kurvene av hver enkelt muskel, spillet i skulderen og underarmen når han griper fingrene rundt noe. Rundt meg, med et bestemt tak, med fingre som glir over det våte på hodet, med en krevende, hard tunge og smale lepper som kysser meg dypt, fort, de brune øynene er halvlukket, men han åpner dem når jeg stryker det mørke håret hans bort fra pannen, han legger seg over meg, han kan ikke ane at jeg er annerledes, han tror at det er dette som er meg, Izak, Isak v2, S-k-a-I. 

 

Det kunne jo vært sånn. At det var jeg som lot ham være alene, kjæresten min, Even, det kunne jo vært jeg som var den som ikke var der. Jeg er jo ikke her, eller jeg vet ikke. Jeg vet det ikke. Men det ville vært logisk, en implikasjon. Om det var jeg som lot ham være alene, så ville jeg vært alene selv også. Da kunne han sluppet den hånda mi. Det er vel dette som er overblikket, det var vel her jeg skulle, da.

 

“Who cares”, sa han jo, Marcel, hvem føkking bryr seg. Jeg gjør og Even gjør, kjæresten min, han ville brydd seg. Han ville skjønt at jeg ikke er den han tror han trenger, jeg er ingenting han trenger lengre.  _ Ingenting som føles ut som en ekte følelse _ , strofen synger langsomt gjennom meg.  _...fang meg når jeg faller eller mister meg selv og siste flammen eller gnisten…  _ Men det skal han ikke, det trenger han ikke, for det er jeg som lar ham være alene nå, for ham, for ham, for ham, det er bare for ham, fordi jeg elsker ham.

 

Marcel er fremdeles på kjøkkenet, han står ved disken, med ryggen til meg, i hvit singlet og bokser, han vil kanskje legge seg snart. Han ser opp når jeg kommer, snur seg mot meg, og jeg rekker å se at han rynker usikkert på brynene og at han skal til å si noe, men jeg driter i det. 

 

_...jeg skal la deg gråte ferdig for et liv på min bekostning hvis du finner et vindu til meg… _

 

Det jamrer lavt gjennom meg, den samme sangen, den beveger beina mine, lar meg gå rett bort til ham, Marcel, vennen min, han som holder på å bli en venn for meg, jeg stopper tett inntil ham, jeg vet at han kan kjenne den harde pikken min mot låret, at han snart kan kjenne fukten fra meg gjennom sin egen svarte bokser, jeg legger hendene rundt ansiktet hans, og kysser ham, flere forte, små kyss, før jeg lar den ene hånden gli nedover brystet og magen hans og legger den løst mellom beina hans, krummet, som et skjold, som om det er jeg som beskytter noen her.

 

Marcel legger hendene på skuldrene mine, flytter seg noen centimeter bakover, akkurat nok til å bryte det varme båndet mellom kroppene våre.

“Isak?” sier han. Jeg svarer ikke, lener meg bare frem for å kysse ham igjen.

“Isak…” Han prøver å dra meg inn i en klem, men jeg vil ikke det. Jeg vil at han skal ta meg med seg på rommet sitt, at han skal knulle meg, hva som helst, han kan gjøre hva han vil meg meg, bare jeg kjenner det, bare det får meg til å føle noe.

“Dette er ikke en…”

“Jo, Marcel, det er en jævlig god idé. Kjenn, da.” Jeg tar hånden hans og legger den over den harde bulen i skrittet mitt, men han trekker den tilbake så fort han kjenner meg mot hånden, og han er sterkere enn meg.

 

“Føkk deg!” roper jeg, det sprenger seg frem av seg selv, sammen med tårer som kommer så voldsomt at de triller hardt nedover kinnene. “Hvorfor Marcel, hvorfor vil du ikke det? Hvorfor?”

“Hvorfor gjør du det, Isak?” sier han, han svarer ikke, han spør meg i stedet.

“Jeg må føle noe annet, smerte for faen, jeg må få Even til å forstå at jeg ikke er verdt det, jeg er faen ikke verdt at han skal ha det jævlig, at han skal være redd!”

 

Jeg står med knyttede never, det rister i meg, av sinne og av sorg over alt jeg er nå, Isak v2, bare han. Marcel kommer et skritt nærmere meg, nå er det han som er tett inntil, han legger armene rundt meg og holder meg nært til seg. Han kjenner meg fremdeles mot lysken, det må han gjøre, men han rykker ikke bakover, han legger i stedet pannen mot min og nå kan jeg se at han også gråter. 

 

“Isak…” hvisker han, og venter til jeg ser opp, til jeg ser inn i de brune, rolige øynene hans. 

“Ja. Unnskyld. Unnskyld.”

“Isak….kom. Nå legger vi oss, nå sover vi sammen. Jeg skal holde deg, jeg holder deg, nå ser vi om du kan få sove, du bist sicher, you are safe. Kom. Nå gjør vi som jeg sier.”

 

_ Nå gjør vi som jeg sier. _

 

Jeg står på kjøkkengulvet, og puster bare. Puster ut i et langt, lettende blaff, det burde tømme meg for alt igjen, igjen og igjen, men det gjør ikke det. Det legger noen fnugg av noe annet der i stedet, i meg. Jeg kan prøve det, gjøre som han sier. La noen andre prøve å finne ut av det.

 

Jeg lar ham ta meg i hånda, løst, ytterst i fingrene, det er en annen hånd som holder min allerede. Jeg tar imot tabletten, glasset med vann, jeg nikker og skifter til en ren bokser, en hvit som Marcel henter i skapet mitt, den gule slipper jeg fra meg ved siden av sengen hans, går ut av den som et lag med hud som er blitt for trang og har sprukket og knust. Jeg lukker øynene i det jeg legger meg på puten, jeg kjenner at han er her, at det er trygt her, han passer på meg, det skjer ikke noe nå, han holder meg inntil seg med sterke og trygge armer, den bare huden hans er varm mot min, det gjør meg rolig, får meg til å puste rolig og seigt. Jeg vet ikke helt om noe er forandret, eller om alt fremdeles bare er meg, men jeg kan bare ligge her nå og jeg er ok. Ok for nå, ok akkurat nå.

 

“Unnskyld”, hvisker jeg. Til ham, til Even, kjæreste fine Even, unnskyld, og til meg selv, helt der inne.

“Isak…. Jeg er her. I natt er jeg her, du kan sove.”

“Hvis jeg ikke får sove?

“Jeg er her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja. Da var vi her. Jeg har vært ganske nervøs for å poste dette kapittelet, men det er jo et stort ønske å få til å skildre noe ekte, med alt det vonde som vi ekte mennesker opplever. Fortell meg gjerne hva dere føler nå, for Isak og Even - og kanskje Marcel også. 
> 
> Og faktisk ... så er jeg skikkelig dritnervøs for hva Peer kommer til å synes når isolatet vårt er over og det er fritt frem for å lese dette og alle de foregående Isak-kapitlene. Jeg tar meg et glass vin jeg. Håper du har plass i armkroken, Pagni?


	40. Det jeg har kommet til Göttingen for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even drar fra Barcelona og kommer fram til Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere tok så godt imot forrige kapittel. Jeg var redd det skulle slå dere som for melodramatisk. Det var bare det at med hvordan ting sammenfalt i tid, og hvordan jeg opplever at Even og Sondre er, så så jeg ikke noen annen måte å skrive det på. Det var så godt og lettende å få tilbakemeldingene deres. 
> 
> Men nå bærer det endelig avsted!

Jeg står foran speilet på rommet, tørker bare det våte håret mitt litt med håndkleet, å skulle style det føles bare meningsløst nå. Det har satt seg noe bekymring fast, i og mellom øynene mine. Bare denne reisen går bra. Jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke var alene. Tenk hvis jeg roter meg bort eller får noia. Nå er det plutselig langt borte igjen, Isak og meg, som om det er en uoversiktlig løype av hindre mellom oss. Jeg må bare ha ham i armene mine nå. Jeg ser på leppene mine i speilet, ser for meg Isaks lepper, kjenner dem nesten på mine, hvordan de noen ganger liksom finner et feste der, på mine. Det går et lite støt gjennom meg, savn-sommerfugler og urohvirvlinger blander seg sammen. Men jeg har ikke tid til å stå her!

 

Det er en kjølig morgen. Kald morgenluft kommer inn gjennom vinduet som står på gløtt. Det er garantert enda kaldere i Berlin og Göttingen. Jeg pakker sammen de siste tingene mine, legger en ekstra genser i sekken jeg skal ha med meg inn på flyet.

 

Svak latter høres fra kjøkkenet. Jeg hadde ikke trodd det skulle være noen andre enn Sondre der. 

 

Sondre som sjekket at jeg var våken, som skrev på Messenger at han gikk inn på kjøkkenet for å lage kaffe til meg. Hva skulle jeg gjort uten Sondre disse dagene?

 

Det er Tamara han småsnakker og ler sammen med.

 

“Halla”, sier Sondre og skjenker espresso i en kopp til meg. 

 

Så snill han er. Jeg bare møter blikket hans og smiler.

 

“Why are you not sleeping?” spør jeg Tamara. 

 

Hun rører rundt i kaffen sin, ser søvnig ut. 

 

“Sondre said yesterday that you were leaving this morning.”

 

“Yeah, I’m leaving …", svarer jeg fraværende. Fortsatt så lenge til jeg er der. _Tenk om ikke jeg når fram i tide?_

 

 _“_ I just explained that your boyfriend isn’t feeling well, that he needs you”, skyter Sondre inn, før han gjør et tegn til at han skal gå og hente en genser. 

 

“He can’t be his own angel now?” spør hun med et slags smil. Det er et vennlig glimt i øynene hennes. 

 

_Men jeg sa jo ikke at filmen handler om Isak!_

 

“Sorry, I just thought of your film”, sier hun med en liten slags avvergende håndbevegelse.

 

“No, he can’t”, bekrefter jeg. Pusten min blir ujevn. 

 

_Jeg må få bort det bildet av ham der han står på den avsatsen._

 

Jeg mister kjekspakken, som jeg skulle lirke en kjeks ut av, ned på gulvet. 

 

“What’s going on?” spør hun, og det er ment til meg, her og nå.

 

“Sorry, I’m stressed. I’m just really stressed about the whole thing.”

 

“Why?” spør hun. 

 

“… I have let him down once already, because I wasn’t attentive. I just need to be really attentive and .. proactive, you know?”

 

“Are you saying you need to be stressed?”

 

Jeg ser uforstående på henne. 

 

“It sounded like you were saying that you need to be stressed in order to be attentive and proactive.”

 

“Is that strange?”

 

“You would have been more attentive to the packet of buiscuits if you hadn’t been stressed”. Hun ler. “You can be calm, and still attentive and smart in what you’re doing, even more so, you know?”

 

*

 

Jeg har sagt hadet til Tamara. Nå er det Sondre og jeg som går oppover den nesten tomme Portal del Angel. 

 

Klokken nærmer seg kvart på fem. Det er ingen tegn til at det holder på å bli morgen. Gaten er nesten folketom, bare noen få mennesker å se her og der, som ikke ser ut som de har avsluttet gårsdagen ennå. 

 

“Det kommer til å gå bra med Isak. Han har jo deg”, sier Sondre etter vi har gitt hverandre en klem. Jeg holdt tak i ham lenge, håper han skjønte alt jeg sa med det. 

 

Det er bare et par mennesker foran meg i køen for å gå ombord på bussen. 

 

“Faen, det var fint sagt av deg”, smiler jeg. Det brenner bak øynene mine. 

 

“Keep me posted!” smiler han bare. 

 

Jeg nikker, vinker og går ombord. 

 

Mens jeg ser ut av vinduet på bygningene vi passerer, lysene, gatene, plassene, statuene, de stadig flere tegnene på at byen skal våkne opp i dag også, tenker jeg, igjen og igjen, gjennom det Tamara sa, sier det litt langsomt til meg selv, som et slags mantra: Hvis jeg er rolig, betyr ikke det at jeg er uoppmerksom. Det betyr ikke at jeg ikke bryr meg. Hvis jeg er rolig, betyr ikke det at jeg _ikke_ klarer å gjøre de riktige tingene. Det er motsatt.  

 

**Mamma 05:30**

**Hei. Er du på flyplassen nå? Har du fått sove litt i natt?**

 

**Meg 05:30**

**Hei, ja, står i en liten kø, baggage drop. Jeg har sovet ca 5 timer. Det går bra det, de andre nettene har jeg sovet nok, 7 og til og med 8. Med sovemeds da, men tror det ikke er tingen å problematisere akkurat nå**

 

**Mamma 05:31**

**Du er så flink. Så mye du har ordnet også. Det kommer til å gå bra, vennen min.**

 

Det gjør så utrolig godt å høre, det mørner noe inni meg. 

 

**Meg 05:31**

**Takk mamma ❤️**

 

**Mamma 05:32**

**Gir du en lyd i løpet av dagen? Pappa og jeg tenker veldig på dere.**

 

**Meg 05:32**

**Lover det.**

 

Jeg sender en melding til Isak, rett før jeg setter mobilen i flight mode:

 

**Meg 06:25**

**Jeg må slå av telefonen i ca to timer. Men snart tilbake. Og jeg holder hånda di hele tiden ❤️**

 

..

 

Jeg leter liksom etter denne linen, linen mellom Barcelona og Berlin, men det er selvsagt ikke noen line å spore. Gjennom hele flyturen tegner jeg, tegner den linen, konnekter Barcelona og Berlin, og videre Göttingen, sammen, i luftlinje, men den er bundet fast i holdepunkter, statuer, ikke tårn, jeg klarer ikke å tenke på tårn, men statuer, lavere bygninger, i alle byene. 

 

…

 

Når flyet har begynt å ta det rolig bortover rullebanen, jeg er i Berlin, så langt har det gått bra, slår jeg av flight mode. 

 

Han har ikke sett den forrige meldingen min. Han sover vel, etter at han endelig fikk noe å sove på i går. Det var godt at Marcel meldte meg om det. 

 

**Meg 08:45**

**Nå er jeg fullt tilgjengelig igjen baby. Håper du sover ❤️ snakkes snart**

 

**Meg 08:46**

**Elsker deg ❤️**

 

 

Jeg fortsetter på tegningen min på toget, drikker vann og spiser en liten baguette jeg kjøper. Det var dette med den oksygenmasken igjen, den de maser om på flyet at man må ta på seg selv først. Og dette med at _calm_ , rolig, ikke er lik uoppmerksom, likegyldig. 

 

Göttingen på tegningen min får flere detaljer på seg, mens toget stadig rykker nærmere. Jeg sjekker diverse bilder (men unngår tårn). 

 

Svimmelheten, den jeg bare visste ville innhente meg, den kommer når Göttingen varsles over høyttaleren, når mennesker begynner å reise seg, de passasjerene som også skal til Göttingen, de roter med bager og vesker, romsterer, lager høye, plagsomt høye og skarpe lyder. 

 

 _Puste med magen, se rett framfor meg, det er ikke farlig, jeg vet det._ Snart står jeg ved utgangen i vognen jeg har sittet i, sammen med de andre. Vi venter, venter på at toget skal stanse helt og at dørene skal åpne seg. 

 

_Jeg skal noe viktigere enn dere alle sammen, det er jeg sikker på._

_Og jeg er redd._

 

Det står en haug med sykler rett utenfor stasjonen. Jeg stiller meg opp der, inntil et sykkelstativ. Ok, siste etappe. Jeg åpner Google Maps, adressen ligger der allerede. 10 minutter å gå herfra, 5 minutter med bil. 

 

Jeg går. Jeg trenger å roe ned katastrofemoduset som fikk tak på meg igjen. 

 

Hele strekningen ser jeg bare vekselsvis på kartet og rett framfor meg, mens beina mine fører meg nærmere Isak, armen min drar kofferten etter meg. 

 

Når jeg virkelig nærmer meg, er det et sted jeg må gå skikkelig til siden, for å ikke gå rett på en statue. Den har jeg sett! Isak har sendt meg bilde av denne jenta med gåsen. Hun ser lost ut, forkommen. Det gjør vondt, å tenke på at Isak går forbi denne nå. Dette barnet som ser så ensomt ut, og fanget på en måte. Hun er inni noe, det ser ut som et slags bur. For en sykt merkelig statue! Hvorfor skal de ha den statuen her?

 

Mellom et butikkvindu med instrumenter i og et annet med paraplyer og diverse stæsj som jeg ikke kunne brydd meg mindre om akkurat nå, er det en grønn dør. Her er det. 

 

Rolig. Hjertet mitt holder på å slå ut av brystet på meg når jeg trykker pekefingeren inn der det står “Marcel, Isak, Giulia”, på en lapp som er tapet fast.

 

Det skjer ikke noe. Det går evigheter. Faen!

 

“Hello!”

 

Jeg skvetter til av den høye stemmen, en jentestemme. 

 

“Hi… This is Even, Isak’s boyfriend.”

 

Det begynner å buzze i døren. Jeg tar fort tak i den, med så mye kraft at jeg nesten faller bakover. Den går mye lettere opp enn jeg hadde forventet. 

 

Jeg tar tak i kofferten og går opp trappen. Det er en trapp å gå opp, det visste jeg. 

 

Døren står åpen, døren inn til det som må være leiligheten der han bor. 

 

Idet jeg har kommet meg innenfor og lukket døren bak meg, kommer jenta til syne. Hun har en enormt stor manke, krøllet sort hår, umulig å ikke legge merke til. 

 

“Even”, jeg rekker fram hånden. 

 

“Giulia.” Hun griper såvidt hånden min. 

 

“Is Isak here?” vibrerer stemmen min. 

 

“I don’t know, but this is his room.” Hun peker mot den andre døren på høyre side i denne trange gangen jeg har kommet inn i.  

 

Jeg får øye på Isaks mørkeblå adidas-sneakers på gulvet, delvis under det klesstativet som står her. 

 

_Han er hjemme. Han må være hjemme. Vær så snill!_

 

 _“_ I called his name. He didn’t respond, but maybe he’s sleeping, in his room or in the living room. Obviously, he is not in the kitchen.” 

 

Vi står begge så vi kan se rett inn på kjøkkenet. Der er det ingen Isak. 

 

Giulia forklarer kjapt hvilke rom som er hvor, stuen, badet, Marcels rom, før hun unnskylder seg og sier hun var i telefonen. Hun trekker seg tilbake til sitt eget rom. 

 

Jeg banker på døren til Isak, forsiktig først. Ingen reaksjon. Jeg banker litt hardere, fortsatt ingenting. 

 

Døren viser seg å være åpen.  

 

Synet som møter meg, får meg til å lukke igjen øynene med en gang. 

 

_Han er ikke her. Jeg føler ikke han har sovet her i det hele tatt i natt._

 

Jeg tvinger meg til å åpne øynene igjen. Nå må jeg gjøre det riktige. Jeg må finne Isak. Og jeg må ikke få panikk. 

 

Det står en skrivepult under vinduet. Man ser rett mot en murvegg. Murvegg, jeg vil at Isak skal ha en annen utsikt nå. Jeg tar tak i de to tabletteskene som ligger på skrivebordet. Innsovningstabletter og noe vival- eller valiumaktig, diazepam er i alle fall virkestoffet. Det er lenge siden jeg har sett det ordet, men jeg har ikke glemt hva det står for. To piller er tatt fra brettet med innsovingstabletter. Han må ha sovet. Men hvor er han? 

 

Jeg kaster et blikk mot sengen, laptopen hans ligger i fotenden. Hvordan kan jeg føle meg så sikker på at han ikke har sovet her i natt? Det er mange cumflekker på sengetøyet. Isak som har prøvd å gjøre alt for å få en pause, for å slippe, for å få sove. Og den grønne tuben med glidemiddel på det slags nattbordet hans. Det knyter og strammer seg igjen i meg, de ulmende faresignalene i magen. 

 

Rester av at Isak har kommet, det er bare det det er, og så det føles så foruroligende!

 

Kan han ikke bare være her i armene mine? 

 

Jeg går raskt ut av rommet, stikker hodet inn i stua. Hjørnesofa, et rundt bord, tv, plakat med en utklippet silhuett av en heks eller noe sånt, med mange andre skumle figurer rundt. Men ingen Isak.

 

Baderomsdøren glir opp. Jeg ser rett på et stort, gammeldags badekar, men ingen Isak.

 

Døren til Marcels rom står på gløtt. 

 

“Hallo?” roper jeg forsiktig. 

 

Ikke noe svar. Kanskje Isak har sovet på madrass hos Marcel, og at Marcel er ute og kjøper mat eller noe. 

 

Jeg dytter på døren. 

 

Den glir helt opp med en gang 

 

_Isak._

 

Isak i Marcels armer. 

 

Isak er her. Han er like hel. 

 

Overkroppene deres er helt inntil hverandre, nakne overkropper. Dyna rekker dem opp til litt over midjen. 

 

Blikket mitt farer rundt på det ryddige rommet. 

 

Bare én ting ligger og slenger.

 

Isaks bokser. Den gule bokseren, den spesielle gulfargen, akkurat sånn den er litt slitt. Jeg vet det er den, det er Isaks bokser. 

 

Jeg ser på forhøyningen av kroppene, hvordan de ligger under dyna, inntil hverandre hele veien. 

 

Hvor lenge har jeg stått her, uten å klare å røre meg? 

 

_Måtte du ha sex med kjæresten min, Marcel?_

 

Jeg tar tak i dørhåndtaket, med litt kraft, drar det opp og ned, så det lager lyd, mye høyere lyd enn jeg ville trodd, mens jeg ser på ansiktene deres, ser fire øyne åpne seg. 

 

Idet samme snur jeg meg, forsvinner ut av rommet. 

 

Jeg skal ikke høre på noe: “Det er ikke det du tror! Det er ikke det det ser ut som!” 

 

Jeg har ikke kommet til Göttingen for å høre på at Marcel febrilsk prøver å overbevise meg om ..et eller annet, foran kjæresten min som er syk. 

 _Ikke glem hva du har kommet til Göttingen for._  

 

Inne på Isaks stiller jeg meg opp ved skrivepulten, ser ut i murveggen. 

 

_Måtte du ha sex med kjæresten min, Marcel?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for all den fine feedbacken ❤️dere har gitt meg i denne etappen av historien, som ellers kunne ha føltes så ensom.
> 
> Nå ble det nok en prøvelse for Even. 
> 
> Tror dere han har den ballasten han trenger for å stå oppreist i dette og huske på hvorfor han er i Göttingen?
> 
> Frieda og jeg samskrev nettopp et kapittel som kommer i morgen.


	41. Göttingen 11:11 - 11:13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gjensynet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Å, som dere har angstet og fryktet og stresset sammen med Isak og Even i det siste. Dere har gjort oss to så utrolig glade med alt engasjementet, med de fine kommentarene og hvordan dere har lengtet etter nye oppdateringer. Dere må bare vite hvor viktig det har vært for oss, at dere har støttet oss begge to og vist oss at dere var der og ville lese, mens vi satt i hver vår boble og skrev og ikke kunne lene oss på hverandre. Tusen takk ❤️
> 
> Nå er de i leiligheten i Göttingen, begge to, Isak og Even.   
> I dette kapittelet er Isak til venstre i vanlig skrift, og _Even til høyre i kursiv_

_ Murveggen. _

 

_ Husk hvorfor du har kommet til Göttingen, Even. _

 

_ Måtte du ha sex med kjæresten min, Marcel?  _

 

_ Jeg burde rydde, fort, fjerne sengetøyet, flaskene, alle klærne på gulvet.  _

_...Men hva er det jeg tenker med? _

_ Hvordan kan jeg ha den føkkings impulsen i meg?  _

_ Det er akkurat den samme som jeg har brukt så mye krefter på å hate hos andre, og hate meg selv for at jeg frambringer i andre: Det er tausheten og tabuet i seg selv, det, smerten som man påfører andre når man er syk, den som ikke tåler dagslys, som de skal rydde unna. De lange skyggene det etterlater, avgrunnen som blir mørkere, dermed skyves man enda lenger bort, ut i det ordløse, meningsløse, der man er alene. Jeg må ikke glemme hva jeg har kommet til Göttingen for. _

 

_ Husk at Isak trenger at jeg er rolig. Jeg må være rolig.  _

 

_ Kjæresten min. Kommer du?  _

 

_ Murveggen gir meg ikke noe. Jeg ser mot døren. Den står på gløtt.  _

 

Det er en lyd, et eller annet som ikke passer inn her, noe som klipper gjennom søvnen min og får meg til å langsomt glippe med øynene, blunke. Først vet jeg ikke helt, ikke hvor jeg er. Det er ikke sengen min, den føles annerledes, uvant, og jeg ser ikke rett i den veggen jeg kjenner hver skygge og pore i nå. Er jeg hjemme? Har jeg drømt alt sammen, er det annerledes, bedre enn jeg tror? Jeg kjenner kroppen hans varmt mot ryggen og baksiden av beina, armene holder rundt meg og den synkrone pusten vår er langsom og knapt våken. Even. Men jeg ser ham jo, i et hakkete klipp på gulvet foran meg, øynene hans, eller var han her? Så jeg ham, sto han her og så gikk han, gikk han?

 

“Å nei…” Jeg hører Marcels stemme mumlende bak meg, han setter seg fort opp i sengen, det er et ekko fra i går, den den sitrende varmen mellom oss, som ikke sitret, ikke når det kom til stykket, og som han brøt. “Isak. Det er Even, Even er kommet, han….kom, stå opp!” 

“Så du han? Så du han også?” Jeg snur meg mot ham, uforstående, men han tar meg om skuldrene og skyver meg mykt opp i sittende stilling. 

“Han er her. Even er her. Gå.”

 

Jeg går i en døs, forvirret, men ikke søvnig lengre, bare seig i bevegelsene. Fotsålene mine klistrer seg mot laminatgulvet og jeg går med små, klissete steg mot rommet mitt. Even er her? Det kan han ikke være. Hjertet mitt hamrer med dumpe, mørke lyder i ørene mine, men pusten min er lett, helt oppe i halsen. Jeg skyver skulderen mot døren, den er ikke lukket, den glir opp av det lette trykket fra kroppen min.

 

_ Det er som en slags søvngjenger. Er han virkelig? Han er det.  _

_ “Hei”,  hører jeg at jeg sier lavt, forsiktig.  _

_ Jeg tar et skritt bort fra skrivebordet, mot ham.  _

_ Hvit bokser. Han har hvit bokser.  _

  
  


Han står innerst i rommet, ved siden av bordet mitt, ved siden av vinduet, foran den veggen der ute, veggen min. Han ser ikke ut som i går, da jeg tenkte på ham, da vi lå her inne, håret er annerledes, mykere, og han smiler ikke. Han kom. Han kom til meg.

“Hei”, hvisker jeg, og går nærmere, i tusen lange skritt, føles det som.

 

_ Jeg åpner armene mine, håper bare med hver celle i hele kroppen at han vil komme inn i armene mine.  _

 

Jeg drømmer ikke, han er her, det er ekte, og nå holder han armene ut og lager plass til meg, han vil det, han kom hit til meg for å gjøre det. Tusen små tanker sammen med skrittene som aldri tar slutt, men jeg fortsetter helt til brystet mitt er mot brystet hans og jeg ikke kommer lenger. 

 

_ Jeg folder armene rundt den nakne ryggen hans, holder ham inntil meg. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan jeg noen gang skal kunne slippe ham igjen. Han er helt inntil meg, brystet helt inntil. Kinnet mitt er inntil håret hans. Kan vi ikke stå sånn for alltid? Jeg vil aldri svikte ham igjen. De varme tårene begynner å strømme igjen, så vant jeg er til det nå, men de gjør det på en helt annen måte. Kan vi ikke bare stå sånn her for alltid? Jeg holdt på å miste ham.  _

 

Armene mine legger seg rundt livet hans, jeg klomholder rundt ham som en unge, trykker meg selv inntil ham, kjenner hvordan han holder rundt meg. Vi smelter sammen nå, uten å si noe, uten å si noe som blir feil. Han kom til meg. Det bølger opp i meg som en brekning, gråt, jeg griner, det rykker gjennom kroppen, han kjenner det helt sikkert i seg også, når vi står sånn. 

 

_ Vi bare står sånn. Det er uendelig fint. Jeg kjenner gråten gjennom Isak også, men det føles riktig, det er det eneste ekte å gjøre nå, å være helt nære vi to, uten å trenge å si noe. Isak. Endelig er vi sammen. Nå skal jeg passe på deg, sånn som du spurte meg om. Jeg slipper ikke hånda di.  _

 

_ Jeg lar den ene hånden min søke etter hans, der han holder rundt livet mitt.  _

 

Jeg kjenner hånden hans mot underarmen og håndleddet, han stryker varsomt og lett langs huden min, lar hånden følge kurven av håndryggen min. Evens hånd. Hver lille bevegelse er sterke skudd av noe så skarpt at det nesten er smertefullt. Glede, kanskje, eller bare visshet, bekreftelse. Han er kommet til meg. Selv etter alt. Jeg slipper grepet rundt ham, griper hånden han har lagt over min nå, fletter fingrene mine sammen med hans.

 

_ Dette. Det er dette vi har sagt, dette vi har prøvd å gjøre virkelig, via all den fæle avstanden. Nå er det ekte. Jeg klemmer litt til, løsner litt igjen, klemmer, stryker med tommelen alt jeg kommer til av hånden hans.  _

 

Jeg går et lite skritt tilbake, det er som å bli revet løs, som om vi allerede har vokst sammen. Jeg må se ham, jeg må se øynene hans. De er mattere, de glitrer ikke, han er bekymra, for meg, sikkert, men han ser på meg i alle fall. Selv nå. Det får meg til å smile, på tross av tårene, som bare renner, fremdeles.

 

_ Jeg vil ikke slippe ennå, vil holde ham mye, mye lenger. Selv om jeg også vil se ham, men på en måte føler jeg at jeg ser ham bedre når han er smeltet inn i armene mine. Med en litt brå bevegelse trekker jeg ham helt inntil meg igjen. Jeg håper det får ham til å le. Jeg har lyst til å høre ham le. Så sykt lyst til det, før vi etter hvert skal ut i tusen andre etapper.  _

 

Han drar meg inntil seg igjen, akkurat i det jeg allerede er i steget tilbake, helt inn i armene hans, det får oss til å vakle på gulvet et øyeblikk. Jeg smiler mot halsen hans, av hvor keitete vi er. Vi. Vi to. Så legger jeg munnen og nesen helt inntil den tynne huden på halsen, i det lille søkket rett over kragebeinet, og bare prøver å la hjernen min forstå det, at han er her, og han lukter hjemme, han kom hit til meg.

 

_ Jeg lukker øynene av å kjenne avtrykket av munnen hans mot huden min. Det er så kjent, det er akkurat som før, over, under, gjennom alt, så har vi alt det vi alltid har hatt. Isak må må bli helt overbevist om det. Jeg stryker langs ryggen hans med hånden som fortsatt ligger der, kjenner etter hvordan huden hans føles mot hånden min, stryker, håper han kjenner det ordentlig, at det ikke er automatisk. Det er meg, min hånd, som nyter å kjenne alle de små egenartene, ryggen hans som jeg kjenner så godt, som jeg ikke kunne tatt feil av. Jeg vil han skal merke at jeg elsker absolutt alt.  _

 

Han stryker meg over ryggen, i lette sammenhengende bevegelser, som i går, slår det meg, selv om det ikke stemmer helt, for han legger tyngde i hånda også, han tør å ta i meg, han tar på meg på samme måte som før, alt ved måten han kjærtegner meg på er som før, som alltid. Jeg synker mot ham, lener meg på ham, legger den frie armen min på skrå over ryggen hans for å få ham enda nærmere meg. Alt det jeg ikke trodde jeg kunne få. Og så er han her, han kom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere, ordner det seg, dette her? ❤️
> 
> Nå er isolat-skrivingen over - og i kveld skal Peer og Frieda endelig få lese alle kapitlene, ikke bare våre egne. Det er med frykt og glede og bevrende spenning, det skal bli godt og vondt å lese den andres perspektiv og se hvordan det _egentlig_ var der, i Göttingen og i Barcelona, og om noe var annerledes enn det som kom frem gjennom kontakten på telefon og i chat. En million sommerfugler i magen bare av å skrive om det! Og så skal vi ta en skikkelig debriefing på de siste par ukenes ensomme skriving, for det har vært veldig gøy, veldig intenst, og til tider har det gjort vondt og føltes som om vi var veldig alene. Og som tilfeldighetene vil ha det, kan vi sitte sammen, på samme sted og snakke til hverandre om dette i dag. Vi tar nok en liten skål for dere, dette er en champagnekveld, er det ikke?
> 
> Noen har vært litt nysgjerrige på hva vi har visst om det den andre har skrevet underveis. Lite, er vel det enkle svaret. Før vi begynte på denne perioden laget vi en kapittelplan, som veldig grovt skisserte hvor historien skulle. Det vil si at Peer på forhånd visste at Isak skulle på fest, og at Frieda visste at Even var på seminar den mandagen - sånne ting. I tillegg visste vi ca hvilke tidsrom vi skulle skrive fra, og når de skulle skype. Etterhvert visste Frieda også at Even kom til å komme til Göttingen tidligere enn planlagt, men ingen større detaljer rundt det. Men det kom mange overraskelser underveis, det snek seg inn ekstra kapitler fra begges side, som at Even ringte midt på natten og Frieda bare "hæh? hvorfor ringer han nå så seint, men Isak da, sover han, skal han ta den, hva gjør jeg nå?". Vi har også vært gode på å plukke opp ting fra interaksjonene mellom Isak og Even, som for eksempel da Even forsto at Isak hadde røykt hasj på fest - det var ikke noe Peer visste om.
> 
> Etterhvert visste Peer at Isak kom til å gjøre noe vågalt på onsdag morgen, men ikke hva, og det kommer ikke til å komme frem akkurat hvordan det var før Peer faktisk leser kapittelet om dette. Vi har underveis måttet spørre hverandre ting som "hvilket tidsrom spiller ditt neste kapittel over?", for å få timet chat og annen interaksjon, men vi har samkjørt helt minimalt ellers. Et godt eksempel på det er når Even ringer Marcel etter å ha sett Isaks instabilder - det var ikke det mest praktiske tidspunktet, han har akkurat lagt på med legevakten, men... det var da Even ringte, det måtte bare flettes inn i historien der.
> 
> I sluttfasen nå, så fikk Peer vite at Isak legger seg sammen med Marcel i hans seng på onsdag kveld, at de lå i bare overkropper og at de fremdeles sover på det tidspunktet Even kommer inn i leiligheten. Frieda fikk vite at Even ankommer Göttingen klokken 11. That's it. 
> 
> Og dette kapittelet her, det har vi skrevet sammen, uten å vite noe om hva den andre egentlig har gått gjennom.


	42. Svømmer i rommet, i vårt univers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Evens gjensynsdag fortsetter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere har vært med oss gjennom de vanskelige dagene for Isak og Even, og for at dere var med helt til gjensynet. 
> 
> Men historien er ikke helt ferdig. Det trodde vel ingen heller. Vi er fortsatt på rommet til Isak, denne torsdagen.
> 
> Isak til venstre i vanlig skrift, og _Even til høyre i kursiv_

_ Kanskje det er tungt å stå oppreist.  _

_ Vi har på en måte prøvd å stå oppreist så lenge, eller jeg har gjort det, prøvd å holde balansen, prøvd å balansere, prøvd å komme hit som den sterke, stabile balansekunstneren, han som balanserer stødig på linen jeg har tegnet mellom byene. _

 

_ Han er garantert en million ganger mer sliten nå enn meg. Jeg vedder på at han har kjempet med alt som bor i ham, og det er sinnsykt mye, sinnsykt mye som bor i ham, kanskje han er tilsvarende sliten.  _

 

_ Jeg går et skritt mot sengen, holder fortsatt hånden hans. Håper han vil følge med i bevegelsen. _

 

Det er fremdeles så mye treigt i bevegelsene mine, akkurat som om jeg ikke er våken ennå, men jeg merker at føttene mine allerede har gått et skritt, eller kanskje flere, vi er i alle fall ved siden av sengen, uten at jeg helt vet om det var Even som gikk først, eller om det var meg. Det er noe i meg som trekker meg mot ham, nå som han er her er det en fysisk umulighet å trekke seg bort fra ham, en umulighet å ikke vise ham alt. Alt sammen. Han er her, av seg selv, er her for meg, for min skyld, han forsto det, eller visste det kanskje før jeg visste det. Det er ikke viktig, det er bare det at han er her, det er det viktigste.

 

_ Jeg setter meg ned, merker at han lar seg føre med.  _

_ Snart ligger vi på sengen begge to, med noen centimeter mellom oss.  _

_ Han er blek, det er antydninger til mørke ringer rundt øynene hans. Baby. Så forjævlig det er at jeg ikke har kommet til deg før. Er det slitsomt å løfte blikket? Jeg fører fingrene over kinnet hans, stryker forsiktig, sånn som jeg har savnet så ekstra fælt å kunne gjøre i det siste. Kanskje vi bare kan ligge sånn. Kanskje vi trenger mye mer tid, på å skjønne at vi er sammen. Jeg må ikke stresse med å finne ut hvordan det går, bare være her. Jeg kjenner på huden hans. Det er så riktig. Jeg må nesten holde meg fast jeg også, sånn som jeg tror han må, minne meg på hvor jeg er, at vi er her sammen nå. Stoler han på at det er sant at jeg er her? _

  
  


Fingrene hans flyter over huden min, fjærlette, små berøringer, akkurat som jeg har drømt frem i løpet av alle de timene hvor jeg har tenkt på ham, og hvor mye jeg trenger ham for å være meg. Lette, myke stryk, som små bobler som lander på meg og svever fra meg, før de lander igjen. Jeg orker ikke å åpne øynene, møte blikket hans, jeg er redd for hvordan han ser på meg, jeg vet at jeg kommer til å kjenne forskjellen hvis det ikke lengre er den måten han alltid ser på meg på, jeg kommer til å merke det hvis det ikke er kribling og sitring i blikket, men bare medlidenhet, medfølelse, smerte for meg. Det ligger fremdeles så mye forvirring rundt meg, jeg er pakket inn i et lag med uvirkelighet, noe som jeg ikke forstår. Jeg legger hånden min på brystkassen hans, over hjertet hans, håper jeg skal få kjenne det banke mot håndflaten, for det vil jo bety at det helt sikkert stemmer, at han holder meg nå, at det er ekte. Det er kanskje bare det tykke collegestoffet i genseren hans som gjør at alt jeg kjenner er grå bomull.

 

_ “Hei, baby. Du… se på meg.” _

_ Det er sikkert ikke lett, men det føles viktig at han gjør det, og at jeg viser at jeg vil det. Og jeg vil det jo så veldig, vil ingenting mer nå, enn å få kontakt, mer, bare mer kontakt. Stemmen min er myk, for ordene mine svømmer i rommet, i vårt univers, der ingenting annet enn vi to betyr noe.  _

 

Jeg hever blikket, langsomt, som i en drøm hvor hundre tusen blylodd veier ned øyelokkene og jeg må kjempe mot tyngdekraften og fysiske lover for å kunne gjøre det, for å kunne klare å åpne øynene og se på kjæresten min. Det renner varmt fra dem, brede og udefinerte tårer, men jeg klarer i alle fall å gjøre det som han ber meg om, å se på ham. Han ser på meg, men jeg har ikke helt det som jeg trenger for å kunne forstå akkurat hva han sier til meg med blikket sitt. 

 

_ Jeg smiler. Jeg klarer ikke å la være å smile, når han møter blikket mitt, selv om det renner tårer fra øynene hans, men kanskje det er tårer av lettelse. Er det ikke det? Jeg føler at det er det, jeg vet det, fordi det banker samstemt mellom oss, sånn at det er noen ting jeg bare vet. _

_ “Du har sovet i natt, sant?” spør jeg på impuls.  _

_ Jeg må høre stemmen hans. Nå. Jeg smiler mens jeg spør og beveger hånden fra kinnet hans, inn i håret hans og tilbake til kinnet. Alt kjennes likt. Alt er likt, baby.  _

 

Jeg trekker pusten, fort, det er fordi han ser på meg og smiler, det forsiktige, myke, fine smilet, og jeg ser noe som jeg kjenner igjen i øynene hans også, noe som jeg nesten hadde glemt. I alle fall har jeg ikke klart å tenke det frem i alle de stundene jeg har ligget akkurat her og har hentet Even til meg, prøvde å mane ham frem ved siden av meg. Da er han vel her nå da, da er det ikke bare jeg som er her nå.

“Du kom”, sier jeg, eller spør jeg. Han må svare.

 

_ “Jeg bestemte meg i forgårs. Jeg ville bare komme. Er det bra?...At jeg har kommet?” _

_ Han ville det. Jeg tror det. Men han ber meg jo liksom om at vi snakker om det. Og det er det jeg vil, i alle fall nå, lenge, at vi snakker om, eller at vi gjør det han trenger.  _

 

Jeg nikker, mange ganger, mange små nikk, men jeg klarer bare å si “Ja.”

 

_ “Så bra”, sier jeg lavt, før jeg hvisker: “Jeg elsker deg”.  _

_ Jeg har så lyst til å gi ham et lett kyss på leppene. Men kanskje jeg skal vente. Kanskje han blir redd for at jeg forventer en hel masse, som han ikke kan gi nå. Jeg vet jo hvordan det er. Så jeg bare ser på ham, stryker fortsatt, og det slutter ikke å føles digg … eller riktig, å gjøre det, bare ligge her. Chille kanskje? Endelig. Jeg vet ikke.  _

 

De små ordene hans renner gjennom meg, sprer seg i små, varme stjerner, rasper og stikker når taggene treffer noe, tvilen min, sikkert. Men ulmer mest av alt bare sånn varmt, deilig, som før, det får meg til å smile, selv om jeg ikke helt vet at jeg gjør det før jeg kjenner det i kjeven. Jeg kan kjenne det, jeg smiler, det er i alle fall ekte.

“I forgårs?” spør jeg. Ikke i går, ikke i natt, i forgårs?

 

_ “I forgårs. Da vi snakket på telefonen. Jeg følte så sterkt at jeg ville kommet til deg for en evighet siden. Jeg bare visste det da.” _

_ Jeg skjønner at jeg har planlagt dette, halvveis, ikke helt bevisst, hvordan jeg skal si det, så vi forhåpentligvis unngår alle mulige kjipe ting, at han får en eller annen malplassert skyldfølelse.  _

 

“Takk.” Jeg svelger, prøver å komme på en måte å si at jeg ville det, at jeg ikke sa det, men jeg trengte så sinnsykt at han kom. Jeg trenger så enormt at han er her. Men jeg klarer ikke noe bedre enn å bare gjenta det samme, “Takk.”

 

_ “Det er ingenting å takke for”, sier jeg. Stemmen er den samme, som om den svever i det rommet der bare vi finnes. Den er vel myk, da. Jeg håper det, for jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal klare det, å få fram hvor glad jeg er for at jeg er her, hvor mye det er det eneste som betyr noe. Og at jeg elsker deg, kjæresten min.  _

_ Men de “takk’ene”, de sender blikket mitt raskt nedover også, et ørlite sekund ser jeg mot magen hans, mot den hvite bokseren, gylfen - har det skjedd noe? Har Marcel gjort noe? Gul bokser, hvit bokser -  før jeg ser opp igjen, og smiler på nytt, tar tak i en hårlokk, lener meg litt fram og gir den et lett kyss.  _

  
  


“Jeg… jeg fryser litt.”

Jeg flytter meg nærmere, de få centimetrene som det er mulig å flytte seg, det er kanskje en unnskyldning, det at jeg fryser, jeg prøver kanskje bare å smelte inn i ham, krype inn under huden hans, jeg vil kanskje bare prøve å finne en rolig flate å bare være på der. Bare eksistere, med ham rundt meg, la ham ta seg av det, av meg. Armene mine ligger mellom oss, krøket sammen mellom oss. Jeg har lyst til å legge dem rundt ham, klamre, klamre er det jeg føler aller sterkest for å gjøre nå. Men jeg får liksom ikke bevegd dem.

 

_ Istedenfor å la ham komme helt inntil meg, trekker jeg meg litt til side, nok til at jeg kan vrenge av meg genseren og bre dyna over oss. Jeg skyver armen min inn under nakken hans, presser ham inntil meg, under dyna. Alt det andre får jeg finne ut av senere.  _

_ “Du må ikke fryse da, baby.” _

 

_ “Har Marcel vært ok, eller?” _

_ Det kommer visst ut av meg, noe, noe, som jeg må lodde, men jeg hører selv på stemmen min hvor tilfeldig, uskyldig spørsmålet høres ut, selv om det ikke er det.  _

 

Jeg presser meg nærmere, jeg trenger å være helt nær, så tett inntil ham som det går an. Det hopper og snur seg i magen min av å kjenne hvordan han også trykker meg nærmere seg, men ikke skremmende, det velter seg ikke urovekkende i magen, bare deilig, og så kjent. Hvorfor må han spørre om Marcel nå, det er ikke plass til Marcel her nå. Og hvordan skal jeg uansett kunne forklare hvordan Marcel har vært så mye av det som jeg trengte som han forsto og kunne få til?

  
  


_ Det går sekunder. Hva er det som foregår i hodet hans nå? Det virker som det er vanskelig å svare.  _

 

“Han har vært… han er… han har passet på meg”, sier jeg til slutt. 

 

_ Han er hva? _

_ “Du...du har en legetime i dag, 15.30. Jeg tar deg med, men før det kan vi bare ligge her og chille. Jeg ville bare at du skulle vite det.” _

_ Jeg sier dét også i space, på en eller annen måte, mens jeg holder hånden i bakhodet hans, beveger fingrene i håret, det håret, som fingrene mine elsker så sykt, det gjør meg plutselig svimmel, før sensorene i hele meg utvider seg, det er vel det som skjer. Ikke få boner nå, Even! Det er bare som om hele systemet mitt skyter piler av følelser rundt i meg. Men tyngdepunktet, da… det er jo at jeg er her, endelig.  _

 

Jeg lukker øynene, legger ansiktet tettere mot Evens hals, jeg kan kjenne huden hans mot min, han er varm og myk. Fingrene hans beveger seg gjennom håret mitt, fletter og vever seg gjennom det. Jeg trekker meg litt bakover, langsomt, for jeg klarer ikke å gjøre noe fort nå, men jeg vil se på ham igjen. Jeg vil se ansiktet hans, nå som vi ligger helt tett sammen. Jeg kjenner at kroppen hans spenner seg, han slipper meg ikke bakover med det samme, ikke før jeg aker overkroppen litt fra ham. Og jeg skjønner det, for jeg rev nettopp opp det tynne laget som var smeltet sammen mellom brystet mitt og brystet hans, bevegelsen min skar i alle fall gjennom noe i meg. Jeg legger armen over ham, over livet, beveger fingrene formålsløst på ryggen hans.

“Legetime? Har Marcel… er det ordna?”

 

_ “Jeg sa jo jeg skulle ordne det, husker du? Men mamma gjorde det, da. Men jeg sa ikke noe mye til henne i det hele tatt, bare et minimum, ok? Hun fiksa det. Det er på den helsegreia til universitetet her. Vi drar dit sammen, ok?” _

_ Han ser på meg. Jeg holder blikket hans. Det er en del av det å passe på deg nå.  _

 

Det er så mange ord.

“Ok.” Jeg nikker svakt.

 

_ “Ok”, svarer jeg, eller systemet mitt bare gjør det: sier det samme akkurat nå.  _

_ Jeg tror ikke vi kan prate så mye, ikke ennå. Men den impulsen min, den spirer og eksploderer fortsatt mange ganger.  _

 

“Du kan ikke gå fra meg der.” Jeg svelger igjen.

“Lover du?”

 

_ “Selvfølgelig. Hva snakker du om?” Jeg smiler. “Jeg går faen meg aldri fra deg.” _

_ Baby, baby.   _

_ “Isak?” _

_ Jeg har lagt en finger mykt under haken hans.  _

 

Jeg bøyer ansiktet litt opp mot ham, som om fingeren skyver meg, får i gang en liten glidende bevegelse. Den sprer seg til leppene mine også, lager en liten, skjelvende rykning i munnen min.

“Ja?”

 

_ “Kan jeg kysse deg?... Eller skal jeg vente til en annen dag?” hvisker jeg. _

 

Jeg stivner, musklene i halsen og kjeven kjennes harde og ubevegelige. 

Han vil sikkert ikke det da, ikke i dag, ikke sånn som jeg er nå, hvis han må spørre. 

“Du trenger ikke det”, sier jeg, jeg hører nesten ikke stemmen min.

 

_ Trenger ikke.  _

_ “Det er ikke noe pes, vi gjør det ikke hvis du ikke vil. Jeg vet hvordan det er.” _

_ Jeg hvisker alt, eller stemmen min prøver å komme fram, men den blir for høy og ujevn, så jeg bare hvisker det. Hvordan er det han pleier å få meg til å forstå at han fortsatt vil ha meg, men at det går helt, helt bra at jeg ikke får det til der og da? Jeg smiler svakt, holder ikke fingeren under haken hans lenger, stryker heller rundt munnen hans, kinnbenene, tinningen.  _

 

Men jeg vil det.

Jeg bare kan ikke si det, eller jeg kan forstå det om det er noe fremmed ved meg som ikke er elskbart, ikke helt. Jeg bøyer ansiktet litt opp mot ham, bare litt, han kan velge det selv, men jeg vil det.

 

_ Pekefingeren min tar seg til leppene hans, følger kurven.  _

_ Det er som det er et stort hull av noe bunnløst, intenst i meg.  _

 

Han lar fingeren gli forsiktig over overleppen min, dveler langsomt over den latterlige krøllete kurven på midten. Jeg åpner munnen så vidt, bare nok til at fingeren hans synker ned på underleppen min og den lille smekkelyden av leppene som skilles sukker høyt i luften mellom oss. Sikkert høyere enn den virkelig er. Jeg løfter blikket, ser på ham. Lurer på hva han ser i mine øyne. Kanskje bare tårer, igjen.

 

_ Jeg bare gjør det. Jeg fjerner hånden min, fjerner fingeren min fra leppene hans, og beveger munnen min mot hans, før noen flere tanker får til å stoppe meg. De ordene “rolig, ikke hektisk“, de ligger der og bevrer. Går det an å avvise meg da, hvis det er feil, og kanskje å holde fast hvis du vil? Jeg innbiller meg at jeg kan vite alt, når bare vi slipper den jævlige avstanden og alle de føkkings tankene, men jeg vet ikke, vet ikke hva som er riktig.  _

 

Jeg lukker øynene før han når meg, det brenner i dem, glovarmt bak øyenlokkene, men leppene hans er så myke og varsomme når de endelig treffer munnen min. Det er som et blaff av alt som har vært, eller en lovnad om at det er sånn fremdeles, det meste er sånn fremdeles. Kanskje bare et håp, men det føles så sikkert akkurat nå. Jeg må bare finne frem til det, til meg, sånn som jeg er, og vi kan gjøre det sammen, han gjør det sammen med meg. Jeg løfter haken, kommer nærmere, bare litt, men jeg kommer nærmere kysset hans. Armen min er blytung, som alt i meg, men jeg prøver å bevege den lett, ømt, som hans bevegelser, når jeg legger hånden rundt bakhodet hans. Bare løst, helt lett, litt flyktig. Men jeg vil så gjerne holde ham her.

 

_ Det er så ekstremt godt. Det hullet, det suget, jeg vet ikke hva det er, men det vokser og det vokser, eller jeg vet jo hva det er, og jeg bare lar det prikke i meg. Det kan hende jeg lurte på om jeg ville skjønne noe mer nå, av alt som har skjedd. Men det går ikke, jeg skjønner fortsatt ingenting av noe av det rundt, men alt er likt, alt er likt under, bakenfor, det som er rundt, jo mer vi er nær. Og jeg elsker det.  _

 

“Jeg er så glad for at du er her.” Jeg hvisker det mot kinnet hans, jeg husker ikke om jeg har sagt det allerede, jeg vet ikke. Men han må vite det, han må høre det med stemmen min, jeg vil at han skal vite hvor viktig det er. 

 

_ “Ja, hva er det idiotiske køddet med at vi ikke er på samme sted, i samme by, liksom, bor sammen, vi to, bare vi? Hva faen er det?” _

_ Stemmen min er lav, det kommer litt latter inn i den, eller et sted, der i den, så er den ladet av latter.  _

_ “At ikke vi bor sammen og du passer på at ikke klesvasken blir sur.”  _

_ Jeg drysser kyss over ham, på kinnet, langs hårfestet, i håret. Fy faen. Jeg er her. Føkkings endelig.  _

 

“Ja. Hva faen er det idiotiske køddet, hvem fant på det, jævlig dårlig idé!”

Jeg legger meg over på ryggen, jeg kan kjenne hvordan smilet tar over kroppen min, gjør meg myk, formbar, avslappet. Kanskje bare akkurat nå, i dette lille øyeblikket, men det er så befriende at jeg akkurat nå kun kjenner smilet og den lille latteren som bobler litt i halsen, og alle de små kyssene som ikke bryr seg om at ikke alt er som det skal, ikke egentlig. Jeg løfter hånden igjen, stryker Even, lett, forsiktig, over kinnet, i tinningen, så vidt inn i håret, over øreflippen. Han kom jo.

 

“Jeg elsker deg.” 

Det er helt uten pust, kanskje det bare er munnen min som former ordene lydløst, men jeg håper at han hører det, eller ser det, eller bare skjønner det.

 

_ “Mhm.” _

_ Jeg kysser ham en gang til, så vidt, lar tunga mi så vidt berøre leppene hans. Det var riktig. Og han klarer å ta meg imot. Hvor sinnsykt letta er jeg ikke over det? Jeg vet jo ikke om jeg hadde klart noe som helst ellers. Åh, kjæresten min. Takk, så inni helvetes takk, for at du slipper meg inn nå.   _

 

“Kan du… bare holde meg?” hvisker jeg, kysser ham lett i det det siste ordet går oppover i et spørsmål, ikke et krav, ikke noe han må gjøre, men hvis han vil? For jeg tror det kanskje kan føles som før, som ellers, akkurat nå, om han holder meg akkurat nå, og jeg lengter så jævlig etter å føle meg som meg selv. Isak. 

 

_ Jeg svarer ikke, bare tar et bedre grep rundt ham, og så legger jeg beinet mitt over hans, sånn som vi pleier når vi skal sove, eller bare chille helt, nesten-sove, akkurat sånn, bortsett fra at jeg har på meg jævla klær, bukse fortsatt, men likevel. Jeg holder deg. Jeg holder deg. Jeg holder deg. _

 

Vi har ligget sånn før, akkurat her, i denne sengen, akkurat sånn, eller jeg har, med ordene og hviskene hans i luften rundt meg. Men nå er han her, jeg kan kjenne kroppen hans inntil meg, jeg hører at han puster og kjenner at hjertet hans banker, for han er faktisk her, det er ekte, han kom hit til meg, for meg. Det reparerer meg, noe i meg, jeg føler det, kjenner det i hjerteslagene som kan være mine, eller hans, eller våre. Det fikser det jo ikke, herregud, selv ikke jeg tror det, men det lindrer. Det lindrer, han holder meg, uansett hvem jeg er, eller tror jeg er. Han kom til meg, og nå holder han meg. Det fikser noe, det er noe som blir bedre.

 

_ Jeg kan koble ut hjernen litt nå. Det er ikke noe spesielt jeg trenger å gjøre, annet enn det som føles så helt naturlig: stryke ryggen hans, sånn som jeg gjorde rett i sted, da vi fortsatt sto, holde ham tett, så tett at jeg kjenner hjerteslagene og pusten hans, alt. Og da kan jeg lukke øynene, akkurat nå og bare være i dette. Ikke stresse med å skulle overgå meg selv i noe. Bare ligge her, vi to. _

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savner dere mer angst? Eller går det bra?  
> ❤️


	43. For Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var noen som nevnte de hadde noen spørsmål, at det fortsatt var ting å ta tak i... Vel, det begynner.

Isak har sovet en stund i armene mine, helt stille har han ligget. Jeg har bare lyttet til den jevne pusten hans, hvilt nesa mi mot nakken hans. 

 

Og så har jeg holdt et visst øye med tiden. Den er bare litt over 13. Det er fortsatt tid, tid til bare å være sammen helt rolig. 

 

Det banker på døren. Jeg snur hodet i dens retning, uten å vikle meg løs fra Isak. 

 

“Hei?” sier Marcel stille, han har allerede åpnet døren og gått et skritt inn i rommet. Blikket hans flakker fort gjennom rommet, og lander på Isak.

 

“Han sover”, hvisker jeg og ser fra Isak til Marcel. Marcel som plutselig bare er her. Jeg brer dyna bedre over Isak, uten at han beveger på seg eller at pusten endrer seg. Han sov helt sikkert minst like tungt i natt. Det knyter seg i magen min. 

 

“Ok. Ok. Så bra. Jeg… bare lurte på om det gikk greit.” Marcel kommer noen skritt nærmere, stopper ved siden av sengen, han fortsetter å se på Isak.

 

“Ja… Det går greit.” Hvorfor kommer han helt bort? 

 

Marcel plukker opp et par t-skjorter som ligger slengt på gulvet. “Nei for… Isak var… han var litt forvirret da han gikk inn hit. Og jeg hørte liksom ingenting. Jeg bare ville… se om han er ok?”

 

“Du trenger ikke rydde”, sier jeg bare.  _ Kan du ikke gå ut, Marcel? _

 

“Jeg skal bare sette på en vaskemaskin. Da kan jeg ta med dette… samtidig. Det går fint. Isak hadde en del klær på badet også… så… etter i går.”

 

Han kommer til å vekke Isak, hvis han skal fortsette å skravle så jævlig! 

 

Vi får bare gå ut og snakke, få det overstått. Men hva skal jeg si? Hvordan skal jeg spørre?

 

“Du, jeg kommer ut… ok? Så vi ikke vekker Isak.” 

 

Jeg lener meg over mot Isak, kysser ham fjærlett på panna.  _ Baby, jeg vil passe på deg. Alltid.  _

 

Tenk hvis han våkner mens jeg er ute i stua, og han tror det ikke er sant at jeg er her, eller at jeg har dratt, dratt feigt og taust, som en tyv, sånn som jeg gjorde da vi akkurat hadde blitt kjent. 

 

“Åh.. unnskyld. Shh!” Marcel holder pekefingeren opp mot leppene.

 

“Har du et ark og en tusj?” hvisker jeg. Jeg orker ikke å gå og finne det i sekken min. 

 

“Papir? Eh.. ja…” Marcel ser mot døren. “Skal jeg hente det?”

 

“Ja, gidder du?” hvisker jeg. 

 

Marcel går ut, plukker med seg mer klær på veien, kommer kjapt tilbake med en bunke kopipapir og en rosa sprittusj. Han ser spørrende ut. 

 

“Even? Skal jeg lage kaffe? Er du sulten, kanskje?” spør han.

 

“Vent”, hvisker jeg. Nå må jeg bare bli ferdig med en ting av gangen, før jeg kreperer her. 

 

Jeg skriver på et av arkene, med den rosa sprittusjen: “JEG ER BARE I STUA ELLER PÅ KJØKKENET, BABY <3”

 

Og så tegner jeg kjapt oss to her i sengen, Isak som ligger i armene mine. “I ALLE UNIVERS”, skriver jeg. 

 

Jeg kysser ham lett igjen, på kinnet, i panna, legger tegningen ved siden av ham. 

 

“Wow”, hvisker Marcel, “wie romantisch.” Han lager en grimase, ser litt opp i taket.

 

“Vi går ut”, sier jeg bare og reiser meg. Jeg merket blikket hans på meg. Han fulgte med på hva jeg gjorde.  _ Romantisch _ . Jeg skulle så ønske jeg kunne slappe av overfor Marcel i det minste, at jeg ikke hadde noen grunn til å mistenke noen ting. 

 

Marcel går ut i gangen, han snur seg i døråpningen. “Jeg bare setter på klesvask”, sier han, og plukker opp en haug med klær som ligger utenfor døren til hans eget rom. 

 

Jeg følger etter Marcel, sender tanker mot ryggen hans. Klesvask. Her lurer jeg på om jeg burde ta med meg Isak og aldri la deg få se ham igjen, eller om jeg burde takke deg skikkelig inderlig. Men du plukker opp klær og snakker om klesvask. Herregud. 

 

Ute i gangen blir jeg stående, tafatt. Hva skal jeg gjøre? 

 

Beina mine finner veien inn på kjøkkenet.   

 

“Jeg lager kaffe!” sier Marcel når han kommer tilbake fra badet. “Men vi må være i stuen hvis ikke Isak skal høre oss. Og våkne. Det er tynne vegger, gammel leilighet.” Han fyller vann og kaffe i en gammel, hvit kaffetrakter. “Sulten?”

 

“Nei takk, det holder med kaffe”, svarer jeg. Hvor fjernt er det ikke å si takk og være høflig overfor en som kanskje har forbrutt seg på kjæresten min. 

 

“Svart, som Isak?” Marcel finner frem to krus fra skapet mens han spør.  

 

Jeg kunne igrunn akkurat nå ikke brydd meg mindre, men ja, samme som Isak. 

 

“Ja, svart er bra.” Jeg følger med på bevegelsene hans. “Du, jeg bare ser meg om i stua, jeg. Venter på deg der, ok?” spør jeg. 

 

“Ja, ja, naturligvis. Du er hjemme her, du må bare gjøre som du vil.”

 

Så vennlig han virker, Marcel. Er han det? Eller har han skyldfølelse? 

 

Jeg går i alle fall ut i stua, trommer med fingrene mot veggen, ser rundt meg, men ser likevel ikke, bortsett fra på plakaten, fra Grimm-museet. Heks, eventyrfigurer. Minner det Isak om noe fra barndommen, tro?  

 

“Jeg laget litt mat til deg, Even. Du har jo vært lenge underveis i dag. Gikk det bra med reisen?” Marcel setter fra seg et lite trebrett på bordet, det er to stykker svart kornbrød med leverpostei på det. Han holder to krus med kaffe i den andre hånden, setter dem omstendelig fra seg, før han løfter det ene igjen og rekker det til meg.

 

“Ok, takk.” Jeg tar imot kruset, gjenkjenner brødet, det brødet Isak ikke liker. Allerede nå merker jeg at jeg blir tørst, bare av å se på det. Men jeg har jo kaffen, orker ikke reise meg igjen nå. Vi må bare få det overstått, før jeg blir sprø her. 

 

“Even...jeg må si en gang til, nå mens du er her… jeg visste ikke om … jeg hadde ikke sett de bildene, da vennen din ringte. Og Isak hadde ikke sagt noe. Jeg prøvde ikke å skjule noe for deg.”

 

Jeg skumper til koppen så den nesten velter, klarer akkurat å redde den.

 

“Åh… det.. Nei, jeg skjønte det, skjønte at du ikke visste det.” Jeg orker ikke tenke på det også nå. “Men..” 

 

Hvordan faen skal jeg ta det opp? Det er ikke noe jævla manus for denne samtalen. 

 

“Det var litt.. vanskelig i går. For Isak. Jeg… det så kanskje… Jeg prøvde å holde meg våken i natt, for å passe på at han ikke sto opp, men jeg må ha sovnet. Jeg hadde tenkt å ta i mot deg når du kom. Unnskyld for det.” Marcel ser direkte på meg.

 

Jeg bare ser på ham, stivnet, har jeg visst. “Hvorfor lå bokseren hans på gulvet?” hører jeg meg selv spørre, likevel, og uten å nøle, med blikket fast i hans. 

 

Marcel rynker brynene.

 

_ Marcel, du kan faen ikke blir irritert for at jeg spør om det! _

 

“Han… for å være helt ærlig, Even? Isak i går, han trengte…” Marcel nøler.

 

“Isak trengte hva?” spør jeg fort, stemmen min har falt noen oktaver ned.

 

Isak trengte hva? Isak trengte hva? Trengte hva?   
  


“Ikke bli irritert på ham… han var… han var fortvilet. Han hadde det jævlig i går. Han bare trengte å bli holdt. Det var bare det. Han måtte ha noen der.” Marcel ser med innstendige øyne, nesten litt bedende. 

 

_ Er det virkelig svaret ditt på at han måtte være helt naken?  _

 

“Du...hadde sex med han?” Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan det kommer noen ord ut av meg i det hele tatt. 

 

“Hva? Nei. Nei. Ingen sex.” Marcel svarer med lav, fast stemme. “Jeg sov sammen med ham, bare for at han skulle være trygg. Selvfølgelig hadde vi ikke sex.”

 

Jeg trekker pusten, lener meg litt nærmere ham. 

 

“Men.. bokseren? Du svarte ikke på det.” 

 

“Du mener den.. ja, den lå på gulvet… stimmt.” Marcel rister på hodet, flirer litt. “Jeg bare hentet en ny til ham. Før vi skulle legge oss. Han orket ikke selv, han orket ingenting.”

 

“Du hentet en ny til han? Hva.. hva er det som er morsomt?”

 

“Det er … hva heter det… galgenhumor? Det er ikke morsomt.”

 

Kaffekoppen er tom. Jeg skyver den litt bort fra meg med en rask bevegelse.

 

“Skjønner du hva det så ut som? Skjønner du det? Jeg kommer inn på rommet ditt og så ligger det en bokser, bare én, og jeg kjenner den igjen, vet den er Isaks.”

 

Marcel setter irritert fra seg kaffekoppen, den smeller hardt mot bordet.

“Du har bedt meg passe på ham! Jeg har prøvd å gjøre det, hele tiden, kanskje jeg er dritdårlig til det, vet ikke, men jeg har gjort alt jeg kunne for å passe på ham! Vil du vite hvorfor det lå en underbukse på gulvet? Du vil det? Fordi Isak låste seg inne på rommet sitt og…. faen, hva heter det?”

 

“Hva heter hva?” Vi er på to forskjellige planeter. 

 

“Onanerte! Låste seg inne og onanerte. Og den underbuksen var helt klissete og våt. Så derfor hentet jeg en ren til ham. Derfor. Derfor lå den på gulvet.”

 

“Ok, ok, skjønner.” Ordene hans suser inn i meg, pløyer seg gjennom systemet.  

 

“Jeg vasker den nå. Så trenger ikke Isak tenke mer på det.” Marcel tømmer kaffekoppen i én slurk og reiser seg fra sofaen.

 

“Du vasker bokseren han runka i?” spør jeg. Det kjentes et lite øyeblikk ut som jeg kunne le der. 

 

“Ja?” Marcel trekker på skuldrene. “Det er vel ikke det Isak helst vil gjøre når han blir bedre?”

 

“Nei, nei. Fint. Det er bra. Hvor skal du?” Han må ikke gå helt ennå. 

 

“Jeg fikk inntrykk av at vi var ferdige med å snakke? Eller at du ikke vil snakke mer?”

 

“Jo, litt til, hvis du har tid? Kan jeg bare få litt mer kaffe og litt vann? Jeg kan gå og hente selv, altså.” Jeg skal til å reise meg opp.  

 

“Jeg skal hente. Spis så lenge, du.” Marcel nikker mot brettet med leverposteiskivene før han går.

 

“Ok, takk”, sier jeg og tar sats, tar en stor bit, nesten halve skiven. 

 

Jeg tror på de han sa. Han var jo altfor absurd treig med å komme til poenget til at det kan være en oppkonstruert historie.

 

Han er rar, definitivt. Da kan jo jeg også tillate meg å være rar. Hvis jeg slipper guarden, blir det kanskje helt chill. 

 

Igjen ser jeg ut i lufta, uten å se, merker jeg, da Marcels stemme får det til å rykke i meg. 

 

“Du? Når skal vi være hos legen? Det er på campus?” spør Marcel allerede før han er tilbake i stua, med en liter vann i glassflaske og enda et fullt kaffekrus.

 

_ Vi?  _

 

Jeg ser på klokken min. “15.30. Men jeg tar han med jeg, altså. Vi har ikke dårlig tid? Den er bare 13.30 nå.”

 

“Jeg kjører dere. Da kjører vi litt over tre. Det… det er best, helt sikkert best.”

 

“Det er skikkelig snilt av deg. Takk... Men du.. kan jeg spørre deg om noe?”

 

Marcel sperrer øynene litt opp, men han smiler, gjør en pussig gest med håndflatene. 

 

“Ja? Kan jeg?” Jeg skjønner ikke om han sier ja, eller om han er oppgitt, lei av spørsmålene mine. 

 

“Naturligvis kan du det. Hva lurer du på?”

 

“Du vet… vi to kjenner jo hverandre ikke… Men jeg vil ikke at det skal være noen dårlig stemning eller noe. Det blir jo så jævlig kjipt for Isak hvis det er det… Men uansett.. … eller ja, det er flere ting. Men har du… har du noen gang vært sammen med en gutt … og bare visst at this is it, liksom?”

Jeg holder på med et eller annet jeg ikke klarer å følge med på selv engang. 

 

“Hæ?” Marcel ler.

 

“Det er sånn jeg har det med Isak”, sier jeg fort, smiler så vidt. 

 

“Ok. Det er jo bra? Er ikke det bra?”

 

“Jo. Det er veldig bra. Det beste som har skjedd meg.” Jeg ser på hendene mine en gang, før jeg retter blikket mot Marcel igjen. 

 

“Jeg… har ikke kjæreste. Ingen this is it.” 

 

“Aldri? Eller … hvis du hadde hatt en this is it, så ville dere jo fortsatt vært sammen.” Jeg ler litt, gjennomskuer meg selv, hvorfor jeg spurte akkurat som jeg gjorde.

 

“Bare noen this better not be it.” Marcel ler av spøken sin, peker med fingrene for å poengtere at det er morsomt. “Men jenter er kompliserte. For kompliserte for meg.”

 

Jeg mister munn og mæle. Jeg har så lyst til å forsikre meg om at det han sa, betyr det jeg tror. Det ville gjort alt enda noen hakk bedre, hvis jeg i tillegg ble overbevist om at han er helt straight. ”Du møter nok en snart”, sier jeg helt idiotisk. Finnes det noe mer klisjefylt å si? Jeg kunne like gjerne lagt til: Du som er en så staut kar. 

 

Marcel bare rister på hodet, ler litt. 

“Eller kanskje jeg treffer den rette gutten. Whatever.”

 

“Så du kan bli keen på gutter også?” spør jeg, så nonchalant jeg klarer, som sikkert ikke er særlig nonchalant i det hele tatt

 

“Vet ikke? Ikke ennå, men… det kan jo skje?” 

 

“Ja… Jeg har alltid visst det, da, at jeg er panfil … men folk er jo forskjellige.” Sitter vi virkelig her og snakker om dette? Jeez. Jeg må prøve å ro avrunde det her, komme på hvor jeg ville. Magefølelsen min sier i alle fall nå at det er chill. 

 

“Men … du, sorry, ass, for at jeg babler i vei og spør om de tingene her…” begynner jeg.

 

“Det går bra. Du… har vært veldig redd for Isak. Du lurer på hvordan han har hatt det her. Jeg skjønner det.”

 

“Marcel, ikke ta det her personlig, ok?”

 

Marcel rister svakt på hodet. “Ok.”

 

“Det var ikke det at dere lå i samme seng, ok? Men da jeg så bare Isaks bokser på gulvet, og så så hvor tett dere lå.. jeg ble redd for at du hadde gjort noe, kledd av han og … du skjønner .. mens han sov. Men..” Jeg løfter hendene avvergende. “Jeg skjønner at du ikke har gjort det. Jeg vet du ikke har gjort det. men det er derfor … jeg var så kald.”

 

“Jeg prøvde bare å passe på ham. Jeg… har vært… jeg var veldig redd for at det skulle skje noe. Jeg kunne aldri… å utnytte Isak, det er noe jeg aldri ville gjort. Men jeg skulle ønske at jeg hadde klart å være våken. Så kunne du fått en annen velkomst, og så kunne du sluppet  å være redd for dette.”

 

“Du.. nå når jeg prater med deg, så skjønner jeg at du aldri ville gjort det, ok? Jeg bare hadde jo ikke møtt deg før.. og.. ja, men Ikke tenk på det. Det er jo jeg som ikke vet engang hvordan jeg skal klare å takke deg nok. Fy faen, alt du har gjort.” Jeg strekker meg bort, tar et lite grep i armen hans. 

 

“Jeg… jeg ville gjort det når som helst, for Isak. Han trengte noen.” Marcel strekker frem hånden, legger den på skulderen min. “Det var...eller det er fint at du er her nå.”

 

“Jeg skulle kommet før. Jeg skulle så ha kommet før. Men takk. Tusen takk.”

 

“Isak var vel ikke helt ærlig med deg? Du er her nå. Det er vel det viktigste?”

 

“Jeg burde skjønt det og kommet før. Men uansett, takk for at du ringte legen i går og unnskyld for at Sondre var så forbannet på telefonen.” 

 

“Jeg forsto ingenting. Isak lå jo her, på sofaen.” Marcel klapper ved siden av seg på setet.

 

Jeg trekker pusten. “Jeg klarer ikke å snakke om det akkurat nå. Men bare takk og unnskyld for at du ble skjelt ut. Sondre hadde panikk, eller han så at jeg hadde det… Men går det bra med deg eller?”

 

“Med meg? Ja?”

 

“Ja, jeg mener du har jo ikke sovet så mye og du har kanskje vært redd for Isak, så..”

 

“Jeg har … jeg har vært glad for å kunne gjøre det, for å kunne hjelpe ham. Det går bra. Men jeg er glad for at du er her, som kjenner ham så godt.”

 

“Jeg skal gå og se til han.” Jeg reiser meg, tar tak i tallerkenen min, glasset og koppen. Alt er tomt. Jeg har faktisk spist opp brødskivene, merkelig. “Takk for maten”, legger jeg til. 

 

“Even? Jeg hjelper deg gjerne. Hvis jeg kan gjøre noe, for Isak, eller hjelpe deg med noe praktisk. Bare spør meg.”

 

“Takk, Marcel. Bare litt senere i dag, hvis du kan fortelle meg hvor jeg kan kjøpe noen matvarer og sånn.”

 

“Jeg kan handle, bare si hva vi skal spise, så kan jeg ordne det. Kan handle mens Isak er hos legen, før jeg henter dere igjen.”

 

_ Vi _ . Han er litt søt da. Det får vel bli det da, spise middag vi tre. 

 

“Det er skikkelig snilt. Jeg tenkte jeg skulle lage spaghetti med kjøttboller. Isak liker det. Han spiser ofte det når han er litt pjusk. Men jeg tenkte litt enkelt, vil ikke stå lenge på kjøkkenet å lage mat heller, ikke i dag, liksom. Og han liker det helt plain uansett. Bare kjøttbollene er gode. Og så tomatsaus. Og kanskje noe appelsinjuice, så han ikke bare drikker fanta.” Jeg ler litt. 

 

“Jeg kan kjøpe den eplejuicen han liker, jeg kan gå på den butikken, det er Rewe sitt eget merke. Jeg fikser det.”

 

Eplejuice? 

 

“Ok. Kjøper du en appelsin også? Appelsinjuice? Jeg skal gi deg penger. Du må forresten si hvor mye vi skylder deg. Du har sikkert lagt ut mye.”

 

“Vi… pleier ikke å avregne handlingen. Men… det er noe Isak og jeg ordner. Senere. Når han er frisk.”

 

Fellesbudsjett. 

 

“Ok. Men jeg gir deg i alle fall for det du kjøper inn noe… Skal hun.. hva het hun igjen, hun jenta som bor her? Skal hun også spise med oss i dag?”

 

Marcel ler høyt. 

“Giulia? Nei… det tror jeg ikke.”

 

“Ok?” Jeg ler litt jeg også, uten at jeg vet helt av hva. 

 

“Det er sjelden at hun spiser med oss, eller henger med oss. For intern humor. Hun skjønner det bare ikke.” 

 

“Ok, men jeg går og ser til Isak nå, jeg.” Nå vil jeg ikke vente lenger. Jeg vil se kjæresten min. 

 

“Jeg er her, eller på rommet. Hvis det er noe, noe med Isak, eller han trenger noe. Ok?”

 

Jeg nikker og går ut av rommet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan synes du dette gikk da? 
> 
> Vi hører gjerne fra dere om synes denne samtalen var rar, klein, fin, eller noe helt annet. Eller kanskje du har lyst til å si noe helt annet eller legge igjen et hjerte :) Uansett, alltid veldig fint å høre fra dere ❤️


	44. Oftest er den bare taus, men den kan skrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har våknet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi tar det time for time, minutt for minutt, denne første dagen Even er i Göttingen sammen med Isak. Det hadde selvsagt vært fristende å la alt ordne seg, magisk, nå som de er sammen. Men sånn funker det jo ikke.

«Jeg…går på do. Eller dusjer. Ja, jeg dusjer.»

Jeg møter blikket hans, prøver meg på et smil, eller noe som ligner. Jeg lar fingrene tegne noen bløte, lette kruseduller på håndryggen hans før jeg reiser meg fra sofaen, det er som fingertuppene suger noe trygt og vant til seg, fra ham til meg.

 

Det aner meg at Even sjekker klokken sin fort, liksom tilfeldig, selv om jeg ikke ser det, men han sier ikke noe om at jeg ikke har tid, bare «Ok, baby. Er det noe jeg skal fikse for deg så lenge? Finne fram noe klær eller lage en brødskive eller noe?».

“Nei…” begynner jeg, jeg har allerede begynt på skrittene mot badet, men jeg snur meg mot sofaen i det jeg kommer på at det er noe, noe han kan fikse. “Puma-t-skjorten. Den grå? Mørkegrå? Den med den lille pumaen, nederst. Jeg må ha den. Kan du finne den?” 

 

Even har også reist seg, han legger en hånd på hver av skuldrene mine, smiler. “Akkurat, den, ja, med den lille pumaen. Selvfølgelig. Det skal bli.” Han stryker meg over kinnet en gang, før han slipper meg, berøringen sitter igjen i huden mens jeg snur meg fra ham igjen.

 

Nå når jeg har sagt det høyt, tenkt på det,  _ puma, _ så er den t-skjorten med det samme helt nødvendig, den er meg, eller en måte jeg kan gjennomføre dette på. Den tynne, ekstra huden min, den som kan hindre drittet inni meg i å drysse ut og smitte over til mer enn bare meg. Puma. Puma, for faen. Fjellskrikeren, det mørke, kule katten som bare går rundt og prøver å være tøff, men som ikke kan brøle. Den skriker, pumaen skriker, høylydt og skingrende. Men oftest er den bare taus.

 

Jeg kan høre at Marcel sier noe, svarer, eller spør, jeg får det ikke med meg, for det bruser allerede svakt i ørene, men jeg nikker og kremter litt, lar hånden streife dørkarmen i det jeg går ut fra stua. 

 

«Dusje?» spør Marcel høyere, ordet trenger inn nå. Jeg har ryggen til, så jeg kan ikke vite det, men han rynker vel brynene da, han lurer vel litt, stemmen hans er i alle fall høy i ørene mine, den flyter over den brusende buldringen som kommer fra hjerteslagene mine, tror jeg da, de hamrer i alle fall fort nok til bulder. 

«Ja. Jeg er… svett», mumler jeg, jeg går videre inn på badet og lukker døren etter meg før noen av dem sier noe mer.

 

Jeg lener meg mot innsiden av døren, og sjekker om den fremdeles holder vekten min. Den gjør det. Døren klarer meg, den holder. Jeg er mer usikker på meg. Om jeg holder nå.

 

Jeg begynner å kle av meg, men setter meg til slutt på gulvet, med ryggen mot siden av badekaret. Buksen og genseren min ligger som to myke kveiler ved siden av meg, og jeg kommer ikke lenger. Det er ikke uhåndterbart, ikke i det hele tatt, jeg tar meg jo av det nå, jeg sitter med den iskalde flaten i ryggen og venter på at noe i meg skal forstå at det er innafor, alt dette, jeg holder faktisk på å ta meg av det nå, det må bare bruse mindre, buldre mindre, det må slutte å føles som om alt vispes og piskes sammen i meg. Jeg kan ikke være en spiral hvor alt snurrer og det aldri går langsommere, bare fortere, som nå. Jeg må sitte her litt, vente litt, sitte her litt.

 

Det er et jævla rivjern, plassert midt i meg, jeg har svelgt det en gang, uvitende, men villig, helt sikkert. Jeg har tatt det i mot, gitt det plass, og nå rasper jeg meg opp på det, eller ikke jeg, men alt jeg føler hekter seg fast der og er ikke lenger som det skal. Jeg reiser meg tungt fra gulvet, støtter meg mot vasken og lener meg frem mot speilet. Jeg er blek i ansiktet, som kitt, grå og klebrig, som skitt. Jeg fyller hendene med iskaldt vann og gnir dem over ansiktet og håret, det renner i tynne, spisse dråper nedover ryggen og brystet mitt. Jeg griper blindt etter et håndkle, dytter det mot huden, hører at jeg sukker, selv om jeg ikke kjente sukket fare gjennom meg. Jeg kjenner bare alt det andre.

 

Jeg kler ikke på meg, det eneste jeg har her er joggebuksen jeg hadde på meg. Jeans, jeg vil ha en jeans, den svarte. Jeg går gjennom gangen i bokser, bruker hånden til å riste litt vann fra håret, det er uansett ikke særlig vått. 

 

Even er på rommet mitt, han står ved kofferten sin, pakker ut, ser det ut som. Toalettmappen hans står på pulten min, sammen med noen andre småting, Evens ting, de er lett gjenkjennelige, vante for meg. Evens ting, hos meg, det skjer noe når jeg innser det, dette er en sånn ting jeg skal gjenoppleve om og om igjen skjønner jeg nå - at han er her nå, det skal jeg visst ikke klare å forstå ennå. 

 

Han har lagt mobilladeren sin halvveis oppå lappen han skrev mens jeg sov, men de myke rosa tusjstrekene lyser mot meg. Streken hans, måten han tegner oss på, han og meg, selv på en enkel, skriblet beskjed, det rører borti noe. Det gjør godt, i det lille sekundet jeg klarer å kjenne på det. Vi skal ligge sånn,  _ i alle univers _ , han skal holde meg,  _ i alle univers, _ når jeg trenger det, når jeg ikke kan klare meg uten, så holder han meg. Det er en kontrakt, dette arket, de rosa ordene og tegningen er et løfte, på at han er her, han har tenkt å være her, han er her for alt som kommer nå. Det er jeg som må forstå det.

 

Jeg kjenner luften brenne helt øverst i brystet, noen små, overfladiske, grunne pust. Hva skjønner han egentlig, av meg, av meg nå? Spørsmålet slår gjennom meg, skarpt, jeg kan høre det skrape mot rivjernet, som alt annet. Jeg vil trykke det flatt, flerre det opp, det og alt annet jeg har i meg. Og det er ingen vits i å overtenke det, det har jeg sagt selv, jeg har sagt det så mange ganger, jeg har sagt det til ham også, og jeg tror det er det som lar beina mine bare gå, gå, gå, helt til jeg er inntil ham og kan legge armene rundt halsen hans. 

 

Han legger armene sine rundt meg, og kinnet sitt mot mitt kinn, og det er noe magisk i hans pust, eller i måten den beveger seg i ham på, som gjør at min også klarer å synke i meg og ikke være så jævla masete og få meg til å svimle.

 

Vi står sånn en stund, tjue sekunder, et minutt, fem, jeg aner ikke, før vi blir stående og se på hverandre, bare rolig, bare fordi vi kan det, for han er faktisk her nå. Evens armer har sklidd ned langs meg, han holder meg rundt livet, hendene hans er store i korsryggen min. 

 

_ Og jeg prøvde å jage deg vekk, å gjøre meg umulig for deg å elske, jeg skulle vise deg hvor lite du har bruk for meg, og nå er du her.  _

 

Nå er det for sent for alt det.

 

“Var det digg med en dusj?” spør han, smiler til meg.

Jeg rister bare på hodet, sier “Nei”. Orker ikke å begynne å forklare hvordan det er med den dusjen, hvordan jeg har det med den. Vil ikke si at jeg ikke har dusja, men at jeg har helt vann i håret mitt, som om det lurer meg selv, eller kanskje ham. Jeg smiler når jeg ser pumaskjorten, den ligger på sengen, Even fant den. Pumaen. Oftest er den bare taus. Men den kan skrike, når det er nødvendig, hvis den må.

 

Jeg kler på meg, t-skjorten, den svarte jeansen, sokker, det gjør meg utslitt på en måte som mest av alt er latterlig. Jeg vil sette meg, sitte på sengen, bare eksistere, holder det? Er det nok? Jeg strekker ut hånden mot Even, han har ikke sagt noe mer, ikke etter at han spurte meg om dusjen, men han ser på meg. Ikke spørrende, han leter ikke etter noe når han ser på meg sånn, han tilbyr ikke noe svar eller en løsning heller, men det er noe som kryper over til meg, det kryper rett fra blikket hans og gnir seg forsiktig mot huden min. 

 

_ oss to oss to oss to oss to oss to _

 

Vi setter oss på sengekanten, ubekvemt og stivt, det er en ventebenk nå, vi skal gå snart.

“Ikke? ...Ikke digg. Gruer du deg?” spør Even lavt, mens han lener seg litt nærmere, tar litt bedre tak i hånden min.  

 

_ vet ikke vet ikke vet ikke vet ikke vet ikke vet ikke _

 

Det er alt jeg klarer å få frem så pass at jeg kunne sagt det, det er det eneste som slipper frem fra den rå, oppraspede følelsen som fyller meg. 

 

Marcel kommer inn, han har på seg sko og jakke, et kort sekund skjærer det redsel gjennom meg for det også, at han skal gå, at det jeg gjorde i går, alt sammen, egentlig, at alt det var det siste han kunne ta imot, at det er nok for ham nå.

“Jeg går og henter…” han avbryter seg selv før han er ferdig, jeg ser hvordan blikket hans farer fra meg, til Even, tilbake til meg igjen, før han setter seg på huk foran meg. Even klemmer hånden min, først i et lite rykk, nesten en spasme, kjennes det ut som, men så er det bare det faste, trygge taket som holder hånden min i hans. 

 

Marcel legger hånden sin på kinnet mitt, tommelen stryker lett langs nesen min, når jeg ser opp ser jeg rett inn i øynene hans, de irriterer meg ikke i dag, selv om de er like rolige og brune som ellers.

“Er du redd for…. Tenker du på veien dit, Izak?” Marcels stemme er myk, lav, mest av alt ment for meg. Jeg nikker, mange ganger, det er en slags dans med hodet.

“Jeg henter bilen nå, jeg kjører dere. Vi kjører en helt annen vei, det… vi skal ikke der i dag.”

Jeg nikker fortsatt, langsommere. En annen vei. Ikke der, ikke i dag.

“Ok da, Isak, vi kan høre på din musikk, vi driter i min, vi tar den spillelisten du insisterer på at er bra, ok?” 

Det får meg til å smile, et lite blaff av et smil.

“Isak, det… ingenting er...du kan stole på meg, jeg er også her.”

Jeg lener kinnet mot hånden hans, bare kort, bare lenge nok til at jeg kjenner at han ikke trekker den unna, men legger vekt mot ansiktet mitt. Så nikker jeg igjen, men bare en gang. 

 

“Jeg henter bilen. Er utenfor om ti minutter, ok?” Marcel er allerede ved døren, jeg hører Even svare at det er ok, at vi kommer ut, om ti minutter, det går bra.

 

Jeg slipper Evens hånd, vrir meg ut av den, men bare for et kort sekund, bare for å kunne skifte tak og flette fingrene mine sammen med hans. Jeg snur meg mot ham. Det er ikke skremmende å synke ned i det, blå blikket hans, jeg finner alt mulig der som legger seg rundt meg og holder meg flytende. Evens tommel stryker sakte frem og tilbake over hånden min, han venter, jeg tror han merker at jeg vil si noe, han sier i alle fall ingenting, bare holder meg med blikket. 

 

Jeg trekker pusten, det er et gisp, hvis dette er måten pumaen skriker på, så gjør den mindre vesen av seg enn jeg trodde. Men det er kanskje bare en mellomting, jeg er kanskje i stand til mer enn en sort panter er, jeg kan kanskje si noe før det kun er skingrende skrik igjen i meg. 

 

Jeg klemmer hånden hans, kjenner fingrene hans mellom mine. Even, kjæresten min, Even elskede, som er her nå, han er her nå og jeg tror det er fordi vi hører sammen, vi to hører sammen.

 

Jeg trekker pusten igjen, fort, jeg hører gispet som et blaff av tørr luft.

 

“Det prikker. Det prikker i kroppen min, det snur seg, sånn… skriker i magen, i brystet mitt, skriker, men bare uten lyd. Sånn som et skrik føles, skjønner du? Helt siden jeg sto opp. Helt siden jeg våknet i dag”, sier jeg.

 

Og jeg ser at det flakker ikke, blikket hans.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hvordan er det å være Isak, eller Even, eller for den saks skyld Marcel nå? 
> 
> Vi blir glade om dere vil si noe om dette, kanskje litt tunge (igjen), kapittelet. Kommentarfeltet til denne historien er så rikt og fantastisk på grunn av dere ❤️


	45. Face det, det et det eneste som funker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legebesøk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er så fantastisk at dere er på denne minutt for minutt-torsdagen! Nå er det tid for å dra til legen. Vi følger det fra Evens POV.

Er jeg virkelig  i Göttingen, Isaks by? Er vi virkelig på vei til en hastetime hos legen, for noe psykisk, og så er det ikke meg?

 

Isak ser stivt framfor seg, der han sitter ved siden av meg i baksetet. Prøver han å ikke feste blikket ordentlig på villaene vi passerer, de polerte husene, de store, velstelte hagene, den feilfrie fasaden. Minner det ham om klam fortielse?

 

Hvilken strekning skulle vi egentlig kjørt, forbi der Isak måtte legge seg ned i veien kanskje?

 

Jeg holder den ene armen langs skuldrene hans, men det er ikke nok, det er ikke nok. Hvor er han? Hva tenker han på? Merker han hvor mye jeg vil være her for ham, med alt jeg får til, at jeg faktisk vil det? Jeg tar tak i hånden hans, den han hvilte rundt kneskålen sin. Fingrene hans faller på plass, fletter seg sammen med dem på min høyre hånd.

 

“Det er bra om _du_ sier det, hvis du vil at jeg skal være med helt inn til legen, så de er sikre på at det er noe du vil, at ikke jeg presser meg på, ok?” sier jeg plutselig. Jeg sier det lavt, så kanskje bare Isak hører det.

 

Han synker litt inn mot meg, klemmer hardt rundt hånden min, ser skrått bort på meg. Han snakker ikke før vi har fått øyekontakt. “Du må det. Du må være med meg. Du må være med meg inn”, sier han, med innstendig stemme.

 

_Du er så modig, baby, som får fram hva du føler du trenger._

 

Alle de gangene jeg selv ikke har klart det, tidligere, for lenge siden. Jeg har fått med meg noen inn, som jeg ikke ville ha der, eller ikke klart å uttrykke at jeg faktisk ville ha noen der. Og legene som prøvde å forstå det. Eller ikke.

 

“Selvfølgelig, kjæresten min. Men si det du også. Si at du vil ha meg med inn, ok?”

 

Hånden hans er klam. Jeg vet han er redd. Og jeg merker at det er meg han trenger nå.

 

Jeg ser ut på veien idet Marcel stopper ved et fotgjengerfelt. En pensjonist med en søt gjeterhund går over veien.

 

“Det er sånn hund jeg mener vi kunne hatt”, begynner jeg, lavt, “eller kanskje vi heller skulle få oss en liten puma”, avslutter jeg enda lavere, med et smil i stemmen, mens jeg stryker pekefingeren langs halsen hans.

 

Isak lager en liten blåselyd, et slags flir. “Serr, Even… en puma? En veldig liten en da? Katt, liksom?” Han smiler. “Tror det er jævla mye arbeid med sånne pumaer, ass.”

 

 _Du er ikke redd for mye arbeid, da, kjæresten min._ Og derfor må du fortsette å være tøff. Du må ikke gjøre som meg, som jeg gjorde den lange, jævlige tida. Du må face det du er redd for. Og jeg skal hjelpe deg. Selv om du yter motstand. Vi kan ikke alltid gjøre som i dag: velge en annen vei enn den du er redd for. Face det, det er det eneste som funker.

 

“Det er garra verdt arbeidet. En mini-puma.” Jeg smiler, ser ut av vinduet igjen. Vi er fremme, inne på parkeringsplassen.  

 

Face det man er redd for. Det er kanskje den eneste virkelige føkkings erfaringen jeg har som er verdt noe. Så jeg må ikke nå, i typisk-meg-stil, stå og se på at noe annet skjer, hvis dét er det mest behagelige, hvis dét er det Marcel kanskje backer deg på. Jeg må tåle det. Du lener deg jo mot meg, holder deg fast i hånden min, søker feste i blikket mitt. Da må jeg leve opp til det.

 

Vi sitter på venterommet, blant brosjyrer om prevensjon og graviditet, blant hostende mennesker og noen med svetterperler i pannen. Studenter, her på universitetet, som Isak, men likevel er det liksom så få fellesnevnere, _kanskje svetteperlene i pannen bare,_  jeg vet hvor jævlig skummelt det er, Isak min.

 

“Du… Det du sa rett før vi dro, det med …skriket inni deg, det forklarte det veldig tydelig, kanskje du kan si det til legen også”, sier jeg lavt, så bare Isak skal høre det, mens jeg ser inn i øynene hans. _Jeg ser i det grønne blikket, i disse fineste øynene i universet, den kraften som så ofte har fått meg til å klare å tro på at det skal gå bra, at jeg skal komme meg gjennom tunnelen min. Merker du det, elskling, når jeg ser på deg og holder deg i hånden, at du har en kraft i deg som du trenger nå?_

 

Han nikker, ser i gulvet, på skoene sine, svarer lavt. “Jeg… skal prøve. Du må hjelpe meg.”

 

“Jeg hjelper deg så godt jeg kan. Lover”, lover jeg. Det er en handling, det å love noe.

 

“Bare… ikke… du kan ikke gå ut for å… gå på do eller noe. Ok? Du må bli der. Ok?”

 

Jeg klarer å fange blikket hans igjen, ser ham innstendig inn i øynene: “Isak. Jeg lover.”

 

I det samme hører vi: “Izak Valterzen?”

 

Legen har snille øyne, det håper jeg også Isak ser, for dét er det ingen tvil om, selv om det er vanskelig å se fargen, grå-brune, kanskje, det er flaks, det, _andre dagen på rad med snill lege, herregud, det var i går jeg var hos legen i Barcelona,_ han som står foran oss nå, er kanskje bare fem år eldre enn meg.

 

“He is coming with me”, sier Isak, bestemt.

 

Vi reiser oss opp, Isak slipper ikke hånden min, holder et godt tak i den.   

 

“Mother in law”, sier i alle fall legen, uten å blunke. Han ser så på skjermen igjen, på de få opplysningene han har, det lille mamma hadde fått ut av meg av info.

 

Isak fester seg ved hendene til legen. Jeg følger blikket hans, mot hendene på tastaturet. Det er små, mørke hår på fingrene. Kanskje Isak prøver å holde fokus ved å se på dem. Det kunne jeg gjort. I det samme ser han på meg, Isak fester blikket sitt på meg.

Det er mange spørsmål, mange, mange, men de kommer ut ett av gangen, heldigvis.

 

Isak holder hånden min, et godt grep i den, under hele samtalen.

 

 _“So you have been afraid lately, Izak, and have had problems with sleeping?”_ Han ser på Isak, etter å ha sett på skjermen en liten stund.

 

_“Is it a constant feeling or does it change in intensity?”_

“There’s always something. It never leaves. It’s like it can… grow… anytime. I can’t trust that it doesn’t suddenly grow. I’m not in control.”

 

_“Do you know more or less for how much time this has been going on?”_

Isak trekker på skuldrene, ser fort på meg. “Two weeks? Maybe two weeks?”

 

“Yes, or a little less, ten days maybe”, svarer jeg. Siden mandag forrige uke, så vidt jeg vet. Jeg tenkte visst gjennom det på toget i dag, fra Berlin til Göttingen, mens jeg tegnet linen.

 

_“Have you experienced anxiety or sleeping problems before that, earlier in your life?_

“No. Maybe when I was small, when I was a kid. But not anymore.” Isak ser opp, ser på veggen bak legen, det ser ut som han tenker eller leter etter noe. Han ler litt før han snakker videre “You know what, I used to be scared to sleep. In case everything would change, while I was sleeping. In case my mom disappeared or something, and I was sleeping and didn’t notice. Or she would think I didn’t care, if I didn’t hear her.”

 

_“Will you give me one example of these episodes?”_

“They... I can’t control it. It happened outside, I was biking, and I remembered something, a trip with my mom, ages ago, nothing special, just that … I was stupid, I didn’t understand and I ruined the trip… and now that… I can’t explain it. It was so strong, I was lying in the street, I thought … that sounds stupid.. But I thought I could die from it, I didn’t know if it would stop, it’s like it pressed me to the street. My own fucking thoughts.” Isak ser i gulvet, flytter på føttene. Han lar blikket flyte like før veggen igjen, tar sats for å fortsette, stemmen hans er lav. “But it’s not just that. It’s like… good things too… they scare me… they are too good. Like… when he, when my boyfriend told me that… we chatted, and he said something about meeting “the big love”... meaning me, I think, that I’m his… you know, that I’m his “big love”...” Isak lager anførselstegn i luften med den frie hånden, bevegelsen er bitteliten, han løfter knapt hånden fra fanget. Han hvisker resten. “That scared me so much. Like I don’t know if I can be that, if I’m too empty. It wasn’t like I thought I would die, but… I had no control, like that scream, that feeling, was pressing me down, just… filling me… I don’t know. My roommate was there. Maybe he could have explained it better than me.”

Isak klemmer hånden min, ser i gulvet igjen, sier stille “Unnskyld.”

 

Kroppen min stivner. Jeg klarer ikke gråte, klarer ikke protestere engang, selv om det er så feil, så totalt feil, _men det var det han følte_.

 

“I don’t know what to say to convince you that this doesn’t change anything, nothing, baby.” Jeg klemmer Isaks hånd, flytter beinet mitt nærmere hans, så beina våre er inntil hverandre hele veien, mens jeg ser, hjelpeløst sikkert, på legen: _Si noe, si noe som får ham til å forstå at ingenting har forandret seg, at han ikke er for tom._

 

“You don’t seem that empty to me, Izak”, sier legen vennlig, ser så vidt på meg også, før han ser på Isak igjen. “You explain this clearly, that is a real strength.”

 

“I have just been thinking the same”, utbryter jeg, litt for ivrig kanskje. “Det er sant”, hvisker jeg til Isak.

 

“You connect with us, Izak”, konstaterer legen.

 

Jeg klarer ikke la være å merke meg, hver gang, hvordan han uttaler navnet hans. Det er bra Isak er vant til det, fra Marcel, så føler han vel ikke at det ikke er ham selv legen henvender seg til.  

 

_“Do you think you can try to tell me something about what you feel when this is going on?”_

“Alone. Empty, maybe I’m not me anymore. Maybe I’m not Isak anymore. Maybe just an empty shell. Like something is… screaming in me, but just the feeling, not the sound. There are so many other sounds.”

 

 _Isak_. Det slår meg at Isak selv uttaler navnet sitt annerledes enn det alle andre gjør på norsk. Han uttaler det til vanlig akkurat som han gjør nå, nå når han snakker engelsk, han gir ikke i’en noe spesielt trykk i det hele tatt, bare kaster seg ut i hele navnet på en måte. Kanskje han vil at jeg også skal uttale det sånn, at ikke jeg skal uttale det som alle andre, istedenfor sånn som han uttaler det selv. Det må jeg spørre om en dag.

 

_“Is there something you feel like doing, to get rid of it maybe, or something you actually do?”_

“I don’t know.”

 

 _“Izak, has anything happened to you lately, that you think might have brought all this up in you?”_ spør han med mild stemme, prøver å få øyekontakt med Isak, men Isak ser ned nå. Han rister svakt på hodet.

 

_“Have you got any help with this before you came here today?”_

 

Vi forklarer litt sammen hva som skjedde i går, legen som kom på besøk, reseptene Isak fikk, at han fikk sove etterpå.

 

Legen gestikulerer mykt i luften mens han forklarer det videre handlingsforløpet. Isak ser fortsatt på hendene hans, mens han forklarer oss hva som skal skje, henvisning til psykolog. S _ånn med en gang?_ Men det er bra. Jeg ville trodd han bare ville blitt tilbudt noen medisiner. Eller blitt oppfordret til å ta kontakt igjen, hvis det ikke gikk bra med det han allerede har fått.

 

Isak fester blikket sitt på meg. _Får du det med deg alt sammen?_

 

Og så snakker legen tydelig til oss om hva psykologen kan hjelpe med, lener seg litt fremover, søker igjen øyekontakt med Isak. Psykologen kan kartlegge nærmere hva som skjer med ham, finne fram sammen med Isak til gode mestringsstrategier og eventuell videre behandling. Han får også en ukes sykemelding. Sin første psykologtime skal han visst få innen mindre enn en uke.

  


Den ene hånden min, den som ikke holder Isaks, stryker bortover veggen i korridoren, fingertuppene kjenner på den kjølige, ru muren. Legen går foran oss, følger oss. Isaks hånd er varm, fast i min. Er den varm fordi den har holdt min hele tiden, eller er den varm av seg selv? Jeg slipper murveggen, strekker armen min isteden mot Isaks andre hånd, kjenner på den, jeg må bare, selv om det kanskje virker rart, jeg gjør det så vidt, raskt, men nok til at jeg kjenner det: Den er kald, i alle fall mye kaldere enn den jeg holder, og han er klam samtidig.

 

Å elskling, det kommer til å gå bra.

 

Vi mumler noe “thank you” til legen, smiler så vidt. Jeg har tatt imot papirene han har gitt oss. Vi går videre sammen, mot utgangen, bare vi to. _Det er oss to. Andre følger oss et stykke inn, til og fra, hjelper oss, men det er vi to, alene, som går hele veien sammen._

 

 _Isak som ikke vet om han kan være min store kjærlighet lenger,_ Isak, det er det jo jeg som vet. Alltid redd for å ikke ha kontroll, scared to sleep, I know, I know, men Isak, du var redd, er redd, for å svikte _andre_ hvis du ikke har kontroll, svikte meg, ikke leve opp til å være den store kjærligheten min. _Empty_ , du er ikke _empty_ , er ikke tom, kjæresten min. Alle de: “ _Du må være med meg inn, du må ikke gå ut, ikke for å gå på do heller, du må holde meg i hånden hele tiden._ Jeg klarer det, det vet jeg at jeg kan, der er det ingen frykt, for du er den store kjærligheten min, så da er jeg der, hos deg, slipper deg aldri.

 

Takk for at du tør å stole på at jeg ikke svikter, du kunne jo heller bare stengt meg ute, gjennomført alene, _ble ikke foreldrene dine med deg inn til legen, når du var redd?_

 

“Etterlot moren eller faren din deg alene noen gang, hos legen eller på sykehus, da du var liten?”

 

Det rykker til i kroppen hans av spørsmålet, _det er vondt dette, som om noe skjærer gjennom ham og får noe gammelt til å sprekke opp._ Jeg griper bedre tak i hånden hans igjen, stryker rolig med tommelen. Jeg overrumplet ham.

 

Han svelger, rister på hodet.

“Nei… eller bare...jeg måtte jo bare være der, jeg kunne jo ikke være med, og mamma ble så stressa av å være på den barneavdelingen. Hun etterlot meg jo ikke akkurat, da.”

 

Vi er ute, på parkeringsplassen. Marcel har allerede fått øye på oss. Han kjører bilen sakte mot oss, så strekket vi må gå, her ute, eksponerte, skal bli så kort som mulig.

Isak og jeg får snakke om det senere, _barneavdelingen, mammaen som ble stresset, Isak som ikke kunne være med_.

  


Marcel småsnakker litt med oss på turen hjemover igjen. Jeg merker jeg ler litt, der Isak ler, jeg småsnakker litt jeg også, men mest av alt holder jeg Isak i hånden, og blikket mitt dras ut til omgivelsene, mot de gammeldagse husene, med hvite fasader, synlige brune, skrå bjelker og røde tak. De ser koselige ut, men fremmede på en måte, det er noe fint med dem som jeg ikke klarer å gripe. Synes Isak det er avslappende å gå i disse omgivelsene, på en litt udefinerbar måte, kanskje? Marcels stemme, den triller gjennom luften, uten at jeg får til å høre hva han sier akkurat nå, men Isak gjør det, det er bra, Marcel skjønte hva Isak var redd for, han visste akkurat hvordan han skulle roe ham ned, _spilleliste, kjøre en annen vei, stryke ham over kinnet_.

 

Jeg snur meg litt brått mot Isak, smiler til ham, stryker med tommelen min over hånden hans, som jeg vel har gjort hele tiden, der jeg kommer til, fingrene våre er flettet i hverandre fortsatt. Jeg elsker det når vi holder sånn, og det gjør vi mye.

 

“Fikk du kjøpt det vi snakket om?” spør jeg Marcel.

 

“Ja! Jeg kjørte til Real, siden du sa det var viktig at de var gode, ekstra gode. De er fra ferskvaredisken. Frikadellene. Kjøttbollene. Og appelsinjuice.” Marcel kaster et blikk over skulderen, han ser fornøyd ut.

 

“Tusen takk, ass! Det er kjempesnilt.” Jeg møter blikket til Marcel, smiler. Det er virkelig kjempesnilt.

 

Jeg sier lavt, smilende, til Isak:

 

“Jeg skal lage spaghetti og kjøttboller til middag.”

 

“Digg! Jeg savner maten din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir så veldig glade om du vil legge igjen en kommentar ❤️


	46. Jeg trenger deg. Jeg håper du trenger meg også, fremdeles, nå.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legebesøket er overstått og spaghettimiddag står på menyen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even minutt for minutt fortsetter. Vi er nå kommet til tidlig på kvelden på torsdag, og Even har laget middag. Spaghetti med kjøttboller, det kan vel bare bli bra, vel?

Even lar fingrene stryke lett over nakken min, smiler til meg i det han setter seg ned ved siden av meg i sofaen. Han sitter så nær meg at jeg kjenner kneet hans mot låret mitt, det tar bare sekunder før jeg kjenner varmen fra ham gjennom stoffet i joggebuksa. Han er rastløs på den bra måten akkurat nå, sånn seig energisk, full av lyst til å gjøre noe med alle detaljene. Han har laget mat til oss, insistert på at Marcel og jeg skulle chille i sofaen så lenge, bare ropt på Marcel en gang for å få hjelp til å finne et eller annet på kjøkkenet. Nå står det en stor kjele med spaghetti på bordet, kjøttbollene og tomatsausen har han helt oppi den store skålen jeg pleier å tømme den glovarme posen med micropoppet popcorn i. Han har raspet ost i en liten skål, finraspet den, sånn som jeg liker det, for da smelter den litt over de varme kjøttbollene, ikke grovraspet, sånn som han foretrekker, for da smaker den mer.

 

Jeg lener meg frem og gir ham et fort kyss på munnen, og så blir jeg bare sittende og smile litt, overrasket, kanskje. Akkurat nå fant jeg et kort vindu hvor alt er som før, hvor jeg bare er meg, Isak, uten alt det nye som jeg ikke kjenner igjen.

 

Even smiler, han griper et fat fra stabelen med tre og løfter en lang floke av spaghetti fra kjelen med store armbevegelser. Han har skjøvet ermene på den svarte, tynne genseren opp over albuene, jeg kan se senene og musklene flekse og vri seg under huden hans, i et plutselig blaff kjenner jeg et minne av hvordan de kjennes mot hånden min.  _ Senere, baby, snart. _

 

“Ok, dere, de kjøttbollene her er faen så digge, er dere sikre på at dere er klare?” sier han, jeg hører latter i stemmen, og så mye Even, så mye som jeg har savnet hver dag, men uten å vite det. Jeg ser fort bort på Marcel, og må svelge en liten, boblende latter når jeg ser hvor overrasket han ser ut. Even legger kjøttboller og fyldig, rød tomatsaus over spaghettien, ser på Marcel med hevede øyenbryn mens han holder en hånd på skjeen til den raspede osten.

“Eh… er det til meg?” spør Marcel usikkert, og smiler forvirret når Even nikker. “Ja… ja takk, gjerne litt ost. Manchego”, fortsetter han, og tar i mot tallerkenen fra Even. Jeg ser at Even bruker mer tid på min tallerken, dytter sausen ned i pastaen, fordeler kjøttbollene jevnere, sørger for at den finrevne osten ligger i et tynt lag over hele overflaten. Til slutt kverner han et dryss av svart pepper over, og setter pepperkvernen over på Marcels side av bordet, som en ettertanke, i tilfelle han også vil ha. Han rekker meg fatet, og akkurat når jeg tror han ikke kan bli finere akkurat nå, ikke mer Even, eller hjemme for meg, så blunker han faen meg, eller prøver på det. Jeg passer på at fingrene mine treffer hånden hans når jeg tar i mot maten min, og jeg tror jeg væter underleppen min, fort og av seg selv, jeg er i det vinduet fremdeles, den lille luken hvor alt er som før, alt er som det skal, alt er som før.

 

“Wasser? Vann?” spør Marcel ut i rommet, men han fyller allerede glassene våre med vann med kullsyre fra sodastreameren. “Vi må huske å kjøpe ny gasspatron, det er flatt, dette vannet.”

“Jeg kan ta det. Jeg ordner det”, sier jeg, og ser på Even. “Vi går vel ut litt i morgen? Da kan vi kjøpe ny patron?” 

“Ja, vi kan vel kjøpe det i nærheten, eller?” spør Even og ser fra meg til Marcel og tilbake på meg. Jeg nikker, det er i nærheten, det burde være overkommelig, også for meg. 

“Sodasteamer, det er skikkelig luksus, trodde ikke man hadde sånt i studentkollektiver, liksom”, sier Even, og tar en slurk av vannet, nikker litt sånn tvilende til det som i prinsippet er vann fra springen, med alt for lite kullsyre til å perle engang.

 

“Er det greit om jeg slår på tv’en? Jeg vil se lokalnyhetene. De… ja, de filmet på instituttet i går, de laget en sak om prosjektet jeg er på. Fikk melding fra en av de andre i sted, det kommer på lokalsendingen i dag.” Marcel snakker fort, han er urolig i blikket, det er ikke likt ham. 

«Uten deg? Skulle du vært med?” spør jeg, det siste ordet svelger jeg på innpust, for det er plutselig trangere i halsen enn i sted og jeg trenger luft. Trenger mer luft. 

“Du… neida. Det var… bare professorene, Isak…” Marcel ser rett på meg nå, men han rødmer på en sånn rar måte, han ser varm ut i ansiktet. Jeg strekker ut armen, jeg når ham så vidt da, mine fingre renner ned langs konturene i overarmen hans, bare helt lett, men jeg ser gåsehud i kjølvannet etter dem. Det er rart, en sånn liten ting, at jeg kan se sånt igjen. 

“Takk. Det var… det var veldig bra at du var her da jeg kom hjem. At du var her i går.” Jeg prøver å si det med lett stemme, men faen heller, det er en del tyngde i akkurat det jeg sier nå.

Jeg kan føle hvordan Even ser på meg, eller på oss, sikkert, når jeg snur meg mot ham ser jeg at han spiser, han har delt en kjøttbolle i to og dyttet den i sausen. Han smiler, men jeg ser at det ikke er et lett smil, det er litt alvorlig, som meg akkurat nå.

 

Vi spiser med maten i fanget, det runde bordet er for lavt og for lite til at det er praktisk å ha fatene stående på det. Even har tatt de dype tallerkenene, de bleke blomstermønsteret er fremmed uten at det skvulper Honni Korn og melk langs kanten. Den ferske osten har så vidt smeltet der sausen og kjøttbollene mine har vært varmest, og blandet seg med det grovkvernede pepperet. 

“Veldig godt, Even, skjønner godt at Isak savner maten din.” Marcel snakker med munnen full i mat, men på den høflige, snodige måten sin, uten å åpne munnen for mye, bare akkurat nok til å få ordene frem. Jeg snur meg mot Even, nikker mens jeg surrer spaghetti rundt tindene på gaffelen min, venter med å si noe til jeg har tygget og svelget. 

“Jeg har ikke bare savnet maten, da, babe, men det er veldig digg.”

“Takk, jeg var litt i ferd med å miste skillsa mine ass, er kjedelig å lage mat til bare meg, men det er jo prima vare du har kjøpt da, Marcel. Det er jo det som er det viktigste”, sier Even, og nikker til Marcel. Samtidig flytter han seg litt nærmere meg, så lårene våre er inntil hverandre og tallerkenen hans kommer nærmere min. Han fører en kjøttbolle fra sin tallerken over til min. “Den her er den diggeste,” smiler han, lavt, helt inntil øret mitt, nesten.

 

“Awww… dere er som den filmen… Susi und Strolch… kjenner dere den? Med hundene? Ja? Med spaghetti?” Marcel ler, snurper munnen sammen og lager slurpelyder, ser på oss, oppfordrende, tror jeg.

“Ja! Lady og Landstrykeren!” “Hold kjeft da, Marcel!” Even og jeg svarer i munnen på hverandre, leende, Even gnir nesen mykt mot kinnet mitt, kysser lett, ler fremdeles. 

“Landstrykeren? Hæh?” utbryter Marcel. “Strolch er landstryker? Landstreicher… er det tramp på engelsk?” 

Jeg smaker på kjøttbollen fra Even, smiler til ham, synker litt inn i den lille boblen vår akkurat nå, mens Marcel ranter videre i bakgrunnen, om landstrykere og hvorfor det kanskje heter det.

 

“Takk for maten, baby”, sier jeg når jeg har spist opp, jeg er den siste, Marcel og Even er ferdig for en stund siden. Det går visst fremdeles litt langsomt med meg, til tross for at alt føles lett akkurat nå, og av seg selv, ikke tvungent som i et mantra fra meg selv. Jeg setter tallerkenen fra meg på bordet, tørker kjapt munnvikene med pekefingeren og tommelen på den ene hånden. Jeg lener meg mot Even, bare følger den sterke impulsen som plutselig fjærer i kroppen min. Jeg legger en hånd om bakhodet hans og kysser ham, bare ganske kort, men jeg skiller leppene hans med mine og i et par korte og myke sekund møtes tungene våre. Even lukker øynene, jeg ser det i sekundet før mine egne også glir igjen, han lukker øynene og tar meg imot. Den ene armen hans legger seg rundt livet mitt og det hopper i meg når jeg kjenner at han trekker meg litt nærmere til seg.  _ Kjæresten min. Jeg trenger deg. Jeg håper du trenger meg også, fremdeles, nå. _

 

Jeg holder blikket hans noen øyeblikk etterpå, legger hånden min over hans, som fremdeles ligger i siden min. Jeg håper han skjønner hvor sykt lettet jeg er. Det er bare alt, alt sammen. Alt er akkurat litt lettere akkurat nå. 

 

Jeg snur litt på meg, vrir meg selv inn i Evens armkrok, legger armen over magen min sånn at jeg kan kose med hånden og armen som holder rundt meg. Jeg lener hodet mot skulderen hans, og bare puster. Dypt og vanlig, det er nesten blitt uvant for meg.

 

“Du er avslappet, Izak, det er lenge siden, det er fint. Fint å se det. Du ser glad ut.” Marcel høres også glad ut, i grunn, avslappet. Og han har rett, det føles som om det er veldig lenge siden, og jeg er avslappet akkurat nå. Lettet, ikke akkurat uten press, eller bekymring, men jeg er lettet. 

“Jeg er glad”, sier jeg, og det stemmer akkurat nå.

 

Marcel samler sammen fatene våre i en stabel, jeg tror han er på vei ut på kjøkkenet med dem, men nyhetssendingen hans begynner i det samme, og vi blir sittende vendt mot skjermen alle tre. Jeg setter meg litt opp og strekker meg etter vannglasset mitt, ser med et halvt øye på introens kjappe halvminutt om de viktigste sakene. Noe med et vannrør som ser ut som det er sprukket. Noe fra universitetet, det er vel Marcels sak da, selv om bygningen bare er filmet utenfra på dette klippet. Noe som ser ut til å handle om kirkeklokker, eller bygninger, det kimer i bakgrunnen mens kamera zoomer inn på flere av de gamle kirketårnene i Göttingen. 

 

Også det tårnet fra i går. Falketårnet mitt. 

 

Jeg kjenner hvordan Even stivner mot meg, han gikk fra myk til anspent i det han så det svarte tårnet og den grønne kuppelen, og det merkelige er at jeg er like myk i kroppen fremdeles. Det angår meg på en måte ikke helt. Marcel har satt seg på kanten av setet, han ser fra meg til Even, knytter nevene et par ganger. Jeg ser fascinert på hvordan musklene strammer seg i et buktende rep gjennom hele armen hans, helt til skulderen, hver gang han åpner og lukker hånden sin. 

“Kanskje… Even, kanskje du skal gå ut litt da, eller skal vi slå av? Og Isak… du… Nei, men vi slår av.” Han strekker seg mot fjernkontrollen.

 

“Det er greit for meg… jeg… vi kan se det, det går bra.” 

Det er ikke helt min egen stemme, eller kanskje det er dotter i ørene, eller noe sånt som gjør at jeg føler meg løsrevet fra den, som om jeg er forskjøvet, litt skakk. Men det bruser ikke i meg, det er ingenting som velter seg rundt i meg, eller skriker. Det er helt stille, som om dette ikke gjelder meg, det tårnet har ikke noe med meg å gjøre, ikke i dag.

 

“Det går bra”, sier Even bare, og griper hardt tak i låret mitt. Ordene kommer fort ut av ham, nesten i et utpust. Jeg klarer ikke å snu meg mot ham, stirrer bare stivt på tv’en, myk i kroppen fremdeles, så myk at jeg ikke får til å bevege meg.  _ Det går bra. Det går bra. _

 

Vi sitter ordløst og ser på saken fra Marcels institutt. Jeg kjenner igjen flere av folkene fra festen vi var på, og ut fra de få engelske ordene journalisten gebrokkent sier om temaet, _ unsupervised, knowledge-free, structure discovery paradigm, innovative, _ er det tydelig at det handler om prosjektet Marcel er tilknyttet. Jeg ser på ham, den ene foten hans rister taktfast mot gulvteppet. Han skotter fort bort på oss, på Even og meg, når kirkeklokkene begynner å kime fra tv’en, under en rolig voice-over som sier ting jeg gjenkjenner som  _ gefahr, sicherheit, sperrungen, klättern _ . Jeg beveger hånden min mot Even, tror jeg må famle, men jeg finner hans med en gang, den holder jo om låret mitt, fast fremdeles. Hvis det ikke er hans hånd som finner min, hvis det ikke er den andre hånden hans. Jeg lar hånden hans omslutte min, krøller min sammen til en ball i håndflaten hans. Han holder hardt i meg, nesten akkurat litt for hardt, det betyr kanskje noe jeg ikke helt forstår.

 

Kamera panorerer over det lille torget rundt Jacobikirken, før det følger lengden av tårnet og dveler ved den lille avsatsen og vinduet høyt der oppe. Billettdama er plutselig på skjermen, hun står foran lemmen med plakaten av falkeungene, snakker med innstendig stemme og fører fingrene sine under brilleglasset og tørker noe fra det ene øyet sitt.  _ Trauma _ , sier hun, _ furchtbar, schrecklich, gefahr. _

 

Men jeg sitter jo her. Det var jo på grunn av falkene, ingenting annet, falkene og overblikket. Og det krasjer så jævlig tungt i meg nå, i det nyhetene har gått videre til vannrøret som er sprukket, for fy faen, hva drev jeg med? Jeg kunne ha falt ned. Jeg flytter den andre armen, legger den frie hånden min over Evens, over den hånden som omslutter min. Hva faen drev jeg med, egentlig? Jeg kunne ha falt ned.

 

Jeg kjenner Even ved siden av meg, hard og anspent fremdeles, mot meg som er bløt, en haug av voldsom og plutselig tvil, for hvem er jeg, når jeg kunne gjøre det, og tro at det var rasjonelt, logisk? Even sier ingenting, han puster, rolig ut og inn, alt for rolig til at det egentlig er rolig. Med det samme innslaget er over, mens en representant for vannverket sparker i vannrøret med gigantiske gule gummistøvler, hører jeg stemmen hans, stille. 

“Den reportasjen… den var om deg?”

 

_ Om meg? _

 

“Ja”, hvisker jeg. “... eller… jeg vet ikke.” Jeg kjenner hvordan jeg synker sammen i meg selv, det er bare taket om Evens hånd som holder meg fast, som gjør at jeg fremdeles sitter. Men jeg vet ikke om det går an å se, eller om det er er en følelse, om jeg bare føler at jeg ikke henger sammen lengre.

“Hva handlet det om? Hva var vinklingen?” spør jeg henvendt til Marcel, selv om jeg vet det, jeg skjønte i alle fall noe av det.

“Isak…” begynner Marcel, han ser over hodet mitt, helt sikkert rett på Even, han vil sikkert ha Evens ok på at han skal si noe om dette. 

Jeg snur meg mot Even, tvinger meg selv til å holde øyekontakten.

“Jeg tenkte faen ikke på at det var farlig. Herregud, det er jo helt… jeg skjønner ikke at jeg turde å gjøre det.”

 

Jeg ser plutselig hvor stiv han er, som om han strammer alt for å klare å sitte her, og kanskje han måtte det, for å se hvor jævlig langt ute jeg må ha vært. Jeg løfter den ene hånden, slipper taket rundt hans hånd som holder om min hånd, og legger den på skulderen hans. Det føles tafatt, men jeg må, jeg trenger å ta på ham. Jeg ser på ham mens jeg stryker rolig på skulderen og overarmen hans, små kjærtegn, og jeg håper at de kan spre seg varsomt innunder huden hans. Det angår liksom ikke meg, det var ikke meg som gjorde det i går, mest av alt føles det sånn. Men så stemmer det ikke, for jeg ser jo hvordan det rammer Even, akkurat det kan jeg se. Da var det jeg som gjorde det, da, meg som er kjæresten hans, jeg gjorde det, og nå er det han som kjenner virkningen av det. Både av det jeg gjorde, og det som ikke skjedde. Det som heldigvis ikke skjedde, for også jeg skjønner det nå. Jeg kunne ha falt ned.

 

“Det er… jeg kan ikke forklare det. Det var mer logisk i går. Det var ikke for å klatre ut der, jeg bare, jeg ville se de falkene, de … de var viktige.” 

 

Gråter jeg nå? Even ser på meg, det er noe mørkt i blikket hans, noe mørkeblått og uutgrunnelig, noe som jeg både forstår og ikke skjønner. Men han drar seg ikke vekk fra meg, om noe så synes jeg han kommer fingertuppene mine og de små strykene i møte.  _ Lener du deg inn mot meg, selv nå? _

 

“Hva… var vinklingen?” Even ser på Marcel, gjentar spørsmålet mitt. 

Marcel flytter ubekvemt på seg, foten hans rister fremdeles. 

«Nei… bare at det er et sikkerhetsproblem. For kirkene. Det er flere...ja, flere folk da, unge menn, sa de, som har klatret på utsiden av tårn de siste årene.» Han pauser litt, ser rett på meg, men hans blikk er lett å tolke, han ser bekymret ut, redd for hvordan jeg skal reagere, sikkert. 

«Og så ble du nevnt. At en ung mann klatret ut av vinduet i St. Jacobi. Men at han kunne reddes inn igjen.»

«Jeg klatret inn igjen selv», sier jeg, med flat stemme, mens jeg ser ned på hendene mine. Hendene våre, for min er fremdeles en sammenkrøllet kule inni Evens.

 

Jeg gjorde det, jeg klatret inn igjen, det gikk bra, jeg sitter her nå. Men jeg kunne falt, i et vindpust, av et skjevt tråkk, på oppsmuldret mur, tre og et halvt sekund ville det tatt, og jeg kan ikke fly, jeg kunne ikke snudd i luften, jeg ville falt til bakken som en stein, som en ballong fylt med vann. Og jeg ville vært borte. Jeg ville gitt ham spøkelset av meg, med smerte,  _ jeg ville gjort deg så jævlig vondt, elskede, og det vet jeg, for jeg kunne ikke holdt det ut om det var du, om det var du som var tre og et halvt sekund fra å aldri finnes mer. _

 

Jeg merker ikke at Even gråter før han trekker meg inntil seg, når han lukker armene rundt meg kjenner jeg hvordan gråten bølger gjennom kroppen hans, lange, tunge tak som starter i magen og velter ham i en rullende bevegelse som ikke slutter, den gjentar seg og den renner over i meg. Det er min egen gråt, den som jeg griner selv, noe av den i hvert fall, resten er kanskje Evens, eller vår. Jeg legger armene om ham, holder ham fast mot meg, jeg kan i alle fall si til meg selv at jeg gjør det og at det betyr noe, men jeg vet ikke om jeg egentlig bare holder meg fast. 

 

I bakgrunnen kan jeg høre svak klirring av tallerkener og bestikk, døren som åpnes og lukkes, men aller mest hører jeg Evens pust, det er den jeg fester meg ved, eller det er den jeg vil høre. Han er her, også nå er han her og han puster tett inntil meg, fremdeles gjør han det. 

 

“Even?” hvisker jeg, jeg slipper ikke, ikke han heller. “Jeg skjønner det, jeg skjønner det nå. Jeg kunne ha falt. Jeg er så jævlig lei for det.” Jeg svelger, jeg må si det selv om det vokser i munnen, både innholdet og alle implikasjonene. “Du må ha vært så redd.”

 

Han svarer ikke, benekter det ikke, glatter ikke over for meg. Det er godt, aller mest er det godt, at alt det som har skjedd skal få stå som det var, og i at vi holder oss fast i hverandre.

 

Etter en stund hører vi Marcels fottrinn i gangen, han åpner døren på gløtt med veloverveide, langsomme bevegelsen og kikker forsiktig inn til oss, som om han er usynlig om han bare er stille.

“Eh… jeg… ja, mobilen min, jeg skal hente den”, sier han, men det høres ut som et påskudd og jeg kan ikke se mobilen hans på bordet heller. 

“Du… det går bra”, sier jeg, vi har satt oss litt fra hverandre, men Even har fremdeles en arm rundt meg. Jeg løfter hånden min og stryker tommelen lett under Evens ene øye, tørker bort tårene hans, de beste løgnene er jo de som inneholder sannhet også, det går dårlig, men det går bra. Hvem er det som kan si det helt sikkert, egentlig, om vi er lykkelige eller om dette er sorg?

“Bare kom… du kan komme inn… men vi kan gå på rommet mitt, herregud, det er din stue også.” Jeg stryker Even på låret, klemmer litt, smiler til ham, men det er et ganske blekt smil. “Vil du det? Skal vi gå på rommet?”

 

Even nikker. «Unnskyld, Marcel, vi snakker mer om det senere, ok?» sier han, han ser opp og møter øynene hans. Marcel kan jo ikke vite det, men jeg ser at Even er oppriktig, at han vil det, senere. At det er noe mer å snakke om her, senere.

 

Even har allerede reist seg. Jeg står ved siden av ham, bare et øyeblikk før vi setter oss i bevegelse. Jeg tar hånden hans, løst, ytterst i fingertuppene først, før jeg husker hva jeg har lest om det. “Skal vi legge oss, babe?” sier jeg, og griper hånden hans, sånn skikkelig. Jeg stryker fingertuppene lett over kinnet hans, flytter luggen hans litt mot siden med fingrene, håret er fremdeles mykt og ustylet.

 

**If a guy holds one of your hands while he touches your face, this guy is the MOST into you.**

 

Det må han bare vite, til tross for alt jeg gjør og tenker som ikke er meg, ikke meg som jeg tror jeg er og som han kjenner meg igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er kort vei mellom følelsene her, og så mye å ta tak i - avstanden fra lettelse og chill stemning, til fortvilelse og redsel er liten for tiden. Men det blir gradvis bedre, håper vi.
> 
> Gi oss gjerne noen ord, det er en stor glede både å lese kommentarene og å svare på dem, alltid ❤️


	47. Jeg er lykkelig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even legger seg torsdag kveld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi fortsetter der vi slapp, Isak og Even går inn på rommet.
> 
> Dette er fra begges POV, og da er det som vanlig Isak til venstre i vanlig skrift, og _Even til høyre i kursiv_

_Jeg lukker døren bak oss._

_Isak har gått inn på rommet først, hånd i hånd med meg som fulgte på bak ham. Jeg lener ryggen mot den lukkede døren._

 

_“Vet ikke om du fikk det med deg på telefonen i går, men da jeg så det du hadde posta på insta, så trodde jeg at det var direkte. Jeg trodde du hadde ringt Marcel… der oppefra … for at han skulle ringe lege...Men da hadde han jo heller måttet ringe ambulanse, brannbil. Jeg trodde du fortsatt sto der...”, jeg tvinger meg til å si det: “eller at du hadde falt ned.” Det siste kommer ut uten stemme, på et slags innpust. Jeg synker ned på gulvet inntil den lukkede døren._

 

Det stopper i meg. Alt. Det slutter bare å virke, jeg gjør det, slutter å virke. Bare ikke hørselen og synet mitt, for jeg hører det flere ganger, mens jeg ser hvordan Even sklir ned på gulvet, i en slags haug, sunket mot døren til rommet mitt. At han trodde jeg ringte mens jeg sto på den avsatsen. At han trodde jeg postet bilder på insta derfra. At han trodde jeg hadde falt ned. Han trodde allerede at jeg ikke fantes, som den ballongen jeg tenkte på i sted, i et tumlende fall gjennom luften, og så med ett blitt til noe som ikke finnes lengre. Jeg har gjort dette.

 

_Jeg løfter blikket, ser på ham._

_Dette var nok for mye. Jeg skulle ikke sagt det, ikke nå, ikke på lenge. Det var ego av meg, men det trengte seg jo opp og ut, som en bølge jeg var maktesløs overfor. Nei, det er ikke sant, jeg kunne holdt det tilbake, jeg burde holdt det tilbake._

 

Jeg setter meg på kne, foran ham, men det er ikke en aktiv bevegelse, ikke noe som jeg velger selv, det er noe som bare skjer. Jeg faller på en måte ned, foran ham, ansiktet mitt er ikke langt fra hans.

 

_“Men du er jo her”, sier jeg lavt. Jeg begynner å stryke ham forsiktig over ansiktet med fingertuppene._

 

“Ja…” sier jeg, men det føles som et spørsmål.

 

“Jeg skjønte ikke hva jeg drev med. Jeg tror ikke jeg skjønte det.”

 

_“Nei, jeg vet du ikke ville gjort det ellers. Det kan skje, når man er syk, at man ikke tar inn risiko, på en måte… Men det gikk bra, elskling. Og nå har du fått hjelp og … blitt bedre.”_

_Jeg stryker fortsatt med fingertuppene, langs kinnene, tinningen hans, og prøver å få ham til å se på meg._

 

“Jeg vet ikke engang helt… kan du slette bildene? Instabildene? Kan du ta dem vekk?”

Jeg drar mobilen opp fra lommen i joggebuksen, men den sklir ut av hånden min og faller på gulvet.

 

_Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen hans._

_“Jeg har kommentert, bare at alt er bra med deg. For det var noen hjemme som begynte å lure.”_

 

Herregud. Jeg husker ikke helt, de bildene, hvordan de var, eller hva jeg skrev, men det føles så ekstremt viktig at de forsvinner og viskes bort.

“Kan du bare… slette dem? Slett alt jeg har postet. Vær så snill.”

 

_Jeg nikker. Jeg tror ikke han skjønner hvor vanskelig det er for meg å gå inn og se dem igjen, men jeg skal gjøre det, men.._

_“Men … en dag burde vi dra dit sammen, til det tårnet, for å bearbeide det, ikke nå, men når vi er klare.”_

_Jeg løfter blikket en gang fra mobilskjermen, ser forsiktig oppfordrende på ham._

 

“Nei.”

Jeg ser på knærne hans, på konturen av kneskålen under jeansen hans, på hvordan stoffet strekker seg over dem. Det setter ikke engang i gang noe, ingen følelser, bare dette nei-et. Det vil jeg ikke.

 

_“Jeg må i alle fall gjøre det, men vi trenger ikke snakke om det nå.” Jeg gir ham mobilen tilbake. “Nå har jeg tatt det bort.”_

_Jeg føler meg kald som kjører på med dette, eller kanskje det er fordi jeg stålsatte meg for å ta bort de bildene, eller mest for det å måtte se dem igjen._

 

“Takk…”

Det føles ikke lettende, at bildene er vekke, jeg husker dem knapt.

 

_“Vet du hva?”_

_Jeg tar tak i hånden hans._

 

Jeg fnyser litt, et langt pust med luft.

“Nei...hva?”

 

_“Du var så sterk i dag.. hos legen, helt ærlig, Isak. Du var så sterk. Jeg vet jo at du er det, men du viste det så veldig. Og derfor vet jeg at det kommer til å gå bra.”_

_Jeg møter blikket hans. Kommer han til å ta til seg det jeg sier?_

 

“Det føles ikke sånn… jeg føler meg… bare liten. Dramatisk, kanskje. Overdramatisk.”

Jeg smiler litt, trekker på skuldrene, har lyst til å spøke det vekk, men jeg kommer ikke på noe som er morsomt.

 

“Unnskyld for det med… ja… unnskyld for det jeg sa om deg, om hvordan jeg ble stresset, eller redd på grunn av det du sa. Om kjærlighet. Den store kjærligheten.”

Jeg lager overdrevent store anførselstegn i luften, rister litt på hodet mens jeg sier det _den store kjærligheten_ , skal liksom ta brodden fra det da, tror jeg at jeg prøver på.

 

_“Du er min store kjærlighet, uten anførselstegn.”_

_Jeg smiler og lager like store anførselstegn i luften, før jeg lager et større kryss over dem. “Men vi trenger kanskje ikke begynne med døvespråk.”_

 

Det treffer meg, hardt, nesten fysisk, som om det suger luften fra meg, det er akkurat som om jeg ikke kan puste, bare fordi han sier det, at jeg er hans store kjærlighet. Det presser seg frem tårer, de renner fra øynene mine før jeg rekker å trykke hendene mine mot dem.

 

_“Men du, nå var det ikke meningen å gi deg angst igjen, kjæresten min.”_

_Å nei, har jeg klart å oppjage ham igjen?_

 

“Nei… nei.. det er ikke det”, får jeg mumlet frem.

 

_“Ok, men du må ikke si unnskyld for at du sa det, hos legen. Det er bra med alt du sier, Isak, helt serr, alt du vil og klarer å si, om hvordan du har hatt det og har det, det er bra. Vi må face det.”_

 

“Du må bare ikke tro at jeg ikke vil… jeg vil jo at det skal være sånn. Det er jo det jeg helst vil. Det er bare… meg. Om jeg ...får det til. Å være det for deg.”

Jeg snakker fort, uten å tenke, det bare faller frem.

 

_Jeg kjenner et snev av motløshet. Herregud, jeg skjønner litt av hvordan han må ha hatt det noen ganger, med meg._

_“Men … men .. det handler jo om hva jeg opplever, det er jo min sannhet, om du skjønner?_

 

“Henger det ikke sammen? Henger vi ikke sammen… sånn at det ikke er noe som er bare din sannhet, da?”

Jeg ser på ham, lurer på om han skjønner hva jeg mener.

 

_“Jo, selvfølgelig, men jeg mener, om du hadde … gjort det slutt med meg, så ville du fortsatt vært det, for meg, den store kjærligheten, det vet jeg. Men ikke gjør det slutt, please! For jeg elsker deg, og vi henger jo sammen.”_

 

Nå smiler jeg, jeg kjenner det i ansiktet, jeg tror jeg smiler ganske mye, for det er jo litt absurd, det han sier.

“Jeg kommer jo aldri til å gjøre det slutt. Aldri.”

 

_“Så bra!” Jeg smiler, før jeg stjeler et kyss, eller vi kysser._

 

Jeg lukker øynene mens han kysser meg, eller jeg kysser ham, jeg vet ikke. Jeg griper hånden hans igjen, etterpå, stryker lett på fingrene hans, hver enkelt av dem.

“Kan vi bare legge oss?” spør jeg.

 

_“Ja, vi legger oss. Tror du at du får sove?”_

_Jeg kommer på at jeg må melde mamma, det lovte jeg. Og jeg må ta medisiner, kanskje noe å sove på i dag også, etter det som føles som verdens lengste dag. Jeg trodde jeg skulle slokne, men nå merker jeg at den opprørte stemningen har fått feste._

_Jeg reiser meg, lar ham dra meg opp._

 

“Vet ikke… men kan vi bare prate litt… bare ligge litt sammen?”

Jeg er i alle fall sliten, jævlig sliten, men jeg vet ikke om jeg får sove. Jeg har vært like sliten i dagesvis, men nå er jeg ikke alene her, det er kanskje lettere da, kanskje jeg kan sove da.

 

_“Hvis du etterpå merker at du begynner å tenke, så kanskje du kan ta en av de innsovningstablettene du fikk. Jeg tror det er veldig viktig at du sover godt noen netter nå, og de funket jo.”_

 

“Ja.”

De funket jo.

Jeg vet at det er noe der som jeg burde si noe om, om i dag tidlig, at han var inne på rommet til Marcel, at jeg sov der. Eller, jeg vil si noe om det, at det kanskje så annerledes ut for ham enn det føltes for meg.

 

“Trenger du noe? Må du på kjøkkenet, eller badet? Eller kan vi bare legge oss?” sier jeg i stedet.

 

_“Jeg må bare kjapt på badet, og så sende mamma en melding.”_

_Jeg har tatt opp telefonen, åpner den mens jeg legger armen rundt ham og kysser ham i håret._

 

“Jeg venter her, jeg bare er her, er det greit?”

Jeg drar av meg t-skjorten, legger den fra meg på kontorstolen.

 

_“Selvfølgelig er det greit.”_

_På badet skriver jeg kort til mamma at alt etter forholdene er bra, og svarer Sondre at jeg er vel fremme, også at det etter forholdene går bra._

_Nå vil jeg bare slippe alt og ligge inntil ham. Jeg tror jeg ble litt redd og kontrollfreak plutselig. Nå skal vi bare slappe av, vi er sammen, sier jeg til speilbildet mitt, før jeg forlater badet. Jeg tar med meg toalettmappen inn på rommet til Isak når jeg er ferdig der inne, så kan jeg vurdere etterpå om jeg skal prøve å få sove av meg selv eller ikke._

 

Jeg kler fort av meg, bare etterlater resten av klærne i en pøl på gulvet. Jeg ville jo skifte det føkkings sengetøyet, det skulle jeg jo i det minste få til før Even kom, det vender seg i meg når jeg ser de størknede flekkene på dynetrekket. Ikke på grunn av hva det er, herregud, det er jo greit, helt greit, men alt det som følger med tankene om hvordan akkurat disse flekkene ble tørket og gnidd inn stoffet. Jeg drar fort av dynetrekket, og kaster det bort i kroken bak døren. Så legger jeg meg under den hvite dynen, innerst mot veggen, venter på at Even skal komme, og sikkert se hvor patetisk jeg er.

 

_“Hei, var jeg kjapp?” spør jeg med et smil, når jeg har lukket døren bak meg igjen. Jeg ser bort på ham, der han ligger under dyna._

  


“Dritkjapp, heldigvis. Savna deg.” Jeg smiler tilbake.

 

_“Jeg deg også. Det var derfor jeg var kjapp.”_

_Jeg kler av meg, kjapt det også, lar klærne mine lande på gulvet ved siden av Isaks._

_“Nå kommer jeg”, sier jeg unødvendig, og gjør en slags bevegelse som om jeg skal stupe ned til ham, fra der jeg står i bare bokser._

 

“Ta den av, da”, smiler jeg, og nikker mot Even, åpner dynen litt for liksom å invitere ham inn, som om han trenger en invitasjon for å legge seg med meg.

“Eller… hvis du vil da.”

 

_“Mener du det?” spør jeg avslørende ivrig, før han er ferdig med det siste han sier._

_Jeg drar av meg bokseren også, lar den falle ned sammen med resten av klærne, står der splitter naken et lite sekund, før jeg legger meg inn under dyna han holder åpen for meg, legger meg inntil ham._

  


Jeg strekker ut armen sånn at han kan legge hodet på den, har plutselig et behov for å holde ham tett inntil meg, ikke være den som blir holdt. Jeg stryker lett nedover ryggen hans, kysser ham lett på munnen. “Jeg har lengtet så sykt etter å bare kjenne huden din”, svarer jeg, selv om det er tusen år siden han spurte om jeg mente det, selv om han visste at jeg mente det.

 

_Det bare kjennes så ufattelig godt, helt fra inni dypet av meg, å få ligge sånn, inntil Isak, på armen hans, og kjenne hendene hans stryke på meg. Det går an å puste ut på en annen måte. Jeg tror jeg gjør det, mens det prikker deilig i meg, og noen tårer renner nedover kinnene mine._

 

Jeg legger nesen og munnen mot siden av hodet hans, inn i håret, snuser ham inn i meg, kjenner de rolige ilningene av hans hender som stryker over meg også, men mest av alt kjenner jeg på denne intense følelsen av å kunne synke ned, falle sammen, bare være her, uten å tenke på noe. Akkurat som om den følelsen bare eksisterer sammen med ham, som om den har gjenoppstått og finnes igjen fordi han er her nå og vi ligger nakne tett inntil hverandre.

 

“Du vet… jeg blir ikke redd av at du er det… for meg, skjønner du hva jeg mener?” hvisker jeg, inn i håret hans, jeg vet ikke om han kan høre meg.

 

“ _Redd for at jeg er hva?” spør jeg, mens jeg kjenner vibrasjonene blir sterkere, alle kjærtegnene hans føles mer og mer intense, huden min blir elektrisk. Jeg må ikke ta inn hvor deilig han er, sammen med å kjenne at han tar på meg, og de eksplosjonene i magen, av hvor mye jeg elsker ham. Halsen hans som jeg kan kysse, og kysser. Åh, herregud._

 

Jeg stryker nedover siden av overkroppen hans, kjenner hoftebeinet hans mot innsiden av hånden, den myke kurven av rumpa hans, musklene i ryggen som beveger seg svakt når jeg stryker hånden oppover igjen og lar fingrene rote seg inn i håret hans og følge formen av bakhodet. Det er som om jeg ikke kan ta nok på ham, jeg må kjenne ham mot hendene og fingertuppene, forsikre meg om at han er her, selv om jeg vet at han er her, alt i meg sanser ham og tar ham inn. Jeg kysser ham, mykt, rolig, men han møter meg med tungen sin og det er langsomt og dvelende og deilig.

 

“Du er min store kjærlighet. Det gjør meg ikke redd.” Jeg hvisker fremdeles, men vi har en slags øyenkontakt, selv om mine øyne bare er halvåpne.

 

_Jeg kjenner jeg får boner. Faen, pikk, ikke vær så forrædersk! Men det hjelper ikke. Jeg kan sende så mange sinte tanker ned som jeg vil. Men så lenge du ligger her, elskling, og sier sånne ting, og tar på meg og er så overjordisk deilig, så.. Jeg trekker underkroppen min en anelse bort._

 

_“Det er veldig bra.. at du ikke blir redd”, stønner jeg nærmest, før jeg kysser ham på halsen igjen. Jeg vil ikke kysse mindre av den grunn. Jeg vil ikke at han skal holde opp, aldri._

 

Jeg merker at han trekker seg litt vekk fra meg, det er noe unaturlig ved det, han lager luft og avstand mellom oss. Men jeg skjønner det. Jeg har gjort det selv. Jeg kysser ham igjen, like langsomt, det skal liksom ikke noe sted, det kysset.

“Jeg har bare lyst til å ligge sånn, kjenne at du er her, kjenne at du kysser meg”, sier jeg, mot halsen hans nå. Det er ikke en forklaring, han skjønner, han vet.

 

_“Selvfølgelig. Jeg elsker deg. Og jeg er så sykt glad for at du slipper meg inn...altså, ikke sånn inn, altså”, ler jeg, “men for at du ikke stenger meg ute, for at jeg merker det er bra for deg at jeg har kommet. Skjønner du hva jeg mener? Har jeg sagt det før i dag?”_

_Jeg føler det er velvære i hvert fiber i meg._

 

“Du… dust!” sier jeg, midt mens han snakker, jeg smiler igjen, avslappet, ler nesten, kysser ham på haken.

“Det er bra for meg. Du er bra for meg.”

 

_“Du gjør meg faen så lykkelig når du sier det”, utbryter jeg lavt, kysser ham igjen, lett på munnen._

 

“Du vet jo det? Jeg er lost uten deg. Jeg trenger deg.” Jeg flytter meg tettere inntil ham, på tross av boneren som han liksom diskret skal skjule, jeg er jo faen så glad for at det fremdeles er meg han ser her, at det er meg han kjenner inntil seg, jeg er faen så glad for at jeg får ham til å føle noe.

 

 _“Du, Isak, ok,_ _vi_ _trenger hverandre. Men du er ikke lost uten meg, ok? Dette .. de reaksjonene du har fått, de kunne kommet hjemme også. … Uff, jeg har aldri snakket om så alvorlige ting uten blod i hodet, baby. Vi kan snakke mer i morgen, om det, eller når du vil.” Jeg babler og blir nesten litt flau. Jeg føler meg rar, men det er Isak, han forstår, jeg vet det._

 

“Kan vi heller bare alltid kun snakke om det når vi er nakne, og du er så fin som du er akkurat nå? Bra plan?”

 

_“Skal vi snakke om alle viktige ting i livet når jeg har boner og du ikke har det? Da kan du få det som du vil, alltid, ikke hund, ikke puma.” Jeg prøver å blunke. Jeg kjenner jeg vil le inntil halsen hans._

 

“Ja? Det tror jeg vil funke veldig bra, ass. Blir ikke så ofte da, men jeg skal klare å holde meg tilbake når vi har viktige ting å snakke om, liksom.” Jeg legger hånden på kinnet hans, ser på smilet hans, øynene, han ser så lettet ut, glad, kanskje. Jeg kysser ham igjen.

 

_“Ok, vi tester det fort, én gang, ok?” spør jeg lattermildt._

 

“Avtale. Men du… kan ikke blunke under viktige samtaler, det må være en regel. Du er alt for søt når du blunker, baby.”

 

_Jeg smiler. “Ok, avtale. Men nå begynner vi.” Jeg lar øynene være overdrevent vidåpne. “Du, baby? Jeg har tenkt på en ting, kanskje vi skulle adoptere en liten puma. Hva sier du?” spør jeg så alvorlig jeg klarer._

 

“Puma? En liten? Til det sier jeg… vent litt…” Jeg flytter meg helt inntil ham, kysser ham igjen, lenge, holder hånden rundt hodet hans først, før jeg lar den vandre i små stryk nedover ryggen hans. Jeg trekker meg ut av kysset før det føles helt ferdig, jeg kan kjenne at Even følger etter meg noen centimeter, før leppene våre skilles og jeg kan blunke liksom-triumferende til ham.

“Jeg sier nei, ass. Ingen puma. Er du enig?”

 

_“Ingen puma! Så klart, helt enig.”_

_Jeg vrir meg litt unna._

_“Vææ, dette er tortur, ass. Og ingen motargumenter, hørte du det? Alt blodet er gone.”_

_Jeg ler, og det er ikke kødd engang, det han gjorde, før han svarte, det funka akkurat som han prøvde på. Jeg vrir meg, er frustrert og så lattermild på en gang._

  


Jeg snur meg rundt på ryggen, latteren kommer så brått på meg, det trenger seg frem, jeg klarer ikke å holde tilbake.

“Fy faen, for en syk dag dette har vært!” Jeg ser på Even, hvor ukomfortabel han ser ut, samtidig som han ser ut som han er akkurat der han helst vil være, han ser faktisk lykkelig ut, på en måte, selv om han ler, og selv om han har de røde flekkene på halsen som jeg kjenner igjen, frustrasjonsflekkene hans.

 

_“Ble det litt mye? Unnskyld hvis jeg var litt vel hyper nå”, sier jeg lavt, lar hånden min finne seg en plass i håret hans. Jeg håper ikke jeg var altfor mye nå._

 

“Nei.. nei. Du er perfekt, du er helt perfekt.” Jeg snur hodet mot ham og smiler, tror han kan se at det er smil i øynene mine også.

 

_“Det er bare du som kan se det sånn”, hvisker jeg. “Det er en av de mange, mange grunnene til at du er min store kjærlighet.” Jeg ser smilet hans, som har nådd øynene, ser ham inn i dem. Lykkefølelsen er der fortsatt i meg, den har bare dempet seg i uttrykket, men ikke i intensiteten inni meg._

 

Det rykker i noe inni meg når han sier det, men ikke vondt, bare godt akkurat nå. Alt han vet nå, om meg, om hva jeg har i meg, som jeg ikke visste og ikke han heller visste, og så mener han det fremdeles. Jeg trekker til meg armen min, den som han ligger på, den som jeg har hatt bøyd rundt ham og holdt ham med. Så legger jeg meg med hodet mitt på brystet hans, øret mitt ligger mot brystkassen og jeg kan høre pusten hans, den siver langsomt inn i meg. Det er noe nesten hypnotisk med den rytmiske, stadige bankingen av hjertet hans, det er noe med måten det hamrer seg inn i kjevebeinet mitt og plutselig banker gjennom hele kroppen min også, ikke bare i hans. Armene hans legger seg rundt meg, _du kapsler meg inn i deg nå_. Uten at jeg sa noe.

 

“Jeg er lykkelig”, sier jeg, mot huden hans. Det er noe absurd i det, å si det, i dag. Men jeg mener det.

 

_Jeg bare holder ham, elsker å kjenne tyngden av ham oppå meg. Kanskje vi kan ligge sånn alltid, på en måte, i ett tidsperspektiv, så gjør vi det. Og så sier du at du er lykkelig, kjæresten min. Det er på en måte så overraskende. Det er de siste ordene jeg ville kommet på å tenke at jeg kanskje ville høre fra deg i dag, mens jeg satt der på flyet og toget og prøvde å tegne bort avstanden mellom oss, for det gikk for sakte. Men nå når du sier det, i en dimensjon, så er det ikke overraskende, bare riktig._

 

_“Du, vet du hva jeg akkurat tenkte? Jeg tenkte at jeg aldri ville gjettet, da jeg prøvde å tegne bort avstanden tidlig i dag, at du ville si dét før vi sovnet. Men sånn som vi ligger nå, i en evighet på en måte, på vår måte, så er det ikke overraskende likevel.”_

 

“Jeg ville heller aldri trodd det. Da jeg la meg i går. Da ville jeg aldri gjettet at jeg skulle føle meg lykkelig. Men jeg er det, nå.”

Jeg fokuserer på lydene hans, den store tryggheten som ligger i de lydene, for jeg kjenner dem så godt igjen, alle sammen. De føles som en del av meg også. Mitt hjertebank, i hans bryst, selv om det ikke går an, jeg vet jo det.

 

_“Men du? Hvis du ikke får det bra i natt, så vekk meg, så kan vi ...prate litt, kose, gå en tur, det du vil. Men vekk, meg, ok? Bare da kan jeg sove rolig.” Jeg sier det lavt, men jeg må ha det sagt og vite at det er hørt._

 

“Jeg lover. Da vekker jeg deg. Ingen løgner og fake hensyn mer, det lover jeg.”

 

_“Takk”, mumler jeg inn i håret hans, og klemmer en anelse hardere rundt ham._

 

“Lager du digg kaffe til meg i morgen, baby?” Jeg løfter ansiktet mot hans mens jeg spør, jeg er søvnig, doven i bevegelsene.

 

_“Men dere har jo bare den gammeldagse trakteren. Jeg tror jeg må kjøpe en espressokanne i morgen, ass, når vi skal ut og kjøpe den gasspatronen. Men da må du kanskje klare deg med traktekaffe i morgen tidlig”, smiler jeg. “Men jeg skal mekke den beste frokosten jeg klarer ut fra hva dere har.” Jeg gir ham et lite dytt på nesetippen med pekefingeren._

 

“Digg at du tar deg av kaffesituasjonen. Du kan aldri dra herfra, du.”

 

_“Det vil jeg ikke heller, så du kommer ikke til å få se hvordan jeg lager kaffen, så du alltid er avhengig av mine kaffemaking-skills.”_

 

“Jeg blir hos deg selv om du mister skillsa dine, babe. Bare du ikke serverer te til meg om morgenen. Da blir det for drøyt.” Jeg mumler mot brystet hans, rekker å langsomt tenke over hva jeg sier, egentlig, jeg som ikke er sikker på om jeg er meg selv for ham lenger, når jeg ligger her sånn så vet jeg det jo likevel. At det ikke er forandret. Når vi ligger sånn, så kjenner jeg det, at det er likt, jeg er som før når vi ligger sånn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Med dette er kapittelet er gjensynstorsdagen over. Takk for følget deres, minutt for minutt <3 
> 
> Har det gått bra tross alt? 
> 
> Si oss gjerne et ord, dere fantastiske leserne våre <3


	48. Det tar en evighet, det gjør sikkert ikke det

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even våkner fredag morgen. Han og Isak går ut etter hvert for å kjøpe gasspatron, som ikke bare blir enkelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ny dag folkens.

Noe uvant støy, det er det som vekket meg. 

 

Jeg ser rett på den kjære Isak-kroppen, på Isak. Vi har visst beveget oss ut av favntaket vårt i løpet av natten, men nå strekker jeg ut armen, legger hånden lett på skulderen hans, mens jeg hører etter, stenger de andre lydene ute, den uvante støyen jeg ikke har giddet å finne ut av hva er, lytter bare til den jevne pusten hans. 

 

Mobilen viser at klokken snart er 8.30, når jeg omsider sjekker den. Jeg slår av meds-alarmen, så ikke den skal vekke ham. Og så smyger jeg meg ut av senga. 

 

Her er det ingen, jeg har tatt på meg t-skjorte og jeans til ingen nytte. Så deilig, en morgen sammen bare vi to. Det står en termos ved siden av kaffetrakteren, og ganske riktig, det er fersk på den, ganske fersk, etter dampen som langsomt treffer meg når jeg åpner topplokket på den. Takk Marcel eller Giulia. Jeg skjenker meg en kopp og fyller et glass vann, trykker ut meds fra pakkene i toalettmappen som jeg tok med meg ut fra rommet til Isak. 

 

Det står et labyrintspill i tre på hyllen over kjøkkenbordet. Jeg tar det ned, setter meg ned ved bordet og begynner møysommelig å manøvrere kulen med de to spakene. 

 

Det er i grunn bra at jeg er våken før Isak i dag. Nå som jeg skal være meg på mitt sterkeste, på mitt mest stabile, og det er jo meg vi snakker om, så det er bra å få rom til å kjenne etter: Om søvnen har gjort jobben sin. Om jeg fortsatt er i vater. At ikke dagen i går ble for mye, så det skriker i meg etter bare å gå og legge meg igjen. Det ville vært krise, og samtidig det ville være naivt å ikke høre på det.

 

Men det er rolig, ikke tankekjør. De kommer og går, tankene, delvis ettersom hva jeg bestemmer for dem.  _ Hvordan vil Isak føle seg når han våkner? Klarer jeg å være her for ham på en god nok måte?  _ Kaffen fjerner den siste resten av søvn. Energinivået mitt virker normalt. Jeg kjenner meg nå, på dette feltet i alle fall: Når jeg har tatt meg tid til å kjenne etter, klarer jeg å slappe mer av. Hvis ikke jeg har gjort det, har jeg mindre kontroll, da kan ting komme snikende på meg. Og så blir jeg etter hvert redd for å kjenne etter, hvis det har gått for lang tid uten at jeg har gjort det, da begynner jeg å gjøre en masse ting istedenfor, for å slippe å kjenne etter. Inntil Isak merker noe, men den jobben skal han ikke måtte ta nå.  _ Mindre kontroll, ja, og det Isak sa: I’m not in control _ . Jeg skal ikke prøve å late som det er mindre skummelt enn det er, elskling. Vi har jo alle mindre kontroll enn vi gjerne innbiller oss, men når kontrollsenteret vi faktisk har, til vanlig, krasjer, det er så jævlig skummelt. Og når verden bare presser seg på, og vi ikke kan gjøre noe med hvordan den treffer oss, det er invaderende, uutholdelig.   

 

Nå får jeg kulen gjennom hele labyrinten, uten altfor store anstrengelser, og jeg har visst også drukket opp kaffen på termosen. Jeg vil se til Isak. Og jeg vil ta en dusj, før jeg lager frokost til oss. 

 

Han sover fortsatt. Jeg går rundt sengen, så jeg kan se ansiktet hans, profilen, for han ligger fortsatt på siden, fortsatt i søvnen. Han ser helt ut som han gjør til vanlig når han sover, avslappet, så vakker. Jeg vil drysse kyss over ham, over den sterke overarmen med dunhårene som står litt ut, det er visst en liten bris her inne, over skulderen, hånden som ligger ved siden av ansiktet hans, ikke sammenkrøllet som en kule, jeg sender bort en tanke om i går, eller om tårnet og det som skjedde, eller det som kunne ha skjedd, i forgårs. Nå er hånden åpen, fingrene hans hviler på puta de også. Jeg kysser ham forsiktig på hver av fingrene. Bare av å se på ansiktet hans, selv nå når han sover, kan jeg se hvordan alt ligger der i trekkene hans, de trekkene som jeg vet så godt hvordan ser ut når han åpner dem, hvordan øynene hans smiler mot meg, skarpheten, hvordan han stikker ut tungespissen idet han erter meg, vil kysse meg, eller bare gjør det, alle smilene hans, hvor snill han er mot meg, at vi alltid i en dimensjon, på en uforklarlig måte, kan slappe av sammen, uansett hvor dirrende luften måtte være, av gode eller vanskelige grunner. 

 

Jeg vil tegne ham, men nei, jeg skal ikke gjøre det, ikke nå. Det får meg så vidt til å le, av meg selv. Jeg begynner å finne fram klær isteden, og tegningen min dukker opp, den fra flyet og toget, linen mellom byene. Isak har ikke så mye på veggene. Han har har bare filmplakaten til “Maverick”, unge Mel Gibson og Jodie Foster, liksom. Den må selvsagt ha hengt her allerede. Jeg går ut på kjøkkenet. Det lå en eske med tegnestifter ved siden av labyrintspillet. Jeg går inn igjen på rommet, henger opp tegningen min over sengen. 

 

Dusjen lager spetakkel idet jeg setter den på. Den må være gammel. Det er sikkert ikke mye varmt vann som kommer ut. Sa ikke Isak noe om det i vinter? Det var noe med den dusjen. Men det funker, det er varmt vann. Likevel forter jeg meg, det samme gjør jeg etterpå, tørker meg, kler på meg, lar håret bare være vått. 

 

Jeg har akkurat satt stekepannen med eggerøre bort fra varmen, når jeg hører stemmen hans, morgentrøtt og doven: 

 

“Even? Kom inn igjen til meg da, baby!” 

 

“Kommer!” roper jeg, kjenner at jeg smiler. 

 

Kaffen holder fortsatt på å trakte. Eggerøren holder seg varm under lokket, platen er skrudd av. Jeg stopper et sekund i gangen. 

_ Hvordan har han det i dag? _ Ikke kom inn til ham med en forventning om noe. Jeg vet jo hvor fælt det er når noen tror det går bra med meg, fordi det gikk bedre dagen før, og så må jeg skuffe dem, for det tunge laget av tåke har kommet tilbake igjen, og så ligger jeg der, da, forsagt og forvirret. 

  
  


Han har snudd seg, så han ser rett mot meg når jeg kommer inn, smiler til meg.  _ Kjæresten min, du er så fin. Og jeg er så glad jeg er her.  _

 

“God morgen, baby!” Jeg legger bak meg skrittene bort til sengen, kryper inn under dyna, som han holder åpen for meg. 

 

Han danderer dyna bak meg, så det ikke er noen sprekk, før han legger armen rundt livet mitt. 

 

Vi ligger der et øyeblikk, smiler mot hverandre.  _ Det er så fint, det er så fint, baby, helt nært.  _

 

“Har du sovet godt?” spør jeg. Jeg kjenner et snev av alvor komme inn i meg, som en liten bekk som renner ned i noe større.

 

Men han smiler fortsatt, strekker seg litt, før han nikker. 

 

“Og du?” spør han tilbake. Han studerer meg, drar hånden gjennom det våte håret mitt, blir alvorlig. 

 

“Jeg, ja. Ja!” 

 

Jeg tror vi lener ansiktene nærmere hverandre på likt, i alle fall kysser vi, flere lette, myke kyss på munnen, tungene våre møtes så vidt.

 

“Du smaker kaffe”, smiler Isak og stryker meg rundt i ansiktet med fingertuppene.

 

“Jeg har drukket opp all kaffen Marcel eller Giulia hadde lagd.”

 

«Fra termosen?» sier Isak liksomfunderende. «Har aldri tenkt på det, egentlig, på hvem som lager den.»

 

Jeg ler. “Kanskje et lite husspøkelse. Men jeg har traktet ny, da, og lagd frokost til oss.”

  
  


Snart sitter vi ved kjøkkenet, spiser langsomt, ettertenksomt på en måte, og drikker kaffe, flere kopper. 

 

“Pleier du å sitte her og spise frokost før du drar på universitetet?” spør jeg. Jeg merker jeg smiler og hever øyebrynene. 

 

«Selvfølgelig! Jeg pleier å lage den digge frokosten. Omelett, bacon, varme rundstykker.» Isak peker mot stekeovnen, ler.

 

“Du pleier bare å halvveis styrte en kaffe, samtidig som du gjør deg klar?”

 

«Det er mye mat i kaffe, da!» sier Isak og kysser i luften.

 

Vi småprater litt. Isak sier ikke så mye, men han er her sammen med meg. Og han forsyner seg to ganger med eggerøre.

 

“Jeg må prøve å finne noe som ligner på rømme i butikken. Eggerøren ble litt rar med den fløteaktige saken i, synes du ikke?” Jeg tar en slurk til av kaffekruset jeg holder i hånden.

 

Isak bare ser på meg, smiler, sånn underfundig. 

 

“Hva er det?” spør jeg, litt lattermild av det mystiske smilet hans. 

 

«Ingenting. Eller… jeg har savna alle de små matgeekegreiene dine, baby.»

 

Jeg smiler, hviler hodet i hendene. 

 

Det er fint å sitte her på dette kjøkkenet, men heldigvis er det midlertidig, heldigvis kommer han hjem igjen, snart, etter hvert. 

 

Jeg vil spørre. Det virker som det går bedre, men jeg vil vise at jeg tør å spørre.

 

“Hvordan føler du deg i dag, kjæresten min? Hvis det går an å si noe om det?” 

 

Jeg ser alvorlig på ham, smiler samtidig forsiktig, merker jeg. 

 

«Jeg… vet ikke. Jeg føler meg som vanlig. Akkurat nå føler jeg meg vanlig. Litt… dum, kanskje. Men jeg har sovet så bra, det er akkurat som om hodet funker bedre, om det går an å forstå?»

 

“Dum, du liksom… Det er så bra at du har sovet og føler at hodet funker bedre.” Jeg stryker ham over kinnet en gang.

 

«Jeg har gjort jævlig mye dumt, da, mye… som var jævlig dumt.» 

 

Isak legger hånden sin på bordet, med håndflaten opp, inviterer stumt til å holde den.

 

Jeg legger hånden min oppå hans. “Men du… jeg vet det er mye lettere å si enn å gjøre, men prøv å ikke grave deg ned i det… Det viktigste er at du tar vare på deg selv nå, sant?”

 

«Ok. Det føles bra i dag. Og du er så snill med meg, herregud, så mye du gjør for meg nå. Du har lovet digg kaffe senere, husker du det?» Isak blunker, smiler lett.

 

“Skal vi gå ut og kjøpe den gasspatronen, så er det gjort? Og espressokanne.” Jeg smiler, “Jeg må kjøpe inn litt mat også, de eggene jeg tok, for eksempel, jeg vet ikke hvem de var sine.” 

 

Isak nikker. “Ja.. vi kan gå ut litt, kjøpe noen ting.” Han fører fingeren langs tallerkenen, for å få med seg siste rest av eggerøren.  _ Han er så søt. _

 

Jeg smiler, reiser meg opp og går rundt bordet, legger en arm rundt ryggen hans.

 

“Du er søt. Jeg kan rydde opp her jeg, mens du tar en dusj.”

 

“Nei… men det er så lite varmtvann, tanken er sikkert tom, jeg dusjer heller senere.”

  
  


Han går mellom badet og rommet et par ganger. Han vil jo alltid dusje om morgenen, det er liksom så superviktig. Så rart. Jeg skyller bare alt vi har brukt, orker ikke vaske opp ordentlig akkurat nå. 

  
  


Snart står vi utenfor. Isak har låst døren til leiligheten, og nå har den grønne døren smekket igjen bak oss. 

 

Det er varmt ute. Vi må ta av oss genserne nesten med en gang, går videre med dem knyttet rundt livet. Vi passerer den rare statuen, jenta som ser så forkommen ut, inni det slags buret. 

 

“Veldig rar statue”, kommenterer jeg. 

 

Isak smiler bare litt distré til meg, myser av sollyset. Han skifter taket i hånden min. 

 

Jeg ser rundt meg, på de hvite husene med de brune skråbjelkene. Kommentarene mine, til det jeg ser og hører og lukter rundt meg, går som små, jevne pasninger fra meg til Isak. Han forteller kort noe, sier “nei, det vet jeg ikke, vi kan spørre Marcel” eller bare smiler til meg, ler så vidt et par ganger. 

 

Og jeg kjøper faktisk en god, gammeldags espressokanne, en av de større. Det er jo et sted hvor de deler på ting, deler med hverandre, dette kollektivet hans. De selger kaffe her også, vi lukter på forskjellige kaffebønner, står der hånd i hånd, bruker lang tid. Men vi har tid, har vi ikke? 

 

Men så har Isak blitt litt bestemt, har har tatt føringen på en måte. 

 

“Går det bra, baby?” spør jeg, lener meg litt inn mot ham. 

 

Han er visst bare litt utålmodig, skal vi ikke få kjøpt denne gasspatronen, da liksom? Det er bare det, tror jeg. Og vi får kjøpt den, mission accomplished. 

 

Isak går med posen i hånden. Den dingler fram og tilbake når vi går. 

 

Det er plutselig så mye støy rundt oss. Vi må snakke høyere enn vi pleier for å høre hverandre. Det er stemmer, det er en brusende vannfontene og det er mange fugler, spurver, tror jeg det er. 

 

Kanskje vi kan sette oss ned her. Det er fullt av uteserveringer. Jeg tar meg i å studere tallerknene til folk, lunsjen deres, selv om jeg på ingen måte er sulten etter den store, sene frokosten. Men kanskje vi kan ta en brus, eller noe? Noe spenstig tysk kullsyrevann, muligens, selv om vi har kjøpt gasspatron til maskinen hjemme. 

 

Isak stopper opp. 

 

“Skal vi sette oss ned her?” spør jeg, før jeg ser på ham. For når jeg ser på ham, skjønner jeg at det, det skal vi ikke. 

 

Han ser i en annen retning, jeg vet ikke hva han ser på. Det er en brå forandring i grepet hans i hånden min, han holder meg hardere, samtidig som det er noe stivt, livløst, som om noe har sugd ham bort fra seg selv. 

 

“Isak?” sier jeg, spør jeg, hektisk, nervøst, altfor hektisk og nervøst, men lavt. 

 

Han svarer ikke, beveger seg ikke. 

 

_ Ok, ok, nå skjer det, Even, nå må du være der, sterk og rolig _ . 

 

Jeg ser meg rundt, mens jeg tar tak rundt skulderen hans,  _ jeg skjønner at det er noe farlig her, jeg vet ikke hva, men jeg har deg,  _ ser meg om etter et rolig sted. Men jeg ser ingen steder, ser bare folk, biler, uteserveringer, støy, hunder, spurver. 

 

“Kjæresten min, jeg slipper deg ikke, jeg finner et rolig sted til oss. Det går bra. Bare tenk på å puste, elskling. Jeg har deg”, sier jeg til Isak, så rolig at det drønner i meg av overraskelse, for jeg er alt annet enn rolig. 

 

“Pust med meg litt først”, sier jeg, mens jeg puster langsomt ut og inn, inntil ham. “Det er ingen som legger merke til dette.” Jeg ser febrilsk rundt meg etter den beste veien å gå videre, men vi står midt på en plass, og jeg vet ikke hva Isak er mest redd for. 

 

En dame nærmer seg oss, ikke så veldig gammel, yngre enn mamma, prøv henne, prøv henne, sier det i meg. 

 

“Excuse me, he is not feeling well. Do you know a calm place, like here?” spør jeg, samtidig som jeg hører Isak sliter, sliter med å puste, nesten hyperventilerer. 

 

“You need an ambulance?” spør hun høyt, med store øyne.  

 

“No, no, no, just a calm place”, insisterer jeg, så rolig jeg klarer, hendene mine folder seg ut i en slags, rolig, rolig, demp deg, ta det rolig-gest. 

 

Hun ser fra meg til Isak, tilbake på meg. 

 

“Oh, anxiety. Come with me.”

 

“Baby, bare gå sammen med meg, bare pust, jeg har deg, vi kommer oss bort herfra nå.”

 

Hun babler med noen på tysk utenfor en restaurant. Det tar en evighet, det gjør sikkert ikke det. 

 

Vi går etter henne, inn i en restaurant, som er tom, inntil et annet mindre rom, også med dekkede bord. 

 

“You can sit down here”, sier hun, mildere i stemmen nå. “Take one of these.” Hun har funnet fram en rund boks med hvite, store drops i, som hun tilbyr Isak å forsyne seg av. 

 

Isak gjør som hun sier, tar ut et drops, holder det litt i hånden, før han tar det i munnen. 

 

Hun tar ut tre drops til, legger dem på bordet.  _ Vi har ikke snakket om det  _ _ diazepam-preparatet, vi burde gjort det, my bad. Men det er i alle fall ikke med oss nå, vi må klare oss uten det.  _

 

“Do you need anything else? You can sit here as long as you need to.”

 

“Thank you, that’s very kind. Maybe some water?” 

 

Hun går for å hente vann. 

 

Isak har allerede satt seg ned i sofaen, mellom to av bordene. Jeg setter meg på sofaen jeg også, på siden, inntil ham. 

 

Jeg trekker overkroppen hans inntil meg, stryker ham gjennom håret og langs ryggen. 

 

Vi bare sitter sånn et par minutter. Jeg puster rolig ut og inn, med en slags vind-lyd, yoga-pust, har jeg hørt, etter hvert begynner han å puste roligere, puste i takt med meg. 

 

“Var det fuglene?” spør jeg. Det ramler ned i meg. Kanskje jeg så blikket hans likevel. 

 

Han vrir seg “Mhm”. 

 

“Det går bra, kjæresten min, det går bra. Det er ikke farlig. Men det er så jævlig når det er der, jeg vet, baby”, sier jeg inn i håret hans. 

 

Men jeg må se ham, jeg lener meg litt bakover, holder fortsatt rundt ham med begge armene. Han løfter blikket, eller det var allerede løftet, det glir liksom rundt, som om det følger noen renner, eller noen ujevne opp- og nedadgående bjelker. 

 

“Gynger det?” spør jeg, prøver å fange øynene hans. 

 

Han nikker, ser på meg et øyeblikk. 

 

“Det går over, ikke prøv å rushe det. Når du bare lar det være der og puster rolig, så går det snart over,” sier jeg igjen så rolig og lavt jeg klarer, mens jeg holder så stødig jeg kan på hver side av ham, siden det gynger. 

 

Han er blek, men jeg tror jeg ser at det hjelper, dette med å ikke rushe det. Han som egentlig er den beste til å være rolig når det stormer, når jeg er all over the place, han finner tyngdepunktet, tyngden, styrken sin. Han løfter seg opp i ryggen, for jeg ser mindre av maleriene bak ham, de smale, lukkede krukkene nederst i maleriene er ikke synlige lenger. Han ser på meg, rett på meg. 

 

“Hoo”, eller et slags dypt sukk bølger seg gjennom ham. 

 

“Legg hendene dine på stoffet her i sofaen”, sier jeg, og gjør det selv, sprer fingrene ut på det litt strie stoffet, “eller på meg.”

 

Han legger den ene hånden på låret mitt, sprer fingrene på samme måte som jeg gjør. 

 

Idet samme åpner døren seg. Jeg snur meg. 

 

“…Are you ok in here?” Det står en mann i døren. 

 

Isak svarer, før jeg rekker det: “Yeah, danke, it’s going better now.”

  
  


Noen minutter senere er vi ute på plassen igjen. Isak tar hånden min, sier med blikket at  _ det går fint nå, det går bedre _ .

 

Vi går hjemover et stykke uten å si noe, bare kjenner på at vi går, tror jeg, begge, at vi går bortover, sammen. 

 

“Jeg vil fortelle deg… om det, Even. Men bare ikke nå, kanskje ikke i dag, eller i morgen, men snart. Er det greit?”

 

“Selvfølgelig, vi bare gjør det du vil .. nå”, svarer jeg.

 

Lage mat, se film kanskje, slappe av. Jeg vet vi kan få det til, som i går, minus nyhetssaken. Vi kan snakke etter hvert, vi må det, jeg må holde fast ved det. Jeg er så glad han sa det selv. Profilen hans, jeg skotter bort på ham. Han går fortsatt litt stivt, som om linen han balanserer på ikke er så bred, line, igjen, men vi fikser det, begge to. Jeg klemmer litt til i hånda hans, søker kontakt, bare det. Han ser på meg, det samme litt underfundige blikket som i dag morges. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere?  
> Har du lyst til å si noe, blir vi veldig glade.  
> ❤️


	49. Sex-reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even ligger i sengen og hører på musikk gjennom veggen... og lurer på om de har lyst til å ha sex. Eller kanskje mest om den andre har.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er det blitt lørdag, ut på ettermiddagen eller kvelden en gang. 
> 
> Kanskje noen har merket seg at vi pleier å velge en tittel fra noe som står i kapittelet? Denne gangen har vi latt arbeidstittelen få stå, den summerer så klart opp det viktige som skjer her.

“Det er digg. Å bare ligge her. Bare eksistere.” Jeg bøyer hodet litt til siden, mot Even, låser øynene mine i hans et par sekunder, kjenner på hvor sant det er for meg, det er alt jeg vil akkurat nå, bare eksistere her. Ikke tenke så mye, helst ikke tenke. Vi kan snakke om det, om alt sammen, vi skal det, men ikke i dag. 

 

_ Jeg vil fortelle deg… om det, jeg vil det… ikke nå, kanskje ikke i dag, eller i morgen, men snart... hvis det er greit… er det greit? _

 

_ Det er greit, baby, selvfølgelig er det greit, nå er det greit, senere, ikke i dag.  _

 

Og hvordan vet jeg hva jeg trenger mest? Å bare være med ham, som i går, etter at vi kom hjem, da jeg var utslitt av meg selv og vi bare var sammen i leiligheten resten av dagen? Eller som i dag, hvor vi knapt har vært en tur på butikken, og ellers har ligget sammen på sengen, stille sammen, mye stille sammen, men vi har pratet også, om ingenting, og kost, bare kjent at vi er her, begge to.

 

Eller er det å prøve å finne ord som passer, som passer til den overveldende floken i meg, er det det som er viktigst?

 

Jeg vrir meg rundt i armene hans, legger meg med ryggen mot ham, jeg er den lille skjeen hans. Han flytter seg umiddelbart nærmere meg, legger armen rundt meg og graver ansiktet ned i håret mitt med små lyder som bare kan bety at han er enig.

 

Det trenger dempet, halvkvalt musikken gjennom veggen fra Marcels rom, kjapp rytme med rask og kaotisk vokal, dempet av den tynne veggen og forsterket av Marcels stemme, som høyt, og egentlig ganske treffsikkert og behagelig, synger med på noen av ordene. Jeg aner ikke hva det er, Marcelmusikk, helt klart det. Evens fingre danser lett mot brystet mitt, de følger rytmen, trommer den inn i meg.

 

_...stand in the place where you live….think about direction…. haven't before... stand in the place where you are….think about the place where you live... why you haven't before... stand in the place... _

 

“Han skal gå snart, sa han ikke det”, mumler jeg, samtidig som vi hører hvordan Marcel legger sangen sin opp en tone, han modulerer for faen, sammen med sangeren fra høyttaleren, håper jeg, ellers er det bare for mye, alt for mye, i alle fall mer enn jeg klarer uten å le. Even rister også bak meg, stille og tilbakeholdt latter, for veggene er så jævla tynne og Marcel koser seg med sangen, herregud, vi skal ikke ødelegge det med den obviouse latterkrampen vår. 

 

“Han er… på…” fniser jeg, og snur hodet litt bakover for å se om Even også smiler, om dette egentlig er så absurd morsomt som jeg føler selv. Han ler mot håret mitt, bøyer seg litt over meg og kysser meg på halsen. Vi blir liggende sånn, Marcel slutter å synge fra naborommet, nå er det bare svake toner fra noe som høres ut som det samme bandet, mange sanger som følger på hverandre, et sammenhektet kjede av ord og toner.

 

_...pushing an elephant up the stairs… over my shoulder a piano falls… crashing to the ground...why can't we pantomime...me and you with wings on our feet… breaking through… bending spoons…. _

 

“Det er en kul video. Til den låta. Har du sett den, bby?”

“Mhm. Den med pianoet som faller? Og elefanten?”

“Nei! Men bra forsøk!”

“Du er sikker på at du faktisk har sett den?”

“Du er søt, baby. Du er så søt.”

 

Vi blir liggende uten å si noe, hører Marcels musikk skifte til nye sanger, nye brutte fraser som trykker seg gjennom veggen til oss. 

 

_...I am not your horse to water...I hold my breath I come around, round, round...so if you call out safe then I'll stop right away… if the premise buckles...and the ropes start to chafe… _

 

Evens hånd beveger seg rolig på brystet mitt, små rytmiske bevegelser, armen hans ligger rundt meg, sømløst og tilpasset kantene i kroppen min, som om den hører til der. Og det gjør den. Jeg aker meg litt tettere mot ham, lukker den lille avstanden fra midjen og nedover langs beina våre, jeg vil være helt inntil ham. Slippe oss inn i boblen vår, bare oss, uten musikken og lydene fra verden utenfor oss to.

 

Jeg kjenner ham såvidt mot meg, bare en kort berøring, ham hard mot låret mitt, før han trekker seg litt bakover og skaffer luft mellom oss igjen. Han lar likevel leppene famlende stryke langs halsen min, armen er fast og sikker rundt meg, han vil ligge her sammen med meg, det er ikke derfor. Det er noe annet, det er meg, mistenker jeg, at han ikke er sikker på om jeg vil det nå, om jeg har lyst til det. 

 

_ Men jeg har det, jeg har lyst på deg, jeg trenger deg. _

 

Jeg snur meg mot ham, fremdeles med armen hans rundt meg, fremdeles i armene hans. Han ser så sårbar ut, naken, det er ingen forsvar eller guard foran ansiktet hans. Bare han, mannen som jeg elsker, den vissheten river krevende i meg akkurat nå, den banker så hardt i meg at noe kan komme til å blø, eller bli revet i stykker. Noe kan komme til å briste og gå helt til helvete for meg om jeg ikke får til å vise ham det nå, hvor mye jeg elsker ham, at det er han jeg elsker. 

 

_ Vet du det vet du det vet du det fremdeles vet du det? _

 

Jeg kysser ham, lett, ytterst på leppene, vi henger fast i hverandre når jeg trekker hodet tilbake. Jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg ser i øynene hans, de er blanke, sterkt blå, gnistrende blå, men ikke svarte og mørke, de er mer avventende, usikre kanskje. Og mine, hvordan ser mine ut nå, kan han se at jeg er her? Jeg stryker ham over hoften, det er bare et kort hvileskjær, i tilfelle jeg tar feil, det er en pustepause for meg, i tilfelle jeg ikke har skjønt at det er han som ikke vil, ikke nå, ikke med meg nå. Evens hånd følger ryggraden min, perler seg nedover, virvel etter virvel. Jeg fører hånden min over skrittet hans, løst, jeg tar knapt i ham, men jeg kjenner konturen av ham mot håndflaten, kjenner ham i en ilning som kanskje starter i hånden min, men den ender i et rykk mellom mine egne bein. Og langt inne i brystet mitt også, der stikker det til fra innsiden og noe sprer seg gjennom meg, lunkent først, og deretter glovarmt og alt for stort for meg. Så kysser jeg ham igjen, nervøst og usikkert, som om det er første gang for oss, og lar hånden min krumme seg rundt ham, dekke ham, og jeg kjenner det gjennom det tynne stoffet, at han er hard, når jeg legger hånden tettere mot ham beveger huden hans seg litt under bomullen.

 

“Boner, baby?” hvisker jeg, og det klikker meg på plass igjen her jeg er, sammen med kjæresten min, jeg må smile når han strammer lårene og kommer tettere inn mot hånden min. Jeg flytter litt på meg, vrir meg mot ham, vil at han skal kjenne meg hard mot seg selv, om det skulle være noen tvil, om han skulle lure på meg og hva jeg vil.

 

Han tar forsiktig i meg først, ømme, myke bevegelser, men det er noe solid nederst i dem, det treffer først og fremst i hjernen min, der hvor jeg kunne blitt usikker eller begynt å tenke noe som ville ødelagt det som dirrer fortettet mellom oss akkurat nå. Jeg kan se det i blikket hans, det som har holdt meg fast, hver gang jeg har sett etter noe som kunne holde meg der, så har blikket hans holdt meg fast. Og nå gynger det, bare litt, bare nok til at jeg også kan ta ham imot, nok til at jeg kan forsikre ham om noe han trenger.  _ Meg, er det meg, er det meg du trenger? Jeg tror det. _

 

Jeg flytter meg nærmere, hendene mine er under t-skjorten hans, de glir over den glatte huden på brystkassen hans, trekker ham inn gjennom håndflatene, alt ved ham, drar det inn i meg. Det er det jeg lengter etter, å ha ham helt tett, helt nær, som før, som før alt dette. Pusten min haker seg fast i halsen, den kommer ut i gisp, det er enten kontrasten mellom den myke huden hans og det lille skjelvet jeg kjenner i muskelspillet under den som gjør det. Ellers er det han, måten han skrapte lett med oversiden av neglene over ryggen min, eller hvordan han nå har fingrene i håret mitt og kysser meg langsomt og dypt, og hvordan jeg smaker ham på tungen min.

 

_...I had control...I lost my head...I need this...I need this...It's crazy what you could've had...It's crazy what you could've had...It's crazy what you could've had...I need this… _

 

Musikken bryter fremdeles inn fra rommet ved siden av, men den er blitt seig og langtrukket, som om den dras ut og blir lengre, som om den jamrer seg gjennom hinnen i boblen vår. 

“Kan du…” puster jeg, jeg prøver å vrenge t-skjorten av ham, men jeg strander underveis, jeg suger meg fast i den tynne huden ved kragebeinet hans, kysser, småbiter nesten, merker ham med tennene og tungen.  _ Til seinere, baby, gutten min, kjæresten min, minminminmin.  _

 

Even drar klærne av seg, av oss, med disse rolige, beherskede bevegelsene som ikke er rolige og beherskede, de bevrer, men ikke av noe undertrykt, han gjemmer ingenting. De dirrer bare fordi han vil og trenger like mye som jeg gjør, kroppen min skjønner det. Jeg løfter meg mot ham når han stryker hendene ned langs hoftene mine, når han trekker bokseren av meg og kysser magen min, kysser den ene vinkelen i v-en som peker nedover mot lysken min. Jeg hører den lyden, den summingen, summingen som er han som lager små koselyder, nesen hans skubber kilende mot siden av pikken min, han drysser små, myke kyss over meg, tungen hans er varm og kjølig samtidig, eller er det pusten hans som får huden min til å nuppe og stramme seg?

 

Min egen pust stolprer igjen, men det er noe jeg må, det må være sånn, han må kunne klare å ta meg til seg, sånn som jeg er nå. Sårbar, kanskje, er det det jeg er? Hudløs i alle fall, intenst Isak, bare meg, han må kunne ta meg imot sånn som dette, sånn som jeg er nå.  _ Gjør du det kan du det vil du ha meg sånn, sånn som dette, sånn som nå?  _ Jeg bøyer knærne, holder meg selv i knehasene, det er tydelig, overtydelig, men jeg finner blikket hans, den blå livbøyen min, og jeg er så jævlig glad for at jeg ikke trenger å si noe, han skjønner, han forstår meg. Jeg trenger å tro at jeg er den samme for ham, at jeg er som før, tross alt, at jeg er som før alt dette for ham. Og når jeg kjenner tungen hans mot meg nå, tungen og leppene i våte kyss og spisse bevegelser mot meg, mens hendene hans holder og stryker og er faste, ikke famlende, så er jeg fremdeles meg. Da er det fremdeles oss to, heldigvis er det fremdeles oss.

 

Vi har tid, god tid, det som haster ligger underst, det haster bare langsomt, jeg vet at han skjønner at jeg trenger å føle ham i meg, sikkert er det sånn at han også lengter etter å være i meg, at vi begge trenger følelsen av å være helt inntil hverandre, så nære som vi kan komme hverandre. Han kysser seg oppover brystkassen min, fingrene hans er ømme og sikre, han passer på meg, gjør meg klar for seg med kjærlige og trygge bevegelser. Det renner mykt og varmt fra ham, jeg kjenner ham mot magen når han lener seg over meg, og han skjelver mot meg når jeg lar mine fingre finne pikken hans og gli og sirkle over ham.

 

Han blir liggende over meg, jeg kjenner ham mot meg, bare et lett press, et løfte om at jeg snart skal få kjenne ham, helt nært, bare oss to, vi to. Jeg kysser ham, det er en desperasjon i det kysset, en lidenskap som jeg bare håper han kan føle, for jeg elsker ham så mye, det river i meg. Men det river meg ikke i stykker, det bare drar akkurat nok til at jeg kjenner at jeg henger sammen fremdeles, jeg gjør faktisk det.  _ Sammen med deg, baby, med deg så gjør jeg faktisk det. Elsker du meg, fremdeles, nå? _

 

Han ser på meg, det gnistrer i blikket, det er så blått, det holder meg så tett, det fyller meg med prikker og små bobler, de som jeg liker, de som er gode, bare gode. Jeg lukker øynene, kjenner leppene hans mot mine, tungen hans er myk mot min, de svirler sammen. Jeg legger beina rundt ham, vil trekke ham inn mot meg, men jeg må legge hodet bakover i puta, jeg må stønne mot munnen hans, jeg må hviske inn i kysset hans at jeg elsker ham  _ jeg elsker deg _ , i det han endelig kommer inn i meg, langsomt og deilig og med en sikkerhet som tar pusten fra meg.

 

“Jeg elsker deg Isak jeg elsker deg”, hvisker han, kysser han, puster han mot meg, i meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette var nok ekstremt viktig for både Isak og Even, og finne tilbake til hverandre og merke at alt er som før.
> 
> Som alltid, fortell oss veldig gjerne hva dere synes, vi blir så glade for kommentarene fra dere ❤️
> 
> Ja, og marcelmusikken som siver så penetrant gjennom veggen er REM, sanger som Stand, The Great Beyond, Horse to Water, Supernatural Superserious, Country Feedback, i avbrutte fraser, selvsagt.


	50. Samme frekvens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak går en tur i byen, Even tenker litt og Isak forteller noe viktig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de nydelige kommentarene deres på forrige kapittel, der de kom enda nærmere hverandre igjen.  
> ❤️  
> Nå har det blitt søndag formiddag.

Göttingen, Isaks nåværende by.

 

Så mye av byen har jeg ikke sett ennå, ikke at jeg trenger det heller. Men egentlig har jeg opplevd mye av den likevel, av bare å være her med Isak. Av å se hva slags spor den har etterlatt i ham. Ikke at jeg beskylder byen, at den er _kontrastreich_ eller _gemütlich_ , som de sier, for at Isak har blitt innhentet av fortiden, hvis det er det han har blitt. Er det kanskje heller en mulighet han har fått? Av byen, eller av livet, til å gå inn i noe som gjør vondt, men som etter hvert åpner opp mot noe bra, mot at han skjønner mer av hva han har lov til å regissere selv i livet sitt? Han ville fnyst litt av meg nå, men likevel. Jeg lurer på hvordan det blir med den psykologen. Hvis det er én eneste, minimal fordel med å ha en evigvarende psykisk sykdom, så er det at jeg har blitt tvunget til å se etter hvor jeg kan vokse av at det har gjort vondt. Noen ganger takler jeg faktisk kjipe følelser bedre enn mange andre, det sier psykologen min i alle fall. Ikke fordi jeg har blitt en maskin, en sånn terapispråkpratende maskin, men fordi jeg har måttet lære meg at det går an, en del ganger, å ikke være i de jævlige følelsenes vold hele tiden.

 

_Hvorfor tenker jeg på dette nå?_

 

Jo, det gjør jeg fordi vi går bortover, Isak og jeg, i disse små, skeive gatene, som Isak liker **.** Kommer vi til noen utesteder med pride-flagg, tro? Det er alltid fint, så vet vi at vi ikke får oss noen ubehagelig overraskelse, om vi setter oss ned og bare er oss selv. Uansett, jeg liker så godt at han velger ut et sted her i byen, som han tar meg med til. Da han dro hit til Göttingen, var det på en måte inn i det helt åpne. En by han aldri har vært i før, ingen steder som er ladet med barndomsminner. Ikke som i Oslo, der Isak av og til med rynkede bryn har stoppet opp ved noe og fortalt meg en viktig historie, som en arkeolog graver han nedover i jorda, inntil han får vist meg noe som gjør at jeg blir enda bedre kjent med ham. Nå skjønner jeg at jeg er redd for at han seinere, når han er tilbake i Oslo igjen, skal putte alt som har med Göttingen å gjøre i en skuff med “Må aldri åpnes” på. Derfor er det så bra at han vil ut. Og jeg må få sagt til ham at det å gå til psykolog ikke innebærer å la det vonde få herje vilt.

 

Jeg elsker det når vi går sånn, bare er i våre egne tanker, sammen, veksler noen blikk, smiler til hverandre, vel vitende om at alt i grunn er ganske fint. Lørdag, søndag, det spiller egentlig ingen rolle hvilken dag det er. Jeg ser på ham. Han er så vanvittig kjekk, det hopper i meg. De siste nettene med ordentlig søvn har visket bort ringene under øynene. Han går med hodet litt hevet, snuser liksom inn duftene, ser det ut som. Han er ikke noe dradd i ansiktet lenger i det hele tatt, bare så fin, fin, fin og sterk og imponerende og deilig. Jeg fører hånden min under den mørkeblå, litt ettersittende t-skjorten, kjenner på huden nederst på ryggen hans, den er varm og den koser med fingertuppene mine, før jeg legger hånden min i baklommen på jeansen, som sitter så perfekt at jeg like gjerne kan la være å studere det altfor inngående akkurat nå. Men Isak snur seg mot meg, smiler mens han legger armen rundt meg, lener seg inn og kysser meg på kinnet, nesten i munnviken. Samme frekvens. Vi nådde fram i går, det blåste meg av banen, det fortalte meg tusen sannheter. Jeg var så lykkelig, han også, det bevret og det eksploderte. Vi kom helt nær, helt nakne, helt nære. Vi kan alltid få det til. Ikke at jeg tvilte på det, men likevel er det helt vanvittig enormt å komme dit, når det er lenge siden sist, når det har vært et uvær imellom, et hav som virvler oss inn i noe skremmende og påkaller all oppmerksomheten. Men i går viste du meg at du var klar. _Jeg elsker deg og du er så deilig_. _Det er så digg, baby, så utrolig digg_.

 

Jeg vil ikke ha noe mer avstand. Det vanlige livet vårt i Oslo, jeg lengter etter det.

 

Hvordan blir det for Isak å ta med seg Göttingen inn i det? Er det noe som blir annerledes? Det knyter seg plutselig i brystet mitt. _Han må snakke med den psykologen, ikke bare med meg_ . Noen ganger er jeg en dritt som ikke skjønner noen ting. Jeg kan komme til å pushe for mye, eller feige ut og pushe for lite, som om _mellomting_ er noe jeg aldri har hørt om, et fremmedord, noe irriterende, uforståelig jeg tar i med pinsett og kaster langt vekk. Men noen ganger gjør jeg det bra også. Det går ikke an å ikke merke det på Isak. Det er jo det som er noe av grunnen til at vi er perfekte sammen, at vi forstår hverandre på ekte, som en sekvens av bilder som hekter seg sammen og blir til noe levende helt riktig.

 

Men, Oslo. Jeg lurer på det, på hvordan det blir, hvilken plass Göttingen får, for Isak, for meg, for oss og for dem vi kjenner.

 

“Baby, har du snakket med noen hjemme i det siste? Jeg mener ikke å si at du burde det eller noe sånt, jeg bare lurer på om du har det, om noen vet litt om hvordan det går med deg”, spør jeg og ser mot ham. Foten min sparker ufrivillig til en liten stein.

 

“Hæ? Nei... ikke egentlig. Ikke på en stund. Hvem da, liksom?” Isak ser spørrende på meg.

 

“Jeg vet ikke, jeg. Jonas, Magnus … onkel Kåre, men, nei, du har ikke snakket med noen?”

 

Isak sier ingenting på en stund, før han plutselig klapper seg på bukselommen, der mobilen ligger. “Ja, eller, jeg prøvde å ringe til pappa. For noen dager siden.”

 

Jeg ser brått på ham: “Ja?” Det farer noen spredte, kalde bølger gjennom meg. “Prøvde? Han har ikke giddet å ringe deg tilbake da, eller?”

 

“Han tok ikke telefonen. Men… vi chatta litt”, mumler Isak.

 

“Hvordan var det da? ...Eller vil du si hva dere chatta om?”

 

“Egentlig så… jeg husker ikke helt. Det var… jævlig tidlig på morgenen.” Isak stopper opp litt, ser litt blankt ut i luften foran seg. “Det var på onsdag. Etter den festen, på morgenen.”

 

Jeg tar ut hånden av lommen hans, legger den rundt livet hans isteden, trekker ham litt inntil meg. “Men… du ringte han fordi du hadde det dårlig? Du ville prate med han?”

 

“Nei… jeg ringer jo ikke til pappa hvis jeg vil prate, liksom?” Isak har fått en rynke mellom øyenbrynene. “Jeg skulle spørre om noe, det var egentlig bare det.”

 

“Faren din, ass.. Alltid så jævlig ute av sync. Jeg vet jo at det ikke er han du liksom vil prate ordentlig med, men hva er det du skulle spørre om?”

 

“Bare om mamma, noe om mamma. Om da hun ble syk. Men jeg fikk jo ikke snakket med han. Det ble jo helt…. det ble rart på chat.”

 

Jeg stopper opp, tar tak i den ene hånda hans. “Hvordan rart da?”

 

“Det vet du jo selv. Faren min er en føkkings idiot. Han misforsto jo.” Isak smyger hånden ned i lommen og drar opp mobilen. “Du kan jo bare lese chatten. Jeg … helt ærlig så husker jeg ikke helt hvordan det var. Den morgenen… jeg var… trøtt.”

 

Isak blar på mobilskjermen, rekker frem mobilen.

“Jeg sendte jo melding til ham når det var gått en halvtime eller noe etter siste gang jeg ringte. Jeg måtte bare… ville spørre om det.”

 

**Meg 06:39**

**Hvordan merka du at mamma var syk?**

**Pappa 06:40**

**Isak, er det derfor du har ringt og vekket oss? Ærlig talt. Kunne ikke det vente?**

**Meg 06:40**

**Bare svar da. Hvordan merka du at mamma var syk?**

**Pappa 06:43**

**Jeg har dårlig tid nå. London i dag.**

**Pappa 06:44**

**Ikke vanskelig å merke. Hun mistet jo kontakten med virkeligheten. Vi snakker om dette en annen gang ok?**

 

**Meg 06:47**

**Når skjønte du at du ikke orka å være gift med mamma mer?**

**Pappa 07:01**

**På flytoget nå. Hvorfor spør du om alt dette?**

**Meg 07:02**

**Vet ikke. Bare lurer på når det er for mye.**

**Pappa 07:02**

**Vennen min, er det Even? Er han forverret?**

 

**Meg 07:03**

**Nei! Det er ikke Even! Bare ikke snakk om Even, ok.**

**Pappa 07:06**

**Jeg skal ikke blande meg opp i det. Men du må tenke på at du er veldig ung. Det er veldig tidlig å binde seg til en person som ikke er frisk. Du har ikke sett så mye av verden ennå Isak, det er ikke unormalt om du tenker litt på deg selv også.**

 

**Pappa 07:09**

**Er du der? Jeg er snart på Gardermoen.**

**Pappa 07:09**

**Hun klarte ikke å face det hun var redd for hun, mamma, vet du.**

**Pappa 07:11**

**Da snakkes vi Isak. Du må skaffe deg oversikt, finne ut av hva du vil. Det går nok bra. Du får ta litt ansvar.**

 

“Fy faen! Fy faen!” Jeg er en hårsbredd fra å kaste mobilen hans så langt bort jeg klarer. “Jeg driter i hva han sier om meg. Jeg driter fullstendig i det, men han er så jævlig kjip mot deg. Jeg skjønner faen ikke hvordan det går an!” Jeg kjenner sinnet boble i meg så sterkt og altomfattende som det sjelden gjør.

 

“Jeg vekket dem jo… han var på vei til et eller annet.” Isak trekker svakt på en skulder.

 

“Isak! Hallo? Ble du ikke sint og føkkings såra? Det er faren din! Og du håpet vel at han for en gangs skyld skulle skjønne noe, siden du prøvde å ta kontakt i det hele tatt, liksom?”

 

“Jeg ble mest såra da han sa det om deg, at han trodde jeg spurte han om råd for noe som hadde meg deg å gjøre.” Isak legger en hånd mellom skulderbladene mine, fjærer mykt med fingrene mot ryggen min.

 

“Det sykeste er jo at han sier til slutt at du må ta litt ansvar.” Jeg ler, men det er en gledesløs latter. “Herregud. Han snakker om ansvar, liksom. Ansvarsfraskrivingsmasteren”.  

 

“Han pleide å si det før, da jeg var liten. Isak, nå må du for faen ta litt ansvar.” Isak hermer etter farens stemme.

 

“Jeg tror det er det som heter projisering. Han sier det til deg, men det er han selv som han burde si det til. Det er han som ikke klarer å ta ansvar. Du...jeg synes vi skal dra og oppsøke han og si noe ordentlig. Egentlig har jeg faen meg mest lyst til å slå han ned, Isak.”

 

Isak ler, han stopper opp litt, legger begge armene rundt halsen min.

“Ja? Serr, slå han ned?”

 

Plutselig har hodet mitt lagt sammen to og to, uten at jeg har fulgt med på prosessen.

“Tenk hvis han hadde visst hva du gjorde etterpå...“ Jeg sier det lavt, biter meg i leppen. Hvis jeg begynner å grine nå, så blir det ikke noe lettere for Isak.

 

“Ja, det… det var en jævla forvirret måte å ta ansvar på, tror jeg.” Isak svelger, ser ned mot hendene sine.

 

“Åh, baby, baby…” Det begynner å renne nedover kinnene mine likevel. Jeg trekker ham inntil meg i en klem, ansiktet, håret hans, inntil meg.

 

“Jeg burde ikke gått ut… jeg stakk jo av omtrent, jeg skulle ikke gjort det.” Han rister på hodet mens han snakker.

 

“Du ropte om hjelp til faren din, men nok engang så svikta han.”

 

“Kan jeg se på meldingene igjen?” spør jeg og holder ut hånden. Jeg må samle meg. Jeg må prøve å være noe mer enn en bylt med følelser.

 

Isak nikker, holder frem mobilen igjen.

 

Jeg leser raskt gjennom på nytt. Det er så mange ting.

 

“Ser du? Han gjør det samme igjen? Du sier jo at det ikke er meg, men han bare kjører videre på med det, og sier at du må ta ansvar. Han nekter å ta innover seg at det kan ha med han og moren din og alt det der å gjøre.”

 

“Jeg husker bare at jeg var … tom etterpå. Måtte bare ha luft. Det han sa med å få oversikt, eller hva det var, det var bare det jeg fikk med meg skikkelig, tror jeg.”

 

“Det er derfor vi må snakke med han. Jeg mener det. Han har jo på en måte fortsatt makt over deg. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?”

 

“Kan du ikke bare slette han fra kontaktlisten min, og så driter vi i han for alltid?” Et lite smil, et forsøk på et smil.

 

“Nei. Sorry, men nei. Han må ta ansvar. Jeg mener det.” Jeg bare står der med mobilen hans i hånda. “Jeg har lyst til å ringe han opp, helt serr. Jeg skal ikke gjøre det nå, hvis ikke du vil det, men han kan bare ikke slippe unna med det her. Han kan ikke det, Isak.”

 

“Det kommer jo ikke til å forandre på noe? Hva skal du si da? Du må høre på Isak, liksom? Det… det kommer jo ikke til å skje. Jeg driter i han.” Isaks stemme er oppbragt, litt skingrende.

 

“Du… Vi trenger ikke å bestemme oss nå, ok?” Jeg trekker ham inntil meg igjen, med den andre armen, holder fortsatt mobilen hans.

 

“Ok…” Isak ler litt, sånn fake, fnysende latter. “Vet du hva… eller… pappa, da. Han pleide å si noe som jeg kom på, etter at vi chatta. Han pleide å si sånn… eh… gi deg med den jævlig irriterende griningen, Isak, det er ingen her som gidder å høre på deg når du griner sånn.”

 

Han flytter seg litt bakover, ser opp. “Så… det er helt serr ingen vits i å snakke med han. Om dette.”

 

“Du vet at jeg alltid _gidder_ å høre på deg, uansett om du griner eller hva du gjør?” Jeg stryker ham gjennom håret.

 

Isak nikker, det har samlet seg tårer i øynene hans, men de holder seg der.

“Ja. Jeg vet det.”

 

Hjernen min jobber på for fullt her. Det føles som jeg holder på å glemme det viktigste.

“Men … du...jeg vet at jeg ikke vet noen ting, og at det sikkert ikke hjelper at jeg sier det her, men … jeg har tenkt på om du kanskje var redd for at … du holdt på å bli syk sånn som moren din. Og det tror jeg virkelig, virkelig ikke. Men det var det du var redd for… var det ikke, da du ringte faren din?”

 

Isak har stivnet til, han trekker pusten skarpt et par ganger, han ser varm ut, kinnene er blitt røde. Han nikker flere nesten usynlige nikk, før han endelig hever blikket og vi får øyekontakt.

“Mhm. Ja. Det.... har jeg vært redd for”, sier han, med flat, følelsesløs stemme.

 

Jeg tar forsiktig tak rundt begge skuldrene hans. “Det tror jeg virkelig ikke. Og det er fordi at de reaksjonene du har fått, de er jo knytta til veldig konkrete ting. Og, helt ærlig, så har jeg tenkt før at jeg synes det har vært rart at du ikke har slitt mer på grunn av det. Jeg tror det er noe du kan jobbe deg gjennom, baby.” Jeg flakker ikke med blikket, det vet jeg, men jeg hører jeg skjelver i stemmen, for aldri har luften vi puster inn dirret så mye som nå.

 

“Du tror ikke det?” Isak hvisker.

 

“Jeg tror virkelig ikke det. Og jeg ville aldri sagt det hvis jeg ikke mente det.” Jeg hvisker jeg også.

 

“Jeg vil ikke være som mamma....det er det verste som kunne skjedd. Du ville ikke kjent meg igjen.” Isak trekker såvidt pusten før han begynner å snakke, han snakker fort, men stemmen er knapt mulig å høre.

 

“Du er ikke som henne. Du er deg. Og jeg kjenner deg alltid igjen.”

Den angsten der. Åh, kjæresten min. Jeg vet hvor alene man er. Og hvis bare noen kunne fortelle meg hva jeg kan gjøre for å fikse det, den redselen.  

 

“Du vet den greia, når man tenker så mye på noe at det blir sant? Til slutt er det sant, fordi man har vridd på det i hodet så lenge?” Isak ser prøvende på meg.

 

“Ja, jeg vet akkurat hva du mener. Du er så jævlig modig, som forteller meg det her.”

 

“Nei! Jeg er faktisk jævlig feig, egentlig. Jeg var for feig til å tørre å finne ut om … ja, om du kjente meg igjen, da. Om jeg fremdeles var… meg.” Isak ser ned i bakken, flytter litt på føttene. “Jeg ville prøve å… bevise for deg at jeg ikke var meg mer.”

 

“Nå skulle jeg til å si at du er akkurat like dust som meg… Men ...prøve å bevise at du ikke var deg lenger? Jeg skjønner ikke.” Jeg ser spørrende på ham.

 

Isak trekker pusten igjen, strammer kroppen, ser rett på meg.

“Jeg skulle liksom gi deg en utvei, da. Tror jeg tenkte at jeg skulle ta ansvar for at du hadde en utvei, vekk fra meg.” Det renner tårer nedover kinnene hans. “Ikke nå da, jeg tenker ikke sånn nå. Men jeg gjorde det”, legger han fort til.

 

“Åh, herregud.” Tårene renner fra øynene mine også. “Det er det verste jeg har hørt. Det er jo faen ingenting som er viktigere for meg enn å være sammen med deg. Det må du vite … uansett hva som skjer.. uansett hvordan du har det… Faren din, ass.. hvis han hadde fått til å ta deg bort fra meg…” Jeg holder krampaktig rundt ham.

 

“Jeg har gjort mye som er føkka, Even. Selv om jeg visste hvor mye jeg trenger deg, visste jo det hele tiden.” Isak strekker frem hendene, legger håndflatene mot underarmene mine, stryker nedover dem, holder meg løst i hendene noen øyeblikk.

 

“Vet du hva? Jeg merka det, at du trengte meg. Du sa det faktisk. Og jeg er så jævlig glad for at du gjorde det, for da skjønte jeg det også, at jeg skulle komme så fort som mulig.”

 

“Sa jeg det? Klarte jeg å si det?” Isak smiler, forundret.

 

“Ja!” Jeg smiler jeg også. “Du sa det. Du sa noen andre sånne ting også. Det er det jeg sier, at du er modig, at du klarer å få fram ting.” Jeg stryker ham over kinnet.

 

“Kommer liksom ikke over at du bare kom. At du bare var her, eller er her. Det har forandret alt, for meg, at du er her, at vi er sammen.” Han løfter hånden, tar meg såvidt i håret, og nedover kinnet.

 

“Så bra. Jeg har ikke angret et sekund.” Jeg kysser ham forsiktig på munnen.

 

“Jeg skjønner jo hva du mener med pappa. Hvis jeg skal se det utenfra, eller noe sånt, så skjønner jeg at han ikke akkurat… støtta meg.”

 

“Ja, men det er bra, noen ganger, se det utenfra. Det er det psykologen min har bedt meg om mange ganger.” Jeg ler litt. “Men hva ville du sagt da, eller gjort, hvis det var meg og faren min?”

 

“Hæ? Hvis faren din hadde svart deg sånn, når du var dårlig?” Isak rykker hodet litt bakover, lager en oppgitt grimase.

 

Jeg blir nesten svimmel, av det at det er så utenkelig at det kunne skjedd, mens det skjer med Isak igjen og igjen. Og nå, nå har det toppet seg.

 

“Ja?”

 

Isak blir stående stille, blikket hans flakker litt, mellom himmelen og meg.

“Nei, men faen heller, jeg ville jo ringt og spurt om han ikke fatter hvordan det føles for deg… men… det er jo ikke helt likt da.”

 

“Det eneste som ikke er likt, er at pappa respekterer deg mer enn faren din respekterer meg. Men jeg kan jo ringe likevel!”

 

“Pappa… han skjønner liksom ikke helt at det går an å elske noen på den måten at de vanskelige dagene bare hører med, på en måte. Jeg tror han respekterer deg… på en måte...men han skjønner ikke meg? Jeg vet ikke.”

 

“Kan jeg få ringe han, Isak? Nå? Eller jeg kan jo ringe fra min egen mobil.”

 

“Beskytter du meg nå, baby? Kriger for meg, liksom?” Isak smiler.

 

“Ja. Du stoler på meg, sant? Jeg ringer.”

 

“Jeg stoler på deg. Jeg stoler helt på deg, det vet du jo.” Han legger ansiktet sitt mot halsen min noen sekunder, beveger hodet såvidt fra side til side, nærmere meg.

 

“Jeg kommer ikke til å være hysterisk og skjelle han ut, sånn at han bare legger på, eller noe sånt. Jeg klarer å være rolig når jeg må.”

“Skal vi sette oss her?” Jeg peker mellom to av de små, rare butikkene i gaten vi går i, mot en fortauskant, der det går an for oss to å sette oss ned ved siden av hverandre.

 

“Du har vært verdens roligste de siste dagene, baby. Du er ikke hysterisk, ass.” Isak setter seg på fortauskanten, strekker ut hånden etter min.

 

“Vil du høre på? Har vi et headset, øreplugger?”

 

“Nei… jeg sitter bare her med deg. Jeg hører nok… tror jeg.”

 

“Ok.” Jeg finner fram nummeret i kontaktlisten, og halvautomatisk fisker jeg fram snusboksen, legger en snus under overleppen i det samme som jeg ringer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir som vanlig veldig glade for å få vite noe om reaksjonene deres! Så legg gjerne igjen en kommentar ❤️


	51. Er du glad i Isak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telefonsamtalen og fordøyelse av den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er det duket for telefonsamtalen. Håper dere krysser fingrene. ❤️

Jeg vet ikke om han har nummeret mitt lagret engang. 

 

Det ringer. 

 

“Even?” Isaks far tar telefonen etter tre korte ring.

 

“Ja, hallo. Det er Even. Jeg er i Göttingen hos Isak.”

 

“Hei hei. Nå blir jeg litt forvirret her, Even. Hvor er Isak da?”

 

“Han er sammen med meg. Men jeg lurte på om du har noen minutter? .. Om jeg kan snakke litt med deg?”

Nølingen min, den høye pusten. Han kommer ikke til å ta meg på alvor hvis jeg ikke klarer å stramme meg opp! 

 

“Har han mistet mobilen da, eller… er det penger, trenger han penger?” 

 

“Nei, nei. Ikke noe sånt. Men han har hatt det veldig tøft i det siste. Og når han ringte deg her om dagen, så var det egentlig et rop om hjelp”, sier jeg åndeløst, tydelig. 

 

“Når han ringte meg… men jeg har ikke snakket med Isak… Har det skjedd noe med Isak?”

 

“Isak sendte deg meldinger litt etter han ringte deg. Han viste meg dem nå. Han har fått reaksjoner på ting han opplevde da han var liten. Det var derfor han spurte deg om det med Marianne. Men du trodde jo bare det handla om meg, selv om han sa det ikke gjorde det.”

_Og det er ikke derfor jeg ringer. Det er ikke fordi jeg er sint på deg for at du antar ting om meg._ _Hører du det, på hvor rolig jeg snakker nå?_

 

“Ja… stemmer det, de meldingene. Men… det var jo fordi, altså ikke at det handler om deg, Even, på ingen måte, du vet jo at jeg støtter dere og det er flott at Isak og du har det bra sammen. Men du vet, han er jo ung, og det er et stort… det kan være mye også?”

 

_ Din jævla falske idiot.  _

 

“Men Isak har fått reaksjoner på ting fra barndommen. Det var det han ville snakke med deg om, så da følte han at du svikta han.”

_ Du har sviktet og du svikter Isak. Det er det det handler om! _

 

“Ting fra barndommen? Hva mener du?”

 

“Han har fått noen angstanfall, gjenopplevd situasjoner der det ikke var noen som tok vare på han.”

 

“Er det den sykehusepisoden? Det har vi jo forklart for han, hvorfor det måtte bli sånn… men, skal jeg ikke heller snakke med Isak? Er han der?”

 

“Det er flere episoder. Og det handler ikke om at de har blitt forklart eller ikke forklart. Det handler om at han var redd og at ingen tok vare på han. Og … det her sier jeg fordi jeg er så glad i Isak.. Når du skrev i meldingen at han må ta ansvar og at du sa dét da han var liten også, at han måtte skjerpe seg og ikke grine, så føler han seg svikta. Han trenger at du prøver å forstå .. og kanskje innser at ikke  _ du _ alltid tok ansvar.”

Hjertet mitt holder på å slå ut av brystet på meg

 

“Var han redd, sier han det? Var han redd som barn?”

 

“Ja. Han var det.”

 

“Men… hvorfor er det du som ringer? Even?” 

 

“Fordi jeg ville det, når jeg merker hvor vondt Isak har det. Det er ikke for å ødelegge noe.”

_ Du får nok en sjanse til å gjøre noe riktig, noe riktig, for en gangs skyld. _

 

“Jeg trodde bare han… han spurte jo bare noen spørsmål. Jeg forsto visst ikke jeg, da. Hvis han mente noe annet. Selv om… ja han ringte jo midt på natten. Det burde jeg jo skjønt, at det pleier han ikke å gjøre.”

_ Ja, det burde du! Kan du prøve å ta inn alvoret?  _

 

“Etterpå… så gikk Isak ut … og han var veldig fortvila og forvirra og utsatte seg for … virkelig fare. Vi kunne mistet Isak… “ Jeg hvisker bare på slutten, tar telefonen ned et øyeblikk, for jeg hikster. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt å si dette. Kanskje ikke Isak ville jeg skulle si det heller.  

 

Isak legger armen sin rundt livet mitt, trekker meg inntil seg. Hånden hans finner min. Det er akkurat det jeg trenger.  _ Du _ , elskling, er akkurat det jeg trenger,  _ alltid _ . 

 

“Hva sa du? Har det skjedd Isak noe? Har han det bra?” Terjes stemme er høy, ladet med... jeg vet ikke hva. 

 

“Jeg sa at han utsatte seg for fare, virkelig, etterpå. Han hadde det veldig dårlig.. men det har gått bra.”

 

“Even? Har du fått han til lege? Isak går ikke av seg selv. Har han vært hos lege?”

 

“Ja, vi har vært hos lege. Og vi skal det igjen.” 

Jeg er ikke nervøs lenger, ikke for Terje.

 

“Herregud. Er det på grunn av oss? Har Isak prøvd å ta livet sitt på grunn av oss… og barndommen sin?”

 

“Ikke akkurat prøvd å .. ikke det, men han kunne dødd… Jeg tror det ...Er du glad i Isak? Kan du kanskje forstå at han følte seg redd og ikke alltid ble tatt vare på?”

 

“Selvfølgelig er jeg glad i Isak… han er gutten min, selvfølgelig er jeg glad i han. Det… hjemme hos oss… med Marianne, og med meg, jeg orket det ikke, taklet det ikke. Det er klart at han… at det var skremmende. Men han har jo aldri sagt noe?”

 

“Du må ikke prøve å legge skyld på han igjen, vær så snill. Det er jo ikke så lett å si noe, og han sa jo noe den morgenen”. Stemmen min er streng. “… Men du fanget det ikke opp.”

 

“Nei. Det forsto jeg ikke. Herregud. Men… har han… har legene sagt noe da?”

 

Jeg blir varm, tar meg til pannen _. Kan legene ta ansvaret, liksom? Har han fått en diagnose du ser ned på? Hva er det egentlig du spør om? _

 

“Han hadde egentlig lyst til å slette meldingene dine og prøve å glemme det, men det går jo ikke...Så kanskje du kan tenke litt...over det? At han har følt seg svikta og dette ble toppen. .. Han har fått hjelp til å sove av legene.”

 

“Var du der? Da han prøvde å.. eller fare, utsatte seg for fare?”

 

“Nei… Da ville det ikke skjedd! Det var på onsdag. Jeg kom på torsdag.”

 

“Nei nei… det var ikke sånn ment! Jeg bare prøver å forstå. Du er der nå? Du passer på han nå.”

 

“Ja. Jeg er her. Vi er sammen hele tiden.” 

Jeg kysser ham lydløst ved tinningen.  _ Sammen hele tiden _ . 

 

“Er det noe jeg kan gjøre? Er det noe praktisk jeg kan ordne for han, eller for dere? Skal dere hjem, skal jeg kjøpe flybilletter?”

 

“Nei, ikke noe praktisk, ikke som jeg kommer på. Men kanskje … du kan tenke gjennom … se på de meldingene og tenke på det jeg fortalte. Isak … prøvde å gjøre det du sa, få overblikk, han trenger at du prøver å forstå at han har hatt det vanskelig og har noen reaksjoner. Han er veldig modig, men han trenger det likevel.”

_ Bank det inn, Even! ikke kom med formildende omstendigheter! _

 

“Ok. Ja. Jeg vet at alt ikke var lett. Kan jeg få… eller vil Isak ikke snakke med meg?”

 

Jeg ser spørrende på ham. 

Isak rister på hodet.

 

“Jeg tror det er best at du tenker over den samtalen her først.”

 

“Ok, greit, jeg skjønner det. Takk, Even, for at du ringte, selv om det går bra, eller bedre med han, eller det er jo det beste det, da, selvfølgelig. Kan du si til han at jeg ikke skjønte….? Du må si at jeg er glad i han, at jeg synes dette var veldig leit.”

 

“Jeg skal si det. Men … det jeg egentlig tror, eller vet, at ville bety mest er om du tenker på det med ansvar … og kan snakke med han en dag om at du .. har svikta noen ganger.” 

 

“Ja...svikta… det er litt voldsomt, men jeg skjønner hva du prøver å si.”

 

“Det som er voldsomt er at vi kunne mistet Isak. Jeg håper du tenker på det.”

 

“Det gikk heldigvis ikke sånn, det ville vært grusomt. Det tenker jeg selvfølgelig på.”

 

“Ok. Nå må jeg gå”, sier jeg og legger på. 

 

“Det er bra jeg ikke sløste bort tid med å være i militæret”, sier jeg, og ser ned på skoene mine. “Jeg er en elendig kriger.”

 

“Nei. Det er du ikke, baby. Du ga deg ikke. Det er ingen andre enn du som… noengang, liksom.” Isak lener seg mot meg, drar meg mot seg med armen sin.

 

“Jeg er bare altfor redd for at folk tror jeg er fullstendig ustabil om jeg hever stemmen, at de begynner å le av meg og ikke hører på hva jeg sier lenger.” 

Jeg gjorde det for lett for ham, for lett, for lett. 

 

“Pappa er en sånn idiot, det nytter det jo ikke å prøve å late som ikke stemmer. Så modig du var, som bare gikk rett på og ikke slutta. Selv om han er en ufølsom idiot.”

 

“Det er et totalt og uløselig mysterium at han har klart å få deg.” Jeg gløtter opp på ham fra min nedsunkne stilling.

 

“Kanskje det bare er fordi jeg er ung? Jeg blir sånn som han om tjuefem år, liksom.” Isak ler, lener seg tyngre mot meg.

 

“Nei, babe. Du er så lite av begge foreldrene dine og så mye digg av deg selv. Eller det var kanskje litt rart sagt. Men jeg elsker deg.” Jeg retter meg opp i ryggen. Isak har fått inn et smil i stemmen min. 

 

“Jeg er ikke lei meg for at du er mest digg av deg selv også, krigeren min. Selv om jeg digger foreldrene dine også, da.” Nå er det noe litt ertende i stemmen, på tross av alt.

 

“Nei, ikke bli sammen med pappa, liksom!” Jeg ler. 

 

“Alt for dårlig humor, ingen stor fare. Og… eldre menn er liksom ikke greia mi. Eller, bare litt eldre da.” Isak blunker.

 

“Herregud, faren din, at han ikke begynner å spy av seg selv når han kommer trekkende med det at du er så ung hele tiden.”

 

“Jeg vet. Greia med han er jo at han tror jeg jeg er han, ikke sant? Han satt kanskje og følte seg jævlig ung og ville rømme til helvete vekk da mamma ble syk. Helt sikkert, det var jo det han gjorde til slutt.” Det er noe indignert i stemmen hans nå, noe som sier at han er enig.

 

“Men det som også er så sykt er hvordan han liksom ikke hører etter.” Jeg ser på Isak, rister litt på hodet. Den hånden som ikke har fingrene flettet sammen med dem på Isaks ene hånd, hiver seg på, må liksom understreke ytterligere hvor håpløst det er. “Man må jo si ting tusen ganger før han tar dem inn, hvis det er noe annet enn det han vil høre!”

 

“Penger og kjøring og praktiske ting, liksom. Det er han.”

 

“Men helt ærlig, så tror jeg fortsatt ikke vi er ferdige. Eller jeg er ikke det. Når jeg går til krig, skal jeg vinne, ass. Jeg skal faen snakke med han face to face en dag.” Det ville Isak gjort for meg, for mye mindre enn dette. Jeg må slutte å la meg styre av den noiaen for at folk tror det er sykdommen som snakker, hvis jeg blir sint og sier noe de ikke vil høre. “Og … du, kjæresten min… jeg tror kanskje du fortsatt håper at han … kan slippe det idiotiske forsvaret sitt en dag og komme deg i møte, eller?”

 

“Jeg vet ikke… det hadde jo vært fint, eller noe. Om han hadde forstått hvordan det var, at han aldri hørte, spurte liksom aldri hvorfor jeg maste eller gråt, eller hva jeg gjorde, bare sa at han var drittlei av å høre på det og hvis jeg fortsatte så var det min feil… om mamma ble dårlig, eller om … whatever, det var i alle fall noe jeg gjorde hvis jeg ikke bare kunne holde kjeft.” Isak har fremdeles et snev av irritasjonen fra i sted, men det er noe vemodig, eller trist, som skygger over det nå.

 

“Men du, den sykehusepisoden? Han nevnte den og du sa noe om det da vi gikk ut fra legen på universitetet. Var det det samme du tenkte på da? Vil du fortelle om det?”

 

“Det er ikke egentlig så … ille, liksom.”

 

“Du, det tror jeg kanskje at det er.” Jeg føler det, ser ham inn i øynene.  _ Fortell, ikke bagatelliser, ikke overfor meg. _

 

“Jeg fikk sånn astmagreie, jeg var forkjøla og så måtte jeg på sykehuset, vi var først på legevakten og de bare kasta det på mamma, ikke sant? De sa at jeg var syk og måtte legges inn, og at mamma ikke kunne dra hjem først, for det hasta, jeg måtte rett på sykehuset. Og da ble hun jo stressa.” Isak leter etter blikket mitt. øynene hans flakker i små bevegelser.

 

Jeg ser inn i øynene hans. _ Hun  _ ble stressa. Hva må Isak ha blitt? Som ikke fikk puste ordentlig?

 

“Så fikk vi rom, på sykehuset, og mamma fikk en madrass på gulvet. Den hadde sånn gummitrekk, grønt, og det var noen flekker på trekket, det gjorde at hun ble urolig, stressa, enda mer. Og jeg måtte puste inn i en sånn sykt skummel maske med damp og gass og det kom hveselyder fra den. Den ble hun også stressa av, så da måtte hun gå ut av rommet, og jeg tror hun gikk helt ut på gaten, det tok i alle fall lang tid før hun kom tilbake, hver gang.”

 

Isak snakker fort, forteller uten pause, men det er heller ingen følelse bak ordene. Stemmen er flat, som om han leser en innholdsfortegnelse, eller en historie han ikke tror på selv. Kanskje det er det som skremmer meg mest, eller som får det til å verke mest i kroppen på meg. Jeg skal kjenne det han ikke kjenner også. 

 

“I alle fall. Så måtte hun gå til slutt, hun orka ikke å være der. Og jeg skulle egentlig si at hun var på do, eller dusja, eller i kantinen, et eller annet, hvis det kom noen inn. Men til slutt så… fortalte jeg det. At mamma var gått hjem.”

 

Han puster ut, skuldrene synker litt sammen. Jeg legger armen rundt dem. 

 

“Og hva skjedde da?” 

 

“Da… pappa måtte komme hjem, han var på reise med jobben. Og så måtte de finne mamma, men det gikk greit da, hun hadde tatt bussen et eller annet sted, hun var bare borte et par dager, tror jeg.” Igjen denne distansen, som om alt han forteller bare er et skuldertrekk og ikke noe å tenke på.

 

“Og så kom faren din og var  _ sint _ på deg? _ Sint _ på deg der du lå alene på sykehuset og måtte puste gjennom en skummel maske?” spør jeg lavt, men det er en skjelving i stemmen min, av  _ sinne _ , av opprørthet, av et dypt, buldrende, håpløst behov for å utrette noe kanskje. Dette er jo helt jævlig. 

 

“Han var sint… men kanskje mest på mamma? Og på at jeg måtte bli forkjøla, og havne på sykehuset. Men han var ikke sint for at jeg sa at mamma var gått hjem.” Isak ser avventende på meg, øynene hans er blanke, han ser mest av alt oppgitt ut.

 

“Det er det samme hva han var sint på. Du trengte jo at noen passet på deg og gjorde deg trygg. Herregud, Isak, så jævlig.” Jeg ser opp mot den blå himmelen et øyeblikk, rister litt på hodet, før jeg ser inn i øynene hans, ikke med håpløshet i blikket, håper jeg.

 

“Det som er så rart er at jeg skjønner at det er jævlig når du sier det, men… hvis jeg bare tenker på det, så er det bare vanlig, på en måte.”

 

“Men jeg tror kanskje jeg vet hvorfor det, hvorfor du ikke tenker det er jævlig. Du ble jo sikkert fortalt det, da, at dette ikke var noe å ta på vei for, liksom, at dette ikke var noe uvanlig eller ille?”

 

Isak humrer litt. 

“Herregud, Isak, det du må forstå, er at du er stor nok nå til å ikke alltid kreve så mye, dette gikk jo fint, du er stor nok til å være litt alene uten å gråte så voldsomt.” Han hermer etter farens stemme igjen.

 

Jeg lukker øynene i frustrasjon et øyeblikk. 

 

“Når du forteller det, så må jeg på en måte ikke ta det helt inn, for jeg merker at da er det nesten, eller da er det uutholdelig, å se det for seg. Det var ingen som kunne si til deg at de skjønte at det var skummelt for deg, ingen som holdt deg i hånden! Fy faen.”

 

“Du holder meg i hånden.” Han klemmer hånden min.

 

“Ja, men ikke da.”

 

“På en eller annen rar og parallell måte… så gjør du jo det nå, når jeg forteller deg dette, jeg har aldri snakket om det før... så holder du jo hånden til meg som gråt da også.”

 

“Det er den samme hånden, det er jo det. Den har bare vokst”, sier jeg, ser på den og klemmer den litt ekstra, smiler til ham. “Men var det noen snille sykepleiere der, var det noen som passet litt på deg i det hele tatt?”

 

“De trodde jo bare at mamma var på do… de kom bare inn med mat og medisin… og jeg spiste jo fra mamma sin mat også, sånn at de trodde at hun hadde vært der. Mormor kom til slutt da. Hun var der.”

 

“Når jeg tenker over det nå, så tror jeg faren din har dårlig samvittighet for den gangen, men hva faen hjelper det, når han ikke kan innrømme det? “Vi har jo forklart han hvorfor det måtte bli sånn”, liksom. Han er så sykt redd for å innrømme feil… “Svikte”, dét var voldsomt! Det er jo bare forbokstaven. Herregud, hvordan er det mulig?”

 

“Jeg sa jo det, vi bare sletter ham fra kontaktlisten og driter i han.”

 

“Men det funker ikke sånn, dessverre. Det gjør jo ikke det.” 

 

“Det er synd, egentlig.” Isak ler litt dempet.

 

“Vi kan gi det et forsøk når vi kommer til Oslo, banke det inn i hodet på han. Men jeg merka også at vi må jo snakke om masse mer sammen, du og jeg. Noen ganger var jeg redd for å si for mye også, ting du ikke vil at han skal vite.”

 

«Hva da tenker du på? At vi må snakke om?» Isak smiler, legger hodet litt på skakke, avslappet, trygg, virker det som.

 

“Alt, baby.” Jeg smiler, legger hånda mot bakhodet hans og kysser ham. 

 

“Jeg mener egentlig at … eller to ting, mener jeg! Kanskje det er mange, mange episoder som du liksom har blitt fortalt at er helt normale, bla, bla, men som ikke var det, som det er bra for oss å snakke om. Og så vil jeg gjerne vite hva du er komfortabel med at jeg bruker i neste fase av krigføringen mot faren din.” Jeg smiler. Nå er dette et nytt prosjekt vi har sammen. “Og hva du vil at jeg skal holde for meg selv.”

 

«Jeg vil egentlig det, bare snakke om alt, sammen med deg. Takk for at du vil… snakke med pappa. Banke han litt.» Fremdeles dette samme smilet, helt avslappet, uten bekymring.

 

“Jeg også .. trenger at du forteller meg så mye som du klarer og vil, da. Ellers så blir jeg usikker.” Jeg ser på ham.  _ Du skjønner hva jeg mener, baby? _  “Jeg sier ikke at du ikke kan ha noen hemmeligheter, liksom.. men du skjønner hva jeg mener, ting som har skjedd og som forteller meg hva du trenger og hvordan jeg kan passe på deg... Det sa du noen ganger, Isak, på telefonen… at jeg måtte passe på deg.”

 

«Du må det. Det var det jeg lengtet mest etter, å kunne legge meg tilbake, mot deg og bare vite at du er der og du passer på meg. At du passer på meg når jeg ikke fikser det selv. Jeg trenger ikke å ha hemmeligheter fra deg. Ingen store i alle fall.»

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette og det forrige kapittelet ble skrevet under ett. Vi visste at Isak skulle fortelle Even om tekstingen med faren, men ikke at Even kom til å ringe ham opp. Det ble til underveis mens vi skrev, og da måtte Frieda snu seg rundt og tre inn i Terjes sko. Det gjorde hun så skremmende livaktig at det var godt Even hadde tatt seg en snus på forhånd, for å si det sånn. 
> 
> Men hva synes dere? Hvordan gikk alt dette?


	52. Den fylte hele hodet mitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak bader, men det er jo noe med den skumle varmtvannsberederen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for de fine kommentarene på samtalen med Isaks far ❤️
> 
> Vi er fremdeles på samme dag, det blir visst litt minutt-for-minutt også denne søndagen i Göttingen.

«Hæ? En overraskelse? Til meg?» 

 

Det er noe med det forventningsfulle blikket til Even, måten han smiler når han ser på meg nå, det treffer meg i magen og får det til å krible frem et nysgjerrig smil frem i ansiktet mitt. En overraskelse, til meg. Det gjør meg litt lett i hodet, alt for ør egentlig,  _ forholdene tatt i betraktning _ , men det er noe med alt vi deler nå, eller det at vi deler alt. I alle fall vil dele alt, etterhvert, når vi har fått tid til å snakke oss inn i alle krokene og de sammenklistrede lagene jeg ikke har fått revet skikkelig fra hverandre ennå heller.  _ Han ringte pappa, fy faen, han bare gjorde det _ – det flagrer gjennom meg, selv det kiler litt, den kjennsgjerningen. At han sto opp for meg, at han måtte si fra for meg, fortelle pappa at det var noe som var ugreit, at han burde hørt på meg eller i alle fall overhode hatt ønske om å forstå at det var noe, det var noe med meg den morgenen.

 

«Mat? Har du laget noe digg til oss, eller?» foreslår jeg, mens jeg smyger hendene under t-skjorten hans, og stryker med faste tak over ryggen hans, kjenner at musklene er anspente, litt harde.

“Skal jeg massere deg etterpå, baby?” spør jeg, gnir nesen min mot hans et par ganger, samtidig som han rister på hodet.

«Nei, ikke mat», sier han mot munnen min, og vi kysser et par små, myke kyss.

 

Jeg trommer med fingrene nedover langs ryggen hans, små prikkende bevegelser mot den varme huden. Fingrene stopper ved linningen til jeansen hans, men før jeg rekker å la fingertuppene brette seg inn under strikken i bokseren og bare la dem følge den smale, litt sammenpressede linjen med hud der, så tar han hendene mine og flytter dem frem mellom oss, holder begge mine i sine hender.

«Men veldig gjerne massasje etterpå, hvis du har lyst, bare hvis du orker. Jeg har lyst til å massere deg også, baby, hvis du vil det, hvis du synes det høres deilig ut.» Han smiler mens han snakker, virker så tilpass akkurat nå.

«Vi finner kanskje noe oljegreier på badet, det står sykt mye i hyllene der...» begynner jeg, men han avbryter meg.

«Kom da. Bli med.»

 

Han tar meg i hånden og leier meg ut av rommet mitt, fortsetter bortover gangen, i retning badet.

 

«Hæ?» er alt jeg får sagt med det samme.

Taklyset er slått av, kun den lille, alt for svake speilbelysningen står på. Persiennen foran det store vinduet over badekaret er som vanlig trukket ned, med spilene lukket, men det er likevel noe som gir inntrykk av at det siver beskjedent og lett dirrende lys inn fra vinduet. Det må være alle telysene som gjør det. De er i mange ulike utforminger, store, små, noen er hvite, sånne vanlige, som hjemme hos mamma eller mormor, andre er gule, rosa, skarpt limegrønne. Det lukter annerledes også, av vanilje, appelsin, kanskje fersken, jeg vet ikke. I vinduskarmen står to glass med noe som kunne lignet på øl, men fargen stemmer ikke, det er blekere, litt gulere, til tross for det fingerhøye laget av skum på toppen.

 

«Vil du bade med meg?» hvisker Even mot øret mitt, han har en hånd i siden min, flytter fraværende på fingrene.

«Har du... når har du fikset alt dette?» Jeg ser fra det fylte badekaret, til lysene, til den vesle, hvite høyttaleren som står på kanten av vasken og spiller musikken vår, musikk som vi hører på hjemme, som vi liker å chille til, begge to.

«Fikk litt hjelp av Marcel, til å skaffe lysene... og høyttaleren. Men jeg... ordna det i sted, nettopp. Da jeg skulle ringe Sondre, liksom.» Even ser plutselig litt usikker ut, som om han kanskje lurer på om det er for mye, om han har overdrevet. Jeg dypper hånden i badekaret, kjenner på det varme vannet, det lukter litt søtlig, en blomsterduft som jeg ikke kan plassere, men jeg er jo ikke akkurat blomsterekspert heller.

«Du... du er så fin og romantisk, kjæresten min», mumler jeg mot ham, jeg er bare smil og kyss og små berøringer akkurat nå, noen tårer også, de er alltid med nå, og jeg kjenner at han er det også, som meg. 

 

Vi har begge halvhjertede bonere innen vi har fått av oss alle klærne og kan klyve oppi badevannet, men det ligger ikke i kortene at det er der vi skal akkurat nå, det er en enighet, den er tydelig i kyssene våre, i måten vi tar på hverandre på. Even setter seg med ryggen mot døren, trekker meg inn mellom beina sine, lar meg lene ryggen min mot brystkassen hans. Jeg vrir meg rundt og kysser ham, skikkelig, holder hendene rundt ansiktet hans og kysser ham, smaker på ham, spiser ham med tungen min. Kun et lite øyeblikk farer blikket mitt opp til den føkkings skumle varmtvannsberederen som henger på veggen over hodet hans, men så lukker jeg øynene, kjenner Evens kyss og hendene hans på ryggen min. Han er her, han har meg, han er her nå.

 

«Du, dette er noen weirde greier jeg fant i kjøleskapet, Marcel foreslo det. Alsterwasser? Det smaker ok. Det er øl og ... vet ikke, sitronbrus, tror jeg.» Even rekker meg det ene glasset, jeg har snudd meg igjen, vi sitter tilbakelent i det varme vannet, ler litt sammen av den idioten av en far jeg har. Han trenger egentlig ikke å si mer, gjør det ikke heller. Jeg skal ikke drikke nå, jeg skal ta det rolig med alkoholen, men en weird og svak tysk øl, liksom. Det går fint. Vi skåler, smaker på det, det er ok, brus og øl, det er helt ok.

 

Vi har ligget i badekaret en stund, vannet er kaldere enn først, og skummet på overflaten er blitt flatt og nesten usynlig. Jeg snur meg over på siden, prøver ut om det går an å ligge med hodet på brystet hans, og i dette gigantiske forhistoriske badekaret går det faktisk. Jeg trekker pusten, ikke stresset, bare langsomt, helt inn, fyller meg selv med roseduften og vaniljen og den flakkende, dirrende luften her på badet. Og så spør jeg.

 

«Even? Baby? Da du kom, på torsdag, da du kom hit, da du kom til leiligheten?»

Han lager en liten bekreftende lyd, et  _ mhm _ , løfter hånden og stryker gjennom det fuktige håret mitt.

«Var du inne på Marcel sitt rom? Så jeg deg der, akkurat da jeg våkna? Eller var jeg forvirra, var du ikke der?» Et steg ut i noe som ligner på løs luft, eller ujevn grunn er det kanskje bare? Vi har ikke snakket om det, at jeg sov der, men han må jo vite det allerede, selv om han ikke var der på rommet.

 

Even beveger litt på seg, uten å skifte stilling.

“Jo, jeg var der. Jeg lette etter deg, følte liksom du var i leiligheten”. Han legger armene tettere rundt meg.

«Det var … alt var så jævla forvirrende den kvelden. Og jeg var så redd og sint.» Jeg legger min egen arm rundt Even, trykker meg inn mot ham. Lurer på hva mer jeg skal si.

“Sint?” spør Even, med en stemme tykk av urolig forvirring.

«Ja. Alle mine gode idéer… jeg begynte vel å skjønne hvor jævlig dumt alt sammen var. Tror jeg.» Men det er bare en del av det. Jeg har lyst til å sette meg opp, så vi kan se hverandre mens vi snakker, men jeg vil ikke ut av armene hans, jeg blir bare liggende. Alt for tung, helt sikkert.

“Du hadde det jævlig, og prøvde å finne en måte å holde ut på, når alt bare var kaos”, sier Even lavt og kysser meg lett på skulderen. 

 

Var det egentlig det jeg gjorde? Skulle jeg skubbe Even fra meg for å liksom holde ut selv? Det var jo for at han skulle holde ut. 

 

«Det var dumt… jeg er lei meg for at du kom hit og at jeg lå i… har egentlig Marcel… sa han noe, har dere snakket om det?» Jeg stolprer og kaver meg gjennom ordene, vet ikke hvor jeg skal begynne.

“Ja, vi har snakket om det… Først så visste jeg ikke … hva jeg skulle tro, men det er ikke noe stress. Vi prata om det. Jeg ba han jo om å passe på deg også… Jeg var redd for om du kanskje ville gå ut igjen den natten, så… Ikke stress med det.”

 

Det skjer på en måte samtidig nå, alt sammen. Små glimt fra den kvelden, Marcels ansikt, rynken i pannen, blikket hans, som om han plutselig skjønte noe, noe ved meg, Evens stemme i øret mitt, men fremdeles så langt vekke, bare en følelse rundt meg, ikke armer som holdt meg fast, det var jo Marcels armer som holdt meg, som holdt meg sånn at det endelig gikk an å forstå at jeg bare kunne puste og være og kanskje sovne, at ingenting kom til å skje. Meg selv, den jævla hånden min, som la seg på Marcel, som dro Marcels hånd til meg, raseriet mitt, eller frustrasjonen. Den tanken som jeg ikke skjønner lenger, at jeg skulle rasere alt sammen, slå i stykker alt sammen, rive Even og meg i stykker. 

 

_ Ikke stress med det.  _

 

_ Men hva faen har han sagt da? Har han fortalt om meg, om meg den kvelden? _

 

Jeg setter meg opp i karet, brått, vannet skvulper rundt oss.

 

«Men heldigvis kom du, jeg er så jævlig glad for at du er her», sier jeg, litt for jovial i stemmen, kanskje, men det drukner jeg når jeg lener meg frem og kysser ham igjen, litt for voldsomt kanskje, jeg kjenner at han trekker seg litt bakover, at han ler litt usikkert når jeg setter meg tilbake igjen.

 

Det banker stille på døren et par ganger, vi hører Marcels stemme i det døren går opp.

“Det er bare meg!” Han har en litt snikende, unnskyldende måte å gå på, han vrir fort om dørlåsen, det burde faen meg en av oss ha husket på å gjøre også.

 

“Likte dere Radleren? Alsterwasseret? Smakte det?” Marcel smiler til oss, øynene hans farer først og fremst til de nesten tomme glassene i vinduskarmen, men han sveiper over oss også, og jeg ser at han også kaster et blikk opp på varmtvannsberederen. Jeg legger hånden i fanget, helt unødvendig, egentlig, men det er noe ved situasjonen, vi er ikke i svømmehallen eller i saunaen. Jeg ligger her med kjæresten min, nyter følelsen av å være naken i vannet sammen med ham, nyter å kjenne hvordan hendene hans finner meg og holder meg. 

 

Dette er noe for to, bare for oss to.

 

«Marcel! Hva faen! Vi bader!» sier jeg, høyt, jeg ler samtidig. Jeg ser fort bort på Even, han klarer heller ikke å la være å flire, selv om han kanskje ser litt irritert ut også.

«Ja! Jeg vet det! Det ser bra ut, du har laget det bra til, Even!» Marcel drar hånden gjennom badevannet mens han går forbi, han har peilet seg inn på doen, det er tydelig.

«Jeg må på do, beklager, det går fort, ikke tenk på meg. Jeg er ikke her!» flåser han, og knepper opp buksen sin i det samme, drar den og underbuksa ned i samme bevegelse. Han setter seg på doen, litt fremoverlent, og jeg kan høre at han tisser, det klirrer i doskålen. Det kommer en halvkvalt lyd fra Even, han flytter på seg og får vannet rundt oss til å skvulpe.

 

«Helt serr Marcel! Du setter deg jo ikke bare på dass mens vi bader!» Jeg ser på ham igjen, prøver meg på irettesettende øyne, herregud, det er overraskelsen til Even, han kan ikke sitte do midt i den.

«Hiss deg ned, Izak, jeg bare tisser. Pisser?» Marcel ser litt undrende ut. «Hva er mest rett å si?»

«Jeg vet ikke… tisse, kanskje? Bli ferdig da!» Jeg ser på Even, rister på hodet, klarer ikke å la være å le igjen.

«Pinkeln. Det sier vi. Eller pissen. Ikke tissen, det ordet finnes ikke. På engelsk, hva sier man på engelsk?» Marcel ser kort mot meg, henvender seg til Even, er han engelskeksperten nå, liksom?

«Pee!» ler Even. «Men pinkeln, eller hva du sa, og pissen, det høres ut som tissen på norsk, som dingsen, liksom, ikke handlingen.» Even klyper meg lekent i siden mens han snakker. 

Jeg himler med øynene, til begge to egentlig, vrir meg rundt igjen, sånn at jeg sitter mellom beina til Even. 

«Å?» sier Marcel, og skotter ned mot sitt eget fang, ettertenksomt. «Men… tissen? Er det som dick, det da? Eller mer som… Pullermann? Eh… pullern, det sier vi jo også på tysk, for pinkeln..» Han reiser seg, tydelig i egne tanker, drar opp buksen og bruker lang tid på å vaske hendene, mumler samtidig videre for seg selv.

 

«Skjønner du eller?» ler jeg mot Even, men det er til Marcel også. «Hvordan det er å bo med en sånn humanioratype?»

Even dukker under vann. Det kommer bobler opp.

 

Marcel setter seg på kanten av badekaret, nikker til Even når han dukker opp igjen. Han ler fremdeles, gnir hånden over ansiktet og stryker håret bakover. 

«Det er stort, digert badekar. Det hadde sikkert vært plass til meg også her.» Marcel lar fingrene bryte vannoverflaten igjen, spruter litt vann bort på oss.

Den samme dempede lyden fra Even igjen, jeg vet ikke om han ler, men jeg tror nesten det.

«Ok, men… det tester vi ikke ut!» Jeg glor på Marcel nå, gå bare gå gå ut, liksom.

“Neida. Hiss deg ned, du må ikke… hva sier dere? Ikke stresse. Alles mit der Ruhe.”

 

«Men… Isak?» Marcel ser fra meg til varmtvannsberederen. «Vet Even det?»

 

_ Det. Dette? _

 

Jeg svarer ikke, ikke på det.

«Skulle ikke du få besøk liksom, må du ikke gå nå? Ut herfra?» sier jeg.

«Å ja, de er her, vi er i stuen. Dere kommer inn etterpå? Kanskje du skal låse døren?» Marcel ser på Even, jeg får følelsen av at han ikke synes jeg burde låse dører for tiden.

«Kom inn etterpå, da. Anna har spurt etter deg allerede. Jeg sa du lå i badekaret med en kald øl!» 

“Sa du det? At vi ligger i badekaret? Djeez. Marcel.” Jeg ruller med øynene, generelt, til alt dette, til at selv det som bare er oss to, Even og jeg, selv det er ikke bare for oss, ikke i denne leiligheten, ikke i denne byen.

Marcel strekker seg til vinduskarmen og rekker meg en halvfull shampoflaske. «Prøv denne, den er bra for vannet her. Det er så mye kalk i vannet», sier han henvendt til Even. Han fortsetter, mens de fremdeles har øyekontakt, like før han åpner døren og forsvinner ut i gangen. «Forresten, vær forsiktig med vannet, varmtvannet. Isak er redd, det er noe med den lyden.»

 

_ Faen heller, Marcel. _

 

«Baby?» spør Even forsiktig, snur seg litt for å prøve å få øyekontakt.

«Det er ingenting. Du vet. Marcel», sier jeg, og det irriterer meg at jeg ikke helt får til å løfte øyelokkene. Jeg beveger hånden litt i vannet, ser på det tynne skummet, hvordan det flyter og er ved å forsvinne.

“Du...kjæresten min, du sa ikke noe mer fake hensyn, du.” Even stryker meg langs armen. “Hva er det med varmtvannet?” 

Jeg svelger, den første impulsen min er å bare lyve, si ingenting, men jeg vil jo ikke det. Jeg vil jo si det, det er Even. Jeg ser på ham.

«Det er den flammen. Lyden. Den… hveser… det … jeg syns det er skummelt. Det er teit, jeg vet.»

«Det er ikke teit. Hva .., er det noe det minner deg om?»

 

«Du vet, før i dag, da du spurte om sykehuset? Den masken, ikke sant? Den lyden… den er ikke lik, men det er akkurat som om… nei, jeg vet ikke.» Jeg venter litt, prøver å finne ut hva jeg egentlig tenker på når den flammen tenner opp.

«Om natten… jeg våkna, og så hadde jeg masken over ansiktet, og den ble slått på, kjempelangsomt. Det var sånn… hvesende lyd, helt stille først, og så var den drithøy, den fylte hele hodet mitt… og jeg skjønte ikke hva det var først…. en drage. Jeg trodde det var en drage.» Jeg puster langsomt ut, kjempelangsomt.

 

«Åh, baby.» Even tar hånden min. «Kanskje vi må prøve å få deg til å forbinde noe nytt med den lyden, da, ikke at du er redd og er alene, men at vi er sammen … at ting er bra.» 

Jeg rister på hodet, bare ser på ham. «Vi trenger ikke å gjøre noe. Det går greit.» Jeg trekker pusten igjen, fort, overfladisk. «Eller hva tenker du?» legger jeg til, litt åndeløst, hjelpeløst er det sikkert.

«Kanskje vi kan hente en øl vi kan dele, og så kan vi sette det på, varmtvannet, og sitte her sammen .. helt til den lyden blir .. jeg vet ikke, ufarlig. Den blir det etter hvert, tror jeg.»

 

«Ikke gå ut. Kanskje bare… kan du… fortell meg om noe da, noe morsomt, fortell om noe fra Barcelona, eller noe?» Jeg holder fast i hånden hans, for fast, men jeg vil prøve, det må bare skje akkurat nå. Ingen utsettelser. 

«Og hold meg?» mumler jeg i tillegg, ganske stille.

 

“Selvfølgelig holder jeg deg. Jeg holder deg sånn her…” Even legger den ene armen rundt meg, holder meg inntil seg, så skulderen og armen min hviler inntil brystkassen hans. “Og så skrur jeg på vannet når du er klar, ok?” 

«Ok», hvisker jeg, jeg er tung og liten i armene hans. «Ikke helt ennå, ok?»

 

“Bare gi meg et tegn, når du er klar. Vil du at jeg skal fortelle noe morsomt fra Barcelona? … Eller det er egentlig mer noe flaut, jeg som dreit meg ut.” Even ler.  

«Det gjorde du sikkert ikke, baby… men fortell...»

“Jo, jeg gjorde det. Vi satt på takterrassen til den leiligheten vi bodde i, jeg og flere av de andre. Og vi snakket om film da, om filmer vi har lyst til å lage og sånn, ideer. Plutselig syntes jeg det var en god idé å fortelle om de køddeideene våre. Så jeg begynte å legge ut til alle sammen om Thorvald og den stripete bokseren min, og om de pensjonistene vi skal få til å observere oss når vi banger. Problemet var at et eller annet ble lost in translation. De skjønte ikke at jeg kødda, basically. Og da kjørte jeg bare på enda mer, liksom, sånn som jeg kan gjøre, liiitt stressa og veldig ivrig, viste bilde av han spanske pensjonisten med hunden. Og da jeg måtte si helt tydelig at det bare var kødd selvfølgelig, så trodde de ikke på meg. De trodde at jeg bare sa at jeg kødda fordi de syntes det var så fjernt. Jeg følte de så på meg og tenkte: “That Norwegian guy is really, really weird”. Skal vedde på at noen av dem forteller den historien videre as we speak.” 

 

Jeg ler mens Even forteller, ikke veldig stor latter, eller noe, men jeg ser for meg Thorvald, i vaskekjelleren, i den stripete bokseren, og med et litt lost blikk, for hva faen er han med på, liksom. Og de pensjonistene, i kroken, med notisblokk og penn, eller nei, med store ipader som de noterer på, mens Even og jeg banger. Det gir meg lattertårer, og på et eller annet tidspunkt gir jeg et slags tegn til at det er greit, vi kan prøve varmtvannet, jeg er klar.

 

“Men… det er jo ikke kødd da, Even, det er jo helt seriøst, det er forskning!” sier jeg, akkurat i det flammen tennes opp og det hvesende brølet setter i gang, jeg ser hvordan Evens ansikt bryter opp i et av de smilene hvor jeg synes han er så nydelig, så fin, og han ler rett inn i den jævlig ekle lyden. “Helt serr, skjønte de ikke det?” legger jeg til, bare for å få høre mer av den latteren, blandet med min egen, litt nervøse.

 

“Nei! De skjønte det ikke!” Even ler. “Det ble skikkelig klein stemning. Etterpå fortalte jeg det til Sondre, han var ikke der da. Jeg ville liksom spørre om han kunne prøve å fikse opp i det for meg. Men han lo bare rått. Han holdt seg på magen, fikk totalt latterkrampe.”

 

“Ok, da må vi gi en av de som var der en sånn observasjonsjobb. Nei, eller forresten, vi bare sender dem, alle sammen, invitasjoner til prisutdelingen når denne filmen din vinner gullpalmen, eller hva faen den vinner! Enig?” Jeg snur på meg, støtter meg mot Even, kjenner hele kroppen hans mot min, i dette varme vannet som kommer med den buldrende lyden som høres ut som et brøl, fra langt inne i et fjell.

 

“Ja! Vi inviterer dem! Jeg vil vinne gullbjørnen, i Berlin. Og så skal jeg vise fingeren til dem, diskret, når jeg mottar bjørnen min.”

 

“Du! Utfordring! Fortell samme historie til de rare vennene til Marcel i kveld da, jeg er dritnysgjerrig på om de også synes det høres weird ut!” Jeg tar meg i å faktisk ikke bry meg om hvesingen fra varmtvannstanken, ikke akkurat nå, den er tilstede, men under den lattermilde samtalen, under det som vi forteller hverandre og ler av. Den fyller meg ikke med stiv redsel akkurat nå, bare et mildt ubehag, og det føles innafor, til å kunne ta seg av.

 

“Oh! Wow! Ok. Vi kan si at vi holder på å innrede rommet ditt også nå, for å gjøre plass til alle pensjonistene og observasjonsutstyret deres.”

 

“Ja! Ja, si det!” Jeg ler, høyt og fra magen. “Jeg lover å stay cool. Jeg skal ikke le, jeg lover!” 

Jeg strekker litt på meg, kysser ham på haken, ser opp på varmtvannsberederen, ikke bare et fort blikk, men ser skikkelig på den.

 

“Går det bedre?” spør Even lavt. 

 

“Ja… ja. Det gjør det. Men… jeg vil egentlig at vi slår av nå… er det greit?” Jeg ser fremdeles på den hvite tanken, eller boileren, eller hva faen det heter. Jeg skal gjøre det, jeg skal spørre Marcel, be han forklare igjen hvordan den funker, bare skjønne systemet i den. Det finnes ikke drager, ikke i 2022.

 

“Ja, så klart. Vi skrur av. Vi burde sikkert komme oss opp og ut herfra snart, før flere skal inn og pisse, liksom. Jeg skulle ønske Marcel hadde stått og pisset. Jeg ble helt serr redd for at han skulle drite. Det hadde vært litt .. for mye, selv for meg.” 

 

Jeg må le, igjen, det smitter visst til Even også.

“Baby, hvis du er her lenge nok.. Så kommer det til å skje. True story. Marcel… er veldig naturlig av seg.”

 

—-

 

Etterpå er jeg overraskende full av energi.  _ Oppesen, _ kommer jeg på, et onkel Kåre-uttrykk, oppgira, på, med et lite oppadgående  _ noe _ i meg, som en sekspakning, men det er jo ikke det. Det er bare den lyden, flammen, at jeg tålte den.

 

Jeg kler på meg ganske fort, Even går fremdeles rundt i bokseren, sjekker noe på mobilen, roter gjennom de få klærne som fremdeles ligger i kofferten.

«Vi går inn der litt, eller? I stuen?» spør jeg, nikker bakover i retning stuen.

«Men du må kle på deg, så deilig kan du ikke se ut!» Jeg går helt inntil ham, kysser ham, på munnen, noen små kyss langs kjeven.

«Du, kjæresten min?» Jeg venter til han mumler en liten, bekreftende lyd.

«Hvordan har du det nå?» Jeg hvisker, men jeg finner blikket hans, lodder ikke det jeg ser der, bare tar ham inn.  _ Det er ikke lett for deg heller kjæresten min. _

 

Han ser meg inn i øynene litt før han svarer. «Det går bra. Vet du hva? Jeg var hos lege i Barcelona, dagen før jeg dro hit, fikk ordnet resept på medisiner. Jeg visste jo ikke at jeg skulle rett hit, så jeg hadde ikke så mye med meg. Og jeg ville ikke stresse med det her. Men var ikke det litt flinkt?» Han smiler. 

 

«Var du?» Jeg ser overrasket på ham, men jeg er glad. «Du er flink. Du passer på deg selv, og på meg.» Det er sant, han benekter det kanskje, men uten ham er jeg lost.

Mistet helt til han fant meg.

 

“Jeg prøver.” Even legger en hånd på hver av skuldrene mine. “Jeg har i alle fall blitt mye bedre på å passe på meg selv av å være sammen med deg. Og du er der og passer på meg når jeg ikke klarer det selv.”

 

“Jeg klarer det ikke nå… klarte det ikke. Hverken å passe på meg eller deg. Blir det… forandrer det seg, tror du det?”

 

“Nei, det tror jeg ikke. Jeg tror vi kommer til å … bytte på å passe på hverandre etter som det trengs. Du er fortsatt den samme, Isak. Og du skal få hjelp, behandling. Du kommer til å få det bedre, til å føle deg bra igjen, det tror jeg helt sikkert.”

 

“Det er egentlig veldig fint… at vi bytter på. At vi passer på hverandre. Det er fint å vite… fint å tenke på.” Jeg holder blikket hans, sier det rett inn i de rolige, blå øynene hans, det er ikke vanskelig, det er faktisk veldig lett. Jeg tror vi vet det allerede, at det er sånn, og at det er godt.

 

“Det er veldig fint. Jeg elsker det, elsker det … mer enn jeg klarer å forklare… at det er sånn mellom oss når det trengs.”

 

“Mer enn du elsker meg?” spør jeg, smilende, for jeg er fremdeles høy på noe, på den lyden jeg har brukt så mye tid på å unngå, og jeg er morsom, eller i alle fall kan jeg jo prøve.

 

“Ja, litt mer, men ikke mye, altså. Det kommer rett bak. Nei!” Even ler før han kysser meg på munnen. 

 

“Bra”, mumler jeg, med leppene hans på mine, jeg legger armene mine rundt ham, kjenner den nakne huden på ryggen hans mot håndflatene. “Du må dessverre kle på deg… hvis vi skal gå inn til de andre…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tror dere? Går det bra dette her med ingen hemmeligheter?
> 
> Gi oss gjerne noen ord, vi gjør jo ingen hemmelighet av det, vi blir kjempeglade og veldig motiverte av å høre fra dere ❤️


	53. Ha svin på skogen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak er på fest med Marcels pratsomme venner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er fremdeles på torsdag kveld, ikke så lenge etter der vi slapp i forrige kapittel. Even og Isak har fått på seg klærne og har tatt turen inn i stuen for å henge litt med Marcels venner fra faget.

«Isak! Hey, you do look happy even if you're not high!» Marcels venninne Anna kaster seg rundt halsen min nesten før jeg er kommet inn i stua, i alle fall før jeg får strukket ut armen og tatt Even i hånden, eller får lagt armen rundt ham. «I guess you are the happymaster after all!» ler hun, og skåler mot meg med et glass fylt med isbiter og noe gjennomsiktig. «See, I don't always have øll! Am I saying it right? Øll? Not øøl? Øll!»

 

Et par folk fra faget, det er ikke en fest, de kommer bare innom litt, noe sånt var det Marcel sa. Men det ser i grunn ut som om det er i ferd med å bli veldig bra stemning her. Det er i alle fall Marcels partyspilleliste,  _ die Stimmungsbombe, echt!  _ \- og høyt nok til at flere av strofene klarte å komme seg ut på gangen og inn både på badet og rommet mitt i sted.  _ O! Das ist ein geiler song, pass auf, höhr mit Izak!  _ Marcels animerte stemme kommer alltid til å ligge som et spor over disse låtene, innpreget, som en refleks. Om jeg kommer til å høre på dem igjen da, og det gjør jeg sikkert ikke, ikke på mitt initiativ.

 

Men nå gjør jeg det, nå er det det vi gjør, hører på denne musikken, den beveger seg til og med i beina og ryggen min.

 

Jeg kjenner igjen de fleste som er her, det er åtte-ti stykker, Marcels studievenner, et par stykker har jeg aldri møtt, men jeg har sett smilene deres på instagram, klemmene deres og små grimaser til kamera. 

 

Jeg snur meg mot Even, han ser nysgjerrig ut, smilende. Så vender jeg meg mot Anna igjen, hun snakker videre og jeg må bare riste på hodet, flire av hvor brisen hun tydeligvis er, eller kanskje hun bare er sånn av seg selv, hvis det er vann hun drikker, kanskje. Jeg kjenner Evens hånd lett i korsryggen, han står et lite skritt bak meg, men jeg klarer ikke helt å bryte gjennom det Anna engasjert forteller nå, det er noe om nyhetsreportasjen og hvor kult det er at Marcel ble nevnt på den måten, om jeg har sett det? Jeg får bare nikket, smilt, så har hun snudd seg mot Marcel og roper over rommet mot ham. «Marcel! Why weren't you there? It was all about your project! It's really strange that you weren't there! What else was more important?»

 

_ Meg. More important? _

 

Marcel peker på henne mens han går over gulvet mot oss. «You'll grow up one day, too, Anna! You'll realize that there are more important things than yourself. Sometimes.» Han legger ansiktet i liksom-strenge folder, men jeg ser et lynsnart blunk mot meg og jeg vet at det ikke er liksom, dette var ekte, uansett. Jeg var viktigere, for ham, da. Uansett om jeg ikke helt skjønner det. Anna skjønner det heller ikke, hun tror han spøker. Hun fniser, dunker borti ham, himler med øynene mot meg.

 

«Did you meet Anna?» Marcel har stilt seg mellom Even og meg, jeg ser han har en hånd på Evens skulder, trekker ham det ene skrittet frem, så han står ved siden av oss. «She's a fan of Isak! You should check out the instapictures from that party Isak joined me for, last week. You probably haven't seen them? Anyway, Anna stole my phone... you went a bit crazy with the pictures and the hashtags there, Anna!»

“Yeah, I think I actually have seen them”, sier Even, det overrasker meg litt, for jeg aner ikke hvilke bilder Marcel snakker om. 

Anna ler, tar en stor slurk fra glasset sitt, med ett kommer det et blaff av einer og lime mot meg.

«What? I'm a fan of you and Isak! You know that, Marcel, you are such a cute couple! So maybe I instaraped you a little!» Hun fniser, og tar enda en slurk av det som ligner på vann, men som jeg ikke lenger tror at er det.

 

«Seriously? You need to say hi to Even!» Marcel legger en hånd i siden min, trekker meg liksom et par centimeter tilbake. «Anna, Even. Isak's man. Also, im Ernst. Sein Mann, lover, whatever. Die sind schon ewig zusammen.»

 

Jeg merker hvordan Annas blikk flakker usikkert mellom oss, alle tre, som om vi er et bermudatriangel og noe å være bekymret i nærheten av. Så bryter hun ut i latter, latterkrampeformat, det er smittende, jeg klarer i alle fall ikke å la være å le selv også. Jeg snur meg mot Even, leende, smilende, jeg vet ikke, men han møter meg i et lite kyss, og så et litt større et. Jeg strekker armen mot ham, trekker ham mot meg.

«Boyfriend, mann, lover, whatever, kom her da», smiler jeg, og legger armen rundt livet hans.

 

Et par andre av Marcels venner kommer bort til oss, han med brillene og Timo, som noen ganger har joinet Marcel og meg til lunsj i mensaen.

«Even, Volker here, he also works a bit with film.» Marcel smiler, drikker litt øl fra flasken han holder, Bitburger i dag, introduserer Even og Volker.

«Oh! Show him the one with the boy, the child abuse one, that is really thought provoking, it actually supports your hypothesis, Volker, that art is most touching and potent when it imitates life!» bryter han entusiastisk inn. Han vrir seg litt mot meg. “Den er så rørende, det må være så sterkt for deg, det er jo en… hva heter det… eine Liebeserklärung… erklæring…  kjærlighetserklæring… sier dere det?” Han snubler i setningen, og jeg ser at det irriterer ham, for det er akkurat som om meningen i det han ville si forsvinner i funderingen over hvilke ord som blir rett og hvordan vi egentlig sier det, kjærlighetserklæring, liksom.

“Mener du… å si at man er glad i noen, at man elsker noen? Det er en kjærlighetserklæring”, sier jeg, ser spørrende på ham.

“Ja! Det er det jeg mener. Det er en kjærlighetserklæring!” Marcel stråler, tydelig fornøyd med å ha funnet ordet, men jeg står egentlig litt forvirret igjen, jeg skjønner ikke helt hva han mener.

 

Han blir stående en liten stund, mens Even og Volker snakker om film, Volker forteller om et av prosjektene sine, spør Even om han har vært borti noe av det samme. Marcel legger en hånd i nakken min og ser på meg, bare noen øyeblikk, sjekker liksom om alt er greit, om jeg har det bra, jeg skjønner jo det. Jeg nikker, legger min hånd i Evens korsrygg, beveger den såvidt. 

 

Det går bra.

 

“Hvilke bilder snakket du om? Som Anna hadde tatt?” Jeg snur meg litt vekk fra de andre, spør Marcel stille. 

“Bare fra den festen, ikke noe… bare typisk Anna, suggestive hashtags, hashtag gayforyou og sånt.” Marcel trekker bare på skuldrene, ser ikke ut til å bry seg om hverken bildene eller om noen mener han er gayformeg.

“Vis meg, da”, sier jeg, og står tett ved siden av ham mens han blar gjennom bildene og navigerer fra hashtag til hashtag.

 

En video av meg, en loop av meg som fniser og helt åpenbar er høy. “Den la jeg ut, det var ikke Anna”, kommenterer Marcel.

 

Oss to, Marcel og jeg, inntil hverandre, jeg lener meg mot ham, vi er kinn mot kinn, øynene mine er knapt åpne og jeg smiler, som om jeg er lykkelig.  _ Hashtag supercouple? _

Oss igjen, Marcel og jeg, vi sitter, jeg lener ansiktet inn mot hans, jeg ser på ham og det skinner fra øynene mine, jeg er full, og igjen har jeg denne masken som gjør at det ser ut som dette er noe som gjør meg glad. 

 

“Hat immer schwein? Hva betyr det?” spør jeg, men jeg tar ikke blikket fra skjermen. “Nei, det er jo Anna sin humor, da. At jeg er heldig, at jeg alltid er heldig, betyr det.” Marcel dulter litt borti meg, prøver å dulte meg ut av alvoret jeg tror han merker på meg. “Ser du Isak, noen ting vet jeg at man ikke kan si på norsk. Ha svin, liksom, det ville dere ikke sagt!”

 

_ Ha svin. _

 

Det er en video til, av en hel gruppe, flere av dem som er her nå, men det er Marcel og jeg som er stjernene her også, det er vi som er fokuset. Og jeg kan ikke si at hun overdrev i sted, Anna, hun har jo rett, vi ser faen ut som et par. 

 

Faen. Hva mer har jeg gjort og sagt den kvelden? Hva mer som var jævla fortvilelse, men som ser ut som lykke når noen tar bilde av det?

 

“See! You ARE cute together, even now, even when Isak has his boyfriend right here! You were kidding, right, Marcel? They aren’t together?” Anna står foran oss igjen, hun må ha vært en tur på kjøkkenet, for glasset hennes er breddfullt, fremdeles med noe gjennomsiktig som neppe kan være vann. “You know what, Isak? You are so different today, you’re not funny like you were. Remember when you said that everything is just a joke, that nothing matters tomorrow anyway, that the point is to just enjoy and have a fuckload of fun?” Hun ler, imiterer stemmen min, ganske bra også, det minner om meg når jeg er drita og i jævlig godt humør. “ _ I’m not Isak anymore, I’m the beta, I’m version 2, never serious-edition! _ You don’t remember that, you were so funny! And poor Marcel, he was fussing over you, taking away your joint…bringing water...asking how you were feeling... so cute!”

“Come on, Anna…” Marcel bryter inn, og egentlig er jeg glad for det. 

 

Selv om jeg sikkert har sagt alt det, gjort alt det. Andre ting også? Er det mer å fortelle? 

 

Har jeg også svin, på skogen, i dagene som er før i dag?

 

_ Det får du ikke gjort noe med, ikke det du ikke vet om. Men fortell det andre fortell det fortell det fortell om Marcel fortell hva du gjorde mot Marcel eller mot Even egentlig har du gjort det mot kjæresten din mot dere fortell det. _

 

Det banker gjennom meg, muligheten for hva annet jeg kan ha sagt, men ikke husker. Banker, eller faller, som et ras av ord som stabler seg opp i meg, ustødig, og når de ramler sammen kommer jeg til å måtte si noe. Da vil jeg være nødt, men jeg kan jo velge å gjøre det nå, før det kollapser i meg?

 

Jeg merker at Evens blikk finner meg, jeg kan kjenne det på meg allerede før jeg ser opp, han er på vei de få skrittene bort til oss, eller til meg. Hånden hans stryker mot min, fingrene våre fletter seg i hverandre av seg selv.

 

“Han Volker lurte på om han skulle ta med en øl til meg også, men jeg sa at vi nok snart skulle legge oss, at vi var slitne i dag og bare skulle hilse på”, sier Even, bare til meg. 

 

_ Vi. _

 

“Even, bby?” Jeg prøver ikke å smile, eller å late som det er lettere enn det er, jeg bare ser på ham, alvorlig, helt sikkert, kanskje stresset også. Med de bankende ordene som faller og stabler seg til et gyngende tårn i meg.

 

“Kan vi… bare gå en liten tur? Ute? Prate litt?” spør jeg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henger dere med oss fremdeles, leserne våre? Vi setter veldig stor pris på en kommentar eller et hjerte fra dere, det betyr mye å vite at dere er her og at dere fremdeles liker historien vår. 
> 
> Ja, og hva tenker dere? Er det lurt av Isak, dette, å dra med seg Even ut på tur for å prate litt?


	54. Du har faen meg ødelagt alt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak forteller Even at han prøvde seg på Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felles-POV denne gangen, og da som vanlig:  
> Isak til venstre og _Even til høyre i kursiv._

Det er ikke sommer, ingen lys sommerkveld, den sprø, kjølige luften skraper mot huden mens vi går. Det er egentlig knapt noe som minner om vår heller, det føles mer som om luften rundt oss  holder på å sprekke, eller briste, som om luften er hard nok til at den kan finne en flik et sted og brekke opp noe som jeg kunne ha glattet over.  _ Men ingen hemmeligheter. Ingen store. Ingen fake hensyn. _

 

Vi kan gå i stykker og forsvinne, Even og jeg, vi to. Det kan hende vi akkurat nå går rett inn i noe mørkt og dunkelt som jeg kunne unngått, siden jeg tross alt taktfast og ganske bestemt fortsetter å gå, selv om jeg skjønner at det er denne retningen føttene mine går i. Eller våre, for jeg holder Even i hånden, og jeg holder ham ganske hardt, i et ubevegelig grep, helt uten lette og varsomme strøk med fingrene.

 

_ Kanskje Isak overvurderer meg. Kanskje jeg overvurderer meg selv også. Det går jo en grense et sted for hva hjernen min kan gripe over før den slår krøll på seg. Og den merker jeg ikke alltid at jeg nærmer meg. Noen ganger er den som et dyr som går i ett med terrenget. Da er det Isak som merker det. Men nå er det ikke sånn. Nå tar ikke Isak meg med bort fra noe. Det er ikke han som finner le for vinden for meg. Likevel, holder jeg hardt fast i ham.  _

 

Det kan jo være at jeg får det til nå, det som jeg prøvde på den kvelden. Med Marcel. Da jeg ville gjøre alt, hva som helst, da jeg var på vei til å gjøre alt jeg kunne for å vise Even hvem jeg er nå, og at han har det bedre uten meg. Det stemte da, den kvelden, at han kunne hatt det bedre uten meg da. Men ikke nå. Ikke i dag. Men likevel kan det være at det er det som skjer nå, at det er det Even kommer til å se. Meg, som jeg var da, og det er mulig at det er verre enn han trodde. Det er mulig at det forandrer noe.

 

Men det må jeg bare ta sjansen på.

 

_ Har ikke denne dagen vært uendelig lang allerede?  _

 

_ Tenk hvis bare Terje hadde sendt Isak en melding. Gått ut av festningen sin. Lagt seg flat. Da hadde det jeg gjorde fått en betydning. Men jeg prøvde i alle fall. Det gjorde Isak godt på en måte, det merket jeg jo, det sa han jo også.  _

 

“Kan vi gå en tur på vollene?” sier jeg, mens vi allerede er på vei inn i parken, vi går egentlig allerede på den hardtråkkede, brede turstien. Evens hånd ligger tungt i min, han holder også hardt, uten fjæring. Jeg vet ikke hva han forventer nå, men han har en forutanelse, det kjenner jeg på vekten av hånden hans, og jeg hører det på den krampaktig rolige pusten hans. 

 

_ Déjà vu. Marcel. Kom, vi går en tur på vollene. Men hvordan går det egentlig med deg, Isak? Du skjønner, kjæresten min… Even… han er bipolar.  _

 

Jeg trekker pusten fort, dypt, men vi stopper ikke. Vi går med forte, lange skritt, som om vi er på vei et sted. Som om det er mening i at vi går her, på denne svarte stien, i et festningsverk som ingen trenger lengre. Ikke jeg heller, jeg skal ikke prøve å beskytte noe, ikke nå. Ingen fake hensyn. 

 

_ Hvor langt inn skal vi? Jeg vet ikke om jeg takler å få vite noe mer. Noe mer om at jeg kunne mistet Isak. Jeg tror ikke jeg vil takle det. _

 

_ Det er vel noe fra festen til Marcel den kvelden som han skal fortelle meg. Den kvelden Isak løy om at han var hjemme, eller kanskje ikke det var løgn, kanskje han var forvirra. Tenk at jeg brøt sammen på legekontoret i Barcelona da jeg så instapostene fra den kvelden.  _

 

_ Stien vi går på blir bare mørkere. Det er en symbolikk i det som jeg liker jævlig dårlig. Hvis dette var en filmsekvens, ville alle visst at det ikke var en hyggelig scene man hadde i vente. Hva for noe nifst skal skje inne i denne rare, forhistoriske parken, liksom? Men dette er ikke noen film. Det er livet vårt.  _

 

Vi stopper ved den bølgende, glinsende steinskulpturen,  _ wasser kennt keine grensen, _ grenseløst og flytende, som alt det som ubønnhørlig ruller gjennom meg. Jeg snur meg mot Even, bare står foran ham. Jeg må ta på ham, kjenne at han er her. Føle ham. Jeg løfter hånden, legger fingrene mot ansiktet hans, stryker ham med lette fingertupper. Jeg stryker ham over pannen, lar fingrene falle ned langs kinnet og over leppene hans, underleppen henger seg fast mot fingeren min og dras med nedover noen millimetre. Jeg dveler ved noen få, spisse skjeggstubber langs kjevebeinet hans, de rasper over huden min, som myke nåler mot pekefingeren min. Kjæresten min. Det er ikke siste gang, det tror jeg ikke. Men det er siste gang før jeg forteller ham om jævla, føkkings meg, og om Marcel. Begynnelsen, alt jeg har tenkt å si, henger fast i halsen min, jeg klarer bare å svelge. Og så lener jeg meg inn og kysser ham, mykt, jeg lukker øynene og lar følelsen av Even mot munnen min grave seg ned i meg.

 

_ Den skulpturen, svarte, uformelige skulpturen. Den minner meg om  _ _ det _ _. Nå skjønner jeg det bedre. Stakkars kjæresten min. Det er nok sånn det har vært for ham, med varmtvannsberederen. En angst like jævlig som den jeg fikk av  _ _ det _ _ da jeg var liten.  _

 

_ Kysset hans. Det går skjelvinger gjennom meg. Det myldrer rundt i hele kroppen, så godt at det nesten blir for mye, at det nesten blir skummelt.  _

_ Kommer det til å bli helt mørkt mens vi er her?  _

 

“Skal vi sette oss? På den benken?” spør jeg stille, selv om det er for kaldt til å sette seg ned nå. Jeg nikker mot benken på gresset ved siden av oss.

 

_ Jeg går mot benken, uten å si noe.  _

  
  


Vi setter oss ned samtidig, det knirker faktisk i benken, og jeg kjenner hvordan setet gir litt etter. Jeg holder fremdeles i Evens hånd, alt for hardt og alt for stivt, men jeg klarer hverken å slippe eller å bevege min egen i de små, vanlige strykene. Jeg må bare holde ham fast.

 

_ Det harde taket hans. Dette er ikke noe bra. Det er ikke noe bra det som skal komme nå.  _

_ “Går det bra?” spør jeg dumt, og hører lyden av meg selv som svelger.  _

_ Kan du ikke bare ta det bort, hva enn det er som ikke er bra? _

 

“Nei…” Jeg trekker pusten, svelger, og trekker pusten igjen. Håper det er tydelig for ham at det ikke er alt jeg har tenkt å si. Men jeg må liksom lete, etter ordene.

 

_ Jeg skulle ønske vi kunne hoppe ut av virkeligheten. Eller at han bare kan forte seg å si det. _

_ Jeg ser på ham, spørrende sikkert. Stresset pumper i hele ansiktet hans. Kjæresten min. Bare si det, da. _

  
  


“Du vet det med at jeg … at jeg …” Jeg må pause og trekke pusten igjen, jeg slipper hånden hans og trekker begge hendene gjennom håret.

 

_ “Hva?” Det kommer ut høyt. Et eller annet lager ekko, sender stemmen min tilbake til oss. _

 

“Jeg husker ikke de bildene. Fra den festen? Bildene hun Anna snakket om i sted. Jeg husker ikke helt at det var sånn. At jeg var glad.” Jeg ser på ham, han vet ikke at jeg tar en omvei, at jeg utsetter.

 

_ “Jeg kom over de bildene og den videoen da jeg satt og ventet på å komme inn til legen i Barcelona. Og da var jeg så sliten, så jeg ...brøt litt sammen der. Gråt hos den legen jeg aldri har møtt før, liksom. Men det gikk bra. Jeg bare skjønte ingen faens ting. Og du sa jo til meg på telefonen at du hadde kommet hjem, men det .. var feil, skjønte jeg jo.” _

_ Jeg burde holde kjeft. Nå kommer han jo bare til å føle seg dårlig, og egentlig var jeg jo ferdig med det der. Jeg var jo ferdig med det. _

 

“Jeg løy for deg. Jeg løy. Jeg vet ikke… hvorfor. Eller. Jeg tror jeg ville at du skulle få legge deg og ikke være bekymra for meg. Det var jo helt… jeg skulle jo ikke gjort det.”

Ikke det heller. Brøt han sammen, hos legen, brøt han sammen da han så de bildene? Jeg støtter pannen min mot hånden noen øyeblikk, prøver å trykke frem en plan, finne ut hva jeg egentlig vil si.

 

_ “Det er ikke så farlig det, nå, at du løy. Jeg ble bare jævlig redd. Jeg skjønte jo at du var … ute å kjøre.” _

 

“Ute å kjøre… ja.” Jeg svelger igjen, snur litt på meg, møter blikket hans. Tvinger meg til å ikke se ned.

 

“Du vet… da du kom. Da du kom inn på rommet til … ja, til Marcel?”

 

_ “Men skjedde det noe farlig den kvelden, på den festen? Er det det du skal si?” _

_ Jeg holder blikket hans, vet mitt er bedende nå: Bare kom til poenget.  _

 

Jeg rister på hodet. 

“Nei. Det skjedde ingenting på den festen, eller, bare at jeg var høy og en idiot. Men det er liksom… greit. Men… når Anna begynte å snakke om …” Jeg avbryter meg selv, trekker pusten, dypt. Jeg kan ikke spore av nå.

“Jeg… det er noe jeg vil fortelle deg selv. Hvis noen skal fortelle deg det… så vil jeg gjøre det selv. Eller, det blir feil. Det er noe jeg vil fortelle deg. Hvis vi ikke skal ha hemmeligheter.”

 

_ “Men så fortell da.” Jeg trekker pusten høyt, som om det var jeg som skulle si noe. _

_ Jeg tvinger meg til ikke å begynne å gjette. Jeg har kommet på hvor mørk fantasien min kan være. Den jævla statuen.  _

 

Jeg strekker ut hånden min, griper Evens igjen, holder ham med det harde, krampaktige grepet igjen, illevarslende hardt, selv for meg. Jeg stresser ham, jeg merker det.

 

“Den kvelden. Før du kom.” Jeg biter kjevene sammen og fortsetter å se på ham, selv om blikket mitt allerede ser gjennom ham, på et punkt langt bak ham, et annet sted.

 

“Jeg prøvde å få Marcel til å ha sex med meg.”

 

_ “Hæ?” Jeg vet ikke om det er et pust eller et rop. _

_ Alt blir hvitt. _

 

“Jeg ville ha sex med Marcel. Jeg … jeg prøvde å få han med meg.”

Stemmen min er flat, som om jeg snakker fra et sted langt vekke. Som om det ikke er meg, det er ikke jeg som snakker nå, det er ikke meg selv jeg forteller om.

 

_ Hjernen min prøver å gripe det. Men jeg vil jo ikke det! Jeg vil ikke se det for meg. Vil ikke ha noen bilder. Men jeg klarer ikke å la være. Jeg vil det ikke. Vil det ikke!  _

 

Even ser bare på meg. Jeg klarer ikke å holde blikket lengre, jeg ser ned, på den svarte bakken og på skoene mine. 

“Si… si noe…” mumler jeg.

 

_ Ødelagt alt. Du har faen meg ødelagt alt. _

_ Rolig. Iskald. Noe formløst i meg river og sliter, etterlater meg iskald.  _

_ “Hva vil du jeg skal si? Skal jeg spørre om du er forelska i han? Skal jeg spørre om du tenkte på han da du runka den kvelden, så på han kanskje? Eller skal jeg si at det er flaks for meg at han er hetero?” _

_ Svarte skygger som bli lengre og lengre. En festning, noe som ikke er lenger. Det er dette du tar meg med til. _

 

Jeg ser brått opp på Even igjen, jeg ler, av alle ting, så ler jeg, mens det renner tårer, jeg ler mens jeg må tørke snott fra under nesen med håndbaken. Stemmen hans er så fremmed, så hard og fort.

“Hva? Er han hetero?” sier jeg.

 

_ “Er du skuffa nå, eller?” spør jeg med et smil, ikke noe hyggelig smil. _

_ Jeg fryser. Det er så kaldt, så jævlig kaldt plutselig.  _

 

Jeg bare rister på hodet, svakt. Jeg ler ikke mer heller.

“Nei.”

 

Jeg kunne prøvd å forklare, men det føles umulig.

 

“Jeg sa det jo til deg. Det ville vært bedre for deg uten meg.” Sier jeg det likevel?

 

_ “Ikke si det! Bare ikke si det! Jeg orker ikke å høre på det!” _

_ Jeg går. Jeg seriøst går. Hvis du er i nærheten av å si noe sånt igjen.  _

 

“Nei. Ok.”

 

_ “Det er jo bare ikke så lett å høre. Skjønner du ikke det? Skjønner du for faen ikke det?!” _

_ Ekko igjen. Stemmen min kastes tilbake, hard, ugjenkjennelig. Panikken derimot, som er der plutselig, et teppe av kalde svetteperler i pannen, den er gjenkjennelig. _

_ Dette kan ikke gå til helvete, det kan det bare ikke. Vi skal jo være sammen til vi dør.   _

 

“Jo… jeg skjønner det. Jeg forventer ikke at du bare skal… tilgi meg, eller noe, heller. Jeg skjønner det.”

Jeg skjønner det, jeg skjønner for faen det.

Men på et eller annet nivå, så trenger du faktisk å vite hvor langt ute jeg var. Og jeg trenger at du vet det.

 

_ “Du ville ikke synes det var noe kult du heller, om det var jeg som hadde blitt tiltrukket av en annen og prøvd å ha sex med den personen.” _

_ Jeg ser på ham. På et eller annet punkt har jeg sluppet hånden hans. _

 

“Nei. Det ville jeg ikke.” Jeg lar hånden min ligge på benken mellom oss, med håndflaten opp, jeg skjønner at han ikke vil holde den, jeg skjønner alt sammen. Men jeg håper likevel, at han skal legge hånden sin over min.

 

“Men… det var ikke helt sånn. Jeg er ikke forelska i Marcel… eller… tiltrukket, eller hva faen.”

Jeg ser på ham igjen, sikkert med et tryglende blikk, det føles som om ansiktet mitt er pløsete av alle tårene. Selvforskyldt, det er min skyld, dette er min egen feil.

 

_ “Du prøver vel ikke å ha sex med noen du ikke er tiltrukket av? … Hvordan skal jeg få bort det bildet, Isak? Det bildet i hodet mitt av … Det svir seg fast. Vet du… for meg så er det å ha sex med deg noe … annet enn noe jeg har opplevd før, noe mer på en måte. Og det er mellom bare oss to. Jeg visste ikke at jeg var sånn, jeg, før jeg møtte deg, men … Jeg vil bare ikke ha Marcel der!”  _

_ Jeg hører den høye, desperate pusten min, dunker meg lett i pannen med den ene hånden.  _

 

“Uansett hva jeg sier nå, så høres det ut som jeg prøver å unnskylde det. Jeg… jeg kan jo ikke det.” 

Jeg ser på Even igjen, prøver ikke å hindre tårene, men jobber for å puste rolig, for å ikke bli sint. Jeg kan ikke gjøre det verre ved å bli sint, selv om det hadde vært så enkelt, så lett å bare la selvrettferdig harme ta over. For det var jo ikke sånn.

 

“Men… jeg vil jo… det er jo sånn for meg også. Jeg vil jo bare være med deg.”

 

_ Det treffer uendelig mykt og hardt. Jeg vet det jo, vet jo at det er sant. Ikke lukke meg. Ikke lukke meg. _

_ “Isak. Jeg vet at du … elsker meg. Jeg merket at du trengte at jeg kom og jeg merker at du elsker meg fortsatt. Men jeg skulle nesten ønske du ikke hadde sagt det, hvis det faktisk ikke betyr noe. Jeg hater at jeg er sånn, at det danner seg bilder i hodet mitt som jeg ikke får bort.” _

  
  


“Det eneste bildet jeg hadde i hodet… da… det var jo deg. Jeg tenkte jo bare på deg.”

Men jeg kommer jo aldri til å kunne forklare det uten at det høres ut som jeg feier det bort, alt jeg sier kommer bare til å høres ut som en bortforklaring, det innser jeg nå, mens jeg sier dette, at det bare var ham jeg tenkte på.

 

_ “Hva mener du?” spør jeg mistenksomt. “Du må ikke begynne å pynte på det nå når du først har sagt det, da kommer det bare til å gnage enda mer.” _

 

“Pynte på det?” Jeg ser opp igjen, kanskje litt irritert. I alle fall overrasket. 

“Jeg føler ikke at jeg pynter på noe. Men … du må på en måte nesten velge. Om du vet alt nå, liksom. Eller om jeg kan si noe mer. Hadde det vært bedre om du fikk vite det via en Marcel-kommentar, liksom….?”

 

_ “Det tror jeg ikke ville skjedd, for jeg har allerede snakket mye med Marcel om den kvelden, uten at han sa noe om det. Men nei, jeg ville ikke heller fått vite det sånn, nei.” _

 

Snakket med Marcel? Om den kvelden? Hva har han sagt? Bildene skyter gjennom meg igjen, glimt fra kjøkkenet, Marcels øyne, klemmen etterpå, da jeg hadde gitt alt opp.

 

“Jeg… bare vil ikke skjule noe for deg. Jeg er så sinnsykt lei meg for at det er vondt for deg å få vite det. Men jeg vil ikke ha en sånn hemmelighet for deg.”

Er jeg ego? Burde jeg latt være å si noe? Han skulle ønske at jeg ikke hadde sagt det.

 

_ “Men det var noe mer du skulle si? Eller du sa jeg måtte velge. Jeg vil at du skal si alt.” _

_ Jeg strammer musklene, ser på ham. Det er jo selvfølgelig bedre nå å få vite sannheten, enn å la det være opp til fantasien min.  _

 

“Jeg tenkte at.. det var en utvei, for deg. At du … at du kom til å forstå at jeg ikke var bra for deg, at jeg var forandra. Hvis jeg lå med Marcel, hvis jeg gjorde det mot deg.” Jeg må bare prøve. Prøve å forklare hvordan det var.

Jeg trekker til meg hånden min, den kommer han vel uansett ikke til å ta nå, pirker på huden ved siden av tommelfingerneglen.

“Det er ikke en unnskyldning, det er ikke derfor jeg sier det.”

 

_ “Det er jo enda jævligere...”, sier jeg lavt, ser rett framfor meg. Det er nesten mørkt, så liten opplysning her at det ikke er mye jeg ser. “...ikke om du hadde hatt sex med han, men at du ville få meg til å tenke at du ikke var bra for meg.” _

_ Hvorfor? Hvorfor inni helvete ville han det? Hva sier egentlig det? _

 

“Det jævlige er jo at jeg ville ødelegge oss. At jeg synes det var en bra plan. Ødelegge det beste i livet mitt.”

 

_ Det beste i livet hans. Lyden av meg selv som svelger, forstyrrer igjen. _

_ “Åh, elskling.” Jeg legger hånden min oppå hans. Jeg skulle aldri tatt den bort. “Unnskyld. Unnskyld for at jeg ble så sint. Jeg klarte på en måte ikke å se på det... ut fra at du var syk.” _

 

“Vær så snill, ikke si unnskyld…” Jeg vrir meg sånn at jeg sitter vendt mot ham, prøver å tvinge meg til å holde øyenlokkene åpne. Alt jeg vil er å synke inn mot ham og kjenne at han holder meg, jeg vil holde ham også, legge armene mine rundt ham.

 

_ “Ok. Jeg skulle til å si.. eller å spørre om hva det sier om oss, eller om meg, hvor bra er jeg for deg da, liksom, når du prøver å få oss bort fra hverandre, istedenfor å komme til meg når du har det jævlig.. er syk. Men jeg skjønner .. tror jeg, eller jeg kan skjønne ut fra meg selv, hva jeg har tenkt noen ganger når jeg har vært syk.” _

 

“Jeg skjønner det ikke selv. Men det var logisk, på en måte. Jeg trodde at jeg … jeg vet ikke, at jeg beskyttet deg… eller noe. Det var jo feil. Helt feil.”

 

_ “Helt helt feil.”  _

 

“En del av meg.. noe i meg skjønte det jo også… hele tiden. At det var føkka… og feil. Jeg var så jævlig lettet da .. ja, da Marcel bare nei, kom igjen, du skal bare sove. Det var akkurat som om jeg bare trengte at noen valgte og bestemte for meg.”

  
  


_ “Da jeg kom inn på rommet til Marcel den morgenen...det verste, eller det som var ille, var at jeg ble livredd for at han hadde gjort noe mot deg mens du sov.” _

_ Jeg orker ikke ha noen hemmeligheter jeg heller.  _

 

“Gjort noe mot meg? Hvorfor tenkte du det?”

 

_ “Fordi bokseren din, den gule, lå på gulvet. Og bare den.” _

 

“Men.. jeg var ikke naken, jeg sov ikke naken… jeg lå der bare fordi jeg… jeg måtte bare være sammen med noen, ikke alene… det var så mye tanker, jeg turde ikke være alene på rommet mitt. Jeg skjønner at det kanskje så … annerledes ut.”

Jeg mister alt jeg hadde av ro, all den hardt tilkjempede kontrollen forsvinner, ordene bare faller ut av meg, det er noe nytt å forklare plutselig, noe jeg ikke hadde ventet. Jeg trodde det var greit, at han skjønte det, at han forsto at jeg sov der, at det ikke handlet om noe annet.

 

_ Jeg legger armen rundt ham mens han snakker. Han blir så nervøs, og jeg skjønner det. _

_ “Du jeg .. eller det er ikke noe stress med det. Du hadde på deg en hvit bokser da du kom inn på rommet til meg.” _

_ Jeg smiler så vidt. De detaljene sitter spikret. _

_ ”Det var det at det bare var én bokser, som jeg så. Jeg fikk panikk for at noe hadde skjedd, at Marcel .. hadde kledd av deg  og… ja, et eller annet mens du sov. Men vi har snakket ut om det, altså. Det var vår første samtale in real life.” _

 

Armen, han har armen rundt meg, han holder rundt meg.

Jeg lener meg inn mot ham, synker sammen i armkroken hans. 

“Herregud… har dere snakket om det?” Jeg rister på hodet, jeg er tom, utslitt.

 

“Vet du hvorfor den lå der da?” Jeg ler litt, tørr latter som knapt kan høres.

“Selv Marcel syns det ble for drøyt å la meg sove i senga hans med en bokser full i glid og cum og … ja. Han gikk jo på gangen og trippet og passet på at jeg ikke gikk noe sted, mens jeg lå på rommet og runka og prøvde å slutte å tenke på ting. Herregud.”

 

_ “Baby. Nå er jeg jo sinnsykt letta for at han passet på deg. Jeg skjønner at han ikke har gjort noe galt. Og så måtte han sitte og høre på meg kryssforhøre han og omtrent anklage han for å ha voldtatt deg.” _

 

“Tror ikke at han har tatt det særlig ille opp da… det hadde sikkert vært plass til meg også i dette badekaret, liksom…” Jeg smiler svakt, tar sjansen på en slags spøk.

 

_ “Nei. Han har tydeligvis kommet over det.” Jeg møter smilet hans, ler så vidt. “Det har vært mye greier med Marcel, ass. Men han virker jo som en fin fyr. Men ikke si at jeg sa at han er hetero, for han sa faktisk ikke det. Det er min tolkning.” _

 

“Han…. han har støttet meg, han er en bra fyr… men… han er rar, da. Jævlig rar.”

 

_ “Noen ganger så hater jeg fantasien min, den indre prosjektoren, liksom.” _

 

“Hva mener du? Hva … ser du nå?”

 

_ “Nei, det bildet jeg fikk da du fortalte det her, og den morgenen, det jeg så for meg da. Det er så intenst noen ganger. Det er slitsomt.” _

 

“Ja. Jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke … trengte å si det … eller at det ikke var noe å si. Men… det du ser for deg er kanskje annerledes enn det var… eller mer, eller jeg vet ikke?” Jeg fletter fingrene mine med Evens, stryker lett frem og tilbake med tommelen min, kjenner på hvordan hånden hans beveger seg svakt mot min.

 

_ “...Jeg ser for meg at du stryker han langs de muskuløse armene hans. Og … at dere kysser litt ...og at du tar på han … og er kåt. Og så vil jeg så gjerne at du skal gjøre sånt bare med meg. Jeg kunne jo vært en sånn chill type som bare syntes det var fint om typen min hadde seg litt i Tyskland, liksom. Åpent forhold. Egentlig trodde jeg vel for lenge siden at jeg var sånn også. Til og med mamma trodde det.”  _

_ Jeg ler litt, men egentlig bare snakker og snakker jeg for å komme meg bort fra de bildene. “Eller hun trodde vel bare at jeg var for ustabil til å være i noe forhold over tid noen gang, og så snakket hun opp åpne forhold, for at jeg skulle ha den muligheten, eller noe sånt. Men glem det. Nå er jeg patetisk, veldig patetisk. Men i alle fall, jeg vil ikke ha det sånn med deg.” _

 

“Jeg vil ikke ha en sånn chill type som synes jeg skal ha meg med andre! Jeg vil ikke være i noe åpent forhold, jeg vil bare være med deg, jeg vil ikke dele deg med noen. Du vet det… eller? Dette var… det var ikke sånn. Og de bildene… det var ikke sånn heller.”

Jeg kremter litt, før jeg ser på ham igjen.

“Vil du at jeg skal… hjelper det… for å parkere de bildene, vil du at jeg bare skal si… hva som skjedde?”

 

_ Jeg nikker.  _

 

Ok. Ok. Jeg trekker pusten igjen, legger den andre hånden over de sammenflettede fingrene våre, jeg vet ikke om det er hans eller mine fingre jeg stryker forsiktig over.

 

“Ok. Jeg var… jeg var forsåvidt kåt, for jeg drev jo å runka, men jeg hadde en sånn slags fantasi, det var deg, da, det var nesten som om du var der, nesten sånn at jeg kunne kjenne deg ligge over meg…. Og så funket det ikke, og jeg ble sint, og fikk denne ideen om å slippe deg fri, eller hva faen det var jeg prøvde på.”

Jeg tar en pause, venter på et nikk, eller noe, en bekreftelse på at jeg skal fortsette. 

 

_ Tårene mine begynner å strømme når han kommer til den fantasien.  _

_ Jeg nikker, gir tegn til at han skal fortsette, ikke stoppe opp fordi det kom tårer fra meg.  _

 

“Jeg hørte at Marcel var på kjøkkenet, han gikk og passet på, jeg tror han egentlig ville legge seg. Jeg … snakk om å være patetisk, jeg gikk ut på kjøkkenet, med ståpikk og den kjipe, våte bokseren, og jeg var så jævlig sint, først og fremst. Jeg gikk rett bort til han og bare… prøvde å kysse han, prøvde å ta på han. Men han rygget. Så tok jeg hånden hans… prøvde å få han til å ta på meg. Men han ville ikke.”

 

Jeg stopper litt igjen, for alle bildene fra den kvelden er i ferd med å drukne meg, jeg trenger å se opp i mørket og trekke pusten.

 

“Og så begynte han å spørre meg hva jeg holdt på med, hvorfor, liksom. Og da ble jeg… skikkelig sint. Og bare tom… etterpå. For da måtte jeg jo svare...og det ga jo ingen mening.”

 

_ “Du sa det, at du ville ødelegge deg og meg?” _

_ Jeg vil aldri måtte si de ordene igjen. De finner ingen form i munnen min, de er som noe ekkelt, insekter, det gjør vondt både å ha der og å kaste ut. _

 

“Ikke akkurat det… men...at du måtte forstå at jeg ikke var verdt det, at jeg ikke skulle ha skremt deg og gjort deg så jævlig redd som du ble den dagen. Noe sånt. Sa jeg.”

 

_ Jeg trekker ham nærmere meg. “Åh, kjæresten min Dette er så jævlig. Du var så ensom. Jeg skulle kommet lenge før. Det høres så ensomt ut, og så prøvde du å få bort meg også.”  _

_ Jeg stryker hånden gjennom håret hans. Hvordan kan jeg i det hele tatt få sagt hvor mye jeg elsker ham?  _

 

“Jeg er så jævlig lei meg for alt sammen. For at du har vært så redd, for at jeg svikta deg, prøvde å ødelegge oss… for at jeg ikke bare sa til deg at jeg ikke hadde det bra, at jeg ville at du skulle komme. For at det var mer å fortelle… for at jeg måtte fortelle dette nå.”

Jeg mumler med liten stemme, faller inn mot ham, jeg er så sliten, plutselig har jeg ingen kraft mer, ingenting mer å gå på.

 

_ “Du, det må du ikke tenke på lenger, ikke sånn. Jeg kan jo ikke være sint på deg. Du har vært syk, baby. Ikke vær sint du heller, da. Det går jo bedre nå, sant? Litt bedre. Det er det viktigste.” _

 

“Du er ikke sint? Skuffa over meg?”

 

_ “Nei. Ikke det heller. Hvordan kunne jeg være det? Men det gjør vondt, jævlig vondt. Men det er noe annet.” _

 

“Det gjør vondt å tenke på. At det var meg. Alt det jeg har gjort. Men… jeg skjønner at det ikke hjelper, egentlig… men jeg, jeg hadde ikke egentlig lyst til å.. med Marcel. Det var ikke det det handlet om.”

 

_ “Nei... Jeg skjønner. Men du, jeg … er sliten og kald. Du også, tror jeg. Skal vi gå tilbake snart?” _

 

“Ja… jeg er dødssliten. Jeg vil bare… vil bare ligge inntil deg, høre på hjertet ditt. Kan jeg det?”

 

_ “Ja, selvfølgelig. Du kan kontrollere at det slår normalt.” Jeg ler litt, trykker ham inntil meg en gang, før vi reiser oss opp.  _

 

“Ok. Jeg skal kontrollere det. Skal vi prøve å snike oss inn uten at noen av de weirde vennene til Marcel ser oss?”

 

_ “Ja. Vi gjør det. Vi sniker oss forbi. Men du, jeg må si noe om den statuen.”  _

_ Jeg peker mot den svarte, formløse, rare statuen.  _

_ “Den minte meg på noe.” _

 

“Den? Hva da?” Jeg stiller meg tett inntil Even, stryker tommelfingeren over øyenbrynet hans, ser nysgjerrig på ham. Den nærheten som var i ferd med å forsvinne for oss nettopp, nå er vi midt i den igjen. Jeg elsker dette med oss, at det alltid er noe annet å fortelle, til og med nå kan vi velge å åpne en annen dør, vi må ikke fortsette å oppholde oss i feilskjær og desperasjon, ikke for alltid.

 

_ “Har jeg fortalt deg hva jeg var mest redd for da jeg var liten? Jeg tror egentlig ikke det.” _

 

“Nei? Hva var du redd for, baby?”

Fortell meg, hva som helst du har lyst til at jeg skal vite om deg, kjæresten min.

 

_ “Jeg var redd for et digert, svart monster. Det var så stort at man ikke kunne se enden av kroppen på en måte. Men gapet, det kunne jeg se. Når det pusta, så kom det ikke ut luft, men edderkopper.” _

 

“Fy faen! Et monster som pustet ut edderkopper? Hvor var det da? Eller hva var det, egentlig?”

 

_ “Jeg hadde lagd det selv, i fantasien bare. Men jeg trodde det fantes og at det kom til å spise meg en dag. Men oftere så trodde jeg det spiste dyr, katter og hunder. Jeg våkna om natten, sikkert ti ganger, og var helt overbevist om at det hadde spist katten til bestemor og bestefar. Og da måtte pappa ringe dem, midt på natten, for at jeg skulle slutte å grine.” _

 

“Gjorde han det? Ringte han? Uten å bli sint?”

 

_ “Ja.” Jeg ser på ham, skjønner hvordan han tenker. _

 

“Du var sikkert kjemperedd, det høres dritskummelt ut. Lignet det på den greia her, da? Siden du tenkte på det nå?”

Jeg ser bort på den avlange, lave skulpturen, det ligger et monster i den, det ser jeg også nå.

 

_ “Ja, eller det ligner ikke veldig, men det er noe med det liksom grenseløse og svarte, og det der, som ser ut som et hode.” Jeg peker. “Så da kom jeg til å tenke på det monsteret. Jeg har ikke tenkt på det på kjempemange år.” _

 

“Men hvorfor pustet det ut edderkopper?”

 

_ “Jeg vet ikke. Vet ikke hvor jeg hadde fått det fra. Men jeg var i alle fall ekstremt redd… og det jeg tenkte på, det var at hvis noe hadde skjedd nå som fikk meg til å bli sånn redd igjen, så ville det vært ganske jævlig. Og da tenkte jeg på deg og varmtvannsberederen. Og jeg tenkte på at jeg lurte på når du ble redd for den. Men vi trenger ikke snakke om det nå, altså.” _

 

“Jeg vet egentlig ikke. Det høres litt sykt ut, men … det føles som om lyden til den varmtvannsgreia bare er blitt høyere og høyere…”

 

_ “Kanskje det vil gå litt lettere, etter i dag? Vi burde dusje sammen i morgen kanskje, hvis du orker.” _

 

Jeg smiler. 

“Skal du… sørge for noen bra minner å knytte til den dusjen da, eller?” spør jeg, selv om det føles litt tidlig, rett etter alt vi har snakket om, alt som kunne gått til helvete, men som gikk bra.

 

_ “Kanskje. Du får se hva som kommer i Evens varmtvannsberederterapi, nivå to.” _

_ Jeg blunker til ham. _

 

“Even?”

 

_ “Hva da?” _

 

Jeg puster rolig, ut og inn, mange ganger, bare ser på ham, ser på det lille, rykkete blunket, på smilet hans.

“Jeg elsker det når du blunker til meg. Du er så fin, jeg elsker deg.”

Stemmen min er alvorlig, nesten litt høytidelig, men jeg smiler.

 

_ “Tenk at jeg blir elska for å være dårlig til å blunke.” Jeg ler, dulter lett til ham.  _

 

“Blant annet for det, baby, ikke bare for det.” Jeg blunker selv.

 

_ “Du bare…«Se hvor flink jeg er til å blunke!»,  i motsetning til meg, liksom.”  _

_ Jeg lener meg inn mot ham, kysser ham lett på munnen.  _

_ “Jeg elsker deg også.” _

 

“Du aner faktisk ikke… hvor mye jeg elsker den blunkingen din”, hvisker jeg, før jeg kysser ham tilbake, like lett. Og deg.

“Jeg kommer aldri til å… aldri igjen… jeg kommer ikke til å ødelegge oss med vilje, aldri igjen.”

 

_ “Nei, det må du aldri, aldri prøve på. Jeg kan ikke være uten deg.” _

 

“Det skal vi ikke heller, være uten hverandre.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi vet mange av dere har vært spente på denne samtalen, krysset fingrene for dem og håpet på det beste ❤️
> 
> Nå er vi veldig spente på reaksjonene deres, så legg gjerne igjen noen ord! 
> 
> PS: Her kan du se bilde av den omtalte statuen: http://www.blog-ein.de/Goettingen-Fotos/Fotos_Goettingen24.html


	55. Å unngå hunder resten av livet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak, Even og Marcel på kjøkkenet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har det blitt mandag ettermiddag, dagen etter den viktige samtalen deres.

Isak har under tvil gått med på blåskjellmiddag. Det var det med at det kan lages med øl istedenfor hvitvin. 

 

Men vi har kjøpt inn mest alkoholfritt øl til å drikke ved siden av, og til nå mens vi lager maten. For Isak burde ikke drikke. Vi er fortsatt ikke ferdige. Kanskje vi er midt i. Eller vi er i et terreng der man ikke kan se enden. Minutt for minutt, det er helt greit, vi er vant med det. Jeg legger bort et blåskjell som ikke vil lukke seg. Fortsatt forstår jeg ikke så veldig mye, av hva og hvordan de heftige angstanfallene hans utløses. Fortsatt er vi nok et godt stykke unna at det hele er noe tilbakelagt, eller at det ikke får alt til å rase sammen. Selv om han slapper bedre av mellom slagene, er vi i noe  _ i mellom. _

 

Marcel klarte å gni seg i øyet mens han kuttet chili, så nå er han på badet og skyller det i vann. 

 

Jeg avbryter meg selv i vaskingen av blåskjell, går og stiller meg mellom beina til Isak, der han sitter i sin all time-vante stilling på kjøkkenbenken mens jeg lager mat. 

 

“Skal du bare sitte her og være deilig, eller kan du hjelpe til litt du også kanskje?” Jeg må le av det overraskede blikket, av hvordan han liksom trekker seg litt tilbake og ser intenst på meg. 

 

“Er du frekk, eller, baby? Jeg skal jo gjøre den farlige jobben etterpå, sånn at du ikke brenner deg igjen. Jeg er egentlig sånn HMS-vakt akkurat nå.”

 

Jeg ler, kysser ham. Det skjeve smilet, glitringen i øyenene hans, fy faen, så glad det gjør meg. 

 

“HMS-vakt? Pleier jeg liksom å brenne meg?”

 

“Nei, du unngår jo det fordi jeg sitter her og passer på deg, det er liksom hele poenget. Forebyggende arbeid, ikke sant. Djeez ass.” Isak legger bena rundt meg, lener seg frem og kysser meg.

 

Jeg lener meg litt tilbake etter kysset. “Du slutter aldri å imponere med påfunnene dine for å slippe å hjelpe til med å lage mat, ass.”

 

Marcel fortsetter med kuttingen av chili og hvitløk når han kommer tilbake fra badet. 

“Se på øyet mitt, da! Vann, det hjelper ikke, jeg sa jo det. Melk hjelper. Det er på grunn av fettmolekylene, det er ikke fett i vann.” Han holder det ene øyet sammenknepet mens han kutter videre, trykker flere ganger mot det med underarmen sin.

 

“Skal du helle melk i øyet? Er det sant at det hjelper?” Jeg tar meg i å se på Isak. Dette er vel noe han vet om bare er piss, eller faktisk et kjemisk poeng. 

 

“Vil du prøve det? Marcel? Skal vi lage et øyebad? Har vi sånn… eggeglass?” Isak ser formålsløst rundt på kjøkkenet, tydeligvis usikker på hvor eggeglassene kunne tenkes å være.

“Det er en greie med melk og chili, men jeg vet ikke om det funker i øyet. Det burde egentlig gjøre det. Det er på grunn av capsaicinen, i chilien, den binder seg til fett. Fløte! Det burde jo være bedre enn melk! Har vi fløte?” Isak hopper ned fra kjøkkenbenken og begynner å romstere i kjøleskapet. Marcel har allerede funnet frem et lite shotglass fra kjøkkenskapet.

“Sorry Marcel. Vi har bare ferskenyoghurt. Vet ikke… tror ikke det helt er samme greie.” Isak rynker på nesen, smeller kjøleskapet igjen.

 

_ Marcel, Isak og meg _ i dag også. Det trodde jeg ikke, ikke i går. Men det er ikke noen elefant her i rommet, faktisk ikke. 

 

Og uansett, da Isak hadde sovnet i går, da jeg bare nøt å kjenne den varme ryggen hans inntil brystet, da slo det meg at jeg ikke må begynne, jeg, å unngå ting som ikke egentlig er farlige, som ikke egentlig utgjør noen trussel, som Marcel. For er det noe jeg vil overbevise Isak om at han ikke må gjøre, så er det jo det. Alt jeg har lært, men så jævlig vanskelig. 

 

“Er det fortsatt vondt?” spør jeg og snur meg mot Marcel. Blåskjellene er ferdigskylte og jeg innser at jeg har vært i min egen verden en liten stund. 

 

“Ein Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz. Det sa alltid min stefar. Men ja, det gjør vondt.” 

 

“En indianer kjenner ingen smerte. Det skjønte til og med jeg. Men greit, skal aldri kjøpe chili uten fløte igjen. Sikker på at du ikke skal prøve med ferskenyoghurt? Det er litt bedre enn sitronyoghurt i alle fall. Lag en ferskenyoghurt-behandling da, Isak, du som har HMS-vakt.”

 

Han smiler til meg, strekker ut armen så den så vidt berører min. Jeg går nærmere ham. Han stryker meg oppover langs armene.  _ Det er så digg, baby, så digg helt inn til det innerste i meg _ . Han legger bena rundt meg igjen, snur hodet litt til siden så han ser Marcel, som tydeligvis ikke er hypp på ferskenyoghurt-behandling. 

 

“Nei, ingen fersken i øyet.” Marcel ser skeptisk mot kjøleskapet. “Det hjelper jo å slikke i øyet, men da har det jo ingenting med fett å gjøre… hvordan henger det sammen, Izak?”

 

“Det er jo hvis det er et fremmedlegeme i øyet! Hvis du får … grus i øyet eller noe.” Isak ser på meg og himler litt med øynene. 

 

“Jeg vil helt serr aldri bli slikket i øyet!” “Ikke av deg engang”, sier jeg fort til Isak. “Tenk å komme på legevakten med øyet fullt av småstein og så begynner legen å slikke deg i øyet! Håper det finnes andre metoder for å få det ut, ass!”

 

“Hvis du har øyet fullt av småstein, så tror jeg ikke du sier nei til slikking av øyet ditt, ass, Even!” Isak blunker og stikker tungen fort ut, mot meg. “Men Marcel, du kan legge en klut med yoghurt over øyet ditt da, det kan du jo prøve. Best of two worlds, på en måte.” 

 

Jeg kysser Isak, før jeg snur meg halvveis, så jeg ikke står asosialt med ryggen mot Marcel. Jeg lener meg inn mot benken igjen, men med ryggen mot Isak nå. Han legger hodet på skulderen min, tar tak rundt livet mitt med begge armene. 

 

“Izak, hvis jeg ikke hadde sett Even på skype før, da han var i Norge… så hadde jeg trodd at dere hadde truffet hverandre nettopp nå. Hva heter det… frisk forelsket? Sånn virker dere. Frisch verliebt.” 

 

“Det er ganske friskt! Frisk stemning mellom oss, ikke sant, baby?” Jeg vender litt på hodet, prøver å se Isak. “Nyforelsket, er det vel man ville sagt på norsk. Men vi er ikke alltid sånn, da, ikke hver dag i alle de fem årene, liksom. Isak er jo litt lat og dårlig til å hjelpe til, som du ser.” 

 

_ Selvfølgelig måtte jeg kødde. Men det er jo faktisk “friskt” på en måte, grumset er tatt bort. Panikken i går for at noe holdt på å bli ødelagt, den grov seg inn, som en jernblokk på vei til å klemme oss istykker. Men det gikk bra. Og det var ikke flaks. Det hadde ingenting med flaks å gjøre.  _

 

“Tenk så sykt turn-off det ville vært for deg da, om jeg plutselig bare begynte å gjøre alt på kjøkkenet! Du ville blitt så jævlig lei av Toro lasagne og pizza på sånn rulledeig!” Isak graver haken ertende ned mot halsen og skulderen min, holder meg fast når jeg prøver å vri meg vekk. Så kysser han meg på halsen og sier litt stillere, mest til meg, “Så det er egentlig veldig bra for oss, baby, for den  _ friske  _ stemningen, at jeg bare sitter her og er deilig, og så kan du imponere med digg mat. Mens du er deilig.” De siste ordene hvisker han, munnen hans er så nær at leppene berører øret mitt. Jeg grøsser deilig. 

 

Marcel chatter om noe som Isak og jeg bare halvveis klarer å henge med på, men det får oss til å le, og det tar oss fra den ene meningsløse digresjonen videre til den neste, mens haugene med finkuttede grønnsaker vokser. 

  
  


Latteren går lunt og smidig, firer seg inn og sletter mikrospenninger, etterlater oss late og bekymringsløse. 

 

Det er i alle fall det som slår meg når jeg snur meg og ser på Isak, for han har plutselig blitt stille. 

 

Han ser på mobilen sin. Det er en rynke mellom brynene hans. 

 

“Hva er det, baby?” spør jeg. 

 

“Bare.. legetimegreie. I morgen. Men… det er jo … vet ikke ass. Det gikk veldig fort.” Isak ser på mobilen mens han snakker.

 

“Men.. det er jo bra at det gikk fort. Det er en bra ting. Når er det i morgen?” lurer jeg. 

 

“Halv to. Men… det går kanskje an å utsette den? Jeg trenger den liksom ikke sånn...veldig, ikke akkurat i morgen…”

 

“Men du, du trenger ikke være på ditt dårligste for å snakke med en psykolog, ikke i det hele tatt. Og det er jo ikke lenge siden sist…”

 

_ Åh baby, jeg vet det er en sånn ting man aldri føler seg klar for, ikke første gang. Men du trenger det. Jeg vet du gjør det, etter alt som skjer, og vi er jo fortsatt midt i, ingen grunn til å tro det plutselig er over.  _

 

“Men jeg vet jo ikke hva jeg skal si… eller snakke om. Jeg kommer bare til å føle meg dum, dramaqueen, liksom.”

 

“Hvis psykologen er flink, og det håper vi jo, så kommer du ikke til å føle deg dum, og hun eller han spør deg om ting. Du trenger ikke å planlegge hva du skal si på forhånd.”

 

“Det er greit. Jeg har sagt at jeg skal gå, du trenger ikke å overtale meg eller noe, jeg skal gå dit.”

 

“Det er bra, baby. Jeg følger deg.” Jeg legger armene rundt ham der han sitter.

 

_ Hvis det er noe jeg kan gjøre, baby, er det i alle fall å fortelle deg at det ikke er like skummelt som det er lett å tro.  _

 

“Men det høres ikke akkurat ut som om du vil gå dit, Isak?” kommer det fra Marcel.

 

Isaks blikk flakker mellom Marcel og meg før han svarer ved å trekke på skuldrene og riste lett på hodet.

 

_ Marcel! Hva faen? _

 

“Det er jo en sånn ting man ikke akkurat gleder seg til første gangen, men det blir bedre enn man trodde. Eller det kan være litt slitsomt der og da, men så kan ting virkelig bli bedre”, insisterer jeg. 

 

“Men… det er jo din erfaring, det stemmer for deg? Kanskje Isak er annerledes?” Marcel løfter hendene, smiler avvæpnende. “Men jeg skal ikke blande meg så mye opp i det. Hva synes du da, Isak?”

 

“Kanskje bare at jeg ikke vil gjøre alt sammen til en større greie enn det er allerede. Jeg vil bare at det skal gå over. Være ferdig.”

 

_ Ser du hva du setter i gang nå, Marcel? Hvordan tror du det vil gå hvis han får et nytt angstanfall, når han er alene kanskje? Dette er ikke ferdig ennå.  _

 

“Jeg vet, baby. Men det tar i alle fall ikke lengre tid før det går over, om du snakker med legen, eller psykologen, da. Man går jo ikke til legen for at det skal ta lengre tid, men kortere.”

 

«Men jeg vet jo ikke selv hva som er greia? Kanskje … eller jeg vet ikke om jeg er klar for å snakke om masse greier som jeg ikke husker engang? Det forandrer jo ingenting på det som har skjedd før, det blir ikke annerledes selv om noen sier at det ikke var bra?» Isak trykker mobilen mot låret med pekefingeren, snurrer den sakte rundt og rundt. Blikket går fremdeles fra meg til Marcel.

 

“Men det er ikke sånn at du må snakke om ting du ikke husker. Det er jo det som skjer nå som er viktig, sånn at det går bedre… hvis du får flere angstanfall.” 

 

Isak bare ser på meg, svarer ikke. 

 

_ Vær så snill! Jeg vet det er viktig. Ikke ødelegg, Marcel.  _

 

Jeg ser bort på Marcel: 

 

“Og, Marcel...Det er ikke bare min erfaring. Poenget er jo at man ikke kan vite det selv, hvis man ikke har prøvd det før, og Isak har ikke vært hos psykolog før.” 

 

«Jeg ser bare at Isak er usikker. Jeg foretrekker at det er hans beslutning. Men jeg vet at det ikke er min sak. Som sagt.» Marcel hakker abrupt videre på grønnsakene, finhakker sjalottløken til millimeterstore terninger.

 

“Selvfølgelig er det hans beslutning. Jeg vil bare ikke at det skal være noen feile grunner til at han velger å ikke gjøre det.” Jeg følger Marcels intense kutting med øynene. 

 

«Dere ser at jeg er her, eller? Han, liksom», sier Isak med irritert stemme.

 

“Unnskyld, baby. Det blir feil å snakke om det her nå, sånn.”

 

_ Jeg orker ikke å høre på sånne insinueringer fra Marcel om at jeg prøver å bestemme over Isak. Det er jo bare det at jeg vet hvor ekstremt fristende det er å utsette noe sånt, særlig når man ikke har prøvd det før.  _

 

«Er det på grunn av moren din, eller, Marcel? Jeg bestemmer sjøl, altså, det er jeg som bestemmer hva jeg skal gjøre.» Isak har sluttet å snurre på mobilen, han har rettet seg opp i ryggen og det ser ut som han søker etter Marcels blikk.

 

Marcel har gitt opp kuttingen, han bruker baksiden av kniven til å samle løken til en liten haug på skjærebrettet. “Jeg har jo fortalt deg om det før”, sier han. “Hun sluttet jo aldri å være kontrollert av ham, av min stefar. Hun gikk jo til terapi i mange år, men hun er fremdeles kontrollert av ham, på en måte, ikke fri fra ham så lenge hun må snakke om det hele tiden.”

 

“Oi...det høres veldig kjipt ut… Men har hun sagt at det er  _ på grunn av  _ terapien, at hun fortsatt er … kontrollert av han?” spør jeg Marcel. 

 

_ Herregud, så vanskelig! Jeg kan jo ikke bare overhøre Marcel når han begynner å snakke om egne vanskelige greier.  _

 

Marcel bare ser på meg, uten å si noe, hånden hans famler rundt på skjærebrettet, han retter litt på det og flytter på kniven. “Hun har jo ikke sagt noe om det”, sier han til slutt, ganske stille. “Men hun bestemmer jo ikke selv? Så lenge hun er nødt til å gå til en lege for å snakke om den jævla fyren, så blir hun jo aldri ferdig med det. Eller alt han påførte min mor, alt han fikk henne til å slutte å gjøre, eller gjøre annerledes. Hun er jo redd for å ta bussen, i tilfelle den blir forsinket, hun tør ikke å gå til frisøren, hun kan ikke gå til byen midt på dagen, hundrevis av hensyn. Å snakke mer om det, det er jo bare å gjøre det større, holde det aktivt?”

 

Marcel setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet, gnir hånden over øyet igjen, men jeg tror det er det andre øyet nå, ikke det som fikk chili i seg.

 

“Å nei...så fælt at moren din har det sånn. Bor hun her? Snakker du ofte med henne?” spør jeg. 

 

Jeg setter meg ned ved bordet. Han ser plutselig så ensom ut. 

 

“Ikke så ofte nå. Ikke etter at jeg flyttet hit. Hun bruker ikke telefon, bare i nødsfall, bare noen ganger. Det også er en vane, ikke sant, hun fikk ikke lov til det før, da jeg var liten.”

 

“Men er du sikker på om hun har gått til psykolog, lenge, liksom?” spør jeg forsiktig. 

 

Marcel rister lett på hodet. “Altså… hun har snakket om det i ti år. Hvordan psykologene ikke kan hjelpe henne, at det bare er bortkastede penger for … faen, hva heter det på norsk da? Für die Kasse, die Krankenkasse… forsikringen? Men jeg vet jo ikke, jeg har jo aldri vært med henne.”

 

“Ok… For meg har det vært det motsatte i alle fall. Det har  _ ikke _ vært å gjøre ting større. Det har vært å lære slutte å fortelle hjernen min at ting er farlige, ting som ikke er det. Kanskje … unnskyld hvis jeg blander meg for mye, men kanskje moren din aldri har … snakket lenge nok med noen. Det kan jo være litt overveldende helt i begynnelsen.”

Jeg ser bort på Isak, klarer ikke helt å tyde blikket hans, men han følger i alle fall med. 

 

“Hun har gått til mange, mange forskjellige leger. Men… hvis du hadde sett henne, du hadde ikke tenkt at hun har hatt godt utbytte av behandlingen sin, du hadde ikke tenkt det du heller. Og hele poenget var jo at hun skulle få det bedre. Jeg synes det virker som hun har det verre, fordi hun fremdeles ikke bestemmer over seg selv.” Marcel ser fra meg til Isak, før han fester blikket på bordplaten. “Det er bare det jeg tenker på. At Isak er i stand til å bestemme selv.”

 

_ Ikke sammenlign meg med stefaren din, Marcel, bare ikke gjør det. Du gjør jo det nå.  _ Jeg reiser meg brått, går bort til springen, fyller et glass vann, drikker det opp, bare for å ha noe å gjøre.

 

“Veldig kjipt å høre det om moren din”, sier jeg hest. 

 

“Du er irritert på meg nå, Even, det stemmer, ikke sant?” 

 

“Jeg sa jo at jeg synes det er kjipt å høre at moren din har det sånn, jo! Kjipt hva stefaren din har gjort med henne,” sier jeg, litt for høyt, litt for defensivt.  

 

Isak har hoppet ned fra kjøkkenbenken, han har nesten umerkelig tatt hånden min. 

“Kan du ikke heller prøve å forklare hva som er bra med det? Tror du en psykolog klarer å finne ut av hva faen det er som skjer med meg?” 

 

Jeg klemmer litt til i hånden hans, ser på ham.  _ Bare gi meg et tegn på at du vet at jeg ikke prøver å lure deg inn i noe eller bestemme over deg. _

 

Isak trekker den ene kjøkkenstolen litt bakover, nikker mot den mens han ser spørrende på meg. “Kom da, vi setter oss”, sier han stille.

 

Jeg setter meg. 

 

“Jeg vet ikke om en psykolog kommer til akkurat å finne ut av hva som skjer med deg. Det er ikke alltid man finner ut av hvorfor man føler sånn eller sånn, eller reagerer på den ene eller den andre måten,  _ hvorfor _ er ikke alltid hovedpoenget. Men..  _ for meg”,  _ sier jeg ettertrykkelig, “så har det blitt mindre farlig, for når jeg heller har prøvd å unngå ting, så forteller jeg på en måte hjernen min at det er dritfarlig, å gå på de eller de stedene, gjøre et eller annet. Når jeg har …”

 

“Men det er jo… helt omvendt”, mumler Marcel, han skyver hodet litt bakover og ser skeptisk på oss, mest på Isak. 

 

“Hvordan da? Hvordan helt omvendt?” spør jeg.

 

“Skal man ikke unngå det som man er redd for, da? Ikke oppsøke det som man vet at gir stress, eller angst? Skal liksom Isak gå rett til de stedene hvor det har skjedd ting som har gjort ham så redd?” Marcels stemme har steget i tonen, det virker som om han begynner å bli sint. 

 

“Du! Jeg sier ikke at Isak _ skal _ gjøre noe som helst, ok?” Jeg ser på Isak.

 

“Det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil gå dit, eller at jeg ikke vil prøve det, det bare gjør meg så … usikker, jeg vet liksom ikke hva som kommer til å skje… og det er jævlig overveldende at det er i morgen, det var sykt plutselig, det gjør meg stressa.” Isak legger hånden på kinnet mitt, bare noen få øyeblikk, han stryker tommelen langs kjevebeinet mitt. 

 

Snille kjæresten min. Du skjønner alltid alt.  _ Og nå skjønner jeg plutselig hvorfor det er spesielt ekstremt digg når du tar på meg hver gang du får sjansen nå her på kjøkkenet. _ Nå må jeg ikke gjøre om dette til å bli mitt stress. 

 

“Jeg skjønner det, baby… Kan jeg bare si en ting om det å unngå, eller ikke, det man er redd for?”

 

“Men hvorfor vet du så mye om det, Even?” skyter Marcel inn, mye roligere enn nettopp. Spørsmålet får Isak til å se overrasket på ham.

 

“Jeg vet ikke så mye om det, altså. Jeg prøver ikke å si det. Men tenk hvis du er liten og blir bitt av en hund. Da er det ganske stor sannsynlighet for at du blir redd for hunder, ikke sant? Men er det lureste da å unngå hunder resten av livet, eller å lære seg litt etter litt at hunder, stort sett da, de aller fleste, ikke biter? Og … sånn er det med andre ting også. Har dere lært om … hva er det det heter? Pavlov, han med hundene, betinget læring. Noen ganger så kan du bli redd for ting som ikke i seg selv har vært farlig for deg også, men noe har gjort at du forbinder det med noe farlig. Skjønner dere hva jeg mener?”

 

“Gummistøvler. Svarte, store gummistøvler”, sier Marcel, og peker på meg, nikker til meg.

 

“Hæ? .. Er du redd for svarte, store gummistøvler?” spør jeg.

 

“Ikke akkurat redd, ikke nå, men hvis jeg hadde kommet hjem her en dag og det sto et par sånne gummistøvler som jeg tenker på, om det sto et par sånne rett innenfor døren, på dørmatten. Så ville jeg merket det, jeg ville ikke likt det. Jeg liker det ikke heller hvis jeg møter noen, på tur, eller i skogen, med sånne støvler.”

 

“Fordi stefaren din hadde sånne støvler?” spør jeg.

 

“Ja. Og hvis de sto innenfor døren, så ville det jo si at han var kommet hjem, før oss. Men det er jo latterlig, jeg ser det, det er jo latterlig å være redd for støvlene i seg selv.”

 

“Det er ikke latterlig. Eller jeg har vært redd for rarere ting enn det.” Jeg smiler så vidt. “Men det virker ikke som du er sånn panisk redd, og det plager deg sikkert ikke så mye. Men hvis det hadde vært skikkelig ille, sånn at du begynte å hyperventilere hver gang du så sånne støvler, og så ble det plutselig mote her i byen, da ville det blitt slitsomt. Og det psykologen min ville sagt, var at hvis du ser på de støvlene lenge nok, så kommer det til å bli kjedelig til slutt. Og kjedelig er jo det motsatt av angstfylt på en måte.”

 

Marcel ler litt, den typiske, ganske brautende Marcel-latteren. Han strekker hånden over bordet og legger den over Isaks, lar den bare ligge der mens han ser på ham, det ser ut som han prøver å fange blikket hans i sitt.

“Du er redd på den måten, det har jeg jo sett”, sier han rolig. “Det er jo riktig, du kan jo ikke ha det sånn, du skal jo ikke det.”

 

Hva? Jeg ser spørrende på Isak. 

 

“Den føkkings varmtvannstanken, fy faen.” Isak grøsser, men ler litt også, ser fort bort på meg.

 

_ Åh. Det hadde jeg jo glemt nå. Jeg tenkte bare på angstanfallene. Men den dealet vi jo med, prøvde, senest i dag tidlig _ . Det gikk litt bedre. Vi gjennomførte det vi alltid kaller  _ greiene i dusjen _ . Jeg må smile, før jeg henter meg inn igjen: 

 

“Ja, det er sant. Men skjønner dere hva jeg mener med at man lærer hjernen sin at noe er farlig, og jo mer man unngår det, jo mer prenter det seg fast i hjernen at det er farlig? Og så blir det verre også noen ganger, det begynner å bli flere ting man er redd for, mer man må unngå. Da er greia, har vært det for meg i alle fall, å la hjernen få “re-lære” på en måte. Eksponere seg, selv om det er sykt skummelt i begynnelsen.” Uff, nå ranter jeg for mye. Nå må jeg holde kjeft og la Isak få snakke. 

 

“Jeg skjønner det… og det er logisk, egentlig. Men jeg har jo mest greier som jeg ikke vet hvor faen kommer fra engang. Da vi var på sykkeltur, Marcel, husker du? Det var jo ingenting, eller det som ga meg angst kom jo fra meg selv.” Isak ser på meg. “Det er faen sykt skummelt. At det er ting inni meg selv som gjør meg så sinnsykt redd.” 

 

“Men jeg trodde at det var noe, der dere var eller det dere snakket om, som ...utløste det? Og det kan det jo kanskje ha vært selv om du ikke husker det nå.” Jeg legger hånden på kneet hans under bordet. “Jeg tror kanskje at du ...undervurderer noen ganger hva som kan trigge det, eller?” 

 

_ Det tror jeg så veldig _ . Men jeg legger to fingre over leppene mine, jeg sier for mye. 

 

“Det var Marcel som spurte meg om greier fra da jeg var liten.” Isak nikker mot Marcel. “Du spurte meg om mamma, om hva som var verst da jeg var liten. Jeg vet ikke jeg, ass, men det er noe jeg ikke ville svart på, ikke skikkelig, om noen andre hadde spurt. Men akkurat da var det akkurat som om jeg tenkte over det… jeg tror det var det som skjedde.”

 

“Du kan jo forklare det. Jeg mener, det kom ikke helt av seg selv. Er det litt mindre skummelt, da?” spør jeg. Men egentlig er det ikke det jeg lurer på. 

 

“Nei… eller, det er skummelt at jeg ikke har noen kontroll over meg selv, eller over hva jeg tenker. Det… føles ikke som meg.”

 

“Jeg skjønner det. Angst er jo jævlig. Men hvis den psykologen i morgen er litt sånn som min, så kommer ikke opplegget til å være at du skal snakke i hjel barndommen din, at du liksom i hundre timer skal legge ut og fortelle om hvordan alt var.”

 

“Spurver. Vi kan snakke om føkkings spurver. Det er i alle fall ikke mulig å unngå spurver resten av livet.” Isaks stemme er spøkefull, han flirer litt og uttaler  _ spurver _ som om han har fått noe ekkelt i munnen og vil spytte det ut.

 

“Kanskje psykologen kan omprogrammere deg, så du blir redd for en veldig sjelden fugl isteden, en som bare finnes i indre Amazonas, eller noe.” Jeg blunker til ham. 

 

“Eller flamingoer. Jeg kan godta å få angst av flamingoer.” Han smiler.

 

“Ok, det fikser sikkert psykologen. Er sikker på at det er flinke psykologer her, spennende jobbutfordring det der, du ender opp som case i en berømt nerdeartikkel.” 

 

“Flamingomannen fra Göttingen?” 

 

“Men helt serr, så tror jeg psykologen vil først prøve å hjelpe deg med hvordan du kan håndtere det, angstanfallene. Noen ganger så gjør man kanskje automatisk noe som er bra, som gjør at man kommer seg litt lettere gjennom det, uten at man skjønner det selv, liksom, men så kan det jo være ting man gjør som gjør det verre for en selv også.”

 

“Du tar på ting, Isak, har jeg lagt merke til. Du lener deg inntil til og legger hendene på ting. Er det sånt du mener, at det er noe som Isak gjør fordi han føler det hjelper?” Marcel ser nysgjerrig på meg.

 

“Ja.” Jeg smiler. “Sånne ting, for eksempel. “Det er en sånn ting jeg lærte meg, kjenne at verden fortsatt er der, på en måte, at man ikke har forsvunnet inn i seg selv.”

 

Isak er blitt stille, han har lagt håndflatene mot stolsetet og sitter på hendene sine, han virker stiv og forknytt.

 

“Hva tenker du på?” spør jeg. Jeg stryker ham over kneet, søker etter blikket hans. 

 

“Det er bare litt mye. Hva om jeg ikke fikser det? Hvis jeg ikke skjønner greia, ikke forstår hva jeg skal gjøre?”

 

“Men baby, det er ikke noe å fikse. Du skal få hjelp, ikke prestere noe.”

 

“Men jeg er ikke en… jeg kan jo ikke snakke om følelser, jeg er ikke … følelsesmasteren, liksom.”

 

“Jo, det er du, faktisk! Og du er utrolig søt.” Jeg smiler, klarer bare ikke å dy meg. “Men du trenger ikke de skillsa når du skal snakke med en psykolog uansett. Det er ikke sånn: ‘Beskriv hva du følte da!’” Jeg sier det siste med streng, gammelmodig stemme. “Eller det tror jeg i alle fall ikke, ikke på studenthelsetjenesten, liksom.” 

 

“Søt, jeg er vel faen ikke søt heller!” Isak strekker armene foran seg, griper etter en penn som ligger på bordet, trommer den mot bordkanten. “Du blir med?” spør han.

 

“Inn?”

 

“Ja? Er det lov?” Han ser på Marcel, som trekker på skuldrene og tydeligvis ikke vet.

 

“Du bestemmer, Isak. Hvis du sier at du vil det, så kan du jo det. Hvis hun eller han først vil ha et par ord med deg alene, så er det sikkert for å forsikre seg om at du vil det, at ikke jeg prøver å bestemme over deg, som noen..” Jeg avbryter meg selv, kremter. 

 

“Jeg tror ikke det, vi var ferdige med det for lenge siden, det var en feil av meg, jeg skjønte det da Isak forklarte litt mer om de tingene jeg ble bekymret for. Jeg tror ikke du prøver å kontrollere Isak.” Marcel snakker med fast stemme, nikker liksom ordene inn.

 

“Neida. Det virket bare litt sånn i sted, da vi begynte å prate om det her. Men det er greit, glem det..” Jeg sender Marcel et smil, før jeg ser på Isak. “I alle fall du trenger ikke å være redd for å ikke fikse det, eller for ikke å ha … ord for følelser.. eller noe sånt. Men hvis du føler deg usikker, så bare si det, hvis du klarer. Psykologen prøver jo å bli kjent med deg, finne ut av typiske måter du tenker på.”

 

Isak har zonet litt ut, han ser ut av vinduet, hodet beveger seg så vidt opp og ned mens jeg snakker, så jeg ser at han hører meg og at han tar det inn. Men Marcel følger intenst med, han bryter inn med det samme jeg er ferdig å snakke. 

“Det er en sånn ting som jeg er redd for, jeg er redd for at folk gjør ting de tror de må, at de blir med på ting fordi de føler de skal… unnskyld for at jeg blandet meg inn i det, men Isak er jo blitt en venn, det var bare viktig å høre ham si at han ville det. Det har ikke noe med … at noen bestemmer over ham, det var ikke sånn ment.”

 

“Ok, det er chill. Men det er kult at du sier det.” 

Herregud, hvorfor sa jeg ikke bare ifra i sted? 

 

“Men Isak baby, hva skjer?” Jeg smiler, peker mot hodet hans. 

 

“Sikkert Parkinson”, sier han, fremdeles med et blankt blikk ut av vinduet, før han snur seg mot meg og smiler. “Sorry. Det ble litt overload. Men, du, jeg vil at du skal være med inn. Du må det.”

 

“Jeg blir med inn!” Jeg lener meg litt over bordet, stryker ham over kinnet en gang. “Skjønner at det ble litt overload. Vi kan snakke om noe annet, eller spise snart, før blåskjellene får Parkinson.”

 

“Jeg må jo fikse pommes frites! Jeg er jo brannvakt, sånn at du ikke skader deg, baby. Brannvakt med Parkinson, det er ikke helt optimalt, da.”

 

“Han  _ er _ søt, sånn rent objektivt, liksom?” Jeg legger hodet på skakke og ser spørrende på Marcel. At jeg i det hele tatt spør Marcel om det, uansett tone, overrasker meg. 

 

“Definitivt søt, og så engasjert. Engasjement er veldig hevende for søthetsskalaen!” Marcel ler, reiser seg fra bordet og henter tre flasker av det alkoholfrie ølet vi har fylt kjøleskapet med.

 

“Det der var veldig kult sagt. Jeg digger norsken din,” sier jeg og løfter hånden til en high five idet han reiser seg.  

 

“Bortsett fra at du tydeligvis blander ordene litt, søt, for faen”, mumler Isak, liksom-grumpy fra komfyren, jeg ser at han himler med øynene.

 

“Men det er ikke noe mer du vil snakke om om det nå?” spør jeg og strekker beinet mitt bort mot knehulen hans, koser han der litt med tærne. 

 

“Om hvor føkkings søt jeg er, mener du?” spør Isak, og gir meg et luftkyss.

 

“For eksempel. Det er jo et uuttømmelig tema.”

 

Isak blåser luft i kinnene, slipper den ut med et lite smell, det ser ut som han tenker.

“Men… gi meg et konkret eksempel, da. På noe som din psykolog har fått deg til å skjønne, eller se på en annen måte. Hvis det er noe du synes det er ok å fortelle Marcel om også. Jeg klarer liksom ikke helt å se hvordan det skal funke for meg… om du skjønner?” sier han etter en liten stund.

 

Jeg tar en slurk av ølen Marcel akkurat har åpnet og satt foran meg. Dette har jeg jo faktisk tenkt på. Jeg kaster et blikk på Marcel. Han ser forventningsfullt på meg. Jeg skraper litt på etiketten på øl-flasken. Den sitter godt fast. 

 

“Ok, noen ganger så har man noen fastgrodde tanker om seg selv, eller om andre, uten at man er klar over dem ordentlig. De er liksom automatiske, så man har aldri tenkt over om det egentlig er bra tanker, om de er sanne, men du oppfører deg som om det er det sanneste i verden. Og … når du blir pusha til å erfare at de faktisk er helt på trynet, så blir ting annerledes, veldig annerledes, på en bra måte.”

 

Jeg ser fra Isak til Marcel. “Skjønner dere, eller er det veldig rart forklart?”

 

“Men hvordan vet man det, da? At noe man tror er sant ikke er det?” Marcel har lent seg frem, og ser interessert på meg.

 

“Et eksempel? Ja.. Jeg gikk liksom ut fra at alt som var bra, var noe jeg før eller senere ville ødelegge, og at det “bra” da var usant. Hvis jeg hadde det kjempegøy en kveld, så kanskje jeg ble syk dagen etterpå, og da var det “bra” egentlig noe sykt. Basically så trodde jeg at jeg kom til å føkke opp alt etter hvert, uansett. Derfor sa jeg jo også til deg, Isak, at vi ikke burde bli sammen, for jeg kom bare til å såre deg, og så ville du hate meg, og alt det som hadde vært fint, det ville liksom aldri ha eksistert. Og på en måte så visste jeg jo at jeg tenkte sånn, jeg trengte ikke noen psykolog for å skjønne det. Men det var mer grunnleggende enn jeg ante. Det var ikke noe vits i å ta noe helt alvorlig. Jeg kunne i grunn bare gi faen, ikke prøve å bli flink til noe, for eksempel, for jeg kom jo bare til å føkke det opp uansett. Og så ble jeg pusha til å ikke la det premisset få styre meg.” 

 

“Fy faen, tenk om du hadde fått meg til å tro det også… at vi ikke burde være sammen. Men jeg visste at det ikke var sant, da.” Isak ser på meg, rynker brynene litt. “Men, jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener nå, faktisk. Med at man kan tro på noe som ikke stemmer, at det kanskje føles lettere.”

 

Kjæresten min. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg smiler til ham, før jeg ser på Marcel. 

 

“Isak var bare helt vanvittig rå da jeg sa det, med at jeg kom til å såre han og så ville han hate meg. Han bare …’du vet faen ingenting om framtida. I morgen kan vi få … hva var det? en metor? i hodet. Så slutt å snakke om framtida. Nå tar du og jeg det her helt chill.’”

“Husker du det?” Isaks stemme skjelver litt, han er blank i øynene.

 

“Trodde du jeg hadde glemt det?” Jeg smiler, leppene mine skjelver. Vi har visst fått Parkinson begge to. 

 

“Vet ikke… jeg visste kanskje ikke at du husket det sånn.. helt, alt sammen. Men...er det ikke deprimerende, egentlig, at vi er på samme sted akkurat nå?” 

 

“Vi er jo ikke på samme sted! Da var det jo virkelig minutt for minutt, eller dag for dag. Ville du sagt de dagene der at du visste at vi kom til å være sammen, lenge, alltid?”

 

“Jeg ville sagt at jeg håpte det.”

 

“Hva sier du nå da?”

 

Jeg ser bort på Marcel, føler nesten vi drar ham inn i en spontan vigsel. Han ser i grunn ut som han koser seg.

 

“Det vet du. Det vet du, jo. At vi alltid kommer til å være sammen, uansett hva som skjer, så kommer vi to til å være sammen.”

 

“Det er i alle fall ikke deprimerende.” Jeg går skrittet bort til ham, legger armen rundt ham og kysser ham på munnen. Isak lener seg mot meg, inn i kysset, han legger en hånd i bakhodet mitt, filtrer fingrene gjennom håret mitt.

 

“Skal jeg overta, som brannmann, eller hva det var?” spør Marcel, smilende. “Hvis dere trenger en pause?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja - hvordan var dette da? 
> 
> Dere vet vi elsker kommentarer fra dere ❤️


	56. It was nothing, really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har sitt første møte med psykologen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er blitt tirsdag, og vi skal være med Isak til psykologen.  
> Vi prøver jo å holde et visst realistisk nivå, og da ble det litt for far fetched at Isak skulle få time hos en psykolog med perfekte norskkunnskaper. Forhåpentligvis tenker dere at språkblandingen, som vi jo bruker ganske mye i denne historien, er med på å transportere dere til Göttingen, sånn halvveis i Isak og Evens sko.

Det har egentlig vært en perfekt morgen.

 

Bare Even og jeg, aleine i leiligheten. God kaffe i senga først, og etterpå frokost på kjøkkenet, med rundstykker Marcel kjøpte hos bakeren før han stakk på seminar. Og sex, langsom og digg sex uten å tenke på å prøve å være stille, ingen av oss. En dusj, tett sammen, nervøs og litt kjapp, for å rekke en rolig tur gjennom byen på vei til campus, eller for å ikke pushe grensene med den jævla varmtvannsberederen akkurat i dag.

 

Og likevel er jeg så føkkings rastløs at det er vanskelig å sitte stille mens vi venter på at jeg skal bli ropt opp. Even sitter også fremoverlent i stolen, i solidaritet med meg, tror jeg, eller kanskje dette stresser ham også, at jeg er så uvant urolig. Han har lagt hånden på låret mitt, like over kneet, vinkelen i håndleddet hans ser ukomfortabel ut, men han holder hånden stødig på meg. Han merker vel at jeg trenger det, at jeg ikke hadde klart å sitte her uten vekten av hånden hans til å holde meg. Bare det at han er her, at han gjør dette sammen med meg.

 

Jeg svelger tørt i det døren til venterommet blir åpnet, det er en glassdør og jeg har allerede sett konturene av helsesekretæren før dørklinken begynte å bevege seg. Jeg er forberedt, og jeg er her frivillig, jeg er ikke redd. Men likevel hamrer hjertet alt for fort i brystet mitt når hun sjekker den lille skjermen i hånden sin, før hun vennlig sier “Herr Valtersen? Isak Valtersen, bitte!”

 

Jeg griper hånden til Even mens vi reiser oss, jeg merker hvor svett og kald min egen er når jeg kjenner hans varme, tørre hud mot håndflaten. “Ok”, sier jeg, mest til meg selv, men jeg gjentar det likevel, mens vi går etter sekretæren bortover den lyse gangen. “Ok.”

 

Fyren som står i døråpningen og tar imot oss ser ikke ut som en psykolog. Han ser mer ut som en fyr som tålmodig venter på mandelmelkcortadoen sin på en eller annen fancy hipsterkaffebar som jeg ville foretrukket å gå forbi. Han har mørkt hår i en halvlang frisyre, jeg klarer ikke helt å plassere hvor gammel han er, et sted mellom meg og pappa, tenker jeg, og strekker frem hånden for å hilse på ham. 

 

“My boyfriend, I want him to come with me, I want him to be in the room”, sier jeg med det samme, og biter kjevene bestemt sammen.

 

“Ok, that’s fine. Come in!” Psykologen smiler og holder døren åpen for oss, så vi kan gå inn først. 

 

Han skyver en stol over til den andre siden av bordet, peker smilende mot oss, før han flytter kontorstolen sin bort til den andre siden av bordet. 

 

“Ok, Isak. My name is Otto.” 

 

Han ser så på Even, rekker frem hånden. 

 

Even slipper min hånd for å gripe hånden hans. “Even.” 

Jeg drar ermene på hettejakken min ned over håndleddene, knytter hendene rundt stoffet. Er det meningen at vi skal sette oss?

 

“Would you like some water? Please sit down.” Han gestikulerer mot stolene og ser spørrende på oss.

 

Jeg setter meg på den innerste stolen, og gjør en ubestemmelig hodebevegelse som svar på det med vannet. Jeg er allerede tørr i munnen.

 

“Just excuse me one second and I’ll go and get one more glass.” Han smiler nok en gang, mumler et eller annet om at han burde ha flere rene glass, før han forsvinner ut av rommet. 

 

“Han virker jo hyggelig, da, baby. Dette kommer til å gå bra.” Even griper hånden min igjen, nikker liksom bestemt mot meg for å overbevise meg. 

 

“Ja, dette kommer til å gå jævlig bra”, sier jeg, stemmen min er mutt, nesten litt sur. “Han ser ut som en jævla hipsterdude. Er du sikker på at han er lege, egentlig?”

 

“Det er jo bare et bra tegn det, da. Han trenger ikke en hvit frakk eller å være så jævlig formell for å få autoritet, liksom.”

 

Jeg bare nikker, ser meg uinteressert rundt i rommet, prøver å finne noe jeg kan disse, eller i det minste noe morsomt å kommentere. Men det er ikke så mye å feste seg ved, det er lyst og ryddig og uten særlige detaljer.

 

Døren går opp igjen. 

 

Jeg følger ham med øynene, Otto, ser på mens han plasserer to tomme glass foran oss og fyller dem med vann fra en flaske med blå kork.  _ Stilles wasser _ står det på etiketten.

 

“Ok, welcome, to both of you.” Det knirker svakt i kontorstolen når han setter seg.

 

“Isak, so I’m a psychologist. You probably knew that already, didn’t you?” 

 

Jeg nikker.

 

“I have read the report the doctor made, of course, so you know what I know. Have you been to a psychologist before?” 

 

Jeg rister på hodet, prøver å kremte litt, renske halsen. “No”, får jeg frem til slutt.

 

“Ok.” Han nikker. “Sometimes people find it a bit strange or are a bit nervous when they come for their first consultation. That is perfectly normal. But I don’t know how you feel about it. Would you like to say anything about what you feel about it?” Han er mild i stemmen, smiler, avvæpnende, liksom, sikkert. 

 

Jeg ser fort bort på Even. Han klemmer hånden min litt. Jeg har mest lyst til å bare trekke på skuldrene,  _ I don’t know _ , liksom, men det er vel meningen at jeg skal si noe.

“It feels weird. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.” Jeg prøver meg på et lite smil.

 

“I feel you. I know what you mean. Well, actually you can say anything you like really, or not say so much, if you don’t feel like it. But let me first say that this is actually one of very few consultations I’m doing in English, so please don’t be afraid to tell me if you don’t understand what I’m saying, if I don’t make any sense”. Han ler litt. “And that goes for anything, really, never be afraid to ask me what I mean, or tell me if there is something you don’t know what to respond to, or don’t feel like responding to.” 

 

“Ok. I hope I make sense. In English, I mean. I’ll try.” Jeg smiler igjen, det føles litt mer ekte denne gangen, det er liksom noe litt latterlig i at vi sitter her og gjør dette på et språk som ikke er favoritten til noen av oss. Det får meg til å slappe så vidt av, det kommer kanskje til å gå greit, likevel.

 

“Don’t worry about that. But I should just check that I have some information correct. Your name is Isak Valtersen. You are 23 years old and a master student here in physics?” Han ser så vidt innom noen notater og uttaler “physics” som om det er litt imponerende. 

 

Jeg nikker igjen. “Yes. At the Gauss center.”

 

“Ok?” sier han entusiastisk. “You probably have read that book .. eh “Measuring the Universe” then?”

 

Jeg klarer ikke å holde tilbake en liten latter, den boken, jeg må bare få lest den, jeg skal faen meg lese den i kveld. “Well… I have it, but… it seems sort of pretentious”, svarer jeg.

 

“Oh, pretentious..” Han smiler og ser litt tankefull ut et øyeblikk. “Yes, maybe. Well, anyway, you are from Norway?”

 

“Oslo.” Jeg nikker igjen, det er visst stort sett det jeg gjør her.

 

“And for how much time have you lived here, in Göttingen?”

 

“Oh.. since January, that’s… three months… ish…” Stemmen min er usikker, som om det er vanskelig å regne ut hvor lenge jeg har vært her, som om jeg ikke vet det.

 

“And how do you live here?"

 

Jeg retter meg litt opp i stolen, prøver å skjerpe meg litt, samle meg, sånn at jeg kan svare på en normal måte. “I share a flat with two other master students. Exchange students, like me. In town.”

 

“And is Even one of these students you share flat with?” Han ser på Even også nå. 

 

Jeg snur meg fort mot Even, ser overrasket fra ham til hipster-Otto. “No.. no. Even is my boyfriend, my… partner, whatever you call it here. He’s visiting me, well, he came because I wasn’t doing so good.” Ordene raser ut av meg, jeg snakker alt for hektisk, men jeg orker bare ikke noen misforståelser om hvem Even er.

 

“Ok. You know, I ask you these questions to … get to know you a little and to have an idea of what your life is like now. So is this the first time you live abroad?”

 

Jeg nikker igjen.

 

“How has it been? I know from your report that the anxiety …” Han ser nøye på meg, når han sier det ordet …” is something you have said that you started to experience quite recently, but is it possible to say something about how it has been, moving from Norway, from Oslo, from Even, to Göttingen?”

 

Jeg sitter stille noen sekunder, prøver å tenke på hva han egentlig spør meg om. Hvordan det har vært? Jeg svelger, lener meg frem etter vannglasset og drikker en slurk av det kalde vannet.

“Lonely”, sier jeg, og ser på veggen bak kontorstolen. “It’s been pretty lonely. I miss our life at home.”

 

“Ok. So you two live together in Oslo. For how much time have you been living together?”

 

Jeg flytter på hånden min, fletter fingrene mine sammen med Evens, ser på ham igjen. Han smiler til meg, på samme måte som jeg tror jeg smiler til ham akkurat nå. “Five years.” Jeg ser fremdeles på Even, må tvinge meg selv til å snu hodet og fokusere på psykologduden igjen. “Five years, we’ve lived together for about five years”, gjentar jeg.

 

“Five years! That’s impressive. Do you know why I’m saying that?”

 

“Yeah, gay guys are promiscuous and don’t have long relationships… everyone isn’t like that.” Jeg stirrer på ham.

 

“No, that was not it. But how can you know what I think really? But, no, that was not what I was thinking about.” 

 

“Okay, sorry, I’m sorry I was assuming stuff.” Jeg må bare puste litt mer og tenke før jeg svarer, ta det chill, dette.

 

“No, don’t be sorry. Maybe that is what some people have said to you, And you can tell me if I say stupid things, just tell me. I can take it. No, I was just thinking that living together in general is not always so easy. And I noticed when I asked you that, you looked at each other and smiled. And I thought, well I can really understand it must be lonely, then, like you said, to all the sudden be here, without Even, without your life at home, as you said.”

 

Jeg smiler så vidt igjen når han sier at vi så på hverandre, at vi smilte til hverandre, det er noe trygt i at han så det og hadde lyst til å si noe om det.

“I miss him. Like… all the small, normal things, the things that just happen automatically, that we can’t do over the phone… just the normal stuff”, sier jeg.

 

“Yeah, things can get empty and strange, without the normal stuff, so it’s not strange that you have felt lonely. And we are soon going to talk a bit about the anxiety, yeah? But is there anything you can think of, something that happened, for instance, that changed .. when you went from feeling lonely, missing Even, missing your life at home, and up till the moment, or the days, when you started to feel anxious?”

 

“I’m not sure…. Nothing special, not really. I was at home for a few days… I don’t know?” Jeg snur meg mot Even, sender ham et lite nødrop, vet han, var det noe spesielt, liksom?

 

“Well… “ begynner Even, ser litt nølende fra meg til psykologen. “You came to Oslo, like three weeks back, or something like that, then you were .. fine? And I went to Barcelona. You encouraged me to do that, then you were fine as well.. Or, wait.. You went back to Göttingen, after being in Oslo, and then you decided to .. like adapt to the life in Göttingen, because you had been a little isolated before that. You bought a bike.. And that’s when it first happened, isn’t it? But I don’t know if that has got anything to do with it.” 

 

“Right… the bike. Yeah, that’s the first time it happened, when we took the new bike for a ride.” Det ruller ubehagelig gjennom meg, jeg svelger tungt og griper etter vannglasset igjen.

“It was nothing, really. I was on a bike trip with one of the guys I share the flat with… and we talked about being a kid in Norway, basically. He just thought that I used to go for a lot of hiking trips and spend lots of time in the woods, just because I’m Norwegian. And…. you know, I really didn’t at all. Anyway, he asked me something… and I tried to explain why I never was that kid, that went tenting and swimming with his family. But it’s not like that was something that has made me … get anxiety before…”

 

“It’s great Isak, that you tell me all this. There is so much here that I want us to talk about. But first, there is one thing that I’m really curious about. You don’t look comfortable at all now, when you talk about this. But the first thing you said was ‘It was nothing, really.’ That .. somehow doesn’t fit for me. Why did you say that?”

 

“It just… doesn’t seem like something I should make a big deal about? It’s just… normal, in a way?” Jeg skjønner ikke helt hva han mener.

 

“According to who?”

 

“Well.. to me?” Jeg ser spørrende på ham, følelsen som ulmer i meg gjør meg urolig, den gjør det vanskelig å sitte stille på stolen.

 

“What I see is that, according to you, this  _ is  _ a big deal?”

 

“But what’s the point of feeling that something is a big deal, if nobody cares?” Jeg prøver å senke skuldrene litt, det føles allerede stramt i musklene i nakken.

 

“Here you say something very important. Can you hear that?” 

 

Jeg ser tomt på ham en stund, før jeg rister forsiktig på hodet.

 

“Well there are actually several things in what you said that are important,  _ what’s the point in feeling that something is a big deal, if nobody cares.  _ Can you, just for the exercise, imagine that Even said that, about himself. Does anything strike you then as peculiar?”

 

Jeg vrir meg mot Even igjen, må se ham, han ser egentlig ganske alvorlig ut, det gjør meg usikker.

 

“Isak, I only have your well-being in mind. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable just for the sake of it, but I think this is important.”

 

“I would have told him that the important thing is if he cares, that what he feels is the important thing. That nobody should make him feel as if what he is feeling is wrong.” Jeg snakker langsomt, ser på psykologen mens jeg former ordene. 

 

“Yes, exactly. So tell me, why doesn’t that also go for you?”

 

“But it does, I mean, with Even it does, with him I feel like my feelings are important, too.” Det er som å gripe i sirup, jeg klarer ikke helt å dra frem hva jeg egentlig mener, eller tror.

 

“I’m happy to hear you saying that. I have written it down and I will remind you of it, if necessary!” Han holder så vidt opp notatblokken sin, smiler. “We will come back to that ‘if nobody cares’ _ , _ that you said . But there is more to what you said. Imagine that Even, or me, or anybody really, was in, let’s say a car crash, and had his leg broken. And then people passed by, nobody cared. You wouldn’t have said that there is no point in making a big deal about it, because you can try as hard as you will, but it won’t be all normal. You can’t just stand up and walk and say that there is no point in making this a big deal and not walk, so I’ll walk. What do you get out of what I just said now?”

 

“That I shouldn’t give a shit about what others think. That I should just understand that there is something happening to me that probably won’t just fix itself?” Jeg plukker på ermet mitt, drar i det elastiske bråtet nederst. 

 

“Are you being the clever physics student now? How does this relate to you, like really?” Han smiler, men ser samtidig forskende på meg.

 

“The point is, that in a way I don’t feel that it relates to me. I get it, I understand that mental issues are as real as a broken leg, it’s not like I… I understand that treatment is important. But it’s more that I feel that my … issues, or whatever, that they don’t really qualify as something serious, or something that needs to be treated. It’s just normal stuff, lots of normal stuff that suddenly keeps making me feel … you know. Get anxiety.” 

 

Jeg åpner glidelåsen på jakka, det er plutselig så sinnsykt varmt her inne, huden i nakken min er klam når jeg drar hånden over den.

 

“Your voice, your body language and even your brain, on a theoretical level, get that this, these issues, that we haven’t talked about yet really, are serious. But that you still feel that it doesn’t relate to you, that is something I can understand. Sometimes things are like that for us. The reason for why I keep on about it is that I think it’s important that we have this  _ gap _ , if we can call it that, in mind through your therapy. For how much time are you going to stay here? Do you know that, when you are going back to Norway? It is in order to know how much time we have, and how we are going to proceed, that I ask you that.”  

 

“Two more months. Until the middle of June. If I stay. I have thought about just quitting, just going home. Maybe that would be easier.” Bare dra hjem og ikke tenke mer på dette, kanskje det hadde vært det beste for meg?

 

“We can of course discuss that, if you want to, but there are some things I would like us to talk about, related to what you have said already, before we eventually do that.”

 

“Okay.” Jeg vrenger av meg jakka, og lar den henge over ryggen på stolen. 

 

“In the report it says that you haven’t experienced anxiety before in you life, is that right?”

 

“No, it started here.” Her i denne rare, gamle byen, full av sykler og pensjonister. 

 

“So what is it with here? Or is it really related to here? What is your hunch on that?”

 

Jeg stopper opp litt, prøver å gripe tak i hva jeg tror om dette, om det ville skjedd uansett, eller om det er noe håndfast og fysisk som har ligget foran føttene mine og fått meg til å stolpre.

 

“I’ve actually thought about that, tried to figure out if it is this place, if I could go somewhere else and then never feel this way again. But… you know, in a way I think it’s the distance, and maybe that I was lonely, that I missed being at home. I sort of… opened up and thought about things that I usually would never spend any energy on. When it first happened, I was trying to answer a question that my friend asked me, and normally I would just have started to talk about something else, or laughed it away. I’m sorry if I’m not making any sense.”

 

“No, no, you are absolutely making sense. And you might be right, maybe these things wouldn’t have come up, maybe you wouldn’t have opened up for them, as you say, if it wasn’t for living abroad, deprived of your fixed points, your life that you know, the normal stuff as you said, back home. But I think what you can do is to consider deciding to stay, and then to work through what has opened up. You can also decide to go back, but, and I actually think you know that, that won’t mean to close it again. It doesn’t work like that. And maybe, maybe that isn’t so unfortunate, not really. What I think I hear here, is a story, from your childhood, from not going tenting, not going swimming with your family, and a lot more probably, that you, now as an adult, experiencing life changes, will benefit from telling again. And through that journey you might learn to cope with your anxiety, to master it, and maybe feel even more secure about who you are. Does that touch you as something you can envision, or only as nonsense. Just feel free to tell me.”

 

Jeg tar Evens hånd, drar den over i fanget mitt og holder den mellom begge mine. Fingrene mine drar og stryker over håndflaten hans, det er ikke egentlig kjærtegn, mer en slags beroligende berøringer for min egen del, det er noe ved den vante følelsen av huden hans som får meg til å puste rolig og bare klare å tenke.

 

“I think there was so much that was said and done when I was small… that probably shouldn’t have happened. And there are things that I just experienced as, you know, normal and ok, and when I remember them now, or think about them, I sometimes feel as if everything I know is wrong. It’s not like I really want to talk about those memories, or think about them, but… I just want to get better. I never want to feel the way I did those days, when I did things that were dangerous, and scared Even … and my friends. So I …. I suppose I’m willing to try. I want to try.”

 

Even biter seg i leppene, og jeg kjenner et lite rykk, som et skjelv, i hånden hans. Jeg lukker øynene et par sekunder, tenker på at jeg skal puste og svare på det psykologen, Otto, spør meg om.

 

“That’s great. What we can do is that you can come here twice a week, and we can talk through what we just touched upon, and, and that is something we are going to do before the end of this consultation as well, we will talk about here and now, your anxiety and how to cope with it. How does that sound?”

 

“Yeah. That sounds okay. I’m ready.” Jeg smiler, liksom oppmuntrende, mest til meg selv. Det høres greit ut da, det føles ikke skremmende eller uoverkommelig.

 

“Ok, I’m glad you’re saying that, Isak. And now, I think maybe we should start with your most recent experience of anxiety, and then we will go back in time later, in later conversations, but the last time you had an anxiety attack, was that …” Han ser i rapporten, … “the day before you met the doctor?”

 

Jeg stirrer blankt foran meg noen øyeblikk, det er som om dagene går i surr, men det stemmer jo ikke, det han sier. Sammen med Even, på den plassen med alle kaféene, fredag, lørdag, jeg vet ikke helt, men det var den siste gangen. Jeg snur meg mot Even, “Fredag? Var det da? Eller, når var det?”

 

“Det var da vi dro ut for å kjøpe den gasspatronen, dagen etter jeg hadde kommet, fredag, ja.” Even legger armen rundt meg, nederst på ryggen. 

 

“Actually, that wasn’t the last time. The most recent was on Friday. After I met with the doctor.” Jeg lener meg litt frem i stolen, kjenner Evens hånd i siden min.

 

“Ok. Will you tell me what happened?”

 

“Sure… we were in town, we just went for a walk, did some shopping, and we stopped at that open market place, that square behind the Rathaus. I think we maybe wanted to have a coffee or something. And there were so many small birds there, those small, brown ones. Spurv...eh… Spatz? Anyway. They… it was because of them.” Jeg tar en pause, prøver å huske hvordan det føltes, eller hva jeg tenkte, men det er ingen tydelige konturer å gripe fatt i. Alt jeg husker er pakket inn i en myk og porøs masse som surrer og vender på seg, i kontinuerlig bevegelse. Og hvordan forklarer man egentlig det?

 

“Ok, so it started with these birds” begynner Otto, langsomt, konsentrert. “Was it the sound they make, or how close they might come, like in a crowd, very scary, like that Hitchcock movie, if you know that, or was it something else, perhaps?”

 

“Yeah, I know that movie!” sier jeg, eller jeg ler litt fnysende, snur meg mot Even igjen og himler litt med øynene. Han smiler tilbake, himler med øynene selv, men av meg.

 

“Hitchcock is a genius!” sier Even. 

 

“Those birds are scary, I can agree on that. But… I don’t really find birds scary, normally. They can be interesting, fascinating sometimes. These birds on Friday, that started the… well, anxiety… they reminded me of another bird. I saw a bird like that getting caught by a falcon… I saw that in a different situation, when I was in the … the tower. It was flying through the air, and the falcon just zoomed in and took it, and brought it back to the nest on the top of the tower. And the small bird was still alive, it was caught between the claws of the falcon, but it was still alive. It still believed it could survive, I think. Like, it wanted to live.” 

 

Jeg ser fra psykologen til Even, før jeg senker blikket og betrakter mine egne knær. Jeg har egentlig ikke tenkt så mye på det, men jeg tror det stemmer, den spurven trodde faktisk at den kunne overleve, eller den ville helst det. Jeg ser den for meg nå, hvordan kroppen sitret.

 

“That is a strong image, like of the brutality in nature. And I can’t help myself from thinking that it is for you really a story of something else. Am I right?”

 

“I don’t know… maybe… when I think of it now, I sometimes felt like that. Like I really thought things would get better, no matter how many times I was shown that they really were only getting worse.” Jeg ser på ham, han ser vennlig ut, som om han bryr seg.

 

“But, Isak. You must have been so very, very right in thinking so, this seems like you who wanted to live, to survive, to overcome, whatever dangers that were there, right in front of you.”

 

“But still I really just thought that it was normal, that it was supposed to be like that. When I think about what I have now, that just seems impossible to understand. Everything is so extremely much better.” Jeg stryker to fingre over Evens håndledd, bare helt lett, alt er så sinnsykt mye bedre enn jeg kunne forestilt meg.

 

“Sometimes things have to go a lot better, before we are prepared to deal with things. Sometimes it is like that. But how did you feel on Friday in front of the birds, I know you got terrified, but did you feel somehow sympathy with these birds, contempt, or anything you can identify?”

 

“Sadness. I felt sad for them, I think. They don’t know that they have such a worthless existence. They might fly through the air and be taken by a falcon, or someone could easily crush them with their shoe, and they don’t know. They think they are important, or have a purpose, they have no idea that they are annoying, or something some other entity could want to get rid of.”  

 

“Well, as far as a being is aware of its own self, if it has an idea of being important, the next step is to accept that one is not eternal, that there is always a stronger force that will end it, end us, death is inevitable, but that doesn’t mean that life is without purpose, not for the bird, not for us. But it’s sad. There is a sadness here, I feel you on that. And the falcon. Does the falcon make you think of something?”

 

“I’m not sure… I don’t know….” 

Jeg blir sittende å tenke. Falken. Vandrefalken med det føkkings overblikket sitt, er den mer for meg, noe annet enn bare de svarte, stirrende øynene til fuglene i det tårnet? Er det en rovfugl i alt dette rotet som liksom er meg? Noen som er fri for begrensninger, likegyldig og utilnærmelig i tårnet sitt, noen som kan rive de andre, som er mindre viktige, fra luften, rive dem ut av banen sin?

 

“My dad, maybe. I don’t know.”

 

“His dad blames Isak for everything that  _ he _ didn’t do, that he should have done as a father”, sier plutselig Even med høy stemme. 

 

“Sorry, sorry for interfering”, legger han til rett etterpå. Jeg trekker på skuldrene, smiler litt. “Yeah, he’s right. It’s just something I find hard to say. But I think you’re probably right, Even”, sier jeg. Even fester grepet nesten krampaktig i siden min, så sint på mine vegne. 

 

“I see that we have a lot to dig into here, Isak, regarding your family. And we will do that, as it comes up as really important. But for the time we have left today, if we could go back to the square. You saw, heard, felt the birds, then what happened?”

 

“It’s so difficult to explain, like the memory is moving, or like it isn’t a memory, but just a feeling…”

 

“And that feeling, was it in a specific place in your body? Did it hurt somewhere? Is there anything you could point at?”

 

“It’s like it’s in the center of me? In the middle of me, like it starts there and spreads through me, and just gets bigger, bigger than I am? You know those things you use to cut tiny pieces of cheese? Rivjern….cheese grater, I think it’s called in English? I feel like there is one inside me, a huge one, and every movement causes me to tear something apart against it. And when the anxiety gets bad, when something happens, it’s like it grows, and has a movement of it’s own, and whatever I do I tear myself to pieces on it.”

 

“I know there isn’t really something like that inside me”, legger jeg fort til.

 

“You explain it in such a clear and illustrating way, like I can relate to it through the way you explain it. So do you have any recall of what you did then? Like did you stop up, did you run, these are just examples. Did you do anything you can remember in that moment?”

 

“I’m not sure… I think I stopped, like I couldn’t move, or didn’t know where to go. But Even was there, I think I just let him move me, that I just leaned on him? It’s the only time he’s been there with me. We sat down somewhere, I remember that, but I don’t really remember clearly how that happened.”

 

“But you leaned on Even this time. That is important, as it is important how you insisted on that he should be here with you today, in this consultation.” Han smiler. 

 

Jeg smiler selv. 

“I trust him, he would never let me down.” Jeg ser rett på psykologen mens jeg sier det, det føles viktig at han vet det, han også.

 

“I’m glad to hear that not only you, Even, from what Isak says, is someone to be trusted, but also that you, Isak, know that, so deeply that you can lean on him when you are emotionally overwhelmed, because that isn’t always the case. Sometimes our attachment patterns are of such a kind that we are not able to lean on anybody when life is difficult.”

 

“I just really hope I’m not a fucking copy of my dad when I’m with you”, sier jeg, til Even, men det er vel noe i meg som vil at psykologen skal høre det også, siden jeg sier det på engelsk, og ganske høyt.

 

“You know that I think it’s even a mystery that he managed to get you! And you know all my reasons for saying so.. So just, hold kjeft, baby”, svarer Even, halvhøyt, og jeg klarer ikke å holde tilbake en liten latter.

 

“What I had in mind is that sometimes people have problems in trusting their partners in crisis, even if the relationship in other aspects functions well. But I hear that this isn’t the case for you, and that’s something good, also in coping with what you now are going through.” 

 

Men alle krisene vi har vært gjennom allerede, Even og jeg, alt det vet han fyren her ingenting om, han kan ikke ane at vi har dannet tusen egne følelsesmessige bånd som er sterkere og fastere enn noenting som mine føkka foreldre har kunnet påføre meg.

 

“I feel like it will make it easier for me, to deal with it, when I know that Even will support me and… well, that he will love me no matter what happens while I’m in this process now. And I feel that I can say that I know that.”

 

Even drar meg en anelse nærmere seg, lener seg litt frem og smiler til meg. 

 

“That’s great, Isak… Look, for our next consultation, I would like to ask if you could, you two together perhaps, write down, it can be in bullet points, what happened, for how much time it lasted, and as detailed as possible how you felt and what you did, and how you started to feel better. But this is something that you should do in the afternoon at latest, not in the evening, and then bring it for the next consultation. Our time is soon up. It’s up to you, Isak, whether you want to come together the next time as well. We will in any case look more into how you actually cope in these situations, and we will start to dig a bit into your background.” 

 

Jeg puster langsomt ut, prøver å bare slappe av i kroppen. Det går jo greit, mye bedre enn jeg hadde trodd. Jeg fikser det. Jeg ser spørrende på Even når legen sier det med at vi kan komme sammen, hvis jeg vil det, leter etter en bekreftelse på at Even vil.

 

“Det er opp til deg. Du vet jeg blir med hvis du vil det.” Even ser ettertrykkelig på meg. 

“Jeg vil det, jeg vil at du er med meg.”

 

“Da er jeg det så klart.”

 

“You don’t have to decide that now. But is Thursday, the same time, good for you?”

 

“I guess”, svarer jeg. Det er ingenting av det jeg gjør her som ikke lar seg flytte på, torsdag er bra. “This was a lot better than I thought it would be”, legger jeg til. “Thank you for being so.. informal.”

 

“You know it’s easier to be informal in your own language. I was afraid I would be too formal interacting in English, so that’s why I didn’t wear a suit today, as I normally do. No, I’m kidding. Me in suit. Never.”

 

“I like your shirt, though. Hipster cool”, smiler jeg, jeg mener det sånn halvveis, skjorten er ok, den.

 

“Thank you”. Han ler så vidt. “I’m looking forward to our consultation on Thursday. And if anything should happen before that, if you should not be feeling well, if you should have an anxiety attack, you know where we are, and then we will concentrate on that in the first place on Thursday, whatever is most precarious.” Vi reiser oss opp. Otto strekker ut hånden mot oss. Jeg tar ham i hånden igjen, koster på meg et  _ tschüss _ og får et vennlig smil og  _ tschüss, auf wiedersehen _ tilbake. Even og Otto tar hverandre også i hånden, såpass formelt er det her likevel, før Otto følger oss til døren.

  
  


“Du overlevde jo! Herregud. Så mye du fortalte,” sier Even, før han tar meg inn i en omfavnelse der i korridoren. 

 

“Ja, herregud”, mumler jeg mot halsen hans. “Jeg er glad for at du var med meg.”

 

“Jeg også, enda mer nå, på en måte.”

 

“Hva mener du, nå?” Jeg gnir nesen mykt mot ham, snuser ham inn, ikke stresset, bare med så ubeskrivelig stor lettelse. 

 

“Jeg bare mener at det var noen ting jeg kunne fylle inn, og så er det mye jeg vil snakke med deg om, da, som kanskje ikke vi hadde kommet inn på ellers. Bare det.”

 

“Serr? Du har lyst til å vite mer om noen av de tingene? Det er… nei, jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si det. Bare glem det.” Jeg vet faktisk ikke helt hvordan jeg skal forklare det, men det er noe som prikker i meg, i magen og brystet mitt.

 

“Hallo? Nei. Jeg glemmer det ikke. Si det da!” Han har skjøvet meg litt fra seg, holder hendene sine på skuldrene mine. Han smiler, litt forsiktig, og ser på meg, det er noe spørrende i alt det blå.

 

Hendene hans hopper litt når jeg trekker på skuldrene. Jeg legger hodet litt til siden, bruker noen sekunder til å bare synke inn i blikket hans før jeg svarer. Prikkingen er ikke blitt mindre, tvert imot, det dulter deilig mot innsiden av brystet. Mot alle odds, liksom, på tvers av alt jeg ville trodd, lettelse, liksom, at jeg er glad akkurat nå.

“Nei… det er bare..det er fint. Det får meg til å føle, eller til å kjenne at du elsker meg.”

 

Evens smil bare vokser. “Så utrolig bra, da. Jeg gjør jo det.”

 

“Det er faktisk utrolig bra”, sier jeg, og tar hånden hans i min. “Det er det beste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om dette da? Det var spennende å skrive et psykologbesøk på denne måten, vi håper det var en god opplevelse å være flue på veggen også.  
> Fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes, vi gleder oss så veldig over de fine og interessante kommentarene fra dere.
> 
> Dere er sikkert enige i at Isak fortjener den beste psykologhjelpen! Otto er ikke laget og skrevet av en som er psykolog selv, så han kan begå dumheter ingen ordentlig psykolog ville gjort. Ikke være redde for å disse ham litt, da kan han jo bli bedre!  
> #dissOttovennlig


	57. Labrador på hjul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak chiller i senga hjemme. Og snakker litt om hunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er et delt Isak/Even-pov - og da er som alltid  
> Isak til venstre og _Even til høyre, i kursiv._

_ Jeg tusler raskt fra badet og inn igjen på rommet til Isak. Gleder meg til bare å være trygt og varmt under dyna vi to. Det er så mye, så mye. Dagene er så intense. De spinner opp lange og vide nett av uforutsette og forutsette hendelser, som fletter seg i hverandre. Det går bra, vi har det fint, Isak og jeg, midt i alt, alt dette som likevel balanserer hårfint på grensen til for mye. Vi må chille litt, baby.  _

_ Isak ser ut som han har kommet på noe plutselig, midt under prosessen med å kle av seg. Han står der med én sokk, hettegenseren i den ene hånden og mobilen i den andre.  _

_ Jeg smetter inn under dyna, betrakter ham derfra. Kom da baby, sier jeg ikke, men tenker, mens jeg smiler for meg selv.  _

  
  


“Vi glemte hele det massasjegreiene som vi snakket om, jeg skulle jo massere deg.” 

Jeg slipper fra meg hettegenseren på gulvet, og bruker foten til å lirke av meg sokken. Jeg gidder ikke at mobilen skal vibrere eller forstyrre oss, så jeg setter den på lydløs og lar den seile bortover pulten. Jeg driter i alt utenfor akkurat dette nå, jeg har bare lyst til å legge meg, bare ligge inntil Even og kjenne at jeg kan slappe av. 

 

_ “Jeg vet. Jeg tenkte at du kjente at musklene mine var for harde, at du rett og slett trakk deg, men ikke ville røpe det.” _

_ Jeg har dratt dyna helt opp til halsen. Det er en liten ladning av latter i stemmen min. Fortsatt ser jeg på ham, hva enn han holder på med. Bare kom, deilige du.  _

 

“Hmm… jeg tenkte at du trakk deg, at du skjønte at mine massasjeskills er så utrente nå at jeg bare kom til å knipe deg. Men… få kjenne, da. Hvis du har tenkt å slippe meg inn i den iglogreia du har laget med dyna?”

Jeg ser bare ansiktet hans, og håret, det er allerede litt vilt og rotete, jeg lengter etter å dra fingrene gjennom det, fy faen som jeg trenger å ligge inntil deg nå!

 

_ “Ja, herregud! Men du er så treig! Du vet at sånn virring rundt før man får lagt seg blir verre når man blir gammel. Hvordan blir det her når vi er 50, baby?” _

 

“Da må du vel hente meg på balkongen da, da står jeg der, naken med et whiskyglass og henger opp klær, eller lufter den hunden vår, eller noe?” Jeg slår ut med armene, smiler. Hent meg nå da, baby, jeg står liksom 30 centimeter fra deg, uten whiskyglass eller hund, eller noe.

 

_ Jeg åpner igloen min, smiler med hele meg. Kryp inn, baby.  _

_ “Eller kanskje du spionerer på stjernene, med det whiskeyglasset. Du er i alle fall uansett vanvittig fin.” _

 

Jeg legger meg ned i sengen, kryper tett inntil ham, samtidig som han dytter dynen ned rundt meg, eller rundt oss. “Du er fin”, mumler jeg, og snuser inn lukten av håret hans. Det lukter litt uvant, som fersken eller honning, det er ikke shampoen han pleier å bruke, men under den søte lukten kjenner jeg Even, det er ham jeg snuser inn.

 

_ Jeg borer nesa inn i halsgropen hans, slipper ut en koselyd. Bare dette, så enkelt, det aller beste. _

_ “Hvordan føler du deg, kjæresten min?” hvisker jeg. _

 

“Lettet. Jævlig lettet.” Jeg hvisker også, og legger meg bedre til rette. Jeg legger hånden på brystkassen hans, tegner med lette bevegelser over huden. 

 

_ “Ja?” _

_ Nå kan jeg slippe alt, bare la skuldrene synke ned i madrassen. Kjenne Isaks hånd på meg, rolige bevegelser. Jeg vil snakke med ham om alt jeg ikke har rukket å tenke over ennå, sikkert ikke han heller.  _

 

“Ja…” jeg drar ordet ut, tenker litt mens jeg fortsetter å flytte fingrene i små, snirklete bevegelser. Huden hans nupper seg litt under fingertuppene mine, det gir meg små ilninger i magen.

“Det er så mye som kunne gått til helvete. Det gikk nesten til helvete. Men… nå er vi akkurat her. Det føles som om det kommer til å gå bra.” Jeg flytter litt på hodet, sånn at jeg kan se ansiktet hans.

“Eller…?” spør jeg.

 

_ “Jeg er sikker på at det kommer til å gå bra.” Jeg ser inn i de alvorlige øynene hans. De er ikke urolige, men det er et snev av noe spørrende der i det grønne, eller noe som trenger en forsikring. Fra meg.  _

_ “Du var så tapper i dag. Du ga han en sjanse. Det er ikke bare lett. Strittet det litt imot i deg også, eller? Hvordan var det?” _

 

Jeg må le litt, faen, han kjenner meg så godt, han merket selvfølgelig at det var noe i meg som ikke hadde lyst til å samarbeide da vi først kom inn på legekontoret. Det er ingen vits i å prøve å late som om det ikke stemmer.

“Han var ok, da. Virket som en ok type. Men… hallo, rutete skjorte og jeans med oppbrett. Så du skoene? Jeg fikk litt… eller jeg tenkte vel at jeg ikke kom til å klare å fortelle han noe. Men… gikk det greit, tror du?”

 

_ Jeg strekker hals, kysser ham på nesetippen.  _

_ “Skoene? Faen, du er så materialistisk!” Jeg ler litt. “Neida.” Jeg tenker etter, hvordan skal jeg si det, hvor imponert jeg ble, uten at det virker som det er en jævla prestasjonsgreie likevel? Det er jo ikke det.  _

_ “Jeg følte at du slapp han inn etter hvert, på et eller annet punkt. Jeg fikk gåsehud da. Det var jo første timen. Og det var litt rart det han sa om at det var imponerende at vi har vært sammen i fem år. Men du turde å stole nok på han etter hvert. Det er så bra. Jeg er stolt av deg. Og min magefølelse sier i alle fall at han tar deg på alvor og vil at du skal få det bra.” _

 

Jeg gjemmer ansiktet mot Evens hals, bare nikker litt mot kravebeinet hans mens han snakker. Det føles ikke som det er meg han snakker om, det er noe litt uvirkelig ved at jeg har sittet på kontoret til en psykologfyr og fortalt om hva jeg … føler, liksom.

Men han er stolt av meg. Jeg smiler mot halsen hans, litt flau.

 

“Da han sa det med at det var imponerende… jeg ble sur. Da tenkte jeg at vi bare kunne gå.” Jeg legger hodet tilbake i puten, trekker pusten langsomt. “Men han redda seg bra inn, da. Men… hvordan var det for deg, da? Å være der, å høre på meg?” 

Ikke si at det var kleint, at du følte du ikke burde vært der, ikke si det. Jeg knytter hånden, strekker fingene, famler over hud, må liksom ha noe å holde meg fast i.

 

_ “Det var ...mange forskjellige ting. Jeg tenkte flere ganger ‘herregud, dette visste jeg ikke.’ Og så gjenkjente jeg noen ganger ting han gjorde, eller det minnet meg om hvordan min psykolog holder på. Noen ganger hadde jeg lyst til … sorry, men jeg hadde lyst til å pakke deg inn i noe lunt og ta deg med meg, for jeg kunne kjenne hvor … sårbart det var. Og så … når du tok på meg, tok tak i hånda mi… det var ekstremt bra å merke at du lente deg på meg i de øyeblikkene.” _

 

Jeg smiler. Lettet, igjen. 

“Lente meg på deg. Ja.. jeg gjør det. Jeg trengte at du var der, tror ikke jeg hadde kommet på noe å si til han om du ikke hadde vært der. Eller, det er kanskje ikke det, heller. Jeg tror bare at jeg vil at du skal vite alle de tingene. Ingen hemmeligheter, ingen store. Det føles som om det er så ekstremt mye som kanskje skal frem, og… du må bare være der.”

 

_ Ekstremt mye som kanskje skal fram.  _

_ “Tror du det er ekstremt mye?” _

_ Jeg stryker ham langs tinningene, lar en pekefinger gli over øyebrynene hans. _

 

“Vet ikke… det føles allerede som ekstremt mye, om du skjønner? Mer enn jeg får til å ignorere.”

Er det ikke det da? Ekstremt mye.

 

_ “Den tida for å ignorere er nok over. Jeg tror du … kommer til å få det bedre gjennom det her, bedre enn før på en måte. Jeg mener det. Jeg tror at noen ting kommer til å falle på plass. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?” _

 

Jeg nikker, stryker med hånden nedover langs overarmen hans, før jeg lar armen min bli liggende på tvers over magen hans. Jeg kiler ham forsiktig i siden, smiler.

“Dette her blir ikke bedre, da.”

  
  


_ “Nei, men det blir ikke dårligere heller. Jeg elsker når du holder meg sånn.” _

_ Elsker det. Føler meg så passet på.  _

 

“Elsker å holde deg.” 

Jeg flytter litt på meg igjen, aker meg enda tettere inntil Even. Jeg vil ikke ha tom luft mellom oss, jeg trenger å være helt nær.

 

_ “Vi burde ikke snakke så mye om det du fortalte i timen nå, for vi skal jo snart sove, men det er masse jeg vil prate med deg om. Vi må huske å gjøre den leksa også. Men det der med å ikke gjøre det på kvelden, det sier alltid min psykolog også.” _

_ Jeg ser opp i taket, før jeg snur meg, ser på Isak igjen, som ligger her så tett inntil meg, ansiktene våre berører hverandre nesten.  _

 

“Du kan spørre meg om hva som helst, du vet det? Du trenger ikke å tenke at det er ting som du bør vente til jeg begynner å snakke om selv. Eller… da må du sikkert vente ganske lenge, for å si det sånn.” Jeg smiler litt, jeg kjenner at jeg er på vei til å falle inn i det blå blikket hans, og det føles så uendelig, men trygt. Jeg kommer ikke til å forsvinne i det, men bare flyte, eller i alle fall eksistere i det.

 

_ “Da skal jeg spørre deg. Jeg vet om hva, noe av det i alle fall… Vil du ligge på armen min?” _

_ Jeg beveger litt på meg, har lyst til å smyge armen min inn under nakken hans.  _

 

Jeg flytter meg med Evens bevegelser, legger meg på siden med ansiktet tett mot skulderen hans. Jeg merker hvordan han folder armen rundt meg. Jeg legger det ene benet mitt over hans. Han er så varm og myk, det er så deilig å kjenne huden hans mot min.

 

_ “Baby?” _

 

“Mhm?”

 

_ “Det betydde så sykt mye at du skjønte hva som skjedde med Marcel der på kjøkkenet i går. Jeg ble noe jævlig satt ut av at jeg trodde han begynte på den greia med at jeg bestemmer over deg. Egentlig burde jeg jo drite i det, hva andre mener. Jeg vet jo hva vi har. Det er det som betyr noe. Men likevel, akkurat når jeg falt sammen inni meg, så kom du og reddet meg. Det gjør du faen meg alltid.” _

_ Jeg trykker ham litt ekstra inntil meg.  _

 

Jeg kjenner det i brystet når Even begynner å snakke, det er som om jeg føler en liten skygge av det intense ubehaget han må ha følt av alle de små kommentarene til Marcel. Jeg stryker ham over brystet og armen.

“Jeg skjønner at du tenkte sånn, og jeg skjønner at du ikke klarte å drite i det. Det er annerledes nå, hvis Marcel er kompisen vår, hvis vi driver og henger med han, så hadde det jo vært helt sykt om han hadde tenkt sånn om deg, eller om oss, og bare hadde fått gjøre det uten at vi sa noe om det. Jeg burde ha sagt noe, da jeg så at du ble satt ut.”

 

Jeg svelger, og fortsetter før jeg feiger ut.

“Men… om Marcel… var det… ble det weird for deg? Å henge med Marcel?”

 

_ “Nei, ikke sånn…. Etter hvert så slo det meg at … det kanskje var ekstra digg for meg at du var så åpenbart kosete med meg, at stemningen var så frisk.” Jeg ler litt, holder blikket hans. “Men, nei ikke weird sånn. Og det var bra vi fikk oppklart de greiene. Det var jo ikke noe du kunne gjort før. Alt ble så teit, vi snakket jo om det som om du ikke var der.. Nei, hele den greia der … var bare skikkelig ubehagelig, men det ble bra igjen etter hvert, da.” _

 

“Åpenbart kosete? Hva betyr det, liksom? Er ikke jeg alltid kosete, da?”

Jeg hever øyenbrynene, krever liksom et svar, før jeg lener meg litt frem og gir ham et kyss på haken. 

 

_ “Jo. Nesten. Men noen ganger er du skjult kosete.” _

 

“Ok. Nå må du nesten eksemplifisere her. Vis meg forskjellen på åpenbart og skjult kosete. Vi trenger forresten kanskje også en baseline.”

 

_ “Tenk deg at vi sitter på bussen, og så stikker du en hånd under jakka mi, men du gjør det bak sekken til en av oss, som du har satt oppå fanget. Så enkelt. Da er du skjult kosete. Bare du og jeg i hele verden får det med oss.” _

 

“Men, jeg skjuler det jo ikke fordi det er krise om noen ser det, da.”

 

_ “Kanskje bare hvis du koser med pikken min.” _

 

Jeg ruller med øynene og poker ham forsiktig nederst på magen. Pikken, liksom.

“Da ville jeg vært skjult kosete på kjøkkenet også, ass!”

 

_ “Ok da, men prøv å skjønne hva jeg mener! Du var ekstra kosete da, ikke åpenbart kosete, men ekstra kosete. Du strakk hånden etter meg, ville liksom ikke gå glipp av noen muligheter til å ta på meg. Det var så digg, det ga meg en utrolig digg følelse.” _

_ Jeg ser på ham, smiler, føler pupillene har vokst seg gigastore. _

 

Alt han sier nå bare ruller gjennom meg og gjør meg så varm og myk. Digg følelse, dette er en faen så digg følelse.

“Det var helt ærlig ikke planlagt, eller noe, men jeg hadde vel bare veldig lyst til å ta masse på deg og kose med deg.” 

Jeg pauser litt, ser på taket, på den ene listen som er akkurat litt for kort. 

“Det er bare så sykt viktig for meg at du vet, at du bare helt sikkert føler at det bare er deg jeg vil være med.” Jeg hvisker.

 

_ “Jeg vet elskling”, hvisker jeg tilbake, før jeg lar leppene mine møte hans, kysser ham.  _

 

Jeg lukker øynene når jeg kjenner munnen hans mot leppene mine, jeg synker bare inn i kysset, det gjør meg svimmel, jeg må støtte meg med håndflaten mot skulderen hans.

 

_ “Det er jo enda bedre når det ikke var planlagt”, sier jeg litt hest når munnene våre slipper taket i hverandre, etter et langt og langsomt dvelende kyss. Et kyss som harmonerer helt med det vi akkurat sa til hverandre.  _

 

“Du får si fra hvis det blir for mye da, baby. For mye åpenbar kosing.” Jeg blunker, langsomt, gir ham enda et lite kyss.

 

_ “Skal jeg sende en skriftlig klage da eller?” _

_ Nesa mi koser med hans et par ganger.  _

 

“Mhm. Skriftlig klage til klagenemda, så blir det tatt opp til behandling. Det er rullerende da, hvem som har det vervet, akkurat i dette halvåret er det dessverre, altså dessverre for deg, Marcel som sitter der… og, jeg vet ikke, ass. Jeg tror han synes åpenbar kosing er innafor.”

Jeg lar hånden gli nedover brystet hans, stryker over den myke huden på magen, ser hvordan ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et av de smilene som får meg til å smile selv.

 

_ “Så sykt uprofesjonelt med Marcel der, ass! Han er jo en løs kanon.” _

_ Så utrolig digg det er når han tar på meg sånn. Jeg legger den ene hånda mi løst oppå hans, lar den følge med bevegelsene hans.  _

 

“Han er det. Så det er lite presedens for medhold på den type klager. Sorry.”

 

_ “Da kan du bare kose i vei da, helt bekymringsløst. Veldig fett.” _

 

“Det som er fett, er jo at du er her, og at jeg kan gjøre det. Jeg har savnet det så sykt mye, å bare kunne stryke hånden over ryggen din når jeg går forbi deg… eller å kunne strekke ut armen etter deg og få et kyss, skjønner du hva jeg mener?”

 

_ “Ja.” Jeg smiler. “Jeg har savnet så sykt å bo med deg. Alt er helt annerledes når ikke vi bor sammen. Det er jo … selve basen, liksom. Og, tenk, i dag er det tirsdag, egentlig skulle jeg ikke kommet før på søndag.” _

 

“Orker ikke å begynne å gjette på hvordan det ville vært om ikke du allerede var her nå… men jeg tror ikke det hadde gått så veldig bra med meg da.”

Det overrasker meg litt at jeg klarer å si det, at det ikke knytter seg i meg, eller at jeg føler meg flau. 

 

_ “Nei, det får vi jo aldri vite. Det … får meg på en måte til å tenke litt annerledes på noen av mine egne greier, du vet hvordan, når jeg er deprimert, hvor sykt mye selvforakt jeg får hvis du lar være å gjøre noe, for eksempel, på grunn av meg.”  _

 

“Ja… det vet jeg. Men noen ganger må det faktisk være mitt valg, og ikke ditt… er det det du tenker på nå?”

 

_ “Jeg tenker at det er logisk at vi skal være sammen når den ene ikke har det bra, at noe annet bare er feil.” _

 

“Tenker du på at du går glipp av noe nå, i Barcelona? At Sondre liksom får oppleve noe som du hadde… hatt utbytte av, eller som hadde vært fett å få med seg? For det blir jo litt det samme… altså, jeg går bare ut fra at du driter i Barcelona akkurat nå? Akkurat på samme måte som jeg driter i whatever det var jeg egentlig skulle, hvis jeg merker at det er best for oss, og for deg, at vi er sammen.”

Jeg trekker dynen litt ned, jeg blir plutselig så jævlig varm.

  
  


_ “Selvfølgelig tenker jeg ikke på om jeg går glipp av noe i Barcelona. Jeg driter ett hundre prosent i det, som du sier. Og jeg er faktisk jævlig glad for at du ikke maser om det, sånn ‘Å nei, Even, tenk på alt du går glipp av på grunn av meg’, det hadde vært skikkelig slitsomt. Så annoying det må være for deg når jeg gjør det. Det tenkte jeg på.” _

 

“Du… du er ikke annoying, ikke tenk på det sånn, da.” 

 

_ “Nei, okay, men jeg bare håper jeg husker på det jeg nå har skjønt.” _

 

Jeg ser bort på tegningen Even har hengt på veggen. 

“Skal vi ha den, hjemme? Det er på en måte akkurat det vi snakker om nå, det er jo det det bildet handler om. Da er det lettere å huske.”

 

_ Jeg ser bort på tegningen, må smile litt.  _

_ “Tenk at jeg hang opp min egen tegning på veggen din. Det var liksom så tomt her. Vi kan ha den hjemme hvis du vil det.” _

 

“Jeg liker den. Selv om jeg ikke akkurat har tenkt på at det liksom er tomt på veggene.” Jeg lar blikket gli rundt i rommet, trekker på skuldrene.

 

_ “Liker du det sånn? Kanskje jeg driver og henger opp for mye på veggene. Du må si det hvis det blir over the top hjemme, men det gjør du vel?” _

 

“Da leverer jeg en skriftlig klage.” Jeg kiler ham litt i siden igjen, han rykker sammen, men jeg lener meg over ham og kysser ham før jeg slutter.

“Dette er jo bare midlertidig, jeg bryr meg ikke akkurat så veldig om hvordan det ser ut… men jeg vil jo ikke ha det sånn hjemme.” Jeg ser på den gamle filmplakaten, noe westerngreier med kortspill, sikkert poker.

 

_ “Det er litt rart å ta inn at dette er rommet ditt nå, at jeg kommer på besøk til deg og ser hvordan du har det der du bor uten meg. Jeg har jo nesten bodd sammen med deg så lenge jeg har kjent deg. Nesten da.” _

 

“Men føler du deg ikke litt hjemme her da? Tenker du på at du bare er på besøk?”

Besøk, han skal jo dra snart igjen, dra hjem igjen, den tanken får hjertet mitt til å dunke i halsen min. Jeg legger ansiktet i halsgropen hans.

 

_ “Hva er det? hva tenker du på nå, kjæresten min? Du så plutselig så bekymra ut.” _

_ Hva var det i øynene hans nå?  _

 

“Det går bra. Det går bra.”

Jeg kan kjenne Evens puls mot pannen og nesen min, leppene mine beveger seg mot huden på halsen hans når jeg snakker. Lukten og følelsen av ham, det er det som er hjemme, det demper i alle fall den lille urolige følelsen som nettopp vokste i meg.

 

_ “Jeg føler meg jo hjemme inntil deg, sammen med deg, men ikke her i denne leiligheten, det gjør jeg ikke. Her i denne leiligheten og byen føler jeg at jeg er på besøk. Men hjemme så føler jeg meg heller ikke hjemme nå, for det er ikke ‘hjemme’ når ikke du er der. Hjemme er der du er, eller det er sammen med deg.”  _

 

Jeg legger hodet bakover, ser på ham, nå er det et smil som langsomt vokser, alt det urolige er forsvunnet akkurat nå, når han faktisk sier dette.

“Sånn føler jeg det også, akkurat sånn. Det er bare hjemme hvis det er sammen med deg.”

 

_ Ordene hans legger seg som et varmt, godt lag innerst i meg, like fint som nysnø, selv om den logisk sett er kald og ikke varm. Det får meg til å smile. Det er nesten for godt til å være sant at det er sånn, for begge, samtidig med at det er helt naturlig, helt selvsagt også.  _

 

“Jeg elsker å se deg smile, akkurat sånn som du smiler nå.” Jeg ser ham inn i øynene mens jeg sier det, ser hvordan smilet hans vokser av å se på meg.

 

_ “Da er det litt flaks at du er så god til å få meg til å smile. Den beste i verden, faktisk.” _

 

“Egentlig er det litt sykt… litt uvirkelig, at vi ligger sånn nå, og bare er.. hva var det, friskt forelska, eller hva det var. Når jeg var så jævlig sikker på at du kom til å ville stikke, jeg var jo helt sikker på at du kom til å trenge tid til å tenke på om dette er noe du fremdeles vil.”

 

_ Det er fælt å høre på. Det kjennes ut som jeg skyves nedover, selv om jeg allerede ligger på madrassen.  _

_ “Jeg blir … lei meg av at du sier det. ‘Sikker på at jeg ville stikke’, fordi du hadde det dårlig…. Jeg hadde ikke bare latt meg skyve bort uten motstand. Du hadde ikke fått til å skubbe meg bort så lett. Vet du det? Jeg håper ikke at jeg kommer til å få muligheten til å bevise det noen gang, men _jeg_ vet i alle fall det.” _

 

“Ja… jeg vet jo det! Men jeg klarte ikke å tro på det da alt var så kaotisk, det var akkurat som om jeg ikke klarte å se at jeg fremdeles var meg selv. Jeg stolte ikke på at du så det annerledes enn jeg gjorde akkurat da.”

Jeg er stille noen øyeblikk, prøver å sortere hva jeg egentlig tenker.

 

_ “Jada. Jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det var bare vondt å høre det likevel, vondt å tenke på det. Men jeg mener ikke å si at du har gjort noe feil, eller at du ikke skulle ha sagt det eller noe sånt.” _

_ Jeg folder armen litt tettere rundt ham, drar den andre hånden gjennom håret hans. _

 

“Jeg vet at du ikke forsvinner.”

I den grad man kan vite det, men jeg kjenner på det sterke suget jeg føler i kroppen at jeg ikke er realfagsnerd på dette punktet, jeg trenger ikke et ugjenkallelig bevis. Det holder at jeg føler at det er sånn, det er nok.

 

_ “Nei, jeg gjør ikke det. Vi er en sånn væske, en kjemisk blanding sammen, der ikke det går an at den ene blir etset bort. Nå høres det kanskje ut som jeg kødder, men jeg mener det egentlig.” _

_ Han vet at jeg ikke forsvinner. Det er så fint sagt. Han har påvirket meg på et eller annet vis jeg ikke vet ordentlig ennå, men jeg føler det. Og det er fint.  _

 

“Du er søt, vet du det?”

 

_ “Jeg er kanskje søtere når jeg holder meg borte fra domener jeg ikke har peiling på, da?” spør jeg troskyldig, ser på ham med store øyne som ber om mer smiger.  _

 

Jeg rister på hodet, klarer ikke å la være å smile mer, må strekke frem hånden for å ta på kinnet hans, leppene hans, kjeven hans.

“Du er egentlig aller søtest når du snakker om kjemi, baby, du burde gjøre det mer, det er helt seriøst skikkelig adorable.”

 

_ “Tenk om jeg hadde vært kjemiker, sammen med deg som er fysiker. Det ville vært litt som … hm, jeg kommer ikke på noe, snipp og snapp, liksom.” _

 

“Da kunne vi gått i hvite labfrakker og hatt et skikkelig fett laboratorium hjemme, i kjelleren på det digge, svære huset vårt. Forsket på nøtter, kanskje? Snipp og snapp, liksom…”

 

_ “Ja! Det hadde vært legendarisk. Vi kunne hatt en stor hvit labrador også. Tror du det er for sent?” _

 

“Labrador!” Jeg ler, herregud, en føkkings labrador. “Skulle kanskje laben vært utforma som en labyrint? Sånn at labradoren fikk trening, kognitiv og fysisk trening samtidig?”

 

_ “Ja, det er jo genialt! Det er så stilig. Alt begynner på lab og alt er hvitt. Labyrinten må også være hvit. Merker du hvordan jeg alltid klarer å snike inn et dyr i planene våre?” _

 

“Vil du serr ha et dyr? Et kjæledyr? Er jeg ikke nok for deg, liksom?” Jeg dulter i ham, later som om jeg er fornærmet.

 

_ “Jo du er nok, mer enn nok.” Jeg ler. “Nei, men helt serr, jeg aksepterer jo at du ikke vil ha noe dyr. Jeg kommer bare til å mase subtilt til evig tid, men jeg aksepterer det og jeg er lykkelig sammen med deg likevel.” _

 

“Kanskje du kan få et kosedyr. En labrador på hjul, som du kan gå tur med. Jeg lover at jeg skal være lykkelig med deg også når du er kjent som han fyren som går tur med en labrador på hjul.”

 

_ “Labrador på hjul!” Kroppen min krøker seg litt sammen av latter.  _

_ “Egentlig er jeg optimistisk, for jeg hørte det du sa om når vi er 50, at du kanskje lufter hunden vår.” _

 

“Sa jeg det? Jeg mente jo den utstoppete labradoren, da. Ser for meg at den bor på altanen. Veldig lett å lufte.”

Jeg legger armen over ham, vrir og snur på meg sånn at jeg legger meg halvveis oppå Even. Jeg gnir nesen min forsiktig mot hans, før jeg kysser ham mykt.

“Men du vet jo det, at jeg sikkert kommer til å gå med på det, hvis du maser helt til vi er 50.”

 

_ “Men jeg føler at jeg må mase sofistikert, liksom, sånn som nå med den hvite labradoren.” _

 

“Du må det. Hvis masingen ikke er elegant nok, så tror jeg ikke på at du virkelig ønsker deg den hunden, baby.”

 

_ “Jeg vet. Jeg jobber mye med den saken, den elegante masingen, ser etter kveldskurs og nettkurs og sånn.” _

 

“Faen, du kommer til å bli dritgod på det, du kommer til å mase deg sofistikert til alt mulig. Og jeg kommer til å bare smelte og gi etter fordi du er så jævlig søt.”

 

_ “Du kommer til å google ‘hvite labradorvalper’ når jeg sover, og så slette det fra historikken din.” _

 

“Hvordan stoppe ut hvite labradorhvalper, mener du.”

Jeg anstrenger meg for å holde stemmen helt alvorlig, trykker ned latteren som bobler i halsen.

 

_ “Jeg er ikke flink nok ennå. Faen.” _

 

“Du må øve mer. Ingen blir best uten å gå på trynet noen ganger, det blir sikkert noen sånne utstoppede hvalper på deg før du er blitt verdensmester i elegant masing og får den ekte hunden. Har du bestemt deg for hva den skal hete?”

 

_ “Den kunne hett Gule Gardiner, men det er litt spess når den er hvit, synes du ikke?” _

 

“Jo. Det at den er hvit er absolutt det som gjør det spess.”

 

_ “Hva ellers, liksom?” _

_ Jeg ser på ham med rynkede bryn, men klarer ikke la være å smile.  _

 

“Skal den sove i senga vår, forresten?”

Jeg ser påtatt skeptisk på Even, jeg vet at svaret er en variant av ja, den skal sove i senga vår.

 

_ “Når den er lei seg og vi ikke har sex, ja, hvis det er greit for deg?” _

 

“Hunder er jo ikke lei seg, nå er du bare soft, baby.”

 

_ “Klart hunder er lei seg! De er triste og glade og redde og sinte, og andre ting… Men nå vet jeg hva den må hete!”  _

 

“Kjenner at jeg er skeptisk… men, kanskje navnet hjelper?”

 

_ “Isen! Det er perfekt.” _

 

“Da må den i alle fall være hvit. Da er det bestemt.” 

 

_ “Og så skjønner alle at den er vår, for det er jo vårt.. alter-ship-navn.” _

 

“Alle skjønner jo at den er vår fordi du driver og går tur med den, og det er den eneste hunden i Oslo på hjul, liksom!”

 

_ “Jeg trodde vi elegant hadde kommet oss forbi det hund på hjul-greiene og snakket om en ekte hund nå, jeg”, sier jeg liksom-snurt.  _

 

“Se for deg da, at Isen er lei seg, stakkar, han er kjempelei seg, så da må han jo ligge i senga vår. Ser du det for deg?” Jeg ser på Even med hevede øyenbryn, venter på et tegn.

 

_ “Ja, jeg kan se det for meg, ja”, sier jeg og biter meg i leppen, for ikke å le, men heller se ut som jeg får litt vondt av å tenke på at Isen er lei seg.  _

 

“Så da ligger du der da, med Isen, og koser på han, eller hva faen man gjør med en svær hund full av hår, som ligger midt i senga. Hvite hår, selvfølgelig. For han er jo dritlei seg, så han må ligge der.” Jeg kremter. “Men så kommer mannen din hjem, han hotte fyren i labfrakk, han er fysiker, dritgod, går rundt i en skikkelig sexy frakk. Og han har tenkt på deg hele dagen, har skikkelig planlagt hva han har lyst til å gjøre sammen med deg… og det er liksom ikke Netflix eller noe sånt han ser for seg. Er du med?” Jeg ser oppfordrende på Even.

 

_ “Ja, det er mulig jeg kanskje ser at et dilemma er på vei her, ja. Hva tenker du på?” _

 

“Jeg bare ser for meg en tilværelse hvor du og jeg banger på kjøkkenbordet, mens det ligger en gigantisk hund i senga vår og alltid er lei seg. Vi tåler jo ikke det når vi er gæmliser på 50.”

 

_ “Han vil jo ule og klynke hvis vi banger på kjøkkenet også, for han vil jo ikke være alene når han er lei seg.” _

_ Jeg setter opp en grublete mine.  _

_ “Det er bare én løsning.” _

 

“Er du også falt tilbake på varianten med hjul nå?”

 

_ “Nei! Skjerpings, baby! Jeg tenkte på at jeg bare sniker litt av min cipralex inn i maten hans. Vi må bare sørge for at han ikke blir melankolsk, at han er happy. Det er løsningen.” _

 

“Hund med stabilt stemningsleie, ok. Og sovebur? I tilfelle han prøver seg på sånn ‘å, jeg hadde en dårlig drøm, jeg ble litt lei meg’?”

 

_ “Jeg tenker ikke at han skal kunne snakke, da.” Jeg ser på Isak, på det skjeve smilet hans. Det er så mange latterbobler i meg. “Men hvis vi liksom skjønner at han har drømt at en stor dobberman stjal kjøttbeinet hans, så kan vi jo kanskje gjøre et unntak.” _

 

“Han har jo ikke det! Han bare player deg, han vet at du er så snill, han bare senser at han kan komme med en liten hvit løgn om et mareritt om en katt som ertet han, og så sier du ‘ok, stakkar, kom, vi kan gjøre et unntak’!”

 

_ “Du har et poeng. Jeg risikerer at han player meg. Vi må lukke døren til rommet vårt, da. Og han må bare ha en sånn nødkode, som han ikke, ikke, får lov til å misbruke.” _

 

“Han skal ikke kunne snakke, men han fikser nødkoder? Skjønner. Han kommer uansett ikke til å holde seg til det, kan kommer til å snike opp døren, dritlangsomt, når han tror at vi har sovnet. Og så står han helt stille i mørket, helt musestille, og bare stirrer på oss, før han kryper oppi sengen og legger seg mellom oss.” 

 

_ “Det er litt fascinerende da, hvis han gjør det. Innrøm det!” _

 

“Det er faen bare creepy hvis han gjør det! Han er jo utstoppet! Det er skikkelig dødscreepy!”

 

_ “Men hvis vi får en ekte hund isteden, så er det jo mye mindre creepy. Ser du fordelen nå eller, baby, med ekte hund?” _

_ Jeg humrer litt.  _

 

“Nei, ikke egentlig… sorry, ass. Men du får bare perfeksjonere pitchen din. Du har jo mange år på deg, til å overbevise meg.”

 

_ “Og uansett så kommer jeg aldri til å begynne å kjede meg sammen med deg.” _

_ Jeg tørker et par lattertårer, før jeg følger de herlige leppene med fingeren min.  _

 

“Det er greit noen ganger også, jeg er faktisk villig til å kjede meg sammen med deg noen ganger også.” Jeg kysser fingeren som beveger seg langsomt over munnen min. 

 

_ “Du er villig til å kjede deg med meg?” _

_ Jeg drar litt i leppen hans, gjør det vanskelig for ham å prate.Det kjennes ut som han vil smile, sånn som jeg merker jeg gjør.  _

 

“Jah.” Jeg former ordene langsomt og slurvete, lar Evens finger dra underleppen min nedover. “Vi kan godt ha det dritkjedelig. Det er helt greit for meg. Du kan få lov til å prøve å kjede meg ihjel.”

 

_ “Ok, jeg kan bare snakke den neste uken om dressur av labradorer, i labyrinter. Kommer du til å kjede deg?” _

_ Jeg smalner øynene litt, betrakter ham granskende. _

 

“Ikke hvis du ligger her, ved siden av meg mens du snakker.”

Fingrene mine følger kravebeinet hans, jeg stopper opp ved den lille gropen like under halsen, lar to fingre synke ned i den myke huden.

“Ikke hvis jeg kan ta på deg mens du snakker om… dressur og hvite labradorer.”

 

_ “Du får det. Jeg gidder ikke å lage lydbok til deg om det, som jeg tvinger deg til å høre på mens jeg sitter alene på en pub her i byen og drikker øl.” _

_ Jeg tar tak i skulderen hans, klemmer på den, holder godt om den.  _

 

“Det ville jo uansett vært regelbrudd, det, da hadde jeg jo ikke kjedet meg sammen med deg… Men.. det kommer jo ikke til å funke uansett, kjenner jeg litt på akkurat nå.”

Jeg stryker nedover langs midten av brystkassen hans, fremdeles bare med de samme to fingrene som nettopp.

 

_ “Hvorfor ikke?” _

_ Tommelen min stryker over huden hans, føler seg fram blant musklene og knoklene.  _

  
  


“Du er alt for interessant.”

 

_ “What? Det er det jo du som er! Det er din greie.” _

_ Det er jo han som den mest geniale jeg noensinne har møtt, som aldri slutter å få meg til å lure på ting jeg aldri ville ha kommet på ellers. _

 

Jeg ler, bare et kort, lite blaff med latter, jeg lener meg frem og plasserer leppene på halsen hans, bare et mykt kyss.

“Ikke for meg. Jeg er kanskje den aller kjedeligste typen jeg noen gang har møtt, serr.”

 

_ Jeg ler.  _

_ “Det der er like fjernt som om jeg skulle gå rundt og mene at jeg er den mest kortvokste typen jeg noen gang har møtt.” _

  
  


“Hæ? Skal du liksom ødelegge resonnementet mitt med din weirde Even-logikk nå, baby?”

 

_ “Min weirde Even-logikk? Er du nedlatende nå, baby?” _

_ Jeg klyper ham i siden. _

 

“Aldri! Jeg mente seff din … kunstneriske måte å se verden på!” 

Jeg vrir meg vekk fra hånden hans, som klyper og kiler meg, legger min egen hånd på magen hans igjen, som en liten trussel om at jeg kan kile ham tilbake.

 

_ “Takk. Kanskje jeg skal lage en installasjon, av deg og meg. Du er den mest interessante typen i verden, men ser på deg selv som den kjedeligste, og jeg er ganske høy, men ser på meg som den mest kortvokste. Det kan bli noe fett om delusional selvbilde eller noe sånt. Kommer glatt med på høstutstillingen.” _

  
  


“Høres ut som en kortfilm som kommer til å ligge på NRK-appen til evig tid. Du kan lage den med figurer i modellerkitt, sånne som smelter sammen til en haug hver gang de skal skifte form.” 

 

_ “Ja, for det blir jo et bilde på at alle bare er totalt formbare og manipulerbare av … et eller annet, samfunnet, markedskreftene, hva faen folk vil tolke inn i det. Fett?” _

 

“Jeg sa jo at du er alt for interessant til at det blir kjedelig!” Jeg ler det egentlig halvveis, smiler det mot ham.

 

_ “Men egentlig dypt inni Isak-sjelen din, så synes du jo alt sånt er piss, men likevel liker du meg. Det er usannsynlig kult for meg.” _

 

“Men du skjønner jo at jeg ikke synes det er piss når det er deg, når det er dine ideer og ting du tenker? Og det er ikke bare fordi jeg vil at du skal være glad, eller noe… du vet det?”

  
  


_ Jeg ser tulle-mistenksomt på ham.  _

_ “Neida. Jeg vet du liker filmprosjektene mine, de fleste i alle fall.” _

 

“Og det er ikke bare fordi jeg … digger kroppen din og må få deg til å tro at jeg er interessert i hodet ditt også, jeg er ikke så grunn… eller utspekulert.” Jeg blunker dovent, biter i leppen min.

 

_ “Ikke _bare_ derfor, nei.” _

_ Jeg elsker å ligge her å prate, vil bare gjøre det lenge, lenge til. Det er jo ikke sent heller. _

 

Jeg smiler, dulter knærne mine borti beina hans, drar ham litt nærmere meg med armen.

“Ikke bare, nei.”

 

_ “Du er deilig.” _

_ Jeg smiler mot ham, beveger hånden langsomt langs hårfestet hans. Han er så fin. Jeg er så tung. _

 

Jeg himler litt tilgjort med øynene, lager en liten grimase, men jeg synker allerede inn mot hånden hans. Det føles så godt, den lille bevegelsen av hånden hans langs ansiktet mitt føles så sinnsykt godt. Jeg lukker øynene.

“Det er deilig når du stryker meg sånn”, mumler jeg.

 

_ “Du la igjen … stryken på den fugle… sykkelen.” _

 

“Hm?” Jeg åpner øynene langsomt, litt forvirret. Evens hånd har glidd ned på puten mellom oss, han ligger med lukkede øyne. Han kan jo ikke bare ha sovnet så fort, er det bare kødd?

 

“Sovna du, bby?” hvisker jeg, og lener meg over ham. Jeg stryker hånden forsiktig gjennom håret hans, men han reagerer ikke, han lager bare et lite sukk, et rolig utpust. 

 

Han sover. 

 

Jeg blir liggende å se på ham, lar fingrene mine følge konturene av ansiktet hans, varsomt, helt lett. Så nydelig han er. Og så idiotisk jeg må se ut nå, som ligger her og ser på ham og bare smiler. Det er denne følelsen av å være trygg, den får meg til å smile, ikke bare et vanlig smil, men det fyller alt i meg, kjennes det ut som. Fordi han er er, sammen med meg. Even ligger helt avslappet, han lager noen små lyder, beveger litt på munnen i søvne. Jeg kysser pannen hans, før jeg legger meg tett inntil ham på puten og kjenner hvordan den jevne, avslappede pusten hans flytter seg over til meg og gjør meg langsomt søvnig.

“Sov godt bby”, hvisker jeg, eller tenker jeg, eller sier jeg, helt inntil ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har vært mye motstand for Isak og Even i det siste, nå trengte de en avslappende stund sammen på senga. Dere som leser trengte kanskje også litt harmonisk kosefluff på lørdagskvelden?
> 
> Det er enda et stykke å gå for Isak og Even, vi vil dykke litt ned i Isaks følelser, blant annet, og se om han finner en måte å omfavne bakgrunnen sin på. Vi håper dere vil være med oss på den reisen også, i denne lange og langsomme historien vår.
> 
> Og så blir vi rørende glade for noen ord fra dere, alltid!


	58. Det er ikke medlidenhet, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even bader igjen, men denne gangen i basseng, og så går de på kafé etterpå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even kobler av med litt bading, men det blir fort ikke bare avkobling av det heller.

Jeg ser ned under vannoverflaten, på Isaks mørkegrønne badeshorts, på stoffet som løfter seg litt fra lårene hans. Vi plasker begge så vidt med beina, av og til, bare nok til å holde oss i mer eller mindre vannrett stilling. Det er ikke mange folk her i saltvannsbassenget denne onsdagsformiddagen, nesten bare oss. Nakkene og armene våre hviler på bassengkanten. 

 

“Du… du sa til psykologen .. at det føles noen ganger som om alt du vet er feil, ‘everything I know is wrong’, hva mente du?” Jeg vender litt på hodet, så jeg kan se ham. Han ser opp i taket. 

 

“Sa jeg det? Jeg husker egentlig ikke helt at jeg sa det…” Isak nøler, biter seg i leppen. “Det er bare det at alle de greiene var jo helt … vanlige, for meg. Og så sier du ting som gjør at jeg begynner å tenke at det ikke var normalt likevel, eller som minner meg på at jeg kanskje burde ha tenkt på det før. At jeg ikke burde trodd at det skulle være sånn.”

 

“Er det skummelt, å skulle se på det på en annen måte?”

Det er som å havne ute i ødemarken, der alt er ukjent, der det er ingen landemerker. Sånn har det i alle fall vært for meg. Jævlig skummelt. 

 

“Ja, men det forandrer jo alt? Da gikk det jo ikke bra med meg? Det er jævlig skummelt.”

 

“Men det har jo gått bra med deg, selv om det var ekstremt mye. Det sa du i går kveld da vi lå og pratet, du sa det hos psykologen også, at det var ekstremt mye. Men det har gått bra med deg, kanskje fordi at du tenkte som spurven, at det kommer til å bli bedre. Du ga ikke opp.” 

Spurven. Liten, ja. Men slipper den ikke oftest unna? Klarer den seg ikke i de aller fleste tilfellene?

 

“Men jeg tror ikke at jeg tenkte det, jeg tenkte ikke at det kom til å bli bedre. Kanskje mer sånn.. dette er så bra som det er, dette er bare sånn ting er. Jeg husker liksom ikke at jeg tenkte at det var mulig at det kunne være annerledes. Det får meg på en måte til å lure på om det egentlig går bra med meg… skjønner du… eller er det bare rot?”

 

“Nei, det er ikke rot. Jeg skjønner at det er skummelt … men kanskje du bytter ut skalaen din på en måte, for hva som er bra, normalt. Og det er jo skummelt, eller jeg skjønner at det føles skummelt. Da blir man jo forvirra. Men kanskje voksne-Isak egentlig vet hvordan skalaen sin er.. Og så blir den nå konfrontert med lille-Isak sin skala?” 

Lille-Isak, voksne-Isak, skala. Aldri har jeg tenkt på det før. Det blander seg automatisk med lydene av bevegelsene våre i vannet. 

 

“Jeg tenker jo aldri på det, jeg har tenkt så sykt lite på hvordan det var hjemme… og når jeg tenker på det nå, så ser det på en måte annerledes ut enn jeg husker det? Det er kanskje det samme som skalaen du snakker om. Men det er … bare forvirrende.” Isak puster ut et langsomt blaff av luft.

 

“Men du, jeg føler meg ganske sikker på at det vil bli mindre forvirrende etter hvert, når du prater mer om det, sånn som du gjør nå og hos psykologen. Jeg tror det.” Jeg snur meg litt mer mot ham, smiler og berører foten hans med min. _ Jeg tror det, elskling. Jeg mener det.  _

  
  


Jeg hadde trodd vi skulle plaske rundt, konkurrere om å holde pusten under vann, flørte, tulle, være barnslige. Men energien er der ikke helt for det, kanskje det er meg, kanskje det er ham, kanskje begge. Kroppen min vil liksom bare ligge i ro sånn som nå. Ting Isak har sagt, siver rundt i meg. 

  
  


“En annen ting… Da du… det her er så vanskelig, for meg å tenke på, men jeg gjør det likevel.. så… den dagen du gikk opp i tårnet, du sa at du ville få oversikt. Jeg husker du snakket om falkene… og så sa du det om falkene som tar spurvene, og deg og faren din… Ville du prøve å se verden sånn som faren din gjør?”

Terje Valtersen som kunne tatt fra meg Isak. 

 

“Jeg fikk et sånt… et oppheng på det med å få overblikk. Det ble så viktig å prøve å se ned på alt sammen, jeg trodde det skulle … hjelpe. Jeg trodde det var en genial idé. Det var jo pappa sin greie. ‘Få overblikk, Isak, gjør det’”

 

Jeg griper rundt armen hans, så godt det lar seg gjøre sånn som vi ligger. Armene parallelt langs bassengkanten, som to synkronsvømmere som hviler et øyeblikk. Vi hviler alltid på en måte, nå vi er sammen, og det er vi jo alltid, egentlig. Men selv om vi hviler, er vi også slitne nå, dødsens slitne av det rundt. Eller er det bare meg? Jeg tror ikke det bare er meg.

“Faren din ass. Jeg tror han skal maltrakteres hos Otto. Altså, det er et bilde, da. Men det skjønner du.”

 

“Han er en… han skjønner ikke, eller han gidder ikke å høre etter. Jeg burde jo ikke ringt til han, det er jo min egen feil. Det burde jeg jo ha skjønt, at det ikke var vits i å snakke med han.”

 

“Du, vi gir oss ikke med faren din, ikke helt ennå i alle fall. Du ringte han fordi du ikke har gitt opp helt ennå, eller? Han har fortsatt sjansen til å få ha deg i livet sitt. Deg, liksom. Han er så utrolig tilbakestående hvis han ikke våkner opp en dag, før det er for sent.”

Ut i krigen igjen, med et imaginært samuraisverd.

 

“Jeg ser egentlig ikke helt for meg at han kommer til å … si noe annet enn at jeg overdriver. Eller at det var annerledes enn jeg husker.” Isak ser søkende på meg.

 

“Men herregud! Det er jo en sånn basic greie: det er din opplevelse som betyr noe! Det du følte. Han trenger faen å lære det.”

 

“Men helt serr. Tror du at pappa er enig i det? Hvis han synes at det jeg følte er overdrevet?”

 

“Hvis han ikke er  _ enig _ i det, så er det fordi han ikke skjønner en dritt av hvordan ting faktisk funker. Da tar han ikke følelsene dine på alvor, da, og da tar han ikke deg på alvor heller. Så hvis han ikke blir litt mindre neandertalermann, så mister han deg, da. Han blir gammel og grå og ensom, kunne hatt verdens beste sønn, men sånn blir det ikke da.”

 

Isak ler litt hult ut i rommet. “Verdens beste sønn… det ser han vel sikkert annerledes da. Verdens mest dramatiske sønn, som ikke kan la noe ligge, mer noe sånt, tror jeg.”

 

“En sønn som har blitt overbevist av faren sin om at omsorgssvikt er normalt, som lot alt ligge, er ikke akkurat verdens mest dramatiske sønn. Nå vil du bare legge kortene på bordet, for hvis hans føkkings uærlighet skal fortsette å være premissene, så er det jo ikke noe forhold.”

 

“Det kan jo være at han skjønner greia, da. Kanskje han skjønner meg… hvis han har tenkt på det. Hvis han husker noen av de tingene.” Han ser usikkert på meg igjen, spørrende.

 

“Men hvis han skjønner deg, så er det veldig rart at han ikke har flydd ned hit allerede, at han ikke har kommet og tatt deg i armene sine, grått og bedt deg uforbeholdent om unnskyldning.”

Fy faen, hvor fantastisk ville ikke det vært? Hvorfor kan ikke det skje?

 

“Det kommer bare aldri til å skje. Kanskje han sier sånn ‘Isak, du vet at det ikke var bra, det som skjedde da du var liten, unnskyld for det, men vi mente ikke noe med det, det var ikke med vilje’. Kanskje noe sånt. Vær realistisk, da.”

 

“Jeg er ikke alltid så god på realisme. Jeg får litt lyst til å spy av sånn ‘unnskyld, men...’.  Unnskyld at jeg blir så sint. Uten noe men.” 

 

“Jeg bare klarer ikke å håpe på at han kommer til å innrømme noe… eller… jeg håper det, kanskje, men jeg klarer ikke å tenke på det. Jeg tror ikke på det, selv om jeg sikkert håper det. Jeg gidder ikke å bare bli skuffa, på grunn av han.”

 

Jeg flytter på meg, legger hendene på hver side av Isak, lar kroppene våre falle inn i en mer loddrett stilling, nesten inntil hverandre. 

 

“Det er ganske utrolig at han ikke har prøvd å få tak i deg etter at jeg ringte. Men, kjæresten min, hvis ikke det kommer til å gå, hvis han ikke kommer til å innrømme noe, så kommer det til å gå bra med deg likevel, ok?” 

 

“Jeg trenger han ikke, eller noe. Det er helt greit om han bare driter i å ringe.”

 

Det er jo ikke greit. 

 

“Men da du sa at det er ekstremt mye, er det mest faren din, eller moren din, eller … er det noen konkrete ting du tenker på? Du vet at jeg vil vite alt du vil fortelle meg.” 

Han må vite at jeg ser det sånn som voksne-Isak gjør, sånn som reaksjonene hans avslører at han gjør, så skummelt annerledes enn lille-Isak, men han er ikke alene. Og det blir ikke for mye, aldri. Sånn som han var vant til å tenke. 

Jeg prøver å omfavne ham, men det er ikke helt lett her i bassenget. Vi må anstrenge oss for ikke å synke under vann sammen. 

 

“Mamma… hun prøvde jo på en måte, det var bare alt for mye. Jeg har så sykt mange dårlige, små bilder i hodet, av ting med mamma. Men det som nesten er verst nå, det er jo tingene pappa har sagt. Jeg har aldri skjønt hvor mye jeg trodde på at alt han sa var sant.”

 

“Det med at ting var normalt, at ingen ville høre på at du gråt og sånn?” Det gjør vondt å si det. Jeg rister litt på hodet. Men det er ikke medlidenhet, baby. Det er bare så jævlig. Og jeg elsker deg og blir så forbannet!

 

“Ja… du vet, sånn ‘Isak, faen heller, nå må du huske på at alt ikke dreier seg om deg, det er ikke så rart at mamma blir fortvila når du maser hele tiden og er så krevende’. Sånne ting.”

 

“Gi deg skylden, ja. Du … skjønner hvor på trynet det er?”

 

“Noen ganger ble hun jo det, jeg så det jo. Noen ganger ble hun verre fordi jeg grein og ikke kunne slutte å mase, før jeg skjønte at jeg bare måtte prøve å være stille og hjelpe til. Hun pleide jo å klikke hvis jeg kom inn i senga om natta. For eksempel. Altså, når hun var dårlig, da likte hun ikke det. Men det tok lang tid før jeg skjønte det.” Isak plasker lett med hånden, knipser vanndråper bortover overflaten. “Da pleide pappa å si sånn ‘Isak! Kom deg inn igjen på rommet ditt, skjønner du ikke at mamma ikke vil ha deg her nå!’”

 

“Herregud. Når moren din ikke klarte å være mamma, så er det ikke noe rart at du ble stressa, eller utrygg. Jeg har ikke … egentlig opplevd det selv, men jeg vet at det er sånn. Da skulle jo virkelig faren din gitt deg trygghet og trøstet deg, skjønt at det var ekstra viktig, men isteden så bare kjeftet han på deg fordi du trengte moren din, eller _ noen _ . Da ble det vel bare enda verre for deg?”

 

“Jeg husker det egentlig ikke. Husker bare hvordan det var å stå der og få beskjed om å gå...og så snudde de seg ville sove videre… og så husker jeg ikke hva jeg gjorde. Om jeg gikk inn igjen i senga mi, men det må jeg jo nesten ha gjort.”

 

_ Åh. Baby. _

“Hvordan var det egentlig, da, å stå der og få beskjed om det?”

Det tar en stund før Isak sier noe, et par ganger trekker han pusten, som om han tar sats til å si noe, men han svelger ordene og tenker videre. Til slutt rynker han pannen litt og ser på meg.

“Det er faktisk vanskelig å forklare det. Eh… jeg tror jeg ble flau. Men jeg vet ikke om det er det riktige ordet heller. Jeg stivna, og bare skulle ønske at jeg var usynlig, eller at jeg kunne forsvinne. Og jeg vet at jeg sto der ganske lenge, helt stille, uten å røre meg, jeg gjorde meg på en måte usynlig. Bare sto der og så på at de hadde snudd seg vekk, at de sov. Håpet sikkert at mamma eller pappa skulle si at jeg kunne komme opp i senga likevel, eller i alle fall si et eller annet til meg, sånn at jeg på en måte sluttet å være usynlig. Og jeg tror at følelsen var at jeg var flau … fordi jeg var så dum, og ikke skjønte noe, eller fordi de ikke brydde seg om at jeg sto der. Nei… jeg vet ikke ass.”

Isak strekker frem hånden, griper etter meg.

 

Jeg folder armene rundt ham, legger kinnet mitt inntil hans.

 

«Jeg tror jeg skjønner, først vil du være usynlig, fordi det på en måte er flaut at du trodde du skulle bli tatt imot, men så blir du avvist isteden. Og så håper du jo at det er en misforståelse på en eller annen måte, at de selvfølgelig skal gi deg oppmerksomhet og ta seg av deg.»

Jeg sier det med kinnet inntil hans, hodene våre er det eneste over vann. Nå tar jeg tak i skuldrene hans, skyver meg litt tilbake så jeg kan se inn i øynene hans. 

 

“Ja… jeg var liksom ikke ønsket der… og det kunne jeg jo skjønt. Det hadde vært bedre om jeg bare hadde skjønt det av meg selv.” Isak ser ned, han bøyer hodet litt, legger pannen sin mot min. 

 

«Jeg føler det handler mer om hva du trengte, enn å skjønne noe. Og hadde du slutta helt å prøve å få det du egentlig trengte, hadde du kanskje ikke kommet til meg heller, når du trenger det.»

Isak som alltid, alltid er der for meg. Jeg må klare dette, gjennom alle lengdene.

 

“Jeg var jo et føkkings irriterende barn som aldri skjønte at jeg måtte gi meg, det er jo omtrent kjernen i det pappa mener.” Isak ler litt, holder smilet litt for lenge til at det er ekte.

“Men jeg har aldri følt det sånn med deg, eller du har aldri fått meg til å føle meg dum fordi jeg tror at du er der.... eller fordi jeg bare har kommet og krevd at du er der for meg, uten å spørre.”

 

“Du må ikke spørre.” Jeg smiler så vidt, tar rundt livet hans under vannet. “Fikk du sove i går, forresten, etter jeg bare slokna?”

Eller lå han kanskje og tenkte på alle disse tingene? Følte på at det  _ ikke _ er greit. 

 

Et lite smil brer seg langsomt i Isaks ansikt. “Mhm… jeg lå og så på deg, en stund, så på at du sov. Jeg fikk sove, etter en stund.”

 

Jeg ser rundt oss en gang, før jeg skyver meg nærmere og kysser ham lett på munnen. 

 

“Ikke altfor lang stund? Det ble kjedelig og søvndyssende å se på meg ganske fort, håper jeg?” spør jeg smilende. 

 

“Ikke kjedelig, er du klar over hvor jævlig deilig du er når du sover? Det er ikke kjedelig. Men pustingen din er søvndyssende, den gjør meg skikkelig søvnig.”

 

“Det liker jeg. For det er ikke noe bra å tenke på at du skulle ligge våken og ville snakke mer, og så har jeg bare sovnet.”

 

“Du… det går bra.” Isak blunker. “Jeg snakket bare med den labradoren, den var våken fremdeles.”

  
  


“Skjønner du hvorfor vi trenger Isen nå, den ekte, ikke den på føkkings hjul? Hva sa egentlig Isen for noe smart og vist?”

 

“Han prøvde å overtale meg til å legge deg på et teppe bak døren, sånn at han kunne få plassen din i senga. Men jeg nekta. Er du klar over hvor mye dritt som er i hundepels og på beina deres, potene liksom? De går ute, på møkk og alt mulig… neiass. Hjul er bedre.”

 

“Herregud, Isen, ass! For et svik, legge meg på et teppe bak døren! Skikkelig lame labrador-logikk.”

 

“Lame labrador love. Isen har ekskludert seg selv fra listen, det var dumt, kjempedumt.”

 

“Hallo baby! Det kan hende han skjønner at han gikk for langt der, og at han går med på å vaske potene etter han har vært på tur også. Ikke vær så streng mot han, da.”

 

“Greia er jo… jeg sendte han inn til Marcel når han begynte med det greiene om å legge deg på et teppe… og det hørtes ut som om de ble venner, jeg har ikke sett han siden. Har du?”

 

“Det er jo litt urettferdig at vi skal være tre, og Marcel bare en, så det er jo snilt av Isen, å ta seg av Marcel litt! Ser du hvor bra person han er?”

 

“Det er en bikkje! En fantasibikkje!”

 

“Ja, og hva så? De kan også trenge forsvarere. Herregud, baby!”

 

“Jeg skriver dette ned etterpå, lager et notat på mobilen. Til dokumentaren om deg, når du er dritkjent og gammel. Til 50-årsdagen din.” Han klapper seg på siden av badeshortsen, der mobilen ville vært, ser liksom-alvorlig på meg.

 

“Dritkjent og gammel, og lykkelig med deg. Og med Isen. Så stolt han kommer til å være der han sitter med kjøttbeinet sitt og litt champagne i skålen, og skjønner hvor planlagt og ønsket han var, allerede 25 år tilbake.”

 

“Du skjønner at han da faktisk helt seriøst er utstoppa til din 50-årsdag? Hvis vi skal få han snart, liksom?”

 

“Skal vi få han snart? Skal vi få han snart? Skal vi få han snart?” Jeg plasker en hel masse i vannet, kiler Isak under armene, samtidig som han får masse vann i ansiktet. 

 

“Tipper han står i gangen og venter på meg når jeg kommer tilbake herfra, har jeg rett?” Isak plasker tilbake, skyver vann mot meg med håndflatene.

 

“Han ble født i går, Isak. Vi skal besøke han nå etterpå, når vi er ferdig med å bade”, sier jeg med lav, dramatisk stemme. Jeg sender nok et plask i retning Isak, før jeg ikke klarer å la være å bryte ut i latter. 

 

Isak bare himler med øynene, rister oppgitt på hodet, men jeg ser at han ler.

  
  


...

 

Isak er som vanlig klar litt før meg. Huden hans er jevn og gylden og fin, mens min fortsatt er litt rødflammete. Det er nesten tomt her i garderoben. Hver lille lyd vi lager, produserer mer støy enn vanlig. Jeg holder på å ta på meg deodorant, selv det, gnissingen mot huden i armhulene mine, bråker litt. 

 

Isak gjør en brå bevegelse, som får det til å rykke til i meg også. 

_ Hva er det?  _

Ansiktet har stivnet, som en maske. Det rykker i hånden hans, som holder mobilen ut fra kroppen, som om den har gitt ham støt. 

 

“Hva er det?” spør jeg i høy staccato-stemme.

 

Det kommer et dypt hvin fra ham. Alle de halvåpne, tomme, identiske skapene, bortover den lange veggen, lukker seg med et merkelig stille knepp.  _ Eller, de gjør sikkert ikke det _ . 

 

Blikket hans treffer meg hardt. Noe dyrisk, ugjennomtrengelig, noe jeg aldri kommer til å få vite. 

 

“Hva er det?” gjentar jeg, mye høyere. 

 

Idet samme kaster han mobilen fra seg, rister av seg armen min. Mobilen lander hardt ned i bagen et sted. 

“Vi skulle faen ikke fortalt noe til pappa!” sier han høyt. 

“Helvete, jeg orker ikke de greiene her, jeg gidder det ikke!” 

Han knytter hendene og spenner hele kroppen, sparker borti trebenken rett ved siden av oss.

 

“Isak? Hva har faren din skrevet nå?” _ Å nei, å nei, å nei _ . Selvfølgelig gikk dette til helvete.  Stemmen min er rolig, som den totale kontrasten til kastene inni meg. 

_ Se på meg.  _

 

“Ingen føkkings ting! Bare masse piss. Kan vi gå, kan vi gå ut herfra nå?” Isaks stemme er høy og aggressiv.

 

“Du…”  _ Rolig, rolig _ . “Jeg er klar nå.” Jeg vrenger på meg genseren mens jeg sier det, begynner å dra tingene mine ut av skapet. “Vi går ut nå, og så snakker vi om det.”

 

“Det er serr ingenting å snakke om. Jeg er så jævlig ferdig med det greiene nå.” Isak drar til seg jakken sin og går i forveien mot døren, uten å se på meg.

 

Faen, faen, faen, hvordan er det mulig? Har han virkelig greid nok en gang å lesse alt over på Isak? Jeg er helt uttørket i munnen, det er som om tungen setter seg fast. 

 

Jeg går med kjappe skritt etter ham, tar løst tak i skulderen hans når jeg tar ham igjen. 

“Det var jo jeg som ringte. Vi er sammen om det her.” Jeg sier det mykt,  _ vi skal fikse det, så det går an å leve med det, baby, uansett hvor kjipt det er,  _ prøver å fange blikket hans. 

 

“Det skjønner jo faen ikke han! At du er her for meg og at jeg ikke vil ha de føkkings rådene hans!” Isak er anspent, han rykket til da jeg la hånden på skulderen hans, og nå slår han armene stivt ut til siden mens han snakker. Øynene hans er mørke og smale, han ser bare kort på meg, før han rykker hodet irritert til siden og fester blikket på noe bak meg.

 

«Du, stopp bare litt, og se på meg.» Jeg snakker rolig, bestemt, prøver å få øyekontakt. «Vi setter oss ned der.» Jeg peker i retning av noe som ser ut som en kafé. «Og så snakker vi om det og blir ferdig med det.»

 

Han flytter på seg med forte, sinte bevegelser, som om noe i ham unngår meg, og prøver å holde ham fast i frustrasjonen. “Blir jo aldri ferdig med det, blir jo for faen aldri ferdig med det”, sier han, men stemmen er roligere, på vei ned. Isak ser ned i gulvet noen sekunder, det virker som han konsentrerer seg om noe, det dirrer svakt i kjevene hans når han biter jekslene sammen. Så ser han opp på meg, møter blikket mitt, og nikker.

 

Jeg griper etter hånda hans. Han holder hardt i meg, presser kanskje den siste resten av aggresjon ut i taket rundt hånda mi. “Unnskyld. Jeg er bare...sint”, sier han stille.

 

Det er noen få andre mennesker her, bak aviser og PC-skjermer. Vi må bare få sitte i fred. Jeg skjelver så vidt på hendene. Vann, mat, før Isak merker hvor energiløs jeg er. 

 

Jeg styrter et glass vann, når det kommer på bordet, tar en bit av rundstykke-saken, før jeg ser på Isak. Han har bestilt omelett, en flat, kald firkant med et stykke lyst brød ved siden av. Han har ikke pirket i den ennå, engang, han sitter fremoverlent over bordet, med kinnet hvilende i den ene hånden.

 

«Kan jeg lese meldingen?» Jeg gaper over rundstykket, må få i meg litt til med en gang.

 

Isak ser fort på meg, blikket hans skyter ned mot bagen med tingene våre, han snakker uten å se opp på meg.

“Even, du… han antar så mye greier… du trenger ikke å lese det. Kan vi bare drite i han?”

 

Antar ting. Om meg, tydeligvis. Hvordan av alle ting kunne sønnen hans være så dum og bli sammen med en person med en psykisk lidelse, liksom? Ikke klarer sønnen hans å komme seg ut av det heller. Fem år, hva faen?

“Antok han ting om meg igjen?” spør jeg utydelig, med munnen virkelig fortsatt stappfull av mat. “Sorry”, mumler jeg. 

 

Isak flytter ubekvemt på seg, skyver fatet litt fra seg, legger gaffelen halvveis over omeletten sin. Han gjør en slags bekreftende bevegelse, trekker pusten uten å si noe.

 

“Jeg driter i det. Det går ikke inn på meg”, lyver jeg.

 

«Nei, ok. Men akkurat det driter ikke jeg i. Men bare les det, hvis du vil det. Det er ikke akkurat nytt at faren min er en idiot.» 

 

“Har han spurt deg noen gang? Hvordan jeg … lever med det, liksom? Har dere snakket om det, eller bare antar han at jeg bor mer på institusjon enn hjemme, at jeg er manisk den ene uken og depressiv den andre, alltid, eller noe sånt?” 

 

«Han hører jo ikke. Han bare bestemmer seg for hvordan det er. Men han har aldri spurt, han bare kommer med latterlige kommentarer. Og… jeg føler ikke akkurat for å fortelle om det, når jeg ikke tror han har lyst til å forstå.»

 

“Jeg skjønner det.” Jeg legger en hånd på låret hans.  _ Takk, baby.  _ “Men, skal jeg se?” Jeg ser mot telefonen hans som ligger der mellom asjettene våre. “Så er du ikke alene om det, så kan vi finne ut sammen hva vi skal gjøre. Han kommer vel til bare å sende flere meldinger, eller ringe deg, hvis ikke du svarer?”

 

Isak skyver mobilen mot meg med to fingre, han tar så vidt i den. «Det er ingen vits i å svare», sier han.

 

**Pappa 12:23**

**Håper det går bedre med deg nå, Isak. Jeg ble fryktelig bekymret da Even ringte og når du ikke vil snakke med meg. Har du nevnt mamma for legen din? Det kan være viktig for at de finner ut hva som er galt. Ikke la dette gå for langt, Even sa at du prøvde å skade deg selv. Du må ta tak i dette Isak. Ikke ødelegg livet ditt.**

 

**Pappa 12:29**

**Bør du ikke komme hjem? Jeg ordner med time hos Mortensen, det er veldig bra med en lege som kjenner til alt med mamma. Bare bestill billetter så betaler jeg. Du kan bo hos oss litt, til de finner ut av ting og du får behandling. Even har jo sine egne problemer, det er sikkert best om du får hjelp av oss nå?**

 

**Pappa 12:31**

**Vi er glad i deg Isak. Du skjønner det jo sikkert, det var ikke så enkelt, med mamma og alt. Men du var jo stort sett en glad gutt selv om du tenker annerledes på det nå når du ikke er helt bra.**

 

Jeg dunker telefonen mot kneet mitt. 

“Så jævlig urettferdig. Jeg er jo her hos deg. Jeg kom. Jeg er med deg til psykologen. Vi snakker sammen. Mens han. Han sitter i Oslo. Han aner ikke en dritt, men likevel så skriver han det der.” Ordene strømmer lavmælt og intenst ut av meg. De vil ikke la seg sortere, eller forme til tanker først. Det er jo Isak, kjæresten min. Jeg trenger ikke å sensurere meg. 

 

Jeg leser meldingene på nytt. “ _ Selv om du tenker annerledes på det nå når du ikke er helt bra”,  _ leser jeg høyt _.  _ “Kjipeste hersketeknikken. Han misbruker det jeg fortalte.”

Jeg ser på Isak. Var det ikke sånn en gang at jeg var så positivt innstilt? Da ville jeg kanskje prøvd å plukke frem det beste i de meldingene. Den tid er så givelig forbi.

 

“Hodet ditt er føkket, Isak, du ser ting som ikke har skjedd, kom hjem og få en diagnose.” Isak hermer etter farens stemme, ser stivt på meg mens han snakker. “Han hadde bare trengt å skrive det.”

 

“Ja. Kanskje det er det som er tingen å si, hvis du skulle svare han: at du ikke er interessert i å snakke et føkkings ord med han før han går ett hundre prosent bort fra å mene at du ikke ser verden klart nå.” Jeg fyller munnen med luft, slipper den sakte ut med en slags blåselyd. 

 

“Jeg gidder ikke alt det ‘jeg vet hva som er bra for deg’-greiene hans. Han kjenner ikke meg.”

 

“Jeg skulle faktisk akkurat til å si at han ikke kjenner deg”, avbryter jeg.

 

“Og hvordan faen kan han tro at jeg vil reise hjem til han? Hvordan er det en bra idé, hvordan kan han tro det? At jeg vil flytte fra deg og bo hos han, hva tenker han egentlig?”

 

Jeg biter meg i leppen. Det der er et jævlig sårt punkt. Det er det det er, Even. Slapp av. Det er bare faren til Isak som ikke skjønner en dritt. “Nei… hva faen tenker han?” Jeg flytter på meg litt, drikker en slurk vann. “Kanskje du skulle si at alt er i skjønneste orden og har vært det hele tiden. Det var bare meg som var syk, psykotisk, hallusinasjoner alt sammen. Det ville passet perfekt inn i hans virkelighetsbilde” Jeg fnyser, prøver å le så vidt av min egen elendige humor. 

 

“Kanskje du må flytte hjem til han da. Er du klar for det, klar for en time hos Mortensen?” Isak himler litt med øynene, av spøken min, sannsynligvis.

 

“Dødsklar. Det er bare det jeg har ventet på i årevis nå. Men du vil ikke svare noe?”

 

“Vet ikke. Det er kanskje noen ting jeg har lyst til å si… men egentlig har jeg bare lyst til å ikke tenke på han.”

 

“Men går det da? Når de meldingene henger der, liksom?”

 

Isak ser på meg, knytter hendene et par ganger, men han sier ingenting.

 

“Jeg har lyst til å krige mer. Men det er jo du som bestemmer, så klart. Hvilke ting var det du har lyst til å si, hvis du skulle si noe?”

Jeg kutter en liten bit av den urørte omeletten hans mens jeg snakker, fører gaffelen til munnen og nikker liksom anerkjennende, ikke at jeg egentlig får ordentlig med meg hvordan den smaker, men spis litt, da, baby.

 

“To ting. Egentlig bare to ting. Det ene er at han må begynne å forstå at det er du som er min… person, nå. Jeg trenger ikke å komme hjem til pappa, for det er uansett ikke hjemme for meg, og han vet ingenting om hva jeg trenger eller hvordan jeg tenker. Ikke at han ville ha brydd seg om det, om han hadde visst det heller. Det er ikke å hjelpe meg, når han kommer med sånne forslag, det må han bare skjønne.” Isaks stemme er hektisk, nesten hissig, han trykker seg under det ene øyet med håndbaken.

 

Jeg må svelge. Kan du ikke si det, kan du ikke bare gjøre det så føkkings soleklart for ham at han aldri har visst noe annet?

 

“Kanskje du skal si det. Hva er den andre tingen?” Jeg legger armen bak ham. 

 

“Jeg skal si det. Jeg skal si det. Jeg skal drite i at han avbryter meg og si at jeg ikke vil at han sier de kommentarene om deg heller, jeg blir så sint hver gang, men han hører jo ikke på det.”

 

“Kanskje du må spørre om det først, om han er villig til å høre på deg, ordentlig? At hvis ikke så gidder du ikke å bruke tid på å si noe til han.”

 

“Men jeg vet egentlig ikke om jeg er villig til å prøve, ikke sånn skikkelig, med en samtale. Det kommer bare til å bli sånn som i de meldingene, at han vet best, uansett.”

 

“Jeg tør ikke å gi deg noe råd heller nå, jeg. En del av meg har lyst til å backe deg på at du ringer han og er knallhard. Men det er så vanvittig kjipt om han bare bruker mot deg det jeg fortalte, om han ikke tar deg på alvor. Kanskje vi må oppsøke han, når vi er i Oslo. Kanskje det er bedre. Jeg vet ikke, kjæresten min.” Jeg stryker ham nederst på ryggen, langsomme bevegelser, drar ham en anelse mot meg. 

 

“Fet svigerfar du har. Skikkelig varp.” Han lener seg mot meg, inn i omfavnelsen.

 

“Ja, nå ble jeg ikke sammen med deg på grunn av faren din. Det var ikke sånn at jeg sjekket ligningen hans først, før jeg dukket opp på den der ...revygreia.”

 

“Sjekket du ikke genene mine? For å se om jeg kom til å eldes bra? Litt skuffa nå.”

 

“Så du sjekket mine altså?” Jeg prøver å gi et tegn til servitøren. Kaffe. Jeg vil ha kaffe. “Vil du ha kaffe?”

 

Isak nikker, han stryker meg over kneet. “Skal vi svare, sende en melding?” spør han.

 

“Jeg er veldig med på det. Jeg vil bare ikke pushe deg. Du må ikke føle at du må det av hensyn til meg, fordi han skrev de kjipe greiene.”

 

“Jeg orker bare ikke mer mas. Jeg gidder ikke å få flere meldinger med ‘å kom hjem, så skal vi ordne alt, vi er så glad i deg, blabla’. Jeg vil bare at han skal slutte å melde meg.”

 

“Greit. Da skriver du de to tingene du ville si. Uten følelser, ikke sinne heller. Jo mer nøytral og kontant du er, jo vanskeligere er det å ikke feie bort det du skriver. Tror jeg da. Skal vi prøve å formulere den nå, eller?” 

 

Vi får kaffen vår, to store kopper med rykende, svart kaffe. Jeg vikler det ene beinet mitt inn mellom Isaks. Isak griper sin kopp med det samme, tar blåsende en liten slurk. Han holder hendene rundt den varme koppen, nikker litt. “Ja. Vi gjør det.”

 

“Du vil si at sånne forslag om å flytte hjem, det vil du ikke få noe mer av, og at han må høre etter, eller ta inn det du skriver, da. Og at du ikke vil at han skal anta ting, om meg, eller noe kanskje?”

 

“Ja. Og at det er du som er min… nærmeste pårørende, eller hva det heter. Ikke han. Du.”

 

“Han har aldri spurt hvordan vi har det sammen. Da er det ganske sykt at han antar ting. Det må han slutte å gjøre. Vi er hverandres nærmeste pårørende.”

Jeg sier det ettertrykkelig, nikker en gang, mens jeg ser ut i luften.

 

“Det er sykt stor forskjell fra dine foreldre, da. Jeg vet liksom… jeg føler meg helt sikker på at de ville sett på meg som det, som din nærmeste, om du ble syk og ikke kunne… si det selv, til de som trengte å vite det. Men pappa… jeg vet ikke. Jeg er ikke sikker på at han ville respektert at du er det for meg.”

 

“Jeg kan på en måte skjønne at han har fordommer. Det har jeg jo møtt på før. Men uansett, om så han visste at jeg var en drittsekk, så er du jo voksen, da. Vi har vært sammen i over fem år. Han må jo bare respektere at det er du som bestemmer det. Jeg skjønner ikke greia hans.”

 

“Han burde vært her nå. Han burde sett hvor bra det er for meg at jeg har deg.”

 

“Ikke for å være så jævla selvsentrert, men det synes jeg også. … Det gikk litt innpå meg, likevel.” Jeg gløtter forsiktig bort på ham, tar hånden hans i min et øyeblikk.

 

“Jeg skjønner det. Men det er bare piss, det han sier. Det er nesten jeg som må bestemme om du er den beste kjæresten for meg. Og det er du.”

 

“Isak-baby… “, er det eneste jeg klarer å få ut av meg. “Men skal vi gå til verks, eller? Få skrevet og sendt den og blitt ferdig med det?” Jeg retter meg litt overdrevent opp i ryggen, smiler til ham. 

 

“Du skriver.” Isak dytter mobilen litt nærmere meg.

 

“Jeg? Etter din diktering?” Jeg løfter mobilen fra bordet, lar Isak åpne den med fingeren sin. 

 

“Ja? Eller skal jeg bare… jeg kan bare skrive det selv også.” Isak ser plutselig usikker ut.

 

“Nei, nei. Jeg kan selvfølgelig skrive. Jeg bare lurte på om du tenkte at jeg skulle … bestemme, eller formulere det også. Men kom igjen, dikter meg.” 

 

Jeg åpner meldinger, “Pappa” ligger fortsatt øverst. “Jeg er klar.” Jeg ser på ham. 

 

“Ok…” Isak kremter, rensker halsen. “Eh… slutt å si at jeg skal komme hjem. Jeg bor med Even. Det er hjemme for meg. Det er der jeg vil være hvis jeg er syk.” Han stopper, ser litt nervøst på meg. “Er det… er det greit?”

 

“Det er veldig spesielt å … skrive det… for meg. Men, ja, det er greit.” Det kommer ut stemmeløst, som en hvisken. 

 

Jeg holder telefonen så han kan se skjermen: “Slutt å si at jeg skal komme hjem. Jeg bor med Even. Det er hjemme for meg. Det er der jeg vil være hvis jeg er syk.”

 

“Vil du sende det for seg selv?” spør jeg.

 

“Skriv det med pårørende også. Skriv … Even er min nærmeste pårørende. Ikke du.”

 

“Ok. Sånn”: “Slutt å si at jeg skal komme hjem. Jeg bor med Even. Det er hjemme for meg. Det er der jeg vil være hvis jeg er syk. Even er min nærmeste pårørende. Ikke du.”

 

Isak nikker. “Jeg kunne sagt tusen ting til om det, men … kanskje neste gang. Bare send det.”

 

Jeg trykker “send”. Vi hører på sjvupet sammen, ser på at den blir blå og at det dukker opp “levert”. 

 

“Skal vi gå herfra? Gå tilbake til leiligheten, ikke sitte her og vente på at han skal svare eller noe sånt?” 

 

“Kan vi gå hjem og legge oss litt, har du lyst til det?”

 

“Veldig. Veldig lyst til det.” Jeg stryker ham over kinnet. 

 

Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser meg i munnviken, før han drar frem lommeboken og får øyekontakt med servitøren. “Tror vi må betale med cash her”, sier han.

 

“Har du det? Har du euro?”

 

“Må jo det. Tyskland er et teknologisk u-land. De har ikke vipps engang.”

 

“Å nei, ikke vipps engang? Hvordan skal jeg få betalt deg for den brødgreia og kaffen da?” 

 

“Det ordner vi etterpå, hjemme, baby.” Han blunker, stryker hånden over låret mitt, bryr seg ikke om servitøren som står ved siden av bordet vårt og teller opp vekslepenger fra en stor, svart skinnpung.

 

“Ok. Du vet det er viktig for meg å gjøre opp for meg.” Jeg blunker tilbake. “Kanskje jeg har lyst på deg”, hvisker jeg. 

 

“Bare kanskje?” Isak hvisker også, og ser meg rett inn i øynene.

 

“Åh, herregud. Du tok frem den tryllestaven, rett fra blikket ditt til pikken min. Og jeg som hadde så vidt boner allerede. Vi må gå, baby.”

 

“Hm. Tjue minutter å gå. Har du utholdenhet til det?” Isaks hånd beveger seg oppover låret mitt, og stryker liksom tilfeldig over skrittet mitt  i det han reiser seg fra stolen. 

 

Jeg legger hånden over munnen, kveler en slags latter. “Nei, jeg har jo ikke det. Jeg vil være i senga nå.”

 

“Ja? Er du så sliten? Søvnig?” Han ser liksom nøye på meg, tar inn alle detaljene ved ansiktet mitt, men det bare på kødd, det er lett å se på måten han samtidig væter underleppen med tungespissen.

 

“Jeg er faktisk en rar blanding av veldig sliten og veldig kåt. Jeg vil bare være med deg under dyna. Det er det eneste jeg vil i hele verden nå, men det vil jeg til gjengjeld veldig veldig mye. Jeez. Kom da. Nå må du ikke somle mer.” Jeg skal til å reise meg opp.

 

“Vi tar en taxi, da. Kom.” Isak tar hånden min. “Jeg kan hjelpe deg med begge de greiene, vi må bare komme oss hjem og jeg gidder ikke å kaste bort energien din på at du skal gå, hvis du er sliten allerede.”

 

“Ok. Lover du å ikke ta på deg pysjamas?” 

 

“Jeg har ikke pysjamas!” Isak fletter fingrene sine i mine. “Pysjamas er faktisk strengt forbudt i senga mi. Tror det er forbudt for alle under 50, her i Tyskland. EU-regulativ.”

 

“Det høres bra ut, digg regulativ, da. Men la oss finne den taxien.”

 

“Du? Skal vi ta en selfie og sende til pappa? Sånn ‘det går bra, slutt å komme med dine jævlig irriterende råd’?” Isak fikler med mobilen mens vi står utenfor og venter på taxien han nettopp har bestilt i puk-minicar-appen.

 

“Mener du det? Ok!” Jeg lener hodet inntil hans. Isak legger den ene armen rundt meg og lener kinnet sitt tett inntil mitt. Han strekker den andre armen frem og holder mobilen foran ansiktene våre. 

 

“Du ser faktisk litt kåt ut på bildet” sier han etterpå. “Ikke sliten.”

 

“Jeg vet ikke hva faren din vil synes er minst ille. Men uansett, det hadde ikke gjort noe om han skrev noe hyggelig nå, ass!” 

 

“Sånn… ‘det ser ut som om du burde ta med deg din nærmeste pårørende hjem til hjemmet dere har sammen og legge han nå, Isak’...noe sånt, liksom?” Isak hermer overdrevet etter farens stemme igjen, men smilende denne gangen.

 

“Eller bare … ‘Unnskyld at jeg nedvurderte forholdet mellom deg og Even. Jeg er veldig glad for at dere har det fint sammen og støtter hverandre.’ Men uansett hva han skriver eller ikke skriver, så skal vi hjem sammen bare du og jeg, og ingen er lykkeligere enn oss, baby!”

 

Isak svelger, men han smiler fremdeles. Han legger armen rundt livet mitt og lener seg mot meg mens vi venter, hodet hans ligger inntil siden av ansiktet mitt.

  
  


Jeg begynner å kjenne meg igjen noen steder vi passerer, der vi sitter i taxien og ser rett fremfor oss. Vi trenger ikke si noe akkurat nå, Isak og jeg. Vi kan bare sitte her, inntil hverandre, i vårt eget rom, mens den blå- og rødrutete ryggen i førersetet tar oss dit vi vil.

 

Vi skvetter unisont av meldingslyden fra Isaks mobil. Han tar den umiddelbart ut av lommen, åpner meldingen og holder deretter telefonen midt mellom oss, så vi kan lese samtidig.

 

**Pappa 14:47**

**Så fint bilde, det var godt å se at du ser glad ut. Takk for at du svarte. Jeg forstår beskjeden din, det er ikke meningen å ikke behandle deg som en voksen. Veldig fint at du ikke er alene nå. Men jeg vil helst snakke med deg. Kan du ta telefonen når jeg ringer?**

 

Det gjør faktisk godt i meg også, det treffer mykt i brystet, at han synes, og skriver at han synes, at det var godt å se at Isak ser glad ut.

“Hva tenker du.. eller føler du, baby?” Jeg setter blikket i ham. Armen min ligger allerede rundt ham, men jeg tar et ordentlig tak i siden hans, så han skal kjenne det, at ikke armen min bare ligger der av gammel vane. 

 

“Vet ikke… glad for at han ikke sier mer om at jeg skal reise hjem… nei, jeg vet ikke.” Isak holder mobilen i hånden, han blar litt opp og ned på skjermen. Han svelger, jeg kan se hvordan adamseplet hopper på halsen hans.

“Han skjønner ikke… han skjønner bare ikke hvor viktig du er, hvor jævlig mye det betyr for meg at du kom hit. Eller at du er her. Jeg skulle ønske han… jeg skulle bare ønske at han kunne forstå at jeg blir støttet. At du ikke bare er her, fysisk, men at jeg ikke er aleine i hodet heller.” Isak snakker med lav stemme, hvisker nesten, han knipser med fingrene mot mobilskjermen, men han ser på meg hele tiden, med mørke, nesten svarte øyne.

 

Jeg skulle ønske det jeg også, så veldig mye, mer enn jeg egentlig skjønner. Hvorfor er det  _ så  _ viktig hva han mener? Det stikker i brystet på meg, en salig blanding: Isaken min som sier disse tingene om meg, til meg, faren hans som behandler meg som en fjott, Isak som aldri kan bli ubetinget støtta og forstått av sin egen pappa, alltid er det en føkkings vond klangbunn. 

Men han skjønner litt da, litt skjønner han. 

 

“Vil du … fortelle han det? Det virke jo faktisk som han tar litt selvkritikk her, litt.”

 

“Ja. På en måte så vil jeg at i alle fall jeg har sagt det, at han i det minste burde vite det fordi jeg har sagt det. Siden han ikke klarer å skjønne det selv.”

 

“Kanskje du skal ringe, når du er klar? Hvorfor skal du ta telefonen når han ringer? Hvorfor skal han bestemme?”

 

Isak ser overrasket på meg. “Nei… jeg vet ikke? Det er en sånn greie… med pappa? At det er han som ringer, liksom? Men jeg kan jo bare svare det, da. At jeg ringer. En annen gang.”

 

“Men du kan jo forandre på den greia hvis du vil? Jeg bare synes det er et eller annet rart med det der, ‘kan du ta telefonen når jeg ringer?’ Du kan jo si et tidspunkt.” 

 

“Senere. Jeg ringer senere. Jeg kan ikke bestemme en dag eller noe… det går ikke.”

 

“Kanskje du kan snakke med Otto først. Kanskje han kan hjelpe deg litt med å forberede deg, litt sånn hva du kan gjøre hvis det glir inn i det mønsteret der han ikke hører på deg, bare vet best selv.”

 

“Ja… kanskje.” Isak virker ikke overbevist, han lener seg mot meg, legger ansiktet mot halsen min. “Jeg klarer ikke helt å tenke på det.”

 

“Du vil bare kose nå, ikke sant?” Jeg sier det lavt, kjæler meg mot ansiktet hans som en katt. 

 

“Mhm.” Isak lager en liten, udefinerbar lyd, leppene hans beveger seg mykt på huden min. “Jeg er litt ferdig med snakking nå ass”, hvisker han.

 

“Fra nå så bruker vi munnen til andre ting, ass. Hysj”, sier jeg, før jeg kysser ham. På munnen. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan synes dere det går med Isak og Even? Hvordan fikser de alt de står i her?   
> Vi får iblant litt uggen samvittighet for alt vi kaster på dem, men det føles riktig og viktig at de tar fatt i problemet med at Isaks pappa er så avvisende i forhold til hva Isak har opplevd. Fortell oss gjerne hvordan dere opplever samtalen deres -eller kommenter gjerne om noe helt annet også! Takk for at dere er med oss ❤️


	59. Den rasjonelle, logiske realfagshjernen min

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even kysser. That about sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er fremdeles på samme dag som i forrige kapittel, etter at Isak og Even er kommet hjem.

Evens fingre flytter seg ørlett over tinningen og pannen min, de flyter over huden min og blir til små, beroligende støt som smelter gjennom meg. Jeg løfter ansiktet så vidt, og han skjønner meg, han lener seg inn til meg og så kjenner jeg leppene hans mykt mot munnen min. Han beveger dem så langsomt at det nesten ikke er bevegelse, men jeg smaker ham likevel, kjenner duften av ham. Hver detalj trekkes inn i meg, usynlige røyksignal som treffer det stedet inni meg som vet noe om hva det er jeg egentlig trenger. Det som jeg ikke helt når frem til for øyeblikket, i alle fall klarer jeg faen ikke å tenke meg frem til hva som stemmer og ikke stemmer. Noe av det jeg tror at er sant, er kanskje grå løgner, uformelige små vrangforestillinger som virker så logiske når jeg former dem til ord og setninger med stemmen min. Små sannheter som er logiske for meg - også når kroppen min vrir meg i knuter av ubehag og får stemmen min til å briste selv om den er hard som fjell. 

 

_...what you are saying is that you feel bad about feeling bad... _

 

Even kysser meg lett, så mykt. Det er noe kjemisk der, satt i gang av nervebanene som går rett fra leppene mine, kinnene, tungen min og til den rasjonelle, logiske realfagshjernen min og får den til å pumpe adrenalin og endorfiner gjennom kroppen min, hever nivået av det føkkings oxytocinet som jeg har tenkt alt for mye på. Knytter oss sammen. Tynner ut kortisolet som gjorde meg stressa i sted. Skyller ham bort til han ikke betyr en dritt for meg lengre, pappa.

 

Jeg ser på Even gjennom en lat glipe i øyenlokkene, filtrerer ham gjennom øyenvippene, jeg kjenner ham uansett som en bølge under huden min, jeg trenger ikke å se hver detalj av ham med blikket mitt. Jeg åpner munnen så vidt, tungen min slikker dovent mot kanten like bak underleppen hans. Han er et langt og kjølig blaff av oksygen til hjernen min, kysset hans er det, for det får det til å banke så kjapt og heftig bak brystbeinet mitt, selv dette lille, myke kysset gjør det. Han lukker øynene, øyenvippene hans er lange skygger over kinnbeina hans, jeg løfter hånden og stryker tommelen over den lille buen i øyenlokket, bevegelsen min er som en fjær, en hundrededels millimeter over huden hans, men jeg føler ham som en elektrisk impuls som ulmer i midten av meg. Han har lukket øynene, men jeg så de store, mørke øynene hans, det skarpe, glitrende blå var bare en ring ytterst, og nå møter han meg med spissen av tungen sin, like doven og bløt og langsom som meg. Eufori, slår det meg, det er et medisinsk begrep, det er noe uønsket, en lykke det er lov til å stemple som usunn, og ikke ekte som disse gnistene som bare sprer seg i meg. Det er endorfinene, de er opioider, det er ikke kødd at dette er en rus, en rus av signalstoffer som kommer til å ligge i oss i timer nå og være forelskelsen vår.

 

Høy på deg, jeg er det, high for you, jeg legger hånden min rundt bakhodet hans, vrir hodet mitt mot høyre, inn i kysset vårt. Menn foretrekker våte, åpne, dype kyss, jeg vet jeg har lest det et sted, at menn vil kysse for å få bange, treffe noens tunge med sin egen, bruke kjemien sin til å endre på balansen i partnerens hjerne. Men jeg vil bare kjenne Even i brystet mitt akkurat nå, kjenne hvordan han fyller meg med noe som ligner på et skrik, eller på et uendelig utpust som kan få meg til å forsvinne inn mot ham, vi trenger ikke å knulle eller noe, vi må ikke det. Even holder rundt meg, armen hans ligger i ryggen min og jeg kjenner smaken av ham, den friske, litt kjølige smaken av munnen hans mot tungen min. Huden i nakken min nupper seg under de små sirklene han lager med fingrene. Gåsehud. Det er musklene mine som trekker seg sammen og drar i hårsekkene, lager nupper som får hårene mine til å reise seg og fortelle den følsomme huden på Evens fingertupper at jeg elsker det han gjør med meg. Ikke bare de små, lette bevegelsene og måten han fremdeles kysser meg så langsomt og ømt, men forventningen alt ved ham skaper, alt det hjernen min forstår og prøver å fortelle kroppen min nå. Gnister som kan bli til en brann som jeg vil holde i live med pusten min.

 

Jeg slipper pusten ut langsomt, prøver i alle fall, men det kommer ut i et hakkete stønn, en strøm av luft og lyd som treffer Even på haken og halsen og som får ham til å åpne øynene og se på meg. Fremdeles bare denne smale, blå ringen, fordi han liker meg, han elsker meg, og fordi jeg lager et sug i ham også. Jeg åpner munnen, drar til meg luften mellom oss, mens blikket hans rykker gjennom meg og ender nederst i magen min. Jeg tenker på Otto, på hvordan han allerede er del av tankene mine rundt hvem jeg vil være, eller hvem jeg er. Jeg kjenner Evens nakne hud mot håndflaten, jeg stryker nedover ryggen hans med flat og åpen hånd, en tung og fast bevegelse for å trekke mest mulig av ham over i meg. Jeg må holde ham der, i meg, jeg trenger den likevekten, eller jeg vil tilbake til den. Nå for tiden må jeg strekke ut armene for å holde meg på beina, flere ganger har jeg jo måttet det, og jeg har ikke klart det, jeg krasjet jo, og jeg kunne ha truffet bakken enda hardere enn jeg gjorde. Jeg kunne ha forsvunnet, mistet fotfestet helt og blitt ødelagt. Og så er Otto der igjen, det lille, rolige smilet hans, hånden som skyver håret bak øret, blyanten og den lille notisblokken med hans ord om mine ord på sidene. Stemmen hans, og den iskalde følelsen fra før, fra da jeg var liten og følte feil, følte for høylydt og for ubeleilig og for jævla irriterende og ødeleggende for mamma og for pappa. 

 

_ ‘It was nothing, really.’ Why did you say that? Your voice, your body language and even your brain, on a theoretical level, get that this is serious. _

 

Even snur litt på seg, han holder meg om skulderen, stryker seg nedover overarmen min, dveler for hvert nye tak. Smilet hans er ganske lite akkurat nå, men det glitrer i det jeg kan se av de blå øynene, han flytter litt på leppene, som om han leter etter det riktige ordet. 

“Hva tenker du på, baby?” spør han, stemmen er så stille, han har fremdeles det lille smilet. Hånden hans ligger i siden min nå, han stryker seg varsomt mot korsryggen min og følger krumningen over rompa mi. Nuppene igjen, jeg er sikker på at han kan kjenne dem mot sin egen hud.

 

_ Sometimes things have to get a lot better, before we are prepared to deal with things. _

 

Jeg må le, det er som små perler som renner gjennom meg, jeg legger begge hendene rundt ansiktet hans og kysser ham igjen, lenge, kjenner hvordan han bukter seg mykt inn mot meg med kroppen og med tungen.

“Otto, faktisk”, smiler jeg mot leppene hans, ordet forplanter seg til ham i de små kyssene vi gir hverandre, selv om vi ikke helt klarer å slutte å le.

“Otto, faktisk?” svarer han, og ruller seg over på ryggen, drar meg over seg. Brystet mitt ligger flatt mot hans bryst, og jeg vet at vi banker synkront og jevnt, fra meg til ham til meg til ham, det gjør at jeg må trekke pusten skarpt, fylle blodet mitt med enda mer oksygen til hjernen min, gi den enda en grunn til å få meg til å virkelig fatte hvor jeg er. Under meg har Even lagt hodet litt på skakke, bare en anelse til høyre, han løfter ansiktet mot meg og jeg vet at det er en invitasjon, at han vil at jeg skal kysse ham, han vil smake meg, jeg skal være et røyksignal i ham. Jeg lener meg mot ham, mumler det, hviskende, før vi kysser, men jeg vet at han hørte det. Jeg kjenner det på hvordan huden på armen hans har nuppet seg i gåsehud mot hånden min. Han vet at jeg elsker ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva? Et kort kapittel, og utelukkende fluff? Ikke bli stresset, det er fremdeles samme fic, men vi syns vel at Isak og Even fortjente og trengte en liten stund som bare handler om være sammen og kjenne på alle disse vidunderlige hormonene som skyller gjennom kroppen. Og litt om Otto, da.
> 
> Fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes, om dette og om resten - vi skriver en monsterlang fic her, og da er det fantastisk med kommentarer og hjerter fra dere, vi trenger det <3


	60. I don’t want to be the monkey that eats fucking raw potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaks andre psykologtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk kjære lesere for de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel. Etter den rolige og fine stunden de hadde sammen der, håper vi dere nå er klare for litt tyngre følelsesmessig materie igjen. 
> 
> Dette kapittelet begynte vi på lenge før postingen av forrige. Det har blitt et langt kapittel (dere kjenner oss nå) i en lang fic. Vi skjønner det godt om ikke det alltid er anledning til å få lest nesten 12k sånn umiddelbart, men vit at vi blir kjemepglade for å høre fra dere når dere har lest!
> 
> Da går vi inn i tidlig torsdags morgen i Göttingen.

Even har lent hodet mot sidevinduet, det virker som han stirrer blankt ut på den kjedsommelig lange rekken av store, frittstående, tyske hus, bak brune gjerder med porter som er forsvarlig lukket. Han fryser kanskje litt, har kanskje fremdeles litt søvn i kroppen, tenker jeg, han har i alle fall sunket inn i hetten på jakken som egentlig er min, det tykke stoffet ligger mellom kinnet hans og vinduet. Jeg lurer på hva han tenker på.

 

Det går et lite skjelv gjennom armen hans når jeg legger hånden over hans og stryker fingertuppene lett i den åpne håndflaten hans.

“Ikke helt våken ennå, baby?” spør jeg, smiler jeg egentlig mot ham, men han er så oppslukt av whatever han ser der ute at han bare nikker fraværende. Fingrene hans krummer seg langsomt om mine, han kjæler med dovne bevegelser i gropene mellom fingrene mine. Hver berøring er en liten gnist som treffer meg i magen, det gjør ikke smilet mitt mindre, overraskende nok, for egentlig er jeg nervøs. Det er de greiene med pappa. Den slitsomme følelsen av at noe må skje ruller urovekkende i meg. Jeg har ikke lyst til å bare la ham tenke drittet sitt i fred lenger, og jeg skjønner ikke selv hva som plutselig gjør at jeg føler det sånn. Og nå ligger det der, ikke ferdig uttenkt eller i en håndgripelig form i meg, og jeg vet at jeg sikkert skal snakke om det snart, med Otto.

 

“Hadde trodd at dere fikk nok søvn i går”, sier Marcel bakover mot oss. Han sakker farten og svinger slakt mot høyre, jeg kan se universitetsbyggene der fremme, venteværelset med glassdøren og Ottos rutete hipsterflanell er plutselig tydelig for meg, som om jeg kan se det herfra også. Jeg glatter litt over min egen lysegrå genser, dradd ut av skapet i det vi skulle gå, fordi Even allerede hadde trukket på seg jakken jeg var på vei til å strekke meg etter.

“Vi chillet jo bare litt. Vi sov jo ikke akkurat hele dagen. Vi sov middag!” Det krøller seg frem et halvveis ufrivillig smil, jeg gidder ikke å skjule det, så er jeg litt stolt, da. Stolt over han fine typen min, hva så, liksom.

“Mittagsschläfchen! Dere var jo bare oppe noen timer før dere la dere igjen!” Vi får øyekontakt i speilet, og han ruller med øynene mot meg, på den måte som han påstår at jeg liksom alltid gjør, hele tiden. Jeg holder frem den andre hånden, strekker langsomt og slapt opp langfingeren, og kjenner min egen later boble frem akkurat i det Marcel får et av sine egne, små latteranfall.

 

“Skal dere lage mat hjemme i dag?” spør han, blikket går fra meg til Even, jeg ser det i speilet. Han rynker brynene litt, dveler en stund ved Even før han fortsetter “Even, skal jeg handle på vei hjem? Jeg kommer ganske sent i dag, men jeg kan kjøpe inn noe.”

Han stopper bilen rett utenfor inngangen vår. Universitätsklinikum står det på det blå skiltet ved døren. Jeg svelger et eller annet jeg ikke helt får fatt i, et eller annet i de stramme øyenbrynene til Marcel, det er for mange ting å tenke på til at jeg forstår om det er noe der. Jeg slipper Evens hånd og åpner bildøren, blikket mitt er allerede på vei gjennom gangen jeg vet ligger der bak den lukkede døren, jeg er allerede på vei inn på kontoret til Otto, lurer på hva jeg kommer til å si denne gangen, om det kommer til å føles mer naturlig i dag.

“Ja, det er kult hvis du gjør det. Kan ikke du bare finne på noe vi kan spise, så kan jeg hjelpe deg altså, med å lage det?” sier Even fra like bak meg, før jeg hører det dumpe smellet fra bildøren hans og Marcels blide “Halt die Ohren steif, lykke til!” før han kjører videre.

 

Et øyeblikk er jeg litt lost likevel, selv om jeg vil dette, jeg vil inn der og kanskje det er sånn at Otto kan hjelpe meg, kanskje jeg faktisk trenger hjelp fra noen. Even stopper ved siden av meg, tett inntil meg, han legger armen rundt skuldrene mine og pjusker meg mykt på halsen. Det er bittesmå gnister i berøringene, igjen, de skrur seg varsomt gjennom meg og får meg til å lene meg mot ham, smelte litt inn mot ham.

“Skal vi gå inn?” sier jeg, og legger en arm rundt livet hans, før vi går de få skrittene mot døren, sammen.

 

Otto har satt frem tre kopper og tre glass. Det står en kanne og en vannkaraffel på bordet.

 

“I’m sorry we had to change the day and time for this consultation. Thank you for being flexible, Isak.”

 

“Oh… that’s fine. We were just at home anyway. I mean, we didn’t have any plans.”

Sannheten er jo at det nesten er bedre å bare bli ferdig med det.

 

“Ok, but thank you still. And these things don’t normally happen, so don’t worry.”

Otto ser spørrende på oss, før han fyller koppene med kaffe og glassene med vann.

 

“So Isak, how was the first consultation for you. I suppose you have thought a little bit about it afterwards?”

Otto setter seg litt bedre til rette, smiler en gang, før han setter blikket i meg. Han har brune øyne, legger jeg merke til, som Marcel.

 

Jeg strekker meg etter kaffekoppen, lukter på dampen som stiger fra den, kaster et lite blikk på Even før jeg svarer. Even smiler litt svakt, men sikkert oppmuntrende: _Dette går fint, baby._

Det er tynn traktekaffe.

“It was ok. I was… I don’t know… relieved, in a way. I mean, I came back again, right?” Jeg ler litt, kjekt liksom, tar en liten slurk av kaffen.

 

“Yes, you did!” Han smiler, før det ser ut som han blir mer konsentrert. “Relieved. Can you say something more about that, the relief?”

 

“It probably sounds stupid. But I felt like I was coming for a test, I thought you would ask me things and that I would have no idea what to say… oh, and I thought I would feel really stupid, you know?” Jeg ser på Otto, venter på et eller annet lite tegn, et nikk eller noe, før jeg fortsetter. Han gir meg et lite skjelv i ansiktsmuskulaturen, eller kanskje det faktisk er et nikk. “I didn’t feel stupid. That really surprised me. It felt ok.”

 

“You know the therapy is supposed to feel relevant fo you, so I will ask you from time to time what you feel about it, and then you can be honest. Ok?” Nå er det han som ser på meg og kanskje venter på et nikk. Jeg nikker kort med hodet, litt flau plutselig. Jeg legger hånden min på Evens lår, famler etter hans hånd, kjenner at jeg slipper ut et langt pust når han lukker fingrene sine rundt mine.

 

“What happened now? It looked like something happened in you now?” Han spør smilende, med lav stemme, har lent seg litt forover.

 

“It’s just… it feels strange, that you want to know how I feel about it… that it’s relevant for you how I feel about it.” Jeg mumler.

 

Otto noterer noe, et ord eller to, på den blokka som ligger ved siden av ham.

 

“That is very relevant for me. Now, I wonder, is there anything that has happened since the last consultation, or anything you have thought of or felt that you would like to tell about today?”

 

Jeg svelger, jeg må ta sats for å hente det frem igjen, noe i meg vil bare glemme de meldingene og i alle fall glemme at jeg har sagt at jeg liksom vil ringe ham. Even stryker tommelen over hånden min, det får meg til å se ned på hendene våre i noen sekunder.

“My dad. He wants me to come back to Norway. He thinks I should move in with him. He’s been sending me messages.”

 

“Ok, what do you think about that proposal?” Otto ser fra meg til Even, og tilbake på meg.

 

“There is no fucking way I would move in with him! I mean, there is no fucking way I would ever want to live with him, I don’t know why he even suggests it!” Jeg tror jeg roper, jeg merker i alle fall at jeg er varm, veldig varm, og at jeg har lent meg fremover i stolen.

“Sorry… sorry for saying fuck”, legger jeg til, litt roligere.

 

“No, no, no. You don’t have to excuse yourself for that. I notice that you get angry, so this is something important for you, I suppose. It’s very good then that you bring it up. Do you know what it is with this suggestion that makes you angry?”

 

“It makes me angry that he thinks I’m a child, like, why would I want to come to him? I am doing a thousand times better when I hardly ever speak to him, how would it help me to stay with him? It’s not like he’s my family, not really, he’s not someone I would ever ask for help.”

 

Otto nikker en gang eller to underveis, måten han ser på meg på får meg til å tenke at det er greit, uansett hva jeg sier.

“Did you say any of this to your father?”

 

Jeg snur meg og ser på Even, og jeg er ikke i nærheten av å kunne kontrollere tårene som voldsomt veller opp i øynene mine. Even nikker liksom til siden en gang, inn mot meg, som om han prøver å si meg noe gjennom det.

 

“Isak, you know you can cry here. You can cry as much as you need to, as much as you feel like, and we are in no hurry.”

 

Otto dytter så vidt på en slags kleenexeske.

 

Jeg klarer bare ikke å finne meg til rette i akkurat dette, jeg føler meg plutselig så sterkt til bry, han plagsomme idioten som ikke bare kan svare kort og greit på et enkelt spørsmål. Har jeg sagt noe av dette til faren min, hvor vanskelig skal det være å svare på det, egentlig. Jeg løfter først hånden til ansiktet, som om det går an å trykke tårene inn igjen, og så har det aldri skjedd. Og så prøver jeg å svare, mens jeg ser på mine egne knær, knoklete klumper under det stramme stoffet i buksa mi.

 

“I tried. I tried to say that he needs to understand that Even is my family now. And that he has to stop saying that I should come home. Since home isn’t him, that’s not my home.”

 

“Yes, and you two have lived together for five years, so that is for quite a while that you haven’t stayed with him…”

 

“Longer than that, too, since he just packed his stuff and left me with my mom, as if I wanted to stay there.” Jeg høres bitter ut, det er som om jeg smaker irritasjonen jeg kjenner nå og usikkerheten fra da, det blander seg sammen i munnen min.

 

“You said that you _tried_ to say that he needs to understand that Even is your family now. Tried to. What do you mean by that?”

 

“He just doesn’t…” Jeg puster oppgitt ut, ser på Even igjen, leter etter blikket hans, vil at han skal si at det er greit, kanskje, at det er ok om jeg forteller at faren min er en drittfyr som ikke skjønner hvor fantastisk Even er, eller som aldri har giddet å ta seg bryet med å bli kjent med ham og finne det ut.

 

“Bare fortell det du trenger å si, eller si fra hvis det er noe du vil jeg skal si”, sier Even fort og lavt. Jeg smiler til ham, et lite og blekt smil, nikker et par ganger.

 

“My dad doesn’t really take our relationship serious. He doesn’t understand that we have a … I don’t know how to describe it really… balanced relationship, maybe? He doesn’t understand that we are there for eachother, always, and not just on the surface. I don’t think he understands that Even really will be here, through all of this shit, and that he’s strong enough to be a support for me… if I need it. When I need it.”

 

Jeg stopper opp litt, jeg trenger å sortere gjennom hva jeg faktisk tenker om dette, det er alltid bare sinte ord som fyker gjennom meg, men nå vil jeg prøve å forklare det på en måte som Otto kan forstå.

 

“After five years…” sier Otto bare og ser ut som han tenker litt.

 

“Isak, now you have to correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems to me like you find it difficult to get things through to your dad. You said you tried to tell him, and you had a reaction when I asked you if you did tell him any of what you just said here regarding your reaction to his suggestion that you should move in with him.”  

 

“He never really listens to me. He thinks I should take responsibility and … I don’t know… he just usually thinks that I should pull myself together.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene, ser på Otto. Det rare er at det er noe i meg som får lyst til å forklare mer om pappa, forsvare ham, si at det ikke er så farlig likevel, det at han er sånn.

 

“Take responsibility. Does he know about the responsibility you take?”

 

“I don’t think I sees the things in my life as responsibilities. What he means is that I should stop complaining and just ignore things, or get rid of the things that are difficult. I think that’s what he means.”

 

“If that is what he means by responsibility, then I think already from what I know about you that you take responsibility in a way that is a lot better for you than what you say that he suggests. Do you feel like you are complaining?”

 

Jeg ser litt overrasket på ham, må flire svakt.

“Well, maybe not exactly complaining. Not to him at least, not to my dad.” Jeg ser fort bort på Even, smiler litt. “But I don’t know if I take responsibility either.”

 

“Well, a young man, 23 years old, doing his master degree, who tries to deal with things when life gets difficult, who talks about it to his partner, who actually shows up to even see a psychologist, and even when the schedule is changed and he has to be there all the sudden very early in the morning … well these are a few things. What do you think? If this was someone else, does it sound like a responsible person, or not in your opinion?”

 

Jeg smiler litt forlegent, ser fra Otto, til notatblokken hans, tilbake på Otto igjen, trekker på skuldrene og mumler et slags svar.

“Yeah… I guess that sounds like a pretty responsible guy … a guy that takes care of his stuff.”

Jeg kremter litt.

“But you know, that’s not the guy that my dad sees.”

 

“So who does he see?”

 

Jeg fyller kinnene med luft, gjør en greie ut av at jeg liksom tenker, men jeg trenger jo ikke å tenke meg om. Jeg vet jo akkurat hvilken fyr det er pappa ser.

 

“Well… I guess he sees the guy who starts to act unstable, he sees the guy that calls him in the middle of the night to ask some stupid question… oh, and he definitely sees the guy that climbs up into a church tower and, according to my dad, tries to hurt himself and waste his life. The guy that should just get a diagnosis and either be stamped as mentally ill or not. And if he isn’t, if there isn’t a diagnosis for him, then he should just get his shit together and stop being so… emotional. That’s the guy he sees.”

 

Otto trekker pusten, øynene åpner seg mer opp på et punkt, så rynker brynene seg, før han ser på meg og lener seg litt framover.

“There are a lot of things to talk about here, Isak. But let me first ask you, a guy who calls his dad in the middle of the night to ask him something, and who climbs up into a church tower, what do you think that sounds like?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe like a guy that wanted to jump from the tower. That’s probably what my dad thinks, at least. The funny thing is that I wouldn’t even have climbed up there if it wasn’t for my dad.” Det er faktisk ganske morsomt, men jeg får ikke til å smile av det.

 

“Ok. But the way you presented it, a guy who calls his dad in the middle of the night and who climbs up into a church tower, I would say that to me that sounds like a guy who is crying out for help. What do you think about that way of seeing it?”

 

“I guess. But… it was the wrong person to ask. That guy should have called someone else. My dad didn’t even pick up the phone, you know.”

 

“You said that your father never listens to you. Maybe you needed him to listen this time, so you made a try, or what?”

 

“I needed him to say something… like that I would be ok, something like that.” Jeg himler litt med øynene, det var jo en idiotisk tanke, jeg burde jo skjønt det av meg selv, selv den natten.

 

“In what way?”

 

Jeg ser på Even igjen, alt føles plutselig så varmt, jeg kjenner hvordan håndflatene mine med ett er blitt klamme.

“Jeg har ikke lyst til å si det med mamma”, hvisker jeg, som om Otto kan forstå meg om jeg snakker norsk med vanlig stemme.

 

“Hvorfor ikke? Føler du ikke at det er viktig?”

 

“Da er det liksom sant da, da er det liksom meg, da har jeg samme greia som hun. Sånn føles det, hvis jeg sier det nå.”

 

“Men da må du si det også da, at du er redd for det. Jeg tror ikke han kommer til å tenke det.”

 

Jeg snur meg vekk igjen, i en irritert og litt for brå bevegelse, griper kaffekoppen igjen og drikker en stor slurk. Den er blitt kald, og smaker beskt og ufriskt.

 

“I was worried, okay? I was worried that I had signs of… my mother has schizophrenia. I had these anxiety attacks and I couldn’t sleep, I was doing all sorts of weird shit, thinking all sorts of … not good thoughts. That’s what I called my dad about.” Jeg sier det fort, i et langt utpust, og etterpå blir jeg sittende og knytte hendene mine til jeg kjenner neglene rispe i håndflaten. Jeg må ha sluppet Evens hånd underveis, uten å merke det.

 

“So are you saying that you wanted to talk to your father about what you were going through, so that he could assure you that it wasn’t like your mother’s illness?”

 

Jeg nikker.

“And I wanted to know… you know, in case it actually was like my mother’s condition, if I was showing the same symptoms, I just wanted to know for how long I could expect Even to want to cope with it.” Stemmen min blir lavere mot slutten av resonnementet, for det er noe rart med det, det skurrer noe jævlig at jeg kunne spørre pappa om det.

 

“Baby”, hvisker Even, og tar rundt meg.

Otto ser på ham og smiler så vidt.

 

“You know what, Isak? I can see that this is not easy for you to say, and that is very understandable. Are you still worried about that, that you have symptoms of schizophrenia?”

 

“Not really. Maybe. I try not to think about it like that, I guess.”

 

“I can tell you that schizophrenia hasn’t stroke my mind. If I ask you, and I will do that, to fill out a form, it is related to anxiety, ok? That is the diagnosis in question, and then it will be to assess your development. But I’m not so focused on diagnosis, that is not what we are doing now, trying to determine a diagnosis. I’m not saying that that might not be relevant, but right now we are trying to find out what in your life that has become difficult and how you cope.”

 

“Ok”, hvisker jeg, mens jeg nikker og nikker. Det er et eller annet som skyller gjennom meg, som en bølge, noe som ruller gjennom meg og flytter rundt på alt.

 

“But we were talking about your father. Your father that you say sees you like that particular guy who you described, and who doesn’t listen to you, but still comes with suggestions about very fundamental things, as where and with whom you should live, yeah?”  

 

“Sounds like my dad, doesn’t it?” sier jeg, med et lite flir mot Even.

 

“Jo.. yeah”, sier Even og hever øyenbrynene.

 

“You laugh?” Otto ser på meg.

 

“Is that strange?” Jeg har fremdeles et lite flir i munnviken mens jeg spør. “I mean, it just seems so ridiculous sometimes. That my dad is like that.”

 

“I don’t know if it’s strange, but I need you to explain it to me, why it can make you laugh.”

 

“It’s just easier. Laughing about it makes it easier to not feel it, I guess. Like it lets me think about him as some idiot that doesn’t understand anything anyway, and that way I don’t need to take the things he says so seriously either.”

 

“When you explain it that way, it doesn’t seem strange to me. It seems like something that can be a useful strategy sometimes. But I kind of am not capable of forgetting that you mentioned this as the first thing you wanted to talk about today, and we saw that it was difficult for you to talk about how you respond to your dad, how you try to get through to him. Have you thought about what you would like your relation to your father to be like?”

 

“It would be nice if he would treat me as a grown up. If he wouldn’t treat me as if I don’t really know what I’m doing, or as if I keep making stupid choices and that he will eventually need to fix them for me. And…” Jeg stryker over Evens hånd, bare noen lette strøk med et par fingre, helt lett over huden, før jeg fortsetter. “It would also be nice if he would understand that Even and I will be together for… well, for ever. It’s not some childish decision that I haven’t thought through. It’s not something that will get too hard.”

 

“From what I hear it seems like you want your father to see what is important and valuable to you, to recognize that, and be happy for you, basically to see who you are, and not some other guy. That sounds like a very reasonable thing to desire from our parents.”  

 

Jeg smiler.

“Yes. That’s what I want. That he listens to what I tell him, and doesn’t assume that he knows the real truth.”

 

“You said that he was the reason for why you climbed up into the church tower, in what way?”

 

“He didn’t exactly tell me to climb a tower, it wasn’t like that. But he… I think he thought I was telling him that things were difficult with Even … and me, as if I would ever ask him for advice on that, that’s really strange, but he always assumes. So he was telling me to take control of my life, or something like that, and he said I needed to take responsibility and get an overview of my situation.” Jeg pauser litt, tenker over meldingene fra pappa den morgenen.

“So… overview, right. That just… made me feel like getting somewhere really high, where I could see. I was… I hadn’t slept for some days, I wasn’t really myself.”

 

“So in a way you took your father’s advice to get some overview serious?”

 

“Well. I guess. I thought maybe I would understand something. That whole day made me think that it would be best if I left Even, that’s what the overview ended up telling me, I was so fucking confused that day. I thought it would be best for Even.”

 

“And, correct me again if I’m wrong, but that is also your father’s opinion, even if you said he hasn’t bothered to get to know Even, but still you say he thinks that your relationship isn’t serious, that you really aren’t there for one another, and the conclusion is the same, that it would be better if your weren’t together?”

 

Jeg tar Evens hånd mellom begge mine, husker plutselig i et kort blaff at vi satt sånn forrige gang hos Otto også. Jeg krøller hånden hans sammen i mine, tenker en forvirret tanke om at jeg beskytter ham, eller noe, at jeg holder ham fast i alle fall.

“My dad probably thinks that Even can never really be there for me, I guess that’s his problem. He probably thinks that it will always be the case that I am more of a support for Even than he can be for me. And… I really wish he could see how much Even is doing for me, not just now, but of course especially now. So, yes, that would be his opinion, I think, that we should just break up and be done with it.”

 

Jeg snur meg mot Even, ser ham i øynene, mine er fulle av sinte tårer igjen.

“Han tar så jævlig feil, da.” Stemmen min sprekker før jeg får sagt det ferdig.

 

Even klemmer hardt til i hånden min. “I should just clear this up. Isak’s dad knows that I’m bipolar, that’s .. it. It’s not because he is with a boy or anything like that.” Even ser ned, før han setter blikket i Otto.

 

Det rykker til i pusten min, jeg ser raskt fra Even til Otto, jeg presset det frem, tenker jeg, Even følte han måtte fortelle det på grunn av det jeg nettopp sa. Otto reagerer ikke spesielt, ikke som jeg kan se, men jeg er opptatt med å prøve å forklare, med høy og rask stemme.

“My dad is prejudiced… that’s one of his problems. He never even bothered to ask how Even copes, or how our life together is, he just assumes it’s chaotic and that it isn’t good for me or whatever.”

 

Jeg trekker pusten, prøver å dempe den dårlige samvittigheten, eller hva det er jeg er full av nå, vrir stolen min litt mot Even, sånn at jeg kommer nærmere ham med mer av meg.

“Du, jeg trodde ikke du hadde lyst til å si det her?” spør jeg stille, mens jeg stryker mykt oppover Evens arm. Jeg legger den andre armen min bak ham, hånden min beveger seg rolig over ryggen hans, små beroligende bevegelser som kanskje handler mest om hva jeg trenger akkurat nå.

 

“Ja .. men, jeg… det går bra.”

 

“You don’t have to be afraid, Even, that you told me this. That doesn’t change anything. We know that social support, or support from those who are closest to us is among the most important factor when we face stress. And that you experience, Isak, that your father doesn’t recognize Even as the person that is to you your most important support, that is not what you need. And I wonder whether it is important for you to get through to your dad on this.”

 

Jeg konsentrerer meg om å puste rolig og dypt, bare et par ganger, før jeg svarer.

“It would just be so great if he just once would say something like ‘it’s so nice to see how Even supports you and is there for you, in the same way that you sometimes are for him, it’s great to see that you are such a good team’. Just once, that would be so nice to hear from him. As if that will ever happen.”

 

“What if we imagine that you are getting this message through to your dad, how would you go ahead?”

 

“It’s like he doesn’t take the things I say for real, so I don’t know.”

 

“What do you think he would have said if you told him that?”

 

“If I told him that he doesn’t take me seriously? He would… I think he would say ‘don’t be so dramatic, Isak, you know that I listen to you, that’s just you exaggerating, of course I listen to what you say’. Don’t you think that would be his response, Even?”

 

“Yes, that could be his response. It’s surreal, it’s like a contradiction, no?” Even ser på oss.

 

“Well, yes, you could ask how seriously does he take you if his response is that you just exaggerated when you said he doesn’t take you seriously?” Det ser ut som Otto tenker høyt.

 

“He wrote something like that in a message the other day, too. That I used to be happy, even if I remember it differently now. Now that I’m not doing so well, I think he wrote.”

 

“So you have confronted him with something that took place earlier in your life?”

 

“Not exactly confronted…” Jeg ser usikkert på Even, det var jo ikke akkurat en stor konfrontasjon.

“Even wanted to talk to him, to tell him about the tower, and that it happened right after I had tried to call him. And he said that I have had anxiety attacks that seem to have something to do with things I remember from when I was small.”

 

“I shouldn’t have done it. It was like spontaneous. I … you know … when I realized that I could have lost Isak, and that he tried to call his dad before this, and then Isak showed me the messages he sent him, saying that he had to take responsibility and all that, but _he_ is the one who has been irresponsible. He didn’t take care of Isak … I just thought that he had to know it. I didn’t even think about that he would use this information to destroy Isak’s credibility.”

 

“Hey… it was ok, I wanted you to call, remember? It’s not like you shouldn’t have done it, he twists the things you told him now, but that’s not your fault!” Jeg sier det rolig, fattet, liksom, men jeg kjenner hvordan irritasjonen vokser i meg. Pappa skal faen ikke få Even til å føle at han gjorde noe feil, ikke når han gjorde noe som vi begge ville.

 

“It sounds like you did that to fight for Isak, and maybe this makes the situation even clearer. I think that if you are going to talk to your father, to get him to see you, we should work out some rules, some rules that he would have to follow. If you tell him what you feel, or have felt in a moment, then there is no way that he can be judgemental, so ‘you are dramatic’, ‘you exaggerate’, all that, it’s banned.”

 

“Ok… I don’t really think he’ll care? Since he doesn’t remember anything problematic in our family, according to him everything was ok, or maybe a little difficult because of my mom.”

 

“If you said that _you_ want to have that conversation, that _you_ need to tell your perspective, without him trying to correct anything, do you think he would be willing to listen to you?”   

 

“I don’t know. To be honest.” Jeg klarer ikke å mane frem det bildet, at pappa sitter der og faktisk prøver å høre på meg, uten å bryte inn for å fortelle meg hvordan det ikke stemmer, det som jeg mener er sant. I alle fall ikke uten et lite smil som viser meg hvor mye han mener jeg overdriver.

 

“Ok, and it’s not certain that this is a good idea either. But you are saying that you and your father’s perspective, on your family and things that happened, are different from one another, have some of these things come up now? You said that your father saw you one way, and that if you see it differently, then that is according to your father just because you are not doing well at the moment.”

 

«I just think that some of the things that are painful or whatever for me now, I bet he doesn’t even remember them. They probably seem so unimportant to him. Like this memory I have, from when I was pretty small, maybe six, and I was crying and my dad was angry, we were outside and I wanted to go a different way, my mom was all stressed and my dad kept saying to me that I should stop reaching out for his hand. He kept saying that nobody wanted to hold my hand. And that came back to me now, when I was alone here. And it felt true in a way, that nobody would want to.”

 

“It felt true that nobody wanted to hold your hand? Can you say something more about that?”

 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt igjen, fyller meg selv med mot, sier jeg til meg selv, ordene gjentas i meg mens jeg prøver å finne ut hvordan jeg kan forklare at det er så jævlig overveldende å skulle si noe om akkurat det med hånden min og at jeg tenkte jeg burde slippe taket i Even også. Jeg ser opp i taket, følger linjene mellom de hvite takplatene med blikket.

“I can try. It’s difficult”, begynner jeg. Ærlig, ingen grunn til å prøve å gjøre det bedre enn det er. Jeg merker hvordan Even skifter stilling, flytter så vidt på seg, _it’s difficult_ , helt sikkert å høre på også.

 

“I felt so different. Some moments I didn’t even recognize myself… and I needed…” Jeg avbryter meg selv, bøyer hodet ned mot skulderen og ser på Even, bare fyller blikket mitt med ham før jeg får til å fortsette. “I needed Even so much, I really needed him to be here, but it was so fucking difficult to tell him. Because I was so sure that he would find me too different. I was sure he would feel I had changed too much.”

 

Jeg strekker frem hånden min, spriker med fingrene og bare ser på den, dreier den langsomt rundt foran meg og bare betrakter den. “It made that thing my dad said seem true. Like, why would anyone want to hold my hand anymore? Why would Even still want to hold my hand? It was like that memory from when I was six and crying and reaching out my hand… like it told me to just give up? No.. that’s not it… it made me think that I should should just realize that I was a burden right then.”

 

Even sniker sin hånd bort til min, som om han ikke orker å se på den der alene i luften lenger, legger sin hånd over min, lukker fingrene sine rundt hånden min i et fast grep. Jeg blir sittende med blikket festet på de to hendene våre, ser på hvordan vi begge faller inn i et av de vante grepene, som om hendene selv vet hva de skal gjøre. Jeg hører Otto snakke til meg fra den andre siden av bordet.

 

“Could you tell me about the moment when this memory came back, as much as you remember?”

 

“Oh”, sier jeg, ser opp på ham, jeg er kanskje litt overrasket. “It was … right after I had this text chat with my dad. It was really early in the morning. I hadn’t slept. And the night before I was at a … a sort of party.” Jeg ser ned på hendene våre igjen, ser hvordan Evens tommel ligger over min, han beveger den i bittesmå strøk. “I smoked. Weed. But I still couldn’t sleep. And this memory, I don’t really remember, maybe it was something my dad wrote… I’m not sure.”

 

“So you had a chat with your dad after you tried to call him? Wasn’t that what you said?” Han ser på meg, søker etter et bekreftende nikk. Jeg nikker.

 

“Will you tell me about the chat, as you think that might have made you think of that memory?”

 

“Yeah, sure. It was nothing much. I asked him when he first noticed that my mom was ill, and when he knew that he couldn’t stand being with her. I had to ask a few times, at first he was just annoyed that I had called and woke them up just for that. And I think I said that I was just wondering when things get to be too much.” Jeg ser fort mot Even, sjekker om det er riktig, liksom, om jeg husker det rett. Han beveger munnen litt, et slags ja, tror jeg.

 

“And then my dad was like ‘oh, is Even worse’ and started coming with advice. ‘You’re so young, Isak, you don’t need to commit to a person that isn’t well, it’s just normal that you’re thinking about yourself’. That sort of stuff. And I didn’t answer him. My roomie came in, and… I don’t know. I didn’t have anything to say. In the end he just said that I should get an overview … and that I needed to take some responsibility.”

Jeg føler meg helt tom etter å ha fortalt det, og dum, dum som reagerte på dette, det er jo nesten ingenting, herregud, ingenting å reagere på. Jeg drikker vann i store slurker, for fort, for jeg treffer ikke munnen helt og det renner vann i to tynne striper nedover haken min.

 

“Now you did that again, Isak, do you know what I’m thinking about?”

 

Jeg rister på hodet, jeg vet ikke.

 

“Last time, when you talked about the bike…” Han ser et øyeblikk ned i noen notater.”... you said that ‘it was nothing really’, we talked for quite a while about that. Do you remember?”

 

“Sa jeg det nå?” Jeg ser uforstående på Even, jeg sa jo ikke det, jeg tenkte det, etterpå, at det kanskje var teit, men jeg prøvde å fortelle det rett frem. Straight up.

 

“Spør han”, sier Even lavt, smiler til meg og trykker litt i hånden min.

 

“Sorry… I just didn’t think I said that. I was thinking it. I felt like I shouldn’t make a big deal out of it. That was the first feeling I had now. It’s like I’m doing what he always told me, right. I think he’s an idiot and I still try to do what he tells me.”

 

“You said ‘it was nothing much’. That’s what you said. And then your body language, well it betrayed you a little bit.” Han smiler. “I know you know what I mean. And now it seems like you understand what is going on. I didn’t know that, but you see it. So what you are saying is that you feel bad about feeling bad, because you have heard that these things aren’t things you should feel affected by? Or how is it?”

 

Jeg smiler, litt ufrivillig, men det skjer av seg selv mens jeg langsomt griper tak i det Otto sier.

“I feel bad because I feel like I shouldn’t feel bad… yes. Yeah. That’s the feeling I have. It’s like I feel that it hurts, but at the same time I feel like I should be used to it, like I should just not care about it.” Jeg smiler fremdeles, rett inn i blikket til Otto, kjenner hvordan pulsen banker litt raskere på siden av halsen min.

 

“How is it to talk about this?”

 

“I don’t know how to describe it. Feels like I understood something. It feels… good? Maybe it feels good?”

 

“You are the one who knows, only you.” Han smiler, før han blir mer alvorlig. “But we didn’t really finish talking about that morning, after the party, after you called you father and he didn’t pick up the phone, when you had the chat with your father, you told me a little about what happened, but how did you feel? Do you remember that?”

 

“I felt like there was no hope. Like I couldn’t do anything to change, I couldn’t change myself. And I guess I felt like nobody could help me. I was restless, extremely restless, I just needed to move, there were so many thoughts at the same time. I felt like I couldn’t handle it, but like I had to. Like I had to try.” Jeg trenger ikke å stoppe for å tenke etter, jeg føler fremdeles en skygge av alt det når jeg snakker om det nå. Otto sitter fremdeles på samme måte som nettopp, men jeg klarer ikke å fokusere på noe annet enn et punkt på skjortekragen hans, det er en liten, udefinerbar brett der, noe å holde seg fast i.

 

“So you had been up all night, you had smoked, had been at a party, and you had been rejected twice really, by your father.” Otto søker etter blikket mitt, etter en reaksjon.

 

Jeg nikker. “I guess.”

 

“And this is also the moment when you felt it was true that no one would want to hold you hand?”

 

“I felt it was true… since I felt so different. I needed to do the only responsible thing and protect him from me. If he still wanted to hold me, I needed to let go. Since he probably didn’t realize how different I had become.” Otto ser så alvorlig ut, men den lille bevegelsen han gjør når han stryker det mørke håret bak øret er som i sted, da han smilte til meg.

“I mean Even”, legger jeg til, men det er kanskje unødvendig. “I didn’t doubt that he would want to hold on to my hand. But I didn’t think I could put that on him.”

 

“In what way different, Isak? And how did that mean that you should protect everybody from you? Protect against what?”

 

“Different, I didn’t manage to control myself at all. Like, I had an anxiety attack when I was remembering my dad telling me to stop reaching out my hand and I couldn’t avoid it, even if I wanted to be responsible, to just make it stop and … you know. To not be an extra burden for everyone. Even, Marcel, my dad…. I was making it difficult for everyone, I scared them, even if I didn’t mean to.” Jeg hever blikket, ser rett på Otto, tenker på å puste rolig.

 

“Sometimes we need other people. We need their support. I will say that in such situations what is _responsible,_ as that is the concept that serves as our reference now, is to seek that support, seek for someone to hold our hand. And if we then are rejected it might be very painful”, sier Otto sakte, med en alvorlig mine.

 

Even ser på meg et lite øyeblikk med et fortvilet uttrykk, før han igjen trykker litt ekstra i hånden min.

 

“I knew that I wouldn’t be rejected, but I still didn’t manage to tell Even that I felt like everything was just a huge chaos. I didn’t manage to just ask him to help me. It was the other way around, really, I was doing everything to reject him.”

 

“But I did, I did reject you, when I didn’t answer the phone that day, I let you down. And your father rejected you when you needed to hold his hand that day when you were a child”, bryter Even inn. Det rykker i meg, jeg ser fra Even til Otto, det er ingen sammenheng her, har jeg lyst til å si, men så vet jeg ikke om det er sant.

 

Otto ser bort på Even, gir han kanskje et tegn på at vi skal komme tilbake til det, før han ser på meg. “You didn’t manage to tell how you felt to Even. It sounds like you’re saying that there was something in you telling you that you shouldn’t be in such a shape that you _really need_ someone’s support. That if you are responsible, you should yourself take you out of that situation. Being in a situation where you really need someone to hold your hand, is you in a shape where no one wants to hold your hand. Or if they still do, if Even does, then you should protect him from you. What do you think when I say this?”

 

“I think… I think that I should know better than that. When you say it like that, it sound ridiculous, and I can hear that it doesn’t make sense. But I also think that it’s pretty close to how I was thinking. It’s hard for me to believe that what I’m feeling is … bad enough, or serious enough, or even worth speaking about. I just usually think that I should try to just get over it.”

Jeg strammer pannen mens jeg tenker gjennom det jeg nettopp sa.

“The bad things, not the good ones. The really good things are easier to take in”, sier jeg.

 

“Oh. That is very good, I’m glad to hear that. And, do you know what? We humans, well in fact animals also to a certain extent, are very good with making life harder for ourselves, sometimes we have a mindset that makes us in certain ways work against ourselves. It isn’t ridiculous, normally we have developed it because we needed to in a situation, or that was the only solution we had or knew about. Now, what can be helpful is to become conscious of it, to understand what we are doing, and perhaps see that we actually have a choice. Tell me, what do you feel about this?”

 

“I often tried to just be invisible. To just be quiet and pretend that I wasn’t there. Is that maybe the same? I often forgot, and then I would say or do something that would make everything worse.”

 

“In what way did it become worse? What could happen if you said or did something, instead of being invisible?”

 

«Then it would be my fault. It would be my fault if my mom did something stupid or something that could have become dangerous. Or if she would have left us, that would have been because of what I did, because I was too loud and needy, or said something that … you know, that triggered her.» Jeg slår ut i luften med den ene hånden, et lite _tadaa_ , liksom.

 

“You know, normally when a child is loud and needy, it’s because he or she needs care and attention. But to me it sounds like you learned that when you needed that, you should keep quiet instead of expressing your need, otherwise what you needed would be even more out of reach for you, as you say that your mom would leave sometimes, and you would be told that this was your fault. Or am I wrong?”

 

«No… it was like that. I still feel it was my fault too, some things wouldn’t have happened if I had been quiet.”

 

“You needed to exist, Isak, isn’t that so?” Han har lent seg litt fremover, stemmen er lav, men tydelig.

 

Jeg nikker, det er bare en helt minimal bevegelse, kanskje det bare er inni meg. Det var vel det jeg prøvde på også, å bare være, å eksistere, å være meg. Jeg nikker igjen.

 

“Can you imagine someone advising a child to be invisible in his own family, and to especially stay quiet when he needs to be held. How would you judge such an advice?”

 

Den ene skolissen min har gått opp, den flyter utover kanten på skoen min, den har falt ned på det blanke gulvbelegget. Den ser mer grå enn hvit ut, udefinerbart skittengrå mot de tre hvite stripene på siden av skoen. Hånden min har funnet sin egen vei opp til pannen min, jeg lener meg mot min egen håndflate, kjenner hodebunnen mot fingrene mine. Jeg det er noe rart med huden i pannen, den er klistret til håndflaten og blir hengende, den blir trukket fra side til side i glidende bevegelser. Det er fordi jeg rister på hodet, skjønner jeg etterhvert. Jeg trekker et langt pust gjennom nesen, det fyller hodet med rolig støy.

“That would be fucking awful advice. Keeping a person from being held close, keeping someone from experiencing the feeling that there is someone else that cares…. that’s just very shit advice”, sier jeg med tonløs stemme, som om jeg ikke bryr meg, som om jeg bare nevner det tilfeldig.

“But I was too much, it was better when I managed to be quiet. I saw that myself. So I understand it, I get it.”

 

“You seem to be very convinced about that. To me it sounds like what an adult could have said, as adults we can come to that conclusion and maybe be right sometimes, but as a child, a six year old child? If you think about another child, same age as you were, how do you think these words would sound to you?”

 

“I remember how I felt like I would never be able to do anything right. That I was too stupid to be able to ever make my mom happy.”

 

“Make your mom happy. That’s a tough job for a child, Isak, don’t you think so?”

 

“I do. Now I do. But she wanted me to, and I was always trying to.”

 

“That ability for care is a beautiful thing and a strength you have. It was just very much for a child. But maybe it isn’t so strange that you rejected Even, if you had learned that you being needy, as you say, is too much for people to bear with. So even if you, somewhere in you, know it’s different with Even, these mindsets might be rather fixed, and make us act in accordance with them, even if that isn’t the best thing for us to do in a situation. Do you think this is vague, or strange?”

 

“No… in a way it makes sense. The worst thing that could happen would be if Even decided he couldn’t stand being with me … because of the … I don’t know, weakness and emptiness, maybe. Because of how confused I was. Maybe that also made it so impossible to say that I needed him?” Jeg snakker langsomt, jeg må stoppe for å tenke flere ganger. Det jeg vil si sklir halvveis unna og forvirrer meg.

 

“But, baby, when I’m like that, I need you more than ever, you know? And you are always there.” Even ser innstendig på meg. Jeg holder blikket hans, det gjør meg myk i ansiktet, som et smil, bare at jeg ikke smiler. Jeg ville ikke stukket, og han stoler på det.

 

“Yes, that’s a good point, Even. When we feel weak, empty, confused, when we are in a crisis, that is when most of us really need the ones that are close to us, more than ever. We need their support. But, Isak, if you had learned that when you needed support and care, you should keep quiet instead of expressing your need, then your way of acting becomes comprehensible”. Otto ser oppmerksomt på meg, sjekker vel om jeg tar inn det han sier. Det treffer et eller annet, det han sier, som om jeg er gjennomsiktig og han har funnet noe jeg hadde gjemt, for meg selv også. Jeg trekker genserermet ned over hånden min, plukker på kanten med neglene. Otto ser litt opp i luften før han fortsetter: “We see the same thing in animals, in chimpanzees, for instance. You know chimpanzees will easily learn to follow and do the same as their leader. And even if they learn in another environment that different behaviour is more rewarding, that they then get delicious bananas or something, they will switch to the behaviour they learned from the boss as soon as the boss is back, even if they then only obtain, let’s say raw potatoes. What do you think about these chimpanzees?”   

 

Jeg løfter blikket overrasket, men Otto har bare det lille, litt underfundige smilet, han ler ikke eller noe.

“So… chimpanzees?” sier jeg, og snur meg mot Even, jeg kjenner hvordan latteren bygger seg opp i meg, men det er akkurat som jeg trenger en gnist fra et annet sted for å kunne slippe den ut.

 

“Secretly I call him my little monkey, but he doesn’t know, don’t tell him”, sier Even til Otto med en liten latter, før han klyper meg løst i siden.

“Yeah?” sier jeg leende, det er så lett, det overrasker meg nesten at det er mulig. “Do you?”

 

“Not really, but now I will definitely start doing it.” Han pjusker meg litt i nakken. Otto smiler litt skjevt til oss, av oss.

 

“Well don’t underestimate the chimpanzees! Why do you think they do that? Is it pure stupidity, or perhaps something else?” utfordrer Otto.

 

“They’re not stupid, though, are they?” sier jeg. “They are clever in a way. They know that they can’t be smarter than the boss, so they just keep on doing what he expects of them. As long as he sees them.”

 

“What could the consequence be if they showed him that they were smarter?”

 

“I guess he would get angry and try to put them in place? And eventually, if one of the other guys really is smarter, I guess he becomes boss? Oh.. and the boss needs to learn the new skill, if he’s able to.” Jeg ser forventningsfullt på Otto, som om jeg har løst en komplisert ligning eller funnet en ny formel. “Or they all just kick his ass and he has to move to a different jungle. Or whereever they live. Do they live in the jungle?”

 

“Wow. I’m impressed”, ler Otto. “I like your dedication. I think all of your points are good ones. He would probably get angry, yes. I think that his anger might lead him to expulse the clever chimpanzee, and that is probably what they all know, so they copy his behaviour even if they know better. And we are all afraid of losing our alliances. You learned how to keep _your_ alliance as intact as possible; you had to keep quiet and not be needy. But that said, you are totally right, a rivalry might take place between the chimpanzees, the most clever one would probably win and then the whole hierarchy will be altered, and the group disintegrate. Do you see that it isn’t ridiculous, as you first said?”  

 

“They are making a choice, well.. probably not consciously, but still. They are keeping something that they know and that works for them, in a way at least, I mean, raw potatoes, who would want to eat that? And basically not taking the risk that everything could change for the worse. I guess that they haven’t evolved to the point where they see that a real boss would be happy that they have acquired new skills.” Jeg ler ikke lenger, det er noe ubehagelig ved tanken på de apene nå, og måten de har innrettet seg på uten å bevisst vite hvorfor de gjør det.

 

..

 

“Another thing, Isak, how have you been sleeping the last days?”

 

“Eh…” Jeg ser fort til siden, fanger Even opp i sidesynet. “Pretty well. I’ve slept, actually slept really well, like a normal amount of hours.”

 

“That’s very good. Have you taken any of the sleeping medication that was ascribed to you, or have you fallen asleep and slept through the night by yourself?”

 

“Only the first night, I haven’t needed it since Even has been here. It’s not been hard to fall asleep… and I’ve maybe woken up some times, but I manage to fall asleep again.” Det gløder litt i kinnene, jeg legger den ene hånden på siden av ansiktet, jeg kjenner at munnviken min trekker seg mot håndflaten i et lite smil.

 

“I’m really glad to hear that. Sleeping medication can be the right solution sometimes, but it’s really the last solution. If there are some natural ways to fall asleep, tea, meditation, sex, intimacy, whatever, that is so so much better.”

 

Jeg nikker. “It’s definitely so much easier to sleep when Even is there. Just.. his sounds and… you know.” Jeg trekker litt på skulderen, finner ikke helt ut hvordan jeg kan forklare at det ikke er fordi vi kan ha sex, eller fordi han kan holde rundt meg mens jeg sovner, men det er en større greie, kanskje det helt enkelt er det at jeg vet at han vil være der, at han har lyst til det.

 

Otto ser litt til siden et øyeblikk, trykker så det kommer mer bly ut av blyantsaken hans, enda det var mye der allerede.

 

“Look, the last time, when I asked you how it has been to move to Göttingen and live here, you said that it has been lonely, and that you missed your life at home with Even. Would you, both of you, if you like, tell me a little bit about how a normal day can be like for you? I’m in particular thinking about you two together, perhaps if you come home from the university, or from work and that the day so far has been a bit grey, or, you know, just one of these days that are a bit tiring or stressful or something.”

 

Even legger en hånd på låret mitt, smiler til meg.

 

“Should I… skal jeg begynne, eller vil du?” spør jeg.

 

“Begynn du. Jeg kommer jo aldri til å bli ferdig”, ler Even lavt.

 

Jeg legger hånden min over Evens, klarer ikke å la være å smile i et lite utpust når han snur den med en gang, sånn at vi kan flette fingrene våre sammen.

“I think we are pretty harmonic… I think our normal days usually are quite calm. Not boring.. But, you know.” Jeg sjekker Ottos blikk, han ser på meg med det bittelille smilet som jeg føler jeg har sett hundrevis av ganger allerede.

“If I come home from university and feel stressed out, or just really tired, or if I’ve had a crap day, we usually just try to tune into each other, in a way. Lay down on the bed, or sit together on the sofa, and we just talk a bit. Cuddle, probably. Tell each other about our day, and I know I can tell Even exactly how certain things that happened during the day made me feel, without him telling me that I should have reacted in a different way or whatever. And then we usually cook. Well. He cooks.” Jeg snur meg til Even igjen, gir ham et lite blunk. Jeg skal jo svare ærlig.

“We don’t always do that much. Sometimes we do our own stuff, but together, if you know what I mean? It’s not like we always have to talk everything to pieces, but… I’m not sure how to explain it… I think it’s just that I know that we can, if I want to I can share any problem I meet with Even.”

 

Otto har nikket noen ganger mens jeg har snakket. “Good.” Han smiler, før han snur seg mot Even. “Would you like to say something as well, Even?”

 

“Yeah. Well, I agree with Isak. And I, I won’t say that I have difficult days often really, but like not very seldom either, or it depends, you know, but Isak he always acts normal around me. He takes care of me, by being so kind, understanding, without ever making me feel weak or too fragile or anything. And maybe sometimes, when you are fed up with something…” Even ser på meg, før han titter bort på Otto igjen, “... together we find some way you can attack at it that makes it a little easier. “

 

“I used to be much angrier. Sometimes it’s been hard to control it properly, or I would get so pissed off about something that I would just avoid it, or not know how to handle it. But that doesn’t happen anymore, really… don’t you think that that has changed?” Jeg holder Evens blikk, venter på noe, et eller annet, selv om jeg vet at det stemmer.

 

“Yes, it has. It really has”, istemmer Even.

 

Otto noterer et eller annet, før han kaster et kjapt blikk på klokka.

 

“Ok, so time is running out for us soon. But it was good that you told me this, both of you.”

Han nikker litt, ser på oss begge, før han vrir litt på blyanten i hånden og setter blikket i meg igjen.

 

“Isak, I want to say one thing to you before you leave today. Regarding your worries that you might have inherited your mother’s disease, like I said, I do not at all think that you show symptoms of that. I understand that it has been scary for you that your series of anxiety attacks seems to have happened out of the blue in a certain sense. But from everything you have told me so far, I think, I don’t know, but I think that there might be a natural explanation. The way I see it so far, is that you, for about five years now, have had a life where you know that there is someone there for you, who will listen to you, take you seriously, show his love for  you. In Göttingen, however, you have been alone again. When you have been a bit stressed, unsecure, worried, etc., you have had to manage without Even’s presence, without your mutual support. That might have reminded your body of a feeling from your childhood of not having someone to lean on to when you needed it. Now, though, your body knows that it’s not supposed to be that way, thus your reactions to it become strong.” Han retter seg litt opp i stolen. “And then, if this is a bit of the picture, it might be good for you that you, perhaps also your father, _perhaps_ , acknowledge your version of what took place, without any judgemental  comments: you felt what you felt. Then no “it’s not important”, “you’re being dramatic”, or “you exaggerate”, have got anything to do with it.”

 

Stolsetet føles stivt mot baksiden av lårene mine, jeg flytter på meg i flere små bevegelser, jeg slipper Evens hånd for å kunne støtte håndflatene mot det polstrede, blå stoffet og skyve meg bakover.

 

“He’ll just tell me to get over it, or say that it was all because of my mom… but I guess I have to speak to him sooner or later. Explain everything that happened here, probably. I’m not so sure that he will listen.”

 

“If he came with you here, I would have stopped him immediately if any of that happened. But of course I don’t know if you would like him to come, or if that would be something he could do, come all the way here. At least you could tell him that your psychologist have told you that it is important to get to tell one’s own story, and to be listened to. And then _his_ story about the same events, is not what it is about, so he should keep quiet about that, in order to fully take in yours.”

 

“Do you really think that I’m having the anxiety attacks now because I subconsciously know that those things that happened when I was small were wrong? Why do I still sort of feel that I shouldn’t be making them into a big deal then?”

 

“Good question. Will you like to try to come up with an answer?”

 

“Well… I think it makes sense that I was feeling alone and I guess isolated here… and Even and I had a big sort of fight about him not answering the phone when I really needed him. At that moment I felt very let down. But when my dad didn’t call me back, even if he must have understood that something was a bit wrong, I didn’t feel let down. It just seemed natural, normal. And now I think that the stupid stuff I did afterwards, the dangerous stuff, you know, the tower, that was in a way because my dad made me feel like nothing that seems important to me really is important. He made me into that kid again, that is always exaggerating.”

 

“So maybe the mindset that leads to bananas has come in conflict with a previous one, the one leading to raw potatoes, because it has been reactivated through your feelings of being alone and isolated. Do you follow me?”

 

Jeg svelger. “Yes. I think so. I don’t want to be the monkey that eats fucking raw potatoes, though.”

 

“Exactly. And there you point at the most important part, I think. What you think, feel, and do, is the most important part. You should convince yourself, before anyone else, that what you felt back then deserves to be taken seriously. Like you feel Even takes you seriously, and doesn’t attempt to correct or criticise your feelings.”

 

“It’s just hard. I just feel sort of cold, I just really try not to feel it. I understand what you are saying. I want to try.” Jeg biter i innsiden av kinnet mitt, kjenner hvordan blikket mitt flakker over skrivebordet og rutene i Ottos skjorte, men uten å ta inn bildene. Hodet mitt er opptatt med å formulere spørsmålet, og likevel blir det bare rett frem og mer som en påstand.

“I want to go back to the tower. I want to go there now, now that I feel normal, or better, or whatever. Do you think… is that ok?”

 

Otto bare betrakter meg et par sekunder før han sier noe.

 

“Yes, that might be a good idea. Tell me what do you expect to get out of it?”

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe nothing. But I feel like doing it for me, not for my dad, or to get some stupid overview.”

 

“Doing it for you, is a good thing. How do you feel about it? When you now try to picture you there?”

 

“Insecure, maybe. But calm, not scared. Not really… emotional. I hope that.. Even, would you go with me there? Or is it too much, don’t you want to?” Vi har ikke egentlig snakket om dette, men nå som jeg har sagt det høyt, at jeg vil tilbake dit, så føles det plutselig så viktig å få gjennomført det.

 

Even svelger, flytter seg litt på stolen. “Yeah, sure. Tomorrow maybe?”

 

“What I think is important, for both of you, is that you take good time. If you get scared or emotional, Isak, or if you find it hard, Even, just sit down a little bit where you are, if it’s possible. Fleeing is not really a good idea, but take a little break. Focus on steady breathing, and just acknowledge your feelings, let them be, no judging of them as, for example, inappropriate. Do you get the difference?”

 

Jeg nikker. Jeg trenger ikke å bli sint eller skuffet eller tenke at jeg ikke klarte det, jeg kan bare få lov til å føle det som kommer.

 

“Ok, very good then. I cheer on you.” Otto smiler det lille smilet som jeg begynner å kjenne igjen som noe bra nå. Det får meg til å smile litt selv, både fordi det ikke er farlig, det føkkings tårnet i seg selv er ikke farlig, men også fordi Otto er enig, det ikke bare er jeg som er dramatisk og vil tilbake dit.

 

\--

Vi går sammen gjennom gatene etterpå, ingen av oss sier noe. Alle ordene mine er brukt opp, det eneste jeg kommer på akkurat nå er å gå, med ganske lange og regelmessige skritt, rytmen rister gjennom meg. Jeg holder Even i hånden, eller han holder meg, det er et fast tak som kanskje er akkurat hardere enn det trenger å være. Vi krysser veien ved det store krysset som skiller campus fra alle de lave trehusene, jeg trekker Even litt mot meg og nikker bare mot det hvite feltet i veien. Sykkelfeltet, jeg får passe på at vi ikke tråkker i det. Jeg merker at Even ser på den den rare statuen som står på den andre siden av veien og patruljerer lyskrysset, jeg vet at det er en komiker fra femtitallet, og at jeg hadde tenkt å vise den til ham, men jeg orker bare ikke akkurat nå. Orker ikke å fortelle mer.

 

“Du… skal vi spise frokost eller… drikke kaffe, eller noe? Vil du at vi skal sette oss et sted?” Jeg sakker på farten, stopper nesten, lar Even fange meg opp i armene sine så snart vi når fortauet på den andre siden.

 

“Vi gjør det du vil, baby. Det var skikkelig masse i dag, skjønner det godt om du er dritsliten, etter alt det du klarte å få uttrykt, kjæresten min. Vil du at vi setter oss ned et sted?”

 

Jeg legger ansiktet mot siden av kinnet hans, bare står sånn litt, rister til slutt på hodet. “Nei. Jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å gå hjem litt.”

 

“Da gjør vi det!” Han kysser meg ved tinningen, litt inn i håret.

 

“Eller! Vi går på kino! De har sikkert pensjonistvisning om morgenen. Kanskje vi kan rekruttere noen?” Jeg ler, presenterer forslaget med fake entusiasme.

 

“Ja! Og så faller det jo perfekt inn i hva du digger mest. En film fra 30-tallet kanskje, dubbet til tysk. Det er så deg.”

 

“Tenkte ikke på det med dubbingen. Da blir vi jo nødt til å kline eller noe, for å ikke sovne.” Jeg trekker på den ene skulderen. “Da vil jeg heller gå hjem, faktisk.”

 

“Vi kan jo kline der.”

 

“Mhm. Vil du det, eller går du for pensjonistvisningen?” Jeg legger pannen min mot Evens, nesetippene våre stryker lett mot hverandre.

 

“Vi kan ta en pause fra rekrutteringen akkurat i dag. Jeg synes du har jobbet nok for i dag, ass. Sjimpansen min.”

 

“Shut up! Du liksom belønner meg med digge bananer, serr? Det er noen symbolgreier der.”

 

“Jeg belønner deg særlig med en spesiell banan.”

 

“Og jeg har vært flink i dag, eller? Jeg synes i alle fall at det hadde vært bra med en belønning.” Jeg legger armene rundt livet hans, lener meg på ham.

 

“Du har vært ekstremt flink. Ekstremt”, hvisker Even og kysser meg på munnen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da håper vi dere er klare til å bli med dem opp i tårnet. 
> 
> Men før det, del veldig gjerne en tanke eller reaksjon, et eller annet, på dette kapittelet ❤️ Håper det er ok å være flue på veggen i psykologtimene.


	61. Du ville ikke vært ekte hvis det aldri gjorde vondt å være sammen med deg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even går opp i tårnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir så utrolig glade for å se så mye engasjement hos dere for historien vår, også i gjennom lange følelsesmessig tunge kapitler. 
> 
> Nå står tårnet for tur. Dette fikk vi inntrykk av at noen av dere er litt nervøse for, det er forståelig! Det er både Isak og Even også.

 

Jeg ser ikke oppover mot taket, for det får meg til å føle at jeg kommer til å falle. Men jeg vet det er en Kristus-figur der oppe. Jeg så lenge nok til å få med meg det. Jesus og et par av vennene hans kanskje. Eller disipler. Skulpturer av samme material og gråfarge som veggene, som det bueformede taket jeg også så vidt har fått med meg at er der, som de enorme søylene som liksom skal bære hele shiten. Eller de gjør det, århundre etter århundre, bærer det gigantiske, omhyggelig planlagte og detaljerte byggverket.

 

Blikket mitt faller på den ene benken nærmest det halvmåneformede stedet foran, alteret, er det det vel det er. 

 

“Vi setter oss litt da, baby”, hvisker jeg, og drar ham på et vis allerede ned sammen med meg. 

 

Isak rynker et bryn samtidig som han setter seg ned ved siden av meg, ser litt forskende på meg.

 

“Det er fint”, sier jeg lavt, mens jeg nikker i retning alteret. 

 

“Sikkert.” Isaks stemme er lav, lett. “Neida. Det er fint. Det er fint med fargene.” Han flytter seg litt på benken, kaster et blikk mot alteret og de nærmeste søylene.

 

Isak har kanskje bare lyst til å få det overstått, ikke sitte ved siden av meg som liksom skal nyte estetikken eller meditere, eller hva det nå er. Men han sitter her, smiler så vidt, det ser jeg i sidesynet, når jeg legger hånden på låret hans. Kanskje han synes det er ok han også, å kjenne litt etter hvordan det står til. Eller han tenker vel at det er jeg som trenger det, og hva gjør egentlig ikke Isak for å komme meg i møte, når det er noe han merker jeg trenger?  

 

Jeg ser bort på en mann som tenner et lys, setter det ved siden av de mange andre som allerede står der og brenner. Han ser ikke ut som noen typisk kirkegjenger, med skinnjakken og det halvlange håret. Men det er stadig mindre som føles som noe typisk for tiden. Jeg gløtter opp mot taket igjen, og igjen kjennes det ut som jeg skal falle. Så sært, jeg sitter jo allerede. Likevel kommer det ubehagelige suget av svimmelhet, eller av at jeg skal bli borte. 

“Går det bra?” spør Isak hviskende. Jeg har visst pustet tungt en gang, lent meg nærmere inn mot ham. 

Han ser på meg med de vakre, grønne øynene sine, med det oppmerksomme blikket. Jeg møter det, smiler og nikker så vidt.  _ Jeg elsker deg.  _ Ordene kommer ikke over leppene mine, men de svømmer deilig overalt inni meg, eller ikke bare ordene, men følelsen, vissheten, faktumet. 

 

Otto. Det han sa om Isak:  _ You have a strong ability for care, that is a great strength. _ Det fikk det til å gnistre i magen min, av en så sterk følelse av noe godt at det nesten var uutholdelig. Det er få ting som gjør så jækla sterkt inntrykk, som når noen andre, noen utenforstående, viser at de har sett,  _ faktisk sett _ , noe man elsker med hele seg, sett hvor enormt verdifullt det er. 

 

Men hvorfor sitter vi her? Hvorfor sitter vi her med kroppene så vidt inntil hverandre i dette kirkerommet, med blikkene rettet mot det røde fløyelet rundt alteret, eller mot de fargerike motivene i de åttekantede glassrutene høyt oppe langs veggene, eller kanskje forbi tavlene med tall vi ikke kan dechiffrere og mot den smale gangen jeg tror jeg har skjønt at leder opp mot tårnet? 

 

_ Jeg bare kan ikke helt ennå.  _ Men det burde jo gå bra med meg. Jeg sover ordentlig hver natt, ikke noe som helst slurv med medisiner, nesten ikke alkohol. Likevel. Jeg tror jeg vet hva det er: Tenk om jeg blir for dårlig til å støtte Isak. Tenk om det blir kaotisk med meg isteden, om jeg får nok med mine egne problemer. Jeg tror det er det. Jeg  _ vet  _ det er det. Det stresser meg. Det er som en ekkel slange, som ligger på lur og sniker seg fram igjen og igjen. 

 

Men jeg gjør så godt jeg kan. Jeg gjør faktisk det. Og da er det bra nok for Isak. Da trenger jeg ikke tenke på det, for vi tar det som det kommer, sånn som vi alltid gjør. Det er det jeg vet Isak hadde sagt. Om jeg hadde tenkt alt dette høyt, om jeg hadde fylt lungene med luft og uttalt det rungende og tydelig, latt stemmen min bli hjulpet fram av akustikken her og dominert hele rommet, da er det han ville sagt. 

 

Jeg fester grepet på låret hans. “Vi går …opp når du er klar, ok?” Jeg sier det inn mot halsen hans, har lyst til å begrave nesa mi i gropen ved kragebenet hans, men jeg gjør det ikke. 

Isak legger hånden i nakken min, beveger fingrene lett, pjusker meg over huden. “Jeg er klar. Klar-ish. Jeg vetta faen. Men vi kan gå opp… hvis du ikke vil sitte her litt til?” Han bøyer ansiktet litt mot meg, fanger blikket mitt.

  
  


Etter hvert som vi kommer opp i høyden, blir det for smalt til at vi kan gå ved siden av hverandre. Vi bare veksler noen bleke smil innimellom. Jeg griper hånden til Isak, gir den et trykk,  _ dette fikser du, baby, dette fikser vi,  _ før jeg må slippe igjen for at vi skal kunne fortsette den stille ferden vår oppover de snirklete, bratte trappene.  _ Overview. The falcon _ . Kanskje jeg kommer til å begynne å hate Terje. Muligens gjør jeg det allerede. Jeg titter ut et lite vindu, plassen har blitt bitteliten,  _ overview, what the fuck _ ? Jeg snur meg brått, ser ned på skoene mine og trappetrinnene istedenfor. Det mest vesentlige er ikke om jeg hater Terje eller ikke. 

 

Vi når opp til et platå. “Isak, stopp litt”, roper jeg. 

 

“Hvordan går det?” Jeg legger armene rundt ham, klemmer ham inntil meg et øyeblikk, før vi ser på hverandre. 

“Vet ikke. Eller… det går greit. Jeg er ikke… ikke stressa, eller redd.” Stemmen hans sprekker likevel midt i det siste ordet.

  
  


“Her er det”, sier Isak lavt. Han svelger før han fortsetter. “Det er jo ikke meningen, det er jo… jævlig tydelig, jeg visste det da også. Men… ja. Det var dette vinduet. Jeg klatret ut her.” Han svelger igjen, som om munnen hans er tørr, eller det ikke er plass til alt spyttet. Hånden hans knytter seg og åpner seg og knytter seg igjen, i en stram, gjentagende bevegelse.

 

Jeg kaster et blikk ut. Det er bare insekter på plassen der nede.  _ Jeg kan bare ikke la det komme bilder i meg av Isak i fritt fall _ . Den avsatsen er jo ingenting. Jeg snur meg.  _ Det er deg jeg vil konsentrere meg om, deg nå _ . 

 

“Føler du at dette var alvorlig eller… det andre, at det som du føler ikke var noe viktig, at ikke noe av det her er noen big deal?" Begge hendene mine finner hans, jeg fletter fingrene våre sammen. 

 

Isak ser ned, på hendene våre, tror jeg. “Eh…” Han svelger igjen. “Alvorlig. Helt jævlig alvorlig”, sier han etter en stund.

 

_ Du var så nær å kunne dø. Skal vi snakke om det? _

 

“Føles det riktig det Otto sa, at du egentlig vet et sted i deg nå at alle de tingene var alvorlig? Når faren din kunne få deg til å tenke at til og med det her ikke betydde noe?” 

 

“Det er litt sånn at jeg har lyst til å fortsette å si at det ikke var noe ille, bare fordi da er det ikke noe jeg trenger å tenke mer på. Men… det begynner å føles som om det er feil.” Isak ser ut av vinduet, snakker til luften utenfor. Han klemmer hendene så hardt mot mine at begges knoker hvitner. 

 

“Du, kjæresten min, jeg holder deg. Og jeg skjønner deg så jævlig godt … Men jeg tror at det vil bli bedre når du, og jeg, og alle tar lille-Isak på alvor. Han fortjener det så jævlig mye.” Jeg sier det lavt, men blikkene våre henger fast i hverandre. 

 

“Lille-Isak…” Isak flirer litt, tørt og overfladisk. “Alt jeg gjorde ble jo bare feil, både pappa og mamma sa det, at fordi jeg gjorde sånn og sånn, så ble ting bare verre, at pappa ble forbanna, eller at mamma ble dårlig, eller at hun ikke fikk tid til å lage middag…” Han trekker pusten, går et skritt nærmere, helt inntil meg, legger ansiktet mot mitt, halvveis inni håret mitt. “Du er den første som har fått meg til å tenke at jeg gjør noe som er bra… eller som er greit, ikke bare feil og irriterende…” sier han stille.

 

“Du… Hva forteller deg deg nå da, det du selv sa hos Otto, at det at du kunne dra hit… klatre ut der”, jeg bare nikker i retning av vinduet, “var fordi faren din fikk deg til å føle at ingenting av det du følte var viktig?” 

 

“Det er bare så forvirrende… jeg var redd, og jævlig forvirra, sint, jeg var så sinnsykt trist for at jeg var denne føkkings byrden for alle… og alt det er jo ekte. Det er jo like ekte som at det ville tatt meg tre og et halvt sekund å lande på bakken der nede. Men alt det han sa, eller han sa jo nesten ingenting, men det han får meg til å tro, da… det fikk meg jo til å bare gjøre det. Som om ingenting var viktig.” 

 

“Men Isak, det er jo fordi du ble fortalt at du var en byrde når du bare trengte noen voksne som tok vare på deg!” Nå er det mine knoker som hvitner, som om bare det at han uttaler de ordene, skulle suge ham bort mot vinduet igjen.

 

“Det er derfor ville opp hit. Jeg må bare skjønne, eller føle, kanskje, hvor sykt feil det var at han kunne få meg til å tro at jeg ikke hadde noe mer å miste.” 

 

Det er ingen sjanse for meg til å stoppe de tårene som veller opp. “Du er ikke noen byrde selv om du får meg til å grine nå. Det får du ikke lov til å tenke! Jeg mener det. Du er ikke noen byrde, du er bare så sykt dyrebar. Lover du å ikke tenke at du er noen byrde for meg?”

 

_ Terje, fy faen, fy faen.  _

 

Isak trekker til seg den ene hånden sin, han holder den skrått over munnen og kinnet, og det ser ut som han biter mot håndflaten, eller kanskje han bare prøver å hindre et eller annet i å slippe ut. “Det bare føles som om jeg har skjult noe, jeg burde sikkert visst at alt dette kom til å skje og så burde jeg ha fortalt deg om det før. Ikke bare plutselig kastet alt sammen på deg. Jeg hadde skjønt det… om det er mye.”

 

“Du, det er ikke sånn det funker. Man krever liksom ikke noen rapport fra den man forelsker seg i. Skulle du forutsett at du kanskje en gang, hvis du flyttet alene til utlandet, kom til å få angst på grunn av noe du har opplevd i barndommen, som du alltid har blitt fortalt at egentlig ikke var noe?”  

 

Han himler litt med øynene, flytter føttene noen små steg frem og tilbake, lager den lille grimasen hvor han rynker på nesa. “Nei… det funker sikkert ikke sånn, da.”

 

“Du har ikke gjort noe galt mot meg, bare gode ting, utrolig gode ting.”  _ Kan du ikke skjønne hvor sterkt jeg mener det jeg sier nå? _ Jeg legger en arm rundt livet hans, der vi står midt imot hverandre. Jeg har lyst til å se ham og til å klemme ham inntil meg, samtidig.

 

“Da jeg var her sist, vet du hva jeg tenkte så utrolig sterkt på da?”

 

“Nei. Hva da?”

 

“Du ringte meg jo, rett før, da jeg var ute og bare gikk… og jeg tenkte så mye på at det var lett for meg å vite, lett å være helt sikker på at du faktisk elsker meg. Men jeg klarte ikke å stole på vurderingen din, skjønner du? Jeg tenkte at jeg måtte bestemme det for deg, og det var det jeg skulle bruke det … overblikket til, der ute.” Han kikker fort ut av vinduet, bare et sekund, før han ser på meg igjen.

 

“I en helt annen sammenheng så kunne det gjort meg forbannet det du sier nå, som om jeg ikke vet hva som er bra for meg selv, liksom. Det har det jo vært noen som har prøvd å innbille meg, når jeg ikke har hatt episoder også. Men jeg blir jo ikke sint på deg nå, selvfølgelig. Du har jo lært du, av faren din, at det en person føler kan være helt feil. Jeg vil si at det bare er min vurdering her som egentlig betyr noe. Det er bare jeg som vet, eller det vil alltid være jeg som vet best, at du gjør meg lykkelig, at jeg elsker deg.”

 

“Jeg tror jo at jeg vet det jeg også, da.” Isak smiler, lar fingertuppene sine tørke bort et par av tårene som har rent ned over kinnene hans. “Jeg kom ikke helt til poenget. Jeg tenkte jo at jeg lengtet så sinnsykt sterkt etter å kunne bare legge meg ned og vite at du kom til å passe på meg, men så fikk logikken min det til å bli at jeg ikke kunne være sikker på at jeg … hadde krav på det, eller noe sånt.”

 

“Vet du hvorfor jeg ikke er sammen med en utstoppet versjon av deg?”

 

“For hard og kald? Upraktisk å dusje med? Ville ikke tatt klesvasken? Er jeg nær?”

 

“Nei, egentlig ikke. Du er ikke inne på det mest vesentlige.”

 

“Da gir jeg opp… hvorfor da?” Han ser spørrende på meg.

 

“Du kommer til å såre meg, kanskje du kommer til å gjøre meg jævlig redd for å miste deg igjen. Det ville ikke skjedd om jeg var sammen med den utstoppede versjonen. Men, det er jo faktisk en del av det å elske noen, da. Du ville ikke vært ekte hvis det aldri gjorde vondt å være sammen med deg.“

 

“Det gjør jævlig vondt noen ganger.” Isak holder blikket mitt, han står med begge beina tungt på det mørke gulvet, og det ser ut som det koster ham noe å ikke vri seg unna, eller se vekk.

 

“Hvordan skal jeg si det her, uten at det blir feil? Jeg skulle selvfølgelig ønske at du hadde hatt en bra barndom. Men når du ikke har hatt det, og andre ting som heller ikke bare er enkle i livet ditt, det betyr så vanvittig mye at … jeg kan være der for deg, at du lar meg det. Hvordan tror du det ville vært for meg, med alle mine greier, om jeg var sammen med en person som alltid hadde alt i skjønneste orden, inni og utenpå, total harmoni og solskinnsdager hele føkkings tiden? Det ville føltes så ekstremt ubalansert.”

 

“Du vet at jeg ikke egentlig tenker på det som at du har ‘alle dine greier’, eller at det er noe som er slitsomt eller noe som jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke måtte forholde meg til? Jeg har faktisk ikke… akkurat det er noe jeg ikke har tenkt på i det hele tatt, sånn i forhold til alle mine greier nå, at det kunne være noe som gjorde at du ikke kunne klare, eller ville, støtte meg og være der for meg. Sånn i tilfelle du begynner å tenke på det nå. Jeg vet, nå, nå som jeg ikke er så forvirra og søvndeprivert, at du er der, uansett.”

 

“Jeg ble så vanvittig glad i går da Otto sa det om at du er en veldig omsorgsfull person. Og det at du ikke tenker på det som at jeg har ‘alle mine greier’ en gang. Du er så utrolig bra. Og så er jeg veldig happy for at du skjønner at det er naturlig for meg også å prøve å være der for deg. Det er ikke noe krav, det er ikke noe slit, det er ikke noe du skulle ‘advart’ meg mot.” Et innfall får meg til å legge begge hendene under romeballene hans. Jeg har lyst til å løfte ham noen centimeter opp i luften, men jeg drar ham heller litt nærmere meg. 

 

Isak ler, han høres overrasket ut, han må legge hånden på skulderen min for å beholde balansen. “Hva driver du med nå?”

 

“Jeg er frustrert, for jeg føler ikke at jeg klarer å få fram så mye som jeg vil hvor viktig du er.”

 

“Så da griper du til billige triks, baby?” Han blir stående å se på meg, det ser ut som han vil si noe mer, han stryker litt av håret mitt mellom to fingre, før han legger det bakover og bort fra pannen min. “Du klarer å få det frem”, sier han til slutt.

 

“Men har du følt det sånn noen gang, at du har lyst til å squeeze noen fordi du er så … glad i dem, altså ikke sånn at det gjør vondt, da, men det er litt sånn. Jeg har lyst til å si tusen ting og jeg har lyst til å klemme deg sinnsykt hardt inntil meg og jeg har lyst til å bare se på deg, alt samtidig. Jeg klarer ikke å forklare det noe bedre. Men da tyr jeg altså til å dra deg i rompeballene, jævlig rasjonelt av meg.”

 

“Var det sånn du ville gjøre?” spør han, før han overrumpler meg og låser armene sine rundt meg, så mine egne henger ubrukelig ned mot gulvet. Han løfter meg noen centimeter opp og klemmer meg hardt mot seg, rugger oss frem og tilbake i små ristende bevegelser. Jeg kjenner hvordan latteren rister i brystkassen hans. “Jeg elsker forresten at du er litt irrasjonell”, sier han mot øret mitt.

 

“Det er bra. Da gidder jeg ikke å prøve å gjøre noe med det”, ler jeg. “Men, helt serr så tror jeg det jeg vil, eller det jeg prøver på, er å kanskje hjelpe deg til å ta ordentlig inn at det var helt forjævlig feil at faren din skulle få deg til å tro at du ikke hadde noe mer å miste. Det som du kom tilbake hit for.”

 

“Jeg merker at jeg har lyst til å bortforklare det, finne på grunner til at han ikke skjønte at jeg ikke hadde det bra da jeg ringte… og så merker jeg samtidig at jeg faen ikke vil det. At det er hans problem og ikke mitt. Jeg skulle ønske at jeg bare hadde gått hjem og ja.. plaget Marcel, ringt til deg, hva som helst, bare ikke gått opp hit og … klatret ut der. Men jeg gjorde jo det.” 

 

“Vi kan ikke drive og unnskylde faren din.” Jeg sier det med en intensitet som får meg til å se meg rundt et øyeblikk, som om jeg vil hente stemmen min tilbake fra der den har festet seg i veggene. “Og du gjorde det du gjorde… For meg så er det et ekstremt sterkt tegn på at det er nok nå med å ikke ta på alvor det du føler og følte.”

 

“Jeg har ikke tenkt å unnskylde han. Han kan ikke si til meg at det ikke stemmer at jeg var redd.” Isak snakker langsomt, lager små pauser underveis. Han ser mot vinduet, ser litt usikkert på meg. “Jeg har lyst til å gå nærmere, jeg vil sitte i vinduskarmen. Er det… føler du deg ok med det?”

 

Kan jeg klare det uten å føle konstant at jeg kommer til å falle, eller besvime?

“Vi … må bare sjekke at det vinduet er ordentlig lukket, eller at det ikke kan slå seg opp av vekten vår.”

 

“Vi kan bare stå der, vi trenger ikke å sitte. Jeg vil bare se skikkelig … ut, liksom. Du trenger ikke bli med helt bort.” Isak legger en hånd rundt albuen min. “Du ble veldig blek nå, hvordan føler du deg?”

 

“Bare litt høydeskrekk.” Jeg prøver å smile. “Eller… kanskje jeg kan sitte der, ved siden av der du står. Og så kan du si det til meg hvis det er noe du vil forklare, som jeg må se ut for å følge deg på. … Jeg vil bare ikke få bilder i hodet av at du … faller. Jeg må bare prøve å komme over det.”

 

“Jeg faller ikke. Jeg har jo faen høydeskrekk selv. Fatter ikke hvordan jeg kom meg ut av det vinduet engang, det skjer garantert aldri igjen.” Isak tar hånden min, holder hardt og ubevegelig i den mens han lener seg mot steinveggen ved siden av vinduet og ser ut gjennom den tynne glassruten.

 

“Jeg vet du ikke faller nå. Jeg mente fra sist gang, men det går bra.” Jeg får ikke helt med meg stemmen.  _ Kjenn på Isaks grep _ . Jeg griper hardere om hans hånd også, presser tommelen mot hans tommelfingerledd. Hendene våre varmes opp. Det er små, trygge rykninger som jeg ikke kan spore tilbake til verken ham eller meg.

 

“Jeg ble redd da jeg sto der ute. På den kanten. Jeg gikk rundt den, et stykke. Jeg bare følte det som om ingenting kunne skje, at det bare var å … gå. Jeg tenkte ikke på at det gikk an å falle ned, egentlig. Og så… fløy en av de fuglene frem foran meg, og da trodde jeg et sekund at jeg holdt på å snuble, eller gå et skritt bakover, eller noe. Og da skjønte jeg det, tror jeg.”

 

“En stor falk?”

 

“De er ikke så store da. Vandrefalk. Det er to stykker som bor der oppe. To store og en haug med unger.”

 

“Men fikk du panikk da, da det gikk opp for deg?”

 

Isak rister på hodet, han svarer ikke først, bare fortsetter å se ut av vinduet. Så vrir han litt på seg og setter seg ned ved siden av meg på gulvet. “Nei. Jeg var jo helt rolig. Kroppen min var rolig. Jeg … jeg tok jo bilder… men jeg tenkte på det, at jeg kunne falle, at jeg ikke måtte skynde meg, at jeg bare måtte ta det helt … chill.” 

 

“Jeg tenkte bare på at det måtte komme en sånn brannbil med brannseil, hvis ikke … hvis ikke det allerede var for sent. Jeg trodde som sagt at det var liveoppdateringer ...det du la ut på insta.”

 

“Jeg er så jævlig lei meg for at jeg posta de bildene. Så redd du må ha blitt.” 

 

“Jeg turde jo ikke å ringe deg, for tenk om meg og min panikk hadde fått deg til å trå feil og falle.” “Men det som gjør meg lei meg er at du hadde det så jævlig at dette føltes som noe du skulle gjøre, at ikke du fikk hjelp lenge før, eller egentlig at alt det som ligger bak, faktisk har skjedd.”

 

“Det føles litt rart å si det… men det gjør meg lei meg også. Det føles så unødvendig, litt som om noen burde beskyttet meg fra alt det som skjedde da jeg var liten.” 

 

Jeg kjenner det så sterkt at jeg nesten må legge meg ned, helt flat utover, hvor mye hele denne turen opp her i tårnet er verdt det om så bare var for den ene erkjennelsen. “Nettopp, herregud! Det var ingen til å beskytte deg, bare til å kritisere deg for at du trengte det. I et parallelt univers på en måte skulle jeg ønske jeg hadde vært barnehageonkelen din og skjønt litt hva som foregikk og tatt vare på deg og kriget for deg. Men jeg vil jo heller være meg da, som er kjæresten din, ikke en femten år eldre dude som er barnehageonkel og har en helt annen kjæreste.”

 

“Jeg er jævlig glad for at du er kjæresten min.” Isak ler, og gir meg et lite kyss på kinnet. “Det parallellgreiene hadde uansett ikke funket, jeg ville bare løyet og drevet og dekket over og sagt at alt var bra, jeg fortalte jo ingenting. Jeg tror egentlig ikke at noen skjønte hvordan det var, eller de visste jo at mamma var syk, men jeg tror kanskje de trodde at det gikk ganske bra.”

 

“Men nå trenger du ikke lyve, eller dekke over eller holde tilbake. Føles det ikke litt bra også?” Jeg gjør en slags grimase og puster tungt ut, slipper all luften ut av meg. “Slippe det ut, liksom.”

 

“Det føles… trygt? At vi kan snakke om det. Og at du vil høre på det, at du ikke sier sånn ‘jaja, nå er vi ferdig med det’.”

 

“ _ Det _ kommer jeg aldri til å si, eller tenke for den saks skyld.”

 

“Åh… faen, hva skjer nå?” Isak ser på meg, sperrer øynene litt opp, han trekker pusten hektisk flere ganger, puster i mange små, overfladiske pust. 

 

“Baby, det går bra. Pust rolig, pust med meg.” Jeg legger armen rundt ham, legger på lyd på pusten min så han skal høre, langsomt ut og inn.

 

“Nei, det går ikke bra,” svarer han, han høres fortvilet ut, puster fremdeles fort og med grunne, små innpust. Han har gjennomsiktige svetteperler på siden av pannen.

 

“Kjenn at vi sitter her sammen.” Jeg legger hånden hans på låret mitt. “Og pust fra magen, bare tenk på at du skal puste. Det kommer til å hjelpe.”  _ Jeg var forberedt et sted i meg på at dette kunne komme til å skje. Det er bare å puste rolig for meg også. Og gjøre det jeg vet at har funket best når det har vært meg. Åh, kjæresten min, jeg vet hvor jævlig skremmende det er. _

 

Isak sprer fingrene utover, gjør hånden sin så stor som mulig og presser med kraft mot låret mitt, trykker håndavtrykket sitt mot huden under buksen min. Det dirrer i musklene i armen hans. Det virker som han prøver å følge den rolige pusten min, men det trenger seg fremdeles skjelvende, overfladiske avbrudd på og bryter den langsomme rytmen. 

 

_ Jeg vil si at jeg alltid er her, at jeg alltid vil høre på ham, men var det kanskje det som utløste det? Var det den kontrasten? Prosjekterte de ordene mine brutalt og nådeløst frem bilder fra hvor totalt motsatt det var da han var liten? _

 

“Sånn ja, nå puster du dypere, det er bra. Det kommer til å gå over.” Jeg stryker ham over ryggen, langsomt, i pusterytmen. Han synker sammen mot siden min etter en stund, lener seg mot meg med rolige, overdrevent dype pust. Grepet på låret mitt er fremdeles fast, men ikke som den harde kloen fra i sted. Det renner et par tårer ned langs utsiden av kinnet hans, men han løfter ikke hånden for å tørke dem bort, som han pleier. Jeg snur bittelitt på meg, så jeg kan legge kinnet inntil hans kinn, og inn i øret hans spør jeg lavt: “Går det litt bedre, elskling?” Han nikker langsomt og rensker stemmen litt, men han sier ingenting, bare flytter seg nærmere meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vel overstått? Hvordan gikk det? Fortell oss gjerne hva du tenker, eller reaksjoner på kapittelet.  
> ❤️


	62. si det til ham, til lille Isak, at det er greit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søndagsbrunch med Isak, Even og Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er blitt søndag, dagen etter Isak og Even var i tårnet. 
> 
> Er dere klare for å bli med dem på søndagsbrunch?

Mobilen min vibrerer mot rumpa mens vi går bortover gågata, på vei til Villa Cuba og søndagsbrunchen som liksom er happeningen vår i dag. Det er en insisterende summing som borer seg skrått gjennom meg. Den rister opp tempoet i pusten min. 

«Du ringer», konstaterer Even med et lite stryk over rumpa mi, han har vel kjent de små støtene mot siden av hånden, de samme vibrasjonene som skjelver tvers gjennom musklene mine og får meg til å bare ville fortsette å gå. Even løfter på øyenbrynene. Han har det whaat-utrykket i ansiktet, men det er bare kødd, for han tar meg inn med blikket sitt, sjekker liksom hvordan jeg har det. “Du vil ikke se hvem det er?” fortsetter han, jeg vet ikke om han kan hører hvor fort det banker i brystet mitt, eller om det bare er det at jeg fortsatt går som røper meg.

 

“Han vet jo at  _ du  _ er her, hva annet kunne være interessant da?” Marcel har snudd seg, han går noen skritt baklengs mens han poengtert peker på Even ved  _ du-et _ og til slutt skyter en imaginær fulltreffer fra to fingre, riktignok opp i luften, ikke rett på meg. Bada-bing, liksom. Jeg må smile, for han skyter vekk noe av det hektiske i pusten min også. _ Det er ikke farlig, ikke farlig, jeg må huske at det ikke er farlig. _

 

Jeg gjør en greie av å være oppgitt, av å gi etter for maset fra de to, og liksom  _ jada, se da, faen heller, jeg svarer jo _ , og drar mobilen frem fra baklommen. Men egentlig er jeg glad for all avledningen de skaper, ellers hadde jeg aldri klart å tatt den frem mens den fremdeles rister så urovekkende. 

 

Det er Jonas’ geipende ansikt som lager vibrasjonene. Jeg synker liksom sammen til meg selv igjen, og merker lettelsen i jekslene når kjeven faller tilbake i hvilestilling. 

 

“Jonas”, sier jeg, med et sideblikk på Even. “Jeg kan ringe han opp igjen.”

Evens hånd ligger rundt livet mitt nå, den store håndflaten er varm og stødig og han trekker meg litt inn mot seg.

“Du kan jo svare og si det?” Han har snudd ansiktet litt, sier det mot øret mitt, med nesen halvveis i håret mitt.

“Ja.” Jeg nikker. Vi fortsetter noen meter fremover, forbi det store konditoriet som minner meg om mormor og om mamma også, på en måte, på en ganske god måte, og et eller annet sted underveis gir Jonas opp og legger på. “Jeg skal ringe han. Eller melde eller noe”, sier jeg, men det er kanskje unødvendig å si noe, det kjenner jeg på måten Even holder litt mer i meg enn nettopp. 

 

_ Kan du ta telefonen når jeg ringer. Jeg vil helst snakke med deg. Ikke la dette gå for langt. Ikke ødelegg livet ditt. Du skjønner det sikkert. Even har sine egne problemer. Kom hjem. _

 

Det er alt for mye, det er så jævla mye støy, både utenfor og i meg.

 

“Er du blitt syk? Du er så… hes? Stemmen din, den er annerledes”, sier Marcel plutselig. 

“Hæh?” Jeg ser fort fra Marcel til Even, merker at jeg blir varm fra nakken og utover i kinnene. “Er jeg hes?”

“Litt, baby”, hvisker Even, og kysser siden av haken min.

Jeg bare gjør noe, det blir til at jeg trekker på skuldrene og hoster et par tørre host.

“Sikkert spist for mye banan”, sier jeg, impulsivt, og faen heller, måten det rykker til i Evens arm får meg til å begynne å le selv, så får heller Marcel regne det ut da,  _ don’t care _ . 

“Å…” sier Marcel, for en gangs skyld ser det ut som han leter etter noe å si, han drar fingrene gjennom den mørke luggen, og så klarer ikke han heller å la være å le. “Det er mye kalsium i … bananer, da”, får han til slutt frem, men ikke uten å gi meg enda et skudd fra fingrene, og denne gangen tar jeg imot og holder hånden til brystet mens jeg støtter meg tungt til Even og later som om jeg er såra.

 

Men hes, for faen. Det er ikke logisk hvordan det får det til å sveve så sykt i hodet mitt nå. Jeg snur meg mot Even, håper at det er noe i øynene hans som kan fanger meg opp, men han ser litt forvirret ut. Da er det bare meg da, da er det bare jeg som er intens.

 

Han kommenterer noe til Marcel, jeg får det ikke helt med meg, men Marcel ler, og Even legger begge armene rundt meg og kysser meg i håret. Det er bra, dette som ruller i en bølge mellom oss alle tre nå, det føles som om det kan vippe mellom lett og alvorlig, og at vi tåler det, alle sammen.  

 

Men hodet mitt er fullt av den hesheten nå. Av tanken på at det kan høres på stemmen min, at jeg kanskje forandrer meg.

 

Jeg må bare vite om det bare er meg, om dette bare er støyen min.

 

Jeg stopper opp utenfor kaféen, strekker ut hånden og griper Evens i det han er på vei videre, opp de få trinnene til inngangsdøren. 

“Sorry, Marcel, jeg må bare… er det greit om du går inn og finner et bord til oss? Vi kommer, jeg må bare si noe til Even først.” 

Marcel møter blikket mitt med den lille rynken mellom øyenbrynene som jeg har sett mange ganger nå, da er han litt bekymra, lurer på om alt er ok med meg.

“Det går bra, altså, det er bare noe…” Jeg blir varm i ansiktet igjen, og Marcel ser det vel sikkert, han smiler i hvert fall bare. 

“Jeg bestiller kaffe så lenge”, sier han, og forsvinner inn i mørket bak gullskriften på glassdøren.

 

“Er det noe som plager deg, baby?” spør Even og legger en hånd i nakken min, stryker meg en gang gjennom håret med den andre.

 

“Ja, sorry, det er nesten sånn sanity check nå… men du vet i dag, i dag tidlig?” Vi står på fortauet, vinduene inn til kaféen er rett bak oss, men jeg er ikke opptatt av hvem som kan se oss, eller hva de forstår, jeg forstår ikke helt selv hva som overvelder meg så sykt. Even smiler ikke helt, han beveger bare munnen i noen små rykk som minner meg om skjelv, og ser på meg med de gnistene i øynene som alltid får meg til å føle at han ser mer enn det jeg kan se i meg selv.

“Følte du det også sånn at… i dag tidlig...vet ikke… det var mer enn en BJ, eller? Var det ikke det? Det var mer enn at jeg liksom standard ga deg en blåsejobb?” Jeg klamrer meg til ham med blikket, jeg er egentlig klar for at han kanskje bare kommer til å le av meg nå, men drit i det, for hvis han ikke gjør det, hvis han også følte den greia  _ bare si at du også følte den nærheten, baby, jeg håper at du følte det også. _

 

Han sier først ingenting, og jeg skulle ønske han ville krøke hendene sine rundt underarmene mine i to faste grep, og bare presse fingrene mot huden min for å holde meg oppe. Det går bare et sekund eller to, det skulle ikke vært nok tid til å spille det på nytt og på nytt i hodet heller, men likevel gjør jeg det, kanskje han også. 

 

De søvnige, slappe lydene hans, først litt uforstående, ikke helt med, helt til jeg la meg halvveis over ham, med knærne ved skuldrene hans og hendene varsomt på hoftene hans, med noen få, prøvende myke kyss som startet i lysken og beveget seg oppover den halvharde lengden. Hvordan han våknet, hendene hans over ryggen min, i håret mitt, tommelen som gned seg lett over meg.  _ Åh.. oppned, baby? _ Det lille, myke spørsmålet hans, som forsvant i alle de små kyssene og lydene og strøkene våre. Kanskje det var perspektivet, tenker jeg nå, den uvante måten å kjenne ham mot leppene på, eller kanskje måten smaken av ham skjøv seg over tungen min, hvordan de få dråpene blandet seg med spyttet mitt og dekket alle smaksløkene mine i ett sammenhengende drag fra tungespissen til papillene bakerst på tungen. Eller kanskje bare hvordan rillene i den bløte huden og de små krøllene av håret hans gned seg mot nesen og søkket i overleppen min, hvordan jeg kjente tyngden av steinene mot kinnet når jeg krummet hånden rundt ham og pustet ham inn i meg. Det kan ha vært tilfeldig, bare noe i meg, men jeg merker hvordan jeg så desperat ønsker meg det nå, jeg vil at han også har følt det som jeg gjør, jeg vil at han også kjente den intense nærheten i hvordan han fylte meg. Ikke kroppen min, ikke først og fremst det at jeg tok ham imot, så dypt at jeg kjente ham mot baksiden av svelget, forbi alle reflekser om å støte ham bort eller hive etter pusten, heller ikke hvordan han strøk mot meg med varsomme og kjærlige fingre, og trengte inn i meg med rytmiske bevegelser som jeg buktet meg mot og kjente stråle gjennom kroppen hver gang han traff det punktet inni meg. 

 

Ikke alt det. 

 

Men det andre, det som kjennes midt i meg og som jeg aldri klarer å nå, eller tør å ta i, og likevel klarer han det, han er midt i det og når meg. Det svimler for meg, selv om fortauet ikke egentlig kan være mykt, får det meg til å gynge i knærne og anklene.

 

“Jeg synes aldri det er noe standard med det, jeg.” Even rister svakt på hodet, smiler, men det er noe spørrende i blikket hans, som om han prøver å forstå hva jeg egentlig spør om, hva som egentlig foregår i meg. 

 

«Ikke standard sånn, da, men jeg har jo deepthroata deg før liksom, men… det har vært en bevisst greie, en teknisk ting, skjønner du hva jeg mener?” Jeg ser på ham, stirrer fremdeles. “Ikke sånn som i dag, det var akkurat som om jeg bare …. Jeg vet ikke, akkurat som du bare passet der, skulle være der...akkurat som om noe i meg laget plass til deg…” Jeg stotrer, klarer ikke å holde fast i følelsen, selv om den fremdeles runger i meg.

 

“Jeg klarer faen ikke å forklare det!” roper jeg, halvhøyt, for høyt, jeg blir overmannet av latter og tårer samtidig, i et gigantisk plask fra noe der ute, i alt det kaoset jeg er i for tiden. 

“Sorry, baby, synes du jeg er helt gal nå?” ler jeg og gråter jeg. Jeg har lyst til å bøye meg frem og kysse ham, jeg vil at han skal holde meg, men jeg legger en hånd i siden hans i stedet, smyger den inn under genseren og stryker på den varme og myke huden hans. 

“Jeg følte bare så sykt sterkt at du er der”, hvisker jeg. 

 

“Du, jeg elsker jo at du sier det!” Han sperrer opp øynene, smilet er blitt større. “Husker du ikke hva jeg sa til deg… den kvelden da du fortalte det … med Marcel?” Med ett blir han gravalvorlig, bare et lite øyeblikk, som om en hel storm av noe mørkere farer gjennom ham, for så å stilne like fort som det kom. “Det er noe mer enn bare det å ha sex…Det er som om vi svever i space. Ikke at det er uvirkelig, det er jo dritvirkelig, men det er kun deg og meg, det er det jeg mener, ikke noe annet som eksisterer.” Even stirrer på meg, legger hodet ørlite på skakke. Nå er det vel han som lurer på om  _ jeg _ skjønner hva  _ han _ mener. Og jeg gjør det, jeg  _ kjenner  _ hva han mener, men det trykker mot et eller annet, skuffelsen over hvordan jeg gjorde alt feil, tror jeg, og ruller unna. 

“Det er så fint sagt”, får jeg hvisket.

 

Marcel har funnet et bord i det innerste hjørnet, fra der vi sitter ser vi mot den store vindeltrappen og palmene som strekker seg over begge etasjene.

“Sist vi var her sendte Isak meldinger til deg hele tiden.” Marcel smiler til Even, og gir et tegn til servitøren, som nikker og forsvinner inn bak bardisken. “Kaffe, jeg bestilte kaffe til dere.” Han tar en slurk fra sin egen, nesten tomme kopp.

 

“Veldig flink kjæreste, ass,” sier Even på tull til det første fra Marcel. Han dytter meg litt under haka med pekefingeren. Jeg rynker nesen litt sammen, for det er vel det jeg føler meg minst som, og lener meg inn mot Even, såpass tungt at han må legge armen rundt meg for ikke å velte sidelengs på den polstrede benken vi sitter på. Servitøren setter fra seg tre smale glass med musserende på bordet foran oss, like ved hver av kaffekoppene. 

“Ökologischer Sekt aus dem Ökoweingut Hemer”, sier hun, og legger fra seg en liten flyer. “Vegan, ganz ohne tierische Hilfsstoffe.”

Jeg skal egentlig bare skyve glasset mitt over til Marcel, jeg skjønner greia med å være forsiktig med alkohol akkurat nå, og bobler gidder jeg i alle fall ikke å bruke kvoten min på, men jeg stopper overrasket midt i bevegelsen når jeg ser bildet på det lille infokortet. 

Jeg drar til meg arket, det er en gammel og hvithåret mann med skjeggstubber, kledd i singlet, med glorie og fjærbedekte englevinger. Han støtter kinnet resignert i den ene hånden, i den andre holder han et glass rødvin, dekadent, med to fingre øverst på stetten. Det får meg til å bryte ut i latter, litt høyere enn det som passer.

 

“Hva er morsomt?” hører jeg Marcel spørre, men hvor skal jeg begynne å forklare at alt faen meg er en sirkel i dag, alt vender seg og krummer seg og møter meg på nytt, men annerledes, alltid i en litt ny form som jeg ikke hadde sett komme. 

“Nei… vet ikke.. Ingenting!” ler jeg. “Bare … det er litt som å se en weird form av fremtiden, visste du at første gang Even og jeg kysset, da var han utkledd? Kledd ut som… Gud. Han var Gud, herregud. Med hvite klær, og skjegg… jeg bare, jeg tenkte på det nå, bildet fikk meg til å tenke på det.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene, unnskyld meg, liksom, og snur meg mot Even. “Sorry baby, skjønner ikke hva som er greia med hjernen min i dag, vet ikke hvorfor han gamle duden fikk meg til å tenke på det nå.” Jeg ler fremdeles, det føles på grensen til ubehagelig, som om jeg er akkurat rett utenfor min egen kontroll.

 

“Du trenger ikke si sorry, da.” Even smiler til meg, et ømt smil sammen med et lite privat, spørrende blikk,  _ hva var det? hvorfor sorry, det er meg!  _ “Synes du forresten jeg var kjekk utkledd som Gud, baby?” Even prøver vel kanskje å hjelpe meg med å få snakket bort noe av alvoret. Han blunker, og ser på Marcel også. Jeg tar meg tid til å puste rolig et par ganger, gjennom smilene og latteren som ikke helt slipper meg. Jeg holder Even i blikket hele tiden, minner meg selv på at han er her, uansett. Jeg rister på hodet til slutt, strekker meg frem og lar to fingre berøre kinnet og kjeven hans, bare såvidt. “Nei! Du var dritkjekk under kostymet, da, men jeg hata det skjegget!”

 

“Skjegg? Var du også utkledd?” Marcel ler, ser fra meg til Even.

“Det var Halloween! Jeg var Cæsar. Julius Cæsar.”

“Å!” Marcel holder opp hånden for å få oppmerksomheten vår, tar en slurk fra champagneglasset. “Vent da… hvordan var det igjen… It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves!” Han ser forventningsfullt på oss, men jeg har ingenting å si til det, jeg ser bare tilbake, rett inn i det litt oppgitte blikket hans. “Det er Shakespeare! Det er fra Julius Cæsar! Dere må lese mer!”

“Uansett så var i alle fall Isak helt overjordisk kjekk som Julius Cæsar. Hvis ikke jeg allerede hadde vært forelska, ville jeg blitt det på flekken, ved første øyekast, om det hadde vært første gangen vi møttes. Garantert.”

“Hallo… overjordisk…” Jeg himler med øynene, men den hektiske latteren jeg ikke helt bestemte over selv har gitt seg. Den er ikke trykket ned, men jeg har en sånn følelse av at det er noe av det Even sier og gjør, noe ved måten han ser meg på, som har fått den til å gå i oppløsning og forsvinne som en lett sitring gjennom huden min.  _ Lettet. Relieved. _ Om noen skulle spørre meg hvordan jeg føler om det.

“Jeg tror jeg må spise noe”, sier jeg.

 

Vi går sammen til de to store bordene med småretter vi kan forsyne oss fritt av. Jeg tar noen miniburgere og et par forskjellige miniatyrsandwicher, prøver en porsjon av en eller annen fancy vegetarrett med asparges og noe pæregreier jeg ikke helt skjønner hva er. Jeg er ikke helt fokusert på rekkene med serveringsfat, jeg tar med meg maten min og setter meg ved bordet igjen, sjekker mobilen av gammel vane mens jeg venter på de andre to. 

 

Ingen varsler, heldigvis. 

 

Jeg googler Julius Cæsar, men gidder ikke klikke meg inn på Wikipedia-artikkelen som dukker opp øverst. Hva var sitatet til Marcel igjen? The stars don’t hold our destiny, it’s in ourselves? Jeg googler det, søker på nytt og legger til Shakespeare, klikker meg inn og leser en forumdiskusjon mellom en som hovent kaller seg en Shakespearekjenner og en annen, en som meg, som bare lurer på hvor sitatet kommer fra.

“Det var feil, da”, sier jeg så snart Marcel og Even kommer tilbake til bordet, hver av dem med to tallerkner fulle av det meste som var på buffeten. “Sitatet ditt. Det handler ikke om skjebnen, men om hvem sin skyld det er når ting går til helvete.” Marcel ser uforstående på meg.

“Det er sånn: The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves _. _ ” Jeg griper etter vinglasset likevel, selv om jeg ikke har lyst på boblene og heller ikke bør drikke dem, skåler litt overdrevent og drikker en slurk. Jeg får med meg at de veksler blikk, men det er denne støyen i meg dag, denne følelsen av at noen please må ta tak i meg og minne meg på at jeg blir holdt fast.

 

“Ikke noe selv-blaming, kjæresten min”, sier Even diskret inni øret mitt, samtidig som han flytter seg litt nærmere. Han tar en miniburger, som han nettopp har tatt en bit av, opp fra tallerkenen sin igjen, fører den mot munnen min. “Smak. Den er dritdigg”. Han smiler, løfter øyenbrynene mot meg. 

“Mhm!” Jeg mumler det gjennom et smil, mens jeg smaker på en bit av burgeren, den er digg, jeg får dressing på underleppen, og prøver å slikke den bort mens jeg svelger. Even stryker tommelen over munnviken min, han holder fingrene noen sekunder i bøyen mellom ansiktet og halsen min og jeg klarer ikke å la være å lene meg mot dem, jeg lener meg helt til jeg kjenner fingrene hans synke inn i huden min. Vi har klart så mye sammen, vi to, så jævlig mye.

 

“Husker du den morgenen, da vi gikk på tur, da du vekket meg og sa at vi skulle snakke sammen?” Marcel snakker med munnen halvfull av mat, han tygger fort ferdig, drikker en slurk av vinen. “Unnskyld”, sier han, og tørker seg rundt munnen med en serviett før han fortsetter. “Før du reiste hjem, til Norge?”

“Ja. Selvfølgelig husker jeg det.” Jeg hever mine egne øyenbryn spørrende.

“Jeg har tenkt på noe som du sa, det med at du ville at Even skulle være ærlig med deg, sånn at du kunne være der for ham… hvis han ble dårlig, syk. Da sa du at det var for din skyld også, fordi noen ganger var det omvendt, at det noen ganger var du som trengte at han er der for deg. Jeg tenkte litt at du overvurderte hvor viktig du var, jeg skal bare være ærlig og si det. Du sa til og med at du visste at du ikke var uunværlig, at du visste at Even klarte seg uten deg, men dere ville være sammen hvis han var syk.” Marcel ser på meg mens han snakker, men blikket hans hopper til Even et par ganger, vennlige øyne, ingen sensasjonslyst eller medlidenhet eller noe.

“Jeg tenkte at det var du som var dramatisk… sorry Isak. Det vil jeg si unnskyld for. Unnskyld hvis jeg sa noe dumt da vi snakket om det, men jeg skjønte ikke… eller jeg visste ikke at man kunne ha det sånn sammen med noen.”

 

“Nei… ikke jeg heller…” mumler jeg, og pirker i maten med gaffelen min, før jeg ser forbi Marcel og fester blikket på palmene i bakgrunnen i stedet. De lange bladene ser tørre ut, litt krøllete, som om de kan være skarpe i kantene. Jeg lurer et øyeblikk på om de ville skåret seg inn i håndflaten dersom jeg hadde grepet om dem.

 

“Han overvurderte ikke hvor viktig han er”, sier Even på et slags utpust. Jeg snur meg mot ham, finner øynene hans med blikket mitt.

“Nei, og poenget er at jeg vet det. Det er en av de tingene som jeg bare vet, som du får meg til å kjenne, jeg vet at jeg er viktig for at du har det bra.”

 

“Det er jævlig vanskelig for noen som meg… og deg, Marcel… for noen som oss, å forstå det, tror jeg. At vi kan være nødvendig for noen, liksom, at vi ikke bare gjør ting vanskeligere, eller verre.” Marcel kremter, men han holder fortsatt blikket mitt. “Jeg vet at du er glad i mora di, at hun ikke kunne noe for det, at det var på grunn av stefaren din. Det blir litt som med mamma. Hun er syk, jeg har egentlig bare lyst til å si at jeg skjønner alt, for hun gjorde sitt beste, og da er det greit, liksom. Men…. jeg vet ikke. Det er på en måte hodet mitt som sier det.”

 

“Tenker du på det når… altså, nå, når Even er med deg til psykologen, har du tenkt  på det da? At det er vanskelig for ham å høre på det du forteller der… hvis du forteller om ting som har skjedd med deg? Eller hvordan du tenker om ting?”

 

“Ja…” jeg drar ordet ut, for jeg er ikke helt sikker. Har jeg tenkt på det? “Men jeg føler det egentlig som at du vil vite det, at du vil vite alt jeg har lyst til å fortelle, selv om det er vanskelig.” Jeg vrir meg litt inn mot Even, legger armen bak ryggen hans,  _ sammen, vi to, men ja for faen, det er vanskelig _ .

 

«Jeg vil det. Hvis ikke du hadde klart eller villet snakke med meg om det som skjer, hvis jeg bare merket at du ikke hadde det bra, men ikke nådde inn, det ville jo vært mye verre.»

 

Jeg trekker pusten raskt, rister svakt på hodet, for vet han egentlig hvordan det forandrer alt for meg?  _ At du ser hvor jævlig jeg har det, og likevel vil du vite mer, likevel blir du med meg rett inn i det. _

 

“Jeg fikk jo… ja, den angsten, da vi var i tårnet?” Jeg ser søkende på Even, vet ikke helt hva jeg trenger, kanskje bare at han møter meg med et eller annet som ikke gir etter.

 

Even setter fra seg glasset. «Det er bra vi gikk dit likevel. Neste gang kommer det til å være litt lettere, tror jeg.» Han legger en fast hånd på låret mitt.

 

“Jeg hadde et… ja, et angstanfall… da Even og jeg gikk opp i tårnet”, forklarer jeg for Marcel. Det ordet føles fremdeles litt rart i munnen, spesielt nå, mellom fat med miniburgere og kaffe og bobler. Marcel ser fort fra Even til meg igjen.

“Hvorfor gjorde dere det, egentlig? Det må jo ha vært så skremmende for deg - nei, for dere begge. Hvorfor gikk du tilbake dit?” Marcel har lagt armene på bordet, han lener seg litt frem mot oss.

“Jeg ville det. Jeg ville gjøre det for meg, ikke fordi jeg liksom trodde jeg gjorde noe som pappa synes jeg burde gjøre. Og jeg ville at Even skulle være med… men akkurat det var jo ego av meg, det var noe jeg trengte for meg.” Stemmen min rister svakt, jeg kjenner det i halsen.

“Jeg skjønner ikke at du klarte det, Even. Du var jo så redd, jeg snakket jo med deg, du var jo så redd for at Isak hadde falt ned. Hvordan klarte du å se på at Isak gikk opp dit igjen? Så du ikke for deg alt sammen?” 

Jeg har lyst til å be Marcel holde kjeft, si at det holder, at vi heller bør forsyne oss med mer mat og snakke om film, eller musikk, eller føkkings Shakespeare, hvis han vil det. Så han det for seg, alt sammen, gjorde Even det mens vi var i tårnet?  _ Hvorfor har ikke jeg tenkt på det, eller spurt ham, jeg har jo faen ikke spurt ham. _

 

«Jo… litt. Jeg har det med det, ser for meg bilder av ...ting. Men jeg kan ikke drive og unngå ting jeg er redd for. Eller, jeg får ikke lov til det.» Han ler litt. «Jeg har en psykolog i Norge, snakker ikke så mye med henne nå, men av og til. Uansett, jeg skal ikke automatisk følge den impulsen om å unngå det jeg er redd for, eller se på meg selv som en som ikke tåler noe. Det betyr jo ikke at jeg ikke liksom skal kjenne etter, da. Greia er å skjønne forskjellen. Så det var lurt for meg også å gå opp der. Man blir ufri hvis man skal bli styrt av angst hele tiden. Det vet jeg, for jeg har vært der så jævlig selv. Men jeg har ikke lyst til at hele den fine kirken her i byen skal være forbudt territorium for meg, for den er jo ikke farlig i seg selv.» Even griper tak i glasset, tar en større slurk enn han pleier for tiden, ser usikkert opp et øyeblikk.

 

“Even er så jævlig sterk nå, jeg hadde ikke klart å face det uten han…” Jeg ser på Even, stryker noen ganger over fingrene hans og griper hånden hans med min før jeg fortsetter. “Du er sterk for meg også nå, og jeg trenger det så sykt, det er så… uunværlig… for meg at du klarer det.”

 

“Men … den angstreaksjonen i tårnet nå… det hadde ingenting med tårnet å gjøre, tror jeg. Jeg tror det var på grunn av det du sa.” Jeg ser på Even, på hvordan pupillene hans utvider seg i et sekunds overraskelse, før de trekker seg sammen igjen, til oppmerksomme, små prikker, skjerpede, for å beskytte ham fra hva enn det er jeg er i ferd med å si.

 

“Du sa at du alltid vil høre på meg, at du ikke kommer til å tenke at jeg må bli ferdig med det, slutte å snakke om ting jeg husker fra… ja, fra jeg var liten, da.”

 

“Du fikk jo ikke angstanfall av det, Isak?” bryter Marcel inn, det ligger tykt i stemmen hans hvor usannsynlig det høres ut for ham.

 

Jeg stopper opp, tenker litt, leter etter en flik av det jeg følte da, bare helst ikke alt sammen, jeg vil bare helst ikke føle det igjen nå. 

“Jeg vet faktisk ikke om det er så viktig, egentlig? Altså, om det er så viktig akkurat hvorfor det skjedde?”

“Nei… hvis du ikke skal prøve å unngå det, så… kanskje ikke?” 

 

“Vet ikke helt hva det var, men… kanskje den følelsen av at jeg tar feil, at jeg selv tenker akkurat som pappa, jeg vil bare si til meg selv at det ikke er så viktig, at jeg bare må komme over det, slutte å tenke på det, at det ikke var noen big deal, egentlig. Men det føles jo ikke sånn. Det føles jo som en jævla big deal.” Stemmen min er sirup i munnen, ordene trekkes i lange tråder før de kommer ut.

 

Jeg ser over bordet etter noe å drikke, noe annet enn de boblene, selv om jeg vet at det ikke står noe der. Det prikker urovekkende i hendene og tungen er klebrig og føles for stor i munnen. “Eh, Marcel, kan du… tror du at du kan skaffe noe å drikke til meg?” spør jeg, og prøver å svelge, men det er ingenting å svelge ned. Jeg får med meg at Marcel reiser seg og går mot baren, at han strøk over hånden min i det han sto opp og skjøv stolen bakover, men jeg følger egentlig mest med på meg selv nå, jeg lener meg bakover mot ryggstøtten i benken, flytter rastløst på beina og vrir meg inn mot Even i stedet, kjenner hvordan hånden hans ligger på ryggen min og stryker langsomt opp og ned, i små, seige bevegelser.

 

_ Det går bra, det går bra, det går bra. _

 

Er det dette som er greia, er det dette Even har skjønt for lenge siden, han har bare fattet det intuitivt, og det er bare jeg selv som først begynner å forstå det nå? All den jævla smerten fra tidligere, alt det som føltes urettferdig og gjorde meg sint og så sykt fortvilet, alt det som fikk meg til å gråte og håpe at mamma eller pappa eller bare noen ville holde meg tett inntil seg og fortelle meg at det er greit Isak, vi ser deg, det gjør vondt og du er sint og du er redd og det går an å elske deg uansett. At alt sammen er ekte nå også, hvis jeg føler det nå, så er det ekte, like ekte som det var da jeg var liten og det ikke var noen som sa til meg at det er greit, at de elsket meg likevel.

 

Er det inn dit jeg skal nå? Drite i om hodet mitt aksepterer det logiske i det og bare strekke hånden frem og ta i det, i krenkelsen og ydmykelsen og ensomheten jeg svelget og aksepterte da jeg var liten, da jeg var lille Isak, og visste at jeg burde holde kjeft og slutte å grine og ikke alltid gjøre alt sammen verre for alle. Skal jeg si det til ham, til lille Isak, at det er greit, skal jeg gi ham den plassen?

 

“Det går bra, det går bra med meg”, sier jeg høyt, eller jeg mumler det, øynene mine følger Marcel, han er på vei tilbake til bordet med et brett med vannglass og noen små flasker som ser ut som juice.

“Even… baby? Kan jeg bare si noe, til deg?” Jeg hvisker, det er en bevring i stemmen min, selv om jeg vet det, jeg vet at jeg kan si hva som helst, alt, jeg kan si alt til Even.

 

“Jeg… jeg er sint. Sint for at pappa ikke passa på meg. Og redd. Jeg er redd for at jeg bare lar han fortsette. For at jeg ikke tør å si fra. Han burde skjønt at jeg trengte å ha noen. Noen burde ha passa på meg.” 

 

Even ser på meg med store oppmerksomme, alvorlige øyne. “Noen burde så jævlig ha gjort det. Det er på en måte bra du er sint, tror jeg.” Han ser til siden en gang, tenker seg om, før han fanger meg inn med blikket sitt igjen. “Baby, hvis faren din ringer eller melder deg, så må vi ha en plan. Jeg merker hvor mye det stresser deg nå. Kanskje du kan skrive at det ikke passer å snakke nå, at du tar kontakt seinere, bare det. Hvis han ringer også, så kan du bare melde han det, ikke svare.”

 

“Jeg bare vet at han kommer til å ringe snart, jeg tenker på det hver gang jeg ser på mobilen min, at det kanskje står at han har ringt!” Jeg må ha strammet musklene i beina uten å tenke over det, jeg er halvveis på vei til å reise meg fra benken, i irritasjon, eller frykt, eller hva faen det er. Marcel har helt eplejuice og mineralvann i et glass og satt det foran meg, og nå kjenner jeg hånden hans på overarmen, bare et rolig og stille grep på armen min. “Drikk litt, da”, sier han. 

 

“Men tror du ikke det er litt bedre om vi lander en plan? Han skal ikke få tak på deg. Jeg synes ikke han skal få si en dritt, jeg, før vi vet hvordan du skal gripe det an, jeg mener hvis du kommer til at du vil si han noe en dag. Men før det, bare skriv at det ikke passer, for det passer faktisk ikke. Det passer jævlig dårlig, for det stresser deg. Det er det siste du trenger.” Even drar meg litt nærmere seg, forsiktig, med den samme armen som han har hatt rundt meg en stund her nå. 

 

“Hva mener du med plan, egentlig?” Marcel ser interessert på Even, han heller opp den samme epledrikken i enda et glass og setter det ved siden av asjetten hans. 

 

“Jeg mener at hvis han ringer, så vet Isak hva han skal gjøre, svare eller ikke svare. Han vet hva han skal skrive, eller ikke skrive. Og så mener jeg at hvis Isak en dag er den som ringer, så vet han hva han ikke skal godta noe som helst av. Vi må planlegge hva han skal gjøre hvis faren hans gjør de typiske tingene han gjør.”

 

“Men… har egentlig faren din hjulpet deg med ting før, Isak? Eller dere, da, har han pleid å hjelpe med praktiske ting, hvis du har vært syk, for eksempel?” Marcels blikk vandrer mellom oss, ikke sensasjonslysten eller noe, bare som om han prøver å forstå hva som er greia med pappa, og med oss.

 

“Penger. Han overfører penger til meg. Og ringer for å spørre om jeg besøker mamma, om det er lenge siden sist. Ikke så mye mer enn det.” Jeg drikker noen slurker fra glasset, og blir sittende og dra fingeren nedover i duggen på utsiden av glasset. “Det virket som om Otto syns det var en god ide om jeg snakker med pappa, men… jeg vet ikke ass. Det er bare noen ting jeg ikke har lyst til å høre på, gidder ikke høre på han. Må jeg egentlig vente på at han ringer? Kan jeg ikke bare si til han at han ikke skal kontakte meg?” Jeg snakker høyere igjen, jeg merker det på hvordan jeg har rettet meg opp i ryggen og hvordan jeg presser luften hardt gjennom hvert eneste ord.

 

“Men… jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor du må snakke med ham? Hvorfor må Isak snakke med faren, da? Hvis han ikke er en støtte, eller sånn som jeg forstår dere, så er det jo enda verre, han gjør ting verre for Isak og gjør ham sint og redd?” Marcel gir seg ikke, han har lagt underarmene på bordet og lener seg frem mot oss, det er en liten gnist av noe i de brune øynene hans.

 

“Nei… Jeg må jo ikke det, sikkert. Men det var noe han Otto sa som… makes sense, egentlig. At jeg har et valg, på en måte? Jeg må ikke fortsette å ha den greia med faren min at han kan komme med sine råd og at jeg hører på han og føler at alt jeg gjør er feil… eller at jeg må prøve å gjøre det han sier. Eller, det var kanskje ikke akkurat det Otto sa, da.” Stemmen min forsvinner litt, jeg fader ut på en måte, rett inn i en ugjennomtrengelig haug med tanker som jeg ikke har oversikt over.

 

“Men jeg føler egentlig at det er ganske mye som er veldig rett i livet mitt nå. Jeg blir så forbanna sint når han snakker ned de tingene som er best i livet mitt, han kjenner meg jo ikke engang. Akkurat det hadde det vært fint å få sagt.”

 

Even betrakter  hendene våre, stryker på min med tommelen sin. 

Nå ser han på Marcel. “Isak  _ må _ jo ikke snakke med han, men … noen ganger når man er sint på noen, så er det kanskje bra å si ifra. Kanskje det er en del av det man må gjøre for å få det bedre, liksom.” Even snur seg mot meg. “Og, jeg vet da faen, men hvis han begynner å ringe og ringe, sende meldinger og holde på, sånn typ ‘hvis ikke du svarer nå, så må jeg komme og sjekke at du lever’, da blir det kanskje stressende for deg å ikke svare også. Jeg forsto den greia som at du kan gi faren din to muligheter: enten så lar han deg få fortelle hvordan alt var for deg, hva du følte, hvordan du ble svikta, uten at han får lov til å kritisere deg eller være uenig eller noe sånt - eller så kan han drite og dra, da vil du ikke ha noe mer kontakt med han.”

 

Jeg knipser borti mobilen min så skjermen lyser opp og den gjør en slakk halv runde rundt seg selv på bordflaten. Jeg ser at det er flere messengervarsel der, vibrasjonsløse meldinger som er kommet uten at jeg har fått det med meg.

 

Jeg skyver mobilen mot siden av bordet, kikker fort på Even. “Det er sikkert bare Jonas”, sier jeg. “Han ringte jo. Det var sikkert noe han skulle fortelle, eller noe.”

 

“Terje Valtersen. Det er din far?” Marcels stemme er plutselig langtrukken og dyp, full av overdrevne vokaler, som om han snakker gjennom et filter og fordreier stemmen. Eller kanskje det er ørene mine, eller hjernen, som ikke klarer mer av føkkings Terje Valtersen nå. Jeg lener hodet bakover, støtter det i ingenting, før jeg kjenner Evens arm i ryggen og hvordan han trekker meg inntil seg. Jeg lukker øynene mens Marcel leser fra den låste mobilskjermen. 

 

“‘Hei Isak. Kan du ikke svare på meldingen da? Jeg vil helst snakke med deg alene. Er du med Even hele tiden?’” Marcel leser med flat stemme, det er som om pappas ord blir ektere og styggere av å høre dem med den tyske aksenten hans. “De to neste er lange, det står prikk-prikk-prikk til slutt, men altså: ‘Jeg har lest en del på nettet. Du bør komme hjem. Hvis det er tidlige tegn til det samme…’”

 

Jeg rister på hodet, puster, ser på de skarpe, lysende neonstrekene som flimrer på innsiden av øyenlokkene mine, på hvor bøyde og skeive de er. Marcels stemme høres irritert ut nå, i alle fall ikke flat lenger. “Og den siste er ‘Her er en link du bør lese. Hva sa psykologen du gikk til? Hvilken medisin står…’”

 

“Baby, vi er her med deg, du er ikke alene. Han skal faen ikke få ødelegge mer”, sier Even med ansiktet nesten helt inntil mitt.

 

“Eh… nå ringer han.” Jeg åpner øynene motvillig, men jeg klarer ikke å se på noen av dem, jeg fester blikket i kanten på bordplaten i stedet. Marcel rister litt på telefonen, i min retning, tror jeg.

 

“Har du noen følelse for hva du vil gjøre?” spør Even meg med lav, mild stemme.

“Jeg skal ikke snakke med han”, mumler jeg. “Bare avvis han, da, Marcel. Eller bare la han ringe.”

 

Even løfter hånden fra ryggen min, legger den først på den ene skulderen, så på den andre, stryker og presser litt ned. 

“Jeg blir så jævlig sur av at han sender de meldingene! Trodde kanskje at skjønte det, men han skjønner jo faen ingenting.” Jeg holder hånden frem, jeg vil ha mobilen, jeg vil lese meldingene selv.

 

**Hei Isak. Kan du ikke svare på meldingen da? Jeg vil helst snakke med deg alene. Er du med Even hele tiden?**

 

**Jeg har snakket med en lege, han er enig i at du bør komme hjem. Hvis det er tidlige tegn til det samme som mamma så er det greit at du kommer deg i behandling. Jeg har sagt det før og jeg må nesten gjenta det når jeg ikke får snakket med deg om det.**

 

**Her er en link du bør lese. Hva sa psykologen du gikk til? Hvilken medisin står du på nå. Jeg antar du holder på å bli diagnostisert. Eller finner de ingenting? Det stemmer at du har vært hos lege, det var ikke bare noe Even sa? Jeg kommer til å ringe og det er veldig fint om du kan ta telefonen denne gangen.**

 

Det er det samme jævla greiene om igjen, det gjør meg så sikker på at det aldri kommer til å forandre seg, ikke ved at jeg gjør eller sier noe.

 

“‘Eller var det bare noe jeg sa?’” Even spytter nesten ordene ut. Han har lest samtidig som meg. Jeg snur meg mot ham, og jeg prøver egentlig å svelge det ned, men jeg klarer bare ikke å hindre alle tårene som veller frem, det kommer i et sånt sterkt trykk, jeg får ikke til å begrense det eller holde noe tilbake.

 

“Isak… elskling.” Even drar meg inn i en omfavnelse. Jeg enser såvidt at Marcel lener seg over bordet og tar mobilen fra hånden min, først da kjenner jeg hvor krampaktig jeg har holdt om den. Jeg legger ansiktet mot Evens hals og bare lar ham holde meg inntil seg, det er noe stort i meg som er lettet over at han vil det, på tross av at jeg vet at det er akkurat det han vil. Som om pappa føkker med tankene mine med de små tastetrykkene sine og alle de korte setningene.

 

Marcel lager en liten lyd, et lite kremt eller noe, mumler noe om unnskyld, eller at det kanskje var litt impulsivt, sorry.

 

“Svarte du han?” spør Even. Det er overraskelse i stemmen hans, eller kanskje engstelse. 

Marcel kremter igjen, men jeg orker ikke å snu meg mot ham, jeg vil bare ha dette trygge mørket rundt ansiktet, det er det eneste jeg har lyst til å forholde meg til akkurat nå.

“Unnskyld, Isak, jeg tenkte ikke skikkelig, jeg tenkte ikke på at det ikke går an å slette.” Stemmen hans treffer meg likevel, som små dult mot skulderen og overarmen.

 

“Marcel, hva skrev du?” spør Even. Han holder meg fortsatt fast i omfavnelsen. Jeg merker hvordan han har stivnet litt til i kroppen, som om han tror at dette kan bli verre enn det allerede er. Marcel flytter på seg, lener seg over bordet, tror jeg, kanskje han rekker mobilen til Even, jeg vet ikke. Jeg snur litt på meg, leser på skjermen sammen med Even, som i sted.

 

**Meg**

**Jeg blir sint av dine meldinger. Jeg liker ikke at du antyder ting om even som ikke stemmer. Det er bra for meg at Even er her. Ikke ring. Jeg ringer deg hvis jeg har lyst til å snakke med deg eller hvis jeg vil informere deg om noe om min behandling.**

 

Jeg klarer ikke la være å le, selv om det føles merkelig, jeg har fremdeles tårer som renner i spor nedover kinnene. “Herregud Marcel”, er alt jeg får til å si i latterbølgen, jeg bøyer meg inn mot Even igjen og kjenner hvordan armene hans lukker seg rundt meg igjen, som i sted.

 

Even ser litt spørrende på meg, smiler prøvende.

Han kaster et blikk på Marcel. “Det var .. en bra melding, da, når du først skulle skrive noe på Isaks vegne, mener jeg.” “Eller … hva synes du?” Han vender seg mot meg igjen. Jeg nikker, først bare inn mot Evens hals, men så snur jeg meg, jeg må bare se Marcels ansiktsuttrykk også. Han ser så vidt opp på meg, munnen er en ukarakteristisk tynn strek. “Du burde helt serr ikke gjøre sånn, Marcel… men takk, I guess.” Jeg løfter ansiktet mot Even, beveger litt på leppene, jeg har lyst på et kyss, bare føle noe vanlig. Even smiler, bøyer seg inn mot meg og kysser meg varsomt.

 

Jeg kikker bort på mobilen, jeg så det i øyekroken da skjermen lyste opp. Det er pappa, han har svart. Ett eneste ord. “Ok.”

 

«Herregud. ‘Ok’. Er det mulig?» Even rister på hodet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan var det å henge med dem under denne brunchen?   
> Vi blir jo så glade, for å gjenta oss selv, for ei lita reaksjon fra dere ❤️


	63. Professor Valtersen and Mr. Bech Næsheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even kommer for å møte Isak, første dag på universitetet igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi fortsetter med ganske korte tidsintervaller, det skjer mye hver dag nå i livet til Isak og Even.   
> Nå er vi dagen etter Nord-Tysklands kanskje mest intense brunch, på Isaks første dag tilbake på universitetet.

“Hei Even!” Det høres ut som det er sommerfugler i stemmen til mamma når hun svarer på anropet mitt. 

 

Det er så rart hvordan det kan virke så lenge siden jeg snakket med henne, som om minst to årstider må ha passert.

 

“Hei mamma. Hvordan går det?” Jeg vil at min stemme skal høres like glad ut. 

 

“Jo, det går fint. Jeg har kaffepause i solen akkurat nå.” 

 

_ Ja, det kunne jeg jo på en måte høre. Jeg vil at du skal fortsette å ha det fint.  _

 

“Så digg da.”

 

“Og du da, og Isak?”

 

_ Og jeg da, og Isak? Det åpner opp et skred i meg. Kanskje jeg kunne snakket med deg om det i timevis, mamma. Om hvor bra vi har det, om at jeg er sliten og redd. _

 

“Sorry at jeg ikke har ringt tilbake før.”

 

“Det går fint, det. Du har jo sendt meldinger. Men fortell, da.”

 

“... Ja.” Jeg kremter, rensker stemmen. “Jeg tror jeg klarer å støtte han. Det er jo på en måte det jeg er her for nå.”

 

“Det tviler jeg ikke på at du klarer. Hvordan går det med han, eller er det noe du ikke skal utlevere, sånn som du sa før du dro fra Barcelona?”

 

“Faren hans, han er så kjip, mamma.”

 

“Faren hans? Hvordan da?”

 

Jeg må stable tankene på plass, egentlig har jeg bare lyst til å synke sammen, og at hun skal vite alt allerede.

“Han tar han ikke på alvor. Han har alltid trodd at han vet best, at han kan bestemme om det Isak føler er det rette å føle, eller ikke.”

 

“Har Isak mye kontakt med han nå?”

 

“Nei, ikke mye. Han vil egentlig ikke ha det … På en måte er faren hans en stor del av grunnen til at han ikke har det bra.”

 

“Hva er det han har gjort?” spør mamma alvorlig. 

 

“Nei, ikke noe sånt stort han har gjort, ikke én stor hemmelighet, liksom, men moren hans har jo vært mye syk, psykisk syk…” Jeg drar litt på akkurat det. “Og når Isak ble redd, eller bare trengte vanlig foreldre-oppmerksomhet, så kjeftet faren på han. Når moren var syk, så så hun jo ikke Isak. Hun hadde noen ganger noen greier for seg som må ha vært jævlig skummelt. Og Isak var et lite barn som måtte dekke over, og hele tiden passe på hvordan han oppførte seg for at ikke hun skulle bli stressa. Tenk da, hvis han var redd, så prøvde ingen å roe og trøste han, faren ydmyka han isteden. Sånn typisk var at han sa at alt egentlig var normalt, at det var Isak som var et umulig barn som måtte skjerpe seg. Fy faen, mamma, skjønner du?” Stemmen min er fortvilet, det kan jeg også høre. 

  
  


“Uff, ja. Det her høres jo ordentlig alvorlig ut. Har…”

 

“Det er det! Og nå begynner det på en måte å gå ordentlig opp for han at alt det her ikke, ikke, var normalt.”

 

“Så dette er ikke noe dere har snakket noe særlig om før, men …”

 

“Nei! Ikke så mye, nei, for han har jo liksom ikke tenkt at det var noe å snakke om.”

 

“Men har det skjedd noe nå i Göttingen, som har trigget det?”

 

“Ja… vi vet ikke helt hva det er. Men kanskje litt det at han har følt seg alene noen ganger, siden han er borte hjemmefra, og så har det minnet han på hvordan han var alene når ingen tok seg av han da han var liten. Og så har han en romkamerat, Marcel. De har blitt ganske godt kjent. Og Marcel har også hatt en skikkelig kjip barndom, med en stefar som var voldelig mot moren hans.”

 

“Oi, så fælt...Men du, vennen min, så bra at du er der for Isak nå.” 

 

“Selvfølgelig… Men faren hans … han respekterer meg ikke. Han …” Jeg ser en stripe med sikksakk-mønster i omgivelsene plutselig. Det er ikke et tegn på at jeg hallusinerer, men at jeg er stressa, at jeg må chille.

 

“Hva? Hvordan da?”

Jeg kan høre den skeptiske minen hun setter opp.  _ Mamma, kan vi ikke drikke den kaffen sammen nå?  _

 

“At Isak ville hatt det bedre uten meg. At jeg bare er en byrde for han. Jeg med alle problemene mine. At han må huske på at han er ung og ikke ødelegge livet sitt. At han burde flytte hjem, ikke være med meg nå når han ikke har det bra. At han egentlig burde gjøre det slutt med meg.”

_ Hvordan faen våger han å komme med alt det pisset der? Hvorfor inni helvete må jeg la det gå inn på meg?  _

Det er sol ute, grønnfargen overalt blir klarere og mer intens for hver dag som går. Egentlig kunne jeg gått rundt og knipset utallige bilder av nyansene, fanget inn det yrende livet som kjemper seg forbi alle stengslene, de fortsatt dritkalde nettene, forurensningen, de harde vindkastene noen ganger ser ut som de så lett som ingenting kunne røsket opp de skjøre, spirende stilkene. Jeg kunne registrert hvordan grønnfargen likevel bare blir mer intens, hvordan den viser fingeren til all motstanden, hvor sinnsykt vakkert det er, samlet det inn til stillbilder jeg kan bruke i et senere prosjekt. Men det er som om en idiot har satt på feil kameralinse i dag. Alt ser blassere ut, hindrene forstørres.  

 

“Sier han de tingene her, Even?” Det dirrer i stemmen hennes.

 

“Omtrent. Ikke til meg, da, men til Isak, på meldinger.”

 

“Men du vet at det ikke er sånn for Isak? Du…”

 

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Vi har det…” Hvordan skal jeg i det hele tatt forklare det?  _ Forklare at det nesten ikke går en dag der det ikke verker i meg etter å si: Ingen har noen gang vært lykkeligere enn så sinnsykt lykkelige som vi er sammen.  _ “Vi har det kjempebra, mamma. Det er ingen som forstår hverandre så bra som det vi gjør.”

 

Hun ler litt. “Så fint. Vi ser hvor bra dere er for hverandre. Det er jeg sikker på at andre som er glad i dere også vet.”

 

“Vi er sammen hele tiden her nå. Vi snakker mye om alt … og han har fått en psykolog på universitet. Jeg har vært der med han i timene.”  

_ Baby-Even som har lyst på anerkjennelse av mammaen sin. _

 

“Oi, det var raskt!”

 

“Ja, jeg vet, veldig raskt. Han er ikke sånn superformell, ikke i det hele tatt. Jeg har til og med sagt at jeg er bipolar, det måtte bare bli sånn. Men det virket ikke som han endret big time på inntrykket sitt av meg av den grunn .”

 

“Ser du? Alle er ikke sånn i helsevesenet.”

 

“Jeg har ikke sagt at  _ alle  _ er sånn. Men faren hans, hva slags inntrykk har du egentlig?” spør jeg fort.

 

“Nå spør du litt vanskelig. Vi har jo bare så vidt møtt han, pappa og jeg, én gang.”

 

“Ja, men et inntrykk fikk du vel likevel?”

 

“Høflig, korrekt … litt distansert kanskje”, sier mamma litt motvillig. “Men at han sier de tingene om deg, Even, og om forholdet deres…” 

 

“Jeg vet jeg ikke burde la det gå inn på meg.”

Men det er for sent. Nå bølger det seg allerede gjennom kroppen min, mens mamma leter etter de rette ordene, oppi sinnet sitt, sinnet på mine vegne. 

 

“Men selvfølgelig går det inn på deg. Det er ikke noe feil med deg fordi det gjør det.” 

 

“Det er jo faren hans, liksom”, hakker stemmen min fram. 

 

“Ja, nettopp. Jeg blir så sint, for det er det siste du fortjener, vennen min.” Stemmen hennes blir lav. Jeg må klemme telefonen inntil øret for å høre henne. “Jeg ser hvor fin du er med Isak, jeg ser hvordan han ser på deg, og all gjensidigheten mellom dere.”

 

“Du blir sånn løvemamma du nå,” smiler jeg inn i røret, for egentlig har jeg lyst til at hun fortsetter å si ting som trykker på den rette tåreknappen, men universitetsområdet tårner nå opp foran meg.

 

Hun ler. “Men jeg vet at du vet at alt det jeg sa er sant.”

 

“Nå er jeg snart på universitetet. Det er Isaks første dag tilbake… etter alt. Jeg skal møte han på instituttet hans.”

 

“Ok, men du, jeg hører at du er sliten, og det er virkelig ikke noe rart.”

 

“Jeg passer på meg selv.”

 

“Jeg vet du gjør det. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt å spørre om du er nøye med medisiner og sånn. Det gjorde jeg jo lenge etter jeg burde ha sluttet med det, men…”

 

“Jeg er sliten… og jeg er redd for å bli syk, selv om jeg gjør alt jeg kan for ikke å bli det,” sier jeg fort. 

 

Det blir stille. Hva skal hun si, liksom? Hva kan hun si?

 

“I forgårs var Isak og jeg på et sted der … puh.. nei, jeg kan ikke si det før jeg har snakket med han om det er greit, men i alle fall, det var et sted hvor det skjedde noe ikke bra, og så dro vi tilbake dit, så han kunne få perspektiv på det. Han… fikk en sterk reaksjon, men det gikk bra.”

 

“Så bra. Og da var det sikkert utrolig bra at du var der sammen med han. Men du, kanskje du skal tillate deg en dag hvor du bare slapper av, hviler hjernen helt. Det er jeg sikker på at Isak vil forstå.”

 

“Mhm. Ja, men vi sover da, vi sover bra hver natt, nesten bedre enn noen gang, skjønner ikke helt det, men det er jo bra.”

 

“Dere er vel utslitte da, og så har dere det trygt når dere er sammen bare dere to?”

 

“Mhm. Men du, nå er jeg utenfor, jeg må legge på.”

 

Vi småsnakker litt. Jeg rekker å legge tingene tilbake på plass i meg, samle meg, finne tilbake til en ro, til at smilet mitt er lett å få frem, før vi legger på. 

 

**Meg**

**Baby nå er jeg utenfor Institut für Theoretische Physik**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

**kommer ned! Holger sier han vil hilse på deg så du må bli med opp**

 

**Meg**

**Ok, jeg skal hilse på veilederen din! Men jeg vil kysse først**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

**Ganske sikker på at det er mest høflig om du hilser på han først ass!**

 

**Meg**

**What? Jeg trodde du skulle komme ned først og at vi kunne kysse. Men ok, alt for deg baby, og for Holger. Jeg går inn nå**

 

“Så det var  _ meg  _ du ville kysse! Det er betryggende da!” Isaks stemme kommer fra like bak meg, jeg kjenner armene hans rundt livet omtrent samtidig som jeg registrerer at han allerede er her nede.

 

Jeg snur meg rundt i armene hans. “Halla, baby”, sier jeg, før jeg nærmer meg munnen hans med min.  _ Jeg vil kysse deg, baby. Jeg trenger å kysse deg _ .

Isak løfter hånden til ansiktet mitt, stryker over kinnet med tommelen. “Hei”, smiler han, før han lener seg helt inn og svarer på kysset mitt.

 

Det er så sinnsykt godt. Jeg kan jo klare alt bare vi kysser. Det føles sånn, selv om jeg vet et sted i meg at det er en sannhet med modifikasjoner. 

“Hvordan har det gått?” spør jeg etter vi har avsluttet det langsomme kysset. 

Første dagen tilbake for Isak, jeg prøver å se etter svaret i ansiktet hans. 

“Det har gått greit, egentlig. Jeg har ikke jobbet så mye, har sett litt på hva de andre har gjort i det siste… snakket litt med dem.” Isak rynker litt på overleppen, av sin egen ineffektivitet, kanskje.

 

“Ok. Gikk det greit å møte de andre, ingen teite spørsmål?” Jeg stryker ham over kinnet og lar deretter hånden gli gjennom håret hans en gang. Han nikker, smiler litt, løfter litt på haken som om han ber om enda et kyss fra meg.

 

“Enda et kyss? Er du sikker?” ler jeg.

“Mhm. Ganske sikker.”

Vi kysser igjen. Jeg legger en arm i nakken hans. Det gnistrer så deilig i magen. Når jeg åpner øynene, ser jeg skiltet igjen,  _ Institut für Theoretische Physik.  _ Det er her vi står. 

“Jeg elsker deg”, mumler jeg mot leppene hans. 

“Er du sikker?” hvisker han tilbake, men han smiler, det kan jeg kjenne mot munnen min.

“Sikrere enn de sikreste ting noen har funnet ut der inne noen gang”, svarer jeg og nikker sløvt mot bygningen. Det får Isak til å le, og mumle noe om relativitet, før han kysser meg på halsen og hvisker at han elsker meg også.

“Jeg har savnet deg”, sier jeg med et stort smil. Det er jo sant, men det var ikke noe vondt savn. Det er bare noen timer siden han litt motvillig løsnet seg fra armene mine i sengen. 

“Har du bare vært hjemme?”

“Ja. Jeg tenkte jeg skulle være flink jeg også, så litt gjennom noen greier til den jævla eksamenen jeg mangler. Men det er egentlig ikke så mye å forberede seg til. Jeg må bare møte opp!” sier jeg og løfter øyebrynene i en oppgitt mine over meg selv. Egentlig brukte jeg opp mest tid på å være ekstremt treig med alt, fra å lage meg kaffe, til å dusje og komme meg ut av huset. 

“Du fikser den i år, baby.” Isak lar hånden gli nedover armen min, helt til han finner hånden min.

 

Det får meg til å smile, at han sier det, men jeg kjenner et gufs under et sted. Jeg kan ikke være sikker på noen ting. 

“Så du har fortalt veilederen din om meg?” 

“Ja? Var det dumt?” Isak ser litt spørrende på meg.

“Dumt? Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Hva har du sagt, da?” Jeg koser nesa mi inntil hans en gang. 

“Nei… det ble litt rart, for han lurte på om jeg var bedre… og jeg visste ikke helt hva han trodde. I alle fall. Jeg fortalte at det er noen… angstgreier, da. Og at kjæresten min er her nå, og at jeg synes det er veldig bra.”

“Så modig du er, som sa det, sa hva det er. Hva… hvordan reagerte han, på det og på at du har en  _ boy _ friend?”

Isak ler litt. “Nei… han var litt sånn ‘oh… your boyfriend’, men så sa han bare ‘well, I’m very glad that he could come to support you’, et eller annet sånt og så begynte han å snakke om at det ikke er så uvanlig at studenter opplever angst eller depresjon. Så… det gikk jo bra…”

“Så bra!” sier jeg og kremter litt, tar en stor slurk av vannflasken min. “Han høres ok ut, da.”

“Men ikke kall han for Holger, da. Herr Reschke, må vi si.”

“Jeez. Jeg kommer til å si Holger, det er mye lettere å uttale.”

“Du kommer til å være kjempehøflig, Herr Bech Næsheim.” Isak klyper meg på den ene rumpeballen, og dulter borti meg med skulderen.

“Ok da. Du kan klype meg i rumpeballen hver gang jeg skal si Herr Reschke. Men kan jeg se plassen din også?”

«Ja, selvsagt! Jeg skal diskret legge hånden min på rumpa di mens du prater med veilederen min! Vi kan gå inn på plassen min etterpå? Tror Timo har lyst til å hilse på deg også. Det er forresten noe du kan hjelpe meg med!» Isak ser oppfordrende på meg.

“Hva da?” 

«Ok… det er litt flaut.. men han som sitter innerst, i rommet der jeg har plassen min… jeg vet ikke hva han heter. Det er liksom litt sent å spørre om det nå… men du kan jo spørre han!»

“Ok, fornavn, håper jeg. Du går ikke rundt og sier ‘herr ditt og datt’ til de andre studentene? De får ikke hjerteattakk av at jeg rekker fram hånda og sier ‘Even’?”

«Tror kanskje de ville sett litt rart på deg om du bare ‘Herr Even, Isak’s boyfriend’»

“Å nei. Nå kommer jeg til å få latterkrampe uansett. ‘Hi. I’m sir Even, sir Isak’s boyfriend’, liksom.”

«Synes det er litt hot, jeg. Ridder Even, liksom. Modig ridder med lanse… works for me.» Isak blunker og lar tungespissen gli fort over underleppen.

“Du… apropos hot, jeg bare vet at du er sinnsykt sexy når du sitter på plassen din og studerer. Er det en måte vi kan få Timo og han duden du ikke vet hva heter til å gå ut av rommet? Så kan vi ha oss der, baby.”

Isak ser på meg, hever øyenbrynene litt, det ser ut som om han holder litt latter tilbake. “Det er faktisk lunsj snart. Da er de i mensaen i tre kvarter. Stort sett. Hva tror du om det, sir Næsheim?”

 

“Jeg synes det høres ut som en gave til oss fra Gud, sir. Kanskje du kan ta på deg Julius Cæsar-kostymet ditt også.” Jeg ler, før jeg gir ham nok et lite kyss på munnen. Men så kommer det over meg: alt fra den brunchen. “Nei, sorry for at jeg minte deg på alt det der. Men, serr, at de stikker og spiser og vi får rommet for oss selv, det er perfekt.” 

“Det går bra ass. Jeg pleier faktisk å ha på meg det kostymet når jeg jobber.”

“Tenkte meg det. Men, skal vi gå inn da, så jeg rekker å hilse på og chatte litt med Holger og de andre, før vi skal innvie plassen din sånn ordentlig, sir Isak.» Jeg tar tak i hånden hans, kysser den så galant jeg klarer.

“Han har bestilt kaffe til kontoret sitt, tror han ser for seg at vi skal sitte litt der og… småprate.” Isak lager en liten grimase, og dytter opp sidedøren han kom ut av med skulderen.

«Ok! Det blir litt gøy, da. Jeg lover å være en sjarmerende og høflig kjæreste, ikke en barnslig og uhøflig en.» 

 

Jeg følger etter ham inn gjennom døren. Kanskje jeg ikke er  _ så _ sliten likevel. Nå føles jo ting lett. Jeg tror egentlig ikke mamma ble så bekymra heller. «Jeg skal hilse fra mamma, forresten. Jeg snakka med henne på veien hit.»

«Takk! Hva syns hun da, om at du dro rett hit fra Barcelona?» Isak harker litt, klarner stemmen. «Koselig at hun ringte, da», legger han fort til.

«Det var jeg som ringte. Men hva hun synes om det, det har jeg egentlig ikke spurt henne om. Tror hun bare forsto at det skulle jeg.»

Isak ser på meg, et langt blikk, mens vi går oppover trappen. «Var det en bra samtale? Eller, det er egentlig alltid det med henne, er det ikke?» sier han til slutt.

«Ja, eller, jo det er som regel det. Jeg kan føle meg litt ego noen ganger, da, litt bortskjemt. Vi snakker så mye om meg. Jeg tenker alltid at jeg skal spørre litt mer om henne og pappa, men det blir mest til at vi snakker om meg.» Jeg smiler, stryker ham litt i nakken.  _ Hva tenker du om det?  _ Han har aldri spurt om samtalen vår var bra før, ikke sånn. Kanskje han vil snakke med henne han også.

“Du ville jo ha spurt, om du merket at hun trengte det, det tror jeg. Hun har lyst til å høre om deg, det er jo ikke ego det, at du snakker om dine greier med moren din.”

«Du kunne også snakket med henne. Ikke at jeg tror du vil det, altså. Men du kunne gjort det, snakket om dine ting. Det trenger ikke bare være hvis det har med meg å gjøre, hvis du er bekymra for meg. Bare så du vet det.»

Isak rykker litt på leppene, det er et slags smil. “Tror kanskje ikke Ingrid akkurat har lyst til å høre om alle mine greier, da, Even.”

“Hun har det, Isak. Jeg lover deg. Hvorfor skulle hun ikke ha det?”

“Nei… men hvorfor skulle hun bry seg, liksom… eller hun bryr seg jo, jeg skjønner jo det, men hun har jo ikke lyst til å bruke tiden sin på … andre sine problemer, eller hva jeg skal kalle det.”

“Du er jo ikke hvem som helst akkurat. Hun har jo kjent deg i fem år. Hun er glad i deg, det vet jeg. Hun bryr seg ikke bare fordi at hun vet hvor viktig du er for meg.”

“Men du må… du må slutte, jeg blir stressa.” Isak ser ned på skoene sine, han er rød i kinnene.

“Unnskyld… det var ikke meningen å stresse deg. Blir det litt sånn rar kontrast, når jeg liksom sier at mamma er bra å prate med, eller hvordan jeg skal si det?”

“Nei… eller det er jo det, men det er jeg så ferdig med, på en måte, mamma, hun er sånn, det er greit, jeg kan ikke gjøre noe med det uansett. Men når du bare ‘Isak, hun er glad i deg’ og sånn… det er … vet ikke.” Han stopper opp litt, halvveis mellom etasjene.

 

_ Det er trist at det stresser ham, dét av alle ting.  _ “Ok, elskling. Det var bare et innfall, eller jeg tenkte at kanskje det var bra om du snakket med noen andre hjemme, for når du kommer tilbake er jo ikke Marcel der, ikke Otto. Men vi trenger ikke å snakke mer om det nå. Nå skal vi jo treffe han Holger, Herr Reschke, og jeg skal være høflig og sjarmerende.” Jeg strekker armen mot ham, legger den i siden hans et øyeblikk.  

 

“Skal vi ikke ta med oss Marcel hjem?” Isak sperrer øynene liksom sjokkert opp. “Jeg har jo tenkt å bruke han til å ta telefonen min for alltid. Men han kan sikkert gjøre det herfra også, han kan sikkert bare bli her.”

“Han hadde sikkert gått med på å bo sammen med oss på ubestemt tid også. Det virker nesten ikke som han blir irritert av at vi er litt ekskluderende noen ganger, vi er jo det, kliner når vi føler for det og sånn.”

“Er han ikke bare glad for at vi har det fint, da?”

“Jo, selvfølgelig. Men hvorfor sa ikke alle det om Magnus og Vilde også, da? Det er ikke alltid man er hypp på å se på at andre utveksler spytt, liksom. Eller, nei, det var en stygg måte å si det på. Jeg tar det tilbake. Det er sikkert vakkert å se på at vi kysser.”

“Marcel er sykt tolerant, da. Har du hørt han si noe særlig negativt, sånn om folk han kjenner? Jeg kommer ikke på noe. Og han er jo veldig sånn åpen for at folk gjør ting på forskjellig måte, så lenge de er snille, liksom. Tror han bare fader det vekk jeg, når vi kliner, eller hvis han hører oss på rommet, eller noe.”

“Jeg tror han blir inspirert av det til å lage stor kunst, Shakespeare-nivå.” 

“Shit, kanskje vi er en case for han!”

“Vi trenger ikke rekruttere flere observatører. Marcel holder på allerede. Men du, før vi går inn, så må jeg si en ting, fordi jeg kjenner deg.”

“Fordi du kjenner meg?” Isak legger hodet litt på skeive, venter på hva jeg skal si.

“Jeg kommer ikke til å si flere ganger det med at du kan snakke med mamma, siden du ble stressa av det. Men du må vite at jeg mener det helt alvorlig. Og du må si fra til meg, hvis du merker at du vil det. Ok?” Jeg ser på ham så utfordrende som jeg klarer.

Isak nikker såvidt. “Ok. Det er ikke en dårlig idé, eller at jeg ikke har lyst til å snakke med henne, altså. Jeg skal tenke litt på det, jeg skal si det, om jeg vil.”

“Bra.” Jeg gir ham en klem, og kysser ham i håret en gang. Jeg elsker den følelsen av håret hans mot leppene mine. 

 

“Klar for klein småprat?” 

“Jeg tror det blir gøy, jeg.”

 

*

“Han var kul han, da!” sier jeg lavt til Isak idet vi velter ut av kontoret til professor Reschke.

“Herregud, jeg var så sykt glad for at du var der når han begynte å snakke om Munchmuseet og alle de kulturgreiene, hva skulle jeg sagt da, hvis han hadde spurt meg om det?”

“Du er fysikkstudent, ikke kunststudent, liksom, eller humaniora eller noe sånt. Det er ingen som forventer at du skal interessere deg for eller kunne noe om sånne ting uansett. Du kan si du aldri har hørt om Munch, og folk synes det bare er søtt, fysikknerden, liksom.”

“Han er jo fysiker selv, han hadde ikke syns det var søtt, ass! Når han bare ‘have you seen the self portrait, he was a handsome man, but very lonely’, og det eneste bildet jeg liksom ser for meg er Skrik.”

Jeg må smile. “Du, spurte han før i dag hva jeg driver med, om jeg også er student?”

“Eh… ja.. han spurte litt om deg. Hvorfor det?”

Jeg ser triumferende på ham. “Ok, så han ville forberede seg på litt smalltalk. Han viste garantert ikke hvem Munch var før fem minutter før vi kom inn på kontoret hans. Han bare skrev ‘norwegen kunstner’, eller hva det heter, i Google og så kom Munch opp, og det bildet.”

“What? Tror du det? Er professor Reschke en smalltalkmester som googler taktisk på forhånd? Det er jo dritlurt!”

“Alle realfagsnerder burde jo gjøre det! Er du takknemlig for tipset?” 

“Ja! Bare liksom gi meg fem minutter før du kommer inn på rommet i kveld, sånn at jeg får googla noe vi kan snakke om. Noe som imponerer deg.”

Jeg ler, klarer ikke å stoppe. “Du er så sinnsykt søt. Og du trenger ikke å google for å imponere meg, ass. Du imponerer meg hele tiden uansett, både når du sier noe … og når du kler av deg.” Jeg hvisker det siste, av en eller annen grunn, ser meg litt rundt før jeg klyper ham i rumpeballen. 

“Du er inhabil, baby. Det er jobben din å synes at jeg er søt og imponerende.” 

“Nei! Jeg er ikke inhabil. Jeg er mot den ideen der om at forelskelse er en rus, at kjærlighet gjør blind og alt det der. Det er motsatt. Du ser mye klarere. Du ser alle de vakre tingene i en person som ingen andre ser, men de er der, alle skattene, alt det som gjør deg unik og fantastisk. Jeg mener det.”

Isak har stoppet midt i den lange korridoren vi går bortover, han har snudd seg mot meg og fanger meg inn i armene sine. “Det mener jeg også”, sier han, helt stille mot øret mitt.

“Gjør du?” hvisker jeg. Herregud, så glad det gjør meg at han mener det.

“Jeg vet at hvis jeg skulle beskrive deg, liste opp alle de tingene som gjør at jeg elsker deg, så ville det vært en uendelighet med masse små ting som kanskje ingen andre noensinne ville kommet på å nevne, eller som ingen andre noensinne har oppdaget eller sett i deg. Men for meg er det kanskje de viktigste tingene, det som gjør at du er uunværlig.” 

Det treffer en nerve i meg, hardt, noe uendelig godt, men også noe annet, en tristhet? Jeg skjønner ikke. Øynene mine fylles opp av noen tårer. “Du, jeg blir litt stum. Det var så fint sagt. Bare en liten programmeringsfeil”, legger jeg til og peker mot øynene mine. 

“Du vet at alle de fete programmererne legger til feil i programvaren sin, med vilje?”

“Så de kan hacke deg? Ellers så du trenger å kjøpe oppdateringer?”

“For å skape avhengighet og lojale brukere.” Isak smiler, lener seg mot meg for å kysse meg. “Eller, jeg vet ikke. Jeg må google det”, sier han.

Jeg smiler. “Jeg er glad du liker meg og programmeringsfeilene mine.”

“Alt. Alt med deg. Nesten alt, da.”

“Du trodde kanskje den gangen at jeg var Gud på ekte, helt føkkings fullkommen. Jeg lurte deg der.”

Isak ler, det virker som han ser for seg den dagen igjen, alt ved den. “Men”, sier han, litt alvorlig. “Du har egentlig aldri vært noe god på å lure meg. Du er egentlig bedre på å være ærlig. Så… falt aldri for det skjegget, sorry.”

“Det går bra. Jeg kan leve med det, at du ikke likte skjegget… ærlig… jeg følte meg litt sliten i dag, eller jeg er litt sliten kanskje, men nå føler jeg meg veldig bra, helt fra du møtte meg utenfor.” Jeg stryker ham over kinnet.  _ Du må vite hvordan jeg har det. Jeg liker jo å være åpen med deg om det. _

 

Isak ser intenst på meg, det er noe som har stoppet i ham, som om alt annet er skjøvet vekk i akkurat dette øyeblikket. “Er du sliten? Du må ikke bare passe på meg, vi må passe på at du ikke blir for sliten. Jeg… jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si det… men jeg tror jeg trenger at du forteller meg det, hodet mitt er så jævlig fullt av meg selv.” 

“Baby, jeg forteller deg. Men det går bra, ikke vær bekymra for meg.” Jeg fortsetter å stryke ham over kinnet, det mykner i hele meg av å se hvordan han ser på meg.

“Men...  ikke tro at du må late som om det går bra hvis det ikke gjør det. Jeg trenger å vite hvordan du har det, uansett, ok? Akkurat som vi pleier. Er du enig?” Isak legger hånden sin over min, som fremdeles ligger på kinnet hans.

“Jeg tenker aldri at jeg skal prøve å skjule det for deg.”

“Det er ikke det jeg mener. Jeg tror ikke at du ville skjult noe for meg… men jeg kjenner jo deg litt også.” Isak stopper opp litt, ser etter blikket mitt. “Jeg tror at du kunne tenkt at du er nødt til å ikke være sliten, eller at du må drite i at du kanskje må ta det litt rolig, fordi jeg har alle mine greier nå og fordi jeg trenger deg så mye nå. Eller?”

Han ser gjennom meg. “Litt kanskje”, sier jeg og merker blikket mitt har falt ned. Jeg tvinger meg til å løfte det igjen, møte hans. 

“Jeg gjør jo det, jeg trenger deg. Men du er der jo for meg, du er jo den viktigste støtten min, du har meg jo, selv om du må passe litt på deg selv også. Eller om det skulle skje at du blir syk. Du vet det?”

_ Jeg kan ikke bli syk nå, men ja, jeg vet jo det.  _ “Ja… jeg vet det.”

“Blir du trist av det, av å snakke om det?”

“Litt… Isak, det har gått inn på meg alt det faren din har sagt om meg likevel. Jeg … kan ikke noe for det. Mamma sa at det ikke betyr at det er noe feil med meg. Hun synes ikke det var noe rart. Men det er ikke farlig. Det går bra. Jeg lover.” Jeg gir etter for trykket, litt av det, så mye jeg kan i en gang på et fysikkinstitutt. Men fy faen så godt det er, å bare åpne meg for han som skjønner meg aller best.

“Faens pappa.” Isak står noen øyeblikk urørlig foran meg, tom, på en måte, uten kraft i kroppen. Så legger han armene rundt meg og holder meg helt tett inntil seg. “Du må si sånt til meg, du må ikke bare tenke det, du må fortelle det til meg. Jeg synes det er helt jævlig at han sier det om deg, jeg skjønner ikke hvordan han kan mene det. Men det er feil, det er helt feil. Alle som kjenner oss, alle som bryr seg om oss vet det.”

“Jeg vet. Og jeg har ikke tvilt et sekund på hva du mener, altså, du trodde ikke det, håper jeg?”

“Nei, jeg trodde ikke det. Men pappa kommer på en måte mellom oss likevel, selv om jeg blir så sint for alt han sier, så kommer han mellom oss når han kommer med de negative, dømmende drittkommentarene om deg.”

“Jeg ble … såra, men også sint, faktisk, det merket jeg da vi var oppe i tårnet, og i går også selvfølgelig. Men han kommer ikke mellom oss. Ingenting blir skada mellom oss.”

 

“Det er bare så unødvendig. Han slenger ut masse kommentarer og sårer deg, og ingenting av det stemmer, men han tror at det er sant likevel. Det gjør meg sint og jeg blir lei meg, eller fortvila, for jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg kan få han til å skjønne hvor vondt det gjør. Eller, det bryr han seg kanskje uansett ikke om.”

“Det er jo slemt mot deg også. Jeg tenker på det Otto sa, om at det er veldig viktig at man blir støtta av de rundt seg når man har det vanskelig, og at faren din jo i praksis prøver 

å motarbeide det for deg.”

“Du må love meg at du aldri lar han få jage deg vekk fra meg, eller lar han få bestemme noe over meg… hvis det skjer noe med meg og jeg ikke kan si selv hva jeg vil.”

“Isak… Vi må … lage samboeravtale eller noe sånt da. Jeg mener, vi kan jo ikke gifte oss på grunn av faren din, liksom. Men selvfølgelig kommer han aldri til å klare å jage meg bort fra deg. Aldri.”

“Det ville vært ganske sykt om du giftet deg med meg på grunn av faren min.” Isak blunker til meg, smiler litt. “Men kan vi ikke lage en sånn avtale da? Hva skal egentlig til for at man er hverandres nærmeste pårørende? Formelt, eller juridisk? Vi googler det etterpå.”

“Vi googler det. Jeg er keen på en sånn avtale uansett. Det er jo oss. Men får jeg se plassen din, eller?”

 

Det er fire arbeidsplasser i det lille kontorrommet. Isak nikker til en mørkhåret fyr som sitter på plassen nærmest døren, før han dytter døren igjen med foten og legger en arm rundt livet mitt. “Hi Timo”, sier han. “So, this is Even, my boyfriend.”

“Even”, sier jeg og strekker hånden mot ham. Timo reiser seg og tar hånden min, hilser med et fast og litt energisk håndtrykk. “How was it? Did he quiz you about Norwegian nature, or books or something?” spør han.

“He talked about art, you know the Norwegian artist Munch. It was actually quite fun talking to him. I mean he wasn’t  _ that _ nerdy.” Jeg ler. “Is he your supervisor as well?”

“That’s so typical! Like that time he invited us for lunch and wanted Isak to tell him about hiking trips in Norway. You were moving around on your chair the whole time and just nodded, remember Isak?” Timo ler litt, smiler til Isak.

“Han er en bra veileder, da”, sier Isak, til meg, litt utilpass plutselig. 

Jeg legger armen rundt livet hans, røsker litt i ham. “Yeah? He is a good supervisor?” Jeg smiler mot Timo. “You know, I’m so proud of him, doing a master in physics. That’s not the only reason why I’m proud of him though.”  

Isak ler og legger hånden på magen min, dytter liksom litt kilende i meg, han himler sikkert med øynene også.

“Isak’s a real talent, you know, I’ve benefited from those shared supervisor meetings, he just comes with really good insight that gives me new ideas for my project as well.”

“Ok…enough nice things, Timo. You have earned a coffee in the mensa tomorrow now.” Isak går et par skritt innover i rommet, mot sin egen pult.

Jeg smiler litt unnskyldende, på kødd, ‘you know, Isak’, liksom, før jeg følger etter ham videre innover i rommet. Det sitter en blond, kraftig fyr innerst ved vinduet, han har på seg headset og ser ut til å være intenst opptatt av noe på skjermen sin. Han ser kort opp på oss og mumler et “Hallo” mot Isak.

Jeg regner med det er han jeg skal finne ut av hva heter. “Even”, sier jeg og strekker armen ut mot ham, selv om han egentlig ikke har sett min vei ennå. Han trekker forundret headsettet ned fra hodet og reiser seg halvveis opp fra stolen. “Bist du der neue?” sier han.

“Eh.. sorry, I don’t speak German. I’m Even, Isak’s boyfriend. What’s your name?”

“Boyfriend? Oh. I didn’t think Isak had a … I’m Patrick. Patrick Witschel, hi.”

“Hi Patrick, nice to meet you”, sier jeg, selv om jeg i grunn ikke synes det er utpreget  _ nice _ . Han stirrer litt, ser lenge på meg, før han ser på Isak igjen. Isak legger armen rundt meg, jeg kjenner hånden hans på rumpa, før han klyper meg lett i den ene rumpeballen. 

“Mr Næsheim is just visiting, he’s just here for a few weeks.”

«Sir  _ Bech  _ Næsheim. My god, he’s so bad with names, can’t even get my name right. It’s good he’s so clever in physics, Mr..» som om jeg husker etternavnet hans, «...Veshell.» Jeg prøver å få denne seriøse duden til å smile, men tviler på at det vil funke. 

“Oh, so sorry Herr von Bech Næsheim, I really am so bad with that social stuff. Maybe I can practise names while we have lunch together? Tom? Peter?” Isaks fingertupper er under linningen på buksen min, han ser over skulderen mot Timo, før han ser avventende på Patrick. Han står fremdeles i en halvveis oppreist stilling, som om han egentlig bare vil sette seg igjen, men han smiler faktisk. “Do you like roleplaying?” spør han, entusiastisk.

«Well, I have only done it once, but yeah I really liked it. It was a bit scary as well, cause I got so involved, l was like, ‘who am I!’, I identified so much with the role.» Jeg ler litt. «It was a roleplay based on that Danish film, ‘Festen’, the Thomas Vinterberg film. I don’t know if you know it. Do you do historical stuff?» Jeg føler Isak sperrer opp øynene av all skravlingen min. De fingertuppene hans på huden min får meg til å smile innvendig.

“Are you kidding? Based on what.. a contemporary movie? Like… a murder mystery, or escape room, or something?” Patrick har reist seg skikkelig opp nå, han ser overrasket fra meg til Isak. “That’s cool, that sounds cool! Do you know H.P. Lovecraft? That’s what I do. Call of Chthulhu. You know… the octopus.”

“Ok, this is so not my thing”, bryter Isak inn. “But you try everything, don’t you, you are all in and try everything.” Han ser på meg, kremter litt. “But it sounds cool, sounds like fun”, legger han til, i retning vinduet og Patrick.

«I like trying things, he’s right about that. I only know Lovecraft by name. I haven’t read anything, but I’ll check it out now, man, since you say it’s cool.» Jeg stiller meg bak Isak, legger en hånd på den ene skulderen hans. Han synker litt inn mot meg, det går ikke an å se det, men det er som om tyngdepunktet i kroppen hans har skiftet mot meg.

“Was I weird just now? About you being the boyfriend? I’m sorry, I sometimes don’t really pick up on things, I just thought Isak was single, he works so much. Sorry if I was weird.” Patrick løfter hånden litt unnskyldende.

Timo ler, han har satt seg på kanten av pulten og bare rister på hodet. “Seriously, you should listen less to your strange podcasts! Isak has been talking about his boyfriend like everytime we have lunch!”

Åh. Selv om Isak er så privat som han er, så har han snakket om meg og oss.

«Don’t worry, Patrick, eh Mr Veksel, but thank you», sier jeg til ham. Takk for at ikke du er homofob, liksom. 

“Mensa?” Timo ser på oss. “Should we go?”

“Even probably just had breakfast at home. Er du sulten?” Isak dulter ertende borti meg.

Jeg rister på hodet, smiler til ham og blunker. «Og du?» spør jeg lydløst, former bare leppene. Han rister på hodet, smiler, og så blunker han selv, sånn sykt langsomt og demonstrativt. “Kanskje litt frukt”, sier han.

«Banan?» spør jeg og brekker ufrivillig opp i et smil.

“Mhm. Egentlig litt synd at du ikke liker det, jeg tok med. Men da er det mer til meg, da.” Isak skjelver i munnvikene, prøver sikkert å ikke smile for mye. “Maybe we join you for coffee later, ok. I’m going to show Even some stuff here first.” 

“Hey, don’t forget your card!” roper han etter Patrick, som har reist seg og gått mot døren uten å ta med holderen med studentkortet sitt. “Ellers får han ikke betalt.. og kommer opp igjen her, liksom.”

«Ok, nå vil jeg se pulten din først. Du må vise meg alt», beordrer jeg Isak idet han lukker døren bak Patrick. Øynene hans smalner og det er tydelig hvordan han anstrenger seg for å se helt jævlig seriøs ut i ansiktet, ingen smil, bare det store som ligger under og som hele tiden får leppene hans til å bevege seg.

“Med glede, Sir  _ Bech _ Næsheim.” 

«Herregud, så fort du lærer bare det er litt banan involvert, forventning om banan.»

“Jeg tror faktisk at det er noe pavlovsk.” Han tar hånden min og løfter den til munnen, gnir fingrene mine langs leppene sine og lar tungen treffe undersiden av dem. “Eller kanskje jeg bare er sulten.” 

«Jeg er sulten på full realfagskink! Kom igjen da!» Jeg skyver så vidt noe greier til side, så jeg kan sette meg på pulten hans. Jeg sprer beina, lager plass for ham mellom dem. Allerede da jeg kjente den våte tungen hans mot fingrene mine, merket jeg at det begynte å bli trangt. 

“Da må vi fikse deg opp med litt adrenalin og favoritten min, oxytocin, baby, unnskyld, jeg mener Sir.” Isak stiller seg mellom beina mine, han holder en hånd om bakhodet mitt og lener seg frem for å kysse meg. Det er et vått og åpent kyss med det samme, tungen hans er myk mot tungen min. “Hva har du lyst til”, spør han, stemmen hans er full av luft.

«Jeg har lyst til at du først skal sette deg på stolen din, sånn at jeg kan se hvordan det ser ut når du er her til vanlig, og så skal jeg fikse  _ deg  _ opp med litt oxytocin.» Jeg ser fra øynene hans, ned mot skrittet hans. «Herregud, så sexy du er. Jeg dør.» Jeg kysser ham igjen. «Det gnistrer i hele meg. Er det oxytocin. Sir?» 

Når jeg er så kåt, så sitrende kåt, så kan jeg vel ikke være så veldig sliten likevel?

Isak setter seg i kontorstolen, han lener seg tilbake mot ryggstøtten og sprer lårene sånn at det er overtydelig hvor trang jeansen hans er blitt. «Unnskyld meg», sier han strengt. «Professor Valtersen, jeg foretrekker at du kaller meg det.» Han legger en hånd på innsiden av låret mitt, helt oppe ved kneet. «Det som gnister er adrenalinet. Du trenger nok mer undervisning, tar du ikke studiet ditt alvorlig? Det som du kjenner i hele kroppen, den digge følelsen av hvor vanvittig mye det går an å elske å være med noen? Eller med en spesiell person, da. Det er oxytocinet. Sir.»

“Hva skjer nå da, professor Valtersen?” Jeg har satt meg på knærne og begynt å kneppe opp buksa hans. Men jeg må bare kjenne den varme, myke huden hans samtidig, så jeg har den ene hånden under genseren hans, nederst på ryggen, skyver ham litt mot meg, mens jeg kler av ham med den andre. Han bukter litt på seg, mot meg, løfter seg litt opp fra stolen sånn at jeg kan dra buksa ned over rumpa hans. Han legger en hånd på kinnet mitt, fingrene hans roter seg innover i håret mitt.

“Nå må du være oppmerksom”, sier han, alvorlig. “Du må se om du kan finne bevis for at det har strømmet blod gjennom sinusiodene og om det kan stemme at erektillegemene har vokst i størrelse.” Han trekker pusten hektisk til slutt, klarner stemmen litt. “Jeg synes jeg ser spor til at det kan være tilfelle hos deg, nemlig. Men det er selvsagt en skjønnsmessig vurdering, det er noe jeg må undersøke nærmere.”

“Undersøk da”, hvisker jeg helt inntil leppene hans. 

“Åpn buksa di, da. Herr Bech Næsheim.” Han hvisker tilbake med fast stemme.

  
  


Jeg gjør som han sier, drar buksa og bokseren ned. «Fortell hva som skjer med deg også, da, professor Valtersen», hvisker jeg og kysser ham, flere tette kyss helt nederst på magen. 

“Vel, akkurat nå får jeg stimuli på deler av kroppen som har ekstra mange nerver…. eller som er ekstra følsomme… og det skaper en forventning i hjernen min om at de aller mest følsomme områdene kommer til å bli stimulert.” Stemmen hans er hakkete, stakkato. “Og om du hadde reist deg opp nå, Herr Bech… Næsheim, hvis du reiser deg opp og står foran meg, så kan jeg vise deg et klassisk eksempel på årsak- og virkningsrelasjonen.”

 

Jeg reiser meg opp, trår ut av buksa og bokseren. Her står jeg splitter naken nedentil på et arbeidsrom. Gnistringen, adrenalinet. 

«Vis meg, professor.» Jeg slår ut med armene, stiller meg foran ham.

Jeg ser hvordan Isaks tunge slikker fort over leppene hans, det ser ut som en liten, ubevisst handling. Han ser opp på meg, finner blikket mitt, ansiktet hans slapper av og bare faller inn i et av de store smilene hans. “Ser du øynene mine, Bech Næsheim? Ser du pupillene mine?”

«De er veldig store. Betyr det at du liker meg?» spør jeg og smiler så sjarmerende og forførende jeg klarer.

“Forenklet sagt, så betyr det at hjernen min liker det den ser, og vil se så mye som mulig av det. Eller, i dette tilfelle, av deg, ja. Men så kommer det interessante, for min hjerne har jo sett akkurat dette før, den vet at den liker deg. Og nå skaper den det jeg på vitenskapelig vis vil kalle for et kaos i kroppen min. Det er det jeg nevnte nettopp. Årsak og virkning.”

Isak nikker mot meg i det han sier  _ årsak _ , og legger den ene hånden på siden av rumpa mi rett før han sier  _ virkning _ og lener seg frem mot meg. 

«Er kaoset digg, baby? Blir du happy av det? Sorry, professor. Hvorfor glemmer jeg meg og sier ‘baby’?»

Han smiler, han er så nær meg at jeg kjenner bevegelsen i leppene hans mot siden av pikken min. Han åpner munnen og slikker med våt tunge over meg. “Du glemmer deg fordi du har en opplevelse av at alt blodet har forsvunnet fra hodet ditt, og befinner seg her.” Han tar meg i munnen, dypt og overraskende, før han slipper meg ut igjen og fortsetter. “Men det er bare bullshit, for det er kun 120 milliliter blod akkurat her, sånn ca. Vet du hvor mange prosent det er av alt blodet i kroppen, Næsheim… Bech Næsheim?”

«5 prosent kanskje», gjetter jeg, helt random. Det dunker deilig og frustrerende. Jeg legger hånden i nakken hans, drar hodet hans nærmere meg igjen.

Han slikker over meg igjen, kysser, suger meg så vidt inn i munnen. «Det er dessverre feil.» Han ser opp på meg. «Hva gjør vi med det, da?»

«Da må du vel straffe meg.»

«Tror ikke på straff», sier han, og fortsetter med våte, myke, nesten irriterende kyss og slikk nedover lengden, kun et par ganger tar han meg kort i munnen. «Jeg har mer tro på positiv forsterkning. Men jeg er ikke psykolog, da. Det er ikke mitt ekspertisefelt. Bare noe jeg googla en gang.» Han griper etter hånden min, drar den nedover mot fanget sitt.

«Du har jo rett i det da, men straff og positiv forsterkning går ut på det samme i den her sammenhengen. Tror du ikke, baby?»

“Du sier baby igjen, baby.”

“Det gjør du også, baby.”

“Det er hjernene våre. Oxytocinet frigjør dopamin i hjernen, rett på en haug med nevroner som  reagerer med å gi oss en følelse av belønning. Eller belønning og et ønske om å gjøre det mer, få mer av det. Og du er en større oxytocin-trigger enn Sir Even, baby, du gir meg mer dopamin, og får meg bare til å ville ha mer av deg.” Isak ser opp på meg, bare et kort øyeblikk, bare lenge nok til å finne øynene mine igjen, og så kjenner jeg tungen og munnen hans rundt meg igjen og hendene hans som klemmer og stryker meg på rumpa og i korsryggen.

  
  


Jeg sitter på gulvet, hviler hodet mot Isaks lår.

“Kan vi bare sitte her bittelitt, baby? Hele kroppen min er så sinnsykt avslappet, og jeg vil bare være inntil deg og nyte det bittelitt til.”

“Mhm.” Isaks fingertupper stryker over ansiktet mitt, et par ganger drar han fingrene mykt gjennom håret mitt, før han fortsetter med de lette bevegelsene over huden. “Jeg har føkka det opp. Håret ditt. Sorry, baby.”

“Det går fint. Jeg ville savna det om ikke jeg hadde kjent hendene dine i håret mitt, da får jeg heller se litt gæren ut etterpå her på instituttet.” Jeg kaster et blikk på ham, smiler. Han er så utrolig fin, ser så avslappet og fornøyd ut han også. Jeg vil snakke med ham, ikke gruble for meg selv. Jeg vil nyte nærheten. “Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?”

“Du kan spørre meg om alt du vil.” Han smiler.

Jeg løfter armen opp mot ansiktet hans, stryker ham over kinnet.

“Du, helt serr, når jeg er veldig sliten, når jeg har depresjonsaktige symptomer, så pleier jeg jo ikke å orke å ha sex. Og så vet jeg at antidepressiva skal funke sånn at hjernen lettere tar opp noen stoffer, serotonin og dopamin og sånn. Jeg vet ikke hvordan det er med oxytocin og adrenalin, men jeg tenkte at kanskje hjernen min ikke klarer å produsere nok dopamin og adrenalin når jeg har det sånn, kanskje det er derfor jeg ikke blir kåt heller. Oxytocin tror jeg det er der likevel, for jeg kan føle at det er veldig godt at du er inntil meg. Men uansett, jeg har jo ikke problemer med at jeg ikke blir kåt for tiden, så da er jeg kanskje ikke så sliten som jeg var redd for heller da. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?” Jeg snur meg litt, møter øynene hans med mitt spørrende blikk, fortsatt hviler hodet mitt mot låret hans.

Isak sier ingenting, han bare ser på meg. Tommelen hans stryker over det ene øyenbrynet mitt, om igjen, mange ganger. “Kan jeg spørre deg om noe, baby?” sier han etter en stund.

Jeg nikker

“Er du redd for at du skal bli syk nå, er du redd for hva som skjer hvis du blir syk nå?”

Jeg nikker igjen, kjemper forgjeves mot tårene. “Jeg kan jo ikke bli det.”

“Du kan jo ikke bestemme det selv. Du kan jo ikke gjøre mer enn alt det du gjør.” Isak bøyer seg fremover, over meg nesten, legger ansiktet mot mitt. “Jeg er også redd”, hvisker han. “Men vi klarer det.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva tenker dere? Bør de kutte litt ned på fruktsukkeret, kanskje?
> 
> Vi blir så glade for å merke at dere er med oss, både med hjerter og med de lange, fine kommentarene mange av dere skriver. Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar til oss, det betyr kjempemye.


	64. 17:22-17:45 Marcel, 17:34-17:48 Isak, 17:46-17:59 Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tre perspektiv på det samme - Marcel, Isak og Even er hjemme i leiligheten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er kanskje noen som lurer på hvordan det er å være Marcel midt i alt som skjer med Isak? Eller hva slags fyr han egentlig i det hele tatt er? Her er noen minutter fra Marcels perspektiv, blant annet. 
> 
> På tidslinjen er vi nå på samme ettermiddag som Isak og Even lekte seg med fine titler på instituttkontoret.

**MARCEL**

Lydene fra kjøkkenet er alle de vanlige, det høres ut som om de lager mat. Eller, det høres ut som om Even lager mat, mens Isak sitter på kjøkkenbenken og sparker hælene mot dørene på benkeskapene. Små dumpe spark, i takt med noe i musikken. De ler, en av dem forteller noe, det er kanskje Even, det er sannsynligvis Even, for ordene blir hele tiden avbrutt av korte, innskutte fraser, med høy og insisterende stemme, og det høres egentlig mest ut som Isak. På veien fra kjøkkenet inn hit, er musikken blitt til en udefinerbar tåke som siver inn gjennom veggene, det er ikke mulig å si hvilken låt det er, men det er en av Isaks playlister, det er tydelig på rytmen og hvordan ordene kommer i en flytende remse av små støt. 

 

Oppvasken. Jeg kan ta oppvasken, bidra med den. Hverken Even eller Isak har helt skjønt varmtvannssystemet på kjøkkenet uansett, de får ikke til å fylle den lille varmtvannsberederen som henger på veggen over vasken, de skjønner ikke at det er noe feil med pakningen og at man må presse på kranen samtidig som man skrur. Og det er helt greit for meg å vaske opp, det er ikke stress for meg. De kommer til å smile takknemlig, i alle fall Even, han kommer til å si at han skal tørke, men det er ganske sannsynlig at han kommer til å glemme det, at de blir opptatt med noe annet etterpå. Men det kan jo bare lufttørke. 

 

Jeg løfter hånden til nakken, kjenner på de anspente, harde musklene. Det sprer seg utover i skuldrene, og nedover i toppen av ryggen, lengre ned enn jeg klarer å nå selv. Jeg prøver likevel, presser fingrene ned i huden og trykker med små, rullende bevegelser. 

 

Det smeller i gangen utenfor rommet mitt. Det er sikkert døren til kjøkkenet, den må ha vært lukket, for det hørtes ut som lyden av dørhåndtaket som treffer det slitte søkket i gipsveggen i gangen. 

“Nei, men jeg kan gå! Jeg går! Herregud! Jeg finner jo det, jeg er jo ikke helt åndssvak!” Isaks stemme er høy og full av latter. Han er indignert, det er lett å høre, og det virker ikke tilgjort heller, det er ikke standard Isak-retorikk, han er faktisk litt fornærmet.

“Baby! Jeg mener det, jeg går! Du blir her, og chiller, jeg går!”

“Husker du…. feil… et jævla kålhode…” Jeg hører bare brokker av Evens svar. Stemmen hans er dempet, det er bare enkelte ord som når frem gjennom veggen, han er tydeligvis fremdeles på kjøkkenet, kanskje han leter etter noe i de rotete kjøkkenskapene våre.

“Å herregud! Det er jo tre føkkings år siden! De var jo helt like! De må jo gjøre det litt mer tydelig hvis de selger to produkter som ser helt jævla like ut!”

Det fortsetter i en strøm, mest Isak, med noen innskutte protester fra Even, og jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor Isak ikke bare kler på seg og stikker ut og bare kjøper det de tydeligvis trenger. Så kan Even bli her og chille, det ser ut som han hadde hatt godt av det.

 

Jeg scroller litt nedover skjermen min, prøver å lese gjennom det jeg skrev i sted, men bokstavene bølger seg sånn, en del av dem mangler halvparten av formene og bøyene de pleier å ha. Faen. Jeg trekker for gardinene, som om det skulle hjelpe, det er uansett umulig at det kan komme så mye som en solstråle forbi den høye bygningen på den andre siden av bakgården vår.

 

Det er blitt stille i gangen, men ikke sånn tomt stille, mer som om de kanskje hvisker sammen, eller bare snakker helt inntil hverandres ansikter. Ikke ekskluderende, eller noe, men bare det at de sikkert står helt tett ved hverandre, kanskje Isak har lagt hånden på Evens kinn, eller kanskje han har armene rundt livet hans. Eller kanskje bare Even har kommet opp bak Isak, og holder rundt ham mens han snakker rolig mot kinnet hans og smiler til ham, kanskje kysser ham i håret, mens han forklarer at jo, det er han som må gå, for ja, Isak kommer til å kjøpe feil, og nei, det er ikke noe problem, det går kjapt, chill litt her baby, jeg er straks tilbake.

 

Jeg er blitt vant til dem, jeg liker å ha dem her, liker at vi deler et eller annet av livene våre akkurat nå, alle sammen i et midlertidig vakuum her, i Göttingen.

 

Jeg strekker litt på meg, armene og beina mine er fylt med bløt gummi. Jeg kan gå ut i gangen og foreslå at jeg kan gjøre det, uansett hva det er Even mangler til middagen, så kan jeg stikke ut og skaffe det. Uten å komme hjem med et kålhode. Einen Kopfkohl. Hodekål. Jeg må spørre etterpå, om det går an å si det på norsk, egentlig. Hodekål.

 

Jeg løfter den ene hånden, holder håndflaten mot siden av hodet, beveger den sakte frem og tilbake. Scheisse. Jeg kan ikke se den, øyet fanger ikke opp noe av bevegelsen. Jeg slipper luften ut i et langsomt pust, da nytter det ikke å ignorere det mer, og jeg visste jo allerede det, det var det ikke noe sollys der i sted, det var ikke derfor jeg ikke kunne lese bokstavene på skjermen. Jeg sjekker igjen. Bokstavene på den høyre siden av skjermen flimrer, de er ujevne på linjene sine, mange av dem er bare halve og kvarte, og de svømmer og bukter seg på skjermen likevel.

 

Jeg ser det for meg som om musklene snor seg til tette, kompakte spiraler, og at det er det som vrir sammen nervebanene og får hodet til å verke. Men jeg har lest om det, det er ikke sånn. Det har noe med svekkede elektriske nervesignaler å gjøre, noe med at de bølger seg langsomt gjennom hjernen og hindrer blodet i å strømme fritt. Det har noe med serotonin å gjøre, noe med for vide blodårer, forresten, jeg må spørre Isak en gang, kanskje han skjønner det bedre og kan forklare det for meg.

 

Det er på grunn av treningen,det er litt av grunnen, jeg har ikke fått trent så ofte som jeg pleier. Men kanskje Even eller Isak hadde giddet, bare kjapt, bare fem minutters målløs massasje for å løse opp i noe av det som gjør skuldrene så vanvittig trange nå. Det burde egentlig vært så snart som mulig, om det skal kunne endre noe på hodepinen som så tydelig er på vei, og jeg er ganske sikker på at Isak ville sagt ja med det samme. Om jeg hadde spurt, så ville Isak ha plassert meg på en stol ved kjøkkenbordet, og han ville massert skuldrene mine. Men det er det med den kvelden før Even kom hit, og den morgenen da han plutselig sto her inne ved sengen min. Jeg har ikke snakket med Isak om det, og det er ingenting å snakke om heller, men jeg vil ikke at Even skal tro at jeg er interessert eller noe, at jeg vil ha noe romantisk av Isak, eller at jeg tenner på ham. Som han jo trodde. Som han jo helt åpenbart trodde den dagen da han kom hit og sto på gulvet her og så at Isak lå i sengen min og sov. Jeg vet at Even ikke tror det lengre, eller hvordan kan jeg egentlig vite det? Men no hard feelings, heller mest gode følelser og nesten litt vennskap, det er sånn jeg tror det føles.

 

Men jeg trenger ikke akkurat å be Isak om en massasje når Even ikke er her, ikke nå som Even er begynt å se sliten ut, så blek noen ganger, med et blikk som bare ser gjennom det han stirrer på. Jeg åpner skuffen i skrivebordet og drar frem pakken med Zomig, fisker ut en av de blå og hvite nesesprayene. Jeg må bare vente, til auraen gir seg, til jeg kan se skikkelig igjen. Til den gelefølelsen har spredd seg til alle delene av kroppen, alt bortsett fra hodet, som kommer til å hamre beinhardt og gjøre at jeg må ha det stille og mørkt. 

 

Det kommer lyder fra gangen igjen, noen som går over gulvet, et skrap når stolen som står ved siden av den halvdøde, store planten blir flyttet bryskt. Jeg griper etter vannflasken, springvannet med kullsyre fra soda streameren, heller de siste par slurkene i glasset som står ved siden av laptopen. Det hjelper ikke med vann, ikke når migrenen nesten er der, det hjelper å drikke rikelig på forhånd, som en leveregel, det hjelper å alltid huske å drikke vann. Men på en eller annen måte er det lindrende likevel, de små slurkene har gitt meg lyst til å drikke mer. Jeg kan vel kanskje bare si det samtidig, fortelle Isak at jeg er dårlig og bare må sove, minne ham på at plastsøppelet blir hentet i morgen, om Isak please kan sette det ut på fortauet før han legger seg.

 

“Hva glemte dere å kjøpe?” spør jeg, mens går inn på kjøkkenet, men det er tomt der, Isak sitter ikke ved kjøkkenbordet. De gikk sikkert ut begge to, da, tenker jeg, da var lydene jeg hørte på gangen i sted bare noe annet, kanskje Giulia som har kommet hjem. Det står en kjele på komfyren, og noe inne i stekeovnen skal være ferdig om 05:12, det er i alle fall det timeren på benken tikker ned mot. De burde ikke gått fra komfyren på den måten, de burde sagt fra til meg da, jeg kunne jo passet den, det flimrende synet som lager hull i alt jeg ser på og skjærer vekk deler av det gjør meg irritabel. Jeg skal si det til dem etterpå, at det ikke er greit, de kan ikke gå fra komfyren. Jeg fyller glasset mitt med cola fra en stor plastflaske jeg finner i kjøleskapet, drikker noen slurker mens jeg tenker på hvor rart det er, hvor forskjellig de ordene er, og hvor like de er andre ganger. Fridge, refrigerator, réfrigérateur, kühlschrank, kjøleskap, koelkast. Stove, herd, komfyr, cuisinère, kachel. Love, liebe, liefde, kjærlighet. Headache, hodepine, hoofdpijn, kopfweh, mal de tête. Alone, alene, alleine, alleen.

 

Det er noe som klipper seg inn i sidesynet mitt, en grå og svart form som ikke rører seg. Auraen gir seg da, det er de første jeg tenker, da tar det et par minutter før det blir vondt, kvalmende vondt og jeg endelig kan prøve om anfallsmedisinen virker denne gangen.

 

Men det er Isaks fot.

 

Med det samme jeg ser foten hans, så fatter jeg ikke hvordan jeg kunne gå inn på kjøkkenet uten å se ham. Selbstsentriert. Isak sitter på gulvet, han har satt seg i hjørnet ved siden av kjøkkenbordet, med ryggen presset mot veggen og armene stramt rundt de bøyde knærne sine. Eller smeltet ned i det, ufrivillig og desperat på leting etter et press mot skuldrene. Han puster, men det er tusen små og helt overfladiske pust, det ene rekker ikke å være over før han trekker pusten på nytt og på nytt. Det går små skjelv gjennom ham, det ser ut som det er dem han prøver å komme seg gjennom, at det er derfor han holder seg så hardt fast, men jeg vet ikke. Jeg aner ikke. Jeg setter meg ned på kne foran ham, legger hendene på overarmene hans. “Isak? Hei?” prøver jeg, men han ser meg ikke, eller tar det ikke til seg at jeg er der. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, hva som er rett eller regnet for å være noe som hjelper. Jeg legger en hånd på kinnet hans, bare holder den der, håper at han kjenner at det er noen der, det betyr ingenting om han skjønner at det er meg, men jeg håper han kjenner at det er et menneske der som vil hjelpe ham. “Skal vi prøve å puste dypere, Isak? Puste sammen?” Den frustrerende blinkingen i sidesynet mitt er kraftigere, det er det siste nivået før migrenen kommer, jeg bør bare prøve å huske på å puste selv. Jeg setter meg litt nærmere Isak, ignorerer hvordan auraen får kroppen min til å føles svak og uten tonus, Isak trenger at det er noen der. Og uten spørsmål, hvorfor spør jeg ham, han trenger at ingen spør. Jeg ser hvordan han sprer seg, som om det hjelper at han kjenner hånden min på kinnet, at det har trukket ham såvidt tilbake til dette gulvet og dette rommet, sammen med meg, eller med noen. Pusten hans er fremdeles bare disse små pustene, jeg bør finne en pose, bør han ikke puste inn og ut i en pose? Han lener seg mot meg plutselig, og jeg legger armene rundt ham og bare holder ham, konsentrerer meg om å puste rolig og dypt selv, fra magen, selvsikkert og rolig og dypt, han trykker seg så tett mot meg at han kjenner hvordan brystkassen min hever og senker seg for hvert eneste dype pust. Kanskje det hjelper.

 

Timeren på kjøkkenbenken piper insisterende. Høye, skingrende pip i seksti sekunder, før den gir seg og blir stille.

 

Jeg får lyst til å grine, for alt Isak går gjennom, for hvordan alt har forandret seg for ham, og for hvor uforutsigbart og uutholdelig jeg tror han har det. Men jeg bare stryker ham på ryggen og prøver å være den av oss som puster dypest. Jeg hører Even i ytterdøren, han sier noe om kål, og det tar bare noen få av de dype pustene mine før han er kommet inn på kjøkkenet, først forvirret, og så nesten umiddelbart bekymret på knærne ved siden av oss.

 

“Han satt her da jeg kom inn her”, forklarer jeg, mens jeg slipper Isak og reiser meg omstendelig fra gulvet, uten spenst, bare sliten. “Han er roligere nå, han puster mye roligere, men vi har ikke snakket sammen, bare pustet. Bare sittet der sammen.” Jeg sier det ut i rommet, vet ikke om noen hører det, eller om det er relevant. Even har lent pannen mot Isaks, sier noe stille til ham, at han må puste, at han skal høre på Evens pust, at han ikke er alene nå. Jeg skrur av komfyren og stekeovnen, men ombestemmer meg og slår varmen på igjen. Jeg kan lage maten ferdig.

  
  
  
\------------------  
  


**ISAK**

“Ok, men det er ikke logisk! Han ville jo ikke brukket nakken! Han ville jo merket at det ikke gikk før det!” Jeg ser på Even, han stresser for å holde seg alvorlig, men øynene er ganske små av latter hos ham også. 

“Men det er jo ikke poenget, baby! Poenget er at Randall lurer Dante! Han er først sånn ‘hallo, har du aldri prøvd, du er så undertrykt, akkurat som om det er pervo, liksom, bare innrøm at du har prøvd!’ - og så, når Dante bare ‘jeg klarte aldri å nå ned’, så sier Randall sånn ‘I never tried it. Fucking perv!’” Han ser på meg med ansiktet frosset i sekundet før latterkick, men han trenger liksom å se at jeg også skjønner det, han nikker liksom litt, og det fantastiske smilet, jeg kan høre hva han tenker:  _ kom igjen da baby, le for faen, det er sykt lættis, det er dritmorsomt! _

“Ja, men hva skjedde da?” Jeg ler, spør med høy stemme, for å trenge gjennom Evens egen latter. “Han brakk jo ikke nakken? Ble han lam, liksom?”

“Nei! Han døde jo! ‘Balls resting on lips!’ Han klarte det, men han døde. Det er det de snakker om, pinlig måte å dø på liksom, med pikken sin i munnen!”

“Ja, det høres ut som en veldig god film, skikkelig kvalitet.” Jeg strekker frem armen og får tak i ermet på Evens genser, drar ham inn mellom beina mine. Jeg slår dem rundt ham, prøver å lene meg inn for et skikkelig kyss, et seriøst ett, men Even ler fremdeles, det blir bare noen små treff på leppene.

“Ja! Den er faktisk dritgod, lavbudsjett, den er svart-hvitt, fordi da kunne de filme når som helst på døgnet, de trengte ikke å tenke på lyskvalitet og sånn, eller at det ikke skulle bli sånn kongruensfeil på grunn av at lyset ble for blått om kvelden, sånne ting.”

“Nerd”, sier jeg, og prøver å kysse ham igjen, denne gangen smelter han litt inn mot meg og kysser tilbake.

“De kutter faktisk ni ganger i filmen. Nine circles of hell. Det er fra … Dantes inferno… den guddommelige komedie… det er en gammel bok.” Han avbryter seg selv for hvert av kyssene våre, og jeg har egentlig lyst til å fortsette med den avslappede ertingen, men jeg er så myk inni meg plutselig, hele denne greia vår, hele denne dagen, har fylt meg med en digg, gjennomtrengende følelse av hvor bra vi har det, vi to, når vi er sammen.

“Greit. Vi kan se den”, smiler jeg. “Men bare hvis jeg får gå ned på deg, i stedet for meg selv. Jeg er jo ikke pervo, heller.”

“Jeg visste jeg fikk deg med all nerdeinfoen! Snowballing, forresten!” ler Even, og løfter øyenbrynene. “Det er også en legendarisk scene!”

 

Han gir meg et kyss til, før han fortsetter med maten. “Gidder du å gi meg spinaten?”

Jeg ser rundt meg, så langt jeg får snudd meg til hver side uten å hoppe ned fra kjøkkenbenken. “Spinaten?” spør jeg, og rekker ham det første jeg når med hånden, Isak som ikke kan noe på kjøkkenet, liksom. Even rører i tomatsausen, ser bare fort på sitronen jeg holder mot ham. “Nei men faen, kjøpte vi ikke spinat?” Han setter seg på huk foran det lave kjøleskapet og roter fort gjennom hyllene, smeller skuffen nederst hardt på plass igjen før han reiser seg. “Vi har glemt spinat, og vi har faen glemt ricotta også! Kanskje ikke begge bør være i post-cum-bliss når vi handler.” Han smiler ikke lenger, det ser mer ut som om det er blitt et ork, alt sammen, middagen og handlingen - filmen og de geniale sitatene er tydeligvis langt under alt det nå.

“Jeg stikker ut og kjøper det!” sier jeg, og hopper ned på gulvet, jeg vet at han kommer til å protestere, så jeg åpner døren til gangen og er allerede på vei mot skoene mine.

“Neida, jeg gjør det. Det er ingen vits i at du kommer tilbake med ruccola og skinkeost, liksom!” Jeg hører at han åpner kjøkkenskapene, og smeller dem frustrert igjen etter et par sekunder.

 

“Nei, men jeg kan gå! Jeg går! Herregud! Jeg finner jo det, jeg er jo ikke helt åndssvak!” Jeg ler litt, herregud, hva tror han liksom. Spinat, det fikser jeg. Jeg kan vel spørre da, spørre hvor ricottaen står. “Baby! Jeg mener det, jeg går! Du blir her, og chiller, jeg går!”

“Husker du ikke den gangen du skulle kjøpe salat til den tacogreia, da vi skulle ha med salat, det ble jo ganske feil, når du kjøpte et føkkings kålhode!” Even snakker halvveis inn i kjøleskapet, han sjekker vel en gang til, i tilfelle spinaten eller ricottaen plutselig skulle materialisere seg.

“Å herregud! Det er jo tre føkkings år siden! De var jo helt like! De må jo gjøre det litt mer tydelig hvis de selger to produkter som ser helt jævla like ut!” sier jeg.

 

“Du, jeg bare stikker ut og kjøper det, baby. Du må passe tomatsausen. Klokka ringer når foccaciaen er ferdig, da må du ta den ut.” Even kysser meg i pannen, rusker litt i håret mitt med hånden. Jeg tror jeg skjønner greia, jeg som maser om at jeg har lyst på akkurat denne middagen, at han ikke vil at det skal bli en Isak-mishap, canneloni med smøreost og kålhode, liksom. Og egentlig vil jeg også helst bare bli her. Det er kanskje det han ser. 

“Lover”, sier jeg. “Jeg er stekeovnsmasteren, du vet.”

 

Jeg følger ham til døren, lener meg mot dørkarmen og sjekker mobilen mens jeg hører hvordan Even går raskt nedover trappene. Jeg har flere nye mailer, det er kanskje Holger,  _ Herr Reschke _ , han ville sende meg noe, sa han, jeg sveiper over varselet uten å se noe nærmere på det. 

 

**Terje Valtersen**

**til meg**

 

står det, men øynene mine er allerede midt i mailen han har skrevet, jeg rekker ikke å tenke at jeg ikke vil, dette vil jeg ikke.

 

**Hei Isak!**

**Nå mailer jeg deg, og så håper jeg at du leser dette og at du ringer til meg.**

**Jeg vet at du ikke vil at jeg skal melde.Men jeg blir bekymret når du svarer på den måten, jeg kjenner deg ikke igjen. Det er kjempefint om vi kan ta en prat, Isak. Det ble kanskje litt feil det jeg sa om Even, men du skjønner vel selv at du først og fremst må ta vare på din egen helse. Du er ikke til hjelp for Even om du ikke får behandling og får funnet ut av hvor alvorlig dette er. Tenk på mamma. Det er ikke bra å late som alt er i orden, du må ta tak i det, særlig om du har gjort ting for å skade deg selv. Det har med ansvar å gjøre, det tror jeg at du forstår. Det burde Even også støtte deg i, han vil nok etterhvert skjønne at du må ta hensyn til din egen sykdom også. Jeg ser at det er viktig for deg å være en ressurs for Even. Men du er ikke det hvis du skader deg og blir virkelig dårlig nå, da blir det jo bare ekstra tungt for ham, ikke sant? Vi vil ha deg frisk, Isak. Men vi skal ta tak i dette, vi snakker sammen og finner ut av en plan og så får vi deg hjem til Norge.**

**Jeg kan snakke med Even om det hvis du ikke vil selv. Jeg er sikker på at at han også vil det som er best for deg.**

**Klem fra pappa**

  
  


Ok. Men det går bra. Det går bra. Det går bra. 

Det er sant hvis jeg husker å tenke det. 

 

Jeg snubler borti stolen som står i gangen, jeg ser den plutselig gjennom alle de høye dunkene som banker så hardt i halsen min og legger seg som en hinne rundt meg. Det er noe med gulvet, med måten føttene mine synker ned i gulvet, det er den samme bleke laminaten som jeg har gått på før, men den får meg til å svikte i knærne og strekke armene ut for å finne veggen. Veggen bør være her et sted, men den bøyer seg vekk fra fingrene mine, selv dørkarmen blir bløt i håndflaten min i sekundet etter at jeg kjenner treverket i den.

 

Jeg vil ikke dette.

 

Jeg finner kroken ved siden av kjøkkenbordet, det er ingen beregning i det, jeg famler meg langs veggen og håper bare at den har tenkt å hardne mot ryggen min snart, det er derfor jeg sitter på gulvet, tror jeg. Det river så hardt i midten av meg, jeg rasper meg selv opp, alt som var fint nettopp, alt som var lett og deilig og den tanken om at vi klarer det, alt det blir gnidd mot de skarpe stålkantene jeg har midt i meg. Og til slutt finnes det ikke lengre, ingenting av det som var bra nettopp finnes, det er revet til tynne slintrer som blør og verker i en haug som jeg tror kommer til å vokse fremdeles. Og hele tiden den bankingen, den jævlig høye bankingen som er hjertet mitt og pulsen min, og likevel vil jeg at det bare skal stoppe, for jeg holder det faen ikke ut lengre, jeg klarer det ikke mer.

 

Og på en eller annen måte kjenner jeg det likevel, at det er noe stødig og mykt mot kinnet mitt, noe som ikke gir etter når jeg lener meg mot det. Noen som faktisk tar meg i mot og holder meg, og på en eller annen måte hjelper det, det gjør at bankingen kan fortsette, for min del trenger den ikke å stoppe, det er tross alt hjertet mitt. Jeg lukker øynene og fokuserer på de rolige bevegelsene jeg kjenner inntil brystet mitt, og hvordan de langsomt flytter seg over til meg.

 

_ Det har med ansvar å gjøre, det tror jeg at du forstår.  _

 

Jeg forstår det, jeg prøver så godt jeg kan, jeg prøver. 

 

Det piper høyt fra kjøkkenbenken, fra langt borte, utenfor meg og utenfor armene som noen holder rundt meg, og jeg vet jo at det er Marcel, akkurat nå er det bare noe fast, og stødig og trygt. Og likevel faller ikke hamringen og bankingen og pusten på plass, jeg har jo bare lest de ordene fra pappa, men jeg hører stemmen hans, sånn forståelsesfull, omsorgsfull, jeg vil bare det som er best for deg. Fake. Fake. Fake.

 

_ Du skjønner vel selv. Du er ikke til hjelp. Du må ta tak i det. Vi vil. Vi skal. _

 

Men det finnes jo ikke noe  _ vi  _ som inneholder pappa og meg.

 

Jeg merker at han er der allerede før jeg kjenner hvordan Marcel flytter seg og før jeg kjenner pannen hans mot pannen min. Kjæresten min. Even. 

 

_ Hvis du skader deg og blir virkelig dårlig nå, da blir det jo bare ekstra tungt for ham, ikke sant? Ikke sant?  _

 

Og det er jo sant. Men det er jo sånn det er, hvis vi elsker hverandre, det blir så forjævlig ekstra tungt hvis jeg skader meg og blir virkelig dårlig, det blir så forjævlig ekstra tungt om du gjør det også, men det må være sånn, hvis vi elsker hverandre. Er det det du ikke kan forstå, pappa, fordi det ikke finnes et  _ vi  _ for oss?

 

Even har lagt kinnet inntil mitt, stemmen hans er helt rolig, mye roligere enn jeg tror han er, for det må koste noe å se meg sånn, det må koste en del å finne meg på gulvet og se hvordan jeg så vidt klarer å holde meg fast.

“Kan vi legge oss på senga? Du må holde meg”, får jeg til å si.

 

\------------------

**EVEN**

Digg, nå er jeg i alle fall tilbake igjen, med både spinat og ricotta. Jeg slenger ytterdøren igjen bak meg, lar den nå litt kjølige kveldsluften forbli stengt ute, sammen med larmen, det er kanskje ikke egentlig larm, men jeg er jo vant med at lyder som noen ganger er koselige, fine eller skaper et deilig sug i meg, andre ganger er støy jeg vil bort fra. Kanskje ikke det er noe  _ egentlig.  _ Det er vel kanskje bare faren til Isak som tror det, at verden  _ egentlig  _ er på én måte, som bare han har skjønt.

Inne i gangen drar av meg skoene, så kjapt at jeg nesten snubler. Jeg vil bare at vi skal bli ferdig med den middagen og sette oss ned og chille. “Jeg kjøpte kål isteden, de hadde ikke ricotta og spinat”, roper jeg inn mot kjøkkenet, med ekstra trykk på ‘kål’.  

 

_ Hva? Isak sammenkrøket i et hjørne. Marcel som holder rundt ham. _

 

Marcel flytter seg til siden, gir plass til meg. Jeg tar Isak inntil meg.  _ Å nei, å nei, hva har skjedd nå, elskling? _

“Pust sammen med meg, baby… Det går bra… Du er ikke alene.” Jeg sier det lavt, så rolig jeg kan, mellom de tidevannsaktige pustene. 

 

“Kan vi legge oss på senga? Du må holde meg”, sier han.

 

“Selvfølgelig.” Jeg drar ham forsiktig opp fra gulvet. Den ene hånden min holder hans, den andre armen min er rundt brystet hans. Han tror kanskje jeg har planer om å bære ham. Det skulle jeg gjerne gjort, men det blir til at jeg får ham opp på beina. 

 

Inne på rommet lar han seg falle ned på senga. Det er noe med måten han gjør det på, som et dyr som utmattet gir opp kampen mot noe større. Det spenner seg i brystet mitt. Lille-Isak, akkurat når han begynner å få komme fram,  _ her er jeg, se meg, ta vare på meg,  _ så blir han most i bakken igjen. Jeg legger meg med så mye av meg inntil ham. Hjertet hans banker fort, fortsatt altfor fort.  _ Hva skjedde nå? Hvor lenge har han hatt det sånn?  _

 

Pusten hans er roligere. Vi puster sammen. Ikke like høyt som vi har gjort før når det har stått på, men like dypt, langsomt, rytmisk, som bølger som slår mot land. Ser Isak også for seg bølger? Er det beroligende? Ser han de hvite skumtoppene som noe livlig, uregjerlig, noe som ikke lar seg fange, eller kanskje som noe uforutsigbart, faretruende, noe som er virvlet opp av noe mørkt og ukjent? Hjertet hans må begynne å slå roligere. Jeg legger en hånd mykt mot pannen hans. Han er våt av svette. Det vibrerer mot håndflaten min. “Baby, prøv å slappe av i musklene her”, hvisker jeg. Pannen hans glatter seg ut i håndflaten min.  _ Var det noe han begynte å tenke på? Har moren hans løpt ut for å kjøpe noe i siste øyeblikk før når de har laget middag? Eller kanskje det bare skjedde, kanskje han ikke kan lenke det til noe. Da er det jo enda skumlere å oppleve det. Er det derfor ikke hjertet hans roer ned? _

 

“Vi kan ligge her så lenge vi vil. Det er ikke farlig, kjæresten min. Skjedde det noe etter jeg hadde gått?” 

 

“Pappa… det var pappa igjen.” Jeg kan så vidt fange opp hva han sier.

Det får det til å stivne i meg. _Men han trenger at jeg er myk og trygg._ Han holder hardt tak i kneet på beinet mitt som jeg har lagt over ham. Jeg kan ikke beskytte ham. Jeg kan ikke gjøre noen ting. Ikke Isak, ikke jeg.

Det er det jævligste av alt, det å ikke kunne tale sin egen sak. 

_ Den bleke korridoren den gangen. Sykepleieren, eller hva hun var. Hun som så på meg og visste, og hadde rett i, at hun hadde all makt til å definere om det jeg sa var bullshit eller ikke.  _ Og hun definerte det selvsagt som det, alt jeg sa, den gærne tenåringen på vei ned fra mani, han, han kunne hun snakke nedlatende til, diskreditere. Og alt jeg gjorde for å prøve desperat å bevare en smule av… dignity, verdighet, det ble brukt mot meg. 

Angstsvetteperlene kunne piplet fram i pannen min nå, men det gjør ikke det. Vi kan ikke ha det sånn.  _ Vi kan faen ikke ha det sånn.  _ Urett! Det er det det er, urett. Krigen er jo ikke ferdig, den vissheten ruller gjennom meg, pøser seg ut treffsikkert i hver eneste kroppsdel. Men jeg kan ikke føre den, vi kan ikke havne mer i den skuddsonen. 

Noen må hjelpe oss. 

Ikke noe mer snakk. Ikke noe mer venting. Otto må si hva vi skal gjøre i morgen. Han må fikse det. 

“Vis meg hva han skrev.” Jeg er rolig nå. Stemmen min er mild og fast. Det er hjelp der ute. Jeg vet det er det. Han puster rolig, selv om kastene gjennom kroppen hans er der fortsatt. Kanskje det føles som mas nå, at jeg spør, men han må ikke være alene i denne gjørmen av håpløshet, dette han, han og jeg, ikke klarer å komme oss ut av på egenhånd. 

“Det er bare en mail med mer av det samme”, sier Isak ned i puta. Han tviholder rundt hånden min som ligger over hjertet hans. Han vil beskytte meg, men nå handler det om at vi må beskytte oss fra mer av Terje Valtersen. 

“Baby…” Jeg kysser ham varsomt i nakken, kjenner hvordan han intenst stryker foten sin inntil min. “La meg få se den. Jeg vil ikke at du skal være alene i det.”

Isak beveger litt på seg, får tak i mobilen sin. “Ok, så les den da”, mumler han. 

 

Jeg holder mobilen i den ene hånden, mens den andre armen min fortsatt holder ham inntil meg. 

 

**“...** **_du skjønner vel selv at du først og fremst må ta vare på din egen helse_ ** **…** **_Om du ikke får behandling… Det er ikke bra å late som alt er i orden…. Det har med ansvar å gjøre, det tror jeg at du forstår..._ ** **”**

 

_ Han tar vare på sin egen helse, han gjør alt han kan! Og så kommer du og bryter han ned! Han får behandling, han later ikke som alt er i orden! Han er titusen ganger mer ansvarlig enn du noen gang har vært!  _

 

Isak skjelver. Kroppen hans skjelver på armen min. Han gråter, en lav dempet gråt, som om han har gitt opp et eller annen, resignert. Det går en gysning nedover ryggen min. “Elskling … elskling….”, er det eneste jeg klarer å mumle, mens jeg raskt leser videre. 

 

**_“Det burde Even også støtte deg i, han vil nok etterhvert skjønne at du må ta hensyn til din egen sykdom også... Jeg kan snakke med Even om det hvis du ikke vil selv.”_ **

 

_ Hvor er det egentlig han har det fra, at jeg ikke skjønner dét? Det var jo jeg som ringte og fortalte om Isak og at han har vært hos legen! Hvordan kan han tro han kan hjelpe til med noe som helst når han er helt fullstendig blottet for basic egenskaper som å spørre og lytte?  _

 

_ Det å bli antatt ting om når man er syk, det er faen det verste. Det er å utnytte og fråtse i sårbarheten, den skumle sårbarheten, veggene som er borte så man ikke har noe forsvar mot verden. Det er å stramme skrustikken enda mer, forsterke angsten for at man skal slutte å kjenne seg selv igjen. Det er sånn det er, når man ikke kan komme seg unna noen som håner hele ideen om at man har grenser, og bakenfor de grensene er det bare jeg som vet hva jeg føler, Isak som vet hva han føler.  _

 

“Isak, det er nok nå. Faren din, han skal ikke få slippe inn til deg mer. Vi kan jo faen ikke ha det sånn. Otto må hjelpe oss. Vi oversetter det for han i morgen. Han må fikse det for oss. Jeg nekter å se på at faren din bryter deg ned mer!” 

_ Hører du at jeg er bestemt, kjæresten min? Ikke noe mer tvil, eller usikkerhet, eller nøling. Jeg elsker deg, og så klarer jeg ikke å beskytte deg, eller meg, fra faren din. Da må vi finne på noe annet.  _

 

Jeg klyver over ham, legger meg inntil ham på andre siden, så jeg kan se ansiktet hans. 

“Du… se på meg.” Stemmen min er lav, øm, håper jeg. Jeg lar to fingertupper danse forsiktig over ansiktet hans. Øynene hans er rødsprengte. Det er noe innadvendt i blikket hans, men det er en kime av noe annet også, han ser at han er sett, at jeg er her. “Vi må bare få han til  _ ikke _ å ta kontakt med deg mer, noen med autoritet må si det til han. Hva tenker du?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel, det ga oss en skikkelig fin inspirasjonsboost! Vi hører veldig gjerne noen ord om hvordan dere opplevde dette kapittelet også, fine ord og hjerter fra dere er som alltid det aller beste vi kan få!


	65. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ny terapitime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er noe vi forutsetter her, for ikke å skrive ut hele timen fra a til å. Otto spør hver gang ganske inngående hvordan Isak har hatt det og fungert mellom timene. Han spør seg ganske grundig inn i angstanfallene, hva som utløste dem, hvordan de opplevdes og ikke minst hvordan Isak kom seg gjennom dem - mestringen. Vi prøver jo å holde kapitlene effektive og korte (host), derfor gjør vi det sånn. Så da vet dere det ... når dere er klare for å sette dere ned med et 15 000 ords langt kapittel fra terapirommet til Otto. 
> 
> ❤️
> 
> Denne gangen ser dere også litt kursiv som kommer inn fra høyre i blant, det er Even som får lov til å dele litt tanker og indre monolog i denne timen.

Otto har en sort skjorte på seg i dag. Sort skjorte, blå jeans og håret samlet i en hestehale. Jeg legger merke til at skoene er de samme, det er de brune skinnskoene, den hvite sålen ligner på sålen under mine egne sneakers. Han tar imot oss smilende som han pleier, skjenker kaffe og vann til oss. Men i blikket hans er det tydelig at han har fanget opp allerede at  _ det er noe _ . 

 

_Tidlig morgen igjen. Jeg er ikke ordentlig våken, og vet ikke om det er bra eller dårlig._ _Kanskje det er bra for_ _meg_ _, en beskyttende hinne, så treffer ikke alt meg like brutalt. Men det er dårlig for Isak, da får jeg jo mindre med meg, er mindre alert. Og da er det jo ikke bra for meg heller._

 

“It looks like there is something you are eager to tell me”, begynner Otto.

 

Jeg ser bort på Even, og det er den vanlige greia inni meg nå, jeg har bare lyst til å si at nei, det er ikke så farlig likevel, det er egentlig ingenting. 

 

“Excuse me, Isak, but do you look at Even now because you’re not certain that it is important, what you were going to tell me, if I was right, that is?” 

 

Even gir meg et lite dult i armen, som om han skvatt litt til, eller er veldig enig med Otto.

 

“What? No… no… it’s important. I just don’t know how I’m supposed to say it.” Jeg ser såvidt på Otto, men jeg får ikke til å holde blikket hans, jeg ender med å se på knærne mine igjen, mens jeg prøver å gripe et eller annet av det jeg føler i magen, prøver å finne et ord jeg kan begynne med.

 

“Just take your time,” sier Otto rolig. 

 

“Si fra baby hvis jeg skal hjelpe deg, men … jeg tror du vet hva du trenger.” Even snakker lavt til meg. Armen hans ligger bak ryggen min nå. Jeg nikker, meningsløse nikk, jeg vet ikke selv engang om det er fordi jeg vet hva jeg trenger, eller fordi jeg trenger at Even skal hjelpe meg.

 

_ Plutselig er jeg våken likevel. Og sint. Sint på Terje, så ufattelig sint, som i går. Faren til Isak, som ødelegger.  _

 

“My dad sent me a mail yesterday”, sier jeg etter en lang pause. Som om det forklarer noe. Som om det er viktig.  _ Important. _

 

Otto lener seg litt nærmere, som han ofte gjør, sier bare: “Ok?” Han ser alvorlig ut.  

 

“It’s just everytime I start to feel like I can face it, maybe feel like it will be ok in the end… then he tells me how everything I feel is wrong, like I’m a kid, like I can’t know anything because I’m…. sick or not feeling well, or whatever my… diagnosis is.”

Men det er jo ikke det. Ikke bare det. Jeg får bare ikke til å fortelle det. Hvordan går det an å forklare at den mailen fra pappa tok vekk alt som var bra, den rev vekk alt som var fint.

 

“Isak, I had thought of something I wanted to say to you today. You are showing insight and so much willingness into that this therapy is working. It’s a kind of a collaborative project. You are very capable in helping yourself, nobody should try to make you doubt that. Can you tell me how it was to receive that email, tell me about the circumstances yesterday.”

 

_ Jeg dirrer. Isak må kjenne det. Men jeg kommer aldri til å ta over snakkingen. Det vet han. _

 

Jeg ser lenge på ham igjen, jeg er en av de hundene som står utenfor butikken, bundet fast til sykkelstativet og jeg bare stirrer, som om Otto kan gjøre noe med det, akkurat som om det skulle være hans ansvar å hjelpe meg å rømme eller noe. 

“I wasn’t expecting it. I didn’t really even see that I was opening it, I thought it was something else, from my supervisor, I didn’t see that it was from my dad.” Jeg stopper litt, jeg må bare puste, prøve å puste rolig.

“We had a really nice day. It was a really nice day yesterday.” Jeg snur meg mot Even, finner øynene hans, trenger at han nikker, at han forteller meg at det er sant at det var en bra dag.

 

“We had a great day, playful and just nice, nice”, istemmer Even.

 

_ Jeg lurer på om de kan se hvor glad og trist jeg er på en gang.  _

 

Otto smiler så vidt til oss, før han bare fortsetter å se spørrende og alvorlig på meg. Han gjør den gesten, som om han skal legge håret bak øret, men det er ikke noe hår der i dag.

 

“You know how that can make things worse? If you’re so relaxed… or just so stupid that you forget that really good things don’t last that long… and then something happens that you probably should have understood could happen… and it feels worse because you forgot to be cautious. I forgot that happiness is just subjective, just in my imagination.” 

 

_ “Hæ?” Jeg sier det ikke høyt, kanskje jeg ikke sier det en gang, men det er sånn jeg ser på ham. Hva i alle dager skjedde nå?  _

 

“You know how we were doing that… game, the roleplay thing, at my office space… and when we walked home, or just when we were cooking and you were telling me about your strange movie that you wanted us to watch?” Jeg ser på Even igjen, bare for å få en motvekt, et eller annet som gjør at jeg ser at han skjønner meg. Han er stram over pannen.

“And then I get that mail… and it makes me feel like nothing we did mattered, or that I was wrong when I thought we were happy. Like I can’t judge what happens to me.”

 

“I thought you were happy.” Evens stemme, den er helt flat.  


 

_ Jeg skjønner ikke hva han sier. ‘Roleplay’, det som så ikke er hans greie. Er det sånn han ser på det? Føler han seg bare overtalt av meg, til å følge mine dumme impulser, til å kjede seg gjennom mine filmer? Det er som et belte strammer seg altfor hardt rundt magen min.  _

 

“Even, I don’t think Isak is saying that he wasn’t happy, but that receiving the mail made you doubt, Isak, that you knew yourself how you were feeling. Or what would you say?”

 

Jeg kjenner på presset i pannen, og under øynene, jeg har lyst til å gråte, egentlig vil jeg bare legge meg ned. I stedet løfter jeg hånden, kniper huden i nakken min, prøver å huske å puste rolig, ikke bli sint.

“I felt like it was all wrong, like everything I feel is wrong, and I don’t know, I don’t understand it. Like he just destroyed everything that made me so happy, things that made me happy just a minute earlier.”

 

_ Herregud! Nå skjønner jeg hva han mente.  _

_ Hvordan kunne jeg misforstå så totalt? Hvordan kunne jeg tro det? Oppmerksomheten svikter helt. Jeg blir opprørt av feil grunner og ødelegger timen til Isak. _

 

“Maybe I should go outside, wait for you there… I just don’t want to destroy your … you know the therapy”, sier Even. 

 

“No, Even. You are Isak’s support. You shouldn’t leave, not like that, not in this moment”, sier Otto bestemt. 

 

Jeg snur meg mot Even, vrir hele stolen med meg, jeg er for brå i bevegelsen, men det er plutselig så mye kraft i det som velter frem og opp, jeg får ikke tenkt gjennom hva jeg er i ferd med å si heller. 

“Går du fra meg her inne nå?” roper jeg nesten.

 

“Nei. Jeg går ikke hvis dere synes jeg kan bli her… I stay, I stay. I just thought I was destroying.”

 

Jeg klarer ikke å stoppe det, jeg må lene meg fremover med armene på lårene mine, jeg blir nødt til å støtte hodet mitt i hendene, et øyeblikk tror jeg at jeg kommer til å kaste opp, at jeg kommer til å spy utover det lyse, blanke gulvet. Men jeg skjønner etterhvert at jeg bare gråter.

 

_ Åh, baby. Du trenger meg. Jeg går ikke, jeg går ikke. _

 

“Unnskyld, unnskyld. Jeg ville ikke svikte deg… Jeg går ikke. Jeg lover.” Even tar tak i meg, drar meg inntil seg. Jeg kan kjenne at hjertet hans banker fort, kanskje fortere enn mitt også, det er beroligende, selv om det sikkert burde stresse meg.

“Jeg vet det”, hvisker jeg, etter en lang stund, når det føles som jeg kan puste igjen, selv om alt presset er der fremdeles.

 

“You can also have feelings here, Even. That doesn’t destroy Isak’s therapy,” sier Otto. 

 

“He wouldn’t leave me… not like that, I know that. I don’t really know why I got so scared now. I know he wouldn’t just leave me.” Jeg lener meg tilbake i min egen stol igjen, prøver å puste, bare samle meg. Jeg legger hånden ved siden av meg på setet, ser på Even, prøver å smile. Even tar hånden min. 

 

_ Takk for at du sier det, baby. Herregud. Det var jo ikke sånn. _

 

“I didn’t think so either.” Otto ser på oss begge. “But, I wonder, what do you think about the fact that the email from your father made you start doubting your feelings?”

 

Jeg tenker jo ingenting om det, det er jo bare en tåke av spisse følelser som jeg snur meg inn i og stikker meg på. Jeg tenkte jo ingenting i går.

“I don’t know.” Jeg lener meg fremover igjen, fokuserer på å puste, bare puste helt rolig. Men det funker ikke helt, pusten skjelver i munnen.

 

“I will tell you what I think this time”, sier Otto og ser ettertenksomt på meg. “I think it’s not good for you. And this isn’t the first time your father has that effect on you. You have told me about it before. Is it any change in how being in contact with your father, talking on the phone, receiving messages or emails, affects you?”

 

Jeg lager en liten lyd, et slags sukk, eller et fnys eller noe, ser fort på Even. Er det blitt lettere?

“The email yesterday was just so unexpected, since I told him to not send me messages, I told him that I would contact him, asked him to please not message me. And he never writes me emails, I really wasn’t expecting it, so I wasn’t prepared. With the messages I can see that it’s him, I can read a few words in the notification…. prepare a bit. Yesterday it just was so unexpected. Maybe that’s why … the anxiety and everything. I don’t know.”

 

“You know, there are some things we should expose ourselves to when facing anxiety and there are other things that we should be protected from in such a phase. You shouldn’t have to be prepared in order to not get anxious or stressed out if your father contacts you. And you have told me quite a lot already about why and how he stresses you. This is something you shouldn’t have to deal with now.” Ottos stemme er rolig.   


 

“But he doesn’t listen, he doesn’t care that I told him to stop contacting me. He just says that he doesn’t recognize me and that he gets worried when I say things like that. He just changes tactics, like his big goal is that I come to Norway and go to some doctor that he has spoken to. First he was saying that Even has so many problems, I should come to stay with him because of that… and now he’s saying that I have to understand that I can’t be a support for Even if I’m not well, so I should come to Norway because of that. He just wants to tell me what to do.”

 

“And how many questions of what actually goes on has he asked you in between?”

 

“Eh… he wants to know if I have a diagnosis and if I’m on medication. That’s about it, isn’t it?” Jeg klemmer Evens hånd, stryker litt oppover håndleddet, ser etter en bekreftelse på at det er sant at pappa ikke har spurt om noe.

 

_ Åh, baby! Vi må bare spørre om han kan hjelpe oss. Jeg mister tålmodigheten her nå. _

 

Even klemmer hånden min tilbake, før han snur seg mot Otto: 

“Can you please help us? He can’t be like that anymore, assuming. Isak was all … broken yesterday.” Even snur seg tilbake mot meg. “You want him to stay away from you, you said that.”

 

Jeg nikker. “I want him to leave us alone. I just want him to let us be.”

 

“My opinion is also that it would be better for you that way now. As I see it, you are in a process where you are starting to recognize a new spectrum of your own feelings, and value them as such, and at the moment, being in contact with your father, or just knowing that he might in any moment try to contact you, that seems to disturb that process. And from what i observe it causes you stress and pain. What do you think about what I’m saying?”   
Ottos svar får meg til å trekke pusten dypt.

 

“It feels right. Yesterday I felt so scared… and I feel stupid for feeling so afraid just because of my father and what he thinks I should do… but yesterday I felt so afraid that he could make me see things the way he sees them, like change my viewpoint, if he just says it often enough, maybe I will start believing him… that scares me. Makes me feel like there is no point, like I can’t protect us from it… so… stress. He makes me feel stress.” Jeg vrir meg mot Even. “You saw it too. How small I felt yesterday.”

 

Otto ser oppfordrende på Even. 

Even ser fra Otto til meg.

“It was terrible how he made you feel… Like I thought you were just going to shout out today that it’s not possible anymore. We can’t take it anymore. He ...just destroys.” 

Even bytter tak i hånden min flere ganger, før han fletter fingrene sine sammen med mine. 

 

“But I don’t know how to fucking stop him!” Jeg trenger å rope det, det er det trykket, det sinte trykket inni meg. Håpløsheten.

 

“If you let me, I can tell him not to contact you in the phase you are in now, because I assess it as disturbing your therapy. Would you like me to do that? I would of course tell him nothing that you don’t approve of beforehand.”

 

Jeg synker tungt ned i stolen, slipper all pusten i meg ut.

“Yes. I want you to do that. Please do that.” Jeg prøver å smile, men det blir ikke en bevegelse i leppene engang, det er bare denne store avslapningen, det er det eneste jeg kjenner i kroppen.

 

“Ok. He will then know that you are under treatment here, by a psychologist. I could tell him that you are dedicated, that your partner, Even, is an important support to you, that I am aware of your mother’s illness, and that you are not showing symptoms of the same. I could let him know that you are making progress and that it is important for the therapy that you proceed. Any suggestions that you should start all over again are stressful to you, and in my opinion something you should be spared from. Finally, that it’s best at the moment, until further notice, that he contacts me if he wants to get in touch with you.. Now tell me if there are some of these things you don’t want me to tell, or other things you feel should be included. You will of course also get to read through the draft before I send anything.”

 

“No… I think you should tell him all of that. I want you to. Don’t you think he should, Even? Or more? I don’t know, I can’t think now… I feel a bit… dizzy or something.”

Det er noe rart med meg, det skjelver svakt i meg, rister liksom, ikke hendene eller beina, men midt i meg et sted. På en god måte, skremmende, men det føles godt.

 

“Yes! I think you should tell him all that! sier Even høyt. “What else were you thinking about?” spør han meg. 

 

“Maybe.. Otto, maybe you should also tell him something about how things from … you know, from my childhood, from when I was small… that they are affecting me. That it’s difficult. Maybe he should hear that from you.”

For han kommer i hvertfall ikke til å høre på meg.

 

“I see what you mean, I understand that there are a lot of things you would like him to know, the way they were for you. There is just two things we should think about. The first thing is that what is most important for you now is that he doesn’t contact you, that there is no contact at the moment, isn’t it?” Ottos ene øyenbryn strammer seg svakt mens han venter på svaret mitt.  


 

“Yes. I don’t manage… it’s too much. I can’t have him calling me or texting me, then I won’t be able to handle anything. I don’t want him to contact me.”

 

“Yes, and for that reason I think it is best if what I send to him is as short and neutral as possible. I don’t know you father, but it might be that a message from a professional he has never met, advising him not to contact his son will be perceived as rather brutal. This is not about his feelings in itself, it is just that the idea is not to start a dialogue. If he gets the idea that he is portrayed in an unjust way, from his point of view, he might write back, and I will have to show you what he writes, and that might be stressful to you as well, even if the contact isn’t with you directly. Do you see what I mean?”

 

“Do you think it will work? My dad doesn’t really listen to people… what if he comes here? Or calls Even, blames him again?” Jeg lar fingrene følge den avlange, flate formen av mobilen, kjenner hvor tungt den ligger mot låret, pakket inn i stoffet i buksa, trykket mot meg.

 

“You know your father, I don’t, but it’s worth the try, isn’t it? I think that the less I reveal from the therapy, the higher is the probability that he respects my words. He should know that you are taken care of and that you takes your therapy seriously, and hopefully he can relax for the moment. What do you think? Do you see why I think it is wise to not go into details?”

 

Jeg nøler litt, ser mot veggen bak Otto. “Maybe… I guess. It’s better that he just settles on the fact that I’m seeing a doctor, that I’m in treatment. That’s what he wants too, I guess he wants to cooperate, that he thinks that’s good. I guess it makes sense.” Jeg klemmer i Evens hånd, ser spørrende på ham. “Do you think so, that he’ll be fine with that?”

Er vi? Er vi fine with that? Kommer det til å funke for oss? 

 

“Jeg tror kanskje han respekterer autoriteter, tror du ikke det? Og så skjønner han at ikke du har skjult det med moren din, siden han er så obsessed med det”, sier Even og ser spørrende tilbake på meg, før han legger til: “Jeg mener, han er vel ikke akkurat ute etter å plage deg heller, han  _ vil _ ikke skade deg?”

 

Det får meg til å smile, langsomt og egentlig mest trist, jeg må bare drite i at det renner tårer samtidig. “Nei. Han vil sikkert ikke det.”

 

“Isak”, sier Otto mildt, og dytter litt på den kleenex-esken. “There is another reason as well for why I would prefer not to reveal too much from our conversations about your father. I think maybe, not now, but maybe one day you might  _ want _ to tell him these things yourself. Now is definitely not the moment for that, and maybe it never will be, but it could be that you feel ready for that one day and that it will be part of your process.”

 

Jeg prøver å se det for meg, at jeg skal fortelle ham noe av det jeg har følt de siste ukene, at det skal være noe som får meg til å føle at jeg oppnår noe, eller bekjemper det som trykker meg sånn sammen nå. Det føles ikke som noe som kan være mulig. Jeg nikker litt likevel, bruker genserermet til å gni meg på kinnene. 

“Maybe”, sier jeg.

 

“You know these chimpanzees, sometimes when they have practiced their new skill for quite a while, they just know that they are certain enough and strong enough so that they won’t fall under for the pressure of going back to their previous habit. Do you know what I’m saying?”

 

Jeg nikker igjen. “Yes. No more fucking raw potatoes. No more eating them.” Det føles som et annet smil nå, det er noe varmere i det, eller tyngre, det sitter mer igjen i ansiktet, sprer seg innover. Jeg dulter svakt borti Even. 

 

“Bananer er mye mer digg, ass”, sier Even inn mot øret mitt. Jeg snur meg fort, kysser ham før jeg får tenkt over om det egentlig er greit, om jeg kan gjøre det mens jeg sitter her og liksom er i behandling.

 

“I won’t include in the draft to your father that you kiss during the therapy, ok?” sier Otto, med et lurt smil, som om han skjønte hele den banan-greia.

 

“No, he would think that was a waste of ten seconds of my treatment”, smiler jeg, alt er lettere igjen, alt føles som om det kan gå, som om jeg kan klare det.

 

“But!” Otto løfter armen med pekefingeren hevet. “It is also about me not using what can be … how do you say it? powder for you. Do you know what I mean?”

 

Jeg ser fra Otto til Even, jeg kjenner at jeg smiler avventende, litt dumt, jeg aner ikke hva han mener. “Pow… no?” spør jeg.

 

“Gunpowder… dynamite if you like, yes, pow maybe.”

 

“Krutt?” sier jeg, lager en liten grimase mot Even. “Er det krutt han mener, eller..?”

 

“Ja, tror det, men hvorfor krutt?” ler Even lavt.

 

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry for all my stupid metaphors. I’m not saying you should attack your father, but you know that, don’t you? I’m just saying that there are some things that might be more powerful if they come from you, when you are ready.”

 

“No… but I get it, you mean that you don’t want to throw all the… gunpowder at him right away. Right?” Jeg har lent meg litt fremover i stolen, som om jeg har løst en oppgave og forventer at Otto skal rose meg, eller gi meg en premie, en føkkings banan da, for å følge hele de metaforgreiene vi holder på med nå. Jeg kjenner Evens hånd nederst i ryggen, han ler helt sikkert lydløst av meg nå, jeg kjenner det i måten hånden hans sitrer litt når han stryker meg.

 

_ Herregud! ‘Powder’. Er Otto kul, eller har han noen få liksom morsomme poenger som han resirkulerer? Og Isak, som går all in. Han kunne fått latterkrampe på flekken hvis jeg så på ham nå. _

 

“Yeah. You always see more in the metaphors than I thought of myself, that’s probably also why I come up with them.” Otto ler litt. 

“But anyway. I will have the draft ready for our next appointment, ok?”

 

“Ok. Thank you. I think.. if you wouldn’t have suggested this, I don’t know what we would have done. I think we really needed some help now. And I like your plan. It makes me feel more relaxed.”

 

“I hope this will work and take some stress away, so you can concentrate on your process and not be set back.”

 

“I just really hope that we can just have a day that is nice, where nothing happens, without all these fucking things that just suddenly happen and destroy everything. I just really need a day where nothing bad just materializes and brings me so far down … it feels like I have to start from the beginning again every time.”

Jeg blir varm av å si det, jeg merker hvordan den klamme følelsen i nakken glir over meg igjen.

 

“And that is exactly what we want to stop. It’s not supposed to be like that. You are progressing, but this is still very new, so you need peace. It takes energy as well to be in therapy. And you are contributing so well, working so hard, Isak.”

 

“I feel bad that I’m putting so much stress on Even, too.” Jeg ser fort på ham, bare i sidesynet, trekker pusten og vet ikke hva mer jeg kan si om det. “I’m using your energy too, not just mine. I know that I can, I know that it’s ok. But it makes me feel bad.”

 

_ Så rart at han sier det akkurat nå, lukker han ute all anerkjennelse, eller? _

 

“But did you hear what I said, Isak?” spør Otto. 

 

“I don’t know… that it’s supposed to get better?”

 

Otto rynker brynene. Han gir et lite nikk til Even, som må ha sett på ham. 

“He said that you are doing well, baby. That you are working hard and that you contribute to that the therapy works for you.”

 

Men er det nok? Evens stemme er et lite, mykt ekko i øret mitt.  


“Oh. Yes.. sorry… that’s great, of course”, mumler jeg, trekker vannglasset til meg og beveger det i et par halvsirkler, får vannet til å vugge rolig. Yeay me, det går bra med meg, jeg bidrar.

 

Even får et nikk av Otto igjen. Han ber tydeligvis om tillatelse til å si noe.

“It would have been more difficult you know if you didn’t … involve me, or if you didn’t face it. You are strong and working so hard. Marcel also thinks that!” Han ser liksom inderlig på meg,  _ ta det til deg da, baby, dette og det Otto sier! _

 

“You know that … that wouldn’t have been possible, without involving you. Really. I think it would have been impossible. But … I’m asking so much of you. I know that I can. It’s not that easy to think about, how hard it probably is for you, too.” Jeg ser på Evens knær, på hendene våre.

 

“Isak. What do you think can be the reasons for why I say that you are working hard and contributing to that your therapy works? I think that will be good for Even to hear as well, to hear you saying it.”

 

“Am I? … contributing? I’m just trying to not hide anything.” Jeg ser på Otto, leter egentlig etter den lille bretten i skjorta, den som jeg har holdt meg fast i en gang før, med blikket. Men den sorte skjorta er glatt, den suger opp alt lyset akkurat nå, jeg finner liksom ingenting som gir motstand til det jeg er i ferd med å virvle opp. Den følelsen av at det er for mye likevel, at jeg er for mye til og med for meg selv.

 

“No? You don’t know what I might have in mind when I say that?”

 

“But I’m not doing anything, it feels like I’m not doing anything! I just come here, that’s all I do, really. The rest of the work is for everyone else, when I need them to be there for me, or I need someone to hold me because I can’t even manage to breathe by myself!” 

Jeg har skjøvet glasset innover bordet, det har skvulpet over kanten, ser jeg, men jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre med det. Ingenting. Jeg setter meg bakover i stolen igjen og prøver å komme ned igjen fra hva det nå var som akkurat bruste så sinnsykt opp i meg.

“I’m sorry. Unnskyld.”

 

“Sorry about what?”

 

“I’m sorry that I don’t manage to answer your question and that I get mad… and spill water on your table. And just… I’m just sorry about everything.”

Selvmedlidende. Er det det jeg er nå?

 

Even kniper til i hånden min, samtidig som han gir meg et slags dult.

 

“Isak, you put a lot of effort in to answering the questions I ask you. It would have been much easier to say ‘I don’t know’ and not even try. And this time, when you also try so hard, you apologize for not getting at an answer that you can accept as satisfactory. My job is not to ask easy questions, because easy questions don’t make anything happen. But you come up with pieces that make us advance. You did that this time as well, even if you weren’t satisfied with your answer.”  

 

“Ok. I want to try. It just feels like I don’t know how. I’m sorry for… sorry for getting agitated, or whatever.” Ottos stemme, eller ordene hans, noe av det jeg hørte i dem, det legger seg over noe av det som bruste opp i sted, det som jeg trodde var selvmedlidenhet, eller sinne, eller bare det at jeg er så jævla fortvilet over at alt dette skjer med meg. Det er egentlig bare det at jeg er redd. Alt dette gjør meg så redd. Jeg lener meg til siden i en impuls, jeg tenker ikke gjennom det. Jeg vil bare at Even skal fange meg opp, lett og fjærende, som om jeg ikke er en belastning likevel, der inne i selve kjernen av problemet, som er meg.

 

_ Hvorfor må det være sånn? Kjæresten min. Det gjør så utrolig vondt at du driver og unnskylder deg så når noe kommer i kontakt med all den smerten inni deg.  _

_ Jeg prøver å holde rundt kroppen hans, uten at han krummer seg inntil meg. _

 

“Putting effort in, and that is what you’re doing. And it’s nothing wrong with you getting agitated, on the contrary I could say. What is it that agitates you with these questions, like how you contribute, what makes me say that you work hard, etc.?” 

 

“What if he’s right. What if he actually is right, and I’m not taking … you know… not taking responsibility for my situation. What if he is the one who is right, and I’m making it worse for Even… and for myself, for Marcel, for everyone that wants to help me? It scares me so much.” Jeg lukker øynene, konsentrerer meg om følelsen av min egen pust i hodet, kjenner på den lette skjelvingen hver gang jeg fyller lungene med luft. 

 

_ Jeg har så jævlig vært der, den seige håpløsheten, når monsterfølelsene aldri slipper taket. ‘Du er en byrde.’ ‘Du fortjener ikke å bli tatt på alvor’. Hvordan det ikke slapp tak, selv om jeg visste et sted at det ikke var sånn jeg skulle se på det, men det hjalp ikke! Motløsheten. Det er som jeg synker i stolen her jeg sitter. _

 

“Isak, look at me, and look at Even, and I will tell you what we are going to do.”

 

Jeg åpner øynene, blinker mot lyset et par ganger, ser først på Otto, før jeg snur meg mot Even og lar ham holde meg med blikket sitt.

 

_ Han får ikke lov til å ha det sånn. Kjæresten min. Nei! Jeg orker ikke at du skal ha det sånn. _

 

“Nei, baby, nei”, sier Even og rister intenst på hodet. 

 

_ Hva i all verden kan jeg si mot den sterke stemmen der? _

 

“Ok.” Otto har funnet fram en tavle, en whiteboard. “We have to look for evidences”, sier han gravalvorlig. “Are any of you good with drawing, by the way?” 

 

“Even is very good, he draws all the time”, svarer jeg, stemmen min er myk.

 

“Would you mind?” spør Otto Even, skotter bort på ham innimellom at han driver og tester hvilke av alle tusjene som faktisk virker. 

 

_ Oi. Hva faen? Håper jeg skjønner oppgaven, da. Jeg tegner jo nesten aldri ut fra noens instrukser.  _

 

“Don’t worry. With me it would hardly be recognizable for Isak afterwards, for the photo you will take of this, Isak”, sier han til meg. Han skyver tavlen bort til Even, sender tusjene som virker over bordet til ham. 

 

“Could you start by dividing it, just drawing a line in the middle, from the top to the bottom?” ber Otto Even. Jeg setter meg litt nærmere, lener meg over tavlen, ser på hvordan Even lager en skarp, loddrett strek med den svarte tusjen, som egentlig er mest grå.

 

“Good. And now on the left side, very on the top, you can draw yourself and Marcel. And who else, Isak, are there anyone else that should be on the same side? You said ‘everyone that wants to help me’... oh, and Even, Isak’s dad is going to be on the other side.”

 

Er det egentlig noen flere? 

Jeg ser på mens Even begynner å tegne, litt forsiktig først, men så finner han streken sin på den glatte tavlen. 

 

Jonas, han har ringt så mange ganger, men jeg har ikke snakket med ham. De andre gutta, jeg vet ikke, Kåre, onkel Kåre. Kanskje mamma, på en eller annen måte, eller Evens mamma. Jeg trekker pusten langsomt, ser på hvordan Even og Marcel allerede er tydelige på den venstre siden av tavlen, nå er det pappa han går løs på med den bleke tusjen.

“No. Just them”, sier jeg.

 

“Yes, you are sure?” spør Otto meg. Han ser også på tavlen. “This is very skillful, the far most skillful work that whiteboard ever has had the pleasure of displaying”, sier han, før han ser tilbake på meg igjen. 

 

“I haven’t really talked to anyone else about this… about the anxiety.” 

 

“Ok, I understand. That makes sense then.” 

 

“I like how you made my dad look like a blonde version of Hitler, baby”, sier jeg mot Evens kinn, forsiktig, så jeg ikke kommer borti armen hans.

 

“You see him here, your dad?” spør Even og nikker så vidt i retning tegningen han holder på med. Jeg ler litt. “Definitely!”

 

“Ok, Isak, you can get ready while Even finishes your dad. Pick a pen you would like to write with, and I think we’ll start with your dad, or you can actually decide. We do bullet points, so the first thing to do is to think out one reason why your father might be right about you.”

 

Jeg tar en av tusjene som ligger på bordet, åpner korken nølende, litt skjevt, jeg får en rød strek i håndflaten.

“Am I supposed to write it? On the board?”

 

“Yes, you see all the space Even has left under the drawings, there.”

 

“Ok. So reasons why my dad is right. Ok.” Jeg ser på tavlen, føler meg usikker, som om dette er en prøve, en eksamen for meg, i temaet meg. Tusjen knirker, jeg presser den alt for hardt mot tavlen mens jeg skriver.

 

  * I might never get better



 

“What am I supposed to fill in on their side?” spør jeg, mens jeg legger til flere punkter under tegningen av pappa.

 

  * They are sick of my issues
  * I make them feel scared
  * They don’t want the responsibility



 

Jeg stopper opp, men tvinger hånden min ned igjen sånn at jeg kan skrive det siste punktet også, jeg skal ikke være feig.

 

“Oh. I see that I haven’t given you proper instructions here, Isak. My fault. I’m sorry, I wanted you to give reasons for why your father might be right about you not taking responsibility for your situation, and, on the other hand, Even and Marcel, why they might be right in saying that you are working hard and taking responsibility. But don’t erase it, not just yet. But do you understand what I’m asking you to do? It’s not a test, it is because you expressed real worry that your father might be right, so we should look closely into the reasons for why you fear that.” 

 

“Ok”, sier jeg, skjerpet på et vis, selv om Otto sier at dette ikke er en test. “So… more evidence based, in a way?” Jeg ser på ham.

“Yes, evidence based. Exactly.”

 

  * I have not asked about a diagnosis
  * I have not asked to get medication
  * I still have anxiety attacks
  * I’m still in Göttingen



 

Jeg skriver ned noen punkter, ser på Otto igjen. “Like this?”

 

“Yes, if you think these points strengthen the idea that your father might be right about you not taking responsibility for your situation, yes. Do you have more evidences?” 

 

Jeg ser på tavlen, på den streken i midten, på faren min. “No… not right now. Maybe one.” Jeg svelger, ser på Even. 

 

  * I am disregarding that I could make Even sick



 

_ Hva kunne du gjort annerledes, baby? Jeg slipper jo uvissheten, for du deler alt med meg. Det er det viktigste.  _

 

Det ser ut som Even vil si noe, men at han ombestemmer seg, lar det vente.

 

“Ok, Isak. Will you start with stating reasons for why Even and Marcel could be right now, that you  _ are _ taking responsibility?” spør Otto.

 

“I can try.” Jeg kremter, klarner stemmen, skriver flere punkter med den røde tusjen.

 

  * I have a psychologist
  * I make sure I get enough sleep
  * I am not avoiding the things I know scare me



 

Jeg stopper, ser ned i fanget mitt. Det virker som meningsløse småting plutselig, at jeg sover, liksom, at jeg kommer meg i dusjen.

 

  * I am being honest about how I feel  
  




“Is that enough? Is it ok?” spør jeg.

 

“No, it’s not enough until you can’t think of any more. Please go on. Take a look at the drawings, or at Even directly, and think more.”

 

Jeg ser på tegningen av Marcel, Even har tegnet ham i singlet, selvsagt, med det mørke håret ned i ansiktet. 

 

  * I am accepting memories that I would prefer to forget
  * I am trying to understand that it wasn’t my fault



 

Even sitter urørlig i stolen ved siden av meg, men jeg kjenner hvordan han følger meg med blikket. Han ser alvorlig ut, smiler bare såvidt når jeg snur meg mot ham, når jeg gjør som Otto sier og ser på ham, suger ham inn i meg.  _ Synes du at jeg tar ansvar? Er det noe av alt dette som betyr at jeg tar ansvar? _

 

  * I didn’t fall from the tower
  * I am trying to stop my dad from getting between us
  * I don’t hide anything from Even
  * I don’t want to give up



 

Jeg legger tusjen fra meg, griper vannglasset og drikker litt denne gangen. Jeg er så tørr i munnen.

 

“Very good. Drink some water and relax a little. There is just one more thing I want you to do before we go through it. You can pick another color, and this time I want you to assess their credibility. What is your father’s credibility here and what is Even and Marcel’s?”

 

“Like.. a number?” spør jeg, og trekker korken av den gule tusjen. “Or a symbol?” 

Jeg skriver et ett-tall ved siden av pappa, lager en sirkel rundt det. “Or words? How do I describe their credibility?

 

“I’ll give you an example. Am I a good chef or not? Let’s say the electrician that just did some work in my place gave his opinion, who has never eaten anything I have made, and my wife who is unlucky enough to have done that several times. Like who has the most credibility in this matter? That’s how I mean.”

 

“Well… it’s obviously relative, but let’s not get into that. I get your point. Of course Even has way more authority in … being able to judge me, or how I am. Marcel has quite a bit, surprisingly enough, and my dad… he doesn’t really try… he never knows how I feel about anything, he can’t really judge me then.” Jeg tegner noen små streker nederst på tavlen mens jeg snakker, droodler noen stive, små streker der andre ville laget myke krøller med tusjen.

 

“So write one phrase for all three, ‘Even… because this or that’, the same with Marcel and your dad, and then I won’t ask you to write anything more, at least not right now.”

 

“Ok.” Jeg skriver med den gule tusjen, bruker de samme små bokstavene som på punktlisten.

 

  * Marcel could be right because he knows what it’s like and he knows how hard it is to admit that I maybe was hurt when I was small
  * My dad is probably not right because he doesn’t have all the information, he just thinks he does
  * Even is likely to be right because he knows me better than any other person and I have told him everything



 

“Sorry”, sier jeg etterpå. “I wrote too much, it’s probably difficult to read. I should have picked a different colour.”

 

“After this Isak, this is so important, what you have done here. No sorry. We are going to go through it, ok? Examine the validity”

 

“Ok. But I don’t think you understand. It doesn’t matter what I think. I end up believing that he’s right… that’s what happened yesterday, too. And if I believe that he’s right… maybe that means that he is right.” Jeg holder fremdeles på den gule tusjen, orker ikke å se på Otto mens jeg mumler det frem, sier det igjen og forklarer meg inn i en sirkel som aldri slutter. I stedet tegner jeg små prikker og streker på hånden min, lar streken forme runde bobler. Som om jeg er en føkkings kunstner, eller i alle fall en som kan føle noe. Men jeg trykker for hardt på tusjen, det blir et klumpete skjøte der begynnelsen og slutten på sirklene mine treffer hverandre.

«Oh», sier jeg etter noen sekunder. Loddepunktet. Der det går an å brekke opp, eller der Even har smeltet inntil meg og kommer til å bli værende, der andre kan feste seg utenpå, hvis jeg vil slippe dem til. Otto ser på meg, ikke avventende, bare det vennlige blikket som gjør at jeg tør å prøve å kjenne etter. Han har et lite smil i munnviken også, han flytter litt på noe på pulten sin og smiler til meg.

“So… if I believe that Even is right… and Marcel as well… then maybe  _ they  _ are right. And my dad isn’t.”

 

Even tar tak i hånden min, studerer prikkene, strekene og boblene mine.

“Gul tusj fordi du tenker på bananer?” spør Even meg lavt. Et smil streifer over ansiktet hans.

Jeg ser på prikkene og sirklene selv, svake gule streker på huden min. Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei”, sier jeg, like lavt. “Jeg tenker på gardiner. Gule gardiner.”

“Åh. Sorry, jeg tar inn alt på etterskudd i dag.” Han legger hendene over ansiktet et øyeblikk. 

__ Jeg faller ut.  
  


Han ser oppgitt ut, over meg, eller over seg, det får jeg ikke helt tak i, men jeg legger hånden min på kneet hans og stryker med knappe små bevegelser med tommelen. Jeg holder blikket på ham, prøver å skjønne om det er det at vi er her inne, eller om det er mer, men han dodger meg, føles det som, sender meg et lite smil som sikkert skal være beroligende.

 

“Didn’t you just demonstrate that it matters a lot what you think?” Otto stirrer på meg. 

“I don’t know. It’s a bit… overwhelming.” Jeg stirrer tilbake, kjenner at jeg begynner å bli trassig, det er noe i meg som ikke vil hente frem mer av det som jeg stort sett prøver å trykke ned.

 

“Overwhelming, yes. Does it feel a bit too much now?”

“No. It’s ok”, lyver jeg. 

 

_ Nei, det er ikke det, baby. Og nå stresset jeg deg også.  _

_ Jeg legger armen rundt ham, tar et tak i siden hans. Kjærlig og stødig på en gang, går det an? _

 

“What we did with the whiteboard here, and it doesn’t matter if we don’t talk through it today, we can take a photo and do it later, but let me say just one thing about the idea. It’s not like convictions we might have, feelings, mind sets, just change because we realize that they don’t hold water when we examine them critically. But reason can still move them a little. And I think reason is one of your things as well. Anyway, some of these schemas, these strong ideas we carry with us, well we have never really examined them closely, and doing that might make a change for us.”

 

“It feels like whenever I think I understand something, it just slips away from me again. As soon as I think about ...or as soon as I feel something of that feeling I got when I read the mail from my dad, then I don’t manage to hold on to the… more realistic view I just thought I had understood. Like he’s sitting in my head telling me that I’m wrong.”

Jeg ser på hånden min, følger strekene med øynene, tenker på at faren min er der under de gule tusjmerkene, han også. Jeg ville ikke sittet her nå uten pappa, ikke hvis jeg hadde hatt en annen far. Men jeg ville ikke vært her uten Even heller.

 

“I see. Don’t lose your hope because of that, Isak. It’s natural what you say, it’s not strange that this is resistant. What would you say if I told you that you will have to accept that it takes time?”

 

“I would say fuck that, I want you to fix it now!” Jeg smiler, setter meg litt opp, ler faktisk litt, men det er hovedsaklig bare lyden. “No. I get it. It probably takes time. But I think it would be easier to accept if we were talking about someone else, not me.” At det kanskje skal være sånn, eller en nyanse av sånn, lenge, over tid. Jeg griper begge hendene om stolsetet, prøver å få gulvet og stolen og meg selv til å sitte stille igjen.

 

Otto smiler av det første der, før han nikker noen ganger. 

“It’s a bit like a practice, to let your system get used to a new pattern. Having been there once, doesn’t mean we will automatically get there again. In the beginning we might need to work specifically at it again and again. But having been there once, that helps, then we know it’s possible, we know where we’re heading. Would you tell something about what happened just now when you went from saying that if you believe your dad is right then maybe that means he is right, to saying that if you believe Even and Marcel are right then maybe it means that they are right?”

 

“I can try.” Jeg løfter hånden igjen, vender den langsomt og ser på hvordan sirklene strekker på seg når jeg flekser hånden og får huden til å bevege seg. “It feels so locked, this feeling he gives me. Like it’s a circle, just repeating itself, because he was right when I was small, I believed that, and so he has to be right now, too. Do you understand what I mean? Like I can’t get out of it, it just moves in a circle, with nothing that stops it.” Jeg gløtter så vidt på Otto, men strekene på hånden min drar blikket mitt til seg igjen, og jeg vet at jeg lar dem bety mer enn jeg bør, kanskje.

 

“But you know... maybe there is a crack right at the point where the beginning and the end of the circle meets”, fortsetter jeg. Jeg følger den ene gule rundingen med fingeren, rundt og rundt, og for hver runde er det som den haker seg fast i den lille prikken der begynnelsen og slutten møtes. “Maybe there is a weakness there, just a place where I can break out of that feeling that my dad is the truth and I am not.” Det virvler gjennom meg igjen, den prikkende følelsen som samler seg og snor seg i midten av meg og gjør det trangt å puste. Jeg snur meg mot Even og legger den ene hånden min i fanget hans, helst vil jeg at han skal legge armene rundt meg og holde meg tett mot seg, ikke slippe meg, men jeg skjønner at det ikke går her.

 

_ Baby, det er det! Det er helt sikkert et sted du kan bryte sirkelen. Jeg bare vet det. Det må være det. Herregud, så bra at du ser det, men det virker fortsatt jævlig skjørt. Det er litt som det lille håpet jeg fikk den gangen, om at alt ikke trengte å være helt føkkd likevel, at jeg kunne få et liv som ikke var fullt av episoder og endeløse tiltak for ikke å få nye.  _

_ Baby, det skal gå bra. Vi skal fikse det sammen.  _

 

“Or maybe it’s the strongest part of the circle”, sier jeg, nølende, jeg vet ikke selv hva jeg mener. Even ser så alvorlig ut, det strammer seg i meg, når ble alt så jævlig alvorlig?

“If that point isn’t a crack exactly, but more like the point where the ends of the circle melt together, if that’s the point where you and I found each other… skjønner du, baby, hvis det punktet er oss to, eller de gule gardinene, whatever, så sporer jo pappa av der, da bryter vi jo den sirkelen, da er det ikke han som vet hva som er sant.”

 

_ Jeg nikker, nikker flere ganger.  _

_ Det er tusen ting jeg vil si deg. Om hvor lykkelig du gjør meg. Om hvor mye jeg elsker deg. Om smerten som nesten er uutholdelig over det han har skada. _

 

“Sorry… I mean that it’s a leap of faith, in a way. Even loves me… he wants happiness for me, he doesn’t want to shape me into whatever he thinks I should be. So my head understands that I need to trust his opinion, and I do. That’s what I meant. My brain knows.” Jeg folder meg fremover i stolen, legger albuene mellom knærne og lar hodet støtte seg tungt i mine egne armer. Det er for mye, det er mer enn jeg orker, når det ikke er gule sirkler jeg snakker om lengre, men Even og meg og pappa. 

“I’m sorry”, sier jeg, og alt jeg tenker nå er føkk, hold meg, noen må bare bare vær så snill og holde meg.

 

Even bryter det lille øyeblikket av stillhet.

“Isak, I know that you would never believe any of the things your father says about me. You don’t start to doubt me or us, not with you brain, not with anything in your system. You know he doesn’t know a damn thing of how it really is. And he doesn’t know shit about you either. You know and I know what’s going on, not him. And yeah, it’s the yellow curtains, the yellow curtains, baby.”

_ Jeg har foldet armene rundt ham.  _

_ Nå ser jeg bort på Otto.  _

 

“Sorry.” Even smiler til ham. “Yellow curtains, that’s the code word for when the wall was broken and everything started for real between us.”

 

Det er som om Even har laget et lukket rom for oss, med armene sine rundt meg, og med den rolige stemmen som sier ting jeg ikke helt har klart å finne selv. Pappa tar så jævlig feil om Even, det vet jeg, det er ingenting i meg som bøyer seg eller gynger av de stikkene, jeg gjør meg tvert i mot glatt og hard og lar nålene hans sprette vekk fra meg. Han tar feil om meg.

 

Flere funn som støtter samme teori. Som leder mot samme konklusjon. Hjernen min vet det. My brain knows.

 

“I think that’s beautiful, that you have this common understanding of something that is just yours, with this poetic label that no one else can really know the meaning of.” Han gjør en liten pause, ser på oss et lite øyeblikk. “But Isak I think we should go through the evidence based points you have written. I think it might be useful. Can you do that, a last effort here today, or do you feel too tired now?”

 

“Can I just… I need a moment”, får jeg frem, og lener meg inn mot Even, puster noen ganger gjennom alt sammen, med de langsomme, dype pustene som får kroppen min til falle på plass igjen, mens jeg kjenner hvor sterke armene hans er når han holder dem rundt meg. Jeg nikker en gang til Otto, svelger mens jeg retter meg opp og drikker den siste slurken fra glasset mitt. “Ok. Let’s do that”, sier jeg etter enda et langt utpust.

 

“Ok, so let’s start with your father.” Otto ser bort på tavla. “The drawing is so lifelike, or not that I have met him, but it definitely looks like a concrete person.”

 

_ Han skulle faen meg visst, Terje, nå. Han kommer til å bli dissekert. _

 

“Well, but anyway”, fortsetter han. “The first point, Isak: ‘I have not asked about a diagnosis’. Could we use a scale from 1 to 10? And then how strong will you say that this point is as evidence for your father being right about you not taking responsibility?” Otto vrir litt rundt på blyanten han har i hånden. 

 

“10, maybe.” Jeg sier ikke mer, øynene mine suges mot tegningen, jeg hører pappas stemme, med all den overbærende formaningen.  _ Tenk på mamma. _

 

“So as solid as it can get. What do you think could have been different if you had asked the doctor you first met or me about a diagnosis?”

 

“Then… I guess then my dad, or my family, would know if I’m actually … like mentally ill. Or if I’m just… overreacting.”

 

“Ok. It’s important that we go through your points. Let me tell you one thing. It’s not the responsibility of a patient to ask for a diagnosis. Do you know what a diagnosis is? Well basically it is not so far from a theory about what the problem is, and the purpose of setting a diagnosis is mainly to give the best treatment. No patient would have to ask for a diagnosis, the doctor will in any case do the necessary examinations and form a theory, otherwise we wouldn’t know what to do at all, then it would be all random. And you have said, and I have said, that you experience anxiety. Anxiety is actually a diagnosis, well there are plenty of different sub-diagnosis of it. So you have a reason to be here. And if you hadn’t, then you wouldn’t have been here anymore, in treatment.” 

 

“So in a way I have already done it, by being here, or by going to the doctor in the first place?”

 

“Yes, absolutely. Imagine a patient coming to his doctor with fever and a bad cough and all that, and the doctor does nothing, the patient returns several times, and finally the doctor says ‘you suffer from pneumonia and need antibiotics, but you never asked me for a diagnosis’. You hear that doesn’t make sense. And it’s the same thing really. It was responsible of you to see a doctor, you did, and that’s it. Setting a diagnosis is our responsibility. And you actually informed me about your mother’s disease as well. That is relevant to know about, diseases in you family. So you have done everything right.”

 

“Ok”, sier jeg lavt,  _ gjort alt rett _ , jeg hever blikket og prøver å se om han kødder, men han ser egentlig ganske alvorlig ut.

 

“Are you still afraid that you are showing symptoms of schizophrenia?”

 

“No… no, I trust you. I believe you when you say that you don’t see that. I don’t really see that myself, to be honest, I don’t feel that I’m showing the same signs as my mother, at least. And for the part where I’m insecure or afraid that I’m not judging myself clearly…I just feel I can believe that it’s true if you say you don’t think so.”

 

“You have read a bit about schizophrenia I suppose, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes. Not now. But I have read about it earlier. I couldn’t really manage to think about it long enough now to actually do a search and read about it. It scared me.”

 

“Yes. I understand that. You know, what is very important here is that the most severe troubles you had, they were quickly eased when you started to sleep again and when you had Even by your side. That is important because based on that, there are not reasons to believe that you were showing symptoms of a disorder like schizophrenia. And you manage better now, compared to when you saw the doctor and started in therapy, and that is without medication. Your anxiety, when you tell me about how you handle it and how and in what situations it occurs, it seems like what you go through is due to stuff you have experienced and you seem to become more and more conscious about it all. So maybe this takes us to the next point.”  

 

Jeg smiler, det har liksom langsomt vokst frem mens Otto snakket, en weird stolthet for at jeg liksom klarer meg så bra og fordi jeg er så bevisst. Som om jeg skal vinne noe her. Jeg ser i sidesynet hvordan Even betrakter meg, han ser skjerpet ut, sånn som jeg føler jeg burde vært.

 

“You are smiling?” Otto smiler selv. 

 

“Well. That was good stuff, wasn’t it?” sier jeg bare, og prøver å bite diskret mot innsiden av kinnene.

 

“Yes, it is. And that you are doing better, even if you still have anxiety coming, without medication, that is a good thing. If you weren’t showing any signs that the work we do is of any help, then we would have considered other forms of treatment.” 

 

“So you think I can get well… or better, without medication?” Jeg ser fort fra Even til Otto, føler for å sette meg rettere opp i stolen, selv om ingenting har endret seg, jeg sitter jo bekvemt.

 

“Let me ask you first: Do you think you have got better?”

 

Jeg ser opp i taket noen sekunder, ikke fordi jeg trenger å tenke etter, men jeg må bare ha de sekundene med pause. Det er så mye.

“Yes.” Jeg trekker pusten, dypt igjen, den skjelver i meg på veien ut. “I feel much better. Not just that I don’t have those confused ideas and thoughts that I had when I wasn’t sleeping, but I also feel more prepared, in a way. It’s not like the anxiety feels better or that it doesn’t sometimes make me feel like I could die, or like there is no way out of it again. But something in me knows that it might get better, too.”

 

“So you answered your question, Isak.” Otto smiler.

“Yes… I guess”, sier jeg, og snur meg mot Even, litt spørrende. Stemmer det liksom, er jeg faktisk bedre, eller bare lurer jeg meg selv?

 

“I’m not really worried anymore, hey, I haven’t thought about it, not like that! But it’s not like I’m really worried anymore. I feel like we face it. You face it. And things go better. Things make sense in a way.” Even snakker ivrig, legger en arm rundt skuldrene mine og ser grundig på meg.Jeg strekker meg opp og kysser ham fort på siden av munnen, trekker fort på skulderen over det litt upassende med å kysse for andre gang i løpet av denne timen med Otto.

“I feel like we are a team. I’m just so happy I’m not in it alone.” Jeg må harke for å renske stemmen.

 

“Before we finish the subject ‘your father’ completely for today, there is something you can have in mind if he should contact you again before he gets my mail. We all agree that he shouldn’t make assumptions about you, nor about Even. He shouldn’t just assume that what you are going through is related to your mum’s illness. But If he still  _ is _ convinced about that, it makes sense that he is worried. It happens that young people suffer for a long time before they get help in those situations. If the insulting, hurting, ignorant comments from your dad somehow come from worry, he might be calmed down and back of when he knows that you are seeing someone and that you have told me about your mother. I’m really saying this with the hope that if, if he contacts you before I have had the chance to contact him, that it won’t break you as it did yesterday.”

 

“Are you saying that it’s ok because maybe he is worried? Are you excusing him?” Jeg klarer plutselig ikke å snakke rolig, jeg spør alt for høyt, vrir meg mot Even for å se om han hørte det samme som meg.

 

“No. I’m not. I definitely don’t think that everything is ok if it comes from worry, not at all. A lot of people cause harm to others because they act as if they can do everything if it comes from worry, and parents don’t let their children become adults that way. And I’m not saying that I know that he is worried either, I can’t know that. And even if he is worried now, that doesn’t change the neglect you lived through in your childhood.” 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry, but I don’t think my dad has ever been worried about me, it would be a fucking strange time to start to be worried about me now. But, you know.. he writes that to me now, that he’s so worried, and makes that out to be the reason why I should come home, or see his doctor, or leave Even or whatever he thinks is good for me. I just don’t see that he is really worrying about me.” Jeg burde roe meg ned, jeg burde bare puste og roe meg ned.

 

“That you should not be in contact with your father, while you are in this process, I believe that is important, and we stay with that. I will write the letter as I said, of course.” Otto insisterer, legger trykk på hvert ord. “What I see here is on the one hand anger from your part, justified anger, and, on the other hand, this part of you that is so afraid that he might be right in his assumptions. Anger and fear. I’m wondering if we right now could find a way that you can take distance to him, mentally.”

 

“It’s like he’s shoved himself back into my head and I can’t stop hearing him saying those things… responsibility, those things. Not like a real voice… but like this constant reminder that he has an opinion and I shouldn’t ignore it. And I need to think that he doesn’t mean to help me, that’s the only way I can push all those meanings he has away. If that even makes sense.”

 

“He doesn’t have a clue. He’s not here, not in Göttingen, not with you, not with Even, not here listening to you opening up. He doesn’t have any foundation really for meaning anything about what you go through. But to me it seems like you are not all the time so convinced about that, that’s really why I asked you to speak out about possible evidence that he could be right, so that we could go through it critically. So are you saying that the best way for you to protect yourself is not by focusing on his ignorance, but on his intentions?”

 

“It feels a bit better that way. If he really is trying to help me, if he’s making suggestions that would benefit me, but I am rejecting them… then we’re back to the thing we started with, that he might be right about everything.” Jeg stopper opp, halvveis i min egen tankerekke, for det mangler logikk, med det samme jeg former ordene og slipper dem ut, slutter de å passe sammen og gi mening. “I don’t know. Maybe it doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“No, we’re not back to where we started. What is sure is that your father doesn’t have any knowledge about your situation, so whatever suggestion he comes with will not be well-founded. If any of them would benefit you then, it would be just luck. That doesn’t mean though, theoretically speaking, that he doesn’t think he is trying to help you.” 

 

“I just don’t want him to have this weird emotional power, I don’t want him to make me feel anything.”

 

“What do you feel when you look at Even’s drawing of him?”

 

Jeg må smile, og skyte et raskt blikk på Even, før jeg ser på tavlen igjen og studerer denne versjonen av faren min.

“Amusement, in a way, like he’s a bit ridiculous. And I feel insecure, like I can’t trust that the drawing won’t look different if I see it from a new angle. Since he’s not really funny, I don’t usually laugh when I see him.”

 

“I’m glad you say amusement. A bit ridiculous. I think it  _ is _ a bit ridiculous giving so many suggestions without having any knowledge.  _ That _ is a bit like fumbling around without any diagnosis, or any theory founded on something, that guides you. But you know, if the drawing looks different if you see it from a new angle, that doesn’t mean that what you now see isn’t real as well. Or is that a strange thing to say you think?”

 

Jeg ler litt. 

“Is he like one of those patients that already googled their symptoms and tell their doctor that they are dying from cancer? Or that I am, basically. It really is true that he doesn’t know. He hardly even knows me now, nothing personal about me. About us.” Jeg ser på Even når jeg sier det siste, gir ham en liten grimase, et slags oppgitt smil.

 

“You know, what I saw, when you translated the mail, that was a mail to a different person. That was what I would have thought, if I didn’t know already, I would have thought it was for someone else. I didn’t see you in the person he wrote that message to.”

 

“You know.. that’s something I’ve never thought about like that. He’s holding on to some different version of me, to some son that he thinks he knows so much about, maybe. Maybe that’s how it is.”

 

“Yes. Maybe that’s how it is.” Otto noterer noe, før han ser bort på tavlen igjen. “Ok, but let’s go on with your points. The second one: ‘I have not asked to get medication’. What do you say, how good a proof is that that your father is right about you not taking responsibility, from 1 to 10?” 

 

“That’s relative, isn’t it? It’s not like I think it would be a problem to take some medication… but I feel like I’m doing better already. It’s probably quite far down on the scale? You probably would have told me if you thought I needed something?” Jeg kjenner at jeg flakker i blikket, at jeg blir varm av å evaluere mine egne tanker. 

 

“I don’t find it relative. The question is not whether it could have been good for you with medication or not. The question is whether you are irresponsible because you haven’t asked for medication.”  

 

“Ok. I get it. Eh… it’s a 2. I’ve not been irresponsible.”

Jeg trekker pusten dypt, kjenner hvordan det brenner i kinnene.

 

“What would you say, Even?” spør Otto. 

 

Even rykker litt til. “Zero”, svarer han umiddelbart. Jeg ser overrasket på ham, det er noe med den runde formen i nulltallet helt nederst på skalaen som resonnerer i meg. Det er noe trygt med det. Enda en sirkel.

 

“You went to the doctor. You show up for your therapy, and then it’s entirely up to the doctor, and to me, to evaluate if psychotherapy or medication or whatever is the best treatment for you”, sier Otto. “You can of course ask, you are supposed to be informed and it is voluntary, but it’s not like you have to ask to get medication. If we thought that would be the best for you, we would have proposed it.”

 

Jeg nikker, ser oppmerksomt på Ottos hender, og pennen han holder, ansiktet hans er uskarpt i blikket mitt, men jeg hører hva han sier.

 

“Ok. So the third one: ‘I still have anxiety attacks’. What do you think? How do you evaluate this?”

 

Spørsmålet hans treffer meg midt i alt det som hele tiden ligger der og truer med å vokse og virvle og få meg til å ikke ha kontroll over meg selv, eller noe annet. Jeg ser ned noen øyeblikk, puster, jeg tror jeg famler mot Even med hånden også, jeg kjenner i alle fall at han tar den og stryker med fingrene over håndryggen min. Det er i alle fall ikke noe jeg er ansvarlig for, ikke faen. Jeg klarer til slutt å heve blikket og trekke pusten dypt nok til å faktisk si noe.

“Zero”, sier jeg, selv om jeg lurer på hvordan jeg kan være så sikker.

 

Otto lyser opp i et stort smil. “I’m so glad you came to that evaluation. Tell us, how did you get there?”

 

“I just feel that I’m doing what I can, I can’t stop it from happening, I would have if there was a magic switch I could flip, or something. And I’m trying to listen, to you, and to not avoid whatever happened the last time I had an anxiety attack… so if they are still happening to me, they are beyond what I can control. And they can’t be my responsibility.”

 

“This, Isak, this is so important. I hear that you are affirming yourself now, you are becoming able to distinguish yourself from your father’s ideas about you. Do you notice that?”

 

“I guess…. but it’s easier here, with you. It’s not the same when I just suddenly get a message from him, or he actually makes me feel that panic and anxiety. Then everything he says feels like it could be true.”

 

“I understand that. But the process you go through, what you just did, little by little, that will be memorized in your system.”

 

“I hope so. Because this conclusion now feels well founded, like something I can trust, not based on emotions, but more on logic. Like it’s more valid.”

 

“Hm. That is interesting, that you say that. And I have to say then that you emotions, your anxiety, it is pointing in the same direction, towards the same conclusion. You know why emotions are important?”

 

“I guess they say a lot about how we are doing, what is important to us, how we see ourselves…” Jeg fader ut mot slutten, smiler litt unnskyldende mot Otto.

 

“Yes, absolutely. I agree with you. And every emotion contains information, that’s why it’s not good to avoid them or pretend that they don’t exist. They are gifts to get to know yourself better.” Han ler et øyeblikk. “I know anxiety doesn’t feel like a gift. But one thing is for sure, if we are misunderstood or if people just assume things about us when it comes to what is really important, like if we are responsible in life or not, then there is something so wrong going on. It means that you are a sane human being when you react strongly. So this is how I think your emotion tells the same thing as the logic.”  

 

Jeg rister på hodet, tenker gjennom hva han egentlig nettopp sa. Det betyr kanskje noe da, alt det kaoset, den følelsen av at det kanskje aldri kommer til å slutte, eller gå over, alt sammen har kanskje en betydning.

“Yes”, får jeg mumlet frem til slutt.

 

“You shake your head?” Otto smiler til meg. 

 

“It’s just so ...it’s such a different way for me to think about it. I wasn’t shaking my head because I don’t agree, but more because it’s so new, and it makes so much sense. I never even considered that all that pain and confusion I’ve been feeling could have a point, or a value maybe even. Like maybe in the end I could sit here and think that it was worth it, in a way. That I’m not going through it for nothing.” 

 

“No, you’re not going through it for nothing, I don’t think so at all. Ok, so, the fourth point, Isak, what do you say? ‘I’m still in Göttingen’.” Otto smiler litt lurt. 

 

Jeg smiler selv, tørker vekk noen av tårene som har rent frem helt uhindret og uten at jeg har tenkt over dem heller. “That’s a very fucking responsible thing of me! Actually. So that’s another zero.” Jeg ser på Even, stryker hånden hans med fingrene mine. “I don’t know. But it feels like right now this is probably the best place for us.”

 

“And you will know in the future that you didn’t run when things became difficult. You are working yourself through it, and you’re back at the university now as well. It’s always good to take up our habits as soon as we are ready. So I see it as a brave and responsible thing to do, to stay.”

 

“I couldn’t have stayed without him, though.” Jeg legger armen min rundt Evens rygg, stryker lett over skulderen og overarmen hans.

 

“It’s great that you are here with Isak, Even. And maybe we are ready to look at the fifth and last point now: ‘I am disregarding that I could make Even sick’.” Otto ser på oss begge etter tur. 

 

_ Jeg flytter litt på meg, holder fast i hånden til Isak. Jeg har både lyst til å gjemme meg og lyst til at vi skal snakke om meg. _

 

Even flytter urolig på seg ved siden av meg, jeg merker hvordan jeg har lyst til å gjøre det samme, vri meg ut av den setningen, si noe som gjør den mindre viktig, eller mindre farlig for oss. Men jeg skal ikke det. Jeg snur meg mot Even først, ser lenge nok på ham til at det føles mulig å prøve å gå inn i det og finne ord som kan forklare alt det motstridende og alt det selvfølgelige som ligger i det utsagnet. Om jeg er uansvarlig eller ikke.

 

“This is one point where my dad could be right. It could be a 10. I could definitely be putting stress on Even, I could be contributing to making him ill.” Jeg ser på Otto, stopper opp litt, men det er bare for å tenke, jeg løfter til og med hånden for å vise at jeg ikke er ferdig, det er ikke helt sånn det er, selv om det kunne virke logisk.

 

_ Jeg kjenner jeg rykker til, virkelig, en 10’er. Nei, det er jo ikke sånn! _

 

“But it’s probably more like a … a three, maybe. It’s not like Even’s health is my responsibility… of course I want to take care of him, to make sure he’s fine, and happy, I always want to do that, but he takes responsibility for his own health, it’s not like he is fragile or that he doesn’t take the precautions he needs to in order to stay healthy. I know I don’t need to second-guess that. But of course this whole situation is so much extra, so maybe it could be argued that it would be more responsible of me to … I don’t know, spare him the stress and the worry. But it doesn’t work like that…. does it?”

Jeg spør ut i luften, stemmen min er spak.

“I think it’s a three. Or a two, maybe. My dad doesn’t know how strong Even is… and his assumption completely misses how we love each other. How we do this for each other.”

 

_ Jeg tar ansvar for meg selv. Jeg gjør jo det. Men det bruser i meg. Er det fordi han er så utrolig fin med meg når han passer på meg, at jeg ikke skjønner helt hvordan jeg kan gjøre det bare jeg? Eller er det fordi jeg blir rørt av at han sier det sånn, at han ser meg sånn?  _

 

“Can I say something?” spør Even. 

 

“Of course”, sier Otto. 

 

“There is nothing else you could do that would have made me feel less stress. You let me be with you, you show me that it matters that I’m here, you let me be involved. I would have been sick worried if you didn’t involve me, not knowing, that would have been so stressful, no matter if it was to … you know, protect me.”

 

“I never really occurred to me to protect you from how I am doing...well, not after you actually were here, those thoughts I had about it being better for you to not have to deal with me… they had nothing to do with me being afraid that you would get sick. That thing my dad wrote, it made me think about the times when you have had it very bad, about how much that hurts for both of us. And now that’s me, I’m the reason you are hurting, and it feels like it’s just natural, in way, like it’s just the way things have to be, because we love each other. Something we have to live through… and maybe not something I need to feel bad about.” Stemmen min løfter seg i et lite spørsmål til slutt, et lite usikkert skjelv.

 

“Yeah, that’s the way things are, the only way they can be. So just don’t feel bad about it.”

Even stryker meg over korsryggen.

  
  
  


...

“Jeg håper ikke Otto bruker tavla før vi kommer tilbake, for da vet jeg hva jeg skal gjøre.” Even blunker svakt til meg. 

 

“Ja? Hva da?” Jeg har tatt tak rundt håndleddet på armen han har lagt rundt skuldrene mine, trekker meg selv tettere inn i favntaket hans. “Hva skal du gjøre, baby?”

 

Even beveger leppene litt, sånn som han ofte gjør, som om han skal kysse, men han begynner å prate istedenfor:

“En gang så hørte jeg om en som hang opp et bilde av en person som hadde gjort noe mot henne, hun hang det opp i sentrum av en dartskive, synet midt i Bull’s eye, liksom. Og så kastet hun piler på han. Men egentlig så var ikke det så lurt, for da forteller man jo hjernen sin at den personen er så jævlig farlig at man må beskytte seg med piler. Jeg vil heller tegne en liten klovnenese på faren din, en rød klovnenese. Hvordan kan man ta en person alvorlig da, liksom? Hva tror du? Kan det lirke litt i den emotional power han har over deg?”

 

“Klovnenese, faktisk”, spør jeg, jeg ser ham for meg, ikke faktiske, ekte pappa, men en slags svart-hvitt-versjon av ham, litt kornete, som et bilde i en avis. Han har det innbitte, litt bestemte uttrykket, det gå opp på rommet ditt Isak-uttrykket, men så forandrer han seg plutselig og ser forvirret ut, og det er akkurat som om han nettopp har oppdaget at han har en jævla rød klovnenese midt i ansiktet, og at den ikke er fake, ikke en plastnese, det er faktisk nesa hans, det er det han skjønner i akkurat det øyeblikket. 

 

Jeg stopper litt, jeg holder på å få et latterkick, jeg skrur meg selv inn i armene til Even mens jeg ler, det føles så sinnsykt deilig, særlig hvordan Even tar imot latteren min og ser ganske avslappet ut selv.

“Tegn det til meg i dag, da, please”, ler jeg, og lener meg mot ham.

“Ja. I will… Det er ingenting jeg digger mer i verden enn å få deg til å le.”

“Det var egentlig utrolig digg å le! Jeg bare ser han for meg, herregud, han er jo latterlig, alt det han sier er jo så langt ute, jeg vet jo egentlig det.” Jeg stopper litt. “Det er det”, sier jeg, gjentar jeg, før jeg lener meg tett mot Even igjen. “Takk, baby.”

Even smiler. Øynene hans er så varme. Han lener seg enda litt nærmere og kysser meg.

 

Vi bare står her litt og ser på hverandre. Det er som om Even smiler med øynene fortsatt, men han blir litt mer alvorlig nå. “Hvordan synes du timen var i dag?” spør han. 

Jeg må tenke litt før jeg kan svare, må la blikket gli mot noe udefinerbart langt bak Even, jeg aner ikke hva jeg ser på.

“Det var heftig”, lander jeg på. Jeg ser på Even, sjekker om han kan forstå hva jeg mener, eller om det stemmer at det faktisk var heftig, at det ikke bare er jeg. “Eller vanskelig”, modererer jeg det til. “Det var vanskelig å være så ærlig… med meg selv.”

 

“Du er rå, baby. Jeg tror helt serr jeg brukte sikkert et halvt år med lignende ting som det du bruker en time på.”

“Det er kanskje litt lettere for meg? Eller jeg vet jo ikke helt hvordan du følte det den gangen, men jeg vet i hvert fall hvor viktig det er at jeg bare vet at du er her uansett. Uansett hva jeg tenker eller sier. Jeg er ikke redd, ikke nå, for at du skal se annerledes på meg, eller noe sånt. Og da tør jeg å tenke på de tingene Otto spør om, selv om det var helt jævlig vanskelig i dag.” Det bruser i ørene, varmt og bankende, jeg må ta et lite støttesteg bakover for å ikke svimle. Dette, det er jo bare dette som egentlig betyr noe.

“Jeg ble så glad for at han dro i gang med de tavlegreiene, for da du sa det med at kanskje faren din har rett, da føltes alt … håpløst, på en måte. Var det det å gjøre den øvelsen der som var det vanskeligste?”

“Ja.” Jeg slipper luften sakte ut, prøver å skjønne akkurat hva det var. “Han er liksom en… følelse, bare, han sier ting til meg som får meg til å bare få en sånn følelse av at han har rett. Og da ble det helt jævlig vanskelig å prøve å trekke frem noe konkret… for den følelsen er bare en stor sky, den legger seg på en måte over alt det jeg egentlig vet.” Jeg svelger, klarer ikke helt å se på Even, det føles så dumt at jeg kan la pappa ødelegge så mye.

“På meg så virket det som du klarte å fange den skyen. Føler du det?”

“Jeg føler i alle fall at de greiene hans ikke stemmer, at de ikke er rett bare fordi det er det han mener… om du skjønner? Men jeg vet ikke om jeg føler det sånn neste gang han bare mailer meg noe.”

“Men du er i alle fall så god på å være rasjonell at kanskje du klarer å få punktert den følelsen for godt ganske fort. Jeg er jo ikke så god til å være rasjonell som deg, så de følelsene mine som ikke var bygget på et rasjonelt grunnlag…”, jeg ler litt av hvordan jeg ordlegger meg, så terapispråkaktig, og så legger jeg armene rundt livet hans, før jeg fullfører: …” tok det mye lenger tid før sluttet å ha makt over meg.”

“Føler meg ikke særlig rasjonell, ass.” Jeg himler litt med øynene. 

“Men du er jo det. Jeg følte sånn at jeg alltid kom til å være mest en byrde for folk, at det ville være bedre for alle om jeg ikke fantes og, det var på en måte det verste, at jeg egentlig bare fortjente å .. diskrediteres, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener? Og selv om jeg ble helt satt ut, forbanna eller bare helt nedbrutt når noen brukte diagnosen min som grunn til å ikke høre på meg, så følte jeg det på en måte sånn likevel, at det enten var medisinene eller depresjonen eller manien som snakket. Men den bittelitt rasjonelle Even visste jo at bipolar ikke er sånn og jeg visste at mamma og pappa og vennene mine og Sonja ville blitt lei seg hvis jeg forsvant, de ville ikke syntes det var en lettelse om jeg tok livet av meg. Men det tok jævlig lang tid å komme forbi alt det der.”

«Jeg hater at du har hatt det sånn, det føles helt jævlig at jeg ikke var der da, at jeg ikke kjente deg. At jeg ikke kunne fortelle deg hvor jævlig bra fremtiden din er. Se, så rasjonell er jeg...»

“Det er litt som at Trump ble president, bare motsatt.”

“Hvem er Trump her? Du eller jeg?” Jeg dytter borti nesen hans med min egen.

“Eh.. begge… eller ingen. Du vet da folk først begynte å snakke om at Trump ville bli president? De fleste lo, sånn ha ha, veldig morsomt,  _ veldig _ han blir president noen gang, så gæren er ikke verden, men så ble han det. Det er litt det samme, hvis du, eller noen andre, hadde sagt at jeg skulle få ha deg som kjæreste og ha det så bra, så ville jeg ledd av hvor absurd usannsynlig jeg ville tenkt det var… Men sorry at jeg snakker så mye om meg selv, baby.”  Jeg drar ham litt nærmere meg, holder armene rundt livet hans. “Det var bare noe med det som skjedde i dag som minnet meg på mine terapigreier også.”

“Det er egentlig jævlig rart. Hvordan vi liksom ikke fortjener å ha det bra, eller vi tror det når alt er dritt. Altså når du hadde det helt jævlig dårlig, så trodde ikke du at det var mulig at du skulle få en bra fremtid… jeg trodde heller ikke det, om meg selv… jeg hadde aldri trodd at jeg kunne få… dette.” Jeg lager en liten bevegelse i luften mellom overkroppene våre. “Og før du kom hit, da jeg ikke fikk sove og ikke skjønte hva som skjedde med meg, da var jeg helt sikker på at det var feil at jeg skulle få ha livet mitt sammen med deg. At jeg bare kom til å ødelegge alt som er bra for deg… og for meg selv også da, det blir jo konsekvensen, på en måte.” Jeg går et lite, rundt skjelv over skuldrene mine,  _ konsekvensene _ , det faller gjennom meg, hvordan  _ konsekvensene _ kunne ødelagt alt, for meg og for kjæresten min. Jeg legger armene rundt Evens hals, trekker oss helt tett sammen.

“Jeg elsker deg i alle varianter. Det må du alltid vite. Ok?” Even lener hodet litt bakover, ser alvorlig på meg. 

“Er det veldig weird at jeg vil at du skal vite … bare alt? Alle variantene av det utrolig bra kuppet du har gjort. Meg, liksom?” Jeg hører nesten ikke min egen stemme først, må bare vri den over i noe vi kan smile av, eller det er det varme, fine smilet i Evens øyne jeg trenger aller mest.

“Nei, det er ikke weird. Du er jo det neststørste kuppet jeg har gjort.” Jeg må bare se reaksjonen hans. Jeg elsker det liksom-indignerte uttrykket. 

“Nest etter en valp du har funnet på Finn da, eller hva da?” Jeg ser på ham med smale øyne, trekker meg litt tilbake, skeptisk, men det er jo en greie.

“Nest etter den pent brukte signerte Nas-posteren jeg fikk tak i dag jeg var 16 så klart. Men det spørs hvordan det går med rekkefølgen her når vi får Isen.” Jeg ser på ham med hodet på skakke, et liksom medlidende uttrykk. 

“Blir det bronseplass på meg da?” Jeg flytter hendene mine, kiler et par ganger i sidene hans, jeg elsker hvordan han vrir seg for å komme seg vekk, mens begge to vet at jeg kan holde ham fast om jeg vil, og begge to vet at han ikke egentlig vil være noe annet sted, på tross av kilingen. “Hva skjer liksom den dagen jeg ikke er blant topp tre?”

“Men nå må du ikke være pessimistisk, da. Og husk, bronse er dritbra, selv Magnus Carlsen er fornøyd med det.” Jeg vrir meg unna og skyver meg mot ham på likt. Det bobler deilig.

“Bronse er ikke bra nok, ass! Det er den nest beste taperplasseringen!” Jeg fanger ham inn, låser armene rundt ham, legger stemmen litt dypere for å betone hvor alvorlig jeg er. “Jeg kommer til å bli sjalu på Isen. Du kommer til å elske han mer enn meg.”

“Tenk om jeg kjøper en hundekurv som er stor nok til at du kan sove i den!” Jeg løfter øyebrynene noen ganger, klarer ikke å ikke le.

“Da får du skaffe en som er stor nok til begge to.” 

“Til deg og Isen?”

“Ja. Til bunnpallen. Så kan du ligge i senga og se på NAS-plakaten din og være deilig … og litt ensom, da. Jeg kan sende deg snaper av hvor søte vi er. Isen og jeg.”

“Åh. Jeg kommer til å bli ensom. Faen hva har jeg viklet meg inn i nå?”

“Klassisk eksempel på å ikke ha tenkt skikkelig gjennom alle følgene på forhånd, baby.”

“Du er bedre på konsekvenser enn hva NAS-plakaten og Isen er. Det var det jeg hadde glemt. Da stiger du så vidt til topps. Premien er at du alltid kan ligge i senga med meg.”

“Så vidt! Da må jeg jo gjøre en innsats for å få større avstand til konkurrentene. Treningsmålet mitt er jo å sove så få netter som mulig uten deg, eller lifegoals er det kanskje. Hashtag lifegoals.”

Even kysser meg. “Hva slags innsats vil du gjøre? Jeg er sikker på at du vil lykkes, ass!”

 

Hva som helst, egentlig, det jeg kan, absolutt alle skygger av alt det jeg kan, tanken slår tydelig og hardt gjennom meg. Jeg må svelge, bare komme ned igjen, tilbake til bakken vi står på, kjenne på latteren og tryggheten og alt det alvorlige, rammene som holder meg der jeg vil være. At jeg er elska av ham.

“Alt”, sier jeg.

“Jeg også”, hvisker Even og drar meg inntil seg i en klem. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er blitt en stor og kompleks historie etterhvert, dette, og vi skjønner godt at det ikke alltid er lett å sette seg ned for å lese 15k med terapi på rappen. Men til alle dere som leser likevel, og som gir oss hjerter og nydelige, innsiktsfulle kommentarer, og forteller oss at det var noe der som rørte dere og som dere synes var fint (eller at dere leste noe som gjorde dere forbanna, trist eller oppgitt) - kommentarene fra dere betyr veldig mye. Alle timene med skriving og fundering og diskutering er verdifulle i seg selv, vi elsker å skrive på denne historien sammen - men det er klart at det gir oss en ekstra glede og boost å se at det er noen andre der ute som liker den også, og som kanskje finner noe betydningsfullt i den.
> 
> Så gi oss gjerne noen ord og hjerter om dere synes Otto, Isak og Even kom frem til noe bra her - vi blir hoppende glade og high-fiver på bakrommet for hvert eneste pip fra dere fine leserne våre. Helt sant! ❤️


	66. Ikke bare insane trøtt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den dagen hvor Even ikke klarer å stå opp.

_“Jeg må sove litt mer.”_

_“Ok, baby.”_

_Han kysset meg i nakken, strøk over skulderen min, pakket dyna bedre rundt meg, før hånden, kroppen hans forsvant._

_*_

_“Jeg går nå.”_

_Leppene hans mot pannen min. Jeg åpnet øynene så vidt, skimtet at han var fullt påkledd._

_“Går det bra, elskling?” spurte han. Selv nyansene i den dempede stemmen hans, hvordan han stoppet tiden, tok meg helt inn, ble nesten for mye._

_Insane trøtt, bare insane trøtt. “Ja, er bare trøtt. Sees til lunsj.”_

 

Ikke bare _insane trøtt._ Hvor mye tid har egentlig gått? Når kommer jeg til å orke å åpne øynene? Jeg slår dem opp, kniper dem igjen øyeblikket etter, i refleks. For jeg skjønner hvordan jeg har det i dag. En eneste heftig dose av sterke synsinntrykk kan være nok til å kjøre meg dypere ned, i utmattelsen. Men det er mørkt i rommet, ingen brutal kontrast mellom å ha øynene åpne og lukket. Jeg famler meg fram til klokka mi på nattbordet, orker ikke mobilen, isteden myser jeg for å se viserne i mørket. 9.20. Jeg må ta medisiner, jeg må pisse, jeg må melde Isak, for det er under ingen solemerker mulig for meg å ta meg ut av huset i dag. Det dunker i hodet av massiviteten i den opplistingen, på pusten min høres det ut som jeg griner eller er redd, det pipler frem tårer av overanstrengelse allerede før jeg har begynt. Én ting av gangen.

Jeg setter meg opp, strekker meg etter toalettmappen. Det går fint, det går fint, det er ikke _så_ slitsomt. Vann. Jeg svelger medisinene ned med mye vann.

 

Det har kanskje gått 7 minutter. Jeg har fått på meg bokser og t-skjorte. Hånden min hviler på dørhåndtaket. Jeg åpner døren så vidt på gløtt. Ikke sterkt lys der heller.

Inne på badet pisser jeg i mørket.

Når jeg har tatt meg tilbake til rommet til Isak, er jeg ferdig med to av tre ting. Jeg åpner døren til gangen, ser løypen min.

Stemmen til Marcel. Marcel er her.

 

“Har det skjedd noe? Even?”

“Nei. Jeg er … dårlig… må… sove.” Det høres langt borte ut. Jeg lar blikket gå langsomt oppover fra føttene hans til ansiktet. Det funker det, her i denne halvmørke gangen.

Marcel legger en hånd rundt albuen min, en langsom bevegelse. “Trenger du noe… kan jeg hjelpe deg med noe, eller?” spør han nølende.

Jeg rister svakt på hodet, men jeg vet at jeg kan komme til å føle meg en anelse bedre av bare _noe_ , så ikke magen er så kjemisk. “Eller kanskje en liten … te, urte et eller annet, hvis vi har … og en yoghurt.” Jeg ser på ham, min totale matthet legger seg mellom oss, eller rundt oss. “Hvis du gidder, ellers så kan jeg fikse det selv… senere.”

“Jeg kan komme inn til deg med det, hvis du vil legge deg. Ok?”

“Tusen takk”, mumler jeg, og fortsetter i løypen min tilbake til rommet.

 

Jeg setter meg med en pute i ryggen, tar tak i mobilen. Først skrur jeg ned lysstyrken til det minimale.

 

**Baby ingenting funker i dag er bare i senga di**

 

Jeg legger den tilbake på nattbordet, med skjermen ned. Lukker øynene, prøver å desentrere, gli inn i ingenting, hvile, mens jeg venter på Marcel.

 

Marcel dunker så vidt med knoken mot døren, før han åpner den og kommer inn. Han bærer på det lille brettet han brukte til drinker på festen sin. “Rooibusch med vanilje, vi hadde ikke urtete, går det bra?” sier han, og skyver til side tingene på nattbordet. Han har laget to kopper.

Jeg nikker. To kopper. Herregud, hva er det med den fyren, som vil sitte og drikke te med meg nå?

“Du … er en veldig fin person, Marcel.” Stemmen min er lav, nesten hviskende, men det føles som en liten solstråle av noe riktig inn her i mørket at jeg sa det.

Han ser overrasket på meg, ler litt. “Vil du bare være i fred? Eller vil du ha litt selskap? Jeg jobber herfra i dag, jeg kan godt være her litt hvis du vil?”

Jeg smiler så vidt. “Men jeg orker ikke å si så mye”, advarer jeg.

“Drikk litt te, da.” Han holder frem det ene kruset mot meg.

Jeg gjør som han sier, drikker litt te, uten å smake så veldig på den, bare kjenner at det er godt med varmen, at den lander mykt i magen.

“Jeg setter meg litt, da, en liten stund. Si hvis du vil at jeg skal gå.” Marcel setter seg i fotenden av sengen, med sin egen tekopp i hånden.

“Jeg var sånn her … en dag i fjor også… bare én dag, så dårlig… men jeg hadde til gjengjeld eksamen da. Det gikk jo ikke, skal ta den igjen snart.” Jeg smiler så vidt igjen, skjønner at jeg prøver å konversere likevel, selv om jeg ikke orker, og selv om det ikke akkurat er noe spenstig tema.

Marcel ser på meg, litt for lenge, akkurat som om han lurer på om han skal si noe, eller bare være stille. “Det er mye press nå også. Akkurat som en eksamen.” Han kremter litt. “Mye forventningspress, sikkert.”

“Takk… for at du skrev det om meg… i den meldingen til faren til Isak.”

“Faren til Isak burde komme hit selv og se hvor stor forskjell det er for Isak at han ikke prøver å klare alt alene.”

“Han burde ikke komme hit i dag”, sier jeg, avbryter jeg, og kjenner kroppen min bukter seg sammen i gråt. Det er et blaff av gråt, en eneste slags krampetrekning, før luften tappes ut av meg igjen.

“Eller kanskje han burde det? Komme hit og se at Isak er på universitetet, at han klarer det, at du tar hensyn til … det du trenger, men Isaks liv stopper ikke helt likevel?” Marcel legger hånden på skulderen min, nølende igjen.

“Han var ikke alene før jeg kom heller… Du var der… Jeg er veldig takknemlig for det.”

“Det er jo en selvfølge… å prøve å hjelpe. Unnskyld hvis ikke alt jeg gjorde var det lureste, akkurat.”

“De fleste .. ville ikke gjort så mye… for noen de ikke kjenner bedre… det betydde masse. Du må tro på det.”

Marcel smiler, det ser ut som han prøver å skjule det ved å ta en ekstra slurk fra tekoppen. “Takk. Det betyr noe at du sier det også”, mumler han.

Så lite han har snakket om seg. Snille Marcel, som så lett blir misforstått.

“Jeg orker ikke å prate så mye… å si noe selv, mener jeg... men kan ikke du fortelle noe? Noe om deg...hvis du vil.”

“Eh… om meg?” Marcel flytter litt på seg, ser på meg, really, liksom.

“Ja”, svarer jeg bare. Jeg strekker meg etter yoghurten. Marcel har åpnet den for meg til og med, stukket en teskje ned i den.

“Ok. Eh.. jeg kan jo fortelle deg hvorfor jeg er her, hvorfor jeg er i Göttingen. Egentlig skulle jeg ta masteren min i Canada. Men… ja, det ble her. Det er på grunn av en jente, Marion. Det er sikkert klassisk, du har sikkert hørt en sånn historie før. Men jeg liker henne veldig godt, vi gikk sammen i Leipzig, tok bacheloren sammen. Hun er skikkelig smart, elsker alle detaljene, litt som Isak, sånn at det går an å diskutere alle de små, interessante tingene som dukker opp underveis når man jobber med noe. Vi har jobbet med flere oppgaver sammen, og … utenom faget også.... Se på film… og ja. Sånne ting.” Marcel ser på meg, smiler unnskyldende. Jeg nikker, gjør en slags liten gest med hånden: _Fortsett, det er interessan_ t.

 

“I alle fall, det var jo ganske naturlig at vi skulle søke på masteropphold et annet sted enn hjemme, litt mer spennende å få nye impulser, ikke bare være med de fagfolkene som vi allerede kjenner ganske godt. Og jeg er jo mest interessert i naturlige språkressurser, så da var det veldig fristende å prøve å få gjøre noe på et prosjekt som kunne gi meg en bra sjanse til en Ph.D etterpå. Men så begynner Marion å mase om at jeg også måtte komme hit, til Göttingen, sjekket hvordan jeg kunne søke om en master i siste liten, prøvde å overtale meg. Og jeg trodde jo kanskje at hun var interessert … i meg… det virket sånn.”

“Er hun ikke?” spør jeg, så han skal vite at jeg følger med.

 

“Vet ikke. Vi kysser når vi har festet… eller har vært ute, holder hender.... sover sammen, og sånt… eller vi gjorde det, helt til hun ble rasende fordi jeg ‘antok at vi var sammen’” Marcel lager anførselstegn i luften. “Men det er jo story of my life. Hun har sendt meldinger til meg i dag da, det var derfor jeg tenkte på henne. Hun vil at jeg skal hjelpe henne å flytte, bære møbler og sånt.”

 

“Har du svart?” spør jeg bare. Mange kryssende tanker dukker opp i meg, og det gjør vondt i brystet, men det er for vanskelig nå å fange alt sammen.

 

“Nei. Jeg sitter jo her.” Marcel klapper lommen der mobilen hans sikkert ligger.

“Jeg …” Det stokker seg. Jeg må si at jeg vil snakke ordentlig om det senere. “Men, føler du at hun utnytter deg?” Kanskje jeg går for rett på sak, men det var i alle fall én ting at det som ligger og flyter rundt i den tåkete hjernen min.

“Det er bare jeg som har misforstått. Det er noe grensegreier som jeg ikke har forstått.”

“Er du forelska?”

Marcel ser på kneet sitt, på koppen han har støttet mot kneet. Han trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg trodde jo at vi var sammen… egentlig.”

“Tenker du mye på henne?”

“Jeg skjønner at hun ikke vil noe mer, jeg har ikke sett henne på flere uker, bare chattet litt med henne, ikke mye… så det betyr jo ingenting om jeg tenker på henne. Men … jeg skulle heller fortalt noe annet, noe hyggelig, beklager.”

“Hvordan skjedde det, at du antok dere var sammen og hun ble rasende? … Jeg lukker øynene litt, men jeg hører hva du sier… Jeg vil høre.”

“Det var på begynnelsen av semesteret nå. Hun hadde vært her hele uken omtrent, ja Isak har jo truffet henne, selvfølgelig… uansett… hun hadde jo sovet her, og så sa jeg et eller annet i mensaen, da vi spiste lunsj med de andre på faget, altså ikke at jeg sa noe om det, men jeg holdt rundt henne, eller kysset henne eller noe, husker ikke helt. Men det jo greit, jeg burde ikke gjort det sikkert.”

“Hva gjorde hun?”

“Hun fikk meg til å føle meg som en idiot. ‘Herregud! Hva gjør du, er du autist, Marcel, hvorfor gjør du det, haha, der har Marcel misforstått noe’”

“Nei, fy faen!”, sier jeg, men med langt mindre kraft enn jeg ville gjort en annen dag. Han plukker på buksestoffet.

“Er jeg idiot som faktisk har tenkt å hjelpe henne med flyttingen?”

“Skjønner ikke hvordan hun kan spørre deg om det engang. Det er jo ikke rart du kunne tro dere var sammen, hvis dere hadde sovet sammen og hatt sex og sånn flere dager.... Du burde heller si til henne hvor crap hun fikk deg til å føle deg.” Jeg åpner øynene, skotter bort på ham.

Marcel ler, retter seg litt opp. “Ja. Faen, hun fikk meg til å føle meg crap. Hun får meg til å føle meg crap. Jeg burde si det til henne.” Han pauser litt. “Men… ok, det er litt merkelig. Det føles bra å si høyt at hun får meg til å føle meg crap.”

“Du kan si det flere ganger”, sier jeg med et lite smil. “Men jeg syns ikke du skal hjelpe henne med å flytte.”

“Men… da blir det jo stress for henne… det blir jo stress for henne å flytte hvis jeg ikke hjelper? Skal jeg… just not give a fuck?”

“Hun har jo vært kjip mot deg. Hun kan ikke bare knipse da og forvente at du stiller opp. Ikke nok med at hun dumpa deg, hun ydmyka deg i tillegg, foran masse folk.”

“Det var dumt da… kanskje… at vi fortsatte å ha sex og sove sammen og sånn.. helt til hun traff han lærerstudentfyren. Det får meg også til å føle meg crap, at hun flytter rett inn til han nå.”

“Serr? Herregud! Og så ber hun _deg_ om å hjelpe til med å bære møbler. Nei, Marcel.”

 

“Jeg bør sikkert gjøre det samme som jeg gjorde med Isaks far… jeg bør sikkert bare melde henne. Jeg skal gjøre det etterpå. Du… jeg pleier ikke å snakke om dette. Det hørtes bedre ut inne i hodet mitt enn når jeg sa det til deg nå.”

“Du kan snakke med meg og Isak, ok?”

 

Marcel ser på meg, det rykker litt i ansiktet hans, som om han ikke vet hva han skal si. Han nikker litt forundret.

“Klarer ikke si så mye som jeg vil nå … men vi snakker mer om det.”

"Hvordan har du det?" spør han, litt alvorlig.

“Jeg … må bare sove mye… ikke ligge her og tenke over at … det er krise at jeg har blitt dårlig. Ikke tenke … på at Isak kan trenge meg … og at jeg ikke klarer det.”

"Jeg tror ikke Isak tenker sånn. Han fortalte litt, før, om dere, hvordan dere har det. Det er ikke krise. Og det er ikke bare du som skal ha alt ansvaret heller. Isak klarer mye, og han har han psykologen.. jeg kan hjelpe, hvis jeg kan… Unnskyld hvis jeg bare gjør det verre nå."

“Jeg er nødt til å sove nå… men du gjør ingenting verre.”

"Jeg er hjemme, hvis… det er noe? Ok?"

“Bare … ikke skrem Isak når han kommer hjem… Jeg ser jo døden nær ut sikkert … men jeg er ikke det.” Min fine Isak, jeg ser for meg ansiktet hans fordreie seg brått i bekymring. Jeg vil ikke det. Det skal han få slippe.

“Ok. Ikke bestille sykebil. Notert.» Han reiser seg fra sengen, ikke like alvorlig som da han kom. "Jeg lover, jeg skal ikke lage drama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mange av dere har nok merket i det siste at Even begynner å bli sliten, at han ikke er like "på" alltid og at han ikke helt henger med på alt som skjer. Så det er kanskje ikke en stor overraskelse at det skulle bli sånn, at Even er nødt til å høre på kroppen og hjernen som desperat trenger å hvile. Det er en påkjenning å være den sterke pårørende også, uansett hvor gjerne Even vil være aktivt der for Isak.
> 
> Fortell oss veldig gjerne hva dere tenker og føler, det betyr så mye for historien og for oss ❤️


	67. Dette øyeblikket har et soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaks perspektiv fra den dagen hvor Even sender melding om at ingenting funker.  
> Og et mystisk brev i postkassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er på samme dag som i forrige kapittel, men nå er det Isaks versjon.

_ Det kommer til å gå bra, Isak. _

 

Og det stemmer, det går bedre enn jeg trodde, de par timene jeg har vært her har gått ganske bra.

 

Men så er det ikke egentlig noe her av alt det jeg er redd for heller. Pulten min, hyllen min, stolen min, det lille rommet med Timo og Patrick, som bare har vært han duden ved vinduet til nå, men som jeg er på nikk med, eller som jeg til og med snakker med og som driver med ting som ligner på mine. Den svære skriveren som durer rolig i gangen, folk med kaffekopp i hånden og metallklyper som snurper sammen det ene buksebeinet, Timo som sier  _ Moin, Iiisak! _ når jeg kommer, i dag også.

 

Og det finnes ingen farlige steder uansett. 

 

Jeg strekker litt på meg, sjekker klokken. Halv ti. Jeg drikker litt fra vannflasken min mens jeg blar gjennom de siste messengersamtalene. Vannet er allerede blitt lunkent og smaker kunstig og ufriskt, men jeg ruller det gjennom munnen mens jeg leser, jeg ser mest på mine egne svar, på hva jeg egentlig skrev nettopp. 

 

Gutta.  _ Ikke helt chill akkurat. Men det går bedre. Sorry for at jeg skremte alle jeg var ganske far out. Even er her heldigvis. Jada magz sexterapi whatever. Fy faen jeg hadde vært så jævlig lost uten han nå jeg er så dritglad for at han er her. _

 

Onkel Kåre.  _ jeg lurte på om du visste om… har pappa snakket med deg har han ringt deg? Neida, det er ingenting, ikke noe viktig. Jeg lurte bare på om han hadde sagt noe. Eller. Kan jeg ringe deg en dag? Nei ikke ring meg nå, passer litt dårlig nå. Jeg ringer deg. Bare… blitt litt dårlig, syk. Det går bra, det går bra nå, Even er her. Ja selvfølgelig tar vi godt vare på hverandre. _

 

Mamma.  _ Hei mamma. Ville bare si at det går bra med oppgaven. Håper du har det bra. Gleder meg til å besøke deg når jeg kommer hjem. _

 

Jonas. _ Sorry for at jeg ikke svarer jeg ser at du har ringt. Angst. Det er angst. Det går greit altså. Husker du hvordan pappa alltid sa de greiene med at jeg måtte skjerpe meg.. nei , eller det er ikke det. Det er bare masse greier fra da. Jeg skal prøve å ringe deg men jeg vet faen ikke om jeg klarer det. Takk. Jeg vet det, takk. _

 

Ting jeg kunne skrevet for dagesvis siden, men det er først her, på plassen min her, med folk rundt meg som ikke kjenner meg, men som ser ut til å ha tiltro til meg, fremdeles, det er først nå jeg har fått til å prøve. Kjappe, små meldinger, det går bra, alt går greit. Greit nok.

  
  


Jeg legger telefonen fra meg når Timo ser opp fra skjermen sin og nikker spørrende mot døren. “Mensa?” spør han, og fortsetter når jeg trekker på skulderen i et positivt ok, hvorfor ikke. “Prof Hagemann just commented on the results from last week, from the test we ran. I want to tell you about it, it’s pretty cool, unexpected! I’ll buy you a coffee? Do you have time? Zeit zum schnacken? When is Even coming?” 

Jeg smiler til ham, reiser meg allerede, glad for at han spurte og for at han vil fortelle meg om forsøket sitt. Det går vel ikke an å se det på meg da, at det skaker litt i fundamentene, at ikke alt hele tiden har vært som før i meg.

“Sure!” sier jeg, “But I’ll buy the coffee! I guess I owe you one.”

“You owe me ten coffees for all the time I kept Patrick from going back to the office the other day!”

 

Jeg sjekker ikke mobilen før vi er tilbake igjen på kontorrommet vårt, jeg har fulgt med på den store klokken på veggen i kafeteriaen, og vet at det fremdeles er en time til jeg skal møte Even. Det føles som om jeg er på plass i faget, i det minste, hodet summer av alle detaljene vi nettopp har gravd oss ned i. Jeg skal bare få med meg sekken og jakka, og stikke innom Holger før Even kommer, vise at jeg er her i dag også, at det faktisk går bra. 

 

Men Even har sendt meg en melding.

 

**Kjæresten min 09:42**

**Baby ingenting funker i dag er bare i senga di**

 

_ Å nei. Even. _

 

Det stikker brått i magen, et brått og heftig hugg som får meg til å bøye meg lett fremover. Jeg merker at han stille fyren som sitter ved vinduet, Patrick, rollespillduden, ser på meg, kjapt, kanskje jeg laget en lyd også, jeg vet ikke. Jeg mumler noe om at det ikke var noe, alt er greit, jeg skal gå hjem nå, men han har allerede vendt tilbake til pc-en sin og nikker bare fraværende som svar.

 

Jeg har faen ikke det store bildet lengre, jeg ser ikke linjene. Even er dårlig. Da var det det han egentlig sa i dag tidlig, da han ville sove, bare trengte å sove litt til. Trengte å prøve å falle på plass i seg selv igjen, kjæresten min, så jævlig sliten, og det er ikke rart, eller uventa.

 

Men jeg har ikke helt fått det med meg.

 

Det stables opp i meg av små bruddstykker, bilder av Even, halve setninger han har sagt, avklippede berøringer og handlinger, armene hans som har holdt rundt meg og ikke sluppet taket underveis. Det er så mange av disse bildene, bare fra de siste dagene er det så mange at de tårner seg opp, de raser gjennom meg og jeg kjenner dem ligge tunge og grå i meg, og de gjør meg skuffa over meg selv. Jeg vet liksom ikke om jeg har vært der selv, om jeg har holdt rundt ham og vist ham at jeg er der også, hvis det trengs, selv nå. Jeg vet ikke om jeg er det heller, om det jeg kan tilby nå kan regnes for å være der, hvis det trengs.

 

Har jeg i det hele tatt spurt ham hvordan han har det? 

 

Har jeg hørt på det han ikke har svart også? 

 

Jeg regner med at han sover, det er over fire timer siden han sendte meldingen, men jeg taster et svar likevel. Så pakker jeg sammen tingene mine og hever hånden i et  _ tschüss  _ til Timo, og til Patrick, selv om han fremdeles stirrer inn i skjermen sin. Jeg får til å smile også, men mest av alt føler jeg på noe synkende og tungt og litt skummelt. 

 

**Meg 13:51**

**Håper du sover akkurat nå kjæresten min. Jeg kommer hjem til deg snart ❤️**

 

Jeg går innom Holger likevel, selv om noe i meg vil at jeg skal skynde meg hjem, som om det endrer på noe om jeg bare kommer inn døren en halvtime tidligere. Som om det gjør at jeg passa på ham, at jeg så ham. Men jeg skal ikke begynne sånn nå, jeg skal ikke lage en krise av ingenting, og akkurat dette som skjer med Even nå, at han trenger en dag i senga, det er ikke egentlig noe som skal stresse meg så sykt opp som det gjør nå.

 

Og jeg vet det jo, det jeg er stresset for handler om meg, ikke om ham.

 

På veien hjem stopper jeg ved den lille matbutikken nærmest leiligheten. Jeg går langs reolene og prøver å finne på noe som jeg kan lage til Even, noe han liker, noe som kan få ham til å smile over at jeg prøver å imponere ham, eller bare at jeg prøver på noe. Hvis han orker det, jeg håper at han orker det. Jeg ender på at jeg kan lage quesedillas, det fikser jeg. Med masse digg ost inni, jeg bestemmer meg for å lage salsaen selv også, som Even pleier, håper bare jeg husker alt som skal være i den. Han trenger ikke å orke heller, eller smile, men jeg håper han vil spise litt, at vi kan sitte tett sammen og spise.

 

Jeg holder potten med den grønne korianderplanten i armkroken mens jeg låser opp inngangsdøren og bukserer sykkelen opp den halve trappen til bakgården og sykkelstativet der ute. På impuls låser jeg opp postkassen og tar med meg den lille stabelen med brev som ligger i den, blar fort gjennom den mens jeg går opp trappen. Marcel Albrecht, Marcel Albrecht, Giulia Onori, Marcel Albrecht, Isak Valtersen.

 

Det er en hvit konvolutt, uten noen avsender eller bilde på, den har ikke frimerke heller, bare et frankeringsstempel i høyre hjørne, og en svart firkant med hvite bokstaver på. MACBA. Det sier meg ingenting. Men skriften er Evens, det er Evens tydelige blokkbokstaver, skrevet med kulepenn, jeg har sett de bokstavene på tusenvis av tegninger de siste fem årene, det er helt sikkert hans skrift. 

 

ISAK VALTERSEN   
ROTE STR 28A   
37073 GÖTTINGEN   
GERMANY

 

Har han sendt et brev til meg, rett før han kom hit? Hvorfor? Hvorfor har han skrevet et brev til meg, og sendt det i posten? MACBA. Er det spansk? Har han skrevet et brev til meg da han var på tur?

 

_ Oppsigelse av kjæresteforhold grunnet blind og selvopptatt dust til kjæreste. _

_ Søknad om større grad av oppmerksomhet fra fraværende samboer. _

_ Bekreftelse på mislighold av den store kjærligheten. _

 

Jeg får en sånn sterk og teit trang til å spørre, til å gå inn på rommet mitt med en grimase i fjeset og et eller annet ironisk, tullete utsagn og ufarliggjøre hva det nå er denne konvolutten skjuler. 

 

For den føles som en bombe i hånden min, og jeg vet det er i hodet mitt, men den føles sånn.

 

Men Even sover jo, det håper jeg i alle fall. Jeg setter fra meg sekken og handlenettet på kjøkkenet, vrenger av meg jakka og slenger den over en av stolene ved kjøkkenbordet. Jeg er i ferd med å finne frem et av de store halvlitersglassene som noen helt sikkert har stjålet fra et utested, når Marcel kommer inn.

“Hei”, sier han, ikke spesielt energisk. “Du er tidlig hjemme. Går det bra?”

Jeg trekker litt på skuldrene, heller eplejuice i glasset og sprudler vann i sodastreameren. “Har du sett Even i dag?” spør jeg.

“Ja. Jeg… jeg snakket litt med ham i dag tidlig, før han la seg igjen.” Marcel smiler forsiktig. «Han hadde lyst på te, vi drakk te sammen. Tror han sover nå.»

“Var han… orket han å snakke med deg?” Jeg drukner spørsmålet i en liten slurk av epledrikken, som om svaret avhenger av hvor høy stemmen min er når jeg spør.

“Ja… eller jeg var i alle fall inne på rommet med ham en stund. Vi snakket sammen.” Det samme forsiktige smilet, før Marcel nikker bakover i retning rommet mitt. “Men han sover nå, han har sovet hele dagen.”

«Ok. Takk.» Jeg hever glasset så vidt mot ham. «Jeg legger meg litt sammen med ham», sier jeg. Jeg tar med meg glasset, det er ikke sikkert at han har husket på å ta med seg en vannflaske eller noe annet å drikke, før han la seg, kanskje han er tørst når han våkner. Så går jeg stille inn på rommet mitt, passer på å ikke bråke med døra når jeg åpner og lukker den. 

 

Han sover. 

 

Even ligger på magen, strak ut i sin fulle lengde, som en strek under dyna. Ansiktet er vendt litt til siden, fra rommet, og meg, men det betyr ikke noe. Jeg ser kun hodet hans, resten av kroppen er gjemt i dyna, kun synlig som en antydning, et løfte om at han ligger her, i sengen min. Formen av kroppen hans når han ligger sånn, uforstilt, som han er, det virvler frem et sterkt pust av ømhet i meg, jeg må stoppe et sekund og bare kjenne på det. På hvordan han hviler her, prøver å hente seg inn, i dette midlertidige livet vårt, her i denne leiligheten som ikke er hjemme. 

 

_ Det er jeg som er hjemme for ham. Og jeg er ikke helt tilstede, jeg har faen ikke vært tilstede for ham. _

 

Evens pust er stille og jevn, når jeg kommer nærmere ser jeg at han ligger med den ene hånda bøyd opp mot ansiktet, og jeg kan se skyggen av de lange øyenvippene hans mot forhøyningen av kinnbeinet. Jeg ser at håret hans er ustylet, det ligger mykt utover puten, luggen er klebrig og litt fett fra i går, og krøller seg såvidt bakover i en skygge av den vanlige, høye sveisen som fremhever øynene hans og gir meg et sug i magen, til vanlig. I dag er det den første krøllen i en spiral som kommer til å gjøre vondt om den vokser, skikkelig vondt, selv om den akkurat nå ligger rolig midt i meg og bare rugger på seg og gir seg til kjenne som vemod og noe trist. Han har kanskje ikke fått fiksa seg, men han har stått gjennom denne dagen, han kjemper.

 

Han er redd, helt sikkert, og jeg er redd. Og ikke fordi Even er sliten og har en dårlig dag, jeg er redd for hva jeg har mistet i alt som skjer med meg nå, om jeg har mistet det kjæresten min trenger.  _ Eller om han trenger meg nå. _

 

Jeg setter fra meg det fulle glasset på skrivepulten, holder konvolutten mellom leppene mens jeg trekker hettegenseren over hodet og tråkker ut av buksa. Det er noe mørkt som beveger seg i meg, noen sannheter om meg selv som jeg er redd for å tenke for mye på. Det er kanskje desperat, og for enkelt, men det jeg gjør nå føles livsnødvendig, som et  _ må _ , ikke et  _ vil _ . 

 

Jeg må inntil Even, jeg må kjenne den følelsen av å ligge tett inntil ham. Jeg må lage et  _ hjemme _ for ham igjen, for meg også.

 

Han flytter seg mot meg i søvne, i det jeg legger meg ned bak ham, under dyna, så skifter han vekten i kroppen og rugger seg helt inntil meg. Merker han at jeg er her nå? Jeg hører hvordan jeg slipper et langt sukk fra meg, jeg kjenner det også, det starter fra nederst i meg og det er ikke logisk, men det sukket gir pust og oksygen til hver lille fiber i meg. Jeg kysser ham i nakken, legger armen rundt ham, lett og forsiktig, for jeg vil ikke vekke ham, jeg vil bare ligge her sammen med ham og kjenne hvordan han er alt det som er godt for meg.

 

_ Og unnskyld, for at jeg ikke alltid er det, unnskyld for at jeg ikke var det for deg nå, for at jeg ikke tok vare på deg. _

 

Men den konvolutten, brevet, kommer jeg på etter en stund. Jeg vrir overkroppen litt fra ham, og åpner den hvite konvolutten. Den skjelver litt, men jeg bruker pekefingeren til å lage små, nesten lydløse rifter i papiret, så stille som mulig sånn at jeg ikke vekker Even. Det er flere ark i konvolutten, små, rare ark som er brettet sammen. Evens skrift er den samme som på konvolutten, sikre og tydelige blokkbokstaver, men med overstrykninger som har spist seg ned i papiret, lange fordypninger over de ordene han ikke ville ha. De tynne, men kraftige strekene minner meg om linjene mellom bygningene og statuene i tegningen som henger på veggen min nå, den han tegnet da han var underveis, på vei til å komme til meg. Jeg snur meg litt, og ser på den, tvinger meg gjennom uroen som virvler i meg.

 

Jeg legger meg tett inntil Even igjen, bare ligger der noen minutter og venter til vi dunker i takt, rolig fra hans kropp til min og til ham og til meg. Det stresser meg, dette brevet, eller hva det nå er. Jeg leser det sakte, forvirret først. For det er ikke et brev, det er en slags fortelling, en beskrivelse av noen, og hvis det er Even som har skrevet dette, så er det meg? 

 

Alle de små bildene som stablet seg sammen i meg i sted, da jeg forsto at han er sliten, Even min, de er blitt til puslebrikker som drysser gjennom meg, men nå haker og knepper de seg sammen i meg mens jeg leser. De faller på plass.

 

**WE KNOW HOW TO SWIM UNDER WATER TOGETHER. MY BOYFRIEND TAKES CARE OF ME, BY BEING THE MOST ATTENTIVE LISTENER EVER. HE NEVER PREJUDGES ME, I THEREFORE DARE TO BE HAPPY, OR SAD, I DON’T NEED TO HIDE. AND THEREFORE I CAN PROVIDE HIM WITH A SAFE HOME. IT DOESN’T MEAN WE ALWAYS TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT. CAUSE WE DON’T AVOID THE WAVES ANYMORE, AND WE’RE NOT HIT IN THE HEAD AND WEAKENED BY THEM, WE DEAL WITH THEM NOW. IT TRANSFORMS US A LITTLE EACH TIME, FOR THE BETTER. I DON’T NEED TO DROWN MYSELF IN MY SHORTCOMINGS, OR HATE MYSELF EACH TIME I MAKE A MISTAKE. IF I GIVE HIM A SLOPPY KISS NOW I CAN KISS HIM THE NEXT MOMENT WITH ALL MY LOVE FOR HIM.**

 

Det er et punkt i meg som gjør vondt nå, så vondt at det stråler deilig gjennom meg, og om jeg skal forklare dette for noen en gang, så kommer jeg til å bli nødt til å fortelle at dette øyeblikket har et soundtrack, det har sin egen sang. Ikke en låt som jeg kjenner, eller noe, ikke ord eller en melodi, men det er en klang der, en harmoni som spiller i meg, eller i rommet, den legger seg i alle fall rundt meg og vugger meg og gjør at jeg ikke kan gjøre noe med det store smilet som har tatt over ansiktet mitt.

 

Det gjør meg svimmel, sånn at jeg faktisk må legge hodet tungt mot puten og se opp i taket, konsentrere meg om å bare puste, rolig, helt rolig. For det starter fra det samme stedet, både dette som nå føles så godt at det skraper smertefullt mot innsiden av brystet mitt, og det andre, den jævla panikken og angsten som jeg liksom skal lære meg å møte, å ikke være redd for, for den er ikke farlig, ikke egentlig.

 

_ I don’t need to hide _

 

Even puster rolig, munnen hans er så vidt åpen, han ser så avslappet ut, så myk i kroppen. Så sterk, mye sterkere enn han tror selv, han passer på meg, nå også, ved å ta vare på seg selv, så passer han på meg. Og jeg har ikke sett ham, ikke skikkelig, ikke som jeg pleier og som jeg vil. Jeg kunne falt sammen nå, blitt forbanna på meg selv for det, gått langt inn i det også, at jeg ikke er en god kjæreste for ham nå. Det kunne gjort meg redd, redd for fremtiden og for at det er sånn jeg er blitt, det kunne latt angsten bukte seg gjennom meg og fått meg til å krølle meg sammen ved siden av ham, krampaktig og svett og livredd for at dette er meg.

 

_ Drown myself in my shortcomings… I don’t need to… _

 

Jeg lar fingrene stryke lett over skulderen hans, nedover overarmen, bare helt lett, jeg vil ikke at han skal våkne, han trenger å sove. Det er for mye som presser seg frem, jeg må gråte, eller le, eller bare stryke og ta på Even, små berøringer som rommer all kjærligheten jeg har for ham. 

 

Og for at han har skjønt så mye som jeg skal begynne å forstå nå.

 

For jeg elsker ham. Dette ville ikke eksistert i meg uten ham, ingenting av det jeg føler nå finnes uten ham. Jeg ville vært en annen person, en tommere og mer sarkastisk person, ulykkelig, garantert ulykkelig. Og det er så rart hvordan det siver frem fra den samme knuten midt i meg, den som før har vært så avsindig tung og så uendelig smertefull, den som jeg har vært så redd for å kjenne på eller i det hele tatt anerkjenne at finnes i meg. Det er noe godt i den også.

 

Det kommer til å overmanne meg med samme styrke, like sterkt som angsten og frykten kanskje, jeg føler det allerede. Men jeg er ikke redd, det er lykke som langsomt snurrer og vrir seg gjennom meg, skrur seg gjennom meg i en myk og deilig spiral, det var det den vokste til, til noe så jævlig godt i stedet for det jeg var redd for nettopp. Vi svømmer kanskje under vann, vi har kanskje gjort det en del, med bølger som har forrykket oss og i alle fall fått meg til å miste balansen, men vi klarer det. Det  er noe jeg kan vite, jeg leser det i de sikre bokstavene på de rare, tynne arkene, de finner speilbilder i meg, og på bildet på veggen min, gjør meg sterkere og kanskje de er med på å forandre meg, hvis jeg tør det. Om det kan kalles forandring, når det egentlig er en påminnelse, noe som jeg ikke husket helt, men som nå strekker armen frem og stryker varsomt borti meg.

 

_ Ingenting funker i dag.  _

 

Even mumler litt, i halvsøvne, høres det ut som, kanskje han er i ferd med å våkne. Han snur seg i alle fall, vrir seg rundt og legger ansiktet i halsgropen min, gjør noen små bevegelser mot huden min. Jeg bøyer ansiktet ned mot hodet hans, kysser ham i håret, og det spreller kilende i brystet mitt når han vender ansiktet opp mot meg og søvnig åpner øynene og ser på meg. Det er små spetter av glitter i de blå øynene hans,  _ selv når ingenting funker, bby _ , det tar pusten fra meg, jeg graver fingrene langsomt inn i håret hans mens jeg svelger en dyp og grådig munnfull med kjølig luft.  _ Ingen av oss funker hele tiden, baby men du kan bare være her, sammen med meg. Vi kan bare være sammen.  _ Jeg burde sagt det høyt, men jeg kan bare smile, jeg er så full av alt mulig av det jeg føler for Even, og for at jeg kan være meg selv,  _ ikke feilfri,  _ sammen med ham. Imperfekt, vi er det, og det er akkurat dét som gjør alt så perfekt.

 

_ Dare to be happy or sad. _

 

“Hei”, hvisker jeg, jeg kjenner smilet i munnvikene fremdeles, lurer egentlig litt på hvordan jeg ser ut, helt gal sikkert, eller bare lykkelig. “Hei, kjæresten”, hvisker jeg igjen, men selv da sprekker stemmen underveis, og noen fete, varme tårer ruller over nesen og kinnet mitt, og lander mykt på Evens panne.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for så mange nydelige kommentarer til forrige kapittel og den lille samtalen mellom Marcel og veldig slitne Even. Det gjør oss glad at dere ser hvor fin og sterk Even er, også på denne dagen hvor ingenting virker som det skal. Nå kom endelig brevet fra Barcelona frem til Isak, det er noen av dere som har etterlyst det underveis. Så er spørsmålet da, om dette var god eller dårlig timing for en sånn kjærlighetserklæring - skrevet i en helt annen setting og før Isak ble syk. Fortell oss veldig gjerne hva dere synes og føler - vi elsker kommentarene fra dere og blir så glade for å se at dere fremdeles er med oss ❤️


	68. Blå

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even snakker sammen den dagen hvor ingenting funker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minutt for minutt i ekte Shaky-tradisjon - vi er er nå kommet til stunden like etter at Even våkner ved slutten av forrige kapittel. Og vi holder det selvsagt kort og kompakt, som alltid ;)
> 
> Dette er et kapittel med delt POV, det vil som vanlig si at Isak er til venstre og _Even til høyre i kursiv._

_ Jeg strekker ut armen. Ta hånden min.  
Det er noe vått i pannen min. Jeg tar meg til pannen med den andre hånden.  _

 

“Hei”, hvisker jeg. Jeg stryker hånden min over pannen og kinnet hans, bare helt lett, med fingertuppene.   
Hvordan har du det, kjæresten min, elskede kjæresten min?

 

_ “Hei.” Kjæresten min, så bra du er her. Jeg er helt fjern.   
“Er det kvelden allerede?” spør jeg med lav, grumsete stemme. _

 

“Nei… firetiden, eller noe.” Jeg hvisker fortsatt, flytter litt på meg sånn at jeg kan legge armen skikkelig rundt ham. Kom inntil meg, jeg vil holde deg tett inntil meg.

 

_ Jeg skyver meg så vidt enda dypere inn i favntaket hans. Men hva har skjedd? Har han trengt meg i dag? _

_ “Hvordan … har det gått i dag?” _

_ Jeg spør med øynene lukket, med ansiktet begravd inntil ham. _

 

“Bra, det har gått bra”, sier jeg stille, med munnen mot toppen av hodet hans, og med brystet fullt av motstridende følelser som jeg bare kan la skylle over meg, for jeg trenger ikke å føle den redselen for at jeg har sviktet ham. Nå er vi her. Jeg er her nå.

“Du da?” Jeg beveger hånden med lette bevegelser i nakken hans, kysser pannen mykt.

 

_ “Har du hatt en våt klut i pannen min?” spør jeg.  _

_ Jeg håper så jeg er bedre i morgen.  _

 

Jeg strammer brynene, hva snakker han om? Er han så dårlig?

“Nei… jeg kom nettopp, jeg la meg rett ned her, for å ligge inntil deg. Trengte å kjenne deg inntil meg.”

 

_ “Jeg bare kjente jeg var våt. Kanskje du har gitt meg et vått kyss.” _

_ Jeg smiler matt, tror jeg, og åpner øynene og ser ordentlig på ham.  
Det er noe med hvordan han ser ut. _

 

“Bare ha dem lukket, baby, er det mye lys, eller? Du trenger ikke å åpne øynene.” Jeg aker meg litt nedover, kysser Even forsiktig på det ene øyenbrynet, og ved siden av øyet, på de små smilerynkene som er helt flate nå. 

“Bare ligg her hos meg.”

 

_ “Har du grått?” spør jeg. “Du er så snill mot meg. Du må ikke gråte fordi jeg er sånn i dag.” _

 

Jeg nikker, smiler samtidig som jeg merker at jeg fremdeles gråter, eller gråter igjen.

“Det gjør ingenting at det er sånn i dag, du må ikke tenke det. Det er ikke derfor. Jeg bare kjenner så jævlig sterkt hvor mye jeg elsker deg. Hvor bra livet vårt er, oss to, liksom.”  
Det er såvidt jeg får til å si det, stemmen min er alt for tykk og kompakt.

 

_ Det går et elektrisk støt gjennom meg. Det er altfor mye, men det gjør meg glad, og det gjør meg glad at det gjør meg glad, at ikke det gir meg skyldfølelse. Jeg vil ikke tenke. Jeg skulle ønske jeg orket å snakke vanlig med kjæresten min nå, at jeg kunne si hvor sinnsykt mye jeg elsker ham. _

_ “Jeg elsker deg sinnsykt mye.” _

 

De små, mumlende ordene hans får meg til å smile. De gjør alt det varme, lysende inni meg så uendelig mye sterkere, det er faen utrolig at det i det hele tatt går an.

“Jeg vet det, helt sikkert… det er derfor, tror jeg, at jeg gråter. Det er bra tårer, de føles bra, de må bare frem, det er et eller annet inni meg som bare må frem akkurat nå, jeg klarer ikke å beskrive det. Det er et trykk liksom, men bra, det føles bare så sykt bra.”

 

_ “Du er annerledes i dag, baby”, mumler jeg. Jeg løfter den ene hånden og stryker ham over kinnet, kjenner tårene der, flytter det ene beinet mitt inn mellom hans. Han må ikke tro ‘annerledes’ er noe dårlig.  _

 

“Ja… kanskje?” Jeg trekker ham litt mot meg, stryker nedover langs ryggen hans. 

“Føles det bra? Vil du heller at jeg bare holder deg?”

 

_ “Det føles bra. Alt du gjør. Til og med madrassen blir snillere mot kroppen min nå når du er her.”  _

_ Det bare føles sånn, men det er jo sikkert helt uforståelig. _

 

“Jeg er her nå.”

Jeg må bare svelge ned alt det jeg egentlig vil si, jeg kommer ikke til å klare det uten å grine, og det er noe med den gråtingen som gjør Even usikker, tror jeg. 

 

_ “Jeg håper så at jeg er bedre i morgen.” Jeg åpner et øye og ser på ham. “Er det i morgen … du skal til Otto?” _

 

“Det er i morgen, ja. Men vi trenger ikke å tenke på det nå. Ok? Nå er vi her. Så ser vi hvordan det blir i morgen.”   
Jeg kysser øyelokket hans i det han lukker det igjen, bare ha dem lukket da, baby, du trenger ikke å se på meg.

 

_ Jeg kommer ikke til å klare det. Eller jeg kommer til å bli enda mer utmattet hvis jeg karrer meg med. _

_ “Jeg er så … glad du er her nå. Og så er jeg egentlig litt våken nå.” _

 

“Er du?” Jeg smiler, lar hånden min stryke langs underarmen hans, til jeg finner hånden. “Våken, altså? Tror vi to bare skal ligge her og chille litt, uansett hvor våken du liksom er.”

 

_ “Ja. Jeg er ikke sånn ut på byen-våken … jeg er sånn at jeg vil ikke noe annet enn å ligge her med kjæresten min-våken.” _

 

“Ok. Det er tilfeldigvis det eneste kjæresten din vil også. Eller… han vil egentlig bare ligge her med deg, våken eller ikke er ikke så viktig.”

 

_ “Fordi du er så genial, så … får jeg ikke sånn selvhatgreier for at jeg er sånn som jeg er i dag. Jeg bare håper så at jeg blir bra fort… Er du redd?” _

  
  


“Ikke selvhat, baby, aldri det.” 

Jeg kysser ham, mange små kyss i ansiktet, løfter hånden fort for å gni vekk de nye tårene fra øverst på kinnet mitt. 

“Jeg er bare veldig glad for at du ikke prøvde å presse deg selv, jeg er kjempeglad for at du merket at det ikke funket i dag, og at du ble her i senga.” 

Ja. Jeg er redd. Og vi må snakke om det en gang, om hva som kan skje, om at det også kommer til å gå.

 

_ “Det var helt umulig. Bare mobilskjermen føltes som altfor mange signaler.” _

 

“Jeg er lei meg for at jeg ikke har skjønt helt hvor sliten du var. Du har jo sagt det, du fortalte meg det… jeg har ikke tatt det inn helt, forsto det ikke skikkelig.”

 

_ “Ikke være lei deg for det, please. Det hjelper for meg å tenke på at … jeg har støttet deg.” _

_ Jeg bare sier det, fordi jeg vet det og det er så viktig. Jeg har faktisk mestret noe, men det er ikke over ennå.  _

 

“Jeg tror ikke jeg hadde klart det uten deg. Jeg hadde ikke det.”

 

_ “Jeg er her fortsatt … på et vis.” Jeg ser på ham igjen, smiler, men det vet jeg ikke om han ser.  _

 

“På samme vis, Even.” Jeg legger hodet litt på skakke, lener meg inn og gir ham et lite kyss på munnen. Leppene hans er rue, litt ruglete.

“Du har tørre lepper. Vil du drikke noe?”

 

_ “Ja… takk.” _

_ Jeg setter meg opp, legger en hånd på låret hans. Han hjelper meg til å holde meg oppe, inni meg. _

 

Jeg setter meg opp i senga, strekker meg etter det store glasset. Evens hånd holder fast på låret mitt, jeg legger min egen hånd over hans og rekker ham glasset med eplejuice og farris. Hånden hans er kald.

“Eller vil du heller ha vann?”

 

_ “Nei, det er bra.” _

_ Jeg drikker flere små slurker, før jeg for ordentlig kjenner hvor tørst jeg er og ender med å drikke opp alt. _

_ “Unnskyld, nå er det ikke noe til deg. Jeg glemte å stoppe.” _

 

“Det var til deg, jeg tenkte at du kanskje var tørst, eller hadde glemt å drikke før du sovna. Jeg lager litt mat til oss etterpå, jeg har handla. Orker du mat?”

 

_ Jeg prøver å kjenne etter. Jeg vet jeg burde. En halv yoghurt er lite.  _

_ “Litt kanskje. Hva skal du lage, baby?” _

 

“Vet ikke, har kjøpt en kål, du vet… kål er fristende.”   
Jeg smiler, lurer på om jeg får et lite smil tilbake, eller kanskje ingenting.

 

_ Jeg kjenner det er noe lett som går gjennom meg.  _

_ “Taco og kålstuing, eller?” _

 

“Da må jeg ringe moren din, kålstuing, liksom… lager man det med kål, egentlig?”

 

_ “Ja, hva trodde du? …. Med salathode?” _

_ Jeg er bare sliten, ikke nede. Det pirrer svakt, men godt i meg. _

  
  


“Vetta faen… de er jo helt like!” Jeg dulter borti ham, legger armen rundt ham. 

 

_ “Du er den søteste kjæresten”, mumler jeg og legger meg til rette inni grepet hans.  _

 

Men jeg vil fortelle deg hvordan jeg har det, hvordan du får meg til å føle meg.

“Du vet i sted, da du trodde at jeg gråt… fordi du er dårlig, eller fordi jeg er redd?”

 

_ “Ja?” Jeg sperrer opp øynene. _

 

Jeg rister fort på hodet, bare så han skal være helt sikker allerede før jeg snakker videre, det er ikke det at jeg skal innrømme det nå, at det stemte og at jeg faktisk er lei meg og redd.

“Jeg fikk post i dag.” 

 

_ “Ok?”  _

 

“Brevet ditt… eller den lille historien om meg… om oss. Det kom i posten i dag.”

 

_ Det får meg til å bevege på meg, trekke pusten dypt. “Likte du det?” _

 

Jeg trekker pusten raskt, nikker og prøver å svare noe samtidig, men det bygger seg opp med tårer igjen, og de kludrer det til for meg.

“Jeg elsker deg.” Det blir det jeg klarer å få frem.

 

_ “Likte du det så godt?” Jeg smiler, lar en finger stryke over ansiktet hans, kjenne etter hva som skjer der.   
“Det … er del av et kunstprosjekt. Det jeg skrev henger på en vegg sammen med mange, mange andre historier. Jeg har tatt bilder av det, som jeg kan vise deg… senere. Men … jeg leste mange av de andre … og jeg visste at jeg aller helst ville være en av dem i vår historie. Den var den fineste.” Jeg smiler igjen.  _

 

“Et kunstprosjekt… er det andre som har lest det? Kan andre lese det du har skrevet om oss?”

Jeg får ikke helt tak i det. Har det med de rare arkene å gjøre, det tynne papiret?

“Det var derfor det var på engelsk?” spør jeg dumt.

 

_ “Ja, for jeg ville at mange skulle lese det. Noen skrev på spansk, på .. ja, flere språk, men mest engelsk. Det er anonymt altså.” _

 

“Men hvorfor kom det i posten til meg? Du kunne jo bare gitt det til meg?”

 

_ “Det var en del av det. Man fikk sånn kopieringspapir og en konvolutt, og så skulle man legge det i en .. kasse og museet sendte det etter en viss tid. Så kan man ikke få kalde føtter, sant? Og så har man ikke kontroll på hva slags sammenheng det blir mottatt i. Det blir en slags event? … Jeg skulle til å si at det var dårlig timing … i  dag. Men kanskje ikke.” _

_ Jeg svelger, men jeg har fått en anelse energi av dette. Det er en konstant varme i brystet av hvor rørt han er. _

 

Jeg trykker meg tettere inntil Even. Helst ville jeg gjemt ansiktet mitt i halsgropen hans, kanskje kjent hvordan han holdt meg fast mot seg, men jeg legger kinnet mitt inntil hans i stedet og ligger noen sekunder og kjenner på hvordan kroppen min kommer enda tettere mot hans når jeg lukker armene rundt ham.

“Ikke. Det var ikke dårlig timing. Men jeg tror egentlig ikke at det kunne hatt det, heller.”

 

_ “Kan jeg se? Hjernen min er litt tåkete. Jeg husker det på en måte ikke helt nå.” _

 

“Kan jeg lese det for deg?”

 

_ “Ja.” Jeg stryker ham på armen _

 

Jeg strekker meg over ham og får tak i den lille bunken med tynt papir, setter meg litt opp i sengen og gjør tegn til at Even kan ligge med hodet på brystet mitt, om han vil.

 

_ Jeg legger meg til rette med hodet på brystet hans, lukker øynene og kjenner på en svak kiling i magen. _

 

Jeg kremter litt, svelger og lurer på hvorfor jeg nøler litt før jeg begynner. 

“We know how to swim under water together. My boyfriend takes care of me, by being the most attentive listener ever. He never prejudges me, i therefore dare to be happy, or sad, i don’t need to hide.” 

Jeg skjønner det egentlig så snart jeg har lest de første par setningene. Jeg vet liksom ikke om det er meg eller om det er han som er  _ he _ , hvem det er som er  _ me _ eller hvem av oss det er som er  _ my boyfriend _ , eller  _ I. _

Jeg stopper, kremter igjen, før jeg leser resten og driter i om stemmen min sprekker underveis.

“And therefore I can provide him with a safe home. It doesn’t mean we always take the easy way out. Cause we don’t avoid the waves anymore, and we’re not hit in the head and weakened by them, we deal with them now. It transforms us a little each time, for the better. I don’t need to drown myself in my shortcomings, or hate myself each time I make a mistake. if I give him a sloppy kiss now I can kiss him the next moment with all my love for him.”

 

_ En liten stråle vibrerer gjennom meg, av den sinnsykt sterke følelsen den dagen på museet. Følelsen av at det var noe av det mest alvorlige jeg har gjort.   _

_ “Dét er oss ...Synes du det er oss?”  _

_ Jeg stryker langs låret hans, det jeg også på en måte holder meg fast i. Egentlig vet jeg at han synes det er oss, jeg har skjønt det allerede.  _

_ Vi unngår virkelig ikke bølgene lenger. Alt er enda mer sant nå.  _

 

Jeg nikker, og jeg gråter igjen. Det er noe i de ordene, i hvordan jeg intuitivt vet at de inneholder en sannhet som alltid gjelder for oss, så lenge det er det vi begge vil. Det rører opp så mye som jeg ikke kommer til å få til å forklare, men det er godt, det er så jævlig godt. Jeg tar Evens hånd, stryker den varsomt med tommelen, lar min egen hånd sno seg over og rundt hans i tusenvis av bevegelser, mens jeg løfter hånden hans til kinnet mitt. Jeg vil at han skal skjønne at jeg ikke skjuler tårene, eller holder dem tilbake, tvert imot, jeg vil at han skal kjenne dem på fingrene sine og forstå at det er bra tårer.

“Det er litt sånn at jeg ikke vet hva som er deg og hva som er meg… det er oss begge to… fra begge sider. Det er viktig. Det føles så utrolig viktig.” 

 

_ “Jeg visste ikke at … det kunne bli sånn da jeg skrev det.” _

_ Jeg snur på meg for å kunne se ham, men blyet i pannen er tilbake, eller jeg merker at det er der fortsatt. Men vit kjæresten min at det her er sinnsykt sterkt for meg også. Jeg borer ansiktet litt inn mot skulderen hans, finner en avslappende stilling der. Men han gråter igjen, han er så sårbar nå, helt hudløs, Isaken min. Jeg kan bare ikke bli med i morgen. Han må få vite det nå. _

_ “Isak, jeg må spørre deg om noe. ...Du husker i fjor da jeg ikke kom meg til den eksamenen? ...Husker du hvordan jeg var dagen etter?” _

 

Jeg har ansiktet mitt mot hodet hans, munnen og nesen min ligger mot tinningen hans, halvveis i håret og mot huden. Jeg puster rolig, helt sikkert varmt, mot ham,og for hvert innpust kjenner jeg bevisene for at vi er her, sammen. Den svake sovelukten, blandet med shampoen som ikke er hans, noe friskt utenfra, vårlukter fra vinduet som står på gløtt er det sikkert, og midt i alt sammen - den duften som er bare Even, bare oss.

“Ja, jeg husker det. Du var fremdeles sliten, orket ikke så mange inntrykk.” Jeg kysser pannen hans, konsentrerer meg om å puste med rolige, lange pust. 

Jeg er redd.

Det er liksom en ny sti dette, en annen løype enn den jeg nettopp har begynt å venne meg til.

 

_ Det gjør så godt når han kysser pannen min, akkurat som han skjønner hvor det tynger mest uten at jeg trenger å si noe. Det gjør meg tryggere, tryggere på at det jeg skal gjøre nå er riktig. _

_ “Jeg … det kommer ikke til å gå å bli med deg i morgen. Unnskyld, men det blir for mye for meg. Så … da må jeg si det nå, baby, så du vet det, så du kan spørre om å utsette timen… hvis ikke du vil prøve å gå alene. Selv … om jeg skulle føle meg bedre i morgen, så … det er bare ikke lurt. Jeg kan få det tilbake bare mye sterkere.. du vet.. hvis jeg anstrenger meg for tidlig. Tror jeg burde ta det rolig er par dager til når jeg er så sliten som jeg … er i dag.” _

_ Jeg ligger i samme stilling, har bare vendt litt på ansiktet så han skal høre hva jeg sier. _

 

Den lille stemmen hans.

Jeg trykker meg litt nærmere ham, lukker armen tettere rundt ham. Fingrene mine tegner lette, små mønstre på huden i nakken hans. Når jeg snakker beveger leppene mine seg mot pannen hans, men jeg tror han kan høre meg likevel.

“Jeg skjønner det”, hvisker jeg. “Jeg er glad for at du tenker sånn… jeg tror det er det som er best, jeg også.”

Det er helt sikkert det som er best, men hjertet mitt banker så sinnsykt fort nå, ved tanken på alt sammen. Jeg har lyst til å fortelle ham hvor mye det skremmer meg. Hvor føkkings skremmende det er at det eneste konstante forandrer seg.

“Men du er jo her”, sier jeg til oss begge to.

 

_ Jeg trenger ikke se opp på ham for å merke at det her gjør han nervøs. Kan jeg kysse hjertet hans roligere, akkurat som han kysset pannen min lettere? Jeg løfter meg litt, drar opp t-skjorta hans et øyeblikk og kysser han ca over hjertet. _

_ “Det her er ikke noen episode … det er ikke det som skjer med meg, det er jeg ganske sikker på. Det er overload, sånn som jeg har hatt noen ganger. Snart så … går det over.” _

 

“Du merker alt, du.” Jeg smiler litt, legger hånden min fort mot brystkassen min, før jeg flytter den til Evens kinn og stryker lett over konturene av ansiktet hans.

“Jeg klarer ikke helt å være like… chill… som jeg helst vil. Men ikke tenk at det må gå over fort… vi kan bare ta en dag om gangen nå… kan vi ikke det?” 

Den lille, jævla usikre stemmen min, som tigger ham om en bekreftelse.

 

_ “Jo, alltid. Jeg måtte bare si det om i morgen, så du har tid … til å finne ut av hva som er best å gjøre.” _

 

“Jeg skal prøve… jeg skal prøve å gå.”

Det skal ikke være Evens ansvar om jeg kommer meg til Otto, jeg er nødt til å prøve.

 

_ “Otto vet at bare du kan føle det du føler.” _

 

“Men… jeg driter i universitetet i morgen, da. Jeg kan jobbe litt her… mens du slapper av… eller sover. Vil du det….kan jeg være her?”

Jeg vet jo ikke hva jeg føler selv. 

 

_ “Selvfølgelig. For meg er jo det veldig fint… men er det ikke mørkt og trist for deg å jobbe her hvis jeg bare ligger og sover, da?” _

 

“Nei. Det er fint å bare være her med deg… hvordan kan det være trist, eller mørkt? Det er fint bare å høre at du er her, høre lydene dine.” Jeg kysser øyet hans, og toppen av kinnet, målløse, små kyss.

 

_ Denne gangen åpner jeg øynene, og holder dem åpne til jeg får møtt hans ordentlig. Jeg smiler. Du er fantastisk, kjæresten min.  _

_ “Da kommer du hjem i morgen etter timen?” _

 

Smilet hans, og det blå blikket hans, når han ser på meg sånn selv om jeg vet at det er tungt å holde dem åpne. Det treffer så deilig i meg, jeg trenger det. Jeg smiler selv.

“Mhm. Da kommer jeg hjem til deg. Men da må du ikke være en sånn sykt irriterende kjæreste som bare forstyrrer når jeg skal jobbe.” Jeg rugger litt i ham, eller i oss begge to, blir det jo, når jeg ligger med armene rundt ham på denne måten.

 

_ “Jeg skal ikke det”, svarer jeg bare, og klemmer litt i armen hans, så han skal skjønne at jeg tok spøken.   
Den vanlige meg ville sagt noe nå som Isak ville ledd av, men jeg klarer ikke å tenke.  _

 

«Eller du kan bare være det også», sier jeg, og flytter litt på meg, legger hånden min på magen hans og stryker i halve sirkler over stoffet i t-skjorten.

 

_ “Jeg må sove litt … men jeg vil prøve å spise etterpå.” _

_ Han vil jo lage mat, det er så nydelig og jeg vil prøve å spise litt. _

 

“Sov litt, kjæresten min… jeg ligger her med deg mens du sovner. Vekker deg etterpå, når jeg har laget litt mat.” Jeg legger armen rundt ham igjen, madrassen bølger seg under oss når han legger seg bedre til rette, inntil meg.

 

_ “Du er den beste”, sier jeg lavt.   
Hva skal han lage, tro? Pizza kanskje, skal han spise pizza med Otto og alle tankene? Kanskje Marcel kan tørke salaten, men Isak har møtt hun dama, kanskje ikke han kan kjøre Isak til Holger, kanskje Sondre må gjøre det, men han kommer til å slå ned Terje. Tankebanene går i sikksakk, jeg kan bare sove, helt inntil Isak. _

 

Jeg blir liggende en stund etter at Even har sovnet, ligger og hører på den jevne pusten hans, tenker på at jeg også bør huske på å følge en rytme som ligner, akkurat nå går det. Prøver å unngå å tenke på alt det andre som forstyrrer, hvordan det blir nå, om jeg greier dette, for det er noe i meg som vet at det ikke hjelper. Vi må bare se. Vi kommer til å klare det, uansett hvordan det blir, det kommer til å gå. Jeg løsner armene forsiktig fra ham, han sover ganske tungt nå, virker det som, han reagerer ikke når jeg kysser siden av munnen hans. Jeg stryker litt hår vekk fra pannen hans, trekker dynen litt lengre opp og dytter den på plass rundt ham.

Sov du, kjæresten min, du trenger den søvnen, baby.

 

Jeg skynder meg ikke på kjøkkenet, det er sikkert greit om Even får sovet et par timer, halvannen i alle fall, og maten tar ikke særlig lang tid å lage. Jeg prater litt med Marcel mens jeg steker de doble tortillalefsene, alt er egentlig klart til at vi kan spise når jeg går inn igjen på rommet.

 

Even sover fremdeles. Nå ligger han på siden, krøllet innover mot seg selv, med ryggen mot veggen. Jeg setter meg på huk ved sengekanten, og stryker hånden over kinnet hans. Det føles som om jeg ikke burde vekke ham, men han bør spise, i følge Marcel har han spist en tredjedels yoghurt og drukket litt te, jeg bør vekke ham, det var jo det han ville selv også.

“Hei. Vil du våkne, baby?” hvisker jeg, og bøyer meg frem og kysser nesetippen hans.

 

_ Nesa mi fanger opp noe. Neseborene mine vibrerer som hos katter når de lukter på noe med de effektive snutene sine. Baby, Isak, du er her helt inntil meg.  _

_ “Det lukter godt…  baby”, mumler jeg, uten å åpne øynene ennå. Jeg trekker pusten, det er det samme, ikke verre i det minste.  _

 

“Var det bra å sove litt?”

 

_ “Ja… eller jeg har ikke blitt dårligere.” Jeg  slår opp øynene, vet at ikke Isak har satt på noe grelt lys. Jeg ser rett på ham, fine, fine, kjæresten min. “Har det gått veldig lang tid?” _

 

“Nei… to timer omtrent. Tenkte du burde sove såpass lenge. Håper du orker å spise litt nå?”

Han ser ganske blek ut, fuktig i huden på et vis, det er lett å se at det er slitsomt for ham å holde øynene åpne.

 

_ Jeg setter meg opp med en kraftanstrengelse, men jeg kjenner gåsehuden på armene med en gang dynen har falt ned. Herregud, så weak jeg er nå. Jeg fester fingertuppene mine i pannen, selv om jeg ikke akkurat trenger å tvile på at den er der. Men jeg vil spise. Jeg vil spise Isaks mat. Det lukter godt, jeg skal klare å spise.  _

 

“Er du kald?”

Jeg plukker til meg den grå hettejakken som ligger på gulvet ved siden av sengen, er i ferd med å tre den på Evens ene arm allerede før han har svart meg. 

 

_ “Jeg blir frossen av å ikke spise. Det blir bra å spise”, sier jeg og smiler, tror jeg, til ham, det er det beste i verden at jeg ikke føler skam for det her.  _

 

“Det blir bra”, smiler jeg tilbake til den lille grimasen hans, og henter brettet med mat som jeg satt fra meg på skrivebordet da jeg kom inn. Jeg setter meg i senga, ved siden av Even, og balanserer brettet på lårene mine.

“Tenkte at det var lett å spise, holde i hånda, liksom… håper du har lyst på kvasi-meksikansk, da.” Jeg gjør et litt unnskyldende håndslag ut over fatet med varme quesedillas, jeg har skåret hver lefse opp i kvarte stykker, enklest mulig, lavterskel å spise, noe sånt var det jeg tenkte.

 

_ “Quesedillas, det er perfekt”, sier jeg lavt. Den osten, jeg har faktisk ordentlig lyst på den varme osten. Jeg griper et av stykkene, biter av toppen og liksom slurper i meg litt ost først. Jeg ser litt unnskyldende på Isak, smiler på er vis,  med munnen ganske full av ost. _

 

“Digg?” spør jeg, og bruker tommelen til å tørke bort en blank smule av korianderpestoen fra munnviken hans. “Visste du at det er sykt mye mer effektivt å bruke saks i stedet for å finhakke koriander?”

 

_ “Du har lagd salzaen også… jeg er imponert.” _

_ Jeg motstår fristelsen det er å bare spise ost og salza, tar en ordentlig bit, liten, men med lefse også. Jeg tygger langsomt og grundig. _

 

“Ville liksom at det skulle friste deg til å smake, da. Hvis du ikke hadde så veldig lyst på mat.”

Han spiser langsomt, biter så vidt av noe, men han spiser i alle fall litt.

 

_ “Jeg drømte at Sondre slo ned faren din”, sier jeg, for det er sant, men jeg angrer likevel med en gang. Jeg tar et nytt stykke. Jeg burde spise, og det gjør Isak glad. Dessuten kjenner jeg at det er godt.  _

 

“Er Sondre torpedo? Kan vi leie han?” Jeg ler av det store spranget i tema.

 

_ Han ler, så bra.  _

_ “Han ville jo gjort det gratis for oss, i alle fall hvis du lager så digge quesedillas til han først. Vi kan spise det … og se på Gudfaren-filmene, drikke sånn italiensk musserende rødvin. Husker ikke hva det heter.” _

_ Jeg ser det bildet helt tydelig for meg.  _

 

“Vent da, jeg bare mailer Otto og sier at vi har funnet en annen, og bedre løsning, dette er jo en mye mer underholdende taktikk. Kunne du ikke ha drømt det litt før?” Jeg albuer ham lett i siden, jeg er knapt borti ham, men det er bare så nødvendig for meg å si det til ham på alle måtene jeg kan - at jeg ser at han er sliten, men at han er der, som før.

 

_ “Den dagen jeg kan kontrollere drømmene mine, så blir de mindre geniale. Jeg lover deg.” _

_ Jeg kan ikke få bestemt meg om alt ville vært mer eller mindre skremmende da. _

 

“Kjedelig, ass.” Jeg spiser opp stykket jeg holder i hånden, og strekker meg mot vannflasken på gulvet. “Vil du ha vann, eller skal jeg finne noe annet?”

 

_ “Nei, baby… bare sitt her og chill.” Jeg rekker hånden mot vannflasken. “Så rart.. Jeg merker liksom ikke at jeg er tørst, så jævlig tørst, før jeg ser drikke.” _

 

“Du tenker vel ikke så mye på at du trenger mat eller drikke når du er så sliten som du er nå? Jeg kan legge vannflasken på plassen min i senga når jeg går i morgen, påminnelse til deg om at du faktisk er tørst.”

 

_ “Takk”. Det sprenger rolig og varmt på, bygger seg opp til noe mildt og fuktig som øynene mine blir halvfylte av. Jeg blunker. Det er i grunn godt å kjenne at det renner akkurat like langsomt nedover kinnene mine, som hastigheten alt annet i meg foregår med akkurat nå.  _

 

Jeg legger pannen min mot Evens, trekker oss inn i en eller annen liten lukket sfære kun for oss, selv om det skulle vært unødvendig, det er uansett kun vi som er her. Jeg ser hvordan tårene hans liksom henger seg fast i de lange, kurvede øyenvippene hans, bare i en oppdeling av et sekund, før de renner rolig ned langs kinnene hans. Det er ikke opprivende, eller trist, men det skraper likevel gjennom meg, hvor mye jeg skulle ønske at han hadde det bare godt, at han ikke var utslitt, ikke sånn som nå.

 

_ “Jeg skal spise en til”, sier jeg, som om det er en liten nyhet å melde. Jeg sier det inn i den varme, trygge pusten hans, ikke for at han skal rygge og gi meg plass til faktisk å gjøre det, bare så han skal vite det, at jeg har den planen og skal gjennomføre den. _

 

“Bra”, smiler jeg. Det er ikke en seier eller noe, men det er noe trygt ved det, at jeg i alle fall har laget noe som han orket å spise, noe som fristet nok til at han i alle fall har fått i seg mat.

 

_ “Det er en film jeg vil vise deg… snart, en dag snart. Vet ikke hvorfor, men den kom inn i tankene min da jeg døste tidligere i dag… hvis du vil, da.” _

_ Jeg tar et stykke til, holder det litt i hånden først. _

 

“Selvfølgelig vil jeg det… jeg ser jo alltid filmene du vil vise meg?” Jeg ser litt spørrende på ham. “Men… hvilken film er det, da?”

 

_ “Jeg vet, baby. Da jeg misforsto så hos Otto sist, så skjønte jeg egentlig at jeg er veldig sliten, at jeg liksom blandet inn ting som ikke har noe med oss å gjøre, som .. når du drømmer, liksom. …Men den filmen, det er litt klisjé, men litt annerledes klisjé. En polsk regissør som heter Kieslowski, har vi snakket om han?”  _

 

“Nei… vet ikke. Kanskje?” Jeg trekker litt på skuldrene, jeg vet virkelig ikke, men jeg kjenner ikke igjen navnet.

“Men… hva mente du med da du misforsto? Da du ville gå ut?”

 

_ “Nei… jeg klarte bare ikke å henge med. Jeg fikk bare med meg bruddstykker. Plutselig hadde jeg hørt at du gjorde ting bare for å glede meg, men som du egentlig syns er helt døve, det rollespillet på kontoret og filmene mine. Men så skjønte jeg at det var helt, helt feil. Det var da jeg ville gå, for jeg .. merket at jeg var for ute.. for sliten til å henge med.” _

 

Jeg nikker.

Hva mer er det egentlig som skjer uten at jeg tar det inn? Selv når jeg tror at jeg er tilstede, at jeg ser Even og oss - og så har jeg ikke fått med meg selv det helt åpenbare som skjer mens jeg ser på. Det er jo for faen jeg som ikke klarer å henge med. Det blusser tungt opp i meg, fra magen, den kjente og blytunge følelsen som langsomt begynner å rotere og som jeg vet bare jobber for å skaffe seg momentum og ta meg over.

 

_ “Men den filmen forklarer jo på en måte alt, skjønte jeg. Det er den første i en trilogi, en sånn blå, hvit og rød-trilogi, fargene i det franske flagget, selv om han er polsk. Men Blå, den første, jeg så plutselig for meg at hun hovedpersonen, Juliette Binoche, hun rasper opp hånden med vilje mens hun går langs et gjerde, eller en mur. Hun er i en sånn helt jævlig angst-boble, eller sorg, men angst også, og så minnet det meg om så mye, deg også, nå. Og så går det på en måte bra. Jeg så den alene i auditoriet på skolen etter vi hadde sett den tidligere den dagen. Musikken er … kanskje simpel hvis du er sånn klassisk musikk-nerd, men jeg synes den er jævig heftig.” _

 

“Blå?” gjentar jeg bare. Blå som i det verktøysboksgreiene som de snakket om på skolen, eller, det var den fargen som ikke var med det, kanskje, røde tanker og grønne, men ingen blå, ingenting for den forlatte, triste følelsen. Og så går det på en måte bra, akkurat det utsagnet får meg til å flire litt, og kremte for å klarne stemmen.

“Sorry, jeg … bare tenkte på noe… men jeg vil se den, jeg vil se den sammen med deg. Den har gjort inntrykk på deg?”

 

_ “Ja, den må ha gjort det. Den begynner med at mannen og sønnen eller datteren hennes, husker ikke, dør i en bilulykke. Så hele livet hennes blir jo snudd på hodet. Hun prøver å ta livet av seg på sykehuset og greier. Og så finner hun ut at mannen hennes var utro lenge og gravid med en annen, en dommer, en dommer av alle ting. Og han var komponist, men egentlig så var det hun som var den egentlige komponisten, i alle fall, så er det en helt sykt omveltende greie. Det er jo helt annerledes enn deg, eller meg, men det er den greia med at ting føles helt ugjenkjennelige, og at det er så skremmende og jævlig smertefullt, men så er det noe som tar henne gjennom det, sånn som det er med deg også, baby.” _

 

“Hva er det som blir greia for henne da? Hva er det som gjør at hun kommer seg gjennom det som er ugjenkjennelig?” Jeg har lagt hånden på dyna, kan kjenne konturen av Evens lår under den myke fyllmassen. “Eller… kanskje vi bare skal se den, i morgen eller om noen dager, eller noe, når du føler du har konsentrasjon?”

 

_ “Ja, vi burde ha god lyd…. Men du tenkte på noe, du sa du tenkte på noe?”  _

_ Jeg har lagret det som et bokmerke i hjernen, han sa det, jeg lurer på hva det var.  _

 

“Nei, det var egentlig… ingenting”, sier jeg, det siste ordet synker sammen til en knapt hørbar lyd, et lite pust av at jeg vet at jeg faktisk feiger ut nå, eller skjermer, eller sorterer denne dagen til å handle om at Even er sliten, som om det er binært, som om vi kan vippe på en bryter og få ting til å bare være om ham eller bare om meg.

 

_ “Nei.. si det.. Ikke bare la meg rante om en film.” Jeg har tatt opp så mye plass med alle mine greier, alltid. Men det kjentes så bra å si det. Alt det snakket om at man må få ting ut. Akkurat nå skjønner jeg på en ny måte hva som ligger i det. Hele det virvaret av inntrykk som så desperat trengte å finne noen hyller i hodet mitt, det hjelper å si det. Det blir tatt imot. Det sprenger ikke på alene i hjernen min lenger. _

 

“Skal jeg sette vekk det brettet? Vil du spise mer?”

 

_ “Jeg spiser en til hvis du sier hva du skulle si.” _

_ Jeg dulter litt borti ham, så jeg ikke skal høres helt psykopat ut.  _

 

Jeg må le, jeg himler litt med øynene.

“Det var liksom ikke noe veldig viktig, da. Men herregud, selvfølgelig kan jeg fortelle deg det.” Jeg venter til Even har forsynt seg, og setter brettet på gulvet. Jeg strekker litt på meg.

“Det var bare det med tittelen på filmen, Blå… eller jeg tenkte på det du sa med flagget, at regissøren er polsk, men han har brukt fargene til det franske flagget… og om han hadde valgt det polske, så hadde han jo ikke fått med blå, da. Og… så bare tenkte jeg på om det er en av grunnene til at jeg har vært så jævlig mye sint, så aggro… altså sint i stedet for å faktisk gidde å forstå at jeg kanskje har vært helt innforjævlig lei meg i stedet.”

 

Jeg stopper opp og ser på Even, han virker forvirret. 

 

_ “Jeg spiser opp hele fatet jeg, hvis jeg for hver bit får vite noe så jævlig viktig om deg.” _

_ Sa han virkelig dette? Jeg er overrasket. Kan virkelig en dårlig gjenfortelling av den filmen få ham til å innse noe? Det er som om ting faller på plass, det kjennes godt, som om det er det hjernen min trenger.  _

 

“Usikker på om jeg kan levere det, ass. Viktig, liksom… jeg skjønner jo sist av alle hva som liksom er viktig.”

 

_ “Ja, det er en greie, faktisk.” _

_ Jeg tar en liten bit til av stykket jeg har sagt jeg skal spise opp. Jeg må gjøre det i denne bølgen som er i meg nå. _

 

“Vridd selvinnsikt, eller hva er det? Jeg var på sånn time hos helsesøster, har jeg fortalt om det? Sånn i slutten av barneskolen, skulle liksom snakke om mamma, akkurat da var hun innlagt, pappa hadde kanskje gitt beskjed til skolen, eller jeg hadde sagt noe, det husker jeg ikke.”

 

_ “Du har ikke fortalt om det her. Fortell, baby.” Jeg legger hånden min rundt den ene albuen hans. _

 

“Jeg har faktisk aldri fortalt noen om det, jeg var dritflau da jeg gikk ut av kontoret til hun helsesøsteren, eller mer sånn at jeg følte at hun hadde misforstått og at det var flaut for henne, og at jeg ikke måtte si noe om det for å dekke over for henne. Akkurat som om jeg var flau for hennes skyld. Men uansett. Hun skulle liksom lære meg om å uttrykke følelser. Og så hadde hun noen kort hun viste frem, og noen figurer, tror jeg. Poenget var at de røde figurene liksom var sinte tanker og sinte følelser, og de grønne var bra tanker. Go green, liksom. Og så var greia at når jeg hadde røde følelser, så burde jeg prøve å tenke på ting som jeg visste hentet frem de grønne.”

 

_ “Og så var det alt for enkelt for deg? De … blå manglet?” _

 

“Og de grå. Jeg spurte om de grå først. Om de var ok, om det var greit å føle dem. Men grå følelser hadde ikke barn, sa hun. Og hvis voksne hadde grå følelser, så måtte de prøve å tenke på våren, noe sånt piss tror jeg hun sa. Og de blå fantes ikke. Blå følelser kunne vi kanskje hatt med her, sa hun, i denne modellen, men i stedet ser vi på de blå, eller de triste følelsene, som en undergruppe av de røde. Og så snakket hun med sånn veldig langsom, blid stemme og spurte sånn ‘Er det ikke sånn da, Isak, at når du er lei deg, så kjenner du at det er litt det samme som når du er sint? At da hjelper det å prøve å tenke grønne tanker?’”

 

_ “Herregud, så tragisk. Hun prøver med en snill, jævla fordummende stemme å snakke følelsene dine ned i en altfor enkel modell. Er det mulig?” _

 

“Jeg var bare der en gang, da. Pappa stoppet det. Men uansett da, jeg skjønte det jo egentlig, at det hun sa ikke passet. Men nå begynte jeg faktisk å lure på om jeg har tenkt litt sånn likevel, ubevisst. Bare blitt sint hver gang jeg var usikker på hvordan jeg skulle takle noe.”

 

_ “Herregud, baby”, mumler jeg. “Ikke misforstå meg, men jeg elsker hjernen din… Men, jeg bare lurer: Hvorfor stoppet faren din det? Vet du det?” _

 

“Ikke helt… han mente hun var inkompetent. Han fikk et brev, en rapport fra samtalen, noe sånt. Og så ringte han skolen og sa at jeg ikke skulle ha flere samtaler. Jeg tror at det hadde med det å gjøre at man liksom bare skulle tenke på noe annet, og så ble alt bra. Men jeg vet ikke.”

 

_ “Han følte seg sikkert trua, hvis ikke tror jeg ikke han hadde brydd seg så mye. Sorry.” _

 

“Du har sikkert rett…” Jeg smiler litt, rister på hodet over pappa, jeg burde sikkert grine, men jeg får ikke til å bli opprørt over akkurat dette nå.

 

_ “Har du tenkt på å snakke med Kåre, onkelen din? Jeg lurer på hva han har ...sett og tenkt om alt.” _

 

“Jeg… jeg meldte faktisk han i dag. Jeg bare lurte på om pappa hadde sagt noe. Men han hadde ikke det, da.” Jeg lager en grimase, ser skrått opp i taket. 

“Kan vi legge oss ned igjen, vil du ligge?” 

 

_ “Jeg må bare drikke litt først og gå på do.” _

_ Jeg stikker tærne ut av dynen, gjør meg mentalt klar, prøver, på å skulle karre meg ut av senga igjen.   _

 

“Jeg blir med, må på do selv.” Jeg rekker ham vannflasken, det er ikke mye igjen, jeg må fylle den, og griper etter fingertuppene hans med mine egne.

 

_ Jeg tømmer vannflasken, lar alle dråpene renne ned på høykant i den halsen min som føles kronisk tørst, hver gang jeg kommer på den. “Ok, en, to tre, liksom?” _

_ Jeg sitter ytterst på senga allerede.  _

 

“Skal jeg slå av lyset i gangen? Det er ekkelt, sånn skarpt.” Even ser ikke ut som han er klar for å reise seg og gå de få metrene til dodøren, jeg er allerede på vei ut av rommet for å slukke det stikkende lyset der ute, hvis det kan hjelpe.

 

_ “Det er litt som å være sykt fyllesyk eller ha hjernerystelse … eller migrene kanskje, selv om jeg ikke har hatt det noen gang. Det gjør fysisk vondt med sterkt lys, og jeg får litt …. noia av det. Ikke av lyset, men av at det gjør så vondt.” _

 

Jeg stiller meg opp foran ham når jeg kommer tilbake til rommet, og strekker begge hendene frem.

“Kom da. Brannmannsgrep, husker du?”

 

_ “Jeg fikser det”, sier jeg, og gjør et bittelite nummer av at jeg i det minste klarer å reise meg opp med min egen styrke, men så lar jeg meg falle inn i armene hans, for jeg vet jo at han aldri sykeliggjør meg, og at jeg aldri vil han skal tro at jeg innbiller meg det. _

 

“Jeg vet det. Men det er ikke vits i å fikse alt alene.” Jeg legger armen om livet hans, han er annerledes enn vanlig i kroppen, anspent, men med mindre tonus, som om kroppen og det slitne hodet går i ett og utsiden faktisk speiler det som skjer bak det matte, smale blikket hans.

 

_ Nei, det er ikke det, vi fikser ting sammen. _

_ “Vi går, før jeg bare vil legge meg ned igjen og dra deg inntil meg og utsette det.” _

_ Jeg tar et lite skritt mot døren. _

 

Vi går sammen gjennom gangen og inn gjennom den halvåpne døren til badet. Even beveger seg langsomt, som om beina hans veier hundre kilo, men han lener seg ikke mot meg, egentlig. Huden hans er varm gjennom t-skjorten, stoffet føles fuktig mot hånden min.

 

_ Bare stol på at det bli bedre snart, hvis jeg bare hviler og ikke stresser med det. Jeg trenger ikke være redd. Jeg kjenner denne tilstanden. Det pleier ikke ta så lang tid.  _

_ Inne på badet griper jeg tannbørsten min, den jevne elektriske duren overdøver nesten lyden av at jeg pisser i do. Isak har tråkket opp veien for meg. Han er helt rolig, i alle fall overfor meg. Det beroliger meg så mye, jeg trenger ikke stresse med hvor dårlig jeg er. _

 

“Vil du dusje?” Jeg stryker lett over nakken hans, huden er klam, når jeg flytter fingrene opp i hårfestet kjenner jeg at han har svettet. “Jeg kan bare finne noen andre klær til deg i stedet”, foreslår jeg.

 

_ “Nei, vi kan dusje. Det er bra. Jeg vil dusje med deg, baby”, sier jeg og dunker hodet lett inn i skulderen hans. “Jeg kan jo tørke håret etterpå. Orker ikke vått hår på puta.” Jeg smiler så godt jeg klarer, men den dusjen, varmt vann som renner nedover oss sammen, jeg vil det. _

 

Jeg kysser ham på hodet, smiler inn i kysset, for det er så lettende og så ubeskrivelig deilig at han vil ha nærheten vår, at det ikke er for mye, men at det er noe som styrker ham og kanskje hjelper ham. Jeg trenger det så veldig selv, jeg trenger å ha ham nær meg, helt inntil meg, trenger å kjenne at han nærmer seg meg også.

“Vått hår på puta er krise, baby. Jeg kan føhne deg. Alltid lurt på om jeg ville vært bra som frisør.”

Jeg trekker av meg klærne mens jeg snakker, strekker meg over badekarkanten for å slå på dusjen allerede, så vannet blir varmt, som om det er noe som tar lang tid. Jeg vet det jo, det blir varmt i samme øyeblikk som det brølende blusset i berederen tennes opp. Even lar meg hjelpe ham av med hettejakken og t-skjorten, og lener seg mot meg når han stiger opp i badekaret etter meg.

 

_ “Du er blitt skikkelig dusjemasteren.” _

_ Så kort det er siden, men nå føles det jo skikkelig lenge siden, på en måte. Det ville aldri gått å hjelpe Isak med den frykten der sånn som jeg er nå. Jeg stiger inn under dusjstrålen, lener meg litt mot ham, det varmer svakt, men godt i brystet og magen. Jeg lener meg litt inntil ham, kjenner at han står stødig. Kjæresten min. _

 

«Jeg er i alle fall ikke redd mer.»

Jeg legger begge armene rundt Even og klemmer ham, merker hvordan hans armer finner frem rundt livet mitt. Han er treet mitt. Rotfast, bestandig, sterkere med hver årring vi legger til, men ikke upåvirket når det stormer, ikke statisk og jernhard. Fremdeles bevegelig, noen ganger svaiende.

«Det er godt å stå sånn, sammen.»

Det er noe med vannet, det gjør oss glattere, men ikke sånn at vi glir unna hverandre. Det fjerner alt vi kunne haket oss fast i, som den redselen min, usikkerheten og tanken om at noe i meg stopper meg fra å være en god kjæreste. Jeg stryker det våte håret hans bakover, bort fra pannen og kysser ham lett på munnen.

«Skal jeg vaske håret ditt, massere hodet?» Jeg beveger fingrene over nakken hans, litt inn i hårfestet, som i sted, men nå trykker jeg lett med fingrene mot hodebunnen, for at han kan kjenne etter om det er digg, eller bare for mye akkurat nå.

 

_ Det er deilig å stå her under det varme vannet sammen, men snart vil jeg helst ligge i vater igjen. Skuldrene mine mykner. Jeg visste ikke at de var stive. De mykner ikke av fingrene hans i hodebunnen min, ikke av det varme vannet heller, men av hvordan han stryker håret mitt bort fra ansiktet. I miniatyr forteller det sannheten om hvor mye han bryr seg og hvor elska jeg er.  _

_ “Du må gjerne vaske håret mitt. Det er nok litt skittent…  hvis du vil … frisøren min.” Jeg smiler inn i ham på en måte, lener meg inn mot ham, lener meg delvis på ham, delvis holder jeg meg oppreist selv. _

_ Jeg har ikke tenkt på dusjen mer. Isak har bare dusjet effektivt og normalt i det siste, som om det aldri hadde vært noe annet enn vanlig rutine med det. Det går virkelig framover med ham, det også får skuldrene mine til å mykne, til å slukke en liten angst der et sted som jeg ikke var klar over at var der engang. Med meg vil det alltid gå litt opp og ned, men det har jeg jo jobbet meg fram til å akseptere. Har jeg ikke det, da? Jeg legger den ene armen lett rundt livet hans. Han trenger fortsatt at jeg viser ham at jeg vil være nær, og det fyller forsiktig på i energilagrene mine det også. At jeg er Even som holder kjæresten min som jeg elsker. I dag også.  _

 

Han faller liksom på plass, inn mot meg, ikke som en passiv stolpring, ikke egentlig i behov av støtte, det føles mer som vi former oss mot hverandre. Det er kanskje i et felles behov, en sirkel igjen, men jeg ser også sirkler i alt for tiden. Den felles kjernen som er der mellom oss, det er vel den jeg har vært redd for at blir for forandret når jeg er så jævla redd og ikke klarer å holde meg på beina selv lengre, men jeg må bare huske dette som skjer mellom oss i dag. Påminnelsen om at alt det som skjer med oss er bare det, ytre omstendigheter. Ikke med nok kraft til å endre på noe av det som er viktigst. Dette.

Jeg velger den digge shampoen fra Body Shop, den lukter av sitrus, mandarin og noen kryddergreier. Det blir et tykt, hvitt skum når jeg masserer den inn i Evens hår, jeg lar samtidig fingertuppene gni og rulle over huden i hodebunnen hans, prøver å lage en jevn og fjærende bevegelse. Vannet fra dusjstrålen får skummet til å renne nedover ansiktet hans, og jeg oppdager det først i det han løfter hånden for å tørke det bort. 

“Sorry, baby… du har dessverre fått en frisør som også er wannabe massør”, ler jeg, og skyller min egen hånd fri fra shampo før jeg bruker den til å lede skummet og vannet bakover og bort fra pannen og øynene hans. 

“Ferdig?” spør jeg. “Skal vi komme oss i senga igjen?”

  
  


_ “Hvis håret mitt er rent så. Det var jo veldig skittent siden du vasket så?” spør jeg, mest for å høre den fine latteren hans igjen, som også fyller på noen korn i energilagrene mine. Det er nesten så jeg ser det for meg. Men det er sant at jeg har lyst til at vi kommer oss i senga igjen. _

 

“Jeg masserte! Djeez!” ler jeg.

 

_ “Jeg vet. Jeg ville bare tulle med deg”, sier jeg mens jeg langsomt trår ut av karet og ned på gulvet igjen.  _

 

Vi tørker oss med de store, stripete badehåndklærne som hører til leiligheten, jeg legger det ene rundt Evens skuldre og gnir hendene mine over ryggen og armene hans med overdrevne, tullete bevegelser. 

“Vet du hva Marcel kaller det, forresten? Å tørke seg med et håndkle? Frottere! Tror serr han har lært å snakke på 1800-tallet.” Jeg kommer på det mens jeg trekker på meg bokseren og ser på hvor energiløst Even bruker håndkleet, eller det er kanskje hvor mye energi den kraftløse tørkingen hans ser ut til å kreve som skjærer i hjertet.

“Sett deg, baby”, sier jeg, og tar ham om armene, dytter ham lett i retning dolokket. Jeg finner frem hårføhneren og setter den på middels styrke, holder inne knappen for kaldluft mens jeg løfter på deler av håret med den andre hånden og sørger for at den kjølige luften får tørket mest mulig effektivt. “Er det for kaldt? Vil du heller bare ha varm luft?” Jeg holder håndflaten mot kinnet hans og stryker lett med tommelen mens jeg spør, både for å få oppmerksomheten hans og fordi jeg har en sånn trang til å ta på ham, kjærtegne ham. Jeg trenger det, og jeg håper han trenger det.

 

_ “Helst bare varmluft”, sier jeg så lavt at Isak må slå den av for å høre meg. “Hvis ikke håret mitt brenner opp da. Jeg vil ikke ha en liten svart askesveis.” Jeg legger armen min rundt kneet hans, stryker litt oppover, kjenner på hvor sterk han er. Det er deilig med varme, enda diggere med Isak som steller med meg og latteren hans innimellom.  _

 

«Hvis jeg brenner det opp må du saksøke meg, da må noen ta fra meg retten til å bruke denne!» Jeg veiver litt med hårtørkeren før jeg slår den på igjen. Armen hans rundt kneet mitt og de små strøkene hans gjør meg så avslappet, alt er lett og ufarlig her, ingen av oss stresser med det. Det må bare få ta den tiden det må.

«Jeg lager favorittsveisen min. Sånn myk søndagsmorgensveis.» 

 

_ “Du er den diggeste frisøren”, mumler jeg. “En frisør som får meg til å føle meg elska på ordentlig.” _

_ Nå har jeg jo tenkt det så mange ganger i dag, da vil jeg si det også, da, bruke et par krefter på det.  _

_ Myk søndagsmorgensveis. Verdens beste kjæreste. Søndag. Søndag! Jeg har flybillett på søndag. Vi må snakke om det, når vi ligger trygt sammen under dyna. _

 

“Jeg elsker deg på ordentlig”, sier jeg lavt, og trekker ham litt inn mot meg. Bare å si det høyt er igjen nok til at det hamrer alt for fort i brystkassen min. Jeg legger føhneren fra meg i vasken, lar håndkleet Even fremdeles har rundt skuldrene gli ned på gulvet. Jeg kan rydde senere. “Tror det er tørt nå. Du er i hvertfall dritkjekk. Skal vi gå?”

 

_ Jeg nikker, reiser meg opp, snur meg og tar ham i øyesyn. _

_ “ _ _ Du _ _ er kjekk. Og jeg elsker deg på ordentlig også. Takk, baby”, sier jeg og tar meg til håret. “Tørt”, konstaterer jeg lavt.  _

 

“Mitt er vått, da. Er det putekrise?” Jeg drar hånden gjennom mitt eget hår, gnir håndkleet bryskt gjennom det noen ganger. 

 

_ “Ikke for meg. Jeg digger å kjenne på krøllene dine enten de er våte eller tørre.” _

_ Jeg føler meg litt bedre. Litt. Selv om jeg skjelver litt.  _

 

“Men du… vil du kle på deg? Eller skal vi bare få deg under dyna, baby? Du skjelver.”

 

_ “Mhm. Jeg bare er litt rar i kroppen…. Det går over, men ja, legge meg, tror jeg må det nå. Og du?” _

 

“Jeg vil bare ligge under dyna sammen med deg.” Jeg legger en hånd på kinnet hans igjen, smiler mens jeg kjenner de små raspene av noen få skjeggstubber mot fingertuppene mine. Jeg tar hånden hans og rygger de få skrittene mot døren.

Det er faktisk det eneste jeg vil akkurat nå. Eller ikke bare vil, jeg må det.

 

_ “Jeg er klar til å gå tilbake”, sier jeg med en pust som om det er noe stort man må manne seg opp til.  _

 

Lyset i gangen er heldigvis fremdeles avslått, jeg synes jeg merker hvordan Even peiler seg inn på døren til rommet mitt, uvilkårlig blir det til at jeg etterligner fokuset jeg føler stråler ut fra de langsomme skrittene hans. Jeg lukker døren med foten så snart vi er kommet inn på rommet.

“Jeg henter litt vann, er det noe annet du har lyst på?” 

 

_ “Nei, bare vann… mye vann.” _

_ Jeg smiler, et lite matt smil, sikkert. Takk, baby. _

_ Jeg kryper inn under dyna.  _

 

“Er det … er det greit for deg om jeg sier til Marcel at du er sliten, men at det går bra? Han var ganske bekymra for deg. Tror jeg bare sier til han at vi legger oss.” Jeg har plukket opp vannflaskene fra gulvet, og er egentlig allerede på vei mot døren.

 

_ “Han skremte deg ikke, håper jeg. Jeg sa han ikke skulle skremme deg. Det … ser jo ut som jeg er skikkelig fysisk ordentlig syk.” _

 

“Da jeg kom hjem sa han bare at dere hadde drukket te sammen, men jeg så jo på han at det var mer enn bare en kopp te. Men vi pratet litt da du sov i sted. Han sa egentlig bare at du virket dårlig, at han håpet du hadde fått sove.”

 

_ “Ok, det var bra. Hils og si takk fra meg.” _

_ Jeg legger meg flatt utover, prøver å hvile kroppen helt, få den til å falle helt til ro, helt helt til ro, ikke noe skjelving lenger. Skal jeg dra hjem på søndag? Jeg kan ikke gruble over det. Vi må bare snakke om det.  _

  
  


Jeg skynder meg, fyller på vann på kjøkkenet og går inn til Marcel uten å vente på noen respons etter at jeg kjapt banker på døren. Jeg vil ikke bruke tid på noe annet enn å ligge tett sammen med Even akkurat nå, og noe i meg håper vel at han ikke sovner før jeg er tilbake hos ham. Selv om det er irrasjonelt, for jeg vil jo at han skal sove, og dette handler uansett ikke om meg. Jeg snakker bare fort med Marcel, forteller at det går greit, og takker ja til å sitte på med ham i morgen. Han merker sikkert hvor utålmodig jeg er etter å komme meg tilbake til rommet mitt, for han nikker meg liksom ut av døren og sier noe om at han må jobbe nå, at vi sees i morgen.

 

Even ligger på ryggen i sengen når jeg kommer inn igjen. Han er våken, jeg hører det på pusten hans. Jeg legger meg ytterst på madrassen, vendt mot ham, gir ham litt space, hvis han trenger det.

“Sover du?” spør jeg, helt unødvendig.

 

_ “Nei.” _

_ Jeg snur meg på siden, så jeg ligger vendt mot ham.  _

_ “Kom”, hvisker jeg, mens jeg selv beveger meg så vidt litt nærmere ham. _

 

Jeg flytter meg så vi ligger helt inntil hverandre, lirker armen min under ham i bevegelsen, sånn at han kan ligge med hodet på overarmen min og jeg kan holde ham. 

Pusten min bevrer i halsen og gjør det umulig å slippe den ut lydløst og uanstrengt, men det er så føkkings mye sårbarhet her, hos ham og hos meg. Og akkurat dette, at vi ligger sånn nå, det føles så riktig at det vanskelig å få puste.

 

_ Jeg fører en hånd bort til ansiktet hans, stryker ham langsomt. _

_ “Jeg har billett tilbake på søndag. Hva gjør vi?” Jeg bare sier det.  _

 

Det snakker vi ikke om nå.

Det er den første impulsen min, å avvise hele problemstillingen, utsette det. Jeg lukker øynene, tenker på bølger, på hvordan de kan være hvite øverst, men likevel ugjennomtrengelig svarte under, på hvor kontrastfylt det er, absolutt alt er det. Jeg puster langsomt og dypt, fyller bare meg selv med de bølgene og vet ikke hva jeg skal svare.

“Mister den”, mumler jeg.

 

_ “Vi kan ikke være lenge uten hverandre nå, ikke etter alt dette.” _

_ Det er bare utenkelig. Det skjer ikke. _

 

“Nei. Vi må være sammen nå. Jeg trenger å være med deg, sånn helt fysisk. Håndfast.”

Jeg trykker håndflatene mot huden på ryggen hans, suger ham inn gjennom hendene.

“Skal jeg bare bli med?”

 

_ “Jeg kan ikke være alene i Oslo og være redd for at du kanskje blir dårligere igjen, at du ikke får sove … og så… Nei. Kanskje jeg bare skal bli her til du er ferdig.” _

_ Hvordan i all verden skal det gå uten å kjenne ham inntil meg? _

 

Jeg ser på ham. Han ser like usikker ut som jeg føler meg, fortvilet.

“Men… skolen din, da? KB? Kan du bare bli?”

 

_ “Den eksamnen må jeg ta. Men kanskje jeg bare kan dra hjem til den, være uthvilt da, det må jeg. Den må jeg ta. Men det er jo en dag bare… Men … klart… Jeg har jo … eller de har jo strukket seg langt for meg på KB allerede.”  _

_ Jeg puster tungt ut.  _

_ Jeg er for sliten til å snakke om dette, men for sliten til å klare å skyve det bort også. _

 

“Jeg kan snakke med Holger. Jeg kan sikkert gjøre siste delen av oppgaven i Oslo, skrivingen, liksom. Kanskje jeg kan reise hjem sammen med deg, når du skal ha eksamen, eller en stund før, da? Og være der en stund?”

Jeg merker plutselig hvordan jeg presser meg mot ham, som om han ville forsvunnet ellers. 

“Sorry. Jeg … blir skikkelig stressa av å tenke på å ikke være med deg.”

 

_ “Jeg … har ikke krefter til å skyve det bort heller.”  _

_ Jeg legger armen min tettere inn langs ryggen hans. “Baby…”, mumler jeg inn i håret hans.  _

_ Egentlig vil jeg bare ligger her musestille, helt inntil ham og mumle ‘baby’, fordi det er det han er, min ‘baby’ og jeg blir lettere i meg av å bekrefte det.  _

_ Men vi må punktere den skyen, hvis det går an. _

_ “Jeg skal egentlig jobbe… mandag, tirsdag, onsdag, torsdag,.. lørdag”. Jeg blir faktisk andpusten av oppramsingen.  _

 

“Men… er det noe lurt...nå? Uavhengig av meg, altså om du drar tilbake på søndag som planlagt… tror du at du bør jobbe så mye nå?”

Jeg trekker meg litt tilbake, prøver å få øyekontakt.

 

_ “Hvis jeg chiller helt frem til det, så går det kanskje bra… men vi må finne ut om du kan komme til Oslo, og når.” _

 

“Hvis det ikke går, så kan jeg få sånn permisjonsgreier, da må jeg bare ta det opp igjen neste semester. Jeg kan finne ut av det i morgen.”

Men jeg vil ikke at han skal reise på søndag! Jeg lukker armene stramt rundt ham, jeg holder alt for hardt, det gjør kanskje vondt for ham, men jeg klarer ikke å holde tilbake det intense behovet for å være så nær som mulig. Det kommer faen ikke til å gå bra.

 

_ “Permisjon? Må du tilbake hit til høsten da?” _

 

“Vet ikke. Ja… sikkert. Men det… det blir jo som å starte alt dette på nytt...det går ikke.”

 

_ Det renner tårer ut av øynene mine, av utmattelse, eller noe annet som jeg ikke vet ennå.  _

_ “Vi… må bli ferdig med det nå.” _

 

“Men… du tenker du må dra? Vi må bare… bare begynne et sted, bestemme noe og finne en eller annen måte å bli ferdig med semesteret på.”

Det dunker så vondt i brystet mitt, harde slag som bruser i ørene. 

 

_ “Vet bare ikke hva jeg skal gjøre med jobben… det faget på Blindern kan jeg drite i… men jobben…. Men jeg …. drar ikke hvis ikke vi vet at du snart kan komme og være der litt. Jeg drar ikke hvis vi må være lenge borte fra hverandre. Drar ikke hvis du trenger meg nå.” _

 

Jeg gjør det. Trenger ham.  


“Jeg snakker med Holger. Jeg kan sikkert komme. Du kan ikke bare drite i jobben heller, jeg skjønner det.” Jeg flytter litt på meg, løsner på det klamrende grepet mitt og legger ansiktet inn mot halsen hans. Puster ham inn, prøver bare å puste rolig, langsomt.

 

_ “Jeg kan spørre om jeg kan få ferie i slutten av mai eller begynnelsen av juni eller noe, så kan jeg komme tilbake hit.” _

 

“Ja… kanskje hvis vi deler det opp… at det ikke blir så lenge om gangen…” Det er ingen særlig kraft i stemmen min, men jeg håper at det er en slags logikk i det jeg sier.

“Jeg er redd for å være her uten deg, jeg må bare… innrømme det. Men det kommer til å gå.”

 

_ Tanken på at han får angstanfall her alene og jeg selger kaffe i Oslo, er helt absurd og uutholdelig.  _

_ “Jeg vil ikke dra.” _

  
  


Gråten min starter langt nede i meg, under magen, den brekker seg gjennom meg og jeg har ingen mulighet til å stoppe den. Kroppen min bølger seg mot Even for hver gang jeg støter tunge hulk fra meg, og det er ingenting godt eller befriende ved det. Det er bare stygge lyder fulle av skamfullhet og alle kravene jeg legger på ham.

Det er så jævlig feil at det skal bli sånn nå.

 

_ “Jeg drar ikke fra deg, elskling. Jeg drar ikke på søndag.” _

_ Stemmen min er metallisk. Taket mitt rundt ham krampaktig, eller mekanisk, fordi jeg er redd, fordi alt sammen skremmer meg plutselig.  _

_ Dette er forjævlig. Hvorfor presset jeg ikke heller alt det her bort? _

 

“Vi ser. I morgen. Hva som er best.” Ordene kommer i rykk, i etterdønningene etter den skremmende, alt for store gråten. Jeg er så sinnsykt tung i kroppen, men jeg klarer i alle fall å løfte armen min til slutt, og legge hånden min mot ansiktet hans. Den føles klam og blytung mot Evens kinn.

 

_ “Så dum jeg er… som tok opp det her nå.” _

_ Jeg lener likevel kinnet mitt inn mot hånden hans. _

 

“Nei… ikke… du har jo den billetten. Vi må jo snakke om det.”

Jeg lukker øynene litt, kjenner på vekten han lener mot hånden min. Det går kanskje begge veier, selv om det føles som om jeg er den tyngste akkurat nå.

 

_ “Det … hadde begynt å legge seg som et stramt strikk mellom skuldrene mine.” _

_ Tenk om jeg våkner i morgen og er enda mer energiløs enn i dag, nå som jeg bruker så mange krefter som jeg ikke har. Og Isak, elskede Isak som gråt så vondt som jeg aldri har hørt det før. _

 

“Det handler egentlig om akkurat dette. Brevet du sendte, kunstprosjektet.” Jeg smiler, så mye som jeg får til.

 

_ “Hvordan da?” spør jeg forbauset.  _

 

“Nei… bare at vi klarer dette, uansett hvordan det blir… i morgen… eller nå, det var ikke akkurat så bra nå, men vi skal ikke skjule ting, eller prøve å presse vekk det vi føler. Det er mye bedre at vi bare kan akseptere at det gjør jævlig vondt og ….at det er tungt. Det er ikke en fail, eller noe som ødelegger.”

 

_ “Mhm. Sant. Det er … prisen vi betaler.” _

_ Jeg må ikke slutte å kjenne etter fordi jeg har fått litt mer energi heller. Jeg lukker øynene. _

 

Det er likevel en kvernende dårlig samvittighet i meg for at alt dette måtte skje nå, for at jeg ikke kunne holde meg tilbake og for at Even er så jævlig utslitt nå. Men jeg skal prøve å huske at det er sånn det bare må være nå, at jeg ikke kan gjøre noe med alt det jeg føler selv heller.

“Jeg er lei meg for at du ikke bare fikk hvile nå. Jeg klarte ikke å … jeg prøvde ikke å holde det tilbake, men jeg skjønner at det er så utrolig utmattende for deg også”, sier jeg lavt, og gnir nesen min lett mot hans.

 

_ “Men det var jo jeg som tok det opp, sier jeg jo, etter at du hadde vært verdens beste frisør og alt var chill.” _

_ Uten å åpne øynene spriker jeg med fingrene inn i håret hans, snurrer langsomt en fuktig krølle rundt hver av dem. _

 

“Det var bra at du gjorde det. Så får vi bare finne ut av hva vi skal gjøre.” Jeg puster tungt ut, løfter min egen hånd til Evens hår og vever fingrene gjennom den myke, lange luggen, stryker den bakover. På impuls skakker jeg hodet lett mot høyre og kysser ham. 

 

_ Det er nydelig å bli kysset. Jeg suger litt på underleppen hans, så det skal vare lenger.  _

_ Men ja, hodet mitt, det prøver å roe seg. _

_ “Jeg klarer ikke å ikke tenke på det, for det er så kort til. Jeg må si et eller annet til jobben så fort som mulig hvis jeg skal bli her.” _

_ Han kan ikke komme tilbake til Oslo etter dette semesteret, og så har jeg ødelagt alt jeg har bygd opp for oss. Kanskje nå når jeg er dårlig, så føler jeg ekstra på den angsten, for at jeg skal ødelegge alt, ikke strekke til i lengden.  _

 

Jeg lukker øynene, legger pannen min inntil hans. Kan vi ikke bare ligge sånn, for alltid. Til alt har gått over.

“Ikke si at du er syk selv. Ikke når det ikke stemmer.” Det glipper bare ut av meg.

“Du må bare fortelle hva som skjer. Forklare at du er redd for å dra fra meg. På grunn av meg.” Jeg gjør magen steinhard, snakker med fast stemme. Han må ikke føle at jeg nøler.

“Når jeg kommer tilbake fra Otto. Du kan ringe da, så bare… finner vi ut av det sammen?”

 

_ “Baby… jeg sovner nå… hjernen min er helt … ute.” _

_ Jeg legger ansiktet helt inn mot brystkassa hans, hviler hodet oppå ham, puster inn varmen fra huden hans. Dagen i morgen får blir som den blir. _

_ “Kan jeg sove sånn?” _

 

“Selvfølgelig, baby, det er deilig at du ligger sånn. Det er deilig å holde deg.” Jeg stryker ham lett over skulderen, kysser pannen og øyenbrynene hans, kjenner på hvordan tyngden av hodet hans mot brystet mitt faktisk får alt til å føles lettere.

Evens pust blir dypere og jevnere. Det virker som om det strikket han snakket om i skuldrene blir slakkere. Kroppen hans smelter inn mot min, støper seg rundt meg. Han sover allerede. 

Jeg kommer til å sovne selv, hvis jeg blir liggende, og det gjør jeg, det er ingen andre steder jeg vil være enn akkurat her, med Even som en myk skygge mot kroppen min. 

 

Plutselig lyser det opp i rommet, det kommer fra det lille nattbordet ved Evens side av senga. Jeg strekker ut hånden i refleks, i en forventning om at mobilen kommer til å begynne å vibrere, eller ringe, om jeg ikke gjør noe for å forhindre det. Even flytter litt på seg, synker tyngre ned mot meg.  _ Mamma _ står det på den lysende skjermen, Evens mamma, tenker jeg, i det jeg trykker på skjermen og svarer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi kan vel slå fast at det ikke finnes noen enkle løsninger her, og at ingenting blir lettere når slitenhet, følelser og matthet overmanner og overvelder. Men det er kanskje noe fint å finne i nærheten og aksepten av at det vanskelige også er noe man må gjennom? 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, gi oss gjerne noen ord her også og fortell hvordan du opplevde dette - vi gleder oss veldig over alle tilbakemeldinger fra dere, det er verdifullt for oss med den gode dialogen i kommentarfeltet ❤️


	69. Hønesvigermor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak i telefonen med svigermor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak velger å svare telefonen, og det blir en aldri så liten samtale ut av det. 
> 
> Isak er til høyre - og som sønn, så mor: Ingrid er i kursiv til venstre. 
> 
> God fornøyelse! :)

“Hei… det er Isak” hvisker jeg, med et skrått blikk ned på Even. Han sover fremdeles.

 

_ “Hei Isak! Så hyggelig...”  _

_ Stemmen hennes er først ivrig, men tonefallet blir litt spørrende på slutten. _

 

“Vent litt… jeg skal bare…” Jeg venter ikke på noe svar, jeg legger mobilen fra meg på nattbordet og prøver å synke lengre ned i madrassen, i et forsøk på å lage plass til at jeg kan vri meg umerkelig og varsomt ut av den sammenfiltrede stillingen vår. Jeg vil ikke vekke Even. Jeg flytter armen hans forsiktig fra der han selv har lagt den, på tvers over magen min, og legger den ned på den nå tomme plassen min ved siden av ham. Han krøller armen inn mot seg selv idet jeg drar dynen opp rundt skuldrene hans. Jeg vet mobilen ligger der, at Ingrid hører romsteringen min og kanskje lurer på hva som skjer, men jeg tar meg likevel tid til å stryke ham lett over kinnet, venter et par sekunder og ser at han faktisk ikke ble forstyrret i søvnen av at jeg ikke ble liggende, som jeg sa, men at jeg lar ham ligge der alene. 

 

Jeg bøyer meg ned og kysser pannen hans, griper samtidig mobilen og noen tilfeldige klesplagg fra gulvet.

 

“Beklager… jeg ville bare stå opp… jeg vil ikke at Even skal våkne.” Jeg kremter litt inn i telefonen, balanserer på ett bein mens jeg får på meg en joggebukse og hettejakken Even brukte i sted.

 

_ “Åh. Dere har lagt dere? Unnskyld det var ikke meningen å vekke dere. Har jeg tatt feil av klokka jeg kanskje. Jeg trodde ikke det var så sent.” _

 

Jeg kaster et blikk på min egen mobil, på klokka. Det er ikke sent.

“Neida. Jeg var våken… Even bare… han er sliten. Men jeg kan si at du har ringt, så ringer han deg sikkert i morgen. Jeg bare svarte for at ikke mobilen skulle vekke han.”

 

_ Det blir stille først.  _

_ “Er ikke Even i form?” _

 

“Ikke i dag. I dag er han ganske dårlig”, svarer jeg langsomt, usikker på hvordan jeg skal beskrive det.

 

_ “Sliten?”  _

 

“Ja. Han er skikkelig sliten. Det er nok bare det, altså, det tror han selv også.” 

 

“ _Hvordan er han til sinns da_?”

 

“Han er ikke deprimert. Men… det er bare veldig mye… det har vært veldig mye her.” Jeg kjenner meg plutselig urolig, og jeg kan ikke helt skille ut hva det er som får meg til å riste rykkvis i foten mens jeg venter på at hun skal si noe.

 

_ “Ok. Jeg vet jeg høres bekymret ut. Jeg blir alltid det når Even er dårlig, selv om jeg vet jeg ikke trenger å være det.” _

_ Hun svelger et par ganger.  _

 

“Jeg er bekymra selv”, slipper det ut av meg. “Men du vet jo, han har hatt noen sånne dager før, hvor han bare skikkelig har trengt å hvile, helt intensivt? Det virker som det er sånn.”

 

_ “Ja, og så er han akkurat der han vil være, Isak. Men det vet du jo.” _

 

Jeg klarer bare å lage en liten lyd, et slags bekreftende sprekk i stemmen.

 

_ “Han er overveldet, ikke sant? Sånn at han ikke orker mye stimuli?” _

 

“Ja… lys og lyd… han orket ikke å stå opp i dag…” Jeg puster langsomt ut, litt for høyt kanskje, jeg vil ikke at Ingrid skal tenke at jeg er oppgitt. Jeg er bare overveldet selv, men det vil jeg heller ikke si.

 

_ “Noen sånne dager tror jeg alltid Even vil ha innimellom”, begynner hun og pauser, leter etter ordene eller vil gi plass til at jeg kan si noe til det. _

 

“Ja….” sier jeg, leter etter en måte å si at det går bra, det går foreløpig bra.

“Jeg prøver å ta vare på han. Men det er egentlig mest omvendt for tiden. Det er derfor han er så sliten også.”

 

_ “Isak, jeg vet, er det noe jeg vet, så er det at du tar vare på Even, og jeg er veldig glad, og det vet jeg Even er også, for at han kan ta vare på deg også. Men hør, Even … han liker å gå opp i ting, han er intens. Det vet du jo. Det er det som gir livet hans mening, det er sånn han er. Og da kan det av og til bli noen sånne dager. Men jeg tror ikke alternativet er at han begynner å leve mer tilbakeholdent enn han gjør. Da blir han ikke lykkelig, tror jeg. Om det er en innspurt med noe film eller jobb eller, aller viktigst, å være der for deg i en … krevende periode, så vil han gå ordentlig opp i det. Det er sånn han er. Eller hva tenker du?”  _

 

Tårene mine presser seg frem i takt med ordene hennes, jeg får nesten ikke kraft i stemmen når jeg svarer.

“Even har vært så utrolig fin med meg… han har vært så sterk… liksom bokset meg gjennom alt sammen, bare vært sammen meg meg gjennom alle de … jeg vet ikke hva han har sagt til deg, men det har vært så sinnsykt tungt. Det hadde ikke gått om han ikke hadde vært her.”

 

_ Hun svelger og kremter.  _

_ “Det jeg har merket på han, er at han har skjønt at det har vært viktig - er viktig - at han er hos deg og at han får til å støtte deg. Og det .. jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si det, han må jo si det selv, men det er for meg i alle fall helt tydelig at det betyr enormt mye for han. Det er det siste Even ville trodd om seg selv i den vondeste tiden hans… Hvis prisen han må betale er en dag, eller to eller tre, som den du forteller han har hatt i dag, så synes han nok det er mer enn verdt det av hensyn både til deg og seg selv.” _

 

Stemmen hennes legger seg rundt meg, det noe ved ordene hennes som får det til å svimle for meg. At det er verdt det, at det kan være verdt det, at hun også synes at han kan utsette seg for det, for min skyld. At hun ikke bebreider meg at jeg ikke beskytter ham fra alt som kan gjøre vondt.

“Det er bare litt vanskelig å godta det. Jeg har ikke lyst til å …. legge det på han. Jeg har ikke lyst til å gjøre han dårlig. Men jeg trenger han, jeg trenger at han støtter meg, at han bare er sammen med meg. Skulle bare ønske at det ikke var en påkjenning for han… at jeg ikke var det.” Jeg stopper meg selv, stemmen min er uansett så tynn nå at hun sikkert knapt kan høre meg. 

“Du… beklager. Meg, meg, meg, liksom. Vi snakker jo om Even.” Jeg flytter litt på meg, kikker bort på Even, som ligger urørlig i sengen. Det renner en svettedråpe nedover langs siden min, den føles iskald mot huden.

 

_ “Men du vet jo at det er en påkjenning på et eller annet nivå, som det har vært for deg når Even har vært dårlig også. Vi var jo redde noen ganger i begynnelsen for at det skulle bli for mye for deg, så vi prøvde å ile til og tilby oss å avlaste deg. Men du ville ikke ha så mye av det.” _

_ Hun smiler på en eller annen måte på slutten der, det går an å høre. _

 

“Vet du hva… det har faktisk aldri vært for mye.” Jeg smiler selv, absurd nok smiler jeg av den lange rekken av øyeblikk som plutselig spiller av i hodet mitt, selv om alt sammen er tunge og desperate sekunder som Even og jeg har hatt sammen.

“Jeg skjønner hva du sier, altså. Men det er ikke så gøy at han har det sånn som i dag. Jeg skulle bare ønske at han kunne få sluppet det akkurat nå.”

 

_ “Jeg skjønner det. Og jeg også, for å være helt ærlig, som mammaen hans, så skulle jeg jo ønske det. Men det kan hende Even slår oss der, eller hva jeg skal si. Det kan hende han ville sagt at han ikke skulle ønske han kunne sluppet det, for han har jo jobbet så mye med å akseptere at han er den han er. Og ordentlig sliten kan man jo bli når det er intenst, bipolar eller ikke…” _

_ Hun virker ikke ferdig, men stopper opp likevel. _

 

“Han er i alle fall helt avslappa rundt det… om det går an å si. Jeg tror han bare aksepterer at det er sånn. Jeg gjør også egentlig det… men mindre nå enn om dette hadde vært hjemme, og jeg kanskje hadde hatt det litt bedre selv. Jeg skal spørre han om det en gang, om han ville sluppet det.”

 

_ “Ja, gjør det. Han har sikkert fortalt deg om de … nærmest matteoppgavene han måtte gjøre hos psykologen sin, der han skjønte noe med hvor mye tiden ble forlenget der han var sliten ved at han klandret seg selv for at han var det. Men du?” _

 

“Han skal ikke klandre seg selv for noe… men det vet han, heldigvis.” Jeg smiler, ser bort på Even igjen.

“Ville du spørre om noe?”

 

_ “Ja. Men jeg skal bare si noe først. Det er så utrolig bra… jeg blir helt på gråten nå, men det er så fint når du sier at han ikke skal klandre seg for noe, og at han vet det. Han kunne jo gjort det, klandret seg selv for at han nå kanskje ikke klarer å være der for deg sånn som han vil, lagt det på at han er bipolar, at du burde hatt en kjæreste som tålte alt bedre osv, osv, tankemønstre han var fanget i før. Der er han ikke, og det er jo mange grunner til det. De viktigste er sikkert den jobben han har gjort selv og at han har en så fantastisk kjæreste, Isak.” Hun hvisker nesten på slutten. _

 

“Det er han som er fantastisk”, sier jeg stille, ansiktet mitt brenner, men hun vet det jo. Hun av alle mennesker i verden vet like godt som meg hvor fantastisk Even er.

 

_ “...Jeg håper du vet hvor lykkelig du gjør Even, at han har en dag som i dag, det må ikke få deg til å tvile på det. Men det jeg skulle spørre deg om: prater du med flere om hvordan  _ _ du _ _ har det? Og jeg spør ikke om det fordi jeg prøver å insinuere at du skal skjerme Even, da ville han blitt rasende på meg.” Hun ler så vidt. “Det er overhodet ikke derfor jeg spør om det.” _

 

Jeg ler litt, men det er bare fordi det er så uventet at hun sier det så direkte… at jeg gjør Even lykkelig, at moren hans sier det til meg. Varmen fra kinnene mine stråler gjennom meg, legger seg i brystet mitt, og jeg vet at jeg kommer til å gråte til slutt.

“Jeg… prøver i alle fall… å gjøre han lykkelig. Det er nesten litt rart når du sier at Even ville blitt sint om du hadde sagt til meg at jeg skulle skjerme han… eller det jeg mener er at det er så fint at du bryr deg om hva han ville tenkt.”

Jeg puster langsomt et par ganger mens jeg tenker på spørsmålet hennes, ser for meg tavlen til Otto, med Even og Marcel og all den tomme, hvite plassen på siden med de som skjønner noe om hvordan det går med meg.

“Jeg har ikke egentlig pratet med så mange…. Eller bare med psykologen … Even har sikkert fortalt at jeg har begynt å gå til en psykolog her?”

 

_ “Ja, han har sagt det. Han har nevnt at det er en psykolog ved studenthelsetjenesten. ...Hvordan er det da, i et nytt land og på et annet språk?” _

 

“Det går faktisk ganske bra. Det er helt sinnsykt slitsomt, vanskelig på en måte, men han psykologen er skikkelig uformell… jeg får følelsen av at han har lyst til å hjelpe meg. Og det hjelper… jeg føler at det går bedre, litt i hvertfall.”

 

_ “Så glad jeg er for å høre det. Even har ikke sagt så mye, ikke fordi vi ikke har vært innom det, men han vil jo ikke fortelle om dine private ting. Men jeg kan jo si at han har nevnt at det ikke er så bra mellom deg og faren din.” Hun trekker pusten fort, før hun fortsetter. “Du må ikke føle at du må utdype noe om det, hvis du ikke føler for det. Men nå vet du at jeg har hørt det i alle fall, og hvis du vil, så kan du fortelle meg om det.” _

 

“Nei.. men du trenger ikke å føle at du må spørre meg om det, altså...jeg skjønner jo at det ikke er så interessant for deg å høre om faren min og meg og alt det som har kommet opp igjen nå.”

Jeg lener meg bakover i stolen og ser opp i taket, kjenner hvordan øynene mine er fuktige igjen og at det renner noe som treffer meg i hårfestet, like over ørene. Tårer igjen, alltid tårer.

 

_ “Jeg bryr meg om hvordan du har det. Jeg har tenkt på deg og det at det kommer opp ting fra tidligere, som du sier.  _

 

“Faren min driter i hvordan jeg har det. Han gjør egentlig bare alt han kan nå for at han liksom skal løse problemet Isak, men han driter i hva jeg vil, eller hva som faktisk kan fungere. Så… det er ikke akkurat kjempebra mellom meg og faren min, nei.”

Jeg klemmer mobilen mot øret, den voldsomme hamringen i brystet mitt får armen min til å skjelve. Men Even hadde kanskje rett da, jeg kan kanskje fortelle Ingrid om dette, moren hans bryr seg kanskje, hun vil kanskje høre om det uten å bli sint for alt jeg kunne gjort annerledes, eller for at det er tungt for Even å ha meg som kjæreste nå.

 

_ “Oi, nei, da skjønner jeg at det ikke er bra. Jeg skulle ønske jeg hadde møtt han litt mer. Even spurte og spurte meg hva slags inntrykk jeg hadde av faren din, men jeg synes det var litt vanskelig. Vi har møtt han lite, synes jeg, til at dere har vært sammen i over fem år. Men bryr seg ikke om hvordan du har det, men - hva sa du? - er opphengt på å løse problemet .. Isak?” _

 

“Ja… han er egentlig bare interessert i å fortelle meg hva jeg bør gjøre… men han spør jo ikke, eller hører ikke etter når jeg prøver å fortelle han noe. Men sånn har han alltid vært da, det er ikke akkurat nytt nå. Og det er på en måte de tingene som … ja, gir meg reaksjoner nå. Jeg … jeg prøvde å ringe til han, da jeg var skikkelig dårlig, før Even kom. Men han tok jo for det første ikke telefonen, og da jeg fikk kontakt med han til slutt, så gikk han bare rett inn i den vanlige greia si med å fortelle meg at jeg måtte ta meg sammen og ta ansvar for livet mitt. Det er del av hans løsning for meg.”

 

_ “Men det er jo absurd! Ansvarlig, du er jo virkelig en person som tar ansvar. Even ble jo fryktelig oppgitt av hvor mye jeg snakket om hvor ansvarlig du var. ‘Ja, jeg har hørt det nå, mamma!’ Han anklaget meg for å indirekte kritisere han for å ikke være ansvarlig, så derfor var det så bra at han hadde fått en så ansvarlig kjæreste. Men uansett, dette klarer jeg ikke å skjønne hvor kommer fra.”’  _

 

“Ok, dette blir jeg nødt til å sitere deg på, at Even klager over at du sier det om meg” ler jeg, et svakt blaff av noe lett midt i tyngden av pappa. 

“Det med pappa, han har egentlig alltid sagt det. Da jeg var liten, så … mamma, hun var jo mye syk, og da var det mitt ansvar da, at jeg ikke gjorde ting som kunne få henne til å bli stressa eller skikkelig dårlig. Ikke bråkte, eller sa noe dumt… eller gjorde noe som hun ble trigget av. Men ofte så var det helt umulig, for det var jo aldri likt. Ting som var helt greit en dag kunne være krise en annen dag. Og da mente jo han at jeg var stor nok til å ta ansvar.”

 

_ Hun blir først stille.  _

_ “Men sånn skal jo ikke et barn ha det”, sier hun ettertrykkelig, lavt og alvorlig, før hun trekker pusten høyt. “Jeg snakker litt rett fra leveren noen ganger, … men skal jeg si til deg hva jeg tenker nå?” _

 

“Ja….” sier jeg, usikkert.

 

_ “Det høres ut som alt han gjør nå handler om å holde sannheten borte. Da vil han ikke høre på deg, han vil fortelle deg hvordan det er, og da finne en løsning på ‘problemet’, som du sa, en løsning som han har definisjonsmakten over.” _

 

“Han mener jo at jeg overdriver. Eller at jeg husker ting annerledes enn de var fordi jeg er syk. Han har fått meg til å begynne å lure på det selv, om det han sier stemmer. Og det verste er hvordan han hele tiden prøver å komme med forslag om at jeg skal bo hjemme hos han en stund, eller at jeg burde… nei, bare glem det, forresten.” Jeg avbryter meg selv. Vil ikke la pappa pirke og raspe i akkurat det, ikke i dag.

 

_ “Jeg har en følelse av hva du skulle si nå. Det er jo også noe som gjør at jeg nå i utgangspunktet ikke er så positivt innstilt til faren din, for å være ærlig. Even har fortalt meg at han mener at han er en byrde for deg og at det rette ville være om du gjorde det slutt.” _

 

“Men jeg mener ikke det!” Jeg roper det nesten, jeg er plutselig så full av avmakt og et brått sinne, for det er så jævlig håpløst, absolutt alt som har med pappa å gjøre. 

“Jeg hater at han får til å komme inn i hodene våre, jeg hater at han kan få Even til å føle at det kan være noe som er sant i det pisset han kommer med! Og meg! Han har jo fått meg til å tenke at det ville vært bedre for Even om jeg bare gikk fra han. Jeg prøvde på en måte på det… da jeg var skikkelig ute.”

 

_ “Så forferdelig!” utbryter hun. “Det er helt forferdelig at han skal ha et sånt tak på deg. Samtidig er jeg veldig lettet nå for at dette ikke fikk deg til å gå fra Even.” _

 

“Det var jo ikke sånn at jeg ville det, men det ble på en måte logisk… at det kanskje ikke var bra for han å være sammen med meg. Men jeg er jo sykt glad selv, for at det tross alt var noe som stoppet meg fra å gjøre noe så dumt.”

 

_ “Det ville nok ordnet seg igjen”, sier hun lavt.  _

 

“Ja. Kanskje”, mumler jeg.

 

_ “Hva var det som stoppet deg? Klarer du å sette ord på det?” Stemmen er mild og fortsatt lav, som om det er hun som må sørge for å ikke vekke Even. _

 

“Smerten, kanskje. Han er det beste i livet mitt, det vi har sammen er det. Det var på en måte den smerten jeg lengtet etter også, for å straffe meg selv, eller noe… men … kanskje jeg ble ego, da. Når jeg ikke klarte å gjennomføre det. Jeg vet ikke.”

Jeg ser på murveggen utenfor vinduet mitt, men jeg klarer ikke å fokusere på alle linjene og vinklene, blikket mitt flakker bare. Jeg vet ikke om jeg burde si alt dette.

 

_ Hun puster fort, er kanskje på gråten. _

_ “Men Isak, du sier jo at det er det dere har sammen. Det gjelder jo like mye for Even det, da. Hvordan skulle det kunne være ego å ikke påføre han den samme smerten som du kjente der?” _

 

“Jeg ville bare beskytte han. Ikke gjøre vondt gang på gang, men bare … ta ansvar for hvordan jeg var, og fjerne meg selv fra å kunne skade han. Sånn tenkte jeg. Unnskyld for at jeg … plager deg med det her. Jeg skal ikke svikte Even, du trenger ikke å være redd for det.”

 

_ “Åh, Isak. Du plager meg ikke. Jeg skjønner at du har hatt det veldig vondt og har det vondt fortsatt. Hva tenker du om det nå? Du sa ‘sånn tenkte jeg´.” _

 

Jeg støtter hodet mitt i hånden, trykker håndflaten inn i pannen, det er deilig å kjenne det myke og faste presset, kjenne at det er noe som kan påvirke meg utenfra også.

“Jeg vet at han vil være her. At han tåler at det er helt jævlig. Jeg prøver … prøver kanskje å tenke at det er greit.” Stemmen min svinger seg opp i et spørsmål, plutselig er jeg usikker likevel, på om det er greit, om det er riktig av meg.

 

_ “Det er sant det, at jeg selvfølgelig håper at du ikke gjør det slutt med Even hvis ikke det er det du vil, at ikke Even må gå gjennom det da. Men det som berører meg så nå, er at det virker som det er noe i deg som mener at du ikke er verdt kjærlighet hvis du har det vondt. Det er ikke sant, kjære Isak.” _

 

Jeg biter i håndbaken, prøver å svelge ned gråten, men det går ikke, den kommer i abrupte, høye hulk, uansett hvor mye jeg prøver å kvele lyden. 

“Unnskyld… for alt det her…”, får jeg frem.

 

_ “Nei, nei. Jeg vil ikke høre noe ‘unnskyld’. Du må la oss som er glad i deg få være det, også nå. Du må la Even få elske deg når du trenger det mest.” _

 

Det er en matthet i kroppen min, jeg synker sammen i meg selv, blir som en formbar klump i stolen. Bare det å høre at hun sier det, at noen kan være glad i meg, eller at det er en bra ting for Even å elske meg gjennom alt dette. Jeg må ta meg sammen for å ikke stenge lyden av stemmen hennes ute.

“Det er bare så… faren min mailer meg og sier at jeg må huske på at jeg ikke er en ressurs nå, og selv om jeg vil drite i alt han sier, så klarer jeg det ikke. Hjernen min vil liksom tro på at det er sant.”

 

_ “Har du fortalt han at Even er dårlig i dag?” _

 

“Nei. Jeg snakker ikke med han, eller jeg svarer ikke. Og det ville jeg uansett ikke fortalt han.”

 

_ “Men hva vet han om det da?” _

 

“Bare… generelt. Har ikke snakket med han siden den natten da jeg ringte. Før Even kom.”

 

_ “Jeg merker jeg lurer på hva han mener med ressurs.” _

 

Jeg svelger, tar litt sats, på en eller annen måte farger pappas meninger over på meg, som om jeg har et ansvar for hans misoppfatninger.

“Pappa… han har fordommer. Han skjønner ikke forholdet vårt. Han tror jo sikkert at Even er manisk mesteparten av tiden… at jeg liksom passer på han. Han bare antar at det er en sånn ...vet ikke… omsorgsrolle som bare er min. Han er jo… han spør aldri. Det er ikke fordi jeg har sagt noe, hvis du tenker det nå.”

 

_ “Jeg tenker ikke det. Eller jeg vet jo faktisk at ikke det er tilfelle. Det er derfor jeg synes det er så vanskelig å forstå.” Stemmen hennes blir høyere. “Det er jo nettopp fordi du ikke behandler Even sånn, at du ikke går rundt og tenker at du må passe på han, at det er så fint mellom dere. Det kan man jo se. Og Even har sagt det, ikke minst, mange ganger. Eller nå skal jeg ikke definere hva som gjør forholdet deres fint, det får dere gjøre, men det er i alle fall én viktig ting.” _

 

Jeg smiler. 

“Jeg trenger jo ikke å være redd for at han skal skjule det om han blir dårlig, eller at han skal lyve for meg… og da er det jo lett å slappe av. Når jeg stoler på han og vet at han tar vare på seg selv og lytter til hva som skjer med han. Men det var på en måte en av greiene da jeg var liten. Om å gjøre å passe på å unngå at mamma skulle bli syk på grunn av meg.”

 

_ “Det er faktisk helt uhørt å gi et barn et sånt ansvar. Det må jeg bare si. Her er det ikke noe poeng i at jeg prøver å være diplomatisk engang. Det er som å gi et barn skylden for en skilsmisse. Her er det en alvorlig ansvarsfraskrivelse fra de voksne, Isak.” _

 

“Even… han blir sint.. eller opprørt er kanskje mer riktig, når jeg har fortalt et par ting som jeg har kommet på nå. Men jeg klarer ikke helt å se det. Det bare virker normalt, det bare var sånn. Jeg skjønner jo logisk sett at det kanskje ikke er så bra å si til en unge at ‘så lenge du bare griner kan du sitte på rommet ditt, det er ingen som vil at du skal komme ned i stua før du er stille’... men det føles på en måte normalt også.”

Eller det føles ikke i det hele tatt. Ikke før det vokser i meg og trykker meg inn mot veggen og hamrer så høyt i hodet mitt at jeg ikke vet om jeg kommer til kunne reise meg opp igjen.

 

_ “Åh, vennen min. Dette skulle du aldri opplevd! Jeg vet ikke om faren din vil kunne innse noen gang hva slags svik dette er. Et barn som gråter, trenger å bli sett. Basta. Men hvis ikke faren din kan komme deg i møte, så skal det gå bra likevel! Du er ikke i veien når du har det vondt. Du skal bli tatt vare på når du har det vondt.” _

 

“Vi prøvde å snakke med pappa. Har Even fortalt det? At vi ringte og bare prøvde å si noe om hva som skjer med meg? At jeg … jeg har hatt masse angstanfall, og det er egentlig alltid noe fra da jeg var liten som dukker opp i forbindelse med det. Men han var litt … avfeiende. Han kom på en episode med en gang, og lurte på om det var det det handlet om. Men selv da var han sånn ‘men det har vi jo forklart, det er vi jo ferdig med’. Så… jeg tror ikke at han kommer meg i møte, eller noe.”

Jeg trykker ned impulsen til å si unnskyld igjen, til å beklage at jeg forteller henne mer. Ordene kommer bare av seg selv, det er noe så lindrende med måten stemmen hennes legger seg rundt dem og bare tar imot det jeg sier, uten å fortelle meg at jeg tar feil.

 

_ “Nei, det har han ikke fortalt. Men han har fortalt meg at faren din ikke vil høre og at han antar en masse ting. Avfeiende, ja. Fortsatt synes jeg det høres ut som han prøver å styre tingene dit han vil, for ikke å måtte innse at han sviktet.”   _

 

“Jeg blir så usikker også.. .på om jeg husker det rett. Når han sier at det ikke var sånn.”

 

_ “Det handler ikke om å huske rett. Det er bare du som vet når du er ferdig med noe som har skjedd. At han er ferdig med det, betyr ikke at du er det.”  _

 

“Nei. Jeg er jo ikke det. Det er… jeg har ikke tenkt sånn på det. Men det trenger kanskje ikke å være objektivt, det her.” Jeg klipper meg selv av, blir bare sittende å kjenne på hva det betyr for meg, dersom det ikke trenger å være en absolutt sannhet, men om det holder at det kun er min egen.

 

_ “Du og Even har sikkert kranglet noen ganger. Jeg har i alle fall gjort det med pappaen hans. Og det er faktisk sånn at man ikke kommer noen vei med å si at ‘det var ikke det jeg sa’, ‘det var ikke sånn ment’, du husker feil’, ‘du overdriver’. Det hadde ikke hjulpet noe som helst å ha et kamera heller, for det er ikke der det ligger. Man kommer bare videre når man innser at den andre parten opplevde det på en annen måte, og at man må akseptere det som like gyldig, og starte derfra. Det er litt det samme. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?”  _

 

“Ja… men det kommer ikke til å skje. Ikke med pappa. Han ser jo på alle de tingene som bagateller, jeg tror ikke han kan forstå hvordan de kommer frem og påvirker meg nå. Han ville jo ristet på hodet av meg, tror jeg, om han hadde visst at jeg satt på badegulvet her i leiligheten, jeg klarte ikke å røre meg av angst for en varmtvannsbereder, eller det var lyden jeg var redd for, så redd at det føltes som om jeg aldri kom til å komme meg ut av det badet igjen… det ville han jo bare tenkt at var meg som overdrev. Han har jo til og med sagt at vi var ferdige med den hendelsen som ligger bak det at jeg reagerte sånn på den lyden.”

Skjønner hun hva jeg mener? At det er håpløst, det virker håpløst for meg. 

 

_ “Det er umodent, det må jeg bare si, å være skråsikker på at verden  _ _ er _ _ sånn som man ser den selv. … Og så satt du alene på badegulvet, så redd. Når var det?” _

 

“Det ble vel gradvis verre… i uken før Even kom. Men det startet mye før, det at jeg følte det var ubehagelig å dusje på grunn av lyden.”

 

_ “Minnet den lyden deg om noe?” _

 

“Ja.. jeg var på sykehus en gang, da jeg var liten. Måtte bruke en sånn inhalasjonsmaske, lyden var veldig lik, sånn hveselyd, nesten som et brøl, og uten at jeg kunne flytte meg, eller komme vekk fra lyden. Den minnet meg om det.”

 

_ “Og så var det ingen der som kunne trygge deg, eller?” _

 

“Moren min orket ikke å være der, hun ble sykt stressa av sykehus… jeg var der alene noen dager. De mente at det burde jeg være stor nok til, ikke lage en big deal av det, ikke gråte og sånt.”

 

_ “Selv for voksne kunne det vært skummelt. Men, i all fall, en ting er å ikke strekke til, men å da legge ansvaret over på deg og si at det er du som ikke har et egentlig behov som de trenger å møte, det er ikke rart dette har merket deg. Og du, om de så aldri skulle innrømme dette, faren din særlig, så er det viktigste hvordan du ser på det, tror jeg. Og dette med faren din og det grepet han har, jobber du med det hos psykologen også?” _

 

“Jeg merker jo at det forandrer hvordan jeg forstår det selv, når jeg ser hvor alvorlig Even synes det jeg forteller er. Jeg hadde aldri kunnet ta det seriøst selv om ikke han hadde reagert på det, da ville jeg ha skjøvet det vekk. Hørt på pappa, sikkert. Bare tenkt at jeg burde ta meg sammen. Men… jeg skjønner på en måte at det ikke er bra. Otto, psykologen min, skal faktisk kontakte pappa, og be han om å ikke ringe meg, ikke før jeg er kommet videre i behandlingen.”

 

_ Hun puster ut. “Det blir jeg faktisk veldig lettet over å høre. Jeg vet liksom ikke hvor sterkt jeg skal si det, men jeg mener det er veldig, veldig feil at du nå skal bli utsatt for at faren din synser om hva du skal gjøre og hvordan du har det, når han ikke vil høre på deg.” _

 

“Jeg er også lettet. Jeg orker bare ikke å få meldinger og være redd for at han skal ringe. Jeg er hele tiden stressa for hva han har tenkt å si. Jeg skulle bare ønske at han kunne forstå at jeg trenger å være her akkurat nå, og at jeg trenger å være sammen med Even, det er det som hjelper meg nå.”

 

_ “Det hadde vært veldig fint om han forsto det. Men det viktigste er kanskje at hans manglende forståelse ikke skaper tvil hos deg. Eller hva?” _

 

“Jeg jobber med akkurat det. Det går bedre, og det kommer til å være lettere når det ikke plutselig kommer et innspill fra han. Jeg har liksom… ganske klare holdepunkter for at han ikke er den som vet hva som er best for meg.” Jeg prøver meg på en liten latter, men den er ganske hul.

 

_ “Ganske klare holdepunkter, det er bra.” _

_ Hun ler så vidt hun også. _

 

“Even… han skal jo reise hjem på søndag”, sier jeg, påtatt muntert, som om det er er en bra ting for alle, for meg også. Jeg ser bort på den urørlige formen av ham under dynen, han har tatt den ene hånden opp til ansiktet nå og hviler munnen og haken mot den.

 

_ “Har det noe med de klare holdepunktene å gjøre?” _

 

Jeg stopper opp litt før jeg svarer, slipper ut et lite, overrasket pust.

“Ja…. på en måte… da er jeg i kontroll over det som skjer med meg, da. Da klarer jeg å ta hånd om meg selv. Ikke avhengig av han. Hvis det går bra. Da har ikke pappa rett i at jeg kommer til å skade meg selv og gjøre det for tungt for Even.”

Jeg snakker langsomt, overmannet av en intens motløshet som jeg prøver å dekke over med enda en forkrøplet liten latter til slutt. 

 

_ “Du klarer å ta hånd om deg selv, det er ikke noe du behøver å bevise. At du har trengt å ha Even hos deg nå, forandrer ikke på det. Jeg skulle ønske du kom til Oslo nå du også. Men jeg skjønner jo at du ikke kan avbryte studiene og behandlingen.” _

 

“Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje jeg bare skal dra hjem. Klarer ikke helt å tenke på det.” Jeg biter meg i tommelen, jekselen i underkjeven lager et søkk i neglen.

 

_ “Jeg liker ikke tanken på at du skal være igjen alene der nå”, sier hun fort. _

 

“Nei…” Jeg får ikke sagt mer, jeg prøver bare å finne den dype, rolige pusten, jeg klarer ikke å tenke på det uten å kjenne små, stikkende prikker under huden.

 

_ “Og Even da? Hva tenker han om det?” _

 

“At vi ikke bør være så lenge fra hverandre nå. Men han har jobb hele neste uke.”

 

_ “Ja, nå har han vel fått mye fri i det siste, Barcelona først. Og det er nok ikke så lett å ringe nå og be om fri, eller å få sykemelding, om han ikke er i Norge. Men nå er det jo ikke så lenge igjen av semesteret. Hva hvis dere besøker hverandre noen ganger?” _

 

“Ja, herregud… det kommer til å gå fint. Det går jo egentlig bra nå.” Jeg merker at jeg nikker for meg selv, i takt med det spisse trykket av tennene mine mot tommelen.

 

_ “Kanskje du skal drøfte det med psykologen din. Du må kjenne ordentlig etter. Det finnes alltid løsninger.” _

 

“Jeg vil egentlig ikke kjenne på akkurat dette. Jeg skal ikke bli needy heller, og ikke være i stand til å fullføre semesteret og bli ferdig med oppgaven uten at det skal gå ut over Even. Det kommer til å gå. På en eller annen måte.” Jeg må ha hevet stemmen, for Even flytter plutselig urolig på seg i senga, han legger armen over mot min side. Som om han leter etter meg, får jeg for meg, men det er jo ingen realisme i det. Han sover jo, tross alt.

 

_ “For både deg selv og Even er det best om du kjenner etter. Ikke tenk at du skal være flink og presse deg hvis det føles feil. Helsen din er aller viktigst.” _

 

“Jeg skal til Otto, til psykologen min, i morgen. Kanskje han kan hjelpe meg å finne en eller annen løsning… som føles bra. Eller som fungerer, i alle fall.”

 

_ “Ja. Jeg kan høre med Evens lege. Det er min lege også. Høre om han kan få sykemelding over telefonen. Hvis dere kommer til at det er best at Even blir.” _

 

“Jeg har så utrolig lyst til å si at han selvfølgelig skal reise hjem, jeg har lyst til å mene det, men jeg blir så redd… jeg blir så sinnsykt redd bare av å tenke på at han skal dra og at jeg skal være igjen her. Herregud. Unnskyld. Jeg vil ikke være sånn.” 

Det ligger en tynn svettefilm over huden min, det lukter varmt og litt syrlig fra kroppen når jeg bøyer hodet og gnir hånden over pannen. 

“Men… ikke si det til Even, det jeg sa nå… det var ikke helt gjennomtenkt. Det ble litt dumt”, legger jeg stille til.

 

_ “Jeg skal selvfølgelig ikke blande meg og si det. Men jeg synes du skal si det til han”, sier hun. _

 

Even beveger på seg, jeg fanger romsteringen hans opp i øyekroken, før hjernen min skjønner at jeg må ha vekket ham. 

“Isak?” Han ser søvnig på meg. “Har det skjedd noe?”

 

“Nå vekket jeg Even, tror jeg”, sier jeg fraværende inn i mobilen, jeg har allerede gått den lille avstanden til senga og setter meg på sengekanten. “Bare… vent litt”, mumler jeg, og legger fra meg mobilen på madrassen. Even ser på meg med små øyne, han lukker dem noen sekunder når jeg tar hånden hans og bøyer meg ned mot ansiktet hans. Jeg kysser ham, like over øyet og i tinningen.

“Jeg snakker bare i mobilen… sorry, jeg snakket for høyt… du kan sove videre, baby… jeg kommer snart.” Jeg snakker med lav stemme, gir ham små, myke kyss mellom setningene. Et eller annet sted underveis har jeg lagt hånden hans midt på brystet mitt, jeg trykker den mot meg med min egen hånd. 

 

“Kan du ikke sitte her?” Han ser litt spørrende på meg, klapper så vidt på madrassen ved siden av seg med den hånden som ikke ligger på brystet mitt. “Jeg sovner igjen selv om du prater.” 

 

“Jo….” Jeg drar litt på det, plutselig er det veldig rart at det er Evens mor jeg snakker med, og at vi snakker om noe jeg ikke helt vet om jeg kan si så tydelig til Even selv. Jeg setter meg, og plasserer den ene puten mellom meg og veggen.

 

“Hvem snakker du med?” hvisker Even. Han legger seg til rette med hodet halvveis i fanget mitt, den ene armen rundt meg, hånden hans mot hoften min. 

 

“Moren din”, sier jeg, og smiler til det lille overraskede rykket mellom Evens øyenbryn. “Hun ringte til deg, jeg ville ikke at mobilen skulle vekke deg… så jeg tok den bare.” Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen som ligger på sengekanten.

 

“Mamma, serr?” sier han lavt med et lite smil. “Si det med quesedillasene”, mumler han. Og så virker det faktisk som han sovner igjen, der og da.

 

“Jeg tror han sovnet igjen”, sier jeg lavt inn i telefonen. Jeg stryker fingertuppene langs siden av ansiktet hans, lar fingrene gli gjennom det myke, nyvaskede håret.

 

_ “Var alt bra? Eller … du vet hva jeg mener.” _

 

“Ja. Tror det var noe med lyden, og at han merket at jeg ikke var ved siden av han. Jeg sitter i senga nå, tror ikke han våkner noe mer nå.” Jeg ser ned på Even, det er nesten som han har et lite smil på leppene fremdeles. 

 

_ “Jeg tror ikke han har særlig lyst til å dra fra deg heller.” _

 

“Han er sikkert redd. Redd for om han kan stole på at jeg forteller det om jeg blir dårlig igjen. Det ville jeg ha vært selv, jeg var ikke ærlig om hvordan det gikk med meg. Det vet han.”

 

_ "Hvis det var motsatt nå, tror du ikke du ville visst det hvis Even var skikkelig redd for å være alene, redd med tanke på at du skulle dra?” _

 

“Jo. Eller, det håper jeg jo. Jeg måtte jo visst det.”

 

_ “Du bestemmer jo selv, men jeg vil råde deg til å si det. Ikke begynne å holde ting tilbake.” _

 

“Nei… vi har jo alltid hatt en greie på at Even ikke skal holde ting tilbake. At han skal fortelle meg hvordan han har det, uansett. Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Eller, jeg vet hvordan det ville vært for meg om jeg hadde reist, uten å vite at Even var redd.” Jeg tar en liten pause, kjenner hvordan Even lener seg mot meg, lar fingrene bevege seg lett over huden på halsen hans.

 

_ “Ja, hvordan ville det vært?” _

 

“Det ville gjort meg helt jævlig fortvilet.”

 

_ “Jeg ville ikke bli forundret om det er på samme måte for Even. Men kan det på en måte være godt for deg å si det, da?” _

 

“Jeg vet ikke. Jeg har ikke lyst til å presse han heller, lage stress med jobben… være sykt krevende. Som et barn som han skal passe på.”

 

_ “Du er ikke det fordi du sier hva du føler. Det er lettere å ta en riktig avgjørelse da. Dere kommer til å finne ut av det. Han kan bli eller du kan komme til Oslo sammen med ham, være der en liten stund. Det ordner seg.” _

 

“Jeg skal … fortelle det. Han var ganske stressa han også i sted, det var han som begynte å snakke om at han skal hjem snart. Vi må uansett snakke om det i morgen.” 

 

_ “Det er ikke sikkert han klarte å tenke i dag at det kan finnes andre løsninger. Siden han ikke er i form i dag, så kanskje han ble redd for å miste et fast holdepunkt, som jobben er, sånn som han før har vært redd for at han skal bli syk og at det skal ødelegge for jobb og studier.”  _

 

“Det hjelper jo ikke at jeg ikke er helt… jeg tenker ikke akkurat særlig klart eller rasjonelt når jeg får den følelsen av at det begynner å bygge seg opp inni meg heller. Det er jo ikke akkurat rart at Even blir stressa når han har det utgangspunktet, når han er så sliten, og jeg ikke reagerer normalt heller.”

 

_ “Du, Even har nok skjønt at du er redd for det. Du sier dere snakket om det nå i sted. Det er jo bra at han så reaksjonen din. Da vet han nok at du er redd, selv om han ikke klarte å si så mye om det kanskje der og da.” _

 

“Han skjønner jo alt”, sier jeg lavt. “Men… kan jeg spørre deg om noe?” 

 

_ “Ja, selvfølgelig.” _

 

“Er du… blir du redd for at Even kommer til å slite seg ut… eller bli syk på grunn av alt som... på grunn av meg? Altså… ikke om det er greit, eller naturlig, eller verdt det, eller whatever… men bare om du tror at det faktisk kan komme til å skje?”

Jeg må bare spørre henne. Ved siden av meg er hun den som forstår det store bildet best, hun er kanskje den som kan fange opp totaliteten nå, når jeg selv står og skygger for det jeg prøver å se.

 

_ “Nei. Jeg er ikke redd for det. Even fortalte meg at dere sover ordentlig, at det er lite festing. Det stemmer vel fortsatt?” _

 

Det renner varmt gjennom meg, det faste lille ordet hennes. Nei. Ingen nøling. Det trekker munnvikene mine ut i et smil, får meg til å skjønne hvor jævla lettet jeg er over at hun faktisk virkelig mener at jeg kan ta opp all denne plassen nå, og ligge så tungt på Even.

 

“Ja! Han er skikkelig streng på at vi kjøper alkoholfritt øl! Neida… men vi fester ikke akkurat. Og vi sover. Jeg har ikke trengt å bruke medisinen jeg fikk etter at Even kom, det er nok at vi er sammen, virker det som.”

 

_ “Hvis Even hadde insistert på at dere bare skulle drikke Munkholm, eller hva de har i Tyskland,  _ _ da _ _ hadde jeg nesten blitt bekymret” Hun ler litt. “Men, så bra, Isak. Det er veldig bra det du sier, at du ikke trenger å ta noe medisin for å få sove. Og, i alle fall, nå vil jeg tro at det med søvn og ikke for mye alkohol, er ekstra viktig for Even. Så tatt det i betraktning, og det at dere har det fint sammen dere to, så tror jeg ikke han kommer til å slite seg ut. Even sa det så ettertrykkelig, hvor nært og fint det er mellom dere. Jeg tror ikke han kommer til å bli syk. Det skal jo en del til det også, når han ikke slurver med medisiner.”    _

 

“Sa han det?” Jeg ler litt, bare et slags flir på innpust, det er noe paradoksalt ved det, for jeg gråter igjen, det renner seige, langsomme tårer over kinnene mine.

 

_ “Ja, det sa han. Jeg håper det er greit at jeg sa det!” _

 

“Sorry… jeg blir sånn… jeg blir så… rørt”. Stemmen min hopper, rykker i små hulk, igjen. “Det er veldig spesielt når det er du som sier det. Fint, det er veldig fint. Det stemmer, da. Vi har det… det kunne ikke vært bedre, mellom oss.”

 

_ “Nå blir jeg rørt jeg også, Isak.” _

 

“Det jeg spurte deg om, om du tror han blir syk… det er en slags reality check, for meg. Jeg tror jeg er redd for at jeg ikke helt har det samme perspektivet som jeg pleier. Jeg fikk ikke skikkelig med meg hvor sliten Even var før han sa det selv i dag.” Jeg trekker pusten dypt, holder den inne, fokuserer på hvordan den skjelver i meg.

 

_ “Hvis det er tilfelle nå, så er det helt, helt naturlig. Du må ikke klandre deg selv for det. Og det er ikke alltid så lett å vite når man trenger å ta en timeout, i dag trengte han det. Men har du blitt redd i dag for at han blir dårligere nå?” _

 

Jeg rister på hodet, smiler av hvordan hun selvsagt ikke kan se det.

“Nei… jeg har ikke det. Det virker ikke sånn, hverken på hvordan han er, eller hva han sier selv. Men… jeg merket jo ikke at han var så sliten. Da begynner jeg jo å tenke at det er andre ting jeg heller ikke merker.”

 

_ “Det er ikke alltid sånn at noe konkret burde blitt merket på forhånd, før han får en sånn dag. Det er summen av mange ting, og så sier hjernen og kroppen ifra. Ikke vær redd for det. Du ser Even så godt, og det mister du ikke, selv om du har en tung periode nå.” _

 

“Takk. For at du sier det sånn. Du kunne gjort meg skikkelig usikker nå… men du gir meg heller følelsen av at du stoler på at jeg fremdeles er … ja, en ok kjæreste, da.” Jeg blir varm i ansiktet.

 

_ “At du ikke skulle være det, den tanken har på ingen måte streifet meg. Og bare å høre hvor mye du bryr deg… Du er så fin, Isak.” _

 

“Ikke akkurat prototypen på svigermors drøm, da… men tusen takk… for at du støtter oss… uansett hva som skjer med meg nå.”

 

_ Hun ler en lett liten latter. “Du får sende meg formelen på den prototypen da, så skal jeg vurdere deg kritisk opp mot den.” _

 

Jeg ler selv. “Det tar jeg ikke sjansen på!”

Even flytter litt på seg, hodet hans ligger tungt i fanget mitt, holder meg på plass her jeg er, rekker jeg så vidt å tenke.

 

_ Hun ler igjen, før stemmen blir mer alvorlig.  _

_ “Det kommer til å gå bra. Det er jeg sikker på.” _

 

Ja. Kanskje bedre enn jeg har trodd innimellom.

“Var det egentlig noe.. Var det noe spesielt du ringte for? Det var ikke egentlig meningen å ta telefonen, jeg ville bare ikke at den skulle ringe.”

 

_ “Nei, det var bare for å høre hvordan det gikk.” _

 

“Det er egentlig litt rart, for meg da, men du er nesten den eneste jeg ikke bare ville sagt at alt går bra til. Jeg kunne ikke sagt noe av dette til pappa, selv ikke om vi hadde hatt litt mer normal kontakt nå.”

 

_ “Det er trist at faren din ikke lytter til deg. Og moren din, da? Har dere god kontakt nå?” _

 

Mamma. Det går et skjelv gjennom meg, ikke som et rykk, eller noe uventet, men bare som en påminnelse om det er noe der som kunne ha vært annerledes. 

“Nei, hun… Det går ikke egentlig an å kalle det for god kontakt. Jeg kan ikke akkurat komme til henne med noe som er vanskelig, eller be om råd, eller noe. Men hun bryr seg jo om at jeg skal ha det fint, hun liker jo å høre at det går bra med meg.”

 

_ “Ok, ja, jeg skjønner… Men, vit i alle fall at du kan snakke med oss om det er noe, jeg mener for eksempel om det er noe vi kan gjøre nå, hvis det er noe du kommer til å tenke på de nærmeste dagene.” _

 

“Ja… jeg mener, takk. Kanskje du kan sjekke det med sykemelding. Hvis ikke Even orker å ringe og stresse med det i morgen?”

 

_ “Ja, det skal jeg gjøre. Det kan jeg gjøre uansett. Han ligger og sover ved siden av deg nå?” _

 

Jeg ser ned på ham, stryker håret hans bakover og skjønner ikke helt hvorfor jeg blir fylt av tårer, igjen, men det er helt greit. Det føles godt.

“Han ligger faktisk med hodet i fanget mitt og holder meg fast. Skulle nesten tro han forventer at jeg skal prøve å rømme. Men han sover, ja.”

 

_ Det går an å høre gjennom røret at hun smiler.  _

_ “Det er fint at dere er sammen nå… Jeg prøver ikke å ringe i morgen, men du kan si at han kan ringe hvis han orker og føler for det.” _

 

“Jeg skal si det. Vi har allerede snakket om at jeg blir hjemme i morgen… så… vi passer vel på hverandre, da.” Jeg smiler, sier det med lett stemme. Og det er jo sant.

 

_ “Det er bra å høre, ikke at jeg tviler på det heller…. Dere får i dere mat også?” Hun ler så vidt.  _

 

“Det var det eneste Even sa i sted, da han våkna! At jeg skulle liksom si til deg at jeg laget mat til oss i dag!”

 

_ “Åh. Han vet hvor mye jeg prøver å ikke være hønemor, men er det likevel! Jeg prøvde å holde meg fra å spørre. ‘Selvfølgelig spiser de’, sa jeg til meg selv.” _

 

“Jeg er jo bortskjemt, Even har laget så mye digg mat mens han har vært her, men jeg prøver nå, da. Det går i alle fall an å spise det. Eller, han spiste det i alle fall.”

 

_ “Han har sagt at du alltid er flink til å få i han mat på sånne dager hvor han har null matlyst. Så bra at han har spist i dag. Hva lagde du da?” _

 

“Prøvde å finne på noe som han kanskje kunne få lyst på… så jeg gikk for masse ost. Quesdillas, ble det. Men jeg lagde det jo sånn som han pleier å gjøre selv, så det var litt juks det, da.”

 

_ “Juks? Jeg tror bare den prototypen du snakket om, allerede sliter hardt nå med å overgå deg.”  _

 

“Jeg appellerer til hønemoren i deg, tror du ikke det? Jeg lover i hvert fall å ta så sykt godt vare på Even som jeg kan.”

Og det er i grunn alt jeg kan gjøre, skjønner jeg med det samme jeg har sagt det. Det, med alle implikasjonene som henger på.

 

_ “Lover du å ta godt vare på deg selv, Isak?” _

 

“Ja. Så godt som jeg klarer.” Stemmen min er så lav at jeg er usikker på om hun kan høre meg. Jeg kremter litt, og gjentar. “Jeg lover.”

 

_ “For din egen del også.” _

 

“Ingrid?” Jeg nøler litt. 

“Jeg skjønner jo at Even hadde rett, sikkert… da han foreslo at jeg kunne snakke med deg. At du sikkert ville synes … nei, at du ville synes at det var greit. Jeg trodde bare ikke helt på det. Jeg ble stressa av å tenke på det.” 

 

_ “...Selvfølgelig, Isak. Jeg visste ikke at Even hadde sagt det.” Hun sier det muntert på en måte, det siste. “Men så bra at han gjorde det, at han sa at du kunne det. Det er jeg glad for, at du kan åpne deg for meg.” _

 

“Jeg vet jo at du forstår. Og at du ikke kommer med sånne gode råd om hvordan jeg kan gå en tur, og så blir alt bra. Kanskje jeg merker litt også at du tenker at det kommer til å bli bedre. At det ikke er game over akkurat på grunn av dette.”

Ikke som pappas diagnoser og medisiner og behandling, ikke som flybillettene hans og timene hos en lege som kjenner mamma og kanskje har en bås som jeg kan trykkes inn i.

 

_ “Jeg tror nå dét også er noe du og Even finner hverandre i, at ingen av dere er så enkle. Dere vet at verden kan være mer kompleks enn som så.” _

 

Kan vi ikke bare ligge her for alltid, den tanken farer gjennom meg. Hvor enkelt det tross alt er, når alt bare er redusert ned til det viktigste, til det eneste som betyr nok til at det er verdt absolutt alt, uansett om det gjør vondt eller om det føles som det kan brekke oss opp i små biter, eller knuse oss.

“For den følelsen av å ikke være alene lengre, av å virkelig vite at jeg ikke er alene, er det helt greit at verden, og vi også, er alt for komplisert noen ganger. Da er det greit at det kan bli mørkt også.” Min egen alvorlige stemme setter avgårde et gys nedover ryggraden min.

“Shit, nå ble jeg veldig seriøs. Jeg mener bare at jeg prøver å komme dit at det er greit for meg også… at jeg er som jeg er nå.”

 

_ “Du er modig, for det føles vel alltid lettere å prøve å skyve ting unna”, sier hun sakte. “Men det er nok ikke lurt i lengden. Even vet jo også litt om det.”  _

 

“Mamma pleide å si noe, hun sa det veldig ofte da jeg var liten, jeg tror kanskje ikke at det var meningen at jeg skulle få det med meg, for hun kom for eksempel inn på rommet mitt om kvelden og sa det til meg når hun trodde at jeg sov. Hun pleide å si at hun kanskje kom til å forsvinne en dag, men at det ikke var farlig, for da var hun bare reist et annet sted for å begynne på nytt.” Det lille skjelvet i stemmen min er der igjen.

 

_ “Så skummelt det må ha vært! Var du ofte redd for at hun plutselig skulle være borte?” _

 

“Ja… eller jeg tenkte ofte på om de tingene jeg hadde gjort den dagen kunne være nok til at hun bestemte seg for at dette var den dagen hun burde dra. Det var ikke egentlig etter at det hadde skjedd noe spesielt at hun sa det… det kunne være på en helt vanlig dag, eller på en skikkelig bra dag, når alt hadde vært fint.”

 

_ “Hva gjorde du da? Lå du og tenkte gjennom dagen, over hva som hadde skjedd og hva du hadde gjort?” _

 

“Jeg pleide å bare gjenta det samme inni meg, om igjen, pleide å tenke at hvis hun bare er der i morgen også, så skal jeg aldri mer rope ute på gata, eller så skal jeg aldri mer avbryte og snakke høyt i bilen, eller aldri mer ikke forstå et eller annet som mamma ble stressa av.”

 

_ “Åh, vennen min, så du følte at du måtte gjemme deg selv helt bort, for å ikke bli forlatt… Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?” _

 

“Jeg tror ikke jeg forsto at det var å bli forlatt? Men jeg trodde at det var noe jeg kunne forhindre...bare at ingen fortalte meg hvordan det fungerte, det det var regler der som var hemmelige, på en måte… jeg vet ikke.” Jeg puster tungt ut.

  
  


“Hva ville du spørre om?”

 

_ Hun senker stemmen. “Jeg skulle spørre deg om hvordan det er med dette i dag. Sitter det i? Blir du redd for at Even skal dra, nå når du har ting som vil fram?” _

 

“Nei”, sier jeg langsomt, trekker lyden ut i et ekko som slår rundt i munnen min.

Det er en innbildning, selvsagt må det være det, men det føles som om Evens arm legger seg tettere og fastere rundt meg, all den tryggheten som ligger i det grepet og drar meg inntil ham.

 

“Men jeg er redd for at jeg skal komme frem til det samme som mamma. At jeg skal mene at det er lettere å ikke stå gjennom det. At jeg blir feig og ikke forholder meg til det som skjer med meg.”

 

_ “Åh, Isak! Det må ikke skje. Og … vi må finne ut av hvordan du kan bli trygg på at det ikke kommer til å skje.” Stemmen hennes er fortsatt lav, nesten en hvisken, en hakkete hvisken. _

 

“Men jeg er ikke mamma, da”, mumler jeg, som en slags trøst til meg selv.

 

_ “Men du er redd for dette likevel. Hva tror du kan gjøre deg sikker på at du ikke skal gi opp?” _

 

“Jeg kan ikke gjemme meg, late som om alt er greit, sånn som moren min gjorde, eller gjør fremdeles ganske ofte.” 

 

_ “Det er et klart svar, Isak. Det er plass til deg. Vi er flere som vil være der for hele deg. Og jeg vet, og jeg tror du vet, at Even elsker hele deg. Ingenting du viser han av deg selv, vil rokke ved det.” _

 

“Jeg tør ikke å ikke fortelle han alt… og samtidig så er jeg redd for, et eller annet sted langt inne i meg, er jeg redd for at det likevel er alt for mye… men det er ikke et alternativ lengre at han ikke får vite alt sammen… ikke når vi skal være sammen.” Jeg får ikke til å si det med vanlig stemme, ordene kommer ut i puljer, de rykkes ut av meg sammen med tårer og en tung gråt som jeg bare kan glemme å ha kontroll over.

 

_ “Fortell Even alt”, sier hun ettertrykkelig.  _

 

“Har han … har han sagt noe.. Om at det er tungt? Å være sammen med meg nå?” Jeg burde ikke spørre.

 

_ “Nå skal jeg si deg hva han har sagt. Han sover, ikke sant? Snorker ved siden av deg?” _

 

Blikket mitt hviler på Even, han ligger fremdeles i den samme stillingen, helt avslappet i ansiktet. Jeg tror det smilet som brer seg kan høres når jeg svarer, gjennom tårene og alt sammen.

“Han sover. Du burde sett han nå, han ser skikkelig avslappa ut, han er så fin.”

 

_ “Jeg er glad han er i trygge hender hos deg. Ok, jeg skjønte at han var litt sliten da jeg snakket med han sist. Det gikk litt inn på han det som faren din har sagt om han. Men, Isak! Hør nå, han var helt klar på at han vet at det faren din sier, ikke stemmer. Og at han vet at du ikke tenker sånn på noen som helst måte. Han blir bare lei for at faren din ikke ser han og forholdet deres for det det er. Ok? Han har sikkert sagt dette til deg. Utover det, han sa som sagt at dere har det så fint og nært nå. Og, nå skal jeg si en ting som han kanskje ville blitt litt sur for at jeg sa, eller flau er kanskje ordet. Men jeg tror det går bra, og jeg sier det med en god hensikt. Vil du høre?” _

 

“Ja”, sier jeg, på innpust, jeg er så merkelig anspent, til tross for at det er bra, alt hun sier er på en måte bra. Jeg trekker pusten dypt noen ganger, og legger hånden min på Evens rygg, stryker ham langsomt med de letteste og minste bevegelsene jeg får til, om og om igjen i de samme små mønstrene.

 

_ “Han fortalte meg at han føler at han får til å støtte deg. Og jeg kunne høre på han at han syntes det var fint å kunne si det, fint å få anerkjennelse for det. Han var veldig søt da. Jeg tror det handler om mestring. Han føler at han mestrer det, og da tror jeg det er det mest meningsfylte han kan tenke seg.”  _

 

“Takk. Takk for at du forteller meg det. Det er nesten lettere å ta det inn når han har sagt det til deg… når det ikke er noe han kanskje sier for at jeg skal ha det bra… ikke at han sier ting han ikke mener til meg, jeg tror ikke det. Men det er annerledes likevel, når han har fortalt det til deg. Jeg skjønner ikke at han kunne være usikker på det, da… han får alltid til å støtte meg.”

 

_ “Han var ikke usikker på det. Han var glad for det, og ville fortelle meg det.” _

 

Det galopperer i brystet mitt, hardt, sånn at det dundrer i ørene, men bare godt, det føles helt avsindig godt.

“Han merker det? Han merker det på meg, da? At det han har gjort for meg nå, mens han har vært her, at det har betydd så sinnsykt mye? At jeg har trengt at han er her?” Jeg setter meg litt opp i senga, retter ryggen, jeg tror jeg snakker for høyt også, stemmen min overdøver i alle fall susingen fra min egen puls. Da er jeg kanskje tilstede likevel, fremdeles et eller annet sted under all gråten og angsten og alle de følelsene som gjør at alt jeg har klart å se er meg selv.

 

Hvis jeg i det minste har klart å vise ham at han gjør noe bra for meg, at jeg trenger ham.

 

_ “Ja, det har han merket. Og det som også betyr mye, tror jeg, at dere har det så fint, som du også sa. Det kan jo noen ganger bli konfliktfylt når man sliter, misforståelser og ord som sårer, ‘du forstår meg ikke’, osv. Jeg sier ikke at dere ikke hadde kommet dere gjennom det også, men det er klart det ville vært tyngre. Even merker at det betyr mye at han er hos deg, og det gjør han også veldig godt å merke.” _

 

“Jeg synes det er så fint. Det føles så viktig. Som om jeg i alle fall gjør noe som er riktig akkurat nå. Noen ganger er det bare vanskelig å holde fast i den tanken. Nå kan jeg liksom høre på stemmen din, som forteller meg hvordan Even var glad og fortalte deg at det er noe bra i alt dette også. Jeg vet ikke om du skjønner hva jeg mener…. Men det … jeg er så glad for at du sa dette.”

 

Even beveger på seg, strekker litt på nakken og kommer med et lite stønn. 

 

_ “Jeg følte jeg måtte fortelle sammenhengen, og hvordan han sa det, for at det skulle komme ordentlig fram.” _

 

“Det er fint at dere har det sånn, at han kan fortelle deg om sånne ting.” Jeg flytter litt på meg mens jeg snakker, løsner på Evens arm og støtter nakken hans mens han glir fra fanget mitt og ned på madrassen. Han lager en liten, klagende lyd.

 

_ “Ja, det er det. Våkner han nå?” spør hun lavt. _

 

“Vet ikke helt… jeg flytta litt på han, tror ikke han lå så godt med nakken… men nå lager han litt sånn klagelyder”, sier jeg stille, gjennom det myke smilet som Evens små lyder får frem i meg.

 

_ “Han vil vel ha oppmerksomheten din?” ler hun lavt. _

 

“Ja, han er en skikkelig krevende type, han sønnen din!” Jeg ler selv, og aker meg nedover i senga sånn at jeg kan ligge ved siden av ham.

 

_ “Selv i søvne er han kravstor.” Hun ler fortsatt. _

 

“Jeg elsker han”, sier jeg, uten å tenke meg om, og det stopper alt i meg i et uendelig langt sekund, at jeg bare sa det. “Men det vet du, det tror jeg du vet”, legger jeg til, og det er egentlig litt godt at hjertet banker så fort akkurat nå.

 

_ “Det synes på dere, så ja… Men det er ganske fint å høre deg si det sånn til meg likevel, skal jeg si deg.” _

 

“Det er fint å si det også”, hvisker jeg. “Det er fint å snakke med deg. Even kommer til å bli glad når jeg forteller det, overrasket, sikkert.”

 

_ “Det er fint å snakke med deg også. Denne samtalen kommer jeg ikke til å glemme.” _

 

“Jeg tror egentlig at det er litt bra at du vet litt om… greiene mine. Bra for meg, altså… men det er kanskje litt godt for Even også, når det er tungt, bra for han at han ikke er den eneste som vet noe om det.”

 

_ “Det kan kanskje være bra med flere perspektiver, og bra å vite at du har flere støttespillere.” _

 

“Vi trenger kanskje… jeg vet jo ikke hvordan det blir med pappa nå. Men han gjør jo ikke ting bedre, akkurat.” Jeg tar sats for å si det, pappa, det får Even til å rykke til ved siden av meg. 

 

_ “Nei, jeg må jo medgi at det ikke høres ut som det er der du kan få støtte akkurat nå.” _

 

“Men jeg trenger ikke han”, sier jeg fort. 

 

_ “Han trenger å få øynene opp i alle fall. Jeg fikk lyst til å ta saken i egne hender, men jeg skal ikke blande meg å gjøre det, altså. Dere er voksne. Og jeg prøver å ikke være hønemor, eller høensvigermor.”  _

 

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å fnise, jeg ser for meg Evens mamma og Sondre, som et torpedoteam utenfor døren til pappa, ser for meg en kryptisk tekstmelding med beskjed om gjennomført oppdrag etterpå, og kanskje Even og meg på den shotbaren, for å feire.

“Jeg vil at du skal være hønesvigermor, jeg”, sier jeg, med latter i stemmen. “Synes det høres skikkelig fint ut, egentlig.”

 

_ “Vet du hva jeg tror Even ville sagt hvis han hadde hørt deg nå?” _

 

“Tror han ville ledd!”

 

_ “Han ville sagt ‘Å nei. Nå blir mamma en løs kanon på dekk, Isak. Du må ikke si sånn!’” Hun ler.  _

 

Even beveger på seg igjen. Plutselig snur han seg rundt og deiser til meg i søvne med den ene armen.

 

“Jeg tror helt serr at han merker at det skjer noe som han burde avverge nå, han veiver rundt seg i søvne!” Jeg legger en hånd på overarmen hans, kjenner små bevegelser i musklene når jeg stryker ham. 

 

_ “Ja, tenk hvis han gjør det. Veiver han rundt seg altså?” _

 

“Litt. Han er litt urolig. Han drømmer sikkert, bearbeider alt det drittet som har skjedd i det siste.”

 

_ “Det er ikke dritt, vennen min. Det må du ikke si. Det er ting dere lærer av, som både du og han kan vokse på. Viktige ting, derfor må de bearbeides. “ _

 

“Noe av det føles ikke akkurat som det kan gi oss noe… men jeg skjønner litt hva du mener.”

En del av det er bare dritt. Det kommer hun ikke til å kunne få meg til å tenke annerledes på. Evens skulder rister svakt under hånden min, men ansiktet hans er helt rolig og upåvirket når jeg lener meg over ham for å se om han fremdeles sover.

 

_ “Men, Isak, er du noe du tenker jeg kan hjelpe deg med? Er det noe jeg kan gjøre hjemme i Oslo, noe vi ikke har snakket om ennå?” _

 

“Jeg klarer ikke helt å tenke forbi søndag… ikke før vi finner ut av hvordan det blir. Søndag… og hvordan pappa kommer til å reagere, det er bare ikke plass til mer i hodet mitt akkurat nå.” 

 

_ “Jeg skjønner. Men hvis det er noe du tenker på, så si ifra. Ikke tenk fram og tilbake om du skal det eller ikke. Bare ring.” _

 

“Er du sikker?” Det sitter nesten fast i halsen, men jeg klarer å hviske ordene frem.

 

_ “Helt sikker. Jeg vil ikke at det skal være noe terskel for det.” _

 

“Takk.” Jeg har så mange ord halvveis på tungen, ting jeg kunne sagt takk for, og som jeg vil fortelle henne at jeg er glad for, sikkert gladere enn jeg klarer å få til å si, men alt sammen sitter fast i halsen og får meg til å kremte omstendelig i stedet.

 

_ “Det er bare fint å kunne få være hønesvigermor,” sier hun lavt, med et smil kan man høre.  _

 

“Føles som om jeg alltid har ønsket meg det”, sier jeg fort, liksom lett, men jeg får hjertebank av å høre min egen stemme. Jeg legger ansiktet mot Evens nakke og trekker pusten dypt, håper at jeg virker roligere enn jeg tror jeg er.

 

_ Hun blir stille et øyeblikk. _

_ “Jeg er så glad for at du er så åpen.”  _

 

“Egentlig har jeg lyst til å bare si unnskyld for det, unnskyld for at jeg har snakket så mye om meg… men jeg skal ikke det, jeg vil bare forklare at det er det jeg føler mest for å si. Jeg er bare glad for at du ringte, og at du ville snakke med meg.”

Jeg ler litt, en forsøksvis kjekk og enkel latter.

“Herregud. Even kommer til å bli overrasket, tror jeg.”

 

_ “Ut fra hva du har sagt, så skjønner jeg at det er sånn det kan være for deg, en impuls om å si unnskyld. Men vit at jeg virkelig bare setter pris på det. Even, ja. Jeg synes jeg ser han for meg når du forteller det. Men du?” _

 

“Ja?”

 

_ “Vi trenger ikke å legge på altså. Jeg snakker gjerne lenger med deg. Men kan jeg få vite hvordan det går i morgen, av Even eller deg?” _

 

“Jeg kan ringe deg, hvis Even ikke orker i morgen. Men… jeg håper jo at det går litt bedre med han i morgen, at han kan ringe deg selv.” Hånden min stryker over brystet hans mens jeg snakker, fingrene mine ruller fraværende over kravebeinet og trykker mykt mot søkket like over.

 

Even rører på den ene armen sin igjen, føler seg fram og legger den over magen min, helt nederst. Jeg trekker pusten skarpt av den uventede berøringen, kjenner på alt det gode i at han vil være nær meg.

 

_ “Ja, men det tror jeg også at det kommer til å gjøre. Men bare fint å få høre det.” _

 

“Jeg legger meg jeg også snart, og da tror jeg ikke at han kommer til å våkne noe mer før i morgen. Så da har han i alle fall sovet mye.” 

 

_ “Jeg tror det kommer til å gå veldig bra. Det virker jo som dere klarer å slappe av sammen, selv om det stormer rundt.” _

 

Even legger seg litt nærmere meg, stønner lavt. Bevegelsen i kroppen hans får hånden til å synke litt lenger ned, nesten til skrittet mitt. Det er ingen grunn til det, men jeg rødmer, jeg vet ikke om det er denne nye, uvante intimiteten med Evens mamma i mobilen jeg holder mot øret. Eller om det er alt det vante, om det er på grunn av Even og hånden hans som flytter seg på kroppen min i alle de vante og selvsagte bevegelsene. Kanskje det er summen av alt sammen.

 

“Du.. jeg må kanskje sove nå… eller, jeg tror jeg trenger å bare… jeg trenger å legge meg inntil Even nå”, sier jeg, fort. Rødmen brenner ikke engang i kinnene mine, det føles bare greit. 

 

_ “Gjør det. Jeg håper dere får en god natts søvn begge to.” _

 

“Takk… for at du synes det er greit å være hønesvigermor.” Jeg smiler.

 

_ “Gleden er på min side.” Hun ler lavt. “Vi snakkes snart, Isak.” _

 

“Vi gjør det”, sier jeg, og jeg mener det faktisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da håper vi det var noe glede på deres side også :) Var det det? 
> 
> Vi vil veldig gjerne høre hva dere synes om denne samtalen mellom Isak og svigermor Ingrid! 
> 
> <3


	70. Hvor utilfeldig det er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natten og morgenen etter Evens dårlige dag og den lange samtalen med hønesvigermor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk da, dere fininger ❤️, for alle de fantastiske kommentarene til samtalen mellom Isak og svigermor. Det gir skrivepower til oss, og noen rørte tårer i øyekroken også.
> 
> Nå er vi kommet til natten og morgenen før Isak skal avgårde til Otto, uten Even.

Natt eller morgen. Natt. Jeg slår opp øynene, uten at noen ting forandrer seg, ikke ennå. Det er helt mørkt i rommet. Han er her med meg. Jeg er den lille skjeen. Hjertet mitt banker fort. Er det derfor jeg våknet? 

_ Baby, jeg elsker å kjenne pusten din mot nakken, den er varm og jevn, den får meg til å slappe av _ .  _ Jeg tror du må vite det, hvordan du puster meg trygg. _

 

Det må være slitsomt å ligge med armen bøyd rundt livet mitt sånn som han gjør. Isak passer på meg uansett. Jeg kan flytte litt på armen hans så den ligger mer avslappet, selv om jeg elsker å kjenne den store, sikre hånden hans på meg. Det er som om jeg kan kjenne hvor utilfeldig det er, kjenne koblingen til hjernen hans, og hjertet, det er en regi bak akkurat sånn som han ligger med armen rundt meg. Det er Isak som  _ vil _ det, selv i søvne.

 

Åh, jeg har vært syk, eller i alle fall veldig sliten. Minnet mitt om dagen der ingenting har funket, slår skarpt innover meg. Isak forandrer litt på grepet sitt rundt meg, før jeg får flyttet på armen hans. Han fester grepet enda litt stødigere. Gikk det et gufs gjennom meg kanskje? Var det det han merket? Jeg lar meg smelte inntil ham. 

Går det bedre med meg nå? Jeg tror kanskje det går bedre. 

 

Jeg må drikke vann. Forsiktig lirker jeg armen til Isak utover, kysser så vidt hånden hans før jeg legger den ned mellom oss. 

Det vannet som er igjen i flasken, glir ned uten at jeg kjenner noen forandring. Jeg må gå og fylle mer. 

Isak beveger på seg. Hånden hans beveger seg over den delen av madrassen jeg nettopp lå på, før han griper tak i en fold i lakenet og trekker armen mot seg. Er den lakenfolden en erstatning for meg? Jeg merker jeg smiler. 

Det er best å bare få det overstått, sette føttene på det kalde gulvet, hente det føkkings vannet og så legge meg ned i varmen igjen, inntil ham. 

  
  


Døren glir lett igjen bak meg når jeg er inne på rommet til Isak igjen. Jeg ser rett bort mot sengen. Isak sitter halvveis oppreist, han kniper øynene sammen og prøver å fokusere i det mørke rommet.

 

“Baby?” hvisker jeg, så høyt som det går an å hviske. 

“Hvor var du?”

“Jeg bare hentet mer vann”, svarer jeg mens jeg går de to skrittene mot sengen.  _ Hva er det, baby? _

“Jeg trodde det bare var en drøm… at jeg bare hadde drømt at du var her.” Stemmen hans er søvnig og litt forvirret.

“Du…” Jeg kryper under dyna, skyver den ene armen under nakken hans, legger den andre rundt livet på ham, mens jeg prøver å få øyekontakt her i mørket. “Selvfølgelig er jeg her.”

Han nikker, og legger ansiktet mot halsen min noen sekunder, før han flytter hodet tilbake på puten ved siden av meg. “Ja, selvfølgelig er du her”, hvisker han.

“Hva drømte du?” hvisker jeg. Det er en annen form for hvisking denne gangen. Det går en hvelving gjennom meg som får stemmebåndene mine til å streike.

“At jeg aldri traff deg, du fantes ikke, det var bare hjernen min som hadde funnet på deg, egentlig var jeg bare alene, uten deg.” Isaks stemme er flat, han hvisker nesten lydløst. “Men det var bare en drøm”, legger han til.

“En drittdrøm”, sier jeg lavt, stryker ham over kinnet og prøver å få en krølle til å ligge bak øret hans.

“Men du da, baby? Er det litt bedre?”

“Jeg tror det...Det føles sånn nå.  Jeg tror jeg ville surfet litt på nettet nå hvis ikke du var her. Det er et bittelite godt tegn på en måte”, tenker jeg høyt.

Det går et sukk gjennom ham når han puster ut, han møter øynene mine og smiler forsiktig. “Så bra”, sier han bare. “Du kan surfe på nettet uansett da, hvis du vil.”

“Vil ikke, vil bare ligge her med deg. Jeg ville bare gjort det hvis ikke du var her, second best, liksom, selv om jeg sikkert ikke burde expose meg for så mye signaler i dag heller.”

“Hva er klokka, egentlig?” Isak vrir seg mot nattbordet og gjesper.

“Snart fire. Tror du du drømmer bedre drømmer hvis du sovner igjen nå?” spør jeg, men jeg gir ham ikke anledning til å svare. Jeg vil kysse, helt forsiktig og lett lener jeg meg inn mot ham, møter leppene hans med mine. Han kysser tilbake med lukkede øyne, like varsomt, jeg kjenner så vidt tungen hans mot underleppen min. Jeg åpner munnen, lar tungene våre finne hverandre, og bare nyter det skarpe suget i magen min. Isaks hånd legger seg over siden av ansiktet mitt, håndflaten hviler lett på kjevebeinet og fingertuppene faller inn i den lille gropen bak øreflippen min.

“Elsker deg kjæresten min,” mumler jeg nesten inntil munnen hans. Jeg stryker ham langs ryggen, skyver ham en anelse nærmere meg, eller kanskje han beveger seg litt nærmere meg av seg selv.

“Har allerede bedre drømmer”, svarer han dovent med den lave hviskestemmen.

“Men det er er for real også! Ikke glem det”, smiler jeg og gir ham et lite dunk under haka med fingeren min. 

“Jeg skal ikke spørre Otto, altså? Om jeg pleier å ha med meg en dritkjekk blond type, eller om du kanskje bare er fantasivennen min?”

“Ikke spør, du kommer bare til å bli forvirret. Han kommer til å si ‘nei, noen dritkjekk blond type, det har jeg ikke sett. Har bare sett en sånn litt lurvete, middelmådig dude jeg, Isak, så nå driver du nok og hallusinerer litt for tiden’.”

“Da blir jeg nødt til å slå han. Ærekrenkelse. Dårlig utgangspunkt for videre terapi, eller?”

“Ja, det er kjipt å få sånn ‘voldelig utagerende’-stempel på seg, ikke så lett å bli kvitt, tror jeg.”

Isak flytter seg litt fra meg, heiser seg opp på albuen og studerer meg, scanner ansiktet og overkroppen min med blikket. Han ser alvorlig ut, øynene og pannen er stramme for at han skal kunne se så bra som mulig i mørket.

“Hva er det?” Hvorfor så alvorlig?

“Jeg har nå empirisk bevis for at du er dritkjekk og blond.” Han blunker til meg, før han slipper seg ned igjen på puten.

“Du er helt sikker på at jeg ikke er brunette?” Jeg ler.

Han smiler bare, og lar hånden stryke gjennom de sparsomme hårene på brystet mitt. “Ganske sikker. I hvert fall helt sikker på at det ikke er noe som er middelmådig ved deg.”

“Jeg er ikke lurvete heller, for du har jo fikset håret mitt”, sier jeg og smiler igjen. Snille kjæresten min. Jeg drar hånden gjennom mitt eget nyvaskede hår. 

“Ah… det er derfor du er bittelitt lurvete akkurat nå, baby.” Han kysser nesen min. “Nei, du er perfekt”, sier han, mens han ser meg i øynene.

Herregud, det er jo han som er det. Det vibrerer i brystet mitt. “Du skulle se deg selv, du.”

“En lurvete og middelmådig dude. Ottos ord.” Han ser skrått opp i taket og slår slapt ut med den ene hånden.

“Ikke om deg, baby, aldri om deg. Det ville vært så absurd at han ville blitt oppsagt på flekken.”

“Det er jo krise, da blir det jo flybillett fra pappa og doktor Mortensen. Best jeg ikke sier noe i morgen, tror jeg.”

“Kommer det til å gå bra?” Plutselig er jeg blitt alvorlig.

Isak flytter seg litt nærmere meg, han nikker, før han gjemmer ansiktet mot meg igjen.

“...Jeg tror det er best at jeg holder meg her i morgen… , selv om jeg føler meg litt bedre.”

“Det kommer til å gå bra”, mumler han inn i halsgropen min, før han flytter seg litt igjen og snakker med tydeligere stemme. “Jeg synes også du skal være her i morgen, og ta det rolig. Du vet det?”

“Ja… jeg vet det.” Jeg kysser ham på halsen. “Tror du er lurt om jeg bare chiller, tegner litt kanskje og sover en del.”

“Vi kan chille sammen når jeg kommer hjem igjen.” Han smiler.

Jeg nikker. Det føles overkommelig, alt sammen. Jeg lukker øynene, legger hånden på skulderen hans, lar håndflaten og fingrene mine krumme seg rundt den. Han bøyer armen og legger hånden sin over min.

 

…

 

Det rykker litt i skulderen min.  _ En flyplass, en føkkings flyplass, det mest kaotiske jævla stedet som jeg aldri kommer ut fra.  _

Isaks øyne. Jeg ser rett inn i Isaks øyne. 

_ Jævla drøm.  _

“Du drømmer.” Isak hvisker. “Du lager lyder.”

“Er det morgen nå? Skal du stå opp?” Det er lyst ute, men det kommer bare en behagelig mengde av det inn i rommet. Det er rolig og fredelig her, som et blålig teppe som demper alt til et dust nivå, ikke det jævla kaoset jeg akkurat var i. 

“Snart. Må stå opp snart.” Isak strekker på seg, beina hans blir lange og sterke mot mine mens han retter seg ut.

“Har du sovet godt?” spør jeg, og stryker en hånd langs hoften og låret hans, kjærtegner langsomt, det popper opp en parallell følelse: de sterke beina hans som holder meg fast. 

“Mhm”, gjesper han, og trykker seg mot meg. “Har du?”

“Jeg har i alle fall sovet.” Jeg gir ham et lite, langsomt kyss ved kragebeinet. 

“Tror du merket at jeg sto opp av senga i går. Husker du at du våknet? Du sovnet igjen sånn helt sykt fort, du husker det sikkert ikke.” Han strekker på seg igjen, buer seg bakover og får magene og brystkassene våre til å møtes.

“Jeg er litt som en katt noen ganger, ikke sant? Bare sovner i samme sekund som jeg lukker øynene.” 

“Litt som en kattunge”, smiler han, og klør meg bak øret.

“Søt eller?”

“Den søteste. Og så myk.” Han stryker hånden gjennom håret mitt og legger nesetippen sin så vidt inntil min.

Vi eskimokysser litt, og alt er egentlig ganske chill. Verden våkner opp der ute som den vil. 

“Du snakket med mamma, du”, sier jeg, idet samme som jeg kommer på det. Han nikker, det ser nesten ut som han rødmer litt.

“Gikk det greit?” spør jeg og lener meg en anelse bakover, så jeg kan se uttrykket hans ordentlig. 

“Ja…” Han ser litt opp i taket, skrur øynene opp i ingenting i noen sekunder, før han ser på meg igjen. “Det var egentlig … det var fint.”

“Dere snakket ordentlig?” Det er rart hvordan jeg kan så godt se det for meg, men samtidig  _ ikke. _

“Vi snakket dritlenge, jeg vet ikke helt hvordan det skjedde, jeg…. men vi snakket om meg, meg nå. Det bare føltes… bra, på en måte. Å fortelle moren din om noe av det. Herregud… jeg tror jeg sa til henne at jeg elsker deg, også.” 

“Gjorde du?” Herregud, så nydelig han er. Jeg merker leppene mine snurper seg sammen som om jeg skulle kysse, men jeg må smile istedenfor. “Og hun bare … what??” Jeg ler litt, før jeg kysser ham likevel. Men nå sa han jo egentlig noe viktig. “Men så bra da, at det var bra, mener jeg.”  

“Hun var mer sånn ‘jaja, det merker man jo på dere, what else is new’” ler han, og gjør en ganske dårlig imitasjon av henne.

Jeg smiler. “Men det er bra at du prater med flere, samme hvem, men bra hvis det funket med mamma.”

“Hun bare hørte på meg, men uten å komme med masse meninger om alt jeg burde gjøre… eller det stemmer ikke helt… hun sa for eksempel at det viktigste er hvordan de tingene fikk meg til å føle meg, ikke om de objektivt stemmer, i følge pappa…” Han ser opp mot taket igjen, leppene hans beveger seg nølende. “Det høres sikkert helt dumt ut… men hun fikk meg til å føle meg tryggere, jeg fikk liksom følelsen av at det gikk an å forstå for andre enn meg også.”

“Nå blir jeg glad … tryggere er bra.” Jeg ser for meg at det vokser frem noe større, sterkere, en rad med tinnsoldater som han kan lene seg på, ikke bare meg der hjemme i Oslo.

“Du synes ikke det er weird? At jeg snakket med moren din?” Det er en liten knekk i stemmen hans underveis.

“Nei. Husker du ikke at jeg sa at du kunne det? At du måtte si fra hvis du ville det?” 

“Jo… men jeg ville bare spørre likevel. Hun er jo moren din… så…” 

“Ja? Hun er din svigermor, selv om hun heldigvis ikke maser på at vi skal gifte oss. Det ville vært for drøyt. Hun har heldigvis litt selvbeherskelse.”

Isaks smil brer seg til øynene, jeg ser at han prøver å dempe det, men det dirrer svakt i kjevene hans. “Jeg liker henne”, sier han bare.

“Hun digger deg også. Men det vet du.” Jeg tegner noen mønstre med tommelen under haken hans.

“Jeg angret underveis, mens vi snakket. Jeg ble så jævlig redd for at hun kom til å tenke at det ikke er bra for deg å være med meg nå. Om hun hadde ment det… det hadde jo betydd noe. Hun … det er jo like viktig for henne at det går bra med deg… som det er for meg.”

“Men du… hvis jeg skal si det selv, liksom.. Er det noe som er bra med mamma, så er det at hun aldri ville tenkt sånn. Da ville hun jo indirekte nedvurdert meg også, skjønner du hva jeg mener?”

“Ja… Og jeg skjønner det enda mer etter at vi snakket i går. Og ikke tenk sånn at jeg ikke stoler på det du sier, eller det jeg skjønner selv når vi er sammen… Egentlig så vet jeg, sånn helt sikkert… at det er bra for oss to å være sammen nå.”

“Ok, nå ble jeg litt nysgjerrig. Hva sa mamma?”

“Det er konfidensielt, baby. Mellom meg og svigermor.” Han lener seg frem og kysser meg. 

“Konfidensielt du, liksom. Lite jeg skal presse mamma nå.”

“Shit, da kommer hun til å knekke! Da forteller hun deg liksom tilsvarende greier som hun fortalte meg om deg i går!”

“Hva fortalte hun deg om meg i går?” spør jeg og tar et hardt tak rundt ham med den ene hånden og prøver å kile ham med den andre. “Jeg sa at du kunne snakke med henne, ikke at dere kunne råtte dere sammen bak ryggen min!” Jeg ler. 

“At du synes det er sykt irriterende at kjæresten din er så moden og ansvarlig, for eksempel”, ler han mot halsen min, han krøller seg sammen for å unngå kilene mine.

“Fy faen! Sa hun det? Det er hundre år siden, og det var ikke det jeg sa engang! Hvorfor faen skulle hun si det?”

“Det er greit altså, baby, jeg er sykt ansvarlig, det er vanskelig å ikke bli irritert og klage til mammaen sin for det, jeg skjønner det, altså!” Han poker meg i siden, men det er noe litt alvorlig i blikket hans også, når han legger armene rundt meg.

“Det var ikke det jeg sa heller,  _ du  _ er ikke irriterende, det syntes jeg aldri, bare det at hun måtte påpeke det hele tiden.” Jeg kjenner jeg er varm i kinnene, men han skal si noe. Det ligger noe annet her. 

“Jeg vet det, det var sånn hun fortalte det også… jeg bare erter deg.” Han dytter borti nesen min med sin nese.

Jeg skyver meg litt unna ham, merker smilet dirre forsiktig i leppene mine. 

“Mamma ass, jævla sviker”, mumler jeg inn i Isaks albue. Han legger haken i håret mitt, borer mot hodebunnen min når han beveger kjeven. 

“Det får du ikke lov til å si, ass. Da blir jeg nødt til å ringe mora di.”

“Ha! Én samtale, og dere har allerede teamet opp mot meg. Jeez.”

Isak flytter seg litt nedover i senga, det virker som han leter etter øyenkontakt, eller bare å få ansiktet sitt helt inntil mitt igjen. 

Jeg møter blikket hans et lite øyeblikk, smalner øynene. “Hvordan skal jeg noen gang få tillit til deg igjen? Kan du fortelle meg det, nå som du har ødelagt alt? Jeg snakker påtatt alvorlig og høytidelig.  

“Det er synd da… jeg må sikkert gjøre botsøvelser, da?” Tungespissen hans farer fort over underleppen, og han åpner øynene og gjør seg ekstra troskyldig. 

“Du må være snill gutt, underdanig, i … udefinert lang tid fremover.”

“Underdanig? Serr… ok.” Han nikker litt. “Lurer på hva mora di tenker om det…”

“Det er revnende likegyldig hva mora mi tenker. Underdanig, ja, litt som Isen. Du kan tenke på Isen, bare at vår hund skal slippe å være underdanig, da… vel, uansett!”

“Vil du stoppe meg ut, baby?”

“Nei, for da kan jeg ikke se hvor mye du anstrenger deg for å bygge opp tilliten igjen, bare derfor, ellers kunne det vært litt deilig egentlig.” Dette må være for godt til å være sant, ting strømmer lett gjennom meg, ingen uoverstigelig tyngde mellom ordene mine, ingen tankekollaps av at det bare blir for mye, for mye å ta inn, for mye å skulle si noe til. 

“Nei, du ville savnet meg. Du måtte tørket håret ditt selv. Ingen ville klaget over ananas i maten… det er mange ting du ville savnet, ass.”

“Jeg kunne lagd mat med ananas, uten hysteri og jordskjelv rundt meg, ikke helt å forakte det altså, baby.” Jeg legger en knyttet neve på brystet hans, sprer fingrene sakte utover, ser hvordan Isak himler med øynene til det med ananas og hysteri.

“Men liksom… hunden vår, sa du det?” spør han.

“Isen, ja. Hva med han?”

“Han finnes ikke… det er egentlig hovedgreia med han.” 

“Detalj, baby, detalj”, sier jeg og gjesper kunstig. 

“Kan heller kjøpe en ny plakat til deg, eller en sånn hundekalender. Vent da, det må jeg skrive opp i mobilen, dritt om jeg glemmer det til jul.” Han strekker seg mot nattbordet og griper vannflasken som står der, fyller litt vann hånden og lar det liksom regne over meg.

“Hundekalender er litt søtt, da, bare jeg ikke drukner før jul!” utbryter jeg og prøver å skjerme meg fra vanndråpene. 

“Du vet hva Isen ville gjort nå, eller?” smiler Isak og lener seg over meg.

“Ja! Han ville sleiket meg! Herregud, så søt.”

“Ja? Er det det? Er det søtt?” Isaks tunge slikker bredt over kinnet mitt, før han himler med øynene igjen og synker ned på puten ved siden av meg.

“Du er digg”, sier jeg bare, lavt. Og det er digg å merke at noen ting tydeligvis funker i dag. Ligge i sengen i mørket med kjæresten min og tulle, det funker. “Og jeg elsker at du tørker håret mitt og at du hater ananas, må bare si det, så det er sikkert at du ikke … oppretter noen bitterhetskonto nå. Er drithøy rente har jeg hørt.”

“Shit, flaks at du sa det nå! Da skal jeg annullere innskuddet der med en gang! Kanskje det blir bonus for det, faktisk, når man setter inn og tar ut nesten samtidig. Vi kan bruke det til å spare til den bikkja du vil ha.” Isak smyger armen sin under meg, og drar meg inntil seg. “Deilig at du har det bedre i dag”, hvisker han.

“Mhm. Elsker deg.” Jeg legger den ene hånden min mot kinnet hans. “Det kan hende … jeg steiler hvis jeg prøver å liksom stå opp og gjøre ting, men … det her, det funker.” Jeg smiler, litt mindre matt, håper jeg, enn det sikkert var i går.

“Ikke prøv på det i dag, da. Jeg er hjemme om et par timer, du kan varme senga, funker det?”

Jeg nikker, smiler til ham. Det funker bra det, veldig bra. Men hva tenker han egentlig om han skal til Otto alene nå? 

“Du?” spør jeg bare. 

“Mhm?” Han beveger fingrene sine på overarmen min.

“Hvis det gjør vondt i dag, hos Otto… så tenk at uansett hva du føler, hva du tenker.. hvordan du reagerer, så støtter jeg deg, ok? Hvis jeg var der, så ville jeg holdt rundt deg, helt sikkert, og da gjør jeg det på en måte likevel, herfra.” Jeg ser nøye på ham.  _ Tar du inn hva jeg sier?  _

Han har senket blikket, øynene er fremdeles åpne, men han ser ned mot den lille spalten med luft mellom oss. “Ok”, nikker han.

“Det kommer til å gå bra!” smiler jeg, liksom oppmuntrende. Jeg ser jo at han gruer seg, men jeg vet ikke hva jeg kan gjøre med det.

“Vet du hva moren din sa i går? Eller, en ting som hun sa?”

Jeg rister så vidt på hodet, ser spørrende på ham. 

“Jeg hadde litt… dårlig samvittighet, sikkert, for alt stresset du har fått, for at det er så mye greier nå. Og du lå og snudde på deg, og slo borti meg med armen… du sov sånn typisk urolig, sånn som du gjør noen ganger. Så jeg tror jeg sa at du lå og drømte om alt drittet som har skjedd i det siste.” Han stopper litt, ser opp i taket, prøver kanskje å huske hvordan samtalen var.

“Vet ikke hva jeg drømte, men det er ikke dritt, det er ikke dritt det som har skjedd.”

Han smiler litt. “Nei… det sa hun også. Hun bare, det må du ikke si, de tingene er det viktig å bearbeide, og det er ting som både du og Even lærer av.” Han legger tonen litt annerledes når han gjenforteller hva mamma har sagt, nærmer seg ubevisst måten hun snakker på.

“Er du enig, i at vi lærer av det?” Mamma altså, jeg må ringe henne, eller bare sende en liten melding.

“Noe av det kunne godt ha… ikke skjedd. Men det har jo skjedd. Det er kanskje bra om det går an å lære noe av det, da. Jeg er enig i at det er noe som jeg ikke gjør alene, da, det føles ikke som jeg er i det alene.”

“Du er ikke det, aldri alene. Og hvis du føler det sånn noen ganger, så er det kanskje fordi jeg ikke skjønner alt, men jeg vil være der med deg.”

“Jeg vet det.” Han flytter seg nærmere, gjemmer ansiktet mellom meg og puten. “Det går greit å gå til Otto… jeg tror det kommer til å gå greit.”

“Det kommer til å gå bra! Og jeg holder deg ekstra mye når du kommer tilbake hit, tar igjen. Og det er høy rente på det også, at jeg ikke er med. Du kan ta ut mye kos når du kommer tilbake.” Jeg ser på ham, merker jeg sprekker opp i et smil. Jeg tør å love det.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva tenker dere? Går det bedre med Even? Kommer Isak seg avgårde til Otto? Og hva synes Even om at Isak og moren hans har snakket sammen halve kvelden? Gi oss noen ord, vi trenger kommentarene, hjertene og tankene deres - og det er alltid fint å få se hva dere har tenkt og følt mens dere leste ❤️


	71. I think you can manage now if Even goes back to Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaks første time uten Even hos Otto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dere klare for dette kapittelet? Nå kommer det i alle fall.   
> Det har tatt oss litt tid. Vi kan kanskje innrømme at det først og fremst skyldes at det har vært uhyre vanskelig å skrive. Vi har skrevet på noen kapitler videre fremover i historien (vi har kontroll altså hehe :) ) men dette kapittelet var litt som å presse blod ut av en stein, det er tøffe saker dette for Isak, for Otto, for Even, for alle. 
> 
> Ta med dere en kaffe, en øl, litt is eller smågodt, hva dere vil, og bli med inn i en annerledes terapitime enn de forrige.

“Det så ut som det går bedre med Even i dag?” Marcel skotter over på meg, og fester blikket rett i øynene mine på den sykt irriterende, nesten litt intime måten sin. Han smiler, såpass bredt at jeg ser den ene skeive hjørnetannen hans. Jeg drikker litt kaffe fra pappkoppen, lener meg mot siden av bilen på samme måte som Marcel gjør selv. En jevn strøm av studenter krysser parkeringsplassen, på vei til første forelesning, i alle fall på vei til noe annet enn meg. De beveger seg så uproblematisk, det irriterer meg.

 

“Ja. Mye bedre. Men han er bare nødt til å ta det rolig.” Passe på at det ikke blir overload, tenker jeg, men jeg sier det ikke. Jeg vet ikke hvor mye Marcel forstår.

“Jeg er virkelig … beeindruckt… impressed...” Han stopper opp, leter tydeligvis etter det rette ordet på norsk. “Imponert!” kommer han på, og smilet hans vokser igjen, forbi hjørnetannen denne gangen, og jeg vet ikke om det er på grunn av hva det nå enn er han er imponert over, eller bare fordi han er glad for at han klarte å si det han tenkte på. Vet ikke om det er ham eller meg.

“Hva da? Fordi jeg skjønner at han skal chille og ikke presse seg?” sier jeg, unødvendig høyt. En blond jente ser seg over skulderen i det hun passerer oss, later som om hun rister håret vekk fra ansiktet. Marcel strammer kjevene et øyeblikk, beveger hodet såvidt til siden i et lite rist. 

 

“Jeg er faktisk ikke bare opptatt av meg selv!” fortsetter jeg. “Jeg skjønner jo at han må ta hensyn til hvordan han har det, herregud, det skjønner jeg jævlig godt.” Det faller bare ut av meg, fort og uten å stoppe noe sted på veien.

“Men…” begynner Marcel, før han bare rister på hodet og svelger det han skulle si. “Ikke noe sånt”, sier han likevel, før han drar meg inn i en klem, stor og tett og med begge armene rundt meg. Jeg orker ikke å late som heller, jeg lar bare pusten renne fra meg, lener meg mot kinnet hans og lar skjeggstubbene hans prikke mot huden min. Jeg lukker øynene og kjenner morgenluften og hvor skarp den er mot ansiktet, den river mot innsiden av nesen og halsen når jeg trekker pusten dypt, men på en god måte. Alle disse små riftene er så jævlig velkomne akkurat nå, det skal skjære og raspe i meg nå, det føles riktig. 

“Ingen av dere er det, Isak, det er veldig lett å se.” Marcels stemme er rolig, konstaterende, egentlig. Han holder fremdeles armene rundt meg, i en stille, ubevegelig klem. Ironisk, egentlig, for den føles som om den flytter på noe i meg, den skyver i alle fall noe rolig frem, en slags visshet om at det er ting her som ikke forandrer seg. Det er synlig for andre, da stemmer det, da er det sant.

“Nå må du gå inn, ok?” Han løsner litt på klemmen, prøver å møte øynene mine, men jeg ser alle andre steder, jeg orker ikke. 

“Ok. Takk.” Jeg lener meg inn mot ham igjen, klemmer ham tilbake med et lett trykk i mine egne armer, før jeg slipper ham. “Eller sorry.” Jeg puster oppgitt ut og går et par skritt baklengs mens jeg løfter på håndflatene. “Du vet.”

 

…

 

Otto åpner døren fra kontoret sitt. Han ser rett på meg, smiler. “Hi”, sier han, idet samme som han ser litt spørrende rundt seg. 

Men han sier ikke noe, holder bare døren åpen. 

 

Inne på kontoret gir han tegn til at jeg skal sette meg. Han mumler noe om “...get…the draft from the printer…” 

 

Han legger et papir, som helt sikkert er utkastet til mailen til pappa, ned ved siden av seg. Og så setter han seg og ser meg inn i øynene. 

“Is Even coming or is it only you today?” spør han, liksom enkelt og konverserende, mens han heller i kaffe og vann til meg, som vanlig. 

 

“Just me.” Jeg skyver litt borti vannglasset, ubesluttsomt, før jeg bestemmer meg for å drikke litt, eller i alle fall å holde glasset mellom hendene, vri rundt på det og kjenne hvordan den kalde overflaten gjør meg fuktig på fingrene.

 

“Ok. How has the last days been?” Otto drikker en slurk av kaffen sin etter han har stilt spørsmålet.

 

Jeg er stille en stund, ser på vannet som skvulper mot veggene på innsiden av glasset mitt. 

“Fine. Nothing special”, sier jeg til slutt, og blir veldig opptatt av å få i meg en slurk av vannet, på tross av at jeg ikke er tørst.

 

“Nothing special”, gjentar han. “We talked a lot about your father last time. How was that for you afterwards?”

 

“I’ve thought alot about the board, about the fact that my dad doesn’t know me, not really. I picture it, in my mind, it helps me to put my dad far away on the side that doesn’t even come near me. I feel that it makes sense. He should be really far away from me.” Øynene mine farer fort over rommet, men jeg ser ikke tavlen, jeg ser kun bildene og min egen håndskrift som et litt utydelig snapshot i hodet.

 

“I think you made a very important realization the last time. Now, my question is: How do you feel about the  _ fact  _ that your father doesn’t know you?”

 

Jeg prøver å ta meg sammen, prøver å gjøre en innsats for å se på Otto, men jeg kommer ikke lengre enn til blokken og pennene som ligger på skrivebordet hans. Jeg rister langsomt på hodet, jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si. 

“It’s fine. I don’t care”, sier jeg etter en stund.

 

“I can see that we are touching something difficult, Isak. Maybe I’m going on too quickly right now, pushing you too much. And besides, you don’t have Even here to support you today. I should take that into account.”

 

“It’s not like he’s not supporting me just because he’s not here today!” Jeg løfter blikket, bevegelsen er så skarp at det rykker til bak i nakken, og jeg løfter hånden for å trykke og knipe i en eller annen udefinerbar muskel, som om det skulle hjelpe.

 

“I think Even is supporting you. I’m just saying that he is not here in the room today. But maybe you feel that that doesn’t make any difference?” Han ser granskende på meg. 

 

“I know that he is on my side no matter what … it’s not like I don’t understand that he couldn’t come here today, I agree, I didn’t want him to come, I completely agree that he shouldn’t be here today!” Jeg snakker altfor hissig, jeg merker det selv, jeg sitter ytterst på stolen og snakker alt for høyt. Zero troverdighet, selv om det jeg sier for faen er sant.

 

“Look at me.” Han smiler så vidt, gjør et slags “come down”-signal med hendene. 

 

“If I didn’t know you now, and if I hadn’t seen you and Even together many times, it would have been difficult for me to believe you right now. Why do you think?” 

 

“I’m shouting. I’m sorry.” Jeg trekker pusten dypt, setter meg tilbake i stolsetet, tvinger meg selv til å puste skuldrene lavere ned. “I don’t want you to think that he couldn’t be bothered, or that he just chose not to come because he wanted to do something else.”

 

“Why would I think that?”

 

“You know. Sometimes it’s just hard to trust that …. That what other people know about his health… or condition or whatever, that it doesn’t affect the way they think about him.” Jeg svelger, men jeg er helt tørr i munnen, det er bare en ruglete kule med luft som rasper nedover halsen min.

 

“I see. I understand that you want to protect him and you from that.” 

 

“He really doesn’t want most people to know about his diagnosis. He’s very sensitive about that… he wants to decide himself if it feels right to let someone new know. I’m sure he would have preferred not to tell you. It affects the way people see him, or the way they judge what he says, or does. Like he can’t be trusted with anything.” Jeg ser bort på stolen ved siden av meg, en slags refleks, som om Even sitter der og jeg kan få en bekreftelse på at det er sånn, at det stemmer det som jeg sier nå.

 

“Isak, imagine I don’t know anything about Even, ok? And I ask you now: Do you feel supported by Even?” Otto lukker øynene idet han sier at han ikke vet noen ting.

 

Jeg lukker mine egne øyne noen sekunder, henter frem den følelsen som ligger under alt sammen, hele tiden. Den følelsen som gjør at jeg vet at jeg kan kaste meg mot ham, med full vekt, med sinne og de vanskeligste, de aller mest forbudte og lite akseptable tankene mine, de som gjør at det er vanskelig å like meg, eller orke meg.

“Yes. He is there for me, he would support me through everything.” Jeg flytter hånden til ansiktet  mitt og kjenner forsiktig på bevegelsen i kinnet mitt. Jeg smiler, men det er som det ikke når inn til hjernen min ennå.

 

Otto har åpnet øynene og smiler han også, før han lener seg litt fram og ser ettertrykkelig på meg. “That is the only thing that matters to me. Ok, so let us just stay with that. I don’t care about Even’s diagnosis, unless you present it as something you want to talk about, otherwise, it’s none of my business. You feel supported, and for me as your therapist, it is important to know that you have someone you feel supported by. Do you see what I mean?”

 

Jeg nikker. “I think so. And I’m glad you said that.”

 

“I’m not going to ask you why he is not here today. In any case, I’m not even used to that my patients have someone with them, so just don’t worry about that. But is it something you want to tell me about it?”

 

“I guess I just want you to know… for his sake, in a way… it’s not that he’s sick or that he had better things to do. But he isn’t doing so well, he’s exhausted, or mentally overloaded, in a way, he really needs a few days with lots of sleep, he needs to take care of himself, too. And I support that, completely, I want him to do what he knows is best for him.” Jeg snakker fort igjen, til tross for at jeg anstrenger meg for å prøve å forklare det akkurat som det er, uten unnskyldninger for noen av oss.

 

“That sounds wise of you both. And listen carefully, Isak, I really want you to know that for me you are the expert in your life, it’s not me. You don’t have to persuade me, ok?” 

 

“Ok. I kind of feel that way. Like I need you to understand, but expect you to roll your eyes and say something negative about it.” Jeg trekker på den ene skulderen, unnskyld, liksom. Men takk, takk, Otto, jeg føler at jeg burde si det. Jeg nikker mot han i stedet, lar blikket mitt så vidt treffe ham, før jeg ser ned mot arket til pappa.

 

“Maybe we should get the board back.” Otto reiser seg opp og henter tavlen. Den står under pulten hans, med alt det samme fortsatt på. Han setter den opp på siden av bordet. 

 

“Are we somehow still in the same landscape today?” spør han, og ser mot tavlen. 

 

Jeg følger blikket hans, ser på pappa som står alene på den ene siden, med et langt stikkende blikk over på Even og Marcel, som står sammen og så langt fra ham som de kommer.

“I guess”, svarer jeg. “But there’s something I need to fix.”

“Ok. Go ahead!”

Jeg trekker korken av den røde tusjen og reiser meg halvt, strekker meg over mot tavlen. Det er bare en prikk, en litt stor prikk midt i fjeset til pappa, men den får meg til å smile. 

Otto bryter ut i latter. “That’s hilarious. Great move, Isak.”

“It’s Even’s idea. He was hoping you still had the board, he wanted to do that today”, ler jeg, og plutselig hører jeg stemmen hans fra i dag tidlig også, om at han støtter meg uansett hva jeg kommer til å tenke eller si.  _ Jeg holder rundt deg, helt sikkert. Helt sikkert. _

“Great idea. You should take a photo of it now, because I have only this board, and I might have to take it away one day, so take a photo if you want to show it to Even.”

Jeg tar frem mobilen og åpner kameraet, men ombestemmer meg og legger den fra meg på bordet.

“I wanted to add someone. But I suck at drawing.”

“Give it a try! I won’t tell anyone about your drawing skills. Remember I have doctor-patient confidentiality.” 

“Oh...ok. Don’t laugh!” 

 

Jeg tegner først en sirkel i hodehøyde med Even og Marcel, men jeg kommer aldri til å få til noe som er i nærheten av å ligne, det skjønner jeg allerede før jeg prøver meg på øynene eller håret. Jeg visker den ut med tommelen og tegner en slags oval med spiss avslutning på den ene siden i stedet. På den andre siden tegner jeg en liten trekant, som et nebb, før jeg bytter til den røde tusjen og lager en liten kam øverst. Under ovalen tegner jeg to streker som peker nedover, hver med tre små sprikende tær. Jeg skriver en ‘H’ ved siden av, for sikkerhets skyld.

Otto ser granskende på tegningen. “A hen? Do you have a pet? A hen as a pet?” Han smiler. 

“No… well… it’s Even’s mom. It’s a long story. It’s not really a very good picture of her. I mean, obviously!” Jeg ler litt, gjør noen rullende bevegelser med øynene, men det jeg egentlig føler på er noe skikkelig varmt som banker rolig inne i meg.

“Do you have support from Even’s mom?”

Jeg nikker. “Yes. She supports me, or us. She listened, I feel like she wants to talk to me if I need to, or want to.” Det ruller en glovarm bølge gjennom meg når jeg sier det, jeg svimler nesten litt, men jeg tror at det stemmer, jeg tror faktisk at jeg kan si det jeg nettopp sa.

“That’s very good. Perhaps you and Even should make this into a drawing and add people to the good side as they come onboard.”

“Even is going to love that idea!” Jeg ser plutselig for meg rader av ansiktsløse mennesker, et lag av folk i ryggen til Even, noen som kunne tatt i mot oss, eller meg. Jeg ser at det ville blitt et bra bilde.

“I like it, even if this turns out to be all the people that will ever be in the picture. It’s nice to think that there could be space for more”, fortsetter jeg, langsomt, mens jeg tenker på hvordan noen av de blanke ansiktene egentlig allerede har navn, eller kunne hatt navn og trekk som det går an å kjenne igjen. Jonas. Jeg burde ringe ham opp igjen.

 

“And I believe that most people want the best for other people, really, so you might have old and new friends that you feel you should add. And you father, well, he should not have the right to try to come near you as long as he is on the wrong side. Do you want to look at the draft I have written? Then that will be done.”

“The letter?” spør jeg, unødvendig, og nikker samtidig. Noe i meg vil at Otto bare skal sende det, uten at jeg ser hva som står der, men jeg nikker uansett. Noe i meg vil lese det også.

Han nikker tilbake, løfter arket og gir det til meg.

 

“Mr. Valtersen, 

 

Your son, Isak Valtersen, is currently in therapy at the Klinische Beratungsstelle, Universität Göttingen. He comes regularly to consultations, twice a week. My evaluation is that Isak has a good progress and puts efforts into the therapy. I contact you because my evaluation is that the best for Isak now is that he is not contacted with any proposals of interrupting the process he is in, and start another therapeutic process from scratch. My professional opinion is that the best for Isak now is that any contact with him regarding his health, passes through me. I would therefore ask you kindly to address eventual concerns regarding Isak to me until further notice, and not to Isak directly. I can also inform you that his partner, Even, is a great support for him here in Göttingen. Isak has also informed me about his mother’s illness. Isak does not show symptoms that in my evaluation are related to his mother’s illness. 

Isak is informed and agree that I send you this e-mail.

Thank you in advance for your comprehension. 

 

Otto Thiele

Psychology specialist at Klinikum Universität Göttingen

 

... 

 

Jeg leser fort gjennom teksten, det eneste stedet jeg stopper er ved delen om Even,  _ my partner _ , den setningen leser jeg flere ganger, selv om jeg antar det er den setningen pappa kommer til å skumme fortest over. 

“Just send it to him. Please.” Jeg rekker papiret tilbake til Otto.

“Have you read all through it? Tell me if there is anything you don’t feel ok with.”

“I wish it could say any contact at all, not just about my health or if he is concerned. I don’t want him to contact me for any reason. But I’m ok with everything you have written.”

“I understand that. But I think it might augment a certain conflict that you maybe don’t want if I tell him to not contact you at all. But what we can agree on you and me, if you want to, is that you don’t reply to any mails, messages or return any calls you might get from him, you just tell yourself that you are going to deal with it the next time you come here.”

“Ok. If you think that is best.” Det begynner langsomt å surre gjennom meg, den følelsen når mailen fra pappa kom, eller den svette hånden min hver gang mobilen lyser opp med et varsel som jeg ikke vet hva er. Men jeg kan ikke gjøre mer enn dette, jeg kan ikke gjøre så mye mer enn å be ham om å la meg være i fred.

“Has your father tried to contact you since the last time you were here?”

Jeg rister på hodet. Jeg skyver hendene inn under lårene mine, stoffet i stolsetet klør mot håndflaten, men det er bedre enn den ustoppelige trangen til å dra genserermene lengre ned over hendene mine.

“If, if he does, then my homework for you is that you look at the photo you have taken of the board, look at it, and close your eyes and think about the truth it tells, and then we will deal with it when you come here.”

 

Jeg ser på tavlen, på hvor dum han ser ut, latterlig egentlig, og alene, det er faen meg han som står der alene, han står på den andre siden og han er lengst vekke fra meg, dersom jeg har et valg og faktisk kan bevege meg dit jeg vil.

“I hope he won’t. I hope he just understands, that he cares… that it matters to him what I want”, sier jeg, mens jeg ser så intenst på den røde prikken at den svømmer utover og flyter foran ansiktet hans.

“And at the same time as we hope that, you are creating that space in you where he can’t touch you. I think you do that by looking at the drawing, by feeling the comfort from Even, from Marcel, from the people who know you. And you do it by your own process of realizing that your father can’t really have an opinion that is worth any attention, because he doesn’t know what is going on.”

“What will you tell him if he contacts you? If he has concerns or questions? Will I know?”

“Yes. You will know. I won’t tell your father anything without your consent. If he replies today, for example, with concerns and questions, I will tell him that he will have a reply after I have talked to you.”

“I hope he doesn’t.” 

“But anyway, we deal with it here. And when you’re not here, I want you to feel that you’re free, that he can’t reach you. It’s like patients I talk to with worrying thoughts, thoughts that create anxiety. Sometimes if they have to save all these thoughts to a specific moment, like you can worry about having cancer between 10.30 and 11, then it helps to feel better the rest of the time, and sometimes, even during the time when they can worry, it doesn’t turn out that bad.”

Jeg puster frem et lite flir, det er morsomt. “Ok… so I deal with any messages from my dad here… and not before I come here. I can do that. I can try.”

“Can you even say: ‘I will do it’, and mean it?”

Jeg kjenner på det. Kan jeg det? Drite i pappa, virkelig drite i hva han vil at jeg skal gjøre, eller hva han mener? Bare legge det vekk og vente til jeg skal snakke med Otto igjen? Jeg svelger, ser på Otto, for første gang i dag, føles det som. Han stryker håret sitt bak øret i det samme, i en liten, flytende bevegelse.

“Yeah. I will do it”, sier jeg.

“Good”, sier han og ser meg inn i øynene. Han lar det liksom sitte i litt, heller langsomt mer vann i glassene våre og ser spørrende på meg mens han skrur på lokket på kaffekannen. Jeg rister på hodet, tar en slurk vann fra det fulle glasset i stedet.

“How is it being back at the university now? If you have been here the last days?”

“Yesterday, I was there yesterday, for a while at least. It’s been ok. Nice in a way, I feel like I get a break from myself, in a way. The other students don’t really know what’s been going on with me, they just treat me like before.” 

“That’s good. And you know, distractions from ourselves might be good too, we can’t deal with our stuff 24/7. How do you feel you are getting along with the studies?”

“I think I’m good, actually. I was making pretty good progress before all this, so I think I’m good for time. I really want to finish this semester, I don’t want to have to come back again to finish the degree.”

“Has your supervisor or anyone said that that might be the case, that you will have to repeat the semester?”

“No… no. It’s just something Even and I talked about. That I could get some sort of sick leave, and go to Norway, maybe… but that would probably mean that I would need to come back after summer to finish the thesis.”

“Well, you say that it works well to be back at the university. You are making progress, Isak. I’m not worried that you won’t be able to finish the semester now. And if you should feel that it becomes too much, then we will deal with it then.”

Jeg nikker igjen, plukker med fingrene på stoffet nederst på genserermet.

“I think I can handle the work. Finishing the project doesn’t really worry me. It’s fun to work on, it’s challenging, but I definitely feel like I can do it.”

“Great. That’s so good to have something you master and feel that challenges you, that’s good for the health as well, you know.”

“I’m just … scared. I’m worried that things will happen again, and that I won’t understand it, or see it before it really escalates again.” Jeg hvisker.

“Are you afraid you will put yourself in danger again?” spør Otto lavt. 

Jeg ser forsiktig opp på ham, fester blikket i skjortekragen hans.

“Not now”, sier jeg. “But I’m not sure if I will know that something is happening to me, if I can’t sleep and start getting those thoughts about it being easier for Even to not have to deal with me… I didn’t understand it last time.”

“No. But we know some things now, that you didn’t know the last time. What was the most acute reason in your opinion for you getting the thoughts that it would be easier for Even not to have to deal with you, as you say?

“That I had changed, I think. That I was different than he thought and that he couldn’t really know that he loved me. He couldn’t know that there now was a possibility that I would just fuck everything up.”

 

Otto ser lenge på meg, nikker så vidt. Det er et slags lite smil i munnvikene hans, kanskje det er et trist smil, så ser han til siden et øyeblikk, rynker brynene litt mens han tenker. 

“I can understand that that place in yourself is somewhere you don’t want to get back to.”

 

Jeg rister på hodet, beveger det såvidt.

 

“But what makes you afraid that you might get into that state again?”

 

Jeg finner ikke et klart svar, selv ikke når jeg strammer mellomgulvet og lar alle de små glimtene rive seg vei gjennom meg. Alle fragmentene av det som var meg for bare et par uker siden. Jeg vet bare at jeg ikke vil dit igjen, hvis det finnes noe som kan la meg slippe, så vil jeg gjøre det. Ottos blikk er rolig, stødig på en måte, som om alt stresset som gjør at jeg flytter på meg i alle disse små, nevrotiske bevegelsene ikke irriterer ham eller får ham til å ville be meg om å ta meg sammen. Det gjør meg roligere, gir meg en følelse av at det er greit, det holder at jeg gjør mitt beste akkurat nå. Jeg burde si det til ham, etterpå, eller en annen gang, at jeg liker hvordan han klarer å holde kjeft og vente på meg. At det hjelper meg å klare å tenke ferdig.

“Without Even… I just don’t trust that I can manage without Even.” Jeg hever blikket og ser rett på Otto, ser ham rett inn i øynene, for dette må han bare skjønne.

 

Otto holder blikket mitt, ser alvorlig på meg.

“I can see that what you think about now makes you worried. Can you tell me what you’re seeing?” spør han rolig. “Just take your time.”

 

“Can I have some coffee?” 

 

Det er varmen jeg vil ha, det skjønner jeg med en gang jeg holder koppen i hendene. Jeg vil at varmen skal svi i håndflaten min, aller helst ville jeg kjent kaffen som en blemme mot overleppen, men den er ikke varm nok til det, ikke i nærheten av å være varm nok til det.  _ Worried.  _ Ja. Jeg er det. Jeg flytter litt på meg på stolen, legger vekten i beina et øyeblikk, lurer på om jeg bare skal gå. 

 

“It’s the continuum. That worries me. That makes me fucking worried. It’s a sliding scale, it’s not like there are stages, or … flip switches… nothing like that. Once it starts sliding, there’s no way for me to know where on the continuum I am at. What if I miss the first step… what if I never catch up on the fact that I’m slipping?” 

Jeg strammer grepet om det hvite kruset og retter meg opp i ryggen, ser rett på Otto igjen. Plutselig får jeg følelsen av at jeg har snakket på norsk, eller kanskje ikke sagt noe i det hele tatt, kanskje jeg er umulig å forstå.

 

“Look at me, now I’m mirroring you. Take your time to breathe all down in your stomach, feel that the chair is actually supporting you.”

 

Jeg prøver å gjøre det, prøver å puste, prøver å bruke tiden det tar å la pusten fylle meg og gjøre meg tung og tilstede, hele tiden med øynene festet ved kragen på Ottos skjorte. Diskret, men det er et slags blomstermønster, noe organisk som haker seg fast i blikket mitt, også etter at jeg har sunket tyngre ned i stolen igjen.

 

Otto setter seg tilbake igjen på stolen, smiler til meg. “Good”. 

 

“Now from what you just said,I think we’re still in the landscape of the drawing really.” Otto ser bort på tavlen igjen.

“I am going to ask you one question, and I want to you to answer instinctively, if you can, just from your impulse. You can close your eyes if you want. Now, this has to do with Even, so you can picture Even in your mind.”

 

Jeg gjør det, lukker øynene og han er der selvfølgelig med en gang, han var der allerede. Even, ikke bare som et bilde, men som en tilstedeværelse, eller en følelse. Øynene hans, og et smil, ikke bekymring eller noe sånt, men en liten bevegelse og den lette berøringen av hånden hans over huden min. Jeg tror jeg smiler, jeg vet ikke, men jeg hører i alle fall Ottos stemme tydelig, spørsmålet hans flyter helt inntil kantene av denne erkjennelsen av at jeg i alle fall ikke er alene.

 

“Is Even to you fully confident in that  _ you _ don’t judge him because of his condition, and that you don’t find that he becomes too much for you to deal with - your expression from earlier on - do you reckon Even is sure about that?”

 

Jeg åpner øynene, overrasket.

“Yes”, sier jeg umiddelbart. “I mean, I think so. No… I know. He knows.”

 

“I want to tell you something. That is clearly my impression as well. I believe I see how he trusts you, how he is fully confident that you accept everything about him. I thought about it when he told me that he is bipolar, other times too.”

 

Jeg nikker, men det er noe som strammer seg i meg, avventende. I tilfelle det blir helt feil nå, det Otto kommer til å si. Det er ikke plass i meg til noen modifikasjoner av akkurat dette.

 

“I bet Even must feel that he has changed sometimes during your relation, like just now when you say that he’s not feeling so well, and perhaps you have seen him more ill than he is now as well, during the years you have been together?” Han ser en bekreftelse på om jeg er med. 

 

“Yes, of course”, sier jeg, høyere enn nødvendig. “I mean, it’s not like he needs to hide anything from me, or pretend that he is feeling better or different than he really is.”

Men  _ changed? Forandret seg. _ Føler han det, har han følt det? Jeg må spørre ham.

 

“But still he’s confident in that you are there for him, that you will deal with what comes and support him, yeah?” Otto ser på meg igjen, på samme måte. 

 

Jeg gir ham en liten bevegelse med hodet, men jeg trenger i grunn ikke å tenke over svaret, det ligger ytterst, rundt alt det andre. Det forundrer meg hvor lett det er å si det.

“Maybe it seems like I’m too confident, or something like that now… but I think I can say that he knows that I will be there for him. I think he knows how important it is to me that he never has to doubt that. Not just to me, of course, it’s obviously important for him, too.” Jeg ser til siden, det er litt mye, så fantastisk er jeg heller ikke, det er ikke sånn at jeg ikke har feilet og sviktet ham, men jeg er der. Det vet han.

 

“It doesn’t seem like you’re too confident, it seems just accurate. I’m glad you say it. And then it makes me think about something else: You said today that you know that Even supports you. Do you feel confident in that he will want to and be able to support you, also if you become  _ more to deal with _ again?”

 

“I do. That’s not really it. I know that he will want to support me, to do anything for me, anything I need, really. I’m being totally honest, no wishful thinking or anything like that. I really know that he will be there for me, whatever I need. And I also don’t really doubt that he can, or will manage.” Jeg svarer fort, og så klarer jeg ikke å la være, jeg ser bort på den tomme stolen igjen, som om Even sitter der, som om jeg venter et smil derfra, eller en hånd på låret eller i korsryggen.

Han vil være der, han er der. Det er ikke  _ det _ .

 

“Yes, I know that you are afraid of starting to think differently, to get these thoughts, even if they are far away now. You’re afraid of losing that knowledge somewhere along the continuum, is that it?”

 

Jeg trekker på skuldrene, men jeg kunne like godt nikket, for jeg klarer ikke å stoppe det plutselige trykket av tårer som presser seg frem i øynene. Det renner over før jeg rekker å bøye meg frem og skjule ansiktet i hendene. Det river så jævlig hardt, det er ingen som kan forstå det. At det kan være et for stort ansvar at kjæresten min elsker meg. At jeg kan komme til å tenke at jeg ikke er noe han burde bruke den kjærligheten på.

 

“It’s ok to cry.” Otto skyver så vidt på kleenex-esken. Han lar det bare være stille litt. 

 

Når jeg ser opp, smiler han så vidt til meg. 

 

“Do you think you can put words on what hurts so much now?”

 

Jeg rister på hodet, beveger knapt på det, det føles som det veier mer enn i sted.

“Me. It’s me”, mumler jeg.

 

“What about you?” spør han lavt, han hvisker nesten. 

 

Men det glir liksom unna, hver gang jeg prøver å krølle tungen rundt det og gi det et navn, akkurat hva det er med meg. Akkurat hva det er som skremmer meg så jævlig. 

“Sometimes I think he shouldn’t waste all that love on me.” Halsen min er tørr og klebrig, ordene skraper seg frem, føles det som. 

 

Han nikker. “Let’s go into this. What could be better for Even to do, when you think like this?”

 

“It feels unfair that I suddenly change, after we have been together for so long, when he thinks he really knows me. I feel like I let him down, like I should have told him right away that this would happen, and then he would have had a choice. Now he doesn’t really have a choice, he just got stuck in this fucking mess.” Jeg legger hånden over haken og munnen, støtter meg mot den, puster et par skjelvende ganger.

“It could be better for him without me. Maybe. And of course he would say no, and I believe that too, that he feels that way. But I still can’t get rid of that thought.”

“Do you read a lot of novels?” spør Otto out of the blue.

Jeg stirrer blankt på ham et lite sekund, før jeg rister på hodet, med et lite smil.

“You know history is full of all these stories, you find them not only in novels, full of stories of people who go through these terrible, perhaps, but still amazing life changing things that they never ever would want to be deprived of. Like you have young people who experience that their partner gets into accidents, become paralyzed, get serious illnesses that limit their freedom, all this kind of shit that life just happens to throw out at us, and they stay. They stay with the person they love, through all the suffering, and that will be the most valuable, meaningful thing of their whole existence. We have all this freedom now, that is great of course. We can marry who we like, or not marry, minorities’ rights and all that, that’s great, but sometimes we seem to forget that we have no guarantees in life. There are some conditions that we are not free to choose or choose to avoid. Perhaps the most beautiful thing is when we become capable of accepting that, and choose to love someone no matter what, otherwise things might get unbearably light.” 

 

“Unbearably easy…” Jeg smiler litt igjen, det er noe i det Otto nettopp sa som resonnerer, det gir en gjenklang mot det vi allerede har vært gjennom. De tingene som er jævlig tunge og samtidig vakre, de fnuggene av det som betyr noe i det som gjør vondt.

 

“It’s easier when it’s not all about me. I don’t really know how to explain it. Things that make sense when we’re talking about someone else, they just seem like too much when I’m the person we’re talking about.”

 

“For Even you are that person. Don’t tell me that that doesn’t spark any happiness in you right now when I say that.” Otto smiler.

 

Jeg løfter hånden til brystet og dunker kjapt et par ganger med knyttet neve mot den venstre siden av brystkassen min, kanskje omtrent der hjertet må være. 

“It does. Not denying that.” Jeg trenger ikke å anstrenge meg for å smile heller, for akkurat nå vet jeg med mer enn bare hjernen min at det Otto sier sannsynligvis er sant.

 

“That’s good”, ler han, før han som vanlig blir mer alvorlig igjen. ”I’m not implying with all this that it’s something wrong with your confidence and trust in Even. Did you think I was sort of insinuating that?”

 

“But in a way there is something wrong. I’m not willing to leave the decision completely up to him, it’s like I want to decide on his behalf… even if that really is the last thing I would want to do. I would normally never think that he isn’t able to make his own choices…” Jeg avbryter meg selv, det er forvirrende, det som noe konkret og massivt som langsomt trenger seg frem fra den seige, grå klumpen jeg ikke vil kjenne for mye på. 

 

“To me it sounds like you have a problem with trusting yourself, and then it seems frightening to be on your own, or what do you think?”

 

Ja. Kanskje. Kanskje det er det.

Jeg nikker. “Maybe.”

 

“I think we have identified that it is difficult for you to know, completely, inside of you, with everything in you, that the same goes for you, that it will be the right thing for Even to be there for you no matter what, no matter how much you would be  _ to deal with _ . It has to with the monkey, Isak. Actually you should have a drawing of the two monkeys as well. What we are trying to achieve is that you become the monkey that eats bananas, that you don’t in a crisis regress to become the monkey that eats raw potatoes. You learned in your childhood that you were best of if you hid your feelings, if you kept your need for affection and comfort to yourself. Becoming the monkey you want to be, means turning to Even when you are in a crisis, to open up and express your need for his support, to Even and other people who are there for you.” 

 

Jeg flirer så vidt når han nevner bananene, trekker lettet inn en dyp munnfull med luft og prøver å kjenne på hva jeg egentlig tenker selv om dette. Men det er egentlig bare en ugjennomtrengelig og grå masse, det er for mye, ingenting å gripe fatt i. Ingen steder å begynne, ikke når jeg står i midten av det selv.

 

“I’m the retarded monkey that will push him away when I need him, I will lie and pretend, and maybe I will even be so fucking stupid again that I do something deliberately in order to show him that he would be happier without me. I just don’t trust that I see it and understand it if that is about to happen again.” Den føkkings fortvilelsen jeg kjenner nå, er det i det hele tatt mulig for noen andre enn meg selv å se den, eller å forstå? Kan vi le av det, i alle fall? Jeg ser på Otto, men han smiler ikke, han ser mer ut som han tenker over hva jeg faktisk sa.

 

“Do you really think so, Isak, after everything that has happened the last weeks?” spør han.

 

“I don’t know. Not if I think it through rationally, but then I remember how I thought I was thinking rationally then, too… It scares me. I don’t want to be in the situation where I get to find out how I handle it when it happens again.” Jeg løfter blikket og ser på ham igjen, på hipsterskjorten og det lange håret, på hvor polert og jævlig vellykket han plutselig virker på meg. Kanskje han kan forstå noe, men han er ikke meg, han var ikke meg i det tårnet heller, eller meg på kjøkkenet, foran Marcel.

 

“What makes you so afraid now? Is it possible to tell?”

 

Jeg trekker på skuldrene først, studerer veggen bak Otto, som om jeg ikke vet akkurat hvorfor jeg er så redd at ingenting jeg sier, eller tenker, eller gjør noensinne får følelsen til å forsvinne fullt ut.

“He’s going home. Even’s going home on Sunday”, sier jeg etter en stund. 

 

“That is according to the initial plan, or is it something that just has come up?”

“No… nothing new. That’s the ticket he had all along.”

“It has been very important for you to have Even here with you. I think you can manage now if Even goes back to Norway, but I have the feeling that you don’t agree with me.”

 

Jeg svarer ikke. Hva skal jeg si til det? Jeg prøver å gi ham et slags bekreftende smil, men det blir bare en svak horisontal vridning av leppene.

 

“No? Are we back to that continuum?” 

Ottos stemme pirker seg inn i hørespillet i hodet mitt. Inn mellom små brokker fra telefonsamtalen med Even, da jeg gikk så raskt gjennom Göttingen, ut av byen og rundt vannet, da jeg løy og rømte og prøvde å unngå å føle mer, da jeg må ha gjort Even helt jævlig fortvilet, men det angikk meg liksom ikke. Eller jeg lot det bare skje, men alle grunnene mine for å gjøre det var feil.  _ Isak… jeg er bekymra. _

 

“No. It’s fine, it’s ok, of course. I understand it. I shouldn’t have mentioned it, it’s not going to change anyway.” Jeg retter meg opp i ryggen, og kremter litt, rensker halsen. 

 

“No, now you’re hiding. That doesn’t help us. I think we should talk about the continuum. I think we should see if there  _ are _ some stages there really. And I think we should see if there is something important in what has happened after Even came, that is useful to focus at now.” Ottos stemme er fast og rolig.

 

Jeg har en murring øverst i magen, den minner meg om så mange andre ganger, den følelsen av at det ikke handler om meg, at jeg bare må forstå det, og det er så mye av meg som bare vil ned der. Bli ferdig med det, bare gå videre. Jeg trekker litt på skulderen igjen, lar blikket flakke mellom Otto og de få tingene på skrivebordet mellom oss.

 

“Please correct me if I’m wrong: I have the feeling that you are divided now. There is one voice in you that wants me to say that Even shouldn’t leave, that whatever happens, Even should stay here with you - and there is another voice that wants to excuse yourself for even having brought up the subject, that Even of course should just leave when he’s supposed to, and that it is nothing more to talk about. What do you say to that?”

 

Jeg ser fort opp på ham, jeg er stram i ansiktet, jeg kjenner hvordan tennene mine gnisser mot hverandre. “Does it matter?” Stemmen min er uventet hard.

 

“Of course it matters.”

 

“You said it just now, I’ll be fine here alone. And he has work and other stuff at home, he probably should go home and take care of all that. I’ll be fine. Who cares if that isn’t really what I want? I shouldn’t even care, since that clearly is some childish wish that I have, not something that I need.” 

 

“This doesn’t have to do with childish wish, it has to do with worry. You are worried. I think that worry deserves to be taken seriously, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that I think things will turn out the way you’re worried they will. And in any case, it means that your worry is important for us to deal with. But do you see that there can be a difference between the two, theoretically speaking?”

 

“Ok. Maybe”, går jeg med på. “I’m just not … prepared, I guess. I’m not ready to start thinking about being placed back in my life here before Even came. When I think about being here without him, all I can think about are all those moments when things clearly were going straight to hell… but I didn’t get it. I didn’t understand it.”

 

“No. That’s the way it was. Is there though anything you can think of that is different between then and now?”

 

“Well… obviously that we know that this could happen again. I know. Even knows. And you. Maybe it’s possible to pick up on some signs before everything escalates again.”

 

“Yes, maybe it is. Sleep is crucial, that’s one point, or how do you see all that regarding  sleep?”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping, I don’t know how many nights I went without sleeping properly… but too long. I get that. I wouldn’t go that long before using some sleep meds now.”

 

“No. If you get sleeping problems, with or without Even here in Göttingen, we will make a plan for that. One night with bad sleep, is nothing to become worried about. That happens to a lot of us now and then. Maybe that will happen when Even is not here, maybe not. If you then, however, go through the whole day, exhausted, because you have had a poor night, and then when going to bed again, can’t sleep, then you should take your sleeping medication. The next day you contact me and we will deal with it together. But I think actually it’s quite unlikely that it will happen. It might do though, and then we will deal with it.”

 

“Ok. It makes sense.” En plan, en plan for å sørge for at jeg skal sove. Det gjør meg svett og varm i håndflatene. Nå som Even er her, nå som vi er sammen, trenger jeg ingen plan for å få til å sove.

 

“This is very important. Sleep is an important thing, in order to avoid becoming fragile. However, there are some other things on another level. It wouldn’t have been strange if you thought that there was a certain balance in your relationship, implying that you could not get psychological difficulties, but we have seen that Even also wants to and is able to support you then. These last weeks have been a proof of that as well, haven’t they? I wonder if this has become even more concrete to you, that you have experienced it, if this is something we should work on in a way so it becomes even more absorbed in your very bones.”

 

“Oh.... You know, I haven’t really… I don’t think I’ve really thought about that.” Jeg ser ned på hendene mine, lar tommelfingerneglen presse seg inn i den myke puten ytterst på pekefingeren min, helt til det stikker skarpt helt opp i underarmen.

“It’s not like I thought he couldn’t handle it. I don’t think that’s why I didn’t tell him exactly what was going on with me… I don’t know. And anyway, I know now that he’s … I’m not worried that he can’t handle it if I get sick.” Jeg biter mot innsiden av kinnet, det er forvirrende, for det stemmer, og det stemmer ikke, jeg vet det, men jeg vet det likevel ikke hele tiden.

 

“Relax your shoulders. Remember to breathe deep down in your stomach. What were you going to say? ‘I know now that he’s’, what?”

 

Jeg gir Otto et lite smil, for han har rett, jeg er anspent og stiv. Når jeg konsentrerer meg om å puste er det som om skuldrene synker i hvert utpust, tilbake til et slags utgangspunkt.

“Just that I know that he’s here because he wants to. It’s not out of duty, or pity… and that he’s prepared to take the stress and discomfort it puts on him. Like how I felt yesterday, maybe it’s worth it to him, in a way. My brain knows. But I still can feel like it’s too much to ask.”

 

“Isak, I think it’s important here to distinguish between two things: you can be worried that it will be too much for Even, without this saying anything about him. It might have to do with what you have learned from early on, this pattern again - you might be tired of the monkey analogy - we can explain it differently, a pattern that knocks in and tells you that you are too much. If that is right, that is exactly what we are trying to work through. That’s why I said that about letting your experience from these weeks absorb into your bones.”

 

“I just don’t want to make it seem like Even isn’t able to deal with extra stress that comes into our life because of me…. I feel bad for saying this now, but that also becomes part of the picture as long as I have to keep on defending him to my dad or other people that might make fucking concerned comments about it. And even if I know that he can deal with it and I know that he wants to, there’s probably nothing he wants to do more than being there for me if I need him to… there’s also a big part of me that wants to shield him from the pain and pressure I’m going to cause him.” 

 

“And your, what we could define as, work in progress, is to shield way less, to get in touch with and let live and express your inner Isak who is worried about himself, who needs attention, who needs to take up space with your stuff, to cry out on the phone that it’s fucking miserable to be here without Even, if Even is in Norway, if that’s what you feel.”

 

Jeg smiler svakt. “Work in progress. But you know… I don’t really want to be… demanding, or whatever. Not like that, not with those kinds of things. I can be demanding about stupid details that don’t matter, but … I don’t want him to feel like he did something wrong. Like, when he leaves and goes to Norway, I don’t want him to feel like he should have stayed instead.”

Jeg har trykket neglen så lenge mot fingertuppen at den er blitt nummen, jeg må flytte grepet til pekefingeren for å kjenne den skarpe smerten igjen. Det er løgn og det er sant samtidig. Jeg vil faktisk helst kreve det, at han blir her, jeg vil at han skal bli her, jeg vil at jeg skal være viktig nok til at han blir hos meg. Jeg bare vil ikke legge det kravet på ham, om han likevel velger annerledes.

 

“If it turns out that it’s not good for you to be alone, Isak. If I’m wrong now, if you’re not ready yet to be physically separated for a while from the person that is your closest one, then you won’t be alone when it comes to declaring that. You will come here, talk to me, and I’m not proud in the sense that I can’t admit it if I’m wrong. Your health is what matters the most. If Even leaves on Sunday and we realize that you’re not ready for it, then you should be together again. I think it’s important for both of you that you talk openly about all this all the way.” 

 

Jeg trykker neglen mot fingeren igjen, i et langt og skarpt press, mens jeg nikker og viser at jeg er enig. Helt enig. Det føles ikke som det er noe poeng i å diskutere det, dette vet Otto best, han vet hva som er best for meg.

 

“I know I’m being hard on you now. But I would like you to consider all this.” Han gir meg et lite smil, oppmuntrende, kanskje.  

 

Jeg nikker tilbake, like rolig som ham, og det er rart, egentlig. Jeg blitt vant til det nå, at hjertet hamrer i halsen og at pusten vrir meg ut av likevekt og inn i den følelsen av jeg kanskje ikke blir meg selv igjen, eller at jeg i alle fall skal være uendelig lenge i en redsel som slår seg så tett rundt meg at det ikke finnes en utgang eller en rømningsvei, ikke på mitt initiativ. Men ikke nå, nå er jeg bare rolig. Kjølig og flat. Ingen tanker som dunker jevnt i brystet eller vokser og tvinger meg til å sette meg med ryggen mot veggen. Bare en udefinerbar følelse av at ingen kan forstå, det er ingen som forstår meg, som en lang rift som brenner nederst i magen, under alt. Jeg kunne prøvd å sagt noe om det, tenker jeg, og skifter fingergrep igjen, presser tommelneglen inn i tuppen på ringfingeren, langsomt og jevnt og hardt.

 

“Will you send the mail to my dad now?” spør jeg i stedet, med lett stemme.

 

Han nikker så vidt, tar tak i arket og legger det på skrivebordet bak seg. “Right after this consultation:”

 

“There is one thing I think it is important that I clarify now”, sier Otto og ser på meg med det granskende blikket sitt.

“That I believe that you have come further in your process than you are afraid that you have, that doesn’t mean that you should hold back  _ your _ feelings about it, on the contrary, it’s all about you  _ not _ holding back your feelings. What I think is that if you continue, like you have done lately, to let out your feelings, not to flee away from them, then you wont start to doubt that the best for you,  _ and for Even _ , is that you let him be there for you to support you, no matter what. And that means from this very moment, it means that you don’t just lift your shoulders and feign indifference here right now, that you don’t change the subject or force yourself to smile, if there is a storm inside of you. It means that if you find that all this I’m going on at is bullshit, then you tell me so.”

 

Hva faen?

Jeg stikker øynene i ham, prøver ikke å dekke over blaffet av irritasjon, for det er jo en beskyldning, han påstår jo at jeg later som, at jeg faker noe.

“It’s not like I’m not telling you things”, sier jeg, og skifter stilling i stolen. “It’s not like I don’t care!”

 

“No? It isn’t? Do you really care about yourself?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jeg trekker armene tett mot meg, jeg har krysset dem over brystet og holder meg selv fast om overarmene. 

 

“Do you care about yourself?” Otto ser ikke ut til å ta notis av at jeg har rygget tilbake og snakker høyt. 

“Of course I do. Isn’t that why I’m here?” spør jeg tilbake, og holder blikket hans.

“Yes? Is that why you’re here? It’s not because of everybody else, and their concern? Are you sure it it because you care about yourself?” Otto holder blikket mitt stramt.

“Isn’t that sort of the same thing?” sier jeg etter en stund, det er flere sekunder siden mitt eget blikk falt ned på knærne mine. “I mean… if I didn’t have a life I care for, maybe it wouldn’t matter so much to me that I don’t destroy it. But that really means everything, that’s the reason I’m here, of course. I want to be able to continue my life, without fucking it up. I think that means I care about myself.”

“It’s not the same thing at all, Isak. It really isn’t. At a certain point, everything is up to you, everything is up to the person in therapy, do you want to get a better life, do you dare to make the change it takes to stop doing things that have worked, for sure, but that now are in the way for your well-being and fulfilling, or not. Change hurts, it always does. In the final end, it’s up to you, and that is different from thinking that you’re doing it for those who love you, it really is. And I wouldn’t have said it now, if I didn’t think you could take it in, get it, and consider it.”

 

Jeg fyller vannglasset mitt, bevegelsene mine er litt for bryske, jeg søler på bordplaten og det renner en dråpe nedover haken min når jeg setter glasset til munnen. Hvorfor mener han så jævlig mye i dag? Det føles som det damper varmt fra huden øverst på brystet mitt, men det er bare svette, selvfølgelig, ikke noe som andre kan se, det er bare meg. Jeg løfter litt på skuldrene, som et slags ok til at jeg skjønner, men jeg angrer med det samme, det var jo det som irriterte ham nettopp.

“Sorry. I’m listening. I get it.” 

“So do you care about yourself, then? It’s better to say ‘ _ no, not really’,  _ if that should be what you think now, than to say that you do, just to make us finish the consultation on a happy note.”

 

“Seriously?” Jeg ser på ham. Skal jeg liksom evaluere om jeg er glad i meg selv, om jeg bryr meg om hva som skjer med meg?

 

“Yes, seriously.” Han ser avventende på meg.   

“I… I don’t really know? How do I tell if I care about myself, as in just me, or if what I really care about is how my situation affects someone else?” 

“I know that I don’t even have to ask you if you care about Even. Your answer would be so immediate, so unconditioned, without any problems. But when I ask you about yourself, it becomes all complicated. I think a goal should be that that becomes less complicated. Do you know what I’m saying?”

“I think so. And you’re right.. It feels complicated.” Jeg stikker neglen inn i tuppen på tommelen igjen, presser den inn så dypt som jeg klarer. Smerten er avgrenset, og hvit, det får meg til å smile.

“I was in Oslo some years back, for a conference. There was this psychiatrist there. He really impressed me. He is very successful in his work with people with severe mental illnesses, but anyway what he said, was that feelings are never dangerous, and then you might think, yes of course, typical talk, then he said that acting upon your feelings is not dangerous either, and on this we maybe need to do some mediation, and then, finally, third point, he said it’s fleeing your emotions that create problems. And Isak, give your finger some peace, and trust me, your feelings are not dangerous.” 

Jeg slipper fingeren min med det samme han nevner den, jeg vet at jeg rødmer, jeg føler meg fersket, gjennomskuet også, kanskje. “That wasn’t… I was just…” mumler jeg, og trekker ned ermene på genseren, på tross av hvor svett jeg er.

 

“It’s not so easy, though. I think I have become pretty good, now, at telling Even how I feel, and also how I actually  _ really _ feel. But telling other people, also you… that’s not so fucking easy.”

 

Otto ser plutselig rørt ut. 

“You have, Isak, I think you have become good at talking to Even, from what you say and how I see you together. I’m really very glad you point it out. And it’s not easy. I’m not saying at all that it’s easy.”

 

“Can I try to say something now? About just now, when you called me on changing the subject, when I was trying to move on to something else?” Jeg spør unødvendig, men jeg trenger bare et nikk, en eller annen bekreftelse på at det var greit at jeg tok initiativ.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I guess what I feel is… pressure. Like I need to meet some standard, like there is a certain way I should be feeling by now. I feel like I’m just starting to find my way around the anxiety and the idea of having the right to have an opinion about my parents and my past. And I don’t have room for that pressure. That’s how I feel. That’s why I didn’t want to talk about it.” Jeg løfter blikket langsomt, ser nølende mot Otto. Press, som to store hender som holder rundt kroppen min og vrenger alt det bekymringsløse ut av meg. Men akkurat det trenger ikke Otto vite.

 

“Tell me about this pressure.”

 

“Pressure to feel really ok about Even leaving and going home again. Like I should be ok with it even if it scares me so much. It took me so much courage to reach out for him and tell him that I needed him here. And now I’m supposed to be fine when he leaves, probably I should encourage it. It’s like turning into a wall no matter where I go. It would be easier to just give up, give in to it. Just let whatever someone else decides happen and try not to feel too much. Just let it pass.” Jeg trekker pusten skarpt, det lager et lite smell bakerst i munnen. Det føles som for mye. For mye ærlighet.

 

“There is no pressure from me that you should feel in any particular way. I don’t expect you to feel good about Even leaving at all. If he does, I think you should know when you will see each other again during the remaining 7 or 8 weeks of the semester here. Could you meet around the Christi Himmelfahrt, for example?” Otto myser bort på en kalender på veggen. “The 26th of May that is. Can you go for a week to Oslo? Can Even come back here for a week? But anyway, this is about whether you have faith enough in yourself to know that if you and Even part for some weeks, you will take care of you both as if he was still here physically, in Göttingen. ”

 

...

 

Gågata er full av pensjonister igjen, men for en gangs skyld er vi medstrøms, de er også på vei innover mot byen, med trillebager og alle de små hundene sine. Jeg tar dem igjen i raskt tempo, fletter meg forbi dem mens jeg blar over skjermen på mobilen med tommelen. Fridager. Jeg aner ikke hvordan det fungerer med fridager i Tyskland, slår det meg. Jeg ser ned i mobilen mens jeg går, mai inneholder allerede et stjernekart av røde prikker, fordelt som om jeg har kastet dem utover de 31 dagene. Avtaler, veiledning, timene hos Otto, eksamenen Even må få til å ta, et eller annet arrangement Marcel vil ha meg med på, innleveringsdatoer for tilbakemeldinger og utkast, en presentasjon for faggruppen på Gauss-senteret. Jeg ser de røde bombene på asfalten foran meg selv etter at jeg har trykket meg ut av kalenderen og gjort skjermen svart. Jeg stikker hendene i lommene og justerer opp tempoet mitt, holder rundt mobilen inne i det nuppete fôret.

 

De minner meg om mamma, de prikkene, om alle heftene hun kjøpte til meg, oppgavehefter med idiotiske figurer jeg skulle fargelegge, med latterlig enkle labyrinter jeg skulle forsere for å la en figur jeg ga faen i finne den rette veien til honningkrukken sin, eller kisten med gull, eller et av de andre symbolene på lykke, for ham. Føye sammen prikkene, tegne en strek fra en rød prikk til den neste for å få frem et forutsigbart bilde på premien min, på målet mitt. Så enkelt ville det vært, i heftet om meg.

 

Men jeg vet ikke hva lykkebildet mitt er. Å reise hjem, til Oslo, gi faen i alt jeg prøver å fullføre her? Oppgaven, masteren, bare legge det vekk og starte på nytt til høsten, uten å ha ambisjoner om å dra noe sted og gjøre noe mer ut av det enn det som ligger trygt hjemme? Finne en som Otto, en som det kan funke med, begynne på nytt? Er det da jeg bryr meg om meg selv? Eller ligger den kjærligheten i den kalkulerte risikoen, i differansen mellom alt som blir bedre hvis jeg klarer å gjennomføre, hvis jeg blir her - og alt det som kommer til å gå så innforjævlig til helvete hvis jeg feiler?

 

Prikkene gjør sin egen greie nå, de har vokst til et mylder av røde beslutningspunkter som ligger strødd langs veien foran meg, som om jeg kunne hoppet bortover fra den ene til den andre og landet på en løsning, uten at ansvaret bare var mitt. Jeg må bare klare å drite i redselen for at jeg kan komme til å tråkke skeivt og velge den prikken som leder meg feil, mot tårnet igjen, eller mot noe annet jeg ikke har kontroll over. Det er ikke sannsynlig, ikke etter alle disse ukene, var det ikke det Otto sa? Jeg er ikke som jeg var da, ikke etter det jeg har jobbet meg gjennom. Hvis jeg bryr meg om meg selv, så bør jeg stole på at det er sant.

 

Even bør dra, vi skal holde oss til planen, jeg kommer til å klare meg fint. Det er ikke farlig selv om det gjør vondt. Jeg kommer til å klare det, eller ikke til å klare det. Problemet er bare at jeg ikke vil det, jeg vil ikke at han skal dra. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommet deg igjennom, ja, bra! :)
> 
> Bør Even dra? Ville det å gå for den kalkulerte risikoen virkelig bety at Isak bryr seg om seg selv? 
> 
> Legg igjen en kommentar, hva som helst, vi setter vanvittig pris på hva slags fine ting dere gjør med kommentarfeltet til denne historien! ❤️


	72. Føkk Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hjemme, etter Isaks terapitime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var så spennende for oss å se engasjementet deres omkring denne søndagen deres - tusen takk for det ❤️ - Skal Even dra? Skal Isak bli med? Skal de fortsette å være sammen i Göttingen? 
> 
> Fellespov denne gangen, som betyr som vanlig at Isak er til venstre og Even til høyre i kursiv.

Even sover. På nattbordet ved siden av ham står det en tom tekopp og en yoghurt han har spist opp to tredjedeler av. På Isaks plass i sengen ligger det to tegninger. Det er en av Isak og Isen i en stor hundekurv på gulvet. Isen ligger på Isaks ene arm, med den andre holder Isak mobilen over dem. Even ligger alene i sengen, i bare bokser og med stylet hår, Nas-plakaten ved siden av seg, men med et litt ensomt uttrykk i ansiktet. Den andre tegningen er av Isak og Even som ligger sammen i sengen, vendt mot hverandre, de smiler og holder rundt hverandre, helt nært.

 

Jeg lukker døren stille bak meg, poengløst i grunn, for skrittene mine er så harde at de svir i hælene. Even ligger likevel stille, uten å bevege seg. Jeg flytter på de tegningene som ligger ved siden av ham, de er til meg, jeg ser det, men de får meg bare til å harke frem en sånn latter som ville fått Even til å rynke brynene litt om han hadde vært våken. Jeg dytter borti ham med kroppen når jeg legger meg ned, litt for brått og hardt til at jeg egentlig er helt ok med det. Det er et eller annet her, men det er egentlig meg, ikke ham, jeg er egentlig klar over det. Jeg drar hetten over hodet og blir liggende på ryggen mens jeg studerer bildet med hundekurven nøyere. Det andre, det av ham og meg som ligger sammen, smilende, legger jeg under, det er uansett lenge til vi skal ligge sånn igjen, etter de neste par dagene er det ukesvis til, og jeg orker ikke å kjenne på hvordan det blir gnidd inn uansett hvor jeg snur meg.

 

_“Halla”, hvisker jeg og åpner øynene på gløtt. Jeg må ha blitt gradvis dradd ut av søvnen. Han er tilbake._

 

Jeg trekker munnen ut i en imitasjon av et smil. Det har jo for faen ingenting med ham å gjøre, men det lille ordet, det lille hvisket hans dytter likevel borti det store fjellet av uoversiktlig grått som har vokst til inni meg på de timene jeg har vært ute. Det føles som det kan begynne å rulle i meg, uten at jeg kan snu på retningen, eller stoppe det.

 

_Et eller annet som hjernen min ikke klarer å dechiffrere hva er, får det til å kruse ubehagelig i magen min. Jeg griper etter hånden hans, klemmer den sammen med min._

 

“Fikk du sove?” spør jeg. Ordene er kantete, selv om jeg anstrenger meg, jeg prøver å la dem komme fra meg, under alt det harde. Hånden min ligger i Evens, men det er som om armen har feil vinkel. Ingenting passer lengre.

 

_“Ja… Først sto jeg opp, rett etter du dro, gikk på do og hentet te og sånn. Og så var jeg fortsatt litt våken, så jeg tegnet,” Jeg smiler så vidt, og ser meg et sekund rundt etter tegningene. “Etter det så sovnet jeg.”_

 

“Den er fin, denne da.” Jeg holder opp tegningen av meg i hundekurven, og Even på sengen i bakgrunnen. “Jeg overrasker deg kanskje, kjøper en hund når du drar hjem igjen. Så kan vi gjenspille denne scenen. Og en kurv. Det må jeg også skaffe.”

 

_“Men det er litt pes å få med seg dyr over landegrensene. Kanskje vi må finne Isen i Norge.”_

_Det er stramt, ømt i magen min. Jeg skjønner ikke hva det er._

_Jeg setter meg opp, og tar en skje til av yoghurten._

 

“Kanskje du kan tegne meg i kontorstolen min med en pils i stedet, da.” Jeg legger tegningene fra meg, men angrer i det samme, for nå blir jeg bare liggende med hånden knyttet.

 

_Det er et eller annet. Da hjelper det ikke med yoghurt, din idiot._

_“Er du...sint?”_

_Jeg må jo spørre hvordan timen har gått. Hvorfor har jeg ikke gjort det? Jeg er jo helt fjern._

 

“Nei.” Jeg trekker litt i genseren, prøver å komme vekk fra hva faen det er som gjør alt til bly nå. “Eller, jeg vet ikke. Jeg er … jeg har lyst til å sove.”

Jeg kan ikke si om jeg er sint, eller bare forbanna trist, eller i ferd med å bli nummen.

 

_“Du vil ikke fortelle noe fra timen, hvordan det gikk? ...Skal vi bare chille?”_

 

Jeg nikker, jeg vet ikke til hva. Til og med huden i ansiktet føles tung, som stein, som om den sakte ruller nedover mot madrassen og gjør meg annerledes, ikke som jeg vil være, i alle fall. Jeg drar i snorene til hetten, kjenner hvordan stoffet legger seg tett mot ørene mine.

 

_Jeg tar av meg t-skjorta, bare sånn helt spontant. Hva er det som skjer nå?_

_“Kle av deg litt, da.” Jeg setter opp et smil._

_Det er kanskje best å bare chille nå._

 

“Kle av meg du, da.”

I det samme jeg sier det vet jeg at jeg kommer til å gråte, kanskje som i går, igjen. Jeg bare vet at det er noe som kommer til å løsne i meg og at det er så langt utenfor det som jeg kan gjøre noe med.

 

_Det svir. Det er så uvant. Tonen hans, det han ber meg om, eller at han ber meg om noe nå, når han vet at jeg så vidt holder meg oppe._

_Men jeg flytter meg litt nærmere ham, og begynner å dra i genseren nedenfra. Jeg kløner, jeg burde jo begynt med den hetten han har strammet til._

 

Jeg finner hendene hans med mine mens han prøver å dra genseren min oppover mot armhulene mine. Mine føles klamme i det de treffer huden hans, men jeg stryker ham med tomlene likevel.

“Nei… ikke… jeg kan gjøre det.” Jeg setter meg opp og drar hettegenseren over hodet, sammen med t-skjorten, begynner å kneppe opp buksen i det jeg legger meg ned igjen ved siden av ham. Han har rett, dette er riktig, jeg må bare få av meg alle disse klærne. Må prøve å finne noe mykt.

 

_Jeg tar av meg bokseren også. Kanskje helt nakne er det som er riktig nå. Jeg kan i alle fall gi opp å prøve å skjønne, det får bli etterpå, litt senere. Vi må chille først._

 

“Kan du holde meg?” hvisker jeg, mens jeg prøver å sparke buksen og bokseren ned over knærne, det føles uoverkommelig å skulle sette seg opp igjen, eller gjøre noe annet enn å bare ligge her.

 

_“Ja, selvfølgelig. Helt inntil hverandre, helt nakne”, sier jeg lavt. Som om de ordene skal utrette akkurat det som trengs nå._

_Det passer meg bra, å bare ligge og holde rundt ham. Jeg er nødt til å hvile, hvis jeg skal klare å si noe smart, eller i det hele tatt skjønne hva det er._

 

Jeg kryper inntil ham, presser meg så tett som mulig inntil ham, men det blir ikke nok. Jeg legger armene rundt ham og drar ham mot meg, og plutselig ser jeg at det er noe latterlig, eller i alle fall lattervekkende i dette også. Akkurat det gjør meg roligere.

“Jeg vet ikke hva det er.” Jeg bøyer meg litt fra ham og finner blikket hans.

 

_Jeg svelger hardt, krusningen i magen er der. “Vi finner ut av det.” Jeg legger armen rundt ham, stryker ham nedover den nakne ryggen. Jeg tar et tak rundt den ene rumpeballen hans, prøver å skyve ham enda litt nærmere meg._

 

“Det er bare sånn… føkkings kaos inni meg, sånn jævlig tung og snurrende følelse, akkurat som om jeg burde skrike høyt, eller sparke noe…” Jeg trekker pusten dypt, slipper den ut i et støyende pes. “Men det er bedre nå. Det blir bedre nå”, legger jeg til.

 

_“Det her er et fast holdepunkt, oss.” Jeg tar litt ekstra tak i ham, for å understreke ‘det her’. “Det pleier jeg å tenke.”_

 

Jeg smiler, men jeg er så sliten også, det renner slappe tårer fra øynene mine, endelig et slags hull på det som har samlet seg opp under huden min. Jeg bøyer hodet litt oppover, håper at han vil kysse meg, eller bare ta på meg, stryke kinnet mitt, bare noe, bare plassere meg her ved siden av seg, det føles som jeg trenger det om og om igjen nå.

 

_Jeg stryker med lette bevegelser på rumpeballen hans. Det er noe så ekstremt nært, intimt, bare hans og mitt territorium, eller hans da, men jeg er så heldig at jeg får være der. Huden er så myk. Nå fylles magen min av noe annet, av dempede velværestøt, et forsiktig sug. Jeg ser opp på ham, for at jeg ikke skal forsvinne inn i bare disse kjærtegnene mine, som kanskje er mest for min skyld, kanskje det blir helt feil for ham._

_Tårer. Kjæresten min. Jeg kysser ham forsiktig under det ene øyet, så det andre._

 

Jeg lukker øynene og fokuserer på hvordan han tar på meg, på hvordan han stryker meg med store, åpne hender, med en uforbeholdenhet som smelter inn i huden min. Alt det som snurrer og brenner folder seg så rolig sammen, legger seg ned og krymper til noe som det er plass til. Jeg legger min egen hånd i nakken hans, lar fingertuppene stryke over den lille gropen akkurat i hårfestet. Munnen hans plasserer to forsiktige kyss øverst på kinnene mine, og jeg legger hodet mitt lengre bakover for å be ham om å kysse meg mer.

 

_“Jeg elsker det når du ber om kyss sånn”, mumler jeg, før jeg fester leppene mine til hans._

 

Det smaker salt av leppene hans, det er meg, mine tårer. Den tanken gjentar seg i meg mens tungen hans forsiktig og lett møter min i langsomme bevegelser som bølger gjennom meg. Det finnes ingen mulighet for at det som setter meg ut ikke påvirker oss begge to. Jeg legger meg halvt over ham, med hodet i halsgropen hans, gir ham et lite, sugende kyss nederst på halsen.

“Jeg sovner. Jeg klarer ikke å være våken akkurat nå”, mumler jeg.

 

_“Ikke jeg heller”, hvisker jeg, lettet kanskje, for nå kjenner jeg at jeg har anstrengt meg for å ikke sovne._

 

“Sånn… eller vil du ligge på en annen måte?” Stemmen min er så langsom og sløv, men jeg vil bare at han skal vite at jeg ser at det ikke bare er jeg som trenger noe her.

 

_“Nei, perfekt sånn her.” Haken min hviler på skulderen hans og hånden min fortsatt på samme sted._

 

…

 

Rommet synker nedover mot en kjeller, eller et nullpunkt, et hull, det er meningen at jeg skal sitte i trappen, men jeg klarer så vidt å stolpre meg nedover, det er ingenting å holde seg i og trappen beveger seg, den rister og trinnene er myke, de holder ikke vekten min. Det sitter to jenter bak meg, to mennesker, stemmene deres drypper av irritasjon, nei det er sinne, de er sinte på meg fordi jeg sitter i veien, jeg klamrer meg fast i noe og jeg sitter i veien. Alle de små bildene, knappene, vi skal finne den som passer, den høye stemmen gjentar det metallisk fra en høyttaler som ligner mest på en megafon, men det er ingen hånd der, ingenting som holder den, eller snakker, bare stemmen som gjentar at tiden går, det haster, nå må vi finne den rette knappen. Jeg mister posen utover gulvet, de klirrer mot porselen, nå står jeg i et badekar og de renner ned i sluken, de glir og løper i en glitrende masse, Lepisma saccharina sier stemmen, den kommer fra inni det brølet som jeg ikke er redd for lengre, men jeg klarer ikke å bevege meg mens de piler over føttene mine, de prikker under huden min, og hele tiden hører jeg at det ikke er farlig, de er harmløse, sjenerende, men harmløse, det er en indikasjon på at dette rommet er skadet, fukten har sluppet dem inn, men de er ikke farlige, stemmen hvisker det gjennom det store brølet. Ikke farlige, men jævlig ekle, og det er så glatt her, det er umulig å puste mens jeg hopper og prøver å riste dem av.

 

Beina mine beveger seg i små rykkvise bevegelser, som kramper, jeg tror det er det jeg våkner av, det første jeg lurer på er om jeg i det hele tatt har sovet, og hvorfor jeg ligger med skulderen klemt inn mot badekarveggen, eller hvorfor Even også er her nå, når han var så langt vekke nettopp, han fantes ikke.

 

_Det vibrerer mot beina mine. Hva er det? Jeg rykker til, vrir voldsomt på meg, beveger hendene ned mot beina og griper tak i det som er der. Isaks bein. Jeg holder hardt tak i Isaks bein. Det er han som vibrerer._

 

“Nei… slipp meg… jeg må tråkke på dem…. slipp foten min…” Jeg prøver å dra beinet til meg, men jeg sitter fast, og det prikker fremdeles av bevegelsene til de ekle, skinnende insektene, jeg har lyst til å riste dem vekk fra meg.

 

_Mareritt? Isak baby. Jeg slipper foten hans._

_“Isak? Du drømmer. Det går bra, baby.”_

 

“Det går ikke bra! De kommer inn i huden…. jeg må vekk…” Jeg prøver å gni fotsålene mot bunnen i badekaret, men det er blitt mykt, og jeg finner ingen motvekt, det føles som om jeg faller, eller synker ned i noe som ikke har vegger eller en bunn.

 

_Å nei! Hvor er han nå? Hva er det som skjer? Jeg må være rolig. Jeg legger hånden min lett mot kinnet hans._

_“Isak, se på meg. Åpne øynene og se på meg. Det er ingenting som kommer inn i huden din.”_

 

Jeg åpner øynene, sperrer dem egentlig opp, men jeg skjønner likevel ikke hvor jeg er, eller hvordan jeg plutselig ligger, nettopp sto jeg jo. Det dunker tungt i ørene, en seig lyd, jeg hører fremdeles et slags ekko av stemmen som ropte sånn i sted.

“Det er sølvkre, helt jævlig mye sølvkre”, sier jeg prøvende, for det er noe som ikke stemmer.

 

_Å nei, å nei, å nei. La ham få slippe …._

_“Sølvkre? Baby, du ligger her sammen med meg, med kjæresten din. Se på meg, da.”_

_Jeg sier det så mildt jeg klarer, mens hjertet mitt dunker høyt i ørene mine._

 

Jeg strekker frem hånden, famler foran meg og griper alt for hard fatt i det første jeg treffer. Det er den myke overgangen rett før hoften hans, hånden min skjønner det før hodet mitt klarer å ta det inn, det føles som et sukk gjennom kroppen min når jeg slipper opp den harde kloen jeg holder ham med og klarer å bare holde meg fast uten å gjøre ham vondt.

 

_“Auuuu!”_

_Jeg klarer ikke å holde meg. Smerten jager stikkende oppover i meg._

 

“Unnskyld… drøm… en jævlig ekkel drøm”, mumler jeg og kryper inn mot ham.

 

_Jeg tar meg til siden. Pusten min er høy, ikke av smerte, tror jeg._

_“Isak. Se på meg.” Jeg sier det lavt, men bestemt denne gangen._

_Jeg må få kontakt._

 

Stemmen hans er seig og langtrukken, som brusingen og hamringen i ørene mine, som om det ikke helt gjelder meg, men jeg legger likevel hodet litt bakover på puten og åpner øynene igjen.

 

_“Baby… Vet du hvor du er?”_

_Se på meg, se på meg. Hold blikket mitt._

 

Jeg åpner og lukker øynene, blunker langsomt, og ujevnt. Det var et badekar, men jeg står ikke, jeg ligger, og stemmen fra i sted klipper inn i tankene mine i små ord, uten at jeg klarer å forstå dem lengre, nå hører jeg Even, han sier noe, men jeg er midt i et sånt uutholdelig sterkt sug som river meg til alle kanter samtidig, jeg klarer ikke å gripe fatt i noe. Jeg støtter meg mot madrassen og setter meg møysommelig opp.

 

_Det er rett før jeg ikke klarer mer. Men nå setter han seg opp._

_“Se. På. Meg.” Jeg høres ikke sint ut, men jeg sier det overtydelig._

_Hva er det de har sagt til meg, når jeg har vært helt borte? ‘Even, er du med oss?... Ikke vær redd. Bare klem litt til i hånden min.’_

 

Stemmen hans er som en tang, som to metallbiter som griper fatt i det seige suget rundt meg og river hull i det, noe jeg kan gripe etter, skjønner jeg plutselig, det blir plutselig så overtydelig midt i denne trykkende boblen jeg er i. Jeg åpner øynene igjen, ser på ham.

“Hva skjedde?” spør jeg, selv om Even stirrer på meg med vidåpne, spørrende øyne selv.

 

_Jeg  omfavner ham, og bryter ut i gråt._

_“Baby...baby”, hikster jeg._

 

“Har jeg skremt deg?” sier jeg forvirret, jeg er rådvill, jeg skjønner ikke hva som skjer. Men jeg synker inn mot ham, og legger mine egne armer rundt ham, kjenner hvordan gråten hans flytter seg over til meg også.

 

_Jeg må forsikre meg… forsikre meg om at han ikke er ...psykotisk._

_“Kjæresten min… jeg tror du hadde en fæl drøm, som du ikke kom ut av. Vet du hvor du er nå?”_

_Jeg kjenner det er noe innstendig spørrende i blikket jeg ser på ham med._

 

Jeg nikker.

“Jeg drømte … jeg trodde først at jeg var i badekaret… nå… men jeg er våken nå. Jeg er her nå. Vekket jeg deg?”

 

_“Du vibrerte. Det var rykninger i hele deg. Du er her nå med meg, baby.”_

_Jeg stryker ham over kinnet, tinningen, gjennom håret, forsøker å holde blikket hans fast med mitt._

 

“Jævlig skremmende. Kjenn da.” Jeg tar hånden hans og legger den midt på brystet mitt. Selv med hans hånd halvt under min egen, kjennes det ut som om hjertet mitt prøver å slå seg fri fra meg.

 

_“Det roer seg ned snart, elskling”, hvisker jeg og lar hånden min bli liggende lett over brystet hans, den massive dunkingen skal gi seg, det må den. “Jeg tror du skal ligge her og bare kjenne at du er trygg, ok? Vi kan snakke om hva du drømte senere, hvis du vil. Først må du bli rolig.”_

_Lettelsen yrer og sildrer gjennom meg. Han er med meg._

 

“Kan du fortelle meg noe?”

 

_“Hva da?”_

 

“Bare noe… bare hvis du orker å snakke… jeg har bare lyst til å høre stemmen din. Fortell om… første gang vi holdt hender på gata… et eller annet sånt…” Stemmen min er så jævlig sløv, jeg føler meg totalt energiløs, men ikke redd lenger, i alle fall.

 

_Jeg smiler._

_“Det var da vi kjøpte juletre den gangen, til kollektivet. Husker du det?”_

 

“Mhm… føkkings Vilde og det juletreet…” Det dirrer svakt i kjevene mine.

 

_“Vi var på Alexander Kiellands plass. Jeg husker at jeg hadde tenkt at du måtte ta det skrittet, liksom, for jeg hadde jo prøvd å kysse deg på gata og sånn, men du var ikke klar. Det var da vi gikk fra en sånn juletreselger og til en annen… Det var masse lys og du sa at vi kunne kjøpe gløgg, og så tok du plutselig tak i hånden min… Vi holdt hender. Da skjedde det mange sånne små eksplosjoner inni meg. Jeg var jo litt redusert da, men jeg husker at jeg ble så sinnsykt lykkelig. Jeg husker den følelsen, hånden din i min… hvordan det gikk lykkestråler gjennom hele meg.”_

 

“Meg også.” Jeg svelger, jeg klarer ikke å slutte å se på ham. Det treffer meg i magen, dypt under det hamrende hjertet mitt, når jeg ser hvor myk han blir i ansiktet, og hvordan han vender de vakre blå øynene skrått opp og henter frem minnet av oss to, hånd i hånd. Hvordan det får ham til å smile og se på meg på denne måten.

 

_“Du så på meg, og smilte. Det var som du sa med det, stadfestet på en måte, at vi to hadde en hemmelighet, den beste hemmeligheten, vi to, deg og meg, baby.”_

 

“Er du klar over hvor stolt jeg var? Altså, ikke over at jeg tok hånden din, men jeg var så sykt stolt over at vi to hadde en greie… over at du ville holde meg i hånden, du liksom… over at vi kanskje egentlig var kjærester.”

 

_Jeg merker jeg sperrer opp øynene litt. Det får meg til å tenke._

_“Vet du hva? Det du sier nå, det får meg til å tenke. Eller jeg mener, før… for inntil kanskje ikke så veldig lenge siden egentlig, så ville jeg ikke helt trodd på det du sier nå. Jeg ville ikke trodd du løy akkurat, men jeg ville ikke .. klart å ta det ordentlig til meg, tror jeg, at du kunne tenke sånn om meg, også i den forfatningen jeg var i da.. Men nå… tror jeg at jeg kan skjønne hva du mener.”_

 

“Hva er annerledes, da?”

 

_“Jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å forklare det ennå.”_

 

“Så lenge du vet at alt jeg sier er sant”, smiler jeg, og dytter litt i ham.

 

_Dyttet hans får meg til å rykke til, og da kjenner jeg smerten fra der han kjørte inn hånden sin i sted. Jeg drar ned dyna for å se på det._

_“Det er i alle fall ikke det at du har begynt å bli litt voldelig”, smiler jeg._

 

Pannen min er plutselig så stram. Jeg løfter meg opp på albuen.

“Hva er det? Sparka jeg deg i sted? Skada jeg deg?”

 

_“Du grep litt hardt tak i meg bare, men det går bra.”_

 

Jeg lener meg over ham og lar fingrene så vidt berøre det røde merket i siden hans.

“Unnskyld… herregud… unnskyld for det. Du kommer til å få blåmerke… gjør det vondt?”

 

_“Det går bra, baby. Det er ikke noe ille. Det gjør bare litt vondt når jeg kommer inntil det eller beveger meg i .. noen stillinger.”_

_Jeg tester det ut mens jeg snakker. “Don’t worry.”_

_Jeg gir ham et kyss på nesetippen._

 

“Tenk om det blir sånn at jeg ikke kan sove med deg, fordi jeg er alt for brå i søvne og skader deg.”

 

_“Jeg tåler noen blåmerker i ny og ne. Hvis det blir for ille, får jeg sove med rustning.”_

 

“Du kan få hive meg i hundekurven hvis det blir for ille. Selv om den drøye hunden din sikkert lager blåmerker på deg med vilje da, sånn at han får sove i sengen med deg.”

 

_“Isen kommer nok til å knurre hvis du slår han i søvne.”_

 

“Det hjelper jo ikke hvis jeg er midt i en sånn drøm. Jeg merket jo ikke at jeg slo deg, eller hva jeg gjorde nå. Isen kommer sikkert til å myrde meg en natt.”

 

_“Nei! Er du gal? Han kommer til å vekke meg, fordi han skjønner at du trenger meg. Og så kan jeg være der med deg når du våkner, takket være Isen.”_

 

“Ja? Han kommer til å skjønne det? At jeg trenger deg?” Jeg flytter meg nærmere, stryker lett over Evens brystkasse, før jeg legger ansiktet i halsgropen hans igjen.

 

_“Klart han gjør.”_

_Jeg kysser ham i håret._

 

“Du vet at vi kommer til å kjøpe Isen en gang? Ikke sant?”

 

_“Åh, baby! Mener du det?”_

 

“Mhm. Tror det. Hvis du plukker opp hundebæsjen med de svarte posegreiene.”

 

_“Selvfølgelig! Åh, baby” Jeg kysser ham nok en gang, denne gangen på pannen. “Hva er det som har får deg til å gå med på det?”_

 

“At jeg tror det er noe som gjør deg glad, sånn skikkelig, ekte glad… og jeg vil at du skal få gjøre de tingene som virkelig gjør deg glad… da gjør kanskje Isen meg glad også, selv om det ikke egentlig er greia. Og så høres det jo veldig koselig ut med femti kilo hårete hund i senga, da.”

 

_Jeg kjenner den romsterende glødende varmen innenfra, kjenner hvordan den sprer seg ut i ansiktet mitt._

_“Jeg elsker deg.”_

 

Jeg vender ansiktet opp mot ham, bare betrakter ham, mens jeg smiler, akkurat lenge nok til at jeg lurer på om jeg bare gjør ham nervøs. Men det smilet hans gjør meg så rolig, så sinnsykt rolig fra noe langt inni meg.

“Jeg elsker deg”, sier jeg etter en lang stund, et minutt er det minst.

 

_“Hjertet ditt er roligere nå”, konstaterer jeg når jeg legger hånden min over det og prøver å sjekke._

 

“Får jeg se på tegningen din igjen?”

 

_“Hvilken av dem?” smiler jeg, og strekker meg mot nattbordet de ligger på._

 

“Den med bare oss.” Jeg strekker litt på meg, stryker nedover brystet og magen hans.

 

_Jeg ser konsentrert ut i luften, holder den ene hånden bak øret._

_“Vet du hva? Nå hørte jeg et sånt svaakt ‘what?’ på hundespråk fra Isen, men ok, du skal få se på den tegningen du vil.”_

_Jeg griper tak i den, og okker meg så vidt, den lille smerten i siden - så jævlig pingle jeg er på sånne dager. Da er jeg i alle fall ikke deprimert da, men det visste jeg jo, bare hypersensibel akkurat nå._

_Jeg legger tegningen ned mellom oss._

 

“Han ligger sikkert mellom oss, under dynen, på den tegningen også… puster varm og jævlig fuktig hundepust på oss.” Jeg kiler ham lett under armen, før jeg griper etter tegningen og ser nøyere på den.

 

_Han får meg til å le, før jeg rister på hodet._

_“Nei, bare oss her. Jeg lover.”_

 

“Den er fin… det føles litt som et bilde...selv om jeg aldri ser så bra ut på bilder som når du tegner meg, da.”

 

_“Det er ikke sant. Jeg klarer aldri å tegne deg like fin som du er, ass.”_

 

“Hva skjer rett etter akkurat dette?” Jeg vifter så vidt med arket, fortsetter å se på de myke, grå strekene og skyggene som så udiskutabelt er oss to.

 

_“Da lager vi vårt første barn. Helt mirakuløst.” Jeg smiler, ler så vidt, drar hånden gjennom håret hans. Herregud, den drømmen, eller det at han ikke kom ut av den, det stresset meg._

 

“Jeg har jo sagt at vi skal skaffe oss den hunden”, smiler jeg, jeg er fremdeles lost i tegningen, og i måten vi ligger så avslappet og smiler til hverandre.

 

_“I know. Jeg skal slutte å kødde… Etterpå? Jeg tror ikke vi føler at det er noe pes med å gjøre så mye. Det er et lite glimt av evigheten, på en måte. Eller hva tror du?”_

 

Jeg får ikke sagt noe, jeg må bare svelge. Adamseplet mitt glir overtydelig opp og ned i halsen min. Jeg legger tegningen fra meg på kanten av sengen, løfter dynen litt vekk fra meg og stikker den ene foten ut på siden.

“Even… baby…?”

 

_Det skjer noe i ham. Bare vær her, Even. Jeg må bare slappe av. Ikke være redd for maktesløsheten, at jeg er altfor svak nå til å klare å være der for ham._

_“Ja, elskling?” Stemmen min er lav._

 

Jeg hater hvordan den needy, usikre greien som skjer med stemmen min får Even til å stivne til, bare i et sekund, eller kortere enn det.

 

“Det er bare…. noe som jeg vil at vi skal snakke om.”

Jeg klarer knapt å holde blikket hans, øynene mine glir over kinnet og skulderen hans og lander ved hånden et sted. Jeg griper etter den, holder den mellom begge mine og drar slapt i fingrene hans, bøyer leddene hans mellom min egen tommel og pekefinger.

 

_“Det med søndag?”_

_Jeg ser ned på hendene våre. Det knekker i noen av leddene mine._

 

Jeg ser fort opp på ham når det lille kneppet i leddene kommer, smiler, eller lager kanskje bare en grimase, kanskje jeg bare skremmer ham. Jeg ruller fingerleddene forsiktig mellom fingertuppene mine, kjenner hvordan de beveger seg under huden.

 

_Hva faen skal vi gjøre med det? Jeg kan ikke etterlate ham alene her, og jeg kan ikke droppe ut av tingene mine hjemme. Begge deler er jævlig skremmende. Det finnes ingen løsning. Jeg som har fått høre at jeg er god til å se alternative løsninger, liksom. Føkk det._

 

“Du vet det sikkert allerede… eller du har skjønt det, selvfølgelig… men… Mamman din syns jeg burde fortelle deg det… alt, liksom. Og det har jeg tenkt på hele tiden i dag. Jeg har ikke lyst til å lage mer press for deg… men det blir jo feil… du må jo kunne stole på at jeg er helt ærlig med deg…”

 

_“Jeg vet at du ikke kan være her alene nå.”_

_Jeg ser på ham. Det kjennes ut som øynene mine skal dette ut._

 

“Jeg er redd. For hva som skjer når jeg er her uten deg. Ikke… ikke mest akkurat for å være alene.” Jeg stopper opp, slipper pusten langtrukket ut. Alt er så jævla massivt.

 

_“Du skal ikke være det, da, være her uten meg. Jeg merket det da vi snakket om det i går.”_

_Men hva skjer med meg da?_

_Det går et kaldt drag gjennom meg. Og det hjelper ikke å pakke dyna tettere rundt meg._

_Jeg mister fotfestet, faller av den berømte linen jeg tegnet for en jævla evighet siden._

 

_“Jeg vet bare ikke hvordan jeg skal fikse alt! Det kan ikke skje at jeg mister jobben og … ikke faen får tatt den eksamenen min. Jeg kan ikke fortsatt ikke få den graden. Jeg er 25 år. Og jobben .. det er ikke så lett. Når man er bipolar, så er man redd for å få det ryktet på seg om at man ikke kan regnes med … og … jeg vet bare ikke hvordan jeg skal ordne det her! Hvis jeg ringer legen min, så.. da hører han vel bare på meg da at jeg er dårlig, og sykemelder meg … men jeg tror egentlig ikke jeg trenger det heller, selv om jeg er sliten nå. Åh, herregud, sorry, sorry, sorry,. Jeg vet bare ikke hva jeg skal gjøre.”_

_En jævla usammenhengende ordstrøm. En føkkings egotrip. Et sammenbrudd, nesten. Den ujevne pusten, nesten-hyperventileringen, jeg trekker pusten dypt, ser så vidt opp på ham, tør nesten ikke, gjennom de tårene som har piplet fram._

 

Hjertet mitt slår så hardt at jeg føler ekkoet får meg til å bevre, når jeg ser nedover meg selv er det faktisk sånn, det rister lett gjennom overkroppen min, men det er kanskje pusten min som gjør det, den er så lett, helt øverst i brystet. Feil dag for alt dette. Jeg ser på Even, klarer plutselig ikke å ta øynene fra ham, jeg har lyst til å si unnskyld for alt sammen, unnskyld for meg, jeg orker heller ikke å forholde meg til det, jeg skulle også helst vært et annet sted enn her, i meg. Men jeg sier ingenting, for det er jo også feil, helt feil. Det er tross alt noe i meg som får meg til å holde munnen lukket.

 

Jeg legger hånden på skulderen hans, stryker nedover armen, flytter meg helt inntil ham.

 

_“Det er jo story of my life og bli ferdig med alt ett år etter alle andre, men ...hvis ikke jeg fikser det nå, kan jeg bare drite i det.”_

_Stemmen min er lavere, det er som det siste kommer ut som en slags siste krampetrekning. Det er en liten del i meg som har lyst til å kjøre på videre nedover, men jeg skal ikke gå dit._

 

“Jeg kommer til Oslo når du skal ha den eksamenen. Lager niste til deg. Du skal ta den, du blir ferdig med den nå, som planlagt.”

 

_“Jeg skulle akkurat spørre om det”, sier jeg med liten stemme, men det er sant, jeg skulle det._

_“Tror du det kan gå? At vi er sammen i Oslo da, og noen dager før?”_

_Jeg legger fingrene mine oppå hånden hans, stryker med helt lette bevegelser, med den roen jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne ta alt det her med._

 

Jeg nikker, selv om jeg ikke vet.

“Ja. Noen dager går jo uansett. Men kanskje jeg kan være lengre.”

 

_“Bare noen dager før, det ville være bra, så vi liksom kommer inn i rytmen vår….” Jeg ser opp på ham, løfter det tunge, senkede hodet mitt. “Det er litt over tre uker til… men vi må fikse det før det.”_

 

“Jeg merker at jeg ikke helt klarer å tenke på det.”

 

_“Snakket du med Otto om det? Mamma?” Jeg har jo ikke spurt ham om den timen! “Unnskyld, baby, hvordan gikk det egentlig i dag, hos Otto?”_

 

“Det gikk bra. Det gikk helt fint hos Otto.” Jeg setter meg halvt opp, ser meg om etter noe å drikke. “Vil du ha litt vann? Skal jeg hente mer?”

 

_“Ja, kanskje litt, hvis du uansett skal stå opp og gjøre noe nå. Skal du på do?”_

 

“Nei… jeg skal bare finne noe å drikke. Eller, er du sulten, forresten?”

Jeg drar på meg hettegenseren fra i sted og den grå joggebuksen som fremdeles ligger henslengt på gulvet nedenfor sengen.

 

_“Pizza? Jeg har kanskje litt lyst på pizza, bare døll frossenpizza.”_

 

“Ok. Må stikke på butikken da.”

 

_“Du trenger ikke det. Vi kan lage noen ostesmørbrød, hvis du har lyst på det?”_

 

“Nei, men det går helt….” Jeg setter meg ned på sengekanten igjen, legger ansiktet i hendene. Det er så kompakt og jeg finner ikke helt veien gjennom det i dag.

 

_“Baby, ikke stress med det. Du trenger ikke å gå ut nå.”_

_Jeg setter meg delvis opp, legger den ene hånden min over den ene han presser det vakre ansiktet sitt inn i._

_“Du… vi bare chiller.”_

 

“Jeg vet at det kommer til å gå bra… det går jo bra for meg å være her… du trenger ikke å passe på meg.. og jeg kommer til Oslo om noen uker bare… det kommer til å gå bra.” Jeg snakker inn i hendene mine, kniper øynene sammen mot håndflatene.

 

_“Nei. Nei, Isak. Jeg er redd for den stemmen der. Den minner meg om før jeg kom, da du sa at det gikk bra, men det ikke gjorde det i det hele tatt.”_

 

Jeg snur meg fort mot ham, en liten svart flekk flyter over synsfeltet mitt når jeg prøver å fokusere på ham med øynene jeg nettopp har presset mot mine egne hender.

“Det er jo for faen ikke det jeg egentlig tenker heller!” halvveis roper jeg. “Men det er jo det alle vil at jeg skal føle!”

 

_“Ikke jeg. Jeg ringer sjefen min. Han er kul. Det er sikkert … jeg vet da faen, uryddig? Men jeg gjør det. Han er kul. Det er lett å snakke med han. Jeg kan ringe han nå.”_

 

“Otto mente det kom til å gå bra”, sier jeg, roligere, eller bare fordi jeg har lyst til å gi opp.

 

_“Føkk Otto. Han er en sånn jævla utfordring-utfordring-gjør alt du er redd for hele jævla føkkings tiden-psykolog. Det er ikke verdt det, baby, å finne ut av om han har rett..”_

_Åh. Hvorfor kan ikke noen bare line opp med den perfekte løsningen for oss her?_

_Jeg drar ham inntil meg, legger hodet i fanget hans._

_“Let’s twist around a little, no, wait, not a little! a lot, where it hurts the most. You will grow, Isak”, jeg prøver å etterligne ham, det går ikke sånn kjempebra._

 

Føkk Otto. Jeg smiler, ler nesten.

“Trodde du elsket Otto?” Jeg vever fingrene gjennom den lange luggen hans, han har sovehår, det har floket seg litt der han har ligget på puten.

 

_Han får meg til å tenke, noen blafr fra timene, svever gjennom meg. Ja, jeg har trua på Otto, men.._

_“Han ville ikke sagt det hvis han hadde vært her i sted, da du ikke kom deg ut av marerittet”, sier jeg og kjenner det banker fort i brystet mitt med engang. Jeg minnet ham på det igjen._

 

“Jeg husker ikke engang helt hva… bare at jeg var jævlig redd, jeg måtte skynde meg, alt forandret seg hele tiden, men jeg hadde sykt dårlig tid til å finne et eller annet… og så var det sånne insekter…” Jeg avbryter meg selv, følelsen fra i sted er i ferd med å krype innover meg, jeg ser til og med noen korte glimt av føtter og millioner av sølvkre som renner over dem og kryper inn under neglene mine.

 

_“Det tok tid før du våkna, ikke kjempelang tid, men det føltes sånn. Du hadde øynene åpne også, men så sa du ting som var umulige å forstå… at du måtte tråkke på noe, og … ja! At noe kom inn under huden din. Jeg prøvde å få deg til å se på meg, få deg til å skjønne hvor du var.”_

 

“Sølvkre”, sier jeg, og flytter på føttene, rister på dem.

“De var som et teppe, det var så mange, de krøp under neglene mine. Og så var det akkurat som en stemme som sa at de ikke var farlige, bare ubehagelige, at jeg skulle chille, slutte å stresse med det.” Det klør på armene og på ryggen, jeg skifter stilling på sengekanten, løfter på føttene igjen.

 

_“Faren din. Hvem føkkings idiot sier at man bare skal chille hvis man blir angrepet av dyr, eller sølvkre.”_

 

Jeg drar av meg genseren igjen, skraper med neglene mot overarmen.

 

_“Eller så klart, det hjelper ikke å få panikk, det er ikke det jeg sier. Men man må jo gjøre noe med det, ikke bare si det ikke er noe, for det er jo noe. Tror du det var faren din?”_

 

“Stemmen kom fra en sånn… megafon. Det var bare en jævlig høy stemme. Akkurat som om det var et spill? At jeg fikk beskjed om hva jeg skulle gjøre? Men vi snakket jo om pappa i dag. Otto sendte mailen.”

 

_“Det med megafon… jeg vet ikke jeg, men kanskje det er fordi at faren din var så jævla langt unna, mentalt, at det var derfor du drømte det. Megafon, liksom, det gjør alt så jævla upersonlig.”_

 

“Men helt serr.. nå skal pappa endelig slutte å melde meg og så begynner jeg å drømme om han i stedet… det er jo … fucked up.”

 

_“Men kanskje det bare var jeg som tolka feil. Det er din drøm, unnskyld.”_

 

“Du kan få den av meg.” Jeg flytter hodet hans fra fanget mitt og legger meg ned ved siden av ham igjen.

 

_“Kanskje jeg heller vil ha den hundekalenderen.”_

_Jeg smiler til ham, setter opp påtatt troskyldige øyne._

_“Men den drømmen, den dealer vi med sammen. Ingen eiendomsrett.”_

 

“Alt mitt dritt er ditt, liksom?”

 

_“Når har du sagt at jeg får deale med dritten min selv? Kan du si meg det? I 1933?”_

 

“Ja… jeg skjønner jo hva du sier…” Jeg smiler, et lite stramt smil. “Du passer jo heldigvis på at jeg ikke kommer unna med det ‘alt går fint’-greiene jeg tydeligvis prøver på.”

 

_“Nå er vi sammen natt og dag. Jeg merker det når du prøver på noe, ja. Da føler jeg at du forsvinner litt.”_

 

“Skal jeg fortelle deg hva som… virkelig ikke går fint… når jeg tenker på det?”

 

_“Ja”, bekrefter jeg lavt og legger meg på siden så jeg lettere kan se ham inn i øynene._

 

Jeg trekker pusten, tar sats før jeg begynner.

“Det hadde jo gått fint å være alene, ikke sant? Det hadde gått helt fint. Men… det er liksom ikke det. Det er alt som kanskje skjer da. At jeg ikke får sove igjen, eller at jeg tenker at jeg må … gjøre noe… det tårnet… at jeg ikke skjønner at jeg er en… fare for meg selv… eller at jeg prøver å skyve deg fra meg… eller lyver for deg…” Jeg ramser det opp med flat stemme, men det hjelper jo ikke, jeg kjenner det i magen at det er meg selv jeg snakker om.

 

_“Det er jo sånne ting som gjør at jeg ikke vil etterlate deg her alene. Hva sa Otto om det, da? Han vet jo … at det var ganske kritisk”_

 

“Han mente at jeg kan minimere den risikoen ved å sørge for at jeg får sove, bruke medisinen.”

 

_“Han tror vel kanskje at det mer er angsten din for at det skal skje som er problemet, enn at det faktisk er noe som kommer til å skje. Men faen heller. Jeg vil ikke at du skal ha det jævlig, og jeg vil ikke ta noen jævla sjanser.”_

 

“Men… han har sikkert rett, da? Jeg vil jo ikke at du skal liksom måtte bli her… ikke fordi jeg er redd for noe som sikkert ikke kommer til å skje?”

 

_“Men tenk hvis han tar feil. Han er litt den onde tvillingen til min psykolog, ass. Nei, glem det. Jeg prøvde å si noe morsomt, ikke tidspunktet for det. Jeg vil ikke dra fra deg, det er bare det.”_

 

“Men… hva tror du om jobben din? Vi må jo nesten forholde oss til praktiske greier også.”

 

_“Jeg vil bare at du skal strikke skylapper til meg. Det hadde vært koselig.”_

_Jeg gir ham et slags blikk over der, litt sånn, ja, jeg skjønner at det er alvor jeg også, jeg bare kjøper meg en pause._

 

“Gi meg mobilen din, da. Så kaster vi din mobil og min mobil ut av vinduet, og så lever vi lykkelig til våre dagers ende her, sammen med Marcel. Og Otto. Bra plan?”

 

_Jeg reiser meg faktisk opp, for første gang i dag uten at det er nødvendig, strengt tatt. Jeg finner Mac’en min, passet mitt, bankkortene og mobilen, selvfølgelig. Alt sammen legger jeg på fanget til Isak der han sitter under dynen._

_“Brenn det, og så kaster du det ut vinduet, asken.”_

 

Jeg ser først skeptisk på ham, men jeg blir fylt av latter av å se hvordan han samler alle de viktige og brysomme tingene som knytter ham mot hjemme og alt han heller skulle gjort, han går naken rundt i rommet og legger flere ting til den lille haugen han til slutt legger i fanget mitt.

“Hva het han Casablanca-fyren igjen? Skal du ta hans identitet? Skal vi bare stikke herfra? Forsvinne sammen?” Jeg griper Macen og de andre tingene, kaster det liksom i retning vinduet, og noe i meg skulle ønske at jeg virkelig bare gjorde det. Brente det og spredte asken.

 

_“Ja, vi forsvinner, tar identitetene til Rick Blaine og Ilsa Lund, baby. Du var sexy som Ilsa.”_

 

“Da skal jeg faktisk la håret vokse, da er det verdt det. Hvis jeg skal være Ilsa permanent.” Jeg lager en liten trutmunn, gjør et par liksom feminine bevegelser med hodet.

 

_Jeg ler og prøver å kysse ham innimellom bevegelsene hans._

_“Det er løsningen på alt i grunn. Vet du hva som er det verste for meg med den hipsterskepsisen din?”_

 

“Har du skjegg-fetisj og jeg vet ingenting om det?” Jeg smalner øynene og ser utfordrende på ham.

 

_“Nei, faktisk ikke. Det går greit at du ikke har skjegg, men du har faen meg det fineste håret jeg noen gang har sett, men du lar det jo ikke bli langt. En liten mini-Even dør hver gang du klipper deg.”_

 

“Du hadde jo ikke likt det. Er du klar over hvor mye hår det ville blitt over alt? Det vokser jo utover, jeg hadde jo faen fått afro-sveis, du ville fått hår i øyet og i nesen bare av å ligge ved siden av meg!”

 

_“Jeg hadde digget alt med det. Ikke skyld på meg for at du ikke sparer til langt hår.”_

 

“Du hadde latt meg få langt hår, og så ville du skjønt at du hater det, og da ville du forlatt meg for en eller annen skinna fyr.”

 

_“Nei, baby. Det er du som ville hata det, kanskje, fordi jeg ville tatt på det absolutt hele tiden. Kommet på universitetet og dratt deg ut av timen eller kontoret, bare fordi jeg hadde abstinenser”_

 

“Jeg lover å la det vokse når jeg blir pensjonist. Faen, eller tror du jeg blir skalla? Hvordan funker det med langt hår-fetisjen din?”

 

_“Greia er at jeg ikke engang har en sånn fetisj, det er bare ditt hår som er eksepsjonelt. Men du kan ikke vente til du blir pensjonist, eller kanskje hentesveis da, en manke krøller du kan dekke over de høye vikene og månen med. Ser ikke bort fra at det kan bli stilig.”_

 

“Måne, for faen? Jeg kommer ikke til å få måne!” Jeg tar hånden til håret, løfter på det med fingrene. “Men hvis du får måne! Da kommer jeg til å kysse deg på månen som det siste jeg gjør hver kveld, før vi skal sove.”

 

_“Det var utrolig fint sagt, faktisk. Jeg tror, eller jeg vet, at jeg hadde begynt å stresse ganske mye hvis jeg merket at jeg begynte å få måne. Og noen får det jo veldig tidlig, sånn typ lenge før de er 30.”_

 

“Ok.” Jeg kikker liksom tilfeldig mot toppen av hodet hans.

“Jeg elsker håret ditt, det vet du. Men det er ikke så veldig viktig.”

 

_“Du kødder nå? Jeg begynner  faen meg ikke å få måne?”_

_Jeg tar meg desperat til midten av skallen._

 

“Tror det hadde vært deilig, jeg. Å bli kyssa på en sånn liten rund, rosa flekk med skikkelig følsom hud, midt på hodet. Kanskje jeg kan shave en måne på deg, neste gang jeg tørker håret ditt?”

 

_“Veldig funny, baby. En rosa flekk, en griserosa flekk, liksom. Vet ikke om jeg gir deg lov til å tørke håret mitt mer, ass. Føler du er en løs kanon med en maskinen.”_

 

“Men moren din sa det i går da, at det er skikkelig problematisk det tidlig-måne-problemet i familien din.”

 

_Jeg ser på ham med smale øyne._

_“Hun ringte fordi hun var bekymra for om du ville gjøre det slutt hvis jeg fikk måne, liksom?”_

 

“Neida, hun er jo ikke psykopat heller! Hun ringte bare fordi hun hadde en kontrakt til meg, i tilfelle en fremtidig prematur måne skulle dukke opp. Men du trenger ikke å være redd, det er nå kontraktsfestet at jeg ikke kan forlate deg på grunn av glissent hår eller nakne flekker i hodebunnen din.”

 

_“Du får en utbetaling da eller, hvis det skulle skje?”_

 

“Det er jeg dessverre forhindret i å kunne opplyse deg om. Sorry. Det er avtalefestet. Beløpet, altså.” Jeg trekker på skulderen.

 

_“Det er derfor du vurderer å barbere en måne på meg! Du holder på å gjøre deg kriminell nå. Er du klar for hele 2024 i rettsalen?”_

 

“Jeg har jo gjort grunnarbeidet da. Jeg filmet deg mens du sov, selvsagt, livestreamet til moren din, og jeg laget selvsagt en liten begynnende måne på forhånd. Så det går bra. Dette er mellom svigermor og meg.”

 

_“Skjønner.  Men jeg skal ha halvparten av de pengene.”_

 

“Du skal få to tredjedeler. Herregud, det er du som må gå rundt sånn. Men du… du må forresten ringe moren din, altså, ikke på kødd nå. Men hun ville helst snakke med deg, høre hvordan det går.”

 

_“Ja, hun er vel bekymra nå”, sukker jeg. Men herregud, da. Jeg kan ikke drive å klage på mamma nå, det blir for teit._

_“Ok, jeg sender en melding nå, om at jeg ringer senere”, sier jeg og griper etter mobilen._

 

“Hun blir bare glad for at du er i bedre form.” Jeg strekker ut hånden og lar fingrene hoppe lett nedover siden av låret hans.

 

_Helt på impuls løfter jeg mobilen, zoomer inn på ansiktet hans. Det blir et skikkelig, herlig nærbilde som jeg sender direkte til mamma, mens jeg lar Isak se på. Jeg skriver:_

 

 **_Hører du driver og allierer deg med han her. Og at han får masse penger av deg hvis han ikke slår opp med meg hvis jeg får måne_ ** _._

 

**_Kødda. Det går bedre med meg mamma. Ringer senere <3_ **

 

“Herregud. Nå tror jo hun at jeg har sagt alt mulig piss … i stedet for det vi faktisk snakket om.” Jeg ler, og strekker på meg, ikke av ubehag eller noe, tvert imot, egentlig.

 

_“Se så fin du er på bildet, baby.”_

_Jeg snur meg litt og gir ham et kyss på kinnet._

 

“Dritfin. Få se.” Jeg tar fra Even mobilen, men ikke for det bildets skyld, jeg har allerede sett nok av det til å se at jeg er sliten, men smilende på det. Jeg blunker til Even i det jeg tar et bilde av ham, han ser mest spørrende ut på det, med sykt vilt sovehår og et ganske stort smil. Jeg sender det også til moren hans, i den åpne samtalen fra i sted.

 

_Det er perfekt, at han gjør det. Jeg kjenner en liten latter boble deilig._

_“Nå ble det enda bedre.” Jeg legger en arm rundt skuldrene hans. “Jeg kødda med henne fordi at da vil hun skjønne at det går bedre på ordentlig, ellers ville jeg jo ikke vært i humør til det. Og med det bildet du tok nå, så kommer hun i alle fall ikke til å være i tvil.”_

 

“Men vi chiller”, sier jeg, og legger hånden på kinnet hans, jeg smiler fremdeles, men det er noe tungt der også, noe som gjør at jeg nesten hvisker nå.

 

_“Takk for at du alltid skjønner.” Jeg stryker nesa mi forsiktig inntil øret hans._

 

“Du vet hvor viktig det har vært...eller er?” Jeg må trekke pusten skarpt midtveis, stemmen min sprekker opp i en falsett som kanskje er komisk, jeg vet ikke.

 

_“At du alltid skjønner, ja? Selvfølgelig vet jeg hvor viktig det er. Det er jo ….et av grunnelementene i at jeg elsker deg. Og vi hadde aldri vært sammen om det ikke var for det, det er jeg ganske sikker på. … Eller hva mente du?”_

 

Jeg rister på hodet mens han snakker, men jeg stopper ham ikke akkurat, ikke før han er ferdig. “Nei! Ikke det… herregud. Jeg mener jo hvor mye det har betydd at du har vært her, at du har vært så …. jeg vet ikke engang hvilket ord jeg skal bruke? Sikker? Trygg? Du har fått meg til å føle meg trygg… og elska, selv om jeg ikke har følt meg som før, eller som den du trodde du var sammen med… om du skjønner hva jeg mener med det?”

 

_Jeg ser ned, jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men jeg smiler._

_“Det er jo deg, kjæresten min. Da er det ikke noe jeg vil mer enn å ta vare på deg når du trenger det… at det ikke bare skal være motsatt.” Det siste kommer ut som en hvisken. Jeg ser opp, ser på ham._

_“Og jeg vet hva angst er.”_

 

“Det var ikke bare motsatt før dette heller.” Jeg fanger blikket hans med mitt, leter etter et gnist av bekreftelse, noe fra tilværelsen vår hjemme, i Oslo, før alt dette.

 

_“Nei… ok.”_

_Jeg stryker en finger over kinnet hans, holder fortsatt rundt ham med den andre armen._

 

“Ikke noe nei, ok….” Jeg lener kinnet mot fingeren hans, kjenner hvordan den lager et søkk i huden min.

 

_Det er bare den tunge skyen som stenger for horisonten min. Blaffet av angst for at jeg blir syk, for at jeg er i ferd med å føkke opp alt i Oslo nå, jobb, studier, og så må Isak trøste meg og bygge meg opp igjen._

_“Jeg vet”, smiler jeg, eller det er kanskje et rart smil, for jeg svelger hardt samtidig._

 

“Du må vite det, for ellers gjør ikke jeg jobben min skikkelig… og da får jeg ikke lønn… det blir så mange konsekvenser, ikke sant? Så ingen tviling, ok?” Jeg smalner øynene litt, det er en jævlig dårlig imitasjon av å liksom være streng, for jeg er ganske sikker på at han kan se i ansiktet mitt hva jeg egentlig sier og mener, det føles i alle fall som det er noe som gløder og brenner i øynene og i munnvikene mine.

 

_Jeg klarer ikke å la være å smile, og jeg smalner øynene jeg også._

_“Vil du at jeg skal skrive en eksamensoppgave? ‘Hvordan jeg tar vare på Isak?’ Hvor god karakter må jeg få for å stå, eller for at du er fornøyd?”_

 

“Jeg kan godta B, eller at du er innenfor 75% på innholdet _._ Med noen obligatoriske punkter som ikke kan unnlates. Tror du at du fikser det?”

 

_“Bare sånn for å teste hvor landet ligger: Hvis jeg hadde skrevet: ‘Jeg gir han nytelse, seksuell nytelse noen ganger hvis han er stressa. Og jeg fôrer han ganske bra.’ Hva ville jeg fått i karakter da?”_

 

“Baby, det er en strykkarakter, dessverre. Det er to alt for åpenbare punkter, det kunne jo alle svart at du gjør, Mags kunne stått på den eksamenen hvis det var alt som skulle til. Sorryass. Jeg krever faktisk litt mer dedikasjon til oppgaven.”

 

_“Ok. Jeg tror Mags ville blitt glad for noen studiepoeng, da. Men ok, jeg tar poenget.”_

_Jeg blunker så vidt til ham og klemmer ham litt inntil meg._

 

“Kanskje du uansett ikke hadde klart å stå på eksamenen. Du er kanskje bare et naturtalent, da er det jævlig vanskelig å trekke ut det teoretiske. Du har bare medfødt… hva heter det, når man bare kan spille piano uten å kunne noter? Gehør?”

 

_Jeg kjenner alvoret tar meg, snurrer seg rundt inni meg._

_“Isak...jeg skjønner hva du mener. Jeg ville blitt … trist hvis du ikke skjønte at du tok vare på meg, hvis du tvilte på det… Da ville jeg følt at_ _jeg_ _ikke hadde gjort jobben min, med å vise deg hvor mye det betyr.  Så… jeg prøver å skjønne deg … og finne ut av hvordan jeg kan få deg til å være glad og ha det chill … og noen ganger så funker det, jeg vet det.” Jeg smiler. “Det synes på deg, du gjør jobben din.”_

 

Det sprer seg som en lyd fra midt i brystet mitt, eller som noe varmt, noe tungt og varmt som drar seg over ansiktet mitt og gjør at jeg bare kan smile. Jeg lener meg mot ham, prøver å kysse ham, men det er nesten umulig å få rundet leppene, det blir bare et tullete, åpent kyss, ikke alt det alvorlige jeg egentlig har lyst til å vise ham.

 

_Det blir det samme for meg, smilet mitt vokser i takt med hans. Men jeg får festet et raskt smask på leppene hans._

 

“Du…” sier jeg, mens alt fremdeles er så lett, mens jeg fremdeles smiler. “Jeg skjønner det om du føler du må dra hjem… med jobben, alt det, det er ikke noe jeg bare sier. Jeg tror jeg forstår hva du kanskje tenker om det.”

 

_Jeg skvetter så vidt fysisk til._

_“Jeg ser faen ingen løsninger her”, sukker jeg. Men i det samme jeg sier det, kommer jeg på én ting, noe som fortsatt er uavklart._

_“Du… når tror du at du kan snakke med Holger? … Hvis du hadde visst når … om… du kan dra til Oslo på et punkt, så ville vi hatt et ...holdepunkt til.”_

 

“Jeg kan ringe til han? Eller stikke innom? Men… jeg kan jo helt sikkert det, det er mye jeg kan gjøre uansett hvor jeg er. Skal jeg prøve å finne ut av det nå?”

 

_“Hvis ikke du synes det er stress… Skjønner du hvordan jeg tenker?”_

 

“Helt ærlig… så er dette mer stress.” Jeg gjør noen runde, udefinerte bevegelser med hånden. “Det er mer stress å ikke vite hvordan vi skal gjøre det. Jeg kan bare spørre han når jeg er nødt til å være her, og kan vi se på det sammen, eller noe?”

 

_Jeg kjenner et lite håp vokse seg fram. Jeg puster litt tungt ut og inn._

_“Det kan jo hende at du kan få litt veiledning på Skype også, sånn at det ikke trenger å gå utover skrivingen din, mener jeg.”_

 

“Jeg kan friste han med at jeg kan sitte på Munchmuseet og ta imot veiledning på Skype, så blir det en win for han også.” Jeg svelger, væter leppene med tungen. “Det kommer til å ordne seg”, sier jeg ut i luften.

 

_“Det må ordne seg, på en bra måte. Vi tar ingen sjanser.”_

 

Jeg nikker. Vi.

“Hvordan ser jeg ut?” spør jeg. “Ser jeg helt føkka ut? Kan jeg sykle bort og snakke med han, eller tror han at det står skikkelig dårlig til med meg da?”

 

_“Bare ta litt vann i ansiktet og håret, sånn som du gjør noen ganger, så ser det ikke ut som du nesten akkurat har våknet.”_

_Jeg smiler, drar hånden gjennom det bustete håret hans. “Du orker å dra ut nå, altså?”_

 

Jeg vet ikke.

“Jeg orker ikke å vente på at han skal svare på en mail, eller at det skal ta tusen år før vi vet mer om hvordan det blir.”

 

_“Ok. Du fikser det, baby. Det er sikkert bedre også, å ta det face to face, liksom.”_

 

“Kjøper pizza til oss samtidig, men please lov at vi bare kan ligge her sammen etterpå, kan vi det?”

 

_“Jeg tenkte å gå ut og ta et slag badminton, men ok, det er greit, baby.”_

_Jeg blunker igjen. Kanskje jeg kan klare å gi ham et lett lite puff til å klare å gjennomføre det i allle fall jeg ville syntes var et skikkelig tiltak. Men jeg er jo ikke helt på høyden… men det er jo ikke han heller._

 

“Digg å bli straffet med badminton etterpå, liksom…” Jeg ler litt, slår med en usynlig racket i luften over meg, kommer meg på beina i det jeg liksom tar i mot en fjærball fra den andre siden av rommet med et presist og voldsomt slag.

 

_“Du er dreven, da, badmintonmasteren.”_

 

“Det er umulig å vinne over meg, jeg lover deg.”

 

_“Vi har faen aldri spilt det før. Det er jo et sykt undervurdert spill, eller sport. Jeg skal slå deg til sommeren.”_

 

“Du får begynne å øve litt nå da, baby.” Jeg peker på ham med en overdrevent langsom bevegelse, for alt jeg vet kommer han til å slå meg, men jeg kommer til å kjempe som faen, det vet vi begge to.

 

_“Jeg kjører en mental treningsøkt mens jeg sover mens du er borte. Dritpraktisk.”_

 

“Du kommer til å bli dritgod, du drømmer jo så ekte. Jeg skal la være å vekke deg når jeg kommer tilbake, så får du max effekt.” Jeg finner noen rene klær fra skapet, drar hånden gjennom håret og kjenner i det samme at jeg bør drikke noe før jeg går, eller kanskje pusse tennene.

 

_“Jeg kommer til å bli dritgod, ja,” ler jeg lavt, mens jeg ligger og beundrer ham._

_“Det er digg å se på deg, baby. Gleder meg til du er tilbake.”_

 

Jeg flekser musklene i låret og rompa, ser over skulderen og sender ham et lite luftkyss.

“Å sorry, det ødelegger kanskje for badmintontreningen din?”

 

_“Neida. Det bare stimulerer den, for greia er jo at det som driver meg er at du står der og er dritsexy i en liten shorts og bar overkropp når vi spiller.”_

 

“Hva skal du ha på deg da?”

 

_“Jeg er åpen for forslag.”_

 

“Ser for meg en sånn hvit, kort tennisshorts? Men.. jeg tror kanskje jeg skal tenke mer på det etter at jeg har vært hos Holger. Så han ikke tror jeg har feil motivasjon for å ville tilbake til Oslo midt i semesteret. Veiledningsboner er ikke en kjempefordel.”

Jeg setter meg på huk ved senga, stryker tommelen over Evens øyenbryn, før jeg lener meg inn og gir ham et kyss.

 

_Jeg svarer på kysset med å suge på underleppa hans før jeg tvinner tungen min rundt hans._

_“Sorry, baby. Det hjelper kanskje ikke så mye på det problemet. Sorry. Not so sorry.”_

 

“Du har ansvaret nå, hvis Holger misforstår, ass!”

Jeg gnir nesa mot Evens, før jeg reiser meg og kjapt sjekker mobilen.

 

“Jeg tror jeg må melde Marcel… hva faen heter sølvkre på tysk, liksom? Vet du hva det heter på engelsk?”

Jeg gnir fotsålen mot teppet, bare tanken på de kravlende, glatte insektene får meg til å klø igjen, som om de faktisk er på vei innunder tåneglene mine.

 

_Jeg rynker brynene. Dette liker jeg ikke._

_“Hvorfor skal du melde Marcel om det?”_

 

“Det finnes jo sikkert et middel, eller noe? Noe jeg kan vaske badekaret med, jeg vet ikke? Jeg må jo nesten spraye badet? Og tror ikke det nytter å si _sølvkre_ med tysk tonefall, jeg må jo vite hva det heter?”

 

_Jeg kan nesten høre psykologen min poppe fram her._

_“Du … kom og sett deg her.”_

_Jeg klapper på plassen ved siden av meg i senga._

 

“Ok…” Jeg setter meg, litt forvirret, men jeg rekker Even mobilen, jeg regner med han vil google.

 

_Jeg tar imot mobilen og legger den ned på lakenet._

_“Se på meg. Hvis … rollene hadde vært omvendt nå. Hvis det var jeg som hadde hatt den drømmen og nå ville kjøpe insektmiddel, så ville du sagt at…” Jeg kremter, ser ettertrykkelig på ham…”Det at du har drømt om sølvkre gjør ikke at det er sannsynlig at det plutselig skulle være sølvkre på badet her.”_

 

“Sannsynlig…” Jeg avbryter meg selv, noen øyeblikk er jeg bare overmannet av den stive følelsen jeg plutselig kjenner i magen.

“Det er ikke vits i å gjøre det, er det? Det er helt ulogisk?” Jeg ser etter et svar i Evens ansikt, en bekreftelse.

 

_“Det er ulogisk, ja. Og det er sånne ting som er viktig å ikke gi etter for. Jeg lover deg. Been there, done that. Da blir det bare verre, skjønner du. Snart så må du spraye hele leiligheten osv., fordi du forteller hjernen din at det er en fare her, men den har jo ikke rot i virkeligheten.”_

 

Jeg gnir likevel føttene et par ganger mot gulvet.

“Ok. Ingen spraying. Det var en drøm.”

 

_“Du er flink. Jeg vet det er dritvanskelig, hvis den følelsen av at man bare må gjøre noe er dritsterk.”_

 

“Jeg kjenner på en måte den kriblende følelsen fremdeles, akkurat som om noe kryper på huden min. Men det er jo heller ikke logisk. Du kjenner ikke noe. Det er ikke noe her.”

Jeg himler med øynene, over meg selv.

 

“ _Ikke bli sur på deg selv nå, da. Du er helt serr så god til å la fornuften trenge gjennom. Jeg er mye dårligere, eller det tar lengre tid.”_

 

“Men… sorry hvis det er veldig rart nå.. men kan du bare bekrefte det, at det ikke er noen sølvkre her? At du ikke merker noe? Kan du bare si det?”

 

_“Ikke noe sølvkre her. Jeg har ikke sett et eneste insekt her, ikke en stakkars kakerlakk engang.”_

 

“Bra. Da trenger jeg ikke å spraye. Da trenger jeg ikke å vite hva de heter her, heller. Da kan jeg chille med det.” Jeg smiler et smil som egentlig bare summerer at dette gjør meg oppgitt, mer enn jeg orker å tenke på.

 

_“Du hadde en skikkelig intens drøm, kjæresten min. Sånne drømmer kan jo sitte i kroppen lenge. Men det går bra.”_

_Jeg smiler til ham, tegner noen mønstre i ansiktet hans med fingeren min._

 

“Ja. Det går bra. Etter at jeg får sprayet badet.”

Jeg blunker, ler litt tørt, for at det ikke skal være noen tvil om at det hovedsaklig er kødd, det er ingen sølvkre her, ikke logisk sett.

 

“Skinke og ananas?” spør jeg, før jeg reiser meg.

 

_“Hvis det her en dag du holder ut med meg og ananas, ja. At du ikke nekter å kysse etterpå eller noe sånt.”_

 

“Det var én gang!”

 

_“Håper ikke på gjentakelse i dag. Da får du i tilfelle spraye munnen min med anti-ananas-spray”, sier jeg, og krysser fingrene for at ikke den spøken er for drøy._

 

“Det går ikke. Vet ikke hva anti-ananas heter på tysk.”

 

_“Nei, nei. Ta biff og jalapenos hvis du er i tvil da.”_

 

“Jeg er jo ikke i tvil”, sier jeg, og gir ham et kyss ytterst på leppene. “Ser du? Jeg øver meg. Smakte ikke ananas.”

 

_Jeg smiler._

_“Bra.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi kan avsløre at avgjørelsen allerede er tatt på bakrommet, og at det ikke er lenge til dere blir innviet. 
> 
> Men, enn så lenge, gi oss veldig gjerne en lyd på dette kapittelet! ❤️


	73. Sceneskifte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even - han sovner ikke mens Isak er hos Holger. 
> 
> Isak - han drar og snakker med Holger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle dere som fortsatt henger med i historien vår ❤️Og takk for engasjementet rundt hva de burde gjøre med den kjipe returbilletten til Even. 
> 
> Dette kapittelet er litt annerledes enn de andre - først kommer en sekvens fra Evens POV, så en fra Isaks.

EVEN - NÅR ISAK HAR DRATT FOR Å SNAKKE MED HOLGER 

  
  


Noen ganger slår plutselig en følelse inn av at man er klar til å fatte en viktig beslutning, man trenger bare å gjøre et sceneskifte først. Det er ikke sove jeg skal likevel. Jeg går isteden ut, som en søvngjenger. Sovesveisen er dårlig skjult av en rask omgang med litt vann og hendene mine som har forsøkt å style det en smule. Hele meg er sikkert full av avtrykk av at jeg har holdt sengen i mer enn et døgn. Men blikkene på meg der jeg går inn på kaféen, eller puben eller hva det er, anerkjenner meg på en eller annen måte som en del av verden. Vi har ikke vært her før, selv om det ligger bare et steinkast fra den grønne døren inn til leiligheten, denne leiligheten som nå nesten er blitt hjemmet mitt også denne våren.

 

Det er en stor slags terrasse, med både vegger, tak og varmelamper, for våren er på retrett igjen, det er dritkaldt. Her på denne ubestemmelige mellomtingen av en terrasse og et innendørs rom, sitter folk og røyker og drikker øl. Det er happy hour. 

 

Jeg skyver til side de tykke, sorte fløyelsgardinene, de er som et sceneteppe, og entrer delen der man er inne på ordentlig og ikke kan røyke. Bartenderen nikker til meg med det samme. Han peker mot en diger stumtjener. Jeg må kvele en liten latter. Aldri har jeg benyttet meg av en stumtjener før, men jeg henger nå duffelcoaten til Isak på den. Jeg velger meg det bordet som gir meg best utsikt til terrassen utenfor, for her inne er det bare jeg og bartenderen som befinner oss. 

 

“Ein Bier, bitte”, bestiller jeg idet bartenderen har kommet helt inntil bordet. Jeg gjør et tegn til at den skal være liten. Han spør ikke noe mer, forventer seg vel ikke at han kan få så mye fornuftig ut av meg uansett. I utgangspunktet var det en kaffe jeg skulle ha, en kaffe blant folk, for å føle at verden ikke har reist forbi uten meg. Men så ble det fristende å joine gjestene på den andre siden av vinduene og ta en øl jeg også. 

 

Jeg kaster et blikk til siden og opp mot TV’en mens jeg venter på å få servert ølen min. Det er fotball, men jeg klarer ikke å se hvem det er som spiller. Det irriterer meg, jeg burde kunne se det.

 

Bartenderen plasserer ølen på bordet mitt med et lite dunk. “Danke”, kremter jeg. Jeg har flere uleste messenger-meldinger. Jeg åpner den fra Sondre: “Masse har skjedd, ting jeg må snakke med DEG om. Men hvis det er greier du vil snakke om fra gottingen, så er jeg din consoler først asså. Møtes søndag? Eller er det pes?” Jeg tar en første slurk av ølen og merker at jeg smiler. “Må avklare noe først. Melder deg snart :)”, svarer jeg. 

Jeg har fått mail om at kvalifiseringsoppgaven min i medievitenskap er godkjent, men at fraværskvoten er oppbrukt. Oppbrukt? Jeg trodde den var overskredet. Egentlig sendte jeg inn oppgaven i forrige uke mest fordi den nesten allerede var gjort. Men nå kan jeg altså ta den eksamenen, så fremt jeg ikke får noe mer udokumentert fravær. 

Peder, sjefen min, har også mailet meg: “Vi og sjappa savner deg, Even. Det er små ting, du vet, som egentlig er ganske betydningsfulle, som bare du vet å holde i gang. Gleder oss til du er tilbake på mandag :)”.

  
  


Kanskje er det ikke Sondre, ikke måten sjefen min skriver på heller, men det er meg som får lov av verden til å holde meg fast i noe utenfor. Igjen ser jeg for meg denne linen, linen jeg tegnet mellom byene, mellom Oslo, Barcelona og Göttingen. Men det går et kaldt drag gjennom meg. Jeg ser bort på duffelcoaten, får lyst til å ta den ned av stumtjeneren og ta den på meg. Jeg trenger de faste holdepunktene mine for å være en del av den linen selv. Jeg må dra hjem på søndag. Isak må bli med. Vi må bestille billett til ham etterpå, så får vi se hvor lenge han kan være, og når jeg kan stikke hit igjen, noen dager i det minste, bare ikke miste de seminarene, men det er mange fridager i mai. 

 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt, tar en slurk til av ølen. Den smaker godt nå, selv om det ikke er noe spesielt med den, bare vanlig, billig pils. Jeg tar frem notatblokken min, stryker litt over det brune skinnet. Mens jeg sakte drikker opp resten av ølen, rabler jeg ned en hel masse. Jeg setter scenen. Det sorte sceneteppet, stumtjeneren, bartenderen med måne som bare nikker, vindusglasset som skiller meg fra resten av gjestene, fotballkampen på TV som jeg ser uklart. Og av en eller annen grunn er det her karakteren klarer å ta den avgjørende avgjørelsen. 

 

Det bruser så vidt behagelig i meg. Jeg har lyst til å skrive mer, eller jeg har lyst til å slå meg ned på terrassen, finne ut av hvem bikarakterene mine kan være, drikke øl, bomme røyk, snakke med folk og se hva som skjer, late for meg selv som om jeg er en poet fra et annet århundre, en litt rusten og skjør poet. 

 

Men jeg gjør selvfølgelig ikke det. Jeg har lært for lengst at når formen min er som nå, må jeg ikke gi etter for sånne impulser. Det er identifiserbart, og det er takket være Isak at jeg har viljestyrken. Livet mitt blir ikke fattig selv om jeg ikke lever ut de innfallene akkurat på de grå dagene med røde varsellamper. Isak sprer behagelig kulør inn i meg, erstatter det grå med noe mykt og rolig, noe lysere enn hva som egentlig skulle være mulig. Og de røde varsellampene kobler seg ut på riktig tidspunkt. Hele utstrålingen hans er at jeg ikke trenger å være noe mer enn det jeg er, ikke på de dagene heller. Og det er da jeg klarer det som for meg er det vanskeligste i verden,  _ å slappe helt av _ . 

 

Jeg kommer bartenderen i forkjøpet med nikket mitt. Det oppstår noen små elektriske støt når de sorte fløyelsgardinene kommer i kontakt med duffelcoaten. Ute på terrassen er summingen helt lik som da jeg var på vei inn, en jevn summing, ikke noe jeg går glipp av. Jeg holder blikket rettet mot den grønne døren. 

 

Inne igjen på rommet til Isak slipper jeg duffelcoaten og alt jeg ellers har på meg av klær, bortsett fra bokseren, ned ved siden av sengen. Det lille teppet har dukket opp igjen over øynene, det som forteller meg at det er jævlig riktig at jeg er tilbake og kan sove. Jeg krøller meg litt sammen, fremkaller følelsen av at Isak holder rundt meg og så sovner jeg momentant. 

  
  
  
  


ISAK

 

Det er et innfall, men jeg stopper utenfor den lille italienske kaffebaren ved teateret, i stedet for å legge ekstra vekt i pedalene og tråkke på, i stedet for å bare få det unnagjort, jeg innser det.  _ Deutsches Theater _ står det på det avlange banneret som henger nedover fasaden, men jeg vet fra flere diskusjoner med Marcel at jeg må si at jeg er ved  _ Deutschen Theater _ , det har med kasus å gjøre, han kan snakke om det i timesvis, for å prøve å forklare, hvis jeg lar ham. Jeg ser på de store innrammede plakatene av stykker som skal fremføres, det er tegninger av et hestehode som sluker et menneske, et barn kanskje, det er ganske korte bein på strekpersonen som henger slapt fra den gapende hestekjeften.  _ Die Blechtrommel _ , det er et eller annet som får meg til å tenke på Marcel, en film han snakket om, om en gutt som bestemmer seg for alltid å forbli et barn, for det er den eneste måten han kan unngå å bli et jævlig mistilpasset voksenindivid på. Og hver gang det strammer seg hamrer han på en tromme og skriker, helt til det går over, helt til han har slått det i stykker, alt det som gjør vondt. Men jeg får ikke hesten til å passe inn, jeg må spørre Marcel, eller Even, denne filmen må være høyt nok oppe på weirdhetsskalaen til at han har hørt om den.

 

Jeg bestiller en øl, de har bare flasker her, så jeg tar en liten, jålete Stella Artois. Jeg får den servert i et ølglass på stett, med den røde, snirklete Stella-logoen preget på siden. Jeg setter meg på en av de høye barstolene ved vinduet og blar frem kalenderen på mobilen. På en eller annen måte må disse røde prikkene folde seg ut i et mønster og si meg noe om når jeg kan reise hjem, og hvor lenge jeg kan være der. Jeg trommer med fingrene mot bordplaten, men jeg vet at jeg venter på en åpenbaring som aldri kommer til å komme, jeg blir nødt til å finne ut av det selv. Baristaen setter en liten skål med runde, tørre kjekskuler på bordet og ser spørrende på det tomme glasset mitt. Jeg rister bare på hodet. “Möchte bitte zahlen”, svarer jeg.

 

“Herein!” svarer Holger, jeg hører stemmen hans allerede før jeg har gjort ferdig bankebevegelsen mot døren hans. Han rykker litt på hodet når han ser at det er meg, og jeg skjønner det, det er ingen nærliggende grunn til at jeg er her igjen, jeg snakket tross alt med ham i går.

“Hatten wir nicht alles gestern besprochen? I mean, we discussed everything yesterday?” spør han, og gir meg enda et lite hoderykk. Han snur seg mot skjermen sin og mumler noe, skriver et par setninger med harde tastetrykk. Jeg blir stående midt på gulvet, lurer på om jeg heller skal avtale et møte og komme tilbake en annen gang. 

“Sit down, please, go on. I have a tight schedule today.” Holger vifter meg mot besøksstolen sin, det er noe stakkato i bevegelsen, noe av den samme irritasjonen jeg hører i stemmen hans. Jeg setter meg, dreier mobilen nervøst i hendene.

“It’s good that you came, actually, wait, just let me find the mail.” Han scroller nedover på skjermen og leser noen setninger høyt på tysk for meg. Jeg skjønner hovedsaklig at det dreier seg om  _ Herr Isak Valtersen _ ,  _ der Magisterstudent aus Norwegen _ , og noe med en  _ Sprechstunde _ , som jeg har kommet til å forstå betyr en form for møte. Jeg smiler, avventende.

“It’s from the Gauss-center, they are hosting a conference, and they would like you to be one of just a few students that present their research for quite a small group of particularly interested researchers. It will take extra preparation, Isak, for me too, this is a joint effort, but you will be the one presenting the material. You get the credits, it will be a publication in connection with the conference. You will be first author.” Han ser på meg med et smil, plutselig, som om han har gitt meg noe jeg overveldet skal takke for, og det vet vi jo begge at han har. Det skjelver et par grimaser i leppene mine.

“This could mean something for your Ph.D, these are scholars that will recognize your name on applications and they will give you that extra weight on the scale if you are compared to other students with equal merits. This is something you need to grab by the balls, as the Amis say”, sier han og ler høyt av den vovede kommentaren sin.

“Ok. But, the extra preparation… when will…”, begynner jeg, men Holger avbryter meg med et blikk og et kontant nikk rett inn i alt det tentative jeg bare halvhjertet prøver å skjule.

“Isak. I am prepared to do that extra work on your behalf, as I believe you have what it takes, you have the combination of the dedication and the intuitive understanding of the field, in combination with the excellent results that you show, of course. But if I sense that I am mistaken here, then don’t have the misconception that you are unique. There are also other students here that deserve this chance, that possibly are more willing to put in the time?” Han borer øynene inn i mine, men bare noen få sekunder, før han kaster et blikk mot klokken på veggen.

 

Jeg trekker pusten, og jeg vet jeg ikke bør, men jeg kjører samtidig tommelfingerneglen inn i puten ytterst på langfingeren, så hardt og så dypt jeg klarer uten å ynke meg. Jeg sperrer øynene opp i stedet, og retter meg opp i stolen, det er som om smerten skyter gjennom meg og drar i alle ytterpunktene i kroppen min. 

 

“Thank you. I want the opportunity, of course. Thank you for wanting to help me”, sier jeg fort, med fast stemme. Jeg vil det, hjernen min vil det. Jeg må si ja til det, ikke la dette bli noe som renner vekk for meg fordi jeg lar meg styre av alt det som jeg ikke vil. “But you know… I was wondering, that’s why I’m here, I was wondering if I could take my work with me and spend some of the rest of the semester in Oslo. I think that could be good, that I would be able to get more done there.” Jeg smiler, avvæpnende, ikke for mye, bare akkurat nok til at det føles som om det er sant at det er oppgaven min jeg tenker på, først og fremst. 

 

Holger slipper taket i datamusen og vrir stolen sin langsomt mot meg, helt til han sitter vendt fullt ut i rommet. Han smiler ikke.

“Isak. I must say… I cannot support that. It is our policy not to grant permission when students come with these types of requests. In our experience, it is never of benefit to the research the student has been offered an opportunity to do at our institute. We don’t see your master research as something trivial, Isak, I hope you don’t either. It may be at a lower degree than the work of the scientific staff here, but only in theory, Isak. Your work is of such high quality, you are developing techniques and frameworks that you will take further into your doctorate thesis, and your post doc work, I would be letting you down if I would support a lesser dedication from you at this stage.” Det er en tristhet i stemmen hans, som om jeg allerede har sviktet ham personlig, og faget som helhet.

“It’s not because I don’t want to work with the thesis! I am dedicated, I enjoy my project so much, and I feel like I’m contributing with something, that I’m good at my work”, prøver jeg, men jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal forklare alt det andre.

“Is it your health?” spør Holger, stemmen hans er mildere nå. “If you are experiencing problems because of your health, we have solutions for that. I’ve told you before, you’re not the first student to experience depression, or other health issues that make the completion of the degree temporarily difficult. In this case, you must postpone, put the master programme on ice, so to speak. Then you can return when you are able to, healthwise, we will welcome you back in the next semester, perhaps, or we will find a slower pace that enables you to finish.”

 

Jeg rister på hodet, prøver å svelge, men jeg er så tørr i munnen. Jeg burde tatt med meg en flaske med vann, nå kjenner jeg bare skyggen av pilsen fra i sted som et tørt, surt lag på tungen. 

“It’s… I don’t know. Complicated. I don’t think I need to postpone. I think I can finish. I was just hoping that it would be ok for me to do some parts of the work from Oslo. Maybe with supervision on Skype? Shared files… I could check in often, deliver progress reports?”

 

“I’m sorry Isak. If you need a sick leave, that’s possible. Otherwise, you really need to stay here and complete your research and your thesis. If you want the degree, that is.” 

 

Jeg ser ned i mobilen, svelger igjen. Åpner kalenderen og lar de røde prikkene langsomt blende meg, lar dem renne sammen til en stor sammenhengende flate. Ironisk nok er det pappas ansikt som sløvt former seg i tankene mine, pappa med den røde nesen sin, og alle hans formaninger som jeg ikke trenger å høre på lengre.  _ Du bør reise hjem, du bør ikke være der alene, det er farlig for deg, det kommer ikke til å gå bra, reis hjem du, Isak, du er syk, du må få en diagnose. _

 

“My therapist, here, at the Klinikum… he…” Jeg stopper, trekker pusten igjen.

“Herr Thiele? He is at the Klinikum, do you go to him?” Holger smiler når jeg nikker et ja til det.

“Yes, Otto Thiele”, bekrefter jeg. “He suggested that maybe it’s good if I don’t stay here for the full semester without seeing … you know, Even, my…” Stemmen min forsvinner i ingenting.

“You partner, yes, I remember him. Is he back in Norway?”

“No… but he’s going back soon. Maybe I could go back for a few days? At the end of May, or something? Are there maybe some… public holidays? Or I can just go at the weekend.”

 

Holger hoster tørt et par ganger, flytter seg litt i kontorstolen og drar den grå dressjakken sin bedre tilrette. Han nikker litt, venter til jeg ser opp og møter blikket hans.

“Listen… why don’t you ask Herr Thiele to write me a short recommendation. I will not let a week or so away from Göttingen affect your degree. I hope you don’t take the time completely off, but I trust you Isak. I can see that there are many factors that come into play here. If you can find a week that doesn’t affect the conference and the immediate preparations for it, I will say right now that I will approve your formal request for a trip to your home country.”

 

“Thank you”, sier jeg stille, selv om det er helt annerledes enn alt jeg håpet på. Det er noe annet der også, tiltroen til at jeg fremdeles er Herr Isak Valtersen, studenten fra Norge som kom hit for bare noen få måneder siden, han som egentlig er litt lovende, som i alle fall klarer seg ganske bra.

 

Holger reiser seg og gir meg et fast håndtrykk i det jeg skal gå, et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om jeg skal klemme ham, men han avverger det ved å legge venstrehånden på overarmen min og trykke den ganske hardt. 

“But let me know if things change for you, Isak”, sier han like før jeg lukker døren bak meg.

 

Han kan ikke vite at jeg håper det tar tid, helt jævlig med tid, før ting forandrer seg for meg på den måten som han tenker på, at jeg håper at det aldri skjer igjen. Og likevel er det ingenting jeg er mer redd for enn at det sniker seg på meg, umerkelig og så gradvis at jeg ikke får det med meg. En uke hjemme, i beste fall en uke, og ikke når det passer for meg, men når den kan klemmes inn mellom de røde kalenderprikkene. Da må Even bli her, han må bli her til da, vi må være sammen her frem til da. Han kan ikke reise på søndag. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I neste kapittel får dere vite hva de faller ned på. Kors på halsen. Det lover vi.
> 
> Men hva tenker dere nå? Vi blir så utrolig glade for kommentarer fra dere   
> ❤️


	74. Svik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even må ta den vanskelige samtalen og det vanskelige valget. Sa vi vanskelig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blir kanskje ikke lettere å finne en god løsning når partene har beveget seg til hvert sitt motpunkt rett før avgjørelsens time.   
> Takk for de engasjerte kommentarene deres ❤️Det er så fint å vite at dere føler med dem her. 
> 
> Nå får dere vite hvordan det går.

Det ligger en haug med klær på gulvet ved siden av sengen, jeg slenger min egen genser halvt over dem. Jeg bestemmer meg i siste øyeblikk for å ta av meg buksa også, huden på lårene mine nupper seg i forventningen om å kjenne baksiden av Evens bein tett mot mine. Ladestasjonen vår, tenker jeg, mens jeg løfter på dynen og smyger meg inntil Evens rygg. Jeg former meg etter kroppen hans, den perfekte store skjeen, som smelter mot den lille. Han ligger uten t-skjorte, og jeg klarer ikke å motstå impulsen, jeg stryker over magen og brystet hans, selv om jeg vet at det kanskje vekker ham. Jeg legger ansiktet mot nakken hans og kysser den øverste, runde virvelen i ryggen hans. Håret hans lukter svakt av røyk når jeg borer nesen helt inn mot hodet hans og snuser ham inn.

 

En sirkel, tenker jeg, en form for å rykke tilbake til start, men det føles bra, ikke som en straff. Som om alt ved denne byen starter og slutter under dynen i denne sengen, inne på dette rommet.

 

_ “Halla baby. Vekker du meg du da?” spør jeg med en raspete stemme. Men det er et smil i den. Jeg er glad jeg er akkurat her, og ikke på den baren lenger, som jeg må ha drømt om også. _

 

“Hei”, hvisker jeg, gjennom et smil, og drar ham litt tettere inn mot meg.

“Du har vært ute, du”, konstaterer jeg. Jeg legger ansiktet i håret hans igjen, drar inn lukten av ham.

 

_ Jeg vrir forsiktig på meg, for jeg vil se ham, men samtidig vil jeg ikke ut av grepet hans. Han må ikke ta opp feil det at jeg gikk ut. Ansiktene våre kommer nesten helt inntil hverandre. _

_ Jeg gir ham et lett kyss på leppene før jeg trekker hodet en anelse unna.  _

_ “Ja, en liten tur. Jeg måtte bare ....se at verden fortsatt var der, liksom.” _

_ Jeg ser litt prøvende på ham, smiler så vidt. Men egentlig vet jeg at det ikke er noe stress. _

 

“Hvordan var det, da? Var den der?” Jeg hvisker fremdeles, flytter litt på meg sånn at jeg kan legge det ene beinet mitt bedre til rette, halvveis mellom hans.

 

_ “Det er et godt spørsmål egentlig. Men jo, den var der.” _

_ Jeg smiler, ser for meg den glassveggen på puben mellom meg og resten av gjestene. _

 

_ “Jeg var på det stedet nærmest her, den litt brune baren. Har du vært der?” _

 

“På andre siden av gata her? Gikk du der?” Jeg ler litt, det er noe ved det stedet som ikke har fristet, eller kanskje det bare er den usannsynlig nære beliggenheten som gjør at jeg har klassifisert det som uaktuelt.

 

_ “Ja, jeg ville jo ikke gå langt. Jeg har jo ikke såå mye krefter nå. Etter en halvtime eller noe så var jeg tilbake og da sovna jeg med en gang.” _

 

“Det var bra da, at du gikk ut. Testet verden. Hvordan føler du deg nå da?” Jeg stryker håret hans bakover, det er umiskjennelig sovehår, bustete og større enn vanlig. Det gjør at han ser yngre ut, søtere.

 

_ “Du forstår alltid alt”, hvisker jeg, helt alvorlig.  _

_ “Jeg føler meg ok nå.” _

_ Jeg strekker ut armen, stryker ham over kinnet og så leppene. _

 

“Jeg har kjøpt mat. Pizza… du spiste ikke da du var ute, eller?”

 

_ “Nei, jeg bare tenkte og tok inn omgivelsene, skriblet litt. Det blir digg med pizza, baby.   _

_ Og så kan vi snakke etterpå, om føkkings søndag, ikke helt ennå.  _

_ Er du sulten?” _

 

“Vet ikke, ikke egentlig. Tok en øl på veien til Holger, ble stressa av å tenke på at jeg skulle dit. Føler meg ikke så sulten, vil egentlig bare ligge her med deg.” 

Trøtt, jeg er helt sinnsykt trøtt, merker jeg plutselig. 

 

_ “Vi kan ligge her. Jeg vil også ligge her med deg.” _

_ Jeg stryker over skulderen hans og nedover den sterke, deilige overarmen, og så lukker jeg øynene, kryper litt tettere sammen og kjenner at jeg fortsatt er søvnig.  _

 

“Du har store hender”, sier jeg, og lager en ufrivillig liten fnyselyd av hvor random det var, som om det ikke gikk gjennom hjernen på veien ut av munnen min.

“Det er en av favorittingene mine, når du tar på meg, og jeg tenker at hendene dine er så store at du dekker hele overflaten av meg. Passer på meg.”

 

_ Jeg åpner øynene, løfter hånden opp i været et øyeblikk, studerer den liksom ettertenksomt, før jeg legger den på Isaks arm igjen _

_ “Ok, så du synes det er grei størrelse. Jeg skal ikke prøve å bytte, til xs for eksempel?” _

 

Jeg rister på hodet, presser leppene sammen i et fake seriøst uttrykk.

“Ikke gjør det. Da må jeg dessverre slå opp med deg. Hender i xs på en mann som er så høy som deg, det ville bare vært skikkelig creepy.”

 

_ Han får meg til å le.  _

_ “Ok, ok. Jeg skal ikke lage noen film heller der jeg er hovedpersonen og gir meg selv xs-hender. Det er dumt om du får mareritt av filmene mine.” _

 

“Det er skikkelig turn-off for meg, da. Hvis du plutselig har magre, små damehender. Så vet ikke om du bør lage den filmen.” Jeg bøyer armen og legger min egen hånd over Evens.

 

_ “Nei, jeg skal bare lage filmer som gjør at du synes jeg er hot. Det er det viktigste kriteriet, faktisk.” _

 

Jeg lener meg de få centimetrene inn og kysser ham, smiler langsomt inn i kysset.

“Alle filmene dine gjør jo at jeg synes du er hot. Hjernen din er hot. Så da kunne jeg vel kanskje til nød godtatt det om hendene dine krympet, likevel.”

 

_ Jeg smiler, selv om jeg kjenner det er noe som presser på. Det er noe ikke-lett som virvler inni meg. Jeg trenger å føle at jeg har litt kontroll. _

_ “Isak?” _

 

“Mhm?” Jeg strekker på meg, og lukker armene tettere rundt ham når jeg puster ut og slapper av i kroppen.

 

_ Jeg trekker pusten dypt. _

_ “Kan vi dra til Oslo på søndag begge to? Og så ser vi det an derfra, når du må tilbake og når jeg kan dra tilbake hit igjen?” _

 

“Hæh?” sier jeg, kroppen strammet seg i det samme Even nevnte Oslo og søndag, nå trekker jeg meg et stykke bakover i sengen og bare ser på ham. Jeg må anstrenge meg for å lukke munnen og finne pusten min igjen.

Han skal jo være her? Bli her til jeg kan reise hjem en tur?

 

_ “Men går ikke det greit om du er borte litt, da? Du kommer jo til å jobbe likevel. Hva sa Holger?” _

 

Jeg setter meg opp i sengen, rister på hodet mens jeg svinger beina ned på gulvet og støtter underarmene mot knærne noen øyeblikk. Jeg kan kjenne på bevegelsene i madrassen at Even flytter på seg.

“Nei. Det går ikke. Det kommer ikke til å gå. Du må bli her. Du sa jo at du kunne bli.” Jeg snakker ned i gulvet, ned i det fornuftige, tyske vegg til vegg-teppet i beige kunstfiber.

 

_ Faen. Faen. Faen.  _

_ “Vet du hva? Da må vi dra til legen med en gang. Du må få en erklæring på at du trenger å være her, følge behandlingen din, og at du må ha en pårørende her. Ellers funker det ikke.” _

 

“Jeg får jo ikke det! Otto mener jo at det kommer til å gå, eller, han mener at jeg overlever det, han kommer ikke til å skrive en sånn erklæring. Men… skulle ikke du snakke med jobben, da? Eller, moren din sa noe om sykemelding, kanskje… du sa at du kunne bli her…”    
Ordene renner frem, jeg klarer ikke å fullføre setningene engang, det er bare et intenst trykk som skyver frem mer, hele tiden mer. 

 

Jeg legger hodet i hendene, og når jeg bøyer meg fremover er jeg sikker på at jeg kjenner hjertet mitt hamre mot lårene. Jeg vil jo at han skal være her.

 

_ “Det går jo an å få sykemelding, eller velferdspermisjon, men da må du få sykemelding som sier rett ut at du trenger meg der. Jeg kan ikke ringe legen min og bare si at du gjør det. Det vet jeg bare at ikke kommer til å funke.” _

 

“Ok, men dette er jo bare føkkings ironisk. Det er noen andre som skal bestemme om jeg trenger at du er her da? Min mening er ikke bra nok? Jeg er ikke i stand til å mene noe om det, noen andre må skrive et jævla brev og si hva de mener om det?” Jeg reiser meg fort, det knirker i madrassen når jeg skyver meg fra den med hendene. 

 

_ “Vi må bare dra til Otto og presse han, da!” _

 

“Det er helt jævlig strengt her. Jeg får ikke reise vekk, da får jeg ikke graden! Det sykt mye opplegg jeg skal gjennom resten av semesteret, nå i dag kom Holger med en ny greie, det er noe prestisjeopplegg, en publikasjon, og han kommer ikke til å godkjenne at jeg er lenge vekke. Det sa han bare rett ut. En uke var greit, hvis Otto skriver en anbefaling. Så hvis jeg bare reiser, da kan jeg drite i alt jeg har gjort så langt på masteren, i alle fall.”

Jeg tråkker meningsløst rundt på gulvet, plukker opp et par ting fra pulten, rydder bryskt opp klær fra gulvet uten å se på hva jeg gjør.

 

_ Prestisjeopplegg, sykt mye opplegg. Alt er dritviktig. Og så skal jeg liksom komme trekkende med jævla KB, og et fag på Blindern som jeg bare har meldt meg opp til for å føle meg litt mindre mislykka som ikke fikk graden min i fjor. Mine ting er så jævla uviktige sammenlignet med hans. Jeg burde vel bare drite i å ha noen ambisjoner, burde bare støtte Isak i å dyrke hans talent isteden.  _

_ Men det er ikke sant, det er ikke sånn jeg føler det. _

_ “Ok. Skjønner”, sier jeg bare, istedenfor alt det andre som brenner i meg. “Men da blir jeg jo her da selvfølgelig.” _

 

“Men jeg skjønner jo at du ikke vil det. Det er ikke så vanskelig å skjønne det.” Jeg ser utfordrende på ham.

 

_ “Det jeg ikke vil, er at vi skal være fra hverandre. Det trodde jeg du hadde skjønt.” Blikket mitt er hardt. Jeg kjenner det selv hvordan det stikker ut av meg.  _

 

“Men jeg kan jo for faen ikke bare dra hjem!”

Jeg slenger klesplaggene jeg holdt i hånden rasende fra meg.

 

_ “Nei! Jeg har skjønt det nå. Kan du please sette deg ned?” _

_ Jeg presser hendene mot tinningene mine. Det er faen så stressende at han går rundt sånn. Nå burde jeg vel prøvd å roe ham ned, tatt rundt ham, forsikret ham om at jeg selvfølgelig blir, at det ikke er noe mer å snakke om.  _

_ Men jeg har null å gi.  _

 

Sette meg ned?

Jeg setter meg ytterst på sengekanten, fremdeles med full vekt i beina. Det ruller urolig gjennom meg, jeg beveger føttene i små bølger fra hælen til tærne, klar til å reise meg igjen, det er det kroppen min vil.

 

_ “Hva sa egentlig Otto?” _

 

“At du bare kan reise hjem.”    
Jeg svarer med blikket ned i teppet, snur meg ikke for å se på ham. Kan han ikke bare bli likevel da, herregud, hva er problemet?

 

_ “Men hvis vi drar til han sammen nå, hvis jeg forteller hvordan du var med den drømmen og hvor redd jeg vet du er, kanskje han ombestemmer seg. Hva tror du om det?” _

_ Jeg snakker til ryggen hans, her jeg sitter urørlig i sengen, med ryggen inntil veggen. _

 

“Han vet hvor redd jeg er. Han vet akkurat hvor redd jeg er.” 

 

_ “Men hva hvis jeg hadde dratt, og det faktisk ikke skulle gå bra, da? Bare avviste han det, som noe han liksom  _ _ vet  _ _ at ikke kommer til å skje?” _

 

Jeg rister på hodet. Jeg er i ferd med å miste drivkraften, hjertet mitt som hamret så sykt fort nettopp er i ferd med å fylle meg med en stor matthet i stedet. Jeg bøyer meg frem, holder hodet i mine egne armer, lener meg mot knærne mine.

 

_ “Nei vel? Men så si hva han sa da!” _

_ Jeg sier det altfor høyt. Jeg vet at jeg er sint eller såra eller et eller annet, på hele denne grå klebrige massen jeg står og stamper i, som jeg bare må ut av. _

 

“Han sa at hvis han tar feil, hvis jeg ikke er klar, eller hvis jeg blir skikkelig dårlig… så må jeg reise hjem igjen da, eller vi må i alle fall være på samme sted.” Jeg puster tungt ut.    
“Han sa at vi må snakke om det… underveis, liksom.”

 

_ “Det ville ikke vært noe problem med jobben, eller de studiegreiene heller, hvis Otto hadde sagt at du trenger å følge behandlingen og må ha noen hos deg. Men det er litt vanskelig å ringe jobben og si at jeg ikke kan komme fordi vi må være sammen og du har så mye viktig å gjøre med fysikkmasteren din at du ikke du kan bli med meg isteden. Selv om alle vet at din grad i fysikk er sykt mye viktigere enn det jeg driver med, så er det ikke sikkert sjefen min vil se det sånn.” _

_ Jeg biter meg i leppa, så hardt at det gjør vondt. Hvorfor faen måtte jeg si det siste? Og hvorfor er jeg så hard? _

 

Jeg setter meg opp, snur meg langsomt mot ham. Jeg strammer øynene, det trekker hele ansiktet mitt opp i et slags smil som helt sikkert ikke er hyggelig, det føles i alle fall ikke godt.

“Seriøst? Even? Alt jeg gjør er sykt mye viktigere enn det du gjør?” sier jeg langsomt, jeg trekker hvert ord provoserende ut.

 

_ Jeg slipper ut en liten ufrivillig latter.  _

_ “Vi kan jo lage en avstemning på Twitter eller noe, master i fysikk versus lage kaffe på KB.” _

_ Jeg sukker høyt, før jeg holder opp armene i en slags sorry-jeg-vet-jeg-er-teit-nå-gest. _

 

“Jeg visste ikke at det var en konkurranse. Men det virker jo som om du ser på det sånn. Jeg kan jo selvfølgelig bare drite i masteren, jeg må jo ikke ha den. Jeg kan jo bare reise hjem, da har jeg kastet bort et halvår, men det er jo ikke akkurat krise. Så slipper du at det er så kjipt for deg at jeg driver med en kjempeviktig fysikkmaster.” 

Jeg reiser meg igjen, plukker opp buksa fra haugen på gulvet og begynner å dra den på meg.   
Føkk deg.

 

_ “Fy faen, Isak. Du tror ikke på det du sier nå, håper jeg?” _

 

“Vet ikke. Jeg skjønner deg ikke helt akkurat nå. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg tror.”

Jeg knepper buksa, konsentrerer meg om følelsen av de harde metallknappene mellom fingrene, ser bare fort bort på Even når han begynner å snakke igjen.

 

_ “Ok. Hør her”, sier jeg, i et tonefall som lover noe jeg ikke aner om jeg kommer til å leve opp til. Nå skal jeg være helt ærlig og forklare det ordentlig, liksom. _

_ “Eller har du tenkt å gå ut nå?” spør jeg, og forbanner hvor ynkelig jeg høres ut nå.  _

 

“Ja. Jeg har tenkt å gå på den shotte-baren. Det har jeg tenkt å gjøre nå”, svarer jeg, mens jeg drar på meg hettegenseren min med sinte rykk.

“Syns du ikke det er en jævlig god idé av meg?”

 

_ “Én drittkommentar fra meg, og så skal du nekte å snakke med meg mer.” _

_ Jeg klarer akkurat å lukke munnen før den fortsetter, antakelig klarer jeg det bare fordi jeg ikke er helt på høyden, har ikke energi nok til å fyre meg opp. Det er antakelig bare derfor jeg ikke fortsetter: Det er så jævlig typisk. Jeg må tåle så mye mer fra deg når vi krangler enn det du gjør fra meg. _

 

“Jeg har jo hørt det. Du blir hvis Otto sier at du skal bli, og det gjør han ikke. Jeg sier det, jeg vil at du skal bli, men det er tydeligvis bare fordi jeg er en sykt viktig fysikktype som driver med jævlig viktige fysikkgreier. Så det kan du bare drite i. Eller var det noe annet du skulle si?”

Jeg klarer ikke å tråkke ut av det, det er noe i meg som har oppsving nå, som kaster ut sinte ord. Jeg trekker hetten over hodet og krøller hendene sammen i lommene på genseren.

 

_ “Bare glem det du. Men du trenger ikke å gå ut. Jeg kan gå ut jeg.” _

_ Jeg reiser meg opp av senga, det siste jeg orker er å være her inne på dette rommet alene nå. _

 

Jeg blir stående ved døren og bare se på ham. Hva faen er det vi holder på med nå? Har jeg så lite kontroll over hva jeg selv vil at jeg må storme ut herfra nå, og spille ut alt som kommer i kjølvannet av de rasende stikkene mine? Eller kan vi please bare slutte nå, og ta i det som gjør vondt?

“Hva gjør du?” sier jeg, det er nesten bare et hvisk.

 

_ “Jeg kler på meg. Hva ser det ut som? Tror du jeg har lyst til å sitte her nå, hvis du går ut og drar på fylla?” _

 

“Nei. Jeg tror ikke det.”

Jeg er så tom igjen, alt sinnet er brukt opp, det er som jeg kastes mellom ytterpunktene. Som om dagen allerede har brukt meg opp.

 

_ “Nei..”, sier jeg bare, og konsentrerer meg om å kle på meg rolig, bruke normalt med tid på hver sokk. Jeg aner ikke lenger hvordan jeg skal begynne på det jeg skulle si.  _

 

Jeg lener meg med ryggen mot dørkarmen, puster rolig et par ganger, jeg knytter fremdeles hendene i lommene, de lager to svarte kuler under genserstoffet når jeg ser nedover meg selv. 

“Det er ikke fordi jeg ikke vil reise til Oslo. Jeg syns det var en god idé, det som vi snakket om. At jeg kunne være hjemme og jobbe derfra. Men det går ikke. Holger var helt imot det, han sa egentlig rett ut at da får jeg ikke ta graden. Da må jeg i så fall få sykemelding og fortsette til høsten, eller en annen gang. Det er ikke sånn at jeg bare forventer at du skal bli og jeg ikke skal … vet ikke… komme deg i møte… eller hva jeg skal kalle det.”

Jeg løfter blikket forsiktig. Prøver å si det med måten jeg ser på ham på. Bare vær så snill. Ingen krangling mer.

 

_ “Kanskje jeg fikk følelsen av at du liksom ikke så at det er litt vanskelig å vite hva jeg skal si til jobben. Kanskje det var derfor jeg sa det … jeg sa. Jeg tenker ikke at det er noen konkurranse. Jeg har bare kjempelyst til at du skal ta master og doktorgrad og alt du vil. Det er ikke det.” _

 

“Hva er det, da? Det er jo ikke bare at du ikke vet hvordan du skal forklare det til jobben?”

 

_ Jeg trekker pusten, setter meg på senga igjen, krysser beina foran meg, ser ned på meg selv et øyeblikk. Nå er jeg fullt påkledd. Det gir meg en god følelse, av en eller annen grunn. _

_ “Da jeg var ute i sted...” _

_ Jeg ser bort på ham, ser etter om det er noen velvilje til å forstå meg.  _

 

Jeg kaster et blikk ned på duffelcoaten, som ligger alene igjen på gulvet ved siden av sengen, før jeg ser på Even igjen. Jeg setter meg ned på gulvet, med døren i ryggen. 

“Ja… skjedde det noe da?” spør jeg.

 

_ “Ja.. eller nei, det skjedde ikke noe akkurat, men som jeg sa så måtte jeg liksom teste om verden var der, eller kanskje om verden fortsatt regnet med meg, på en måte. Og så sjekket jeg mailen min og messenger. Peder hadde skrevet at de gleder seg til jeg kommer tilbake på jobb, og så hadde jeg fått mail om at en sånn kvalifiseringsoppgave er bestått, og at jeg ikke har overskredet fraværskvoten, det Blindern-faget, vet du. Og så, jeg fikk bare en sterk følelse av at jeg må følge opp greiene mine, at jeg får litt noia for meg selv hvis jeg … ikke gjør det. Jeg skjønner ikke hva jeg kan si til KB nå, som ikke gjør at de vil bli skeptiske til meg. Det føles stressende at Peder som det er så chill med, skal begynne å se på meg på en ny måte, liksom.”  _

 

_ Jeg sukker høyt.  _

_ “Jeg klarer ikke å forklare det! Men jeg får angst av å tenke på at jeg skal føkke opp alt der hjemme og måtte begynne fra scratch igjen. Men jeg vil ikke at du skal være her alene!” _

 

“Da føler du at det rette er at du drar hjem nå?” Jeg prøver å møte blikket hans, men jeg unnviker, jeg ser på munnen hans i stedet, venter på at han skal bevege leppene og svare på spørsmålet mitt.

 

_ Svik, uansett så svikter jeg nå, enten Isak eller meg selv. _

_ “Herregud, det her er så jævlig kjipt. Jeg svikter jo uansett hva jeg sier nå… Men ja… ja, jeg føler det.” _

_ Jeg ser så vidt på ham, før jeg fortsetter i et galoperende tempo:  _

_ “Når jeg er der, så er det jo mye lettere å kunne komme hit igjen, uten å brenne noen broer. Jeg kan jo snakke med Peder. Han er jo alltid kul. Han kommer til å være det nå også, bare jeg ikke svikter han og ikke dukker opp på mandag liksom. _

_ “Men hva føler du nå? At KB er viktigere for meg enn deg?” _

_ Jeg ser ned, drar i en løs tråd nederst i buksebeinet.  _

 

Jeg må svare noe på det, han venter at jeg skal si noe, jeg vil si noe selv også. Men det kommer bare ingen ord. Eller. Jeg kan sikkert rope, spørre ham hvorfor han må føle det akkurat sånn, når jeg vil at han skal være her, eller jeg kan overtale og tigge og være helt jævlig ynkelig, eller bare si nei, alle nei-ene jeg kunne hatt å si til det at han vil dra. Eller jeg kan bare synke inn i alle ok-ene, forståelsen, forsikre om at det er greit, at jeg forstår, at jeg er enig.

 

Men det er ingen vits i. Det kan bare bli feil, uansett, enten for meg eller for ham. Jeg reiser meg opp i stedet, går et par skritt inn i rommet før jeg bare blir stående.

 

_ Dette her faller jo bare i den verst tenkelige jorden. Kanskje dette gjør at han blir destruktiv. Jobben min eksisterer ikke.  _

_ “Nei, jeg blir, selvfølgelig blir jeg.” _

_ Jeg reiser meg opp, tar tak i mobilen.  _

_ “Jeg går ut og ringer jobben nå.” _

 

Even ser så massiv ut, det overrasker meg, som om han tårner foran meg med de par centimetrene han har over meg, og den ekstra erfaringen som jeg gir skylden for at dette skjer nå. For at han gjør dette mot meg, for at han vet at det ikke bare handler om meg.

 

_ “Jeg kommer snart tilbake”, sier jeg og begynner å gå mot døren, så sakte at jeg gjennomskuer meg selv. _

 

“Vent litt da”, får jeg endelig frem, i det han når døren.

 

_ Jeg snur meg, ser på ham, påtatt spørrende, tror jeg. _

  
  


Han venter på noe fra meg. Sinne, avmakt, skuffelse, eller bare den kalde distansen og at jeg lyver og sier at det ikke spiller noen rolle, at alt er greit. Men jeg kan bare ikke gi det.

 

Jeg går til ham, helt inntil ham. Jeg lener meg ikke mot ham, men lar føttene gå alle skrittene som skal til for at jeg kommer nær ham med hele flaten av kroppen min. Når jeg vipper opp tærne kan jeg legge dem over hans. De er harde og forbausende høye under føttene mine. Det føles ikke stødig, jeg vipper vekten min mellom gulvet under hælene mine og stabelen av tærne våre.

 

_ Jeg ser ned på tærne hans, som legger seg over mine. Jeg kjenner hjertet mitt hamrer. Alt det han har gjort for meg i alle de fem årene, og så kan jeg ikke ofre jobben min for ham. Han burde slå til meg. _

 

Jeg kjenner at det rister svakt i Evens hender. Han virker ubesluttsom.

 

_ Jeg må puste rolig. Nå er det jeg som kan komme til å få angst her, for real. Jeg er så jævlig splitta. _

_ “Jeg ville fortjent det om du slo til meg så hardt du klarer nå.” _

_ Det er ikke jeg som sier det. Jo det er det. Jeg er bare helt ute og kjøre.  _

 

Jeg legger hendene mine på skuldrene hans, krummer dem rundt de runde formene av skulderleddene. Det får ikke hendene hans til å skjelve mindre. Så myke og skjøre vi er, jeg har egentlig tenkt å si det, men det blir bare en tanke, bare ord i hodet mitt. Så knusbare. Jeg strammer grepet om skuldrene hans, føler huden og musklene skli over den harde knokkelen i bunn. Kanskje jeg holder for hardt.

 

_ “Klem hardere”, befaler jeg. Det er det eneste jeg kan holde meg fast i, i denne uendelige ventetiden. Jeg mister taket i mobilen. Den faller ned på teppet. Jeg var ikke klar over at jeg holdt i den lenger. _

 

Jeg rister på hodet, slipper grepet om skuldrene hans i stedet for å gjøre som han sier.

 

Jeg stryker nedover armen hans, tar hånden hans i min, jeg tar knapt i den, bare holder ham i et svevende grep mellom fingrene mine. Tommelen sirkler langsomt midt i håndflaten hans, den ytterste kanten av rillene i fingeravtrykket mitt er knapt i kontakt med foldene i hånden hans. Men det er likevel nok til at jeg kan holde balansen.

 

Det svimler for meg, én stor kvalmende bølge som slår gjennom meg og rister frem gråten som jeg har ventet på helt siden jeg skjønte hva han sa. At det er best at han reiser hjem, det er det han trenger, han kommer til å reise hjem.

 

_ Jeg klarer ikke å si noe, beveger bare fingrene mot hans, prøver å stryke dem, kjærtegne dem, gi noe i det minste. Egentlig vil jeg holde rundt ham, egentlig vile jeg kunne forsikre ham om at jeg aldri, aldri skal gjøre noe så knusende mot ham igjen. Jeg blir gal av å ikke vite om jeg har rett til å gjøre dette. Jeg blir gal av at det er jeg, bare jeg, som må ta denne avgjørelsen. _

 

Jeg ser ned mot gulvet, på det merkelige håndtrykket vårt, som om vi gjør en avtale akkurat nå. Tærene mine på fotryggen hans, tunge eller lette, men aldri vektløse. Jeg slipper hånden hans, hever blikket, jeg vil bare se hva øynene hans sier nå, jeg vil se hvordan han ser på meg, men jeg feiger ut før jeg rekker å ta ham inn. Jeg legger armene rundt ham, lar hendene stryke seg frem under t-skjorten hans, finner en løype langs den nakne huden på ryggen hans.

 

_ Noen gamle demoner har lyst til at jeg skal trekke meg unna, ikke la ham få ta på meg, fordi jeg ikke fortjener det mer. Men jeg gjenkjenner dem, som nettopp demoner, som ikke skal få ta over nå.  _

_ Isteden legger jeg den ledige hånden i nakken hans, drar ham inn mot meg og kysser ham i håret, kanskje det er det jeg pleier å gjøre for å roe meg ned, eller oss, det går bra. Det må finnes en måte dette også går bra på. _

 

“Kan du også kjenne at hjertet mitt vibrerer mot brystet ditt? Når vi står sånn?” spør jeg, stemmen min er kanskje ikke mulig å høre skikkelig, den sprekker opp, det er egentlig mest pust.

 

_ Jeg hadde bare merket mitt eget. Hva forteller det egentlig? Men jeg kjenner etter når han sier det, og ja, jeg merker det. _

_ “Ja, jeg kjenner det”, sier jeg, kremter samtidig, for å få meg meg stemmen. Jeg trenger en autoritet som kan si til meg om jeg kan gjøre dette, eller om jeg skal bli her. Hvorfor kan jeg ikke tro på Gud bare i dag, så kan han komme med den objektive sannheten, så kan jeg bare følge den? Jeg holder ikke ut å føle at begge alternativene er feil. Jeg klarer ikke å akseptere meg selv for at jeg føler jeg må dra, når jeg ikke vet om det er riktig av meg å ta det hensynet til meg selv nå. _

_ “Vi må få hjertet ditt til å bli roligere.” _

_ Ting blir i alle fall ikke bedre av at jeg synker inn i meg selv. _

_ Jeg legger hånden mellom brystene våre, over hjertet hans.  _

 

Jeg slipper grepet rundt Even og tar et par skritt bakover. Jeg må ha luft, jeg trenger å lene meg bakover og fylle meg med dype, store pust. Jeg buer meg såvidt og ser i taket, mens luften sprer seg gjennom meg og fester meg i gulvet, her i dette rommet. I denne tilværelsen, her hvor jeg skal være.

 

_ Jeg ser for meg det utestedet jeg satt på, hvordan jeg ville leke at jeg var en poet. Det er vakkert hvis jeg ofrer jobben min. Kanskje jeg ikke får angst av det hvis jeg tenker på det sånn. Kanskje jeg skal ringe og si det.  _

_ “Takk for all tillit. Jeg ofrer jobben min for kjærligheten.” _

_ Jeg sier det høyt. Det var ikke meningen, det bare skjedde, med en nesten ugjenkjennelig, høytidelig stemme.  _

_ Det får meg til å le.  _

_ “Sorry. Jeg bare så for meg at jeg ringte jobben.” _

 

Jeg bare ser på ham, hører fremdeles den underlige stemmen han nettopp snakket med. 

Det tvinger seg frem et smil, en liten halvveis latter. Det er deilig, som om han nettopp dro meg ut av noe som kunne ødelagt for oss. Vi må finne ut av dette, famle oss gjennom det.

 

_ Jeg bøyer meg ned, plukker opp mobilen.  _

 

“Ta min mobil heller”, sier jeg.

 

_ “Hvorfor det? Har du Gud, under G i kontaktene dine?” _

 

“Ja. Han ringte nettopp, mens vi sto her.”

Jeg drar av meg den svarte hettegenseren og kaster den bort på kontorstolen.

 

_ “Fett. Hva sa han?” _

_ Jeg smiler. _

 

“Jeg kødder selvsagt bare. Gud finnes ikke. Det var den iskalde realfagsstemmen min som banket på.” Jeg strekker ut hånden min, venter på at Even skal ta den.

 

_ Jeg kjenner jeg plutselig blir nervøs, på en helt annen måte nå. Lokker han meg bare? Skal han fortelle meg iskaldt at jeg har ødelagt alt? Jeg griper hånden, mest bare livredd for å gjøre noe feil nå. _

 

Jeg møter blikket hans. Det er det beste jeg kan gjøre akkurat nå, bare finne ut av alt det praktiske.

“Vi må nesten bare se på kalenderen sammen, da? Finne ut hvilken uke jeg skal komme til Oslo? Og kanskje finne ut av om du kan komme tilbake hit? Når du har hatt eksamen?” 

  
  


_ Jeg nikker mekanisk, presser alle de patetiske behovene mine for bekreftelser, forsikringer om at det kommer til å gå bra, at han skjønner meg, langt ned, ned i føttene mine og gjennom gulvet til etasjen under som jeg ikke vet noe om.  _

_ Det er mange ting jeg må spørre ham om. Han må love at han skal være ærlig. Jeg må få lov til å ringe Otto, og Marcel, hvis jeg blir i tvil. Han må si til Otto at taushetsplikten ikke skal gjelde overfor meg. Men jeg kan ikke komme med en pakke med krav akkurat nå.  _

_ Jeg åpner kalenderen min på mobilen.   _

 

Jeg klemmer hånden hans, eller lar ham klemme min, jeg vet ikke.

“Otto var ganske tydelig på at han trodde det kom til å gå bra. At ting er så annerledes nå at det ikke er veldig sannsynlig at jeg blir … ja…tårnet, og sånne ting … og han var veldig klar på at vi må snakke samme, åpent, hele tiden.” 

 

_ Og der sprekker hele trykket. Det revner i meg. Tårene flommer over. _

_ “Vil du gi Otto lov til å snakke med meg, hvis jeg ringer han.” _

 

“Selvfølgelig. Jeg vil at du skal ringe han… hvis du begynner å lure på om det går bra. Ikke at jeg har tenkt å prøve å skjule det… men det jeg blir redd for er jo at jeg gradvis ikke helt skjønner hva som er bra for meg, hvis jeg begynner å bli dårlig og ikke skjønner det… vi snakket om det også i dag, og Otto virker rimelig sikker på at vi fanger det opp...så… det kommer til å gå.”

Jeg setter meg på sengen, trekker Even ned ved siden av meg. Otto tror at det kommer til å gå fint. Det kommer til å gå.

 

_ Jeg legger armen rundt ham.  _

_ “Hvis ikke, så kommer jeg. Det må du vite.” _

 

Jeg sitter en stund og ser på ham, prøver å sortere det jeg egentlig tenker nå. Om han svikter meg, eller om jeg er skuffet eller sint, om dette endrer på noe, om det får meg til å tenke at jeg ikke er den som betyr mest, eller er viktigst. Det føles som om det er viktig nå at jeg sier det som er sant for meg, ikke det Even trenger. 

“Jeg vet det”, sier jeg til slutt. “Jeg vet at du kommer hvis jeg trenger deg. Alt dette, nå… jeg vil bare helst at du er her. Men jeg skjønner at det betyr noe for deg å ta vare på dine greier hjemme også. Det er ikke bare noe jeg sier nå, jeg forstår det.”

 

_ Jeg klarer ikke å si noe til det, føler meg bare skamfull for at jeg kunne tro noe annet, at jeg ikke skjønte at det handlet om at han var opprørt, ikke at han ikke klarer eller gidder å ta mitt perspektiv også. Et sted i meg føler jeg at jeg gjør dette for oss også, ikke bare for meg. Men  kanskje det er feil, kanskje ikke det ville gjort livet vårt i Oslo litt vanskeligere, om vi kom tilbake og jeg ikke hadde den jobben mer, kanskje noe annet ville dukket opp, kanskje jeg krisemaksimerte.  _

 

“Jeg må vise deg noe.” Jeg strekker meg etter mobilen min.

 

_ “Hva da?” spør jeg raskt. _

 

“Tavla. Jeg tok bilde av tavla hos Otto i dag.” Jeg blar frem bildet og rekker Even mobilen. Det er ikke bare han som har alt ansvaret her, det er vel det jeg vil minne meg selv på også.

 

_ Den høna får latteren min til å boble noe voldsomt. Det er som om latteren har stått bak en gardin, lenge, lenge, stått og trippet, som om den var tissetrengt, ventet og ventet på å få sildre frem. Endelig en følelse uten fnugg av noe farlig i seg. _

_ “For en nydelig tegning av mamma. Hun er jo en skjønnhet. Hun ville blitt dritsmigra hvis hun fikk se den!” _

_ Jeg kysser ham på kinnet. _

 

“Naila jeg likheten? Du kjenner henne igjen?”

 

_ “Jeg tenker litt på mamma som en høne, noen ganger, da, så jeg bare skjønte det med en gang. Du naila det!” _

 

“Otto ble ganske forvirret, litt beroliget kanskje, når jeg sa at det var et ganske dårlig bilde av henne, egentlig.”

 

_ “Han synes vel det hadde vært foruroligende hvis jeg var sønn av en høne, hvis pappa hadde hatt seg med en føkkings høne, som så hadde født meg. Eller ligner jeg på en kylling?” _

 

“Serr, Even, nå tenker jeg på  _ cock _ , men så kommer bildet av moren din… og faren din også, da, når du nevner han, og det er bare seriøst forstyrrende. Jeg komme dessverre aldri til å kunne se på dem på samme måte mer nå, ass.”

 

_ Jeg ler og rufser meg litt i det allerede rufsete håret mitt. _

_ “Hjelper det hvis jeg farger håret kyllingblondt?” _

_ Jeg prøver å se uskyldig på ham. _

 

“Nei, baby, det hjelper ikke.”

 

_ “Ok, da gjør jeg ikke det. Jeg får meg hanekam isteden, midt i månen du skal barbere.” _

 

“Skal bare legge det til i kalenderen, vent litt. Så husker vi å gjøre det før du drar. Mulig du ikke får jobbe så mye likevel, da, det er jo litt synd.”

 

_ Jeg stryker over hånden hans, kjærtegner alle fingrene hans, en etter en, med min pekefinger. Det finnes ikke ord for hvor takknemlig jeg føler meg nå.  _

_ “Jeg kommer til å kunne komme, kanskje en gang i mai, og i alle fall mye i juni. Det kommer til å gå. Jeg har mer ferie igjen også, som jeg ikke skjønner hvorfor jeg ikke skulle kunne ta ut i juni, så jeg kan være her når du har innspurten på slutten, og før det også.” _

 

“Det blir fint å ha deg her da, når det blir hektisk mot slutten.” Jeg legger hodet på skulderen hans, ser skrått opp på ham.

 

_ “Jeg skal lage digg mat til deg, og så får du sånn kombinert massasje- og sexbehandling hver kveld.” _

 

“Hver kveld? Høres ut som en digg avtale.” Jeg drar oss bakover i sengen, til vi begge ligger på ryggen.

“Jeg tror at jeg får til å komme helgen før du skal ha eksamenen din, og Holger sa at en uke var helt greit. Jeg må bare få Otto til å skrive noe om at han anbefaler det. Og det gjør han jo, han foreslo det, at enten jeg dro hjem, eller at du kom tilbake en tur. Det kommer til å gå.”

 

_ Jeg tar tak i mobilen, holder den over over oss og åpner kalenderen. _

_ “Det blir litt under tre uker da, 2 og en halv.” _

 

“Marcel kommer til å bli stressa, tror jeg. Vi bør kanskje snakke med han, sammen, vi to? Jeg tror han kommer til å forvente at det blir akkurat som før du kom.”

 

_ Jeg rynker brynene. Tror virkelig Marcel det? At alt står og faller på om jeg er her eller ikke? _

_ “Marcel må skjønne at du har jobbet med deg selv, med alt som har skjedd. Vi snakker med han.” _

 

“Det er kanskje ikke så lett for han å skjønne det.. Og han ble sikkert ganske skremt. Jeg bare trenger ikke at han tror han må passe på meg hele tiden. Og da tror jeg kanskje at han stoler på deg, mer enn på meg, liksom.”

 

_ “Vi snakker med han sammen… eller vil du forresten at  _ _ jeg _ _ skal snakke med han først?” _

 

“Ja….” jeg drar det ut. “Kanskje. Du kan godt det.”

 

_ “Da gjør jeg det, i morgen kanskje. Han har vært hjemme på fredagsmorgenene, tror jeg. Forresten, du vet hun jenta han hadde noe på gang med?” _

 

“Ja… hun stuck-up blondinen? Maria, eller noe? Hadde de noe på gang?”

 

_ “Ja, Mar..Marion, tror jeg det er. Hun har vært dritkjip med han. Jeg sa til han at han kan snakke med deg og meg, om sine greier også. Jeg bare kom på det nå, bare så du vet det.” _

 

“Ok… men jeg kommer ikke til å spørre han!” Jeg peker på meg selv. “Jeg er ikke følelsesmasteren, ass.”

 

_ “Har du ikke fått noe lyst til å sitte i stolen til Otto?” _

_ Jeg smiler, klemmer litt på nesa hans. _

 

“So… Marcel.. How do you feel that the last days have been….Nei! Aldri!” 

 

_ “Ok, da. Det er egentlig litt bra. Jeg er litt redd du ville blitt litt for mye min psykolog, hvis du var psykolog.” _

 

“Men du må aldri slutte å fortelle meg alt”, sier jeg, med et lite liksom-strengt blikk. 

 

_ “Neida psykolog Valtersen. Det skal jeg ikke. På én betingelse.” _

 

“Jeg tror ikke det er pasientene som får stille betingelsene, men ja… hva da?”

 

_ “At du forteller meg alt også. Jeg stiller den betingelsen. Du trenger ikke å gjøre det med Otto.” _

 

Jeg ler litt ved tanken på at Otto skulle fortalt meg noe særlig, for ikke å snakke om  _ alt _ . 

“Jeg lover”, sier jeg høytidelig.

 

_ “Du, jeg ble så glad for at du viste meg den tegningen. Så bra at du tegnet videre på den. Jeg bare trengte så å le i sted, så da fikk jeg ikke sagt det, men jeg synes det er så bra at du tegnet mer på den. Og takk for at du tok bilde, så jeg fikk se.” _

 

“Jeg skulle egentlig bare tegne den klovnenesa, på pappa. Men så manglet liksom moren din. Forresten er det ganske dårlig for selvfølelsen å tegne noe ved siden av noe som du har tegnet!”

 

_ Jeg ler litt og drar hånden gjennom håret hans.  _

_ “Jeg så jo hva det var og hvem det representerte med en gang jo, det burde styrke tegne-selvfølelsen din, baby.” _

 

“Otto foreslo at vi kunne fortsette på tegningen, her altså. Kanskje legge til andre… eller noe.”

Jeg føler meg plutselig merkelig flau, snur ansiktet inn mot Evens hals før han ser at jeg rødmer, later som om jeg bare ville gi ham et par kyss i halsgropen.

 

_ “Ja! Åh, det må vi gjøre! Jeg kan tegne det på nytt, på et stort ark, ett fra den A3-tegneblokka mi hjemme. Og så må du tegne høna selvfølgelig, og klovnenesa.” _

 

“Det er greit. Jeg kan tegne hønesvigermor. Min spesialitet.”

 

_ “Du er så søt.” _

_ Jeg kysser ham på halsen.  _

_ “Og helt serr, hvis du vil gjøre mamma lykkelig en dag og se henne grine i tillegg, så vet du hva du kan vise henne”, ler jeg. _

 

“Kanskje jeg gjør det.” Jeg svelger, gjemmer hodet mot Even igjen.

 

_ “Kenguruen min”, sier jeg og stryker ham gjennom håret igjen.  _

 

“Jeg skulle ønske jeg ikke ble så sint i sted.” Jeg lener meg på albuen og ser på ham. “Jeg ville ikke gå ut, ikke egentlig. Jeg klarte bare ikke å være i det, kroppen min måtte bare bevege seg. Skjønner du?”

 

_ “Du? Jeg ble også sint. Og jeg sa idiotiske ting. Dessuten … så har jeg … kanskje svikta deg nå.” _

_ Jeg biter meg i leppa igjen, ikke fordi jeg angrer på noe jeg sa denne gangen, ikke egentlig, men jeg vil ikke tvinge ham til å måtte benekte at jeg har svikta ham.  _

_ “Du har i alle fall ingenting å be om unnskyldning for. Og jeg er veldig, veldig letta for at ikke du dro ut, eller at jeg gjorde det.” _

 

“Tenker du at jeg mener det? At jeg synes du svikta meg nå?”

 

_ Jeg svelger hardt, stirrer på ham, før jeg ser opp til siden, lenge. Det kjennes ut som om hjernen min er tom for noe jeg kan si, så jeg åpner bare munnen og håper det kommer ut noe fornuftig. _

_ “Jeg tenkte på om jeg har gjort det, på en måte objektivt sett.” _

 

“Objektivt sett… det finnes jo ikke en objektiv måte å beregne svik på? Det er jo ekstremt subjektivt? Det er jo fullstendig mellom deg og meg å kunne si om en av oss har svikta?”

Jeg stryker noen tuster av sovehåret hans bakover, tvinner det mellom fingrene mens jeg venter på at han skal si noe.

 

_ “Jeg skjønner hva du mener, men jeg er ikke helt enig. Nå følte jeg meg litt som deg. Det pleier du å si” _

_ Det er så godt når han koser sånn med håret mitt. Jeg får en så fredelig følelse av det. _

 

“Ja. Det er det jeg som pleier å si. Det er ikke alltid jeg lar deg forklare, heller.” Jeg smiler litt.

 

_ “Det er kanskje bare bra. De gangene jeg virkelig mener noe sterkt, så sørger jeg for å få forklart meg.” _

_ Jeg blunker så vidt.  _

 

“Poenget mitt er bare at hvis jeg ikke hadde klart den tanken nå, hvis jeg ikke hadde kunnet se for meg i det hele tatt at jeg kunne være her uten deg, hvis jeg hadde brutt sammen, eller noe, da ville du jo ikke reist? Du trenger ikke å svare på det, jeg vet at du ikke ville latt meg være alene da. Det ville vært et svik. Da ville jeg følt at du svikta meg.”

 

_ “Og hvis de greiene som ventet på meg var … for eksempel ferie med Elias og de, da ville jeg bare droppet den uten å blunke og blitt her med deg nå. Men likevel. Det viktigste er selvfølgelig om du føler deg svikta eller ikke, men skal jeg forklare hva jeg mente med objektivt?” _

 

“Ja”, nikker jeg.

 

_ “Jeg var, eller er, veldig splitta selv. Og så tenkte jeg at hvis en slags objektiv standard hadde slått inn og sagt at dette faktisk ER svik, så ville det fått meg til å tenke at jeg ikke skulle dra, selv om jeg hadde følt som jeg gjorde og selv om du hadde sagt og ment at du ikke følte deg svikta. Hvis det liksom hadde vært et svik, eller moralsk feil, etter … jeg vet da faen, Kants morallov eller noe sånt.” _

_ Jeg smiler litt flaut. Så veldig mye kan jeg ikke om Kant akkurat. _

 

“Vi har jo på en måte en uavhengig moralens vokter her da, når Otto tross alt har ment masse om akkurat det at du skal dra. På en måte har jeg kanskje han litt i ryggen, når jeg tenker at det er … greit. Siden det er hans vurdering på mine vegne også.”

 

_ “Ja… Kanskje det spiller litt inn.” _

 

“Han fikk meg til å tenke på forskjellen mellom hva som er greit for meg å godta, og hva jeg ønsker eller vil, sånn vilje-vil. Og jeg  _ vil  _ jo at du skal være her, sammen med meg. Men jeg forstår at det er andre ting som spiller inn i den beslutningen, og ikke sånn fornærma-forstår. Jeg skjønner det, jeg vil at du skal ta hensyn til de behovene også.”

 

Jeg legger hånden på magen hans, smyger den inn under t-skjorten, beveger den lett over huden.

“Kanskje jeg bare klipper alle kortene dine og binder deg til sengen her. Så må du bare bli. Men det sier jeg ikke til Otto, ass.”

 

_ “Du får lov til å gjøre det, og brenne passet mitt. Det er så stygt bilde i det også. Da kan jeg få meg et tøft nytt pass på ambassaden i Berlin. Eller man trenger jo strengt tatt ikke pass, da, men det er litt kjedelig egentlig. Jeg sletter den informasjonen fra hjernen.” _

 

“Jeg kan lage et nytt pass til deg. Tegne et bilde. Jeg er dritgod.”

 

_ “Åh, ja! Kan ikke du tegne meg, baby? Nå?” _

 

“Jeg tegner deg bare når du sover.”

 

_ “Ok? Tegn meg neste gang jeg sover og du er våken da.” _

 

“Legg frem passet ditt da, så tegner jeg deg rett inn i bilderubrikken der.”

 

_ Jeg ler.  _

_ “Sure. Med sprittusj eller?” spør jeg og gir ham faktisk passet mitt.  _

 

“Mhm. Jeg tegner bare med sprittusj, eventuelt risser jeg med skalpell. Men det liker jeg ikke så godt å gjøre når du sover ved siden av meg, det er litt høyrisiko. HMS, du vet.”

Jeg blar opp i passet hans og ser på bildet. 

 

_ “Det er stygt det bildet. Hvis du ikke hadde kjent meg og bare sett det bildet, så ville du ikke fått en mini-sommerfugl i magen engang. Det er jeg sikker på. Og nå fisker jeg IKKE etter komplimenter.” _

 

“Nei, men det er faktisk litt sant. Jeg hadde sveipa forbi. Synd i grunn. Jeg hadde endt opp med en fotogen fyr som viste seg å være helt jævlig stygg i virkeligheten.” 

 

_ Jeg gir ham et kyss mellom latteren min.  _

_ “Du ser jo ut som du kommer rett ut fra rollegalleriet i Narcos. Dritskummel og sexy. Jeg vil ha et passbilde som kommer litt i nærheten av å matche ditt i alle fall, selv om jeg aldri når opp til deg.” _

 

“Du er søt her da. Du vet på facebooksiden til dyrebeskyttelsen, liksom, når de har sånn wall post med ‘Hils på stakkars lille Valdemar, han har bodd her på mottakssenteret i åtte år og dessverre vil alle bare ha de andre hundene, men han er faktisk veldig sjarmerende når du blir kjent med ham’. Litt sånn er det bildet, litt.”

 

_ “Herregud! Jeg blir fornærma og synes synd på meg selv samtidig!” ler jeg. “Valdemar!” _

 

“Jeg tøffer meg bare. Du er den kjekkeste mannen jeg vet om.”

Jeg ser litt på passbildet igjen, før jeg lener meg på albuen igjen og ser på Evens ansikt.

 

_ “Åhh. Jeg er i alle fall den lykkeligste, og blir det ikke mindre av at du sier det. “ _

_ Jeg tror jeg rødmer faktisk.  _

_ “Mamma var med meg da jeg fikk det passet, for jeg var ikke 18 ennå. Og så sa jeg at det så ut som det mest spennende den fyren hadde gjort i livet sitt var å spille en vals på piano i gullbryllupet til besteforeldrene sine. Og da sa hun at det var et godt argument for å bruke det bildet!” _

 

“Du blir ikke akkurat stoppet i tollen på grunnlag av bildet i alle fall. Men du ser sykt snill ut på det. Det er sikkert den trutmunngreia du gjør som er grunnen.”

 

_ “Men det er i grunn rart at ikke du blir stoppet oftere. Du ser jo ut som en skikkelig gangster. Men kanskje det er fordi du ser så snill og søt ut i virkeligheten.” _

_ Jeg gir ham et luftkyss, før jeg lager nettopp en trutmunn, for ikke å le. _

 

Jeg bøyer meg ned og kysser ham, før jeg ser på ham med smale øyne. 

“Synes du ikke at jeg er barsk og tøff i virkeligheten?”

 

_ “Jeg synes i alle fall du er det mest sexy vesenet som finnes.” _

 

“Det er noe det, da”, smiler jeg, og stryker med flat hånd over brystkassen hans.

 

_ “Ja, det er vel noe du kan si deg rimelig fornøyd med det”, smiler jeg. “Men du?” _

 

“Ja? Skal du modifisere det? Angrer du deg?”

 

_ “Nei, ikke i det hele tatt. Men du kunne fått mer.” _

 

“Mer av hva? Ros?”

 

_ “Ja.” _

 

“Ikke la meg stoppe deg, baby. Eller kommer jeg til å bli flau når du lager en film om meg?”

 

_ “Jeg kan ikke love at du ikke blir flau. Kanskje jeg jobber litt spesifikt med å gjøre deg flau også, for du er så sinnsykt søt da. Men, jo...Det jeg skulle si.” _

_ Jeg trekker pusten, ser opp i taket, etter de selvlysende stjernene som ikke er der.  _

 

“Hva er det?” spør jeg, mer alvorlig i stemmen. Jeg stryker fortsatt med hånden under t-skjorten hans, små og lette strøk øverst på brystet hans.

 

_ “Du vet at noen ganger, seinest tidligere i dag, så sier jeg til deg at du skjønner alt. Og det mener jeg. Jeg har skikkelig dårlig samvittighet for at jeg tvilte på deg i sted, at jeg innbilte meg at du ikke ville se greiene fra mitt perspektiv i det hele tatt.” _

 

“Men… tenker du at det er sånn at jeg mener at det du gjør på ikke er like viktig som… fysikkgreiene mine? Får du den følelsen av ting jeg sier, eller av at jeg dro hit?”

 

_ “Nei, ikke i det hele tatt. Det var bare akkurat da, den summen av noen ting. At jeg hadde fått den sterke følelsen av at jeg må følge opp jobben, at det er et sånt fast holdepunkt jeg trenger for å holde meg stabil på en måte, så sånn sett tenker jeg jo at jobben min er viktig. Det var jo bare piss det jeg sa med den avstemningen på Twitter og det der. Selvfølgelig ville master i fysikk, som få kan gjennomføre, fått høyere score enn å jobbe på kaffebar, men det er jo ikke det som betyr noe når vi skal finne ut av hva som er viktig i livene  _ _ våre _ _. Og så følte jeg meg sikker på at det var null problem med Holger. Jeg så liksom for meg at vi skulle finne billett til deg i kveld. Da du sa at det ikke gikk, at jeg ikke kunne dra, så kom det opp alt det med prestisjeprosjekt og at det var så dritviktig, og så følte jeg akkurat da at du ikke hørte på at jeg sa at det var vanskelig å ikke komme på jobb på mandag hvis ikke jeg hadde noen permisjon eller sykemelding. Og der og da, så slo det krøll på seg i meg. Da følte jeg det sånn, på en eller annen måte.” _

 

“Jeg fikk sjokk selv, da Holger bare sa nei. Jeg trodde han kom til å skjønne, at det ikke kom til å være et problem. Jeg hadde egentlig bare konkludert med at hvis jeg ikke kunne dra, så måtte du bare bli. Så jeg hørte vel ikke akkurat på deg, jeg følte meg egentlig litt overkjørt akkurat da. Av Otto, og Holger, og så kom du på toppen og bare hadde en mening som ikke passet i det hele tatt med det jeg hadde tenkt. Akkurat da, da jeg skjønte at du ville dra, så følte jeg meg ikke akkurat så veldig sett, eller viktig. Da tenkte jeg først at jeg bare måtte svelge det, bare late som om det ikke var vanskelig å ta inn.” 

 

_ Følte seg ikke så veldig sett, eller viktig. Jeg må huske på det. Jeg må ikke fortrenge det, glatte over det. Dette må jeg gjøre opp for.  _

_ “Det … er bra at du sier hva du føler. Jeg … vil gjøre mye for at ikke jeg får deg til å føle … det igjen.”  _

_ Jeg biter meg i leppa igjen, et tredje type bitt.  _

_ Hvor sinnsykt heldig er jeg ikke som faktisk er sammen med ham? De øynene hans som studerer meg nå. Nå må jeg ikke begynne å tulle igjen, eller snakke oss bort fra det alvoret her.  _

 

“Jeg sier det ikke som en guilte-greie, bare… bare for at du skal vite hvordan jeg tenker, eller føler er det vel mer.” 

  
  


_ “Jeg tok det ikke opp som en guilte-greie heller. Det er bra at du sier hva du føler. Det er jo sånn vi skal ha det.” _

 

“Men jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg tenker nå. Kanskje at det er forskjell på å ikke bli sett, eller merke at det ikke spiller noen rolle hva man trenger eller helst vil, og på å vite at du ser meg, at det betyr noe for deg hvordan jeg har det, men at det ikke bare er mine ønsker som betyr noe.”

 

_ “Det er en stor forskjell mellom de to. Men… nå tenker jeg at hvis du … i følelsene dine ikke helt har kommet dit at du klarer å skille ordentlig mellom de to, ut fra alt det du har opplevd, så kanskje det jeg har gjort nå, eller det vi var igjennom der i sted, ødelegger … blir et tilbakesteg i prosessen din.” _

_ Jeg gnir meg i øynene, som om det skal få meg til å se hele situasjonen klarere.  _

  
  


“Jeg tviler jo ikke på hva du føler for meg, eller på at du ikke vil skade meg. Jeg vet jo at du ikke ville vært ego og ikke brydd deg om hvordan det du gjorde kom til å påvirke meg. Det ligger jo på en måte i bunnen av alt sammen, uten det hadde jeg jo ikke kunnet snakke om behov eller tenkt på hva jeg trenger i det hele tatt. Otto spurte meg faktisk om det i dag. Om jeg vet helt sikkert, følelsesmessig, at du støtter meg. Og det tviler jeg jo ikke på. Heller ikke når jeg et øyeblikk er sint på deg for noe du velger som jeg ikke er enig i, eller helst ikke vil.”

 

_ “Dette er kanskje det aller fineste jeg kan høre.” _

_ Jeg svelger hardt.  _

 

“Det er sant.”

 

_ “Jeg kan i alle fall garantere deg at jeg hadde svart det samme, om han hadde spurt meg, om deg.” _

 

Det vokser frem et langsomt smil hos meg.

“Han spurte faktisk om det. Om … om jeg følte meg sikker på at du følte deg elsket og støttet av meg, uansett hvordan du hadde det.”

 

_ “Og du svarte? Hva svarte du, elskling?” _

 

“Eh..” Jeg trekker litt på skuldrene, flytter meg litt nærmere ham. Jeg rødmer igjen, av en eller annen grunn er det noe rart ved å gjengi noe jeg har fortalt en annen person om kjærligheten min for Even.

“Jeg svarte, selvfølgelig. Jeg sa at jeg … at jeg var ganske sikker på at du visste at jeg kommer til å være der for deg, uansett hva som skjer. Og at jeg trodde du visste at det er veldig viktig for meg at du aldri trenger å tvile på det.”

 

_ Jeg blir bare liggende og se på ham litt. Dette er så stort for meg, at hvordan faen kan jeg romme det?  _

_ “Det er jeg helt enormt glad for at du svarte. Hvis ikke du hadde visst det, hadde jeg ikke gjort jobben min, ass. Hele grunnfølelsen min var jo at jeg kom til å bli for mye, at du ville bli lykkeligere med en person med en mindre komplisert psyke. Og så har du fått meg til å bli helt trygg på at det du føler for meg innebærer at jeg det er plass til at jeg er dårlig også.” _

 

“Du viser meg jo at du har den tryggheten, nå gjør du det, sånn at det er lett for meg å være sikker på at du vet at du bare skal være sånn som du er. Det er sånn du gjør meg lykkelig, ikke ved å ønske at du var annerledes.”

  
  


_ “Jeg elsker deg. Mannen i mitt liv.” _

 

“Jeg elsker deg”, smiler jeg, men det er et alvor der.

 

_ “Og jeg håper du vet, eller snart helt sikkert vet i alle fall, at det er plass til at du er dårlig også.” _

 

“Mhm… jeg … jobber med det. Med å få til å føle logikken i det. Jeg vet det jo, jeg merker det jo når du er rundt meg, eller når vi snakker om det. Men det glir liksom unna, når jeg tenker for mye på det selv. Det er den greia med at det ikke er del av det du har sagt ja til, det er vanskelig for meg å godta det helt, at jeg får lov til å plutselig ha en hel haug med ekstra … greier… som du ikke visste om.”

Jeg flytter litt på meg, jeg må bare se ham, jeg må se blikket hans, vite hvordan han ser på meg.

 

_ Tenker han virkelig sånn? _

_ “Du, jeg sa ikke ja til en pakke med faste egenskaper. Jeg sa ja til deg, til mennesket deg. Og ingen mennesker er statiske og ingen mennesker som er ekte går aldri i kjelleren i perioder. Jeg vil være sammen med deg, uansett.” _

 

“Har du egentlig… har du noengang følt at du har forandret deg? Mens vi har vært sammen? Det er bare noe Otto sa… da vi snakket om deg, eller ikke om deg, da, men om at jeg føler at du vet at jeg elsker deg.”

 

_ “Om jeg føler jeg har forandret meg mens vi har vært sammen? … Nå fikk jeg lyst til å kødde igjen, men jeg skal ikke gjøre det.” _

_ Det er jo klart jeg føler det, men det er kanskje ikke det mest åpenbare han lurer på.  _

 

“Jeg mener ikke at du har fått mer hår på brystet, eller at du kanskje begynner å få måne, liksom. Men mer… om du har følt på at du har endret deg i hva du trenger av meg, eller hva du klarer eller har lyst til å gi tilbake… sånne ting?”

 

_ “Ja.. for det er jo åpenbart at da vi satt der på Plaza for hundre år siden, så forandret jeg meg rett foran ansiktet på deg. Ikke at jeg var klar over det selv da, men jeg var til gjengjeld veldig klar over det seinere. Og det har jo vært noen flere sånne forandringer også, bare sånn som i går, for eksempel,. Men det vet du jo, og jeg skjønner at det ikke er det du mener.“ _

 

“Nei… men det er ikke akkurat det jeg tenker på. De forandringene ligger jo på en måte i dagen, de er en del av alt sammen, de vet vi jo om at kan komme til å skje. Eller kommer til å skje noen ganger.”

 

_ “Men det er noe som jeg synes er ekstremt vanskelig med noen av de forandringene som har å gjøre med hva jeg klarer å gi deg. Det tror jeg kanskje ikke jeg har fortalt deg. Når jeg er veldig sliten, og særlig hvis jeg er nede i tillegg, og det er jeg jo ofte litt, så ser jeg tilfeller der du sliter med noe, kanskje det er noe som har gjort deg oppgitt, i dårlig humør, og så vet jeg at når jeg er meg selv, så ville jeg hatt ideer og overskudd til å prøve å få deg til å le og slappe av - men når jeg bare ikke klarer det, det er helt jævlig faktisk. Jeg synes det er så jævlig smertefullt. Men jeg sier ikke noe om det, for jeg vet jo at det bare gjør det enda verre for deg.”  _

 

“Jeg tror jeg merker det litt på deg, da. At du har en sånn ekstra oppgitthet, på en måte. Men jeg har aldri tenkt at det er derfor, at du tenker at du skulle gjort noe annet for meg enn det du gjør. Det gjør vondt at du føler det sånn, og så har jeg aldri helt skjønt det.” 

 

_ “Men jeg har jobbet med det da, med psykologen min. Jeg må bare putte de tankene i en sånn boks med ikke-produktive-tanker, tanker som bare forlenger slitenheten min, tanker som jeg skal la få gå bort fra bevisstheten min. Jeg ser for meg at jeg setter dem på en sky, en sky som frakter dem til den boksen. Men hun sa også at de er jo … hvilket ord brukte hun? vitnesbyrd om at jeg elsker deg også, og at jeg vet at livet vårt har en del innslag av at jeg tilfører deg noe bra.” _

 

“Tror du Otto får meg dit også? Har du tro på det? At han får meg til å sende alt det som ikke er produktivt og som bare er nedbrytende til en boks et eller annet sted… og at det kommer til å funke for meg?”

 

_ “Jeg tror det, ja. Men det må være et bilde som funker for deg. Det er ganske forskjellig, tror jeg, fra person til person, hva som liksom er lett å visualisere og som funker. Han kommer sikkert til å foreslå noe sjimpanse-greier.”  _

_ Jeg smiler.  _

 

“Eller noe fra en episk roman. Han snakket om store kjærlighetshistorier i dag. Om hvordan helten fortsetter å være sammen med kjæresten selv om hun blir overkjørt av et tog og lam fra halsen og ned, at det ikke finnes dealbreakere, ikke nødvendigvis. At det ville vært alt for enkelt. Men det er jo bare fiksjon, selvfølgelig.”

 

_ “Det skjer jo i virkeligheten også! Men Otto trodde at du er romanmasteren eller? Det er jo … litt feil.” _

 

“Han tenkte sikkert at du leser romaner høyt for meg om kvelden, når vi har lagt oss. Det var min feil da, tror jeg, jeg snakket om kjærlighet, jeg virket vel som en sånn romanelskende litteraturtype.”

 

_ “Kanskje jeg skal begynne med det? Lese roman for deg på senga hver kveld. 25 sider per kveld, og så må du gi et resymé etterpå, så jeg vet du har fulgt med, og etterpå det igjen, kan vi ha sex”. _

 

“Da blir det jævlig lite sex på oss, eller på meg i hvertfall, for jeg kommer jo til å sovne etter tre sider. Tror ikke jeg kan gå inn for det, sorry.”

 

_ “Men så bra at dere snakket om kjærlighet. Jeg føler jeg gikk glipp av mye i dag.” Jeg smiler. “Men Isak, helt serr, at du ikke avskrev meg etter det som skjedde på Plaza den gangen, det er et eksempel fra virkeligheten på at det ikke er noen lett, overflatisk greie, det er en episk kjærlighetshistorie fra virkeligheten. Og du må la meg få elske deg også når det ikke er lett, for deg.” _

 

“Jeg vil jo det. Jeg vil jo bare at du skal være der og vise meg at du ikke har tenkt å gå noe sted, uansett hva som skjer med meg. Men så klarer jeg ikke å tro på at det er noe i det for deg, akkurat da. Jeg blir redd for at du skal innse plutselig at du har kastet bort all den fine kjærligheten din på meg. At du skal se helt klart, plutselig, at jeg er annerledes enn du trodde og at det var bortkastet for deg at du elsket meg.”

 

_ “Åh herregud.” Jeg legger ansiktet i hendene et øyeblikk. Hva skal jeg si til alt det her? Jeg må finne de riktige ordene.  _

_ “Først Isak. Kjærligheten min er ikke løsrevet fra deg. Kjærligheten min eksisterer ikke uten den personen som den er rettet mot. Kjærligheten min kunne aldri blitt finere enn den er hvis det var en annen jeg elska. Det sverger jeg på. Det vet jeg helt sikkert. Og uansett hva som skulle skje, om du hadde truffet en annen og dumpet meg, så ville jeg aldri vært foruten de årene vi har hatt sammen. Og jeg ville ikke elsket deg, ikke ordentlig, hvis jeg krevde at alt som skjedde mellom oss, hadde en direkte payoff for meg.” _

 

“Jeg tror på deg… men jeg må klare å skjønne det når det begynner å bli vanskelig også”, hvisker jeg. 

 

_ “Ja, elskling”, hvisker jeg tilbake. “Tror du det hjelper hvis jeg minner deg på det, de dagene vi skal være på forskjellige steder nå? Kan du se det for deg selv også, prøve å få det inn i systemet, liksom?” _

_ Er dette virkelig riktig, at jeg drar nå? _

 

Jeg nikker. 

“Jeg føler det jo nå, jeg vet det jo helt sikkert akkurat nå.”

 

_ Jeg legger meg helt inntil ham, folder armene rundt ham, hvisker inn i øret hans: “Uansett, så elsker jeg deg, uansett så vil jeg være sammen med deg, om det er aldri så tøft, så er det ingenting jeg vil mer enn å få være der med deg.” _

 

Jeg lukker øynene og bare hører på stemmen hans, på hvordan den synker inn i meg, langt inn i midten av meg. Uansett.

 

_ “Og faktisk så gir det meg noe også. Å merke at jeg klarer å støtte deg og være der for deg nå, jeg liksom, det er faktisk ganske fint for meg også, eller det er ekstremt meningsfullt, da, skjønner du hva jeg mener?” Jeg hvisker nesten fortsatt, mot øret hans.  _

 

Jeg nikker mot ansiktet hans.

“Ja, jeg skjønner det. Det er sånn for meg også, når jeg merker at jeg klarer å gjøre en forskjell for deg, for hvordan du har det. Det er det som betyr noe, at jeg kan være betydningsfull for deg.”

 

_ “En lettere variant ville jo vært om du dro ut og datet en annen på sånne dager, hang ute på fasjonable barer og drakk champagne, eller øl da for deg da, hvorfor gjør du ikke det isteden? Er det ikke bare plikt som gjør at du holder deg til meg da også, eller ikke?” _

_ Jeg smiler, for jeg vet svaret og vet at han vet at jeg vet det. _

 

“Dust. Fordi jeg elsker deg når du har det skikkelig, helt jævlig dårlig, og alle andre dager også.” 

 

_ “Same for me. Jeg prøvde bare å lage et perspektiv på det, på hvor fjernt det er å skulle tenke at det ikke er noe i det for meg, så jeg ikke vil være der lenger når du har det dårlig, når du trenger meg aller mest.” _

 

“Jeg må bare klare å stole på at det er sånn, når jeg blir dårlig og et eller annet i meg prøver å føkke med meg og få meg til å tvile på at jeg har den verdien. Jeg må klare å huske det da…”

 

“Ja, det må du. Kanskje du kan se for deg det bildet, at hvis det ikke skulle være riktig for meg å være der for deg lenger, så betyr det at om du har det vondt og føler du forandrer deg, så vil jeg heller sitte på Oslos mest snobbete bar og drikke champagne med en random tinder-date. Så absurd er det egentlig.”

 

“Jeg skal prøve. Jeg skal uansett fortelle deg det etterhvert, hvis det begynner å gå dårlig. Ingen gjemming.”

 

_ “Ingen gjemming.” Jeg klemmer ham inntil meg igjen, hodet hans ligger inn mot halsgropen min. “Kenguru-stillingen er den eneste formen for gjemming som er lov.” Jeg kysser ham i håret. _

 

“Jeg lover.” 

Faktisk ikke bare å prøve, jeg har tenkt å klare å gjennomføre.

 

_ “Jeg stoler på deg. Men jeg kommer til å følge nøye med likevel.” _

 

“Men det er en ting… det tror jeg er litt viktig for meg, for at jeg får til å falle til ro med hele situasjonen.”

 

_ “Hva da? Fortell meg.”  _

_ Jeg ser på ham, studerer det tenksomme blikket hans. _

 

“At du ikke begynner å lure på om det var riktig å dra hjem, og begynner å liksom sjekke meg nå, før du drar, for å se om det var rett av deg å gjøre det. Nå har vi sagt at du skal dra, og da må jeg prøve å finne min måte å forholde meg til de neste ukene på. Og hvis jeg skal klare det, så må jeg føle at det kommer til å gå bra, at det er noe som jeg kommer til å klare fint.”

 

_ “Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det må være forutsigbart nå. Vi holdt det gående vel lenge egentlig, med ikke å ta en ordentlig avgjørelse.”  _

 

“Ikke bare det. Men jeg må føle at du stoler på at jeg fikser det. Da tror jeg egentlig at det er mer sannsynlig at det går fint.”

 

_ “Ja, men jeg gjør jo det. Hvis ikke jeg hadde trodd på det, så ville det vært helt annerledes. Men det betyr jo en del, skjønner jeg nå, at Otto var så bestemt på det. Og at jeg vet at han kommer til å følge deg tett opp her. Jeg tror at du kommer til å klare det. Det er jo også fordi jeg har vært i de timene, fått helt ståpels i nakken av hvor ekstremt tøff du er, hvordan du har jobba. Og jeg har merket hvordan du har fått det bedre, både små og store ting. Jeg tror du kommer til å fikse det.” _

 

“Og hvis det går til helvete. Så kommer du?” spør jeg, mot min egen vilje.

 

_ “Da kaster jeg meg på første fly. Og jeg ble litt letta egentlig av at du sa at Otto hadde sagt at hvis han skulle ta feil, så vil han innse det og jeg vil få beskjed. Det er ikke sånn at han ser det han vil se, liksom. Men altså, jeg tror det vil gå bra, av alle de grunnene jeg forklarte, men jeg synes også at det er betryggende at Otto sa det der.” _

 

“Tipper Marcel kommer til å gi deg messenger-rapport hver dag, enten du vil ha det eller ikke. Det er ikke så mye mulighet for at ting får eskalere mens jeg sitter alene foran laptopen lengre. Så jeg er ikke stressa. Men jeg er faen meg redd likevel.”

 

_ “Jeg vil gjerne ha de rapportene fra Marcel.” Jeg tar tak i hånden til Isak, fletter fingrene hans sammen med mine. “Kan jeg vise Marcel tegningen i morgen?” _

 

Jeg smiler litt, men jeg nikker. 

“Ja. Men du får ikke ta æren for høna!”

 

_ “Nei! Er du gal? Selvfølgelig ikke! Jeg gleder meg til å vise den. Han kommer også til å bli veldig glad, tror jeg. Eller kanskje han tror at jeg er litt misunnelig på musklene hans, siden jeg har tegnet han i singlet.”  _

 

“Tror ikke han hadde reagert om du hadde tegnet ham naken engang.” 

 

_ “Hva er det med de nakengreiene her, og at folk er så direkte på sånne ting? Ikke fortell meg at Otto begynte å spørre og grave om sexlivet vårt også i dag. Hva slags favorittstillinger vi har og sånn.” _

 

“Hva? Var ikke det relevant å svare på? Han var jo veldig interessert i hvem som var dama. Og han er jo psykolog, så jeg måtte jo svare, da. Ikke sant?”

 

_ “Selvfølgelig! Så han kunne komme opp med noen spenstige tolkninger om hva det sier om deg og om meg og forholdet vårt. Skjønner.” _

 

“Det har faktisk Marcel aldri spurt om… han har egentlig ikke sagt så mye om sex. Bare masse mas om at det er lurt å runke om man ikke får sove, men det var et slags tips. Men nakenhet, han er nudist, han er vant til å gå naken på stranden med hele familien, med den psychoe stefaren og hele pakken. Han kom inn på rommet her en gang jeg satt her uten klær, hadde ikke kledd på meg ennå. Tror nesten ikke at han merket det engang. Han ble i alle fall ikke brydd eller noe.”

 

_ “Spes. Åh, jeg er glad den tiden hvor jeg var redd for at Marcel drev og sjekket deg opp er forbi. Og alt det greiene med at han trodde jeg var kontrollerende.” _

 

“Nå er dere nesten litt venner, eller? Jeg tror han liker deg godt, det virker sånn.”

 

_ “Jeg liker Marcel godt også. Han er sykt snill og ganske morsom også, både frivillig og ufrivillig”, ler jeg. “Og så er det imponerende greier han holder på med. Jeg skal spørre han i morgen om den filmen, Blå, du ville se den, ville du ikke? Kanske vi kan få til en filmkveld før jeg drar.”  _

 

“Ja, det vil jeg. Deg og Marcel og en fransk film med en tittel som ikke sier noe om handlingen. Det er perfekt. Jeg mener det faktisk, no sarcasm.”

 

_ “Så bra”, smiler jeg. “ _ _ Du _ _ er perfekt, uansett, perfekt for meg, alltid.” _

 

“Er du sulten?” Jeg ser litt på ham, før jeg blunker langsomt, på den måten som jeg vet at han ikke klarer selv, og som han vet at jeg gjør for å erte ham.

“Eller har vi andre planer?”

 

_ Jeg smiler.  _

_ “Jeg vet ikke helt. Jeg må sjekke.” _

_ Jeg drar opp t-skjorten min, flasher magen. “Er jeg sulten? Du forresten, det er to små skår i perfeksjonen din.” _

 

Jeg flytter meg litt nedover i sengen, og legger hodet på magen hans. Det rumler. Jeg plasserer et par kyss like under navlen. 

“Skår? Hva da?” spør jeg, før jeg bøyer meg til siden og kysser blåmerket hans lett og forsiktig.

 

_ “At du mobber meg for at jeg ikke er like god til å blunke som deg. Og så er det en ting som har forandret seg ved meg, som du ikke har merket, eller nevnt i alle fall, og som jeg er litt såra over, ass.” _

_ Jeg smiler bredt mot ham, så han skal vite at jeg overhodet ikke er såra. _

 

“Du er dødsgod til å blunke! Jeg aner ikke hvorfor du tror jeg jeg mobber deg? Du blunker helt serr de søteste blunkene i verden.” Jeg blunker igjen.

 

_ “Ok, takk, baby. Det betyr utrolig mye, at du sier det”, ler jeg. _

 

“Men hva har forandret seg?” Jeg gjør et poeng av å studere ham, lar blikket langsomt gli over ansiktet og nedover brystet hans. 

“Jeg må ha et hint, ass.”

 

_ “Jeg kan si det. Jeg har fått større magemuskler! Jeg har trent situps, ganske mange kvelder faktisk. De har helt serr blitt større. Men nå kommer de til å gå tilbake igjen, siden du har skadet meg og jeg ikke kan trene.”  _

 

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å le, men jeg har allerede begge hendene på magen hans.

“Kom igjen da, ta en kvart situp nå, jeg vil kjenne!”

 

_ “Ok da.” _

_ Jeg strammer til så godt jeg kan, og tar en enslig situp, som jeg legger en masse energi inn i. _

 

“Ja! Du har fått mer definerte magemuskler! Men hvordan har ikke jeg merket det? Det er jo klagegrunn. Har du vært alt for lite naken mens du har vært her?”

 

_ “Vi må kanskje sprade mer rundt nakne. Jeg skjønner jo at det kan være litt utfordrende å få med seg endringen når vi alltid bare er nakne under dyna.” _

 

“Jeg konfiskerer klærne dine for resten av dagen. Så får jeg studert om det er flere muskler jeg ikke har kjennskap til. Men da får du nesten bli i leiligheten. Ingen brune puber.”

 

_ “Det er jo ikke sikkert de hadde reagert, men ok. Jeg vil være naken bare for deg uansett, spise pizza naken også.” _

 

“Men.. når begynte du å trene egentlig?”

 

_ “Samme dagen som du dro hit. Men jeg har ikke trent så mye heller, kanskje 50 situps 2-3 ganger i uken. Men jeg har vært støl!” _

 

“Du er fin, da.” Jeg stryker over magen hans igjen, smiler til ham når jeg kjenner hvordan han strammer magemusklene. “Nå skryter du, baby.”

 

_ Jeg smiler. “Kanskje litt.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere nå?
> 
> Ble dette riktig, eller begår Even urett mot Isak nå? Kommer det til å gå bra, eller ikke? 
> 
> Spekuler gjerne med oss, eller bare gi oss en tanke eller en følelse eller et hjerte, om du vil. ❤️


	75. Hva ville Isak ønsket at jeg hadde gjort nå?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freden har senket seg i Göttingen etter at Isak og Even har tatt den store beslutningen om at Even skal reise hjem.  
> Nei, vent litt. Terje ringer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, nå er det duket for en ordknapp og harmonisk oppsummering av historien, kanskje en solnedgang og noen fine, hvite Newfoundlandhunder Isak og Even kan løpe utover i evigheten med. Nei?  
> Nei. Vi kjører heller på med mer av det som er ukomfortabelt realistisk. Så da ringer Terje til Even, da. Kos dere!

Kaffe. Så utrolig digg, etter to dagers opphold. Akkurat nå kommer det et fint morgenlys inn i rommet. Det legger seg minst like fint som den lyssettingen jeg gleder meg mest til ha tilgang til når jeg begynner på master ville ha gjort. Det legger seg over senga med de rotete dynene, alle fasongene av oss som har midlertidig tatt form, over alle klærne våre på gulvet, over hele rommet til Isak. Her ved skrivebordet hans føles det nesten som om jeg spionerer på ham, som om jeg prøver å bli ham. Jeg vrir litt på meg, mykner opp den stive, nyvaskede jeansen. notatblokken ligger foran meg. _Isak må si til Otto at Otto ikke har taushetsplikt overfor meg, jeg må huske i Oslo å spørre om Isak har fått noen sånn sterk følelse av noe han bare må gjøre, sånn som det å spraye badet.._ Jeg blåser forsiktig, trekker inn den mørke karamellaktige duften, før jeg tar en slurk til av cortadoen jeg har laget meg. Hva mer må med på listen min?

Telefonen begynner å vibrere. Jeg reiser meg opp og går skrittene bort til nattbordet.

Innkommende anrop fra Terje Valtersen

Hva faen? Jeg bare stirrer på telefonen. Hva vil han? Det er i alle fall ikke for å si at noe har skjedd med Isak. Det er jeg som ville fått beskjed om det. Jeg er Isaks pårørende.

Det går over til telefonsvarer, men han ringer sikkert en gang til.

 

“Hei.”

Han kremter høyt, fortsetter med en gang. “Ja, hei Even. Det er Terje...som ringer.”

 

Jeg må være helt kort, fullstendig formell. Ikke gi en dritt til han som bare går ut fra at jeg er en hjelpeløs fjott.

 

“Ja?”

Nå må jeg ikke høres sint ut heller. Ingen følelser. Jeg må ikke gi noe.

 

“Du… jeg har fått et brev, en mail. Fra Isaks psykolog i Tyskland. Otto… Thiele. Ja, du kjenner vel til det brevet, og til han psykologen?”

 

"Ja. Hvordan det?”

_Hva vil du?_

 

“Nei... Jeg ringer til deg nå da, siden du er Isaks nærmeste… han … hvordan har han det?”

 

 _Hvorfor spør du_ _meg_ _om det?_

 _"_ Eh jeg tror det sto i den mailen at ting om Isaks … om hvordan han har det, hans helse, skulle gå gjennom Otto.., psykologen, ikke meg.”

Igjen. Jeg klarte å ikke høres sint ut, så han kan ta meg på det, at jeg er aggressiv, uhøflig, utagerende, ute av kontroll, men jeg stotrer for faen!

 

Terje kremter.

“Virker han som en grei lege? Jeg søkte han opp på nettet, fant ikke noe negativt, men google translate er jo ikke alltid til å stole på. Er det rett sted for Isak? Det må du vel kunne si?”

 

_Hvorfor spør han meg om det. Han tror jo ikke jeg kan ha noen mening om noe som er verdt å høre på uansett. Han prøver å manipulere meg._

 

 _"_ Ja. Du kan stole på han.” Jeg biter meg i leppa, som er øm etter alle bittene mine i går. Sa jeg for mye nå, eller kommer han til å si noe kjipt nå?

 

“Kan jeg stole på deg også, Even? ...jeg skjønner det som at du er veldig viktig for han nå. Det er jo et kjempeansvar. Det er et stort ansvar å ta.”

 

Jeg velter kaffekoppen. De siste deilige slurkene jeg gledet meg til, renner bortover skrivebordet. Jeg rekker å redde unna Isaks bøker.

Nå ser jeg for meg en samurai. Jeg tar opp pennen, kjempefort, og slipper den, trekker pusten.

 

"Tenker ikke du bare hva du vil om det, uansett hva jeg sier?”

Jeg trekker pusten høyt, håper at han ikke hørte det.

 

“Jeg tenker først og fremst på Isak nå, på at han stoler på deg. På at han trenger at du klarer å ikke skuffe han. Og hvis du trenger støtte til det, så er det bedre for Isak om du tar imot det.”

 

_Jeg har akkurat skuffet han. Men faen, ikke faen om du skal nå inn med det der likevel. Jeg pleier ikke å skuffe Isak. Vi snakket så vanvittig nært i går, vi skjønner greia vår. Jeg ser for meg høna Isak tegnet._

 

 _"_ Jeg tar imot støtte. Det er jo ikke bare meg.”

 

“Nei, men nå vet vi jo begge to at fra Isaks side, så er det jo bare deg, det har han jo gjort veldig tydelig. Isak stiller jo opp for deg, det er jo virkelig synd at han har fått problemer på denne måten. Nå må han jo bare gjennom dette, og så må vi håpe at det ikke blir en tilstand for han. Og da er det jo deg han lener seg på her.”

 

_Det er fullstendig sant at Isak stiller opp for meg. Hvorfor føler jeg meg så tråkket på likevel når han sier det nå?_

 

"Jeg vet at det er et stort ansvar. Det er ikke sånn at jeg ikke visste det før du sa det.”

 

_Problemer på den måten, på min måte._

 

Terje puster tungt ut.

“Vi … jeg anerkjenner at du er viktig for Isak, jeg vet at vi aldri helt har fått kontakt, men jeg er glad for at Isak har deg sammen med seg nå. At han har den personen som er viktigst for han der.”

 

Det treffer mykt, men burde det gjøre det? Jeg husker pappa sa en gang at når du har lenge blitt dårlig behandlet av en person, så føles det så sinnsykt godt når den samme personen behandler deg bra, og personen får ufortjent mye goodwill ut av det.

 

"Takk”, mumler jeg.

Men jeg høres så ynkelig ut. Jeg løfter og slipper pennen igjen, Samuraias sverd, strammer meg opp.

"Kult eh fint at du sier det.”

Det kommer ut så fort at alle ordene blir en sammenhengende strøm. Men jeg er fornøyd med at jeg sier det med en fasthet. Jeg vet det, jeg er den viktigste for Isak og han er den viktigste for meg. Det var allerede sementert i oss, men i går holdt vi ennå mer på den grunningen - sammen. Ikke noe uvær kan få has på det.

 

“Jeg kommer til å holde meg til den psykiateren… eller psykolog er det vel han er? Jeg kommer ikke til å kontakte Isak, jeg skal følge anbefalingen hans. Men jeg vil bidra hvis det er noe praktisk jeg kan gjøre? Du, Even, vet best hva dere trenger.”

 

Jeg løfter og slipper pennen igjen. _Vær kynisk,_ føler jeg det står skrevet i luften. Vi har jo ikke mye penger, virkelig ikke. Men vil Isak at jeg spør om penger?

"Du vil følge … anbefalingen? Det er bra”, begynner jeg bare, som et føkkings ventetrekk. Eller kanskje for å vite at uansett, så vil ikke jeg gjøre noe feil nå som gjør at han stresser ut Isak med å bryte avtalen.

 

“Jeg rådførte meg, med en lege vi kjenner godt, ja, Marianne har gått mye til han, du vet vel litt om det… han mente også at det kan være nyttig for Isak. Ja, han mente vel at jeg har presset litt.” Det kommer en kremtelyd igjen.

 

"Han … det er bra om han kan følge den.. det opplegget til Otto, psykologen, i ro, liksom.”

 

“Ja, dere vil bli der nede, jeg har skjønt det… jeg vil gjerne vippse dere litt penger. Til de ekstra utgiftene nå, og sånn at Isak har muligheten til å komme til Oslo om han ombestemmer seg. Men det er ment som en hjelp, jeg skal ikke foreslå at han kommer tilbake nå, jeg har skjønt det.”

 

"Eh… det er snilt. Jeg drar faktisk til Oslo på søndag, men det… vi har en plan for det altså, og Isak han kommer til Oslo seinere i måneden, en uke eller noe, så vi kan være sammen. Det går ikke utover studiene hans heller.”

 

“Unnskyld, hva sa du nå?”

 

“At jeg drar til Oslo på søndag, jeg har jobb og sånn. Og så kommer Isak til Oslo en uke, senere i mai.”

 

“Javel? Og Isak da? Da er han igjen der i samme situasjon som før du kom? Er dette den måten du skal stille opp for ham nå?”

 

“Det er slemt å si”, hvisker jeg nesten. Det faller ut av meg. Jeg rensker stemmen. “Det er ikke samme situasjon. Psykologen hans … du må snakke med psykologen hans.”

 

Han vet ingenting, men han skal prøve å bore inn akkurat der det gjør vondt. Fy faen.

 

“Jeg håper ærlig talt at du ombestemmer deg, Even. Da får du få med deg Isak tilbake, hvis du ikke kan få mer ferie, han kan jo ikke bli værende der i Tyskland sånn som du beskrev tilstanden hans tidligere. Det er jo dette jeg stusser på når det gjelder å stille opp for hverandre. Ikke tenk på økonomien, jeg kan sette inn en større sum, det er ikke noe problem.”

 

Jeg kan grine lydløst, bli helt stille, eller jeg kan sette fyr på gassflammen av hvor ufattelig kjip han er. Jeg tar tak i pennen, slipper den hardt igjen.

“Det er dette du stusser på om å stille opp for hverandre? Du visste det jo ikke før jeg sa det. Og du vet ikke hva som har skjedd her heller. Det er ikke det samme som det var! Synes du jeg bare skal drite i jobben, bare ikke komme tilbake, når psykologen til Isak sier at det kommer til å gå bra? Det er to og en halv uke circa, og så skal vi være sammen igjen. Og jeg skal ta ut resten av ferien min i juni, og være her masse da!”

 

“Det er vel poengløst å diskutere dette med deg. Jeg bare håper at du kan ha fokus på Isak. Du er tross alt den han velger å leve sammen med. Akkurat nå, når han er i behandling og det bare er du som er der… ja, jeg hadde trodd at du ville være sammen med han. Men .. ja, det er vel annerledes likevel, da.”

 

Tårene strømmer på. Et sted i meg vil jeg bare si meg enig med ham, hakke løs på meg selv sammen med ham. Men jeg ser opp fra skrivebordet, visualiserer folk, Sondre, mamma, psykologen min, Yousef, pappa, til og med Sana og Noora - ikke Isak, det blir for nært, det er hans far. Hva ville alle disse sagt om det her?

"Jeg … føler du er … urettferdig nå. Men ikke noe å diskutere. Er det noe mer du vil si?”

Jeg vil bare legge på. Jeg kjenner en sterk trang til å slippe fri fra det her.

 

“Kritikk er ubehagelig, jeg beklager det, men jeg ble veldig overrasket, rett og slett. Jeg tenkte at jeg tross alt hadde hatt ganske lav tiltro, at det var urettferdig, for å bruke ditt eget ord. Men, Even… hvis det blir sånn nå, at Isak har behov for noe, hvis du finner ut av det mens du er hjemme i Oslo, da må du kontakte meg, ikke tenk på dette her nå. Jeg vil hjelpe Isak hvis jeg kan, men jeg må jo få vite om det. Og så er det fint om du sender de pengene videre til Isak.”

 

Terje kremter skarpt igjen.

 

“Ok?”

 

"Du skjønner vel at jeg ikke kan fortelle Isak … om den samtalen her?”

Jeg skulle så ønske at stemmen min ikke var helt ødelagt. Han har psyket meg ut.

Her sitter jeg og føler meg som et kloakkdyr. Min kjære, elskede, snille Isak kan aldri få vite om det, eller ikke i denne fasen i alle fall. Jeg er en svak fjott. Jeg klarte ikke å stå imot.

 

“Det er vel ikke imot behandlingsopplegget hans at du og jeg snakker sammen? Eller hva mener du?”

 

"Isak liker ikke...” _at du har alle de fordommene dine mot meg, han hater at du alltid tror du vet alt uten å lytte, han er så glad i meg at det vil stikke hardt i hjertet hans hvis han fikk vite nå hvordan du har fått meg til å føle meg._

"Glem det. Vi trenger ikke penger. Nå skal jeg jobbe masse og vi har felles økonomi. Det går helt fint. Vi har råd til flybillettene våre.”

 

“Unnskyld, Even. Jeg gikk for hardt frem her nå. Jeg er bare jævlig bekymret for Isak. Jeg liker ikke at han er så...avskåret fra alt. Jeg hadde foretrukket at han hadde noen hos seg, og da er jo du den nærliggende personen. Beklager at jeg … jeg stoler på at du tar vare på Isak.”

 

Tårene fosser selvfølgelig bare enda mer.

"Hvor bekymra tror du jeg har vært? Vi har vært sammen dag og natt, har har jobbet masse med… det som … det går bedre. Og vi skal snakke sammen hver dag. Vi har lagd en plan for det. Og psykologen følger han veldig opp. Og så bor han sammen med en gutt som vi har blitt venn med. Han er kjempesnill og glad i Isak og kommer til å følge med på hvordan det går han også.”

Jeg sier altfor mye. Jeg vet det allerede midt i, men alt er kaos nå, jeg er helt usortert.

 

“Det er betryggende å høre. Det er jo et poeng dette med å passe jobben også, hvis du har mye jobb når du kommer tilbake, jeg ser den siden av det også. Det er i grunn bra gjort at du tenker på det nå. Jeg hører jo at du er veldig glad i Isak, at du er opptatt av hvordan det kommer til å gå. Dette med pengene, det er bare for at dere skal ha fleksibilitet. Hvis Isak ombestemmer seg, eller hvis noe skjer.”

 

At jeg er opptatt av hvordan det går med Isak? Det er så fjernt å høre på. Ingenting betyr mer enn det.

"Ok. Vi kan bruke dem på Isaks flybilletter.”

 

“Det bestemmer dere. Da sier vi det sånn. Unnskyld igjen, Even, for at jeg var så direkte. Jeg har ikke hele bildet her, jeg er klar over det. Men jeg tenker på Isak, og på hvordan han har det. Jeg er glad for at du passer på ham.”

 

_Så direkte? Det eneste er at han faktisk er glad i Isak, jeg visste ikke det engang. Han er bare slem og totalt inkompetent samtidig._

 

"Ok.”

Hva ville Isak ønsket at jeg hadde gjort nå?

"Uansett hva du tenker om meg, om du … tenker at jeg ikke er verdig til å være Isaks kjæreste, så håper jeg du tror på at Isak er voksen og flink … til å velge hvilke folk han vil ha … nært innpå seg. Ha tillit til Isak, nå også… ikke minst nå.” Det siste kommet også ut som en hvisken. Det var ikke noe i veien med stemmen min i dag, men denne føkkings syke tingen har tatt knekken på den.

 

“Isak har klart seg for mye selv… der var ikke vi gode til å følge han opp. Jeg innrømmer det. Så Isak velger nok en annen type mennesker til å ha rundt seg nå, det er bare ren logikk, ville han ikke forklart det sånn?”

 

Jeg er for dum og for smart på samme tid. Det er som jeg ikke klarer å sammenfatte i hodet mitt hva han akkurat sa, men jeg bare _vet_ det er knusende.

Pennen ligger der og venter på meg, men jeg gidder ikke å kaste den. Jeg vet hva jeg skal si, det er en seig, deilig, sødme i det.

"Jo. Hvis han hadde vært veldig godt fulgt opp, så ville han selvfølgelig valgt en annen kjæreste. Det er litt som at folk som har opplevd vold i barndommen, velger seg voldelige partnere. Mamma vet litt om det, skjønner du, fra jobben sin, ikke med pappa altså.” Jeg ler en merkelig latter. "Men syk logikk, helt logisk, ja.”

 

“Jeg tror vi skal la dette ligge, jeg skjønner at du har en del motvilje, men jeg håper du også er villig til å se forbi det for Isaks skyld nå. Nå må vi bare få Isak bedre.”

 

"...jeg synes du sier slemme ting ...noen ganger.. men det betyr ingenting for hvordan jeg prøver å støtte Isak.”

 

“Jeg ...jeg stoler på deg nå, Even. Og lykke til med jobbperioden. Hvor er det egentlig, at du jobber? Tror ikke Isak har sagt noe om at du har begynt i jobb?”

 

"Det er ikke noen spennende jobb. Jeg har hatt den siden jeg gikk på videregående. Det er på kaffebrenneriet, men jeg er nesten assisterende daglig leder, så det er ikke det samme hele tiden, liksom.” Jeg skravler panisk i vei - usortert, føkk meg - et eller annet tynt håp om at ikke han skal disse det også, som om verden går under hvis han gjør det. Han kommer jo til å gjøre det.

 

“Jaha. Ja. Kaffebar, ja.” Terje kremter. “Ja, men det er jo en sikker jobb. Alle vil ha kaffe.”

 

"Jeg studerer også da, jeg har ikke tenkt å jobbe der bestandig.”

 

“Det er ingenting galt med den type jobber, Even. Det ville blitt kritisk om man skulle tenke sånn. Det kan i grunn være mer fornuft i å være assisterende daglig leder i en kaffebar enn å ta et langt forskerstudie i fysikk. Selv om jeg ikke vet om Isak ville likt å jobbe med kunder, i grunn.” Han lager noen lyder igjen, klarner stemmen.

“Da tar du kontakt, ved behov, ikke sant? Hvis det skjer noe, eller dere trenger noe? Hvis Isak blir mye sykere?”

 

Er han liksom fornøyd med samtalen han?

 

"Hils Lea. Ha det.”

 

“Ja. Tenk på Isak.”

 

Jeg tenker på Isak hele tiden.

 

Hva var det her? Han sier jo egentlig at jeg er mindreverdig. Isak har valgt meg bare fordi han ikke har vett til å velge bedre, fordi Terje ikke klarte å være en bedre far. Det er helt sinnsykt. Jeg kan nesten se for meg at mamma dreper ham.

  


**Vippsvarsel: Terje Valtersen har sendt deg 20 000**

 

20 000 faktisk. Ok, jeg må bare skille de to tingene fra hverandre. Det er penger, penger som blander seg inn i budsjettet vårt. Da gjør det ikke noe at de kommer fra en person som er bitter fordi han ikke klarte å være en god nok far til å få sønnen sin til å velge seg en kjæreste fra en høyere hylle.

 

Men jeg føkkings kan ikke tenke på det mer. Skal jeg sitte her på den dagen som begynte bra og grine, og snappe etter pusten, og la det spille seg tragiske, selvmedlidende og voldsaktige scenarioer foran øynene mine?

 

Jeg reiser meg resolutt opp, det jævla cortado-sølet må jeg vaske bort. Døren til rommet til Isak går opp med noe mer i nærheten av et brak enn hva jeg hadde sett for meg.

 

Inne på kjøkkenet går jeg nesten rett på Marcel. Den fulle sodastreamflasken han holder i hånden skvulper over armen og magen hans.

“Åh, sorry”, roper jeg.

Marcel ser på meg i flere sekunder før han sier noe. “Hva er det? Har du… gråter du?”

Jeg bare strekker ut tunga først, i en helt sånn totalt oppgitthet. Og tårene bare får ny kraft av at Marcel spør, ser og spør. “Faren til Isak. Han har … han har bare psyket meg ut, helt.”

“Har han begynt å maile deg nå?” Marcel fyller vann i glasset han allerede må ha satt frem på kjøkkenbenken og rekker meg det.

“Han ringte. Pfff. Jeg skulle jo ikke svart. Det er sånn at hver gang han liksom prøver å si noe ok, prøver å være litt åpen, eller selvkritisk, eller jeg vet da faen, så klarer han å snu det om til .. en sånn … jeg vet ikke… helt knusende greie. Han pisser på hele meg, sånn som man kan være redd for at noen gjør det i skolegården, liksom. Bare… du er mindre verdt, du er en failure, liksom.”

Jeg drikker en slurk vann, prøver å puste litt roligere. Fy faen.

“Men… hva hadde han å være kritisk til da… nå?” Han trekker frem den ene kjøkkenstolen og legger armen rundt skulderen min, geleider meg nærmest ned i stolen. “Mer kaffe, eller en øl?” spør han.

“Du ruler, Marcel. Jeg er sykt takknemlig for at du er her nå. En øl.”

Jeg må bare få litt anerkjennelse, før jeg orker å begynne å snakke om det jeg egentlig skulle snakke om.

“Kan jeg bare si én ting han sa, så du skjønner, eller får et eksempel?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Vi kan gjerne snakke mer om det også, hvis du har lyst til å fortelle om din svigerfar from hell.” Han plasserer en Beck’s foran meg, og åpner den med flaskeåpneren som ligger ved siden av komfyren.

Jeg ler litt, det er deilig. Jeg lener meg fram og tar et tak i skulderen hans.

“Han sa ...at han kunne godt innrømme at han ikke hadde vært der nok for Isak, at Isak hadde vært mye alene. Før det så hadde jeg sagt at Isak er flink til å velge hvilke folk han vil ha nært innpå seg og ikke. Og så sa Terje, faren til Isak, at Isak, på grunn av at de ikke var der for han, så velger han seg en annen type mennesker, at det bare er ren logikk…. Hvordan tolker du det, liksom? … Hvis du vet at han alltid har vært mistroisk til meg, at han tenker at Isak må nærmest pleie meg hele tiden...”

“Sa han det? At Isak velger seg dårlige mennesker å være med fordi han aldri lærte noe av dem, mer eller mindre, da?” Marcel rister litt på hodet. “Men… det er jo helt… han kjenner ikke deg noe særlig, eller?”

Jeg blir så glad av at Marcel forstår. Jeg mumler et takk idet han rister på hodet.

“Nei. Vi har møtt hverandre noen få ganger bare, men jeg føler han er bare så nedlatende, fast bestemt på at det er et dårlig valg av Isak å ha blitt sammen med meg som er bipolar. Og nå tar han selvkritikk, åpner seg til meg og forteller at han ser at han har en del av ansvaret for at sønnen sin velger noe så håpløst som å være sammen med meg.”

 

“Det er ikke logisk da, det bryter egentlig med alle logiske regler. Han har ansvaret for at han har vært hard og fraværende hele tiden mens Isak var barn. Og Isak har fortjenesten for at han har brutt mønsteret og har funnet en person som behandler ham med respekt og forståelse.” Marcel løfter på skuldrene, smiler avventende.

“Jeg blir så sykt glad for at du sier det”, smiler jeg gjennom tårene, før jeg tar en slurk av ølen, tørker dem bort. Nå må jeg samle meg litt her.

“Men hvorfor ringte han da? Skulle han ikke slutte å ta kontakt?”

“Jo, egentlig følte jeg at han bare ringte for å plage meg. Jeg skjønner i alle fall … mer ordentlig, dypere liksom, hva Isak føler, hvorfor det er så ekstremt viktig at han ikke tar kontakt med Isak nå. Han er så … autoritær. Jeg hater at jeg ble så psyka ut.” Jeg tenker meg om et øyeblikk.”Men jeg merket at han er glad i Isak, da. Jeg tror faktisk, eller han er det.”

“Vet Isak det, tror du? Eller… er det viktig for Isak?”

Jeg ser ham rett inn i øynene. “Jeg kan ikke fortelle om den samtalen her til Isak nå.”

“Ok… det skjønner jeg ikke. Hvorfor ikke?” Marcel slutter liksom ikke å stirre, han ser granskende på meg mens han venter på at jeg skal si noe.

“Ja, men du spurte jo om noe annet. Sorry. Jeg tror ikke Isak vet om faren hans er glad i han, og jeg tror ikke han føler nå, eller tror i alle fall, at det betyr så mye om han er det eller ikke. Jeg har ikke visst det jeg heller. Det er ikke sant det at alle foreldre er glad i barna sine, det er faktisk ikke det. Jeg har hørt om det og skjønt at det faktisk ikke er en 100 prosent automatikk i det. Men, ja, jeg skal fortelle Isak om det én dag, om ikke så lenge heller. Men jeg klarer ikke, og vil ikke heller, bagatellisere ting overfor Isak. Og nå ble jeg faktisk ganske … jeg vet ikke hva ordet er… men i alle fall, Isak bryr seg om meg og han kommer til å få hjertet knust av det, og det trenger han virkelig ikke akkurat nå.”

 

Marcel sitter stille en stund, han ser fortsatt på meg, mens fingrene hans blindt piller av lange strimler av etiketten på den grønne ølflasken.

“Du kjenner jo Isak mye bedre enn meg, selvsagt. Men kanskje det er feil, likevel, det du tenker? Kanskje det er verre for ham å få vite etterpå at hans far fikk deg til å føle deg så… liten? Og så fortalte du det ikke til Isak fordi du ville beskytte ham? Sånn som jeg kjenner Isak, så vil han alltid vite alt, hele faktagrunnlaget. Selv om det kan ødelegge, noen ganger.”

“Men… det er noe jeg skulle si deg, noe jeg skulle snakke med deg om uansett.” Jeg plukker litt på min egen øletikett, før jeg ser på ham. “Jeg drar til Oslo på søndag.”

Marcels øyne vider seg litt ut, det går et lite rykk over ansiktet hans. “Og Isak… han skal ikke være med?”

“Nei. Han kommer sannsynligvis til Oslo om to og en halv uke circa, blir en uke, og så kommer jeg tilbake i juni og blir her ut semesteret hans.” Jeg sier det fort, det er som om det er blitt en innøvd strofe nå.

“Ok. Han skal fortsette hos Otto? Sånn som nå?”

“Ja. Otto mener at Isak er klar for det. Og så skal vi snakke sammen masse, da, hver dag selvfølgelig, og nå har vi pratet mye om at vi må være helt ærlige. Det er annerledes nå, enn før jeg kom.” Jeg setter blikket i ham.

“Det blir som før det da, Isak med laptopen og deg på skype”, smiler Marcel. “Isak er jo helt annerledes nå, det går jo mye bedre med ham… men er det noe jeg skal hjelpe med, noe dere vil, eller ikke vil at jeg skal tenke på?”

“Jeg vil ha dritlange utførlige rapporter fra deg hver dag om hvordan det går med Isak, spionrapporter.” Jeg smiler til ham.

Marcel ler. “Det går ikke! Ingen spionering. Men du kan få vite hva han spiste til middag og hvilke ting han ble irritert over da han var ute.”

“Hver dag!” sier jeg og holder pekefingeren opp i en liksom-truende gest. “Men det er noe jeg vil vise deg. Vent så skal jeg hente Mac’en min.” Jeg reiser meg opp, går raskt inn på rommet og henter Mac’en fra skrivebordet til Isak. Han sendte meg bildet i går, og jeg har sett på det og tenkt hva jeg vil gjøre med det i dag, hvis jeg skal tegne det på nytt.

“Se”, sier jeg bare, og skyver Mac’en mot meg. Bildet er nå i fullskjerm.

“Hva er det?” spør Marcel, mens han tar inn bildet, han flytter hodet i små bevegelser og ser nøye på alle delene. “Er det meg, oss? Og en fugl?”

Jeg ler. “Ja. Det er fra en time hos Otto, vi måtte tegne og skrive på en tavle. Isak har tegnet den høna, da. Jeg fikk lov til å vise deg tegningen på den betingelse at jeg sa at det er han som har tegnet høna. Det er mamma, fordi hun er litt hønemor, og hønesvigermor. Vet du hva det betyr?”

Marcel ler. “Skjønner at Isak hadde den betingelsen, ja! Hønemor? Det er Mutterhenne, det vel? Eh, en kvinnelig person som passer veldig nøye og omstendelig på barna sine? Men.. hønesvigermor? Er det et vanlig ord i Norge?”

“Nei! Jeg tror det må være Isak eller mamma som har funnet det opp. Men du skjønner hva det betyr. Du er så sykt god i språk! Men tegningen da, hva betyr det, liksom? Hva tror du?” Jeg sperrer opp øynene, liksom-utfordrende.

 

Marcel studerer tegningen nøye, ser på Terje som står ytterst til høyre.

“Det er pappa? Isaks far? Svigerfar from hell?” Han ser opp på meg.

Jeg nikker.

“Og så er det meg, bra bilde av meg, forresten, ganske flatterende, takk. Og deg. Da er vi Team Isak, vi da? Er det sånn det er tenkt? At Isak …. Føler han at han kan støtte seg på meg også?”

Jeg nikker igjen. Og tar meg til tinningene for å prøve å få kontroll på alt sammen.

“Ja, han føler det, ja Egentlig så begynte det med at … faren til Isak drev og rant han ned med meldinger om at han måtte ta ansvar, og underforstått at han ikke tok noe som helst ansvar i livet hvis han ikke gjorde som faren sa… kom til Norge, gjorde det slutt med meg, sikkert … gikk til samme lege som moren hans … og så på den andre siden er de som mener at Isak tar ansvar, at han er en dritansvarlig fyr. Og han ville ha deg også med der.” Tårene mine fosser over igjen.

“Det gjør meg virkelig glad… og stolt også, at Isak vet at jeg synes han er sterk og at han tar ansvar for seg selv… og om jeg kan hjelpe eller støtte ham, så gjør jeg gjerne det. Det er jeg også glad for at han vet.” Marcels stemme har fått et lite skjelv.

“Han vet det. … Vi var litt redde for at du skulle bli redd”, jeg ler litt, “redd for at du ville få den samme bekymringen å måtte deale med igjen, nå som jeg drar. Men du tror ikke det, du tenker ikke på det sånn?”

“Nei… Grunnlaget er jo helt annerledes nå? Isak skjønner hva som skjer med ham, og har ikke denne paniske angsten for at du skal få vite at han er dårlig… og jeg kjenner Isak bedre, vi kan snakke sammen på en annen måte… og jeg kan snakke med deg, hvis jeg tror at det ikke går bra, hvis Isak ikke hører på meg. Det gikk jo før du kom også, men det hadde ikke gått bra så mye lengre da.”

“Det var helt ekstremt viktig at du var der. Takk igjen, liksom. Og kompisen min, Sondre, sa forresten en dag at jeg måtte si unnskyld, for at han skjelte deg ut på telefonen.”

“Ikke tenk på det. Dere var redde. Jeg ville også blitt sint, hvis jeg var så redd og ikke trodde at jeg fikk vite sannheten. Jeg skulle bare ønske at jeg hadde skjønt at han var så dårlig. Den natten etter festen, jeg kunne jo ha vært sammen med han på rommet mens han sov, hvis jeg hadde skjønt at det var det som var problemet. Da ville alt det andre ikke skjedd.”

“Du må i alle fall ikke klandre deg selv for det, ok? Du gjorde ekstremt mye for Isak, og han er i god behold.” Jeg ser opp i taket litt, vet ikke hva jeg tenker på engang.

“Er Isak ok med at du reiser? Siden det er du som sier alt dette, og ikke Isak selv?”

“Isak … han skjønner alt, men …” jeg ser opp i taket igjen, som om det er noe å hente der i de ubestemmelige grå-hvite flatene. “Men han ville helst at jeg skulle bli her. Og så har jeg valgt å dra, fordi vi ikke får noen typ legeattest som sier at han trenger at jeg er her… Jeg følte at hvis jeg ikke dro da, så mistet jeg taket i alt i Oslo, liksom, som et skred … jobben, eksamen jeg skal ta. Jeg bare trenger å dra hjem og merke at alt det er der, at verden regner med meg fortsatt, liksom. At jeg har de faste holdepunktene mine til høsten igjen også, når vi er sammen i Oslo igjen.” Jeg ser på ham, før jeg ser bort og så ned på ølen isteden, for ikke å presse ham til å si at det er ok at jeg drar.

Marcel legger plutselig hånden sin over min, i en underlig, litt for nærgående berøring. Han venter med å si noe til jeg ser på ham.

“Du har jo ingen holdepunkter her, du har jo bare rommet til Isak, kjøkkenet her kanskje, ingenting, egentlig. Isak har instituttet sitt, kontorplassen, veiledningen med Holger, alle de gamle professorene på Gauss-senteret. Jeg syns ikke det er så rart at du føler for å dra hjem, når det tross alt går bra med Isak.”

Hvem er denne fyren som sier akkurat det jeg trenger å høre?

“Takk”, mumler jeg.

“Jeg skal passe på Isak. Ta han med på two for one shots i baren her borte, hver kveld. Sørge for at han sover godt.” Marcel ser alvorlig på meg.

Jeg ler. “Fylla hver kveld. Knallplan.” Jeg smiler.

“Har dere planer de siste dagene?” spør han, etter å ha gjort en rekke Marcel-bevegelser for å vise hvor dønn seriøst shotte-forslaget hans selvfølgelig var.

“Vi har en plan som inkluderer deg, hvis du vil og kan”, sier jeg liksom-triumferende.

“Skal jeg bare si ja?”

“Ok! Der har du sagt ja! Det er en sex-orgie… Nei!”

Marcel trekker på skuldrene. “Why not?”

“Kanskje Isak blir keen på deg da, som har så fit kropp. Jeg kan ikke ta sjansen, ass.”

Marcel strammer musklene i overarmen, og hever øyenbrynene mot meg. “Kanskje hvis Isak hadde vært i stand til å se noen andre enn deg. Tror ikke det blir en suksessfull kveld.. For meg.”

Det gjør meg merkelig stolt å høre han si det.

“Men det vi faktisk lurte på da, var om du vil være med på filmkveld, med en bestemt film, Blå, av Kieslowsky. Kjenner du den? Og vil du det?” Jeg må le litt av hvor satt det er.

“Den gamle filmen? Den med komponisten? Det er mye musikk i den, da må vi ha god lyd.”

“Ja, det tenker jeg også. Jeg så den i auditoriet på skolen min, men Isak har ikke sett den. Har du noen gode høyttalere kanskje?”

Marcel ser ut som han tenker. “Vi kan se den hos fonetikerne? I fonetikklaben på instituttet mitt? Lerret og veldig bra anlegg, og stoler med memory foam… hva heter det? Det er bra for ryggen.”

“Oi! Det høres jo helt genialt ut, men ‘memory foam’, hva er det?” Jeg rynker brynene og ser spørrende på ham, det sier meg ingenting.

“Jeg skal slå det opp etterpå. Jeg får ikke sove i natt hvis jeg ikke sjekker det.”

“Ok!” Jeg ler. “Sjekk det. Jeg kan lage noe mat til oss, før eller etter, hvis ikke vi skal gå ut og spise da. Men jeg har mer energi igjen nå, selv om jeg trodde den jævla samtalen med faren til Isak skulle ødelegge meg helt. Takk”, sier jeg og løfter ølen min så vidt.

“Takk for hva? For at jeg ikke er en idiot, som Isaks far?” Marcel løfter også flasken i en liten skål.

“Det er faktisk ganske langt mellom å være en idiot som han, og det å gi meg så mye forståelse og support som du har gjort. Seriøst.”

“Jeg sier bare det jeg mener. Jeg liker deg. Og jeg liker at vi kan sitte her nå, selv om det ikke var så bra tone da vi møttes, og selv om jeg gjorde noen store feilvurderinger før jeg ble kjent med deg.”

“Jeg vet at du alltid tenkte på Isaks beste. Det .. er en fin tanke. Tror du vi kan se Blå med engelske tekster, forresten. Tysk .. og fransk … da er vi litt lost både Isak og jeg.”

“Tysk audio er jo vanlig her. Synkronisert til tysk.”

Det er deilig hvordan han får meg til å le. “Ok. Hvordan sier man ‘nei, vi må ha med én’ på tysk? Det er det eneste jeg husker på fransk, faktisk. Den setningen. Den har bitt seg fast.”

“Det er jo en helt… unyttig setning?”

“Ikke for meg!”

“Nei? Når får du brukt den?” Marcel ser genuint interessert ut.

“Når Isak og jeg er i Frankrike og vi står foran et harem med gutter, og så tenker vi først at vi bare vil være oss, og si nei takk, non merci, men så ombestemmer vi oss, vil vil ha med én. Neida.

“Nein, wir nehmen einen.” Marcel smiler. “I tilfelle fonetikerharemet er der i kveld.”

“Åh, det var ganske fint. Det må jeg pugge, så kan det bli min setning. Den ene jeg kan på tysk. Det er mange blåseinstrumenter med et sted i filmen, og så sier hun at de skal ta dem bort, men da blir det jo egentlig så trist, eller bare platt, og så sier hun ‘non, on en garde une’, nei, vi må ha med en, eller beholde en, og da blir det vanvittig fint. Ok sorry. Men vi ser den filmen! Isak vil det han også.”

“Får dere ikke med dere en dame fra det haremet, hvis du bruker setningen din?”

“Det er bare menn i haremet, hvis ikke hadde aldri Isak blitt med dit i det hele tatt, sådet går bra,” ler jeg. "Jeg vet faktisk at ‘une’ er hunkjønn, det er jo liksom _det_ man lærer i fransktimene på skolen.”

Marcel ler, rister lett på hodet. “Det er fint å se at du er så mye bedre. Har.. har Isak sagt noe om i morgen?”

“I morgen? Nei.”

“Nei”, gjentar Marcel.

“Hva skjer i morgen? Ikke si at du har bursdag og at Isak har glemt det?”

“Nei, det var ingenting. Ingenting som du trenger å tenke på.”

“Men si det da. Hva var det?”

“Jeg har gebursdag og Isak har glemt det.” Han blunker til meg, avfeier spørsmålet mitt.

“Ok! Men du vil ikke si hva det er med i morgen?” Jeg legger hodet på skakke, ser innstendig på ham.

“Det er bare noe Isak har bedt meg hjelpe ham med, og så tenkte jeg at det ikke var så aktuelt, fordi du ærlig talt virket alvorlig sliten på meg. Men … nå er det kanskje aktuelt likevel. Men det skal jeg spørre Isak om. Beklager at jeg sa noe. Ikke si det til ham.”

“Det går bra. Jeg skal ikke si noe. I forgårs var jeg på det mest slitne jeg kan bli, sånn som før gjorde meg livredd, for det kjennes ut som jeg skal dø, som om hele kroppen gir opp. Skremte det deg?”

“Litt. Jeg visste ikke helt hvor dårlig du var. Om jeg burde gjøre noe, eller om du hadde det greit. Men jeg merket jo på Isak etterpå at han ikke ble redd. Han var bekymret, men ikke engstelig.”

“Jeg gjenkjenner det nå, Isak også. Vi vet at det ikke er farlig, at jeg basically bare trenger å sove, og bli litt pusha til å drikke litt i alle fall, hvis jeg ikke får initiativet selv. Men det var fint at du var der litt.”

“Er det … har Isaks far sett deg så dårlig? Er det sånn han vurderer at du er hele tiden?”

“Han har aldri sett meg dårlig, bare sett meg noen få ganger, når ting har vært helt vanlig, more or less, i alle fall. Han bare vet at jeg er bipolar.”

“Det er helt utrolig at han bruker det mot dere. Det hadde jo vært normalt at han heller ville vært mer støttende, eller ville vært glad for at dere har det bra.”

Jeg nikker, håper han ser hvor mye pris jeg setter på alt det han sier “Det er trist… og det er faktisk aller mest sårende, egentlig, for Isak, tror jeg, eller jeg mener, jeg ville vært ekstremt såra hvis mamma eller pappa hadde vært sånn mot Isak, hvis det var omvendt. Men du… jeg har tenkt på det du fortalte meg også… Jeg har fortalt det til Isak, bare så han vet det, du kan snakke med han, hvis du vil. Hvordan går det? Er det noe nytt med henne?”

 

“Nei…” Marcel drar ordet ut. “Ikke noe nytt. Hun fikk flyttet. Det var ikke så mye, to små varebiler. Det gikk ganske fort.”

“Så du hjalp henne?”

Marcel slår ut med armene. “Men etterpå slettet jeg henne på messenger. Jeg ser henne jo på instituttet, men jeg sa til henne at det var den siste tjenesten jeg hadde tenkt å gjøre.”

“Hva sa hun da?”

“Hun ble veldig sarkastisk...sa mye om meg, om hvordan jeg er. Blant annet at det var patetisk og typisk meg at jeg sa fra rett etter at jeg hadde flyttet tingene hennes. At det ikke var nødvendig å late som om jeg er alltid er snill… et eller annet sånt sa hun. Det stemmer kanskje? Vet ikke.”

“Nei, det stemmer ikke. Og det her sier jeg ikke bare, men du er gjennomgående snill. Og hun er kjip. Hun burde bli sammen med faren til Isak, det ville vært perfekt match, ass.”

Marcel rødmer faktisk. “Jeg kommer jo sikkert til å hjelpe henne hvis hun spør igjen også.”

“Men du, du som ikke har noen tro på psykologer, ikke så mye i alle fall, de kan hjelpe deg å slutte å si og gjennomføre sånne ting: ‘Jeg kommer sikkert til…’, nei, du bestemmer, du kommer ikke til…, hvis du virkelig klarer å bestemme deg for at du ikke skal gjøre sånn lenger.”

“Jeg ser at det har vært bra for Isak. Men jeg vet ikke om det er noe som passer for meg. Og jeg tror at det er en ganske mye mer positiv vurdering enn da vi snakket om det sist?”

“Ja. Da følte jeg at du var skikkelig imot det, at du tenkte at det bare gjør ting verre.”

“Jeg trodde det. Jeg trodde det skulle gjøre Isak helt sykelig opptatt av at han hadde angst, at han kom til å bli redd for alle konfrontasjonene med steder og folk som var forbundet med angstanfallene han allerede hadde hatt. Men jeg skjønner jo at jeg ikke kan ha visst noe om hvordan det fungerer. Selv om jeg har sett det gjennom min mor. Men hun kan jo ikke ha gått inn for det, ikke på den måten som Isak gjør. Eller kanskje jeg husker det feil også, jeg var jo fremdeles barn.”

 

“Har du mye kontakt med moren din nå?”

“Nei. Jeg ringer henne… drar og besøker henne et par ganger i året. Det holder…Synes du det er kynisk?”

“Hvem er jeg til å si det? Nei! Jeg vet jo ikke mye om forholdet mellom deg og moren din. Stemmer det at hun er norsk?”

“Nei. Bestemoren min er norsk. Hun flyttet tilbake til Norge, hun er grunnen til at vi har vært der hver sommer. Jeg tenker vel at min mor, hun kostet meg så mye av det som skulle være bra med barndommen min… og nå orker jeg ikke å la henne ta like mye av meg, sånn som jeg er nå. Og da må jeg holde meg borte fra henne. For ellers klarer jeg ikke å la være å gå inn i den rollen igjen.”

“Jeg skjønner. Det er ikke kynisk, Marcel. Det høres jo skikkelig riktig ut. Jeg hadde tenkt å foreslå at vi kunne invitere moren din i juni, på norsk mat på takterrassen eller noe sånt, men det var jo fordi jeg innbilte meg at hun var norsk og fordi jeg automatisk går ut fra at ting egentlig er fint med foreldrene sine, det er bare fordi jeg er heldig selv, men jeg vet jo, veldig godt, det er bare å se til Isak, at det ikke er sånn for alle.”

“Jeg vet ikke hvordan det er, det normale som _alle andre_ har. Med en mor som kan være med på ting, som ikke plutselig gjør noe pinlig, eller som ikke alltid må dekke over og prøve å unngå ting som kommer til å gjøre at det blir bråk hjemme. Det er jo sikkert fint? Men jeg har ikke ønsket meg det på veldig mange år, ikke siden jeg var veldig liten.”

“Det er bra da at du ikke føler at du må dra og besøke moren din hele tiden. Men jeg lurer på hvorfor du føler at du må stille så opp for andre, sånn som hun Ma… Marion, var det det? selv om hun behandler deg sånn at du føler deg crap, det sa du selv.”

“Jeg føler ikke at jeg må stille opp for andre. Men jeg vil. Jeg vil gjerne gjøre noe som er bra for de som jeg liker. Det er jo ikke plikt, jeg må jo ikke. Det er ingen som kommer til å rive ned møblene på rommet mitt, eller banke meg opp fordi jeg ikke gjør alt jeg liksom skal. Men det er ting jeg selv velger at jeg vil gjøre.”

“Ok. Så hvis Marion spør deg igjen, og du ender opp med å hjelpe henne, så er det fordi du faktisk vil det, det er ikke noe du angrer på etterpå, eller tenker at det ville vært bedre om du ikke hadde gjort?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Det er jo en vektskål… med henne vipper den vel over nå, etter alt som har skjedd. Og det er derfor jeg har sagt fra også. For det føles ikke bra, med henne føles det ikke lenger som om hun gir noe tilbake. Så hvis jeg hjelper henne nå, så er det fordi hun vil det… og ikke jeg.”

“Tenker du mye på henne?”

Han trekker på skulderen. “Litt. Jeg føler meg egentlig ganske brukt. Jeg har ingen verdi for henne mer, eller kun når hun trenger noe konkret som jeg kan gjøre.”

“Det er det som er så lavmål. Jeg mener én ting er at noen ganger så finner man dessverre ut at man ikke blir forelska likevel, og så kan det bli ganske vondt og såra følelser, heartbrokenness og alt det der, men liksom i tillegg behandle personen dårlig, latterliggjøre og si sånne ting som du fortalte… hvem gjør det? Det er det siste du fortjener, Marcel. Du er så bra fyr, og smart og morsom og handsome og alt.”

 

Han ser ned i bordet, men jeg ser et lite, dempet smil når jeg sier de siste par ordene. Han venter en stund før han svarer. “Er det ikke bare mitt eget ansvar, da? Som lar henne fortsette?”

“Det er jo ikke bare det! Ville du oppført deg sånn, hvis noen liksom ga deg sjansen? Jeg håper virkelig ikke jeg ville gjort det, at jeg har litt høyere … moralsk kodeks liksom. Du gjør jo ikke bare alt dårlig mot en annen bare fordi du skulle ha muligheten til det.”

Marcel ser ut som han tenker over det jeg sa, han åpner og lukker hånden et par ganger, snakker langsomt.

“Har du sett ‘Das Experiment’? Det er en tysk film, den er gammel, 20 år gammel? Den med fengselet, med Moritz Bleibtreu? Nei?”

Det er noe som lyder kjent. “Kanskje, det er et eller annet kjent her. Fortell litt.”

“Det er et stort eksperiment i et gammelt fengsel, et slags rollespill, de betaler folk for å være med. Noen skal være fangevoktere, og noen skal være innsatte, men det er helt tilfeldig hvilken rolle de skal ha. Og først er det bare som en lek, men så begynner deltakerne å ta det alt for seriøst. Vaktene, de som har mulighet til å bruke makt over andre, begynner å like det, de får en personlig tilfredsstillelse av å ydmyke de andre, selv om de vet at alle spiller roller. Det er en scene der hvor de drar Tarek, det er hovedpersonen, ut av cellen midt på natten, og stripper av ham klærne, pisser på ham og klipper av ham alt håret. Den er bra, du må se den.”

“Jeg har sett en del av den. Det er jo flaut, at ikke jeg har sett hele. Det var ikke det at jeg ikke synes den var bra. Vi så noe av den med skolen, eller med den filmutdanningen min. Vi hadde om et sånt tema i et fag….” Jeg tenker meg om. “Forskning i psykologi og særlig … knytta til andre verdenskrig. Vi så en annen film også, eller flere, men en annen tysk… Bølgen, Die … Vele … eller noe sånt. Så jeg vet hva det går i, ja. Men hva var det som fikk deg til å tenke på det nå?”

“Jeg mener selvfølgelig ikke at jeg er et offer, ingenting sånt. Jeg mener bare at Marion er bare menneskelig, det er jo jeg som har latt både henne og meg ta disse rollene, i mange år. Eller jeg har ikke stoppet det underveis, jeg har aldri sagt til henne at jeg føler det som at hun ikke… er glad i meg, men mer som at hun synes jeg er praktisk for henne å kjenne.”

“Fuck. Hører du det? Det har jeg aldri tenkt over, men jeg gjør jo akkurat som min mor har gjort.”  

Han holder hånden opp foran ansiktet og støtter hodet i den, rister svakt i overkroppen.

 

Åh, herregud så heftig. Det skjelver litt i meg også. Jeg bøyer meg over bordet, tar tak i underarmen hans.

“Det er mulig å forandre på det, Marcel. Det er det.”

“Og selv om det kanskje er noe typisk menneskelig at sånne ting kan skje, så betyr det faktisk ikke at det er greit. Folk har blitt og blir straffa for å ta sånne roller. Og jeg husker én ting fra vi hadde om det. Foreleseren sa at en del av poenget med alt det der, forskningen … Milgram… det var det han het, Milgram-eksperimentene og det å lage de filmene, det var jo også delvis å prøve å finne ut om det er noe vi kan gjøre for å unngå at folk blir sånn. Og jeg husker han sa, foreleseren, at det er alltid noen som ikke blir med på det. Det er noen som står imot. At du ikke så langt har klart å si fra til Marion, betyr ikke at hun ikke har noe ansvar, ass. Hun trenger å se seg i speilet.”

"Ja… eller jeg. Som later som om jeg tror at hun bryr seg. Når jeg egentlig vet at hun bare liker det som er praktisk for henne.”

“...Gjorde ikke du det nettopp da?” Jeg ser forsiktig på ham, smiler så vidt. Han møter blikket mitt, drar hånden gjennom håret sitt.

"Du er bra å snakke med”, smiler han. "Du bryr deg om hva andre sier også, du vil ikke bare snakke selv.”

Jeg bare smiler og løfter ølflasken. “Skål.”

 

"Kan jeg spørre om noe? Nå, når Isak er her… når du reiser hjem… er det noe jeg kan gjøre som blir helt feil, som jeg ikke skal gjøre? Som han ikke kommer til å si noe om, men som kanskje er et problem?”

Det er egentlig det. Det har allerede tatt form i bakhodet mitt tydeligvis.

"Isak hadde en skikkelig kjip drøm i sted, sånn intens drøm som sitter ordentlig i, lenge etter man har våkna. Lang historie, men han ville i alle fall kjøpe en sånn insektsspray, fordi han hadde drømt om insekter. Men jeg fikk han til å innse...at det ikke var logisk. Så… hvis han skulle spørre deg om noe litt rart eller begynne å gjøre noe litt rart, så er det fint om du reagerer. Bare spør han om hvorfor, om det er litt sånn som den insektsgreia. Jeg skal si til han at jeg har sagt det til deg. Be han om å snakke med meg om det. Det er ikke lurt å gi etter for sånn. Det har jeg lært selv, kan du si.” Jeg løfter på øyebrynene av det siste. Ikke ‘kan du si’ som i ‘du kan si det til Isak’, men at det er så veldig selvopplevd.

“Ok… ulogiske ting. Jeg skal ikke late som alt er normalt hvis jeg syns han oppfører seg merkverdig… det er greit.” Han flytter litt på seg, strekker ut beina. “Det har jeg ingen problemer med å gjøre, jeg kommer til å stoppe ham hvis jeg tror at det er det beste. Ingen insektsmiddel.”

“Takk Marcel. Jeg skal si til Isak at jeg har sagt det, så ikke det blir sånn passe på han bak ryggen hans-greier. Du er den personen jeg vet at han synes det er greit at jeg sier noe sånt til.”

 

Jeg strekker meg. Det går bra. Kanskje er det bare at lyset er fint i dag, men jeg tror ikke det bare er derfor det dukker opp en rekke gode bilder i meg nå: Isak kommer til å ta vare på seg selv, og skulle det begynne å glippe, er vi et helt team-Isak som vil fange det opp og gå til redningsaksjon før noe ikke-bra får anledning til å skje. Og jeg har overskudd til filmkveld og til å henge mer, hvis det er det det blir til.  


"Skal jeg melde Isak og be han om å møte oss på instituttet ditt? Eller skal vi gjøre det senere i kveld? Når tror du det er ledig?”

Han ser opp på klokka som henger over kjøkkendøren. “Det er helt sikkert ledig etter fire. Det er ikke så veldig mange fonetikkstudenter, akkurat. Vi kan møte ham der, si C-inngangen, da. Så får vi gått opp alle trappene, free workout.”

“Free workout!” utbryter jeg og løfter øyebrynene til ham mens jeg tekster Isak.

 

**Hei baby! Møter du Marcel og meg utenfor instituttet til Marcel kl 4? C-inngangen**

 

Jeg håper den filmen kommer til å gi Isak noe, at det ikke bare blir noe han gjør for å glede meg.

"Hva tror du Isak kommer til å synes om filmen?”

Plutselig merker jeg at jeg er nysgjerrig på hva Marcel synes om veldig mye.

“Den var pretensiøs, da, herregud, de snakket jo fransk, og hva var greia med alle de blå tingene, det er ikke sannsynlig at så mange ting i livet til hun dama er blå, innrøm det da, det er ikke logisk.” Marcel etterligner Isaks tonefall overdrevent, men ganske bra. Til slutt lager han det lille, stirrende smilet Isak liker å avslutte spesielt gode resonnement med.

Han får meg til å le høyt! “Herregud, jeg blir nesten skremt. Du kan være Isaks stand-in når som helst, ass!”

“Men det er jo en maske”, sier han med sin egen stemme. “Isak er smart og mye åpnere for nye inntrykk enn han vil innrømme.”

Jeg nikker, smiler, men det er et alvorlig smil. Marcel ser hvem Isak er, det er noe beroligende med det. Han er en av soldatene som kjemper for Isaks ve og vel. Jeg ser plutselig for meg at hele den gigantiske bygningen, den jeg har glemt å spørre hva huser, er kontorer for Isaks ve og vel.

 

"Synes du jeg burde fortelle Isak i dag at faren hans ringte, eller nå før jeg drar, mener jeg? Han kommer til å merke hvor satt og jeg ble, ass, men det går jo bra med meg nå da. Det er litt vanskelig å holde det skjult, at han ringte, også fordi hans vippset meg… overførte 20 000 kroner! De er jo til Isak.” Jeg trommer fingrene mot nakken.

“Selvsagt må du si det til ham! Jeg synes det.” Marcel lener seg frem, ser innstendig på meg. “Isak må få lov til å bli forbannet for at faren behandler deg på den måten, og også få lov til å gå inn det hans far fikk deg til å føle, dele det med deg. Det har han jo skjønt _the hard way_ at han selv må gjøre også, at han ikke skal bestemme om du skal ta del i det som plager ham. Jeg tror det vil gjøre ham trist når han skjønner at du ikke ville fortelle ham om det, fordi du tenkte at du skulle forskåne ham…. skåne ham, heter det kanskje?”

“Jeg vet at Isak tåler det altså. Isak er dritsterk. Jeg bare følte at det var så sykt dårlig timing akkurat nå, at jeg burde vente litt. Men du har rett. Jeg må bare gjøre det, kanskje før vi ser Blå i dag.”

“Du høres ut som Isak gjorde før du kom. Jeg har aldri skjønt det med timing, hvis det er noe man har tenkt å si, så er det bare å si det. Altså, jeg hadde skjønt det hvis du aldri ville fortelle det, det kunne du argumentert for. Men hvis du uansett vil snakke med Isak om det, så kommer det jo aldri noe virkelig bra tidspunkt til å si noe som gjør ham trist?”

Han har helt rett. Takk Marcel, for at du får meg til å ikke svikte dealen vår allerede dagen etter vi snakket om det, dypere enn noen gang før, egentlig. Jeg tar tak i de tomme ølflaskene våre, setter dem på benken.

“Jeg hadde ikke nølt hvis ikke Otto hadde sendt den mailen i går om at ikke faren til Isak skal ta kontakt og jeg skal dra på søndag. Det blir bare så massivt. Men du har rett. Han vil ikke bli skåna, det blir feil det også. Jeg skal fortelle det etterpå.”

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

**Serr, trappene? Er der fire ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

**Hva skal vi der egentlig?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi kan jo fortelle dere at det var en intens og stressende opplevelse å skrive denne samtalen mellom Terje og Even - og nå er vi veldig spente på hvordan dere opplevde den. Fortell oss også gjerne hva dere tenker om Marcel, og møtet mellom ham og Even. Vi elsker kommentarene fra dere, de er en stor del av det som gjør at det er så gøy å skrive på denne historien. Dere, altså ❤️


	76. Si til meg at du elsker meg, selv om jeg vet du gjør det

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fransk 90-tallsfilm og den store, kompliserte kjærligheten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi falt for fristelsen til å bli med Isak, Even og Marcel når de nå skal se film, for filmopplevelsen i seg selv får en viss betydning for dem. Vi lurte på om kapittelet burde komme med en disclaimer, eller i alle fall en slags forklaring til hvorfor vi ser deler av filmen fra Evens skulder - men i stedet anbefaler vi dere å finne frem Blå fra den støvete dvd-samlingen under trappen, låne den på biblioteket eller spandere 29 kroner på å se den på nett 💙

**Meg**

**Vent og se** **💙 det er et hint i denne meldingen ;)**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

**Ikke bading og nakensauna igjen, plis.**

 

Marcel og jeg står utenfor det som helt sikkert er C-inngangen. Det har blitt deiligere vær igjen, våren i lufta er digg. Jeg gleder meg til å se Isak komme oss i møte. 

“Det er så kult at vi kan se film sammen, og så her på instituttet ditt”, sier jeg. Jeg ser på noen av folka som kommer ut av bygget, som Marcel hilser på. 

“Jeg tror jeg har funnet en versjon med norske undertekster, faktisk.” Marcel scroller litt fraværende på mobilen. “Jeg foretrekker i alle fall å slippe å høre Isak klage over at han må høre ett språk, lese et annet og tenke på norsk, men det ødelegger kanskje filmopplevelsen for deg?”

Jeg ler av det han sier om Isak, før jeg rynker brynene.“At det er undertekster på norsk, om det ødelegger filmopplevelsen for meg?” 

Marcel dulter borti meg med albuen, før han legger en arm rundt skuldrene mine og rister litt i meg. “Du er sikkert så vant til det ekstra soundtracket med Isaks kommentarer at du ikke legger merke til det mer”, ler han.   
  


**Meg**

**Nei :) Men du skjønte på en måte hintet**

 

“Hvis det er en film jeg virkelig er spent på å se, som jeg ikke har sett før altså, så ser jeg ikke den sammen med Isak første gangen, ass, særlig hvis den er fransk, for jeg er jo flytende i fransk.” Jeg blunker til ham. “Men det må du ikke si til Isak, at jeg ikke vil ha soundtracket hans første gangen jeg ser en angivelig stor film.”

“Du må aldri si til meg at jeg ikke må si noe… jeg kommer garantert til å røpe deg. Beklager. Jeg er veldig dårlig på hemmeligheter. Men jeg visste det, ingen kan jo få med seg noe hvis Isak er kritisk innstilt!”

“Men han er veldig søt da. Noen ganger er det akkurat soundtracket hans jeg vil ha.”

Marcel nikker bare, det ser ut som han nesten er ved å le. “Veldig søt.”

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

**Your eyes are blue and I love you 💙**

 

Jeg ser for meg hvordan han kommer til i et lite øyeblikk nå snart spørre meg hvordan dagen har vært, lavt, bare mellom oss to, og da kan jeg ikke ikke si noe. Det blir feil. Jeg skjønner det mer og mer. 

 

**Meg**

**💙💙💙**

  
  


“Tror du jeg kan snakke bare litt med han først, bare bli ferdig med det, liksom, det med faren hans, eller har ikke du noe å gjøre da? Jeg kan gjøre det i kveld også.”

“Jeg kan gjøre alt klart, sette opp filmen, søke opp memory foam… bare snakk med Isak. Det gjør ingenting om det tar lang tid heller. Det er sikkert ingen der, dere kan sette dere i gangen, det står en sofa der, og en kaffeautomat.”

“Ok. Takk. Kanskje vi kan drikke kakao” Jeg trekker pusten dypt, hører jeg. 16.01 viser mobilen. “Nå kommer han vel snart!”

“Sorry, er jeg sen?” Isaks bremser kraftig opp like ved siden av oss, det skriker lavt i gummien på de store dekkene. Han må ha rundet bygningen på motsatt side av det Marcel også tydeligvis forventet, for han snur seg overrasket mot Isak.

“Bare ett minutt, baby, maks to. Vi tilgir det.” Han er så fin, og han ser ut som han er i vater. Det ser ut som det har vært en god dag, som om han beveger seg lett og lekent rundt her i byen. 

“Jeg har vel ellers noen … ganske mange, egentlig… minutter på vente-på-Even-kontoen, så…” Han kaster et smil over skulderen mens han låser sykkelen og trekker det ene buksebenet ut av sokken med en bevegelse som ser ut som den allerede har tatt plass i ham, som om han gjør det for tusende gang.

“Har du løst gåten om hva vi skal?” spør jeg og går et skritt nærmere ham. 

“Er det en gåte? Vet ikke Isak at vi skal se Blå?” Marcel ser forvirret fra meg til Isak. Jeg ler. “Nå vet han det!” 

Isak løfter håndflaten mot Marcel og gir ham en smilende high five, før han vender seg mot meg og går de to skrittene som skiller oss. Han kysser meg, et mykt kyss på munnen. “Hei.”

“Hei”, hvisker jeg og legger hånden på ryggen hans, presser ham inntil meg et øyeblikk. “Er du klar for film, baby?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Skal vi se den her?” Han ser opp langs fasaden på det høye 80-talls-bygget.

Jeg nikker. “Marcel disker opp med det beste utstyret!”

“Jeg hjelper deg å gjøre det klart, jeg kan se om jeg finner en versjon med bra subtitles. Jeg gidder ikke å se hele filmen med engelsk tekst, ass. Den er fransk, ikke sant?” Isak har tatt hånden min, men han ser spørrende på Marcel. Jeg griper hardt tak i hånden Isak har foldet rundt min.  _  Er det du som skal si det, Marcel, at jeg må snakke med Isak?  _ Jeg tar meg i å se på Marcel jeg også, før jeg kremter. 

“Jeg har allerede ordnet det. Even og jeg gidder heller ikke å se hele filmen med engelsk tekst”, sier Marcel, og går mot den brune glassdøren. “Men, Even… er det ikke veldig bra timing nå for å drikke litt pulverkakao fra automaten her oppe? Mens jeg rigger til?”

“Jo. Isak, vi rekker å snakke litt og ta en kakao, eller et eller annet. “ Jeg svelger hardt. “Det … det er noe jeg skal fortelle deg”, sier jeg lavt. 

“Ok…” Isak strammer grepet om hånden min, han holder den i et fast tak, mens han stopper opp i et par sekunder og ser skikkelig på meg. “Ok, da gjør vi det”, sier han til slutt.

 

Vi går inn i bygget. Når vi er fremme ved sofaen og kaffeautomaten, stiller jeg meg opp foran den. “Vil du ha kakao”, spør jeg Isak, uten å snu meg. Han legger hånden sin på ryggen min før han svarer. “Ja, ok”, sier han. Jeg legger på mynter på maskinen, orker ikke begynne å snakke før vi har fått oss hvert vårt beger og kan sette oss ned i sofaen. Det går fort heldigvis. Når vi har satt oss ned, løfter jeg blikket og ser rolig på ham, smiler, for jeg blir myk av hvordan han ser på meg.

Det er et valg her. Jeg ser det nesten fysisk for meg hvordan jeg knepper meg igjen, ikke deler noe, bare forteller det mekanisk. Mens den andre muligheten, den eneste aktuelle, er å gjøre det helt motsatte. Jeg snur meg fort til siden, for å sjekke om vi er alene her i gangen.

“Du… hva er det? Har det skjedd noe i dag?” Isak stryker hånden over låret mitt, prøver å finne blikket mitt igjen. Jeg fester blikket i ham og nikker. “Den dagen her begynte bra, bra morgen … og så har jeg hatt det fint med Marcel, sittet lenge på kjøkkenet og skravla. Men mellom de to… så var det ikke bra.” Jeg lener meg nærmere ham, så det ene låret mitt kommer inn mellom hans. Isak rynker pannen, som om han leter etter den ene logiske tingen som gjør at noe mellom der ikke var bra. “Er det Marcel… har han sagt et eller annet?”

“Nei, nei…” Jeg rister på hodet. “Og du ser at det går bra med meg nå, du må ikke tro noe annet… du må ikke …. Nei, jeg skal bare si det.” Jeg snapper etter pusten. Det kjennes ut som det går en tornado gjennom meg. Jeg kommer til å bryte helt sammen, av bare tanken på hvor mye smerte det kommer til å gi Isak at han fikk meg til å føle meg så totalt verdiløs. “Faren din ringte meg… Han… psyket meg helt ut.” Jeg setter fra meg kakaobegeret, tar tak i den andre hånden hans også. Jeg ser på ham, blunker og blunker så han ikke skal bli utydelig mellom tårene som renner med et sterkt trykk. 

Isak er blitt blek i ansiktet, han stirrer først bare ubevegelig på meg. “Han skal jo ikke ringe… han skal jo faen ikke ringe til deg heller!” Han flytter seg litt fra meg i sofaen, han er stiv i kroppen plutselig, ingenting av det avslappede han hadde da han kom er mulig å finne hos ham lenger.

“Han sa at han skal holde avtalen, han skal ikke ta kontakt med deg”, sier jeg fort. “Kom!” Jeg drar ham mot meg. 

“Nei, jeg driter i det, han kan heller ringe til meg da, det er … jeg er vant til det… hva sa han til deg?” Isak lar meg klemme ham i noen forte sekund, før han setter seg tilbake og ser på meg igjen. Blikket hans flakker mellom munnen min og hendene våre.

“Han kommer ikke til å ringe, ikke meg heller.” Jeg stirrer ham inn i øynene. “Det går bra… men jeg måtte jo fortelle deg det.” 

“Nei, det går jo ikke bra! Han kan ikke ringe til deg og si masse forutinntatt dritt til deg, han har jo ingen rett til å gjøre det!” Isak roper nesten, øynene hans er mørke, nesten svarte.

“Baby… Kan du ikke si til meg at du elsker meg, selv om jeg vet du gjør det?” hvisker jeg. Isak trekker pusten skarpt til seg, overrasket, nesten sjokkert, virker det som. Det er som om utpustet forandrer ham foran blikket mitt, som om han synker sammen til sin vanlige størrelse igjen, uten det brusende raseriet han nettopp ropte med. Til og med blikket er grønt igjen, bak en svømmende film av tårer. Han slipper den ene hånden min og legger hele håndflaten sin mot siden av kinnet mitt. “Jeg elsker deg.” Stemmen hans er fast, uten plass til tvil.

Det er helt magisk å se transformasjonen hans. Han gjør akkurat det jeg trenger, og kanskje det han trenger også. Jeg lukker øynene en liten mikrodel av tiden det tar å høre han si det, å kjenne på hånden hans mot kinnet mitt, akkurat i det kan ingenting nå oss utenfra.

“Vil du fortelle meg hva han sa? Var han skikkelig kjip mot deg?” spør Isak stille. Jeg nikker. Det er ingenting å relativisere. “Han… hvor skal jeg begynne? Han prøvde å bonde litt med meg … på en måte, men de tingene han sa… Først så var jeg veldig kort. Jeg skjønte ikke hva han ville, sa at han måtte spørre Otto hvis han lurte på hvordan du hadde det. Og så sa han at det er et stort ansvar for meg, at han håper jeg ikke skuffer deg, og at du har jo valgt meg som den nærmeste. Men det var noe med hvordan han sa ‘valgt’ som fikk meg til å føle meg dårlig.. Og jeg skjønte hva det var etter hvert. Da jeg sa jeg skulle hjem på  søndag, så sa han at han vet at han har hatt lite tiltro til meg, eller det hadde han allerede sagt, men da sa han på en måte at jeg ikke fortjente noe tiltro uansett, siden jeg skulle dra. Han kjørte meg skikkelig på det. Jeg sa på et punkt at jeg synes han var urettferdig og at han sa slemme ting, da sa han at kritikk er ubehagelig. Og så ville han vippse penger. Han har vippset meg 20 000 kroner som er til deg. Det ble egentlig bare verre og verre. På slutten så ville jeg si noe, jeg sa at du er flink til å velge hvilke folk du vil ha innpå deg og ikke. Og at jeg håpet at han kunne ha tillit til det, nå også, ikke minst nå.” Jeg ser opp på ham, merker tårene begynner å renne med fornyet kraft. “Det var … det  med bonding… han sa at han kunne innrømme at han og moren din hadde latt deg være for mye for deg selv, og at det har gjort noe med hva slags folk du velger å ha i livet ditt nå. Det er bare logikk, er det ikke sånn Isak ser på det tror du? spurte han meg. Det var som han skulle ha meg til å si meg enig i at det er synd at han og moren din ikke stilte opp bedre, for da er det dessverre blitt sånn at du ikke velger deg en bedre kjæreste enn meg.”

 

Isak har sittet urørlig mens jeg har snakket, munnen hans er halvåpen i et slags permanent forsøk på å trekke inn nok luft til å klare å fullføre og ta det jeg sier inn. Nå lukker han øynene og slipper fri et teppe av tårer som renner tungt over kinnene hans. “Even… det der er tusen ganger verre enn jeg … det gjør meg…” Han avbryter seg selv og bare ser på meg. “Det gjør… det gjør så vondt at han kan snakke sånn til deg, at han mener det om deg… at han ikke skjønner noenting om hvilken person du er… eller alt du er for meg.” Isak hvisker tonløst.

“Jeg ble helt...altså jeg trodde aldri på det, men det vet du, det trenger jeg ikke si, men jeg følte meg så jævlig… psyket ut, det er det som er ordet. Jeg ble så forbanna på meg selv for at jeg ble så ødelagt av det.” Jeg stryker på ham, henter styrke fra ham, ser ham inn i øynene. 

“Jeg… jeg vet jo hvordan det kan føles. Men det er jævligere at han gjør det mot deg, at han prøver å manipulere ved å si ting som at det er et stort ansvar for deg eller at jeg ikke burde velge å være med deg. Det blir jo… dobbelt jævlig, på en måte. Hvordan ble han når han merket at du … at det gikk inn på deg? Ga han seg da, eller brydde han seg ikke om det?”

“Han sa unnskyld. For at han hadde vært så direkte.” Jeg ser på ham, løfter øyebrynene, lar munnen gli ut i en oppgitt strek.

“Nei… det er jo en jævla verdiløs unnskyldning. Fy faen. Han driter i det da, at han sårer deg. Han har ingen respekt eller omtanke eller noe for oss, da. Det er…. jeg kan ikke engang forklare hvor … trist jeg synes det er.”

“Men jeg skjønte én ting da. Han bryr seg faktisk om deg, han er genuint bekymret og vil hjelpe. Jeg visste ikke om han var alt det eller ikke, jeg, men han er det. Jeg fikk helt klart det inntrykket.” Jeg ser granskende på ham. Hvordan er det å høre dette. 

“Da jeg sa at jeg tar imot støtte og at du har Marcel, Otto, noen til, ikke bare meg, og at det er en plan for ting, så hørte jeg at han ble letta, sånn som man ikke klarer å fake. Og han sa at han hørte at jeg er glad i deg, og at han synes det er bra, når det er meg du har valgt.”

“Jeg vet ikke… hvis han er bekymra for meg og bryr seg om meg, og hvis han synes det er bra at du er her for meg… så er det en jævlig rar måte å vise det på. Jeg kan jo ikke ta det seriøst, at han liksom bryr seg, når han behandler kjæresten min sånn… da driter han jo i at jeg elsker deg… at du er viktig for meg.” Isak lukker øynene og puster langsomt ut. “Kom han under huden på deg, sånn skikkelig? Hvordan var det etterpå, da du hadde lagt på?”

“Han gjorde det … som sagt ikke at jeg trodde at du har valgt meg fordi du ikke har vett til å velge noe bedre fordi du ikke ble sett da du var liten… Det er jo litt av en ting å si om deg også. Men jeg ble … så satt ut av at han var så slem, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener? Det er litt som å bli mobba på skolen tror jeg, selv om jeg ikke har blitt det, men det var så sterkt en følelse av at han synes jeg er liten og uverdig og det skulle han gni inn.”

“Det er bare… litt mye med dette også…” Isak støtter hodet i hånden. “Jeg skulle ønske jeg fikk til å fortelle ham hvordan det går inn på meg… og at han må slutte… men jeg klarer jo ikke det nå.”

“Men det trenger du ikke heller. Han kommer ikke til å ringe meg igjen. På slutten så prøvde han å smalltalke, om jobben min og sånt. Det var jo litt absurd. Men det gikk bra etterpå. Jeg gikk ut på kjøkkenet og der var Marcel. Det var skikkelig bra å snakke med han om det. Og han sa at jeg selvfølgelig måtte fortelle det til deg.”

“Hadde du ikke tenkt å si det til meg? At pappa ringte?”

“Det var fjernt av meg… Jeg tenkte at jeg skulle fortelle det, bare ikke nå, det føltes som så fæl timing. Og jeg visste hvor vondt det ville gjøre for deg.” Jeg stryker hånden forsiktig over kinnet hans, ser han sikkert bedende inn i øynene.  _ Ikke tro at jeg skal begynne å ikke si ting. _

 

“Det er jo ikke på grunn av deg at det gjør vondt.” Isak flytter seg nærmere og legger armene rundt halsen min. Han trekker oss sammen i en tett omfavnelse. “Jeg vet at du vet det, men… likevel, liksom. Ingenting av det han sier er sant. Jeg har ikke valgt deg en gang, for fem år siden, og nå er jeg stuck med det, heller. Vi velger jo å være sammen hver dag, egentlig.” 

Det er akkurat dette jeg trenger, og jeg nyter det, hver mikrodel av det han sier og hvordan han tar tak i meg, mens jeg drar inn duften jeg elsker, den kjente duften av Isak, iblandet vårluktene.

“Jeg blir sint… men ikke sånn sparke i veggen-sint. Mer sånn … fortvila.” Isak har sluppet taket rundt meg, han ser ned mellom oss. Det er kommet noe intenst i stemmen hans, noe råere enn gråt. “Jeg holder faen ikke ut å tenke på at han faktisk mener at du skal være sykt takknemlig for at du får lov til å være sammen med meg, at det liksom er noe du ikke burde kunne regne med, at jeg har  _ valgt _ deg, at jeg  _ velger  _ å la deg  _ få lov _ til å ha meg som kjæreste.”

“Jeg blir både trist og glad, eller letta, for at du sier det,” svarer jeg langsomt. “Det var ganske fjernt når han skulle ha meg med på at det er nærmest et sånt veldedighetsprosjekt at du er sammen med meg…. Jeg ble sarkastisk mot han da.” Det får Isak til å smile. “Gjorde du? Skjønte han det?”

“Jeg sa at, jo, det var kjempelogisk, at du så klart ville valgt en bedre kjæreste enn meg hvis du hadde blitt bedre fulgt opp i barndommen, at det er litt som folk som har opplevd vold når de var små og så ender de opp med voldelige partnere, at jeg så klart var med på logikken hans.” 

“Og da bytta han emne eller? Eller bare sa et eller annet for å få deg til å være stille?” 

“Det siste egentlig. Han sa han merket at det var mye motvilje i meg, at det ikke var noe poeng i å diskutere det mer, men at han håpet at jeg ikke ville la det gå ut over deg.”

“Gå ut over meg? Akkurat som om du ville gjort det… Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor han sier sånt. Han må jo vite selv at han ikke kjenner deg i det hele tatt, at dere ikke har noen… relasjon… og likevel snakker han til deg akkurat som … som han kunne snakket til meg.” Isak strammer kjevene og flytter irritabelt på seg.

“Jeg … tror han er desperat etter å ha kontroll...og da kan han liksom ikke begynne å tvile på fordommene sine. Hele greia med å ringe tror jeg var at han er bekymra for deg og at han blir gal av å ikke ha kontroll. Han spurte meg om hvordan Otto er, om han er flink. Jeg ble dritoverraska over at han i det hele tatt spurte om meningen min. Han sa han hadde googlet han og brukt google translate, men at det ikke var så lett å stole på.”

“Herregud. Han har googlet Otto?” Isak lager en grimase, han ser oppgitt ut. “Men vet du hva? Hvis du hadde gjort sånn som han ville nå, liksom tatt deg av meg sånn som han sikkert synes at du skal gjøre det, etter hans råd, ikke sant? Da ville han jo vært dritfornøyd med deg. Han er jo drittsekk nå fordi han ikke får ting sånn som han synes er best.”

“Men han var kjip før jeg sa at jeg skulle dra på søndag også, når jeg tenker etter. Til det med Otto, så sa jeg at han kunne stole på Otto, bare det. Da spurte han: ‘Men kan jeg stole på deg Even?’ og så kom alt det med ansvar, at det er så stort ansvar, og jeg fikk nesten følelsen av at han tenkte at det var galskap at jeg var her og var den du støttet deg på.”

“Synes du det? Er det et alt for stort ansvar… meg, liksom?” Isak smiler så vidt, ser på meg.

Det bølger gjennom meg igjen, hvor sinnsykt viktig det er at ikke de har noe kontakt. “Nei! Det er akkurat det ansvaret jeg vil ha. Isak, du må ikke la han få deg til å tvile!” Jeg kjenner fortvilelsen pulsere gjennom meg. 

 

“Egentlig er det jo omvendt fra sånn som han tror, det burde jo noen si til han.” Han fyller kinnene med luft, som han slipper langsom ut gjennom en liten glipe i leppene.

“Du… “ Jeg skyver meg nærmere igjen, så beina hans kommer mellom mine. “Det er ikke omvendt heller. Det er … jo likeverdig, håper jeg, selv om du går gjennom det her og selv om jeg…” Jeg peker på meg selv, understreker: “… min greie er kronisk. Men baby… det er som det er.”

“Jeg tror… at i totaliteten...av alt sammen, hvis jeg skal se på alt, ikke bare på noen detaljer, sånn som pappa gjør… så vil jeg uansett at det skal være som det er også.” Han løfter blikket, ser forsiktig på meg. 

_ Hvordan går det an å være så fantastisk? Kjæresten min.  _ Jeg vil ikke at han skal slippe blikket mitt igjen. Jeg smiler, lurer på om han ser lykkefølelsen i meg. 

 

“Men… Even? Jeg kan ikke bare ikke gjøre noe, jeg kan ikke bare finne meg i at pappa gjør sånn. At han snakker om deg på den måten… til deg også. Jeg kan ikke bare … senere, når vi er hjemme igjen, når jeg er bedre… da er jeg nødt til å ta det opp. Få han til å skjønne hvor jævlig det er av han.” Han snakker langsomt, tenker lenge for hver lille gruppe med ord, hele tiden mens han ser på meg.

Det gjør meg blank i øynene, på nytt. “Hvis du føler det er riktig og at du har ...det du trenger. Han må ikke få knekke deg.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Han vet ingenting om meg, ingenting om oss. Det han sier betyr ikke en dritt. Han har uansett ikke rett, for han vet ingenting om hva som skjer med meg nå, eller hvordan vi har det.”

“Det er en ting jeg må si… da han tok meg så hardt for at jeg sa jeg skal hjem på søndag…. Da holdt han på å knekke meg.” Jeg har senket blikket mot skoene mine, nå løfter jeg det forsiktig igjen. “Det var jo så vanskelig å ta den avgjørelsen … jeg vet ikke om det er riktig, eller om det er feil å gjøre det mot deg.” Jeg hvisker. Stemmen har forsvunnet. “Men… jeg klarte heldigvis å tenke det du sier, at han vet ikke en dritt, hvis det er feil at jeg drar, så finner du og jeg ut av det. Han kan ikke vite det… Og jeg sier det ikke for at du skal trøste meg og backe meg på det… Men jeg holdt på å bryte helt sammen da. Jeg sølte cortado utover skrivebordet ditt, men ikke på tingene dine, de berget jeg. Men jeg har glemt å tørke det opp.” Jeg ser oppgitt på ham.

“Da får jeg maile pappa etterpå da. ‘Du hadde rett. Even helte kaffe i laptopen min. Ansvaret ble alt for stort. Send penger.’” 

“Even har brukt de 20 000 på casino, champagne og gambling, alt er tapt”, legger jeg til.

“20 000 var alt for lite, det røk på gutter, vodka og karaoke.” 

“Så jeg tok opp et forbrukslån på 500 000 i ditt navn.”

“Nei, nei.  _ Even _ tok opp et lån i ditt navn. Meg er det bare synd i. Jeg er ikke i stand til å ta egne beslutninger.”

“Jeg mente ‘Even’ da! Jeg bare sa ‘jeg’, fordi jeg er Even.” Jeg løfter øyebrynene mot ham. “Men ja, Even tok opp et lån i ditt navn. Nå må jeg være ekstra omtenksom og snill med Even, han har det nok ikke noe godt når han bruker så mye penger.”

“Det er ingen begrensninger på at jeg kan skrive meldinger til pappa, vel? Det er bare han som ikke kan svare? Det er jo egentlig perfekt. Ti sånne meldinger, så kommer det jo til å klikke helt for han.”

“Han blir inkarnasjonen av den smileyen med hjernen som sprenger. Den blir konvertert til et bilde av faren din.”

Isak lager en overdreven tommel opp-bevegelse, han prøver ikke å undertrykke de små fniseutbruddene som han ellers skjems litt over.

 

“Hvor sur er du for det med cortadoen? Det kommer jo til å stinke for deg, med den sensible snuten din. Jeg lover å skure med en eller annen spray-sak når vi kommer hjem.”

“Kjempesur. Sånn… du skylder meg at du serverer meg kaffe på senga i morgen, uten at jeg må mase-sur. Naken.”

Jeg ler, før jeg rekker ham hånden. “Deal.” Han gir meg et overdrevet fast håndtrykk, før han tar hånden min mellom begge sine og blir sittende og stryke over den med små sveip med tomlene.

“Det går ikke an å vite om det er bra at du drar. Jeg vet det i hvert fall ikke. Men vi er enige. Det er ikke bare du som har bestemt det.”

Det er så avansert. Men jeg skjønner hva han mener. Han har vært med på å bestemme det, selv om det ikke egentlig var det han ville mest. “Den … snakken vi hadde i går kveld, det var heftig. Jeg mener, jeg visste ikke at det var mulig, men jeg følte at jeg skjønte enda mer av både deg og meg på en måte. Nå kjenner jeg deg enda bedre, baby”, sier jeg og smiler, ler litt flaut nesten, av meg selv. Isak ser på meg, lenge, med et lite, avslappet smil som får munnen hans til å dirre litt.

“Jeg har egentlig ikke tenkt på det, om det var mulig… om jeg allerede trodde at jeg kjente alt ved deg. Men det føltes faktisk sånn i går… som at du kom til enda et sted i meg, at jeg bare kunne slippe opp og vise deg noe som jeg ikke visste skikkelig om engang. At det ble sånn fordi du gjorde det samme. Ga meg noe mer av deg.” Han har fått rosa kinn, og nå lener han seg fort inn mot meg og legger ansiktet mot kinnet og halsen min.

“Vi blir flaue! Særlig du. Neida, begge. Men nå er den nesten klar, jeg har ikke sagt det til deg, men jeg har lovt Otto å levere en 800-siders bok om deg, personligheten din, nå kommer jeg til å naile den, ass.”

“Dritkjedelig bok da.” Isak biter forsiktig i øreflippen min med leppene.

“Tror du jeg klarer å skrive en kjedelig bok?”

“Hvis du har fått så dårlig konsulenthjelp i temavalg, så. Eller er det bare bilder?” 

“Nei, det er bare tekst. Tekststørrelse 8. 800 sider.”

“Send den til pappa da. Fortell han at de 20 000 gikk til lønn for det prosjektet.”

“Det er en ganske god idé faktisk. Jeg lager oppgaver til hvert kapittel, som han må sende meg svarene på på mail.”

“Nei. Pappa fortjener faktisk ikke å kjenne meg. Det er for seint.” Isaks stemme er hard, det er ikke en spøk, som i sted.

“Enig”, hvisker jeg og legger hånden på kinnet hans. “Marcel sa noe kjempefint, om både deg og meg.” Han lener seg mot hånden min, øynene er blitt blanke igjen. “Hva da?”

“At det faren din sa om hvorfor du er sammen med meg er helt på trynet, at du har fortjenesten med å ha brutt mønsteret, etter å ha hatt en så hard pappa i barndommen, og som nå har valgt deg en person… som respekterer deg og hører på deg.”

“Det er en fin ting å ha fortjeneste for. Sa han det?” 

“Ja, jeg ble så glad! Jeg trengte så å høre noe sånt, da. Og han tok det helt bra at jeg skal dra også. Han tenker at det er annerledes nå, han tror det vil gå bra.”

“Han liker deg”, smiler Isak. “Eller, jeg tror han bryr seg litt om oss. Det er jo nesten litt utrolig at han ikke blir stressa av tanken på å være her alene med meg. Det er forresten en ting jeg tenkte litt på i dag, om Marcel.”

“Hva da?” Jeg stryker ham langs låret. 

“Jeg føler bare at det er litt spesielt med Marcel, på en bra måte. Jeg tror ikke at det blir noe vanskelig for meg å la han få hjelpe meg om jeg trenger det… han dømmer liksom ikke, han er så… jeg vet ikke...naturlig? Jeg føler at det er så lite stress med det, det gjør ingenting om det blir flaut eller feil… skjønner du?”

“Jeg skjønner. Egentlig så følte jeg at du hadde det sånn med han. Det er bra. Han skal gi meg rapporter.” Jeg smiler. “Og så … forsnakket jeg meg kanskje litt, men jeg sa, da han spurte om det var noe han skulle følge med på, at du hadde hatt en drøm som satt veldig i, og at da kan man få behov for å gjøre ting som ikke er helt …. rasjonelle, og at han kan si det til deg, spørre deg hva som skjer, hvis noe lignende skulle hende. Var det feil av meg å si det?” 

“Fortalte du han om sølvkreene? Om sprayen?”

“Jeg sa bare at det var noe med insekter, og at du fikk behov for å spraye med insektsspray fordi drømmen satt igjen i deg.”

“Det er greit, altså. Det er best at Marcel vet så mye som mulig, egentlig. Jeg trenger ikke å skjule noe for han… tror ikke at han kommer til å se noe annerledes på meg på grunn av det. Og han kommer garantert til å prøve å passe på meg.” Det siste kommer med en liten flau latter.

“Det er bra for meg å vite, ikke minst at du synes det er greit at han gjør det. … Men kanskje vi skal gå inn nå, eller? Hvis du er klar for fransk 90-tallsfilm?”

“Er den fra 90-tallet?” Isak smalner øynene. “Kommer jeg til å like den?”

Jeg begynner å le. “Marcel etterligna deg så bra at jeg helt serr nesten ble redd. Men han tror du kommer til å like den, jeg også.”

“Dere to har tydeligvis bondet i dag, baby.” Isak reiser seg, strekker hånden frem til meg.

 

Jeg lar ham dra meg opp, før jeg strekker litt på meg jeg også, særlig nakken som er litt stiv etter nesten to dager i senga.

“Han burde ha rigget ferdig nå, tror du ikke?” Jeg setter opp et liksom-nervøst smil.

“Han har sikkert sett ferdig filmen allerede.”

“Det går bra. Han visste at vi måtte snakke. Det er ca 20 minutter som har gått, tror jeg.”

“Er du klar over han pleier å kødde med at han legger inn en halvtime lengre enn jeg sier, hvis han vet at jeg skal snakke med deg?” 

“Ok. Det er bra. Nå vet han i alle fall at vi skulle snakke, at ikke det var for å pule i sofaen her.”

Kommentaren min får Isak til å riste på hodet, han ler mens han legger en arm rundt livet mitt. “Vi kan ta en kjapp tur ut her hvis filmen er kjedelig, da.”

“Men jeg er innstilt på at det ikke blir noe på meg.” Jeg gir ham et kyss på kinnet. 

Isak smyger hånden sin inn i baklommen på buksen min mens vi går bortover gangen. 

 

“Ok, klar?” spør jeg når vi står utenfor døren. 

Isak nikker. “Du… takk for at du fortalte meg om pappa… at du ikke tenkte det var best å vente, eller noe.”

“Jeg er glad jeg gjorde det.” Jeg gir ham et lett kyss på munnen. 

 

Isak ser overrasket på meg i det vi går inn i den mørke datalaben. Marcel har slått av alt lyset og trukket lystette persienner ned foran de to vinduene på den ene veggen. Veggen midt imot oss er dekket av et stort lerret, hvor bildet er frosset på noe som ser ut som et nærbilde av et bildekk, filmet fra bakken like bak det. Det er helt stille i rommet.

“Hallo!” roper jeg. 

Marcel sitter urørlig i en av de store, svarte kontorstolene. Han har et overdimensjonert headset over ørene og stirrer konsentrert på en skjerm dekket av en uopphørlig hvit strek som beveger seg hurtig mot høyre og bryter ut i store, dirrende ellipser med jevne mellomrom.

“Hva holder han på med?” spør jeg Isak, lavt og forundret.

“Han leter sikkert etter pustepauser.” Isak ruller med øynene, som om det er åpenbart. Han går bort og legger en hånd på Marcels skulder. Jeg kan se hvordan Marcel rykker til av Isaks berøring. Han drar headsettet av hodet og snur seg mot oss i samme bevegelse.

“Allerede? Jeg forventet dere om kanskje en time?” sier han, og gir meg et forskende blikk.

“Vi ble uvenner. Nå må vi sitte så langt fra hverandre som mulig”, sier jeg og blunker forgjeves. Mitt fislete blunk er nok ikke synlig her i mørket. Han ser litt bekymret fra meg til Isak. “Er dere uvenner?”

Jeg ser på Isak og smiler. “Jeg glemte å tørke opp cortadoen på skrivebordet hans.”

“Han kom med masse bortforklaringer for hvorfor han ikke hadde vaska etter seg. At han måtte ta en telefon, at han måtte prate med deg… det er ikke bra nok, ass.” Isak ignorerer meg, han henvender seg kun til Marcel, overdrevent avvisende i kroppsspråket, men det virker ikke som om Marcel legger merke til det.

“Alt jeg prøvde å si etterpå ble liksom bare bortforklaringer i Isaks ører. Jeg var redd han skulle hevne seg, ass, tømme kakaoen fra automaten der over hodet på meg, eller i nakken kanskje, så den kunne renne nedover på ryggen min.”

“Ikke glem at jeg har liksom et valg her, Even”, sier Isak, og jeg kan se at han biter tennene sammen for ikke å begynne å le. “Og jeg burde jo velge en type som er bra på å rydde etter seg, ikke sant?”

“Men… Isak? Even lager jo omtrent alltid… nei… dette er bare tull?” Marcel setter øynene i meg, før han griper Isak om håndleddet og borrer blikket i ham.

“Unnskyld!... Vi er fullstendige idioter!” får jeg så vidt fram mellom latterhikstene. 

Marcel ser ikke ut som han deler spøken med oss, han ler i alle fall ikke, smiler bare litt stramt. Isak gir meg et fort sideblikk, før han legger hånden på skulderen hans igjen og stryker et par ganger over skulderkulen.

“Sorry, Marcel. Det var… det ble litt alvorlig… vi måtte bare kødde litt nå. Men du? Det var bra at du hadde tid til å være litt med Even etter at han snakka med pappa. Faren min er en drittsekk.”

“Det var jævlig bra å prate med deg. Du sa så kloke ting, og så alt det vi kom inn på.” Jeg smiler til ham. “Du visste jo at Isak og jeg skulle snakke om heavy greier nå.” Jeg trekker pusten dypt. “Og det gjorde vi… og så bare kødda vi litt nå til slutt, sorry.”

 

Marcel rister litt på hodet. “Ok… jeg var ikke helt med… jeg holdt på med lydbølgene fra en av samtalene i filmen, når hun møter den gutten, med korset. Prøvde å forutsi når pustepausene kom.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Klarer det aldri helt. Jeg har alltid feilmargin.”

Isak hever et øyenbryn i min retning, før han setter seg ned i stolen ved siden av Marcel. “Digg! Er det sånn tempurfyll? Memory foam?”

“Jeg trodde du så på et abstrakt kunstverk eller noe”, sier jeg distré og studerer skjermen. 

“Please ikke begynn å spørre om det, da”, ler Isak, og strekker hånden ut mot meg. Marcel dulter borti ham med foten, før han slår av skjermen med de sprakende hvite tegnene og lar øreklokkene seile halvveis over pulten.

“Greit, baby. Du synes det holder med Blå i dag”, konstaterer jeg og klyper han lett i nakken. Jeg dumper ned i stolen ved siden av Isak og legger håndflaten utover det ene kneet hans. Han lener seg over armlenet på stolen sin og bøyer ansiktet opp mot meg, lukker øynene halvt i påvente av at jeg skal komme nærmere.

“Han vil ha kyss! Vi er  _ ikke  _ uvenner, ass!” sier jeg liksom til Marcel, før jeg kysser Isak ganske lett på munnen, men lenge nok til at det var en liten mikrodel av et hellig sekund der. 

 

“Blir det umulig for dere å sitte i hver sin stol? Eller skal jeg slå på filmen?” Marcel har lent seg tilbake i stolen sin og betrakter oss.

“Hva sier du, baby, skal vi demontere armlendene?” 

Isak tar tak i stolen min og drar den helt inntil sin. “Tror det går bra, sånn”, sier han, og legger armen over fanget mitt, krummer håndflaten rundt innsiden av låret.

“Ok, vi prøver det. Takk for at du har fiksa alt, Marcel.” Jeg lener meg så vidt litt til siden, så overarmen min kommer inntil Isaks. For en dag dette har vært, men nå er det fint. 

 

Marcel setter i gang filmen. Det er virkelig bra forhold her i denne lille laben. Lyden drønner gjennom rommet. Bilduren, de mørke bildene av bilen. Jeg hadde glemt faktisk at vi ser ulykken. Selve starten hadde jeg glemt, så merkelig. Det er jo så heftig, når det drypper fra bilen, når man skjønner hva som skal skje, selv om man aldri har sett filmen før. Jeg skotter bort på Isak. Han ser uberørt ut, helt nøytral og avventende bare. Jeg håper dette ikke blir noe han kjeder seg gjennom. Bilen kjører inn i treet! Det er rart hvordan det i utgangspunktet ikke er en superdramatisk måte å krasje på, men så skjønner man at det er det her likevel. Man skjønner det kanskje fordi kameraet zoomer inn på den ukjente gutten, den tilfeldige personen som blir vitne. Kanskje er det derfor vi fatter hvor fatalt det er. Jeg legger hånden over Isaks hånd, som fortsatt hviler på låret mitt. 

 

Han ser fort på meg, smiler en slags bekreftelse til at han følger med, tror jeg, før han snur seg til lerretet igjen. Marcel sitter urørlig på den andre siden av Isak, lett fremoverbøyd mens han tar inn de langsomme sykehusscenene og den distanserte kontakten fra legen. “Hva heter hun?” hvisker Isak, uten å ta blikket fra filmen, han klemmer bare litt i låret mitt for å få oppmerksomheten min.

“Julie”, hvisker jeg, “nesten som i virkeligheten”. Jeg har lent meg litt framover som Marcel, teksten er litt mindre enn jeg hadde trodd med dette gigantiske lerretet. Det er fint hvordan den sykepleieren, eller hvem hun er, er så chill og sympatisk når Julie har knust det vinduet. Jeg ser på Isak, lurer på om han noen gang har vært redd for at han skulle havne på sykehus disse ukene, på psykiatrisk avdeling. Isaks fot rister lett, jeg ser hvordan han strammer kjeven, det kan være tilfeldig, men han får samtidig en liten, konsentrert rynke mellom brynene.

“Ubehagelig, serr”, mumler han i et lite pust.

“Hva da? Hele sykehusscenen?” hvisker jeg og ser på ham. Kanskje det er akkurat det at noe her på en måte føles litt nært, selv om alt det ytre er veldig forskjellig. Jeg klemmer litt bedre til rundt hånden hans. 

“Hun er jo… hun vil jo være alene… men hun vil jo ikke det”, mumler han igjen. Det føles feil med to stoler likevel, feil at ikke vi ser den sammen i senga, akkurat nå. Gjenkjenner han følelsen av hvordan han var, den indre konflikten, da han lot som om alt gikk bra? Jeg blir sittende å holde godt fast i hånden hans, mens jeg diskret ser bort på ham innimellom, ganske ofte.

Isaks hånd er ubevegelig i min for en gangs skyld, han pleier ellers å flytte tommelen i små strøk over hånden min, eller klemme fingrene rundt mine, men nå er den eneste bevegelsen i ham den lille, ustoppelige ristingen i foten. Det rykker kraftig i armen hans i det musikken for første gang hugger gjennom rommet, men han snur seg ikke mot meg, han lener seg i stedet litt frem og stirrer på lerretet. Jeg har lyst til å lene meg enda lenger fremover, så jeg er nødt til å få oppmerksomheten hans, men jeg gjør det ikke. Han skal få leve seg inn. Han virker oppslukt. Vær så snill å la det være noe bra med det. 

 

“Fine skulderputer”, kommenterer Marcel plutselig. “Jeg har alltid trodd han var advokaten, men det er jo helt feil, det er jo han som skal fullføre… jeg husket ikke at det var to forskjellige personer”, sier han, mest til seg selv, mens Olivier presser en overfylt dokumentmappe under en av de overdimensjonerte 90-tallsskuldrene.

“Hvis jeg var regissøren”, begynner jeg, og ler litt, pretensiøse meg, liksom, “ville jeg sagt til Olivier, eller til skuespilleren, at han har vært totalt forelsket i Julie siden ungdomsskolen.”

“Shh”, sier Isak, med en ganske irritert lyd. Jeg klapper igjen, skotter så vidt overrasket bort på ham, men han senser meg ikke. Wow. Sjelden har jeg blitt så glad for å bli hysjet irritert på. 

“Vi må jo kunne kommentere….” begynner Marcel, men han stopper seg selv når Isak ikke snur seg mot ham engang, men bare lavt sier et par ord mot filmen. “Hva sa du?” spør han i stedet.

“Herregud, ingenting! Hun tror det kommer til å forandre noe, ikke sant! Hun tror det er en jævlig god idé. Kan vi bare se filmen nå?” Isaks tone er brysk, som om han er i ferd med å jage seg opp, bli sint kanskje. Marcel skyter et kjapt blikk i min retning, før han poengtert snur seg mot lerretet igjen. Jeg flytter den andre hånden min fra kneet hans og til litt oppå låret, omtrent der hans ligger på mitt. Hva mente han? At hun tror det kommer til å hjelpe å bare kvitte seg med alt? Det går en grøssning gjennom meg. Er det noe her som minner ham om det han var fylt av da han gikk … mot, opp… i tårnet?

Han blir sittende ubevegelig igjen, han lener seg knapt mot meg, flytter ikke blikket for å se på meg heller, det ser ut som han bare lar filmen skylle over seg. Først da Julie avmålt ber Olivier kle av seg, gir han meg et fort blikk i sidesynet. “Går det bra?” spør jeg lydløst. Han nikker, uten å ta blikket fra skjermen igjen, bare skifter litt på grepet sitt og smyger tommelen sin inn i håndflaten min i det Julie forteller Olivier at han ikke kommer til å savne henne, at hun ikke er sånn som han tror. 

 

På lerretet er det blitt dag igjen, Julie holder hånden sin mot en murvegg og skraper den opp mens hun raskt går mot et eller annet. Isak snur seg mot meg, med et litt uventet smil.

“Det var dette du fortalte om? Da du snakket om filmen?” spør han, men han har allerede snudd seg tilbake igjen før jeg får svart. Jeg klemmer til i låret hans, som et slags bekreftende svar likevel. Det er akkurat som jeg kjenner smerten i håndbaken selv. Det er helt merkelig hvordan det eneste dette treffer meg som, er smerte, ikke som det å unngå smerte, ikke som det å påføre seg smerte ett sted, for å slippe unna en annen, verre smerte - nei, det er bare smerte. Jeg må spørre Isak etterpå, om alt han føler nå. 

Det er helt utrolig hvor effektiv den filmen her er. Alle bildene har en funksjon. Det er så jævlig konsentrert. Kanskje det også appellerer til Isak. Jeg kaster et blikk til siden igjen, fanger ham inn. Han sitter tilsynelatende urørlig, men jeg kan se hvordan blikket hans beveger seg i minimale rykk over lerretet.

Jeg gleder meg til musikken får mer plass. Men kanskje det er det som er kjernen i problemet mitt, og kontrasten mellom Isak og meg, det han fikser så jævlig bra, og jeg ikke i det hele tatt. Jeg luller meg inn i digresjoner og det pompøse, mens han vil rasjonelt og effektivt til saken. Det får ham til å høres hard ut, kald, men det er helt feil. Han er bare sparsom og ærlig, setter inn kreftene der han synes det er verdt det. Og han har den beste dømmekraften av alle jeg kjenner. Kanskje det var det jeg prøvde å si til Terje, til føkkings Terje, som leste meg som fanden leser bibelen. 

 

“Scheisse! Blir han banket opp? Banker de ham opp rett utenfor døren hennes?” utbryter Marcel plutselig, han snur seg mot oss, forventer en eller annen kommentar. “Jeg hadde glemt det også, husket ikke at det var med. Hvorfor gjør hun ingenting?” Han har snudd seg til filmen igjen, følger intenst med på lydene fra gangen utenfor Julies leilighet. “Syns du ikke hun gjør mer enn nok?” svarer Isak, med flat stemme, uten å se vekk fra lerretet.

“Scheisse!” gjentar jeg etter Marcel, litt lavere bare. Det er ett av de få ordene jeg liksom kan på tysk, selv om jeg ikke vet helt eksakt hva det betyr. Det føles bare riktig å si det. “Jeg skjønner jo at hun ikke løper ut på gata… Det ville ikke jeg heller gjort, på en vanlig dag, og i alle fall ikke hvis jeg hadde angst eller var deppa. Ville du?” spør jeg lavt, innbiller meg at jeg elegant kan skyve spørsmålet i en slags slynge rundt Isak, så det ikke forstyrrer ham. Marcel ser på meg i flere sekunder. “Forestill deg hvilket samfunn vi får da? Vi får jo det samfunnet vi fortjener, hvis vi ikke er villige til å inngå en risiko for å hjelpe et annet menneske. Hvis vi står og ser på at en annen person blir sparket i hodet.”

“Jeg tror jeg ville ropt ut av vinduet at politiet var rett rundt hjørnet eller noe. Men … hvis Isak akkurat var død… da ville jeg sikkert vært akkurat som Julie… og hun er dame i tillegg, da. Skjønner jo at hun ikke løper ut i gata”, hvisker jeg høyt til Marcel. 

“Hva hvis det var Isak som ble … ja ja…” Marcel lener seg tilbake i stolen igjen, mumler noe uhørlig for seg selv.

“Da ville jeg selvfølgelig løpt ut! Men det er jo to forskjellige verdener, om det er den viktigste av alle eller en random person.”

“Nei. Det er det samme. Den tilfeldige personen er en annen persons Isak”, mumler Marcel, uten å snu seg. Han løfter håndflaten avvergende mot meg.

“Instinktene mine er ikke … prinsipielle!” hvisker jeg høyt igjen, i den samme slyngebevegelsen, før jeg kysser Isak i nakken. Han bøyer seg litt fra meg, jeg kan se at pusten hans går tyngre enn nettopp, i takt med den dumpe, avstumpede lyden fra musikken.

“Sorry, at vi pratet”, hvisker jeg i øret til Isak, mest egentlig for å få kontakt bare et lite øyeblikk. Tenk om den filmen her utløser noe. Han gir meg et kyss på siden av nesen, fort og uten å se meg i øynene, før han konsentrerer seg om filmen igjen.

 

Jeg lener meg framover igjen. Nå skal jeg konse på filmen jeg også. Jeg har bare sett den to ganger, og det slår meg nå at den er vanskelig å huske, for den røde tråden er så mye mer estetisk og følelsesladet enn som i en logisk fortelling. Men Isak er føkkings oppslukt! Jeg folder håndflaten rundt kneet hans igjen. På lerretet foran oss går en krumbøyd, eldgammel dame, pyntet og med høyhælte sko, mens hun prøver å rekke opp for å kaste en tomflaske i en resirkuleringstønne. Jeg forventer halvt at Isak skal le, at han skal komme med en vits om pukkelrygger i det minste, men han sitter fremdeles stille og følger nøye med på de små bevegelsene og strekkene hun gjør. 

Jeg ser overrasket på ham. “I Hvit og Rød så er hun også med, eller en samme type dame, og så kommer hun lengre på vei mot å klare å få den flaska nedi”, hvisker jeg til Isak. Han gir meg et lite smil, stryker et par fingre langs underarmen min. Det ser et øyeblikk ut som han har tenkt å si noe, men han drar i stedet bare smilet inn i seg igjen og snur seg tilbake mot filmen. Det virker som om han slapper mer av nå, han synker i alle fall tilbake i stolen og legger en hånd på låret mitt, han ser til og med bort på Marcel og ler en liten, lettet latter over vitsen Julies mann måtte gjenta poenget med, selv som det siste han noengang sa. Det er kanskje derfor jeg blir så overrasket når han plutselig blir stram i kroppen og snur seg vekk fra meg, pusten hans er helt lett og overfladisk, helt øverst i halsen. Blikket mitt går fra Isak og til lerretet. Hva er det som opprører ham nå? En føkkings sukkerbit gjennomtrukket med kaffe, eller er det den høye fløyten som spiller i bakgrunnen?

“Hva er det, baby?” spør jeg hviskende. Munnen min er nesten inni øret hans. Han rister bare på hodet, uten å snu seg mot meg, lener seg frem igjen sånn at han kan vende seg mot filmen uten å ta meg inn i sidesynet. Han fjerner til og med hånden fra låret mitt, og legger den halvt over haken og munnen sin mens han ser på de små museungene, som er som gigantiske, nakne uhyrer på det store lerretet foran oss.

Det er genialt hvordan hun lukker døren og stenger seg bort fra musene, isteden for å gjøre noe med problemet. Hun vil heller flytte. Minner det Isak om alt det her om å face his fears?

“Har du hatt lyst til å prøve det noen gang?” hvisker han plutselig, helt inntil kinnet mitt.

“Jeg har gjort det”, hvisker jeg tilbake, mens vi begge ser på TV’en til den senile mammaen til Julie, på strikkhopperne. Isak har blikket festet på de langsomme, slepende skrittene til en gammel mann som er i ferd med å bli halvveis geleidet utfor plattformen. Han ser fort bort på meg, med et slags smil tror jeg.

“Og du? Har du hatt lyst? Eller blir du for provosert av noe så tyngdekraftidiotisk, eller hva jeg skal si?” spør jeg hviskende og legger armen rundt ryggen hans.

“Det er ikke idiotisk, det er ren fysikk, det er trygt, det er ingen risiko, hvis utstyret er riktig, da. Risikoen er i så fall menneskelig svikt.” Han legger seg litt mot meg, inn i armen min. “Men aldri i faen om jeg ville gjort det.”

“Ville du drept de musene, da, Isak?” spør Marcel fra den andre siden av meg.

“Selvfølgelig! Eller… hvordan gjør man det, da? Støvsugeren… eller hadde det funket?”

“Herregud, baby! Vi hadde jo latt den musemammaen få amme de ferdige da, i det minste. Og så kunne jeg tatt dem ut i skogen.” Isak himler med øynene mot meg, men han smiler, og kysser meg på haken.

“Åh, hun er advokat, ikke dommer. Hun hadde blitt dommer i mitt hode. Du kunne helt serr vært dommer, bare ikke i sånne dyrevernting.”

“Du kunne ikke vært dommer.”

“Jeg vet. Jeg er så jævla lite prinsipiell.”

Marcel skyter en imaginær papirkule mot meg. “Ble du … fornærmet for det i sted?” spør han.

“Nei. Jeg har jo litt selvinnsikt, da. Hele føkkings rettsstaten ville implodert hvis det ble fylt opp av folk som meg som dommere.”

“Ville blitt mindre fengselskø, da”, smiler Marcel, før han overdrevet gjør tegn til at han skal være stille og ikke si noe mer. Isak har snudd seg fra oss igjen, blikket hans følger Julies pekefinger langs lange rekker av håndskriblede noter. “Kan vi ha mer lyd, eller, Marcel?” spør han fraværende.

“Man må løpe ut i gata når noen blir slått ned. Det er jo hele budskapet her”, sier jeg innforstått og spontant, i retning Marcel jeg også.

“Man må i alle fall ha det som ideal”, svarer han, uten å se på meg, og skrur lydstyrken noen hakk opp. Musikken har økt i styrke, ikke bare fordi Marcel har justert volumet. Isak har sluppet taket sitt i meg igjen, han ser på filmen med et uttrykk jeg ikke klarer å plassere, det er intenst og nesten skremmende avslappet samtidig. “Den boken jeg skriver om deg, den på 800 sider, den blir utvidet. Det blir 5-binds verk”, hvisker jeg og napper ham så vidt i øreflippen med leppene mine. 

“Shh”, sier han bare, det er bare et lite pust, han beveger seg ikke.

Jeg bobler over etter å si mer, akkurat nå. Dette er mer om å se Isak se Blå, enn å se Blå. Jeg har lyst til å drysse over ham med alt mulig om hvor genial han er, erte ham og drite i at han hysjer på meg, men jeg bare koser nesa mi mot øret hans istedenfor. Etterhvert som koret begynner å synge med høy, nesten sakral stemme, ser jeg at han lukker øynene i lange øyeblikk av gangen, som om han forstår hva de synger uten å lese det. Han rister litt brydd på hodet når han merker at jeg ser mest på ham. “Blir sliten av å se på dette”, hvisker han, og prøver å sette seg sånn at han kan legge hodet på skulderen min.

“Det er derfor jeg ser mest på deg”, sier jeg med et slags blunk. Jeg flytter litt på meg, lener meg litt tilbake i stolen, så han kan legge hodet på skulderen min. “Det er fint.” Han hvisker mot halsen min. “Det med at man er ingenting hvis man ikke elsker noen.”

Det er faktisk utrolig fint. Det treffer meg så hardt nå når Isak sier det. Nå kan jeg forstå det på en helt annen måte enn før, enn da jeg sist så den filmen. Men jeg gikk nesten glipp av det, fram til Isak sa det, inn mot halsen min. “Du..”, hvisker jeg bare og lurer på om Isak kan kjenne at jeg sitrer. Av lykke. “Hva?” Han bøyer hodet bakover så han kan se meg.

“Du!” hvisker jeg bare igjen, før jeg samler tankene en smule. “Det er du som gjør at jeg er noe. Husk det. Det er ikke sånn at jeg kunne gitt den kjærligheten min som du merker, kjærligheten min for deg, til noen andre. Den er det den er på grunn av deg. Og jeg er den jeg er på grunn av deg.” Jeg gjemmer meg inn i håret hans. Jeg kan kjenne at det går små skjelv gjennom ham, og jeg skjønner at han gråter, selv om jeg ikke hører antydning til lyd. Han lener seg tilbake igjen, for å se på meg. Han smiler.

“Got it, sweetie?” spør jeg. “I got you, babe”, nikker han, og han smiler så sinnsykt bredt igjen, som om dette er en dag hvor alt har vært bra, perfekt til og med.

“Jeg skal minne ham på det hvis han glemmer det”, kommer det fra Marcel. Han har hørt alt! Det får meg til å le, 99 prosent av menneskeheten ville latt som de ikke hørte noe så intimt, men ikke Marcel. Jeg løfter hånden mot ham i en high five. Han strekker hånden slapt ut mot meg. 

“Det er greit at jeg slår av rulleteksten nå, eller?” smiler han. “Isak? Du tolererer snakking og at filmen er slutt?”

“Kanskje han vil at vi skal sitte helt stille og meditere i 10 minutter”, sier jeg, liksom bare til Marcel, mens jeg røsker Isak lett i nakkeskinnet. 

“Herregud, jeg likte filmen, greit, skyt meg!” Isak ser liksom-irritert på oss, strekker seg litt i stolen. “Jeg likte den faktisk.”

Jeg forbanner meg selv inni meg for at jeg alltid må kødde i øyeblikk hvor jeg egentlig ikke vil det. Jeg kremter. “Hva… er det første du vil si? Hva er det du likte med den, først og fremst?”

“Jeg vet ikke… eller jeg vil ikke… jeg vil bare kjenne på det akkurat nå.” Han ser rett på meg, det er en liten utfordring i blikket. “Eller, vet du hva jeg er keen på nå?” spør han etter en liten pause.

Jeg rister på hodet, stirrer på ham. 

“Jeg kan gjette”, ler Marcel, men Isak ignorerer ham med et øyerull.

“Jeg er keen på å drikke masse øl, et eller annet sted, sammen med deg, med kjæresten min. Og med den jævlig direkte vennen min.”

“All right!” sier jeg. Jeg kjenner at jeg kan ikke det, jeg kan ikke drikke masse øl, men jeg kan bli med og jeg kan drikke en øl eller to. Sånn har vi gjort det en del ganger. I dag handler det ikke om viljestyrke engang. Det handler om krampetrekningene av den dårlige formen min. Det er som å føle seg full av energi etter man har hatt influensa, men så blir man fortere sliten likevel, får hjertebank som liksom blir sittende i lenger enn vanlig når man løper til trikken. Men kontrasten fra dårlig, til første dag frisk, er så stor, at man lurer seg selv. Men ikke i dag. Jeg kjenner dagen har vært lang, men jeg har lyst til å bli med, lyst til å følge Isak i flowen. Det orker jeg, bare jeg tar det rolig med alkohol selv. “Marcel, vår kjære direkte venn, er du med?” spør jeg. 

“Kan vi ikke heller bare være hjemme? Vi har øl? Jeg er litt sånn… hva heter det? Hodesmerter. Kopfschmerzen.” Marcel ser på Isak, så på meg.

“Hodepine?” spør jeg dumt. 

Han nikker, gnir seg i nakken med hånden. “Hodepine. Det blir jo akkurat som headache. Hodepine”, mumler han halvt til seg selv.

“Vi kan gå hjem.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Er du sliten, baby?” Han fører hånden under t-skjorten min, legger den nederst på ryggen min.

Jeg smiler til ham.  _ Du ser meg alltid.  _ “Litt kanskje. Jeg har ikke vondt i hodet akkurat, men jeg er litt sliten, ja.” Jeg gnir meg i pannen en gang. Jeg er det, ja, ikke veldig, men litt. Det er ikke til å ignorere.

“Tenk på i morgen, Isak”, sier Marcel lavt, lener seg halvveis rundt meg. Isak nikker.

“Poeng. Vi går hjem.” Han legger hånden rundt håndleddet mitt, lar den gli frem til han holder hånden min.

“Hva er greia med i morgen?” spør jeg insisterende. 

“Ingenting.” Isak lener seg frem og gir meg et kyss på kinnet. “Ingenting du trenger å tenke på.”

“Å!” utbryter jeg høyt og liksom-furtete. 

“Kanskje jeg forteller deg det senere i kveld. Hvis du er veldig snill.”

“Jeg er jo veldig snill til vanlig, men greit, jeg skal ta ekstra hardt i.” Jeg blunker til ham. Marcel griper etter headsetet som ligger henslengt på bordet. “Tar med dette, jeg, da”, smiler han.

Jeg ler. “Det er sikkert ikke dumt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er vi selvsagt spente på hvordan det var å puste Even i nakken under filmvisningen, og kanskje også på om dere ble nysgjerrig på et gjensyn med denne ikke helt nye filmen. Gi oss veldig gjerne noen ord - vi setter så stor pris på kommentarer og livstegn fra dere!


	77. Ofte får man en ny sjanse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har en overraskelse til Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evens hjemtur nærmer seg med stormskritt. Dette er nestsiste kapittelet deres sammen i Göttingen før han drar, faktisk. Og Isak har planlagt en overraskelse. Vil dere vite hva det er? Vel, da er det bare å lese :)

_ Nächster Halt Bad Harzburg, Ausstieg in Fahrtrichtung rechts _

 

Stemmen spraker fort og metallisk fra høyttalerne i taket. Jeg rykker til av lyden, jeg må ha halvsovet uten å vite det. Det må være de jevne rykkene som forplanter seg fra skinnegangen og opp gjennom beina mine, de må langsomt ha ristet meg inn i en slummer. Jeg orker ikke å flytte meg med det samme, jeg aker meg bare litt nærmere, helt til jeg kjenner huden på halsen hans mot munnen og nesen min. Han lukter shampo, nydusjet, jeg skyver munnen min opp ved å trykke meg mot ham og smaker på ham med tungespissen, før jeg gir ham et langsomt, sugende kyss. “Mhm… baby”, mumler han kosete til meg. Jeg vil under det blankskurte, under såpen og alt vannet som har rent over ham mens han dusjet, under alt det. Hånden min ligger fremdeles på Evens lår, nå stryker jeg tommelen et par ganger mot toppen av beinet hans, og lener meg litt fra ham. 

 

“Sovna jeg?” spør jeg unødvendig, jeg er tung i kroppen, mørk, det kjennes om jeg kan ha sovet lenge, i timer. Utenfor vinduet farer det en lang rekke med inngjerdede kolonihager forbi, jeg ser en gruppe hagegnomer klynge seg sammen i den ene.

“Jeg har sovet jeg også”, sier Even og gir meg et lite kyss ved tinningen. Han gjesper. “Jeg trenger kaffe, ass. Du?” spør han, og gjør seg klar til møysommelig å reise seg opp. 

“Nei. Det høres… ikke godt ut. Ikke kaffe.”

“Noe annet da?” spør Even. Han har allerede reist seg opp. Jeg rister på hodet, prøver å finne noe å se på i det flate landskapet utenfor.

“Ok. Snart tilbake”, sier han før han forsvinner bortover midtgangen. 

 

Etter to, kanskje tre, minutter kommer Even tilbake med en liten plastkopp med en rørestang. Han har et rart ansiktsuttrykk. Han ser streng og tenksom ut når han setter seg ned ved siden av meg igjen og begynner å røre distré rundt i kaffen sin. Jeg snur meg litt bort, kaffelukten gjør meg uvel, det ruller lett i magen.

“Jeg kom på hva jeg drømte i natt”, sier Even plutselig. Han rører fortsatt i kaffen sin. 

“Om meg?” spør jeg, halvhjertet, men jeg smiler i alle fall. “Du, kan du slutte å røre i den kaffen? Den lukter helt jævlig mye.”

Even vender seg mot meg, løfter på øyebrynene så vidt, uten å smile. Han snur seg så til den andre siden, styrter kaffen, tørker seg rundt munnen, krøster den nå tomme koppen og slipper den i søppelkassen på sin side. 

“Sånn”, sier han bare, og klemmer ut en tyggis av en litt slitt tyggispakke han visst hadde i jakkelommen. “Men jeg må fortelle hva jeg drømte. ...Det var vanvittig sært. Du var med helt på slutten.”

“Fortell.” Jeg flytter meg litt nærmere ham igjen, skyver borti armen hans med skulderen, prøver å sno meg inn i armkroken hans. Ungen som sitter på den andre siden av midtgangen ser opp fra ipaden sin og glor på oss noen øyeblikk.

“Det var den ipaden der som gjorde at jeg kom på det. Da jeg gikk forbi, så så jeg et dusjkabinett,” sier han med lav stemme. Han legger armen rundt meg, så jeg kommer ordentlig inn i armkroken hans.

“Jeg vet ikke hvor jeg var, i Norge, tror jeg i alle fall, på et bad. Jeg hadde akkurat skrudd av dusjen, og så gikk jeg ut av et slags dusjkabinett, og da så jeg at det var en skikkelse der, på badet, en jeg ikke ante hvem var. Det var så mye damp, så jeg så ikke ordentlig. Men så plutselig så jeg at det var faren din. Han var dritforbanna. Han skjelte meg ut for at jeg var naken. Jeg klarte ikke å si noe, eller bevege meg, du vet sånn som det er i drømmer noen ganger, beina er blytunge, og det kommer ikke noen ord ut. Men så plutselig så var det et sceneskifte, på en måte, selv om det også var det samme, for faren din var der fortsatt, og han var like sint, men nå var plutselig Sondre der også. Han var dritsint han også, på faren din. Han sa et eller annet… noe om at faren din ikke aner… Og så plutselig var du der. Du var veldig stor og  tydelig på en måte… og så begynte faren din å krympe, han begynte helt fysisk å krympe.”

“Redda jeg deg?» spør jeg, uten å le, det strammer seg i stedet i pannen min. “Han var forbanna på deg fordi du bare gjorde noe helt vanlig?”

“Jeg vet ikke om du redda meg. De forskjellige delene hang på en måte ikke helt sammen, eller jeg vet ikke. Det var bare sært. Hva tror du det betyr?”

“At det gikk skikkelig inn på deg… det at pappa ringte deg. Han bruker jo egentlig ting mot deg som du ikke kan gjøre noe med… det er jo like usaklig som å skjelle noen ut fordi de dusjer uten klær.” Jeg strekker nakken, ser opp på Even.

“Det er sikkert fordi det gikk inn på meg, ja.” Even lener seg nærmere meg, gir meg et forsiktig kyss på leppene. “Men nå kom jeg sikkert over det, siden jeg drømte om det.” Han smiler litt skjevt til meg. 

“Mm. Nå er pappa krympet til en sånn voodoo-dukke, så da trenger du ikke å tenke mer på han. Stikke en nål i magen på han av og til, kanskje, men ikke noe mer.” Jeg holder tommelen og pekefingeren mot hverandre og later som jeg stikker en nål i den usynlige dukkeversjonen av min far.

“Det er du som er voodoo-masteren, tror jeg. Han begynte å krympe samtidig med at du dukket opp. Kanskje det var en bra drøm. Det var bare så ekkelt først. Og hvis jeg drømmer det igjen, så håper jeg at jeg klarer å si noe, pleier han selv å dusje med dress, kanskje?”

“Er du ikke egentlig litt glad for at du ikke drømte om at han dusjet?” ler jeg litt, men det er bedre enn å si at jeg ikke vet om det ville vært sånn i virkeligheten, om jeg kunne fått pappa til å forsvinne eller holde kjeft dersom den drømmen hadde skjedd.

Even ler litt han også.”Jo. Men det er kjipt å bli skjelt ut og ikke klare å forsvare seg, ekstra mye hvis du er naken i tillegg. Men det var jo bare en drøm.” Han klemmer meg inntil seg en gang. 

“Ingen spray”, sier jeg stille, bare tanken får det faktisk til å krible svakt under fotsålene. Jeg er for sliten, det er plutselig helt klart for meg, jeg er alt for trøtt til å klare å holde noe på avstand.

 

Det spraker i høyttaleren over oss igjen, det fyller hodet mitt med en metallisk bruselyd, mekaniske bobler, tenker jeg. En del av passasjerene reiser seg og begynner å dra ned veskene sine fra hattehyllen. 

 

“Unnskyld ass… jeg er… det går bra altså, men jeg er … dårlig, eller noe”, mumler jeg, mens vi også reiser oss og jeg griper etter jakken min og prøver å dra den på meg gjennom usynlige lag med denne seige tregheten jeg ikke helt skjønner hva er. Morgentrøttheten som ikke lenger er bare det, ikke kun for lite søvn og et ønske om å bli liggende noen timer til.

Even stopper opp, stiller seg foran meg og legger en hånd mykt på hver av skuldrene mine. “Hvordan da? Hvordan dårlig?” Han ser alvorlig på meg.

“Vet ikke. Jeg er sikkert bare trøtt. Ikke våkna helt, jeg vet ikke.” Jeg gjesper, suger til meg en munnfull med luft. Men jeg vet i grunn allerede at det ikke er dét.

“Men du? Du lå ikke våken i natt?” spør han meg. 

Jeg rister på hodet, benektende, kanskje litt for irritert. “Nei. Eller… en stund. Ikke i hele natt”, sier jeg fort.

“Og så ville du ikke vekke meg fordi jeg har vært sliten i det siste?”

“Du sov så sykt godt, det gikk an å se det, at du sov helt sykt dypt. Jeg hadde det fint, ass, jeg sovnet etter en stund.”

“Er det sant, at du hadde det fint?” hvisker han alvorlig. Det er nesten vår tur til å gå ut av toget nå. Jeg nikker. “Lå bare og tenkte litt.”

“Fortell hva litt senere da”, sier han raskt før vi begynner å gå etter hverandre bortover midtgangen. 

 

Vi følger strømmen av andre reisende på vei ut av toget og over den lange perrongen. Jeg trekker pusten dypt et par ganger, for å våkne, bare for å sparke meg selv i gang igjen, knipse meg selv ut av dette langsomme. Det lukter tog, noe metallisk og varmt, en skitten lukt, som et lag av helsefarlig luft i et lokk over det som jeg tenkte skulle få slippe ut av meg, og så la meg være i fred. Jeg ser meg om etter et sted jeg kan kjøpe meg en cola, eller en fanta kanskje, noe søtt, men strømmen av folk foran oss beveger seg så fort gjennom stasjonsbygningen at jeg ikke rekker å sakne farten, eller stoppe.

Even ser seg rundt han også. “Mye folk her. Hva er det med dette stedet? Si det da, baby”, maser han med litt latter i stemmen. 

“Vi skal bli tyske pensjonister og flytte hit”, sier jeg, men det kommer alt for sent, det er ikke morsomt, bare malplassert og ute av synk.

“Ok. Litt kjipt å hoppe over 40 år, men hvis det er det du vil så.” Even legger den ene armen lett nederst på ryggen min. 

“Nei. Jeg vil ikke hoppe over noe…” Jeg stopper meg selv. Jeg vet ikke om det stemmer, og det meningsløse i å tenke sånn står plutselig så klart for meg.

  
  


Vi blir stående på den lille plassen utenfor, de har plantet, og hvorfor legger jeg i det hele tatt merke til det, tenker jeg. Det er fargesterke, gule, rosa, lilla blomster, plantet i geometriske, bugnende mønstre i store keramiske krukker, selvsagt tysk og symmetrisk plassert på brosteinen rundt oss. Jeg skjønner at det er meg vi venter på, jeg ser søkende rundt meg etter en ledetråd på hvor det er meningen at jeg skal føre oss videre nå. Det er et eller annet med magen min, eller med hele overkroppen, som om det ligger en gråt der som venter på å slippe fri, eller som bare har tenkt å rive og skure mot innsiden av meg uten å noensinne komme ut.

 

Jeg prøver å finne Evens øyne, det burde ikke være uoverkommelig, jeg merker blikket hans på meg, jeg kjenner det, jeg merker at han stryker en hånd over ryggen min, men det er tett mot umulig å få hevet øyelokkene og feste meg i ham. Jeg klemmer hånden hans hardere i stedet, jeg skjønner at jeg er svett, håndflaten min glir mot hans.

“Kan du kjøpe noe å drikke? Brus?” spør jeg, og prøver å svelge. 

“Ok? Ja, selvfølgelig.” Han ser seg rundt. “Vi må finne et sted du kan sitte så lenge, da.”

“Det er fint her. Jeg kan sitte her”, sier jeg, og gjør en generell bevegelse mot blomsteroppsatsene og alle folkene som går forbi oss på vei til og fra noe annet enn dette.

Even prøver å møte blikket mitt igjen. “Jeg kommer snart. Jeg kjøper litt forskjellige ting, men jeg skal forte meg.” Han stryker hånden gjennom håret mitt, det er et sånt øyeblikk av noe vanlig, noe som jeg har kjent tusenvis av ganger før, det får tårene til å presse seg frem og brenne bak øyelokkene. “Jeg tror det går bra”, får jeg til å si, men egentlig er jeg usikker på om det stemmer.

  
  


Hva faen er det som skjer nå, egentlig?

 

Jeg setter meg på den nærmeste benken, motstår den skarpe impulsen til å lene meg frem for å holde hodet i hendene. Dette er annerledes, en urovekkende, jevn ømhet som dirrer i meg, som en tilstand. Ikke de skarpe, skremmende bankene i brystet og ørene, ikke den virvlingen som gjør at jeg ikke vet om jeg kommer ut av det igjen, ikke med hjernen engang. Dette er roligere, mer tilforlatelig, men vondt, så forsiktig og konstant vondt. Ikke helt jævlig, ikke uoverkommelig, ikke i det hele tatt. Jeg strekker ut en hånd, kjenner på det harde treverket i benken. Lukker øynene og venter på at Even skal komme tilbake.

  
  


Det durer lavt i lommen min, jeg har glemt å slå av meldingsvarslene etter at jeg var på instituttet i går. Jeg drar mobilen frem, men jeg får plutselig intenst for meg at det er pappa, og det kommer ikke den dirrende, skjøre bølgen i meg til å kunne tåle, da er det noe som kommer til å sprekke.

“Kan du bare… se hvem det er, kan du bare lese det?” sier jeg, og rekker Even mobilen uten å se på den.

Even kaster et bekymret blikk på meg mens han tar imot telefonen. 

“Det er Marcel.”

 

**Marcel**

**Alt OK? Ring hvis jeg skal hente dere med bilen. Avtale, husk det.**

 

“Gidder du? Bare svare han? Bare spør om han kan ringe de folka. En time senere?”

Jeg ser på ham, holder opp hånden i en slags fomlende bevegelse, som om det gjør det åpenbart at jeg ikke vil ha tilbake mobilen akkurat nå. “Han skjønner, bare skriv akkurat det. De folka, en time senere.”

 

“Hæ? Hvilke folk?”

“Bare… matfolka, bare skriv det. At vi er litt forsinka. En time senere.”

“Ok...”, sier han forvirret. Han setter papirposen han har med seg mellom beina og begynner å skrive.

“Sorry hvis jeg ødelegger alt nå, hele turen.” Jeg legger visst hodet i hendene likevel, i noen små sekund, før jeg lener meg frem og omkranser hodet med armene.

Even setter seg ned på bakken foran meg. “Ikke si det, det er ikke sant.” Han ser innstendig på meg, før han begynner å fikle med papirposen. “Her.” Han tar opp en fantaflaske som han gir til meg. “Vil du se hva mer jeg har kjøpt?” smiler han. Jeg lener meg litt frem, nok til at jeg kan møte pannen hans med min. “Hva har du kjøpt?”

Han drar opp en energibar med sjokolade og nøtter, legger den på låret sitt. Og så trekker han opp to bananer. “Jeg har flere ting.” Han snur posen på hodet. Det faller ut noe bakeverk på fanget hans og en pingpongball.

“Ikke rå poteter?” Jeg prøver meg på et smil.

Han rister på hodet med et smil. “Neiass. Det fortjener du ikke. Men se på denne.” Even begynner å studere etiketten på noe som ser ut som en slags pølse. 

“Hva er det?” Jeg drikker flere store slurker fanta, tørker meg fort over leppene med baksiden av fingrene. 

“Pølse? Vil du smake?”

Jeg trekker på skuldrene, men jeg kjenner at det er noe som letter et eller annet sted i meg, det får meg til å smile, på ekte denne gangen.

“Kjæresten min”, hvisker Even. “Husk at vi bare gjør akkurat det vi føler for. Ikke noe stress. Hvis ikke vi får gjort alt du hadde planlagt, så gjør det ikke noe.” Even ser på meg, ser etter hvordan det går med meg. Egentlig. Jeg nikker bare, jeg vet det, egentlig.

“Jeg bare… jeg føler meg så … jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg kan beskrive det engang. Urolig, sånn dirrende, akkurat som om det er noe som rister inni meg. Eller… ikke akkurat det heller.” Jeg ser rett på ham, i tilfelle han faktisk forstår hva jeg mener og kan gi meg et eller annet som hjelper, bare i måten han ser på meg på.

“Vet du hva jeg føler at kanskje har skjedd med deg?”

Jeg har en lang rekke med idiotiske køddeforslag klar, men jeg svelger dem, jeg orker ikke. “Nei”, ender jeg opp med å si.

“At du har … sett eller hørt noe… at et eller annet har utløst noe i deg som du før, for noen uker siden ville fått angstanfall av… men nå går det bedre med deg, så du får ikke det, men du blir skjelven på en måte, følelse av å være skjør… eller nesten som å ikke ha hud. Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal forklare det. Jeg føler at det er litt sånn du har det nå. Er det helt feil?”

“Det er liksom… noe som bare ligger der og beveger seg inni meg, nesten som når du vet at du kommer til å gråte, den følelsen, bare sterkere, den gjør vondt… og så vet jeg at det ikke kommer til å skje noe, den komme bare til å være sånn… en stund. Skjønner du?” 

Even nikker langsomt. Og så legger han armene rundt meg på benken, aker seg litt nærmere, så han nesten sitter mellom beina mine. “Er det en sånn greie du ikke vet hvor kom fra? Var den følelsen bare plutselig der?”

“Det er bare… alt. Det er for mange ting å tenke på. Det begynte hjemme, da du var i dusjen… mens jeg drakk kaffe med Marcel… og så ble det bedre, helt til jeg våkna på toget. Jeg vet ikke.”

“Snakket dere om noe spesielt, da? Du og Marcel?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei… om turen hit? Om at jeg ikke sov så bra… litt om neste uke.” Jeg ser på Even igjen. Alt, liksom, alt sammen.

“Tenkte du på at du er redd for å ikke få sove neste uke? Var det det du tenkte på i natt?” spør Even. Jeg gjør noen avvergende bevegelser med skuldrene, men jeg skjønner at de ikke er overbevisende. 

“Ja. Jeg tenkte på alt det… sist. På at jeg var så redd for å slappe av, jeg var helt jævlig redd for å være alene og slappe så mye av at jeg ikke hadde kontroll over hva jeg tenkte. Nå kan jeg krype inntil deg… bare kjenne at du er der…” Jeg stopper meg selv.

“Men… Isak. Det er jo når du ikke klarer å slappe av at tankene kan bli rare, ikke av å slappe av for mye. Det var jo at du ikke fikk til å sove eller chille i det hele tatt.” Even ser granskende på meg.

“Jeg slapper kanskje ikke helt av akkurat nå da”, sier jeg med et lite øyerull. Og det stemmer, jeg føler meg rimelig bekymret, på vegne av alle mulige alternative scenarier jeg kan finne meg selv på vei gjennom.

“Kan vi ikke kjøpe flybilletten din i kveld, så vet vi når du kommer? Jeg har lyst til å fylle hele kalenderdagen med det, tegne noe og lage et tau i kalenderen mellom søndag og den dagen.”

“Jo. Jeg tror kanskje også… at jeg venter med å kjøpe returen til jeg er i Oslo. Ser hvordan det går, liksom.”

“Ja. Vi kan jo kjøpe fleksible billetter også. De er dyrere, men faren din har jo satt inn 20 000, så…”

“Helt serr, hvorfor vippsa han så mye? Sa du at vi trengte 20 000?” Jeg ler.

“Nei! Herregud. På et punkt så sa jeg at vi ikke trengte pengene hans. Men da ble han veldig sånn… ‘unnskyld, jeg gikk for langt, Even’. Og så begynte han å snakke om at han ikke visste at jeg hadde jobb, og at folk alltid vil ha kaffe, så jeg burde ‘hold on to that job’, liksom.” Han smiler, eller fnyser er kanskje mer hva han gjør. 

“Å, det er så sykt typisk pappa! Han blir så stressa hvis han ikke får gitt fra seg penger og liksom får vist at han bare vil være hjelpsom.” 

“Han ble stressa, nå når du sier det. Han lirte av seg veldig mye veldig fort. Vet du hva han sa? Han sa at det kanskje var mer fornuftig å jobbe med kaffe enn å ta lange fysikkstudier! Men at han ikke visste om du ville likt å jobbe med kunder.” Even rister på hodet

“What! Det er jo hersketeknikk! Han prøvde å playe deg, baby. Han skjønte at han holdt på å tape, og måtte finne på noe sånn at du ville gjøre det han bestemte likevel.” Jeg blir faktisk oppildnet av det, jeg kan kjenne hvordan det dirrende, såre skyves litt ned, litt til siden, det lar meg puste vanlig i noen sekunder. “Og alle vet jo uansett at lange fysikkstudier er sykt viktige, så…” Jeg blunker, bare et lite, klønete Even-blunk for anledningen.

Even smalner øynene, før han åpner munnen i et slags liksom-skandalisert uttrykk. 

“Men helt serr, jeg tolka det litt annerledes. Jeg tolka det som at han ville være slem, eller nedlatende enda en gang, men sånn at det ikke gikk an å ta han på det. For jeg mener, det er jo arrogant å se ned på folk om de velger å jobbe med å servere eller noe sånt hele livet. Så jeg kunne liksom ikke si noe mot han. Men jeg følte at han indirekte sa at ‘du bør jo bare være glad for at du har en jobb, ikke ha noen urealistisk drøm om å gjennomføre noen studier eller noe sånt. Og så skrøt han egentlig av deg, og prøvde å gni inn hvor mye mer vellykket du er enn meg. Litt som om noen foreldre sier om sønnen sin ‘ååå, du vet han måtte bare kjøpe seg et stort hus i Holmenkollen, for han er sånn at han trenger utsikt og plass for ikke å bli deprimert, men så mener de egentlig bare å skryte av han har råd til det.”

“Litt tett av han å skryte om meg til deg, da. Til noen som liker meg tusen ganger mer enn han gjør selv, liksom. Det faller litt gjennom.”

“Jeg følte at han ville få meg til å føle meg så underlegen deg at jeg skjønte, eller ikke klarte noe annet enn å slippe deg fri fra meg, liksom. Men det kan jo hende jeg overdrev litt da, hvor slem han faktisk er, og hvor lite han liker meg, eller hvor verdiløs han egentlig tenker at jeg er… Nå fikk jeg det til å høres skikkelig, skikkelig kjipt ut.”

“Tror du ikke at jeg vet akkurat hvor kjip han sikkert var? Det er helt klassisk pappa, alt det du sier. Men han kjenner ikke deg, han har ingen rett til å mene noe om deg i det hele tatt. Han kan ikke vite en dritt om deg, bortsett fra alt det som er helt obvious, selvfølgelig.”

“Alt det som er helt obvious?”

“Ja? Det er liksom noen ting han ikke kan unngå å få med seg, selv pappa kan ikke unngå å få det med seg.” 

“Eh? Hva er det da? Hårfargen min?”

“Ja, kanskje den også. Selv om pappa sikkert bare kaller det at du er ‘lys i håret’”, jeg etterligner pappa, det føles deilig at jeg faktisk kjenner for å gjøre det. “Jeg tenkte egentlig mer på mer spesifikke, ikke-vurderbare egenskaper. At du er så sykt pen, for eksempel, dritkjekk, og at du er snill. De tingene kan ikke engang pappa ha unngått å få med seg.”

“Stemmer. Jeg glemte å si til deg at til slutt, til faren din, så sa jeg at vi hadde en avtale om at du bare var sammen med meg for å få sex, for jeg er jo pen, sa jeg, jeg er dritkjekk, faktisk, som du jo kan se, så det er sexen, skikkelig bra sex, da.”

“Skulle faktisk ønske at du hadde sagt det. Du må si det til han neste gang, hvis han ringer igjen, eller hvis vi treffer han, eller noe. Eller… han hadde sikkert bare trodd på det. Jeg vil heller at han skal skjønne, en eller annen gang skikkelig forstå at det er alt det andre som er greia.” Jeg løfter hånden. “Men jeg sier ikke nei til det du sa, altså, bortsett fra det med ‘bare’”

Even ser ned, tar tak i hånden min og begynner å stryke over håndbaken min med tommelen. 

“Hvordan føler du deg nå? Er det det samme?” spør han når han ser opp på meg igjen. 

Jeg lener meg mot ham. “Nei. Det begynner å bli bedre.” Jeg finner blikket hans. “Hva gjør du… når du har hatt det sånn, eller noe som ligner… det hudløse, som du sa?”

“Har sex med deg.” Han smiler. “Nei, eller jo, noen ganger, men for meg er det liksom bare noe som må gå ut av kroppen. Det hjelper litt å minne meg på at det er hjernen min som føkker med meg, at ikke det betyr at jeg eller verden er sånn som jeg føler akkurat da, men at det kommer til å gå over. Og så hjelper det med avledninger, bare glemme det litt også, liksom. Ikke flykte fra det sånn panisk, men bare godta at det kommer til å være der litt, og så kan man gjøre noe annet så lenge, hvis du skjønner?”

“Litt sånn som nå….med å snakke om pappa og ja...” Jeg svelger, drikker litt mer av brusen. “Hvis vi hadde vært hjemme nå, så tror jeg faktisk at det kunne funket…med sex, men ikke her, liksom.” Jeg ser meg rundt, lener meg lenger mot Even igjen.

“Det er derfor jeg har kjøpt den pingpongballen her, som erstatning”, sier Even og kaster den blå pingpongballen opp i luften. 

“Digg erstatning”, sier jeg, og ser tvilende på Even. “For hva? Et pent skall med luft i… skal jeg bli fornærma nå?”

“Nei. Du skal bli sjarmert. Du skal synes at jeg er søt som har kjøpt en liten ball. Tenk på alle de som aldri får noen ball av kjæresten sin.” 

Jeg holder ut hånden. “Du har rett. Jeg er skikkelig takknemlig for ballen, baby. Jeg har aldri fått en pingpongball før.”

“Der ser du.” Han smiler, lener seg litt bakover, gir meg et luftkyss og så kaster han pingpongballen til meg. Jeg griper den i luften, den er kjølig og matt mot håndflaten.

“Skal jeg svelge den, så er du alltid med meg?” spør jeg, jeg har flere forslag som bygger seg opp også, men helst vil jeg at han skal fortelle meg hva han har tenkt, før meningen forsvinner i all støyen vi lager.

“Sorry. Unnskyld. Jeg er bare teit nå.” Han setter seg på benken ved siden av meg. 

Jeg legger hånden på låret hans, som i sted, på toget. Stryker langsomt over buksestoffet med fingrene, kjenner hvordan musklene langs innsiden av låret strammer seg og blir harde. “Jeg hadde sikkert ikke elsket deg hvis du ikke var teit”, sier jeg.

“Kanskje ikke”, sier Even etter å ha sett ut i luften litt. “Det hadde ikke vært meg i alle fall.”

“Tenker du på noe?” spør jeg etter en stund, blikket mitt følger en mann som krysser gaten med en lutrygget schæferhund i bånd.

“Ja… at man alltid, eller ofte, får en ny sjanse, sånn som nå. Jeg ville prøve å få deg ut av den vonde følelsen ved å tulle med deg, men så ble jeg bare teit. Da kan jeg prøve det her da, sette meg ned ved siden av deg, bare være med deg.” Han vender ansiktet til siden, mot meg, møter blikket mitt og smiler svakt. Det er noe med lyden, selve kvaliteten i stemmen hans, den ligger ikke bare i luften mellom oss, den trenger seg inn i meg. Langt inn i den ømheten jeg ikke fullt ut klarer å sette ord på.

“Det er ikke bare en rett og en feil måte, da. Eller, det er ikke sånn at noe er bare riktig og noe er bare teit, liksom. Det er kanskje ikke så viktig, egentlig.” Jeg lener ansiktet så vidt opp mot ham, smiler, og det er et av de smilene som starter langt inne i brystet, på tross av at det sikkert ser lite ut.

 

Vi trenger ikke GPS for å skjønne at vi skal følge den eneste gata innover mot det som ser ut som et slags sentrum. Husene her er enda mer fremmedartige enn de skakke bindingsverkhusene jeg er blitt vant til i Göttingen. Det er noe med kombinasjonen av fargerike blomsterkasser og de nesten svarte balkene som skjærer i alle slags vinkler gjennom den hvite, glatte murpussen, det ser ut som en alpelandsby. Vi går først hånd i hånd, men det er ikke nok for å holde den jævlig ømme uroen fra å bevege seg over i pusten min. Jeg skjønner det av måten jeg stadig hektisk sjekker hva som skjer til siden for meg og halvveis bak oss, som om det skulle være noe der jeg burde passe på. Jeg legger armen rundt Even i stedet, holder meg fast i ham mens vi går, ser etter et lite smil i ansiktet hans. Noe som kan bekrefte at det går bra med meg, for egentlig føles det som det går greit nok.

 

“Der er den fontenegreia”, sier jeg, og peker på den store, runde springbrønnen. Det er gnomer igjen, eller dverger, jeg vet ikke, små, kompakte karikaturer fordelt rundt monumentet. De har overdimensjonerte hoder og store hobbitføtter, korpulente, lett groteske figurer, flere av dem er nakne. “Det er meg”, smiler jeg, og peker på han som åpenbart dritings lener seg frem for å få ølglasset beskjenket enda en gang. “Det går bedre nå”, hvisker jeg rett etterpå, inn mot halsen hans igjen, og holder litt fastere om ham. 

  
  


“Han ligner jo faktisk veldig på deg!” sier Even og ser på meg med vidåpne øyne. Jeg løsner litt på grepet mitt, legger hånden på hoften hans og lar tommelen hvile rett innenfor bukselinningen. 

“Egentlig er det litt skummelt, se på han med livbøyen da. Deg hvis du var en liten gnom, liksom. En liten gnom med sovehår og livbøye med gulldekor.”

“Herregud, det  _ er _ jo meg! Det  _ er _ skikkelig skummelt.” Even ler. “Husker du at vi snakket om det med xs-hender, hva om jeg hadde det, liksom?”

Jeg ser fra hendene hans til den lille foroverbøyde dvergen som faktisk ligner ganske mye på Even. “Vet ikke hva som er mest turn-off. Deg med små, magre damehender, eller at du er en liten stirrende mini-revisor som når meg til midt på låret.”

Even bøyer seg fremover og ler så mye at han begynner å hoste et par ganger. 

“Men greia er at det kommer til å skje! Tenk, da, i natt drømte jeg at faren din krympet, vi snakket om de xs-hendene og nå finner vi gnom-utgavene av oss. Det er et tegn, et forvarsel. Hele menneskeheten kommer til å krympe på grunn av et virus! Men kanskje jeg kan redde oss. Jeg må ta et lynkurs i virusologi, eller hva det heter. Det er derfor jeg har den livbøyen. Den symboliserer at jeg skal redde oss.”

“Hva faen symboliserer jeg, da? Jeg ser ut som jeg holder på å dø av det viruset allerede! Eller… vent… kanskje jeg holder frem koppen min for å få kaffe! Jeg ser så sykt tørst ut, og det er fordi kjæresten min sluttet å selge kaffe, bare fordi han skulle redde verden.”

“Det er ganske kjipt av kjæresten din, ass! Eventuelt, baby, så betyr at du kunne blitt alkis hvis du var gnom, men det går jo bra. Vi utrydder viruset!”

“Ikke vi. Du. Jeg tørster jo ihjel, jeg blir ofra. Og så må du bli sammen med en annen gnom. Kanskje hun med puppene som allerede sitter ved siden av en med ganske mye måne. Du! Du må ringe pappa og si at du trenger 20 000 til, si at du har en dødsbra manusidé til en katastrofefilm om dverger!”

“Jeg gjør det! Men jeg nekter å lage en film der du dør!” Even går helt bort til den gnomen som liksom er meg, stryker tommelen langs kjevebenet hans. “Det er bare han som er sexy. Han dør ikke i filmen min!”

“Du kan redde han i siste sekund, da. Med motgiften du sikkert fant oppskrift på et gammelt arkiv, eller noe, du ser ut som en sånn helt som ikke gjør veldig tøffe ting, egentlig.” 

“En mini-revisor som når deg til låret. Det var utrolig funny. Tror du at du kunne likt meg hvis jeg var revisor, eller en sånn fyr som fant ting i arkiver?”

“Ja! Da ville du sikkert vært sånn helt sykt metodisk og skikkelig nøye, du hadde sikkert vært skikkelig digg i senga. Eller, ikke hvis du var en liten gnom, da. Da måtte du hatt med deg en liten, sammenleggbar krakk i revisorkofferten din.”

Even får latterkrampe igjen. 

“Men tenk da, den filmen kunne blitt sykt spennende og en episk kjærlighetshistorie samtidig. Og så tar jeg ut den sammenleggbare krakken av revisorkofferten min, stiller meg opp på den når vi skal kysse til slutt, for alle har blitt normal størrelse igjen, bortsett fra meg.”

“Ah. Det er det som er offeret du må gjøre for å redde menneskeheten?” Jeg nikker, veldig alvorlig, jeg anstrenger meg. “Det er episk, da. Du kommer til å bli dritrik.”

“Jeg gleder meg mest til å skrive rollen din.

“Jeg vil komme inn i første scene ridende på en jerv. Er det innafor din kunstneriske visjon?” Jeg ser meg rundt, peker på en mellomstor, ganske overvektig hund som snuser på gresset like bortenfor oss. “Eventuelt den der da, kledd ut som en jerv. Min rolle er litt forsiktig av seg, ikke god på risiko.”

“Det er utrolig vakkert om du kommer ridende inn på en jerv. Det skal være åpningsbildet! Herregud, baby. Vi må få tak i en ordentlig jerv. Kanskje den kan bli Isen etterpå.”

“Du vet at jerven er det farligste rovdyret i Norge, liksom? Skal den sove i senga vår?” Jeg flytter hånden min opp under genseren hans, klyper mykt i de nytrente magemusklene. 

“Han vil sikkert ha en bit av dette, ass.”

“Beundrer du den harde magen min? Men du tror ikke jerven spiser oss?” 

“Jo. Jeg tror den kommer til å drepe oss mens vi sover. Den kommer til å gå rett for halsen. Og så er det ingen som savner oss på en uke eller noe, så da spiser den oss, av kjedsomhet. Og så blir vi en førsteside i VG. ‘Prisbelønt regissør og skuespillermann funnet oppspist av kjælejerv’”

Even setter opp en betenkt mine. “Det kan vi jo ikke ta sjansen på. Ingen kjælejerv, da?” 

Jeg rister på hodet. “Ingen kjælejerv”, sier jeg. 

“Ok. Jeg stoler på deg. Du vet mer om dyr enn meg, selv om jeg liker mange dyr bedre enn deg. Men skal jeg si deg noe jeg mener alvorlig?”

Jeg nikker, legger den andre armen rundt ham også, trekker meg selv inn mot ham for bare å kjenne ham mot meg.

“Jeg gleder meg så sykt til vi er i leiligheten vår igjen, når alt det her er ferdig. Da har jeg bare lyst til å være der, bare vi to, ikke noen jerv eller hund engang, ikke på en stund, bare chille helt vi to og stenge verden ute, lenge. Jeg elsker å bo med deg, og bare vite at vi gjør det, at ikke det er noen ting som rokker ved det. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?”

“Ja. Jeg gleder meg også til det, jeg gleder meg til at vi får alt det vanlige tilbake, det som bare er helt kuttet ned til basisen, det helt grunnleggende. Bare det å høre lydene dine når du er i et annet rom, sånn på avstand, mens jeg egentlig gjør noe annet, og så vet jeg likevel omtrent hva du holder på med, hvor du går, nesten hvordan ansiktet ditt ser ut eller hvilken bevegelse du gjør. Er jeg creepy?” Jeg nøler litt, legger kinnet mitt mot Evens, før jeg ombestemmer meg og gjemmer ansiktet mitt mot halsen hans, som var det jeg egentlig ville hele tiden.

“Nei, du er ikke creepy”, hvisker han. “Det er bare litt utrolig at du ikke har blitt lei av meg når du sier det sånn.” 

“Hvorfor det?” Jeg bøyer hodet litt tilbake, for å få øyekontakt. “Jeg elsker å høre på hvordan du romsterer og holder på med ting.”

“Nei, bare hvor godt du kjenner meg, hvor forutsigbar jeg er.” Even ler. “Men jeg skjønner hva du mener. Du er jo på en måte det for meg også. Det er jo litt derfor jeg er så trygg på deg.”

“Det er derfor vi skal være sammen i sånn… 80 år til, ca. Uten å bli drittlei av hverandre. Uten å måtte skaffe oss en jerv eller en gnom eller noe, for å ha noe å snakke om.”

“Vi kommer ikke til å bli lei av hverandre i det hele tatt. Jeg håper ikke du tror det er derfor jeg maser om Isen?”

“Nei?” Jeg sparker litt mot de avlange beleggingssteinene. “Det er ikke sånn… du tenker ikke at du må ha noe mer, noe annet enn bare oss to?”

“Nei! Det er to helt forskjellige ting. Jeg bare kan bli veldig glad i en hund eller en katt. Det er litt som å ha en venn. Men det at vi har venner, betyr jo ikke at vi ikke er fornøyde med å være sammen, eller at det er noe mangel som gjør at vi trenger noe mer.” Han ser innstendig på meg. 

“Det blir ikke helt likt da. Ingen av vennene dine ligger mellom oss i senga.” 

“Men helt serr. Jeg vil ikke ha noen mellom oss i senga. Vi liker jo å ligge inntil hverandre nesten hele natten. Vi kan ikke ha noen mellom oss.” 

“Jeg er ikke sånn.. helt imot det, altså. Ikke det å dele deg med Isen i alle fall. Det blir flere lyder for meg, flere ting du romsterer med, det er egentlig litt fint å se for seg kjenner jeg nå. At du kommer hjem og så er Isen skikkelig glad for å se deg, smilet ditt da, liksom.” Jeg drar hånden over kinnet mitt. “Herregud. Jeg blir rørt av å tenke på at du smiler på grunn av en hund som ikke finnes.” Jeg ruller med øynene.

Even er blitt blank i øynene. “Når han hopper opp på meg og jeg faller på gulvet med han oppå meg”, sier han lavt. “Jeg elsker deg”, hvisker han. “Men jeg har tenkt på en ting.”

“Det er forbudt å si  _ men _ som det første ordet etter  _ jeg elsker deg _ ”, sier jeg, stille og alvorlig, men det skjelver et smil i munnviken min i det jeg lukker øynene og lener meg litt frem for å kysse ham. Jeg tar bare sjansen på at han har tenkt å komme meg i møte og lukke den lille distansen som står igjen på hans side.

Han gjør det. Jeg kjenner øyeblikkelig leppene hans mot mine. 

 

“Hvis vi får Isen, så er det selvfølgelig mitt ansvar at han får turene sine, og jeg skal plukke opp bæsjen hvis vi går tur med han sammen,” Even smiler til meg. “Kanskje jeg kan løpe med han også, tenk hvor fresh jeg blir da!” Så ser han plutselig ned, smilet blekner. “Men sånne dager som i forgårs, særlig, da er det ikke sikkert jeg fikser det. Det er jo ikke ofte da, at jeg er sånn, men … sånne dager, kan du gå tur med han da? Det var det jeg skulle si.” Han løfter blikket igjen, ser på meg, helt uten filter.

 

“Hvis vi bestemmer oss for å ha Isen, så blir det jo hunden vår. Da er han jo mitt ansvar også. Ikke sånn at jeg bare kan ta meg av han hvis du ikke klarer.” Jeg smiler litt, ser bort på den feite hunden igjen. “Men du kan godt ha ansvar for de hundeposene, ass.”

“Jeg lover. Jeg skal sørge for at vi alltid har poser, og jeg skal som hovedregel gå tur med han og ta opp bæsjen.” Even tar tak i skulderen min og drar meg litt inntil seg. 

“Kan man egentlig angre på det? Hvis man finner ut at det ble stress? Eller er det litt som å få en unge?”

 

Jeg sjekket før vi dro, det skal ta oss tjue minutter å komme til inngangen, kanskje atten om vi tar beinlengden vår med i utregningen, og jeg merker på fastheten i skrittene mine at jeg forventer at det skal endre på noe, om vi bare kommer frem. 

“Jeg må bare bevege meg. Det hjelper”, sier jeg, snur meg fort og smiler til Even. 

_ Eller? Eller vet jeg faen ikke hva som funker for meg? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette var del en av to. Fortsettelsen av utflukten kommer i neste kapittel. Vi kommer til å poste det ganske snart. Egentlig har vi ambisjoner om mer hyppig posting nå fremover. Det er action på gang, og vi håper dere vil være med oss videre også! 
> 
> Men først, hvordan var dette, da? Gi oss veldig gjerne en kommentar kjære leserne våre ❤️


	78. Blir du stressa om jeg sier at vi skal klatre over gjerdet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gjør et krampaktig forsøk på å være skikkelig romantisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere vet den greien med at overraskelser ikke alltid blir helt som man hadde tenkt? Det er nok både sånn, og ikke sånn, nå som Isak prøver å gjøre en skikkelig romantisk greie for kjæresten sin.

Jeg kjenner igjen logoen på lang avstand, den moderne konstruksjonen i lyst tre og stål også. 

“Det er her.” Jeg nikker i retning av det store skiltet med det sykt lange ordet jeg ikke fikk til å uttale, heller ikke etter Marcels langsomme logopedforsøk. 

“Baumwipfelpfad Bad Harzburg”, prøver jeg likevel, i et lavt hvisk. 

 

“Det er liksom bare dette da… tadaaa…” Jeg slår ut med den ene armen, en slags kompensasjon for den flate stemmen min, den andre armen holder jeg meg fremdeles fast i Even med. “Eller, vi skal opp der. Opp i trærne, på en måte.” 

“Opp i trærne? Skal vi klatre?” spør Even ivrig. 

“Nei… det er bare en slags sti, over bakkenivå da, der oppe”, sier jeg, og peker opp mot det lange broaktige byggverket. Var dette egentlig en bedre idé da jeg satt foran laptopen i Göttingen, eller er det bare meg, noe med meg, og med det ømme skjelvet i brystet, som gjør at det virker så poengløst? 

“Det er … det skal være veldig… jeg vet ikke. Fint. Fint å gå der.” Jeg trekker pusten, ser på Even. “Romantisk, eller noe. Men… ville du heller klatret?” legger jeg til.

“Nei, baby.” Han kysser meg på kinnet. “Jeg vil akkurat det du har planlagt. Jeg er bare ikke vant til at du er så… hva heter det? Så eksplisitt romantisk, liksom.” Han fanger blikket mitt, smiler lekent, før det blir dypere, ømmere. 

“Nei… men du hadde fortjent at jeg hadde vært det mer… romantisk, altså.” Jeg trekker de siste ordene ut, det minner meg om den dagen med tårnet, ikke sånn at det skremmer meg, men mer som en litt trist tanke. “Vet du hva jeg tenkte… en av de dagene da jeg var ganske dårlig, da jeg ikke hadde sovet på lenge?”

“Nei. Si det. Men etterpå må jeg si noe, for jeg tror kanskje at du misforsto det jeg sa nå. Men du først.”

“Jeg gikk gjennom gågata, skikkelig tidlig på morgenen, og da drev blomsterbutikken på med å sette ut masse blomster. Da tenkte jeg at kanskje en dag, så ville du treffe en annen person, en som ville kjøpe blomster til deg, være liksom.. Lett og romantisk, bare ukomplisert. Og så tenkte jeg at om jeg bare kom meg gjennom det, om jeg klarte å komme meg gjennom den dagen, så skulle det være jeg som gjorde det. Kom med blomster til deg. Men jeg har jo glemt det, helt til nå.”

“Du, drit i blomster. Jeg vet jeg liker mye rart, men det er ikke sånn at jeg går rundt og savner å få blomster. Jeg er ikke interessert i å være sammen med en person som er ‘lett og romantisk, bare ukomplisert’. Det høres kjedelig ut, og dessuten så gjør du så mye annet, som er tusen ganger bedre. Jeg sa ikke at du ikke er romantisk, du er bare ikke sånn blomster, overraskelsesmiddag og levende lys-romantisk.”

“Ok. Bare vent litt da, jeg skal ringe opp og si at de må feie bort alle rosebladene de har strødd utover hele stien der oppe, da!” Jeg klapper overfladisk på lommene mine, later som jeg ser etter mobilen. Even ler. 

 

Det er ingen trapper her, bare en sømløs, langsom spiral av lyse treplanker som bringer oss oppover mot trekronene. 30 meter, eller var det 40, jeg klarer ikke å huske det, selv om jeg har lest all triviaen på nettsiden. Det går to gamlinger foran oss, to eldgamle venninner, eller kanskje søstre, krumbøyd og med faste tak om håndtakene på rullatorene sine. Kanskje de ikke kjenner hverandre, tenker jeg plutselig, kanskje de bare har havnet side om side, på vei opp i tretoppene, som en sannsynlighetsberegning basert på felles tempo og gåstolene de klamrer seg til? Jeg ser på Even, og nikker mot de to. “Tror du de er kjærester?” humrer jeg.

“Egentlig ikke. Men det hadde vært kult om de var det. Vi kan late som de er det.”

Jeg klamrer selv, tenker jeg, når jeg ser ned på de sammenflettede fingrene våre. Knokene mine er hvite, men jeg trenger å kjenne det trykket mot hånden min, det stråler videre oppover i armen og rammer alt det vuggende ømme inn i noe annet, bedre.

 

 

“Det er en kilometer, sånn ca”, sier jeg, etter at vi har gått noen titalls meter på den smale stien. Det er som en bro over ingenting, på begge sider av oss ser vi grener og lysegrønt løv, det ligger som et overdimensjonert, mykt teppe som bølger i uoverskuelig avstand foran oss. “Det er masse faktagreier her, vi kan stoppe og sikkert lære… greier. Men det var egentlig noe annet jeg hadde tenkt.”

“Jeg vil gjøre det som du hadde tenkt”, sier Even. Han ler litt, “selv om jeg ikke vet hva det er. Når får jeg vite hva det er?”

“Om en kilometer.” Jeg blunker til ham, slipper hånden hans og legger armen om skuldrene hans i stedet. “Dette var egentlig… det var noe jeg hadde tenkt på før alle disse greiene med meg.”

“Kanskje vi skal begynne å ta livet vårt kilometer for kilometer, baby. Det er det nye minutt for minutt. Hva skal vi gjøre i denne kilometeren, da, før jeg får vite om overraskelsen din?”

“Bare være kjærester. Se på trærne, kysse litt, kanskje. Ikke snakke om noe annet enn nå.”

“Ok, det er chill. Det er veldig chill.” Even snur seg mot meg og smiler. “Det er kult at du har tatt meg med på det her.” 

“Eller, forresten. Fortell meg noe som jeg ikke vet om deg.” 

“Noe du ikke vet om meg? Hva da liksom?” Even setter opp en rynke mellom brynene. 

“Hva som helst! Liksom... hvilket pålegg du hater helt sinnsykt, eller hvilken film du aldri har innrømt at du liker, eller… vet ikke… hvem du pleide å runke til når du var 14. Whatever, liksom.” Jeg dulter borti hoften hans med min. “Eller vet jeg alt om deg, baby?”

“Jeg tror kanskje du gjør det, altså, i alle fall alt som er mer eller mindre interessant.” Even ser tenksomt fremfor seg.

“Da må jeg dessverre slå opp med deg.”

“Faen, da skal jeg fighte først! Begynn du da! Fortell meg noe om deg som jeg ikke vet.” Even skyter en imaginær pil mot meg.

“Ok. Jeg vant et veddemål mot moren min da jeg var ti, men jeg juksa etterpå sånn at hun skulle tro at hun vant.”

“Hæ? Hva slags veddemål var det?”

“Det er ikke noen god story, jeg bare kom på det nå, på grunn av alle trærne. Jeg var så dritfornøyd med en greie jeg hadde lest, det er en sånn typisk tankeutfordring, og så skulle jeg liksom lure mamma til å vedde med meg. Det var sånn ‘hvis du slår en spiker i et tre i en meters høyde, og treet vokser en halv meter i året, hvor høyt over bakken er spikeren etter fire år’.”

“Og så sa moren din 3 meter?”

“Nei, vi skulle jo prøve det ut da, så vi hamra inn en spiker i det plommetreet som står i hagen, jeg stresset med å finne ut hvor mye akkurat det treet vokser i løpet av et år, fikk pappa til å kjøre meg til et hagesenter for å finne det ut. Og så skulle vi sjekke etter et år. Ja, og hun sa selvfølgelig to meter eller noe sånt da. I alle fall. Jeg flyttet på spikeren. Hvert år i kanskje… seks år eller noe.”

“Hva skulle den som vant veddemålet få da?”

“Jeg ødelegger jo hele konseptet med denne kilometeren nå. Bare… liksom glem at jeg ikke fant på en bedre ting å fortelle.” Jeg lar armen gli ned fra skulderen hans, lar det bli en liten glipe med luft mellom oss.

“Jeg er litt delt nå, ass. Egentlig har jeg lyst til å si at, ja, det er en døv historie, for da kan du ikke slå opp med meg selv om ikke jeg kommer på en bra historie. Men helt ærlig, så er den jo egentlig ganske bra. Den sier ganske mye, herregud, du var investert i det føkkings treet i flere år!”

“Hun var dritfornøyd, da. Hvis jeg vant skulle vi gå på kino og dra for å spise pizza etterpå, bare mamma og jeg. Vi fikk finne på premiene selv, herregud, tenk nå da, det ville jo vært det siste jeg ville valgt som en premie, i alle fall.”

Even legger armen rundt meg. “Og hun da.. Hva vant hun?”

“Hun vant at jeg lot henne være helt i fred en hel dag, at jeg ikke snakket med henne, eller maste, bare lot henne være i fred.” Jeg tvinger meg selv til å ikke se ned på de lyse trebordene vi går på, løfter heller blikket og ser langt fremover, på alt det grønne løvet. “Hun vant det hvert år da.”

Even svelger hardt. “Kanskje vi burde leie et boksestudio en dag. Og så forteller du meg disse historiene her. Du trenger å få ut sinnet, ass. Det er det som er greia, føler jeg. Det her med å forstå og unnskylde all den føkka adferden deres, det er du i ferd med å bli så jævlig ferdig med…. Men nå går vi sammen her i denne dritfine skogen, du og jeg, de beste kjærestene. Det går bra.”

Jeg lener hodet mot skulderen hans, vi går noen meter, og alt jeg egentlig har i hodet er mamma, og hvordan det er for sent nå, alt jeg håpet og trodde at kunne komme til å skje, det vet jeg nå at aldri blir sånn.

“Det er jo den greia fra filmen i går”, sier jeg, og snur ansiktet litt opp, kysser Even mot undersiden av kjeven. “Jeg trengte å være glad i mamma, i pappa også, forsåvidt, for å være en… person. For å bety noe selv.”

“Men hva med filmen i går?” spør Even. “Det med at Julie er så snill med hun elskerinnen til mannen hennes?”

“Ja… eller tenk på de musene. Hun var jo dritredd for dem, men så skjønte hun jo at de var forsvarsløse, hun kunne jo bare drept dem, knust dem, hun visste jo det. Men hun hadde for mye empati, eller kjærlighet, eller noe… hun trengte jo noen andre til å gå inn i det, selv om hun visste at hun ikke kunne ignorere dem.”

“Tror du Julie trengte å være en person som ikke tramper ihjel mus, for å bety noe for seg selv? Jeg har ikke tenkt på noe av det her.”

“Jeg vet ikke… kanskje det var der hun begynte å skjønne at hun ville forsvunnet, blitt til noe helt… verdiløst… hvis hun ikke kunne la seg få lov til å føle noe for noen… eller noe, da. Mus, liksom.”

“Åh wow, baby. Jeg liker den tolkningen. Den er dyp. Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?”

“Jeg er dritdyp. Jeg skal bytte master, forresten. Jeg skal bli en sånn sykt viktig filmanalytiker. Litteraturtype.”

“Du kan bli psykoanalytisk filmanalytiker. Du kan forske på mine filmer også, for da kommer de sikkert til å bli berømte.”

“Men jeg gidder ikke sånn intern konkurranse med hvem av oss som er den dødsberømte, og hvem som er det hotte sidekicket.” Jeg stopper ved utsiktspunktet vi akkurat er ved å passere, trekker Even mot meg mens jeg lener ryggen mot det halvhøye gjerdet. “Spørre først, eller kysse først?”

“...Spørre om hva?” gisper Even. Jeg smiler såvidt, før jeg lener meg inn og kysser ham, lar spissen av tungen min mykt finne hans. 

“Jeg vet ikke? Du ville spørre om noe?” smiler jeg.

Even rødner litt i kinnene. “Eh … ja. Det var noe alvorlig da, om ..” Han kremter… “Om du vet om du er glad i foreldrene dine nå, og om du er klar for eventuelt å ikke være det? Om du vet at du betyr en hel masse likevel.”

Jeg rynker nesen sammen, slipper pusten kjapt ut i et hørbart blaff. “Om jeg er glad i dem nå? Ja. Men ikke sånn at jeg lengter etter at de skal klemme meg, eller være stolt av noe som jeg gjør, eller interessert, for den saks skyld. Bare… jeg vil liksom bare at det ikke er noe stress der. At de ikke er… misfornøyd med meg.”

Even bare nikker alvorlig. 

“Og nå har jeg deg. Jeg merker jo på deg… hver eneste dag merker jeg jo at du elsker meg? At jeg er viktig, eller betyr noe… og da skjønner jeg jo, eller det blir feil å si at jeg skjønner det, kanskje. Jeg får følelsen av at jeg er viktig som bare meg selv også… ikke bare viktig for deg fordi du er glad i meg.” Jeg er plutselig uutholdelig varm, det banker tungt i ørene. “Å… vi er nødt til å gå videre”, sier jeg med en liten, flau latter, og holder frem hånden min mot Even.

“Ok, ok, da går vi da”, smiler Even og griper hånden min. Han følger oppmerksomt med på meg. 

“Er det egentlig helt sykt rart for deg at mine foreldre er så…. Jeg vet ikke engang hvordan jeg skal beskrive dem… føkka er vel dekkende?” spør jeg.

Even trekker pusten, ser skrått opp i luften en liten stund. “Ja. Det er i grunn det, ja. Jeg har vært litt redd for ikke å klare å forstå det du trenger at jeg forstår om det… eller først så trodde jeg at jeg forsto, men så skjønte jeg etter hvert at jeg ikke gjorde det, ikke ordentlig. Jeg tenkte sånn at hvis det hadde vært meg, hvis jeg hadde hatt dine foreldre, så ville jeg vært død for lengst. Men … det er sikkert sant at jeg er mer sårbar enn deg på en måte… men jeg har skjønt at poenget er … at du lærte deg mange overlevelsesstrategier. Og de har vært nødvendige og bra for deg og sånn… men du har også ikke fått den tryggheten på at du er elska uansett hva. Det kan jeg noen ganger merke, og det skjærer skikkelig i hjertet mitt. Men helt ordentlig tror jeg ikke at jeg skjønner det, men jeg prøver i alle fall. Jeg tenker ikke lenger at det du trenger å høre at jeg er imponert over hvordan du har klart deg. Det er mer å face sårene og arrene dine.” 

“Greia er jo at jeg først nå skjønner at noe av det var feil… at det var for drøyt, det de gjorde. Og egentlig var jo ikke hver lille ting sånn veldig ille, men sammenhengen… Og de tenkte jo aldri på at det ikke bare var en og en ting som skjedde, og så kunne jeg gå videre og bare glemme det. Det er der jeg tror pappa kommer til å slite med å skjønne hvordan det var for meg. For han er alt bare en liten kommentar.”

“Jeg skjønner. Er det ikke det det som skjer her nå handler om? Er det ikke det som er hovedgreia til Otto? At hele systemet ditt har begynt å si fra at det som skjedde, hele sammenhengen, som du sier, var jævlig skadelig, og at det du må nå, det psyken din bønnfaller deg om, på en måte, det er å ta på det på alvor?”

“Men det bare føles som at en del av det er at pappa må ta det på alvor også.”

“Vi får se, om det skjer. Det kan jo hende. Men jeg tror det kan gå om ikke du kommer noen vei med han også.” Even ser avventende på meg. 

“Ja. Det var ikke det jeg mente, jeg mener ikke at han må forstå det. Men jeg trenger å si til han at det betyr noe for meg. Og jeg trenger å ha noen grenser for hvordan vi skal være sammen med pappa fremover. For hva som føles greit.” Kanskje ingenting, slår det meg i det samme. At kanskje det er et mulig scenario, at jeg ikke skal ha kontakt med pappa, at jeg faktisk kan bestemme det selv.

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Det må være på dine premisser nå. Helt på dine premisser. Og jeg kan prøve å hjelpe deg med å finne ut av hvor grensene dine går, eller jeg mener passe litt på at du ikke lar han invadere deg. Hvis jeg klarer det, da. Men jeg skal prøve. Faen, den samtalen i går, ass. Det var på en måte litt bra også, bare fordi at nå skjønner jeg faktisk bedre hvordan han er, når jeg har blitt utsatt for han selv.”

“Du? Har du noengang fått sånn beskytter-behov, på en måte? Blitt sint og fått sånn skikkelig sterk følelse av at du ville gjort hva som helst for skjerme noen? Det var sånn jeg følte i går, da jeg ble så sint først. Jeg blir helt … rasende av å tenke på at han er sånn mot deg.”

“Selvfølgelig har jeg det. For eksempel da jeg kom hit, første dagen. Da jeg trodde at Marcel… hadde voldtatt deg mens du sov.” Det går et grøss gjennom Even. 

“For meg nå, så er det faktisk nesten litt bra. Det flytter han på en måte enda litt lenger vekk fra meg, det gjør det kanskje lettere å skjønne at jeg skal drite i han.”

 

Vi er kommet frem til enden av den lange stien, det er bare et kort gjerde som skiller oss fra skogen, som fortsetter lengre enn blikket mitt klarer å oppfatte, i alle retninger rundt oss. Jeg snur meg og speider tilbake i retningen vi kom fra.

“Jeg tror i grunn vi må være ganske kjappe. Diskret, liksom.” Jeg legger hånden i Evens nakke. “Blir du stressa om jeg sier at vi skal klatre over gjerdet?”

“Hvilket gjerde?”

Jeg peker bare, mot det avrundede gjerdet vi lener oss mot, avgrensningen mellom oss og ingenting.

“Hva er det på den andre siden?”

“Du ser jo det, ingenting!” smiler jeg. “Men under her er det noe. Vi skal under plattingen, i selve brokonstruksjonen. Det er trygt, altså, Marcel approves.”

“Ok? Jeg er ikke redd, det er ikke det. Men, hvis det hadde vært meg som var deg nå, så er jeg ganske sikkert på at du ville lurt på om jeg var manisk, ass. Det her er sært, baby. Men jeg er med!” 

Jeg legger armene rundt livet hans, lener pannen min mot hans. Han har et poeng, jeg har ikke tenkt å argumentere mot det. Det er noe som ikke er meg i alt dette, og det eneste som gjør at vi er her nå, er at dette er en plan som hører til livet før tårnet, og angsten, og alle feilvurderingene. “Vi venter faktisk på noen. En fyr som Marcel kjenner. Er du sulten?”

Even ser rundt seg, bevegelsene er raske når han snur seg. Men han smiler. “Sulten? Mer spent enn sulten, for å være ærlig.”  Han ler så vidt, stirrer meg inn i øynene.

“Har du rappellert før, forresten?” hvisker jeg, kysser ham lett på leppene før han rekker å svare. “Det er jævlig langt utenfor min komfortsone… men jeg tenkte det var bedre enn blomster?” 

“Rappellert? Hva er det?”  Even skyter fortsatt blikk ut i det tomme terrenget, som om han venter på at et hint plutselig skal åpenbare seg, om hva alt dette er. 

“Vi må fire oss ned, ikke sant? Hvordan skal vi ellers komme oss ned i konstruksjonen? Men… vi kan bare bli her, hvis du synes at dette er litt … mye?”

“Jeg bare får sånne vibber fra en syk, russisk film. Den er jævlig bra da, men totalt spaca. Men det går bra. Jeg stoler jo på deg. Da firer vi oss ned da.” Even hever øyebrynene mot meg. 

“Du tenker ikke at… på grunn av tårnet og sånn… at jeg ikke burde gjennomført dette nå, du blir ikke bekymra?” 

“Litt… nå når du sa det… men jeg tror ikke at du ikke vet hva du holder på med altså. Jeg bare er litt stressa likevel. Jeg skjønner ikke noe. … Kan jeg få en klem først?”

Jeg holder om kinnene hans med hendene mine, i noen lange sekunder føles det ikke som en god idé lenger, det eneste som taler for den er at den ikke egentlig er min. Så lukker jeg øynene og trekker oss inntil hverandre. “Vi driter i det”, sier jeg stille.

“Vi kan jo ikke drite i det når vi har kommet så langt.”

 

“Isak?” hører jeg plutselig en stemme si like ved siden av oss. Even skvetter litt til. Jeg trekker meg litt bakover, vekk fra Even, strekker allerede ut høyrehånden for å hilse på tysk vis.

“Carsten, freut mich”, sier fyren som står ved siden av oss. Jeg kjenner ham igjen fra bildet i messengerprofilen, men han er lavere enn jeg trodde. Han rekker hånden frem til Even etter at vi har hilst.

“Even”, sier Even med et lite smil. 

“So, this has to happen fast. Here.” Han rekker oss hver vår lille sele, holder den frem og viser hvor vi skal tråkke føttene gjennom. “Not tight enough”, smiler han når vi har strammet dem rundt magen og lårene, og etterstrammer kjapt ved å dra i stroppene. Evens sele ligger tett under hver rompeball, fremhever baken hans i den allerede tettsittende buksen. 

“Hot”, hvisker jeg lydløst, halvveis i en latterkrampe når jeg ser nedover meg selv.

Even fnyser, før han legger hånden sin i nakken min, sprer fingrene oppover i håret mitt. 

“It’s just a precaution”, sier Carsten. “You will be climbing a metal ladder on the outside of the fence, but you know, in case you slip, or get nerves when you look down. I can pull you up if necessary, and you won’t be falling down, that’s for sure. Ok?” Han ser på oss.

“Ok, let’s do it, before the nerves come”, utbryter Even, med en litt hektisk latter. Jeg griper hånden hans, stryker med et par fingre over håndryggen. Carsten gir meg en ryggsekk, før han ser fort bakover mot den foreløpig tomme stien. 

“Go. Go on”, sier han fort, og geleider oss mot det ene hjørnet av gjerdet. “Climb the stairs to the first level, you’ll see.”

“Ok, shall I go first?” spør Even. Han tripper litt. 

“Nei. Jeg vil helst, er det greit?” sier jeg, jeg har allerede en hånd på gjerdet. Carsten kaster stressede blikk bakover, han har allerede gitt meg en vennlig dytt i retning det som fremdeles ser ut som ingenting. Jeg vet at jeg ikke kan tenke på det, det er gjennomanalysert, det er en stige, bare en trapp, og det er en fremmed her som har klipset meg fast i stål som er sterkt nok til å tåle mye mer enn bare meg. Jeg svinger foten over gelenderet og finner de første stegene. Metallet er kaldt mot hendene, det gnager seg inn i huden mens jeg omhyggelig og krampaktig skifter grep på vei nedover. Selen strammer i skrittet, jeg ser hvordan det rykker lett i tauet. Jeg løfter blikket og ser hvordan Even gjør seg klar til å følge meg over kanten. Under meg er det tykke puter av lyse, grønne blader, jeg ser kanskje bakken mellom greinene, eller ville sett den om jeg hadde prøvd, om jeg ikke hadde holdt blikket på det friske, grønne løvet i stedet.

 

Avsatsen er mye mindre enn jeg hadde forestilt meg, i det jeg tråkker over på det lyse treverket skjønner jeg at jeg hadde sett for meg en bro under broen, ikke bare denne rektangulære firkanten som ser ut som den svever frittstående i trekronene.  Den lille plattingen står som et utspring til siden for stien over oss, når jeg ser opp er det bare blå himmel dekket av lange, gråhvite skyer. Rundt meg på alle sider er det greiner og bladverk, jeg skjønner med det samme at Marcel hadde rett, det er faktisk ikke mulig å se den fra stien, man ville måtte lent seg kraftig over rekkverket for å få den rette vinkelen. Det går et smalt gjerde langs alle sidene, den eneste åpningen er den lille spalten jeg nettopp tråkket gjennom. Jeg stiller meg der, holder meg fast i trappegelenderet og ser på hvordan Even klatrer nedover med rolige, veloverveide skritt.

“Går det bra der nede, eller?” roper Even. 

“Ja!” svarer jeg, jeg høres ivrig ut, som en unge. “Gå rolig, ikke stress, bare se rett frem”, legger jeg til, det samme som jeg gjentok lydløst til meg selv nettopp.

“Jeg gjør det, ser rett frem”, sier Even konsentrert. Han går de siste stegene nedover i samme tempo, før han deiser ned ved siden av meg på avsatsen. Jeg legger armene rundt ham, haker fingrene inn i selen som går stramt på skrå over rumpa hans. 

“Gikk det greit?”

Even nikker. “Ja, din lille gærning.” Han puster tungt ut.

“Ville du blitt med på det hvis jeg hadde forklart det på forhånd?” Jeg ser på ham med halvt senkede øyelokk, filtrerer ham gjennom øyenvippene, i tilfelle dette faktisk er på kanten mot for drøyt.

“Jeg synes dette er skumlere enn å hoppe i strikk, men jeg hadde jo blitt med. Bra vi ikke gikk på fylla i går da, som du ville.” Even ler og rusker meg i håret. Jeg rister bare på hodet. 

“Strikkhopp … det ville jeg ikke gjort, ass.” 

“Hvor mye penger måtte du fått for å gjøre det?”

“Penger? Tror du helt serr at jeg hadde gjort det for penger? Aldri!” Jeg ser opp mot broen over oss, det er umulig å se Carsten der oppe, men jeg kjenner at han drar i tauet som er festet nederst mot magen min. “Tror vi skal hekte av tauet.” Jeg begynner å fomle med den stramme metallkroken.

“Men hva skjer nå, da?” Even ser ned et øyeblikk, før han raskt retter blikket mot meg isteden.

“Nå må vi bare være her for alltid”, blunker jeg, og ser hvordan tauet jeg nettopp var festet i raskt forsvinner i luften over oss.

“Isak!” Even høres oppriktig redd ut, før han trekker pusten rolig inn og slipper den like rolig ut igjen. “Hva er det som skal skje, baby? Du gjør meg nervøs nå, ass.”

“Du, kom, sett deg”, sier jeg, og tar begge hendene hans mens vi sakte setter oss ned på treplattingen. Det ser ut til at Carsten har sluppet ut noen ekstra centimeter på Evens tau igjen, det henger i alle fall slakt fra selen hans. “Unnskyld.” Jeg prøver å finne blikket hans.

Even gjør som jeg sier, setter seg. Han ser avventende på meg. 

“Nå kommer han Carsten-fyren til å fire opp tauene våre, og det er bare fordi det liksom ikke er helt… lov.. dette her. Så det er ikke så bra hvis mange folk ser at det henger tau over gjerdet der oppe. Men han kommer tilbake når vi skal opp, da. Ok?”

“Ok, så du har ikke betalt han for å hjelpe oss å ta livet av oss?” spør Even meg. Men han setter opp et slags smil. Han spør meg ikke om dette i fullt alvor. “Serr, ser vi ut som en dårlig Romeo og Julie-remake?” Jeg dulter borti skulderen hans. 

“Ja, litt, en  _ god _ remake.”

“Ok, vil du ta av tauet ditt da, Julie? Eller blir du stressa?” Jeg ser bak meg, på alt det grønne løvet som vi kunne innbilt oss at vi svever i. “Han er i nærheten, altså. Vi kan dra opp igjen tidligere hvis vi vil, vi kan bare ringe til han.”

“Er det dekning her da, Romeo?”

“Du, tror du Marcel har fikset alt dette til oss og ikke sjekka at det er dekning her?” Jeg drar frem mobilen for å sjekke, likevel. “Fire streker. Nesten fullt batteri.”

“Ok. Men tenk på en ting: Kanskje Marcel har blitt drittlei av oss. Sexen vår i natt tok livet av tålmodigheten hans.” Even tar av seg tauet og slipper det. 

“Nei, vent! Det er en melding fra Marcel her! Han skriver bare ‘how long can you fuck before you die of thirst’.”

“Jeg visste det. Marcels grusomme felle.”

“Det kommer til å ta lang tid, da. Vi fryser sikkert ihjel før det.” Jeg nikker bort på sekken jeg fikk av Carsten før vi klatret ned. 

“Kan du ikke bare fortelle alt nå? Før kjæresten din dør av spenning, det går også an.” Even holder en hånd rundt hver av kneskålene mine. 

“Ok. Ikke bli skuffa nå, da”, sier jeg stille, og begynner å åpne den store, mørkeblå ryggsekken. Even følger bevegelsene mine med litt oppsperrede øyne. Jeg tar ut det sammenbrettede pleddet som ligger øverst, rister det ut og brer det flatt utover midten av plattingen. Det er rødt, med kraftige streker i hvitt, marineblått og grønt, det lager ruter som minner meg om foret i duffelcoaten Even ga meg. Det ligger to mindre pledd der også, sammenrullede, mørkegrønne fleecepledd, de får meg til å flire litt når jeg tenker å Marcel og hva han faktisk sa da vi snakket om dette, for lenge siden, da Even fremdeles bare skulle komme på besøk og det ikke var noe med meg. “Sett deg da, på ...teppet, liksom”, mumler jeg.

Even gjør som jeg sier. Han reiser seg ikke ordentlig opp, bare aker seg over på pleddet. “Vi kan jo være her en uke nå, med de teppene, en uke uten dusjing, uten å pusse tenner og jeg som kanskje kommer i en litt pussig stemning etter som dagene går. Det kan bli bra, baby. Dreads, rå ånde og en dose mani.”  Even blunker. 

“Tror ikke jeg har sett den filmen, men den funker. Men du glemmer at det hadde gått fint å klatre opp den stigen uten sikring også, da.” Jeg bøyer meg ned og kysser ham, jeg treffer ham halvt på nesen, før jeg fortsetter å pakke ut fra sekken. Innerst mot ryggen er det festet en stabel med to tallerkner og bestikk innpakket i en brettet serviett. Jeg plasserer dem på pleddet, snur meg fort tilbake for å pakke ut resten, plutselig litt skjelven i hendene. 

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg med noe, eller?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei, du er tvunget med på verdens mest pretensiøse picnic, mot din egen dømmekraft, på en føkkings terrasse som står fritt i toppen av en haug med tyske trær. Jeg har ikke tenkt å be deg om å gjøre noe, ass.” Jeg setter frem en rekke plastbeholdere, de er varme når jeg tar på dem, de gjør meg fuktig i håndflatene.

“Dette er å ta romantisk til et nytt nivå, baby.”

“Dette er too much. Neste gang blir det en pose potetgull og to bokser Tuborg, på en benk med utsikt til bilveien.” Jeg setter to vinglass på pleddet, merker i det samme at jeg er brennende varm i kinnene.

“Vet du hva som er den største likheten vår?”

“Nei?” 

“Nei? Har har vi vært sammen i over fem år, og så har du ikke giddet å tenke over det?” Han ler. “Neida. Orakel-Even skal fortelle deg det. Det er at vi er føkkings ekstreme begge to, ikke helt på samme måte, men vi er det. Og jeg digger det.”

“Dette her er Marcel sin feil, da.” Jeg ruller med øynene, men jeg vet at han kan se at jeg smiler. “Ja… og så er det bare en liten flaske musserende. Siden vi skal opp igjen der”, sier jeg, med et nikk bakover mot stigen vi kom fra.

“Skjønner. Vi kan drikke mer musserende når vi er oppe igjen, for å feire at vi fortsatt lever, liksom. Men nå da… feirer vi noe?” Even nikker mot den lille flasken med musserende, før han løfter blikket og ser på meg. Jeg nikker, fortsetter å nikke mens jeg river opp den gullfargede folien som dekker flasketoppen. “Åpner du, champagnemaster?” spør jeg.

Even tar den ut av hendene mine. Han drar forsiktig i korken først, lirker, før han ser på meg med et nikk, og så fyker korken av med et høyt fopp. Jeg setter meg ved siden av ham, legger en arm bak ryggen hans og trekker meg selv inntil ham, beveger munnen og nesen langs siden av kinnet hans noen ganger.

“Vi feirer at vi er her, sammen, at vi ikke gjemmer oss.” Jeg hvisker det mot øret hans.

“At vi ikke gjemmer oss?” Even kysser meg på halsen. 

“Ikke sånn pride-greie, ikke at vi gikk hånd i hånd på gata, liksom. Men alt det andre. At ting kan gjøre jævlig vondt, men vi klarer det.”

“Vi klarer det, og uansett, gjennom alt, så har vi det jævlig bra. Forholdet vårt, mener jeg. Det er ikke et sånt greit nok-forhold, sånt middelmådig helt ok forhold, liksom, det er ekstremt bra. Ekstremt”, sier Even og kysser meg nok en gang på halsen. “Herregud, tenk at du har gjort det her”, legger han til lavt. 

“Poenget var jo… vent da, legg deg ned”, sier jeg, og skyver maten og alt jeg har stilt symmetrisk opp på pleddet litt til side. Jeg tar tak i skuldrene hans og trekker ham ned ved siden av meg. “Se opp da… og rundt oss. Det var liksom greia, at dette er bare oss to, løsrevet fra alt, i en dråpe av evigheten… på en måte.” Jeg biter mot innsiden av kinnene, holder tilbake en liten latter. 

“Jeg vil se mest på deg. Jeg blir litt svimmel av å se på alt det andre, men jeg vet jo at det er der.”

“Du vet at jeg er der også.” Jeg er varm og blank i øynene av å si den selvfølgeligheten.

“Jeg vet”, hvisker han og legger hodet på skulderen min. 

“Du vet i den filmen? Når du redder verden, men må ofre deg og for alltid blir værende som en liten revisor med krakk i dokumentveska?” Jeg mumler inn i håret hans.

“Ja?” Even ler lavt. 

“Du kommer deg ikke ned her da. Hvordan skal du få et episk evighets-moment med meg, da? Må jeg ha deg i sekken?”

“Eller kanskje jeg har en sammenleggbar fallskjerm også i revisorkofferten. Men det blir mye stæsj jeg må ha i den altså.”

“Lurer på om du ville vært hot som gnom.”

“Jeg er litt redd for at du ville syntes kuken min var for liten da. Jeg måtte nok hatt auberginer også, som penisforstørrelser, i kofferten min.” 

Jeg lener meg på albuen, ser alvorlig på Even. “Ville alt vært i dvergestørrelse? Serr? Kuken også? Det er ikke sikkert, vel?”

“Helt serr, så vet jeg ikke. Det er egentlig det som plager meg aller mest.”

“Ja, faen. Det plager meg også. Det høres ut som en drittfilm, beklager.”

“Det er ikke noe kult hvis kuken min er så liten at du må ha forstørrelsesglass for å se den.”

“Ikke etter fem år med deg. Du har satt presedens, ikke sant. Kan ikke gå tilbake nå.”

“Nei. Så vi må være jævlig nøye med det manuset, før vi lar den filmen bli virkeligheten.”

“Men… aubergine, serr? Er ikke dette en katastrofe, sci-fi film? Føler ikke du har tenkt dette helt gjennom. Hva skjer hvis alle sulter, når verden holder på å gå under av det viruset? Du er bare en liten revisor, de stjeler lett de auberginene fra deg. Da er jeg føkka. Eller, ikke, da.” 

Even ler og lener seg bakover. “Da er du veldig ikke føkka. Føkk, men det er godt poeng, da. Ikke auberginer.” 

Jeg drar ham inntil meg, ser på ham med smale øyne. “Jeg vil ikke at du skal være en gnom. Vi må ofre noen andre. Eller du kan få en skade, miste et bein eller noe.”

“Jeg vil ikke miste et bein! Vi kan lure manuset. Hva ville du helst forandret med meg, hvis du kunne forandre én ting?”

“En ting? Hva som helst, da?”

“Hva som helst. Mer hår på brystet eller annen øyefarge, eller mer IQ, eller … hva som helst.”

“Ok. Det er jo helt sykt vanskelig. Men det måtte jo blitt en ekstra munn, akkurat her.” Jeg stryker to fingre over den nederste delen av nakken hans, akkurat der nakken går over i skulder.

“Det er perfekt! Du skjønte hva jeg mente! Det virker jo som et offer, ikke noe kult å ha to munner liksom. Vi lurer manuset med det. Så redder jeg verden, ofrer noe og du er happy.” 

“Ja, da er jeg happy. Null aubergine og et ekstra sett med de leppene”, ler jeg, og gir ham et lite kyss.

“Kan jeg snakke med den munnen i nakken, eller bare kysse?”

Jeg tenker litt, flytter vurderende på hodet. “Jeg tror… du må jo nesten kunne lage lyder. Det er sykt turn off hvis jeg kysser deg og du bare er helt stille. Du kan… jeg tror du bare kan stønne, lage koselyder, sånne ting.”

“Kanskje plystre også, så kan jeg bli verdensberømt, og vi blir steinrike: Mannen som kunne plystre og synge samtidig.”

“Nei. Du får synge og stønne samtidig, da. Ingen plystring.”

“Ok, da.” Even kysser meg på munnen. “Det her er som en drøm, baby. Du er helt vanvittig rå.” Even klyper seg i armen. 

“Tror du det er sånn her om femti år også?” Jeg drar litt i pleddet, begynner å åpne boksene med mat. 

“Ja. Så lenge vi kommer oss opp herfra igjen, så. At ikke det her blir det siste vi gjør, så kommer det til å være sånn her også om femti år.”

“Ja?” Jeg dulter i ham med albuen. “Du tror jeg er bekymra for om kuken din krymper når jeg er 75?”

“Da er du sikkert mer bekymra for det enn det du er nå.”

“Blir nødt til å sjekke etterpå, du skjønner det, eller? Ellers kommer jeg til å være skikkelig engstelig hele tiden mens du er hjemme.”

“Jeg  ser hvordan det her kommer til å gå, baby. Hver dag så kommer du til å tvinge meg til å måle kuken min med linjal og sende deg videoen der jeg gjør det, så du vet at jeg ikke jukser. Det kommer til å bli morgenrutine resten av livet, at vi måler kuken min med linjal.”

“Tror ikke vi kan gjøre det. Det er sikkert naturlige variasjoner på, vet ikke… opp til en halv centimeter, kanskje? Hater om jeg må dumpe deg uten grunn. Om det viste seg å være feil, det var ikke krymp.”

“Det er andre risikoer her også. At du tror den har krympa, og så selger du leiligheten vår, for da eier vi sikkert en fet kåk, men du selger den for å tvangssende meg på den mest avanserte penisklinikken i verden, i Hong Kong.”

“I Hong Kong, faktisk. Ja, hva skjer da? Da forelsker du deg i en sykepleier, en dritrik fyr som er enebarn og bor i en enda fetere kåk enn vår, bare sammen med en gigantisk, bortskjemt katt?”

“Det kan jo skje, ja. Vi har ikke noen garanti, liksom. For jeg kommer jo til å være ganske sur på deg som har sendt meg dit, så kanskje jeg lar meg lett forføre. Og en gigantisk katt, bare det… Og så får du en regning på 5,2 millioner norske kroner, for at klinikken, etter hundrevis av tester, kan konstatere at eksen din har en normal penis, uten krymp.”

“Som han kineseren får glede av, mens katten sitter i fotenden av sengen og ser på. Nei. Det går ikke.”

“Er det det med katten som er verst her, baby?”

“Ja. Tenk hvor sjalu Isen blir, da. Han er jo hjemme med meg, tror du han liker å tenke på at det er en katt som får se på nå?”

“Nei! Herregud, det kan jeg ikke utsette Isen for!” Even drar seg i håret. 

“Vi må bare utvikle en måleenhet for følt lengde.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Forske litt på det. Jeg er sikker på at vi kan finne en metode som gir bra resultat.”

“Vi kan jo bare ha sex hver dag, da. Og så kan du vurdere det da?”

“Tror du at du orker det, i femti år? Hver dag, før du drar på jobb?”

“OK, hør nå, sånn blir resten av livet vårt, morgenene våre: alarmen ringer 6.53. Jeg står opp med en gang, kler på meg, styrter en espresso og går tur med Isen. Når jeg kommer hjem, setter jeg på kaffe, så kler jeg meg naken og vekker deg. Vi har sex. Etterpå serverer jeg deg kaffe på senga til vurderingsøkten din, og så hopper jeg i dusjen så lenge.”

“Høres digg ut. Ingen innvendinger fra meg.”

“Jeg trodde ikke du ville ha noen innvendinger. Deal, baby.”

“Du?” Jeg legger hånden på kneet hans, stryker oppover låret. “Jeg må fortelle deg noe, eller innrømme noe.”

“Hva da? Du er keen på han sykepleieren fra Hong Kong? Du vil at vi skal ha trekant med han?”

“Han virker som en fin type han, da? Synes ikke du?”

“Jo, sikkert.”

“Jeg er keen på deg uansett. Selv om pikken din krymper.”

Even ser på meg og smiler. “Jeg elsker deg. Uansett. Uansett, husk det.”

“Bare… minn meg på det, hvis jeg begynner å tro at det ikke gjelder for meg lenger. Pass på at jeg ikke tror at jeg kan glemme det.” Fingrene mine plukker på sømmen langs innsiden av låret hans, drar i den lille stripen med stoff.

“Åh. Nå fikk jeg en idé, men jeg skal ikke si det nå. Det er noe jeg skal gjøre, for å minne deg på det enda mer.”

“Ser du den luken i gulvet der borte?” Jeg peker mot det ene hjørnet, på den tydelige metallringen som ligger flatt mot gulvet.

“Jeg ser at det er en metallring der”, svarer Even.

“Vi kan faktisk gå herfra når som helst. Det er en trapp under der. En lukket spiraltrapp, det er bare å åpne luken og gå ned, ingenting kan skje.”

“Du snakker så rart. ‘Ingenting kan skje.’ Det er litt som om vi er i en drøm, eller som om jeg har blitt gal. Du må overbevise meg at det ikke er sant.”

“Hvordan gjør jeg det da, uten at du får det til å passe med at vi er i en drøm og at du er blitt gal?” Jeg lar fingrene falle over pannen og kinnet hans, stryker pekefingeren over munnen. 

“Jeg vet ikke”, hvisker Even. Men han ser på meg, smiler så vidt. Det ser ut som han nyter kjærtegnene mine. “Du er alltid så fin med meg”, sier han lavt. 

“Jeg elsker deg”, hvisker jeg. Hånden min vever seg gjennom håret hans, helt til fingrene blir liggende om bakhodet. Tommelen ligger over øret hans, han må kunne høre berøringene når jeg sirkler de runde, snirklete formene, selv om jeg knapt rører ved huden. Munnen min treffer leppene hans i en myk bølge, jeg aner såvidt at tungespissen min smelter mot hans, før jeg trekker hodet tilbake, for så å lene meg inn og kysse ham igjen. “Funket det?” spør jeg? “Eller kan jeg ikke overbevise deg?”

“Du må nok fortsette på samme måte en halvtime til eller noe”, svarer Even og lager en trutmunn, lener ansiktet sitt litt mot meg igjen.  

“Nå utnytter du meg bare.”  Jeg skyver vekk sekken og de små plastboksene med halvspist mat med foten, og trekker ham med meg ned på teppet. Vi kan bare se himmelen som små flekker mellom bladverket over oss.

“Du liker å bli utnyttet da”, ler Even. Han skyver den ene armen under nakken min.  

“Det er bare fordi jeg velger det selv. Og da er det teknisk sett ikke utnyttelse.”

“Ok da. Jeg har ikke noen fetisj om å utnytte deg, ass, så det er greit. Men du?” Even har vendt hodet mot meg. Han ser på meg med store, granskende øyne. 

Jeg trekker meg litt nærmere, nikker mot kinnet hans. “Hva da?”

“Tror du at du ville reagert som Julie, hvis jeg og Isen døde i en bilulykke? Bare minus det utroskapsgreiene, da. Jeg ville ikke ha vært utro med en advokat.”

“Du kjenner ingen advokater, Even.” Jeg strekker litt på meg, ser opp i luften, tenker over hva jeg ville gjort dersom han døde. “Nei”, sier jeg etter en stund.

“Du ville bare tatt en øl og fortsatt som før?”

“Selvfølgelig. Jeg ville blitt sammen med en advokat.” Jeg snur meg over på siden, legger meg sånn at jeg ser ansiktet hans.

“Du kjenner ingen advokater, Isak.” Even hermer etter tonefallet mitt.

“Nei, faen. Da går ikke det. Men… sånn seriøst? Lurer du på hva jeg ville gjort hvis du døde? Hvis Isen kjørte av veien?”

“Vet ikke om vi skal la bikkja vår ta lappen. Men … nei, egentlig ikke, det er ikke det jeg lurte på. Jeg lurer på hva det var som sugde deg så inn i den filmen. Jeg lurte på om det var fordi du levde deg inn i det som skjedde med Julie.” 

“Ja… men det betyr ikke at jeg ville gjort det samme som hun gjorde. Jeg bare skjønner hvorfor hun ville det. Jeg kan skjønne så jævlig godt hvorfor hun kunne tro at det var en eneste gode idéen for henne. Stikke av for å slippe å føle noe. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?”

Even nikker. 

 

“Men jeg ville jo ikke gjort det hvis du døde. Da hadde det ikke vært noe poeng, da hadde det jo bare vært meg, det hadde ikke vært noen vits i å prøve å rømme vekk fra det.” Jeg ser opp i den grønne himmelen igjen. “Jeg kunne gjort akkurat det samme som Julie hvis jeg tenkte at det var det beste for deg. Hvis du levde.”

Even svelger. “Ikke nå lenger, håper jeg?”

“Nei. Ikke nå lenger. Men jeg kjente igjen den følelsen… eller kanskje mer hvordan den ikke funker, det var det jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne sagt til henne… mens vi så hvordan hun prøvde å forstå det.”

“Ok.” Even puster høyt ut og stryker meg over kinnet en finger. “Hvis du er helt sikker på det, så trenger jeg ikke å laminere kontrakten vår.” 

“Blir du redd for det? For at jeg ikke er sikker?” Jeg ser fremdeles ut i luften over oss, på hvordan bladene beveger seg langsomt, som bølger.

“Innimellom”, sier Even bare. Jeg nikker. “Og så ble jeg nysgjerrig på hva som skjedde med deg under filmen. For meg var det nesten mer en seanse der jeg så ‘Isak ser Blå’ enn at jeg så Blå.” Han ler litt, griper tak i hånden min med sin. 

“Du vet noen ganger når man drømmer? Når man liksom ikke klarer å bevege seg normalt, det er akkurat som om man flytter seg gjennom vann, bare at det ikke er vann der, det er bare vanlig luft, helt jævlig seig luft?”

“Ja, jeg vet. Og sånn at man prøver å si noe, og så kommer det ikke noen ord eller noe skrik ut, eller det er dritvanskelig.”

Jeg nikker igjen. “Ja… eller at man vil si noe, rope til noen, advare om at det er noe farlig som holder på å skje… et piano som faller ned fra femte etasje akkurat der noen står på fortauet nedenfor… men så klarer man ikke å løpe dit, eller rope, selv om man kjenner helt sykt intenst at man trenger å prøve å redde dem.” Jeg snur meg fort, bare for å se om han ler, eller om han skjønner at jeg mener det. Even ser på meg og nikker. “Sånn føltes det. Å se filmen. Som om jeg kunne gjort alle feilene hennes selv. Eller… det var jo ikke feil heller, men det føltes som om hun var på vei inn i noe som jeg kunne blitt sugd opp av selv… som noen burde stoppet. Eller, ikke noen, noe som jeg burde stoppet.”

“Og de blå følelsene da? Du fortalte jo om den idiotiske samtalen da du gikk på barneskolen, det var bare lov å ha røde og grønne følelser.” 

“Jeg holder vel på å venne meg til at noen av mine røde egentlig er blå.” Jeg smiler litt. “Det var så fint hvordan hun klarte å bare være i tristheten sin… uten å bli irritert på seg selv, eller skuffa. Eller uten å spore av fra den. Det er det jeg ville gjort. Hvis Isen døde. Men jeg ville ikke reist fra alt. Jeg ville ha sovet med halsbåndet.” 

Even løfter hodet og kysser meg på kinnet. “Det er digg for Isen å vite.” 

“Jeg ville i alle fall ikke erstattet Isen med en advokat. Helt sikkert.

”Nei, jeg vet ikke hvor mange advokater som liker å gå med halsbånd. Og dessuten er de sikkert så jævlig irriterende bevisst på alle rettighetene sine, dritkjipt.” Even rensker halsen. Det høres ut som han skal si noe mer. “Men fortell da, om at du blir vant til at de følelsene som var røde viser seg å egentlig være blå.”

“Jeg tenkte på pappa i går. Mens vi så på filmen, mamma også, egentlig.” Even setter seg opp og gjør tegn til at jeg skal legge hodet i fanget hans.  Jeg blir liggende på ryggen, med hodet på låret hans, lukker øynene noen sekunder og kjenner hvordan han stryker hånden gjennom håret mitt.

“Du vet hvordan jeg ble så sint først? I går? Da du fortalte om at han hadde ringt deg?”

“Ja. Det var litt derfor jeg var redd for å si det til deg, egentlig. Jeg var redd for at du skulle forsvinne litt inn i et sånt sinne og at du skulle … falle litt sammen inni deg, eller hva jeg skal si.”

Jeg åpner øynene igjen, men jeg ser bare en uklar sky foran meg, blikket mitt er zoomet ut på ingenting. “Jeg blir så tom av det. Noen ganger tror jeg det er derfor jeg blir sint. At jeg blir forbanna i stedet for å orke å skjønne at det gjør meg trist. Det er lettere å være sint, enklere å forklare. Men han gjør meg ikke egentlig sint.”

“Han gjør deg trist?” Even lener seg litt fremover, prøver å fange blikket mitt. Den ene armen hans hviler på magen min. 

“Er det ikke trist, da? Faren min, som liksom skal være glad i meg, som burde spurt meg om hvordan han kunne støttet oss… han driter i at han gjør ting som gjør det verre for meg i stedet? Akkurat nå klarer jeg ikke å bli sint for det engang. Bare sånn skikkelig tom. Håpløs, liksom. Det er jo ingen vits i å ha en far da. Men han ville ikke skjønt det, han ville kanskje forstått at jeg blir sint, min ikke at det gjør meg trist.” 

“Jeg skjønner at det gjør deg trist. Det er jævlig trist. Men faren din er ikke en stakkarslig fyr heller, han kan hvis han vil, tror jeg, derfor er jeg sint også. Men … det er jo bra at du kan kjenne at det er trist også, når du ikke har klart det før. ...Kjæresten min? Går det bra? Nå?”

“Det føles mer ekte når jeg ikke er sint, det går liksom ikke over på samme måte som det gjør når jeg blir forbanna, da er det ferdig når jeg ikke tenker på det mer. Dette … bare varer.” Jeg tar hånden hans, legger den over munnen min, puster mot håndflaten hans.

“Men går det bra med deg, selv om det varer?” spør Even og flytter hånden sin til kinnet mitt. 

“Jeg tror det. Det er jo ikke farlig at det er trist.” Jeg vrir meg litt, det føles som noe hopper i halsen min når jeg svelger, men jeg prøver å smile likevel.

“Nei, det er ikke det, selv om det kan føles sånn. Det er farligere å ikke kjenne på det, har jeg lært”, ler Even. “Er det irriterende noen ganger eller? Å ha en kjæreste som har så masse psykologgreier for seg?”

“Mhm. Litt. Men tross alt bedre enn om du hadde vært revisor, eller jurist, eller noe.”

“Hvis jeg hadde vært jurist, så hadde jeg sørget for at det ble en liten rettsak mot faren din. Straffearbeid fram til at han klarer å vise at han er glad i deg og respekterer deg. Og meg. Du burde engelig ønske at jeg var jurist.”

“Kanskje du kan skifte studium? Kombinere jus med et regnskapskurs, så kan han få straffearbeid, samtidig som du får overført alle pengene fra kontoen hans?”

“Det holder med jussen. Han kan bli dømt til å betale deg 5 millioner i erstatning.”

“Men greia er jo at han må gjøre det av seg selv. Ellers er det ikke verdt en dritt.”

“Joda. Han må vise deg at han er glad i deg. Det er det viktigste i straffearbeidet. Og det er du som bestemmer når han har klart det. Det står også i dommen.”

“Jeg vet faktisk ikke om jeg er klar for det? Ikke på lenge. Men det er jo uansett seks år til, minst. Til du blir jurist.”

“Jeg tar et lynkurs, så vi får han fort dømt. Og så holder han på, straffearbeid helt til du blir klar. Aldri mer skal han få herse med deg”, avslutter Even, plutselig alvorlig. 

“Du?” Jeg finner blikket hans. “Jeg vil ikke at du skal ta telefonen hvis han ringer deg igjen. Jeg vil ikke at han skal ha noen flere meninger om oss.”

“Jeg har ikke noe lyst til å ta telefonen hvis han ringer meg igjen jeg heller. Det kommer bare dritt ut av det.”

“Det føles som det bare kommer dritt ut av det uansett. Men en eller annen gang, snart, skal jeg seriøst si til han at han ikke kan gjøre sånn. Han kan ikke snakke til deg på den måten.”

“Ikke til deg heller. Vet du hva?” Even klemmer hånden min og ser meg inn i øynene. “Jeg ser det for meg, helt serr, at en dag så har han bare mistet den maktgreia si over deg, og så tar du han, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, da er vi ved veis ende og Even skal reise hjem i morgen. Ingen av oss er vel helt avslappet ved det konseptet - men det hjalp kanskje med Isaks sprø romansestunt - eller ikke? Som alltid hører vi veldig gjerne noen ord om hva dere synes - vi er takknemlige for og litt avhengige av å se at dere er her. Leserne våre ❤️- dere gjør oss gang på gang så glade og gir oss ofte noe å tenke over også! 
> 
> (Det eneste dere ikke trenger å gi oss input på er den lyden fra champagnekorken. Den er behørlig diskutert og testet i fellesskap under vitenskapelige forhold på Friedas kjøkken. Fopp. Ferdig snakka.)


	79. a lifetime with frozen veggie sausages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even er tilbake i Oslo, med alt det medfører for både ham og Isak.  
> Ja, og Isak bestemmer seg for å ringe til en venn ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva? Snyter vi dere for den tårevåte og emosjonelle avskjeden mellom Isak og Even? Her i denne ficen, som ellers beskriver hvert nanosekund, og det ofte to ganger? Vi gjør det, og med ganske god samvittighet, i grunn, for det blir masse feelz her uansett, det lover vi ❤️

Klokka er 0759, det er enda et minutt igjen til alarmen ringer når jeg sjekker mobilen første gang. Jeg venter til den slår seg på, før jeg trykker på _avslutt_ , det er ikke noe poeng med slumring, jeg er allerede våken. Jeg krøller meg sammen i en knute, krysser armene foran brystet og drar meg inn mot meg selv. Det hopper små støvfnugg i de svake strålene av morgenlys som pirker seg vei mellom glipene i gardinene. Helt annerledes enn i natt, helt annerledes enn de par gangene jeg snudde meg i halvsøvne og ikke fant ham der, selv ikke når jeg tastet og famlet ved siden av meg i mørket. Jeg griper etter headsetet, det ligger på hans side, på det som nå er blitt hans side i denne senga også. Jeg spiller av lydfilen fra Even en gang til, det er sikkert sjette eller sjuende gangen siden han sendte den i går kveld. Nå som jeg kan den utenat omtrent, lukker jeg øynene i det han sier navnet mitt og kaller meg baby.

 

**[Lydfil: “Kjære Isak, eller hei baby. Du kan velge. Jeg mener begge deler. Ok… Kan du høre at stemmen min er ekstra mørk nå? Mørk og sensuell, og så kan du forestille deg at bølger slår inn mot en strand… rytmisk, romantisk og … noe til på r… hmm… rungende? Nei, det er ikke så søvndyssende… rolig! Rytmisk og romantisk og rolig. Og nå skal jeg spille litt musikk for deg samtidig som jeg snakker veldig rolig og sensuelt og fylt av all kjærligheten min for deg. Og nå vet du at jeg ikke tuller. Jeg elsker deg. Og det siste jeg skal si på denne lydfilen er at jeg elsker deg uansett, uansett, og så skal jeg gjenta det til rytmen av at bølgene slår inn mot land, igjen og igjen, helt til du sover. Men først litt musikk [lav, instrumental musikk i bakgrunnen] Kjenner du at du er søvnig, baby? Vri litt på den deilige kroppen din nå. La den synke enda bedre ned i madrassen. Og nå holder jeg rundt deg og kysser deg i nakken, helt lett, mens jeg holder rundt deg, sånn som jeg bestandig skal gjøre, fysisk og symbolsk, hvis du skjønner? Du er den beste i verden. Jeg savner deg, men vi er sammen også, akkurat nå. Og du kan drømme om meg, hvis du vil. Jeg kommer til å drømme om deg. Kjenner du at du vil gjespe dovent? Merker du hvor varm og søvnig du er, hvor digg det er at du bare kan slappe av helt nå og sove? Du er veeeeldig søvnig nå. Jeg elsker deg, Isak. Uansett. Alltid. Hvis ikke du sovner med en gang, så kan du bare ligge og dra deg litt og kjenne at du ligger deilig, og ikke glemme hvor digg du er. Jeg elsker deg, uansett, alltid …. [musikken i bakgrunnen blir lavere. Even gjentar det samme, lavere og lavere]]**

 

Jeg spiller den ikke av flere ganger, ikke annet enn som små ekko i hodet, mens jeg strekker meg og legger en slags plan for dagen.

Stå opp. Dusje. Kaffe. Ikke hoppe over frokost, ikke i dag. Sykle til instituttet.

Jeg har ikke kommet lenger når skjermen min lyser opp, jeg holder fremdeles mobilen løst mellom fingrene, og trenger bare å gi et mykt trykk med tommelen for å mane ham frem ved siden av meg.

 

 **Kjæresten min 8:21  
Hvordan har du sovet bby? ** **❤️**

 

**Meg 8:21  
Sovet ok faktisk. Men finner ikke kjæresten min i senga her :(**

 

**Kjæresten min 8:22  
Kjiper’n :( **

 

**Kjæresten min 8:22  
Jeg hadde samme problem ass og ikke engang et god natta-lydspor fra kjæresten min i går :( **

 

Det får meg til å smile, nesten le litt, herregud, han må jo også få en lydfil, han må jo også få stemmen min, selv om det blir spontant, det blir meg akkurat nå, uregissert og naken. Jeg kremter et par ganger, legger meg på siden med kinnet på underarmen, som om han ligger foran meg og jeg snakker rett til ham. Jeg har sovestemme, han kommer til å høre at jeg nettopp har våknet, og at dette er det første jeg sier i dag, men jeg snakker likevel gjennom i ett, uten å tenke for mye.

 

_Hei kjæresten min. Even. Baby. Mannen min. Vet du hvordan jeg sovna i går? Hvordan jeg kjente at jeg sånn skikkelig langsomt ble roligere og søvnigere og tyngre i kroppen, hvordan jeg liksom sank ned madrassen og merket at jeg vugget litt på en måte, bevegde meg sånn rolig, bølgende, som om jeg lå på ryggen i vannet og bare kunne lukke øynene og la det trekke meg stille frem og tilbake? Skjønner du den følelsen? Jeg sovna, følte det sånn, mens jeg hørte stemmen din, mens jeg hørte deg si til meg, om og om igjen, at du elsker meg, at du uansett alltid elsker meg. Og det fikk meg til å føle meg så… trygg… så sikker på at det er sant, helt sikker på at du elsker meg, alltid, at du uansett elsker meg. Og jeg vet at du kommer til å tenke på det, at du tenker på at jeg kanskje ikke får sove, eller at jeg kanskje er redd for at jeg kommer til å ligge våken og være redd for at jeg ikke får sove. Så da må du vite det, baby, kjæresten min, at jeg ligger og hører på stemmen din, og det funker, det er litt som om du er her, det føles som jeg kan kjenne at du legger armen din rundt meg, og at du puster mot nakken min. Og det jeg tenker mest på er at jeg elsker deg, at jeg er så sykt heldig som får elske deg. Kanskje det går an for deg å kjenne at jeg vrir meg rundt i armene dine, at jeg legger meg sånn at jeg har ansiktet i halsgropen din, og at jeg beveger hånda på ryggen din. Jeg… skriver liksom bokstaver, tegner rundinger og bare skribler med fingrene, flytter fingrene i kruseduller som du ikke klarer å kjenne igjen, eller hvis du skjønner hva jeg skriver, så er det bare flaks, baby. Men alt sammen betyr bare det samme uansett, da. Bare at jeg elsker deg, og at jeg savner deg, og at det er digg å høre stemmen din og føle deg._

 

Jeg sender filen til Even uten å høre gjennom den, trekker dyna litt til side for å slippe til kjølig luft på det lille nettet av svetteperler jeg kjenner har presset seg frem i korsryggen.

 

**Meg 8:31  
[Lydfil fra Isak]**

 

 **Kjæresten min 8:31  
Ååå ** **❤️** **Takk!**

 

 **Kjæresten min 8:32  
Gleder meg til i kveld! Har glemt headsetet. Vil ikke spille den av på trikken, for den er bare til meg ** **❤️**

 

 **Meg 8:32  
Bare til deg ** **❤️**

 

**Meg 8:32  
Hvordan var natta hos deg? Sliten? **

 

**Kjæresten min 8:33  
Jeg har sovet masse, fra kanskje 2130 til nesten 7 men er sliten likevel :(  hjelper sikkert litt med mer kaffe**

 

**Meg 8:33  
Husk å drikke vann, baby, ikke bare kaffe **

 

 **Kjæresten min 8.34  
Skal fylle et stort glass med vann, isbiter og sitron når jeg kommer frem, neste stopp. Snakkes senere i dag bby, veldig glad for at du har sovet ok ** **❤️**

 

**Meg 8:34  
Skal komme meg ut selv nå. Elsker deg ❤️**

 

Jeg ender opp med å droppe dusjen. Det er en kombigreie, jeg ville solgt det inn som at klokka er for mye, at jeg må komme meg avgårde, dersom jeg skulle møte på Marcel i gangen på veien ut, så ville jeg sagt det. Men det er mest for å beholde skyggen av Even på kroppen i noen timer til, avtrykket hans på huden min i det minste denne første dagen hvor alt er nytt igjen, selv om jeg har gjort det hundre ganger før.

 

Både Timo og Patrick er allerede på plass i arbeidsrommet vårt. Patrick stirrer som vanlig inn i skjermen sin, og enser ikke at jeg går gjennom rommet og setter meg foran pc-en min.

“Morning”, sier jeg, men jeg klarer ikke å være like på i stemmen som Timo, som har snurret kontorstolen mot meg og allerede er i gang med å fortelle om en idé han holder på å prøve ut. Jeg henger ikke med på resonnementene hans, ikke på grunn av kompleksiteten, men jeg klarer bare ikke å mobilisere tiltakslysten som trengs for å mene noe om det han forteller meg.

“Sorry. I’m not that social today, or… whatever. I just need to sit and work with my own stuff”, prøver jeg å forklare.

“Ok.” Timo nikker bare til det, men jeg ser at han kikker bort på skjermen min noen ganger i timene frem mot lunsj, tar inn et par setninger fra oppgaven og noen avsnitt av metodeartikkelen jeg omhyggelig fremhever de viktigste delene av mens jeg leser.

 

Vi spiser sammen i mensaen, alle tre, det er asparges i dag, bunter med hvit asparges, surret sammen med en rull av rosa skinke som ligger som en våt tunge rundt de lange stenglene.

“It makes your piss stink”, sier Patrick, han smiler for en gangs skyld, skjærer den øvre tredjedelen av aspargesbunten sin og skyver toppene mot siden av tallerkenen. “Saving the best for later”, smiler han. Jeg tar et bilde av tallerkenen min og sender det til Even.

 

**Meg 13:02  
Vi tenkte ikke på at vi kunne risket at kun omkretsen krympa**

 

**Kjæresten min 13:20  
Hm. Aspargespikk med skinke rundt**

 

**Meg 13:20  
Jeg skal enten bare spise mat som ser ut som pikk. Eller unngå det. Klarer ikke å bestemme meg.**

 

**Kjæresten min 13:21  
Vanskelig. Jeg skal spise pølser i dag… Jeg så i går kveld at vi har vegetarpølser i fryseren av en eller annen grunn. De er ikke like fine som din pikk ❤️**

 

**Meg 13:53  
Vegetarpølse er serr ikke pølse**

 

Jeg bestemmer meg for å bli sittende på kontoret en stund til når klokken nærmer seg fem og de andre to begynner å pakke sammen tingene sine.

“No plans today?” spør Timo, han rister litt undrende på hodet og lener seg mot dørkarmen mens han venter på at jeg skal svare.

“My boyfriend, Even… he went home yesterday. Back to Norway. So… I can stay and work longer. I don’t need to hurry home or anything”, svarer jeg. Jeg lurer på hva Even gjør akkurat nå, om han er hjemme i leiligheten vår allerede, eller om han er sammen med noen, Sondre kanskje, eller Yousef.

“You should go home, you’re not concentrated anyway” mumler Patrick, han dulter borti skulderen min med knyttet neve idet han går forbi meg. Jeg nikker bare, svarer ikke noe på det, scroller gjennom de siste oppdateringene i chatten med gutta og later som om de andre ikke kan se at det ikke er jobb jeg har på skjermen. Jeg er i grunn jævlig sliten, søvnig nesten, jeg får lyst på luft og en tur rundt vollene, uten å stoppe, bare la beina mine bevege seg med lange steg og kjenne at jeg blir akkurat på kanten til andpusten.

 

Jeg holder blikket i mobilen hele veien ut av instituttbygget, ikke at jeg egentlig tror at det er noen her som vil snakke med meg, det er ingen her som kjenner meg, ingen som kan plukke opp at jeg føler meg utslitt. Ikke prikkende urolig, ingenting dirrende eller noe som gjør meg engstelig, men bare så sinnsykt trøtt. Det er den samme overveldende tomheten som i går, på bilturen tilbake fra flyplassen, da jeg bare stirret ut av vinduet og lot Marcels bilmusikk sno seg rundt meg og klebre meg til polsteret i setet.

 

To runder, bestemmer jeg meg for, to kjappe runder på den hardtrampede jordstien på festningsvollene, og så vil jeg hjem og spise noe, snakke med Even, sove, begynne på nytt i morgen og helst langsomt falle på plass her igjen. Jeg åpner samtalen med Even igjen, helt unødvendig, jeg har ikke noe å fortelle, ikke egentlig. Jeg har bare lyst til å høre stemmen hans, koble meg på de dagene hvor jeg føltes litt stødigere.

 

**Meg 17:34  
Trenger litt kos bby. Skype etterpå? ❤️❤️**

 

Jeg trykker meg ut av samtalen med det samme, trommer utålmodig mot dekselet på mobilen, mens jeg går med raske, jevne steg langs den smale gangveien. Jeg bare trenger noe vant, noen som vet noe om meg, en stemme å gå sammen med, noe jeg kan hake av på listen over det jeg både vil og ikke vil. Jeg blar frem kontaktlisten min, ser på de få ubesvarte anropene. Jonas. Han har ringt meg. Jeg burde ringe ham.

 

“Halla?” svarer Jonas etter fire ring. Det er overraskelse i stemmen hans, og noe med at han er glad for at jeg ringer, kanskje.

“Halla”, sier jeg, jeg er overrasket selv, jeg tror det går an å høre det på meg.

“Hva skjer’a, med at du aldri ringer, eller sorry, nå ringer du jo.”

“Vært litt mye greier i det siste. Men det er en jævlig dårlig unnskyldning da. Jeg har sett at du har ringt.”

“Det går bra, da. Men jeg har vært litt bekymra, ass. Har jo skjønt at … ja, at det har vært noen greier.”

“Ja.” Jeg hoster litt, trekker ut tiden. “Jeg tror jeg har gjort mange bekymra, for å si det sånn. Men alle de greiene er over, det er ferdig.”

“Men hvilke greier? Vil du fortelle, eller? Eller har du prata med Even om det og … liksom er ferdig med det nå? Han er hos deg, sant?” Han høres så famlende ut, som om han tror han må være forsiktig med meg.

“Even er i Oslo”, svarer jeg fort. “Han dro hjem i går. Men det går bra, det altså.”

“Ok? Det er ikke noe trøbbel mellom dere?”

“Hæ? Nei! Nei, nei. Det er egentlig nesten… det er nesten omvendt. Det var planlagt, altså… det var meningen at han skulle hjem nå.” Det bryter frem en liten spontan latter i meg.

“Omvendt?”, spør han lavt, før han ler såvidt. “Ok, ok, det er bra, da. At det går bra med dere, mener jeg.”

“Altså, hvis det er en bra ting som kommer ut av alt det her, så er det at etter alt det han og jeg har vært nødt til å face nå… så … nei, men det er teit, da. Jeg trenger ikke å plage deg med hvordan akkurat greiene mellom meg og Even føles enda tettere og… sterkere, liksom, enn før.”

“‘ _Plage_ ’ meg, egentlig har jeg venta på at du skulle ringe og ‘ _plage_ ’ meg”, man kan nesten høre anførselstegnene han lager, “så bare kjør på, du.”

“Jeg har begynt å gå til en psykolog her, og Even har vært med, han har sittet der og hørt på … alt, egentlig. Jeg bare vet at jeg ikke trenger å prøve å skjule noe … og det var litt det som var problemet før han kom hit. Jeg tenkte at … at jeg ble for mye, da. At han burde slippe å deale med det.”

“Hæ? Det er litt som å høre Even ass, rett etter at dere ble sammen liksom, eller ikke så lenge etter dere ble sammen. Men for mye? Du? Hva da? Du skrev noe om ...angst? Er det det?”

“Ja…” Jeg slipper frem en liten, tvunget latter. “Det er ikke så jævlig enkelt å skjønne at ting jeg mener, altså når jeg tenker på Even… at de liksom gjelder andre veien også. Det tok litt tid å fatte det.” Jeg trekker pusten.

“Mhm. Ja, jeg kan jo skjønne det, da, tror jeg. Men angst? Er det noe som har skjedd med deg eller, der i Tyskland, i ...Göttingen?”

“Det er ikke noe traumatisk som har skjedd heller… det … jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor det begynte. Det er kanskje fordi jeg har snakka litt med Marcel, han typen jeg bor med, vi har snakka litt om hvordan det var da vi var små… eller psykologen tror at det kanskje er fordi jeg følte meg ensom her, litt lost, uten Even. Jeg vet ikke. Men det er i hvertfall ting med pappa som kommer frem. Og mamma også. Ting som skjedde hjemme hos meg da jeg var liten.” Jeg puster rolig, kontrollert og dypt et par ganger.

“Å”, sier Jonas på et utpust. Du var … litt lost noen ganger, ass, da du var liten. Eller jeg mener, når du sier det nå, så er det jo det du på en måte var, noen ganger når du ringte på hos meg.”

“Ja”, hvisker jeg. “Vi sa aldri noe om det. Jeg har alltid bare prøvd å late som det ikke gjorde noe.”

“Jeg tror jeg tenkte… eller jeg tenkte ikke, jeg gikk liksom bare ut fra at det bare var sånn, men jeg skjønte jo litt … eller jeg mener, jeg så jo at moren din ikke var … frisk noen ganger. Men er det … hva er det da, som har kommet frem?”

“Det begynte med ting som jeg plutselig husket, ting som har skjedd, som bare sugde meg så sinnsykt inn, det var nesten som å være liten igjen og oppleve det enda en gang, men uten å tro at det kom til å gå over, eller til å gå bra. Jeg hadde et par… angstanfall… ute, på gata, helt jævlig skremmende, jeg skjønte ikke hva som skjedde med meg først.”

“Åh, faen, det høres jævlig skremmende ut.”

“Funny story, liksom, den ene gangen var jeg ute og syklet, og endte opp i fosterstilling i veikanten, liksom, med en forbipasserende som trodde at jeg hadde fått slag, eller noe.”

“Faen … Isak. Og da var det noe du hadde kommet på, liksom, noe fra barndommen din?”

“Ja… du vet den greia med mamma? At noen ganger kunne hun bli helt rar, sånn kald, klikke liksom, på grunn av noe som jeg sa, eller som noen sa da? Det var en sånn greie jeg husket, en gang jeg så et ekorn.. akkurat det spiller ingen rolle. Hun gikk fra meg, i skogen, og etterpå var pappa skikkelig sint på meg, fordi jeg hadde trigga henne. Og pissa på meg.”

“Faren din var jo mye sint, da. Men ble han sint for det? Fy faen.”

“Herregud Isak, du er jo stor nok til å klare å pisse på et tre, det er faen ikke rart at mamma måtte ta en pause fra deg når du finner på så mye dumt, du må ta hensyn til mammas grenser”, hermer jeg, med pappas stemme.

“Du, vet du hva? Jeg snakka masse om deg, ass, med mamma og pappa, her om dagen. De spurte etter deg, da. Det gjør de alltid. Og så bare … jeg vet ikke hvordan vi kom inn på det, men de sa at en gang da vi var små, eller ikke så små, kanskje 12 eller no’, så lurte de på om de skulle kontakte barnevernet, ja, de var bekymra for deg. Men så gjorde de jo ikke det, kanskje de burde gjort det…” Det siste kommer forsiktig ut av Jonas.

“Barnevernet!” halvveis roper jeg, jeg ser meg til og med fort rundt for å se om noen har stoppet, eller ser etter meg. “Tror nesten det hadde vært for seint allerede. Da vi var 12, liksom... da hadde jeg jo begynt å gi faen for lenge siden… eller? Var jeg trist, lei meg, liksom? Husker du det?”

“Ja… Eller lenge så tenkte mamma og pappa at det var greit hos dere, fordi faren din virka så ordentlig. Men så sa visst jeg en dag at jeg ikke ville være hos deg, fordi faren din kjefta så mye. Og så begynte de å legge merke til ting mer og mer.”

“Hva da, liksom?”

“Du ville ikke dra hjem. Du var veldig mye hos oss, da.”

“Noen ganger … så lot jeg som om jeg bodde hos dere”, avbryter jeg. “Nei, men fortsett.”

“Og så ringte mamma til faren din en gang for å si at du kunne sove hos meg, og da hadde han visst sagt noe greier om at han godt kunne få deg til å slutte å renne ned dørene hos oss, og at det bare var å kaste deg ut. Mamma ble sjokka, ass. Hun syntes han var så kald, og hun var jo dritglad i deg. Hun ville liksom aldri _kasta_ deg ut. Det var masse sånne ting. Det virka som du var redd for å være hjemme visstnok, eller når du skulle dra hjem, så så du redd ut, og noen ganger så kom du tilbake igjen til oss med en gang. Jeg skjønte jo ikke noe av det, da, jeg syntes jo bare det var fett å henge med deg.”

“Jeg tror egentlig mamma og pappa bare var glad for at jeg var mye hos deg. Sånn at de slapp bråket og alt… alt det.”

“Men hvordan går det nå, da?” spør Jonas.

“Føler meg ganske nervøs. For å være ærlig. Jeg tror liksom ikke helt på at det kommer til å gå så bra som det har gjort de siste ukene… ikke når Even er hjemme. Og… nei, det er bare masse pes med pappa. Han skal ikke kontakte meg, det har han fått beskjed om av han psykologen jeg går til. Men han har jo ringt til Even, og bare vært kjip. Skjønner liksom ikke helt hvordan det skal gå bra.” Det renner bare ut av meg, jeg snakker fort og høyt, mens jeg går med litt for raske skritt langs turstien.

“Faren din, ass. Nå skjønner jeg at han har ødelagt mye mer enn jeg skjønte før. Og så fortsetter han å plage deg nå, og Even også? Hva er det han gjør, liksom?”

“Jeg tror at det han egentlig vil, er å få Even til å tenke at ting kommer til å gå til helvete med meg hvis han ikke bare… trekker seg unna og lar pappa bestemme hva som er best å gjøre. Nå mener han at Even enten burde blitt her, eller tatt meg med seg hjem, liksom. Akkurat som om jeg ikke har noen mening sjøl.”

“Even må ikke trekke seg unna, ass. Faren din … han … når jeg tenker over det nå, han var liksom aldri interessert i hva du mente eller sa. Jeg skjønner på en måte at du slutta å si noe til han.”

“Det er min egen feil, da. Jeg burde bare aldri ringt til han. Han hadde ikke trengt å vite at det skjedde ting her, eller at jeg har vært… syk, eller whatever.”

“Jeg har lyst til å snakke med han, bare si at han er den som skjønner minst av hva som er bra for deg. Han må bare holde seg unna, ass.”

“Du høres litt ut som Even, egentlig”, ler jeg. “Sorry for at jeg ikke har ringt eller svart deg. Jeg ble bare så sykt stressa av det.”

“Jeg er vant til det, da, at det liksom tar sykt lang tid før du forteller, når det er noe spes som skjer,” ler Jonas. “Men jeg blir litt stressa av at du er nervøs for at det skal gå dårligere nå, og så er ikke Even der.”

“Han kommer hvis det… hvis jeg blir dårlig. Eller jeg kommer hjem. Herregud, han har jo avtalt med Marcel om å passe på om jeg begynner med de samme greiene som sist!” Jeg roper nesten igjen, hoster litt for å komme tilbake til rolige, distanserte meg. “Jeg tror kanskje jeg merker det sjøl også.”

“Ja, du må huske de greiene med at du ikke trenger å fikse alt alene.” Jonas ler litt.

“Vet. Jeg… det er en sånn øvelse, hos psykologen. Jeg prøver å huske på hvem som er de bra folka i livet mitt. Og at jeg ikke trenger å høre på pappa bare fordi han er faren min.”

“ _Nå_ blir jeg litt sur for at du ikke har ringt før, ass! Du kom på først i dag liksom at kanskje jeg er en bra person i livet ditt?”

“Mhm. Jeg gikk bortover gata her, og så var det en fyr som ligna så sykt på deg. Og da bare kom jeg på at _du_ er jo egentlig en ok type”, ler jeg inn i mobilen. Jeg kremter litt, bare for å vise ham at jeg har tenkt å si noe mer. “Det har vært litt tungt. Jeg har … hatt masse tanker om at jeg er … at det er plagsomt for alle andre nå, at jeg … vet ikke… trenger så mye. Jeg skjønner at det er teit.”

“Kan vi ta noen øl en kveld når du kommer hjem eller? Og så prate ordentlig om det? Please.”

“Ja, såklart. Eller… jeg har lyst til det. Ikke tro at det er fordi … altså, jeg er glad i deg, mann.” Jeg hoster såvidt, merker at jeg faktisk smiler.

“Sjæl ass. Husk det da, det er det motsatte av å plage meg.”

“Even prøvde å si til pappa noe om at jeg har masse bra folk rundt meg, det ble han sur for, ass. Men det er sant da. Jeg er jævlig heldig … nå. Mye heldigere enn jeg var da jeg var liten.”

“Faren din ble sur for at du har bra folk rundt deg? Serr, han er jo bare helt fjern.”

“Han fikk det til å bli et resultat av at jeg er litt.. skada, eller noe da. Han har liksom aldri gitt Even noen sjanse, så det at vi er sammen er bare et bevis for at jeg velger feil, uansett. Men drit i han. Han må bare slutte å si det til Even, eller meg. Jeg driter i hva han tenker.”

“Har han problemer med at Even er gutt, at du liker gutter, liksom. Det skulle på en måte ikke forundre meg om han var homofob også.”

“Nei. Eller… vet ikke? Tror du det? Han har liksom aldri sagt noe? Eller, han har sagt sånn ‘det er hyggelig at dere har det trivelig sammen nå, men noen ganger er det en fase’, et eller annet sånt.”

“Det er jo også ganske dust å si. Men jeg vet ikke jeg altså. Det er bare så rart at han er så negativ mot Even. Alle andre kan jo se at dere er bra for hverandre, liksom.”

“Han ser bare at han er bipolar. At han er syk. Han tror han er syk hele tiden sikkert.”

Jonas sukker høyt inn i telefonen.

“Tenker du egentlig ofte på det? Gjør andre folk det? Tenker på at han har den diagnosen?” fortsetter jeg med liten stemme.

“Nei! Men hva så da? Hvis Even var syk lenge og du var masse hjemme med han og droppet andre ting, ville det vært noe feil med det? Ville det betydd at ikke det var noe bra forhold? Burde du liksom gjort det slutt da, på grunn av det? Eh nei.”

“Det er egentlig helt ulogisk. Pappa skulle liksom ta Even for at han ville tilbake til Oslo nå, for at han liksom forlater meg og ikke klarer å ta ansvaret, eller hva faen. Og så er han så negativ til at jeg liksom har et jævlig stort ansvar fordi Even kan ha en dårlig periode. Og uansett, om jeg noen gang skal slå opp med Even, så er det jo ikke på grunn av det, det er ikke sånn at jeg tenker masse på at det hadde vært bedre hvis han ikke hadde bipolar. Det er … som det er.” Jeg smiler litt, det er Evens ord i min munn, det føles ganske bra. Det er som det er.

“Det er det som er så sykt rart, at faren din er så jævlig fokusert på det med den diagnosen, når du ikke er det, når det ikke kommer fra deg i det hele tatt.”

“Det var sykt viktig for han at jeg skulle få en også, det var nesten det eneste han spurte om. Om jeg hadde fått en diagnose og om jeg hadde fått meds.”

“Før i alle fall så virka det som det var et skikkelig sånt sårt punkt for Even, at han var så jævlig redd for at han ble for mye for deg, på grunn av den .. eller det at han er bipolar. Han stresser kanskje ikke så mye med det nå lenger? Men det må være dritkjipt når liksom svigerfaren din peser deg for det som er det største komplekset ditt?”

“Ja… det er liksom greia. Han vet at alt det pappa sier bare er piss, Even vet at jeg … jeg elsker hele han, sånn som han er. Men det treffer likevel jævlig hardt når pappa sier ting og Even bare hører så jævlig godt at han ser skikkelig ned på han.”

“Han fortjener så sykt lite å ha noe kontakt med dere når han er sånn.”

“Hva ville du sagt selv, da? Hvis det var faren din?”

“At han må gi seg med de greiene, hvis ikke er det ikke noe poeng lenger, da har du det bedre uten han. Han må lytte til folk, ordentlig, før han lager seg noen meninger. Klarer han ikke det, kan han bare drite i det.”

“Ja…” Jeg drar ordet ut. “Det er ikke så lett da. Når han ikke tar det seriøst, uansett hva jeg sier.”

“Nei… Det er jo det som er problemet, eller er det ikke det?”

“Jo. Hans måte å liksom være støttende på er jo å si at jeg må ta meg sammen, og at jeg må slutte å være så dramatisk. Så da har han liksom bestemt seg på forhånd, da.”

“Hvis han sier det hvis du hadde sagt det jeg sa, så har han jo bare totalt feila på det aller første forsøket”, sier Jonas oppgitt.

“Hvis han bare holder seg unna nå, så driter jeg i det. Han har jo lovet det, at han ikke skal ringe.”

“Det er egentlig helt sykt hvis han ikke tar et hint nå. Jeg mener det er ganske heftig å få beskjed av psykologen din om at han ikke skal ta kontakt med deg. Hvis jeg hadde vært i en eller annen krise av et eller annet slag og mamma og pappa fikk beskjed av psykologen min om å ikke kontakt meg, så tror jeg de ville fått panikk for at de måtte ha svikta meg sånn skikkelig, liksom.”

Jeg trekker pusten fort, plutselig presser det seg frem tårer, de lager en klump i halsen min, som et lokk som presser ned stemmen min. “Mhm”, får jeg mumlet frem.

“Skjønner du hva jeg mener?” spør Jonas forsiktig. Jeg nikker flere ganger, før jeg kobler at han ikke hører annet enn stillhet, eller kanskje at jeg svelger og ikke finner på noe å si.

“Tror ikke han får panikk for det”, hvisker jeg. “Han fikk kanskje litt panikk da han trodde jeg hadde prøvd å hoppe fra det tårnet, men det handlet jo om at jeg hadde gjort noe dumt.”

Jonas kremter. “Akkurat det, Isak, det … jeg tror vi må prate om det når vi sees, over noen øl, ok?” Han høres andpusten ut i stemmen plutselig.

“Jonas?” Jeg svelger igjen, fortsetter litt for fort, ordene stokker seg nesten. “Unnskyld hvis alle disse greiene setter deg ut.”

“Ikke unnskyld, ikke si det. Jeg vil ikke være en sånn venn, _venn_ i gåseøyne, som du ikke kan snakke om vanskelige ting med, selv om det er vanskelig … for meg også, akkurat det her. Men jeg tror vi må gjøre det når jeg ser deg.. liksom, skjønner du hva jeg mener?”

“Vet du hva? Sorry hvis jeg blir litt… alvorlig, eller whatever nå. Men det sier faktisk jævlig mye om deg at du heller vil snakke om det når vi er sammen. Bra altså, jeg blir… jeg synes det er bra.”

“Jeg tror jeg … vil trenge å gi deg en klem, ass.” Han ler litt. “Og se at det faktisk er sant at du … fortsatt er her.” Det siste sier han fort, på et slags utpust.

“Jeg er det ass. Jeg har det ganske bra nå… det er ikke sånn som det var.” Jeg ler litt, lurer på om jeg skal si mer, lage en spøk på min egen bekostning, si noe om hvor ute jeg var. “De er bra, de folka jeg er med her nå”, sier jeg i stedet.

“Ok, folk på studiet ditt som du har blitt kjent med eller?”

“Eh… nei. Det er mest han jeg bor med, egentlig. Og Otto da. Psykologen.”

“Har du blitt kompis med psykologen din eller? Otto, liksom.”

“Kompis, liksom!” Jeg fniser, uventet latter som bryter frem gjennom nesa. “Nei, han er proff, han ville aldri blitt kompis med meg. Men han er laidback da, uformell. Han bryr seg, det merker man.”

“Profesjonell og samtidig laidback høres bra ut, da. Bra at du har bra folk rundt deg.”

“Han er sånn sykt hipstertype. Langt hår og skinnsko. Min favoritt, du vet.” Jeg ler.

“Det er faktisk ganske rart å tenke på, at du snakker med en psykolog, og at det er en tysk psykolog og hipstertype. Det tror jeg ikke akkurat du hadde sett som et sannsynlig fremtidsscenario da vi gikk på videregående, liksom.”

“Nei… men nesten ingenting av livet mitt nå er uansett sånn som jeg hadde sett det for meg. Eller, jeg hadde ikke trodd at jeg kunne treffe en fyr som Even, det hadde jeg bare aldri trodd.”

“Hva hadde du trodd, da?”

“At jeg skulle henge rundt på Grindr og treffe typer som ikke hadde noe mer å tilby enn en blåsejobb før de dro hjem til kona liksom.”

“Hæ? Herregud, trodde du at du var den eneste homsen i verden som hadde lyst til å være ordentlig kjæreste med en annen gutt?”

“Helt serr. Jeg var sikkert den homsen i verden som skjønte minst av hva det gikk i. Og uansett… jeg hadde vel ikke så stor tro på at noen ville satse på … å dele livet sitt med meg.”

“Hvorfor ikke egentlig? Du er jo en skikkelig bra catch.”

“Mhm. Skikkelig bra catch. Sarkastisk, grinete fyr som ikke lager mat og er kronisk uromantisk. Vet ikke ass.”

“Det er helt serr det som gir deg sjarm, da, bare spør Even. Det ville vært kjedelig om du bare var det andre som gjør deg til en bra catch”, ler Jonas.

“Han syns jeg er en bra catch, tviler ikke på det akkurat. Etter alle de greiene her også.”

“Og jeg er ganske sikker på at det ikke er _på tross av_ noe altså. Bra at du vet det, da. Men jeg visste ikke egentlig at du tenkte sånn før.”

“Hva skjer egentlig med at vi snakker om det nå?”

“Er det ikke liksom fordi vi snakker om hvordan alt det kjipe i barndommen din har føkka med deg?”

“Jo…” Jeg tenker litt, ser ned på føttene mine, som mekanisk beveger seg fremover, en foran den andre uten at jeg må tenke over det eller yte noe. “Eller fordi jeg er ferdig med å la andre enn meg selv føkke meg opp.”

“Det liker jeg å høre, ass!”

 

Jeg har gått en full runde på vollene mens vi har snakket sammen, nå er det som om beina går ut av parken av seg selv, uten at jeg trenger å ta en bevisst beslutning. Jeg vurderer å kjøpe meg en is fra den lille italienske iskaféen helt øverst i gata vår, men vil ikke avbryte den bekymringsfrie småpraten vi har flyttet oss over i. Jeg går i stedet langsomt nedover mot leiligheten, mens vi snakker om gutta, om Eva og om utepils og været her, og i Oslo.

 

…

 

**Kjæresten min 19:45  
Baby ❤️❤️ sorry, jeg sovna på sofaen. Skal bare finne meg noe mat**

 

**Meg 19:47  
Vi savner deg**

**[bilde fra stuen i leiligheten. Det er av to små trefjøler, hver med to grove brødskiver med leverpostei på og et par tykke, hele sylteagurker ved siden av. Bakenfor står to små øl. Marcel og Isak stikker hodene inn fra hver sin ytterkant. De ser veldig lei seg ut.]**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:48  
[Grubleemoji] Savner dere meg eller maten jeg lager?**

 

**Meg 19:48  
Tar lett en livstid med frosne vegetarpølser om jeg må velge baby **

 

**Meg 19:48  
Marcel også faktisk. Hm.**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:48  
:D**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:51  
Lydfilen din… herregud Isak. Speechless **

 

**Kjæresten min 19:51  
Baby I believe you, a lifetime with frozen veggie sausages ❤️**

 

**Meg 19:51  
Kanskje jeg skal tatovere det på ryggen**

 

**Meg 19:52  
Og jeg mener alt jeg sa. Du gjør at jeg klarer å være meg akkurat nå.**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:54  
Jeg blir glad og letta av at du sier det ❤️Kanskje jeg bare skal være glad og letta over det, ikke gruble over hvordan det kan være sant **

 

**Meg 19:55  
Du kan gruble i 30 sekunder og så må du være glad og letta resten av kvelden. Hilsen Otto**

 

**Kjæresten min 19:55  
Ok. Jeg grubler mellom 20:00:00 og 20:00:30, og så er jeg glad og letta før og etter. Skal sette lydfilen din på repeat etterpå når jeg skal sove**

 

**Meg 20:00  
❤️❤️❤️❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:05  
Jeg er fortsatt glad og letta ❤️Men forvirra også, bare fordi jeg leser en tekst jeg skjønner lite av. I morgen kl 9 skal jeg på seminar, før jeg skal jobbe etterpå. Og så er det en tekst jeg må lese til det seminaret, av en mediefilosof. Han er tysk og heter Friedrich Kittler. Jeg skulle ha lest den teksten mens jeg fortsatt var i Göttingen. Den er veldig rar, handler masse om Faust, du vet Goethe, og en puddel som forstyrrer Faust. Jeg leser helt serr om en puddel som forstyrrer Faust med bjeffingen sin. Skulle gjerne fått litt oppklaring av Marcel**

 

**Meg 20:12  
Pudel des todes. Sier Marcel. **

 

**Meg 20:14  
Nå holder han ikke kjeft om den puddelen. Kan du ikke bare ringe han på skype?**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:20  
Sorry baby [angstfyllt gråteemoji][gråtende latteremoji] du er smart som studerer realfag, i dobbel betydning **

 

**Kjæresten min 20:22  
Ok, papegøyen sier at den ser lys i enden av tunnelen og puddelen spør døden om døden har hatt med seg papegøyen på jobb. Så puddelen avslører at papegøyen har avslørt døden. Og døden synes det er kjipt å bli avmystifisert. Takk Marcel**

 

**Meg 20:24  
Serr. En puddel som viser seg å være djevelen? Og det er liksom en klassiker? **

 

**Meg 20:24  
Og Marcel kan helt serr sikkert 100 sitat fra den boka**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:25  
Det kommer du også til å kunne. Du får den skinninnbundet av meg til bursdagen din. På tysk. Det er genialt da, en puddel, beste forkledningen. Jeg skal være puddel neste Halloween **

 

**Meg 20:25  
Føkk. Hvorfor synes jeg det er hot?**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:25  
Vet ikke. Men du kan få lime på meg all den hvite krøllete pelsen hvis du vil**

 

**Meg 20:26  
Commando med puddelpels? Vi feirer halloween hjemme skjønner jeg [puddelemoji]**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:26  
Hva vil du være da? Papegøye? **

 

**Meg 20:26  
Jeg skal være mannen med puddelen**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:27  
Du skal ha meg i bånd? Jeg må begynne å øve på å gå på fire bein **

 

**Meg 20:27  
Du må det bby. Øve deg på å rulle rundt.**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:28  
Det virkelig djevelske blir når jeg forvandler deg til en papegøye. Og så må du si “jeg ser lys i enden av tunnelen” hele resten av kvelden, med et sånt fjernt, alvorlig papegøyeblikk.spooky**

 

**Meg 20:29  
Det virkelig djevelske blir når du skal knulle meg etterpå og jeg bare stirrer fjernt på deg og sier at jeg ser lys i enden av tunnelen jeg ser lys i enden av tunnelen**

 

**Meg 20:29**

 

**Meg 20:29  
Trenger vi Isen egentlig?**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:29  
Den så jeg komme bby! Du er blitt djevelsk allerede, prøver å manipulere meg til å forkaste Isen. Men det går ikke [djevelemoji]**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:29  
Men jeg er sexy som puddel om jeg skal si det selv **

 

**Meg 20:30  
Enig ass. Det er litt skremmende hvor bra du kler å være puddel**

 

**Meg 20:30  
Marcel tror du hadde vært hot som svart puddel. Vetikkeass.**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:31  
Jeg vil absolutt være hvit puddel, de ser mest engleaktige ut**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:31  
Men nå må jeg lese den føkkings artikkelen min før jeg sovner. Jeg kan ikke bare begynne å bable om den puddelen i morgen. Si til Marcel at jeg vil ha rapporten min. Han må ikke glemme det på grunn av puddelen **

 

**Meg 20:32  
Marcel sier han skal levere rapport sammen med puddelmaske fra Amazon prime, kommer på døra hjemme før du må gå i morgen**

 

**20:32  
Jeg ringte forresten til Jonas i dag. Men det kan vi snakke om senere. Du må lese baby ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:33  
Bra at du ringte Jonas! Jeg kan plinge på deg etterpå, liten skype før natta? **

 

**Meg 20:33  
Skype i senga, du har en date bby**

 

**Kjæresten min 20:33  
❤️**

 

**…**

 

Jeg sitter ved pulten min når Even ringer, det er bare noen minutter siden jeg lot Marcel dra meg inn i en tett nattaklem på gangen utenfor rommet mitt. Jeg har sagt at han ikke trenger det, men han kommer garantert til å stikke overkroppen inn gjennom døråpningen før han legger seg, for å se om jeg sover, eller om jeg i alle fall er avslappet og ser ut som om jeg ikke stresser. Som om jeg er en føkkings unge som ikke kan ta vare på seg, sånn kunne jeg sett på det, men det er Marcel, det er ikke vits i. Jeg er egentlig litt glad for det også, at han er tilstede helt uten alle grensene jeg ellers streker opp mellom meg selv og alle andre.

 

**21:47 Skype-anrop fra Even**

 

Jeg løfter med meg laptopen og trykker på svarknappen i det jeg slenger meg ned på senga.

 

“Hei babe!” sier jeg. Even smiler, men han ser trøtt ut, det ser egentlig ut som om han allerede er klar for å legge seg. Han sitter i senga vår, i bar overkropp, og jeg kan se at håret hans er rotete av at han har latt fingrene gre gjennom det alt for mange ganger. “Faen så fin du er. Jeg savner deg enda mer allerede!”

 

Jeg geiper til skjermen, og reiser meg før han får sagt noe. Jeg drar av meg genseren og t-skjorten, løsner beltet på buksen og tråkker ut av den i én stor bevegelse.

“Hei _mannen min_! Jeg hørte akkurat på deg igjen”, sier Even lavt.

Jeg setter meg i senga igjen, og plasserer laptopen i fanget. “Jeg er det. Mannen din”, smiler jeg.

“Og jeg din.” Even bøyer seg litt nærmere. Jeg lener meg også inn mot skjermen, gransker ham litt overdrevet.

“Du ser trøtt ut, du. Stress å begynne rett på jobb?”

“Ikke egentlig, ikke i seg selv, liksom… men alt sammen er litt mye: dra fra deg, begynne rett på jobb, være i leiligheten igjen, i Oslo, med alt, men det går bra.” Han smiler så vidt, ser på meg. “Du da?” spør han lavt.

 

Jeg trekker på skulderen, smiler litt. “Har ikke helt kjent etter. Bare gjennomført dagen, på en måte. Det går bra, da.” Jeg gir håndflaten over kragebeinet, klør meg langsomt. “Men det er rart her uten deg.”

“Det er derfor jeg spør, for at du skal kjenne etter. Jeg vet jo at du ikke alltid gjør det av deg selv.” Han smiler og følger bevegelsene mine med øynene.

“Ja…  ok.” Jeg ser skrått opp mot taket, lar fingertuppene grave seg ned i huden rundt kragebeinet mens jeg tenker, hekter pekefingeren og langfingeren fast i det myke søkket. “Jeg har følt meg litt sånn på siden i hele dag, egentlig. Ikke ubehagelig, eller sånn angstfølelse. Men bare som om jeg ikke er helt med. Orket liksom ikke å prate masse med Timo… sånne ting. Men det har vært ok etter at jeg kom hjem, helt ok når jeg har hengt sammen med Marcel i kveld. Så… det går bra?” Jeg møter blikket hans, smiler litt.

“Men har du liksom vært åpen overfor Timo før? Hvis ikke så skjønner jeg at det kan være litt vanskelig å bare prate i vei med han akkurat nå, hvis du egentlig er litt sånn nervøs for hvordan det kommer til å gå.”

“Nei. Han vet ikke … noe om alle de greiene her.”

Even ser på meg, nikker. Det ser ut som han tenker seg om. “Tror du at du kunne sagt noe sånn som at hvis du er litt distré eller fjern akkurat nå, så er det fordi … et eller annet .. som du velger å si om det? Hvis han er en ålreit fyr, så kanskje han svarer noe bra på det og liksom tar litt hensyn, og så føler du deg mer sett. Eller jeg vet ikke?”

“Ja… han skjønte jo at det er noe… han så liksom på meg flere ganger i dag, sjekka hva det var med meg, liksom. Det var skikkelig digg å komme hjem her og bare føle at jeg er normal.”

“Kanskje han bare bryr seg. Du er sikkert ikke unormal i øynene hans, selv om han merker at det er et eller annet som ikke er helt som det skal.”

“Kanskje. Tror han er en sånn fyr som får med seg ting. Han skjønte jo at det var en jævlig dårlig idé for han og Patrick å komme fort tilbake til kontoret den gangen du var med meg.” Jeg blunker, sender et fort luftkyss mot Even. “Jeg kan prøve å si noe i morgen.”

“Han skjønte at vi skulle ha kontorsex? Wow. Det var vanvittig fett, baby.” Even sender meg et luftkyss i retur. “Han får tydeligvis med seg ting, ja. Prøv å si noe til han, og så kan du ringe meg etterpå hvis du vil.”

 

“Hva tenker du, da? Går det bra med meg?” Jeg blunker igjen, men det rykker nervøst i en nerve på utsiden av øyet mitt.

“Jeg føler det, at det går ganske bra.” Han ser alvorlig på meg. “Jeg blir letta av at du … er åpen, at du kjenner etter, liksom, ikke avfeier det, og at du vil snakke med han Timo. Og du ringte jo Jonas også, sa du. Det hadde jeg nesten glemt nå. Hvordan var det?”

“Det var bra. Det var… vi snakka en del om pappa, men det var… det var fint å høre at han også synes pappa er en idiot.”

“Og han har jo møtt han masse også.”

“Han sa at foreldrene hans lurte på om ting var bra hjemme hos meg. De lurte på om de burde ringt til barnevernet, faktisk. Fy faen. Det satt meg litt ut.”

“De burde jo sikkert det. Hvis de hadde visst mer, ville de nok gjort det. ...Jeg mener, jeg har begynt å skjønne hvor mye motarbeida du ble. Og da tror jeg det er akkurat som om man forsvinner … for seg selv. Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal forklare det, men jeg følte det veldig på en måte da jeg snakka med faren din.” Even ser forsiktig spørrende på meg.

 

Det bygger seg så voldsomt opp i meg, helt fra nederst i magen, som om jeg skal kaste opp. Jeg snur meg ikke vekk engang, bare lar tårene få komme, det er et så skremmende stort trykk at alt jeg får til med det samme er å trekke pusten dypt og tungt.

 

Even kommer enda nærmere skjermen. Han legger seg nesten ned på senga uten å slippe meg med blikket. “Bare la det komme ut, Isak … elskling. Det er ikke farlig”, hvisker han.

Jeg legger meg ned selv, legger meg på siden og krøller meg sammen, bare venter til det slutter å komme gråt i bølger fra magen. Laptopen står på gulvet nedenfor ansiktet mitt, men jeg klarer ikke å la være å lukke øynene, selv om Even er der.

“Jeg holder rundt deg, stryker deg på ryggen, du merker det, sant?”

Jeg nikker, jeg kjenner et lite smil, gjennom alt det andre.

“Du er den eneste som noengang har elsket meg, du”, hvisker jeg.

“Hvis det er sant, så er jeg udelt den heldigste personen på jorda.”

 

“Fy faen. Det bare… kom”, sier jeg etter en stund. Jeg setter meg halvveis opp i sittende stilling igjen, drar Even og laptopen med meg opp i fanget, det skjelver litt i meg fremdeles. “Vet du hva som er så føkka? Jeg hører jo fremdeles pappa i bakgrunnen… eller, jeg _hører_ han jo ikke, men jeg tenker på en måte det som han ville sagt. Sånn ‘herregud, hold kjeft Isak, slutt å grine, bare skjerp deg nå og ta deg sammen’”, sier jeg lavt.

“Ingen som er på den rette siden av tegningen vil si noe sånt. Men det er kanskje ikke så rart at det er det du hører, hvis det bare er det du har opplevd på en måte. Hvordan føles det nå da, kjæresten min?” Even berører nesten skjermen med den ene hånden, for liksom å dra den gjennom håret mitt eller stryke meg langs kinnet. Jeg ser bare på ham, vet ikke hva jeg kan si, bortsett fra at jeg skulle ønske han var her, at akkurat nå skulle jeg ønske vi hadde bestemt oss for at han ikke hadde reist hjem.

“Sliten”, sier jeg, med et lite smil, oppgitt, liksom.

“Får du sove, tror du?”

“Vet ikke. Eller, jeg skal høre på stemmen din. Det funket i går.”

Even smiler til meg. “Jeg skal høre på deg på repeat, som jeg sa. Hvis jeg likevel ikke skulle få sove, så tar jeg en innsovningspille, hjernen min trenger masse søvn nå, merker jeg.”

“Vi er søte, da. Jeg savner deg.” Jeg strekker hånden mot skjermen, som om jeg kan ta på ham.

“Vi _er_ søte.” Even former leppene til et kyss.

 

“Hvordan er det å være hjemme i leiligheten igjen? Etter … alt sammen. Det må jo føles som om du har vært vekke en evighet?”

“Jeg må passe meg litt .. eller jeg mener at jeg kan bli stressa for at det var feil av meg å dra, det kan ligge der og gnage, liksom, og samtidig stresse med at jeg må få til alt perfekt, jobb, eksamensgreier. Hvis ikke jeg fikser det, var det jo i alle fall dumt å dra, også være bra kjæreste på avstand og ikke sosialisere verken for mye eller for lite. Herregud, jeg må chille litt.” Han grer hånden sin gjennom håret.

“Jeg tenker litt at det er bra nok som det blir uansett… kjæresten min.” Jeg ser litt på ham, studerer ham, før jeg sender et luftkyss til ham igjen. “Alt må ikke bli perfekt for at det er bra nok, baby.”

“Sant”, smiler han.

“Har du truffet noen i dag? Sondre? Moren din?”

Han rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg har bare meldt litt med dem. Vi skal ta noen øl på torsdag, jeg og Sondre altså. Jeg har fri på fredag, så da passer det bra.”

“Gleder du deg? Det høres digg ut.”

“Ja, det blir bra det. Han kommer til oss først. Det blir fint å ha besøk egentlig, selv om ingen kan erstatte deg, baby. Det er tommere enn noen gang uten deg, ass.”

“Tenkte litt på det. Jeg har jo Marcel her, han går jo rundt her hele tiden, det er selvfølgelig ikke akkurat en erstatning for deg, hallo liksom… men det er noen her, da. Skjønner at det blir tomt hjemme hos oss.”

“Ja. Det er litt dobbelt egentlig. Jeg kunne jo invitert noen, men jeg sover jo så mye. Jeg må liksom bare hente meg inn igjen, så den eneste jeg vil ha rundt meg er deg akkurat nå. Men på torsdag blir det sikkert bra å møte Sondre.”

“Ta det chill da. Ikke gjør mer enn du føler for.” Jeg strekker meg litt, løfter den ene armen over hodet. “Du! Har du forresten… i går da du la deg, hadde du det sånn at kroppen din liksom forventet at jeg var der? At du nesten merket meg? Jeg hadde det helt sykt sterkt mens jeg hørte på lydfilen din!”

“Jeg hadde det sånn flere ganger i natt, da jeg halvvåkna, og så i dag tidlig, da, veldig!”

“Har du forresten bedt Marcel sjekke om jeg sover? Han sa helt serr at han var inne her i natt, jeg tror han sa det.”

“Nei! Jeg har ikke bedt han om det. Men jeg tror han har meldt meg nå, eller han har det, men jeg har ikke lest ennå. Det er sikkert en rapport.” Han ler litt. “Men er det greit, synes du, om han sjekker om du sover?” Han løfter øyebrynene spørrende.

Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Han trenger jo ikke å gjøre det. Jeg kommer ikke til å si at jeg sover hvis jeg ikke gjør det.”

 

Even forsvinner ut av bildet et lite øyeblikk, før han er tilbake med mobilen i den ene hånden. “Han er søt da, Marcel. Han skriver at han ser en savnreaksjon hos deg og du har median responstid på fire sekunder på å svare på meldinger fra meg. Og så har du sett på bilder! Bilder av _samme_ kjæreste. Nå ble jeg letta her, av den presiseringen.” Even ler. “Har du sett på bilder av meg, baby?”

Jeg himler med øynene, rister litt på hodet. “Ok da. Kanskje. Men hvordan har han fått med seg det egentlig? Nå ble jeg litt stressa, har han liksom sett at jeg har sett på de bildene?”

“Tydeligvis. Han skriver også at du bare vil spise mat som kan forbindes med fallos. Det synes han er potensielt bekymringsverdig.”

“Herregud. Det er helt jævlig bekymringsverdig”, ler jeg.

“Jeg er veldig fornøyd med rapporten min”, smiler Even ned i telefonen.

“Hvem skal egentlig gi meg rapporter?”

“Det er bare jeg som får rapporter, ikke du.”

“Er ikke det litt urettferdig? Hva får jeg da?”

“Du får spesialberetninger direkte fra meg.”

“Har du noe å spesialberette nå, da? Siden det tydeligvis er rapporttid?” Jeg setter øynene i ham, smalner blikket litt og prøver å se streng ut. Øynene hans blir også smale, sånn som de blir når han synes jeg er morsom. “Du synes ikke det har kommet nok ennå?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Det er aldri nok. Har du ikke skjønt det?”

“Da jeg låste meg inn her i dag da jeg kom hjem fra jobb, så måtte jeg nedkjempe en innbruddstyv. Han var på utkikk etter noen manus, men jeg utmanøvrerte han selvfølgelig. Eller vil du bare ha helt sanne spesialberetninger?”

“Jeg skulle til å spørre om du var tøff og kjekk… men så kom jeg på at du er tøffest og kjekkest når du bare har sanne og helt nedpå beretninger.” Jeg gir ham et blunk. “Og når du blunker, selvfølgelig.”

Han blunker umiddelbart tilbake. “Det er ikke noe problem å få ferie i juni. Det ordner seg, så da kommer jeg til deg, baby. Og så drakk jeg masse vann på jobb i dag, som du sa. Og det var et skikkelig godt råd, som alle dine råd, nesten alle. Og så prøvde jeg å tegne deg på mobilen i dag, men du ble litt rar. Det lignet mer på et piggsvin enn deg. Det er bare fordi jeg ikke fikser å tegne på den måten. Så ja, jeg savner deg og tenker på deg og visualiserer deg, med mer eller mindre hell. Ferdig.”

“Jeg har googlet hundemasker.” Jeg geiper mot ham. “Men det er bare fordi jeg tenker på deg.”

“Jeg skal være puddel, det er ingen tvil whatsoever. Men spørsmålet er om jeg får deg til å bli papegøye eller ikke.”

“Du er litt gira på det, du? Vil du virkelig at jeg skal gå rundt på fest og snakke med sånn skrålete papegøyestemme hele kvelden?” Jeg kremter litt, fortsetter i min beste papegøyeimitasjon. “Polly vil ha pils! Nei.. å, det blir jo Polly vil ha puddel! Er det bra? Du føler papegøyen?”

“Jeg føler at det vil kle grumpynessen din veldig godt, om du er tvunget til å være papegøye hele halloween.” Even legger hodet på skakke og ler.  

“Det blir ingen papegøye. Du må slutte å drømme om det, baby.” Jeg rister strengt på hodet.

“Men tenk da, du kommer til å være så skummel når du igjen og igjen gjennom nebbet ditt sier at du ser lys i enden av tunnelen, og så er du sammen med meg som er djevel-puddelen.”

“Kanskje hvis jeg kan være en zombie-papegøye. Det er faen ingenting skummelt med fargerike fjær og et sånt skrulle-papegøyekostyme.”

“Det er hva du gjør det til. Puddel er jo heller ikke akkurat skummelt i seg selv, det er jo det som er hele poenget. Hvis du varsler døden, så blir du skummel, dritskummel, for det er det siste man forventer av en papegøye. Jeg tror jeg har fått inspirasjon til min første skrekkfilm.”

“Det er i hvertfall no way at du får filme meg i fjærkostyme!”

“Kanskje du bare trenger nebbet”, sier Even liksom-tankefullt. “Så må tilskuerne bare legge til fjærene selv. Vi får se.” Han betrakter meg. “Du er så fin. Jeg har så lyst til å ta på deg og sove med deg. Og så savna jeg så at du satt på kjøkkenbenken mens jeg stekte de vegetarpølsene i dag. Uansett hvor vi kommer til å bo, så må det alltid være en kjøkkenbenk der som du kan sitte på mens jeg lager mat, ok?”

“Tror egentlig sannsynligheten er ganske stor for at det kommer til å være kjøkkenbenk der vi bor, baby”, sier jeg, og holder blikket hans mens jeg smiler.

“Mhm.” Han nikker og smiler litt skjevt tilbake til meg.

 

“Tror du at du får sove nå? Jeg synes du ser sliten ut, skjønner hva du mener med at du trenger å sove mye nå.”

“Jeg tenkte på det i sted...hvordan du ville vært med meg hvis du var her i dag, men, ja, jeg føler meg sånn at jeg kommer til å få sove, tung i kroppen og lett og bekymringsløs i hodet akkurat nå, sånn at hjernen min bare kan skru seg rett inn i søvnen.”

“Jeg ville foreslått for deg at vi skulle legge oss nå, og du ville sagt ja, tror jeg, og så ville vi ha kysset en stund, ikke så lenge, bare sånn mykt og digg, en stund, før vi ville sovna, nesten samtidig, tror jeg, du ville kanskje sovna litt før meg, men helt tett inntil hverandre i alle fall.” Jeg væter leppen min med tungen. “Tror du ikke?”

Even lukker øynene et øyeblikk, puster tungt ut når han åpner dem igjen og fører en finger langs underkanten av det ene øyet. “Jo”, sier han lavt.

“Jeg kommer til å tenke på det når jeg legger meg. På deg.”

“Jeg har på en måte allerede lagt meg. Når vi legger på, skal jeg bare slå av lyset og sette på lydfilen.”

“Gjør det nå da. Slå av lyset og legg deg ned.”

“Mens vi fortsatt skyper?”

“Mhm.” Jeg setter laptopen ved siden av meg på madrassen og legger meg ned selv, legger meg på siden, vendt mot skjermen.

Even gjør det samme, men han har ikke slått av lyset ennå. “Kommer du til å få sove da?”

“Kanskje ikke helt ennå, vet ikke. Men jeg føler meg egentlig litt søvnig.”

“Ring hvis det er noe. Jeg har på lyd på mobilen. Da kan jeg sove rolig, hvis jeg vet du vil gjøre det”, sier Even mens han strekker armen mot lysbryteren. Det blir helt mørkt rundt ham.

“Lover. Jeg ringer og vekker deg midt på natten hvis jeg trenger deg.” Jeg smiler, bare et lite smil, så han skal skjønne at jeg faktisk mener det.

“Du vet… det er ikke det å støtte deg … som kan slite meg ut, det er det å være redd for at jeg ikke klarer det.”

“Jeg vet. Jeg tror egentlig at det sliter meg ut også… hvis jeg ikke bare stoler på at du klarer det.” Jeg strekker meg. “Jeg ringer deg hvis jeg trenger deg.”

“Elsker deg”, mumler Even fra mørket.

“Elsker deg, kjæresten min”, hvisker jeg tilbake, til skyggen hans i senga vår, ser hvordan han flytter på hodet noen ganger for å finne en behagelig stilling på puten. Jeg sender et kyss gjennom luften før jeg jeg avslutter samtalen og lukker laptopen, jeg strekker meg allerede etter headsetet mitt i samme bevegelse, lengter allerede etter å høre stemmen hans igjen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle dere trofaste, fine som fremdeles henger med, dere som leser de ordrike kapitlene våre og forteller oss etterpå at det som skjer med Isak og Even i det litt shaky livet deres betyr noe for dere. Dere betyr uendelig mye for oss ❤️


	80. [Video fra Isak]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even skal på puddelseminar, men må bare sjekke en melding fra Isak først.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi må ta en snartur innom de to tirsdagen også, synes dere ikke det? For så får dere nemlig ikke høre fra dem før torsdags kveld, men da banker de på. 
> 
> Håper tirsdagen er fin å lese om så lenge :)

Tirsdag, dag nummer to uten Isak. Og jeg kommer ikke til å bli vant til det, ikke at jeg vil det heller. Jeg merker jeg er svett her jeg står i kø for å betale for kruset med kaffe. Kanskje det er varmere ute enn jeg har lagt merke til.

 

Når jeg kommer fram til seminarrommet, slår det meg at det er 9.15, ikke 9.00 det starter. Jeg synker ned inntil veggen i gangen utenfor og fisker fram mobilen.

 

Den plinger i samme øyeblikk.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 8:58**

**Drømte du om oss bby?**

 

Jeg kjenner hvordan jeg brekker opp i et stort smil. Kjæresten min.

 

Før jeg rekker å svare, får jeg en video av ham.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 8:58**

**[Video fra Isak]**

 

**Bildeutsnittet viser Isaks ansikt og skuldre, nedre bildekant stopper midt på overarmen hans. Han ligger i senga, det er halvmørkt i rommet, men han er opplyst av nattbordslampen, som er utenfor bildet. Han ser rett inn i kameraet og smiler, lar tungen ligge noen sekunder på underleppen. Han senker blikket litt, løfter hånden til øret og trekker ut en hvit ørepropp, før han igjen ser i kameraet og begynner å snakke.**

 

Hvis jeg var trøtt for to sekunder siden, er jeg det plutselig ikke lenger nå.

 

**“Hei baby. Klokka er 23:23. Neida. Jeg vet ikke hva klokka er, snart tolv, tror jeg. Jeg fikk ikke sove sånn med en gang, jeg. Tenker for mye på deg.” Han svelger, flytter litt på seg i senga. “Ligger og hører på den fila fra deg. På stemmen din. Du har helt serr mørk og sensuell stemme, jeg elsker å høre deg.” Han legger håndflaten på brystet, kniper øyet sammen i et lite blunk til kamera.**

 

Du har vel sovet, kjæresten min?

 

**“Men så merka jeg plutselig at jeg liksom gjorde den greia, du vet? Den greia når jeg liksom synker ned i madrassen med rompa, og så strammer jeg musklene i beina, og i rompa og i magen også, tror jeg, hele kroppen egentlig, sånn at jeg kommer opp igjen fra madrassen og kjenner at det er skikkelig deilig å holde pusten samtidig. Og så slipper jeg pusten ut igjen og blir helt slapp, myk, bare faller ned i senga igjen. Du vet, ikke sant?”**

 

Jeg lukker øynene et sekund. Fy faen. Det begynner å bevege seg nedentil.

 

**Han beveger seg synkront med beskrivelsene, lukker øynene og lar munnen falle opp i det han strammer hver muskel i kroppen og gjør seg lang og sterk, åpner øynene og lar blikket tomt finne hva som helst i taket over ham, i det han mykner og lar seg synke tilbake. “Den greia som jeg gjør, husker du? Når du kysser meg? Når du ligger tett ved siden av meg og jeg begynner å få jævlig lyst på deg?”**

 

“Hei Even!” Stemmen bryter hardt gjennom boblen min. Å herregud. Jeg har boner.

 

“Hei!” Jeg skyver knærne inn mot overkroppen, ser smilende opp på seminarlæreren.

 

Han åpner døren. Flere av studentene går inn. Jeg blir sittende å se litt videre.

Jeg må bare vite hvordan videoen slutter.

 

**Han stopper opp litt, blir liggende urørlig et par sekunder, mens han ser grunnende inn i kameraet. “Det er det som er litt problematisk, baby. At du ikke er her nå. Jeg er egentlig ganske sikker på at du kunne gjort noe digg for meg akkurat nå. At det er noe du kunne hjulpet meg med. Eller, vet ikke, kanskje jeg bare skal sjekke det?”**

 

Å herregud. Jeg dør.

 

**Han ser rett i kamera igjen, biter lett i underleppen, lar fremdeles kroppen stramme seg og synke tilbake, beveger seg i en langsom, rytmisk bølge. Han flytter på armen nærmest kamera, strekker den ut, øyelokkene faller halvt igjen i en brøkdel av et sekund før han igjen finner kameralinsen og smiler. “Jepp”, sier han. Han beveger dovent på armen, musklene i overarmen bølger langsomt under huden, han lukker øynene, trekker pusten i små avbrutte hakk gjennom såvidt skilte lepper.**

 

**“Det blir ikke helt det samme, det er noe med vinkelen.” Han rynker pannen, ser påtatt oppgitt inn i kamera igjen. “Tommelen din treffer annerledes, baby, aldri så langt mot venstre, ikke hvis du ligger ved siden av meg.” Armen beveger seg fremdeles bedagelig opp og ned, kroppen hans følger langsomt på med de samme rytmiske bølgene. Han har lukket øynene igjen, har vendt ansiktet mot taket, små rykninger er synlige under øyenlokkene.**

 

Jeg må le. Hva er det for et føkkings tidspunkt å sende meg dette på din deilige, utspekulerte kjæreste?

 

**Når han igjen snur seg til kamera, er det en tørr heshet underst i stemmen. “Hva ville du gjort da, baby, hvis du lå her nå, ved siden av meg her, hvordan ville du tatt … ? Du ville jo selvfølgelig ha…” Han vrir på seg, flytter armen på skrå over brystet, strammer brynene konsentrert idet han skifter grep og prøvende beveger hånden et par ganger. “Nei…”, sier han, rister litt på hodet, men han lar armen bevege seg i det samme jevne tempoet. “Det blir ikke det samme, ass… ikke helt det samme. Kanskje hvis jeg prøver den greia du gjør når du ruller med fingrene over…” Han avbryter seg selv med en kort, luftfyllt lyd, det er et skjelv i den, noe som ruller frem fra bakerst i halsen. Det går en liten rykning over leppene hans. “Mhm”, sier han bare.**

 

4 minutter til seminaret begynner - og hele meg er i senga sammen med Isak, med hender og fingre.

 

**Øynene hans er blanke og mørke når han snur seg til kamera igjen, det er en lett rosa rødme i kinnene hans. Musklene i overarmen strammes til harde, avrundede kurver for hver gang han drar armen til seg, og flates mykt ut for hver gang han rykker den ned i fanget. Han kremter, men stemmen er likevel full av grums når han slurvete prøver å forme ord. “Du er bedre på å utnytte… det er noe med måten du får til å… faen, jeg må ha spytt, jeg.”**

 

Kan jeg komme til å komme, her, nå, uten å gjøre noe annet enn å se på ham?

 

**Han løfter hånden til ansiktet, lar pekefingeren og langfingeren gli over nesen og overleppen, før han åpner munnen og slikker over tuppen av dem. Han smiler såvidt mot kamera, og suger fingrene inn i munnen. Den venstre armen beveger seg rolig i ytterkanten av bildet, fortsetter etter at han tar fingrene fra leppene og lar den nærmeste armen gjenoppta den raske, gjentakende bevegelsen. Lydene han slipper frem er dempede, avklippede pust, helt ute av rytme med de harde og bestemte trekkene i armen. Musklene dirrer i en sammenhengende, glidende bevegelse idet rytmen når sitt mest hektiske, samtidig med at han legger bakhodet i puten og spenner kroppen. Ansiktet hans faller ut av bildeutsnittet, i noen sekunder er kun munnen og haken synlig, i tillegg til den muskuløse brystkassen, som løfter seg i en bue fra lakenet. “Even”, sier han, leppene beveger seg knapt, det er som om utpustet selv former navnet.**

 

Det treffer meg så hardt. Jeg gisper etter pusten, for det er en kraftig strøm av varme fnugg som flommer gjennom meg.

 

**Han aker seg nedover, snur dynen med et par slappe spark med beina. Han åpner bare øynene et kort øyeblikk, hever øyenbrynene unnskyldende og gnir hånden på oversiden av dynetrekket. Han sender et lite smil inn i kamera. “Må sove nå”, mumler han. Han strekker seg etter headsetet igjen, dytter den ene hvite proppen inn i øret og legger seg på siden, med den ene hånden under kinnet. Det går mindre enn et minutt, kanskje bare et halvt, før ansiktet mykner og pusten hans er jevn og tung. Det rykker et par ganger i munnviken, som om han smiler i søvne.**

 

Jeg spoler til slutten av videoen. Han sover fortsatt.

9.14. Jeg reiser meg skjelvende opp, går inn i seminarromet med både jakken og sekken foran meg.

Og nå skal jeg liksom snakke om pudler og andre eh faglige ting?

 

*

På trikken på vei mot jobb etter seminaret, ser jeg gjennom resten av videoen. Jeg få boner igjen, bare av å tenke på begynnelsen av den.

 

**Filmen fortsetter videre til den har tatt opp i en halvtime, han ligger ubevegelig i søvn hele tiden og puster rolig og jevnt. På et tidspunkt banker det lett på døren. Det blir lysere i rommet i noen sekunder, før døren lukkes igjen med en lav klikkelyd av metall mot dørkarmen.**

  


**Meg 11.19**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva tenker dere? Får de til dette med å være fra hverandre på en måte som føles overkommelig for dem begge to (om enn litt frustrerende, kanskje? ;)
> 
> Vi må si et kollektivt takk for alle de nydelige kommentarene på forrige kapittel. Det er umulig å fortelle dere akkurat hvor mye det betyr å få disse innsiktsfulle og fine kommentarene som viser så tydelig at dere leser og lever dere så deilig inn i Even og Isaks historie. Så vi får vel bare si det samme vi har sagt noen ganger før: tusen takk for at dere kommenterer og for at dere leser. Dere gjør oss glade ❤️


	81. Jeg har det skikkelig bra nå, det er en super kveld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Sondre tar seg en fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da har vi kommet til torsdag kveld. Even og Isak har altså vært borte fra hverandre siden søndag. 
> 
> Og en aldri så liten oppklaring: Even har ikke tenkt å bli puddellege, puddelfrisør eller veterinær. "Puddelseminaret" var et seminar i det medievitenskapsemnet han tar. De skulle lese en tekst av en mediefilosof som var opptatt av Goethes Faust, og rollen en puddel spiller der. 
> 
> Men da er det duket for en kveld med Even og Sondre.

Ringeklokken vår har fått en fremmed lyd. Jeg skvetter til.

 

Jeg styrter resten av den doble espressoen. Den har gjort meg mer våken. Hinnen i hjernen er mindre dominerende, som en rulletekst man merker at snart er ferdig. Før jeg går skrittene fra kjøkkenet og ut i gangen, kaster jeg et blikk på tegningen på tavla av de forskjellige folka i livet til Isak. Den er ikke ferdig ennå, men jeg har fått gjort noe, mens jeg drakk nesten en liter vann og en dobbel espresso, en god investering forhåpentligvis.

 

Mens Sondre er på vei oppover trappene, betrakter jeg meg i speilet i gangen. Ringene under øynene er faktisk ikke så markerte lenger. Det har hjulpet å sove, mandag, tirsdag, onsdag, bare komme hjem på ettermiddagen og sove, våkne igjen og prate med Isak, og så sovne tidlig på kvelden igjen.  Jeg biter meg lett i underleppa. Leppene er sprukne, jeg må huske å smøre dem. Jeg lurer på om Isak kommer til å begynne å se seg i speilet sånn som jeg gjør, etter alt som har skjedd, se etter om de ytre og indre tegnene samstemmer, lete etter en tråd som forbinder dem med hverandre, en rød tråd som gir mening til alt sammen.

 

Sondres “halla” og umiddelbare klem er full av en gjensynsglede som sporenstreks sprer seg. Selvfølgelig er det på tide at jeg ser noen mennesker som ikke er kollegaer, medstudenter eller kunder. Og da er det i grunn ingen i kveld (etter Isak da) som jeg har mest lyst til å henge med enn Sondre.

 

Han vrenger av seg skinnjakka, drar opp ermene på den gule skjorta han har under og setter i gang med akkurat den gode, gamle Sondre-talestrømmen. Det er nå jeg innser at det er vår i Oslo, det er mai og digg vær. Asfalten har begynt å sende opp svak varme på ettermiddagene. Det fortsatt skarpe draget i lufta om morgen og kvelden er bare akkurat det som skal til for å gi den kriblende følelsen av at alt er mulig, en ny evighet med utepils, spontane fester i parker, nye første-gangen-steder med Isak, nakenbad og konserter ligger og vibrerer i lufta.

 

Det er fortsatt solstråler på den lille balkongen vår. Sondre drar opp to pils av posen sin. Jeg kjenner på følelsen av det kalde metallet når jeg tar imot min.

 

“Kult at du fiksa mat også", kommenterer jeg mens jeg fjerner den øverste delen av papiret rundt kebaben min.

 

“Jeg sa jo at jeg skulle det.”

 

“Jeg vet, men kult likevel, at jeg slapp å lage noe i dag og at vi ikke ender opp med å ikke spise.”

 

“Når jeg drar deg med på fylla, for det blir jo det, ikke sant? så må jeg jo ta litt ansvar, ass.”

 

“Sier du det fordi du vet at jeg liksom bør være litt forsiktig, ikke totalt uforsiktig i alle fall.”

 

“Eh … ja, kanskje. Er det … feil?”

 

“Nei, absolutt ikke”, avkrefter jeg.

 

Han tar ut flere ting av posen: først en treliters dunk med rødvin, deretter en halvannen liter cola, egg, bacon, frosne rundstykker, juice og paracet. “Til i morgen”, nikker han mot de siste tingene.

 

“Ok, så du skal virkelig skjenke meg dritings i dag, skjønner jeg, mer enn noen gang før, liksom”, ler jeg.

 

Han rister på hodet. “Neida. Vi bare ser." Han lener seg bakover litt, lukker øynene. “Det har skjedd så mye.”

 

Men først blir det til at han følger med meg inn på kjøkkenet når jeg går for å plassere i fryser og kjøleskap alle greiene han har kjøpt. Og når det først faller seg sånn at øynene hans retter seg mot tavla, så blir det Isak og meg vi snakker om, helt til sola er borte så langt vi kan se, helt til vi sikkert er nede i vårt femte glass rødvin. Jeg forteller om Otto, om at vi har vært der sammen, jeg forteller om at Isak har blitt grovt svikta i barndommen, uten å male ut detaljene, jeg forteller om nyanser av angst og bekymring, hos begge, om at jeg ikke trodde det gikk an å føle meg nærmere ham enn jeg allerede gjorde, men at jeg nå gjør det likevel og jeg forteller om hvor usikker jeg er på om det var riktig av meg å dra. Dilemmaet står fortsatt fast i meg, som en øks som spidder tankevirksomheten min i to.

 

Sondre ber meg huske på det Marcel sa, Marcel som skjønte at jeg måtte dra fordi jeg ikke hadde egne Even-holdpunkter i Göttingen og fordi jeg har noen holdepunkter her som ikke er uten betydning for meg, og da ikke for Isak heller.

 

Men først og fremst er det de store øynene hans, hvordan han nesten vrenger hele kroppen i innlevelse, eller et eller annet, det er utropene hans: “ _Herregud, for et forhold dere har! “ Det båndet deres er helt sinnsykt.” “Det kommer til å gå bra, det er jeg helt sikker på, det må jo det.” "Hvordan går det an å være så bra for hverandre?”_

Det er ikke det at jeg ikke vet alt dette, men det er heftig og beroligende, faktisk, å høre noen utenfra, Sondre, si det likevel.

 

Det er først når vi er på vei ut at Sondre slipper nyheten om sin nye flamme, som jeg mistenker at han egentlig vet et sted i seg at det heller ikke kommer til å funke med.

 

Men historien han innvier meg i er spennende.

 

Den starter mens vi står på badet, der jeg fikser håret og Sondre lukter og prøver det vi har av parfyme.

 

Og så fortsetter den mens vi tømmer glassene våre, mens jeg vimser rundt og leter etter mobil og nøkler.

 

Når vi er ute av døren og går gjennom nedre Løkka, på vei mot sentrum, kan vi ikke annet enn å knekke sammen i den ene latterkrampen etter den andre, selv om historien har sine småtragiske elementer. Eller kanskje det er akkurat de elementene som får oss til å føle at vi kommer til å skape noe stort sammen en dag. Eller kanskje er det bare det å gå ut på byen med en god kompis, når alle lydene oser av vår, når det vibrerer forventning i alt det vi passerer. Jeg vil melde Isak om det, om at jeg har det skikkelig bra nå, at det er en super kveld.

 

Jeg fisker frem mobilen mens vi venter på å krysse en tverrgate til Torggata.

 

**Meg 23:03**

**Hei baby ❤️**

**Skikkelig digg kveld i Oslo!**

**Sondre vil på elsker :)**

 

**Meg 23:03**

**Alt bra med deg?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:03**

**Kul ide av Sondre med elsker! Alltid bra for deg å danse litt baby ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:03**

**Tok en øl med Marcel og noen andre, er nettopp kommet hjem.**

**Var for trøtt til å bli med videre. Alt er bra er bare trøtt.**

 

**Meg 23.04**

**Gleder meg til vi kan dra dit ❤️skal du legge deg nå siden du er trøtt?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:04**

**Allerede under dyna faktisk. Send meg et bilde av deg da ;) Så kan jeg tenke på hvor hot du ser ut på byen uten meg**

 

“Vent, jeg skal bare ta en selfie. Isak vil ha bilde av meg”, smiler jeg til Sondre. Vi stopper opp på fortauet.

 

Han insisterer på å ta bildet av meg, drar mobilen ut av hendene mine. Jeg prøver å se mystisk og sexy ut, ser rett inn i kameraet med et så utfordrende blikk jeg får til, men ender opp med å ikke klare å la være å smile.

 

**Meg 23:04**

**[Bilde av Even]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:05**

**Så deilig at du er så glad ❤️**

**Jeg elsker å se det**

 

**Meg 23:05**

**Og jeg elsker deg ❤️kan jeg også få bilde**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:06**

**[Video fra Isak]**

**Isak ligger på ryggen i sengen. Han holder mobilen over seg med strake armer. Han ser rett inn i kamera og smiler, han har litt tannkrem i den ene munnviken.**

**“Elsker deg”, sier han.**

 

“Dere asså, dere er jævlig søte.” Sondre ler.

 

Det kryr av mennesker på Youngstorget, men vi skal videre. Elsker it is.

 

**Meg 23.07**

**Sondre hørte deg. Han syns vi er jævlig søte.enig ass, er du?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:07**

**Helt jævlig kvalmende.**

 

“Han sier vi er kvalmende. Jeg skal slutte å melde med han nå!” Jeg ser påtatt uskyldig på Sondre. Og så seiler mobilen ut av hendene mine. Faen.

 

Jeg plukker den opp, den lever fortsatt heldigvis.

 

**Meg 23:08**

**Å jeg miosta telefonen i bakken**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:08**

**Putt den i lomma baby. Ikke mist Sondre i kveld han må passe på deg ass!**

 

**Meg 23.09**

**Ok.jeg må passe på han også. Han har blå tenner. Rødvin ass. Når snakkes vi?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:09**

**Ok. Pass på at han drikker vann da 😉Han også.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:09**

**Bare ring når du vil ok?**

 

**Meg 23:10**

**Du også jeg går ut av elsker hvis du ringer**

 

**Meg 23.10**

**så fort jeg ser det**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 23:10**

**Jeg vet det ❤️**

 

**Meg 23:11**

**❤️**

 

Etter vi har passert gamle Deichmanske biblioteket, beveger vi oss nedover mot VG-huset.

 

“Vi går ned her, da”, sier jeg. Det må jo være raskere. Apotekergata.

 

“Du sjangler, ass! Du blir fullere selv om vi går og ikke drikker, du!” ler Sondre, idet vi runder hjørnet ved VG-huset med en slags lang, krum sving.

 

“Se på meg! Vis tennene dine!” kontrer jeg.

 

Han lener seg mot meg med vidåpen munn og oppbrettede lepper.

 

“Du har veldig, VELDIG, blå tenner. Det ser ut som du har drukket blekk, liksom. Hva faen er greia med det?”

 

“Hva da? Du har blå tenner du også.” Sondre dulter meg i skulderen, så jeg nesten mister balansen, selv om det ikke er noe hardt i det hele tatt.

 

“Isak sa at vi må passe på hverandre. Du vet at du må passe på meg? Føler du deg i en superstand til å passe på meg?” Jeg sperrer øyenne opp, men han ser så sykt fjern ut og vill ut i blikket at jeg knekker sammen i latter, og nesten mister mobilen på nytt.

 

“Herregud, Even! Kan du legge den mobilen i lomma di, sånn typ nå! Jeg blir stressa, ass. Du er så jævlig mye å passe på!” Han holder seg på magen, krøker seg sammen og ler, før han liksom tar seg sammen og blir stiv og oppreist.

 

“Du vet hvordan det alltid blir? Du kommer til å drikke sprit. Det er jeg som kommer til å måtte passe på deg, ass!” Det siste kommer ut så høyt at jeg føler det gir gjenlyd i bygningene rundt oss.

 

“Nei, jeg skal passe på deg!” sier han like høyt, før han liksom lener seg inntil meg, griper tak i underarmen min. “Hva faen er det med han mannen der? Hvorfor stirrer han så på oss?”

 

Sondre peker mot en enslig skikkelse foran oss.

 

“Hæ? Stirrer han på oss?”

 

“Ja! Ser du ikke det?” spør Sondre lavt.

 

Jeg ser ikke ansiktet hans ordentlig, men avstanden mellom Sondre og meg og denne mannen reduseres veldig fort.

 

Han stirrer på oss. _Nei, nei, nei! Det er ikke mulig! Herregud, hvis jeg bare hadde sett ham litt før, så kunne vi kommet oss unna bak den sperringen._

 

“Isak!” halvroper han, selv om han er nær nok til at det ville være nok å bare si det. Han løfter den ene hånden i en slags hilsen, og går med raske steg mot oss. Blikket hans er festet på Sondre. Plutselig er det som om han stolprer litt, han lar i alle fall hånden falle og ser forvirret vekk fra Sondre og rett over på meg.

 

“Even? Hva er…” sier han med lav stemme.

 

“Hei”, sier jeg med et tvunget smil. “Vært ute og spist?”

 

“Vært ute å… hva?” sier han, han har strammet sammen hele ansiktet og står tett ved meg. Han griper fatt i armen min, holder meg rett over albuen og trekker meg litt unna, vekk fra Sondre og inn mot den røde husveggen vi står ved. “Hva faen holder du på med?” spør han.

 

Det stilner i meg, som om omgivelsene seiler vekk og jeg bare er helt stiv. Men jeg ser meg til siden. Sondre har kommet helt inntil oss.

 

“Hva faen er det du driver med?” spør Sondre. Stemmen er høy, rettet mot Terje. Jeg ser bare de svarte, store øynene hans.

 

“Sondre, dette er faren til Isak, Terje”, mumler jeg, som om jeg kan normalisere situasjonen, bare presentere dem for hverandre og komme oss videre. Og så har ikke det som jeg skjønner egentlig er i ferd med å skje, skjedd likevel.

 

Terje kaster et langt blikk på Sondre, før han snur seg mot meg igjen. Stemmen hans er lav, stikkende. “Jeg trodde faktisk… eller jeg antok bare, da jeg så dere, jeg trodde du var sammen med Isak, at du hadde fått han med deg tilbake likevel. Men jeg ser jo nå at… han ligner jo ikke på Isak engang. Må du virkelig gjøre dette mot Isak?”

 

Det er plutselig som om alt skjer i saktefilm. Øynene til Sondre som åpner seg i vantro, i forargelse, som sakte vender seg fra Terje, til meg og tilbake til Terje.

 

Og så kjenner jeg sinnet begynner å ulme i meg. Det er det jeg trenger, jeg skal faen ikke holde det tilbake.

 

“Isak synes det er helt greit at jeg har venner”, og det er som jeg kan kjenne at øynene mine er to utfordrende piler mot hans.

 

“Er det _venner_ dere kaller det? Jeg så hvordan du gikk nedover gaten her, Even, med hånda halvveis nedi buksene på en fyr, det er jo en grunn til at jeg trodde at du gikk sammen med Isak, ikke sant. Er det sånn du skal være der for Isak nå?”

 

“Hånda nedi buksene? Hva faen er det du snakker om? Han hadde ikke hånda i buksene mine?” Sondre roper nesten.

 

“Isak kjenner Sondre, ok? Please.. bare, du så feil, ok?” sier jeg.

Terje slipper ikke blikket mitt, han snur seg ikke mot Sondres utrop.

“Hvis du virkelig tror at jeg skjuler dette for din skyld, så tar du i alle fall jævlig feil. Du burde i det minste tenke over at du går ute, midt på gata.” Han stopper opp litt, scanner meg liksom, ser forskende på ansiktet mitt.

 

“Du, jeg har ingenting å skjule for Isak, ass! Jeg snakket med han rett i sted. Men du skal faen ikke bryte avtalen.” Jeg vet ikke hvor ordene mine kommer fra, men kroppen min har ikke blitt like edru. Jeg snubler nesten i mine egne ben, før jeg får samlet meg, trekker pusten og ser på ham igjen.

 

“Det er sykdommen din? Er du manisk nå?” sier han med ett. “Det er Isak som ville at du skulle reise hjem, herregud, selvfølgelig. Han kan ikke drive å ta seg av deg når han er syk selv. Tap av kritisk sans, ikke sant. Og at du blir så aggressiv nå. Jeg skjønner.”

 

 _Det er ingen som noen gang kommer til å ta meg alvorlig. Jeg fortjener ikke at noen noen gang tar meg alvorlig._ Kroppen min er helt gele. Det er som om det er en eller annen annen person som tar over.

 

“Se… se på mobilen min. Vi chatta for et minutt siden. Vi … det er ...alt er … Jeg har ikke gjort noe galt mot Isak.”

 

Men før jeg rekker å vise ham mobilen, har Sondre på et eller annet vis trengt seg mellom oss, som en slags bauta.

 

“Even, nei! Ikke unnskyld deg, ikke begynne å forklare deg!” Han skyver meg liksom bakover med den ene armen. “Hva faen er det du snakker om? Hvem er det du tror du snakker til?” spør han retorisk Terje, rasende. Jeg klarer ikke å løfte blikket fra bakken.

 

“Jeg foreslår at du holder deg ute av denne samtalen. Jeg vet ikke hvem i helvete du er, bortsett fra at Even her tydeligvis ikke får holdt hendene fra deg, men hvis du er litt ansvarlig, så gjør du Even en tjeneste og lar han være. Han må jo angre på dette når han kommer til seg selv igjen.” Terje lar øynene skumme over Sondre, før han låser dem på meg igjen.

 

_Det er ikke noen vits i å si noen ting. Han kommer ikke til å tro på meg uansett._

 

“Even? Vi snakket jo sammen. Du sier jo at du vil det beste for Isak. Er det sånn du gjør det? Jeg stolte på deg. Jeg har virkelig tenkt at du fortjente en større sjanse enn jeg har gitt deg, etter alt det Isak sier om deg… men Even. Dette… dette her. Jeg kan ikke tenke meg at Isak har overskudd til at du raver rundt i byen med en eller annen fiks idé. Han trenger at du er til å stole på. Stabil. Du skjønner vel det?”

 

Hele tiden mens han snakker, prøve jeg å kjempe, gjennom lagene av gammel råte som har skylt inn over meg. Jeg trekker pusten. I sidesynet merker jeg at Sondre ser avventende på meg, samtidig som han er klar til å kaste seg over Terje på alle tenkelige måter om han får et tegn av meg.

 

“Hør her”, sier jeg lavt på utpust. “Du tar feil.” Jeg ser ham inn i øynene et øyeblikk, før jeg tar et skritt for å komme forbi ham.

 

“Gå hjem da, Even. Ta en taxi og dra hjem. Du har fremdeles igjen av pengene? Jeg kan vippse deg mer. Det er vel bare deg Isak lener seg til nå. Så bare dra hjem, så glemmer vi dette.”

 

Sondre ser så himmelfallen ut at verdens mest upassende flir flyr over ansiktet mitt, jeg merker det.

 

“Jeg har ikke rørt de pengene”, sier jeg så fast og nøytralt jeg klarer.

 

“Er dette virkelig morsomt for deg? Er det bare en vits? Jeg trodde virkelig… hadde fått inntrykk av at det var et… at dere ikke drev å … med andre.” Han kremter, flakker plutselig litt i blikket.

 

Hvor jævlig trist er det ikke at han rett og slett er helt immun mot å skjønne noe som helst av Isak og meg? Bortsett fra at han hadde skjønt det, da, eller hadde han det? Drar han bare opp noe han kan bruke for å hamre inn for seg selv at Isak og meg er feil, feil, feil.

 

“Vi har ikke sex med noen andre. Vi har ikke det. Men du kommer jo ikke til å tro på meg uansett”, sier jeg så lavt at det nesten er en hvisken. Jeg tror jeg trenger å sove i en evighet igjen.

 

“Jeg er ikke blind. Dere spankulerte nedover gata her på samme måte som de som står i kø for å komme inn på det homostedet her nede, med hendene overalt.. og… jeg vet ikke. Jeg vet ikke hva som er rett å gjøre nå.” Han gransker meg igjen, med det jævlig ubehagelig stikkende blikket. “Det er jo vanskelig å si noe hvis du er syk nå.”

 

Sondre har fått nok, mer enn nok. Klokelig lar han være å ta på meg. Han bare tar et skritt frem, setter sikkert blikket i Terje. Jeg kan se det.

 

“Even er helt frisk, alt annet enn hva man kan si om deg, og du, vet du hva? Du aner faen ikke hvor jævlig høyt Even elsker sønnen din.”

 

Jeg lukker øynene et lite sekund, _tenk om vi bare kunne gå nå?_

 

Terje kremter igjen. “Han er vel knapt nok helt frisk”, mumler han. “Jeg har ingenting imot at du _elsker_ sønnen min, da ville vi ikke hatt denne samtalen.” Han sier _elsker_ så rart, pusten hans stopper helt opp like før han slipper ordet frem, som om han legger gåseøyne inn i stemmen sin.

“Men det jeg har noe imot er at jeg får følelsen av at du går bak ryggen hans, og så akkurat nå.” Han knepper igjen et par av knappene i den lyse frakken sin

 

_Jeg orker ikke at han tror det!_

 

Jeg må være rolig, men uansett hva jeg er, kommer han til å bruke det mot meg. _Nei, Even, det er ikke sånn. Nei, det er ikke sånn, det er ikke sånn som jeg føler, ikke hvis du sier det._ Jeg klarer ikke å løfte blikket.

 

“Du må faen slutte å bruke … det at han er bipolar mot han! Jeg har sett Even og Isak sammen tusen ganger. Han har snakket om … at han har vært hos Isak i Göttingen i faenmeg hele kveld! Du skjønner ingenting. Og jeg, ...jeg er keen på damer.”

 

Terje rister uforstående på hodet, ser på Sondre som om han er overrasket over at han fremdeles bryter inn i samtalen.

“Bruke mot han… Jeg bruker jo ikke det… det er jo en kjennsgjerning, at du har den diagnosen. Da må jeg vel kunne nevne det uten at det er å bruke det mot deg. Jeg blir jo … jeg lurer jo, da. Når jeg ser dette.”

 

“Men du _så_ faenmeg ingenting!” fortsetter Sondre. “Du så to kompiser som har vorsa og er på vei ut for å ta en øl! Herregud, du er faenmeg homfob også, eller? Du tror at hvis en gutt som er homo legger armen rundt en annen dude, så ligger han med han også?”

 

Han drar hånden gjennom håret, ser litt ned i bakken.

“Er jeg homofob! Har jeg noengang sagt noe om… Even? Har jeg noengang vært negativ til det… til at Isak er …” Han rensker stemmen igjen. “Men det er jo også en kjennsgjerning at homser ikke legger like stor vekt på… ja at de er mer promiskuøse.”

 

Jeg kjenner det presser seg frem noen tårer. Håpløs fortvilelse. Tenk hvis Isak skulle hørt det pisset her, fra sin egen pappa.  

 

“Tar jeg feil?” sier han, og går et skritt mot meg. Han legger en hånd på armen min igjen, like over albuen, som i sted, men uten det harde presset fra fingrene. Jeg trekker armen min unna.

 

“Det er som å si at somaliere er late, eller at alle muslimer er terrorister eller at alle som har en bipolar diagnose er maniske hvis de blir opprørte”, sier jeg langsomt, uten å se på ham.

 

“Det er en generalisering, det er jeg enig i. Jeg var også veldig overrasket da jeg så deg.” Han er ikke sint lenger, han virker bare treig og som om han har gitt opp å få styr på situasjonen.

 

“Men du må prate med meg, da, ikke bare liksom anta ting! Det er det samme med Isak, ass. Du må ikke være så … hva heter det? Forutinntatt.” Jeg takker rødvinen, det er som om den er blitt venn med hjernen min igjen.

 

Munnen hans faller litt opp mens jeg snakker, han ser på meg med lett oppsperrede øyne. Det rister svakt gjennom overkroppen hans et par ganger, så begynner han å le.

“Dere to er virkelig bare venner?” spør han etter en stund.

 

Sondre ser plutselig ut som han morer seg han også, av andre grunner enn Terje, regner jeg med.

 

Men det er jeg som svarer. “Bare venner. Vi har studert sammen, ok? Sondre har vært hjemme hos Isak og meg. Han har sovet på sofaen! Vi er venner, bare venner!” Jeg betrakter ham, prøver å finne ut av hvor den kjipe autoriteten hans kommer fra.

 

Han trekker pusten, gnir fingrene over kløften i haken, det kommer fremdeles en liten latter fra ham.

“Jeg har hatt en helt jævlig kveld. Revy, med noen kunder, en sånn varieteforestilling, mye synging og dansing… jeg må innrømme at jeg var i dårlig humør, ville hjem og få meg en øl. Det er ikke… det er bare utgangspunktet mitt, ikke sant? Og så var jeg helt sikker på at…” Han nikker mot Sondre. “Jeg var sikker på at det var Isak du gikk sammen med, at du gikk sammen med han på en måte som var forbeholdt … Isak. Jeg ble jævlig glad, jeg tenkte at Isak var blitt med deg tilbake.” Han slutter å snakke, blir bare stående med hendene hengende ned på hver side.

 

“Det går bra med Isak. Vi snakket sammen … for typ 10 minutter siden”, sier jeg, for mildt tydeligvis, jeg ser det på det skeptiske blikket til Sondre.   

 

“Men du skal tilbake til han?” Terje sender et sideblikk mot Sondre, før han fester øynene sine på meg igjen.

 

“Ja, jeg skal være der masse i juni, har fått ferie og så …” Men jeg vil jo ikke si at Isak kommer. “Og så … sees vi før det også. Og vi melder og ringer og skyper hver dag.”

 

“Vet du om han har noe kontakt med… med mamma? Med Marianne?”

 

Jeg rister på hodet før jeg får tenkt meg om. “Han sender henne melding innimellom, men ikke noe mye, nei”, sier jeg.

 

Terje nikker bare, løfter ansiktet opp i luften og holder det litt, før han slipper hodet ned i et nikk.

“Du må passe godt på han. På Isak. Han må ikke … han må få den hjelpen han trenger nå, ikke vente med det.” Han borrer øynene i meg igjen, blikket har mothaker og slipper ikke taket. “Unnskyld. Hvis jeg tok helt feil nettopp, så skylder jeg deg en unnskyldning.”

 

Ber han virkelig om unnskyldning?

 

“Jeg passer på Isak, og ikke bare meg, flere andre passer på han også” , sier jeg lavt, møter blikket hans et øyeblikk.

 

Det ser ut som han knytter hendene i lommene på frakken sin, den blir strukket utover som et skjørt mens han går et par skritt på den samme flekken med asfalt som han allerede står på. Han lager en kremtelyd igjen, og strekker den høyre hånden frem mot meg.

“Ja. Unnskyld. Even”, sier han.

 

“Kos deg med ølen, da”, sier jeg fort og løftet automatisk armen mot hodebunnen som om jeg plutselig klør noe grasalt. “Ha det.” Jeg løfter den andre hånden opp i et slags vink.

 

“Ha en bra kveld da.” Han nikker kort mot Sondre, men uten å ta øynene fra meg, tar såvidt på overarmen min i det han sier hadet og går med raske skritt oppover gaten.

 

Vi blir stående midt i veien uten å røre oss noen øyeblikk. Har han virkelig gått? Eller skal han snu seg, komme tilbake med raske skritt og fyre løs mot meg igjen?

 

Sondre snur seg og betrakter meg, saumfarer meg med de intense gråblå øynene sine. Jeg ser ned på asfalten, det kjennes ut som den ganske varme vårdagen har fått den til å smelte.

 

“Fyyy faen!” sier Sondre lavt. Han gjør et spørrende nikk med hodet, i retning Tinghuset og veien videre, om det er på Elsker vi skal.

 

“Hva sjokkerte deg mest?” spør jeg mens jeg begynner å gå. Stemmen min høres hul og fjern ut.

 

“Jeg vet ikke, jeg, alt! At han liksom fikk det for seg at du er … syk og at Isak derfor har sendt deg hjem, fordi han ikke orket deg. Herregud, Isak ville jo aldri gjort det!”

 

“Aldri”, istemmer jeg. Og bare å kjenne på vissheten om akkurat det stikker hull på den numne boblen som hadde begynt å spinne seg rundt meg. Å, som jeg savner ham nå. All kjærligheten hans og omsorgen for meg, alt det jeg var så redd for at han skulle brenne seg på, i begynnelsen når vi var blitt sammen. “Jeg er glad du vet det”, mumler jeg og ser rett fremfor meg.

 

“Selvfølgelig vet jeg det. Men faren hans aner det tydeligvis ikke. Han synes visst at det ville vært helt normalt, helt greit, forståelig oppførsel, liksom, om Isak hadde svikta deg hvis du var syk. Herregud, hva sier det om han da?” Sondre ser på meg som om han liksom forventer et oppklarende svar.

 

“Tenk om jeg hadde vært ute med en kompis som ikke vet at jeg er bipolar, da, det hadde vært gøy!”

 

“Men det er vel ikke mange som er så fordomsfulle som han, vel?”

 

“Flere enn du tror”, hvisker jeg nesten. Danselysten har forduftet helt. Jeg ser bort på uteserveringen på Herr Nilsen, skimter at det sitter en gjeng der og ler og røyker.

 

“Det var ikke akkurat rart du ble forbanna, for å si det sånn, og så bare bestemmer han seg for at det var et tegn på at du var … manisk!”

 

Jeg ser på ham, det intense blikket nok en gang, all indignasjonen på mine vegne og den lille usikkerheten som danser helt bakerst der, alltid redd for å si noe feil når vi snakker om sykdommen min.

 

“Nettopp. Du skjønner akkurat hvordan det er. Det er jo det som er det verste, når noen gjør sånn. Det får meg til å føle meg så… ensom”, sier jeg fort og setter opp et stresset smil.

 

Han legger en arm rundt skulderen min, klemmer litt til før han slipper meg. “Obs!” ler han og ser bak seg, liksom på jakt etter de spottende øynene til Terje. Det får meg også så vidt til å le.

 

Snart sitter vi i et mørkt hjørne på Herr Nilsen med hver vår øl. Kriblingen, våren, alt lyset og forventningene som lå tykt i luften tidligere i kveld, er bare blitt til støy jeg må zoome ut fra. Egentlig savner jeg bare så intenst Isak nå. Det føles som jeg _trenger_ å bare ligge inntil ham. Men jeg skal ikke ringe og vekke ham, og jeg skal klare å snakke ordentlig om alt det her med Sondre, som så åpenbart vil være der for meg i det.

 

Sondre sitter med åpen munn mens jeg forteller om de 20 000 kronene. Han rister på hodet flere ganger under mye av det jeg forteller fra den telefonsamtalen, klapper seg mekanisk noen ganger over det bare noen millimeterlange håret.

 

Jeg sjekker mobilen når han går for å kjøpe øl nummer tre.

 

**Marcel 01:13**

**Sent med rapport i dag. Ber om unnskyldning for at rapportkomiteen er beschwippst. Briesen. Brisen? Isak var sammen med oss, men han ville gå hjem for å sove for et par timer siden. Jeg vekket ham ikke! Jeg gikk helt stille i døren, han merket ingenting.**

 

**Marcel 01:15**

**Han har sluttet med penismaten, jeg er ingen psykolog men jeg tror ikke det kan være negativt. Han ville ikke ha rullet kebab engang.**

 

**Marcel 01:16**

**Han var totalt morsom i dag da vi var ute, jeg lo meg død tusen ganger. Jeg tror han har det bra, og jeg ser at han tar det alvorlig å gå for å sove når han føler seg trøtt. Håper du har en god kveld med din venn🍻**

 

**Meg 01:23**

**Takk marcel det er supert med raoprt og at Isak har det bra**

 

**Meg 01:23**

**Vi gikk rett på my svigerfar from hell**

 

**Meg 01:23**

**Han beskyldte meg for å være manisk og utro jøævøa idiot**

 

Jeg ser hvor drita jeg virker, og sikkert er. Jeg konsentrer meg om å skrive nok en melding når Sondre setter de nye halvliterne på bordet vårt.

 

“Rapport om Isaks ve og vel fra Marcel”, forklarer jeg, uten å se opp.

 

**Meg 01:24**

**Jeg tar det direkte med Isak i morgen når jeg våkner**

 

**Marcel 01:24**

**Er du ok Even? Er du sammen med din venn?**

 

**Marcel 01:24**

**Isaks far er en idiot. Han elsker å snakke om ting han ikke vet noe om. Utro. When pigs fly 😂**

 

“Åh, han er jævlig kul, Marcel, han som Isak bor med.”

 

“Han som jeg skjelte ut?”

 

Jeg nikker og sender ham et smil.

 

**Meg 01:25**

**Ingen flyvende griser i sikte i Oslo iallfall**

 

**Meg 01:26**

**😍**

 

**Meg 01:26**

**Ja jeg er med Sondre. Tar taxi hjem for Terjes penger etterpå. Vet Isak er enig kan du se inn til han nå?**

 

**Marcel 01:26**

**Drinkene er vel på Terjes regning nå? Du burde sende ham bilder!**

 

**Marcel 01:26**

**Eller nei. Ikke gjør det.**

 

Tenk at Marcel sier det. Det er fullstendig fjernt for meg å skulle gjøre det, men det er akkurat som det er en sannhet i det, som fyllehjernen min ikke klarer å dechiffrere.

 

“Husk at vi ikke trenger å drikke opp ølen, da?” Sondre ser på meg med en rynke mellom brynene.

 

Leiligheten føles så ekstra ensom i kveld. Det er som om den kaster en hånende ensomhets-lasso som fanger meg her jeg er nå, flere kilometer unna.

 

Sondre ser den samme lassoen, den ekle lassoen, det er jeg ganske sikker på.

 

“Vil du sove på sofaen?”

 

Jeg ser i øynene hans at jeg hadde rett, allerede før han svarer. Han skjønner greia.

 

“Ok, skal vi stikke?”

 

Jeg smiler til ham. Men jeg orker ikke å gjøre to ting samtidig: begynne å gå - og vente på melding, liksom. Nei.

 

“Jeg bare venter på at Marcel sier noe om Isak.” Jeg trommer utålmodig på mobilen med pekefingeren.  

 

**Marcel 01:30**

**Ok. Dette er creepy, men jeg bestemte meg for at du trenger det nå 😉 Tror du Isak vil være enig?**

**[Bilde av Isak som sover. Han ligger på magen, med den ene armen under hodet. Han har den hvite øreproppen i øret.]**

 

“Å herregud”, utbryter jeg.

 

“Hva er det?” Sondre ser brått opp fra sin egen mobil.

 

“Isak som sover. Sorry, jeg bare trengte å se han og så fikk jeg bilde av Marcel.”

 

“Han går inn på rommet hans og tar bilde av han når han sover?” Han ser på meg med store øyne.

 

“Det er noe med Marcel som gjør at egentlig creepy ting ikke blir så creepy likevel, liksom”, prøver jeg meg - selv om jeg vet det er sjanseløst å forklare det, han må bare møte ham for å skjønne det - samtidig som jeg sender mitt takknemlige svar til Marcel.

 

**Meg 01:30**

**Akkurat det jeg trengte nå ❤️**

 

Vi går utenfor og praier en taxi.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere ante vel nesten at han kom til å dukke opp igjen? 
> 
> La oss få vite hva dere tenker ❤️


	82. Fullstendig brutalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En fredagsmorgen med skype-konferanse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var så fantastisk for oss med så fine, engasjerte og mange kommentarer på det forrige kapittelet. Det gleder oss veldig at dere opplever at det fortsatt er god fremdrift i historien vår!
> 
> Ja, dere lurer kanskje litt på hvordan det er dagen derpå i Oslo, og hos Isak og Marcel i Göttingen? Isak som vel skal få vite hva som har skjedd. 
> 
> Her kjører vi fellespov igjen, så da er som vanlig Isak - og alt fra Göttingen til venstre - mens vi får Even og hans Oslo denne morgenen i kursiv. 
> 
> God lesning.

_Jeg våkner opp i en kjekspakke. Jeg er en kjeks. En gæmlingskjeks, som Isak kaller det. Jeg lukker øynene igjen, kanskje like greit det. Men nysgjerrigheten bruser akkurat nok i meg til at jeg åpner dem igjen: Jeg ligger ikke i en kjekspakke, men ved siden av gæmlingskjekspakken. Jeg må humre litt for meg selv gjennom lokket av hodepine._

 

_Synet av gæmlingskjeksen forteller meg i alle fall at jeg husket å ta medisiner. Jeg kjenner meg. Ideen om å innta medisiner med høy promille uten noen nøytraliserende faktor, bringer frem brutale bilder av at jeg etser bort de indre organene mine, selv når jeg har høy promille, dermed gæmlingskjeks, som nøytraliserende faktor._

 

_Å, jeg må stå opp før jeg gjentar meg selv til det uutholdelige i mine egne tanker._

 

_Mobilen er fri fra varsler. 09.17, jeg kunne trengt å sove mer, men jeg er way beyond å få falle tilbake til søvnen nå._

_Isak, kjæresten min, jeg må bare ringe deg, fortelle alt, selv om jeg vet du kommer til å bli lei deg. “Så deilig at du er så glad. Jeg elsker å se det.” Og så ble det punktert, så til de grader. Han kommer til å bli så trist, trist for at kvelden min endte sånn._

 

_Jeg tasser inn på badet etter å ha tatt på meg Isaks grå joggebukse, den som jeg har gjort til mest min, selv om den egentlig var hans. Håret mitt er helt sinnsykt, det står til alle kanter. Jeg har tydeligvis dratt meg rundt i det i søvne. Det er ingenting å gjøre med det før jeg dusjer, og det orker jeg ikke ennå. Jeg drar ut Dimmu Borgir-t-skjorten min fra den lille hyllen under vasken. I dag er det kanskje akkurat den som er riktig. Bursdagsgaven fra Elias, fordi han grep tak i feil pakke da han løp ut av døren den dagen._

 

_Sondre sitter på sofaen med dyna tullet rundt seg. På avstand ser han ut som et slags muldyr i den stillingen._

 

_Vi går inn på kjøkkenet, fyller glass med cola, lager kaffe og begynner å steke egg og bacon._

 

_“Har du snakket med Isak eller?” Sondre snur en baconskive som det viser seg at nesten har blitt svart._

 

_“Ikke ennå. Se da, jeg skjelver, jeg må helt serr ha noe mat først.” Jeg holder hendene mine flatt ut i luften, så han kan ta skjelvingen min i øyesyn._

 

“Ringer han seinere”, sier jeg, med munnen full av et av rundstykkene jeg nettopp har smurt. “Han var jo ute i går. Meldte med han etter at jeg kom hjem, virket som de hadde sykt bra humør, så det ble sikkert seint.”

Jeg snuser på kaffen, det er bare gammel vane, for det er den kjipe traktekaffen, og det er sikkert en god stund siden Marcel satte på kannen.

“Jeg lager skikkelig kaffe”, sier jeg. Jeg har allerede snudd meg mot kjøkkenbenken og skrudd av toppen på mokkakannen, men jeg merker hvordan Marcel nærmest tripper frem og tilbake bak meg. Den lille metalltrakten er full av sammenpresset kaffegrut fra den siste kaffen i går.

“Hva er det? Hvorfor maser du så sykt om at jeg skal ringe?” Jeg snur meg til Marcel igjen, som om det et lokk i meg selv jeg nettopp har løsnet på, og sluppet frem en liten paranoia fra tidligere, den om at alt betyr noe annet enn det som faktisk blir sagt. Marcel bare trekker litt på skuldrene. Jeg drar mobilen til meg, den ligger på kjøkkenbenken med svart, blank skjerm, ingen varsler.

Jeg lar mobilen ligge på benken mens den ringer, jeg trenger begge hendene til å fylle på med ny, finmalt espresso og skru de matte, grå metalldelene sammen.

Even svarer ikke.

“Han har vel skikkelig hangover”, mumler Marcel.

“Tviler jeg på. Han er liksom ikke i form til det nå, tviler på at han tok det sånn sykt helt ut i går.” Jeg setter kannen på komfyren og skrur platen på fullt.

“Nei…” Marcel drar på det. “Han var litt … upset i natt. Drinker for 20 000, han ville fått hangover av det, da.”

Det stopper i meg, som om jeg er treffer stein, og det er noe som sprekker. Hodet mitt fylles av en langsom plystrelyd, en jævlig illevarslende fløyting som jeg først etter flere sekunder skjønner kommer fra den vesle kannen på komfyren.

“Hva?”

“Nei, ingenting.”

“Upset? Var det noe med Sondre, eller hva skjedde? Er det derfor du maser? Hva er det, da?” Jeg har gått noen skritt mot Marcel, nok til at jeg må lene meg ned mot ansiktet hans mens jeg spør.

“Han møtte faren din, unnskyld, jeg skulle sikkert ikke si det, ring han igjen da, han ville sikkert si det selv.” Marcel skyver kannen vekk fra det røde feltet på platetoppen, men jeg hører plystrelyden fremdeles, den ligger som et lite skrik under ringesignalene mens jeg trykker mobilen til øret og ringer Even igjen.

 

_Vi har rigget oss til i stua med alt vi trenger, når mobilen min ringer. Lyden kommer fra soverommet, selvfølgelig._

_Jeg sukker, reiser meg møysommelig opp og går for å finne den. Det kan jo være Isak._

_Og det er det, og jeg ser det er et tapt anrop fra ham der også! Jeg forter meg å svare, før den går over til telefonsvar igjen._

_“Halla baby”, kremter jeg._

 

“Hei. Er du hjemme?”

 

_“Ja. Du, kan vi skype? Jeg trenger så sykt litt mat og vi har akkurat laget frokost.”_

_Jeg kremter igjen._

 

“Ja. Jeg ringer nå”.

Jeg er allerede foran laptopen, trykker på Skypeikonet. Jeg hører Marcel romstere bak meg.

“Vi?”

 

_Jeg småløper ut i stua, henter laptopen fra stuegulvet._

_“Ja, Sondre har sovet over. Det ble så sent. Jeg skal forklare.”_

 

Jeg legger fra meg mobilen og tar laptopen med meg bort i sengen.

Marcel setter seg i kontorstolen min, jeg ser øynene hans følge det blinkende signalet på skjermen. “Vil bare se om han er ok”, sier han, og det stresser meg så sykt.

 

_“Er du klar for å bli kringkasta? Isak ringte. Vi skyper nå, det er enklere”, sier jeg til Sondre, mens jeg åpner skype._

_Med det samme jeg er pålogget, ringer han._

_“Hallo”, sier jeg og smiler når vi har fått forbindelse. Han ser litt stressa ut. Hvorfor det, Isak-min? Jeg har lyst til å dra hånden gjennom det herlige, bølgete håret hans og holde ham inntil meg, og at han holder meg hardt, ikke minst._

 

“Hei. Herregud, håret ditt.”

Jeg må smile, på tross av at jeg ser Marcels alvorlige mine i øyenkroken.

 

_“Jeg vet”, ler jeg. “Har ikke orket å dusje ennå.”_

_Jeg vinker til Marcel. Sondre lener seg litt innover og vinker han også._

_Jeg tar en stor bit av rundstykket med eggerøre og bacon._

 

Jeg løfter hånden mot Sondre, vifter med fingrene, men jeg holder blikket på Even, prøver å se hvordan det går med ham.

“Hvorfor møtte du pappa, hva skjedde?”

Det er ingen vits i å omgå det, ikke med Marcel trigger happy like ved meg.

 

_Jeg klarer ikke å la være å se bort på Marcel. Selvfølgelig har han fortalt det._

_Jeg tar en slurk av colaen._

 

“Unnskyld, Even, men du tok ikke telefonen, og Isak spurte, jeg svarte dumt.” Marcel løfter håndflatene mot skjermen. “Jeg skjønner at jeg ikke skulle sagt det, beklager.”

 

_Han er jo velmenende. Jeg klarer ikke å bli noe sur. Men hva har han sagt?_

_“Hvorfor vi møtte han? Vet ikke. Vi bare gikk rett på hverandre. Han hadde vært på noe jobbgreier…”_

 

_“Varieté-forestilling”, skyter Sondre ironisk inn._

_“Ja, uansett, rett etter du og jeg chatta, så bare var han der.. i… Hvor var det igjen? I Apotekergata. Vet du hvor det er?”_

_Jeg tar en ny bit av rundstykket, mens jeg ser spørrende på Isak. Dette blir veldig omstendelig, innser jeg._

 

“Eh.. vet ikke? Tinghuset, liksom?”

Du utsetter det, du drar det ut, du, hva er det?

Jeg lener meg frem mot ham, merker at hjertet har falt tilbake til noe roligere enn i sted.

 

_“Ja, nettopp, rett ved Tinghuset, ja. Du vet den gata som går fra VG-huset og ned mot Herr Nilsen og, ja, Tinghuset og det store gule bygget midt imot, liksom. Vi var på vei nedover den gata, mot Tinghuset, og faren din kom den andre veien.”_

_“Han stirra skikkelig på oss, men Even så ikke at det var han, før han plutselig var helt fremme ved oss”, legger Sondre til._

 

“Etter at vi chatta? Rett etterpå, liksom?”

Jeg ser ham for meg, med det store smilet, den litt tørre underleppen med rødvinsskjær, den perfekte bøyen i håret.

 

_“Ja.” Jeg nikker overdrevet. Jeg gruer meg, jeg har fyllenerver. Jeg vil bare snakke med Isak alene i senga vår. Men det går jo ikke. Jeg fyller kinnene med luft, slipper den sakte ut igjen._

 

“Even?”

Jeg prøver å finne blikket hans, gjennom skjermene og alle kilometrene som sperrer mellom oss.

 

_“Ja?” Jeg møter blikket hans. Ok. “Det var ikke noe gøy å møte han. Han… først så ..”_

_“Han trodde at jeg var deg”, hjelper Sondre til, løfter øyebrynene._

 

“Hæ?”

Jeg ler litt, ser på Sondre og himler med øynene.

“Der har du faren min, liksom. Drit i at du er… helt annerledes enn meg, men bare fordi du gikk sammen med Even, da, så trodde han at du var meg? Hva med håret, liksom?”

Jeg tar meg til håret, drar fingrene gjennom det mens jeg rister på hodet.

 

_“Nei, jeg har heller ikke tenkt at det er noen slående likhet, liksom”, istemmer Sondre med en liten latter._

_“Men da kan du kanskje tenke deg hvilken slutning faren din gjorde da? Vi var jo litt brisne. Vi lo, og jeg var litt ustødig et øyeblikk, Sondre tok meg i armen eller noe sånt, og vi køddekrangla om hvem som måtte passe på hvem, eller et eller annet.” Jeg ser på Sondre: “Jeg tror jeg liksom dulta deg i siden…”, før jeg ser inn i skjermen igjen, på Isak, “...rett før faren din sto foran oss. Og da, han begynte sånn … ‘Hva er det du gjør mot Isak?’”_

 

“Homooppførsel.”

Jeg ser opp i taket litt, for jeg kan faktisk høre ham i hodet, den nøyaktige stemmen hans.

 

_“Han sa sånn: ‘Det er jo en kjensgjerning at homofile er promiskuøse, men det som var mye verre, synes jeg da, var at han skikkelig beskyldte Even for å være utro. Han hadde liksom sett at han hadde hendene nedi buksene mine!” Ordene bare strømmer ut av Sondre. Jeg tar meg i å gi ham et slags tegn. Kan han roe ned litt, liksom? Trenger vi å gni inn detaljene om fordommene hans mot homser også?_

 

“At vi er promiskuøse? Det er en kjensgjerning? At du er?”

Jeg merker at jeg sier det latterlige ordet på samme måte som pappa gjør, føkkings _kjensgjerning_ , det fyrer bare opp under det skarpe stikket av raseri jeg plutselig kjenner.

“I buksene dine, faktisk? Hendene dine? Du skal ha gått nedover gata med hendene nedi buksa på en annen fyr, sa han det? Trodde han det?”

 

_“Jeg tror faktisk han trodde det, ja”, sier jeg. “Han innrømmet, da, at det var en generalisering, det med at alle homofile er promiskuøse, etter at jeg sammenlignet det med noen andre generaliseringer…” Jeg hører jeg begynner å snakke langsommere, tanken på de generaliseringene tapper luften ut av meg._

_“Ja, herregud, det med manisk! Hvordan er det mulig?” kommer det fra Sondre. “Som om det var noe rart at du ble sint, liksom!”_

_“Kan du la meg forklare?” Jeg snur meg kjapt mot ham._

 

“Hva med manisk?”

Jeg ser fort fra Even til Sondre, før jeg fester blikket i Even igjen.

“Hva sa han? Hva sa han om det?”

 

_“Han sa at han trodde at vi ikke hadde sex med andre, eller han brukte ikke de ordene, da, og at han hadde bestemt seg for å stole på meg, men nå ble han skikkelig skuffa, at jeg kunne være utro, liksom, også nå når du ikke er frisk. Jeg ble så provosert av at han trodde det om meg!”_

_Det røsker opp i noe på en godvond måte, det å brase ut med det._

 

“Han vet jo ingenting om deg, han kjenner deg jo ikke”, kommer det rolig fra Marcel.

Jeg løfter hånden mot ham, bare for at han ikke skal fortsette, selv om det han sier er sant.

“Men… hva hadde det med å være manisk å gjøre? Hvorfor begynte han på det?” spør jeg igjen.

 

_“Fordi jeg ble aggressiv, som han kalte det, og så var jeg jo ekstra promiskuøs, liksom, så … da sa han at han skjønte jo at jeg var manisk.”_

_Selv nå synes jeg det er fælt å si, for hele den uutholdelige følelsen av at alle andre vet mer om hva jeg føler enn jeg gjør selv, begynner å invadere meg igjen._

_Pust rolig inn og ut, og fest blikket på Isak._

 

Jeg blir stum først, som om noe har strammet seg rundt brystkassen min og presser all drivkraft ut av meg. Jeg bare holder blikket i Evens øyne.

“Foran Sondre? Sa han det mens Sondre sto der?”

 

_Jeg nikker. “Tenk hvis ikke Sondre hadde visst at jeg er bipolar… Det er jo ikke noe jeg forteller til folk jeg ikke stoler fullt ut på, akkurat”, sier jeg, helt unødvendig, for dette vet Isak like godt som meg._

 

“Jeg vet det, baby”, sier jeg lavt.

Han blir mykere foran øynene på meg, som om omrisset av ham blir bløtere, dradd utover med en fuktig pekefinger, eller et viskelær. Jeg gnir hånden over ansiktet.

Jeg har lyst til å si at vi må vente, vi må snakke om resten av dette etterpå, når vi er alene, at vi må krype sammen under dynen og finne oss, før vi skal snakke mer om pappa og hva han har sagt.

 

_“Det jeg synes var det verste, da”, begynner Sondre._

_“Men kan du la meg fortelle, eller?” sier jeg og snur meg mot ham igjen. Herregud!_

 

Det er som om blikket mitt graviterer mot Sondre av seg selv, uten min vilje, for jeg trenger egentlig å bli værende i det lille dirret som jeg nettopp kjente mellom Even og meg.

“Hva?” sier jeg. “Hva syns du var det verste?”

 

_“Kan jeg si det?” spør han meg._

_“Kom igjen”, sier jeg. Det er jo ingen vei tilbake nå, det får bare kom ut fullstendig brutalt alt sammen._

_“Det var som alt ga mening for han, da han kom på det med … manisk, da skjønte han liksom at du hadde sendt Even hjem fordi det var så mye hazzle å ha han rundt deg når han var manisk.”_

 

Jeg vil lukke øynene, men det er som alt er sugd fra meg, selv evnen til en minimal bevegelse som å la øyenlokkene kollapse.

“Hva sa du? Sendt ham hjem? At Isak hadde sendt ham hjem til Norge fordi han var syk? Sa han det?” Marcel har reist seg fra stolen og kommet bort til sengen, men stemmen hans er likevel som om den kommer langt borte fra.

 

_Vi nikker, Sondre intenst, jeg forsiktig. Samtidig kjenner jeg at tårene presser på, ikke fordi Terje såret meg, men fordi … jeg vet ikke… fordi det er så vanvittig feil, og det er så jævlig trist at han tar så feil om selve kjernen i Isak … sammen med det at jeg er så ekstremt heldig som er sammen med fantastiske Isak._

 

Jeg rister på hodet, mange, mange langsomme rist. Det føles som jeg er på vei til å bli sint på den måten som alltid får meg til føle meg tom etterpå, som om jeg burde sparket noe, døren kanskje, eller kastet noe verdifullt i veggen.

 

_“Som jeg sa til Even med en gang da vi pratet om det etterpå, så vet jeg jo at du aldri i verden ville gjort det. Det var så vanvittig merkelig å høre at faren din, liksom, ble helt sikker på at det var sånn tingene hang sammen. Det virka nesten som han ble stolt av deg for det”, legger Sondre til. Er han egentlig fyllesyk i det hele tatt?_

 

“Visste du det hele tiden, når han sa det, og rett etter at han hadde sagt det, visste du hele tiden at det er motsatt? Even? Klarte du å kjenne på det? Hvis du blir manisk, så kommer jeg til å holde føkkings fastere på deg, jeg vet at du vet det, egentlig, men … fikk pappa deg til å tvile?”

 

_“Ikke i det hele tatt.” Jeg ser innstendig på ham. Dette må han bare tror på. Jeg kjenner det er et trist smil om munnen min. “Jeg ble bare så … lei meg over at han tror det om deg.”_

 

“Han kjenner ikke meg”, sier jeg, jeg føler ingenting, ikke for det. Jeg driter i det. Jeg ser for meg tegningen min, det er akkurat som om pappa har vridd på seg og står med kroppen vendt vekk fra meg, med alle de spisse kantene rett mot Even.

 

“Han kan ikke gjøre sånn… snakke til deg sånn.”

Jeg har knyttet nevene rundt dynetrekket, jeg merker det først når Marcel stryker hånden langs overarmen min. Jeg lener hodet mot ham et kort sekund, og tvinger meg til å puste langsommere og fylle lungene med den tørre soveromsluften.

 

_Jeg ser på Isak. Baby, går det bra? Senere så snakker vi sammen bare vi. Jeg prøver å si det med blikket mitt._

_“Sondre sa: ‘Du aner ikke hvor jævlig høyt Even elsker sønnen din.’ Jeg tror kanskje det gjorde litt inntrykk”, faller det ut av meg._

 

Jeg smiler, det får et par tårer til å ramle over kanten på øyet mitt, de har ligget og samlet seg opp, skjønner jeg.

“Jeg vil at han skal vite hvor jævlig høyt sønnen hans elsker han Even også”, smiler jeg. “Var det ingen som sa det?”

“Skal jeg ringe han, eller”, sier Marcel, og holder liksom hånden frem etter mobilen min.

 

_Det kommer litt ro inn i sjelen min av at Marcel er der, og er så fullt og helt Marcel. Jeg ser på Isak med et lite, spørrende smil._

 

“Men Isak, hvis du vil? Jeg kan ringe og … hva heter det? Skjelle ham ut?” Marcel strammer musklene i overarmen og legger ansiktet i aggressive machofolder.

“Nei.” Jeg rister på hodet. “Jeg må sikkert bare gjøre det selv.”

 

_“Men han unnskyldte seg på slutten, da”, sier jeg._

 

“For hva?”

 

_“Ja, for hva da? Jeg husker ikke egentlig”, innrømmer jeg tankefullt._

 

“Var det sånn… ‘ja, unnskyld for dette, jeg ble visst litt sint, du vet, det gikk visst litt fort, nå slår vi en strek over det og så glemmer vi dette, trenger du forresten penger til noe?’” sier jeg, med en bare litt overdrevet versjon av pappas stemme.

 

_Sondre ler overrasket. “Du kjenner faren din bedre enn han kjenner deg, ass. Det var jo litt sånn! Jeg skjønte helt serr ingenting da han begynte å bable om noen 20 000 kroner…”_

_“Ja, han ble liksom litt mildere i tonen, tenkte at jeg kanskje hadde brukt opp alt, siden jeg er manisk, du vet. Han kunne vippse mer, så jeg kunne ta taxi hjem. Jeg sa jeg ikke hadde rørt de pengene. Men vi tok taxi hjem for dem, ikke for alle da! Synes du ikke det var riktig å bruke litt av de pengene på taxi i går, etter alt det her, baby?”_

 

“Please, ta med deg Sondre ut en annen kveld du føler deg skikkelig manisk, og bruk av de pengene til å drikke øl og danse og bare … ha homooppførsel. Og legg ut bilder på insta.”

 

_Jeg kjenner jeg brekker opp i det største smilet i dag. “Skjønner dere hvorfor jeg elsker han, eller?” spør jeg og ser fra Sondre til Marcel._

_“Selvfølgelig”, smiler Sondre._

 

“Vi elsker han litt, vi også”, sier Marcel, og legger kinnet inntil mitt og trekker meg mot seg i en klem. “Er det forresten homooppførsel?”

 

_“Det er nok det i Terje Valtersens illustrerte ordbok, ja”, sier jeg og ler. “Han viste oss jo det i går.”_

 

“Vi ringer han og spør hvor grensen går! Når det blir homo nok til at kan beskylde folk for å være utro.” Marcel dulter borti meg med armen, og når jeg ser på ham, ser jeg at det er bare litt en spøk.

“Jeg har egentlig lyst til å si ganske mange ting til han. Men jeg driter i hva han mener om akkurat det.”

 

_“Vil du ringe han nå, Isak?” spør jeg alvorlig._

 

“Vet ikke”, sier jeg. “Eller, ja.”

Stemmen min knekker midt i ja-et, jeg blir overrasket over at jeg gråter uten helt å ha merket at det begynte. Jeg klarer ikke engang å finne Even foran meg lenger, alt er som i sirup.

 

_“Du, kjæresten min. Det … går bra. Ikke ring han nå, ikke stress med det. Vi kan snakke sammen bare vi to senere i dag.”_

_Det var det jeg visste. At han ville bli veldig, veldig lei seg._

 

“Vi chatta rett før, du var så sykt glad, jeg så det på bildet.”

 

_“Ja… men vi må bare øve på at … liksom ikke faren din får noe makt over noen av oss.”_

 

“Ring ham. Even er på skype, og han har Sondre. Jeg er her. Bare ring og si det du trenger å si, alle vi vet at han ikke kjenner deg, Isak. Alt han sier er … bare hans egne meninger, det handler ikke om deg.” Marcel har lagt mobilen min foran meg på dynen. “Eller.. Even? Er det min dårligste idé?” spør han henvendt mot laptopen.

 

_“Nei, eller jeg vet ikke. Du må gjøre som du føler for, baby”, sier jeg og ser fra Marcel til Isak. “Men hvis du skal gjøre det, så bare vit det at han unnskyldte seg på slutten. Han begynte å le og greier og sa noe om at den forestillingen hadde vært så døll, så han ville innrømme at han hadde vært i dårlig humør.”_

_“Det var da du sa at han måtte prate med deg, ikke bare være så forutinntatt, at det virket som det gikk opp for han at vi faktisk er venner og ikke noe mer”, forklarer Sondre._

 

Jeg husker plutselig hvordan han alltid pleide å angre, hvordan han alltid pleide å si at det var dumt at han ble så sint, men det var fordi jeg hadde bråkt, eller fordi mamma var sliten, eller fordi det møtet på jobben hadde dratt sånn ut. ‘Hvis du tenker på det neste gang, Isak, så slipper vi at jeg må bli så sint’.

“Jeg må bare på do”, sier jeg og går uten å se på Even, men jeg kjenner i alle fall Marcels øyne i ryggen idet jeg lukker døren. Ute på badet lar jeg det kalde vannet renne over håndleddene, jeg orker ikke å se meg selv i speilet, jeg bare ser på vannet som bølger over huden min. Det renner i en sammenhengende strøm av prikkende nåler, hvis jeg kniper øynene sammen kunne det sett ut som en flod av skimrende sølvkre, det vet jeg, men i dag er det bare iskaldt, ustoppelig vann. Jeg skrur av kranen, smiler svakt av den blåhvite huden og hvordan den nesten går i ett med blodårene, som har trukket seg sammen til tynne streker. Bare en eneste gang må jeg klare å si det til ham, at han må stoppe. ‘Hvis du tenker på det neste gang, pappa, så slipper vi at jeg må bli så jævlig trist, så føkkings motløs, eller tom’.

 

_“Har du fortalt han om bildet du tok i natt?” spør jeg Marcel, mens blikket mitt henger mot utkanten av bildet. Jeg håper Isak ikke blir lenge. Dette setter ham ut, jeg merker det._

 

“Ja, selvfølgelig.” Marcel trekker på skuldrene.

 

_“Han synes det var greit, ikke sant? Det var skikkelig det jeg trengte.”_

_Sondre ser ut som han observerer Marcel noe innmari. “Du, unnskyld altså, for at jeg skjelte deg ut den gangen. Det var meg.” Han peker på seg selv. “Jeg vet ikke om du visste det, for det var jo over telefonen”, sier Sondre til Marcel._

 

“Du trenger ikke å si unnskyld. Du var redd og trodde at jeg løy. Jeg ville blitt sint selv.” Marcel smiler såvidt. “Og Isak… ja, jeg tror han syns det var greit?”

Jeg skjønner at de har snakket om meg, for det blir helt stille i det samme jeg kommer tilbake til rommet. Kanskje de kan se at jeg har bestemt meg, at det kalde vannet har strammet meg og snurpet meg sammen, sånn at jeg kan klare det?

“Hva?” spør jeg.

 

_“Var det greit at jeg fikk bilde av deg av Marcel i natt? Jeg trengte det veldig”, sier jeg med et slags uskyldig, sjarmerende smil, liksom._

 

Jeg ler, ser fra Even til Marcel.

“Sondre, hva er egentlig mest tvilsomt? At kjæresten min ber en annen fyr om å ta bilder av meg mens jeg sover, at han fyren faktisk gjør det, eller at jeg synes det er helt greit, normalt, egentlig?”

 

_Sondre setter i å le så mye at han hoster og jeg blir redd for at colaslurken skal komme ut av munnen hans og lande på laptopen, men han avverger det. “Alt sammen er i grunn like spaca.”_

 

“Noen ganger, Isak, så bare sitter jeg litt her inne og ser på deg mens du sover”, sier Marcel alvorlig, og løfter øyenbrynene mot meg.

 

_Sondre sitter musestille nå og ser ut som han bare har sitt livs underholdning._

 

“Hva synes vi om det da, Even? Normalspektrum, tross alt, tenker jeg? Du?” Jeg gir Even et langsomt blunk, synker inn i det, inn i normaliteten av oss.

 

_“Du må notere eksakt antall minutter og sekunder i de daglige rapportene, ok? Ikke noe slurv!” Jeg konsentrerer meg om å se alvorlig på ham. Slurvete er forresten det siste jeg tror at Marcel er._

 

“Det er mindre weird enn du tror, Sondre, jeg lover”, sier jeg, og så tar jeg mobilen og blar frem pappas nummer.

“Jeg ringer.”

 

_“Vil du sette den på høyttaler?”_

 

“Ja. Men… vet ikke. Kanskje det er best at han tror at det bare er meg. Snakk lavt, liksom.”

 

_“Har du popcorn, Even?” spør Sondre. “Neida”, ler han og fyller i glassene våre med mer cola. Vi fyller i mer kaffe også._

_“Vi skal holde kjeft”, forsikrer jeg._

 

“Nei, baby. Du må hjelpe meg”, sier jeg stille, mens ringetonen klirrer frem fra mobilen foran meg. Jeg merker plutselig at jeg har grepet Marcels hånd, kjenner det stødige trykket rundt min hånd mens jeg ser inn i Evens øyne.

 

_Jeg søker blikket hans, smiler og bekrefter med et nikk. Nå får jeg bare håpe jeg skjønner når og hvordan jeg skal hjelpe til._

_Jeg strammer magemusklene, stålsetter meg for noen av antakelsene han kommer til å kaste over Isak._

 

“Hallo? Isak?” Pappas stemme er overrasket.

“Hei.”

Kanskje det tross alt er alt jeg kommer til å få til å si.

“Jeg trodde ikke at … jeg fikk jo et brev…” Han høres virkelig genuint overrasket ut, men som om det er noe positivt som skjer.

Jeg trekker pusten, langt ned i tomheten jeg trenger for å få dette til.

Marcels hånd trykker lett en gang i min.

“Du skal ikke kontakte meg. Jeg kan ringe deg hvis det er nødvendig”, sier jeg.

 

_Så flink han er. Jeg gjør en forsiktig tommel opp._

 

“Hvordan går det med deg? Hvordan er det med behandlingen?” spør han, nå er den faste stemmen tilbake, den som allerede vet svaret. Det får meg til å svelge, jeg ser på Even, skulle ønske jeg kunne lent meg mot ham, latt ham trekke meg inntil seg.

 

_Jeg lener meg lenger frem, holder blikket hans. Han kommer til å fikse det!_

 

“Det trenger du ikke å vite, pappa. Men jeg kan si at det går bra. Jeg …”

Jeg stopper litt, puster rolig et par ganger, merker at jeg har strammet grepet rundt Marcels hånd. Han stryker rolig frem og tilbake med tommelen.

“Du. Det som skjedde i går. Da du traff Even i går. Jeg … Du kan ikke ha noe kontakt med oss mer hvis du gjør sånn igjen.” Jeg holder blikket på Even mens jeg snakker, ikke i hans, men jeg tar inn ansiktet hans som en tåkete flate.

 

_Jeg må kjempe mot tårene. Men det nytter ikke. Det er så vanvittig sterkt å høre han si det. Jeg vet hvor sinnsykt mye det koster. Sondre tar et tak rundt underarmen min._

 

Pappa kremter, det river blikket mitt vekk fra skjermen og ut av vinduet i stedet.

“Har han ringt deg, ja? Ja, nå vet jo ikke jeg hva Even har sagt. Men… nå må du ikke overdrive med en gang, Isak.”

 

_Åh, fy faen. Jeg ser på Isak. Kan han bare vite at jeg er med ham, hvis han skal i krigen nå? Lytte, ikke være forutinntatt, lytte ikke være forutinntatt, ikke finn deg i at han ikke gjør det. Husk på hvor tøff du har blitt gjennom timene med Otto, alt du vet du aldri skal finne deg i igjen. Jeg vil at tankeoverføring skal finnes nå!_

 

Jeg ser ut av vinduet, på den mursteinsveggen som jeg kan utenat for lenge siden. Marcel legger en hånd på ryggen min, midt mellom skulderbladene, tung, med ordentlig tyngde som trykker frem mot brystet mitt.

“Lurte du på om han var manisk, eller? Synes du det virket sånn?” spør jeg. Jeg ser fremdeles ut på mursteinene, tenker på hvordan jeg følte det var mine steiner en gang, for noen uker siden fant jeg mening og motløshet i de steinene.

“Isak, du hadde vel også tenkt ditt om du hadde vært der, men jeg kan innrømme at jeg kanskje var litt rask… jeg så vel litt mer inn i tingene, jeg får innrømme det. Du vet jo hvordan det kan være… jeg så at han gikk der med en…  ja, en feminin fyr i skinnjakke, kortklipt, de gikk og hang på hverandre, hva skulle jeg tro, da. De er visst bare venner, så det er ikke noe du trenger å tenke på nå, det tror jeg faktisk Even på.”

 

_Sondre og jeg må se i hver vår retning, for det er noe som er så urkomisk i akkurat det han nå sa. Kortklipt. Skinnjakka. Oioioi._

_Jeg setter tennene i nok et rundstykke, som jeg lydløst har delt i to med hendene og lagt egg og bacon på._

 

“Sondre. Han er en venn.” Jeg svelger, venter på mer.

“Isak, han ble ganske aggressiv, Even, jeg synes han virket sint, fyrte seg opp på en måte. Jeg har jo lest litt om det med den diagnosen hans, altså jeg synes det virker logisk, med den … grenseløse oppførselen, det voldsomme fysiske, midt på gaten.”

 

_Jeg støtter pannen i hendene. Skjønner han i det hele tatt hvor ekstremt urettferdig han er? Han beskyldte meg for å være utro mot Isak!_

_Ville det ikke vært mer rart om jeg ikke ble sint, når det er så fjernt fra virkeligheten som det kan få bli?_

 

“Ok. Så du tenkte at han skulle ha sex med Sondre fordi han var manisk, da? Eller bare at han var manisk fordi han ble sint da du ikke ga deg på at han var utro?” Stemmen min er blitt flat, uten høyder eller dybder, bare en strek som likevel spør.

 

_Jeg skyver tallerkenen til side._

 

“Jeg håper jo ikke at han hadde… at han gikk hjem med han fyren, og at de… ja. Ikke hvis han faktisk er en venn… eller…?” Pappa høres forvirret ut.

“Jeg tror kanskje ikke at Sondre faktisk vil ha sex med Even, pappa. Siden han ikke er … ikke liker gutter, liksom.” Jeg kaster et lite blikk på Sondre, trekker på en skulder.

 

_Sondre holder opp armene, sorry, liksom._

 

“Nei. Nei… når du sier det, jeg opplevde jo absolutt at Even var mest pågående også. Og det passer jo fint inn med det jeg har lest om ukritisk oppførsel, da. Hvis dette er en venn og han i tillegg ikke er interessert i å… ja. Han er ikke …. ikke homo, altså, sier du. Nei, men da var det vel en fiks idé fra Evens side, det jeg så, da.”

 

_Det er noe inni meg som bare får lyst til å gi opp, legge meg ned på gulvet og resignere._

 

Jeg puster igjen, konsentrerer meg for å klare å snakke, for å ikke begynne å grine. Jeg ser på Even, rister på hodet. Kjæresten min.

 

_Jeg løfter blikket mitt, det kjennes tungt ut, jeg fester det på Isak._

 

“Tenk da, hvis Even faktisk hadde vært syk, hvis du hadde truffet på ham i går og han faktisk hadde vært manisk? Hvis du hadde møtt han på gaten og han ikke hadde hatt det noe bra og hadde trengt at noen hjalp han?”

“Ja?” sier pappa.

“Hvordan tror du det hadde vært for han da? At du sa sånne ting? Jeg vet hva du sa til han. Du kunne skadet han, du.” Jeg puster ut, langsomt, jeg vet at pappa kan høre det, at han lurer på hvorfor jeg er rolig, ikke sint, som jeg tror han forventer.

“Nei… men det… skadet han?”

 

_Jeg ser på Isak igjen. Jeg må være sterk._

 

“Jeg skjønner jo at du driter i Even, at du ikke bryr deg om hvordan det går med han. Jeg vet at du ikke liker han.”

“Liker han.. joda. Joda, absolutt.” Pappa kremter hardt inn i telefonen, det skurrer i høyttaleren.

“Pappa… jeg elsker han jo. Han er kjæresten min, han er så viktig for meg. Jeg kan jo ikke la deg gjøre ting som kan skade han? Eller? Er du ikke enig?”

Jeg har lukket øynene, jeg kan høre hvordan jeg svelger, hvordan spyttet faller gjennom meg.

 

_Er du sann, elskling?_

 

“Nei, men Isak. Jeg… jeg unnskyldte meg i går, Even og jeg har skværet opp. Det sa han vel? Han er jo tross alt et voksent menneske, jeg er sikker på at han forstår at jeg bare er bekymret for deg, for at det ikke skal blir for mye for deg. Og det med at han er manisk… ja, beklager så mye hvis det var feil. Det skjønner han jo helt sikkert, at det kan gå an å vurdere feil på det. Det har han sikkert opplevd før, det må vel være noe han er vant til.”

“Men jeg vil selvfølgelig ikke gjøre ham syk, for all del. Jeg vil ikke lage en ekstra belastning for deg”, fortsetter han.

 

_Det krøller seg i magen på meg, for jeg bare vet hvordan Isak vil reagere på det her. Sondre gir meg et ekstra klem i armen._

 

“Du vet det med at du ikke pleide å like det når mamma … når folk snakka om mamma? Om at hun var … diagnosen og alt det?”

“Det kan jo ikke sammenlignes, Isak.” Pappas stemme er blitt streng, kjent, den vanlige, som før.

“Nei. Men det med at du snakker om at du tror at Even er manisk foran folk som du ikke kjenner? Syns du ikke at han selv får bestemme hvem som vet om at han er bipolar? Eller… han fikk jo ikke akkurat bestemme at du vet det, helt ærlig talt, så skulle jeg ønske at du ikke visste det. Da ville du ha elska han. Du ville sett hvordan han faktisk er, du ville giddet å merke hvem han er.”

Jeg kaster et lite blikk på Marcel, han smiler til meg, nikker, klemmer den frie hånden om skulderen min en gang.

 

_Jeg ser fra Isak, til Sondre og Marcel. Dette er det heftigste jeg har vært med på._

 

“Herregud, nå overdriver du, Isak. Det er vel noe alle merker uansett, han er vel syk ofte. Du trenger ikke å late som overfor meg, tror du ikke jeg skjønner at det er for mye for deg nå? Du har sikkert mye overskudd til… dette… når du er frisk, men det er jo ikke rart at du ønsker å få litt fri nå. Jeg skjønner deg.”

 

_Det bare tyter ut igjen og igjen. Men du er så vanvittig sterk, kjæresten min._

 

“Fri, liksom?” sier jeg. “Du må… jeg vet ikke hva du må gjøre, det må du finne ut av sjøl. Men du må bare slutte å si til meg hvordan jeg er. Du tar jo bare feil. Hvis Even hadde vært syk nå, si at han hadde vært manisk nå. Skikkelig dritmanisk, la oss si at han hadde gjort noe helt… jeg vet ikke. Du har sikkert noen idéer selv. Jeg ville jo ikke ha ‘sendt ham til Oslo’.” Jeg hermer etter stemmen hans, halvhjertet, men jeg er sikker på at han kjenner den igjen.

 

_Sondre ser på meg, som om han nettopp er vitne til noe som overgår alt han har hørt og sett noengang før._

 

“Vet du hva han har orket med meg, eller? Kanskje en gang, hvis noe skjer, hvis du skjønner noe av det jeg sier, så kan jeg fortelle noe av det. Han ville jo aldri ha sluppet meg hvis jeg trengte han, uansett hvor jævla gal jeg hadde vært? Jeg sendte han bilder av at jeg trodde jeg kunne føkkings fly! Da var han her dagen etter, det er samme greia, det. Men jeg vet at du bare ikke skjønner det.”

 

_Jeg holder pusten._

 

Jeg ser på skjermen, jeg er så sykt tom nå, det er som om øynene mine ikke engang klarer å ta inn Even, han er bare farger, og lys. Hånden min er svett i Marcels, jeg ser han holder den andre håndflaten spørrende opp mot Even.

 

_Jeg nikker så vidt til Marcel. Dette handler om at Isak og jeg er der for hverandre, vi er det, det handler ikke om noe annet._

 

“Isak… jeg… jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si til deg nå, jeg. Du … du høres veldig… bestemt ut. Jeg beklager hvis jeg har laget problemer. Eller hvis jeg har misforstått.” Pappas stemme er famlende, lavere enn nettopp, han høres så overrasket ut, som om verden har forandret seg og han ikke kjenner seg igjen. Et kort sekund får jeg lyst til å si at jeg bare kødder. At alt er som før, som alltid, og det bare er jeg som kødder med ham.

“Problemet er jo bare at du ikke forstår.” Jeg svelger. “Men da sier vi det sånn, da. At det aldri kan skje igjen. Du kan ikke gjøre sånn igjen. Alt sammen. Både det med å anta ting, og det med å komme med alle de beskyldningene. Ellers kan vi ikke snakke sammen noe mer. Ok? Ok.”

Jeg venter bare et par sekunder, egentlig bare til jeg hører at han er i gang med å samle pusten til å si noe. “Hadet da”, sier jeg, og bryter samtalen.

 

_“Wow”, utbryter Sondre lavt. Han er liksom den første som sier noe._

_“Isak… du er helt … enorm, jeg har ikke ord … akkurat nå. Du bare tok han så jævlig. Fy faen jeg elsker deg”, stotrer jeg frem._

 

“Jeg vet ikke … jeg husker ikke hva jeg sa engang. Jeg er bare… jeg er så sinnsykt trøtt nå, jeg er helt. Tom.” Jeg legger meg bakover på sengen, drar laptopen opp på brystet.

“Jeg elsker deg” hvisker jeg.

Marcel sklir ned i liggende stilling ved siden av meg, han legger begge armene rundt meg og rugger meg frem og tilbake i en klem. Jeg må le når han kysser meg på kinnet, han ser så sykt glad ut, smiler på den entusiastiske måten sin. Han ser fra meg til Even, drar meg inntil seg igjen.

“Holy fuck! I am so proud of both of you!” utbryter han, fremdeles med det svære smilet og blikket som går de kanskje tretti centimetrene mellom mitt ansikt og Evens.

 

_Alt er bedre når Marcel er der, at ikke Isak er alene i Göttingen. Jeg smiler mot dem, skjønner du at jeg er takknemlig, Marcel?_

 

Jeg lener hodet mot brystet hans, og klemmer ham tilbake, jeg tror han må vite at det ikke hadde gått hvis jeg hadde vært aleine her på rommet. Jeg synes jeg ser Sondre kaste et blikk på Even.

“Ok. Jeg … tar en dusj, stikker ut og kjøper en Fanta til deg… lager kaffe, et eller annet, scheissegal… ok, Isak?” Han setter seg opp, ser smilende på meg, som ser forvirret tilbake på ham. “Vil du ikke ta med deg Even under dynen og snakke med ham aleine?” Marcel ser undrende først på meg, så på Even.

 

_“Jeg låner gjerne dusjen”, smiler Sondre._

_“Gjør det, mann. Og bare føl deg som hjemme hvis jeg blir borte litt lenger, ok?”_

_Jeg reiser meg opp, griper tak i laptopen._

_“Soverommet, baby”, sier jeg lavt inn mot laptopen._

 

Jeg nikker bare, synker ned i puten min og lar blikket flyte opp i taket. Jeg hører at Marcel trekker døren igjen etter seg, hører lydene hans bortover i gangen.

 

_Jeg lukker døren bak meg og kryper under dyna på Isaks plass, setter laptopen fra meg på min._

_“Du var vanvittig modig… og du har forandret deg, han … han har ikke den power-greia lenger over deg. Du bare nøytraliserte han helt… og sto opp for meg.”_

_Jeg svelger, blikket mitt faller ned mot madrassen._

 

“Burde ha gjort det for lenge siden, for mange år siden.”

Jeg prøver å smile, men det fungerer ikke helt, det blir bare en liten lyd.

 

_“Ikke si det”, bryter jeg inn. “Det er lite raust mot deg selv, ass. Hilsen meg som har gått masse til psykolog.” Jeg ler en liten latter, ser opp på ham._

 

“Kanskje. Men det føles så jævlig bra å ha sagt det til han, og bare så utrolig… unødvendig at jeg har … vet ikke… godtatt det før. Jeg har på en måte bare latt han få tenke sånn om deg.” Jeg møter blikket hans.

 

_“Du, nå var du klar for det. Du har gått gjennom en prosess. Og det er jo ikke akkurat mange ganger, som jeg har blitt ...utsatt for faren din. Du sier det føles bra. Det er helt vanvittig viktig, kjæresten min, for deg, at du har gjort det. Vi burde … jeg vet ikke, markere det.”_

 

“Jeg vil bare være nær deg. Føkk denne avstandsgreien akkurat nå.”

 

_“Jeg vil også det, veldig. Og jeg ville det så sykt mye i går kveld også.”_

 

“Du… hadde du ikke tenkt å si det til meg? Hadde du ikke tenkt å ringe?”

Det vrir seg i meg av å tenke på at han må ha trengt meg i går, at jeg sov og ikke visste noe om hvordan pappa rispet i stykker hele kvelden hans med alle stikkene sine.

 

_“Jo, jo. Jeg hadde tenkt å ringe.”_

_Jeg ser alvorlig på ham._

 

Jeg ser at han mener det.

“Lurer egentlig litt på om han har tenkt å ringe. Han hører kanskje på Otto, da.”

 

_“Han sa først at jeg tok feil hvis jeg trodde at han skulle skjule det her for deg. Jeg prøvde å si at han ikke skulle bryte avtalen, men det virket jo litt nytteløst, liksom. I hans hode var det jo sånn at selvfølgelig så insisterer jeg på at han ikke skal ringe og fortelle hva han sa.”_

 

“Men serr, Even… Sondre, liksom. Hva har han som ikke jeg har? Er det skinnjakka?”

Jeg prøver å blunke, men jeg er alt for slapp, det blir bare en karikert slo-mo.

 

_Jeg smiler så vidt, merker hvor sliten og groggy jeg er._

_“Det eneste jeg vil er å ligge sammen med deg og se film i senga og spise snop i hele dagen. Men du må jo ut i second hand-sjapper og finne deg skinnjakke.”_

 

Jeg drar hånden gjennom håret, drar krøllene i luggen ut i full lengde.

“Bruker sikkert et par timer på å skinne meg også. Sånn at det er Sondre-lengde på det til jeg kommer til Oslo.”

 

_“Du våger ikke å røre krøllene dine, baby.”_

 

“Sa du det til pappa? ‘Hør her, Terje, du misforstår, først og fremst elsker jeg krøllene til sønnen din, så jeg kunne aldri ha tent på denne kortklipte, feminine fyren som går her ved siden av meg’”

Jeg prøver å legge stemmen min litt dypere, og gjøre en slags Even-imitasjon.

 

_Han får meg til å le. “Jeg kunne sikkert gjort det, ass. Men Sondre ble drit forbanna hver gang jeg ble sånn febrilsk og prøvde å forklare meg.”_

 

“Jeg er glad for at Sondre var sammen med deg. Faen, men jeg angrer jo på alt jeg ikke sa til pappa! Jeg skulle jo si at jeg vet at du aldri ville gått på byen for å finne deg en annen fyr, ikke reist hjem til Oslo for å ligge med en annen.”

 

_“Du sa mange, mange viktige ting. Og så var du rolig, utad. Du hadde så … autoritet.”_

_Jeg bare ser på ham, på øynene hans. Og har ikke lyst til at dette øyeblikket skal ta slutt._

 

“Jeg elsker deg. Det er på tide at pappa skjønner at det får noe å si for han også.”

Sånn som vi ligger nå, ansikt mot ansikt, så nære at det føles som jeg flyter i blikket hans, som om ingenting dårlig kan skje med oss så lenge vi bare holder hverandre akkurat sånn, så er det som om skjermen og avstanden mellom oss bare er en bagatell. Noe som ikke betyr noe.

 

_“Jeg trodde du skulle si at det er på tide at du elsker meg. Neida. Det viktigste baby, det føler jeg er at han ikke klarer å sette deg ut mer, ikke sånn som før i alle fall. Selv om jeg vet at faren din aldri har fått deg til å tvile … på … at du vil være sammen med meg. Det forteller egentlig veldig mye.”_

_Det vibrerer så sterkt at jeg skjelver på leppene._

 

“Ingenting av det han tror om deg er jo basert på deg, det er jo bare ting han tror… det er sikkert derfor jeg bare har … ikke sagt noe, ikke skikkelig. Men jeg kommer ikke til å la han få holde på sånn mer.”

Jeg snur meg rundt på siden, setter laptopen på madrassen ved siden av meg.

 

_“Det er jo akkurat det samme med deg, det han sier om deg er bare basert på ting han tror.“_

_Jeg stryker hånden langs det som det ser ut vil være rett på skulderen hans._

 

“Kom helt inntil meg, da. Jeg vil at du skal holde meg.”

Jeg skyver hodet lengre ned i puten, ser skrått på ham.

 

_“Jeg skrur i stykker maskinen, kanskje du er der inne. Det ser sånn ut.”_

_Jeg smiler og legger meg enda nærmere laptopen._

 

“Da er jeg bare et hode og en skulder, og en løs hånd. I 2-D. Sikker på at du ikke vil ha illusjonen?”

Jeg legger armen på skrå over brystet og klemmer meg selv, trekker på skuldrene mot Even.

 

_“Ja”, smiler jeg og former leppene til et kyss mens jeg ser på ham._

 

“Du lukter. Du har ikke dusjet.”

Jeg gir ham et luftkyss tilbake.

 

_“Men jeg dusjet før Sondre kom i går! Jeg kan ikke lukte så mye heller, men du vil ikke være inntil meg likevel?”_

 

“Du? Har jeg noensinne ikke villet være inntil deg, uansett hvor lenge siden det er du har dusjet, liksom?”

 

_“Burde jeg teste det ut?”_

_Jeg ser liksom enormt tenkende ut._

 

“Det er noen goder som kommer til å ryke underveis i den prosessen, ass, men jeg kommer til å ligge inntil deg uansett, og snuse på de svette armhulene dine, baby.”

Jeg snuser med nesen, rynker litt på den.

 

_“Snuse på dem, faktisk!”_

_Men jeg ser på ham alvorlig, over det, liksom. “Men jeg vet hva du egentlig sa. Jeg elsker deg”, hvisker jeg._

 

“Var det… greit for deg, de tingene jeg sa til pappa, om … liksom, dersom du faktisk hadde vært syk og han traff deg?”

 

_Jeg nikker._

_“Men jeg tror det kanskje var … over hans hode på en måte. Eller han vet tydeligvis ikke så mye om å være manisk. Han skulle liksom prøve å appellere til den sunne fornuften min hele tiden.”_

 

“Hva gjør du hvis han… ringer deg, eller… noe? For å … jeg vet ikke, si unnskyld, kanskje, eller fortelle deg at det tydeligvis går veldig dårlig med Isak, siden han ringte, det har åpenbart klikket for Isak.”

Jeg ser kort opp i taket igjen, før jeg fester blikket på Even.

 

_“Jeg orker ikke å snakke med han, ikke i dag i alle fall, ikke i morgen heller. Hvis han ringer mange ganger, så sender jeg vel en melding, da, om at jeg ikke har mulighet til å prate, om det er noe viktig, liksom? Og hvis han sier det om deg, så sier jeg bare på melding at du og jeg har kontakt.”_

 

“Bare ikke svar han. Jeg syns ikke du skal svare. Jeg stoler faen ikke på at han faktisk skjønte hva jeg sa til han.”

 

_“Jeg tar i alle fall ikke telefonen, hvis jeg får melding, så snakker jeg med noen før jeg svarer, med deg. Men det viktigste er at han ikke kom inn i hodet ditt under den her samtalen.”_

 

“Vet du hva som var så rart? Det var akkurat som om ingenting av det han sa betydde noe. Det eneste som betydde noe var det som jeg visste at jeg ville si. Jeg ble ikke sint engang, merket du det?”

 

_“Ja, jeg merket det. Det var akkurat som det var en slags tålmodighetsgreie fra deg, hvor lenge skal du fortsette å forklare det til han når han tydeligvis har så tungt for det. Det var helt omvendt … styrkeforhold.”_

 

“Jeg bare tenker på… at hvis han liksom er glad i meg, eller bryr seg, da… hvis jeg skal kunne snakke med han om de andre tingene, fra da jeg var liten, hvis det noen gang skal skje…”

Jeg stopper opp, faller ut av tankerekken, jeg har plutselig et merkelig bilde av pappa og meg i hodet, at vi sitter og prater sammen, helt normalt, smilende.

 

_“Hvis du noen gang skal klare å snakke med han om det, så…?”_

 

“Da må han jo slutte. Da kan han jo ikke fortsette å gjøre de samme tingene med meg nå, de samme tingene som jeg vil snakke med han om. Da er det jo ingen vits, hvis han fremdeles skal fortelle meg at alt jeg bryr meg om er feil, og ikke viktig.”

 

_“Men egentlig så er jeg ganske sikker på at han skjønte det. Selv om han nok ikke klarte å ta inn alt du sa, så merket han at du var helt annerledes. Han ble også annerledes. Ingen samtaler mellom dere kommer til å bli helt de samme igjen etter det her, det føler jeg er sikkert. Det har garantert satt et støkk i han. Han skjønte at du er på vei bort, at han ikke når inn til deg lenger. Jeg … det tror jeg kommer til å få han til å tenke.”_

 

“Men du da, baby? Hvordan føles det for deg, etter alt sammen? Klarer du å drite i han?”

 

_“Det høres kanskje rart ut, men på en måte er det lettere å drite i han når du har fått han mer på avstand, liksom.”_

_Jeg tenker høyt, tror det er sånn det er. Skjønner du hva jeg mener, baby? Jeg ser på ham._

 

“Det er fordi han alltid slutter med å prøve å bli venner igjen, på en måte. Har du merket det?”

 

_“Ja, jeg husker han skulle liksom smalltalke med meg sist, om at alle liker kaffe og sånn. Men hva har det med det å gjøre?”_

 

“Vet ikke… kanskje jeg syns litt synd i han, på en måte? Når det har gått en liten stund, når jeg ikke er sint mer. Og så tenker jeg at han kanskje ikke mente det, eller at han ikke sa det akkurat sånn likevel… og så ender jeg opp med å bare tenke at jeg bare må drite i alt han sa.”

 

_“Ok, jeg skjønner. Men det er ikke det samme med meg. Det er det at det er din pappa, og når han ikke har så stor makt over deg, så blir han litt mer som en hvilken som helst for meg, på en måte. Men jeg tilgir han ikke, ass. Jeg mener ikke bare på grunn av at han ba om unnskyldning, for han viste jo nå i samtalen med deg at han synes jeg måtte tåle at folk tar feil sånn, og sier sånne ting til meg. Det er liksom alt jeg har lært at jeg ikke skal finne meg i.”_

 

Jeg rister sakte på hodet, strekker frem hånden og følger kurven av kinnet hans med fingeren.

“Du skal ikke det. Han har ikke bedt deg om unnskyldning, han har ikke skjønt hva han burde be deg om unnskyldning for.”

 

_“Nei… Men det kommer ikke til å hjemsøke meg altså. Ikke når jeg har deg, og andre folk rundt meg. Det er heldigvis ikke han som er min nærmeste.”_

 

“Tenk om han hadde visst at han ikke bare snakket med meg i dag. At det er flere som… bryr seg, liksom.”

 

_“Ja. Jeg ville fått dårlig samvittighet om det var noen andre vi kjenner, men ikke med han, ikke etter alt han har gjort, mot deg først og fremst.”_

 

“Jeg tror det bra, eller det føles som om det var en bra ting at jeg sa til han hvor viktig du er.”

Den viktigste i livet mitt, det er det du er, fjellet mitt. Jeg vet at du vet det.

 

_“Jeg får bare lyst til å ligge inntil deg i en evighet når jeg tenker på det, at du sa det.”_

 

“Du visste jo alt det.”

 

_“Men du skjønner vet likevel er helt sykt sterkt å høre deg si det til faren din, og foran de andre, i den stemningen?”_

 

“Det føltes så sinnsykt riktig å si det.”

Jeg aker meg enda litt nærmere skjermen.

“Vet du hva?”

 

_“Nei, nå er jeg spent”, smiler jeg._

 

“Jeg er ganske sikker på at det finnes en skikkelig gammel kultur, et eller annet sted, eller et parallellt univers, kanskje, eller en dødsgammel tysk roman med sånn gotisk skrift - poenget er at jeg er sikker på at det står et eller annet sted at dersom man utfører et rituale hvor man har en samtale med faren sin, mens vitner hører på - og forteller faren sin at man elsker mannen sin så vanvittig mye som jeg gjør, så er man nødt til å være sammen for alltid.”

Jeg smiler, holder blikket i hans, jeg må bare løsne litt på den vekten som tross alt har samlet seg i meg, og som gjør det til en kraftanstrengelse å få pusten til å gå av seg selv.

 

_Hvor nydelig går det an å bli? Jeg bare blir liggende og studere de sinnsykt vakre, lekne, intelligente grønne øynene._

_“Kanske vi skal sende han et telegram, om at vi symbolsk er gift fra i dag.”_

 

“Vi skal aldri gifte oss, ass. Du kan tegne hvordan den telefonsamtalen var, og sende det til pappa. Så skjønner han ritualet selv, han har sikkert lest den gamle romanen.”

 

_“Ok Du er søt.”_

_Jeg later som jeg skal prikke ham på nesa._

 

“Du, baby… skal vi bruke de 20 000 til å kjøpe oss en ny seng?”

Jeg løfter et øyenbryn.

 

_“Hva slags seng vil du ha, baby? En seng vi kan ha homooppførsel i?”_

 

“Ja, vi må velge en som tåler en god del homooppførsel. Kanskje pappa har forslag til en bra butikk?”

 

_“Vi tekster han! Han hadde jo tydelig inngående kjennskap til det.”_

 

“Nei, men drit i han. Jeg vil bare være naken, tett inntil deg, under deg, jeg vil løfte beina mine rundt deg, føle deg i meg, kjenne hvordan du drar meg mot deg.”

Jeg trykker siden av ansiktet ned i puten, nyter det nydelige smilet hans, og hvordan det skinner i øynene. “Kjenne hvordan du lar fingrene gli over det 2 millimeter lange håret mitt, mens du hvisker noe i øret mitt”, smiler jeg.

 

_Jeg smiler. “Men du skal jo ikke klippe deg, det er strengt forbudt…” Det dunker svakt i hodet når jeg beveger meg.  “Jeg vet jeg er litt … low eller daff, men det er bare hangover, ass. Unnskyld, baby.” Jeg ser opp i taket. “Men det er noe jeg vil si til deg.”_

_Jeg drar dyna over meg, er kald plutselig._

 

“For å være en fyr med hangover, så er du veldig kjekk, ass. Jeg må kanskje bare innse at det er du som er hangovermasteren av oss.” Jeg blir liggende et par sekunder og bare se på ham, det dirrer litt i kinnet mitt, av smilet.

“Hva vil du si?”

 

_Jeg svelger, gransker et øyeblikk dynetrekkene våre med det crazy nordlyst-motivet._

_“Når jeg blir såra, eller noen river av meg masken, på en måte, og kjører på inni det som … jeg har skammet meg mest over av alt, så er det ingenting jeg vil mer i verden enn … å være sammen med deg, helt, helt sammen med deg, i vår boble. Hva forteller det deg?”_

 

Jeg lukker øynene, alt er så skarpt plutselig, som om Even er blitt lysere, mer intens foran blikket mitt.

“Vi er trygge sammen”, sier jeg langsomt, før jeg åpner øynene og finner ham igjen. “Du vet at du er elska, at jeg aldri kan føle det annerledes. Og jeg tror egentlig ikke at jeg noengang igjen kommer til å tro at det ikke er sånn du føler for meg også.”

 

_Det siste kunne jeg så veldig hatt på en lydfil, og hørt på igjen og igjen._

_“Det siste der… jeg er jævlig glad for å høre det.”_

_Men han da? Det er en ukedag, fredag riktignok, men likevel._

_“Men du da, baby? Hva skal du i dag? Skal du på universitetet etter vi har snakket?”_

 

“Synes du ikke at jeg har jobbet nok i dag?”

 

_“Du har ikke brukt formelevnene dine ennå.” Jeg blunker. “Eller sto du opp 5.30 og har fysikkifisert masse allerede?”_

 

“Nei, det burde fått deg til å bli bekymra, om jeg gjorde det. Jeg sykler bort en tur litt senere, tør liksom ikke la være å komme innom når Holger skal være så jævlig streng.”

 

_“Sov du godt? Det så sånn ut på bildet jeg fikk, men var det en god natt?”_

 

“Jeg må liksom… øve meg på å ikke bli stressa bare fordi jeg våkner noen ganger og ikke får sove igjen med en gang… det går bra. Otto sier at det ikke er en søvnløs natt bare fordi jeg våkner, ikke sant.”

 

_Kjæresten min, Hvis vi var sammen, så ville det vært annerledes. Jeg bare vet det._

_“Hva tenker du på da, når du våkner og ikke får sove igjen med en gang?”_

 

“Ja, hva tror du jeg tenker på, da?”

Jeg geiper til ham.

 

_Jeg bare krøller sammen leppene i en eller annen bevegelse. “Jeg tenker i alle fall på at jeg savner deg noe jævlig når jeg våkner og ser at senga er tom.”_

 

“Jeg tenker på hva jeg ville gjort hvis jeg våknet, og du fremdeles sov, da ville jeg ha krøpet inntil deg, pustet inn huden din, hørt på pusten din. Noen ganger kan jeg nesten kjenne at du ligger der, at du flytter på deg, eller at du legger armen rundt meg… men… det er deilig, jeg føler meg ikke gal, eller noe.”

Jeg himler litt med øynene, men jeg smiler. Han må bare vite at det er den deiligste måten å sovne på igjen, selv om han ikke egentlig er her.

 

_“Snart ass, elskling. Det var to og en halv uke. I dag er det fredag, på onsdag er det bare en uke igjen,”_

_Men jeg kjenner begeistringen min dale, for det er jo likevel vanvittig lenge til._

 

“Det går bra, det gjør det. Men jeg gleder meg til å være sammen med deg igjen.”

 

_“Jeg ser for meg at du ligger på ryggen og jeg stryker deg langs brystkassa igjen og igjen, små bevegelser, og du lukker øynene og smiler fornøyd. Og hvis jeg lagde en film, så ville funksjonen til det bildet vært lykke, punktum.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om Terjes unnskyldning nå? Og om Isak som ringer ham? Eller om noe annet? :) 
> 
> Var det forresten uoversiktlig at alt fra Even ikke var høyrejustert denne gangen? Si gjerne fra da, så høyrejusterer vi neste gang!
> 
> Elsk på dere for kommentarene deres ❤️Ikke hold tilbake her heller :)


	83. Mamma på syre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søndagsmiddag for Even hos foreldrene (men han er sent ute, så bare moren er der).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere kloke, nydelige leserne våre. Takk for de mange, fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel ❤️
> 
> Og takk for tilbakemeldinger angående tekstformat i felles-pov-kapitler, de noterer vi oss!
> 
> Nå kommer det litt mer drama, så hold dere fast. Men vi holder en knapp på at det er et drama dere synes er ok å følge, ut fra tidligere kommentarer :)

“Hei!” Mamma kaster seg rundt halsen på meg.

 

“Hei mamma”, hilser jeg inn i det oppsatte håret hennes. Jeg klemmer henne inntil meg et øyeblikk. “Du er fin”, sier jeg, for det har jeg rukket å se at hun er, i den røde sommerkjolen sin.

 

Hun tar tak i armene mine, lener seg litt tilbake, smiler og tar meg i øyesyn. “Jeg har gledet meg så til å se deg, Even. Pappa ble litt lei seg for at du ble så sen, men…”

 

“Ja, sorry for det, altså.”

Uff, det var ikke bra, pappa som sendte meg bilde av bouillabaissen han har laget, som han ikke rekker å spise sammen med oss fordi jeg er så sen.  

 

“Det går bra, vennen min. Egentlig så synes jo jeg det er litt stas at det bare er oss to, da, selv om…” Hun smiler bredt til meg.

 

“Herregud, mamma. Du kan ikke si sånn. Stakkars pappa, liksom”, ler jeg og tar av meg sneakersene, jakke har jeg ikke på meg. Det er varmt ute, snart 17. mai. Man kan lukte det, alle de syrinene, som jeg har lært at det heter. Det er akkurat som det er med meg i nesa fortsatt.  

 

“Du får finne på noe med han snart da, vet du. Når han er tilbake.” Hun tar tak i armen min, for at jeg skal følge etter henne inn på kjøkkenet.

 

..

 

“Vin?” spør hun mens hun studerer meg.

 

Jeg nikker. “Ja takk.” Det ser innbydende ut med duggen på vinflasken, fransk, tørr hvitvin, antar jeg. Og jeg har jo ikke drukket siden torsdag, ingen grunn til å si nei.

 

Jeg knipser et bilde av vinglasset og tallerkenen min, rekene, hummeren, blåskjellene og kamskjellene ligger stilfullt dandert i den rødaktige suppen.

 

**Meg 18:45**

**Misunnelig babe? [suppebilde]**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:46**

**Ikke i det hele tatt. Har et bra opplegg her med en tysk grandis i ovnen**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 18:46**

**Litt misunnelig på moren og faren din 💙**

 

**Meg 18:46**

**💙**

 

Vi har bare spist oss gjennom hver vår første porsjon av pappas kreasjon, alt fiskekjøttet og skalldyrene med alle smakene, har bare gitt meg lyst på mer. Men mamma bare skjenker i mer vin, det er akkurat som om hun har glemt den store kjelen på komfyren bak seg. Hun kremter og retter seg opp i ryggen.

 

“Hvordan går det med Isak?”

 

“Det går bra”, sier jeg langsomt, nikker samtidig. “Det gjør det.”

 

“Ja? Du føler deg sikker på det?” Hun løfter glasset sakte til munnen, tar en liten slurk, jeg tror ikke hun er klar over at hun gjør det engang.

 

“Ja… Hva mener du?”

 

“Ok, jeg må bare spørre deg. Er du sikker på at det var riktig av deg å dra fra han nå? Eller, jeg mener, vil du fortelle hva som gjorde at du synes du kunne dra fra han nå?”

 

“Kan jeg få mer mat, mamma?” spør jeg tilkneppet. “Eller jeg kan jo forsyne meg selv.”

 

Jeg fyller i mer av pappas digge suppesak til oss begge, mens tausheten legger seg.

 

Mamma ser spørrende på meg.

 

“Hva mener du?” Jeg har hevet stemmen.

 

“Even.. Hør, jeg ble bekymret da jeg snakket med han, bekymret fordi han sa han var redd for at han kunne komme til å glemme de viktige tingene, sånn som hvor viktig han er … for deg, hvis han blir dårligere igjen og ingen fanger det opp.”

 

Er det dette middag hos mamma skal være? Et føkkings kryssforhør. Hos mamma.

 

“Vi har snakket masse om det, Isak og jeg. Det var en dritvanskelig avgjørelse. Det er ikke det jeg trenger, at du gir meg pepper nå.”

 

“Du, vet du hva?! Jeg gir deg ikke pepper. Jeg spør deg.”

 

“Men jeg kan jo aldri vite det sikkert, ikke sant? Det stresser meg at du liksom insinuerer at det var feil… at et eller annet fælt kommer til å skje nå.”

 

Hun legger en hånden sin over min, den som ikke holder i gaffelen, gaffelen som vil stikke seg inn i nok en fiskebit.

 

“Even, jeg tror ikke du ville dratt hvis ikke du trodde det gikk bra. Da ville du jo fått han med deg, eller blitt der hvis han trengte å følge behandlingen der. Og hvis han trengte det, ville du jo fått legeerklæring på det, det vet jeg at du vet. Men kan du ikke forklare meg da, hvordan du landet på den avgjørelsen her?”

 

_Har jeg ord for det da?_

 

Jeg spiser fiskebiten, senker skjeen ned i suppen så jeg får meg en munnfull kraft også. Jeg ser bort på mammas tallerken.

 

“Han og jeg … vi snakker sammen … på et annet plan. Jeg vet da faen hvordan forklare det! Men det gjør meg trygg, ok? Og så synes han det er greit at andre følger med også, han han bor med, psykologen.” _Klarer jeg ikke å overbevise deg, mamma?_

 

“Ok”, mumler hun, smiler så vidt. Jeg vet da faen hvordan jeg skal tolke smilet hennes nå. “Even, jeg spør deg, jeg er åpen om … bekymringen min, fordi jeg vet at du tåler det. Du er voksen og ansvarlig. Og .., jeg behandler deg deretter.”

 

Det er først når jeg åpner øynene igjen, etter å ha registrert at de er blitt fuktige, at jeg ser at hennes øyne er blanke.

 

“Sorry. Har jeg sagt at du er en veldig bra mamma?”

 

Hun bare smiler med de blanke øynene sine.

 

“Du vet, selv om det aldri blir … full balanse mellom Isak og meg, så er det perfekt.” Ordene mine ligger ute i lufta, på den laveste bassfrekvensen, uten at jeg fikk det med meg at de fløy ut av meg.

 

Hun intensiverer rynkene mellom brynene. “Hva mener du nå? Hvordan ikke full balanse?”

 

“Jeg er ganske sikker på at det som skjer med Isak er en fase, at han allerede er på vei ut av den, styrket, liksom. Og det er jo selvfølgelig ekstremt bra. Men jeg, jeg trenger jo på en måte omsorgen hans, mamma, alltid, eller det er ikke noen fase, mener jeg. Og jeg lever jo mye, mye bedre med det på grunn av han. Men det gjør ikke noe, det gjør ikke noe at det er sånn.”

 

Hun skyver de tomme tallerkenene våre litt bortover på bordet og plasserer albuene sine lenger inn mot meg, der jeg sitter overfor henne. “Even, vi har vi skjønt, pappa og jeg, at Isak er stødig og naturlig, helt fantastisk, når du har dårlige dager. Men det høres ikke helt riktig ut at det ikke er balanse. Og er det noe det halvåret her viser, så er det at du selv klarer å ta vare på deg, er det ikke?”

 

 _Jo, sikkert._ Jeg hviler haken i den ene hånden, ser skrått på henne.

 

“Men, det viktigste er jo hvordan du føler det, ikke hvordan det ser ut for meg”, fortsetter hun. “Og  jeg blir imponert over deg, over at du aksepterer det, hvis det er sånn du ser på det.”

 

“Balanse er jo noe man må jobbe med, sant? Det er ferskvare, har Ane sagt. Men uansett, når jeg aksepterer det, så er det på en måte lettere å fokusere på å være en bra kjæreste, som ser hva Isak trenger også.”

Det er sykt hvor bra det funker, når jeg får det til: tenke sånn istedenfor å la den indre sadisten få gyve løs mot meg.

 

Hun stryker meg over kinnet.

 

Og det er ingen vei tilbake. Alt med Terje, telefonsamtalen, torsdagskvelden, det vil bare ut.

 

Det er først når jeg reiser meg opp for å gå og pisse, at jeg egentlig ser mamma. Blikket mitt har vært mest festet på de små bitene med mørk sjokolade og på glassene på bordet som etter hvert har blitt tomme.

 

“Even, hva skal du?” spør hun med dirrende stemme. Øynene hennes er svarte og intense.

 

“Jeg skal bare på do!” Jeg tar et tak i skulderen hennes når jeg passerer henne.

 

..

 

“Dette er Ingrid Beck Næsheim, moren til Even.” Mammas stemme lyder pseudoformell. Hvem faen er det hun snakker med? Jeg stopper opp i gangen utenfor kjøkkenet.

 

Men selvfølgelig kan jeg ikke høre hva som blir sagt i den andre enden.

 

Jeg går inn, setter meg ned igjen. Mamma gjør en gest med hånden til at jeg skal være stille.

Oi, hun har åpnet en ny flaske vin. Det har aldri skjedd før når jeg har drukket med mamma. Det maksimale har vært at vi deler én flaske, og selv det har ikke skjedd ofte.  

 

“Ja? Moren til… har det skjedd noe?” hører jeg i den andre enden av samtalen hennes.

 

“Jeg har akkurat fått vite hvordan du snakker til sønnen min. Og det må jeg bare ta opp med deg. Det er IKKE Even som har bedt meg om å ringe.”

 

Mammas stemme er så intens, som om hun har fått erstattet lungene med noe som gjør at hun ikke trenger å puste mer.

 

Jeg griper en konvolutt og en penn, skriver: “NEI!” med store bokstaver og holder opp foran henne. Men hun bare tar konvolutten og pennen, stryker over mitt “NEI!” og skriver “Jo”.

 

 _“Hva faen tror du at du driver med?”_ spør jeg mamma lydløst og lener meg frem for at hun skal gi meg mobilen, så jeg kan legge på.

 

“Ett minutt”, svarer hun like lydløst, samtidig som det begynner å snakke i andre enden igjen:

 

“Du vil ta det opp med meg? Dette gjelder … det var en misforståelse, Even og jeg har snakket om det. Og Isak har…” Han avbryter seg selv, kremter skarpt.

 

“En ting er det møtet på torsdag, alle beskyldningene og at du sykeliggjør Evens reaksjon, som om han må være syk hvis han blir sint, og at du snakker om hans helse foran andre mennesker. Men det er også telefonsamtalen, da du ringte han. Du sa jo praktisk talt til han at han er en eneste stor byrde for Isak. Jeg må fortelle deg hvordan det er å få høre det, som moren hans.”

 

Åh, herregud! Skal jeg dra telefonen ut av hendene hennes med makt? Men da tror vel Terje at det var jeg som fikk henne til å ringe, og så ombestemmer jeg meg, totalt ustabil, liksom. Jeg spisser ørene, for han senker stemmen litt.

 

“Du får det til å høres ut som jeg ringte for å få dem fra hverandre, det var jo langt derifra, det var jo motsatt, jeg skulle virkelig ønsket at Even ville blitt værende med Isak, eller at han i alle fall ville fått Isak med seg tilbake. Jeg vet at Isak er veldig… ja, glad i Even. Men det er ting som bekymrer meg, som det åpenbart er for deg også.”

 

Mamma ser opp i taket med rynkede bryn, sukker lydløst, før hun fyrer løs igjen:

 

“Det handler ikke om hva som var hensikten din med å ringe, men om hva slags ting du fikk deg til å si. Du vet like godt som meg hvordan det er å ha tenåringer, og at man kan være bekymret mange ganger. Even hadde det ikke lett. Og jeg og mannen min, og andre, jobbet med å få Even til å tro på at han kan være en ressurs for andre, at han ikke måtte tro at han aldri kunne få noe likeverdig forhold til andre mennesker. Og så sier du egentlig det stikk motsatte. Det gjør veldig vondt for meg å høre.”

 

Jeg bare skjenker meg mer vin, vet ikke hva annet jeg skal gjøre enn bare å sitte her til hun blir ferdig. Og mamma anstrenger seg for ikke å grine, men tårene triller.

 

“Har han tatt det ille opp, det jeg sa? Jeg var ikke klar over det, jeg fikk ikke det inntrykket. Jeg mener selvfølgelig ikke at han ikke gjør noe positivt for Isak.”

 

 _Joda, det vet jeg at du egentlig mener._ Og føkkings mamma har så stor tro på seg selv som verdens sosialarbeider at hun tråkker over grensene mine, til ingen som helst nytte uansett hvordan man snur og vender på det. Jeg fester leppene på vinglasset, heller i meg en stor slurk og lar den holde seg i munnen så lenge at den er helt lunken når jeg omsider svelger den, samtidig som mamma utleverer meg videre.

 

“Even har kommet langt. Det skal mer til enn noen kommentarer for å riste i stykker selvfølelsen hans, men det er et sårt punkt. Jeg hadde virkelig ikke trodd han skulle få høre noe sånt fra deg, en oppegående, anstendig person. Men du skulle bare visst hvor redd jeg var for å miste Even, fordi han var redd det var det som var sannheten.” Det siste kommer ut som en slags hvisken.

 

Men nå holder det for faen! Har hun tatt syre eller?

 

Jeg reiser meg og går med sinte skritt rundt bordet. Hun løfter den ene hånden opp i forsvar og ser på meg med et “jeg skjønner at jeg gikk for langt nå”-uttrykk.  

 

_Du gjør bare alt verre mamma, og Terje, da, han misforstår selvfølgelig:_

 

“Hva mener du? Er han suicidal? Det … Isak har aldri sagt noe om det.”

 

Jeg lar armen skli ned på bordet, legger hodet oppå den, ser sikkert på mamma med det svarteste blikket. Hun sperrer opp øynene, ser på meg som om hun er sorgen selv.

 

“Nei! På ingen måte. Jeg snakker om da han var, ja 15, 16, da han var redd for at sånne ting som det du sa til han, var sannheten om han.”

 

“Ingrid. Det er jeg veldig … det er veldig leit å høre. Det er en jævlig sårbar alder, det der.”

 

Hun nikker.

 

“Det er det. Uansett,” sier hun og trekker pusten. “Men kan jeg be deg om at du ikke kommenterer Evens diagnose, ikke synser om den, om ikke du har hatt en fortrolig samtale med Even selv om det først?”

 

“Det var uheldig det der på torsdag, at jeg … jeg kan skjønne at det fremsto som en beskyldning, og foran andre, nå tenkte ikke jeg på at dette er personlig for Even, at han ikke forteller alle om det. Jeg tenkte vel ikke så godt gjennom det… Isak har jo også sagt litt om det, han har vel nærmest satt et slags krav til meg. Og det er jo jævlig tøft gjort av han.”

 

Han lovte ingenting, mamma! Du oppnår ingenting av det du måtte prøve på. Og “ _fremsto_ som…”! Det _fremsto_ ikke bare, det _var_ en beskyldning.

 

“Det er en flott gutt du har”, sier hun. Og jeg gjemmer ansiktet i hendene av hvor kleint dette er.

 

“Av det jeg hører fra Isak, så har du også det. Du må ikke tro at jeg ikke ser det, at de to har det bra sammen.”

 

“Ja, de har det. Men da må jeg bare si avslutningsvis at det, som sagt, ikke er Even som har bedt meg om å ringe. Han klarer å stå opp for seg selv. Dette var meg som mammaen hans som reagerte.”

 

“Er han der? Vet han at du har ringt meg?”

 

“Nei”, lyver hun.

 

Det får meg til å flire lydløst. Nå lyver hun også.

 

“Jeg har snakket med han tidligere i dag og skal snakke med han etterpå. Han får vite om det”, legger hun til.

 

“Han vil nok helst ikke ha en hilsen fra meg nå, men det er en ting jeg vil si til deg.”

 

“Hva da?” spør hun. Vi ser på hverandre, holder pusten parallelt.

 

“Nå i løpet av de siste dagene har jeg jo snakket med Even selv et par ganger, og ikke minst har jo Isak kontaktet meg på Evens vegne, mer eller mindre, og du nå, at du ringer meg. Ja, og den vennen han var sammen med da jeg traff på han…” Han stopper opp, kremter igjen. “Og hvordan han reiste til Isak og var til stede for han, i denne perioden hvor det har vært så usikkert med Isak. Jeg må si at det gjør inntrykk på meg, måten Isak og du snakker om han på. Det er vanskelig for meg å se det, jeg har ikke blitt kjent med han skikkelig. Men jeg vil faktisk si takk for at du ringte, selv om det var i et slags ubehagelig ærend.”

 

Mamma tenker på spreng, håret reiser seg nesten på hodet hennes.

“Og jeg skjønner så godt at du har vært bekymra for Isak. Det er jo ingenting som er så vondt som når ikke barna våre har det bra…” Hun svelger. “Men det var en nøye overveielse der om Even skulle dra nå, eller ikke. De … jeg får inntrykk av at de har kommet enda nærmere hverandre enn før, og Even drar tilbake øyeblikkelig hvis det skulle trengs, men det virker som det går bedre med Isak. Og det er jo veldig gode nyheter.”

 

“Får jeg spørre deg… snakker du med Isak?”

 

Mamma ser spørrende på meg, men hun har for lengst tatt styringen selv.

 

“Jeg ringte Even en kveld, men han hadde sovnet. De hadde lagt seg. Jeg ringte litt vel sent, men Isak hadde ikke sovnet helt ennå, så han tok telefonen. Og da snakket vi en god stund sammen. Han er så fin å snakke med, Isak.”

 

Hun vil ikke flashe at hun og Isak har et nærere forhold enn hva Terje har til han. Og heller ikke at jeg sov i utide. Litt diskresjon, det er bra, mamma. Jeg trodde du hadde glemt hva det var.

 

“Ja. Jeg skal jo ikke… det vet du sikkert. Det er visst komplisert, det er best at jeg gir Isak tid og lar han få komme seg på beina igjen. Det har ikke vært så lett for Isak, jeg kan se det. Med moren… ja.”

 

“Du gjør nok lurt i å respektere ønskene hans, ja. Det tror jeg hjelper så for tilliten barna våre har til oss.”

 

Hun ser på meg. Jeg skyter en imaginær pil mot henne, noe som får henne til å smile.  

 

Jeg tar frem mobilen, tekster pappa:

 

**Meg 20:03**

**Veldig digg mat pappa <3 Men når begynte mamma å ta syre?**

 

Terje lager en fnyselyd.

"Min sønn har nok ikke mye tillit eller tiltro til meg, men jeg må si han overrasket meg da han ringte og … satte meg på plass, det var vel det han gjorde. Det krevde guts."

 

“Even har gjort det med meg også, en gang tidligere. Det er ubehagelig.” Hun ler. “Men det betyr vel kanskje at de synes forholdet er verdt å jobbe for, ellers kunne de jo bare stilt seg helt likegyldig og fryst oss ut.”

 

"Jeg har tenkt en del på det. Ballen er hos Isak, hvis han … hvis jeg feiler nå, så er jeg ute. Men … det er ikke meningen å komme inn på det nå."

 

Men nå ser det ut som mamma koser seg. Jeg fyller i kaffen jeg nettopp har traktet, en kopp til henne og en til meg. Hun smiler og nikker når jeg skyver den ene koppen bort til henne. Jeg bare rister på hodet av henne.

 

**Pappa 20:04**

**Tror hun holder seg til extacy [gråte-latter-emoji] Hva har hun gjort nå?**

 

**Meg 20:04**

**Tar syke telefoner. Til faren til Isak**

 

“Men selv om ballen er hos Isak, så ga han deg kanskje noe å tenke på? Eller altså jeg har prøvd å tenke på sånne oppgjør som gavepakker, på en måte, som man kan trene med på sin banehalvdel, frem mot at barna våre kommer på banen igjen, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?”

 

Det er så typisk mamma å trekke metaforene ut av proporsjoner.  


**Pappa 20:05**

**?**

 

Terje ler. "Det spørs da, om Isak ikke er blitt for voksen for fotball. Lei av dårlig spill gjennom en årrekke. Det er kanskje ikke å forvente at han vil satse mer på det."

 

_Dette burde Isak ha hørt._

 

Jeg håper ikke det er nå mamma skal si noe fjernt om at han kan se på det som et annet type spill, sjakk isteden, liksom.

 

**Meg 20:05**

**Forklarer senere. Hun flørter ikke :D**

 

“Men tenk etter, det er i alle fall mitt råd, basert på egen erfaring, tenk etter om Isak sa noe, da han satte deg på plass, noe som uttrykker hva han trenger at du gjør annerledes. Jeg var for eksempel altfor overbeskyttende overfor Even en periode. Det var først når han virkelig satte meg på plass at jeg innså det ordentlig, og skjønte at jeg måtte gjøre noe med det.”

 

Jeg er beyond å bli flau eller sint. Jeg gjesper bare påtatt. For det virker som hun har lyst til å bonde med han om hvordan det er å være foreldre resten av kvelden.

 

“Vet du hva han sa til meg?” Terje rensker halsen. “Jeg forstår ikke, jeg bare antar ting.”

 

“Men da fikk du jo en slags treningspakke?” Mamma er ivrig. “Da er vel skrittet for deg å tenke over hva han legger i det, og så etter hvert snakke med han om det, høre om du har forstått riktig?”

 

“Ja, kanskje. Hvis Isak bestemmer seg for at han vil snakke med meg igjen. Hvis behandlingen hjelper han.”

 

“Da kan det gjøre inntrykk om han skjønner at du har tatt på alvor det han sa og tenkt ordentlig over det i mellomtiden. Det har jeg tro på, Terje.”

 

"Det er i det minste godt å vite at han har et nettverk. Om han velger å … ikke satse på at vi… ja, han har jo Even, og det er nok bra for han å snakke med deg, jeg skjønner det."

 

Mamma kremter. “Det aller viktigste er jo at de har det bra, ja. Så får vi se hvordan det går. Takk for at du hørte på meg, da.”

 

“Jeg skal selvfølgelig snakke med han selv, men takk for det du sier om hvordan omgangsformen min med Even har vært. Jeg kan ikke begrunne det, eller det blir meningsløst. Jeg vil gjerne prøve å endre på det. Du får nå hilse til han likevel.”

 

Det gjør godt å høre:

_‘Takk for det du sier om hvordan omgangsformen min med Even har vært… Jeg vil gjerne prøve å endre på det.’_

Akkurat det gjør det godt å høre.

 

“Det skal jeg gjøre. Det er jo så fint å kunne ha en god relasjon til svigersønnen sin, så det er bra,” skravler mamma videre.  

 

Jeg himler med øynene til henne. Hun bare former munnen til et: “Nesten ferdig.”

 

“Svigersønn, ja.” Han ler en kort, tørr latter. “Det har jeg ikke tenkt på før. Men du har rett, det blir jo i grunn det.”

 

“Ja, ikke sant?” sier hun muntert.

 

“Men… takk for samtalen. Jeg vil bare… jeg tror ikke du skal si til Isak… jeg tviler på om Isak vil like at vi har snakket sammen. Du får vurdere det. Han trenger ikke flere belastninger fra min side, det bare det jeg mener.”

 

“Ok, jeg ser hva du mener. Nå var det jo jeg som ringte, da. Men jeg skal snakke med Even om det. Ikke bekymre deg for det.”

 

“Ha en god kveld da, og som sagt, takk. For innsikten”, mumler Terje, før han avbryter samtalen.

 

Mamma legger mobilen ned på bordet og smiler prøvende til meg.

 

“Hva er det du tror du driver med?” Ordene ruller ut av meg som om jeg er sjokkert, det er jeg ikke, etter å ha sittet og hørt på den her konfrontasjonen i sikkert en halvtime nå.

 

“Even… jeg måtte bare.” Hun tar en slurk av vinen sin, ser innstendig på meg.

 

“Du måtte bare? Er det liksom det du har å si? Mamma, herregud, hva skjer med den oppdragelsesgreia du sto så beinhardt på, gjøre meg selvstendig, liksom, få meg til å ‘tale min egen sak’, som du alltid har sagt? Du som ikke ville ringe læreren min og si hvorfor jeg ikke taklet det eller det, uten at jeg først sa det var greit? Fra jeg var kanskje 7 år! Men nå, når jeg er 25, så driver du og ringer og orger og liksom skal beskytte meg, uten føkkings å spørre om jeg vil ha den hjelpen!”

Jeg peker på konvolutten, på mitt “nei!” med kryss over og hennes “jo”. “Hva faen gikk det av deg?” Jeg må bare riste på hodet, kjenner øynene mine sperrer seg opp i taket i hennes.

 

“Even, gutten min… vær så snill…! Hun sukker.

 

“Gutten din, ja, den lille gutten din, liksom!”

 

“Babyen min”, sier hun og smiler forsiktig. Tror hun virkelig hun kan kødde det bort?

 

“Babyen din! Fosteret ditt!” kontrer jeg, men jeg får et absurd bilde i hodet og kjenner hvordan jeg motvillig begynner å smile.

 

Hun bryter ut i latter.

 

“Mamma! Det er faktisk ikke morsomt. Jeg er ikke ferdig med det her ennå, hvis du tror det.”

 

“Det er du som sier absurde ting”, ler hun.

 

“Det er du som _gjør_ absurde ting. Seriøst, hvordan kunne du gjøre det uten å spørre meg først?”

 

“Jeg burde spurt deg først.” Hun nikker mot meg. “Unnskyld for det.”

 

“Ja, er du full? Har du begynt på droger, eller hva faen er det?”

 

Hun blir blank i øynene. Hun begynner å grine.

 

“Du vær så snill! Skal du grine deg til sympati for at du ringer faren til kjæresten min og utleverer masse greier om meg?”

 

“Even… nå er du veldig hard. Jeg … jeg ble så opprørt… Det minnet meg om så mye, alt det du fortalte… og så bare gjorde jeg det. Men jeg skulle ikke gjort det, ikke sånn. Jeg skjønner at du er sint.”

 

 _Dette var så ikke-greit, mamma_. Jeg bare ser på henne, trenger vel mer.

 

“Ok, ikke noe ‘unnskyld, men…’ Jeg skjønner at du reagerer,” sier hun.

 

“Ja, det er ikke det at jeg tror at du ikke ville vel med det, eller noe sånt, men du bare handler ikke på mine vegne uten å spørre meg først!”

 

“Nei. Egentlig så handlet jeg faktisk på mine vegne, og ikke dine..” Hun holder en hånd opp i været, så jeg ikke skal avbryte henne, som jeg er i ferd med. “Men likevel så burde jeg ikke gjort det, ikke når det er på bakgrunn av noe som du har åpnet deg om i tillit til meg, og det at jeg sa … det … utleverte det om deg, som du sier, unnskyld.”

 

“Du pleier jo aldri å gjøre sånn.”

 

“Even, jeg skal aldri gjøre noe sånt igjen. Jeg skal aldri gå ut med noe til noen andre som du har fortalt meg om deg, uansett hvor mye jeg måtte føle at jeg gjør det fordi jeg selv reagerer, ikke fordi du trenger at jeg gjør det, eller ikke klarer å stå opp for meg selv. Det tenkte jeg aldri! Tror du meg på det, at det ikke var derfor jeg ringte han?”

Hun legger hånden sin over min.

 

“Ja, det er ikke det at jeg ikke tror det. Men hvis det er et sårt punkt for deg … at det minner deg om da du var så redd for meg, så er det et sårt punkt for meg som har opplevd at andre styrer med livet mitt, uten å innvie meg, faktisk aktivt unnlater å innvie meg, fordi de tror at jeg aldri kan vite mitt eget beste!”

 

“Men du ser at det ikke er det samme?”

 

“Ja! Men det minner meg om det! Akkurat som det andre minnet deg om … den tiden der.”

 

“Ok.." Hun holder fortsatt hånden sin over min. "Unnskyld, det var det siste jeg ville, vennen min.”

 

“Hvis du hadde spurt meg først, så kanskje jeg kunne blitt … jeg vet da faen.. syntes at det var litt fint … at du reagerer så på at jeg ble dårlig behandla, men nå druknet det i det andre.”

 

“Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det er bra du sier så klart fra.”

 

“Pleier jeg å ikke si klart fra til deg?”

 

“Nei, og det håper jeg kan fortsette.”

 

“Akkurat i dag, liksom, som jeg ga deg kred for å være en bra mamma, og så hva gjør du? Du går på fylla og ljuger og behandler meg som en unge”, men jeg smiler, for det er noe komisk ved det. “Du bare, ‘Nei, Even er ikke her!’ mens du ser på meg.” Jeg ler.

 

“Du, det er ikke fylla heller, er det det?” Hun ler. “Du vil veldig gjerne at jeg korker den vinen nå?”

 

“At _du_ ikke vil det, er jo det som er oppsiktsvekkende, mamma.”

 

Jeg tar frem snusboksen. “Ikke prøv å moralisere!” sier jeg liksom-hardt.

 

Hun løfter hendene opp i forsvar, smiler. Det er som om noe smelter i meg, av å se hvor lettet hun er over at jeg ikke er sint lenger, ikke like sint.

 

“Hva tror du jeg skal si nå?” spør hun.

 

“At det vel egentlig er bra at du ikke er en sånn … pedagogisk rollemodell 24/7, at du er et menneske, liksom?”

 

Hun bare ler.

 

“Det var det, ikke sant? Du er skikkelig forutsigbar, bortsett fra nå nettopp, da var du veldig uforutsigbar, vel mye for min smak, ass.”

 

“Ok, ok, men vil du snakke noe om hva som faktisk skjedde i den samtalen, da? Du hørte vel alt, gjorde du ikke?”

 

“Jo, men jeg tror jeg må fordøye det litt, ass. Du virket veldig optimistisk på slutten der. Jeg lurte på hvor lenge dere skulle bonde… men jeg vet ikke, jeg, om han egentlig skjønte noe nytt… kanskje.”

 

Mobilen min plinger.

 

**Marcel 20:20**

**Out of my depth. Går det bra med Isak? Er dette Isak?**

 

**Marcel 20:20**

**[video fra Marcel]**

 

**[Isak er filmet bakfra, over skulderen. Han ligger på sofaen, med hodet lent mot Marcels lår. Han har en stor skål på brystet, og er akkurat i ferd med å skyve en håndfull med noe som ligner på ostepop inn i munnen. Den svarte t-skjorten hans er dekket av små smuler. Han slikker fingrene, før han tar en ny neve fra skålen. Kameraet flytter seg til tv-skjermen, der står Hugh Grant tafatt sjarmerende foran en rødkledd dame og snakker med tysk, dubbet stemme.]**

 

**Marcel 20:21**

**Det går bra med Isak ❤️ Han har erstattet deg med Erdnuss Flips i økonomipose**

 

**Meg 20:21**

**:D Send det til Terje og hør om han synes det ser ut som Isak har fått en bedre kjæreste nå**

 

**Meg 20:21**

**Hvordan har du fått han til å se hollywoodfilm dubbet til tysk egentlig?**

 

**Marcel 20:21**

**Hvordan har han fått meg til å se to romantiske komedier etter hverandre? Han kommenterer ikke engang, ikke en eneste sarkastisk kommentar.**

 

**Meg 20:22**

**What? Er du sikker på at det er Isak, ikke en copy cat?**

 

**Marcel 20:22**

**Nå kom det en monolog om kvaliteten på synkroniseringen og om den endimensjonale historien. Han har spist opp ;-)**

 

“Men hva tenker du om å si det til Isak eller ikke?” spør mamma, før hun skifter tema. “Du smiler. Er det Isak du snakker med?”

 

“Nei, Marcel. Han Isak bor med.”

 

**Meg 20:23**

**Høres mer ut som Isak <3**

 

Jeg løfter blikket. “Jeg skal si det til han når jeg bare vet hva jeg selv mener om det, hva jeg liksom kan si, utover hvor kjipt det var av deg.” Jeg smiler så vidt til henne.

 

“Skal vi sette oss på verandaen?” spør hun.

 

“Du tror du automatisk får full tilgivelse hvis vi flytter på oss?” kødder jeg.

 

Men vi tar nå med oss sjokoladen, vann og noe frukt mamma finner frem og setter oss i hvert vårt hjørne av hammocken. Vinen har hun satt i kjøleskapet, ikke noe mer vin på oss. Den spraglete nabokatten hopper fra sin terrasse og over til vår, stryker seg inntil beina våre.

 

Den varme brisen i lufta kiler forsiktig huden på de bare underarmene mine. Noen guttestemmer roper i bakgrunnen. Det er sikkert fra noen som spiller fotball, som makser den digge vårkvelden før foreldrene kommer og sier det er kvelden.

 

_‘Det spørs da, om Isak ikke er blitt for voksen for fotball. Lei av dårlig spill gjennom en årrekke. Det er kanskje ikke å forvente at han vil satse mer på det.’_

 

“Mamma?” spør jeg.

 

Hun nikker mens hun tygger i stykker en drue der hun sitter på skrå vendt mot meg. Det røde kjolestoffet treffer så vidt det brune verandagulvet.

 

“Tror du faren til Isak er glad i Isak?” spør jeg og tar ut snusen av munnen.

 

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Det kunne jeg jo høre.” Hun rynker brynene, ser spørrende på meg.

 

“Jeg også merker det, begge gangene han var kjip mot meg, så merket jeg samtidig det. Han er dødsstressa for hvordan det går med Isak, så da skjønner jeg at han er glad i han.”

 

“Men hvorfor spør du da?”

 

“Fordi… Jeg tror ikke Isak vet det, eller han er usikker på det. Og det blir så rart å si det til han basert på de to gangene, liksom, når han har vært så kjip mot meg samtidig.”

 

“Ja, det skjønner jeg, for hvordan ville du reagert, hvis jeg behandlet Isak skikkelig dårlig?”

 

“Jeg ville blitt usannsynlig rasende, Og ja, jeg ville ikke hørt på at Isak maste om at du er glad i meg. Men jeg ville jo ikke tvilt på at du var det, da, så lenge alt annet var som det er, om man kan tenke seg det.”

 

“Men Isak tviler?”

 

“Ja, og det er ikke noe rart, etter alt det faren har gjort.”

 

“Det høres fælt ut å tvile på det.”

 

“Jeg vet. Hvordan kan jeg få han til å skjønne at faren faktisk er glad i han? For han er jo det, selv om både Isak og jeg er forbanna på han.”

 

“Det kan du ikke. Det er noe bare han må merke selv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva sier dere? 
> 
> Var det noen overraskelser her, i noens reaksjoner? 
> 
> Eller har du lyst til å kommentere noe helt annet, eller gi oss et hjerte? Uansett, vi elsker å høre fra dere ❤️


	84. Isak liker ikke ananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak drømmer om ananas og poteter, og Even forteller ham om samtalen mellom Ingrid og Terje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for engasjement og fine kommentarer, det var gøy å se at dere kunne kjenne dere igjen både i hønemor Ingrid og Even som ble sint. Nå får vi se hva Isak mener om saken.

“Og da sier vi det sånn, Isak, selvsagt.”

Pappas stemme er fast, bestemt, sånn som den pleier å være, uten åpning for diskusjon eller at jeg skal gjøre noe annet enn å nikke. Likevel rister jeg bare på hodet, trassig, eller mer som en unge som uansett kommer til å være uenig, det ligger i overenskomsten som definerer selve ungeskapet i meg. 

Jeg snur meg i stedet mot deg, legger armene rundt deg og trekker meg inntil deg. Du sover, du sover så sinnsykt tungt, men helt lydløst, jeg hører ikke engang den rolige sovepusten din. Vi er en S i en slakk og slurvete bølge, på vei mot en Z, eller kanskje bare en C med en ekstra og unødvendig krøll nederst, når jeg drar deg mot meg treffer baken din nederst mot min mage og i skrittet mitt, det er en berøring som ville fått meg til å stivne i kroppen og trekke meg vekk, om det hadde vært noen andre, men det er deg, og jeg er myk og formelig mot ryggen din.

“Den … grenseløse oppførselen, det voldsomme fysiske…” fortsetter pappa, jeg snur meg ikke, jeg så ham i sted, han sitter i den skinnstolen han er så sykt kry for at han fikk tak i, den som er et gammelt design, dansk eller hva faen det var. Han har på seg en av de mørkeblå piquet-skjortene, og vi ligner kanskje, men ikke faen om jeg kommer til å kle meg sånn, aldri, ikke som ham, selv ikke når mitt hår også er blitt støvete som hans, når du drar ut grå krøller og tvinner dem langsomt rundt fingrene, baby.

 

“Promiskuøse, det er en kjensgjerning, et faktum, det er beviselig, statistisk belagt, det kan man etterprøve, du som selv eksperimenterer, driver med eksperimenter, du stoler vel på datasettet?”

Noen ganger ligner stemmen på min egen, det fryser pusten min til is i luftveiene, som tvinnede istapper i bronkiene, med spisser som presser mot alveolene, eller mot lungeblærene da, baby, de ser nesten ut som blomster, eller bær faktisk, men det er de som hjelper meg å overleve.

“Men du har kommet langt siden da, det er ikke deg lenger, det der er faren din, vær litt raus med deg selv da, elskling”, sier du, og fy faen, det er en skikkelig dealbreaker, det var ikke meningen at den munnen bak i nakken skulle kunne snakke, det var ikke avtalen. Jeg legger munnen min over den, trykker brystet og magen og oversiden av lårene mine mot ryggen og beina dine, jeg fletter hendene våre sammen foran på brystet ditt, mens jeg kysser deg og den munnen bak i nakken din, den ene tingen jeg ville forandret ved deg, hvis jeg kunne, den ekstra munnen jeg ville gitt deg, akkurat der nakken din går over til å bli skulderen din.

 

“Hvordan er det med behandlingen din nå da?” spør pappa, og jeg bare strekker ut hånden mot Otto, bare svar, liksom, bare si det til han du, da, sånn at han slutter å mase og kan fortelle meg om han tror det går bra med meg. Ottos hår er blitt lengre, han har det løst, det er stort og nyvasket, føhnet, tror jeg, jeg kan se ham for meg på badet vårt, han har sittet på badekarkanten og føhnet håret, Marcel har helt sikkert hilst på ham, helt sikkert kommet inn for å pisse, eller ta en dusj mens Otto føhnet det sykt lange håret sitt.

“He doesn’t like potatoes anymore”, sier Otto, han drar litt i den rutete skjorten sin. “Isak never really liked potatoes, maybe fries would be ok, if that’s all you can manage, but no raw potatoes for Isak, please.”

 

“Isak liker ikke ananas”, hvisker du, til pappa, sikkert, selv om jeg har sagt at du ikke skal ta mobilen, du trenger ikke å snakke med ham, jeg vil ikke det. Jeg synker ned i madrassen, jeg faller, egentlig, mange etasjer i et fritt eskalerende fall, rett ned, det suger i magen min og jeg burde ha skreket. Alltid den hawaiipizzaen når pappa kjøpte pizza, når mamma ikke orket, eller når jeg hadde glemt at jeg skulle ta hensyn og i stedet hadde slitt henne ut, brukt henne opp, Isak, ser du ikke det da, jeg har faen ingenting mer å gå på nå, hvorfor hørte du ikke? 

Når jeg kysser deg igjen har du ananasbiter på tungespissen, myke og lunkne trekanter av trevlete, søtt fruktkjøtt. Men jeg har ønsket meg det selv, at du skal være deg, bare deg, akkurat som du er, jeg ønsker meg ingenting annet enn det, det er litt godt også, smaken av deg, baby, den kompenserer, utligner. Når jeg lar fingrene gli over nakken din, er munnen lukket, jeg får ikke engang lokket leppene til å bevege seg i et kyss mot fingertuppene mine.

 

“Nå må du ikke overdrive med en gang, Isak”, kremter pappa, det knirker i det gamle designskinnet han sitter på, jeg vet ikke om han strekker hals for å se oss bedre, men jeg håper det. Du har løftet den ene armen, du vil dra gardinene over oss, skjerme meg, er det det du vil, kjæresten min? Jeg begraver ansiktet mitt i armhulen din, du er fuktig mot nesen og overleppen min, når jeg strekker ut tungen og smaker på deg er du salt, som tang, som å bade i sjøen, som å flyte på ryggen i en uendelig mengde saltvann, liggende i et løfte av at det kommer til å gå bra, hvis jeg tror på det. “Umami”, sier Marcel, han sitter på sengekanten ved siden av oss, blikket hans følger bevegelsen av tungen min over den svette huden din. “Visste du at umami er den femte smaken?” sier han, og snur seg mot pappa. “Det betyr velsmakende. Studier viser at det ikke er mulig å blande seg frem til umamismak ved å krysse de fire andre smakene. Signalene har kryssede baner i hjernen, du kan bare gi det opp, du trenger ikke å forstå det. Det er bare sånn.”

 

“Jeg elsker deg Isak, uansett, alltid”, sier du, og stemmen din er så mørk, dypere enn min, den er tung, som kroppen din over min. Jeg ser over skulderen din, legger hendene mine på ryggen din og drar meg litt opp fra madrassen, sånn at jeg kan se, jeg skulle sagt noe til pappa, det var noe jeg hadde tenkt å si. “Ikke bli så sint, prøv å ikke alltid bli så sint”, sier jeg, men når ordene endelig når frem til pappa, så er det mamma sin stemme som sier dem.

 

\---

 

Det er fremdeles dunkelt i rommet når jeg våkner, men jeg hører småfuglene kvitre i bakgården. T-skjorten min er fuktig og jeg puster akkurat litt fortere enn at det føles godt. Jeg drikker noen slurker fra vannflasken på nattbordet, kaster et raskt blikk rundt i rommet. Alt er normalt. Alt er normalt.

 

**Meg 05:34  
Kjip drøm. Elsker deg. **

 

**Meg 05:37  
Du hadde den munnen i nakken, jeg kyssa deg i den. Fy faen. Praktisk da.**

 

Jeg regner ikke med noe svar før i åtte, kanskje ni-tiden, så etter dusjen lar jeg mobilen ligge på rommet, og setter meg på kjøkkenet med laptopen og en glovarm kanne espresso. Det er noe med rommet, det henger fremdeles klisne og innpåslitne rester av drømmen i luften, og akkurat nå har jeg bestemt meg for å bruke tiden til noe mer effektivt enn å vri meg og jakte på en søvn som jeg vet at er over for i natt.

 

Litt over åtte stikker jeg inn på rommet for å hente mobilen, mest for å bare ha den som en tidstyv og noe som kan forstyrre meg mens jeg jobber, jeg trenger egentlig en pause, og jeg har slått av alle varslene på laptopen for å klare å konsentrere meg. Unødvendig, for det føles som  hjernen min lengter etter noe annet enn det tanketomme drittet jeg så på sammen med Marcel i går.

 

**Kjæresten min 08:01  
Åh elskling så kjipt med kjip drøm. Skal jeg ringe deg nå? Eller du sover kanskje .. Si noe når du ser meldingen **

 

_ Kjæresten min, du er våken, du er endelig våken. _

 

**Meg 08:07  
Det går bra altså. Jobber litt. Men har lyst til å snakke med deg ❤️**

 

Jeg blir liggende og bla meg gjennom Instagram mens jeg venter på at han skal ringe, han er vel i dusjen, da, eller på do, lager kaffe, kanskje. 

 

**Kjæresten min 08:12  
Kom akkurat ut av dusjen ringer deg om ett min ❤️**

 

_ Skynd deg da, jeg lette etter deg med hendene på madrassen da jeg våkna. _

  
  


**08.14 innkommende anrop fra Kjæresten min**

 

Jeg slenger meg ned på sengen i det jeg svarer.

“Halla baby! Sovet bra?”

 

“Halla! Ja, tungt. Men du da? Hva drømte du?”

 

Jeg ler litt av hvor rett på sak han er, bare et luftfullt slags utrop, før jeg svarer.

“Bare helt syke greier. Du var der, Marcel, Otto var der, han sto og snakket om at jeg ikke liker å spise potet! Jeg var helt svett, helt sånn… hamrende hjerte-opplegg da jeg våkna!”

 

“Åh baby. Jeg skulle vært der. Du er alltid der for meg når jeg har mareritt. Fikk du sove igjen etterpå?” 

 

_ Ja, fy faen, jeg skulle ønske at du hadde vært her _ , men vi trenger ikke å gå der nå, ikke helt inn der hvor jeg forteller akkurat hvor mye jeg skulle ønsket det akkurat da jeg våknet og i timen etterpå også, helt til kjøkkenet og kaffen og alle de vanlige lydene i huset begynte å virke og gjøre noe for meg.

“Du var i drømmen da, du prøvde på en måte å gjøre meg rolig i drømmen. Nei, men jeg sto bare opp. Klarte ikke å sovne, så bare for meg at pappa satt her fremdeles, at han satt og så på meg, ble bare stressa av det”, sier jeg bare.

 

“Satt han og så på deg?”

 

“Han… han satt i den skinnstolen sin og glodde på oss, du var i senga også, og han satt og kommenterte, og spurte om ting. Herregud, jeg blir stressa av å fortelle om det, det var helt sykt absurd og helt sykt ekte.”

 

“Herregud… Hva slags ting spurte han om?”

 

“Om Otto, om det går bra hos Otto, om jeg er frisk snart… og så snakket han om at det er … ja, forsket på det med at det er mer sannsynlig at du ikke bare har en partner hvis du er homo. At det var bevist, liksom, og det måtte jo jeg bare forstå, siden jeg vil forske selv.”

Jeg lar stemmen være innsmurt i sarkasme når jeg sier det siste.

 

Even sukker. “Og så fikk du ikke sove igjen… Hvordan føler du deg nå da, kjæresten min? Er du fortsatt skjelven?”

 

“Nei… det går bra. Jeg bare tok en dusj, og så begynte jeg på noe av det jeg liksom skal forberede til den presentasjonen til Holger… bare prøvde å tenke på noe annet. Jeg har vært driteffektiv, og klokka er åtte, liksom.”

_ Jeg har vært helt gjennomsnittlig effektiv, knapt nok det. _

 

“Er det sant? At du har vært effektiv? Du har ikke bare frustrert deg over den dårlige kjæresten din som ikke føkkings svarer på meldingene dine?”

 

“Nei! Det har jeg ikke! Jeg er glad for at kjæresten min sover og ikke er våken klokka fem!”

 

“Ok. Jeg tok en innsovningspille i går, for jeg var så jævlig … jeg vet ikke hva jeg var. Det skjedde noe, som jeg må fortelle deg.”

 

Det er noe ved stemmen hans som får meg til å sette meg opp i sengen, måten han plutselig la den noen toner ned, tror jeg. Det skjedde noe?

“Ok? Hva da? Hva skjedde?” spør jeg, den tingen jeg hører i stemmen hans banker fort i ørene mine.

 

“Jeg var jo på middag hos mamma. Jeg var så sent ut at pappa ikke rakk å spise med oss, selv om han hadde lagd maten. Men uansett… Mamma hun ble så sykt opprørt … hun klikka på en måte da jeg fortalte om faren din, vet du, om at jeg møtte han på torsdag og da han ringte meg i Göttingen…”

 

“Hun ble sint da, eller?” avbryter jeg.

 

“Isak, hun ringte han. Hun ringte faren din, uten å spørre meg først.”

 

“Gjorde hun? Men ville du det?” 

Det når liksom ikke helt inn, ringte hun han? Hvorfor? 

_ Uten å spørre deg? _

 

“Nei. Så jeg ble så sint, for jeg følte skikkelig sånn at hun behandla meg som om jeg ikke kan ta vare på meg selv. Men … vi snakket ut om det. Jeg er på en måte ferdig med det nå. Men .. jeg hørte på hele samtalen, da.”

 

“Men… jeg skjønner ikke helt, hvorfor gjør hun sånn da? Hun pleier jo ikke å gjøre ting over hodet på deg?”

 

“Nei, det … var, det sjokka meg. Men hun… Jeg så hun var helt svart i øynene da jeg gikk på do, rett før. Det minnet henne om da hun var redd for … at jeg skulle ta livet av meg… Eller hun følte at faren din hadde sagt sånn ting om meg, som jeg den gangen selv trodde om meg selv, og derfor ikke trodde at det var noe poeng … med noen ting mer for meg.”

 

“Å, Even…” Jeg blir stille i noen sekunder. 

 

“Hun sa de tingene der til faren din også, da holdt jeg på å dra mobilen ut av hendene hennes. Faren din spurte sånn, ‘Er han suicidal? Det visste jeg ikke. Det har ikke Isak sagt noe om.’ Men hun fikk oppklart det der i det minste. Og…”

 

“Nei… han dro selvfølgelig den slutningen, selvsagt. Fy faen.”

Jeg får ikke sagt mer, men jeg rister på hodet, som om Even kan se meg.  _ Stemmen din, baby. _

 

“Men, jeg ville ikke ringe deg i går, fordi da handlet på en måte alt bare om meg, eller jeg var så pissed på mamma, men så ble vi venner etter hvert. Men jeg måtte liksom bare fordøye hele greia. Faren din ….”

 

“Men hva sa hun til han, da? Og hvordan var han, hørte han på henne?” avbryter jeg, jeg er ute av synk.

 

“Ja, faktisk. Han sa ‘takk for innsikten’ til slutt. Og så spurte han henne om råd. Han …. Hvordan skal jeg si det? Han virket redd for at det var for sent, at du ikke ville ha han i livet ditt mer, at han hadde spilt dårlig ballspill i altfor mange år.”

 

“Ballspill? Hæ?” 

Jeg stopper opp litt, forvirret. “Ok… Men … snakket de om meg? Du sa hun ville snakke om da han møtte deg i byen?”

 

“Ja. Det begynte med det, ja. Hun sa at det var på vegne av henne selv, at ikke det var jeg som fikk henne til å ringe. Men så begynte de å snakke mye mer. Han sa at han skjønte det var uheldig det som skjedde på torsdag, at han ikke hadde tenkt over at det der er personlig for meg, og så sa han at du hadde jo gjort det klart for han. Han sa at du hadde ringt og stilt et krav og at det var veldig tøft gjort av deg, at det krevde guts.”

 

_ Tøft gjort. Når jeg burde gjort det for lenge siden. _

“Det er jo faen ganske utrolig at han ikke har tenkt over at det er personlig for deg, vet ikke ass, det kjøper jeg ikke helt. Men det var jo litt uventa da, at han skjønte at jeg faktisk stilte et krav.”

Jeg kan hisse meg opp nå, jeg kjenner det bobler allerede, dette kan få meg til å kaste bort den lille sinnekontrollen jeg tross alt har hatt i det siste.

 

“Ja, og så ble det litt kleint da, for mamma begynte sånn ‘det er en veldig flott gutt du har.’ Og så sa han at ut fra hva du sier, så har hun også en flott gutt. Og jeg lurte på om jeg bare skulle krepere av kleinhet, hvis du skjønner.” Even ler. 

 

Jeg klarer ikke å la være å le selv, av hvordan absurditeten sitter som en egen form i det Even forteller.

“Nei, det skjønner jeg ikke. Du er en flott gutt, ass. Bra gjort om han i det minste har fått med seg det!”

 

“Han sa sånn ‘du må ikke tro at jeg ikke ser at de har det bra sammen.’ Og så spurte han om mamma snakker med deg. Og han sa at han tror det må være bra for deg, at du kan snakke med henne. … Han var ganske annerledes.”

 

“Sa han det? At han skjønner at vi har det bra sammen?”

 

“Ja, han sa det. Og han sa at han skal respektere ønskene dine. Ballen er hos deg, sa han. Det var det ballspillgreiene. Og mamma begynte med sånne typiske mammagreier om at hvis du har tatt et oppgjør, så ligger det sikkert i det en slags treningspakke for han. Han kan jobbe med det frem til du kommer på banen igjen.”

 

“Herregud, moren din, ass. Treningspakke, liksom.” 

En klynge av latterbobler presser seg frem, jeg tror Even kan høre det. “Men hun skjønner jo at alt det bare er bullshit? Han kommer jo til å være kjip med deg hvis han treffer deg igjen, og han kommer jo ikke til å høre på det jeg vil. Hun vet det, eller?”

 

“Nei, hun tror ikke det. Hun tror han er ærlig. Han sa du hadde sagt at han ikke forstår, at han bare antar. Det var da mamma sa de treningspakkegreiene, at nå må han tenke over hva du mener, prøve å forstå, og så spørre deg om han har forstått riktig når han får sjansen til å snakke med deg. Og han sa at han skjønte på henne, på deg og til og med på Sondre at … han ikke har blitt kjent med meg, at det gjør inntrykk, sa han.”

 

_ Ok, men vi må være realistiske, please. _

“Men pappa sier jo alltid bare det som han tror får han til å komme best mulig ut av situasjonen. Han skjønte vel at det var lurt å si, da.” 

 

“Jeg vet ikke helt, ass. Det var en ting som skjedde, som både mamma og meg merket.”

 

Jeg kan høre hvordan Even drar ut ordene, hvordan han er tilbake i samtalen og spiller den lydløst av i hodet.

“Hva da? Han fikk det til å komme kattunger og rosa blomster ut av telefonrøret, liksom? Eller det kom et sinnsykt, sånn overjordisk vakkert stjerneskudd på himmelen akkurat da han åpnet munnen og sa at han er en idiot?” 

Jeg snakker litt høyere, litt breiere, smører alt inn med sarkasmen fra i sted.

 

Even ler. 

“Det greiene som jeg ble mest sint for, det ble også det … jeg vet ikke … det som fikk noe til å skje. Da hun sa at hun hadde vært redd for å miste meg… Det at hun delte det… det var akkurat som faren din ble helt spak og rar, det traff han, fordi han er nå redd for å miste deg… Det virket som om det var det som skjedde i alle fall.”

 

“Tror du det? At han er redd for det? At han tenker på det?”

Det er ikke flere som elsker meg sånn som du gjør, det er bare du som ikke vil miste meg, som ikke hadde holdt ut den tanken, for pappa er den tanken til å leve med, den er tålelig, tenker jeg, jeg skal til å si det også, men Even fortsetter, og jeg hører at han har stress i stemmen.

 

“Isak…” Han høres nervøs ut. “Ja, jeg tror det. Men jeg … vet jo ikke. Jeg synes virkelig det virket sånn. Mamma var helt overbevist. Men jeg vil ikke … gi deg, ikke falske forhåpninger, da, men du skjønner hva jeg mener? Alt ble så jævlig kaotisk i hodet mitt i går… Og nå er jeg litt redd for at det skal bli det for deg også, liksom.” 

 

“Vet du hva? Det går bra. Jeg har mer enn tjue års erfaring i å bli skuffa for ting han gjør, jeg kommer ikke akkurat til å få forhåpninger om at han kommer til å forandre seg bare fordi han sier at han liksom vil skjerpe seg, eller høre på meg, eller noe. Jeg er bare… han må gjøre noe, vise at han faktisk skjønner noe. Ellers får ikke jeg forhåpninger om noe, så det trenger du ikke å tenke på.”

 

“Han sa også at det sikkert var best at ikke du fikk vite om den samtalen, for han vil ikke gi deg flere belastninger. Men mamma sa at hun skulle snakke med meg om det. Hun jugde til faren din og sa at ikke jeg var der.” 

 

Jeg nikker, igjen som om Even kan plukke bevegelsen opp og kjenne den som en vibrasjon av meg, hjemme hos ham.

“Men … hva tenker du, da?” spør jeg etter noen sekunder.

 

“Jeg tror kanskje at han skjønte på en måte litt mer at jeg … jeg vet da faen, at jeg er et menneske, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener? At jeg også er et vesen som har foreldre som er like glad i meg som han er i deg.” Even trekker pusten. 

 

“Please ikke sammenlign han med foreldrene dine!”

 

“Poenget var bare at han fikk et nytt perspektiv på meg, jeg tror han vil famle og liksom prøve å være annerledes hvis han møter meg på gaten i dag.”

 

“Det er i alle fall bra, da. Jeg vil ikke akkurat at du skal møte han på gaten, men jeg vil at han skal… ja, se hvor bra du er, da. At han skal skjønne hvor bra det er å være kjæresten din, for meg.”

Og det er ikke det at jeg ikke har visst at jeg vil det, men i det samme jeg sier det nå kan jeg kjenne det som et sår i magen, at det betyr mer for meg enn pappa kan klare å fatte. Mer enn jeg burde tenke på også.

 

“Og for meg. Jeg hater å ikke sove sammen med deg”, sier Even ut i det blå. 

 

“Trengte du meg i går, etter alt det?” Jeg lukker øynene, det trekker stemmen hans nærmere.

 

“Ja.” 

 

_ Bare ja. _

“Jeg skulle vært der. Skulle ønske jeg kunne vært der.”

 

“Jeg også. Og da hadde jeg vært der når du hadde det marerittet også. Det ville vært en vinn-vinn-situasjon, baby.”

 

“Hvis du hadde vært der, så måtte jeg sikkert ha sjekket nakken din med en gang, så snart jeg hadde våknet, det var skikkelig creepy!”

 

“Men jeg kunne bare kysse med den?”

 

“Nei, for faen! Det var jo det som var helt sykt ekkelt! Jeg lå inntil deg, bak deg, helt tett inntil deg, og så plutselig har du den munnen i nakken, og så begynner den å snakke til meg! Og sier sånn, med din stemme da, helt nøyaktig din stemme, og så sa den sånn ‘elskling, du må være raus med deg selv’. Jeg måtte jo kysse deg der for å få deg til å holde kjeft!”

Jeg glir ned igjen, legger meg ned med hodet på Evens pute, det er en forvirrende blanding av latter og et påtagelig skarpt stikk av noe annet, savn, kanskje, i meg.

 

“Men herregud, hva betyr det at du drømmer det om meg? Var det psykolog-alter-egoet mitt som hadde den munnen?” ler han, og jeg savner latteren hans, merker jeg.

 

“Ja…. kanskje? Etterpå, da lå vi annerledes, vi lå mot hverandre, og da sa du til pappa at jeg ikke liker ananas, men når vi kysset hverandre, så hadde du ananas på tunga… Men det var den vanlige munnen din, da.”

 

“Jeg blir litt stressa, ass.”

 

“Å! En annen ting som skjedde var at jeg slikket deg i armhulen, og du var skikkelig svett, og Marcel satt rett ved siden av og liksom bare opplyste pappa om at du smaker godt, og at han ikke trenger å forstå det, det bare var sånn.”

 

“Det skjønner jeg hva betyr, da. Du liker meg, selv om faren din synes det er uforståelig. Han sa forresten at han ville at mamma skulle hilse til meg, men at han ikke visste om jeg ville ha noen hilsen, når han har vært sånn mot meg som han har vært.” 

 

“Mhm. Det finnes ikke en millimeter av deg som jeg ikke liker å slikke på, tipper at det er helt sykt uforståelig for pappa.” Jeg stopper litt, ser på den lille flekken i taket.  _ Å, drit i pappa, bare drit i han. _

“Eller, øynene da. Det vet jeg ikke. Det må vi prøve”, sier jeg.

 

“Du kan ikke slikke meg inni øynene, baby”, ler Even. 

 

“Du vet at det kan skje, du kan få … salt i øynene, eller … vaskemiddel! Det er best at vi prøver det før det er krise. Akkurat det ville pappa vært enig i også, og nå som dere bonder via moren din…”

 

“Vi gjør ikke det, altså… Han var annerledes, men … jeg må merke at han har skjønt greia, virkelig, hvis jeg skal senke garden.”

 

“Even… jeg bare tror ikke noe på det. Sånn som at han sier at hun skal hilse til deg, men at du vil sikkert ikke ha en sånn hilsen… det er jo bare piss. Han er fremdeles bare …Han bare sier det som han skjønner at får han til å virke som en bedre person.”

 

“Det er ikke det at jeg tror på alt han sa. Jeg er ikke dum, jeg er ikke så naiv, liksom. Men han ble satt ut da de snakka om det å være redd for å miste meg eller deg. Det var ikke fake.”

 

“Jeg sa ikke at du var dum, da.” Jeg strekker på meg, det er noe med pappa som får meg til å krølle meg sammen, som om jeg verner om noe, og jeg har ikke lyst til å la ham ha den kraften.

 

“Jeg bare mener at det var noe annerledes da. Han skjønte at jeg ikke bare er en ungdom med problemer, eller noe sånt, liksom, som skaper turbulens for sønnen hans. Og så er han serr redd for å miste deg.”

 

“Du skjønner at det her er litt absurd, eller? At moren din har ringt til pappa for å si fra om at han behandler deg som dritt og at det ikke er greit, og nå sitter du og sier til meg at han har forandret seg og nå er han liksom blitt en ok person som forstår noe, og som hadde brydd seg om jeg hadde bestemt meg for at livet mitt er enklere uten han.”

_ Men jeg skal ikke bli sint _ .

 

“Isak… jeg vet ikke, jeg vet ikke om han har forandret seg, jeg. Jeg har ikke sagt at han har blitt en ok person. Men at han ble satt ut på et punkt der og at han er redd for å miste deg, det hørte jeg, men herregud, det kan jo hende at jeg ikke skjønner noe av han, da.” Even sukker, oppgitt.  “Jeg hater at mamma gjorde det der. Det er bare så jævla forvirrende alt sammen!”

 

“Moren din.. Hun burde ikke gjort det, jeg blir egentlig irritert for at hun gjorde det der. Jeg vet at du sa at du er ok med det nå, at dere snakket om det. Men… jeg synes på en måte at det var en stor risiko å ta. Det gikk greit i går da, tilsynelatende, men det kan vi egentlig ikke vite… kanskje han bare bruker det mot deg uansett.”

 

“Jeg orker bare ikke at du og jeg begynner å krangle på grunn av det, eller at du blir forvirra eller satt ut på grunn av det. Men jeg kunne jo ikke ikke si det til deg, vi skal jo si ting til hverandre. Jeg vil ikke at du skal få det dårlig på grunn av det.” Even begynner å hoste. “Au, jeg satte kaffe i halsen.”

 

“Ikke brenn deg i halsen, da. Sykt upraktisk sted å brenne seg.” Jeg trekker pusten, langsomt og høyt. “Men jeg må jo få lov til å bli oppgitt for at hun gjorde det mot deg, uten å snakke med deg?”

 

“Du kan bli så oppgitt du vil. Du kan ringe å kjefte henne ut hvis du vil. Men nå er jeg frustrert over at hun gjorde det mot deg, på en måte, og mot meg, mot meg også fordi hjernen min blir tvunget til å forholde seg til alt det der: Jeg er sur på mamma, sur på faren din, og så ble jeg venner med mamma igjen, og så fikk jeg litt bedre inntrykk av faren din enn jeg har hatt. Og så tenker jeg på deg, at du sikkert hadde hatt det bedre uten å få vite alt det her, uten at det hadde skjedd. Du trenger ikke at jeg ringer deg og liksom skal insistere på at faren din kanskje viste et positivt tegn. Det er for mye, alt det her, kjæresten min, for mye jævla kaos.” Stemmen hans høres helt motløs ut. 

 

“Nei… men det skjedde jo. Du forteller meg jo bare det som skjedde… og hvis du følte du merket noe som var bra der, så ville det jo vært jævlig rart om du ikke sa det til meg. Ikke bli… ikke føl at du ikke skal si ting til meg.”

 

“Jeg sa det jo ikke i går, fordi jeg tenkte jeg skulle fordøye det først, og så si det på en … ryddig måte. Men nå vil jeg bare dra til deg, ta helikopter nå.”

 

“Ja, kan du ikke gjøre det? Eller har du brukt opp alle pengene på å kjøpe sånne hvordan-bli-et-normalt-menneske-bøker til faren min?”

 

“Nei, jeg har ikke det. Jeg tenkte det er like fåfengt som å kjøpe romaner til deg.”

 

“Er du skuffa for at jeg ikke er en som leser episke kjærlighetsromaner, baby?” spør jeg, men det er kanskje noe annet også, noe om meg og faren min.

 

“Nei, herregud. Jeg har ikke noe behov for at du er en person som har lest i alle fall en roman i livet ditt. Hvis du skulle være en sånn person, måtte du jo mistet et annet trekk ved deg, liksom. Og det vil jeg ikke.”

 

“Ikke engang om jeg hadde mistet den kinken med å ville slikke øyet ditt?”

 

“Er det en kink? Kink, faktisk! Du kommer til å gjøre du! Åpne øyet mitt når jeg sover, sette en fyrstikk der så det holder seg åpent og så begynne å slikke!” 

 

“Litt av greia er jo at du skal se mot tunga, da. At du ser den komme mot øyet. Så du måtte vært våken. Men… jeg kommer ikke til å prøve hvis du ikke har lyst da. Eller, kanskje når du nettopp har våknet, når du er søvnig, ikke helt klarer å forsvare deg.”

_ Alle disse unnamanøverne, dodgingen av det som svir, jeg må få lov. _

 

“Kan du ikke heller bare være snill?”

 

“Hva vil du heller at jeg skal gjøre, da?” sier jeg stille, men jeg vet hva jeg har lyst til.

 

“Akkurat nå så ville jeg bare hatt kos, og kost deg, da, ligge sammen under dyna, sånn som du sa i sted, og kose. Og så kunne vi sett hva som skjedde. Egentlig har jeg jo dritlyst på deg også. Men først kos, baby. Jeg er skikkelig pjusk.”

 

“Hvor er du egentlig nå? Er du i senga?”

 

“Nei, faktisk ikke. Jeg sitter på din plass på kjøkkenbenken. Er du i senga?”  

 

“Ja. På din plass, jeg bruker puten din. Men ok, hvis du er på kjøkkenet, og sitter på kjøkkenbenken, så kommer jeg jo inn der til deg, da. Og så stiller jeg meg helt inntil benkeplaten, mellom beina dine, sånn at jeg kan legge armene rundt deg. Du er ganske mye høyere enn meg når du sitter sånn da, hvor tror du hodet ditt rekker meg?”

 

“Tenk hvis du bare rekker meg til navlen. Nei! Det gjør du ikke.” Han ler . “Jeg legger haken oppå den deilige manken din. Det er sykt mykt.” 

 

“Jeg brukte den ferskenshampoen som står i dusjen her, du vet.”

 

“Ja, men parfyme er skikkelig sekundært, ass. Det er håret ditt jeg digger. Isak-håret uten noen ting, bare deg.”

 

“Mhm, som armhulen din baby, bare litt mer raffinert. Kanskje jeg gjør det, kanskje jeg bare løfter armen din og snuser inn armhulen din, mens vi står sånn?”

 

“Det får du lov til. Og dessuten har jeg solgt alle greiene våre på badet til Sondre, parfymen, deoene, shampo, alt. Heretter er det bare vann og tunger.”

 

“Det hadde vært veldig turn-on, faktisk, å komme hjem til deg nå snart, og så hadde du luktet enda mer deg, enda mer av det som jeg savner så sykt nå.”

 

“Det er en uke og to dager igjen, jævlig umenneskelig.”

 

“Tror du de hadde klaget på KB, liksom?”

 

“Neida, de er så glad i meg, vet du. De hadde vært overbærende.”

 

“Jeg tenkte på kundene, da, baby, men de er sikkert glad i deg, de også.”

 

“Jeg får blomster og sjokolade hver dag. Har faktisk kjøpt meg en ring jeg har skrevet Isak på, for ikke å bli fridd til mer.”

 

“Er det lettere for deg å akseptere han tørre realfagskjæresten du har hjemme, da?” Jeg anstrenger meg for å høres mistenksom ut.

 

“De kan bare stikke blomstene og sjokoladen og frieriene sine et helt annet sted. Jeg bare savner den tørre realfagskjærsten min, savner så sykt at du løser en ligning foran meg, baby.”

 

“Det er omtrent null prosents sannsynlighet for at jeg kommer til å løse en ligning foran deg når jeg kommer hjem, så ikke bli skikkelig gira på den tanken, ok?”

 

“Please. Med tre ukjente.”

 

“Er det en kink, baby? Er det greia di?” spør jeg, jeg har perfeksjonert den mistenksomme avhørsstemmen. 

 

“Litt. Det er mye mer romantisk enn blomster, i alle fall mye mer sexy.”

 

“Si det til pappa da, neste gang, at du er sammen med meg for realfagshjernen min, og håret, selvfølgelig. Det var faktisk med i den drømmen også, du dro ut krøllene mine, tvinnet dem rundt fingeren, koste med håret mitt, men det var helt grått, vi var blitt gamle.”

 

“What? Den drømmen høres ut som den villeste miksen av ekkel, absurd funny og litt fin...Men du?” Tonefallet hans skifter, sklir ned i noe alvorlig. 

 

“Mhm?”

Jeg strekker meg flatt ut, svaret mitt er lyden av alle musklene som er strukket til sitt lengste bekveme, før jeg slipper dem.

 

“Jeg tror det er bra at du drømmer. Det høres ut som du bearbeider greier. Det er jo mye som er ting som har skjedd, men som er skrudd sammen litt rart, sånn som det blir i drømme.”

 

Jeg elsker hvor dyp stemmen hans plutselig er, hvordan han deler noe han virkelig mener med meg.

“Ja, men hva er greia med at du kysser meg med munnen full av ananas? Det er jo bare nasty, jeg bearbeider jo ikke akkurat noe da!”

 

“Kanskje det er det at jeg dro. Jeg tenkte på det i sted faktisk, da du sa at du først drømte at jeg sa til faren din at du ikke liker ananas. Da ser jeg deg, på en måte. Men så sa jeg at jeg skulle dra, og … du husker jo hvordan det var. Du ble svikta da. Jeg mener, vi har snakket om det og alt sånn, men jeg tror kanskje det var det, eller?”

 

“Ja… kanskje… akkurat da, den dagen, da gjorde jeg det, følte at du sviktet meg og ville dra fra meg.”

 

“Og … nå vil ikke systemet ditt at du skal undertrykke …. sånne følelser mer. Det er bra.”

 

“Er det ikke kjipt for deg? At jeg ikke blir ferdig med det? Eller, systemet mitt, da.” Jeg legger opp stemmen når jeg sier “systemet”, prøver å le brodden bort. 

 

“Du, jeg har vært i alle de timene med Otto. Det kjipe for deg, og da også for meg, ville være hvis du stuet helt bort hvordan ting egentlig er for deg igjen. 

 

“Du er den beste kjæresten, vet du det?” Jeg smiler det dovent inn i mobilen, strekker meg litt igjen.

 

“Du kan være glad for at jeg hadde en sånn weird liten forelesningrekke om psykoanalytisk filmteori, ellers hadde jeg ikke skjønt det med ananasen.”

 

“Det var faktisk mer med den ananasen. Det var noe med at pappa alltid kom hjem med en pizza med ananas og skinkebiter på, hver dag, liksom, i drømmen, akkurat som om den foregikk flere steder parallellt, for vi to lå jo i senga hele tiden, og pappa så på oss, men samtidig var jeg liten og han kom med den pizzaen. Det var da du sa til han at jeg ikke liker det.”

 

“Han har jo kommet på banen igjen og igjen, og alt det fra du var liten kom opp igjen, samtidig som du og jeg var masse sammen i senga di i Göttingen. Du må ikke bli redd av at du drømte alt det her. Spør Otto, men det er sikkert heller et sunnhetstegn, ass.”

 

Det er kanskje det med sunnhetstegn som trekker meg litt opp igjen, jeg kjenner i alle fall at alt er strammere, stemmen min også.

“Jeg bare … jeg orker faen ikke å drømme sånn hver natt, jeg blir sykt stresset bare av å tenke på det. Og jeg klarer bare ikke å høre på det du sier om pappa, om at du synes han var annerledes. Det er bare… jeg kan ikke tro på det, og så merke etterpå at det er det feil likevel. Skjønner du?” 

Det er noe skingrende i stemmen min, det er det jævlig insisterende trykket som presser seg frem. “Men jeg er glad for det med deg. Håper at det stemmer, at han kan begynne å se deg.”

Jeg trekker pusten fort, overveldet, det er et sykt rart ord, men jeg er det. Jeg ser plutselig Even så tydelig for meg, når han akkurat har våknet, eller kanskje han nesten sovner, jeg ser i alle fall hvordan han strekker seg ut ved siden av meg, hvordan han gjør seg lang og det rykker svakt i øyenlokkene når jeg stryker over kragebeinet og brystet hans, han hever seg mot berøringen min, synker inn mot kroppen min. Jeg puster ut, høyt igjen, legger meg bakover i sengen, oppgitt over at jeg må gjøre dette så vanskelig.

“Nå ble jeg… vet ikke. Sint på moren din igjen og … noe annet... samtidig.” 

Ingrid, som blander seg, tråkker over, det er fordi Even er en følelse i brystet hennes også, som i mitt, det da. Ungen hennes, kanskje hun ser ham med hundrevis av gamle glimt i lag rundt seg, da han var fem, eller seks, eller ti, eller en femtenåring som hun trodde hun skulle miste, og nå, en mann som jeg også elsker, som er den aller viktigste personen i livet mitt, faktisk sikkert også i hennes.

 

“Hva for noe annet da?” spør Even lavt. “Jeg kan høre at du tenker”, smiler han. Stemmen hans er mild. Hvis han hadde vært her nå, hadde han strøket meg forsiktig over kinnet og sett alvorlig på meg mens han spurte. 

 

“Vet ikke… redd for at noen skal gjøre deg vondt. Eller at jeg skal, at jeg kommer til å gjøre det. Og glad for at jeg har deg… det er noe av det.”

 

“Du sa i sted at jeg kunne si til faren din at jeg digger håret ditt og realfagshjernen din. Det kunne jeg gjort, men jeg kommer ikke til å si til han hva det er jeg digger aller, aller mest med deg.” 

 

“Skal du si det til meg?” 

Jeg har lukket øynene, stemmen hans gir meg et av de langsomme smilene som brer seg gjennom meg.

 

“Nei, ikke til deg heller. Du har resten av livet på å finne det ut, vet du, baby. Det er ikke noe stress. Jeg skal si fra hvis du treffer blink.”

 

“Du vet at du sikkert forkorter livet mitt med… et år, sikkert, hvis jeg skal lure på det de neste… hva blir det? De neste 70 årene. 69, da.”

 

“Jeg tror du vet det, og skjønner hvorfor jeg ikke vil si det til han”, hvisker Even.  

 

“Nei. Jeg gjør helt serr ikke det. Men jeg kommer til å finne det ut. Du klarer ikke å ha hemmeligheter fra meg.”

 

“Hvis noen hadde holdt en pistol mot hodet ditt, ville du sagt det riktige på første forsøk. Men jeg vil ikke at du skal ha en pistol mot deg.”

 

“Ville jeg? Da ville jeg blitt dritstressa og hadde sagt noe useriøst! Sånn… pikken min, liksom. Og det kunne du jo godt sagt til pappa.”

 

“Du bare later som du ikke vet det, baby. Men ingen av oss må være redde for å gjøre den andre vondt, da. Jeg var jo det nå da jeg fortalte alt det her, for at den grå smørjen av følelser jeg ikke klarer å sortere, skulle gjøre deg vondt. Og nå er du redd for å gjøre meg vondt.”  

 

“Du er den viktigste personen som finnes, i livet mitt. Det føles som om det må være skikkelig verdt det, hvis jeg skal være grunnen til at du får det vondt, hvis det gjør skikkelig vondt. Og faren min, for eksempel, han er ikke verdt det. Jeg tenker litt at hele denne greia med å prøve å snakke med han, det koster bare for mye. Det kommer aldri til å komme noe tilbake fra han.”

 

“Men du, hvis … vi akkurat hadde blitt sammen, og jeg hadde vært … jeg vet ikke jeg, 17 eller yngre enn det, og faren din hadde sagt sånne ting, så hadde jeg nok … forsvunnet, jeg mener stengt deg ute, gjort det slutt og ikke snakket mer med deg, ikke fordi jeg ville skylt på deg, men fordi jeg bare ikke hadde klart det. Jeg hadde blitt slengt ned i det hullet der jeg trodde alt det var sant, og dermed kunne jeg logisk sett ikke vært verdig å være kjæresten din. Men det skjer jo ikke lenger, ikke i det hele tatt. Jeg blir sint og sjokka, men det får meg ikke til å tvile på meg selv. Jeg vet det er han som er teit.”

 

“Det jeg tenkte på nettopp… i sted… moren din, hun har på en måte jævlig mye å gå på, hun kan gjøre en sykt stor feil, noe helt… jeg vet ikke hva, men hun har en hel forhistorie med deg, tjuefem år, hvor du hele tiden har visst at hun ville gjort alt for deg, selv når du har vært forbanna på henne, eller skuffa, så har du visst at hun elsker deg, og at du kunne gjort hva som helst nesten, det ville ikke ha forandret på det. Faren din også, samme greia, alle de tjuefem årene. Og jeg føler at jeg har kanskje, hvis jeg er heldig, hvis han samarbeider, så har jeg kanskje en eneste sjanse nå, til å prøve å få pappa til å høre på meg, eller forstå meg… det er jo meningsløst.”

 

Even blir stille. Jeg kan høre at han svelger, åpner munnen som om han skal si noe, men det kommer ikke noe, ikke med en gang. 

“Det ...var også noe jeg tenkte på, ikke helt sånn, men …. jeg følte på det, på en måte. Men meningsløst? Hva mener du med at det er meningsløst?”

 

“Tror kanskje ikke det kommer til å kjennes så veldig bra for meg når jeg skjønner at han ikke bryr seg, når jeg forstår at det bare var noe jeg håpte på. Barnslig ungedrøm, ikke noe særlig rasjonelt. Jeg mener bare at det er meningsløst for meg å … vet ikke… håpe på at jeg kan få ti prosent av det du har med dine foreldre.”

Jeg svelger selv, men halsen kjennes kløende og tørr. “Det høres ut som jeg er sjalu, det er ikke det. Jeg er veldig glad for at du har det sånn.”

 

“Jeg vet du ikke er sjalu, det ville jeg aldri trodd. Jeg … jeg vil ikke mene noe om du burde håpe eller ikke håpe… eller prøve å snakke med han eller ikke. Det siste jeg vil er å gjøre det vanskeligere for deg. Men du kan alltid snakke med meg om det…. Jeg får det ikke dårlig av at du gjør det, det vet du vel?”

 

“Jeg vet det.” Jeg slipper ut all luften i meg i et langt, slapt utpust. “Nå kan du fortelle meg hva du liker best med meg.”

 

“Du kan fortelle meg det, hva jeg liker best ved deg.”

 

“At jeg er en overdramatisk fyr med pappaissues, pessimistisk anlagt og litt kjapt aggressiv ved følelsesmessig konflikt?”

 

“Du er ikke så mye sånn, ikke med meg i alle fall. Kan du ikke prøve litt hardere da?”

 

“Er det psykologmunnen i nakken din som snakker nå, eller?”

 

“Kanskje”, ler han. “Skaper det en  _ følelsesmessig konflikt  _ og gjør deg  _ kjapt aggressiv _ ?” Han hermer etter tonefallet mitt. 

 

“Ikke med deg, baby, så sjelden som mulig med deg.”

 

“Ehmm” Han kommer med en slags koselyd. “Egentlig så er det riktige svaret innbakt i den reaksjonen din nettopp.”

 

“Så det du faktisk liker best med meg er at jeg prøver å unngå å traumatisere deg?”

 

“Du ville ikke traumatisert meg. Men det er ikke akkurat det, at du prøver å unngå å traumatisere meg. Det har jeg aldri tenkt over. Men det er litt fordi det er en selvfølge for meg at du, sånn som du er, aldri vil prøve å traumatisere meg, eller at du alltid vil prøve å unngå det.”

 

“Ok. Nå skal jeg svare seriøst. Det jeg tror du liker best med meg…”

 

“Det er en kombinatorisk greie,” skyter han inn. 

 

“Ikke avbryt! Ok, nå kom jeg ut av det. Da må jeg si det jeg  _ håper _ at du liker best med meg, ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok. Da håper jeg egentlig at det er at du kan merke at jeg faktisk prøver, så godt jeg kan da, jeg er ikke akkurat ekspert heller, men jeg prøver i alle fall så godt jeg kan å få deg til å være sikker på at jeg elsker deg. Og den innsatsen bare gambler jeg nå på at du anerkjenner og liker ved meg.”

 

“Kanskje det er en enda finere måte å si det på… Jeg falt ned fra benken nå faktisk. Det er sant, det du sa. Jeg merker det… Jeg tviler ikke på at du gjør det.”

 

“Jeg gjør det. Men det var ikke det du likte best med meg, altså?”

 

“Skal jeg si det, med … mine ord?”

 

“Ja! Skal jeg lukke øynene? Er det noe fint? Eller skal du si noe skikkelig useriøst nå?”

 

“Jeg skal ikke si noe useriøst. Du kan lukke øynene hvis du vil. Si fra når du har lukket dem, når du er klar.”

 

“Ok…” Jeg legger meg på siden, med nesen halvt ned i puten hans. Den lukter fremdeles helt svakt av ham. “Jeg er klar. Lukkede øyne.”

 

“Så det er to ting, men de henger sammen og forsterker hverandre. Du kjenner meg best i verden, og det er ikke fordi vi har vært sammen i fem år, det har ikke med … kvantitet å gjøre, men du gjør det, fordi du vil det og klarer det. Du kjenner meg helt. Og du har aldri … karakterisert meg eller sagt sånn “du er jo sånn, Even” og så har jeg følt at det var litt feil. Aldri. Så du kjenner meg helt. Og nå kommer den andre tingen: Du vil og du klarer alltid å være så god mot meg…. Og jeg vet at du er det med  _ meg _ , ikke fordi du tror jeg er en annen enn den jeg er, en kulere fyr, liksom, og ikke fordi jeg er stakkarslig eller noe sånt, du undervurderer meg ikke. Du ser meg. Du er helt motsatt av faren din. Du antar ikke, du tror ikke at jeg er sånn eller sånn, og så behandler du meg deretter. Du bare tar meg inn, uten fordommer og vil alltid være god mot meg. Det får meg til å ha det veldig bra.”

 

“Du får meg til å grine.” Jeg sier det ned i puten, jeg vet ikke om han kan høre det.

 

“Hva sa du?” spør han, stemmen hans dirrer. 

 

“Jeg merker det på deg. At jeg kjenner deg, at du vil at jeg skal kjenne alt. Det er trygt.” Jeg prøver å snakke tydelig, men det ligger noe annet i stemmen min, den blir bare et grums. Jeg ligger stille litt, lar tårene få riste i meg, det er en god følelse for en gangs skyld, jeg gråter fordi alt er godt, bare godt.

 

Det er lenge stille i den andre enden også, før han romsterer med et eller annet og så kremter. “Skjønner du hvorfor jeg ville at du skulle si det selv? For du gjorde på en måte det.”

 

“Ja. Jeg kunne sagt det. Jeg skal si noe annet til deg.” Jeg kremter, men jeg får ikke skikkelig lyd bak stemmen, jeg hvisker det nesten, så nært inn i mobilen som jeg klarer.

“Det er det med å være trygg. Jeg vet at du vil ha meg helt nær,  _ meg  _ liksom, jeg kan merke på deg at du virkelig vil det, det er ikke noe du sier, du slipper meg helt inn, og du vil at jeg skal være der. Da har jeg lyst til å være en som er god for deg, jeg ønsker så sinnsykt mye å være det. Og så klarer jeg det ikke, noen ganger har jeg tenkt at jeg feiler noe jævlig, at jeg ikke får det til… og så er det så … sterkt… at i akkurat de øyeblikkene, så vet jeg at det ikke ødelegger, det skal så mye mer til for at det skal ødelegge, jeg kan merke på deg at det ikke er det det handler om.”

 

“Du og jeg, vi er ikke skjøre, baby. Det er vi ikke, og det er så bra.”

 

“Hvis jeg klarer å snakke med han… om alle de greiene… så er det på grunn av det. At ingenting av det som betyr mest er skjørt.” 

Jeg svelger, leter etter en tanke som glipper for meg hele tiden, noe med pappa og hvordan jeg håper på noe som er så uformelig at jeg ikke kan si om det kommer til å passe for meg.

_ Hvordan jeg, bare jeg, er faen så skjør. _

 

“Og du vet at du kan ta med deg meg hvis du vil. Uansett, hvis han sårer deg… hvis han svikter deg igjen, eller hvis han er kjip mot meg, så forandrer deg ikke noen ting på det viktigste. Eller i alle fall… hvis han sier noe teit til meg, så går det bra. Jeg vet jo … hva jeg er verdt, når jeg har deg.”

 

“Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje jeg ikke trenger å gjøre det. Kanskje det bare kan være sånn som det er. Men jeg tror ikke… det føles ikke som jeg skal ta deg med, ikke hvis han ikke lover at det blir annerledes.”

 

“Du vet best, baby. Du bestemmer. Jeg ville bare at du skulle vite at du ikke må la være å ta meg med av hensyn til meg, liksom.”

 

Jeg vet at det er av hensyn til meg selv også, han kommer til å flerre i stykker det jeg måtte ha av forventning eller håp dersom han går løs på Even igjen. Men det er noe ved den rolige stemmen til Even som gjør meg nysgjerrig.

“Hvis du kunne sagt noe til pappa, hvis han hadde hørt på deg, og du kunne si noe til han. Hva ville du sagt?”

 

Even gjør en tankelyd. Det romsterer rundt ham igjen. “Jeg tror han må spørre. Han må vise meg at han faktisk lurer på hva  _ jeg  _ tenker om noe som han så langt har behandla meg som om han vet alt om, alt det er verdt å vite om, liksom. Han må spørre meg da, hvordan det er for meg å være bipolar, for eksempel, hvis det er så jævlig viktig for han, selv om han egentlig ikke har noe med det.”

 

“Hva er den lyden? Hva gjør du på?”

 

“Jeg må gjøre meg klar, baby, kle på meg, sette ting inn i kjøleskapet, loke rundt sånn som jeg pleier.”

 

“Skal du jobbe?”

 

“Ja, og jeg er egentlig så demotivert, men mindre nå… etter den her samtalen.”

 

“Ja? Syns det er litt omvendt, jeg.”

 

“For meg så virker det plutselig så uviktig om jobben er kjedelig, eller om jeg blir sliten av den… nå. Det er det jeg mener.”

 

“Det er et bra poeng, da. De greiene jeg holdt på med i dag tidlig virker plutselig ekstremt mye mer fristende enn å tenke mer på … alle de andre greiene.” Jeg kaster et blikk mot pulten min.

 

“Men du må konsentrere deg. Jeg må bare komme meg dit, liksom.” 

 

“Hallo, du må jo være sexy og sjarmerende, sånn at du får masse tips. Du skal jo bruke de pengene til å ta meg ut på byen når jeg er hjemme. Du må konsentrere deg!”

 

“Men det er så lett å skru på sjarmen når du ikke mener noe med det. Jævlig ironisk opplegg.  Jeg er glad jeg ikke er på sjekker’n, på alle måter glad for det.”

 

“Du trenger ikke å stresse med den ekstra sjarmen for meg, i alle fall. Eller, den er der egentlig hele tiden, uansett.”

 

“Hører du egentlig selv hvor genial du er, eller? Hva vil du gjøre når du kommer til Oslo? Først, mener jeg. Vil du at jeg skal møte deg på flyplassen, Oslo S, eller vil du komme hit, og så har jeg forberedt noe?”

 

“Ok, det var lett. Jeg vil definitivt at du skal være hjemme og vente på meg der. Fikser du det? Jeg vil at du skal være skikkelig chill og avslappet.”

 

“Jeg jobber på dagen, men på torsdag har jeg fri. Jeg skal prøve å være chill, alt for deg, baby. Jeg kommer til å se for meg deg i flyet.”

 

“Hvorfor det? Da ser jeg jo bare lett nervøs ut. Du må heller se for deg meg fem minutter etter at jeg er kommet hjem til deg.”

 

“Men jeg kan jo telepati-kose med deg, så du er chill på flyet. Er ikke det en super idé?”

 

“Det er en Even-idé.”

 

“God, med andre ord.”

 

“Ja, veldig god. Akkurat sånn som jeg foretrekker.”

 

Jeg lukker øynene, ser det for meg, å være hjemme igjen, i livet vårt igjen, det prikker deilig i armene og beina.

 

“I knew it, baby. Jeg skal fikse det, samtidig som jeg mekker noe mat du synes er digg og sånn.”

 

“Du trenger ikke det, trenger ikke å lage noe mat. Det er ikke det jeg har lyst til å gjøre først.”

 

“Men at  jeg lager noe mat, betyr ikke at vi må spise den med en gang du kommer, sant? Men herregud, du er sikkert allerede underernært, i alle fall feilernært.”

 

“Det er masse vitaminer i ostepop, da. Jeg er mer underernært på kos, og på smilet ditt, det savner jeg skikkelig.”

 

“Åh. Jeg savner alt med deg. Nå føler jeg likevel at jeg har mer energi enn på lenge, faktisk. Men ostepop, babe, hva faen? Du må passe deg så du ikke blir anemisk, ass. Du vet hva som kan skje da?”

 

Ikke egentlig, men det er noe med kulde, tror jeg, det spiller ingen rolle uansett, bare denne bekymringsløse flommen av ord som spretter mellom oss betyr noe.

 

“Da får jeg sykt kalde føtter, som du må varme når vi ligger i senga. Iskalde føtter som du må holde mellom lårene dine. Og kalde hender som holder på magen din”, sier jeg.

 

“Ok”, ler han. “Men hva med andre kroppsdeler, liksom, som også er ytterst?”

 

“Nesa, tenker du på? At den blir kald? Ja. Den må jeg varme på halsen din, da.”

 

“Jeg tror jeg lager en sånn sinnsyk grytesak med alt av vitaminer og mineraler og proteiner og kalorier og … alt. Men først så fikser vi all kulden din i dusjen vår. Kanskje kuken din er helt frossen, i mai, liksom. Da snakker vi seriøs feilernæring.”

 

“Det har i grunn vært veldig lite banan i kostholdet mitt i det siste, det er sikkert kilden. Klassisk abstinenssymptom, med akutt anemi. Det er dumt, det der. Jeg må se om jeg finner et bra sted å få tint den opp på, da.”

 

“Det eneste stedet for det er så klart hos meg, eller gjennom meg, da. Jeg telepatitiner den mens du er på flyet.”

 

“Du, jeg godtar ikke noe telepati der, ass. Kun faktisk fysisk tilstedeværelse. Det er et krav.”

 

“Ok. Greit. Men det er du som har skapt problemet. Marcel rapporterte om fallosmaten, men så skjønte jeg at det skle ut, ut til føkkings ostepops.”

 

“Det er jævlig godt! Er det en dealbreaker for deg? Hvis jeg blir en sånn dude som ligger i en lenestol og spiser ostepop i underbuksa hver kveld? Jeg tror jeg kunne blitt han, men jeg holder meg jo selvsagt tilbake hvis det ikke er turn-on for deg. Hvis du ikke liker ostepopfingre, liksom.”

 

“Jeg tror vi sier det sånn at hvis du gjør det, så kommer jeg til å sitte på en pinnestol, en meter fra deg, og spise aggressivt på et grønt eple, mange grønne epler.”

 

“Da blir du veldig sunn. Tenk på hvor varm dine ekstremiteter kommer til å være da.”

 

“Kanskje det. Men de trekker seg sammen av lukten av ostepop, hvis ostepop-hender kommer helt innpå. Der har du dilemmaet ditt.”

 

“Ok. Så da må jeg velge mellom å ha sex med latexhansker på, eller å ditche ostepopen? Du er hard, baby.” 

Jeg flirer først, ser for meg hvordan jeg lener meg mot nattbordet, men ikke for å gripe etter lube, eller en leke, eller noe annet, vanlig, det er esken med latexhansker jeg famler etter, og de lager en snappelyd når jeg tar dem på. Som i en dårlig porno, som i en legefetish. Jeg vet jeg ikke burde, men jeg ser for meg pappa i stolen sin igjen, kan nesten høre hvordan det skuffer ham, latexhanskene eller den frosne pikken min, som har et sted bare hos Even, det burde kanskje gledet ham, det er det absurde, noe av det absurde.

"Jeg trodde alt med pappa kom til å være det som forandret meg, gjorde meg til en kynisk drittsekk. Men det er ostepopen, faktisk. Det er den som kommer til å forandre meg", sier jeg, lett.

 

“Du kommer aldri til å bli en kynisk drittsekk, baby. Det er absurd hvis du er redd for det. Like absurd som om du var redd for at du skulle bli … heroinmisbruker eller noe sånt”, sier Even idet samme jeg kan høre det smeller i ytterdøren. 

 

Jeg ler litt, det tar noen sekunder før det han sier lander i meg.

“Nei, du har faktisk rett, ikke så lenge jeg får være kjæresten din, det går ikke sammen med kynisme. Det er noe som bare ikke passer sammen der. Dessuten ville jeg aldri latt deg være sammen med en drittsekk! Du skal ha en sånn snill kjæreste, du, en som tilber kroppen din, og elsker hjernen din, og nekter å diskutere realismen i udødelig kjærlighet.” 

Jeg er blitt ivrig, jeg har reist meg fra senga og strukket meg mot vinduet, sjekker været, for jeg vil sykle gjennom denne maimorgenen i hettejakka som jeg ikke vet om er min eller Even sin lengre. “Snill, men sexy. Han må være sexy, du fortjener en kjæreste som ser bra ut, du er alt for hot til å være sammen med en stygg fyr, baby”, legger jeg til, før Even rekker å si noe. 

 

“Men baby, det står dårlig til med hotheten altså. Jeg har bare gjort situps en gang siden jeg kom hjem. Magemuskler bye bye, liksom. Jeg skal faen meg gjøre det hver dag til du kommer, så du ikke setter opp altfor skuffet fjes når du klyper meg i magen første gangen”, ler han mens han løper nedover trappene. “Men du, jeg må sykle fort for å ha en liten sjanse til å rekke jobben. Kan vi prates senere i dag, eller?” 

“Mhm. Bare ring. Etter situpsene dine, da.”

“Er du sur nå, for at jeg har vært sløv med dem?”

“Nei. Du skal jo sykle fort og trene den digge rumpa di. Det ville vært skikkelig smålig av meg å være sur for at du glemmer situpsene.”

“Sant. Og nå må jeg sykle så fort at jeg kommer til å være drittrent når jeg kommer frem. Overalt. Men hadet, baby!”

“Sykl forsiktig da. Trikk… og biler og greier. Ok?”

“Du er søt når du passer på meg. Ok. Og du må være snill med deg selv, ikke grubl masse over de greiene her.” 

“Nå jobben, baby. Elsker deg.”

“Elsker deg”, sier han og så legger han på, og jeg er alene samtidig som vi er sammen fremdeles.

 

\---

 

Det er skarpt i luften, solen har ikke nådd bakgården ennå. Jeg trekker litt i snorene på hetten, snurper stoffet sammen mot nakken min, og lener sykkelen mot låret mens jeg taster.

 

**Meg 09:58  
Du ringte til faren min du. Jeg vet at Even har kjeftet på deg, og jeg er enig.   
Du burde snakket med Even om det. Men jeg skjønner veldig godt at du ble sint.**

 

I det samme jeg ser setningene mine som en blå boble i messengersamtalen, angrer jeg. Det står ingenting der som hun ikke allerede vet, bortsett fra den lille bebreidende tonen som ligger underst, den visste hun kanskje ikke om. Jeg vil ikke at hun skal tro at jeg trenger meg inn foran Even og liksom skal beskytte ham, eller, jeg vil ikke at hun skal tro at jeg ser på det som noe nødvendig.

 

**10:05 Innkommende anrop fra Ingrid Bech Næsheim**

 

Jeg kjenner mobilen vibrere mens jeg venter på grønt lys ved det store krysset før jernbanestasjonen, jeg pleier aldri å sykle med den i baklommen, jeg må ha vært distré i sted.

 

Faen, hvorfor ringer hun, rekker jeg så vidt å tenke, men jeg har allerede svart, bare trykket på den grønne rundingen på impuls.

 

“Hei?” sier jeg, litt andpusten, selv om jeg ikke har syklet så langt.

 

“Jeg må bare ta den telefonen her. Det er noen som er sint på meg, med rette. Det er privat”, sier hun til en eller annen i bakgrunnen. En dør lukkes. “Hallo Isak! Jeg skal ikke snakke lenge, du er sikkert opptatt. Men beklager, beklager så mye at jeg gjorde det, at jeg ringte faren din.”

 

“Det går bra”, sier jeg, jeg sykler med mobilen trykket til øret, og stopper på fortauet på den andre siden av veien. “Eller, det går bra for meg at du ringte til han. Men jeg syns ikke at du… jeg ble veldig overrasket. Hvorfor spurte du han ikke, da, om han ville det?”

Jeg blir stående med ett bein på hver side av sykkelrammen, usikker plutselig, på hvor denne samtalen skal.

 

“Godt spørsmål, Isak. Men før jeg prøver å svare på det, så vil jeg virkelig be om unnskyldning til deg også. Jeg skal ikke prøve å forsvare meg. Og jeg vil du skal vite at jeg ikke sa noe om innholdet i vår samtale til faren din, i tilfelle du skulle være bekymret for det nå.”

 

“Nei! Det er jo ikke det jeg er bekymret for! Men du sa jo ting til pappa som… du kjenner ikke han så godt, jeg vet ikke om du skjønner helt… han trengte ikke å vite det om Even, han kommer sikkert til å … bruke det, neste gang. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?” Jeg får et par blikk fra de som går forbi meg, jeg har hevet stemmen over det dannede samtalevolumet i denne byen.

 

Hun blir stille, før hun trekker pusten høyt. “Å nei. Tror du det? Det virket som han skjønte godt at det ikke er lett å være 15-16 år, at han forsto hva jeg mente fordi han har erfart det selv, men jeg kjenner han jo ikke godt, nei. Så hvis du sier det så, Isak. Jeg  er fryktelig lei meg for det.”

 

_ Det virket som. _

“Ja, du kan jo ikke akkurat forandre på det.”

 

“Nei, det kan jeg ikke. Uansett hva som skjer nå eller ikke skjer, så skulle jeg aldri gjort det, ikke uten å spørre dere først, antakelig uansett ikke. Det var en innblanding som ikke hører hjemme noe sted.” 

 

“Ikke meg da, men jeg skulle ønske du hadde spurt Even og latt han få bestemme hva faren min skal vite om han. Jeg vet at dere har snakket om det, jeg skal ikke blande meg mer opp i det heller. Det er jo lett for meg å skjønne hvorfor du ville gjøre det også. Even … rett etter de gangene pappa har beskyldt han for helt usaklige ting… det har vært jævlig tungt for han.” 

 

“Isak… grunnen til at jeg ikke spurte han først… det var sikkert fordi jeg trodde han ville nektet meg det. Det er fælt å si, jeg skal si det til Even også. Jeg følte så … sterkt at det var helt uutholdelig at han kunne behandle Even sånn, og så mistet jeg besinnelsen. Men det er virkelig ingen unnskyldning. Jeg er voksen og skal ha impulskontroll nok til å holde meg i skinnet.”

 

“Får man impulskontroll når man blir voksen, altså?” smiler jeg, jeg har en softspot for henne, kjenner jeg, og jeg vet at hun aldri ville såret Even med vilje.

 

“Hvis ikke jeg hadde hatt impulskontroll hadde jeg vel gjort lignende ting ofte. Det er den hønemortingen, og hønesvigermortingen.” Hun ler så vidt. “Men mye av grunnen, vil jeg si, til at Even og jeg har så fint forhold som jeg synes vi har, er jo at jeg har greid å ikke handle på sånne impulser. Jeg har jobbet med å ha tillit til at Even vil og klarer å ta vare på seg selv.”

 

“Han klarer det. Jeg tror jeg ble irritert på deg nå, eller skuffet, kanskje, fordi jeg vil så veldig at han skal kjenne at han har den tilliten fra de som har en mening som betyr noe. Og han blir selvfølgelig satt ut av pappa, og fortvilet og sint… men han får jo til å stå opp for seg selv. Og det trenger han jo å føle at vi vet.”

 

“Jeg vet det. Jeg vet at han får til å stå opp for seg selv. Det tvilte jeg aldri på. Det handlet om meg, noe som egentlig bare gjør det verre på en måte. Det var uutholdelig for meg. Eller jeg klarte ikke å holde det ut. Jeg ga etter for den trangen jeg følte til å skrike ut at han bare ikke får lov til å gjøre sånn, at det er helt uaktuelt. Men du har så rett, fine Isak, Even trenger å føle at vi vet at han får til å stå opp for seg selv. Og det er ikke rart om han begynte å lure på det når jeg gjorde som jeg gjorde.”

 

“Du, jeg tror han er ferdig med det, etter at dere snakket om det. Nå var det bare… jeg som måtte si noe. Men uansett, jeg skjønner deg også. Pappa er sykt provoserende, og han behandler Even vanvittig dårlig. Jeg skjønner hvorfor du ville gjøre det.”

 

“Det må være veldig vondt for deg, som jeg vet er så glad i Even, at faren din ikke kan respektere han.”

 

“Ja. Det er jo mer enn å ikke respektere han. Han nekter jo å se noe positivt ved han, føles det som.”

 

“Han sa det gjorde inntrykk på han å høre hvordan jeg snakket om han, Sondre, og deg, selvfølgelig. Han nevnte spesielt det med at Even dro ned da du ble dårlig og var der med deg. Men, Isak, det er du som vet best hvordan du skal forstå han.”

 

_ Gjorde inntrykk. Det er en pappafrase, det betyr ingenting. _

“Han sier alltid så mye, ting som jeg har lyst til å tro på. Han må egentlig gjøre noe nå, bevise at han mener det, ellers tror jeg ikke på det. Det er alt for lett å si sånn ‘jeg skal forandre meg, jeg skjønner hva du mener’. Jeg tror bare ikke på det.”

Det er et felt med sol lenger fremme på fortauet, den skjærer inn mellom trærne i alléen og lager en stor, ujevn firkant på asfalten.

 

“Jeg skjønner. Han må gjøre noe, det er helt sant, det er veldig mye lettere å si ‘jeg skal forandre meg’ enn faktisk å gjøre det.”

 

Jeg setter meg på sykkelsetet og triller langsomt fremover med beina på pedalene, stopper ved en søppelkasse, sånn at jeg kan lene sykkelen mot den.

“Even sa han hørtes annerledes ut, at han syns det virket som han forsto mer, eller at han angret på noe av det han har sagt… jeg vet ikke, ass”, sier jeg.

 

“Jeg synes det virket som han ble empatisk der et øyeblikk, at det var noe som traff han. Men det høres så riktig ut det med at du forventer at han skal  _ gjøre  _ noe, for at du skal få det demonstrert at han faktisk har endret seg, at det ikke bare er ord.”

 

“Hva ville du ha gjort? Hvis det var omvendt, hvis det var du som disset meg og Even forventet at du skulle gjøre noe?” Jeg gir meg selv et rull med øynene, det ville hun aldri gjort.

“Du trenger ikke å svare, altså. Det var bare sånn… hypotetisk”, legger jeg raskt til.

 

“Det er ikke så lett å sette seg inn i. Hva skulle jeg disse deg for, du som jeg merker at gjør sønnen min lykkelig?”

 

“Det var fint sagt. Eller, det er fint at du ser det. Jeg tror faktisk at vi er ganske lykkelige, til og med nå. Særlig nå, faktisk.” Jeg åpner glidelåsen noen centimeter, selv om solen ikke akkurat varmer, det er for tidlig.

 

“Det er i grunn trist for faren din at han ikke ser det, at han har noen skylapper, eller hva det er, som gjør at han ikke ser det. Det måtte jo vært noe som ville gjort han glad, hvis han så at du faktisk har det veldig fint med kjæresten din?” 

 

Jeg synes jeg hører en mild oppmuntring i stemmen hennes, eller i alle fall noe som får meg til å ville gi det tilbake.

“Han er ikke akkurat en kandidat til årets pappa. Jeg vet ikke egentlig om han bryr seg så mye. Men det går bra, altså. Jeg er vant til det, det går helt fint”, sier jeg, og gjør stemmen min glad.

 

“Du hvis du trenger … å grine, eller å skjelle han ut, så kan du gjøre det, overfor meg, og Even også, ikke minst Even, det er jeg sikker på. Men jeg hører hva du sier, altså.”

 

“Viste Even deg bildet? Bildet av tavla?” spør jeg fort, før jeg blir sentimental, eller tårefull.

 

“Av tavla? Nei…”

 

“Det må du be han om å gjøre. Eller… jeg prøver egentlig bare å si til deg at det er fint for meg… å prate med deg.”

 

“I lige måde. Og nå skal jeg begynne på impulskontroll-kurs!” ler hun. “Det må du si til Even også, du snakker garantert med han før meg.”

 

“Jeg skal si til han at jeg kjefta litt på deg og at du har lovet å skjerpe deg!” ler jeg.

“Men Ingrid? Det er veldig fint å vite at du elsker han. Selv om jeg ikke var enig i det du gjorde akkurat nå.”

 

“Så fint sagt av deg.” Hun kremter og senker deretter stemmen: “At noen stempler og … reduserer Even, det …. Isak, du vet jeg har sett smerten hans, sett hvor hardt han har dømt seg selv og ikke minst hvor tapper han har vært … for å få et så godt liv som mulig. Men du, jeg må gå, jeg er egentlig i et møte. De begynner å miste tålmodigheten med meg her.”

 

“Det er ikke det at jeg tror at det betyr noe for deg, eller noe, men jeg vil bare si… jeg er ikke sur på deg, ingenting sånt. Jeg ville bare si det. At det gjorde meg … vet ikke helt hva engang. Hønekjæreste for Evens skyld, på en måte. Håper det var greit. At jeg sa noe.” 

Det faller bare ut av meg, så er jeg needy da, så trenger jeg at hun anerkjenner meg, det stiger varmt i kinnene når jeg innser det.

 

“Eller hanekjæreste kanskje”, ler hun lavt. “Du kan komme hjem med hanekam og se om Even skjønner spøken. Men fra spøk til alvor, det er klart det betyr noe for meg hva du tenker om det. Jeg er glad du sa fra. Men du, det er dumt å spørre om det når jeg har sagt jeg må gå, men vi kan jo gjerne snakke mer sammen snart vi.” Hun lager en liten pause, senker stemmen igjen. “Hvordan går det med deg nå?”

 

Jeg tar meg til håret, drar toppen av håret opp i en tentativ, frynsete hanekam med den ene hånden. 

“Vet du hva, det går bra, det går overraskende bra”, sier jeg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er ikke mer kompliserte sjeler enn at vi blir skikkelig glade og rørte for de fine kommentarene fra dere, og ikke minst for å se at dere lever dere inn i historien og føler noe når dere leser. Fortell oss alltid om det, vi setter så stor pris på alle ord fra dere ❤️
> 
> Vi spiser litt ananas mens vi venter på hva Terje finner på nå, vi ;)


	85. Da danser vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. mai i Göttingen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne historien begynte på vinteren, i februar sånn ca, nå er vi kommet til våren, både i Oslo og Göttingen. I dag er det faktisk 17. mai, og Marcel har bestemt seg for å feire litt.

Noen, helt sikkert Marcel, har hengt opp et slags banner over døråpningen ut til bakgården, det er store, runde kuler av tynt papir, røde, blå og hvite pompomer som henger i en lang tråd som snor seg videre ut mot sykkelstativet og den lille gressflekken der ute. 

 

“Herregud, har du tatt på deg slips?” ler jeg når han kommer smilende bort til oss. 

“Ja?” sier han bare, og trekker meg inn i en løs klem, kysser meg på kinnet på den måten som han har begynt med de siste ukene. Etterpå håndhilser han på Timo og Patrick, ingen av dem ser ut til å synes det er merkelig, på tross av at vi har spist lunsj sammen i mensaen flere ganger.

“Happy Norway day!” sier Timo, og slår Marcel kameratslig på ryggen. 

“Yeah, what is this?” spør Patrick, han står allerede ved hagebordet og kikker nysgjerrig på skålene og fatene Marcel har satt frem.

“I told you”, sier jeg. “The Norwegian emancipation day. Søttende mai.”

“I think maybe constitution day is more normal to say, isn’t it?” spør Marcel, og dulter borti meg, og det gidder jeg ikke å diskutere videre, han har garantert googlet det eller snakket om det med de rare lingvistikkvennene sine.

 

Jeg drar frem mobilen og tar et bilde av bordet, det fyller meg med en blanding av latter og litt stolthet for at Marcel har giddet å lage alt dette til, det er jo for min skyld, jeg skjønner jo det. 

“Jeg har sendt sendt bilde til Even allerede!” sier Marcel. “Tror uansett ikke at han har tid til å sjekke mobilen nå, de forventet et nytt rush av gjester i tretiden, han er sikkert opptatt.”

 

Jeg forsyner meg med et rundstykke, tar eggerøre og røkelaks fra fatene Marcel har satt frem, legger en skje med potetsalat tallerkenen min. 

“What’s this?” spør Patrick, og peker mot en kjele med noe som åpenbart er en tykk, hvit saus. Den har skilt seg, ser jeg, det ligger tynt lag med gult fett øverst, som ringer av smeltet smør på overflaten.

“Is it for the fish?” fortsetter han. Jeg nikker usikkert, men han har uansett allerede løftet skjeen, og legger en klatt av den gulhvite massen over lakseskivene sine. “You want some, too?” spør han, og legger en skje på min tallerken også når jeg nikker igjen.

 

“Did he get it right?” Giulia har reist seg fra det store teppet som er spredd ut på gresset, nå ser hun interessert på maten min. “Oh”, sier hun. “It’s like that, like a condiment, Marcel! Come!”

“Jeg trodde man spiste det alene, i en skål?” sier Marcel, jeg hører at han er overrasket. “Det beviser jo bare at det ikke går an å bare google, man er helt avhengig av at det er noen med førstehåndskunnskap, vi ville jo gjort det feil, jeg ville servert det i en skål!” 

 

Han legger mat på sin egen tallerken, skiver av spekeskinke, noen grå, fuktige biter som ligger sammen med løkringer og får meg til å mistenke sild, jeg tror jeg har sett det på en julefrokost hos Evens foreldre, og hos mormor. Han kaster et blikk på fatet jeg holder i hendene, før han også legger et par skjeer av den hvite sausen over sin mat.

 

“Har du laget flaggene selv?” Jeg nikker mot de to norske flaggene som står i en liten vase på bordet, sammen med et par greiner med lilla, avlange klaser med blomster på. Blomsterlukten stikker i nesen når jeg lener meg frem for å se nærmere på de håndtegnede papirflaggene, det minner meg om våren hjemme, ikke maten og alt det rød, blå og hvite, men den blomsterduften drar meg hjem til Oslo, til de første dagene uten jakke, hånd i hånd på den litt klissete, mørke asfalten, eller til en utepils som ikke var planlagt, hvor jeg kjenner Evens kne mot utsiden av låret mitt, under kafébordet, da er det kanskje bare en spontan kaffe vi tar, men vi er sammen, og på en eller annen måte er det snart sommer.

 

“No party without beer!” sier Marcel, han har satt frem en kasse med pils, det er de små, brune flaskene med hengslet kork, de får meg til å tenke på bunader og de små tolleknivene som folk går rundt med midt i byen på 17. mai. Jeg tar imot flasken han rekker meg, åpner den med et glidende skyv med tommel og pekefinger. Jeg nikker et kjapt takk til ham, før jeg tar den første slurken, lukker faktisk øynene i det de små kullsyreperlene svirvler mot svelget. 

 

“Ok, so this is like party food in Norway?” spør Giulia plutselig, hun har rullet en laksesnei rundt gaffelen og vrir den rundt i den tykke sausen. Hun tygger lenge, det former seg en liten loddrett rynke mellom øyenbrynene hennes. Jeg smiler, tar en bit selv, lader gaffelen min med eggerøre, potetsalat og saus. 

 

Den lunkne brisen som pustes gjennom bakgården får de lette papirkulene til å vaie svakt frem og tilbake, blomsterduften kastes mot meg i en slags sky av hjemme, av alt jeg savner ved mai i Oslo. Ingenting av det er akkurat det spesielle ved denne dagen, ikke flaggene eller den penetrante hornmusikken fra tusen halvveis elendige skolekorps, ikke russeropene eller en kald pils til frokost heller, men det kan ikke Marcel vite, og jeg liker innsatsen hans, at jeg er verdt den for noen.

 

Jeg fører gaffelen til munnen, maten har knapt landet på tungen før jeg overrumples av den syrlige, fettete smaken.

“Marcel, hva faen ER dette?” Jeg spør med munnen full av mat, det er såvidt jeg klarer å holde tilbake impulsen om å spytte alt ut i hånden. “Hva faen er den sausen? Er det en tysk saus, den passet helt serr ikke her! This tastes like shit!”

 

“This?” spør Patrick forundret, han har kommet tilbake til bordet for å forsyne seg med mer av det som jeg skjønner må være en komplett mislykket rett, han heller tre generøse serveringsskjeer over den andre maten på tallerkenen. “Actually, it would be great in a bowl on its own, it would be great to just eat with a spoon. Oh, with cinnamon on, maybe! Or sugar.”

 

“Det er rømmegrøt. Er det ikke det alle spiser på 17. mai? Har jeg ikke laget den riktig? Rømme, er det ikke Saure Sahne? Er det mer som Quark? Eller Crème Fraîche?” Marcel ser forvirret på meg, han stikker gaffelen sin ned i kjelen på bordet og tar en munnfull. Den hvite massen er helt glatt i konsistensen, og han klarer akkurat ikke å fange opp en rund dråpe med gult fett i det han stikker gaffelen i munnen, den legger seg som en blemme på haken hans.

“Vet da faen”, sier jeg. Jeg strekker meg frem og tørker vekk den glinsende smørdråpen med tommelen, som på autopilot, og jeg ser at Timo og Patrick utveksler et kjapt blikk idet jeg gnir hånden mot låret.

 

“So, your boyfriend went home. Is he celebrating Norway day with this delicious dish today, too?” Timo har slengt seg ned på teppet og åpnet en øl, han pirker litt i kladden med rømmegrøt på tallerkenen sin. 

“He’s working”, svarer Marcel, han fortsetter før jeg rekker å si noe. “I should have asked, I just thought all Norwegians liked this, it’s like the first google hit when I searched for food and the seventeenth of May. I should have asked Even if you like it, Isak.”

 

“Du kunne bare spurt meg. Det smaker dritt. Sorryass. Men det smaker helt jævlig.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Tastes like shit, sorry”, gjentar jeg. Jeg ser Patrick riste lett på hodet, han skumper borti meg på vei bort til bordet igjen. “Seriously, Isak, the gratitude, it’s almost too much”, mumler han, og forsyner seg med enda en stor porsjon med rømmegrøt.

 

Jeg åpner en ny øl, setter meg på teppet sammen med de andre. De spør meg om Norge, om det er sant at det er opptog i gatene og at alle har fri i dag, om det er sant at vi er så sykt stolte av flagget, om det er sant at alle flagger i hagene og på balkongene sine, om det er sant at vi går rundt i byen og vifter med små røde og hvite og blå flagg. Om alle går med de rare draktene, om jeg ikke synes det er veldig nasjonalistisk, om det ikke er noe som er  _ seriously unhealthy _ ved å være så  _ proud, stoltz _ bare fordi vi er norske og har så jævlig med oljepenger.

“Imagine, hanging loads of small German flags on the christmas tree, or decorating a cake in  _ schwarz, rot, gold,  _ that would be like… unthinkable, impossible, that’s weird, what’s the deal with decorating a cake to look like the Norwegian flag”, sier Marcel, og jeg skjønner at dette er en annen diskusjon, ikke om meg, men jeg klarer ikke å svare med annet en korte, tverre ord uansett.

 

“Det er den tredje, bør du ikke spise litt mer?” sier Marcel når Timo rekker meg en ny flaske.

“Bør ikke du drite litt mer i hva jeg gjør?” svarer jeg, og ser til siden mens jeg popper korken med den lille vippen med tommelen som kommer av seg selv nå. Marcel sier ingenting, men når han kommer tilbake fra bordet har han med seg en tallerken med potetsalat og et rundstykke, som han setter ved siden av meg. Han gir meg et mykt klaps på låret idet han setter seg selv. 

“Ok, I’m confused”, sier Patrick, han ser fra meg til Marcel.

“It’s not like it’s any of our business”, gjesper Giulia. “The boyfriend is ok with it, Isak is happy, what’s the problem?”

“What is your problem? It’s not like I sleep around just because I’m gay! Promiscuous or whatever, what does that even mean? It’s not like I want to fuck Marcel just because he has a dick and looks good!” Det skyter et par små dråper av spytt fra munnen min mens jeg snakker, jeg roper i grunn, Timo og Patrick har stivnet til og ser sjokkert på meg. Giulia strekker seg bedagelig ut på teppet, støtter seg på albuen. 

“Who cares, Isak? It’s none of our business”, sier hun.

 

Marcel har halvveis reist seg, og satt seg på huk ved siden av meg. Hånden hans er på skulderen min, jeg kjenner fingrene som lette prikker i nakken.

“Sover du skikkelig, Isak? Jeg har hørt deg om natten?”

“Ja! Jeg sover! Jeg har jo sagt at jeg gir beskjed hvis det blir et problem! Jeg har jo føkkings sovemedisin!” Jeg rister armen hans av meg, og griper etter ølflasken igjen, drikker en tredjedel av innholdet i et par lange slurker.

“Du er irritabel. Du er annerledes”, sier Marcel stille.

“Det er sånn jeg er! Jeg var vel for faen sur før også, har du glemt det? Jeg er sånn!” Jeg river en bit av rundstykket og stapper den i munnen, tygger raskt mens jeg ser utfordrende på Timo og Patrick.

“So…” sier Timo. “Everything ok?”

Jeg nikker. “Marcel apparently doesn’t trust me, but that’s fine, he can just message my boyfriend and find out if I’m ok or not, no fucking point in believing me, right? Right?”

“You seem ok to me”, sier Giulia, men det får jeg meg ikke til å smile av engang, jeg stirrer bare hardt på henne til hun himler med øynene og tar en slurk av pilsen sin.

 

“I trust you.” Marcel ser rett på meg, han fortsetter med dempet stemme. “Jeg har hørt deg, at du er våken, at du står opp og går på kjøkkenet. Du har sagt at jeg skal spørre, Even stoler på at jeg spør.”

“Ja, jeg våkner kanskje da, det er ikke så jævlig lett å sovne med en gang, jeg er vant til å sove sammen med Even, det tar tid…. Å komme ned fra noen av de syke drømmene, når ikke han er der...men du ser jo at det går bra, ser du ikke det?”

“Ok. Men hvis du… hvis du trenger det, du kan hente meg, eller du kan bare komme inn til meg, du trenger ikke å spørre, eller vekke meg, ok? Hvis du…. Sånn som den andre gangen... hvis du trenger at det er noen der, hvis du får angst av å være aleine… ok?”

 

“Fy faen! Marcel! Tror du helt serr at du liksom er en føkkings erstatning for kjæresten min? Tror du at du har noe betydning for meg, at du kan få meg til å føle meg trygg, eller rolig når jeg våkner og er sykt stressa på grunn av en føkkings drøm om faren min? Jeg ville ikke engang ligge med deg den kvelden, har du ikke skjønt det, du er faen ikke min type i det hele tatt, jeg liker deg ikke bare fordi du er gutt, jeg kunne ikke tenkt meg noe jeg vil mindre enn å knulle deg, helt serr.”

 

Jeg merker hvordan jeg går for langt, alt for langt, allerede mens ordene brekkes ut av meg, jeg ser det på uttrykket i Marcels ansikt, han er ikke sjokkert eller sint, men han ser faen så lei seg ut, som om jeg har krysset en grense og slått ham med knyttet neve til huden hans brast. Eller kanskje jeg bare overdriver min egen betydning, kanskje han bare er drittlei av alt styret med meg. Men Marcel sier ingenting og jeg fortsetter å spy sinte ord over ham.

 

“Du kan jo ta litt hensyn, du ser at jeg ikke har det helt bra da, ikke dritbra, du ser at jeg er sur, at det kanskje blir litt jævla mye med føkkings 17. mai og alt det maset om hvordan det liksom pleier å være, akkurat du burde jo skjønne at du kanskje kan spørre meg på forhånd om jeg har lyst til å feire 17. mai, om jeg har lyst til å bli minnet på hvor jævla tragisk den dagen var noen ganger, eller tror du det var dritgøy å gå på 17. maifeiring på skolen når mamma hadde tatt for mye Sobril eller hva faen det var hun tok og bare sto der og ikke klarte å smile engang. Tror du det? Hæ? Det spurte du ikke Even om, du melder jo med han hele tiden, du kunne jo spurt han om dette var en god idé, ikke bare meldt meg i dag og føkkings overrumplet meg, du fikk meg jo faen til å ta med Timo og Patrick, se på de da, tror du de har en føkkings good time nå, tror du? Jeg ber deg ikke om så mye, men jeg trodde jo at jeg kunne forvente at du tok litt jævla hensyn, at du brydde deg litt om meg? Men det var feil det da, greit å vite, veldig praktisk å vite.”

 

Jeg er som en svart sekk, bunnløst stappet med skitne, sotede ord, jeg rekker ikke å tenke over hva jeg sier, alt faller bare frem, dyttet og presset ut av den sterke, sinte pumpen som vrenger meg fra innsiden. Jeg kan se at Marcel gråter, den stille, oppgitte måten å grine på som ville fått meg til å mykne, til å falle sammen, hvis det var Even, i alle fall håper jeg det. Nå gjør det meg sintere, som om tårene hans er der kun for å få meg til å føle meg dårligere, som en enda verre person enn jeg maler meg ut som selv akkurat nå.

 

“You know what, Marcel? It pisses me off that you think you know me! Do you know who I am? I am this asshole, this guy, this ungrateful shit person that you should just leave the fuck alone! I can see that I have disappointed you! You’re crying! I am such a shit that I make you cry when you want to help me, I get that you want to help me, but I’m still treating you like this, that says something about me, right? And about you! It says that you are a fucking idiot for trying to be nice to me!”

 

Jeg har reist meg et sted underveis, Marcel også, han står foran meg, mellom meg og banneret som viser veien ut, vekk fra alt dette. Jeg knuger hånden rundt ølflasken, noe i meg vil at glasset skal knuses, skjære opp håndflaten min, rispe og kutte meg opp et sted det er akseptabelt å ha all denne smerten. Jeg burde gå, fjerne meg herfra, lytte til den indre stemmen som vil forsikre meg om at det er greit, jeg var bare sint, sånn er jeg, det gikk litt fort, jeg får beklage, da, det må jo Marcel forstå, det ble for mye for meg, jeg ble provosert, eller stressa.

 

Men jeg klarer ikke å riste vekk den dirrende skammen, over raseriet, over alt jeg sa, over at Marcel bare stirrer på meg, uten å bevege seg. Jeg går et skritt mot ham, jeg må lukke øynene, jeg klarer ikke å se på ham. Jeg legger armene rundt ham og trekker ham mot meg, klemmer ham inntil meg i en alt for tett klem, mye tettere enn Patrick og Timo forstår.

 

“Marcel”, hvisker jeg, jeg vet jeg må si unnskyld, mer enn det også, vi må snakke om dette, men  han lukker armene rundt ryggen min og holder meg.

“Hva skjedde?”, spør han stille mot skulderen min.

“Vet ikke”, mumler jeg, og det er både sant og ikke sant.

 

“Sorry”, sier jeg når vi setter oss ned igjen på teppet, jeg gjør en liten gest med armen mot Timo og Patrick, som om jeg er en sirkusartist og veldig fornøyd med nummeret mitt. 

“Marcel never told us there would be so much drama on Norway day”, smiler Giulia tørt, og det ser ut til å tine de andre to opp også.

“Marcel didn’t know, I forgot to tell him”, sier jeg, og gir kneet hans et lite trykk med hånden. “Unnskyld, jeg glemte å si det til deg. 17. mai er helt serr en big time dramadag. Sa ikke google det?” Jeg ser at de tror det er en spøk, men jeg kjenner på loddet i magen min at det ikke var kødd, det jeg nettopp sa.

 

Vi blir sittende å drikke, det minker raskt i ølkassen. Timo spiller musikk fra mobilen sin, chill jazz som får Giulia til å strekke bedagelig på seg og smile. Patrick og Marcel diskuterer rollespill, jeg må flire av hvordan Marcel på sedvanlig vis lener seg frem og lytter interessert til alle detaljene Patrick legger ut om. 

 

Når jeg går opp for å pisse blir jeg stående ved kjøkkenvinduet på veien ut igjen, mens jeg drikker et glass vann i store slurker. Vinduet er vippet opp og jeg hører hvordan de snakker i munnen på hverandre et par etasjer under meg, i bakgården. Jeg prøver lytte etter navnet mitt, etter ord som kan beskrive det de tror de vet om meg nå, men alt jeg egentlig hører er den langsomme jazzen og Giulia som forteller noe, en eller annen som ler, noe om at det er et helvete med alle de fotgjengerne i sykkelfeltet. 

 

“You guys wanna go dancing?” spør Giulia på et eller annet tidspunkt, lenge etter at jeg har gått ned i bakgården og slengt meg på teppet igjen. Timo har vært på butikken og kjøpt et par sekspakninger med Beck’s, og jeg er omtrent der hvor jeg begynner å føle meg behagelig polstret av alkoholen og den gode stemningen. No thanks to me, men likevel, stemningen er faktisk god.

“My boyfriend was going dancing last week, with a friend, at home, in Oslo, he never made it, he met my dad, oh, it’s not like he couldn’t have made it, my dad didn’t kill him or anything, but, hah… that’s funny… how that fits… cause he killed the mood! My dad. He totally killed their dancing mood.”

Det blir stille i et par sekunder, før jeg begynner å le, alt for høyt, jeg får tårer i øynene.

“Why?” Patrick ser på meg, han gnir håndflaten over det korte håret i bakhodet sitt.

“Do you guys know what makes my dad really happy?” Jeg har lagt meg flatt ned på teppet, det er som om de fire ansiktene rundt meg har gått inn i en roterende spiral, som om de tvinner seg sammen med den forbausende blå himmelen og trenger seg innpå meg.

“He’s so fucking happy that nobody can see that I’m gay, that I’m not effeminate, or wear makeup or whatever.” Det er plutselig så sinnsykt morsomt, latterkick-morsomt, jeg klarer ikke å si noe før etter en lang stund, selv da er det mellom små, avbrutte hikst. “I can be his secret. Nobody needs to know. That’s practical, really practical. He should thank me.”

“Too bad, I bet you look pretty good with makeup”, sier Timo.

“He does!” ler Marcel, han blar frem instabildet fra kostymefesten i Oslo og vifter med mobilen foran de andre.

“Oh, but no eyeliner?” kommenterer Giulia, som alltid med den avslepne stemmen som får det til å høres ut som hun kjeder seg. “Let’s try that Isak, come on. And Marcel? Let’s try that, and then we go dancing, I feel like dancing.”

 

\---

 

Jeg aner ikke hvor vi skal, jeg følger bare Giulia og de andre gjennom vårkvelden i Göttingen. Det er noe skarpt i luften, noe friskt, nå som solen er borte finner jeg ikke lenger den fliken av sommer heller. Patrick og Timo triller syklene sine, de går på hver sin side av Giulia og forteller en sykt lang historie om noe som skjedde på et annet utested, en annen kveld. Når Giulia ler den rolige, beherskede latteren sin, kaster hun hodet bakover, det får de mørke krøllene hennes til å gynge i luften. Giulias knallrøde leppestift lyser fra Patricks lepper hver gang han leende vrir på hodet for å understreke et eller annet poeng. Jeg tar meg forsiktig til munnen, berører leppene så vidt med pekefingeren, før jeg bryter ut i latter igjen, for tusende gang den siste timen. 

 

Jeg strekker ut armen, og hekter meg innpå Marcels arm, vi går bortover gågata i en langsomt gjentagende S, snirklende og lett sjanglende, dulter borti hverandre mens vi prater, men han vil liksom ikke møte blikket mitt.

 

“Når skjønte du at Even er amazing?” spør jeg. Det er en liten, alert del av hjernen min som lurer på om det er kalkulert, eller gjennomtenkt, om jeg faktisk vil et sted med spørsmålet, tilbake til en mulighet til å fortelle ham at jeg ikke mente det jeg sa.

“Da han var her, da jeg så hvordan han var der for deg. Han er amazing, lucky pig. Du, altså.”

“Han er kjekk, ikke sant?”

Marcel bare smiler, trekker litt på skuldrene. Når han halvt lukker øynene ser jeg den skarpe, presise streken som kurver seg over øyelokket hans, helt inntil vippekanten. Vippene hans er lengre enn vanlig, de bøyer seg oppover og åpner de brune øynene hans, men blikket unnviker meg fremdeles, jeg merker det.

“Ja, pen da, deilig, er han ikke helt jævlig deilig?” insisterer jeg. Marcel gir etter, han lener seg konspiratorisk mot meg.

“Jo. Jo, han er pen, han har fantastiske hender, de er som hos en pianospiller, veldig slanke, elegante”, sier han, og det får meg til å le, for jeg elsker også de hendene, men jeg har aldri tenkt på dem som elegante, aldri tenkt på ham som en som spiller piano.

“Hendene? Jo… men han så sykt fin rumpe, har du lagt merke til det? Fy faen, når han har på den svarte buksa, tenker bare på den som fuck-me-buksa hans, det er helt serr ni av ti ganger, når han har den på, ass”, ler jeg, eller jeg brøler, tror jeg, for de andre snur seg flirende mot oss.

“Sing us a song, you’re the piano man, sing us a song tonight….you’ve got us feeling allright…” synger Marcel, og jeg har tenkt det før, han har en ok sangstemme.

 

“Du… unnskyld for i sted, da”, sier jeg fort. Vi går fremdeles bortover gaten, men jeg har sluppet armen hans for å kunne knytte hendene i lommene på jakken. Jeg strammer overarmene, gjør meg stiv og rak i ryggen. “Jeg ble bare så sint, jeg mente det ikke, det bare kom, på en måte. Du skjønner det sikkert, eller? Jeg har bare… da du sa det om at hvis jeg ikke får sove så… ja, hva tenker de andre at foregår, mellom oss, liksom… det var litt på grunn av det du sa, du provoserte meg... jeg vet ikke. Men jeg vil si unnskyld uansett, da.” 

Han stopper opp litt, og nå hever han blikket og fester det i mitt. Giulia har nappet underkanten av øyenbrynene hans, akkurat nok til at øynene hans virker større, som om de tar inn mer av meg, og plutselig har forstått noe som var skjult til nå.

“Hva unnskylder du deg for, egentlig?” spør han.

 

Jeg rekker ikke å svare, ikke å prøve å forstå spørsmålet engang, for plutselig er Giulia der, sammen med Timo og Patrick, de legger armer om skuldrene våre og trekker oss alle sammen i selfiemode. 

  
  


**Meg 23:11**

**[bilde av Isak, Marcel, Giulia, Timo og Patrick. Alle er sminket i ulik grad, Isak har sotede øyne, grå neglelakk og leppestift, i håret har han festet en liten asymmetrisk hårpynt med strassteiner. Alle smiler og ser passe brisne og glade ut]**

 

**Meg 23:11**

**Happy Norway day! Vi skal danse!**

 

**Meg 23:11**

**Men herregud jeg var kjip mot marcel i sted. Klikka skikkelig på han. vet ikke alt jeg sa men jeg var jævlig kjip**

 

**Meg 23:12**

**Men han bør jo bare skjønne at mankan bli sint**

 

**Meg 23:13**

**[selfie av Isak, han har lukket det ene øyet i et blunk og sender et kyss mot kamera. Leppestiften hans er litt smurt ut på den ene siden av munnen]**

 

**Meg 23:13**

**Elsker deg ❤️ er du klar over hvor jævlig deilig du er egentlig**

 

**Meg 23:13**

**??? ❤️❤️**

 

**Meg 23:13**

**Er ikke sur nå da nå skal vi danse faktisk**

 

Jeg lener meg mot en husvegg og melder Even, tomlene skriver videre av seg selv, fyller på med det som gnager, og det som bare skraper rett under huden, fordi jeg vet at det jeg trenger er Evens ok på det, Evens bekreftelse på at jeg er ok. Timo og Marcel står ved inngangen, de venter på meg, Marcel gestikulerer, et par ganger gjør han noen komiske hopp med føttene, jeg aner ikke hva han forteller, ingen historie jeg har hørt før, i alle fall, kanskje det er noe om meg.

 

**Kjæresten min 23:13**

**Elsker deg fineste kjæresten ❤️digg 17. mai-outfit du har.**

 

Jeg har tenkt å svare noe, men jeg blir liksom bare stående og se på det hjertet, det er bare en rød prikk på skjermen min, men det suger seg inn i meg og gjør meg svimmel.

 

**Kjæresten min 23:14**

**Ikke bli uvenn med Marcel når jeg er borte og ikke kan passe på deg**

 

**Meg 23:14**

**Herregud må du være så dramatisk**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:14**

**Hold kjeft. Hilsen dramatisk kjæreste**

 

**Meg 23:14**

**Jada. Lover å ikke si mer i dag**

 

**Kjæresten min 23:15**

**Dust ❤️**

 

Marcel vinker mot meg. “Kommer du?” roper han, med blikket ned i mobilen sin. Jeg må bruke kraft til å skyve meg vekk fra husveggen, det er som om skosålene har sunket noen centimeter ned i fortauet på den korte tiden jeg har stått der, eller kanskje det bare er de siste par grønne flaskene med øl som har fått huden under føttene mine til å føles annerledes, stivere, som om den tåler mer. Det vibrerer fra mobilen, flere gjentagende, durende støt mot håndflaten min.

 

**Innkommende anrop fra Kjæresten min**

 

Jeg løfter mobilen mot Marcel, vinker tilbake med den. “Det ringer”, roper jeg. “Jeg skal bare svare, jeg kommer!”

 

“Jeg skal jo ikke snakke mer i dag!” sier jeg med alvorlig stemme inn i mobilen.

 

“Nei! Så hvorfor tok du telefonen?” ler Even. 

 

“Fordi jeg er helt jævlig ulydig, vel!”

 

“Du vet det er derfor jeg elsker deg?”

 

“Er det derfor du ringer, eller? For å sjekke om jeg er lydig eller ikke?” Jeg snubler i lydene, det får meg til å le, til å falle ut av den påtatt alvorlige tonen jeg prøvde meg på.

 

“For å høre hvordan det går, baby. Ville ikke at du skulle være sur på meg fordi jeg sa det med å passe på deg. Jeg må få lov til det! Herregud. Du ba Sondre om å passe på meg også, så hold kjeft med at det er dramatisk.” Even ler litt igjen. 

 

“Ja, det gikk jo jævlig bra, han passet jo sykt godt på deg, bare liksom gikk rett på pappa, det var jo skikkelig vellykket.” Jeg får latteren i halsen, jeg blir nødt til å lene meg mot veggen igjen for å trekke pusten skikkelig. “Men jeg er jo ikke sur på deg!” legger jeg til.

 

“Det er bra. Jeg liker ikke at du er full og sur på meg samtidig.”

 

“Hallo, jeg er ikke full! Herregud. Har Marcel sagt det?”

Faens Marcel. Alltid så jævla bekymret for at jeg skal bli full, ikke alltid da, men i dag, tydeligvis. Jeg kaster et blikk på ham, men han er opptatt i samtalen med Timo igjen.

 

“Nei. Men jeg kjenner deg, baby. Les gjennom meldingene dine i morgen, så skjønner du hva jeg mener. Men har du det gøy, da?”

 

“Jeg har føkkings sminke på, så du det? Jævlig god idé av noen… i sted.”

 

“Du er dritsexy.”

 

“Jeg er barsk og maskulin!”

 

“Definitivt. Dritsexy, barsk og maskulin. Alltid. Men skulle dere ut og danse?”

 

“Ja. Du vet… hun jenta? Hun vil danse, så da skal vi danse. Men det er bare fordi jeg laget sykt dårlig stemning… my bad.”

 

“Hva skjedde?”

 

“Jeg vet jo at Marcel har fortalt deg det, skal du liksom ha min versjon også? Sammenligne?” Jeg himler med øynene, halvroper mot Marcel og Timo: “Det er Even, jeg snakker litt med Even, bare gå inn da, jeg klarer å gå inn selv!”

 

“Han har ikke sagt noe, bare at det går ok.”

 

“Jeg ble bare sur, ok? Drittlei av at han liksom tror han kjenner meg, vetta faen hva det egentlig var. Han … herregud… han var liksom sånn… du kan komme inn til meg hvis du får angst om natten, hvis du drømmer noe dritt, hvis du er redd, masse sånt mas, og sånn .. bør du ikke spise Isak, har du ikke drukket tre øl nå, Isak. Jeg ble bare sur, ok?”

 

“Hva sa du, da? Har dere ordnet opp nå?”

 

“Faen, han begynte jo å grine, han sto bare der og stirret på meg… men det er greit nå, altså. Tror bare kanskje at alle ble litt sjokkert… jeg angret, men det kom på en måte bare, jeg klarte ikke å slutte. Fy faen, jeg er en skikkelig drittsekk.” Det sender meg rett inn i en latterkrampe, jeg må bruke siden av hånden til å trykke vekk tårene, forsiktig for å ikke føkke opp den svarte sminken.

 

“Når han bare… ‘hvis du får angst av å være aleine…’ og jeg bare ‘tror du at du betyr noe, kan du ikke bare ta litt hensyn, tror du at jeg blir noe roligere av at du er der, liksom’. Du måtte vært der… eller egentlig bør du bare være glad for at du ikke var der!” 

 

Even sier ikke noe først. Det går et par sekunder. 

«Men han betyr jo noe, ikke sant? Isak, kan du ikke bare gå inn og si det til han? At det ikke stemmer at han ikke betyr noe? Synes du det var pinlig eller noe sånt, at han snakket om at du har angst foran alle?»

 

“Marcel?” roper jeg. “Du vet at jeg helt serr er glad i deg, ikke sant!”

Han nikker mot meg, før han snur seg mot Timo igjen og fortsetter samtalen.

 

“Sånn!” sier jeg inn i mobilen. “Han snakket ikke om det foran alle, altså, han snakket bare til meg, det var liksom ikke det. Men jeg så at de så på oss, Patrick og Timo, de lurte, ikke sant, de lurte på hva som var greia, jeg er sikker på at de tror at Marcel og jeg holder på når du ikke er her.”

 

“Var det det handlet om? Ikke føl at du må sensurere deg overfor meg, da. Du vet at jeg elsker deg uansett.”

 

“Vet jeg hva faen det handler om da?”

 

“Ja, det tror jeg du gjør.”

 

“Ikke vær så sykt streng, da! Nå er du sånn sykt streng kjæreste!”

 

“Akkurat nå er jeg psykolog-kjæreste. Prøver. Kom igjen, da.”

 

“Ååå!” Det er bare en trassig, barnslig lyd, den får Timo og Marcel til å snu seg mot meg. “Jeg vet ikke! Han er liksom så … nær, han vet liksom alt, eller ikke alt da, men jeg skjuler liksom ikke hvordan jeg har det, men han er jo ikke deg, jeg har jo ikke lyst til å ha han nær meg sånn som deg, og da blir jeg jævlig sur av at andre tror det. Skjønner du?”

 

“Kjæresten min, jeg … jeg trodde at kanskje det blir vanskelig når han er så nær, fordi det minner deg om, eller når han ser deg, når ikke du skjuler noe, så er du på en måte så sårbar. Og så blir det ekstra forsterka når det er andre der som også ser det. Og du har jo lært i gåseøyne, da du var liten, at det bare er sinne som kan beskytte deg når du er sårbar. Det er det potet-greiene. Eller er jeg helt ute på viddene nå? Psykolog-kjæresten din, not.”

 

“Nei, det… jeg ble helt… urimelig, heter det det? Jeg ble helt sykt sint på han, og han hadde ikke gjort noe, han bare spurte meg om det gikk bra, egentlig. Men jeg har sagt unnskyld, han vet jo at jeg blir sint, det går bra.”

 

“Jeg må innrømme at jeg tenker mest på deg. Jeg har bare lyst til å legge meg sammen med deg nå, bare sove inntil hverandre. Selv om jeg tenker litt på Marcel også. Men det ordner seg så klart, kanskje det har gjort det allerede.”

 

“Men jeg har det bra, ass! Jeg skal danse! Hvis du hadde vært her nå, så måtte du ha blitt med!”

 

“Dere må ha det gøy, da. Du får ikke lov til å tenke at du er drittsekk, ok? Ikke … please ikke bælm masse drikke, sånn destruktivt, liksom.”

 

"Elsker du meg?"

 

“Jeg elsker deg. Så sykt mye.”

 

"Det går bra, jeg lover, det er ikke bare noe jeg sier." Jeg svelger, er stille litt. "Elsker deg."

 

Even puster høyt. “Bra at du lover. Jeg trenger deg,” sier han med lav, annerledes stemme. 

 

"Hverandre", hvisker jeg. "Vi trenger jo hverandre."

 

“Jeg nikker, glemte at du ikke ser det”. Han ler så vidt, den varme, lave latteren han bare har sammen med meg.

 

“Du må skjerpe deg, ass. Forholde deg til begrensningene, vi holder liksom på med avstandsforhold her. Eller, det føles på en måte ikke sånn.” Jeg lener meg med hele siden av kroppen mot murveggen i bygården jeg står ved, spisser munnen i et lite kyss, vet ikke om han kan høre det gjennom telefonen, om det kommer frem til ham.

 

“Jeg gjør faktisk så godt jeg føkkings kan!” Stemmen er liksom-defensiv.

 

"Krever ikke mer enn det, baby. Det ville vært urimelig!"

 

“Sees om en uke og en  dag da.”

 

"Nei. Vi sees i morgen, vi skyper i morgen, savner deg!"

 

“Ok.”

 

Timo har allerede gått inn, men Marcel står fremdeles ved døren, han blar uinteressert på mobilen sin og nikker til meg når jeg dulter borti ham.

“Da danser vi”, sier jeg.

  
  
  


\---

 

“Mistet vi hun?” spør jeg, jeg snur meg samtidig bakover, som for å se, selv om vi allerede er halvveis hjemme og jeg ikke har sett Giulia på en time, minst.

“Henne”, mumler Marcel, han gjesper før han fortsetter. “Hun kommer. Hun kan veien.” Øyensminken hans er fremdeles spotless, perfekt, ikke som min egen, som lager svarte merker på fingrene når jeg drar dem under øynene.

“Tror du faren din faktisk hadde syns det var ille om du sminket deg?” spør Marcel, han strekker i det samme frem hånden og gnir tommelen over et punkt i tinningen min. “Smudge, du hadde… en flekk.”

“Vet ikke”, innrømmer jeg. “Vet faktisk ikke. Det er liksom ikke noe som har vært aktuelt, ikke sånn egentlig, ikke til vanlig.” Jeg tenker på det Giulia sa da hun sminket oss, at Evens lepper hadde vært perfekt med leppestift, eller med lipgloss, nei, med en glittergloss, det ville vært gorgeous, sa hun, sexy. Bildet av ham, med perfekt opptegnede lepper, smurt utover av kysset mitt, får det til å krumme seg kilende nederst i magen min.

“Vet egentlig ikke hvorfor jeg ble med på det i dag”, sier jeg igjen.

“Er det så viktig? Det definerer deg ikke, det er bare… gøy?” Marcel peker på sitt eget ansikt. 

_ Who cares, nobody cares, it’s none of our business.  _

Det er som Giulias uinteresserte stemme flyter mellom oss, gir oss en oppdrift som trekker oss videre, bortover gaten.

 

“Kan jeg si noe?” Marcel tar et støtteskritt til siden, jeg skjønner at vi er fulle, på nedadgående, helt sikkert, men ukritiske og litt vågale, det hører jeg på stemmen hans.

Jeg nikker, tar armen hans og drar den over skulderen min mens vi går. 

“Du minnet meg om faren din i sted”, sier han stille, uten å le.

“Ja, herregud, beklager ass, de tingene jeg sa… det …. Jeg vetta faen hva jeg sa engang!”

“Nei, ikke det. Jeg mener da du ville unnskylde deg.”

“Jeg SA unnskyld!” halvroper jeg, jeg vil kødde dette vekk, ta skylden for at jeg er en idiot og bli ferdig med det.

“Nei”, sier Marcel. “Du sa ikke unnskyld. Du sa at jeg burde forstå at jeg provoserte deg, og at du ble sint, at det var min egen feil, men du ville si unnskyld likevel.”

 

Han legger armen om livet mitt, vi går noen meter nedover den tomme, plutselig ganske mørke gaten. Han er liksom der, i skyggen min, ikke in your face, men i ryggmargen min, pappa henger i armen som ligger rundt Marcels skuldre, promiskuøst og grenseløst, det er jeg sikker på at han helst skulle minnet meg på.

“Faen”, sier jeg, lyden faller ut i et utpust som føles som det aldri kommer til å slutte, det tar med seg all luften jeg har i meg.

“Det er ok, Isak. Det går bra. Vi er ok”, sier han, og jeg tror på det, jeg tror på at han mener det, men jeg mener det ikke selv.

 

“Jeg ga deg dritt fordi du er snill og fordi du stiller opp for meg, og for Even. Herregud, jeg kritiserte deg jo for det jeg egentlig er helt sykt glad for at du gjør.” Jeg ser skrått bort på ham, vi går fremdeles langsomt bortover den steinlagte gågata, det snurrer svakt i hodet, og føttene våre svever noen millimeter over bakken. “Jeg skjønner om du blir jævlig lei deg for det, jeg tror ikke du ble sint? Men jeg hadde skjønt det også. Even setter sykt stort pris på at du er her, at jeg har deg.” Jeg svelger. “Du betyr noe, altså. Det betyr masse for meg at du er her for meg.”

“Ok. Takk”, sier han, men jeg bare fortsetter, det er et hull i meg nå og jeg får ikke stoppet det.

“Det var en kjip ting av meg å gjøre. Jeg ser at du er skuffa, at jeg såra deg. Og foran de andre også… jeg kan… jeg kan godt snakke med dem i morgen… forklare litt, liksom, at det ikke er … at det ikke er noe som er weird, at du er en venn?” Jeg vrir det siste ordet opp i et spørsmål, og nå føles det som det kunne vært deilig å gråte, å bare krølle seg sammen og føle på hvor skjørt alt er, og samtidig er det så sterkt, selv jeg klarer ikke å føkke alt opp, ikke når jeg prøver engang.

“Nei… come on… det vet de, det vet de, Isak.”

 

Vi går videre, på den store plassen utenfor Karstadt og den rare, lille dyrebutikken insisterer Marcel på å balansere på de lange, lave steinmurene, og jeg gir etter for konkurranseinstinktet og gjør det samme selv.

“Fortell om en bra ting med faren din da”, sier Marcel over skulderen, han hinker bortover den smale muren, setter seg ned og klapper på steinen ved siden av seg. Jeg setter meg, tenker at det hadde vært lett å si ingenting. 

“Det er ingen bra ting med faren min”, sier jeg.

“Ok, et minne som er akseptabelt da, en gang du syns han var ok?”

 

“Ja. Ok.” Jeg ser opp i himmelen mens jeg tenker, den er mørk nå, midnattsblå heter det kanskje, jeg ser i alle fall månen, og jeg vet at jeg kun trenger å vippe blikket så vidt ned for å se millioner av kirkespir. Marcel har lagt seg ned på muren, han ser spørrende på meg før han legger hodet i fanget mitt. Øyenvippene hans kaster abnorme skygger mot kinnene, han smiler når jeg begynner å snakke.

 

“Ok. Jeg var sånn… ti? Ni kanskje? Søsteren min gikk i barnehagen fremdeles. Jeg var syk. Eller jeg var ikke det, da, jeg var … hadde vondt i magen, vondt i hodet, vet ikke, ville ikke gå på skolen i alle fall, og mamma var innlagt, så pappa måtte være hjemme med meg. Og så skjønte han jo at jeg ikke akkurat var syk, da, og da var han sånn: ‘Kom Isak, inn i bilen med deg, kom igjen!’ Og da trodde jo jeg at han skulle kjøre meg på skolen, men han gjorde ikke det. Vi dro på museum. På naturhistorisk museum. Jeg hadde ikke vært der før. De har en t-rex der, jævlig kul, et komplett skjelett. Og masse steiner fra verdensrommet, det ble jeg sykt fascinert av, og jeg fikk se på alt så lenge jeg ville, pappa var helt chill, han hadde dritgod tid, forklarte ting, var sånn: ‘Isak, kom her, dette må du også se, se på den her da…’ Ja, og så har de museumsbutikk der, med masse greier, og pappa sa jeg kunne velge hva jeg ville… jeg tok et fossil, et ekte fossil, det var dritdyrt, tror jeg, men pappa sa det var greit. Han sa sånn ‘Du er nå den beste gutten vi kunne fått, det sier vi ikke så ofte, men du vet at vi mener det, ikke sant, Isak?’” 

 

Marcel åpner øynene, bøyer hodet litt bakover mot låret mitt sånn at han kan se meg skikkelig.

“Hva gjorde du med den steinen?”

“Jeg har den fortsatt. I Oslo. Den ligger hjemme i Oslo.”

 

\---

 

Vi går langsomt videre, mot Rote Strasse og den grønne døren vår. 

“Jeg melder Even, ok? Forteller hvordan vi har hatt det i dag?” sier Marcel.

Jeg nikker.

“Vil du se hva jeg skriver?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Jeg stoler på deg”, sier jeg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I det siste er det mange som har kommentert at det er fint å se at det går så bra med Isak. Ja? Vi er litt nysgjerrige på hva dere tenker nå - går det bra med ham? 
> 
> Fortell oss gjerne hva dere tenker, vi setter som alltid veldig stor pris på kommentarer fra dere, fine lesere ❤️


	86. Bullshitgenerator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18.mai i Oslo, nok en dag på jobb for den godeste Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er fantastisk for oss å se hvor mye forståelse dere har for Isak og hvor gode dere er mot ham. Selv om Marcel fikk gjennomgå, så verken dømmer dere ham hardt eller tar det som et tegn på at det går nedover med ham igjen. Vi setter så pris på dere, leserne våre ❤️
> 
> I Oslo er det blitt 18.mai, men det er ikke sånn at det ikke kan skje noe den dagen, bare fordi den kommer etter den 17.

Det ljomer stygt i hjernen. Jeg åpner det ene øyet på gløtt og famler etter mobilen. Når ble den alarmen så høy? Klokken er 9.50 og jeg har fått melding av Marcel.

 

**Marcel 02:37**

**Vet ikke hva Isak sa om i dag. Men vi er venner og jeg er ikke sur.**

 

**Marcel 02:40**

**Jeg er litt bekymret, han sier at det går fint, men det virker som han ikke har det så bra. men ikke bli redd, det er ikke sånn som før du kom. Han virker bare sint og ganske aggressiv.**

 

_ Sint og ganske aggressiv.  _ Det verste er at hjernen min er altfor omtåket til at jeg klarer å vurdere den meldingen ordentlig. 

 

**Meg 9:51**

**Takk, må tenke snakkes senere**

 

Jeg tvinger meg ut av sengen, tasser ut på kjøkkenet og gjør klart kaffe før jeg går inn på badet og stiller meg under dusjen, den har bare å vekke meg, vaske bort tåken inni hodet mitt. 

 

I dag tar jeg trikken, så kan jeg melde Isak uten at jeg trenger å stresse.

_ Det virker ikke som han har det så bra.  _

 

**Marcel 10:02**

**Han har i alle fall sovet i natt. Har aldri lagt merke til at Isak snorker så høyt. Han våknet ikke da jeg skulle vekke ham før jeg gikk, selv om han var helt sikker på at han skulle på universitetet i dag. Typisk Isak?**

 

Snorker. Det får meg til å trekke på smilebåndet. Jeg vet hvordan han kan snorke. 

Jeg presser i meg et knekkebrød med nøkkelost på. Det er kanskje det eneste jeg får spist før jeg går av vakt omtrent, hvis det er som i går. Kaffen siler vekk noe av tåken, eller  _ siler  _ gjør den vel ikke, den får den til å letne. 

 

Jeg svarer mens jeg går ned trappene. 

 

**Meg 10:15**

**Nja. Han er jo ikke en morgenfugl akkurat men han er ganske disiplinert. På videregående sa han at forskning viser at man gjør det bedre hvis man er i timene eller noe sånt. Ganske seriøs, men fylla og antimorgenfugl er 2 mot 1.**

 

**Marcel 10:15**

**Han har ettermiddagsseminar i dag. Så kan fremdeles passere som disiplinert, hvis han rekker det.**

 

**Meg 10:16**

**Jeg skal tekste han nå, prøve å vekke han. Takk Marcel for at du følger med og at du var så gem i går**

 

**Marcel 10:16**

**Gem?**

 

Jeg setter meg ned på benken ved trikkestoppet. Rester av en knust ballong ligger på bakken. Jeg åpner boksen med Monster, tar en slurk og lukker øynene mens jeg svelger den iskalde væsken. Gem? Vet han ikke hva det er?

 

**Meg 10:17**

**Det var første gang :-) gjett da, ikke juks**

 

**Marcel 10:17**

**Gemein på tysk betyr mean. Stygg, eller hva man sier på norsk. Mente du det?**

 

**Meg 10:17**

**Nei!**

 

Hvordan kan han virkelig tro det?

 

**Meg 10:18**

**Selvfølgelig ikke. Det betyr snill, kul, grei, raus, storsinnet, stort hjerte** **💜**

 

**Marcel 10:18**

**Takk, Even. Det var et forvirrende ord.**

 

**Meg 10:18**

**Du får sjekke opprinnelsen,jeg aner ikke :)**

 

**Marcel 10:19**

**Du vet jo at jeg kommer til å fortelle deg det ;)**

 

**Meg 10:19**

**Jeg ville blitt redd for deg ellers ja :D**

 

**Marcel 10:20**

**Men det gikk bra det i går, Isak trenger ikke å tenke på det, alt er som vanlig her.**

 

Jeg reiser meg sakte opp, føler trikken med øynene der den kommer nærmere i meg. Det er en strime av sol akkurat der den kjører. 

 

**Meg til Mannen i mitt liv 10:20**

**Baby** **❤️** **Er du våken? Husk å gi livstegn til kjæresten din med en gang du våkner da**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:20**

**kommer aldri til å våkne igjen**

 

Jeg ler høyt utover i trikken. 

 

**Meg 10:21**

**Kommer du alltid til å snorke også da?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:21**

**Jeg snorker ikke. Det vet du baby**

 

**Meg 10:22**

**Marcel har sendt meg video av deg fra litt før i dag. Du snorker. Høyt.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:22**

**Faen! Har han? Han må slutte å filme meg når jeg sover ass!**

 

**Meg 10:22**

**Kødda**

 

**Meg 10:23**

**Eller han har i alle fall ikke sendt meg noe, ikke ennå. Men han hørte du snorket drithøyt**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:23**

**sa han noe om i går eller?**

 

**Meg 10:23**

**Han er ikke sur på deg, men han er litt bekymret, men jeg må ikke bli redd sier han**

 

Jeg bare sender det, istedenfor å sitte og flikke lenge, for å si det helt riktig, liksom. 

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:24**

**Hva gjorde du i går egentlig? Var du hjemme da vi snakket?**

 

**Meg 10:24**

**Jeg var på Cadiz med Elias og Yousef, men jeg gikk jo ut og ringte deg**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:24**

**trodde det var jeg som ringte deg.**

 

**Meg 10:25**

**Nei jeg ringte. Jeg ble stressa, redd for at du ikke ville prate med verken meg eller marcel**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:25**

**hva faen skrev jeg egentlig til deg? det var ingenting å stresse for i går, eller alt ordna seg jo**

 

**Meg 10:25**

**Det går jo an å bli stressa! Jeg er jo ikke der. Det er ikke så lett å bare skjønne alt mulig. Men bra at det ordnet seg! Du skrev ikke noe kjipt til meg. Det bare virka som du tok en spøk om at du skulle holde kjeft, alvorlig**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:25**

**Unnskyld ❤️ Såklart det er lett å bli stressa hvis jeg fyllemelder.**

 

**Meg 10:26**

**❤️ jeg var glad for at vi fikk pratet, at du hørte telefonen.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:26**

**Jeg hadde lyst til å snakke med deg, vi hadde nettopp snakket masse om deg, mens vi gikk til det dansestedet, jeg savna deg ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:26**

**Marcel syns du har elegante hender ;) Slanke fingre, eller hva faen**

 

**Meg 10:26**

**Haha! Det var det han kom på liksom. Det er som om en jente spør om hun er fin i den nye kjolen sin og så svarer du at den har en fin detalj i nakken eller noe sånt**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:27**

**Vet ikke? Det er digge fingre da. Marcel er en fyr som gjør en del research.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:27**

**Jeg bare drev og ropte om at du har sykt deilig rompe. Bra samtale.**

 

**Meg 10:27**

**Dritbra. Og du er så frekk og udisiplinert når jeg er borte, roper om rompa mi og skulker skolen**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:28**

**Jeg er faktisk på instituttet nå. Jeg holder en dritviktig forelesning. Full sal.**

 

**Meg 10:28**

**Om fysikkens grunnlag for multitasking da eller?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:28**

**Energisvinn ved tankeavsporing. Jeg skal bytte master**

 

**Meg 10:29**

**Å nei! Jeg driver jo med så mye tankeavsporing at jeg kunne hett det. Even tankesporing, eller med bindestrek. Marcel kommer forresten til å holde foredrag om et ord for deg i dag**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:29**

**Energi forsvinner jo aldri, den er jo konstant, den tar bare en ny form, ikke sant, baby. Du må komme på min forelesning.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:29**

**Jeg tipper det er rømmegrøt? Riktig ord?**

 

**Meg 10:29**

**Du er i gang allerede, baby. Jeg digger det, det er et godt tegn. Men nei, ikke rømmegrøt**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:30**

**Ikke si hvilket ord det er! Jeg melder deg når jeg tror jeg får foredraget ;)**

 

**Meg 10.30**

**Ok honey**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:30**

**Si noe mer fint til meg da.**

 

**Meg 10.30**

**Honey boney**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:30**

**Skjønner hva du savner med meg!**

 

**Meg 10.30**

**Fett. Jeg etterstreber presisjon i koseordene mine vet du**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:31**

**Prøver å komme opp med noe like bra. men jeg er for bakfull, sorry**

 

**Meg 10.31**

**Men jeg skal på jobb hele dagen. Kom igjen da**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:31**

**Nå tenker jeg bare på det coffee man greiene, hjernen min funker ikke!**

 

**Meg 10:32**

**Neivel. Jeg kommer fram nå**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:32**

**Bumkin ;)**

 

**Meg 10:32**

**Ok, jeg lever på den til vi skyper senere i dag :) ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:32**

**Gleder meg!**

 

**Meg 10:32**

**Hade babu**

 

**Meg 10:33**

**Baby! Ingen fyllenerver og ekle tanker om deg som er den beste i verden, ok? Ellers så slukner verden av logisk kollaps**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:33**

**Vet ikke om det funker for fylleangsten min baby. At verden slukner liksom.**

 

**Meg 10.34**

**Sukk. Logikk baby. Det går ikke an for deg å tenke dårlige tanker om deg, logisk umulig. Du liker jo logikk, det var det jeg mente**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:34**

**Men jeg lover at det ER Isak du chatter med nå, altså. Ikke en random seriemorder som stjal mobilen hans på byen i går**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:34**

**Håper du får en chill dag på jobb baby. Jeg elsker deg.**

 

**Meg 10:35**

**Ups. Nå er jeg av trikken. Random seriemorder du liksom :) du får det til å høres ut som at det er fem av dem på dusinet eller noe sånt (hvis det er mye), men ha en fin dag du også.**

 

**Meg 10.35**

**Deg + kaffe + monster = våken meg. Mest deg da. Elsker deg ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:35**

**Seriemordere er hvertfall mye vanligere enn fantastiske gutter som deg**

 

**Meg 10:35**

**Mørkt kompliment baby** **🌚**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 10:35**

**😎**

 

...

Kanskje det er det jeg skal gjøre: bare fokusere på detaljene nå, og så vente med å frustrere meg over at jeg sikkert kommer til å være helt ferdig når jeg kommer hjem fra jobb i dag også. 

 

Jeg legger meg bedre til rette med det ene beinet og overkroppen oppå bordet, gjør meg ekstra flid med bokstavene, Ismocca Karamell. De første bokstavene blir Isak-aktige, på en måte. Jeg ser for meg at Isak ser på meg, de svakt røde leppene som krøller seg i et deilig smil til meg, sjarmert og liksom-redd for at jeg skal skrive Isak, istedenfor Ismocca. Møysommelig tegner jeg glasset, det brune, ujevne, duggfriske og den hvite hinnen på toppen, drysset helt på toppen og kaffebønnene ved siden av. 

 

Det er nesten ingenting å gjøre her på KB nå. Klokken er nesten 17. Men jeg kan ikke gå ned og fikse ting heller, i tilfelle nye Charlotte, som ikke er så ny lenger, må sies, ikke får til en bestilling. Så da bruker jeg ekstra tid på tavlene, skriver navnene på kaffetypene vi har på nytt, tegner et symbol jeg finner på ved siden av hver av dem, sørger for å bruke absolutt alle fargekrittene. Jeg tegner solskinnsbollen vi har tilbud på ved siden av ismoccaen, fortsetter med kaffebønnene, gjør dem flere og detaljerte, i mangel på noe bedre å gjøre, men det er i grunn helt ok. Kanskje jeg faktisk får mer energi om kvelden hvis jeg tegner, istedenfor bare å synke rett ned i senga, og sovne til irritasjonen over at jeg må sove igjen, uten at det er kveld eller natt. Jeg tegner en kaffebønne med et kalligrafisk motiv i seg.   

 

Det går i døren. De nye kundene er tydeligvis midt i en samtale, jeg hører latter og en stemme som jovialt understreker et eller annet poeng.

“Alle som jobber kreativt gjør jo det! Nye impulser, for å se livet rundt seg, jeg har lest en artikkel om det i Dagens Næringsliv for en stund siden, hva heter han igjen, han gründertypen, du vet hvem jeg mener?”

 

Jeg skal ikke snu meg og liksom se hvordan det går med henne. Det hadde jo vært fint om hun klarte én bestilling helt selv, nå når det ikke er kø heller. 

 

“Ja, faen, dette er jo feil tidspunkt da, det er jo tomt her”, fortsetter den samme stemmen, den andre mumler bare noen bekreftende lyder mens de går mot disken.

 

“Hei! Hva vil dere ha i dag da?” spør Charlotte, veldig blid, det skal hun ha. 

 

“Noe som ikke kommer i et svært glass i alle fall, noe med mer kaffe enn melk, eller hva vil du ha, Kenneth?”

 

“Tar en cortado”, bestiller han som må være Kenneth.

 

“Cortado, eh, enkel eller dobbel?” spør Charlotte, fremdeles blidt. Jeg håper hun ikke har glemt hva cortado er.

 

“Han skal vel ha en dobbel, ikke sant?” sier han som ikke er Kenneth. “Hva anbefaler du til meg da?”

 

“Eh, hva slags kaffe, mener du?” spør hun, og jeg hører ikke tegn til at hun begynner på cortadoen til Kenneth.

 

“Ja, nå er jo dette en kaffebar, og jeg har vel brakt på det rene at jeg vil ha kaffe, men en som ikke er i et stort glass med melk, så ja,  _ hva slags _ kaffe vil du anbefale til meg, da?” svarer han.

 

Jeg snur meg, og jeg vet det egentlig før jeg i et sprang er nær nok til at jeg kan være helt sikker: Terje. 

 

“Du, Charlotte jeg tar det, jeg”, sier jeg automatisk. “Jeg kjenner han”, legger jeg til, før jeg setter blikket i Terje og finner frem et smil. 

 

“Å. Hei”, sier han, han ser forvirret fra meg til Charlotte. “Jeg visste ikke at… det er her du jobber, altså?” Han drar umotivert i den grønne dressjakken sin, kaster et fort blikk på den lave, skjeggete fyren som heter Kenneth.

 

“Å, men jeg kan godt lage cortadoen, altså”, sier Charlotte. “Nå kan jeg det!” ler hun. 

 

“Nei, men det går bra”, insisterer jeg. “Det er faren til kjæresten min”. Jeg ser på henne med et blikk jeg håper hun forstår:  _ Kan du ikke bare gjøre noe annet, for det blir for mye ellers? _

 

“Du, bare … jeg tar også en cortado”, sier Terje. Han ser på Kenneth igjen, trekker litt på skuldrene.

 

Jeg nikker, liksom-innforstått mot Terje. 

 

“Ok, men hva jeg skal jeg gjøre nå da? Det er ti minutter til jeg er ferdig.” Charlotte ser spørrende på meg. Det ser jeg i sidesynet selv om jeg har begynt på cortadoene. 

 

“Du husker jo Isak, ikke sant?” sier Terje, han har vridd seg litt mot Kenneth, som nikker, og sier noe om Isak, noe om et spill som jeg ikke helt får med meg.

 

_ Vær så snill Terje, ikke vær flau over at sønnen din er sammen med en gutt, ikke stress med å skjule det nå, ikke det også, liksom.  _ Jeg tar ut en ny melkekartong fra kjøleskapet rett bak meg. 

 

“Hvis du bare tar ut av vaskemaskinen så er det veldig bra, altså. Du kan bare gå etterpå”, sier jeg til Charlotte, med nok et påsatt smil. 

 

“Ja… dette her er samboeren hans… de har bodd sammen i årevis, fem, seks år er det sikkert… Even her, altså, han er kjæresten til Isak.” Terje nikker mot meg når han sier navnet mitt.

 

Jeg blir gele av at han sier det. Ingen fornuftige tanker, bare gele. 

 

“Ja, mellom fem og seks år er det, faktisk, 5 år og … snart 2 måneder eller noe, som vi har bodd sammen”, smiler jeg, annerledes denne gangen, og rekker hånden mot denne Kenneth. 

 

“Kenneth, hyggelig”, sier han og trykker hånden min. “Jeg husker Isak godt, jeg jobbet sammen med Terje før, da var han vel i tiårsalderen, husker han godt, ja.”

 

“Hvordan var han da?” spør jeg lett, mens jeg setter koppene opp på disken, så jeg kan helle melken i mens de ser på. 

 

“En rolig guttunge, han satt på kontoret ditt og holdt på med det spillet, husker du det, Terje, han var jævlig god, husker ikke helt hva det var, men han var en stille og konsentrert unge.” Kenneth ser entusiastisk på Terje. Terje trekker litt på skulderen igjen, nikker til ham.

 

“Det passer jo bra med at han tar master i fysikk nå, da, sant? Jeg digger at han er så smart, og at han gidder å være sammen med meg som jobber her, liksom.” Det siste kommer ut lavt, sånn ‘sagt bare mellom oss’-lavt. Fy faen, Even. Hvorfor sa du det? 

 

“Ja, Even jobber jo ikke bare her, han driver jo med noe… ja… studerer i tillegg, dette er jo en ekstrajobb, ikke sant”, sier Terje fort, før han lener seg litt mot meg. “Jeg hadde kanskje ikke trodd at du … jeg ville trodd at du ikke var i jobb… ja, jeg ble overrasket… jeg tenkte vel at alt dette hadde forårsaket...” Han avbryter seg selv underveis et sted, mumler de siste delene av setningen.

 

_ Du er på jobb. Du må beholde fatningen.  _

 

“Til høsten begynner jeg må master, håper jeg da, og da tror jeg ikke jeg kommer til å jobbe ved siden av, hvis vi har råd til det”, hører jeg meg si. Jeg peiler meg bare inn på et eller annet, noe random jeg kan si, som ikke får alt til å rakne. 

 

Terje har presset leppene sammen og står og stirrer ut av vinduet. Når han snur seg tilbake mot disken igjen ser han rett på meg.

“Jeg lurer på, Even, har du mulighet til å gå utenfor et par minutter, jeg ville gjerne sagt noe til deg, men litt mer privat, hvis du kan? Hvis det er greit for deg?” spør han.

 

“Vil dere ha noe å spise til?” spør jeg, som om jeg har falt ned fra himmelen. “.. Eh.. jeg må bare bli ferdig med bestillingen deres først”, mumler jeg. 

 

“Nei, det holder med kaffen. Cortadoen.” Terje snur seg mot Kenneth, nikker så vidt til ham. “Du kan jo finne et bord?” sier han, og sveiper med blikket over de tomme stolene og bordene.

 

“Eh, 84 kroner”, sier jeg, som automatisk har slått det inn på kassa. “Eller dere kan betale etterpå”, skynder jeg meg å si, for jeg er så jævlig stiv. Det eneste jeg pleier å ikke være på jobb. 

 

“Neida, det… her”, sier Terje, og legger kortet på kortleseren.

 

“Charlotte, blir du her bare noen få minutter til, den er ikke helt fem ennå? Jeg skal bare snakke med han”, jeg nikker i retning Terje, “utenfor et lite øyeblikk. Men bare gå klokken fem, altså, jeg er jo her.”

 

“Flott at du… at det var mulig.” Terje gir meg et lite rykk i munnvikene, langt unna et smil.

 

“Skal du ta med deg cortadoen din, så ikke den blir kald?” spør jeg malplassert, mens jeg går rundt disken, med den lille koppen jeg har helt litt traktekaffe oppi, og smyger en snus inn under overleppen. 

 

“Ja. Den ja.” Terje løfter koppen, beveger så vidt på den og får kaffen til å svirvle mot porselenet. Han holder den under nesen noen sekunder, trekker inn dampen som stiger nesten usynlig fra overflaten. Så drikker han den i to lange slurker og setter koppen fra seg på disken igjen. “Får heller se om det blir en kaffe til etterpå.”

 

“Ok”, nikker jeg mekanisk og åpner ytterdøren. 

 

Han blir stående å se over skulderen min noen sekunder, han flytter på seg i noen små steg og stikker hendene i lommene på buksen.

 

_ Hva er det jeg er så jævlig redd for? At han skal klare å knuse meg fordi jeg er så sliten nå, eller at jeg skal skjønne en gang for alle at det ikke er noe i det her for Isak, typ aldri.  _

 

“Ja… Even”, begynner han, før han tar den ene hånden ut av lommen igjen og klør seg fraværende i nakken.

 

“Ja.. hva…?” sier jeg bare og gjør et tegn til at vi kan sette oss. Det er tomt her på uteserveringen. Han nikker til det, trekker ut en stol og setter seg ved det nærmeste bordet, venter til jeg har satt meg før han sier noe mer.

 

“Det jeg vil si er at Isak… han ringte til meg. Det vet du sikkert.”

 

Jeg nikker. 

 

“Og jeg vet ikke om du vet akkurat hva han sa, det er ikke så viktig, poenget her er at det gikk jo på hvordan kontakten mellom deg og meg er.” Han ser på meg.

 

“Han fortalte meg alt”, sier jeg.  _ Ikke tro at ikke Isak og jeg snakker om alt. Han beskytter meg ikke. Han tenker ikke at jeg er en svak dust. _

 

“Ja, flott. Da vet jo du at han gjorde det veldig tydelig … han gjorde det veldig klart at han… ja, han er veldig glad i deg…” Han løfter håndflaten mot meg, som om han forventer at jeg skal avbryte. “Det har jeg jo selvfølgelig skjønt… men, det andre… han sa jo litt om hvordan jeg ikke akkurat har vært…” Han kremter høyt, og ser ned i bakken.

 

“Ja… du tenker at han er sammen med meg … fordi han ikke har selvtillit nok, eller noe sånt, at han mangler noen greier, som gjør at han ikke blir sammen med noen som du ville tenke at er mer på hans nivå, liksom, eller?” Stemmen min er ikke bebreidende engang, den er hul. Jeg må bare komme ham i forkjøpet. Jeg orker ikke at han sier det en gang til. 

 

“Nei… nei, nei”, mumler han. “Det er jo det… det må jo Isak vite, det kan ikke jeg legge meg opp i, hvem han vil… det vet jo Isak best selv. Men det er dette med at jeg ikke har tatt hensyn, eller at jeg har vært for opptatt av om du var…” Han ser seg rundt, rister på hodet.

“Nei, faen heller, Even, dette her var vanskeligere enn det skal være.” Han kremter igjen, før han låser blikket på meg.

 

_ Er det min skyld det eller?  _

 

“Det jeg vil ha sagt, Even, angående da vi møttes sist, i byen.” Han svelger. “Jeg ville si unnskyld. Jeg beklager at jeg beskyldte deg for å gå bak ryggen til Isak, det… jeg hadde lite å gå på der. Ingenting. Og jeg vil si unnskyld for at jeg snakket så åpenlyst om… helsetilstanden din. Det var ikke rett av meg. Jeg forstår at du ble sint… det er berettiget om du er forbanna på meg, det vil jeg bare si.”

 

Og nå skjønner jeg hvorfor jeg er så mekanisk. Jeg har angst og jeg er på jobb. 

 

“Det er ingen på jobb her … som vet om det. Jeg ble redd for at du skulle oute meg. Please ikke gjør det”, sier jeg matt. 

 

“Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg skal ikke si noe mer om det. Det er privat for deg, jeg skjønner det nå.” Han ser rett på meg, nikker et par ganger mens han snakker.

 

“Det er fordi det er mange som har fordommer. Jeg vil slippe å merke det når jeg er på jobb, at folk skal være mistenksomme til alt jeg gjør som ikke er 100 prosent anonymt og konformt, liksom, da kan jeg ikke være meg selv lenger, da får jeg ikke puste. Skjønner du?” Jeg føler jeg snakker ut av total åndenød, som om jeg må si det, akkurat det, for ikke å bli kvalm og få kvelningsfornemmelser her jeg sitter på dette ullpleddet som klør gjennom buksene mine. 

 

“Ja, jeg skjønner at du har opplevd akkurat det der fra folk du burde sluppet det fra. Jeg … jeg fikk en annen telefon også, kjenner du til det?”

 

Jeg ser rundt meg, føler at han skal prøve å avsløre et eller annet. “Du mener mamma? Hun sa hun ringte deg.”

 

“Ja, hun sa at hun ville si det til deg. Du, jeg har ikke vært særlig ordentlig mot deg. Jeg tar til meg det Isak har sagt, og du selv også… ja, og moren din. Jeg ser at du er skeptisk, det… det er jo forståelig.”

 

“Mamma burde ikke ringt deg. Men det har jeg sagt klart fra om til henne.” 

 

“Å, hvorfor ikke?” Han ser uforstående på meg.

 

“Fordi jeg er voksen. Jeg klarer å stå opp for meg selv hvis det trengs. Jeg trenger ikke at mamma gjør det for meg.”

 

“Vi slutter vel ikke å være foreldre, vi, vet du”, smiler han. “Det var nok kanskje ganske bra at hun ringte, Even, håper ikke du ble irritert på henne for det.”

 

Verden snurrer rundt. Jeg vender meg litt til siden, tar ut snusen så diskret jeg kan. Jeg må bare, hvis det er den og kaffen som setter kjemien min helt ut av spill akkurat nå. 

“Jo, det ble jeg, men vi har ordnet opp. Det er ikke noe gøy om du skulle tolke det at mamma liksom tok et oppgjør på mine vegne som nok et tegn på at jeg er… en byrde, en som bare trenger omsorg og ikke kan ta vare på meg selv … og da heller ikke på Isak, når det trengs.”

 

Han følger bevegelsene mine med blikket mens jeg snakker, begynner å svare meg nesten før jeg er ferdig. 

“Jeg skal ikke underslå at mitt syn nok har vært farget av situasjonen hos oss, altså med moren til Isak. Men… jeg vil ikke egentlig bortforklare det. Jeg har fått høre fra mange nå, spesielt fra Isak selv, selvfølgelig, at du har vært en stor støtte for han. Jeg har ingen grunn til å tvile på det, men jeg skjønner jo at det er vanskelig for deg å tro på.”

 

_ Hva skal jeg si? Hvor vil du? Hvor lenge skal vi sitte her? Hvor mye betyr det om jeg tror på det eller ikke? Hvor mye betyr det at han sitter her og vil at jeg skal tro på det? _

 

“Jeg vet at … det vil gjøre Isak glad om han skjønner at du tror på det han sier”, mumler jeg.

 

“Hvordan har han det?” spør Terje, og lener seg litt forover.

 

Helt random begynner jeg å grine, ikke mye. Han ser det forhåpentligvis ikke, for det er så sykt malplassert nå. 

 

“Bra. Og det er under en uke til han kommer hit”, ramler det ut av meg. Jeg ser rundt meg så vidt,  _ jeg er jo liksom på jobb, jeg har en grunn til å ikke se deg i øynene _ . 

 

“Kommer han hjem?” Terje høres oppglødd ut, han smiler. 

 

Visste han ikke det? 

 

“Ja. Det avtalte vi før jeg dro. Han kommer, blir her nesten en uke. Han kommer på onsdag. Det føles som det er dritlenge til.” Jeg smiler så vidt, for første gang vi sitter her ute.

 

“Er det tøft å være på forskjellige steder?” Han tar hånden opp til haken, gnir den over underkjevene, smiler prøvende til meg.

 

_ Bare hold den greia her. Ikke si noe dramatisk eller vær for sammenknepen, bare hold deg på linen. _

 

“Ja. Vi snakker masse sammen, da. Det går bra, men jeg savner livet vårt.”

 

“Jeg må innrømme at jeg kommer til å puste lettet ut når han er på plass igjen her, det er vel på samme måte for deg, kanskje. Og så håper jeg at han får det bedre, det håper jeg virkelig.” Han ser opp i luften, trekker pusten, flytter litt på seg i stolen.

 

“Jeg tror det er veldig bra at han fullfører semesteret der”, sier jeg. Det føles som det eneste jeg kan si, det eneste riktige å si.

 

Terje nikker. “Dere… dette vet dere sikkert best.” Han ser granskende på meg.

“Du ser litt betenkt ut, Even. Det var jo ikke meningen å ta dette mens du er på jobb, men… jeg syns jeg måtte prøve i alle fall å få sagt unnskyld til deg, for måten jeg har vært på, nå når vi møtte hverandre. Vi kan gjerne gå inn igjen.”

 

“Har du sett hun kollegaen min gå?” spør jeg, for det har ikke jeg, og jeg ser henne ikke bak disken der inne heller. Heldigvis har det ikke kommet noen flere gjester.

 

“Nei.” Han rister på hodet. “Hun var ny, hun?” legger han til. “Det er du som har ansvaret for butikken her i dag, da?”

 

“Hun er … ganske ny, ja. Hun slutta klokken fem, så jeg må gå inn og si at hun kan gå.”

 

Terje reiser seg, setter stolen inntil bordet igjen før han blir stående ved siden av meg. Han legger hånden på skulderen min, gir den et trykk. 

“Takk for at du ville snakke med meg.”

 

“Hva … sier du til … han du kom sammen med? Skal jeg lage noe til dere, eller?” spør jeg mens jeg tar et skritt mot døren. 

 

“Tenker du på… jeg skal ikke fortelle han noe om … jeg sier at vi snakket litt om Isak, om hvordan han har det, er det greit?” Han ser spørrende på meg. “Eller vil ikke Isak… nei, jeg sier bare at jeg hadde noe å snakke med deg om, vi trenger ikke å gå inn på det.”

 

“Ok”, nikker jeg. 

 

“Og vi tar gjerne en kaffe til, hvis det er greit for deg, hvis du ikke syns det er … jeg skjønner det også om du foretrekker at vi går, det er i grunn forståelig, sånn som det er blitt.”

 

“Nei, nei. Jeg fikser kaffe. Bare si hva dere vil ha, cortado igjen, eller noe annet.”

 

“Vi tar din anbefaling. Eller har du en spesialitet, kanskje?”

 

“Ok, jeg kommer bort med det”, sier jeg og går med raske skritt bak disken igjen. Terje setter seg ved bordet til Kenneth, han skraper stolen langs gulvet når han trekker den ut.

“Beklager, det tok litt tid. Det var noe vi ikke har hatt anledning til å snakke om før”, hører jeg at han sier i det han setter seg ned.

 

Charlotte har faktisk gått. Hun må ha gått undergangen. Hadde hun ikke lyst til å se meg så rar, så vaklevoren og pinglete, jeg som liksom er den halvveis-sjefen hun kan stole på at alltid ordner opp? 

Oh my God, jeg hater at han måtte komme hit. Jeg tar meg til pannen, vel vitende om at jeg er skjult fra bordet de sitter på. 

 

Jeg lager to espresso Macchiato, det er vel min favoritt hvis man bare skal nyte god kaffe. 

 

Jeg knipser raskt et bilde, der man ser kaffene på disken som er klare, og Terje og han Kenneth lenger borte, og sender det til Isak. Orker ikke å gjøre det til nok en tung greie jeg skal fortelle ham om faren. Dette er lett, tross alt, baby. Det går bra. 

 

**Meg 17:26**

**Det kan bli kaffesjokk nå altså. Det går fint, han visste ikke at det er her jeg jobber**

 

“Her”, sier jeg og setter ned kaffene. 

 

Jeg orker ikke å tilby dem noe av den maten som uansett ingen kommer til å kjøpe nå, orker ikke være han som tilbyr masse greier som de sier nei til.

 

“Takk”, sier Terje, Kenneth bare smiler, men begynner å røre rundt i kaffen med det samme. 

“Vi må komme oss avgårde, vi, det ble en lang kaffepause, dette”, fortsetter han.

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:27**

**Sikker på at det går fint?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:27**

**Thallium i kaffen?**

 

**Meg 17:28**

**De har besvimt allerede**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:28**

**Bare gå vekk hvis han begynner å snakke. Du trenger ikke å høre på han. Ok?**

 

**Meg 17:29**

**De skal gå snart. Han tok meg til siden og unnskyldte seg for sist. Jeg vil ha lønnstillegg for slitsomt møte med slitsom svigerfar på jobb.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:29**

**Du kan bare få han nekta. Plakat på døren med uønsket kunde.**

 

**Meg 17.29**

**En wanted dead or alive-plakat?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:30**

**Du vil jo ikke ha han alive? du har jo drysset thallium på kaffen!**

 

**Meg 17.30**

**i know. jeg er den mest spektakulære barristaen baby, det må du innrømme**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:30**

**du er det. Den fineste. Bare ikke bli tatt for giftmord plis.**

  
  


Terje og Kenneth har reist seg, de blir stående ved bordet et øyeblikk og le av et eller annet, før Terje kommer mot kassen med visakortet sitt utstrakt mot meg. 

“Da takker vi for oss, Even, det var hyggelig. God kaffe!” sier han og vinker svakt med hånden.

 

“Ha det”, sier jeg og løfter hånden til et vink. 

“Hils til Isak da, hvis du … ja, hvis det passer, du vet”, sier han over skulderen idet de går.

  
  


**Meg 17.31**

**Nå gikk de, sa akkurat hade. Han Kenneth, gjenkjente du han på bildet? Han husker deg fra du var 10 år og spilte et spill du var dritgod i. Du var dritsøt det vet jeg ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:31**

**hvordan kom egentlig jeg opp i samtalen?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:31**

**Det er han kollegaen? Jeg spilte civ 5 på kontoret til pappa, var det han kenneth med skjegget?**

 

**Meg 17:32**

**Du kommer alltid opp i alle samtaler ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:32**

**Alle dine samtaler ja <3 Men du? Gikk det bra, hvordan har du det nå? du trenger ikke å si til meg at det var kjempegøy at han kom**

 

**Meg 17:34**

**Men det gikk bra. Han introduserte meg til kenneth som samboeren din gjennom 5-6 år. Jeg fikk angst på et punkt der da for jeg trodde han skulle oute meg, du vet, på jobb. Men så tok han seg i det. Og så unnskyldte han alt det han gjorde sist, etterpå, da vi snakket bare vi to litt**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:34**

**Serr?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:34**

**Han sa at du var samboeren min? Og dere snakket sammen alene? Crap unnskyldning igjen da?**

 

**Meg 17.35**

**Nei, den var ikke crap. Han sa et eller annet om at han ikke hadde mye å gå på, men bare det, ellers så unnskyldte han seg for at han hadde beskyldt meg for ting og for at han snakket om helsetilstanden min, som han kalte det, foran andre**

 

**Meg 17:36**

**Og jeg sa at jeg ikke ville at han skulle oute meg på jobb, og hvorfor. Da jeg sa hvorfor, så catcha han at  han var skyldig i akkurat det**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:36**

**Du er helt sikker på at dette var Terje Valtersen, min far?**

 

**Meg 17:36**

**Ja :)**

 

**Meg 17:36**

**Det var rart da han sa at du var samboeren min. Jeg ble vet ikke, glad på en ukjent måte kanskje for at han sa det**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:37**

**Var det sånn de bor sammen, men de er bare venner, var det sånn han mente?**

 

**Meg 17:38**

**Nei! Han gjorde liksom et nummer ut av det, dette er min sønn sin samboer, liksom. Han sa vi var kjærester, bruke det ordet.  Jeg hadde sagt først til hun jeg ikke har klagd til deg over ennå, en ny jente som ikke vet hva kaffe er, at jeg kunne ta bestillingen fordi det var faren til kjæresten min. Så det var helt klart at det ikke var en sånn dele kjøkken og bad-greie**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:38**

**Er ikke det helt serr skikkelig rart? Ble du ikke satt ut av det? At han plutselig sier sånn?**

 

**Meg 17:38**

**Vil du vite hvor satt ut jeg ble?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:38**

**Ja!**

 

**Meg 17:38**

**Jeg ble gele, helt gele, sånn at jeg var rett fra å bare falle sammen og bli en klump man kan skylle ned i sluket med en vannslange. Og så:**

 

**Meg 17:39**

**Og så sa jeg tette ting. Sånn at jeg er så heldig siden Isak som er så smart, noe**

**Kenneth skjønte allerede da du var 10 år, ville være sammen med meg, som jobber her, liksom. Da sa forresten faren din at det var en ekstrajobb, at jeg studerer også. Og til slutt:**

 

**Meg 17:39**

**Jeg ble hyperhektisk, litt som en person som er i vernet bedrift og som mååå vite at alt er 100 prosent forutsigbart, hvis det er en liten ting som går annerledes enn planlagt, så klikker han og det er måneder på psykiatrisk i sikte. Sånn ble jeg, sånn “84 kroner, takk.”**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:39**

**Du vet at hun nye jenta er vernet bedrift kontaktpersonen din? Det er derfor hun ikke kan lage kaffe**

 

**Meg 17:40**

**Selvfølgelig! Det burde jeg gjennomskuet. PST har montert overvåkningsutstyr i leiligheten våre forresten, kjiper’n baby**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:40**

**Det er ikke kjipt. Vi kan kjøpe videoene av dem**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:40**

**Merka pappa at du ble satt ut da? Hakket han på det liksom**

 

**Meg  17:41**

**Nei. Han hakket ikke. Jeg tror ikke egentlig at han så det så godt heller, ikke nå når jeg tenker over det**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:41**

**Fy faen. Jeg er så sinnsykt glad for at han var normal mot deg. Og at han ikke usynliggjorde deg og ikke sa hvem du var. Men jeg tror faen ikke på at det er sant. Det er alt for merkelig.**

 

**Meg 17:41**

**Han sa flere greier som henger sammen med det du skrev nå. Jeg forteller deg alt når vi ringes**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:42**

**hvis jeg ikke hadde vært så sykt bakfull fremdeles måtte jeg hatt en øl nå. very weird shit.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:42**

**Men jeg er skikkelig stolt av deg, baby. Geleklumpen min 💗**

 

**Meg 17:42**

**Hvorfor stolt? Gele med colasmak?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:43**

**Du har nettopp blitt overrumplet av verdens største bullshitgenerator mens du var på jobb, herregud selvfølgelig er jeg stolt av deg for at du ikke bare ba han dra til helvete**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:43**

**Nei. Du smaker mye bedre enn cola!**

 

**Meg 17:43**

**Takk ❤️ Glad du synes jeg smaker bedre**

 

**Meg 17:44**

**Men hvordan føler du deg i dag? Går det bedre enn i dag tidlig?**

**Vi må ringes eller skypes senere i dag**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:44**

**Kanskje litt fylleangst da.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:44**

**Ring når du har sovet litt, baby. Regner med du ikke ble mindre sliten av pappa, akkurat**

 

**Meg 17:45**

**Jeg har ikke lyst til å sove men jeg tror jeg må 🙁 Skal bare stenge sjappa først. Men ja ringer deg etterpå ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:45**

**Ingen 🙁 Soving er bra, kjæresten min ❤️❤️**

 

**Meg 17:46**

**Ok beste kjæresten. Jeg skal ikke klage, i alle fall ikke i dag som du er fyllesyk, selv om jeg ville trodd jeg var i ferd med å bli forvandla til en katt hvis jeg ikke visste bedre. Jeg sover jo like mye. Men jeg har deg ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:46**

**Ja? Må jeg skifte kontaktnavn på deg til Pusen min? Vi kan snakke litt om det i kveld også. Soving, mener jeg. Ikke det at du er pusen min 😸**

 

**Meg 17:48**

**Det var bra du presiserte! :D Ellers ville jeg serr trodd du mente at vi skulle snakke om at jeg er blitt Pusen din. Vi snakkes om alt i kveld, elsker deg ❤️**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 17:48**

**Elsker deg pus ❤️❤️**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir veldig glade for et ord eller en lang kommentar, for å lese reaksjonene deres, you know, you know :) ❤️


	87. 9x - 7I > 3(3x - 7E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even skyper 18.mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even har nå begynt med privatkurs i matte hos Isak. 
> 
> Neida, de er ikke helt der ;) 
> 
> Det var så utrolig fint å se at så mange av dere ville være med på skypingen deres! Og det vil vi selvfølgelig gjerne at dere skal! ❤️
> 
> (PS. Even starter, er da høyrejustert og i kursiv, men i resten av teksten er han kun i kursiv. Håper det funker).

_ Alarmen på mobilen ljomer aggressivt: 21.30. Jeg står opp med en gang. Det eneste jeg skal er å steke en pizza og så gå tilbake til senga og skype med Isak. Det er varmt ute. Det er noe drit at jeg ikke kan nyte de kveldene her. Jeg vrenger av meg den svette t-skjorten, vasker meg litt i kaldt vann, drar våte hender gjennom håret, for å gi litt nytt liv til sveisen.  _

 

_ Mens jeg venter på at pizzaen skal bli ferdig, prøver jeg å finne streken min på tavla. Jeg tegner en skisse av meg selv som katt, på fanget til Isak. Jeg strekker kattehodet mitt opp mot hånden hans for å få full valuta ut av klappingen. Han smiler det nydelige skjeve smilet sitt.  _

 

_ Jeg sender ham bildet:  _

**Meg 21:46**

**[Bilde] Sånn nå er jeg våken, ringer deg på skype om 2**

 

_ Jeg setter meg i senga, plasserer den nystekte grandisen ved siden av meg, laptopen på fanget og ringer Isak.   _

  
  


“Funker det?” spør jeg, jeg beveger tommelen roterende over det punktet som virker både hardest og ømmest. Jeg flytter hånden i store, faste tak, beveger håndflatene og fingrene i små sirkelbevegelser for hver gang jeg skifter grep. “Du burde egentlig tatt av singleten, jeg kommer ikke skikkelig til, det er ikke vits i å bare massere helt øverst på skuldrene.” Jeg fortsetter likevel med de vekselvis harde og myke pressene mot skuldrene og nakken hans. Det lyser i det samme opp på laptopskjermen foran oss, skypeikonet signaliserer med dempede ring. 

 

**Innkommende anrop fra Even 21:48**

 

Marcel lener seg frem og klikker på musen, mens jeg følger bevegelsen hans og gir ham et par avsluttende massasjegrep.

 

Even sitter i senga vår, han har bar overkropp og ser freshere ut enn jeg hadde forventet, freshere enn meg, han er våt i håret og ser ut som han nettopp har dusjet.

“Hei!” sier Marcel og jeg i munnen på hverandre. Jeg hopper ned fra sofaryggen bak Marcel, blir sittende på huk på gulvet foran stuebordet og laptopen. Marcel dulter borti meg, han nikker vurderende mot skjermen. “Ok, ja, enig med deg”, sier han med alvorlig, konspiratorisk stemme.

“Shut up”, smiler jeg, og plukker laptopen opp fra bordet. “Vi går på rommet, baby.”

 

_ “Enig i hva?” roper jeg lattermildt.  _

_ Så bra å se at de er venner og at Isak virker glad.  _

 

"Ingenting, herregud!” sier jeg, men jeg ler når Marcel svarer gravalvorlig fra sofaen:

"At du er en pen mann, naturligvis, eller dritdeilig, var det ikke det du sa, Isak?”

"Du er det, veldig”, blunker jeg, og skyver døren til rommet mitt opp med skulderen.

 

_ “Takk, baby. Jeg liker at du sier fine ting om meg til vennene dine.” _

 

“Jeg sier bare fine ting om deg!” 

 

_ “Og det ser ut som alt er fiksa mellom deg og Marcel. Føles det ok?” _

 

Jeg setter meg på senga, krøller dynen sammen bak meg sånn at jeg kan lene meg mot veggen. “Vi snakket litt i går, på veien hjem. Han tok meg på at jeg minnet han om pappa, faktisk, takk for den, liksom, Marcel. Men vi er ok.”

 

_ “Men dere har ikke snakket om det i dag, eller?” Jeg tar en bit av den ene fjerdedelen av pizzaen min.  _

 

“Det er ikke så lenge siden han kom hjem, da. Var ikke akkurat kjempenaturlig å bare begynne å snakke om det!” Jeg slår ut med hånden i en slags oppgitt gest, men jeg overdriver, det ser han jo. Jeg plukker på den lakkerte tommelneglen min med pekefingeren.

 

_ “Det så jo ut som alt var bra nå, så hvis dere snakket om det i går, da kanskje det er greit”, mumler jeg mens jeg tygger resten av biten jeg har i munnen.  _

 

“Jeg var jo helt usaklig, jeg kan jo ikke akkurat bli sur fordi han prøver å bry seg … og det er jævlig vanskelig å forklare hva det var, jeg vet det ikke selv. Så hva skal vi snakke om, da?”

 

_ “Hadde det noe med dagen å gjøre, 17.mai, mener jeg?” Jeg drikker en stor slurk av vannflasken min, før jeg knasker i vei på en pizzabit til.  _

 

“Vet ikke. Det ble så… de forventa på en måte at jeg var sykt gira på 17. mai, spurte masse… og han hadde laget … hva faen var det, rømmegrøt? Og så skulle jeg liksom forklare hvordan man spiser det og hva man gjør i Norge… det ble litt som om Marcel bare hadde glemt at kanskje sånne familiedager ikke er mitt beste minne akkurat.”

 

_ “Ok, jeg skjønner. Men da vi meldte og da jeg prata med deg, så følte jeg at det var noe mer enn det. Det virka som det var noe skikkelig mørkt som hadde kommet opp i deg.” Jeg finner blikket hans. Det var jo det jeg tenkte der jeg sto utenfor Cadiz og tok ham inn der i 17.mai-kvelden. “Jeg tenkte veldig at noe måtte ha minnet deg på et skikkelig, skikkelig dårlig minne fra for lenge siden.” _

 

Jeg ser på ham, litt overrasket, jeg husker ikke helt hva jeg sa i går, ikke alt. Men hun har ligget der i hele natt og i hele dag, helt ytterst i tankene, mamma, i bunaden sin, pynta, med håret i en flette som hang et stykke ned på ryggen, det gjør meg stram i ansiktet at hun dukker opp igjen nå.

 

“Var det sånn på din barneskole at tredje klasse hadde ansvar for 17. mai?” spør jeg.

“Ansvar for kaker og potetløp og sånn… sekkehopping, graving etter fake gull, sånne ungegreier som liksom er dødsgøy på 17. mai?”

 

_ “Det husker jeg ikke, om det var akkurat tredje klasse. Men det var noe sånt opplegg, ja. Hvordan det?” _

 

“Nei…det er en ting jeg tenkte på i går. Mamma… hun skulle stå på en sånn aktivitetspost. Det var et eller annet med egg, rå egg, husker ikke helt, og det var jo uansett ingen som fikk gjort den leken, for hun ble rasende når de ikke forsto reglene, ganske små kids, sånn seks og sju år, og hun ble dritsint på dem og jeg så at hun knuste eggene inni hånden, det rant sånt eggeslim nedover bunaden… eller det var bare på begynnelsen da, etterpå hadde hun tatt noen piller, det må hun ha gjort, for da var hun bare helt flat, helt vekke, hun brydde seg ikke om noe, klarte ikke å smile, eller ville ikke, det vet jeg ikke, da.”

Jeg ser ned i fanget, på hendene mine, på neglene som fremdeles er blanke og perfekte, uten hakk eller avskallet lakk. Jeg vet ikke, er det det, liksom, var det derfor?

 

_ Så jævlig trist. Og så sykt grusomt det må ha vært for Isak. _

_ “Var det mange av dem i klassen din som så skikkelig rart på deg, da, og hvisket bak ryggen din og sånn?” _

 

“Tror alle skjønte at mora mi var gal”, sier jeg, med en liten teatralsk betoning på de siste ordene.

 

_ “Skulle du ønske du kunne synke gjennom gulvet? … Det høres så ensomt ut.” _

 

“Jeg lot som jeg ikke så det, eller jeg bare var alle andre steder enn i det hjørnet av skolegården, og da pappa kom, han skulle være med å rydde sammen etterpå… han tok meg jo på det. Han skjønte jo at jeg hadde sett det.”

 

_ “Hva for noe kjærlig og omsorgsfullt sa han da?” spør jeg med et lite hånlig utpust til slutt.  _

 

“Ingenting. Han sa faktisk ingenting. Men da jeg hadde lagt meg, så kom han inn, jeg hadde nesten sovnet, selv om jeg trodde at jeg aldri kom til å sovne, jeg lurte jo på om det gikk bra med mamma, jeg skjønte jo ikke egentlig noe.” 

 

_ “Men du sa at han tok deg på det?” _

 

“Han … å, det høres teit ut. Men han la seg ved siden av meg, holdt rundt meg, klemte meg, ikke sant? Og så sa han bare sånn ‘Isak, det der var veldig leit i dag, med mamma. Du er jo glad i mamma, jeg trodde at du passet litt på mamma, da? Når hun står sånn og dummer seg ut, det var veldig praktisk å få vite det, at jeg ikke kan stole på at du passer litt på, da.’ Og så løy jeg og prøvde å si at jeg ikke hadde sett det, men da sa han bare sånn ‘Nå kan du sove, du har gjort nok i dag, Isak’.”

 

_ Jeg blir kvalm. Jeg skyver tallerkenen lenger bort på madrassen, orker ikke lukten. _

_ “Det her er kanskje det aller verste jeg har hørt. Kanskje det er der alt begynner på en måte. Han bare bestemmer seg for hvordan det er for deg, at det handler om at du liksom driter i moren din, og så sier han de fæle tingene samtidig som han holder rundt deg! Fy faen, jeg blir kvalm. Hvordan … den liksom snikende stemmen. Da… hvorfor har du ikke alltid blitt redd for at hvis noen holder rundt deg, sånn som jeg gjør masse, så skal det samtidig komme en sånn hårreisende dom over hvor fæl du er?” _

 

“Når du holder rundt meg, så får jeg mer følelsen av at du holder meg sammen sånn som jeg virkelig er. Ikke at du vil fortelle meg noe, mer at du bare tar meg inn, uten å ville noe mer enn bare det.” 

Jeg ser at det påvirker ham, men jeg skal ikke sensurere meg, jeg vet det, jeg vet at han orker å høre det.

 

_ “Jeg vil holde deg sånn nå, bare slutte å prate og holde deg.”  _

 

“Det som var jævlig ekkelt i går, det er det jeg har tenkt mest på i dag… jeg brukte pappa sin måte å være på når jeg skjelte ut Marcel. Jeg brukte de tingene som er bra, og bare vred på det og brukte det mot han. Beskyldte han for å ikke ta hensyn til meg, eller for å tro at han er en erstatning for deg, liksom antydet at han er interessert i meg… og jeg klarte ikke å stoppe, jeg hadde bare lyst til å såre han.”

Jeg ser rett på Even, øynene mine føles større enn de skal være, som om de smelter utover i ansiktet mitt. Bare please si at det ikke plutselig forklarer alt om meg.

 

_ Kjæresten min, hva skal jeg si nå, så det ikke blir feil? Jeg flytter laptopen litt nærmere meg, ser ham inn i øynene.  _

_ “Du, at du gjorde det i går, det betyr ikke at sånn er du, liksom, at det er sannheten om deg, for det er det ikke! Det vet jeg helt sikkert, og det vet mange andre også. Men jeg synes du burde si det til Marcel, for du ser det jo. Hvis du hadde vært sånn, hvis det var sånn du egentlig var, så ville du ikke sett det.” _

_ Jeg ser ned på tallerkenen min, tar en bit til av pizzaen, før den blir helt kald.  _

 

“Jeg prøvde å si unnskyld i går, jeg klarte jo ikke det egentlig heller. Jeg tok en klassisk Valtersen. Sa at det var hans egen feil fordi han var så provoserende med all… omsorgen, whatever. Men at jeg syns det var dumt at jeg ble sint. Og poenget er jo at Marcel aksepterte jo ikke bullshit-unnskyldningen min. Eller, han gjennomskuet at jeg bare drev og glattet over.”

 

_ “Det var modig av han å si til deg. Men du… jeg merket noe sånt i en av meldingene du sendte meg i går også, ikke til meg, eller om meg, selvfølgelig, men om Marcel. Og da ble jeg bekymra for deg, for det virka som det var et eller annet som drev deg, det virket ikke som det gikk bra. Du skrev at …. du hadde klikka og skjelt han ut, og at han måtte skjønne at det går an å bli sint. Men det var noe med måten du skrev det på, du pleier ikke å gjøre sånn.” _

 

Jeg ser på hendene mine igjen, prøver å finne tilbake til en eller annen følelse jeg bare såvidt har tatt i, men noe av svaret ligger innbakt i den, det er pappa igjen, han henger klistret til alt som forstyrrer og gjør meg urolig. 

“Egentlig… så føltes det som om alt det med pappa, da han traff deg og Sondre, jeg straffa på en måte Marcel for de tingene, bare fordi han prøvde å være snill, eller fordi jeg visste at han ikke kom til å bli sint og stikke… jeg vet ikke. Har du tenkt på at han virker jo kanskje som han har et annet forhold til meg, for andre? Hvis pappa hadde møtt han, han ville jo trodd at … ja. Promiskuøs. Alt det der.”

  
  


_ “Oi, det her må du si til Otto. Det heter noe i psykologien, tror jeg. Jeg gjorde visst noe lignende mot mamma for lenge siden, fant vi ut hos psykologen min. Men, ja, jeg tror kanskje jeg skjønner, eller jeg skjønner det med at han ikke kommer til å stikke. Det var bra at han sa fra at han ikke likte unnskyldningen, da. Men tenkte du på den kvelden der i går, da jeg og Sondre traff faren din, mener jeg?” _

 

“Ja. Eller, jeg tenkte på det med at folk kan tro ting, Patrick, og Timo, Giulia til og med, de … eller jeg vet jo ikke om jeg overdriver. Men jeg fikk følelsen av at de så på meg, hevet øyebrynene hver gang Marcel var i nærheten. Vi snakket faktisk om den kvelden med Sondre, etterpå, da jeg hadde drukket noen pils og var litt mer chill. Det var sånn vi endte opp med sminken, takket være pappa, faktisk!”

 

_ “Jeg ble så sykt … øm i hele meg av å se deg med den sminken… jeg klarer ikke å forklare det, men det var som det verket i hele meg, det gjorde vondt på en måte… hvor mye jeg elsker deg. Det var et eller annet som var så rørende med det.. klarer ikke å forklare det”, mumler jeg ned i pizzastykket.  _

 

Stemmen hans får meg til å smile, langsomt, det er akkurat som den suger uroen fra meg.

“Mer naken med sminke enn uten. Det er ironisk, da.”

 

_ “Ja! Det er sant, men det var sånn. Jeg vet ikke om du skjønner hva jeg mener.” _

 

“Jo. Jeg tror faktisk jeg skjønner det, måten du sa det på… det er akkurat som det minner meg om noe jeg har følt selv… hvis det gir mening i det hele tatt.” Jeg klarer ikke å holde meg fra å himle med øynene, av meg, kun av meg. Jeg bøyer meg frem for å dra til meg mobilen, den har ligget på rommet mens jeg var i stuen i sted. Jeg har tenkt å se på bildene fra i går, på sminken.

 

_ Jeg løfter øyebrynene som et svar på himlingen hans. “Men du, hva synes du egentlig ville være det verste med det, hvis Giulia, Timo eller de skulle tro det var et eller annet mellom deg og Marcel?” _

 

“Eh. At de ville trodd at jeg sviktet deg? Eller… egentlig mer at det på en måte skaper en versjon av deg, som ikke er deg, men det er en alternativ Even som jeg er utro mot, og de tror at det er den ekte deg.” Jeg biter innsiden av kinnet, lurer på om det går an å forstå at jeg blir helt mør inni meg av å tenke på den alternative Even som jeg ikke elsker nok til å ikke svikte.

 

_ “Wow. Det var et mye dypere svar enn jeg trodde jeg ville få, ass.” _

 

“Serr? Du pleier jo å si at jeg er helt sykt smart? Det er sånt shit som dette du får da, når du er sammen med en professortype.”

 

_ “Ja, men du er ikke filosofiprofessor, eller psykologiprofessor, eller ekspert på poesi om kjærlighet, eller noe sånt. Jeg trodde du skulle si et eller annet: ’Serr, Even, selvfølgelig vil jeg ikke at folk skal tro jeg er utro mot deg! Hva er det du lurer på egentlig?’” _

 

“Jeg er ekspert på Even i alle mulige versjoner og universer. Det burde du vite. Men ja. Selvfølgelig vil jeg ikke at folk skal tro at jeg er utro mot deg. Vil du det, liksom?”

 

_ “Jeg synes ikke det gjør noe”, sier jeg så nøytralt og mimikkløst jeg klarer, mens jeg tygger iherdig og ser på ham med store øyne, før jeg spretter opp i latter. En paprikabit lander på tastaturet.  _

 

“Ok, men da har jeg forsåvidt noen bilder jeg kan poste på insta”, sier jeg, like likegyldig, og låser opp mobilen med tommelen.

 

_ “Egentlig så lurte jeg på om det var det med at du er redd for det promiskuøs-stempelet, om det var det som var hovedgrunnen, liksom, en sånn frykt for å være det faren din misliker, hvis du skjønner,” sier jeg og fjerner paprikabiten. Det ligger igjen noe fett på u-tasten.  _

 

“Det er jo ikke en frykt for å være det, jeg vet jo at jeg ikke vil ha åpent forhold, eller lov til å ligge med en annen hvis jeg spør deg først, eller noe…”

 

_ “Jeg sa feil. Jeg mente frykt for å bli tatt for å være det, uten at du er det.” _

 

“Jeg bare gidder ikke at folk skal tro de vet noe mer om meg bare fordi jeg er sammen med en gutt.”

 

_ “Men du hadde den fineste forklaringen på hvorfor du ikke vil at folk skal tro det”, smiler jeg, for de ordene ligger der fortsatt som noe vakkert som trenger seg lenger inn i meg.   _

 

“Jeg tror kanskje ikke så mange som kjenner deg ville trodd det”, smiler jeg. “At jeg ville hatt noen andre enn pusen min.” Jeg snur mobilen mot ham, bildet fra tavla hjemme fyller skjermen. 

“Hvorfor føler jeg at dette summerer hele forholdet vårt?”

 

_ Det får meg til å le. “Du synes jeg er allright som pus? Men, du, ikke motsatt heller, ingen som kjenner deg ville trodd at jeg vil ha noen andre enn deg.”   _

 

“Bare noen som burde kjenne meg, liksom.” 

 

_ “Jeg må si litt mer om den samtalen.” Jeg stapper i meg siste biten av pizzaen, hele grandisen blir fortært.  _

 

“Jeg bare skjønner ikke helt hva som skjedde. At det gikk greit. Det var sykt absurde meldinger!”

 

_ “Vet du hva som var mest absurd, eller det som overrasket meg mest, da. Han spurte om vi kunne gå utenfor og snakke litt bare vi. Og det gikk greit, for det var ingen andre gjester der. Men … i alle fall.. så sa han, eller han sa masse, men en ting han sa, var at … eller han spurte hvordan det gikk med deg. Jeg sa bare ‘bra’, og at du snart kommer til Oslo. Det visste han ikke, sorry, jeg trodde han visste det. Men han hørtes… glad, oppglødd ut på en måte da jeg sa det. Og så sa jeg med et slags smil at det er under en uke til, men føles som det er dritlenge til likevel. Han sa, også med et slags smil, ‘er det tøft å være fra hverandre?Jeg skal være lettet når han er tilbake på plass her’, eller noe sånt, sa han da. Og så sa jeg at jeg tror det er bra at du fullfører semesteret der. Hva tror du han sa da?” _

 

“Da sa han sånn ‘det er bare noe tull av Isak å bli i Tyskland, han burde kommet hjem igjen med det samme han fikk diagnosen sin’. Nei. Han sa ‘Even, det er virkelig synd at du ikke var ansvarlig nok til å sørge for at han ble med deg hjem’. Stemmer det?”

 

_ “Han sa, ordrett: ‘Det vet dere best.’” _

 

Jeg hever øyebrynene, venter på en negasjon, et eller annet som annullerer det som var bra i svaret hans.

“Sa han faktisk dere?”

 

_ “Ja, det er helt sant. Hva tenker du om det?” _

 

“Kynisk Isak, eller reformert kjæreste Isak, hvem skal svare?”

 

_ “Den du synes det er mest relevant at svarer, baby.” _

 

“Jeg tenker at fra en annen person, så ville det hørtes ut som det var en person som forsto at du er min nærmeste person, noen som skjønte at du er kjæresten min og at du har en viktig stemme i livet mitt. Men fra pappa, så … klarer jeg ikke å forstå det på den måten. Da bare venter jeg på at det skal komme noe mer, som trekker tilbake det som var fint.”

 

_ “Det gjør ikke det, faktisk. Det kanskje kjipeste var ikke rettet mot meg, faktisk. Og det var ikke  _ _ så _ _ kjipt heller. Men da han kom inn, han og han … Kenneth-fyren, så holdt jeg på å tegne kaffebønner på en tavle, kaffebønner med sånt mønster inni som det er i moskeer. Det var ikke så mye å gjøre, med andre ord. Jeg hørte at en fyr bestilte, han som visste seg å være Kenneth, og så hørte jeg stemmen til faren din, eller jeg kjente han ikke igjen på stemmen først. Men hun kollegaen min spurte hva han ville ha, og så sa han at han ville ha det hun anbefalte. Og så spurte hun: ‘Mener du kaffe?’ Litt dumt spørsmål, men faren din var såpass frekk at jeg skvatt og skjønte samtidig at det var han, før jeg så det. Han sa: ‘Ja, altså nå er jo dette en kaffebar, da.’ Da løp jeg bort og tok over bestillingen.”  _

 

“Ok.” Jeg strekker meg, lener hodet bakover og ser mot veggen bak meg.

“Jeg skjønner det bare ikke”, sier jeg når jeg har Even i blikket igjen. “Det der høres jo egentlig mer ut som pappa, sånn dritt-arrogante kommentarer, spydig når det ikke er vits i å være det. Men ikke mot deg, da? Det er jo sånn han har vært mot deg de siste gangene.”

 

_ “Jeg får aldri vite hva han ville sagt eller tenkt om han hadde sneket seg innpå meg og sett hva slags dedikasjon jeg tegnet de kaffebønnene med, men, nei, han var ikke spydig mot meg.” _

 

“Tror du ikke han så deg? La han ikke merke til deg før du kom bort?”

 

_ “Nei, det virket ikke sånn.” _

 

“Det er ganske utrolig da, du ville vært den første jeg la merke til, uansett om jeg kjente deg, eller ikke.” Jeg smiler, setter meg litt bedre til rette. “Han har dårlig øye for kjekke gutter, ass.”

 

_ “Det er greit at jeg har lyst at han skal like meg og behandle meg ok, liksom, men utover det så har jeg ikke noe behov egentlig, ikke for at jeg skal ha samme effekt på han som jeg har på deg i alle fall. Ønsker du deg det, du eller?” ler jeg.  _

 

“Hvilken effekt tenker du på?” spør jeg alvorlig.

 

_ “At du tenker, hmm, han typen der var en smule kjekk.” _

 

“Det er serr ikke den effekten du har på meg, sorry. Men ok, jeg ser at det kunne blitt kjipt på en annen måte om pappa plutselig skulle begynne å stalke deg fordi han syns du var ‘en smule kjekk’”

 

_ “Litt problematisk, ja. Til sammenligning kan jeg si at hvis jeg hadde overhørt mamma si at hun ble kåt på svigersønnen sin, så hadde jeg aldri snakket med henne igjen. Jeg hadde sagt opp som sønn.” _

 

“Jeg hadde faen sagt opp som svigersønn!” Jeg legger hånden over munnen, kveler en serie med fnisende latter som bobler upassende frem.

 

_ “Og faren din hadde ikke steget i kurs heller hvis han fikk ståpikk av å se meg tegne kaffebønner på KB, for å si det sånn. Men sorry at jeg liksom var så innbilsk at jeg gikk ut fra at jeg hadde den effekten på deg. Husker du hva du tenkte første gangen du så meg, forresten? Eller hvilken effekt jeg hadde på deg?” _

 

“Kødder du? Jeg får ståpikk av å tenke på at du tegner kaffebønner på KB, baby.” Jeg smalner øynene, men jeg smiler, selvfølgelig, jeg har problemer med å ikke le, det er noe med tanken på pappa, som har glidd umerkelig over til noe som ikke bare skremmer meg.

“Og selvfølgelig husker jeg første gang jeg så deg! Jeg tenkte at du hadde lange bein, at jeg likte hvordan du hadde lange smale bein, og at jeg på en måte dreit i at jeg tenkte på hvordan det kunne føles å stå inntil de beina. Men så så jeg smilet ditt, og da klarte jeg ikke å tenke på noe annet enn det, at du var helt sykt kjekk når du smilte.” Jeg ser ned på hendene mine igjen, skraper over den grå neglelakken.

 

_ “Jeg tenkte ingenting da jeg så deg første gangen. Alt bare slutta å funke i meg. Jeg tror man kan si at jeg havnet i sjokk, bare stirret på deg i smug.” _

 

"Var det et bra ingenting? Eller en sånn sugende tomhet, illevarslende, liksom?”

 

_ “Tomhet? Det var jo ikke tomhet! Men sugende, det var det. Jeg ble sugd mot deg, selv om jeg ikke klarte å bevege meg, og når jeg klarte det, så var det i alle fall ikke mot deg at jeg beveget meg. Fy faen så lang tid det tok før du oppdaget meg. Jeg trodde aldri det kom til å skje.” _

 

“Lengtet du etter at jeg skulle oppdage deg?” Jeg drar laptopen litt nærmere, gransker ansiktet hans.

“Det har du aldri fortalt meg på den måten før, at du tenkte jeg måtte oppdage deg.” 

 

_ “Jeg var veldig spent på det. Det var dritskummelt også i grunn, for jeg så for meg at ett scenario kunne jo bli at du bare kastet et blikk på meg, liksom, la merke til meg, men ikke som noe mer enn at du kan legge merke til at det står en ketsjupflaske på bordet, for eksempel.” _

 

“Når merket du at du ikke var en ketsjupflaske, da? Jeg trodde jo liksom at jeg var dritgod på å ikke vise at … ja, at du var jævlig mye mer interessant enn ketsjup.”

 

_ “Helt ærlig?” _

 

“Selvfølgelig! Eller, ikke hvis du skal si sånn ‘faktisk er jeg litt usikker på det der fremdeles’!”

 

_ Jeg ler. “Jeg vet ikke om jeg høres innbilsk ut nå, men jeg følte på en måte at jeg visste at du likte meg fra den gangen jeg skjønte at du hadde oppdaget meg, da jeg tok deg i å se på meg.” _

 

“Du kødder. Jeg hadde jo pokerface. Det var liksom meningen, at du ikke skulle vite det.”

 

_ “Kjemi, baby. Det var det det var, tror jeg, da, allerede da, liksom. Det er ikke sikkert noen andre ville tenkt noe spesielt om de hadde sett ansiktet ditt da.” _

 

“Jeg ble sykt nysgjerrig på deg, jeg visste bare at jeg ville bli kjent med deg… men jeg trodde jo ikke at du kunne være interessert i meg, du, liksom. Du var alt for hot.”

 

_ “Du ser deg for lite i speilet, ass, eller du gjorde det tydeligvis på den tiden, nå vet du jo veldig godt hvor hot du er. Men i alle fall, da jeg tok deg i å se på meg sånn, jeg ble så sykt happy, sånn rusa nesten. Jeg husker fortsatt det blikket til Sana: ‘Hva er det du smiler så bredt for på en vanlig, døll tirsdag, liksom?’” _

 

“Hvordan så jeg på deg, kan du forklare..?”

Jeg har plutselig en klump i halsen, den gjør stemmen min uskarp.

 

_ Jeg ser på ham, kjenner hvordan smilet mitt starter opp fra det aller innerste. “Klarer jeg å forklare det, da, på en måte som liksom yter det blikket ditt rettferdighet?” _

 

“Du trenger ikke, jeg … kan se det på deg, hvordan det fikk deg til å føle deg, du ser sykt lykkelig ut akkurat nå. Du er nydelig.” Det skjelver i leppene mine når jeg smiler tilbake til ham.

 

_ “Jeg vil prøve. Herregud, du ble jo kjæresten min. Jeg må prøve. Du så… det så ut som du så på noe du synes var … fint, men som du ikke fikk lov til å se på, på en måte.” _

 

“Jeg trodde jo det. At jeg ikke hadde lov til å se sånn … på en gutt som deg. At det ikke var greit for meg å like en gutt som var… vanlig. Ikke vanlig da, du er jo … ja, du skjønner hva jeg mener, eller?”

 

_ “Mener du at du trodde jeg var hetero?” _

 

“Hva skulle jeg tro, da? Alle var jo faen hetero!”

 

_ “Men jeg følte meg sikker på at du ikke var det, etter det blikket ditt. Det tror jeg egentlig ikke handlet om selve blikket ditt, da. Det er bare meg som er flink noen ganger til å overbevise meg om det jeg vil tro. Hvis jeg hadde vært usikker på det, ville jeg ikke turt å prøve å sjekke deg opp.” _

 

“Kanskje det var akkurat det jeg på en måte tryglet universet om med blikket mitt. Ubevisst, selvfølgelig, herregud… men kanskje jeg bare skikkelig ville at du skulle prøve å sjekke meg opp.”

 

_ “Kanskje det er det blikket ditt sa, ja: ‘Kom og ta meg med storm du gutten der borte!’ Kanskje det var derfor jeg turte det.” _

 

“Men jeg tenkte ikke sånn ‘du random gutt der borte’, da!”

 

_ “Hva tenkte du da? ‘Du pusen der borte’ eller ‘du ridderprinsen der borte’.” _

 

“Veldig lite ridderfantasier, ass.”

 

_ “Ok, så bra. Tenk hvis du fortsatt hadde vært skuffet for at jeg ikke kom ridende inn på en hvit hest, den gangen, på det kleine revymøtet.” _

 

“Egentlig flaks at du ikke gjorde det. Du hadde ikke fått den hesten med deg inn på do, du hadde aldri fått brukt de sykt rare sjekkemovsa dine, med papiret, og da hadde du aldri vunnet hjertet mitt og hele kongeriket, eller whatever.”

 

_ “Er du sikker på det? Hva om jeg hadde ventet på hesteryggen i gangen utenfor do, og så hadde det første jeg hadde spurt deg om vært om du ville gifte deg med meg, istedenfor om du også skulle ha papir? Det ville vært mer ridderlig.” _

 

“Tror kanskje du skal holde deg til papiret, baby. Eller, forresten, prøv hesten hvis du skal sjekke opp noen andre. Hvor ville du fått tak i hesten?”

 

_ “Jeg skal jo ikke sjekke opp noen andre. Men hesten, jeg vet ikke, på Finn kanskje, leie for en dag. Tror du ingen ville latt seg sjekke opp med det hestemovet? Er det derfor du sier det?” _

 

“Ja. Så da må du faktisk komme tilbake til meg, med en papirdispenser under armen, og spørre meg om jeg også ville ha, for ingen hoppet på den hesteideen din. Og jeg kommer til å si ja, for jeg har sittet i et limbo hele tiden, og tenkt det samme som jeg tenkte første gang jeg oppdaget deg.”

 

_ “Hm. Kanskje det tryggeste er å kjøpe meg en papirdispenser nå med en gang. Hvem vet, liksom, kanskje de blir forbudt fordi de ikke er bra for klimaet eller noe sånt. Da ville vi jo være føkkd.” _

 

“Det hadde ikke funket med et fuktig håndkle, ass.”

 

_ “Nei, det skjønner jeg, ass. Kanskje vi heller måtte brukt en sånn greie som tørker hendene med varmluft. Da måtte jeg bare holdt på til den sluttet å virke, eller latt som den hadde sluttet å virke, da. Og tilbudt meg å tørke hendene dine med mine, som var blitt alt for tørre. Det hadde jo virket som noe helt praktisk bare, men da hadde vi jo tatt på hendene til hverandre, snikromantikk med en gang, liksom.” _

 

“Jeg har lyst til at det skulle vært et sykt romantisk øyeblikk… men jeg ville bare blitt stressa. Da ville vi ikke blitt kjærester. Jeg ville feiget ut. Eller, du kunne leid den hesten og kommet etter meg, da. Det kunne funket.”

 

_ "Kanskje det kunne funket, ja. Da kunne jeg stjålet en av skoene dine på forhånd, og så kommet til deg på hesteryggen med den. 3 nøtter til Askepott, vet du, det er den ikoniske filmen der jeg skulle brukt som referanse, baby.” _

 

“Å, ja, sykt bra effekt, hvis du hadde ridd etter meg, og når jeg snur meg så ser jeg at du har på tights og sånn belte i livet, og jeg ser alt, liksom, skjønner med en gang hvor digg du er, men når vi prøver å si noe til hverandre, så snakker vi begge to med den samme stemmen, sånn langsom, voksen mann, hesten også, hvis den sier noe!”

 

_ "Hesten også så klart, den vil helt sikkert si noe den også. Det er bra jeg har en del ideer, da, i tilfelle du blir lei av meg og jeg må vinne hjertet ditt på nytt, liksom. Den hvite tightsen ville du nok likt på meg, ja. Jeg skal få meg en sånn uansett jeg, baby, for din skyld.” _

 

“Jeg bare vet at du ser helt sykt hot ut i tights, men du kan drite i hesten. Jeg er sikkert allergisk mot hester, og så ender det med at jeg dør på slutten av den episke scenen hvor ridderen i tights rir avgårde med meg.” Jeg biter underleppen min, prøver å holde stemmen alvorlig. “Hvem trenger den hesten, egentlig?”

 

_ "Å! Det er så typisk deg! Alltid skal du manipulere bort dyrene!” roper jeg og må holde leppene sammen som om jeg spiller på en imaginær fløyte, for ikke å le. _

 

“Er du villig til å risikere det, da? At du treffer din ene, sanne kjærlighet, men så dør han fordi du insisterer på å ha med deg en hest du har leid på Finn? Og du må leve alene til dine dagers ende, for du må jo levere tilbake hesten uansett.” Jeg slår retorisk ut med armene.

 

_ "Du nyser, krølle! Du dør ikke hvis du er allergisk mot hester. Jeg stiller med hest!” _

 

“Bare ikke bli skuffa, da. Når jeg dør en dramatisk død, og henger slapp over ryggen på den hesten din.”

 

_ "Jeg kan jo ikke komme til fots, med skoen din i hånda og i tights. Du kommer til å digge hesten. Tipper du blir rytter etterpå, drar til stallen hver dag etter jobb. Kanskje du blir mer keen på å være sammen med hingsten din enn med meg og Isen, det er det eneste som kan gjør meg litt betenkt.” _

 

“Rir kun digge blonde gutter i tights, ass. Og dessuten har vi ikke Isen ennå, ikke hvis du nettopp har liksom riddererobret meg!”

 

_ "Men nå tenkte vi jo hvis jeg må erobre deg på nytt. Og nå skjønner jeg at du ville ridd flere blonde gutter i tights enn meg. Det er litt kjipt å tenke på, da.” _

 

“Det finnes jo ikke flere digge blonde gutter i tights enn deg!”

 

_ "Gjør det ikke? Tenk hvis tights på gutter blir skikkelig trendy, da” smiler jeg.  _

 

“Du er liksom litt mer enn tightsen, baby. Den skal jo uansett av til slutt.” Jeg blunker, biter i leppen min igjen. 

“Vil du vite hva jeg tenkte? Da jeg oppdaget deg?”

 

_ "Ja. Det har jeg jo prøvd å fiske etter i en time nå. Eller du sa at du tenkte at jeg hadde smale bein.” _

 

“Ja, men de var del av greia da, beina dine!” Jeg smiler, vil ikke glemme den lille fliken fra fortiden som jeg drar i akkurat nå.

“Jeg tror jeg tenkte sånn … faen, hva er vitsen, egentlig, med at du sitter der borte, du gutten med de lange beina, med øynene, hva er poenget med at jeg tenker at du er nydelig, eller at jeg tenker at øyevippene dine er lange, det ser jeg når du ser opp fra blokken som du skriver på, det er jo ikke noen mening i at jeg waster energi på å tenke på hvordan det ville føles å la fingrene gli gjennom håret ditt, eller at jeg lurer på om leppene dine er myke, for jeg kan jo uansett aldri få en som deg, en sånn gutt som deg kan jo uansett aldri bli interessert i meg, eller synes det er greit at jeg lurer på om øynene dine er blå, eller grå.”

 

Jeg forsvinner i fakter, merker jeg, jeg drukner det jeg prøver å si i for mange bevegelser og den fordreide stemmen som er morsom ellers, men den passer ikke nå, den passer ikke til øynene dine og hvordan de gjorde meg varm i magen. Jeg stopper opp et par sekunder, drar meg selv ned før jeg fortsetter.

 

“Men så smilte du, ikke til meg, men jeg så jo smilet ditt, og … jeg tenkte på hvordan det ville være, å ha det smilet, at det var meg du smilte til… tenkte på om det var greit, liksom, å bli myk, skjelven i magen bare av et smil, sånn som jeg ble av smilet ditt. Det var det du så i blikket mitt.”

 

_ Jeg kjenner hvordan det vibrerer i meg, lykkestøt og forvirring. Mine bein, øyne, øyevipper, hår, smil, meg, hvordan er det mulig? Og hvordan kunne han tro han ikke kunne få meg? _

_ “Det begynner å skjelve i magen min når du sier sånn. Men hvorfor i all verden tenkte du at jeg ikke kunne bli interessert i deg? Det er helt umulig for meg å skjønne.” _

 

“Du skjønner jo det.”

Jeg holder blikket hans, smiler, jeg blir myk, som noe som smelter i meg, av å se på ham.

 

_ “Nei. Jeg gjør ikke det”, smiler jeg tilbake.  _

 

“Kanskje en annen gang, med en styggere fyr, en mer femi fyr, en som ikke finner noe bedre enn meg, jeg tenkte sånn. Aldri med en som deg, uansett hvor mye jeg hadde lyst til å drømme meg bort i måten du smilte på, eller den tanken om hvordan det ville være å stryke en tommel over øyebrynet ditt. Du skjønner jo det?”

Stemmen min er myk, jeg merker at jeg fraværende lar fingrene gli over kragebeinet mitt, som om det er ham jeg stryker.

 

_ “Jeg skjønner at du hadde dårlig selvtillit, da, det er absurd for meg, men jeg kan på en måte forstå det… teoretisk holdt jeg på å si. Jeg tenkte jo en slags variant av det selv også. Jeg trodde liksom jeg kunne ha sjans på deg etter du oppdaget meg, men jeg fikk angst hvis jeg begynte å drømme om å være kjæreste med deg, på grunn av all driten om meg som du da ville se. Jeg tenkte du ville bli kjæreste med noen som var en million ganger mer vellykket enn meg.” _

 

“Problemet med det, og det skjønte jeg jo nesten med en gang jeg begynte å bli kjent med deg, problemet med deg, det er jo at alle andre er så jævlig kjedelige og bleke i forhold. Kanskje det var det jeg så allerede den aller første dagen. At du hadde noe… en utstråling eller noe, som passet med meg. Men jeg kunne bare ikke ta sjansen på å håpe på det.”

 

_ “Du vet at jeg hadde tatt masse solarium før den dagen, og at jeg hadde på meg rouge? Det var derfor alle andre var blekere enn meg.” Jeg ser på ham med store øyne, prøver å holde munnen alvorlig. _

 

“Det hadde sikkert vært en dealbreaker for meg, akkurat da… jeg tror jeg ville husket det om du hadde hatt på deg rouge, ass. Eller… var øyevippene også bare fake?”

 

_ “Falske øyevipper også” ler jeg. “Men jeg er så flink til å sminke meg og sånn, at det så helt naturlig ut, men det var derfor du synes jeg var fargerik, ikke blek og kjedelig, liksom.” Jeg blunker til ham.  _

 

“Faen, jeg trodde det var noe ved deg, ved personen deg, som var det jeg falt for, at det var en sånn sjelegreie… men det er bare at du kan sminke deg naturlig. Da er det kanskje andre blonde gutter der ute likevel, da?”

 

_ “Å nei! Jeg vil være din eneste blondie, baby, den eneste mannen i ditt liv. Please.” Jeg setter opp ulykkelige øyne og et bedende uttrykk.  _

 

“Du er det. Selv om du skulle slurve med den sminkingen.”

 

_ “Alltid deg og meg”, hvisker jeg.  _

 

“Det har alltid bare vært deg og meg. Helt fra vi oppdaget hverandre.”

 

_ Jeg bøyer meg nærmere skjermen, ser på de deilige leppene hans, bevegelsene de gjør. Jeg former leppene mine til et kyss.  _

 

Jeg speiler bevegelsen hans, bøyer hodet mitt svakt til høyre i en slags innøvd refleks med det samme hjernen min registrerer at ansiktet hans er kommet nærmere mitt. Jeg kysser den lille spalten av luft mellom oss.

“Jeg savner deg.”

 

_ “Jeg deg også.” Det sprenger i meg, det er en smerte i brystet av savnet, men det sprenger godt også. Alt er så nært. Jeg er så vanvittig heldig og lykkelig med ham, selv om det er mange føkkings mil mellom oss akkurat nå.  _

 

“Jeg har tenkt på hva jeg vil gjøre som det første, når jeg kommer hjem.”

 

_ “Hva da?” Jeg smiler til ham, mens jeg gransker ansiktet hans. Hva da? _

 

“Jeg vil at vi bare skal legge oss på senga, bare sånn som vi er, med en gang, vi trenger ikke å ta av klærne, ikke egentlig, men vi kan det. Jeg vil bare ligge sånn, inntil deg og høre på lydene dine og pusten din, helt til vi har funnet samme rytme igjen. Bare stille, sammen med deg.”

 

_ “Vi kan det. Det høres helt fantastisk ut….Det er akkurat hva jeg trenger også, men som jeg ikke ville skjønt selv.” _

 

“Må vi egentlig gjøre noe mens jeg er hjemme? Kan vi bare drite i alle andre?”

 

_ “Ja, det kan vi vel. Vi må bare gjøre det du føler for, det som du trenger de dagene du er her.” _

 

“Bare deg. Ikke for å legge press på deg, baby. Men du er egentlig alt jeg føler for å bruke de dagene på.”

 

_ “Du legger ikke akkurat press på meg, for å si det sånn. Det er ingenting jeg heller vil enn bare å være med deg.”  _

 

“Bare ikke si til noen at jeg er der. Jeg kan være et sånn hemmelig gissel i leiligheten. Nei, det funker ikke. Jonas vet at jeg kommer, sikkert de andre også, da.”

 

_ “Sondre vet det, men han kommer jo ikke til å mase om å se deg. Ikke faren din heller! Jeg sa det til Elias og Yousef i går, men det er jo heller ikke noe pes. Mamma og pappa har selvfølgelig sagt at de håper vi kan møtes, men det er bare for meg å si nei. Det skjønner de.” _

 

“Akkurat nå er bare det å reise hjem hundre prosent ensbetydende med å reise hjem til deg, og være sammen med deg, egentlig ser jeg for meg at vi bare ligger sånn på senga hele uken, sånn som jeg sa nettopp. Men jeg skjønner at vi ikke skal det, altså. Det er bare den følelsen som overskygger alle tanker jeg har om hvordan det blir å være hjemme.”

 

_ “Jeg må dessverre jobbe litt og har eksamen og sånn som du vet, men torsdag og fredag har jeg helt fri.” _

 

“Jeg har lyst til å henge litt på KB mens du jobber. Jeg savner det, å se deg der. Men har ikke akkurat lyst til at pappa plutselig står der.”

 

_ “Jeg tror ikke at faren din kommer til å begynne å henge der altså. Han måtte skikkelig konse for ikke å si noe kjipt i dag, det var i alle fall den følelsen jeg fikk.“ _

 

“Fikk du følelsen av det? At han ikke mente det, at han ikke egentlig ville være noe hyggelig, men følte han måtte?”

 

_ “Mer sånn at han vet det lett tyter dritt ut av han. Han må holde igjen og tenke seg om først, liksom. Men jeg tror han ville være hyggelig, ikke hakke. Sånn som det han sa til hun jeg jobber med, den spydigheten, det ville jo jeg blitt sint for.”  _

 

“Tror du serr at han vet det?”

 

_ “Da han og jeg skulle ut og prate, var jeg jo så jævlig nervøs, og så tok jeg en snus. Tror du det er noe han typisk ville kommentert, sagt noe spydig eller nedsettende om, liksom?” _

 

Jeg ler så vidt.

“Jo. Det er egentlig litt utrolig at han ikke sa noe. Også at han ikke kommenterte at du var nervøs, hvis han merket det. Hadde forventa sånn ‘du må kunne forholde deg voksent nå, Even, det nytter ikke å møte alle situasjoner på den måten som du gjør nå, eller… det er fordi du ikke er frisk, det er derfor du er så nervøs?’”

 

_ “Åh. Det gjør skikkelig vondt bare at du sier det.” _

 

“Jeg har på en måte lyst til å spørre han, om han bare holdt kjeft, eller om han egentlig hadde lyst til å si sånne ting, om han egentlig tenkte det. Skal jeg liksom bare tro på det nå?”

 

_ “Nå gjetter jeg vilt, her, eller ikke helt gjetter, da. Men jeg tror kanskje at han faktisk var nervøs, for han visste at det sto ganske mye på spill. Hvis han hadde skikkelig driti seg ut overfor meg en gang til, så er han nok usikker på om du ville gitt han flere sjanser.” _

 

“Jeg gir han ikke flere sjanser.”

 

_ “Nei, og det tror jeg han skjønner, og så gjør det han pissredd. Han har vel skjønt at han har fordommer mot meg, da, så nå prøvde han hardt å ikke handle på dem, på en måte.” _

 

“Har du tenkt på… hva gjør du hvis han begynner å spørre om ting, eller hvis han spør meg eller moren din? Om hvordan det funker for deg med bipolar? Hvis det faktisk stemmer at han skjønner at han har fordommer, mener jeg?”

 

_ “Nei… jeg har ikke tenkt så mye på det. Jeg kommer vel til å svare, hvis jeg får på følelsen at han kommer til å høre ordentlig etter. Tror jeg. Men jeg vet … at jeg har lett for å snakke om hvor mye bedre jeg har det med det på grunn av deg. Det er jo helt sant, men det er jo ikke hele bildet heller, og jeg tror liksom ikke det er så lurt at jeg bare legger frem den siden av det til faren din... Jeg vet ikke, det er det eneste jeg har tenkt.” _

 

“Du vet at du ville fikset det bra uten meg også, hvis du ikke hadde vært sammen med meg… men poenget er jo at du ikke trenger det. Jeg vet ikke… jeg bare syns han må akseptere livet vårt sånn som det er… men jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer å se for meg at vi kommer til å snakke personlig med han, noengang, liksom.”

 

_ “Synes du ikke jeg burde si noe om det hvis han spør?” _

 

“Jeg bare vil ikke at han skal såre deg, at han skal tråkke på tilliten du gir han hvis du forteller han noe om deg.”

 

_ “Nei… Du vet jeg ikke akkurat åpner meg lett om det. Men hvis han gir meg vibes om at han vil høre på meg, så skal jeg prøve. For…. egentlig føler jeg at det er en forutsetning for at det skal være …. en mulighet der for at du kan ha … en pappa i livet ditt.” _

 

Jeg må lukke øynene litt, det svir varmt under øyelokkene. Jeg løfter hendene til kinnene og gnir mot musklene i kjeven.

“Det bare… jeg synes det er jævlig at du må gjøre det for min skyld.”

 

_ “Nå fikk jeg det til å høres ut som noe ekstremt stort offer på en måte, at jeg er … jeg vet ikke. Jeg mener når jeg ser på det sånn, at det er en nødvendig greie, selv om det er fjernt at det skal være sånn, så føles det jo mer overkommelig også. Det vanskeligste sikkert er at jeg ikke må være … oversensitiv, sånn at jeg slår ned på den minste ting, og så går det til helvete av den grunn.” _

 

“Jeg føler … det stresser meg, eller det gjør meg redd, for hva han kommer til å si, hvordan han kommer til å ødelegge det. Men… hvis du sier han var annerledes, eller at han prøvde på en måte, så… jeg var jo ikke der.”

 

_ “Han nevnte flere ganger det at du ringte han. Det har gått inn på han. Han … Jeg tror kanskje han skjønte at du var blitt voksen, og at alt må bli annerledes nå, fra hans side.” _

 

“Har du … du vet den følelsen, når det er noe du egentlig vil, men så føles det som om du må bare fortsette å tenke at det ikke er så nøye… for det blir bare for mye?”

 

_ “Ja, kjæresten min. Jeg vet.” _

 

“Så ...kan vi bare se… ikke tro at det forandrer så jævlig mye? Jeg er … jeg er faktisk fornøyd, jævlig glad, faktisk, hvis han bare begynner å være normal mot deg.”

 

_ “Han var i alle fall det nå. Han kom ikke med noen syrlig kommentar da jeg måtte ta ut snusen heller, for jeg ble så sykt svimmel et øyeblikk. Og jeg blir liksom fortsatt så liten sammen med han, så jeg forventet, tror jeg, at han skulle kommentere den snusen.” _

 

“Men følte du at… var han snill, vennlig, liksom, eller var det sånn at han så etter ting å si noe på?”

 

_ “Ingen av delene egentlig. Jeg var sikkert stressa, eller jeg var jo det, redd for at han skulle sette meg ut, ekstra mye siden jeg var på jobb. Og han virka stressa, kanskje fordi han ville så gjerne ikke drite seg ut. Han glemte å betale for de to siste kaffene, det er det eneste jeg kan ta han på egentlig den gangen her.” Jeg løfter øyebrynene, sier det siste lett, men vil på en måte ikke vurdere hele greia for mye, jeg vil overlate tolkningen til Isak.  _

 

“Han la ikke igjen en lapp om at du kunne trekke det fra de 20 tusen?”

Jeg ler litt, mot min vilje, egentlig, alt Even forteller gjør meg så sykt nervøs. 

 

_ “Nei, han gjorde ikke det.” Jeg ler. “Det ordner seg, jeg skal ikke sende han noe krav. Han sa at han ikke har noen grunn til å ikke tro på deg når du sier at jeg har vært en støtte for deg. Og så sa han at jeg ikke måtte være irritert på mamma for at hun ringte han, det synes han var dritbra.” _

 

Jeg bryter ut i et lite fnis.

“Ok, nå vet jeg at du ikke har snakket med pappa. Han sier ikke dritbra, ass.”

 

_ “Å! Greit,  kanskje ikke det ordet, men han sa det var bra. Han skjønte ikke hvorfor jeg synes det var noe problem. Og så sa jeg at jeg er jo voksen, jeg kan snakke for meg selv. Men da sa han at foreldre aldri slutter å være foreldre. Han smilte litt da han sa det. Men du kan ikke forvente at jeg husker alt ordrett, baby! Det var masse.” _

 

“Fy faen, jeg synes ikke egentlig at han bør sammenligne seg med moren din, det ville jeg blitt sur for, det er jo helt absurd det også! Men tok han opp at du er bipolar, da? Du sa at du fortalte han at du var redd for at han skulle oute deg, hvordan tok han det, var det sånn ‘det er du vel vant til, du som er syk’?”

 

_ “Jeg tror han sa det med å være foreldre, for at jeg skulle skjønne at han ikke tolket det som det var meg som ikke kan snakke for meg selv, at foreldre bare kan gjøre sånn. Men nei, jeg sa jo at han catcha at han hadde gjort akkurat sånn som jeg er redd folk vil gjøre, folk på jobben for eksempel, hvis de får vite at jeg er bipolar. Jeg sa at ingen der vet det.” _

 

“Det synes jeg var modig av deg. Jeg er glad for at han ikke misbrukte den tilliten du ga han der… men jeg skjønner faktisk ikke helt at du sa det.”

 

_ “Ja, men jeg fikk helt panikk, skjønte jeg først etterpå, da han begynte å si inne, da jeg sto bak disken, at han ble overrasket over å se meg, at han ville trodd at etter sist gang… Og så avbrøt han seg selv og bet seg i leppa. Jeg var sikkert på at han skulle si at han hadde forventet at jeg var innlagt på psykiatrisk eller noe sånt, etter sånn som jeg var sist gang han så meg. Det var derfor jeg nesten trygla han om ikke å snakke om det foran folk på jobben min.” _

 

“Men.. tror du han ville gjort det hvis du ikke sa noe? Faen, det var jo akkurat det jeg snakket med han om! Og moren din!”

Jeg setter meg rettere opp i senga, jeg er sint, og det er deilig, det er så deilig håndfast etter den numne forvirringen jeg har kjent på helt siden Even sendte melding fra KB.

 

_ “Nei, jeg tror ikke det, for han tok seg jo i det. Han sa at han skjønte at helsetilstanden min er privat, men greia er at han ikke er vant til å tenke sånn, så han holdt på å bare fyre løs om det likevel, og så kom han på at det er jo det han har lært at han ikke skal gjøre.” _

 

“Helsetilstanden din!” Jeg må le, jeg kan høre pappas stemme i ordet, med en pause først og et lite nølende tilsprang inn i alt det pinlige som ligger der for ham.

“Men… hvordan var det for deg, totalt sett? Bedre, da? Ikke helt jævlig, sånn som det pleier å være? Eller… tenker du at han prøver å høre på det vi har sagt?”

 

_ “Jeg … føler det, ja. Men jeg vil ikke liksom … at du skal bli forvirra, eller at jeg skal være naive Even og så får du noen forventninger som blir knust senere. Men for meg så var det bedre, ja. Jeg følte at han ville vise meg at han vil prøve å få en eller annen … god kontakt med meg, eller noe sånt.” _

 

“Ok. Det viktigste for meg, akkurat om det i dag, er bare at du følte det var greit. Jeg… jeg får ikke akkurat forventninger.”

Det er litt for seint for det, minst femten år for seint til at jeg kan få forventninger bare fordi han har en god dag.

“Du, han tenkte sikkert at han har åpnet en regning hos deg nå. Det blir stamkaféen hans, han kommer til å komme hver dag. Og spørre sånn ‘Even, hvordan går det med Isak’”

 

_ “Og hvordan går det med helsetilstanden min? Han sa ikke noe om hva, han har ikke gjort noe galt!” ler jeg.  _

 

“Even, med din helsetilstand, jeg må si, det gjør meg bekymret at du ser så avslappet ut i dag, du er ikke i ferd med å gå inn i en… nei, det var jo sånn at jeg ikke skulle si..” 

Jeg hermer etter pappas stemme, og legger til de små bevegelsene han ofte gjør med hodet.

“Men fikk du sove, når du kom hjem?” spør jeg med min egen stemme.

 

_ Jeg ser raskt opp på ham, tenker smilet mitt må si trist ut. “Ja, akkurat det er det siste problemet jeg har for tiden. Jeg sovner med en gang, og det eneste jeg tenker på når jeg går opp trappene er at jeg skal sove. Det kjennes ut som … som om hodet mitt veier mange 100 kilo.” _

 

“Synes du det er dumt? Eller blir du bekymret?”

 

_ Jeg nikker. “Mhm. Ja, begge deler, egentlig.” _

 

“Det er ikke veldig rart, da, om du trenger å sove mye en periode nå, tenk på den siste måneden, da, og du har jo flere ting du mobiliserer til i de neste ukene også.” Jeg legger hodet litt på skakke. 

“Eller hva tenker du?”

 

_ “Jeg har lyst til å si bare masse usorterte klagete ting nå, men … jeg skal ikke gjøre det. Jeg er bare så dritlei av det.” _

 

“Du kan det, baby, vi har ikke begynt med krav på at du må kategorisere klagetingene dine, vi har ikke prioriteringssystem engang. Men hva tenker du da, at det begrenser deg at du er så trøtt?”

 

_ Jeg smiler til ham, for han er så fantastisk, og det må han vite selv om jeg seiler inn i all den seige oppgittheten min nå.“Jeg skulle så ønske at jeg bare kunne være en normal person som har litt mye å gjøre en gang i blant, som alle normale personer, uten å … bli helt føkkd av det, som en maskin, som bare jobber og sover, jobber og sover, og studerer litt, og sover. Det er mai, det er dritfint vær, men jeg orker ingenting. Da jeg hadde fri på søndag, så nesten bare sov jeg, og så var det det med mamma på kvelden. Kanskje det bare blir ekstra kjipt når du ikke er her, du får meg til å føle meg som et menneske selv om jeg er sånn. Vi har det på en måte fint likevel.” _

 

“Ikke si at du blir føkkd av det… det stemmer jo ikke, du fikser jobben og du fikser studiet, du kommer til å fikse eksamen… men du bruker jo opp all energien du har nå på må-ting, jeg tror kanskje at de fleste som du så jævlig upresist kaller normale personer som hadde vært så sliten som du er etter jobb hver dag, de ville jo fått sykemelding, sånn at de klarte å ha litt energi igjen til det de hadde lyst til å gjøre. Skjønner du hvor jeg vil, eller?”

 

_ “Jeg har ikke lyst til å få sykemelding”, sutrer jeg, og synes jeg høres ut som et lite barn.  _

 

“Nei… du har lyst til å fikse det, og jeg skjønner det… men du trenger ikke å ha enda høyere krav til deg selv enn det folk som bare er vanlig sliten etter en kjip uke på jobben har.” 

 

_ “Men har jeg det da?” _

 

“Jeg vet ikke, kjæresten min. Men legen din vet jo det. Og hvis jeg skal mene noe, så synes jeg det høres sånn ut hvis alt du orker nå er jobben. I alle fall nå, når jeg ikke er der, tror du ikke det hadde vært ganske deilig for deg å kunne ha energi til å være med på ting, møte folk?”

 

_ “Jeg vet ikke hvordan det har blitt sånn at jeg jobber fulltid nå. Jeg har fri sånn at jeg kan dra på de Blindern-greiene, men likevel så jobber jeg fulltid. Men jeg har jo ikke mye studier, jeg skulle så ønske at jeg bare kunne fikse det.” _

 

“Men du, baby? Du fikser det jo. Men det koster deg ganske mye, og du blir sliten og sover så mye at du føler deg hemmet og litt bekymret. Men du fikser det jo. Du er jo på jobb hver dag.”

 

_ “Men hvis jeg blir et fnugg verre, så fikser jeg det ikke. Og da fikser jeg kanskje ikke den eksamenen heller. Jeg skulle ønske noen piller kunne fikse det her… men jeg skal høre på deg. Hva mener du, helt ærlig? Burde jeg dra til legen? Be om å få jobbe litt mindre? Bare fortsette på samme måte og så håpe på det beste? Du kommer jo snart.” _

 

“Jeg kommer snart”, nikker jeg. “Men jeg tror det blir vanskelig for deg å føle deg usikker en hel uke, tror ikke du det? Og helt ærlig så skjønner jeg ikke hvorfor du skal utsette deg selv for det. Du vet jo selv at det sannsynligvis blir lettere hvis du har litt mindre press. Og da er det jo bare jobben du kan velge litt bort nå. Kjæresten min ville sagt sånn ‘vær litt raus med deg selv, elskling’, tror jeg. Men han er litt dårlig på å huske å være raus med seg selv.”

 

_ “Han er en dust, han kjæresten din med andre ord. Bortsett fra at han elsker deg.  _ _ Det _ _ er en bra ting med han, det skal han ha.” _

 

“Ikke vær frekk! Jeg tåler veldig dårlig at folk krenker kjæresten min. Tror du må ta det tilbake, ass.” Stemmen min er blitt myk, den hører ikke til spøken, men til noe annet, som ligger under der, hele tiden. Jeg elsker han, han kjæresten min.

 

_ Jeg smiler. Herregud, jeg elsker ham. Jeg blunker så vidt og sender ham et like luftkyss, før jeg blir alvorlig. Kanskje han har et poeng.  _

_ “Jeg skal tenke på det. Men ting har hopet seg litt opp, da, etter det puddelseminaret egentlig, etter den dagen. Vi har en ny jente, som … hun drikker ikke kaffe, har knapt hørt om det, og bare tar ikke greiene, så når jeg jobber med henne, som jeg har gjort hver dag i det siste, i går var helvete, så må jeg gjøre halve hennes jobb i tillegg til min. Og så er jeg redd for den jævla fisleeksamenen, ikke redd for selve eksamenen, men for at jeg skal kollapse rett før den, og så bruker jeg sikkert masse energi på å være redd for det også. Jeg skal skjerpe meg, baby.” _

 

“Ville det vært bedre om jeg var hjemme?”

 

_ Jeg gir fra meg et fnys.  _

_ “Hva har skjedd med superpowerhjernen din nå? Synes du ikke det var et litt dumt spørsmål.”  _

 

“Sorry, jeg måtte bare ta et stikkspørsmål for å sjekke helsetilstanden din. Men svaret var godkjent.” Jeg kysser i luften mot ham.

“Klarer du å parkere tankene om den eksamenen hvis du husker på at jeg kommer til deg før den? Da er jeg der, jeg tror det kommer til å gå bra, at du fikser den.”

 

_ “Ok. Du har sagt det før, og jeg tror på deg. Jeg må bare ikke krype inn i den tunnelen min. Der er det dritdølt.” _

 

“Vi har den eksamenen. Ok? Det er no way at jeg kommer til å la deg oppholde deg i noen dølle tunneler på grunn av den eksamenen, så bare… ring til meg, da, hvis akkurat den eksamenen og at du tror du ikke får tatt den, hvis de tankene blir mange. Jeg er dritgod på å plombere tunneler.”

 

Han møter ikke helt blikket mitt, men han trenger ikke det, jeg får uansett et glimt av den ekstreme nærheten jeg har kjent mange ganger den siste uken, som en kraft som driter i den uoverskuelige cyberavstanden som ligger fysisk mellom oss. Jeg sier ikke noe mer, bare smiler, og ser på ham, kjenner hvordan han må ha vridd på seg, lyset må ha truffet ham annerledes, umålbart annerledes, selvfølgelig, men nok til at han viser meg enda en fasett av seg. En ørliten vridning, umerkelig for alle andre enn meg, men for meg trekker det oss sammen gjennom tusener av kilometer og fyller meg med en ømhet som sikkert ligner på den han snakket om selv i sted. Som om det at jeg elsker ham er så godt at det må rive i meg for å holde meg i balanse.

 

_ “Du er dritgod på alt jeg trenger.” Jeg møter øynene hans. De lyser at han er her, helt inntil meg. “Da vi snakket sammen i forgårs, på morgenen, etter drømmen din, følte jeg at jeg fikk energi. Kanskje ikke det er noe poeng i å snakke mer om at jeg er sliten. Jeg sier bare fra hvis jeg trenger at du plomberer noen tunneler.” _

 

“Avtale. Jeg har forresten døgnvakt på den servicen, til trofaste medlemmer, liksom. Det inngår i årsavgiften. Så det er ingen grunn til å vente med å rekvirere plombering, ok?” Jeg smiler fremdeles, jeg blir ikke kvitt det lille, krøllete smilet, og det er jo unødvendig å prøve på det også.

 

_ “Og jeg lover å betale kontingenten til deg når du kommer hjem, ok?” _

 

“Det har du gjort allerede, for lenge siden, du har livslangt medlemskap. Men du kan kjøpe tilleggstjenester, da.”

 

_ “Det er snart forfall for ny periode, er det ikke det? Men tilleggstjenester? Hva slags tilleggstjenester?” _

 

“Har du ikke lest avtalevilkårene skikkelig? Det er gjensidig oppsigelsestid på … husker ikke nøyaktig nå, men jeg mener den ligger på rundt 25 år? Så du har mulighet til å være ute av avtalen ved omtrent femti års alder. Men ja, tilleggstjenestene har du en slags daglig autotrekk på, de som inngår i basisabonnementet da. Og så har du ovenpå det muligheten til å bruke bonus på de skikkelig bra ekstramodulene. Det er serr litt bekymringsverdig at du ikke har oversikten over dette. Jeg skal få min far til å snakke med din mor.”

 

_ “Jeg tar en ekstramodul nå. Kan jeg få det? Ikke bland inn foreldrene våre da, vi er voksne, Isak.” _

 

“Skal du ta en ekstramodul på kreditt, altså?”

 

_ “Kan jeg det? Så betaler jeg for meg på onsdag, jeg lover.” _

 

“Du har jo vært en pålitelig partner til nå, samarbeidspartner, altså. Og jeg har døgnvakt, så jeg kan strengt tatt ikke nekte deg det, nei. Hvilken modul er du interessert i?”

 

_ “Hvilken som helst! Din anbefaling.” _

 

“Basert på tidligere erfaringer, så tenker jeg at du ville kunne hatt nytte av den ekstramodulen hvor jeg leser en til to av de mest konsentrasjonskrevende artiklene jeg har liggende, mens jeg sitter ved siden av deg i senga, selvsagt. Det er den som heter ‘no-stress søvn selv om det ikke er natt ennå’. Den er veldig billig da, du kan nesten få den gratis.”

 

_ “Å, ja. Den trenger jeg. Men helt serr først, er det normalt for meg, tenker du? At jeg er sånn nå? Høres det ut som sånn jeg har vært hundre ganger før, uten at det har endt med at jeg er blitt deprimert?” _

 

Å, du ser sliten ut, kjæresten min, det treffer skarpt i brystet mitt.

Jeg leter etter øynene hans, glir ham et lite smil, et annerledes smil enn nettopp, mindre, men det er mer i det.

“Jeg skal bare spørre deg om noe først, før jeg svarer, ok?”

 

_ “Ok.” Jeg møter blikket hans. Jeg legger hele livet mitt i hendene hans nå, i dette øyeblikket, og det føles deilig.  _

 

“Når vi to snakker sammen nå, og du nettopp har fortalt meg at du er sliten, og at det gjør deg bekymra, og du helt sikkert leser meg veldig bra akkurat nå, for jeg føler vi er skikkelig godt tunet inn på hverandre nå… har du tenkt at jeg virker betenkt eller bekymra for deg eller noe sånt?”

 

_ Jeg har ikke det. Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei… nei, jeg har ikke følt det.” _

 

“Men du lurer likevel, på om det er normalt at du er så utladet og om det er noe som du ikke fanger opp selv. Jeg synes ikke det er noe rart, altså, at du kan bli usikker. Men det er jo et slags tegn på at totalen er litt mye nå, er du ikke enig?”

Jeg holder blikket hans, jeg skulle helst ha strøket fingrene over kinnet hans, trukket ham inntil meg i en klem, men alt jeg egentlig kan gjøre er å holde blikkene våre sammen.

 

_ “Jeg bare tenkte at du er jo ikke er her, så du ser jo ikke det samme som du pleier å se. Det er nesten bare det jeg sier som vi må gå ut fra. I går, for eksempel,  presset jeg meg skikkelig for å ta én øl, etter å ha sovet flere timer etter jobb. Men det var jo 17. mai. Du ville merket hvor sliten jeg var hvis du var her, men det var du jo ikke. Det er vel derfor jeg spør. Men ok, baby, vi trenger ikke snakke mer om det. Det er bra du ikke synes det er bekymringsfullt.” _

 

“Jeg ser jo heldigvis ikke bare det du sier, jeg ser jo deg, Even, jeg skjønner jo en del av tingene som ligger mellom linjene på det du faktisk forteller meg, så det er ikke helt som om jeg er på en annen planet, heller. Men det er ikke det samme som at vi er sammen hjemme, selvfølgelig ikke. Og for å svare på det du spurte om… så nei, jeg får ikke nå noen tanker om at dette kommer til å ende med at du blir deprimert, ikke i det hele tatt. Men jeg skjønner at du er usikker, og at du kanskje trenger at noen som ser deg fysisk kan si det samme til deg, eller fortelle deg at det virker som du fikser ting så bra som mulig akkurat nå.”

 

_ “Du ser meg jo, nå ser du meg helt”, sier jeg og løfter armene litt ut fra overkroppen. Så tar jeg laptopen og holder den nærmere ansiktet mitt, nesten helt inntil, før jeg setter den tilbake på fanget, og smiler til ham.  _

 

“Tror du på det jeg sier da, baby? Du tror ikke at jeg ville sagt at jeg synes det høres normalt ut, hvis jeg egentlig var begynt å lure?”

 

_ “Jeg tror aldri du ljuger til meg.” _

 

“Aldri. Det kan du alltid være sikker på. Men… hva tror du jeg ville gjort da, hvis jeg var hjemme nå som du er så sliten som du er?”

 

_ “Jeg vet hva du ville gjort”, sier jeg med et smil, som jeg håper ser lurt ut.  _

 

Jeg ser oppfordrende på ham, smiler selv.

 

_ “Du ville sagt at jeg måtte komme ut av senga, at du hadde en overraskelse, og så hadde jeg tatt tak i hånden din, og vi hadde gått ut på balkongen. Der ville du ha lagt noen puter og sånn, litt lounge-stemning og så ville det stått en boks der med skikkelig digg is, og du ville fôret oss begge med is, én skje.” _

 

“Mhm. Hvilken is ville jeg kjøpt da?” Jeg legger tungespissen på underleppen mens jeg venter på at han skal svare.

 

_ “Du ville ha ofret deg og ha kjøpt den vaniljeisen med lakrisbiter i.” Jeg smiler. Han er så sexy, det får meg til å fnise nesten.  _

 

“Jeg ville stått i butikken og tenkt at jeg kunne si til deg at den var utsolgt, kjøpe en god is i stedet for… men så ville jeg tenkt på hvordan du kom til å smile når du så at det var den lakrisisen din som sto der, og så ville jeg ha kjøpt den likevel, og spist den… og jeg ville til og med synes at den smakte ganske godt, sikkert.”

 

_ “For du er den beste i verden. Men jeg skulle notert med en tusj på underarmen at det er min tur til å kjøpe din favorittis neste gang.” _

 

“Tror kanskje ikke du trenger å notere med tusj på kroppen din at du skal være oppmerksom mot meg… eller pleier du alltid å ha hemmelige notater med sprittusj… er det sånn du har etablert deg som mannen i mitt liv, egentlig? Med jukselapper?”

 

_ “Har du ikke sett det arkivrotet mitt når vi har sex? Bra at jeg er så flink til å gjemme det, da. Det er sånn ‘ta han på tissen når han vrir seg i bue etter dere har kysset en stund’, sånne ting.” _

 

“På tissen, faktisk, du har ikke sånn automatisk synonymordbok når du skriver med sprittusj på armen din, skjønner jeg!” Jeg må se til siden, det presser seg plutselig store klaser med latter frem. 

“Men de funker da, jukselappene dine funker.”

 

_ “Jeg kan jo ikke ha sånne grove ord som .. pikk, eller kuk, på armen min, med sprittusj det skjønner du vel?” ler jeg. Jeg må tørke noen tårer. _

 

“Jævlig usikker på om det tar seg bedre ut for en random fyr som sitter ved siden av deg på trikken at det står ‘ta han på tissen’ i stedet for ‘ta han på kuken’, ass.”

 

_ “Det får bli et av de psykologiske eksperimentene våre, baby. Men det med den lakrisisen, det som er digg er at når du får en av de salte lakrisbitene i munnen, det er jo dem du liker minst å få i isen din, da kan du gi dem til meg, kysse dem til meg. Det er digg.” _

 

“Det er faktisk digg. Det er mange lakrisbiter i den isen. Det kommer til å bli sånn klissete deilig. Skal du gå sånn?” Jeg nikker mot ham. “Du går rett fra sengen til balkongdaten vår?”

 

_ “Ja, selvfølgelig. Det er sikkert 25 grader her, selv om klokken er … hva er den? Den er 22.25.” _

 

“Jeg da?” Jeg ser nedover meg selv. “Joggebukse med spaghettiflekk. Funker det for deg?”

 

_ “Jeg tror du kommer til å synes det er for varmt, baby. Kan du ikke ta av deg alle de klærne? Jeg tenker bare på deg, altså, at du ikke får heteslag, eller noe.” _

 

“Heteslag er jævlig farlig, jeg er sikker på at det er skikkelig skummelt, da kommer jeg ikke til å huske på å kysse de ekle lakrisbitene over til deg. Bør kanskje unngå det”, sier jeg alvorlig. Jeg drar t-skjorten min over hodet og slipper den fra meg på gulvet. 

 

_ “Åh. Du er så deilig, kjæresten min. Hvorfor har du ikke gjort det før?” spør jeg høyt og liksom-forbannet.  _

 

“Vet ikke. Jeg har vært for opptatt med å se på deg, sikkert.” Jeg stryker hånden over brystkassen, ser med lett sammenknepne øyner mot skjermen.

 

_ “Du må begynne å notere ned noen ting med sprittusj på underarmen din, ass.” _

 

“Ja? Noe spesielt jeg må forbedre meg på i første omgang?” Jeg strekker meg frem mot pulten min og griper en kulepenn som ligger der.

 

_ “Ja.’Husk å blotte overkroppen når typen min gjør det.’ Det er basics, Isak.” _

 

“Serr, det er for langt. Jeg skriver bare ‘Kle av deg’” 

Jeg skriver det med blokkbokstaver på oversiden av underarmen, og holder den frem mot Even. “Bra? Kvalifiserer det som bra notat?”

 

_ “Ja. Gjør det til en tatovering,  i morgen.” _

 

“Da må du hente meg i drosje på alle mulige rare steder når jeg er blitt senil og går og blotter meg fordi jeg har lest beskjeden.”

 

_ “Du bare kler av deg overalt, hele tiden. Kanskje ikke du blir senil, du blir bare hypnotisert når du ser den. Du kler av deg i seremonien når du får graden din og sånn.” _

 

“Det går ikke. Du kommer til å slite deg ut og bli lei av meg, det blir alt for dyrt med så mange utrykninger i drosje. Jeg må skrive noe annet.”

 

_ “Skriv det samme da, som meg, ’ta Even på tissen’. Er det kurant?” _

 

“Det blir på din risiko, baby. Husk at fysikknerder stoler veldig på sånne formelaktige notater, vi konsulterer ofte notatene vår og handler etter dem.”

 

_ “Så fett for meg, da”, smiler jeg. “Endelig skal du begynne å ta meg litt på tissen.” _

 

“Ja, sorry, jeg visste ikke at det var en sånn homogreie.” Jeg trekker uskyldig på skuldrene. “Jeg skal teste det ut.” 

Jeg vrir litt på armen og skriver en ny rekke med bokstaver og tall. Jeg leser over dem, dobbeltsjekker at det ble rett, mens jeg holder armen frem mot Even. 

9x - 7I > 3(3x - 7E)

 

“Tror egentlig at du klarer å løse den, baby”, smiler jeg.

 

_ Jeg smiler og lener meg litt frem for å studere den skikkelig. “Det er alle fall veldig hot. Ok, jeg må tenke. Jeg skal finne ut av hva bokstavene står for, sant? Hva er x, og hva er I og E? De siste er lette, da. Så.. 9x minus 7 Isaker er mer enn … 3x minus 7 Evener, men ganger tre? Eller .... nei, skal jeg gange begge tingene inni parentesen med 3? Da blir det 9 x minus 21 Evener. Herregud, det hadde blitt mye ass, selv for deg, med 21 Evener. Men uansett: 9 ett eller annet minus 7 Isaker, er mer enn 9 et eller annet minus 21 Evener. Er jeg inne på det? Det er i alle fall sært, baby, nerdete og sexy. Men jeg har ikke funnet ut hva x er, da. Jeg må tenke mer.” _

 

“Å fy faen, baby, du er en helt vanvittig deilig blanding av helt sykt søt og sånn smart og engasjert som jeg elsker å se at du er.” Jeg får det store, litt skjelvende smilet, bare av å se hvordan studerer armen min og vrir på tallene og bokstavene, bare av å høre hvordan stemmen hans plutselig er full av noe som sprudler i både ham og meg.

“Jeg glemte å si at du må løse den for I, for meg. Så da kan du drite i x-ene, eller du kan prøve å se om du får kvittet deg med dem.”

Jeg skriver en linje til på armen, og viser ham.

9x -7I > 9x - 21E

“Her var du kommet, ikke sant?”

 

_ “Ja, så det er riktig så langt? Yeah! Men, hæ? Kvitte meg med x’ene? Hvordan var det igjen? Kan jeg dele hele greia på x, og da stryke begge x’ene på din side, sånn at det blir 9 minus 7 Isaker?”  _

 

Jeg nikker, og rister på hodet og prøver å ikke le, alt samtidig som jeg ikke klarer å slutte å smile. “Du må gå litt mer på forelesning hos professor Valtersen, baby. Du har så mye potensiale!”

Jeg holder armen min frem igjen. “Her er det 9x på begge sider, og det tilfører jo ikke en dritt, så de bare reduserer vi vekk. Ok?”

 

_ “Men du sa jeg måtte løse den på din side først! Du føkker med potensialet mitt. Ok, så … da blir det minus 7 Isaker er mer enn minus 21 Evener?”  _

 

“Jeg sa du skulle løse den for I! Men ja, du har rett.” Jeg skriver en linje til på armen, og holder den frem.

-7I > -21E

“Men vi kan snu på det da, sånn at det ikke blir så negativt? Orker du liksom sju eksemplarer av meg på mitt sureste?”

 

_ “Ja, definitivt. Men det ble litt negativt, ja. Jeg prøver å liksom konseptualisere minus 7 Isaker, men det klarer jeg ikke, ass. Jeg trenger mer abstrakt matte med professor Valtersen først i alle fall. Men sier du at 7 negative Isaker er mer enn 21 negative Evener? Er det det som er greia?!?” roper jeg ivrig, slitenheten min forsvinner når han er så søt, når jeg blir så oppslukt. Jeg må ikke tenke på det, bare være i det.  _

 

“Du skal få privattimer. Men professor Valtersen er kjent for litt uetiske innlæringsmetoder, så det må du gi samtykke til først. Hvis han får lov, så kommer han definitivt til å drive læringsforsterkning ved å ta deg på tissen, sorryass.”

 

_ “Oi! Pisk? Pisk, også?” spør jeg og ser på ham med et liksom-mistenksomt smil, smalner øynene og bretter armene foran meg. _

 

“Kun når du er ulydig, eller ukonsentrert.” Jeg ser strengt på ham, biter meg i innsiden av kinnet for å ikke le.

“Ok, men sju negative Isaker, det er jo absolutt mer enn 21 negative Evener. På samme måte som sju veldig positive Isaker er mye mindre enn 21 glade Evener. Så…”

Jeg skriver på armen igjen, nå må jeg vri kraftig på den for å finne plass.

7I < 21E

“Enig?”

 

_ “Nei, og det er så digg at jeg ikke er enig, for da blir matten liksom subjektiv, og da kan jeg bli venn med den, og det er jo bra siden du skal leve og ånde for den resten av livet. Når den er subjektiv kan jeg like den, jeg hater jo objektivitet, baby.” _

 

“Jeg ville aldri pressa deg inn i en objektiv ligning, og i alle fall ikke 21 av deg. Men… Hva gjør du nå da? Hvis du skal frem til bare én Isak her?”

 

_ “Da deler jeg på 7. Da blir det en negativ Isak er mer enn 3 negative Evener, for da må jeg jo dele meg på 7 også. Riktig? Jeg er ikke så jævlig dårlig i matte egentlig, skjønner du.” _

 

“Du hoppet over at vi snudde til positive i sted! Se:”

Jeg holder frem armen igjen, vrir den sånn at han kan se skikkelig.

“Men resten er rett, det blir rett å dele på 7. Men det blir at en positiv Isak er mindre enn tre positive Evener. Eller… vent da, jeg skal skrive det ned.”

 

I < 3E skriver jeg på armen, jeg klarer ikke å la være å se forventningsfullt på ham mens han studerer armen min. Jeg skynder meg, snakker videre før han catcher poenget.

 

“Det gir dårlig mening, da. Hva skal jeg med tre av deg, liksom?”

Jeg vrir litt på armen igjen, men det er ikke plass til å skrive en linje til på innsiden av armen. Jeg skriver i stedet den siste linjen på venstre side av brystkassen, med litt klossete bokstaver, siden jeg tross alt skriver halvveis opp-ned.

 

I <3 E

 

_ “Åh, herregud! Jeg så ikke den komme, baby! Det er helt genialt! Du må få nobelprisen for det her! Og jeg skal skrive den omvendte ligningen på meg!” Jeg strekker meg etter en kullstift jeg har liggende på nattbordet, og skriver først E <  3I, og så under, E <3 I. _

 

“Tror kanskje ikke nobelpriskomiteen er like velvillig innstilt til min genialitet som du er”, geiper jeg.

 

_ “Joda. Jeg skal sørge for at de oppretter en ny tverrfaglig kategori, ass, matte og kunst, abstrakt matte og poesi. Men helt serr, så hadde jeg begynt å tenke masse nå over hva som kunne vært praktisk for deg med 3 av meg, hvordan det ikke skulle bli excess og overkill, liksom.” _

 

“Skulle jeg hatt en Even til hver ...primærfunksjon, liksom? Eller hatt ulike Evener plassert på forskjellige steder? Eller hadde jeg hatt dere alle sammen, samtidig, på samme sted?”

Jeg setter opp et tenke-fjes, støtter pekefingeren mot haken.

 

_ “Hvis en Even var ekstremt sliten, og en annen ganske sånn full av Even-ideer, som du sier, så kunne du valgt hvem du ville være med, bytte på, liksom, etter humøret ditt og sånn.” _

 

Jeg rister på hodet.

“Men det ville blitt så endimensjonalt. Tror du ikke jeg ville blitt drittlei av alle tre Evenene, om jeg liksom skulle shoppe rett Even til mitt eget humør hele tiden? Det hadde jo mistet Eveneffekten, på en måte.” Jeg smiler litt, peker på den tullete løsningen på brystet mitt.

“Jeg er jo tross alt i det for Eveneffekten, for alle nyansene, ikke sant?”

 

_ “Jeg elsker deg”, hvisker jeg. Det er først nå jeg skjønner at det var en eller annen injeksjon av noe sårt i den måten jeg formulerte meg på.  _

 

“Jeg elsker den originale deg. Ekte Even.” Jeg skjelver litt i leppene, men det er fremdeles et smil der. “Bare deg.”

 

_ Jeg bare ser på ham. Du får meg til å føle meg helt myk innvendig, kjæresten min. Jeg kjenner smilet mitt som vibrerer svakt.  _

_ “Kan jeg få sove til det, elskling?” spør jeg. _

 

Jeg nikker, han føles nær nok til at jeg kunne trukket ham inntil meg, latt ham krølle seg mot meg, nær nok til at jeg kunne holdt ham til han sovnet, og hele natten også. 

“Jeg skal kysse de ordene mot nakken din helt til du sovner, kjæresten min”, smiler jeg.

 

_ “Da har jeg egentlig ikke lyst til å sovne fort, men det kommer jeg nok til”, smiler jeg tilbake. “Men kanskje du kan gjøre det flere ganger, mange, mange flere ganger?” Jeg prøver å gjøre meg liksom liten, uskyldig og sjarmerende.  _

 

“Jeg kan alltid gjøre det, det koster deg ikke noe særlig, det er en superbillig ekstramodul”, blunker jeg.

 

_ “Hva koster det, da, sånn helt eksakt? Jeg holder på å planlegge finansene mine, baby”, ler jeg lavt. _

 

“Det er en sånn gjensidig bonus-modul. Den koster bare at jeg får ligge med armen rundt deg, med hånden min oppå din, sånn at vi kan flette fingrene våre sammen, sånn som dette.” Jeg holder opp mine egne hender, viser ham. “Men bedre. Mye bedre enn dette.”

 

_ “Kan det ikke bare være onsdag allerede?” smiler jeg.  _

 

“Legg deg, baby. Så er det snart onsdag. Jeg skal google hvordan man egentlig koser med katter så lenge. Du må ikke forstyrre meg, ass.”

 

_ “Ok. Jeg går og pusser tenner siden jeg ikke er helt katt ennå. Men du trenger ikke google noe som har med meg å gjøre, ass. Du er helt suveren allerede. Natta, baby.” Det siste bare hvisker jeg.  _

 

“Natta, pus. Elsker deg.” Jeg finner blikket hans, prøver å sende det over til ham, alt det andre som også ligger i de to ordene, selve uendeligheten som gjør det så lett å si det til ham, og så lett å vite at jeg mener det. Jeg bryter samtalen og blir liggende med laptopen på magen, finner frem yr.no og sjekker langtidsvarselet for Oslo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva synes dere? Noe dere festet dere ved? 
> 
> Ei kommentar er til stor glede! ❤️


	88. I don't have any fixed answers for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er tid for en time hos Otto igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har Isak vært aleine i Göttingen en stund, og det går ganske bra, synes dere ikke?  
> Vi tenker likevel at det var greit med en time hos Otto, sånn før han skal avgårde til Oslo.

Det blafrer svakt i de lyse gardinene, jeg hører brokker av tysk latter og kvinende sykkelbremser fra gata utenfor.

 

Jeg merker plutselig at jeg har lent meg fremover, jeg har lagt underarmene på lårene og trukket meg frem i stolen. Jeg prøver å fortelle om pappa, om hvordan han dukket opp på jobben til Even, om hvordan Even mener at han er annerledes, og hvordan jeg vet at vi ikke kan tro på det, det er piss, jeg vet det, men jeg har faen ikke hjerte til å si det så tydelig som jeg føler det, ikke hvis Even tror at det stemmer, at pappa er villig til å prøve. Jeg gestikulerer med seige bevegelser mens jeg forteller. 

 

Otto ser på meg med det rolige blikket, men han virker annerledes, øynene hans er hovne og han er blek til tross for vårsolen utenfor. Jeg får følelsen av han han ikke skjønner hva jeg mener.

 

Han sier ikke noe, venter visst bare på at jeg skal fortsette. 

 

“Even thinks he listened to me this time. That he understood that I really meant it. But I just know that he’s just pretending.”

 

“I understand that you’re sceptical. From what you have experienced from him, I think it makes sense to be careful in order to protect the two of you from disrespectful behaviour from him. If you should be right, however, that he just pretends, he might still end up seeing Even differently. If you pretend that you like and respect a person and listen to the person, as you would have to do then, chances are pretty high that you actually end up liking the person. And we are talking about a very nice guy here, that it would be difficult not to like I’ll say, if you give him a chance.” 

 

Ottos øyenbryn hever seg idet han sier at Even er en  _ very nice guy, _ han nikker det liksom bort mot meg. Leppene mine krøller seg opp i et smil, det suger svakt i magen.

 

“He is, he’s very difficult not to like”, smiler jeg. “But I don’t want my dad to hurt Even. I don’t want to see how he abuses his trust. Even wants it to work, for my sake, he will tell my dad things if he asks, and I just can’t stand and watch how my dad uses that against Even at some point, later. I know he will.”

 

“But Even is willing to run that risk?” Otto snur seg brått, før han har fått ut k’en, og nyser så høyt at glassene på bordet rister. 

 

“Gesundheit”, sier jeg, det kommer automatisk, drillet inn av Marcel og Timo. Det har landet to blanke dråper på pulten, til venstre for Otto, ikke større enn en millimeter i diameter, men blikket mitt trekkes mot dem. Jeg lener meg bakover i stolen min igjen.

 

“Danke.” Han rynker så vidt på nesa før han gir meg et nikk til å gå videre. 

 

“Even… I think Even feels like it’s necessary… like he needs to do what he can, and in this case it’s to try to be open to my dad. He wants to do it for me. If it can help me.”

 

“Let me see if I can get this. What sort of things is Even supposed to open up about to your dad? I’m not asking you to reveal personal details about Even to me, but what sort of category are we talking? Does it have to do with your relationship or something else?”

 

“He’s not  _ supposed to _ , I’m not saying that he has to! But I have asked my dad to stop assuming things about Even, I told him that he needs to stop talking to him as if everything he does is connected to him being either manic or depressed, or probably psychotic, if my dad is supposed to judge. And my dad is so… blunt, he’s so direct, I think he will ask Even to explain it to him. About his  _ health condition _ \- that’s what he calls it, he can’t even say bipolar. And Even is so… he’s willing to give him that trust.”

 

Otto hm’er litt. “That makes me think two things. I wouldn’t advice Even to do that if he doesn’t feel it. To my knowledge it rarely produces anything good to open up to someone if you’re not convinced that the person is willing to make an effort. To open up to a racist about the experiences of being black is probably not going to work if the the black person doesn’t feel that this prejudiced person is already about to change, if you see the parallel. On the other hand, Even strikes me as a sensitive and attentive person, so if he feels that your dad is with him, you should perhaps trust him.”  

 

“Even feels like my dad is trying. He said he was different, that he seemed stressed, like he was nervous that he would say something wrong. He even told my dad that he was scared he would out him at work, he asked him not to do that. That’s like… way more personal than they would normally talk.”

 

“This is a complex issue, Isak. I don’t have any fixed answers for you. I think you’re both generous to him, after all he has done. I also find it unreasonable that Even should have to talk about his personal life like that to your father, to someone who knows him so poorly. It is none of his business. But then on the other hand, every situation is singular. If you feel strong and protected enough to give him a chance, because you see that he makes an effort, then I don’t think you will regret it. Even if it should not turn out the way we hope, you will know that you gave it a try. If Even decides to answer some of his personal questions, he should listen carefully to himself, not say more than he’s comfortable with. Doing it for you involves taking care of himself.”  

 

Otto er blek, nesten grå i huden. Han fører to fingre over huden under nesen i en liten, distré bevegelse mens han venter på at jeg skal si noe.

 

“My dad probably already knows more than Even’s comfortable with, his mom called him, she was really angry, she said more about Even than he probably would have told my dad himself. We’ve talked about it, it’s ok, in a way. But it makes me nervous, like I’m expecting it to come back as an attack from my dad.” Jeg slipper luften ut i et sukk, jeg vet ikke om jeg er oppgitt eller bare engstelig.

 

“Did Even’s mum call your dad because she was angry at Even?” Otto ser undrende på meg.

 

“Oh! No!” Jeg ler, det er så absurd. “No, of course not! She was angry at my dad. Even told her about the phone calls, some of the things my dad said to him, oh, and he told her about how he accidentally met my dad in Oslo. My dad more or less accused him of having sex with someone else, a friend, and talked about him probably being manic, that made sense to him, when Even got angry and reacted, my dad just brushed it off with him probably having a manic episode. I’m sorry, there’s just so much stuff that’s happened since last time I was here.”

 

“Yes, this is really a lot of stuff.” Otto får en dyp rynke mellom brynene. “If your dad is going more after Even now, that I have told him not to contact you, that was not my intention. How does all this affect you?”

 

_ Going after Even.  _ Det rykker til nederst i brystet.

“I want to shield him. He’s not used to that, he shouldn’t have to hear things like that from my dad. It made me call him, you know, even if we’re not supposed to have contact, but I just needed to tell him to leave Even alone. I wasn’t even angry, I managed to just tell him to back off.”

 

“That tells me that you have made a lot of progress, which is in itself very positive. We should get back to that, but, yes, I totally agree with you, Even should not have to hear such things. And I must admit, from what you’re saying now, I don’t understand how Even considers to open up to him. I  think you should talk these things carefully through when you’re together in Oslo. I’m not saying that Even isn’t good with evaluating situations or taking care of himself, but everybody can be wrong sometimes. I’m not saying that he  _ is  _ wrong here, but I definitely don’t feel convinced that this is a good thing to do.”

 

“Even thinks that he’s scared that I will cut the contact with him… and that’s the one ultimatum I gave him, I guess, that he needs to treat Even better. I think Even wants to try, if he really feels that my dad is trying to get to know him. But I will tell him what you said, that you’re sceptical too.”

_ Takk, Otto. _ Da er det ikke bare meg som ser at det fremdeles er pappa.

 

“To me there seems to be a blind spot here. I mean to treat Even better, to get to know him, why does that have to involve Even revealing sensitive, personal information about himself, or his personal experiences related to his illness? I don’t see why these special rules should be applied in the case of your father. I think he should prove that he can treat Even well and get to know him without going there. What do you think about that?”

 

Jeg hører pusten min som et rasp gjennom luften i det jeg setter meg rakere opp i stolen.

“Yeah”, mumler jeg, jeg ser forbi Otto og ut av vinduet bak ham, selv om det bare er blafrende gardiner og en vag følelse av  _ ute _ å feste blikket på der. Noen går forbi på gaten, det stiger et par enkeltord opp til oss, men jeg skjønner dem ikke, hører dem ikke skikkelig.

 

“You’re right. We would never even consider that to be ok for anyone else… it’s like the… complete opposite of what I would think would be ok for anyone else. And Even, too. He only tells people he trusts, if he wants to, if he feels like it’s something he wants to share.”

 

“If your dad should lack discretion and manners and ask such questions, it is possible to just say that he doesn’t feel like going into that. To treat people well and try to get to know them involves respecting their boundaries as well, so your father still has plenty of chances to try what you told him he has to do. He can get to know Even still, and then, if he manages to do that, understand that he’s a lot more than his illness.”

 

Jeg nikker, jeg er plutselig så rørt, det stråler i brystet og gjør meg varm i øynene.

“I think that’s too much to hope for. But that would have meant something, if he would have listened enough to understand that he can forget about him being bipolar, that isn’t the important thing about Even. It’s just, with my dad, it’s like that’s all he sees. Maybe that’s why Even thinks he needs to be open and answer him if he has questions… I would be more comfortable if he didn’t, I would relax more if I knew that Even would say that there are some things he won’t go into, even if my dad asks. But I also feel like Even needs to decide that for himself.”

 

“Yes, I agree with you. But the power he has had over you - perhaps still has, we have to go through the phone call you made - might be something he has over Even as well to a certain extent. So I just advice you to talk it through and to question the motivation for eventually opening up, like is it really necessary in order to give him a chance?” 

 

Ja? Er det sånn det er? Er det sånn at pappa skal herse med Even nå, nå som jeg ikke vil snakke med ham? Har jeg sluppet ham løs på kjæresten min? Tror Even at han må gjøre det for min skyld, selv om han ikke vil, selv om han bare vil be pappa dra til helvete?

 

“I will. I will tell Even that you’re concerned. Thank you for caring about him. Thank you for saying that. I never thought about it, but it makes sense. His prejudice against Even gives him power in a way, it makes us act as if he is right.” Jeg møter blikket hans, smiler selv om det fremdeles er noe som hugger og rykker i magen min.

 

“I have a double reason for caring about this. You bring this to the table, this concerns you. Even’s well-being is important for your well-being. And I also see that I might be responsible for this in the sense that your dad might be frustrated that he can’t get through to you, or that someone he doesn’t know - me - acts as if I know your best better than he, your father. I don’t know if this is the case, but it could be, and that your dad treats Even differently, lets his frustration out on him because of that. The least I can do then is to be concerned about how he can protect himself.” 

 

“How do I know if I can trust him? I keep thinking that he’s just pretending, that Even doesn’t notice because he doesn’t know him like that, and that it all just wishful thinking when he says he seems like he’s different.”

 

“I think we should talk about the phone call you made. Will you tell me about that? It is after that that he started to behave differently the way Even sees it, isn’t it?” 

 

Jeg nikker. 

“Yeah, well, or after the phone call with Even’s mother. That was a few days after I called him. On Sunday.”

Jeg ser ned i fanget, prøver å huske hvordan det var, den kalde følelsen av at det ikke angikk meg hva pappa sa, drivkraften som presset mine egne ord frem.

“I was on skype with Even, and he told me about how he met my dad, and how he accused him of cheating on me, he sort of explained everything with Even being manic, just said that in the middle of the street, in front of Even’s friend. It just made me so… I don’t know. Hopeless. I just felt I needed to tell him, at least once, really clearly, that it’s not ok.”

 

“So I called him, Even and his friend were on skype the whole time, Marcel was there too, a bit weird, I know”, smiler jeg, før jeg fortsetter.

“I told him that I knew about what he said to Even, and that I can’t be in contact with him if that ever happens again. That he needs to stop assuming he knows things about him, and that he needs to stop accusing him. I tried to explain… I don’t really know if he understood it, but I tried to explain how it makes me feel, that I can’t stand to see how he brings Even down and hurts him, because I love Even, and I can’t just stand there and let my dad hurt him. He tried to come with all his excuses, to say that I needed to understand what it looked like to him, all his usual shit, but it was like it didn’t really reach me. I just needed to tell him that he had to stop.”

Jeg ser opp på Otto, smiler forsiktig, som om jeg har gjort noe ulovlig og ber ham om unnskyldning, eller i alle fall forståelse. Jeg griper etter det fulle vannglasset mitt og drikker noen store slurker.

 

Otto drar en finger langs det ene øyet. “I normally don’t cry in front of my patients. I’m sorry, don’t be stressed about it. I blame the flu I have had”, ler han. “But what you just told me there, was moving on several levels.”You were so brave, and showed real integrity. After how everything has been, it’s powerful that you can talk to him like that. And there is another dimension to it of course: You stood up for Even in a way you haven't been ready to do yet for yourself. It’s beautiful, but it’s also hurting a little bit.”

 

Jeg smiler igjen, ler litt, føler meg lettet på en måte som overrasker meg. Det spretter et par tårer frem når jeg blunker, de er varme på kinnet mitt.

“It made me feel relieved afterwards. And scared, too.”

 

“How relieved and scared? Can you elaborate on it I mean.”

 

“Relieved because I said something, and I wasn’t angry, or emotional, I just told him what I needed him to know, and I managed… it felt like something I should have said ages ago, but I didn’t feel sad that hadn’t done it earlier, not really… I just felt really relieved that I at least said it now. And relieved that I managed to stay focused on what I felt was most important for him to know… that there are limits to what he can do, and that Even is too important for him to treat him that way.” Jeg puster ut, det føles som en evigvarende monolog, jeg griper glasset igjen og fyller munnen med vann, ruller det rundt i munnen før jeg svelger langsomt.

 

“Yes, it’s something you could as well be very proud of yourself for. And I didn’t mean that it’s sad that you haven’t done it earlier, for yourself, you’re ready when you’re ready and the whole process towards it is significant. I’m just eager to see a little bit more of the tenderness you show for Even towards yourself as well. What you did anyway, Isak, was strong and impressive.”

 

“But this is for me, too?” 

 

“Yes, of course it is. And I don’t intend by any means to say that there is a drawback or flaw to what you did. I just remember all the times you have doubted whether your father’s rejections, ignorance or harshness towards you really were severe enough for you to hold against him. But when it comes to the one you love, that doesn’t even strike your mind. You  _ know _ what it is, you don’t doubt a second whether you have justified reasons or not to confront him. That says something about you, do you know what I mean?”   

 

“But I see how it affects him, and I obviously see how what my dad does is so far from the way I would want anyone to treat Even. So it’s not hard to be sure.”

 

“No, and that’s a good thing. And treating your boyfriend well when you tell him to, is also a way for him to respect you, absolutely. I think one thing we should work a little more on is how you can become more conscious of what standards that go for you as well, taking into account that you told me earlier on that you consider confronting your dad one day with what he has done to you, but also on a more general basis. No pretending, for instance, in the case of your father.”

 

“Yeah. I’m not sure anymore, if there’s any point. Maybe it’s ok if things improve with Even, I’m fine with that, then. I think that’s enough.”

Jeg trekker på skulderen,  _ whatever _ .

 

“Enough for what?”

 

“You know… to have a better relationship with my dad?” 

Jeg ser på Otto, skjønner han ikke hva jeg mener?

 

“Can you tell me how you picture that relationship to be like with your father?”

 

“Just neutral, no accusations, without him telling me what kind of person I am… I don’t know. I see other peoples’ parents, like Even’s mother and father, I see the way the are toward him, and how he can trust them… and just know that they are there, as a support, or a framework, whatever he needs, if he wants them to… and I know I can’t have that. So maybe I need to understand that I have to settle for just my dad speaking to my boyfriend in a friendly way. Maybe that’s just all.”

 

“I try to visualize now when you’re talking, absence of accusations and your father being nice to Even. So what if your dad approached you, wanted to sit down with you and asked you how it really was your stay in Göttingen?”

 

Jeg ler, det bobler frem en tørr og raspende latter, ansiktet mitt trekker seg innover i en stram grimase.

“Seriously? All he would need to hear from me is that I’m better now, that I’m cured, that it won’t be a problem again. It’s not like he will ask how I really am, or how bad it really was. He will never ask me what the anxiety was about, he doesn’t even get that he … rejected me, in a way, when I reached for him.”

 

“I got two things for you. The first one: What if he does? What if he does ask all these questions?” 

Otto ser rolig på meg, det får meg til å trekke pusten dypt og prøve å samle meg.

 

“Well. He fucks everything up then, doesn’t he. I mean, who’s going to tell him that he needs to listen to me if he actually asks me those things? If he starts with all the same stuff as before, telling me to get over it or that it’s only my exaggerations… I think that would be a dealbreaker for me. I don’t think that would feel ok for me. I wouldn’t answer him, I think I would just leave.”

 

“You, Isak. You are going to tell him. Look, I won’t underestimate what he has done bad to Even. But what about you? What about all the bad he has done against you from early in your childhood, which is at least part of the reason for why this semester here has been extremely tough for you? You have told him to change the way he treats Even, you demand that he changes his way of treating him and starts to listen and not to assume, but you can’t demand that he does the same thing, makes the same change when it comes to you?” 

 

“You don’t understand”, mumler jeg, jeg plukker på huden ved siden av tommelfingerneglen min, ser hvordan den blir hvit og nesten gjennomsiktig når jeg presser den mellom fingertuppen og neglen på høyrehånden.

 

“No, maybe I don’t. But I do understand that this is painful. And I’m not able to be convinced, not yet at least, that it’s fine for you now, if he changes his behavior towards Even only. I’m not trying to push you to do something you don’t want to, but I think your feelings around this are important.”

 

“You know, if he continues in the same way with Even, then it’s easy, I have to turn my back to him, I can’t tell myself that it’s not so important after all, I can’t suddenly change my mind and say that maybe it’s not so serious, maybe Even should just get used to it. There isn’t anything relative about it. And no second chances.”

 

“I do not at all doubt that”, sier Otto bare og studerer meg. 

 

Jeg stirrer tilbake på ham, på det lange håret hans og den diskrete, rutete skjorten. Han er rød ytterst på nesa, han har snytt seg for mye, han burde sikkert fremdeles vært hjemme i sofaen sin, drukket te, binget noe på Netflix, eller på Amazon Prime, som alle andre tyskere med influensa sikkert gjør akkurat nå. Jeg drar mobilen frem fra bukselommen og sjekker skjermen.

“Expecting him to change for me, it’s like assuming that he cares about me, loves me, whatever… I don’t know if I want to find out.”

 

Han noterer kjapt på den blokken sin, før han lener seg litt nærmere, folder hendene løst på bordet. “I can understand that. I think it’s important that you acknowledge that.” 

 

“I don’t know if Even understands it. He thinks my dad really cares, he thinks that he cares about me. But I don’t know if it’s maybe just because anything else is just too far out for him to believe. He can have a fight with his parents, scream at them, not that he does, not now, but he could, and it wouldn’t change anything, it would be ok again. They would never push him away if he … wanted too much from them, or if they thought it was a lot to deal with.”

Aldri. Det ville de aldri gjort.

 

“You said that you don’t think he will ask you really about how things have been here, how serious your anxiety was, what it was about, how you are now, that he will just want to hear that you are cured, as you said. If you turn out to be right, will you get a feeling that he cares then, that Even is right, or more the opposite?”

 

“If he pretends like everything is ok, just as long as I seem the same as before? It will probably make me feel like I was an inconvenience, and that he’s glad that phase is over. But it won’t make me feel like he cares about me.”

 

“No. That was my thought as well. If he acts like that, it was difficult for me to see him coming across as caring really. And what I am going to say now, might hurt. But I will ask you to try to stay here with me if it does. You said that you would be fine if he just starts to treat Even well and doesn’t ask you about you, like for real. And as you say now, that would be acting in a way that doesn’t make you feel that he cares about you. Well then I asked myself what the point really is. Why have a relationship with him, if it’s only to see him being nice to Even, if you don’t feel like he cares about you? You said that you don’t really want to find out whether he cares about you or not, which I can understand. But you have decided to have a relationship with him if he’s nice to Even, even if he doesn’t make you feel like he cares about  _ you _ .I think that is a recipe for being continuously hurt, Isak, to indirectly seek his affection through his behavior towards Even, but permanently being exposed to a feeling that he doesn’t really care about you.” 

 

“It’s just easier if it’s not about me”, hvisker jeg. “Do you think I’m using Even? Pretending that things are ok with my dad as long as he’s nicer to him?”

 

“No, that is not what I think.” Otto smiler svakt. “I understand your feeling about it being easier if it’s not about you. But in fact, it is about you, more than anyone else. Therefore, in the long run, I don’t think that this is the easiest way for you. Do you know what I’m saying?”

 

“Yes. I get the logic in what you are saying. But it’s like I get lost in the logic as soon as I add my dad to it, I don’t manage to be rational. Like… I want him to care, but I don’t want him to ask me personal questions, but, then, if he doesn’t, I won’t feel like he cares… I don’t understand what I need to do.”

 

“Well at least I wrote down what you just said, because this insight might turn out to be important. If he starts asking personal questions and you respond, in a personal way, then you become more vulnerable. I can see that.”

 

“I don’t think I ever really told him anything personal. I’ve been angry at him, often, but I think that’s the only emotion I’ve shared with him. Yeah, and like, gratitude for money, stuff like that.”

_ Nei, det går bra. Jada, det går fint. Takk for de pengene. _

 

“Do you have memories of being supported by him? What about when you came out, for instance? If you want to talk about that. I suppose there was a coming out moment, as the world still is the way it is.”

 

Jeg ler litt, løfter på mobilen, som jeg fremdeles har liggende mot låret.

“I sent him a message. Said I was bringing my new boyfriend Even, who was a boy, to some concert thing he wanted me to go to. And he just messaged ‘oh, that’s nice’, something like that back. We never really talked about it. And… pretty much right after that, something happened… like… Even had a manic episode, before I knew about him being bipolar… and I was scared, I didn’t understand it, and Even … I don’t know, I probably could have needed someone to tell me that it would be ok. But all I could manage to tell my dad was that we had broken up, that I wouldn’t be bringing my boyfriend after all.”

 

“So you were afraid and heartbroken, but had to hide it for your dad?” spør Otto og ser nesten ut som han skal felle en tåre igjen. 

 

“I wanted to tell him, but it’s like I didn’t know how… and he didn’t ask. He seemed relieved, I think he was relieved when I just said that it was nothing, I think he asked me if I was sad about it. If I was sad that we had broken up. And I think I just said no.”

 

“So not so much support.” Han ser på meg før han ser bort, som om han tenker litt. 

 

“No… I guess not. It’s like he asks if things are fine, and the only possible answer is yes.”

 

“But now you have given him the message you have. I have told him not to contact you. It was terrible of him to accuse Even of cheating on you, but no matter how I twist his bad behavior, it seems like he is concerned about your well-being. If he wasn’t, why not just ignore Even that night, it would have been more convenient I guess, and why engage in that talk with him, where Even could see that he struggled? It might be, it might be, that you have made him understand that he has to change, if he’s not going to lose you in his life, and that he wants to try hard to make up for all the harm he has done. Or what do you think about that?”

 

“I don’t know. When I spoke to him, he was the same as always. Just trying to convince me that didn’t do anything wrong, trying to make excuses and say that it clearly looked like Even was manic, all the usual stuff. But he was different when he came to Even’s work, he was completely different, he introduced him as my boyfriend, apologized… it confuses me. I’m just waiting for him to jump out and say something mean to compensate for it.”

 

“Well, if Even felt him different that day, I suppose that will stay, even if he should be mean another day. Maybe you really made him think, after the phone call I mean. But still, you will have to experience his change for yourself of course. I think I sense that there is a hope in you that he might start to behave in a way so that you feel that he cares about you. Can you imagine yourself talking frankly with him about your stay here, even if it would be scary? Or doesn’t it seem worth it? I just don’t think, as we reasoned, that you should tell yourself that it doesn’t matter if he cares or not. 

 

“I don’t know. I think I could quite easily tell him about the anxiety, and the insomnia, even about the dreams and some things from our conversations… but I’m not sure how to tell him where it all comes from. I don’t think he will listen. Or understand it.”

Jeg har lyst til å legge til at jeg driter i det, hva faen er uansett vitsen med å prøve å snakke med pappa om det, hva skal det liksom forandre på, det har jo uansett skjedd, jeg må bare drite i det. Men det brenner så sykt varmt bak øyenlokkene mine, og jeg gidder ikke å gjøre noe for å gjemme tårene som plutselig renner over kinnene mine igjen.

 

“If you should do this, I think there is something you should say to him before you even start. Memories are something we construct, and our memories from the same event will differ, we pay attention to different details. There is not one and only one truth about what happened. Of course there are some facts that one can remember correctly or wrongly, but the important thing for anyone’s reactions will still be how it was remembered. If someone is afraid at a moment that there is a murderer in the house, then this can be traumatic. Someone just telling you later on that it was only the neighbour, well that doesn’t take away the fear you had those hours before you knew that. It doesn’t mean that you won’t be afraid if something happens that trigger that memory. And for that reason it is irrelevant if your father’s memories differ from yours. If he tries to convince you that his are more correct, it won’t change the reactions and fears and rejections you have felt back in your childhood. You need him to see your version. He has to be willing to sit down with you and together with you experience your version. If he’s not willing to do that, then nothing can come out of such a conversation. Could you ask him to promise you that?”

 

Jeg nikker. Det hamrer høyt og fort i brystet mitt, jeg er blitt klam av svette i hendene. Jeg holder den ene håndflaten opp mot Otto.

“It’s painful. To hear you say it like that, that he needs to be willing to accept my version, that I need to ask him to do that. It scares me.”

 

“Tell me. How does it scare you?”

 

“I don’t usually ask anything of him. It’s like a completely new situation for both of us, probably, it feels like asking that of him, and at the same time getting ready to tell him about those situations that scared me, and made me feel small and worthless… it feels like it could be too much.” 

 

“Yes, if you decide to do it, don’t force yourself to tell everything in one go, and would it maybe be a bit more supportable if you had someone there with you, Even?”

 

_ Men skal jeg utsette deg for det, kjæresten min, når du tror at han forandrer seg, og at han prøver? Skal du høre på at han forteller meg at jeg tar feil? Skal du være der og fortelle meg at jeg har rett, uansett? _

“Maybe at some point, when I’m back in Oslo, when I feel more stable and secure, maybe I’ll do it. I’ll send you a postcard. A monkey throwing raw potatoes at a wall, something like that.” 

Jeg smiler.

 

Otto ler så mye at han får et lite hosteanfall, før han tar seg sammen. “That will be appreciated.”

 

“Do you think that I could end up behaving like my dad, if I’m not conscious about it?”

Jeg bare sier det, spør uten å tenke for mye, men jeg får ikke løftet blikket fra lårene mine.

 

“No”, svarer han kontant. “I can give you one reason for that instant ‘no’: You are such a tender, caring and attentive boyfriend, so open with your feelings for him in what I have seen and what you have told me. That’s one reason.” Han smiler. 

 

Jeg smiler selv, det er som Otto har vridd meg tilbake til det som føles som utgangspunktet mitt nå, med kroppen mot Even og pappa langt bak meg i periferien et sted.

“I like how that can be a reason… it makes me emotional”, sier jeg stille.

 

Otto smiler. “How is it going, being in two different countries now?”

 

“Pretty good. Much better than I feared. It’s very different, we talk a lot, it feels like we’re very close even if he’s not here.”

 

“Very good. How are you sleeping?”

 

Jeg trekker litt på det, bytter stilling i stolen. Jeg sover jo.

“I usually don’t have problems falling asleep. I think I sleep ok. I wake up during the night, though, a few times, usually.”

 

“This is a difficult question, but what would you say is different, from now and before Even came? You say you are very close now. Will you say a bit more about that? And are there other things as well that make the situation better than you feared?”

 

“There was some tension before Even came, I mean before I got sick, I don’t know if that affected us more than I understood, if that was part of my reason to hold back and not tell him when I started to feel… not like myself, maybe things would have been different if the weeks before had been more harmonic, or smoother. Anyway, now I feel like there are no reasons to hold back, not with anything, and I think that just knowing that makes me more relaxed. I know that the first thing I would do if I was concerned about anything, would be to tell Even, and we would talk about it, and figure something out.”

 

“And when I hear you now, it seems like you’re not at all worried that that might change? I mean, that you would hold back if things were not going well for you, not tell Even about it. I remember that was what you were most afraid of before he left, that you would become ill and then lose the insight that the best thing is to be open with Even.”

 

“Is it strange? Do you feel I should be worried? Am I being unrealistic, maybe, when I feel so sure that it wouldn’t be like that?”

Jeg gransker ansiktet hans, leter etter et eller annet tegn på at han stusser på meg.

 

“No, no, I don’t think so. I never thought that fear was justified, but that doesn’t mean that such a fear couldn’t be bothering you, so I just wanted to clear that up”, sier han bare. 

 

Han får meg til le, jeg ser logikken i at jeg kunne tenkt sånn, det er tross alt derfor jeg sitter her.

“I really can’t explain it, but there is something new, something even closer than before in the way we talk at the moment. I just feel very seen and taken care of, in a way, and I think he does too. It doesn’t feel like a one-way thing.”

Jeg trykker den ene hånden mot kinnet. “Djeez, I’m blushing, sorry, that’s pathetic”, ler jeg, men det er sant, vi er så nære nå, jeg vet at det er sånn for Even også.

 

“I don’t find it pathetic”, ler Otto. “I feel that you are more open here as well, that you even tell me things that make you blush, that’s rather new, I think. Your answers are longer, I can see that you feel them. And when you dare to be more open, it’s logical that you’re not worried that you all the sudden will start to hold back, isn’t it?”

 

“My only concern is that I could become.. I don’t know… irrational, that I would think I needed to hide how I was doing because I no longer felt like me, like Isak that is sitting here now. I still sometimes think about that, but I think probably Marcel would see that coming way before me, so I keep telling myself that it won’t become a problem. Marcel would tell me that he was concerned, and he definitely would tell Even, hell, he would probably come here and tell you too.”

 

“Have you thought about what or who you would feel like, if you didn’t feel like Isak who is sitting here anymore?”

 

“Cold. I would feel cold. And angry.” 

Jeg svarer fort, uten å tenke meg om, først etter at jeg har sagt det begynner jeg å lure på om jeg burde ha vurdert svaret mitt nøyere, funnet et alter ego som var tydeligere, og mer gjennomtenkt.

 

“Cold and angry? And you don’t think you could have shared that with Even?”

 

“But I would be like a void, just empty, with no emotions, just with fear, and I, Isak that is sitting here now, knows that Even could handle it, he would want to know, he wants to know everything, it’s not too much. But in that state, like, no emotions, just angry and like a … stone, maybe… probably I would think differently? Maybe that I should spare Even?”

 

“Cold and angry like your father?” spør Otto. “You asked me whether I thought you could become like him.”

 

“I was told just the other day that I reminded my friend of him.”

Jeg drar ermene på hettejakken halvveis over hendene, på tross av at jeg har begynt å svette, jeg er fuktig på ryggen og under armene.

 

“Ok, first of all, remember that it’s an important distinction between acting for instance stupidly in one situation and being a stupid person. But do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

“Yeah. I think that was both. A stupid person that acted stupidly. I behaved really badly toward my roommate. Marcel. I basically accused him of trying to be a stand-in for Even, I told him that I never would have wanted to… that I could never be attracted to him, that he was an idiot for trying to be nice to me, that he was inconsiderate and didn’t care about me… just a lot of really unfair comments. Oh, and I did it at a party, a party he arranged for me, just with a few friends, but he had done a lot of preparations, he was trying to do a nice thing for me, and I just made a scene like that in front of everyone.”

 

“Before we analyze all that, what was that ‘Both. A stupid person that acted stupidly.’ Stupid person?”

 

Jeg forventer en rynke mellom brynene hans, men han ser bare mildt på meg, som om han forventer et bra svar fra meg.

“You don’t think it’s a pretty stupid character trait to piss all over the one person that really is trying to help me while Even isn’t here? Sorry, I mean to be so … mean to that person?” spør jeg.

 

“I just don’t see that as a  _ character trait _ you have. If it was, then I don’t really think you would have had a friend taking care of you like Marcel or a boyfriend like Even. Do you?” 

 

“Probably not a boyfriend like Even, I guess I have to agree”, sier jeg med et lite smil.

 

“I get a feeling that you think you have to be alert not to fall into becoming like your father, or am I wrong?”

 

“I hate the way he acts, I fucking hate the way he treats Even, or me, or basically just everyone, and then I act the same way myself! And I don’t even notice! I was apologizing to Marcel, later that evening, that’s when he told me I reminded him of my dad. I said I was sorry by telling him that he pissed me off, that I got angry, and that I couldn’t help that I had screamed at him, that it was his own fault, basically. And I actually thought it was an apology! I thought I had said sorry, that it was ok.”

 

“Ok, Isak. I think we can agree that this sounds like shitty behaviour from your part.” Han gir meg et lite skjevt smil. “And then it’s good that you regret it. Now you obviously have noticed what you did, and apologized truthfully. It’s not like this way of acting now has become the way you are, what define you as a person, then I can assure you that you still would have think you were right in how you behaved.”

 

Jeg flirer litt, lettet, tror jeg.

“I was definitely not right, so that’s good then, that I know?” smiler jeg.

 

“And you don’t have to permanently condemn yourself for that action, you can also forgive yourself at a moment. It’s not like you have to remind yourself all the time that you did that, that which was so bad, in order not to do it over again.”

 

“It makes me wonder, though. Have I done it before, is that the way I usually apologize? Like… have I apologized to Even like that, and he’s just never told me that it doesn’t feel ok?”

 

“Well, should we examine a concrete case? Do you want to talk about some time you did or said something you shouldn’t have said or done to Even, something that made you apologize?”

 

“I can only think of really … well, stupid things, so I guess that illustrates the point pretty well, too. Like that time when I got jealous, I really felt like he was flirting with this girl at a coffee shop close to where we live. I accused him of wanting to go to that café because of her, and basically said that he obviously didn’t care how it made me feel to see him flirt with her. This is really ages ago, I feel embarassed to tell you.”

Jeg himler svakt med øynene, forventer halvt at Otto skal gjøre det samme.

 

“Jealousy is quite human, so you don’t shock me or anything by saying that. But how did Even react then, to your accusations, and what about the apologizing part”, sier han.

 

“At first he laughed, I think he thought I was joking, and I also think he was really surprised, because flirting with that girl was probably really far from what he felt he had been doing. He’s just very friendly, very interested, he likes to talk to people, to bond with them… I needed to get used to that, I was still in the place where I wanted everything about him to be only for me. He got very sad when he understood how I had been feeling, but it took me a while to explain. I was just angry at first. I’m not sure now about the apologizing. I think I apologized. For yelling at him, and for accusing him and not wanting to listen when he tried to explain.”

 

“The most important thing strikes me as being how you understood that this is how Even is, that he is friendly and likes to talk to people, you realized that this part of Even isn’t a threat to what you two have together. What would have been sad is if you were too insecure to see that, or not generous enough and demanded to own him.”

 

Jeg rister fort på hodet. 

“That would have made him unhappy… restricted. I love that he is like that, that’s one of the things that intrigued me about him in the beginning.”

 

“I suppose that you, like me, hear through what you’re saying that you don’t really have to worry that you’re not able or willing to admit it if you do something wrong to Even.”

 

“It’s just not a power thing with us. It’s easy to admit that I was wrong when I know that he won’t use it against me, but he’ll forgive me and we’ll be finished with it. I mean, with small things, not if I would do something really terrible, you know what I mean.” 

 

“It’s wise what you just said, that it’s easy to admit when your wrong when there is no power thing between you. But tell me, how do you feel now about what you did to Marcel? Does it still scare you?”

 

“I don’t really like to think about it. It shocks me, I feel embarrassed, I was really unfair to him.”

Jeg ser ham for meg i et par glimt. Hvordan han ikke sa noe, men bare så på meg.

 

“Yes, and I think we can conclude that you normally don’t act like that, and for that reason I can understand that it shocks you and makes you feel embarrassed. This anger that you expressed, instead of holding back, have you thought more about it, what was it really about?” Han ser intenst på meg.  

 

“It was many things. Even actually thought I should tell you about it.” Jeg møter øynene hans et øyeblikk, men det blir for mye, jeg ser over skulderen hans i stedet, på gardinene.

“I got this feeling that my other friends, the people at this little party, I got the feeling that they thought something was going on between Marcel and me. And there were things that day that reminded me of my mom, of a memory that was… not so good, where my mom was really unwell and acting irrationally… and then Marcel was being so attentive to me, he was being so nice, he was bringing me food, checking if I was ok, hugging me…”

Jeg stopper meg selv, ser forsiktig mot Otto igjen.

 

“Go on, do as your boyfriend said and tell me”, smiler han. 

 

“It was just so many small things, I don’t even know what exactly made me so angry at Marcel. I was thinking about my dad, how he thinks that all gay men sleep around, he thinks it’s just all about sex, and you know that night before Even came, when I ended up sleeping in Marcel’s bed, in a way I was thinking like my dad that evening, like maybe I wanted it to be all about sex, that would have been easier… and I really felt that the others thought I was sleeping with Marcel, and that Even was ok with it, and Marcel must have seen that too, but he doesn’t care, he just tries to be nice and doesn’t care what other people think.”

Jeg trekker pusten.

 

Otto nikker ettertenksomt. “So are we speaking about anger at your father’s stereotyping, at the stereotypes themselves, anger at Marcel for indirectly making it easier that you are stereotyped and anger at yourself for caring so much about what people think, that people don’t think you are the way you know your father disrespect.”

 

“I know that I shouldn’t care, I’m really happy that Marcel is the way that he is, I feel like I can trust him and that I can be myself with him, even if I’m not feeling so good, or if I’m vulnerable. He can cope with it, he’s not scared to do whatever he feels could help, and because he is the way he is, it doesn’t feel weird. It really doesn’t. But that day it felt weird, seeing it through the eyes of my university friends, who don’t know him that well. And thinking about my dad, who thought Even was about to have sex with someone he was just walking next to. What would he have said if he saw me with Marcel? It made me angry at my dad, and at everyone else that was there, and I took it out on Marcel, even if I knew that it was wrong. I felt like I wanted to humiliate him and make him feel bad, and I knew that he would probably just stand there and take it.”

 

“And the person your anger really, most of all, was at, you know deep down, you have experienced that he does never take it.”

 

“That’s ironic. Using my dad’s methods, basically twisting good things and making them bad, and yelling at someone else, when I’m really angry at him.”

Stolen fjærer mot vekten min, men jeg trenger å kjenne den mot presset fra ryggen min. Det er som om alle musklene har løsnet bak huden i ansiktet mitt, alt jeg får til er å se rett på Otto, mens jeg konstentrerer meg om å puste rolig, jevnt, helt rolig.

 

“There is something positive in this as well, that you can use to further progress. Do you see that?”

 

“No, I really don’t.” 

Munnen min er full av spytt, jeg svelger flere ganger, mens jeg rister på hodet.

 

“I think we have come to an understanding that your anxiety to a large extent has been tied to experiences where you in vulnerable situations have been let down by your father. You had internalized a lot of this and blamed yourself for what you now, these months, have realized that actually had to do with your father not being there for you when you needed him. That you now start to externalize more, do you understand? that is a change that is positive, even if you took it out on Marcel this time. ”

 

“So this would have become an anxiety attack maybe, if it happened a month ago?”

 

“What do  _ you _ think about that?”

 

“I think that there were some similarities to the things that happened before the other anxiety attacks. Like some of my thoughts were similar. But it didn’t feel the same, I didn’t feel like I wasn’t in control.”

 

“How did you feel, in the middle of it? Anger, yes, but is there anything else you can say about it?”

 

“Pain. Some part of me felt detached from it all, like I could see myself from the outside, and I felt pain for being that person. But I didn’t feel sorry for Marcel, just ashamed for being mean.”

Øynene mine har glidd halvt igjen, jeg ser ned i fanget mitt mens jeg svarer. Merkelig nok får det Ottos stemme til å høres høyere ut i ørene mine.

 

“It sounds painful, yes. So what happened?” 

 

“I just kept going until I was empty. I couldn’t stop. Marcel just kept staring at me, he didn’t say anything.”

 

“So it felt like you just could continue?”

 

Jeg ser opp et øyeblikk, men det er for mye, jeg lar blikket falle ned mot hendene mine igjen før jeg svarer. “Maybe I was waiting for him to leave, to tell me to fuck off, I don’t know.”

 

“Or maybe you were set in on finding out if that could be possible, just to go on. It makes me think of what you said about Even’s parents, that he can scream at them, but still he knows they stay the same rocks in his life.”

 

“I think I even knew, while I was attacking him basically, that he wasn’t going to go anywhere, he was shocked, he was even crying, but he wasn’t angry afterwards either. He just hugged me and asked me what happened, or what was going on with me.”

Jeg skraper mot siden av neglen, stikker mot fingeren til huden blir hvit og blodløs mot presspunktet.

 

“Why do you think he wasn’t angry afterwards? What made him not tell you to fuck off, as you say?” spør Otto.

 

“I don’t know… I guess he knows me well enough to know that it was more about me than it was about him? And he already could tell that I wasn’t feeling that great, that there was something, he had been trying to ask me about it.”

 

“Yes, that makes sense.In fact, Marcel was acting like that hen…” Han ler litt, “I mean your mother in law, or Even’s parents as you describe them. He doesn’t start to doubt that you like him. He knows that it’s not a rejection of his person. I got the feeling, though, that you never could be angry like that, not quite like that at your father. I know you get angry at him, but I feel that there is an important distinction here. Or?”

 

“He would just laugh, he would just see it as another display of me being ridiculous. When I still lived at home he would always just leave the room, he’d just hold out his hand and say ‘I’m not interested in listening when you are like that’. I still get angry at him, but there’s not really a point.”

Jeg strekker ut armen min, holder håndflaten ut mot Otto, snur hodet vekk fra ham og etterligner pappas bevegelser.

 

“Your father sounds like he’s terribly afraid of emotions, Isak. Too bad for him. You, on the contrary, you are not.”

 

“It didn’t feel good, though. It didn’t feel better after I blew up like that.”

 

“No, maybe because it wasn’t at the right person, or what do you think?”

 

Jeg møter blikket hans, men jeg klarer ikke å holde det gjennom svaret mitt.

“It was completely unfair, he didn’t deserve to hear any of that. But I even tried to blame him for it when I wanted to say sorry. Exactly the same way my dad does, but I didn’t hear it, I really thought it was ok to laugh it off by saying that it was his own fault.”

 

“You know I have had several girls here, it could have been boys as well really, anyways, they are devastated because they ruin the relationship they’re in. And the reason for that is that they yell and turn angry to such an extent and for unjustified reasons. Can you guess why that happens?”

 

“Since you’re a psychologist, I’m guessing you’re going to say that it’s because they don’t feel good about themselves.”

Jeg ser på Otto gjennom øyenvippene, gir ham et lite smil.

 

“Well, yes, that’s true”, smiler han tilbake. “They feel awful actually about themselves, but the other thing is that it turns out that they have had to keep everything to themselves. They didn’t have that safe place at home where they could be the horrible teenager that is angry at everything and has to take it out on someone. Or, worse, most shit is real, isn’t it? It’s stupid to reduce it to teenagers’ hormones, but the point is that nobody was there to really listen to them, and they are in rage because of that, really, deep down, and they can’t believe really that someone will stay if they take all that shit out, cause that is not what they are used to, but they have to try it out. And it makes me wonder about one thing about you, but tell me first your thoughts to what I just said.”

 

“All I really got from my parents was indifference, if I was like that, they just didn’t mention it, well, they laughed about it, of course, that I always was so aggressive and dramatic, always so annoyed. Like none of the things I said had any meaning or importance.  So I can see your point. But I don’t feel like I’ve been like that in my relationship with Even, I mean, not to the extent that he could feel like I’m ruining things between us.”

 

“No, exactly. That was the thing I was thinking about, I think you are not taking things out on him, it sounds like he has never been a shooting target in your life, which is very good of course.” Otto ser på meg svakt spørrende, som om han lurer på om jeg vil kommentere det, eller kanskje han vil at jeg skal det.

 

“Well. Sometimes he has. But the thing about Even is that I feel he gets me, and he wants to really know me, but it’s not like he needed me to be a perfect person for him to want to stay with me. And that makes me feel so relaxed, all the time, ever since we got together.”

 

“No, I see, but this is about you as well. And I mean, it’s normal to take some things out on our partners, more normal than not to do it I think really, but I was not explaining myself well. I’m talking about this rage that comes from some depths in ourselves that we don’t even understand properly, the urge to yell and yell and never stop, even if a voice is saying that this is not right, one just keeps going on, it’s seems impossible to stop and there is a deep feeling there of wanting to hurt the other person. I was talking about that. I think you know what I mean, more or less.”

 

Jeg blir sittende å se på ham, jeg merker hvordan pannen strammer seg.

“Yes, I know what you mean”, sier jeg etter en liten stund.

“Ok, so maybe it sounds very strange to you, or maybe it’s not normal or unhealthy, or something like that. But that’s just not something that I think I would ever have an urge to do to him. And I get that it has something to do with trust, to be able to do that because you trust your partner, and that’s not the thing. I trust him, and I’m sure he could take it, he would take it if I got angry like that. But there’s something in me that would stop me way before it got that far, I wouldn’t want to hurt him like that, that whole rage thing would die before it got that far, I’m pretty sure. But we argue, of course.”

 

“Isak, I don’t think it’s unhealthy, not at all. Isn’t it the most beautiful thing in life to have found love and be able to conserve it? Taking things out like that on a regular basis would probably have been damaging. I’m curious, why Marcel though? Why him? Do you think it could have been someone else, someone in Oslo?”

 

“I feel bad for saying so, but I think it’s maybe because Marcel just feels so safe? It’s like he’s only seen my worst sides, and he’s still my friend.” 

 

“Why do you think he’s your friend, then?” spør Otto. Han ser så forventningsfull ut med tanke på svaret mitt. Det gir meg prestasjonsangst. 

 

“Convenience, I guess. We live in the same flat. And Even asked him to look out for me.”

 

“I don’t believe you. You look dishonest all the sudden”, smiler han. 

 

Jeg ler, ser opp i taket. 

“Oh, ok. I think he’s probably my friend for the same reason that I like to spend time with him. We just have pretty good chemistry, we laugh a lot.”

 

“It doesn’t explain much what you say. I mean you have good chemistry with Even, you laugh, you feel that Even is safe. But still you do this to Marcel who you have known for a few months, not to Even. Why?”

 

“Maybe because Marcel knows what it’s like. He knows what it’s like when you don’t have a mother and a father that supports you unconditionally, when you can’t just call your parents and they will listen and try to fix whatever issues you have just because they are your parents and apparently that’s a thing that parents do. And I mean it it the way that he knows that it’s something you just get used to, it’s not a big deal normally, but sometimes everything just catches up on you. Maybe that’s why I ended up yelling at Marcel, and not someone else.”

Jeg tar av meg hettejakken og setter meg frem på stolsetet. Vannglasset mitt er tomt, men jeg griper det likevel, og snurrer det langsomt rundt i hånden.

 

“I’m pushing you on this because you asked me if I think you will end up like your father. I want you to think through what happened and why.”

 

“I don’t think it would have happened if we had been alone, but I felt like everyone was observing me, like their opinions were more important than my own. And I felt bad for caring about what my dad says or thinks, I know I shouldn’t let it affect me, just like when I was small, somewhere inside me I knew that he couldn’t decide if I cared about my mom or not, but he still made me feel like what he said was more true than what I felt.”

 

“Aha! That explains very well your anger, doesn’t it? It must have been painful to feel that.”

 

“But why do I get angry if I’m really feeling pain?”

Eller er det vondt fordi jeg er så jævlig sint?

 

“I don’t know how well your pain has been taken in and dealt with. If we are misunderstood or neglected in our most intimate needs, then a natural response is anger. Do you follow me?”

 

“Not really. I’m not misunderstood now, or emotionally neglected, it’s the opposite, shouldn’t that cancel out whatever my parents didn’t manage to do right when I was a child?”

 

“You came here to Göttingen, and I think you experienced things you didn’t think you would have had to go through if everything were sorted out or cancelled.”

 

“So the anger is an effect of my childhood, just like the anxiety attacks?”

Jeg kjenner en liten spasme i beinet, den vanlige trangen til å sparke noe, en vegg, fortauskanten, siden på badekaret, whatever, bare noe som kan ta imot den urolige kraften som sprenger seg frem i meg.

 

“We can not be completely sure of any of these things, it is about what resonates for you. You’re not happy with your father’s role in your life. This is an issue that isn’t settled yet. For that reason things could be looming over you in a certain sense”

 

“I feel like I just need to get it resolved. Like something has to be decided. I get so stressed thinking about how my dad just appears on the street, or at Even’s work, it’s too unpredictable. What if he does the same when I go home now? It makes me very stressed, anxious too.”

Spasmen fra i sted er blitt til en liten skakning i foten, den rister mot stolbeinet.

 

“Any encounter, any meeting up, should be on your premises.”

 

“What if he just suddenly stands there? I can’t protect myself against him showing up somewhere. That won’t be on my premises. I don’t think he will come to our flat, but … maybe.”

 

“Having it on your premises then would either be to tell him of, politely if you like, that this is not a good moment and walk away - or you being the one who engages a meeting. You can take control of it that way as well.” 

 

Jeg løfter blikket, fester det rett i Ottos rødkantede øyne.

“Do you think that’s a good idea for me, now?” spør jeg.

 

“It’s not a duty you have, to do that. But if you feel like doing it, I think you are ready. Ready to have it on your premises and take no crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, er han klar? Eller er det bare noe Otto tror? Er det en god idé for Isak å oppsøke pappa? Og burde egentlig Even være åpen og svare på Terjes spørsmål, eller burde han høflig og bestemt si at han ikke vil snakke om seg selv med ham?
> 
> Det finnes vel ingen absolutter her, men vi hører mer enn gjerne hva dere tenker - om dette og om alt det andre også.  
> Vi elsker kommentarene fra dere, takk til dere som fortsatt henger med og mener noe om kapitlene. Dere er best!


	89. En gigantisk oppblåsbar flodhest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telefonisk kaos i Oslo og Göttingen, og en god del om en oppblåsbar flodhest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er fremdeles noen dager til Isak skal reise til Oslo, og mye som Isak og Even gjerne ville snakket om før den tid. Det er med andre ord tid for opptil flere telefonsamtaler.

**Mannen i mitt liv 21.11**

**Sover du baby? ❤️**

 

**Meg 7.02**

**Sorry elskling ❤️Jeg glemte å sette på alarmen i går kveld. Har sovet 13 timer, men nå føler jeg meg faktisk bedre**

 

**Meg 7.02**

**Men jeg skal spørre i dag om å jobbe mindre fremover likevel (hvis jeg ikke feiger ut)**

 

**Meg 7.03**

**Hvordan går det bby? Gikk det bra hos Otto i går?**

 

**Meg 7.03**

**Jeg vil snakke med deg. Ringes? Jeg kan etter halv fem.**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 7.31**

**Ringer halv fem ❤️**

 

**Meg 7.31**

**❤️**

 

Jeg finner frem headsetet, setter på N.W.A idet jeg forlater KB. Gå gjennom gatene og vente på at Isak ringer og høre på N.W.A, det er perfekt. Det er overskyet i dag, men fortsatt varmt og det funket å lufte at jeg gjerne vil jobbe mindre nå. 

 

Det ringer. Åh, jeg gleder meg til å snakke med ham. Jeg trykker på knappen på headsetet for å besvare anropet. 

“Halla baby!” 

 

Det skjærer en skarp kremtelyd i øret mitt.

 

“Ja, det er Terje som ringer. Hei.”

 

Jeg røsker mobilen opp av lomma, som om jeg ikke kan tro at det er sant.  _ Terje Valtersen.  _ Fy faen, det var ikke det jeg signet opp for. 

 

“Du høres så opplagt ut. Går det bra?” fortsetter han.

 

Jeg kniper øynene sammen. 

“Hei. Sorry. Jeg var sikker på at det var Isak. Han skulle ringe meg nå, så jeg så ikke på telefonen før jeg svarte.”  _ Hva er det han vil, igjen?! _

 

“Ja, jeg ble litt overrasket, du var så annerledes i stemmen. Men da skjønner jeg.” Han ler så vidt.

 

“Ja, det er bare han jeg kaller ‘baby’”, sier jeg, av en eller annen grunn, med en slags lystighet i stemmen. 

 

“Det høres ut som det går greit med deg? Ja, jeg har hatt hjemmekontor selv noen dager, det går på søvnen dette her, med Isak… det er mye å tenke på. Jeg er jævlig ukonsentrert, sikkert et helvete for de andre å jobbe med, det er nok en bra løsning for alle at jeg har tatt noen dager…” Han ler igjen, mumler noe som jeg ikke forstår.

 

“Ok.” Jeg kopierer latteren hans, ler litt høflig på autopilot sammen med ham. “Men det er .. kjipt da, å ikke få sove.”  _ Hva er det du vil? _

 

“Even… det var noe jeg tenkte på. Jeg har tenkt på det etter at vi snakket sammen sist… ja, kanskje særlig siden du sa at Isak kommer hjem en tur nå.”

 

Idiotiske meg, som sa det. Jeg gir meg et dunk i pannen. “Mhm?”

 

Jeg kan høre hvordan han svelger og klarner halsen.

“Du sa noe om at Isak ville bli glad hvis jeg tror på det han sier. Husker du det?”

 

“Ja, jeg husker det, ja.”

 

“Men jeg må si, jeg skjønner ikke helt… jeg tror jo på han, så absolutt, jeg har vel ikke gitt uttrykk for at jeg ikke tror på han? Dette med deg, for eksempel, ja, jeg mener det med måten jeg har vært… jeg har sykeliggjort deg. Der hadde Isak et poeng, og jeg er lei meg for det, jeg tar det til meg. Jeg har jo hørt på han?”

 

Jeg svelger selv og kremter, stemmen er i ferd med å svikte, men det skal ikke skje. Det er bare nervøsitet. Jeg ser for meg Isak, ser for meg oss, trekker pusten. 

“Jeg vet at du ofte har sagt til Isak at han ikke må overdrive og... du har kommet med ...innvendinger når han har fortalt om noe som han har… om dårlige minner. Du har sagt at ‘ja men, vi har jo forklart deg hvorfor det ble sånn’, sånne ting. Da er det jo som om du ikke helt vil ta inn det han sier.”

Stemmen min ble ordentlig, ikke fislete, men jeg er blitt klam i håndflatene. 

 

“Ja, men nå har jo ikke Isak alltid hatt det store bildet når han har tatt opp enkelte ting som har vært uheldige hjemme hos oss da han var barn, det er jo bare det jeg har prøvd å si. Noen ganger har det vært grunner som Isak ikke kunne forstå som barn, men nå...nå er han jo voksen.” Han snakker fort, med den vanlige, faste stemmen sin.

 

“Terje?” Hjertet slår hardt i brystet mitt. 

 

“Ja?”

 

“Om Isaks bilde er lite eller stort, så kan det være like vondt. Og da gjør det enda vondere hvis bildet hans blir avvist. Du..” Tårene begynner å styrte nedover kinnene mine. Det høres så jævlig ensomt ut, nå når jeg sier det. 

 

“Ja.. men… nå.. gråter du?” spør han med en liten motvilje i stemmen.

 

“Nei”, lyver jeg. “Men skjønner du hva jeg mener?”

 

“Ja. Jeg bør holde kjeft og la Isak få legge frem det han vil ta opp med meg. Jeg skjønner det.”

 

Sa han virkelig det?

 

“Ja. Åpne deg… for å ta inn hvordan han opplevde ting, ikke rette på han”, sier jeg lavt. Nå vil jeg legge på. Kan ikke Isak ringe?

 

“Isak kommer vel ikke til å synes noe om at jeg ringer deg, jeg beklager det hvis det er plagsomt for deg, Even. Men det blir jo deg da, som er den mest naturlige å snakke om Isak med. Kan jeg be deg om en ting?”

 

Jeg vil bare legge på. 

“Hva da?”

 

“Jeg vet at Isak ikke vil snakke med meg. At det er viktig for behandlingen hans. Men… jeg tenker på han, jeg vil veldig gjerne snakke med han. Når han vil. Kan du fortelle han det?”

 

“Men jeg vil ikke at han skal føle noe press”, sier jeg stille. Jeg kommer ikke til å levere noen meldinger som tar bort smilet hans. Det orker jeg ikke noe mer av.

 

“Nei. Ok. Men da vet du det. Så kan du formidle det hvis det passer, hvis Isak skulle lure på om han skal fortelle meg mer om … alt sammen. Du vurderer det nok bedre enn meg.”

 

Jeg burde bli glad, for at han sier det. Men det føles som et jævlig stort ansvar også dette her. Skjønner du ikke det? Jeg vil ikke ha noen hemmeligheter overfor Isak og jeg vil ikke gi han press. 

 

“Ok. Den er grei.”

 

“Ok. Vi får legge på da. Du ventet jo på telefon fra Isak. Takk for praten.”

 

“Ok. Takk”, sier jeg også, av en eller annen grunn. “Håper det går bedre med søvnen, da.” Jeg vil ikke virke sur heller. Han prøver jo faktisk, og han har ikke sagt noe dritt til meg.

 

“Hm? Ja… det… det går nok. Hadet, da.” Han stopper opp, som om han skal si noe mer, men etter noen korte sekunddeler kremter han i stedet, og bryter samtalen.

 

Jeg setter meg ned på fortauskanten, drikker noen store slurker vann. Isak. Hvorfor har han ikke ringt? Det rasper nervøst i mellomgulvet. 

 

**Meg 16.43**

**Isak?**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 16.44**

**Så utålmodig ;)**

 

Jeg kjenner et lite smil brøyte seg frem. 

 

**Meg 16.44**

**Neida. Vi kan snakkes når du kommer hjem. Måtte bare sjekke at alt er ok. Hilsen hønekjæreste**

 

**Mannen i mitt liv 16.44**

**Høne er turn-off, ass.**

 

**Innkommende anrop**

 

Det står ‘Mannen i mitt liv’. Da kan jeg vel stole på at det faktisk stemmer, at ikke det er nok en idiot som trenger seg på. 

 

“Ja?” svarer jeg strengt. 

 

“Ja? Hva skjedde med ‘hei kjæresten min’?” Isak ler.

 

Jeg lukker øynene et øyeblikk, bare nyter å høre stemmen og latteren hans.

“Jeg er blitt akutt mistroisk til teknologien. Kanskje mobilen juger, og så får en random dust den hilsenen der, og ikke deg.”

 

“Men jeg er ikke en random dust og jeg vil ha noe annet enn bare ‘ja’, helt serr. Du må prøve igjen!”

 

“Ok, kjæresten min, deilige, kule kjæresten min, endelig deg og meg.”

 

“Mye bedre, baby! Sorry for at jeg ringer sent, Holger sluttet aldri å mase, jeg måtte rygge ut av døra omtrent.”

 

“Jævla Holger. Jeg gikk fra jobb ett på halv, hørte på musikk og da det ringte, så var jeg jo sikker på at det var deg, så jeg svarte uten å se på mobilen. ‘Halla baby’, veldig entusiastisk, sa jeg,  _ ikke _ til deg.”

 

“Og så var det en random dust? Hater når det skjer!” Isak ler igjen, jeg hører støy fra gaten i bakgrunnen.

 

Jeg orker ikke at han skal slutte å le. “Men nå er det deg. Endelig, liksom.”

 

“Men hvem var det du sa baby til da? Hvem ringte?”

 

“Faren din. Men det gikk helt bra. Ikke slutt å være glad, kjæresten min. Please.” Ordene raser ut av meg. 

 

“Pappa? Ok. Går det bra?” Det er kommet noe mistenksomt i Isaks stemme, han spør uten pause mellom ordene.

 

“Ja. Han fortalte meg at han er litt gretten, så han har hjemmekontor. Han sover litt dårlig”. Jeg ler litt. Nå kom jeg absurd ut her.

 

“Ok. Han ringte til deg for å fortelle at han har hjemmekontor?”

 

“Eller kanskje mer på grunn av grunnen til at han har det. Ok, ok. Isak, Sorry, nå stresser jeg, men det er ikke fordi han sa noe kjipt til meg. Han gjorde ikke det. Jeg bare hater det når jeg må fortelle deg noen ting som … burde være så unødvendige, liksom, og som jeg vet at du blir… sliten av. Som om ikke det har vært nok greier med faren din, liksom. Jeg får bare så lyst til å late som det ikke skjedde.”

 

“Men du er jo satt ut nå, jeg hører det, det var derfor du sendte melding også, eller? Han var jo kjip da, jeg skjønner jo det. Du trenger ikke å la være å fortelle meg det, jeg vil jo vite det hvis han var kjip mot deg.”

 

“Han var ikke det. Poenget er jo at jeg forteller deg alt, men jeg forteller også at det stresser meg at jeg i det hele tatt må fortelle at han har ringt. Han tenker på deg, derfor får han ikke sove så bra, sa han. Og så prøver han å skjønne hva du mener med at han ikke hører etter. Det var egentlig greia. Han skjønte det ikke, men ville gjerne skjønne det. Så han lurte på om jeg kunne hjelpe han, på en måte.”

 

“Kødder du? Han lurer på om du kan hjelpe han?” Isak lager en fnyselyd, han hvisker et par ord gjennom lyden, til seg selv, sannsynligvis,  _ hva faen er det, hjelpe han. _

 

“Ja. Han sa han skjønte det med meg, at han hadde sykeliggjort meg. Han sa han var lei seg for det, men han lurte på hva mer du mente.”

 

“Men… hva synes du om det, da? At han ringer deg for å spørre om det. Eller, hvordan var det for deg? Han hører jo ikke på deg?”

 

“Han hørte på meg, tror jeg. Problemet er jo at jeg ikke vil fortelle ting om deg til han. Jeg blir redd for hvor samtalen skal gå hele tiden. Men jeg sa noen ting”, innrømmer jeg lavt.

 

“Men Even? Baby? Kan du please drite i det? Når han ringer deg, så ikke tenk på om du sier noe som jeg ikke vil … jeg skjønner jo at du blir stressa av at han ringer, du trenger ikke å stresse med det også. Jeg vet at du ikke vil si noe som jeg ikke vil at han skal vite, men det er ikke… krise… skjønner du hva jeg prøver å si?”

 

“Jeg sa at han ofte har sagt at du overdriver og at du da ikke opplever at han tar inn det du sier, selvfølgelig, og så sa jeg at når du forteller om dårlige minner, så må han ikke komme med innvendinger, ikke si sånn ‘ja, men vi har jo forklart deg hvorfor det ble sånn.’ Det sa jeg.”

 

“What? Sa du det? Ble han sur?”

 

“Var det dumt at jeg sa det?”

 

“Nei. Eller… kanskje det var bra. Kanskje han kan tenke på det… Otto sa faktisk at hvis jeg skal snakke med pappa, så må jeg si til han først at han må love å være villig til å høre på meg.”

 

“Først så sa han at ...du ikke har hatt det store bildet, eller noe sånt. Da ble jeg så… jævlig motløs på en måte. Og så sa jeg at poenget er ikke om bildet er lite eller stort, men hvor vondt det gjør og … at når det blir avvist, så gjør det bare mer vondt. Åh, kjæresten min. Da begynte jeg å grine, helt serr. Det ble litt mye. Men han sa han skjønte at han skal holde kjeft og la deg fortelle.”

 

“Jeg skjønner bare ikke at dere har den samtalen.”

 

“Det  _ er  _ sant. Han ville at jeg skulle si at han gjerne vil snakke med deg, men det lovte jeg ikke at jeg skulle si videre til deg.”

 

“Ja, ok, da skjønner jeg det likevel. Da ville han bare snakke med deg for at du skulle gi meg en beskjed om at jeg må møte han. Da er det bare som vanlig likevel, da.” Han høres irritert ut.

 

“Men jeg lovte ikke at jeg skulle si det. Jeg sa at jeg ikke ville legge press på deg.”

 

“Jeg blir stressa av at han ringer deg. Jeg bare… liker det ikke.”

 

“Egentlig trodde jeg han skulle begynne å spørre om hvordan det er å være bipolar for meg. Jeg var litt forberedt på å si et eller annet om det, ikke liksom avvise han helt hvis han nå skal prøve å ikke ha fordommer, du vet. Han begynte med å kommentere at jeg hørtes så bra ut, så godt humør, liksom. Jeg trodde jo det var deg.”

 

“Vi snakket litt om akkurat det. Otto snakket om det. Han … det virket som han ikke skjønte hvorfor du er villig til å fortelle pappa om personlige ting, han sa egentlig ganske direkte at han ikke ville rådet deg til å svare hvis pappa spør om ting rundt det at du er bipolar.”

 

“Men jeg får jo en annen følelse nå. Jeg vet at hvis han spør så er det ikke for å liksom få noe på meg, det er i tilfelle fordi han prøver å skjerpe seg. Eller det er bare hvis jeg får den følelsen at jeg vil si noe.”

 

“Men han trenger jo ikke å vite så mye om det. Han trenger jo ikke at du forteller han mer enn du ville fortalt en eller annen person som vi kjenner, men som ikke er en skikkelig god venn, liksom. Du er jo ikke nødt til å fortelle han hvordan det er for deg å være bipolar for at han skal kunne bli kjent med deg. At han prøver å skjerpe seg betyr jo ikke at du trenger å være mer åpen med han enn det som føles bra for deg.”

 

Jeg kommer ikke på noe å si. Dette er egentlig en god dag. Jeg vil ikke at det skal forandre seg. Nå virker alt så uoversiktlig. 

“Ok. Jeg vet ikke helt. Ting er så rart… med faren din. Men gikk det fint i går, hos Otto?”

 

“Bare… pass på at han ikke får tråkke over alle grensene dine fordi det føles som om du må svare han… du må ikke. Du kan si til han at du ikke har lyst til å gå inn på det også. Otto sa du måtte kjenne på det, da, at du måtte vite det, i situasjonen. Men han var skeptisk, eller han skjønte ikke at det skulle være andre regler for pappa, at han liksom har gjort seg fortjent til at du skal gi han den tilliten.”

 

Isak ler såvidt. “Er det jeg som er hønekjæreste nå?”

 

Det får meg til å le, akkurat som jeg trenger nå. “Så digg at du sa det nå. Hønekjæreste. Jeg fikk litt angst. Jeg skjønner ikke greia. Han har jo ikke gjort seg fortjent til det, men … jeg vet ikke...tror jeg har følt at jeg kan ødelegge alt hvis jeg ikke liksom kommer han i møte når han prøver å gjøre ting annerledes.”

 

“Føler du det? Du har jo ikke noe ansvar for om han føkker dette opp? Jeg vil i alle fall ikke at du skal fortelle pappa mer enn det som føles bra for deg, fordi du tenker at han kommer til å bruke det mot meg hvis du ikke gjør det. Kanskje du bør tenke på hva du føler det er greit at han vet, sånn som ting er nå.”

 

“Kan ikke vi snakke om det, du og jeg, når du er her? Jeg har ikke lyst til å tenke på det alene nå.”

 

“Ja. Ikke tenk på det nå, vi finner ut av det sammen. Du må hjelpe meg å finne ut av noe også.”

 

“Ok. Hva da?”

 

“Om jeg egentlig liker best å kysse deg med lukkede øyne eller åpne.”

 

“Du liker å ha dem åpne hele veien mot leppene mine, så du kan se hvor kjekk jeg er, og så vil du lukke dem for å unngå å få øye på noe som ikke er like fint mens vi kysser”, ler jeg. 

 

“Jeg er så jævlig ulogisk!” ler han tilbake. “Hva faen skulle liksom være like fint, som jeg kunne få øye på?”

 

“Ingenting. Men du vil jo ikke bli forstyrret i kysset av noe mindre fint.”

 

“Ah. Sånn ja. Jeg er jævlig logisk med andre ord, jeg bare handler helt sykt konsekvent, da. Vi må teste, for sikkerhetsskyld, da. At jeg gjennomfører det.”

 

“Ok. Sånn testing er jeg veldig med på, ass! Herregud, jeg trodde du skulle si noe skikkelig alvorlig, som du trengte hjelp med, jeg!”

 

“Jeg har bare lyst til at vi skal ha det chill sammen, jeg har ikke lyst på masse… det har vært så mye greier. Jeg har bare lyst til å være sammen med deg. Kan vi ikke bare drite i alt som er skikkelig alvorlig? For alltid?”

 

“Bare spise is sammen på balkongen?”

 

“Ikke bare, da.”

 

“Nei, men mye.”

 

“Husker du den gangen, for sånn… fire år siden, med hun jenta på kaffebaren, hun som jeg trodde du flørta med?”

 

“Mari? Ja, hun er det lenge siden jeg har sett. Hva med henne? Skal vi liksom begynne å henge med henne når vi ikke spiser is?”

 

“Nei, når vi ikke spiser is skal vi kysse, eller kose, eller ha sex. Ikke henge med … Ma-ri.” 

 

“Nei, det trodde ikke jeg heller. Jeg vil mye heller kysse, ha sex eller kose”, ler jeg.

 

“Vi snakket om det, hos Otto, ikke om at jeg var teit og ble sjalu, men om at jeg oppførte meg som en idiot og selvfølgelig måtte si unnskyld til deg etterpå. Men… jeg må bare spørre deg… pleier jeg å klare å si unnskyld for det jeg faktisk har gjort, eller har jeg gjort det samme med deg som jeg gjorde med Marcel, det med å liksom si unnskyld, men legge skylden på deg for at jeg gjorde det jeg gjorde? Føler du at jeg faktisk skjønner hva jeg har gjort hvis det har vært sånn at jeg har såret deg og trenger å be deg om unnskyldning?”

 

Latteren fra i sted stilner brått i meg. Lurer han virkelig på det? 

“Ja, det føler jeg. Jeg håper du vet at det er veldig sjelden du sårer meg, sånn virkelig sårer meg. Du er så ekstremt omtenksom og ...snill, alltid, Isak. Men ja, når det har vært noen greier, så føler jeg virkelig at du ser det, ja. … hva .. lurer du på det?”

 

“Nei, jeg vet ikke. Jeg lurer kanskje ikke på det sånn seriøst, for… da kunne vi ikke hatt det så … nært som vi har det. Da tror jeg ikke vi kunne hatt det så fint sammen, ikke hvis jeg hadde vært en drittfyr som ikke klarte å si unnskyld. Men når jeg begynner å tenke på det, så blir jeg … redd? Redd for at det er sånn likevel. Jeg spurte Otto også, om jeg kommer til å bli som pappa, om han trodde det.” Isaks stemme er stille, det høres ut som et spørsmål.

“Han trodde ikke det, da”, legger han til.

 

“Det er så utenkelig, kjæresten min. Det kommer ikke til å skje. Jeg lover deg.”

 

“Ikke så lenge du elsker meg”, hvisker Isak.

 

“Jeg kommer alltid til å elske deg. Men selv om jeg var borte, så ville ikke det skjedd.”

 

“Akkurat det har jeg ingen planer om å finne ut av, aldri.”

 

“Nei, sånne ting vil jeg ikke snakke om.”

 

“Fortell meg om jobben, da? Skal du jobbe mindre en stund nå?”

 

“Det gikk bra. Jeg bare sa at det ble litt mye nå, med eksamen og sånn. Og så ordnet det seg. Han tok meg av et par vakter og så er det noen flere også som jeg sannsynligvis ikke trenger å ta. Det var ikke noe problem. Han så ikke granskende på meg eller begynte å spørre noe mer.”

Det er deilig å fortelle det til Isak. Dette er en bra dag.

 

“Det er ikke akkurat merkelig, da, å ville jobbe litt mindre før eksamen. Det var bra at du spurte om det. Og snart har du den eksamenen bak deg også, og kan ta ferie og komme til meg. Det blir digg, baby!”

 

“Det blir veldig digg! Og jeg føler meg bedre i dag også, ikke noe akutt behov for å sove nå etter jobb. Og snart kommer du! Life is good, baby!”

 

“Å, jeg blir glad av å høre at du er uthvilt og har overskudd, du trengte sikkert å sove gjennom hele kvelden i går?”

 

“Ja, sikkert. Du ble ikke stressa eller trengte å snakke eller noe?”

 

“Jeg tenkte at du sikkert sov, at du ikke hørte alarmen eller hadde glemt den, du har sovet gjennom på den måten en del ganger før, du pleier ikke akkurat å våkne spontant før tidligst en gang på natten da. Så det var egentlig det jeg tenkte, når du ikke svarte på meldingen, og ikke leste den heller. Og så ble jeg litt stressa likevel, i sånn to minutter, men Marcel var litt sånn ‘hør på din egen logikk, da, Isak, Even sover, det er det eneste som er sannsynlig’. Og det var jeg jo enig i, så…”

 

“Det var bra. Men når jeg sover gjennom sånn og ikke våkner når du legger deg, får du ikke noe kos heller da? Eller merker jeg på en måte at du har kommet likevel?”

Jeg blir varm inni meg av å snakke om det. Hvor mye gleder jeg meg ikke til at vi kan sove sammen igjen og chille i armene til hverandre.

 

“Du merker det med en gang jeg legger meg ved siden av deg. Ofte snur du deg, hvis jeg legger meg inntil ryggen din. Du koser deg helt inn mot meg og mumler greier som det ikke går an å forstå.”

 

“Det er nok et dritbra dikt jeg finner på til deg. Du må prøve å høre hva jeg sier.”

 

“Jeg bare kødder. Jeg hører selvfølgelig hva du sier, baby.”

 

“Ja! Hva sier jeg da?”

 

“Det kan jeg ikke si til deg. Sovende Even vil at det skal være mellom oss, sorry.”

 

“Så du  _ har  _ flere Evener å bytte på, da. Det var det jeg mistenkte. Å, herregud jeg drømte en litt syk drøm før jeg våkna i dag tidlig, syk men også irriterende.”

 

“Du vet at jeg alltid tar den versjonen av Even som er tilgjengelig, det er ikke akkurat sånn at jeg bytter mellom dere. Men jeg liker forsåvidt ganske godt han som sover. Han er veldig myk, bøyelig, liksom. Blir du sjalu?”

 

“Litt kanskje. De virker som du liker han litt for godt. Men jeg holder på å ta innersvingen på han. Nå får jeg så harde muskler at sovende Even ikke heller kommer til å være myk lenger.”

 

“Tror du virkelig at sovende Even klarer å motstå å bli gelemyk i mine armer? Vi har en greie, du kan liksom ikke komme å overstyre den. Han og jeg har vår egen greie som du ikke er med på, baby.”

 

“Åh, baby, jeg ble gelemyk nå. Jeg falt nesten sammen på bakken. Det er helt sant, men så ble jeg litt hard og sur av det siste du sa. Dere kan ikke ekskludere meg!”

 

“Vet du hva, akkurat det har faktisk skjedd med sovende Even også, noen ganger, eller, jeg tror ikke han har blitt sur, da. Men definitivt hard, ass. Eller, er det kanskje du som har kommet og blandet deg inn i greia mellom meg og han?”

 

Jeg ler så jeg må stoppe og holde meg for magen. “Du burde håpe at det er meg, ass! Det er ulovlig å ha sex med folk som sover, kriminelt anlagte slask!”

 

“Hallo! Si det til sovende Even! Jeg har selvsagt ikke gjort noe, hva tror du om meg?”

 

“Men du må riste i han hvis han prøver seg! Så kommer jeg istedenfor!”

 

“Jeg har et par triks for å jage han vekk når han blir plagsom. Det burde du vite, du har tross alt våknet sånn noen ganger.”

 

“Men er sovende Even skikkelig horny, liksom?”

 

“Helt ærlig?”

 

“Nei. Tenk om det er han som er kriminell.”

 

“Shit, det har jeg aldri tenkt på. Tenk hva sovende Even kanskje gjør med sovende Isak!”

 

“Herregud. Vi må få politiovervåkning på soverommet!”

 

“Vet ikke. Vil ikke risikere noe, jeg vet tross alt hvordan sovende Even oppfører seg når jeg er våken. Vil liksom ikke få han fengslet. Kanskje du kan filme oss når vi sover. Eller… det bryter på en måte tilliten mellom meg og sovende Even. Det går ikke. Da hører du hva han sier.”

 

“Denne dagen begynte bra, men nå ser vi plutselig lange fengselsstraffer her. Eller kan vi si at det vi ikke har vondt av, det har vi godt av… eller nei, det er ikke det det heter! Hjelp meg da!”

 

“Hva, er jeg liksom Marcel nå? Ordspråkmaster? Men jeg kan si at sovende Even er helt sykt søt da, og noen ganger er han ganske hot, og han er i alle fall alltid deilig å ligge inntil. Jeg elsker han. Det kommer jeg til å si hvis jeg må vitne i retten.”

 

“Vi må spørre en advokat om det vil hjelpe. Men bra du liker han, da. I noen perioder så møter du jo mye på han”, sier jeg halvalvorlig.

 

“Jeg merker alltid at du vil ha meg der. Hvis du lurte på det”, sier Isak stille.

 

“Jeg vil jo det. Jeg er glad du kan merke det.”

 

“Hva drømte du, du skulle fortelle meg om det?”

 

“Ja, jeg drømte noe som føkka litt med selvtilliten min som 19-åring. Det var kjipt, men drømmen var litt kul også.”

 

“Fortell, da!” 

 

“Du vet det første kysset vårt, i bassenget?”

 

“Nei? Basseng? Hva snakker du om?”

 

Jeg ler. “Ok. Du var jo så redd for sveisen din at du kunne ha fortrengt alt sammen. Jeg drømte på en måte det samme konseptet, første kysset, deg og meg, men det var ikke den Romeo og Julie-greia. Det var en scene fra en film jeg hadde laget selv. Det var veldig sært, og du avslørte at du hadde stalket meg på insta. Du gjorde den delen av det som jeg trengte at du skulle gjøre, som skjedde i den filmen. Vi kyssa ute, i en slags hule, eller utenfor hulen skjedde det. Men det var på en måte ikke deg og meg, selv om det var det. Det var på en måte Isak og Even i et parallelt univers. Og den Evenen det han overgikk meg, ass. Det var det som var dølt. Det het noe med …is, sikkert fordi jeg har tenkt så mye på at vi spiser is.”

 

“Ok… men hvorfor var vi i en hule? Og hvordan liksom overgikk han deg? Eller er dette bare en måte for deg å ta opp Isen på igjen, baby? Var han med? Var det med dyr?” Isak spør med mistenksom stemme.

 

Jeg ler. “Det var faktisk en ...vaskebjørn og et piggsvin der. Og når du sier det, så tror jeg alt foregikk i fantasien til en hvit kjempepuddel, og det er jo Isen!”

 

“Isen er jo en golden retriever! Nå må du konsentrere deg! Jeg skal faen ikke gå på tur med en hvit kjempepuddel, med sånn fjollete klipp, det kan du bare glemme! Men kanskje vi kan bytte til vaskebjørn? De er ulovlige i Norge, er de ikke?”

 

“Det vet jeg ikke. Vi kan sjekke. Vi kan gjerne ha vaskebjørn også, og piggsvin.”

 

“Det er ganske kjipt da, at du drømmer om en bedre versjon av den første gangen du og jeg kysset. Jeg blir litt fornærmet. Jeg skal ta det opp med sovende Even.”

 

“Ja, det er jo faktisk hans skyld. Men du, baby, du var ikke en bedre versjon i drømmen, ikke i det hele tatt. Det er umulig å overgå deg, på alle måter, også deg som Julius Cæsar. Du var jo overjordisk vakker. Det har jeg sagt 1000 ganger. Caravaggio og Michelangelo og hva de heter alle sammen får dårlig selvtillit i graven av å se hvor sykt du overgikk alt de greide å male. Det var bare den alternative Evenen som var bedre, mer kreativ og bold, sin egen film, liksom.”

 

“Han alternative Evenen høres ut som en pretensiøs drittfyr. Var han liksom høy og mørk og mystisk også, intenst blikk, sånn type som bare så på alternative Isak og fikk han til å bli svak i knærne, liksom?”

 

“Jeg må prøve å se han ordentlig foran meg. Å! Vi snakket ikke norsk. Det var noe annet. Men jeg husker ikke hvordan jeg så ut. Du var deg selv, men ikke Julius Cæsar… og håret var annerledes.”

 

“Hvordan vet du at han var bedre, da? Føltes det bedre å være han fyren, eller var det jeg, alternative jeg, som liksom responderte bedre?”

 

“Du var litt redd, det kom jeg på nå. Alternative Isak, altså. Ikke den sykt sjarmerende skepsisen din, den er veldig søt, litt irriterende, men mest søt. Den isaken her hadde ikke den skepsisen.”

 

“Faen ikke rart at jeg var redd, innesperret i en hule med ville dyr og en høy, mørk fyr som liksom var deg, men bedre. Hva faen, liksom, det er jo umulig. Han fyren er helt klart en psykopat.”

 

“Nei. Han føltes snill. Jeg var jo inni han i drømmen.”

 

“Tror du det var oss? Et parallellunivers som grep inn i drømmen din? Føltes det som meg når vi kysset?”

 

“Ja. Det gjorde det. Det var dritdigg. Tror du at det var det? Et parallellunivers?”

 

“Kanskje. Kanskje du savner meg. Oss. Og så ville en av de milliardene av Isakene som finnes der ute, og gjør alle varianter av alle tenkelige ting sammen med milliarder av Evener, en av de Isakene ville kanskje gi deg en … vet ikke… gave, mens du venter på meg. Og så ble det det første kysset vårt om igjen. Hva tror du?”

 

“Det er vakkert, da. Det må være det mest romantiske som har skjedd i verden i tilfelle.”

 

“Det er rart… det føles faktisk som noe romantisk for meg også, og jeg fikk jo ikke være med på det engang! Men jeg liker tanken på at en parallell versjon av meg fant deg og kysset deg for første gang, som meg.”

 

“Den parallelle Evenen må finne deg til natten som kommer!” roper jeg.

 

“Så jeg skal ikke freake ut hvis det plutselig ligger en annerledes versjon av deg ved siden av meg i senga og snakker… vet ikke… italiensk til meg?”

 

“Eller arabisk eller fransk. Nei, ikke freak ut, ikke hvis du sover. Men ikke la deg lure hvis noen prøver å si at de er en versjon av meg mens du er våken.”

 

“Ok… ikke ligge med noen som sier at de er den tyske Even, altså? Eller, bare hvis jeg sover?”

 

“Bare hvis du sover. Lover du?” Jeg gjør stemmen min streng.

 

“Sovende Isak lover, og jeg også. Jeg drømmer uansett bare om deg, om ekte deg.”

 

“Jeg savner ekte deg. Hvordan sov du i natt kjæresten min?”

 

“Jeg drømte, eller jeg våknet av at jeg drømte. Sånn sykt stressende følelse, jeg brukte ganske lang tid på å komme ned, bli rolig nok til å sovne igjen. Jeg hørte på lydfilen din.”

 

Det stråler varme i brystet på meg av at han hørte på den. 

“Funket det?” spør jeg uten å klare å skjule at jeg er rørt.

 

“Ja… det er litt som om du holder meg og bare beveger meg såvidt, sånn vuggende liksom, i armene, mens du snakker til meg. Jeg måtte stått opp ellers, tror jeg, jeg hadde ikke funnet roen alene.”

 

“Åh, baby. Vil du fortelle hva du drømte?”

 

“Det var om pappa. Jeg drømte at han kom hjem til oss.”

 

“Han kom hjem til oss, i Oslo? Nå når du skal være her?”

 

“Jeg vet ikke om det var nå. Det var om kvelden, eller om natten, jeg vet ikke. Vi lå i senga, og så ringte det på og du åpnet, og så var plutselig pappa der, og jeg var også plutselig i stuen. Jeg var naken, og du hadde bare på deg bokser, men pappa skulle absolutt snakke med oss, og når vi liksom skulle sette oss for å snakke sammen, så var vi plutselig på soverommet, og pappa drev og glodde på greiene våre, vi hadde hatt sex og hadde ikke ryddet, han kom jo bare inn. Og du laget kaffe, du sto der og serverte kaffe til han!”

 

“Jeg må bli bedre til å beskytte deg, ass! Ikke være høflig og la han få invadere deg. Herregud. Det at han kom på natten, det er et jo symbol på at han er invaderende. Tenk hvis han dukker opp, faktisk. Vi må legge en plan. Jeg vil ikke lage en kjip situasjon for deg, og meg, bare fordi jeg er konfliktsky.”

 

“Otto mente at jeg er klar til å snakke med han. Hvis jeg har lyst. Jeg spurte han om det var en bra idé, jeg håpet vel kanskje at han bare skulle si nei. Men han tenkte at det var ok for meg.”

 

“Otto tenker du er klar for alt. Han kommer sikkert til å foreslå deg som ny president i USA. Men ok… ok. Hva føler du, da?”

 

“Jeg blir stresset av at han bare dukker opp over alt. Jeg har ikke lyst til å se for meg at han plutselig står foran oss på gata, eller at han tilfeldigvis kommer innom på KB mens jeg er der, jeg tror ikke at han kommer til å komme hjem til oss på natten, ikke egentlig, men jeg har ikke lyst til å ligge i senga sammen med deg og plutselig få den tanken at han kan gjøre det. Skjønner du?”

 

“Men det kommer han ikke til å gjøre vel? Og jeg mener, vi lukker ikke opp da. Jeg ville bare sneket meg bort og sniksett i kikkhullet, men ikke åpnet. Men uansett, vi kan jo ikke ha det sånn. Du trenger å slappe av når du kommer hjem. Vi skal kose oss og ikke være redde for at føkkings faren din invaderer deg!”

 

“Men jeg vet ikke om jeg kommer til å greie å slappe av. Selv om han ikke kontakter meg, men bare det at han kan gjøre det, når som helst. Eller at han kan ringe deg når som helst mens jeg er der. Jeg klarer ikke å slappe av da!”

 

“Men han sa seinest i dag at han har skjønt at han ikke skal kontakte deg, at ikke det er bra for behandlingen din, som han sier.”

 

“Ja. Ok.”

 

“Det er derfor han kontakter meg. Han sa at han trodde ikke du likte at han gjør det, og han beklaget det til meg også, men han gjorde det jo. Jeg tror kanskje det var fordi han ville at du skulle vite at han vil snakke med deg, hvis du vil det, mens du er her. Jeg tror ikke han tenker sånn at nå kan han bare ringe ned meg og dukke opp på jobben min eller hjemme.”

 

“Jeg hater at han ringer til deg.”

 

“Hvis han gjør det en gang til, så skal jeg ikke ta den.”

 

“Det er bare så… det er sykt forvirrende at han er annerledes. Jeg vet at jeg sikkert burde være glad, han gjør jo det som jeg ba han om, men jeg klarer bare å tenke at han lurer oss, jeg venter bare på at du skal fortelle meg at han sa noe helt jævlig, eller at han gjør noe som tråkker på deg. Jeg blir nesten litt sint for at du tror på han, selv om jeg har lyst til at det skal være sant, jeg vil jo at han skal mene det.”

 

“Isak, kjæresten min. Det går bra. Vi skal være sammen i Oslo. Vi skal gjøre akkurat det vi vil. Faren din skal ikke få påvirke et gram av de dagene, ok? Vi lar han ikke få komme inn på oss i det hele tatt. Jeg klarer å ikke svare han. Det er deg jeg bryr meg om. Jeg skal beskytte oss, ikke være høflig eller ettergivende eller no sånt overfor han. Det er deg og meg, baby, bare våre dager.”

 

Isak sier ingenting, han puster bare inn i røret, det høres ut som han griner.

 

“Kjæresten min. Han får ikke noe mer plass enn det vi gir han, og vi skal ikke gi han noe. Vår leilighet er det beste i verden, for det er bare vi som bestemmer der, bare vår space. Jeg skal holde rundt deg. Vi kan ligge lenge, lenge og bare puste sammen sånn som du sa, ta inn at det er bare oss, og at vi er helt sammen, på alle måter.”

 

“Jeg er så glad for at det er akkurat du som er min Even. Av alle de milliardene, så var det du som ville være min. Det er ikke bare tilfeldig, det kan det ikke være.”

 

“Det er det minst tilfeldige.”

 

“Otto synes du burde være med meg. Når … eller hvis, jeg bestemmer meg for å snakke med pappa. Han synes jeg burde ha støtten din, at du kunne passe på at … vet ikke. At det går bra med meg.”

 

“Jeg blir selvfølgelig med, hvis du vil gjøre det og vil ha meg med. Og jeg får det med meg hvis noen tråkker på deg, altså. Jeg prioriterer ikke liksom høflighet da. Det håper jeg du vet.”

 

“Jeg vet at du aldri ville ha bare jattet med hvis pappa avfeier meg, eller hvis han kommer med stikk, jeg vet jo det. Og jeg vet at du sier det du mener, jeg tror at du gjør det til han også. Det er jo han jeg ikke stoler på. Ikke deg. Jeg vet at jeg kan stole helt på deg.”

 

“Hvis vi skal gjøre det, så kanskje det er lurt å gjøre det ganske fort, så er vi ferdig med det, liksom. Eller hva tror du?”

 

“Shit, skal vi bare gjøre det? Bare bestemme selv hvor mye tid og plass han skal få, bare møte han og se om det går an å snakke om noe? Og så bare ikke tenke mer på han? Tror du det funker?”

 

“Du kommer på onsdag ettermiddag. Da chiller vi. Jeg har laget mat. Vi kan jo prate litt om det da, hvis vi gidder. På torsdag så kjøper vi inn øl og jeg kan lage klart noe mat da også, og så kan vi bare få det unnagjort, før vi drar hjem og drikker øl. Hva tenker du? Jeg har fri torsdag og fredag.”

 

“Faen, jeg blir nervøs. Tror du det er en god idé?”

 

“Ja, kanskje. Eller jeg vet ikke. Men du drømmer jo masse om han. Kanskje du egentlig forbereder deg på det. Og da tror jeg det er bedre at du liksom kaster deg ut i det, enn kanskje fortsette å lure på det og drømme om det og sånn, for da tar det mye energi, tror jeg. Men hva føler du?”

 

“Jeg vet ikke. På en måte vil jeg bare … vet ikke… hva heter det? Få en avklaring. Bare sånn… enten bryr han seg nok til å gidde å høre på meg, eller så driter han i det jeg vil si. Det hadde vært bra å bare vite. Jeg overlever jo om han driter i det også, men da må jeg bare bli ferdig med det. Men så … jeg vil jo egentlig helst at han skal skjønne greia. Og hvis jeg presser på nå, og han ikke skjønner det… da er det på en måte for seint? Da hjelper det ikke at jeg angrer, eller ombestemmer meg, eller forstår at jeg ikke driter i det likevel.”

 

“Men baby, jeg tror kanskje nå er den rette timingen, jeg. Han har visst en stund nå at du ikke har vært bra, Otto sa til han at han ikke skulle ta kontakt, det sier ganske mye, ass, det burde jo ha fått han til å tenke, liksom. Også du da, du sa fra til han. Det var skikkelig sterkt og det må jo ha gjort inntrykk, eller hvis ikke, så kommer ingenting til å gjøre det. Jeg tror han skjønte at han ikke har flere sjanser nå, og han sa til meg at han gjerne vil prate med han. Hvis ikke han skjønner greia nå, så skjønner jeg ikke når han skal skjønne den.”

 

“Ja…” Isak puster høyt inn i mobilen. “Det blir jo uansett ikke verre av det.”

Han flirer litt. “Kan vi ha et sånn… kodeord, da? Hvis jeg sier… for eksempel ‘jerv’, hvis jeg sier sånn ‘jerven er jammen aggressiv i år’, så sparker du pappa i leggen og så stikker vi derfra?”

 

“Ok. Jerven er jammen aggressiv i år. Men helt serr, hvis faren din er kjip, hvis han gjør noe som helst av det kjipe mot deg, så trenger jeg ikke noe kodeord. Da sier jeg bare at vi stikker, og tar deg på ryggen. Jeg driter i om faren din påstår at jeg er manisk eller noe sånt fordi jeg blir sint. For jeg har ikke tenkt å ha noe forhold til faren din hvis ikke du har det. Det er ikke noe poeng i at han er høflig mot meg, så lenge han er kjip mot deg, liksom. Jeg har ikke tenkt å begynne å drikke brandy og spille britch eller no med faren din akkurat.”

 

“Jeg tenkte faktisk litt på at det var nok. At det er greit så lenge han bare er ok mot deg. Men det er jo ikke poeng i det, da trenger vi jo ikke å snakke med han i det hele tatt… det begynner jeg på en måte å forstå nå. Men er du sikker på at du vil være med på det, er du helt sikker?”

 

“Selvfølgelig! Jeg er med deg kjæresten min, om du så bestemmer deg for å legge den praten til Nordpolen, men det er kanskje litt upraktisk da.”

 

“Jeg vil ikke at han skal komme hjem til oss.”

 

“Nei, ok. Skal vi bare dra til han og ringe på, eller hva føler du er best?”

 

“Jeg tror han bør vite det på forhånd. Pappa… han trenger å forberede seg, eller, han er jævlig dårlig på spontane ting, da sier han så sykt mye dumt. Jeg bare tror det blir bedre hvis han kan tenke litt på det og vet at vi kommer.”

 

“Da sier vi fra. Vil du at jeg skal si det til han, siden han driver og snakker med meg, liksom?”

 

“Jeg har så lyst til å si at du ikke trenger det… men… ja. Men ikke hvis du blir stressa av det. Da bare melder jeg han.”

 

“Det går fint. Han kommer bare til å bli letta og si takk, det tror jeg. Skal jeg si at vi kommer på torsdag, på ettermiddagen?”

 

“Men jeg vil ikke dra hjem til han! Jeg vil ikke liksom være på besøk, få et glass cola av pappa, liksom ‘du har jo alltid vært så glad i cola, Isak’... jeg vil ikke det.”

 

“Sorry, baby, for at jeg bare gikk ut fra det. Hvor kan vi være da tro?”

 

“Og jeg går ikke ut og spiser med han, ikke noe sånn restaurantgreier… det blir bare… jeg kan ikke være liksom høflig, snakke rolig, whatever, det funker ikke.” 

 

“Vi kan være på KB, etter stengetid, selv om jeg ikke jobber den dagen, så er ikke det noe problem. Eller har du noen andre ideer?”

 

“Det er sikkert teit, de vil sikkert ikke det… jeg skjønner det, det var bare… en tanke… men kanskje du kan spørre moren din? Tror du moren og faren din hadde syns det var greit?”

 

“Ja, selvfølgelig! Det kan vi. Men vil du at de skal være der, eller at vi kaster dem ut? De kan dra på kino eller noe sånt, det gjør de aldri.”

 

“De kan være der. Jeg vil egentlig gjerne at Ingrid er der. Hvis hun vil, hvis hun synes det er greit.”

 

“Det er en sånn ting jeg er sikker på at mamma vil. Men du…?”

 

“Ja? Sorry hvis det var teit nå. Synes du det er greit, eller blir det bare veldig rart?”

 

“Nei! Det blir ikke rart. Jeg bare ble … trist. Jeg tenkte på det du sa, at du hadde tenkt at det holdt om faren din var ok mot meg, selv om han fortsatt var kjip mot deg. Tenk da … hvis mamma var kjip mot meg, men fortsatt digget deg? Tenk hvis hun sa sånn ‘du er så flink, Isak, så effektiv og flink og kjekk og snill, mens du Even, din udugelige sønn, som bare sover og er forsinka i studiene dine.’ Da tror jeg ikke hun hadde vært din hønesvigermor så lenge.”

 

“Nei. Da måtte jeg slått opp med henne. Jeg hadde aldri bare stått og hørt på at hun var sånn mot deg. I en helt sykt alternativ verden, for det ville hun jo aldri gjort, da!”

 

“Nei, men jeg bare mener at det som betyr aller mest er at faren din begynner å behandle deg bra, og så innbefatter det at han gjør det med meg også, men det siste uten det første, det er ingenting verdt! Da ville jeg slått opp med svigerfar før vi ble sammen.”

 

“Please aldri bli sammen med faren min.”

 

“Jeg lover. Jeg tror forresten pappa lurte på om han hadde seg med mamma.”

 

“Moren din har ikke så dårlig smak, det er jeg ganske sikker på! Herregud. Hun kommer sikkert til å få et annet inntrykk av han hvis han er seg selv når vi snakker sammen… hvis det blir hjemme hos dem, da.”

 

“Det blir det! Det går de helt sikkert med på. Jeg spør nå etterpå, bare for å vite at de kan på torsdag.”

 

“Og etterpå, når det er over, så går vi hjem, og drikker øl, og kysser, og snakker om andre ting, og er ferdige med han, ok? Kan vi det?”

 

“Det er veldig greit. Den beste planen. Jeg sier til mamma og pappa at det IKKE er en middagsgreie. Vi tar taxi hjem, da, når det er over. Vi har nesten alt igjen av de 20 000.”

 

“Si en helt sykt ufornuftig og digg ting vi kan bruke penger på når vi kommer hjem fra den greia med pappa, da. Hva er alt for dyrt, men skikkelig fristende? Noe vi ikke pleier å kjøpe.”

 

“Jeg har et forslag. Vi kjøper en gigantisk oppblåsbar flodhest som vi kan ligge på på badet mens vi drikker den dyreste champagnen fra polet.”

 

Isak bryter ut i latter, den ekte latteren som begynner langt nede i magen.

“Ok. Fikser du det? Og en usannsynlig dyr olje, jeg vil ligge naken på den flodhesten og grise med den oljen mens jeg masserer deg og drikker dritdyr champagne som dessverre ikke smaker godt engang. Men det er jo ikke poenget.”

 

“Olje skal bli! Tror jeg skal kjøpe en pumpe også, til å blåse opp flodhesten med. Hvis ikke kommer jeg til å bli helt sykt støl og utslitt i den muskulaturen, og det vet jeg ikke om du er så jævlig interessert i.”

 

“Det er jeg ikke interessert i. Ikke på grunn av en flodhest. Så skriv elektrisk pumpe på listen. Vi skal så ta bilder av den flodhesten.”

 

“Det blir dritbra! Kanskje jeg må bestille den på eBay eller noe, men da bestiller jeg express, så vi har den før du kommer.”

 

“Hvor mye tåler en sånn flodhest, egentlig?”

 

“Vi må lese i bruksanvisningen. Jeg er ikke så god på flodhest. Hva tenkte du på?”

 

“Tror du serr at det står i bruksanvisningen? Det står jo ikke sånn ‘certified for maximum 2 times 80 kilos and performance of outrageous gay behaviour’. Eller, da blir det kanskje en annen type flodhest enn jeg så for meg. Du blir nødt til å kjøpe flere dyr, i tilfelle flodhesten ikke tåler det.”

 

“Men jeg tenkte jo nettopp at den er så stor! Men greit, jeg kan kjøpe hval og elefant også. Men altså jeg hadde blitt sur hvis det sto gay behaviour i bruksanvisningen. Det kunne stått kjærlighetsfylt samleie, likekjønnet eller flerkjønnet.” Jeg sier det med det jeg innbiller meg er helseministerstemme eller noe sånt.

 

“Samleie, ass. Det mest turn-off ordet. Du har rett. Det passer i bruksanvisningen til den flodhesten. ‘This inflatable toy is not certified for the use of dry language’”

 

“Kanskje det tryggeste er at vi skriver den bruksanvisningen selv?” sier jeg mellom noen latterhikst. “Du kan gjøre det på flyet, så har du noe som opptar deg, liksom. Men du må huske en ordbok med politisk korrekte synonymer.”

 

“Lover du at vi tester ut om flodhesten tåler alt som står i bruksanvisningen, da? Null vetorett?”

 

“Jeg lover det, ja. Mot at jeg får litt mer champagne enn deg, siden jeg kommer til å synes den er digg. Vi kan ha en balje med Tuborg i til deg, med isbiter i.”

 

“Du kan få drikke opp champagnen mens jeg gjør digge ting med deg, det høres veldig ut som en plan som funker for meg, baby. Er det noe du bekymrer deg for at jeg glemmer å få med på bruksanvisningen, så er det åpent for fremleggelse av forslag frem til onsdag morgen.”

 

“Da skal jeg sørge for å ha kommet med alle innspill før det, i god tid, Even- god tid. Men nå gleder jeg meg skikkelig til torsdag! Det andre… det føles litt som … et rusk i salaten eller noe, eller du skjønner. Det kommer til å gå bra, det kommer til å bli en bra dag, tror du ikke?”

 

“Jo. Eller, det som er viktigst, aller viktigst, det er uansett det som vi har. Jeg vil at pappa skal høre på meg, at det skal gå bra, eller at jeg skal føle at det kommer til å bli bedre, men det er ikke det som betyr mest. Det er det uansett alltid du og jeg som gjør, og den flodhesten og oss to sammen… det er det som er det viktigste med den dagen. Jeg mener det.”

 

“Baby, kan ikke jeg prøve å fikse de tingene nå, for nå er jeg ikke langt fra Oslo City?” 

 

“Det er åpnet ny flodhestbutikk der, altså?”

 

“En gigantisk flodhestbutikk, der hvor Meny var før. Folk trenger ikke mat hvis de har flodhest.”

 

“Men ikke kjøp enhjørning eller flamingo eller noe sånt dritt, ok. Jeg ser for meg deg på en flodhest nå, det må være flodhest, ok?”

 

“Jeg lover det, altså. Jeg tror jeg må kjøpe den på nett, men jeg tenkte jeg skulle kjøpe de andre tingene, så er det gjort, liksom. Og så ringer jeg mamma og så faren din.”

 

“Er du sikker på… det med moren din, eller at vi er hjemme hos foreldrene dine, du er sikker på at du synes det er ok? Vil du ha pappa inn der? Vi må ikke, det var bare… en idé.”

 

“Du, det huset er veldig lada med veldig mange ting, om faren din skulle si et eller annet grotesk til meg, så kommer det ikke til å ødelegge for det altså. Men han kommer ikke til å gjøre det. Det handler jo om deg nå. Vi skal ikke snakke om meg.”

 

“Men spør moren din, da. Ikke si sånn at hun må, at jeg liksom krever at hun bare må si ja. Ringer du meg etterpå?”

 

“Ja, jeg ringer deg etterpå. Nå er jeg i skikkelig orge-modus. Orge alt for kjæresten min som kommer hjem, så kanskje det virker kortere til han kommer.”

 

“Jeg må bare overlate det til deg, skjønner. Det er greit, baby. Jeg orger øl til Marcel og meg i kveld så lenge.”

 

“Du kan kjøpe noe på taxfree’en til oss også, for litt av de 20 000.”

 

“Den dyreste champagnen?”

 

“Ja, kanskje du kan fikse champagne, så fikser jeg øl, flodhest, pumpe, olje og mat?”

 

“Avtale. Jeg fikser champagne og tyske kjeks til morgenen etter, til deg.”

 

“Åh! Oldingskjeks til meg! Du er så snill.”

 

“Jeg skal faktisk ordne det nå. Det er en sånn liten, rar butikk her, sånn sjokoladebutikk, jeg skal gå inn der og forklare situasjonen. Be om de mest passende kjeksene.”

 

“På tysk? Har du blitt god nå?”

 

“Seriøst, hva tror du om meg egentlig? Kekse. Mein Mann. Sexy. Hva mer trenger hun butikkdama å vite?”

 

“Ingenting mer!” ler jeg. “Ok, men nå ringer jeg mamma og begynner og går inn på Oslo City. Ringer deg etterpå, mein mann.”

 

“Elsker deg. Takk for at du orger.”

 

**

 

Jeg har skravlet med mamma under hele handlingen. Til og med flodhest har jeg funnet og bestilt på nettet. Nå får vi bare håpe at det ikke er noe kødd med den. 

 

Ok, før jeg kommer ut av det effektive moduset mitt, så får jeg bare ringe Terje, da. Jeg stopper opp, finner frem headsetet, for jeg har poser i begge hendene. Det er varmt, det er fint vær, Isak kommer snart, jeg er mindre sliten, ikke sliten, egentlig, nesten ikke. Det kommer til å gå bra. 

 

Jeg trykker på ring. 

 

Han svarer etter bare noen få ring.

“Even?”

 

“Hei, ja det er Even”, somler jeg. 

 

“Var det noe… er det noe med Isak?” spør han fort.

 

“Nei, nei, eller jo, eller ikke sånn, men han har bestemt seg for at han … vil prate med deg mens han er i Oslo.” 

 

Det blir stille, jeg hører bare en liten kremtelyd.

“Ja. Ja… men det er jo flott, det er … det er jeg veldig glad for. Dere kan komme på middag? Jeg går ut fra at dere kommer sammen, at Isak vil det?”

 

Faen, hvorfor kunne jeg ikke bare lagt frem alt med en gang? 

“Ja, jeg blir med, ja. Men … vi snakket om hvor Isak … føler for å ta den praten. Han vil gjerne at det skjer hos mamma og pappa, på torsdag. Det er greit for dem… Hva tenker du om det?”

 

“Han vil at… hjemme hos dine foreldre? Ja… det er jo… jeg vet ikke, Even. Jeg visste ikke at Isak og foreldrene dine hadde så god kontakt?” Han mumler, bruker lang tid på å svare.

 

“Jo, de har det, egentlig... Det … blir ikke noe sånn stivt, og fin middag og greier, altså, bare ta en prat liksom.”

 

“Vi får si det sånn da. Hvis det er det Isak vil.”

 

“Så bra. Det er kjempebra. Passer det klokken seks, eller?”

 

“Ja, selvfølgelig, det passer. Det skal gå bra. Skal jeg hente dere på veien, jeg kjører jo, jeg kan jo kjøre innom og hente dere?”

 

“Neida. Du trenger ikke det, ellers takk. Skal jeg melde deg adressen eller vet du hvor det er?”

 

“Det går bra. Jeg vet hvor det er. Torsdag klokken seks. Even? Takk for … takk for at du ringte.”

 

“OK, eh, takk for at du kommer. Hade”, sier jeg fort.

 

“Kanskje du vil si til Isak at jeg gleder meg til å se han. Det blir godt å se han. På torsdag. Ja, hade da, Even.” Han høres spak ut, akkurat som om ordene bare velter frem. Han bryter samtalen like etter at han har sagt navnet mitt.

 

Jeg puster høyt ut noen ganger. 

 

Det er først noen minutter senere at jeg ringer Isak. Det er når jeg har kommet hjem, satt på plass greiene jeg har kjøpt og satt meg ut på balkongen med et stort glass vann. 

 

Jeg trykker på ring igjen, men denne gangen til kjæresten min. 

 

Det ringer lenge, sikkert ti ring.

“Hallo!” sier det til slutt. Det er selvfølgelig Marcel. “Isak er på toalettet, bare vent litt.”

 

“Hei Marcel! Ok”, smiler jeg. 

 

“Går det bra? Isak sier du er sliten, mye jobb?” Jeg hører at han går over gulvet, gjennom gangen i leiligheten sikkert. Det knirker i døren til badet.

 

“Jeg tror det går litt bedre nå. I dag føles det bedre i alle fall. Men man vet liksom aldri med meg, eller det ville Isak blitt litt sur om han hørte, da. Sorry, det går bedre, altså. Takk som spør, liksom. Hvordan går det med deg?”

 

“Jeg tror både du og Isak kommer til å godt av å se hverandre igjen”, ler Marcel. “Han prøver å få meg til å blindteste kjeks nå, det er ikke et sunt tegn, er det?” Jeg hører Isak si noe i bakgrunnen. “Men her har du ham. Det går bra, altså. Med meg og med Isak.”

 

“Ba du han serr komme inn på dass med mobilen? Kunne det ikke vente tre minutter, liksom?” spør Isak irritert.

 

“Går du virkelig og pisser når du vet at jeg skal ringe?” spør jeg påtatt like irritert. 

 

“Nei, da pisser jeg i en flaske mens jeg går med en mystisk frakk. Alltid når du skal ringe.” 

 

“Men ikke nå altså? Hvorfor faen ikke?” spør jeg lattermild. 

 

“Har vi serr kommet til det stadiet i forholdet vårt at jeg forteller deg hva jeg gjør på dass? Det er litt drepen for magien, ass.” Vannsuget fra sisternen kveler de siste ordene hans.

 

“Ok, greit du har runket. Jeg skal ikke blande meg. Det var faktisk Marel som bare gikk inn på badet.Tror du jeg trengte å spørre han om det?”

 

“Tar med mobilen neste gang. Men hva sa de? Moren din?”

 

“Ja, nå har jeg liksom gjort så mange ting at jeg trenger at kjæresten min er snill og omtenksom, ikke sur fordi han blir forstyrret på dass.”

 

“Ja… sorry. Fortell meg da, kjæresten min. Jeg går inn på rommet.” Jeg kan høre at han sparker døren igjen bak seg og hvordan det rasler mykt i sengen i det han slenger seg på den.

 

“Ok, bedre”, smiler jeg så han kan høre det. “Jo, alt er i boks. Mamma er klar som et egg, pappa også, tror jeg. Og... faren din også.”

 

“Moren og faren din…. de syns ikke det var veldig rart?”

 

“Nei! Jeg tror heller de synes det er fint på en måte, eller real, hvis du skjønner?”

 

“Pappa, da? Ble han spydig?”

 

“Nei, jeg var litt nervøs, da, for å ringe han. Jeg bare gjorde det, beit meg hardt i leppa og gjorde det. Han virket … hva skal jeg si? Litt overrasket først, over at jeg ringte og så følte jeg at han ble redd en liten stund der for at det hadde skjedd noe med deg. Da jeg sa at du har bestemt deg for at du vil prate med han, så sa han at han ble glad og så ville han invitere oss på middag. Jeg er jo så teit og kommer alltid så sent til poenget, vet du. Men da sa jeg i alle fall bare rett ut at du gjerne vil at det skulle skje hos mamma og pappa. Først så var han sånn.. ‘eh, jeg vet ikke jeg, Even’, men så sa han at hvis det var det du ville, så kommer han, klokken seks på torsdag.”

 

“Tusen takk for at du gjorde det for meg. Det hadde jeg… jeg hadde ikke orket selv. Tusen takk, baby.”

 

“Det gikk greit. Han spurte om du hadde god kontakt med mamma og pappa, og da sa jeg at du vel har det. Og så sa han at han gleder seg til å se deg. Det var det, tror jeg.”

 

“Jeg gruer meg nå, jeg angrer, tror jeg. Jeg er bare så jævlig glad for at du er med. Egentlig trodde jeg kanskje at pappa kom til å bli sur nå, for at det blir hjemme hos foreldrene dine. Trodde kanskje at han ville prøve å forandre på det.”

 

“Han ble ikke sur. Og vi drar når vi vil.”

 

“Men du også må si fra, hvis han blir kjip mot deg, hvis jeg ikke klarer å få det med meg, jeg bare ser for meg at hjernen min går i hvitt og at jeg ikke forstår noe fordi jeg blir så stressa. Men jeg vil ikke at han får sitte og være kjip mot deg bare fordi jeg er for redd eller … ja, jeg vet ikke. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg tror jeg kommer til å bli.”

 

“Men du, ikke tenk på meg, eller jeg mener, den kvelden, den praten med faren din, ikke gru deg på vegne av meg også, da. Tenk, da, han er hjemme hos mamma og pappa, liksom. Han kommer ikke til å lire av seg noe fordomsfullt om meg. Og jeg er ikke redd for det en gang, ikke nå lenger, det føles som jeg ville kunne si fra, og dessuten så er både du og mamma og pappa der, det blir ikke noe stress for meg, ikke sånn.”

 

“Jeg vil bare tenke på etterpå. På at vi drar derfra, og at det er over. Jeg har ikke lyst til at den praten med pappa skal bli hele greia med at jeg kommer til Oslo. Jeg kommer hjem for å være sammen med deg.”

 

“Ja, det gjør du. Og jeg er ikke keen på å dele deg med så mange, akkurat, bare flodhesten egentlig.”

 

“Jeg er ikke keen på dele deg heller. Bare med flodhesten, kanskje, hvis den er digg. Hvis ikke hiver vi den ut på balkongen.”

 

“Vi får se. Jeg er spent. 870,27 spenn.”

 

“Den bør tåle litt, ass.”

 

“Den skal være fremme på tirsdag.”

 

“Husk at du ikke får lov til å blåse den opp. Jeg krever livestreaming av at du faktisk bruker pumpe.”

 

Jeg tar et bilde av pumpen jeg har kjøpt og sender det direkte til Isak. 

 

“Pumpe.”

 

“Jeg har kjøpt kjeks. Og noen andre greier. Vi trenger ikke å gå ut av leiligheten før du skal ha eksamen.”

 

“Kan vi ikke bare spise kjeks til alle måltidene. Jeg hadde tenkt å lage en chili con carne, men kanskje jeg driter i det, siden du har kjøpt kjeks, som er blindetestet av Marcel og greier.”

 

“Den er ikke det ennå, men han skal! Vi ligger nakne på flodhesten, spiser kjeks og innimellom dusjer vi, eller har sex, eller vi sover sikkert litt også. Jeg trenger ikke mer. Bare deg.”

 

“Det blir helt perfekt. Helt perfekt. Men vi må sove, altså, i senga vår. Det er helt sykt hvor mye jeg savner det, sovne og våkne inntil deg, merke som det første og siste at kroppen min hører sammen med din, for real. Sorry at jeg blir så cheesy, men jeg mener det.”

 

“Jeg savner også det. Jeg ser frem til den følelsen av å vite at det ikke gjør noe når jeg våkner om natten, for jeg ligger tett inntil deg, og da vet jeg at jeg kommer til å sovne igjen snart, det er noe med selve det at du ligger der og at jeg kjenner deg mot meg, som gjør at jeg vet at jeg alltid kommer til å sovne igjen sammen med deg.”

 

“Våkna du og fikk ikke sove igjen i natt?”

 

“Ja. Det er hver natt, omtrent. Eller, jeg får sove tilslutt.”

 

“Faen, jeg liker ikke å ha deg sånn på avveie, ass. Hvor mange timer sover du om natten da, sånn circa, liksom, i snitt?”

 

“Kanskje….seks? Jeg vet ikke? Fem eller seks, i snitt, tipper jeg. Men jeg sov jo mye mer enn det da du var her. Du er bra for meg.”

 

Jeg burde ikke dratt fra deg.

“Vi skal sove masse når du kommer. Det er ikke sløs med tiden, for vi er jo sammen da også, sovende Isak og sovende Even. Det er noen kule typer det også, som fortjener tid sammen.”

 

“Sovende Even er i hvert fall det, han har jeg møtt. Liker å henge med han. Men det går helt fint med meg, altså, jeg er kanskje litt trøttere enn jeg pleier, men jeg føler meg bra. Ganske bra.”

 

“Jeg vet. Du driver og bearbeider ting. Jeg tror på at det går ganske bra med deg, altså. Men jeg vil ha deg her, for både min og din skyld.”

 

“Hvordan er det med deg nå? Etter all orgingen og telefonene med pappa? Sliten igjen?”

 

“Nei… eller det ble litt mange ting, men det går bra. Nå chiller jeg og hjernen min sorterer og roer seg, tror jeg.”

 

“Er du tryggere på at du bare var sliten og trengte søvn, at du ikke er på vei til å bli deprimert? Eller tenker du på det?”

 

“Noen ganger … blir jeg mer redd for det, når jeg er her uten deg, og det er så stille. Men jeg tror det går bra. Jeg har sovet og tatt hensyn til det, ikke at jeg hadde så mye valg, egentlig, men samtidig så har jeg ikke bare lagt meg til på sofaen. Jeg har gjort ting, selv om det føltes slitsomt. Tror det er bra, bra balanse, liksom. Jeg håper det.”

 

“Jeg synes det høres ut som det er veldig bra balanse. Det føles litt feil å si at jeg ikke er bekymra, det høres jo ut som jeg ikke bryr meg eller noe, og det gjør jeg jo, det er ingenting jeg bryr meg mer om. Men jeg er ikke bekymra for om du tar bra vare på deg selv og gjør det som du kjenner at kroppen og hjernen din trenger. Litt lite kos da, du får for lite kos for tiden. Jeg skal fikse det snart.”

 

“Det er kos som mangler for den optimale balanse, baby. Det sa legen min i dag, det var dagens diagnose.”

 

“Har du vært hos legen i dag? Eller er det en fiktiv nettdiagnose?”

 

“Ja, jeg kødda. Jeg har ikke vært hos legen. Nå får jeg diagnoser av spåkoner på nettet.”

 

“Nøyaktig diagnose, da. Jeg er imponert. Kunne det vente noen dager, eller må jeg skaffe en stand-in koser til deg? Skal jeg melde Magnus?”

 

“Jeg gikk forbi en hundegård i sted. Jeg tror jeg så Isen, en liten kjempepuddelvalp. Kanskje det er nå vi må vi må slå til baby? Da får jeg jo kos.”

 

“Skal du liksom oppdra Isen alene mens jeg er her? Det kommer ikke til å gå bra.”

 

“Nei, det er sant. Det kommer til å bli et helvete å avvenne han fra å sove på din plass i senga.”

 

“Jeg har ikke noe imot Isen, i alle fall ikke om han passer på at du får den kosen du trenger. Men han kan bare ikke sove på min plass i senga. Han kan ikke sove i senga. Den er bare for deg og meg.”

 

“Og helt serr, så er jeg helt enig. Jeg vil så ikke ha flere i senga vår. Det er din og min boble, eller det er vårt univers.”

 

“Hvor mange parallelle Isaker og Evener tror du har en Isen i senga, egentlig?”

 

“Ikke mange. Kanskje 3, maksimalt 4. Hva tror du?”

 

“1 eller 2. Jeg tror det er et Isak og Even-par som har en Isen som har brukket beinet, han har sikkert klatret i et tre eller noe. Han får sove i senga. Og så er det et Isak og Even-par som bare skikkelig liker den greia med å ha flere i senga.”

 

“Kanskje det paret der har mange katter i senga også, og en jerv til og med.”

 

“Ja, de har det! Sikkert fire, fem katter. Jerven spiser en med ujevne mellomrom, men det gjør ingenting, de skaffer bare en ny. Kattene bare kommer inn i leiligheten av seg selv, sånne shady, risikosøkende badass katter.”

 

“De liker adrenalinet de får av at de kanskje vil bli spist av jerven en dag?”

 

“Ja, de kicker på det. De ruser seg på sånn… hva heter det? Kattemynte! De blir høy på kattegress, og så legger de seg inntil jerven og bare kjenner på hvordan hjertet hamrer som bare faen inni kattekroppen deres.”

 

Jeg ler så mye mens han snakker, at jeg nesten ikke hører hva han sier. “Men han Evenen der er skrudd sammen litt annerledes enn meg, ass. Det hadde helt serr gjort meg helt sykt dårlig å se en av kattene mine bli levende spist!”

 

“Den blir jo ikke levende spist! Jerven slår dem i hodet med en liten hammer først. Han har en liten jervehammer liggende under overmadrassen i fotenden av sengen. Jerven har jo fast plass, ikke sant. Men det er bra du sier at han Even er litt løst sammenskrudd. For Isak i dette universet, han er egentlig sykt lei av at det ligger pelsdotter og løse kattepoter og sånt i senga. Men han vet ikke hvordan han skal si det til annerledes sammenskrudde Even.”

 

“Men denne Evenen her, han beslaglegger den jervehammeren, enkelt! Og så steker han biff til jerven hver kveld, i tilfelle han skulle vurdere å pønske på noe annet skummelt. Ingen løse kattepoter i senga, ass!”

 

“Det er sykt turnoff. Men hva skal de rusede kattene gjøre på da? Even kommer jo til å ville beholde alle sammen, regner jeg med. De som fremdeles har poter og sånn.”

 

“Men kattene vet ikke om at jeg har beslaglagt hammeren! Og de skjønner ikke at jerven blir mett av all biffen.”

 

“Det er faktisk genialt, baby. Du har løst problemet til Even og Isak! Eller, det er jo et problem at det kommer til å bli fullt av katter til slutt.”

 

“Det er jo bare supersympatisk da, baby!”

 

“Du? Kjæresten min? Jeg må si noe som ikke er kødd. Det er ikke kødd, men det har på en måte med alternative deg og den jerven å gjøre likevel. Men mest med…” 

Han avbryter seg selv, jeg hører at det skjer noe i rommet. 

 

Isak ler og sier noe jeg ikke får tak i. 

“Sorry, Even, det er Marcel… herregud. Du vet det trillebordet som står under vinduet på kjøkkenet? Det vi har den skitne oppvasken på?”

 

“Skal dere snakke lenge?” sier Marcel i bakgrunnen. “I så fall stikker jeg ut en tur, da gjør vi dette i morgen, eller en annen dag, Isak.”

 

“Vet ikke… hva sier du, babe? Jeg hadde liksom en avtale med Marcel… Helt serr, hvor mange Isaker og Evener tror du har en Marcel, egentlig?” Isak skingrer litt i stemmen, han ler, jeg kan høre hvordan han reiser seg opp fra sengen.

 

“Bare vi egentlig”, ler jeg. "Men stikk og gjør det dere skulle gjøre, bare si hva du skulle si først! Før jeg spiser spaghetti alene. Hva er det du må si som ikke er kødd?”

 

“Hm?” sier Isak. “Eh, ja… det var det med den jervehammeren.  Det er bare… alt med måten ekte du tenker at alternative du ville løst den jervesituasjonen på… det er så mye av grunnen til at jeg vet at det alltid kommer til å gå bra med oss.”

 

“Hva er en jervehammer?” spør Marcel i bakgrunnen.

 

“En hammer jerven vår bruker til å slå ihjel kattene våre med”, sier Isak. “Jeg skal forklare deg det, må bare si dette ferdig til Even først.”

 

Marcel sier noe jeg ikke hører, men han ler, og lydene hans blir svakere, han har kanskje gått ut.

 

Isaks stemme er helt nær.

“Skjønner du hva jeg mener? Du er den snilleste og smarteste jeg vet om, du lager aldri drama. Ikke at jeg har en jervehammer, liksom, men hvis jeg hadde hatt det, så ville du bare tatt den fra meg og elska meg likevel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi regner med at det ikke bare er Isak og Even som trenger en kjeks og en liten hvil nå?  
> Som absolutt alltid, så blir vi veldig glade for noen ord fra dere - det er gøyest å skrive når vi får vite litt om hva dere synes, eller bare at dere er der fremdeles ❤️


	90. Vi hadde en avtale, ikke sant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er onsdag ettermiddag og Isak sitter på flyet hjem til Oslo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er gått noen dager siden sist, nå er Isak omsider på vei hjem til Oslo og alt som skal skje der.

Jeg er sliten, utkjørt på en måte som jeg ikke finner meg helt til rette i. 

Det suser svakt i flykabinen, lav og gjentagende støy som legger seg som dotter i ørene mine, det gjør meg nummen. Jeg har sittet med lukkede øyne, tilbakelent i setet frem til nå, men så snart wifien slås på, finner jeg frem laptopen. Ved siden av meg sitter en unge og vrir seg ustoppelig i setet, mens han maser på faren om å få bruke ipaden eller mobilen hans,  _ jeg orker ikke å vente, det er kjedelig, ååååå, det er alt for lenge, det er urettferdig, alltid må jeg bare vente litt, du sier alltid at det er en liten stund,  _ jeg tar det såvidt inn.

 

Jeg skummer gjennom punktlisten, retter litt på ordlyden et par steder, og sjekker om det faktisk stemmer med  _ mucous membrane _ , eller om det mangler en u eller en o et sted der. Jeg laster ned filen som en pdf og åpner messenger. 

 

Jeg har en melding fra Marcel, han må ha sendt den i en pause i seminaret sitt, det varer i alle fall helt til i kveld, han kan umulig være ferdig.

 

**Marcel 14:41**

**Fikk du sove på toget? Du jobbet ikke?**

 

**Meg 14:58**

**Ja! Sov hele veien omtrent. Bra tips med stillevogn, takk!**

 

Jeg må smile når jeg ser skriveboblen som umiddelbart dukker opp, kanskje han multitasker.

 

**Marcel 14:58**

**Nyt kvelden med Even, ok? Ikke tenk på i morgen før dere er på vei. Det kommer til å gå bra, du klarer det.**

 

**Meg 14:59**

**Du vet at jeg ikke klarer å ikke tenke på det**

 

**Marcel 15:00**

**[bilde av Even og Isak i sofaen i Göttingen. Even lener seg mot Isak, Isak har armene rundt ham. Det står mange ølflasker på bordet foran dem. Isak kysser Even på kinnet, Even smiler.]**

 

**Marcel 15:00**

**Du klarer det, Isak. Og vær så snill å sove, du er sliten. Prioriter å sove, Even forstår det.**

 

**Meg 15:00**

**Jada pappa**

 

**Meg 15:00**

**Eller, ikke pappa sånn da, ikke min far, generisk pappa**

 

**Marcel 15:01**

**Generisk interfering pappa. Jeg kan leve med det. Må tilbake nå. Vi snakkes ikke i kveld, for da sover du ;)**

  
  


Jeg skjelver svakt i hånden, for mye kaffe, sikkert, og for lite mat i dag. Jeg har i det hele tatt en merkelig matthet i kroppen, som om den har gitt opp å holde meg oppreist og bare gjør det som er absolutt nødvendig for å få meg hjem til Even. Marcel har rett, det eneste jeg kan se for meg nå, er å synke ned i senga vår sammen med Even. Trøttheten er en verking i skulderleddene, herregud som jeg gleder meg til å være hjemme, jeg trenger en pause, trenger kjæresten min. 

 

Jeg har fått en ny mail fra Holger, sikkert et svar på statusrapporten jeg sendte ham sent i går kveld, da jeg fikk det siste vi snakket om på plass. Det bør bare ikke være noe jeg trenger å svare på, det er alt jeg tenker på mens jeg klikker på mailen. Det rister seg frem et lite spontant smil mens jeg leser:  _ excellent preparations, I am very pleased, have a safe journey and a nice stay in Oslo, I think you should take the week completely off, I specifically do not want to hear from you while you are gone! _

 

Jeg sender en melding til Even, antar at han i det minste fremdeles vil høre fra meg, så mye som mulig hele uken, regner jeg med.

 

**Meg 15:01**

**Du hadde rett**

 

**Meg 15:02**

**Bra å ha noe å gjøre på flyet**

  
  


“Sender du meldinger?” 

Ungen ved siden av meg lener seg inn over armlenet som skiller setene våre. Han kaster bare et kort blikk opp på meg, før han gransker skjermen på laptopen mistenksomt igjen. Jeg rykker automatisk til idet magen hans berører albuen min.

“Kan du sette deg på din egen plass”, sier faren hans, men ungen snur seg ikke.

 

**Meg 15:02**

**[Isak har sendt et vedlegg]**

**safetyrules.pdf**

 

**Meg 15:02**

**Og det er jævla lett å konse med en dritnysgjerrig unge som glor på skjermen!**

  
  
  


Jeg ser fort på gutten, kommer plutselig på at han kanskje kan lese, hva vet jeg, jeg klarer ikke å plassere hvor gammel han kan være. 

“Pappa sier at det ikke er internett på flyet”, sier han.

Jeg blåser gjennom nesen, samtidig som jeg smiler, det lager en snøftelyd og jeg kjenner luften vibrere i neseboret. Faren møter blikket mitt, han trekker på skuldrene.

“Sander, sett deg skikkelig i setet, slutt å plage den mannen nå”, sier han.

“Kan jeg spille på mobilen din?” spør gutten meg.

“Eh…”, mumler jeg.

 

Det er en ganske liten unge, sju kanskje, for liten til å bry seg om at han har en flekk med størknet sjokomelk på overleppen. Jeg ser delene av et glitrende solsystem på den svarte t-skjorten hans.

 

“Ærlig talt, Sander! Nå hører du på meg! Vi hadde en avtale, ikke sant, du er jo så stor nå at du skjønner at du må sitte rolig på flyet, det er faktisk ikke greit at du sitter sånn og henger over armen til noen du ikke kjenner!”

Faren strekker seg brått frem og griper gutten i armen, han trekker ham ned i hans eget sete med et hardt rykk. 

“Og slutt å sutre for det! Alle må oppføre seg på flyet, det er ikke kjempemye forlangt av meg.” Farens stemme er dyp og bestemt, jeg ser for meg at han har svarte øyne som stikker hull i smilet den gutten ga meg i sted.

 

Det prikker i hundrevis av nålestikk i mine egne håndflater, fort oppover innsiden av underarmen. Jeg ser ut av vinduet, lener hodet mitt mot den kurvede plasten i flyveggen. 

 

_ Sorry, lille dude, unnskyld, jeg burde si noe. _

 

“Pappa! Det er urettferdig!” hører jeg gutten halvrope. 

 

Jeg ser at det dukker opp lysegrå bobler med svar i chatten, jeg leser ordene også, men de kommer ikke frem, de blir bare liggende som en vegg mot utsiden av hjernen min. 

 

**Kjæresten min 15:12**

**:D Den bruksanvisningen kom i grevens tid bby. Verdens beste bruksanvisning!**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:12**

**Jeg har lest dritnøye, lover å følge alle reglene.**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:13**

**Holder på å blåse den opp nå**

 

_ Blåse. Puste rolig, jeg skal puste rolig, blåse rolig.  _

 

Gutten tar i armen min igjen, drar seg over mot skjermen på laptopen, før han slipper seg hardt ned i setet sitt igjen. Det gynger i mitt sete også, som om vi henger fast i hverandre.

 

“Det er internett på flyet! Hvorfor er han på internett da? Det er urettferdig! Alltid skal du si til meg at det ikke er internett på flyet, og så lyger du, det er internett!” fortsetter gutten å sutre forurettet, og jeg har lyst til å si til han at han må slutte, gi seg før faren blir sint, men jeg klarer ikke å snu meg, eller jeg kan nok klare det, men treigt, det kommer til å gå for treigt. Det rasper i brystet for hver gang jeg puster, som sandpapir mot innsiden av meg.

 

“Sander! Du holder ikke avtalen vår nå!” sier faren med lav, innbitt stemme, dempet rett mot ungen, men jeg hører ham likevel. “Nå sitter du rolig. Du har fått et blad. Du har aktivitetsboka di. Du kan tegne. Dette her er ikke greit.”

“Ååååå! Men jeg vil ikke tegne! Jeg vil ikke lese i bladet! Hvorfor er  _ du  _ på ipaden da? Det er urettferdig at du kan bruke den! Jeg har ingenting å gjøre på! Det er dritkjedelig å fly! Jeg hater å fly, jeg hater at jeg må fly med deg! Du er den dummeste faren, jeg hater du er min pappa!” fortsetter gutten med høy, skingrende stemme.

“Bare vær så snill å sitte rolig, ok? Jeg skjønner at du synes det er kjedelig. Men vi hadde en avtale. Jeg må bruke den litt nå, jeg er nødt til å gjøre dette ferdig. Jeg kan jo ikke gjøre det etterpå, når jeg skal kjøre bil. Ok?” svarer faren.

“Kjedelig! Ååååå. Det er så kjedelig! Jeg vil aldri fly igjen!”

“Jeg er enig. Men vi må nesten fullføre. Eller har du fallskjerm under setet? Har du sjekket i brosjyren?”

 

Jeg holder håndflaten mot nesen og munnen som en vegg, puster fort mot min egen hud. Jeg åpner munnen for hvert innpust, lukker den i en avlang spalte for hver gang jeg slipper pusten ut. Det bråker, jeg hører det gjennom bomull og brusing, gjennom den sutrende, sinte stemmen til ungen ved siden av meg, gjennom et tykt lag av hvite skyer som ser ut som et dekke av såpeskum, langt under oss, langt over alle de andre som er trygt nede på jorden.

 

**Meg 15:19**

**Faen**

 

**Meg 15:19**

**dårlig plutselg**

 

Jeg taster det med venstrehånden, den høyre er fremdeles en vegg foran munnen og nesen min, og egentlig er det unødvendig å gjøre Even urolig, for jeg merker at jeg er i ferd med å synke ned igjen, men det må bare finne en vei ut av meg, som om tastingen av de ordene gjør det bedre og ufarlig, normalt. Ryggen min er klam mot setet og jeg kjenner metallet i armlenet som en skinne i håndflaten min, jeg har ikke fått med meg at jeg har grepet rundt det.

 

“Hvem melder du med?” spør ungen. Han har lent seg over armen min igjen, munnen hans beveger seg omstendelig, det ser ut som han prøver å stave seg gjennom ordene i svaret som nettopp dukket opp.

“Eh… kjæresten. Kjæresten min”, mumler jeg.

“Er du redd for å fly?” Han tar på underarmen min, lener seg på den mens han skifter stilling i setet.

Jeg nikker, svelger og prøver å finne en måte å si at jeg bare må få sitte i fred, og da kommer det til å gå fint med meg.

“Litt kanskje. Det går bra. Det er ikke farlig, egentlig vet jeg det”, sier jeg.

“Jeg var redd for å fly før. Men pappa sier at det er en hel million som dør i bilulykker! De krasjer! Så da er det bedre å fly!” sier han, og den lille hånden hans klemmer meg like over håndleddet.

 

Jeg smiler, jævlig blekt, helt sikkert.

“Er du forelska i kjæresten din?” Han ser på meg med smale, ettertenksomme øyne. 

“Sander. Jeg tror du faktisk skal la han være i fred.” Faren legger en hånd på Sanders bakhode. Han smiler unnskyldende til meg. “Beklager. Det kjedelig for han, men beklager at han er plagsom for deg.”

“Hvor mange fly ville det blitt? Som hadde styrta? Hvis en million skulle dø når de flydde? Alle dør jo hvis flyet faller ned, da ville alle blitt døde, ikke sant?” sier Sander.

“Det går bra”, får jeg frem. Jeg nikker til faren, ser fra ham til gutten. “Det går fint, jeg liker statistikk, så…” 

Jeg får ikke fullført, det er så tomt i meg, så seigt, og jeg skjønner jo at det er angst, et sterkt blaff av angst, og at den henger i, selv om jeg før ville sagt at det går bra nå, nå er det gått over.

 

**Kjæresten min 15:20**

**Dårlig? Hvordan da baby?**

 

“Men ja, jeg er det. Vi er forelska i hverandre”, sier jeg, forsinket. Det er som alt når frem samtidig nå, bokstavene på skjermen, setninger, spørsmål, blikk, vekten av denne ukjente gutten som ruller mot armen min.

“Hvor mange år er du?” spør ungen.

“Tjuetre”, prøver jeg å smile. “Du, da?”

“Seks! Jeg går i første klasse! Pappa er trettiseks! Det er 6 ganger så mye som meg!”

“Shit, synd at jeg ikke er tjuefire, da!” sier jeg. 

“Ja, da hadde vi gått opp i tre, alle sammen”, sier ungen, og det sprer seg varmt fra magen og helt opp til hodet mitt, en eneste lang og intens bølge av den følelsen som får meg til å tro på at alt kommer til å gå bra.

“Hvorfor smiler du? Det er sant! Tjuefire og trettiseks og seks, alt det går opp i tre. Det er minste felles multiplum! Sant, pappa?”

“Mhm. Det er helt sant”, sier faren.

“Nei, jeg smiler ikke av det. Det stemmer jo, da ville vi gått opp i tre. Men du minnet meg om noen som jeg liker veldig godt. Jeg ble glad av det”, svarer jeg.

“Hvem da? Kjæresten din?”

“Ja. Han heter Even. Han er tjuefem, da. Så han ville ikke gått opp i tre, akkurat sånn som jeg ikke gjør det i år.”

Sander blir stille en stund, leppene hans beveger seg mens han tenker.

“Klarer ikke å regne ut når dere kommer til å gå opp i tre begge to”, sier han etter en liten stund.

“Du, er det regneoppgaver i den aktivitetsboka di?” spør jeg. “Vil du vise meg?”

Jeg ser at faren gir meg en smilende tommel opp fra den andre siden av Sander, som allerede er i ferd med å åpne glidelåsen på pennalet sitt.

“Fem tusen fly ville det blitt”, sier han. “Hvis vi bare sier at det er sånne fly som dette. Med to hundre passasjerer. Ikke sant? Fem tusen fly, det er sykt mye. Da ville det blitt ulovlig å fly, det sier pappa. Hvor mange fly får man plass til på en fotballbane?” Han ser overrasket på meg når jeg trekker på skuldrene. 

“Men det kan vi regne ut”, sier jeg. “Vi må bare vite dimensjonene på flyet… eller jeg mener hvor langt det er, og hvor bredt.”

“Pappa? Hvor mange meter er et fly, pappa? Pappa? Hvor mange meter er et fly?”

“Åtte”, svarer faren fraværende.

“Åååååååå! Alltid skal du svare åtte! Det er ikke åtte!”

 

Jeg bruker noen sekunder til å studere det lille, runde profilbildet i chatten, det er knapt mulig å se hvordan Even ser ut, men han er så ekstremt i meg akkurat nå, som armer som holder rundt meg og myke lepper som kysser kinnet mitt, øynene som forsvinner i små halvmåner når han smiler.

 

**Meg 15:33**

**Forteller etterpå. Det går greit nå. Ungen ved siden av meg skal lære meg matte.**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:33**

**Det er dritbra, du er jo så dårlig i matte <3**

 

Jeg smiler, men det går en bølge fra magen og helt opp i øynene, de blir blanke og varme av tårer.  _ Dritbra. Dette går bra, det går bra, ikke egentlig, men det er noe som går bra. _

“Hvis dere er forelska, så må du sende hjerte til han”, sier Sander, det får meg til å le oppgitt, men det er påtatt, for han har rett.

“Ok, hvor mange synes du da?”

Jeg skriver meldingen mens han svarer, i sidesynet ser jeg hvordan faren hans himler med øynene og ler lett for seg selv.

 

**Meg 15:35**

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**Fikk beskjed om å sende deg fem hjerter - fordi du og jeg går opp i to, og så er det en halv igjen av hver av oss. Hilsen Isak og Sander**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:35**

**Fikk du lyst til å adoptere Sander nå? Husk at vi må være begge to da, hvis vi skal oppdra noen**

 

**Meg 15:35**

**Absolutt ikke**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:36**

**Spør Sander om han synes vi skal få hund 😇 ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

 

“Du, Even lurer på om du liker hunder? Han prøver å overtale meg til at vi skal få hund, tror han håper at du er enig.” Jeg trekker munnen ut i en grimase,  _ nå ligger min fremtid på din skuldre, Sander. _

“Naboen vår har en hund som heter Tinka. Den kommer hele tiden og hopper på meg når jeg skal gå til bilen”, svarer han.

“Åh, det er dritt, da! Er Tinka en stor hund? Even har lyst på en sånn svær puddel, han.”

“Pappa synes hunder er jævla irriterende.” Sander skotter på faren i det han drar ordet ut til et bastant  _ jææ-la. _ Jeg ser det hvordan det skjelver gjentagende og undertrykt i en muskel på siden av farens ansikt, det må være en universell bevegelse, for jeg har sett den før, rett under de korte skjeggstubbene på pappas kjeve.

 

_ Mamma har ikke influensa! Mamma er hjemme fordi hun må ta så mange piller. Mamma er så rar. Hun må ta sykt mange medisiner. Pappa ikke sant mamma må ta medisiner hele tiden og så sier pappa sånn ‘vet du hva Marianne jeg blir faaa-en gal i huet sjøl hvis du ikke begynner å ta ansvar for dette’ Han sier sånn ‘faaaaa-en! _

 

Det rister i hendene mine mens jeg taster, jeg hører så vidt at faren til Sander svarer, han sier noe om at dette har de snakket om, og at han begynner å bli lei av å gjenta seg, og at ja, den hunder er irriterende, det har han sagt, og det står han for.

 

**Meg 15:37**

**Sander sier at det er 450 000 mennesker i norge som er allergisk mot hunder. Det er 15% sier han. Han har peiling ass.**

 

_ Og jeg må bare puste, rolig, jeg sitter her, det går bra. _

 

**Meg 15:37**

**Labradoodle, sier han**

 

**Meg 15:37**

**Er Isen en labradoodle, baby?**

 

_ Isen. Deg og meg og Isen. Tur, vi kan gå på tur, det er vår, fugler som kvitrer, det er for kaldt å gå uten jakke, Isen har et brunt bånd i skinn, det er fast mot håndflaten min, jeg holder ham, og du legger armene rundt meg og du klemmer meg, det går bra. _

  
  


**Kjæresten min 15:38**

**Han er en poodle**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:38**

**Jeg vet du juger Sander synes vi skal få hund**

 

Jeg smiler til ordene som bryter frem på skjermen i grå bobler av oss, av livet vårt, det jeg skal hjem til nå.  _ Skjønner du det, kjæresten min, at det er dette jeg trenger nå, du skjønner det, du skjønner meg. _

 

Sander henger over armen min igjen, han plukker på kanten av tastaturet mitt med pekefingeren.

 

**Meg 15:38**

**Moren til Sander sier angivelig at hunder må hete noe med r i seg. Risen?**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:39**

**Aldri i livet. Det må i tilfelle bli Isen R.**

 

“I-S-E-N”, staver Sander omstendelig. “Jeg fikk is på flyplassen!” sier han, og kaster et fort blikk på faren. 

“Du maste deg til is på flyplassen”, sier han tørt, han strekker på beina og leser konsentrert på skjermen sin.

“Hvilken is synes du er best, da?” spør jeg. “Pistasj? Eller lakris? Nøtteis?”

Jeg ler av hvordan han himler med øynene.

“Banan!” sier han. “Den har sjokolade i seg! Sjokoladen ser ut som hodet til en ape!” 

 

**Meg 15:39**

**Han syns forresten at lakrisis er det dårligste i verden. Bananis med sjokoladebiter som er forma som apehoder er best. Han kødder med meg eller?**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:40**

**Jeg kan godt fikse sjokaladeapehoder og legge i isen bittelille Isak-babyen min. Vil du ha krokodiller også, sånne som er i smågodtet?**

 

**Meg 15:40**

**Han finnes altså. Jeg skulle tatt bilde og sendt deg, men det er creepy, det går ikke.**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:40**

**Jeg tror på deg, tror bare du juger litt med hva han sier**

 

“En gang mistet jeg en is på bakken utenfor, og så kom Tinka og sleiket på den. Hunder har sykt lang tunge. Den er ekkel. Den sleiket sånn her - sleik, sleik!” Sander slikker i luften foran seg, lager overdrevne slikkelyder og store, langsomme bevegelser. Han minner meg om Magnus, jeg rister på hodet, men jeg klarer ikke å la være å le. 

“Sander, vær så snill, da”, sier faren.

 

**Meg 15:41**

**Ok da. Han synes vi burde få hund, ass. Han driter i hvilken type tror jeg, men han er fan av hunder virker det som**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:41**

**Det var det jeg visste. Mine telepatiske evner når nye høyder bby, innrøm det 🐶🐕🐩🐩🐩🐺**

 

**Meg 15:42**

**Det siste der er en ulv baby.**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:42**

**Same family**

  
  


“Finnes egentlig zombievarulver på ekte?” Sander ser interessert på raden av emojier i chatten. “Zombier er råtne monstre som er blitt død”, opplyser han, og strekker ut armene i det lille luftrommet mellom brystkassen min og stolryggen foran.

“Vi snakker ikke om zombievarulver, altså. Tror han kjæresten min så feil, han trodde det var en husky, eller en schäfer eller noe.” Jeg lener meg litt nærmere og ser nøyere på emojiene selv, det kan faktisk være en husky.

“Jeg får ikke hund, jeg”, sier Sander.

“Nei, ikke jeg heller, jeg fikk heller ikke hund. Jeg hadde litt lyst på en hund da jeg var liten. En stor en, hadde jeg lyst på.” Jeg smiler til ham, prøver å la det være et sånn-er-det-bare-smil.

“Sa faren din nei, eller? Pappa sier bare nei. Sa faren din også at hunder er jæla irriterende? Pappa sier at de stinker.” Sander skotter fort bort på faren, et raskt sideblikk som hugger i mellomgulvet mitt, selv om jeg ser at alt han holder inne er latter, og kanskje en følelse av å være vågal, helt på kanten til too much.

“De gjør jo det, de stinker jo, hunder stinker”, sier faren, med et skuldertrekk.

“Sa faren din også det? At hunden din bare kom til å stinke?” Sander har satt seg på kne i setet, han holder rundt armlenet mellom oss og vipper seg energisk frem og tilbake.

Jeg drøyer noen sekunder før jeg svarer.

“Nei… nei faktisk ikke. Faren min… faren min er faktisk glad i dyr, han. Men jeg fikk ikke hund, da. Mamma hadde nok ikke likt å ha en hund.”

“Det er urettferdig.”

Jeg nikker, jeg er enig, men det er ingen som kan endre på det.

“Har du sett monsterskolen? Der er det zombier, men jeg er ikke redd for dem”, sier Sander. Jeg skal til å svare, men han har snudd seg fra meg og roter rundt i lommen sin. Han slenger seg tungt ned i sitt eget sete og blir sittende og fikle med en oransje tyggispakke. Han følger konturen av hver enkelt tyggisbit gjennom papiret og teller nøye og langsomt, flere ganger stopper han opp og begynner på nytt.

 

_ På samme måte som jeg skal la fingrene finne hver centimeter av deg, kjæresten min, jeg skal telle virvlene langs ryggen din og nuppene i gåsehuden din, hver raspende prikk langs kjeven din, jeg skal telle sitringene i øyekroken din, og hvert eneste kyss jeg gir deg eller du gir meg. _

 

**Meg 15:45**

**Takk baby. Trengte deg. Eller jeg trengte akkurat dette ❤️**

 

**Meg 15:45**

**Nå skal jeg diskutere zombier med Sander. Kids ass.**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:45**

**No prob. Jeg fikk jo bruksanvisning da jeg ble kjæresten din ❤️**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:45**

**Bare et spørsmål før jeg orger ferdig og du kan henge med sander: finnes det et univers der Isak og Even har en kjæleulv? 🐺 🤔**

 

Sander har bladd opp aktivitetsboken sin, det ser ut til å handle om partall og oddetall. Jeg lar laptopen stå på det lille bordet i stolryggen, og lener meg over mot hans side. Han tygger energisk, det kommer en søtlig, syntetisk duft av frukt fra smilet hans. Jeg vetta faen om det finnes et univers med en Isak og en Even og en ulv, men jeg tviler på det, en isbjørn, kanskje, men ikke en ulv, jo mer jeg tenker på det, jo sikrere føler jeg meg. En coyote, forresten, det kunne også vært innafor, en snill coyote i et gigantisk inngjerdet naturområde, på landet, eller i skogen.

 

“Jeg er hos mamma i partallsukene”, sier Sander. “Er det ikke rart at det er partall når de slutter på null?” spør han. Han flytter hektisk på seg i setet, krøller beina under seg og rugger svakt frem og tilbake.

“Må du på do?” spør faren.

“Nei!” 

“Seriøst, Sander! Jeg kan love deg at jeg ikke blir særlig blid hvis du tisser på deg på flyet! Ikke når det er en do rett her borte!”

“Slutt!” roper han, og vrir seg demonstrativt fra faren.

“Liker ikke den flydoen”, hvisker han mot meg. “Liker ikke den lyden når man trykker på knappen.”

“Men du må på do?” spør jeg, med konspiratorisk, tonløs stemme.

Han svarer ikke, men ruggingen har tiltatt, det regner jeg med at han skjønner at jeg kan se.

“Hva er det verste som kan skje, da? Når du trykker på knappen?” spør jeg.

Sanders ansikt krøller seg sammen mens han tenker, brynene hans er så lyse at de knapt er synlige, men jeg ser hvordan huden dras lett inn mot midten av neseryggen.

“Doen kan suge meg inn i seg med superkraft, og så er det masse zombiemonstre som tar tak i meg og så blir jeg råtten og en zombieunge, og da kommer jeg aldri til å kunne spille ipad mer eller få lørdagsgodt”, sier han til slutt, og jeg ser at han mener det. Det er det verste som kan skje. “Jeg vet at det ikke skjer, altså. Det er usannsynlig”, legger han til.

“Sander! Kom igjen! Gå på do! Hvorfor må det være en diskusjon hver gang?” Faren har tatt tak i Sanders skulder, han rister lett i den for å få ham til å snu seg.

“Pappa! Du vet det! Det er zombiemonstrene!” Sander sparker i setet foran seg. Jeg hører hvordan faren trekker pusten dypt, forestiller meg at han tenker den sirkulerer rolig i magen før han slipper den kontrollert ut igjen.

“Greit. Jeg går og sjekker. Om det er zombier i doen. Flott”, sier faren, og reiser seg møysommelig fra det trange setet. Sander himler surt med øynene, men han snur seg i setet og følger faren med blikket mens han går bakover i kabinen.

 

**Meg 15:49**

**Nei. Faktisk ikke.**

 

**Meg 15:49**

**Men det finnes et univers hvor Isak er en sånn ulvegutt, du vet, oppdratt av en flokk med ulver og vokst opp i skogen, han ser helt føkkings vill ut når Even treffer han. Langt hår, sykt langt hår, skjegg, han har forresten egentlig ganske mye kroppshår, men denne Even er fornøyd med det ass. Og han kan ikke snakke, bare lage ulveul, eller ulvelyder i alle fall. Og så må alternative Even lære han alt om kjærlighet da. Det er et jævlig romantisk parallellunivers.**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:50**

**Nå ble jeg faktisk litt in løv altså. Jeg tror jeg skal sove 10 minutter å bli den Evenen der. Ulvemannen i mitt liv**

 

**Meg 15:50**

**Tenner du på ulvehyl?**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:50**

**Deg som ulv? 🔥Garantert**

  
  


“Hvorfor fikk du bilde av en brann?” spør Sander, han henger over mot setet mitt igjen.

“Vet du hva slags lyd en ulv lager?” spør jeg, for den flammen har jeg ikke tenkt å gå inn på med en seksåring.

“Aooooo!” uler han, før han fort legger begge hendene foran munnen og fniser. Vi high-five’er.

“Jeg går på do, jeg”, sier han plutselig. “Jeg bare tullet! Jeg er ikke redd for zombiemonstre!”

Han forsvinner bakover i midtgangen før jeg får sagt noe, jeg følger ham med blikket noen metre før jeg snur meg mot laptopen igjen. 

 

**Meg 15:56**

**Du tenker bare på meg med langt hår og sånne dype primallyder. Men vi øver faktisk på ulvehyl nå. Eller Sander lærer meg. Faren hans har gått på do. Eller hoppet ut, vet ikke.**

 

**Kjæresten min 15:56**

**Tenner på utfordringen også ass. Lære ulveisak ❤️alt om kjærlighet❤️**

 

**Meg 15:58**

**Skulle gjerne vært ulveisak selv. Heldig fyr. Alt fra basic, av deg ❤️**

 

Det er vel uansett ikke så langt fra sannheten, tenker jeg, alt som er verdt å kunne i alle fall.

 

“Jeg måtte faktisk bæsje”, konverserer Sander i det han setter seg ved siden av meg igjen. 

Jeg gir ham en tommel opp.

“Sander! Ærlig talt!” sier faren. “Her, ta ipaden da. Det er greit, du kan spille resten av flyturen. Bruk headsett, da.”

Jeg ser at han kikker prøvende mot faren, før han trykker på youtube-appen. Han gir opp etter noen forsøk, nettet er for treigt. Han setter føttene i setet og lener ipaden mot lårene. Jeg drikker en slurk fra vannflasken min og kaster et blikk ut av det lille, avrundede vinduet. De ser så myke ut, skyene, men det er bare vanndråper, jeg ville falt rett gjennom dem, den tanken får det til å virvle opp igjen i magen, det prikker i hendene. Jeg hører det banke uforsonlig og alt for lett i brystet og jeg vet at jeg må fokusere på skjermen, på Even, på meg der hjemme, sammen med ham.

 

**Kjæresten min 16:03**

**På flodhesten 🦛**

 

**Meg 16:03**

**Det er ingen flodhest i det universet. Du har en ponni, du rir på en levende ponni.**

 

**Kjæresten min 16:05**

**Alle Evener i alle univers har fra nå av alltid med seg flodhesten i en sekk, og pumpe. Men gøy at du sier ponni. Det er nesten det jeg lager til oss 😋**

 

**Meg 16:05**

**Indrefilet av hest?**

 

**Kjæresten min 16.07**

**Nei sorry, var bare helt random. Lander flyet ditt snart?**

 

**Meg 16:07**

**Halvtime eller no. Jeg er hjemme til seks tipper jeg. Men da spiser jeg pølse på veien ass.**

 

**Kjæresten min 16:08**

**Nei! Du får flodhestbabyfilet når du kommer hjem!**

 

**Kjæresten min 16:08**

**Føll. Flodføllfilet**

 

**Meg 16:08**

**Hvis jeg ikke hadde savna deg så sykt… så vet jeg ikke om det hadde fått meg til å skynde meg så veldig… Flodføllfilet. Si det høyt da, det er et sykt ekkelt ord!**

 

**Kjæresten min 16:09**

**Du vet jeg bare kødder? Humoren min blir så dårlig når du er borte. Jeg savner deg sykt ❤️ og jeg lager en meksikansk grytesak som du kommer til å digge. Litt varmt kanskje, men jeg har lime og iskald øl og masse mer. ok?**

 

**Meg 16:09**

**Du vet at jeg spiser flodføll hele uka uten å klage. Jeg vil bare hjem og være sammen med deg.**

 

**Kjæresten min 16:10**

**Jeg holdt på å si at jeg vil pakke deg ned i en eske så du ikke forsvinner igjen, men det vil jeg jo ikke!**

 

**Meg 16:10**

**Jeg hadde tenkt at vi skulle være sånn nyforelska kjærestepar hele uka, sånn kjærester som ikke klarer å ikke ta på hverandre hele tiden. Men det blir vanskelig hvis du skal ha meg nedpakket…**

 

**Kjæresten min 16:10**

**Skal ikke pakke deg ned. Du skal få hoppe fritt og naken rundt og hyle hvis du vil, som en ulv. Jeg gleder meg så at det nesten er frustrerende. Kan vi bare stå og holde rundt hverandre hardt og lenge lenge først?**

 

**Meg 16:11**

**Lenge ❤️**

  
  
  
  
  
  


[safetyrules.pdf]

 

**Important safety rules**

**Read, understand, and follow all instructions carefully before installing and using this product.**

**Inflatable Hippopotamus  180x200 cm model**

**WARNINGS**

  * Continuous and competent adult supervision of your Hippopotamus partner is required at all times
  * Secure all doors and windows to prevent unintentional spreading of sound
  * Please do lean, sit and climb on, as well as straddle and exert pressure on your Hippopotamus partner when placed on the inflatable device.
  * Keep emergency equipment in easy reach of inflatable device. Basic emergency kit must include water based gel lubricant of any manufacture and a freshly opened bottle of extensively priced champagne. Extended emergency kit may include, but is not limited to: high quality anal lubricant, scented massage oil, unperfumed wet wipes, several cans of chilled beer and a large amount of ice cubes for external use.
  * Never use inflatable Hippopotamus alone, or allow others to use the device alone. Singular use may be approved under strict supervision of designated Hippopotamus partner.
  * Do not stay away from inflatable device when using alcohol or experiencing intoxination of any kind. Inflatable Hippopotamus is designed to support a maximum of 160 kilos of alcohol influenced or otherwise delirious body weight.
  * Do not swallow any liquid substances deposited on the surface of the inflatable Hippopotamus. Any oral contact with the surface should be avoided for hygienic reasons. Please refrain from performing any oral actions on anything except skin exposures of your designated Hippopotamus partner.
  * Please note that while the inflatable Hippopotamus is certified for any display of affection (including, but not limited to: loving, caring, arousing, tender, soft or hard lovemaking such as genital grinding and other stimulation, manual and oral stimulation of any exposure of skin or mucous membrane, including any body cavities, and oral stimulation also including moist parts of the eye), and the certified use of the Hippopotamus’ surface is generally available to any type of couplings, the use of this specific Hippopotamus is bound by the licence chosen at the time of purchase. Your Hippopotamus unit can only be used in the above described manner together with your designated Hippopotamus partner.
  * As printed in the warranty, your Hippopotamus partner is: Isak Valtersen
  * Please note that the designated partner cannot be changed.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke tull når vi sier at det betyr så mye med de fine kommentarene fra dere - tusen takk for alle de fine ordene til forrige kapittel. Dere, altså ❤️ (klarer ikke å regne ut hvor mange hjerter dere og vi går opp i, det får bli med det ene, fra Peer og Frieda til dere som leser).
> 
> Nå er altså Isak på vei hjem, og det ble jo kanskje en litt mindre chill tur enn han hadde forventet seg, følelsesmessig. Fortell oss gjerne hva dere tenker, kommentarene og meningene deres er som alltid gull og champagne for oss ❤️


End file.
